Cuenta regresiva: 26280 horas
by carolightsnake
Summary: Historia que completa la trilogía. Abarca esos tres años no detallados en la serie. Les recuerdo que es lo que creo que ocurrió en esos años. Contiene Lemon por lo que recomiendo leerlo con responsabilidad. Puede que tenga un inicio algo lento, pero les prometo que se divertirán mucho. Continuación de "130 días" y "Mientras no estabas". EN EDICION. PROXIMAMENTE CAPITULOS FINALES.
1. ¿De vuelta en casa?

**Cuenta regresiva: 26.280 horas**

Y aquí estamos otra vez. Esta es la historia que completa la trilogía, los tres años. Espero sinceramente que les guste y les recuerdo que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a Toei y a Akira Toriyama. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

Ahora a la historia.

* * *

 **¿De vuelta en casa?**

-Bulma, despierta… - dijo remeciéndola suavemente sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Mmmm… mi despertador… no ha sonado… - murmuró ella mientras se giraba

-Vamos, ya es tarde…

-Cinco minutos más… - se tapó con la almohada la cabeza – no molestes… dile a mi madre…

Su interlocutor solo sonrió.

-Recuerda que hoy viene Oolong.

Abrió de golpe los ojos bajo la almohada, se incorporó de un salto para quedar de pie sobre la cama.

-¿QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO?

Él cayó un par de metros lejos de la cama y la observaba asustado sentado en el suelo.

-So-solo vine a despertarte… por lo de la visita de Oolong ¿no lo recuerdas? Golpeé tu puerta, pero nunca respondiste…

Ella se dejó caer sentada en su cama. Abrazó la almohada.

-Yamcha, me diste el susto de mi vida… ¿a qué hora llegaste?

El se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa mientras respondía

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Estaban todos dormidos…

-¿Qué hora es?

El miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Son 25 para las 9 de la mañana…

-¿Qué?... Por un demonio, Yamcha, me estás haciendo madrugar…

-Oolong me llamó hace un rato y dice que llegará como a eso de las 10… sabes que te demorarás como una hora en estar lista…

-Tú que sabes… aún puedo dormir un rato más

-Cariño, por favor.

De mala gana ella se levantó de la cama. Corrió a Yamcha de la habitación y procedió a alistarse.

Casi una hora más tarde y sonaba el timbre de la entrada principal. Bunny fue presurosa a abrir desde la cocina. A ella le encantaban las visitas.

El cerdito saludó y la señora lo llevó directamente a la terraza donde estaban sus amigos esperándolo.

-Hola, amigos. Adivinen…

-Conociéndote hiciste una marranada y no te renovaron tu licencia, te dije que practicaras más – dijo Puar con burla.

\- Me ofendes mucho… pero para que sepas… ¡TA-TAAN! ¿Qué les parece? – respondió mostrando un documento de color damasco.

Todos lo felicitaron y lo invitaron a sentarse. La madre de Bulma trajo más refrescos y algunos bocadillos.

-Qué bien se siente vivir así… en paz y tranquilidad- comentó el joven de la cicatriz.

Aprovechando que estaba Oolong Bulma sacó a colación el tema prohibido. Sabía que Yamcha se molestaba mucho cuando nombraba al saiyajin. Y ella estaba de ánimos de hacerlo rabiar, por dejarla abandonada la noche anterior.

-Ha estado todo muy tranquilo… ¿qué creen que este haciendo Vegeta en este momento? – comentó Bulma como quién comenta el clima.

-Tu "amigo" debe estar persiguiendo aún a Gokú hasta los confines del universo…- le respondió él en broma, casi.

-No me lo recuerden… él me da mucho miedo – comentó Oolong bastante asustado

-Eres un exagerado… él no era mala persona…

-¿QUÉ? Sabes muy bien que no es más que un vil ladrón… ¿o acaso le pidió a alguien la nave que se llevó?

-No seas así… yo creo que él solo quiere encontrar a Gokú para cumplir su destino… es un hombre con mucho carácter…- dijo coquetamente mientras miraba a Yamcha.

-¿QUE TRATAS DE DECIR? – Yamcha se molestó

Oolong, conociendo las peleas épicas de sus amigos, donde siempre ganaba ella y terminaba algo roto en el camino, intentó calmarlos

-No se peleen por cosas sin importancia… Yamcha no seas celoso con tu novia…

El aludido cerró sus ojos molesto.

-Yo no soy celoso… es solo que ella quiere sacarme de quicio…

Bunny llegó con una bandeja y como era su costumbre no se pudo quedar sin opinar

-Oh, mi querido esposo me comentó esta mañana que ya casi no le debe quedar combustible a la nave… pobrecito.

Todos la miraron extrañados, excepto su hija. Ella puso cara de preocupación y se giró para poder observar mejor el cielo _"¿habrá podido encontrar a Gokú? ¿y si Gokú lo derrotó?… De todos modos espero que aún este con vida_ …. _si estas con vida, espero que hayas podido cumplir tu sueño de comenzar un nuevo imperio…Sin embargo… echo de menos las discusiones y nuestros juegos…"_

-¿? …¿Bulma, estás bien? – preguntó su novio

-Sí. Es solo que quiero pensar que no encontró a Gokú y que volveremos a ver a nuestro amigo con vida – mintió ella.

-Ya volverá… Gokú siempre vuelve- intentó animarla el cerdito.

-Si, Bulma. No nos pongamos tristes y sigamos celebrando el enorme favor que le hizo Kami-Sama a Oolong – comentó su novio.

Todos se pusieron a reír y continuaron con su reunión.

En el espacio una nave se acercaba a gran velocidad a la Tierra, la atmósfera la recibió y comenzó a jalarla. Los motores se apagaron. Dentro un saiyajin dormía plácidamente en su asiento. Las luces internas de la nave cambiaron a color rojo. Él no se percató, debido a que la alarma de colisión se había dañado cuando sin querer golpeó la consola.

Con estrépito la nave aterrizó de costado. El ocupante salió disparado de su asiento y se dio contra uno de los muros, quedando de cabeza con las piernas dobladas sobre su abdomen.

-Maldita sea…- dijo poniéndose de pie y recuperando su dignidad – Hmn, no me equivoqué en mis cálculos… esto es culpa de esa estúpida alarma y de esa humana.

Lanzó una pequeña bola de energía e hizo volar el tablero.

-Se lo merecía... Ahora bajemos de esta cosa y busquemos a Kakaroto…

Fuera de la nave una señora al límite de la histeria temblaba por el susto de ser casi aplastada por esa enorme esfera.

-OOHHH, ¡el ladrón de naves regresó!

En la terraza un Oolong espantado se lanzó bajo de la mesa, y no hubo fuerza que lo sacara de ese lugar.

-¡Es Vegeta! – gritó Bulma.

-Vamos Puar, hay que ver a qué volvió…

Los tres bajaron corriendo. Yamcha se puso de manera protectora delante de Bunny. Bulma lo miró un segundo extrañada _"Claro, protege a mi madre… yo estaré pintada"_

La compuerta se abrió después de un par de minutos. Vegeta descendió y quedó a mitad de camino en la plataforma.

-¿Qué haces aquí en la Tierra, Vegeta? – gritó Yamcha en pose de pelea.

" _Pero si es la pareja de la humana ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?, ¿Hmn? tuvo un leve aumento en su poder de pelea… de todos modos vamos a ignorarlo, sigue siendo un insecto… está también la loca y… ¿Qué demonios le pasó a su cabello?...ja, ya habrá tiempo para burlarme de ella"_

-Pero si es ese muchacho – exclamo Bunny, aún temblando por el susto.

Bulma no podía quitarle los ojos de encima _"no has cambiado nada ¿cierto? Me alegro que estés con vida… ¿pero eso significa que…?"_

Vegeta miró a Bulma a los ojos y preguntó de lo más calmado, como si se hubiera ido ayer.

-¿Aun no ha vuelto Kakaroto?

A Yamcha le ardió…

" _¿Este bastardo me está ignorando?"_ levantó aún más la voz - ¿Cómo que no lo encontraste? ¡Habla de una vez! – preguntó tratando de marcar su presencia, pero el temor lo invadía desde los tuétanos.

Vegeta descendió de un salto quedando frente a él. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- _"Puedo ver y oler tu temor, humano. No eres más que basura"_ No responderé preguntas estúpidas.

Yamcha ahora sí que se enfureció. Aunque perdiera la vida no se la dejaría tan fácil. Sin embargo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, mientras le mantenía la mirada al saiyajin.

Bulma temió por la vida de su novio _"Sí que es estúpido este Yamcha. Sabe que Vegeta puede destrozarlo con solo un dedo… Ja, parece pelea de machos alfa… vamos a detenerlos antes que me quede sin novio…"_ Se acercó a los hombres y con toda calma les dijo

-Cálmense… Yamcha, deja que llegué siquiera… y tú – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho del saiyajin – báñate primero, mira que "apestas"… sígueme - se dio media vuelta y esperó a que Vegeta la siguiera

La primera reacción de él fue quedarse en su sitio _"¿recién llego y ya quiere darme órdenes? ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme de nuevo?"_

Ella al ver que no le hacía caso se volteó y lo miró a los ojos

-¿No eres cortés con una dama?

El no quería obedecerle, sin embargo _"Arggg, si no le obedezco será capaz de dejarme a solas con la loca de su madre otra vez. Será mejor seguirla, no porque ella lo diga…sino porque de todos modos necesito un baño urgente…"_ Comenzó a caminar a una distancia prudente de ella. Los demás no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-¿Esta obedeciendo a Bulma? Esto no me lo puedo creer… - comentó Yamcha totalmente sorprendido.

Avanzaron por la casa en silencio hasta el tercer piso, ya que como estaban compartiendo allí, ella pensó que sería más fácil estar atenta al saiyajin. Bulma no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa _"No puedo creer que esté de vuelta… pero no puedo decirle que lo extrañé, es capaz de irse de mi casa… ¿Mmm?, aumento un poco su masa muscular… pero al parecer no lo pasó muy bien allá afuera, parece un andrajoso, como cuando llegó la primera vez, je je… me dan ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que me alegro de que esté vivo, pero no, debo seguir seria. Ya tendré tiempo después para reclamarle por no avisar que se iba… voy a esperar a que él me dirija la palabra primero…"_

Vegeta estaba también algo incómodo con la situación. Como iba detrás no pudo evitar mirar las caderas y piernas de ella. _"¡Vaya! sigue siendo una vulgar, aunque por lo menos ya no anda exhibiendo su busto… pero esa vestimenta aún deja demasiado a la vista… ¿Hmn? está más rellena, ja ja… que bien, más diversión para mí. Ahora tengo más cosas con que hacer rabiar a esta humana, sin contar lo que tengo que reclamarle de su supuesta "mantención" de la nave… pero no pienso dirigirle la palabra… voy a ignorarla lo más posible. Así pagará su incompetencia…"_

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, Oolong salió disparado de allí. Vegeta no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Por qué había un cerdo bajo la mesa en el balcón?

Ella se dio media vuelta y tomando su pose clásica de manos en las caderas lo increpó

-¿Te vas por todo este tiempo y eso es lo único que tienes para decirme? ¿Qué tal un "hola, terrícola, cómo estás?" no es mucho pedir ¿o sí?

Él la miró perplejo unos segundos, una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Está bien…- le respondió cruzándose de brazos - Hola, humana ridícula, ¿sabes que es tu culpa que me quedara sin combustible?

Ella lo miró algo ofuscada. Sabía perfectamente que la estaba molestando por su falta.

-Está mejor, supongo… oye, en seguida te traigo ropa limpia _"Con que con esas estamos..."-_ dijo retirándose

Él entró a al baño de visitas que estaba en esa sala. Se desvistió y cerró la puerta de cristal.

Unos minutos después Bulma sin golpear apareció en el cuarto de baño. Acto seguido recogió la ropa sucia y la hecho a lavar _"así no tendrás nada más que ponerte, je je"_ Echó un último vistazo a la puerta de la ducha. Dejó con cuidado la ropa sobre un mueble y le dijo

-Te dejé ropa acá… estaré afuera en el balcón por si se te ofrece algo... _"A ver qué dices cuando veas esto… Ups, un vistazo no le hace mal a nadie…"_

Vegeta mientras se duchaba meditaba _"Kakaroto, regresa para que pueda verte convertido una vez más en súper saiyajin… sé que no eres un cobarde… te estaré esperando… por otra parte me pregunto si la pareja de la humana estará viviendo aquí, de ser así las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes…"_

Bulma salió al balcón… allí estaban Krilin y los demás. Los escuchó hablando de Vegeta.

-Espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna barbaridad…

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta después…

" _Mmm, yo me refería a otras barbaridades…"_

Desde el baño un saiyajin en apuros llamaba

-Oye, terrícola, ven, te necesito…apresúrate

-¿Hasta cuándo? – Dijo molesta - Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, maleducado. ¡Es Bulma!

-Oye ¿Qué hiciste con mi traje?

-Lo eché a lavar, estaba asqueroso…Ahí te deje ropa…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Te digo que ahí te deje ropa limpia… _"a ver qué haces ahora, principito"_

-¡No puedo ponerme esto! _"Maldición, esta vez sí que se las cobró… ya será mi turno… verás quien ríe al último, desgraciada"_ UN PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS NO PUEDE VESTIRSE CON EST…

-Bueno, si no te gusta ¡ANDA DESNUDO! _"a mí no me molesta"_

-ERES MUY GROSERA _"Maldita humana, me las pagarás"_

Todos rieron con la divertida escena.

Vegeta salió del baño vistiendo el conjunto que Bulma le había comprado en la anterior visita del príncipe a la Tierra.

-Esto es horrendo…

-Oye, te ves muy bien así…jajajajaja

Todos volvieron a reír con más ganas.

-ARGG, SI VALORAN EN ALGO SUS MISERABLES VIDAS MÁS LES VALE QUE CALLEN

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraban a Vegeta expectantes. Bulma se animó y le recordó su ofrecimiento mirándolo a los ojos

-Si no tienes donde ir puedes quedarte aquí…

-Hmn – respondió él aún ofendido volteando su mirada hacia otra parte.

\- No tienes dinero… en la Tierra no te sirve solo ser fuerte. Además sabrías apenas llegue Gokú…

Vegeta se volvió a verla. Otra vez esa mirada curiosa que lo hacía sentir extraño. Con todas sus fuerzas recobró la compostura y le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada

-Está bien, terrícola… aceptaré tu ofrecimiento. Pero no traten de engañarme ocultando a ese idiota que llaman Gokú.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo estas invitando a vivir aquí contigo?- pregunto Yamcha molesto

\- ¿A ti que te preocupa, Yamcha? ¿Acaso te da celos? – respondió ella

-No, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí…

-A mi no me amenaces, el fue mi invitado y puede volver a serlo. ¡Esta es mi casa y hago lo que quiera en ella!

Yamcha volteó molesto su vista a la mesa. Vegeta miraba con regocijo la discusión. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios.

-Bien. Entonces ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Haremos una barbacoa para celebrar

-¿y que celebrarán? ¿Mi regreso?- preguntó él

-No seas tan engreído, Vegeta – dijo Yamcha

-¿No te preguntaba a ti insecto? Estoy hablando con mi anfitriona…

-YA, BASTA… Si vamos a compartir el espacio se comportarán como gente civilizada- declaró ella viendo a ambos guerreros.

Vegeta y Yamcha se miraron con odio unos segundos. Puar tiritaba de miedo y Bulma de manos en las caderas esperaba una respuesta por parte de ambos hombres.

-¿y bien?

-Creo que puedo soportar la indeseable presencia de este humano en la casa - la miró recordándole que el no hacía nada gratis

Yamcha se enfureció. Sin embargo no quería seguir discutiendo con su novia.

-Por ti, Bulma, haré el esfuerzo de aguantar la presencia de este…

-Me parece excelente. Ahora que alguien vaya a buscar a ese cerdito cobarde. Debe estar escondido en algún lugar de la casa.

-Yo iré, Bulma- dijo Puar.

Bulma fue a buscar la comida para hacer su barbacoa. Su madre aún estaba tembleque por el susto. Se dirigió a la cocina y lleno una bandeja con carne y vegetales. Cuando se disponía a subir la escalera la interceptó su padre

-Querida, tenemos que hablar…

-¡Papá, volvió!

-Lo sé, tu madre me lo comentó…De eso mismo tenemos que hablar… no tengo problema en que se instale aquí nuevamente, pero procura que esta visita no te afecte ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Ahora si me disculpas voy a atenderlo…los, jeje

-Ay, hija…

Subió presurosa las escaleras. Cuando llegó vió que Oolong había vuelto pero que el guerrero calvito se había retirado

-¿Y Krilin?

Vegeta se apresuró en responder

-El enano dijo que volvería con un tal Roshi…

-Sí, cariño – dijo Yamcha - Comentó que solo había venido a ver a Gokú…

 _-"estos siguen como perros y gatos"_ Qué pena… bueno más para nosotros…

\- No será suficiente, humana

-¿Vas a ir a buscar más?- dijo ella retando al saiyajin -¿No? Entonces no alegues y come lo que hay…

Todos se quedaron viéndola.

" _Definitivamente Bulma es una domadora de bestias"_ pensó el cerdito

" _¿Qué le pasa? Hará que nos asesine a todos"_ pensó Yamcha

" _Bulma me da más miedo que Vegeta"_ pensó Puar

 _-"Sigues con el mismo juego, ¿eh, terrícola?…"_ Está bien. Pero si no les queda comida no te quejes…

-Bien. Pero después tú no te quejes- le respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

Bulma encendió el fuego y comenzó a cortar los alimentos. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo divertido que era estar compartiendo todos una reunión, incluido su "amigo Vegeta".


	2. Visita indeseable

Capitulo 2

 **Visitas indeseables**

Oolong miraba asombrado a Bulma. Tan tranquila y relajada, platicaba con su novio mientras le entregaba comida a Vegeta. Este tragaba como su coterráneo y de vez en cuando gruñía algo entre dientes, era entonces que su amiga sin perder el hilo de la conversación le alcanzaba algo de la mesa y él lo recibía, sin siquiera mirarla. No había querido participar mucho de la conversación, ese saiyajin le provocaba pavor. De repente Vegeta golpeó la mesa, lo que lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

-Ese estúpido… NO FUE CAPAZ DE MATAR A FREEZER

Yamcha también percibió el enorme ki que se acercaba.

-¿Estás seguro que es él?

Vegeta le dio una mirada fulminante y agregó

-Yo no cometo esa clase de errores… a diferencia tuya, principiante…

-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE? – increpó Yamcha poniéndose de pie y apretando sus puños.

Bulma al ver que las cosas de nuevo se tensaban entre los dos hombres, decidió intervenir. Agarró algo de la mesa y agregó

-Vegeta, si quieres la salsa aquí está…- le dijo alcanzándole un frasco.

Él aludido se tensó por completo y no pudo evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Se relajó, dándole una última mirada de odio a Yamcha, tomó de la mano de ella el frasco y se sentó otra vez, dejando la salsa sobre la mesa.

-Presiento que Bulma será la única sobreviviente… - comentó temblando Oolong

-No tenemos tiempo para estupideces- comentó Vegeta levantándose- Lo mejor será ir al lugar donde aterrizará…

-¿Pero acaso estás loco? Ese tipo es demasiado fuerte… - le recomendó el hombre de la cicatriz.

\- Si tienes miedo, entonces quédate… NO NECESITO ESTORBOS – dijo Vegeta antes de alzar el vuelo a toda velocidad.

-Y-YO TAMBIÉN IRÉ – grito Yamcha y lo siguió.

Bulma y los demás se quedaron viendo por donde se habían ido…

-Oolong, ocúpate de la parrilla… Yo voy con ellos – ordenó y salió disparada a su laboratorio.

-Pero, Bulma – grito Puar y la siguió.

-Supongo que esta será mi última cena… - comentó para sí mismo el cerdito lleno de tristeza.

Cuando Puar pudo darle alcance a Bulma, ésta ya venía de vuelta y traía en una mano un rastreador y en la otra una cápsula.

-Bulma, no puedes ir, es peligroso…

-Claro que iré y tú me acompañaras… quiero ver a ese tal Freezer.

Salieron al patio y activó la cápsula. Era una de las aeronaves en las había trabajado con su padre. Eran más veloces que cualquier otro modelo que tuvieran. Una vez arriba se puso el rastreador y cuando tuvo señal emprendió el vuelo.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta apenas si podía ser alcanzado por Yamcha.

" _Vegeta es demasiado veloz, apenas si puedo darle alcance… no debo perderlo de vista o si no haré el ridículo…"_

El saiyajin que llevaba la delantera volaba absorto en sus pensamientos _"Es increíble que Freezer siga con vida… Kakaroto es un inútil indulgente, debió acabar con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad… lo que más me preocupa es el otro sujeto que es mucho más poderoso que Freezer… ¿quién demonios será? He oído hablar de un hermano de él… puede ser que haya decidido aliarse para venir a vengarse… de ser así no tenemos ninguna posibilidad… ¡maldición!"_

Luego de unos minutos descendieron. Yamcha estaba exhausto, para alcanzar a Vegeta tuvo que usar demasiada energía. Ambos estaban tensos, listos para el combate que se avecinaba. Para su sorpresa Vegeta dejó de ignorarlo.

-Puede que aterricen cerca…

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Vegeta?

-SI NO SABES NADA, ¡CALLATE!… por si te falla la memoria yo luché contra él…

Yamcha solo se mordió los labios. La rabia le duró poco ya que a la distancia algo se aproximaba.

Un "¡Yujuuuu!" se escuchó a la distancia

-¡Pero si es Bulma! – exclamó Yamcha

Vegeta se volteó a mirar la nave _"Es una estúpida ¿cómo se le ocurre venir a la zona de batalla?"_

-Vegeta, Yamcha, Ya llegué…- saludaba desde la nave.

" _... y tan escandalosa como siempre… hace lo que le viene en gana…es una tonta… ¿pero cómo nos encontró?... ah, claro… el rastreador"_ Se medio sonrió.

La nave descendió suavemente. Bulma bajó y Puar salió disparado al encuentro de su amigo. Sin embargo no fue recibido como esperaba

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS VINIERON? - gritó el hombre de la cicatriz

-Vine a ver a ese tal Freezer, ya que no lo pude conocer cuando viajé…

-BULMA, ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO

-LO SÉ. PERO AHORA NO IMPORTA EN DONDE ESTE, YAMCHA ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?… quiero conocerlo y punto.

Yamcha sólo apretó sus dientes _"por qué demonios es tan terca. ¿No se da cuenta acaso de que este lugar no es adecuado para una mujer?_

Vegeta no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Algo en ella en ese momento le pareció demasiado atractivo _"Pensaba que solo era vulgar y escandalosa… pero también es muy audaz… Maldita sea, no puedo pensar en esas cosas en este momento. Pronto habrá una masacre…y puede que ella sea la primera en…"_

En ese momento hacían su aparición Chaoz y Ten Shin Han.

-Vegeta, así que regresaste.

-¿Te molesta acaso?

-Claro… tú nos asesinaste.

El hombre de tres ojos se disponía a pelear. Pero Yamcha lo reconvino.

-Amigo, no es el momento…

-Tienes razón… ¿es realmente el ki de Freezer?

-Sí, eso dicen, pero no estoy seguro...

Vegeta se hartó de tanta palabrería, así que los hizo callar

-Escondan su ki, insectos… tal como hizo ese namek… ¡es muy listo!

Efectivamente. Piccoro estaba cerca de ellos y nadie lo había notado. Excepto Bulma.

" _Y yo que creía que Piccoro solo estaba vigilando a Vegeta de nuevo…¿cómo no lo vieron estos brutos?"_

Llegaron Krilin y Gohan al lugar. Todos esperaban que viniera también Gokú. Sin embargo su hijo negó cabizbajo cuando le preguntaron.

 _-_ Oh, qué mal – dijo Bulma

En eso llegó la nave de Freezer, que aterrizó varios metros más allá de donde se encontraban. Algunos se tensaron y otros, bueno, otros sintieron verdadero temor. Bulma sintió sus rodillas flaquear. Estaba totalmente aterrada.

-Óiganme bien, no lo repetiré. No vuelen. Es mejor acercarnos caminando y pasar desapercibidos – les ordenó Vegeta.

-Un momento… ¿están seguros de que ese es Freezer? – dijo Yamcha temblando de pavor

– Sí. Pero aun esconde la mayor parte de su poder... – asintió Gohan

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla… ¿qué haremos cuando lo enfrentemos? Es demasiado poderoso… ¡y no viene solo!

-¿Te vas a quedar? Bien hazlo… todos sabemos que es el fin… - le dijo Piccoro con pesar

Vegeta miró con desprecio a Yamcha. No pudo evitar escupir. _"Tsk… ¿y a esta mierda llamas pareja, terrícola?… hasta un saibaiman es más valiente que él… ¡no es más que una basura!… demostremos cuánto vale, ja"_

 _-_ Les digo algo… ¡la Tierra será destruida por Freezer! – comentó el saiyajin con algo de mofa. Luego se sonrió pues estaba seguro de que Yamcha estaba a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la nave. El terreno era bastante escarpado. Yamcha lentamente se fue quedando atrás.

" _Maldición… ya tenía mi vida planeada… tenía un trabajo con buena paga, una novia hermosa que me ama y una vida llena de lujos…"_ no hace nada que me revivieron… ¡no quiero morir!

Bulma que estaba un poco más adelante lo escuchó y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su estómago _"Pobre Yamcha, está tan asustado como yo… debe ser horrible revivir para que te asesinen otra vez… "_

Mientras tanto un joven misterioso apareció frente a los hombres de Freezer y uno a uno los derrotó.

-Qué demonios…- dijo Vegeta, sin embargo sintió una energía familiar para él " _No puede ser… esa presencia pertenece a un saiyajin… ¿pero cómo? Si solo quedamos Kakaroto, su hijo y yo…"_

-Parece que alguien comenzó antes la pelea – comentó Piccoro.

-¿d-de quién es ese ki?- preguntó Yamcha

Tal como ocurriera en Namekusei, cuando se libró la espectacular batalla entre Freezer y Gokú convertido en súper saiyajin, la tierra se sacudió producto de los choques de energía.

-Parece que es mi papá… ¡se siente igual que cuando se transformó y luchó con Freezer!

Vegeta comenzó a temblar, pero de rabia, no podía concebir que existiera otro súper saiyajin aparte de Kakaroto.

Bulma dejó de temer creyendo que su amigo estaba peleando con los malos. Miró al grupo y se atrevió a preguntar

-Vegeta, tú puedes ir y ayudar a derrotarlos, ¿verdad?

Él se volvió molesto, ya estaba bastante estresado con la preocupación que tenía en su cabeza

-ARGG, HUMANA, CIERRA TU BOCA Y VETE A LA CASA. No necesitas pasar por esto de nuevo… Y por si se te olvidó eres una imbécil _"si tengo que pelear no necesito ningún tipo de distracción…"_

-OYE, NO TIENES PORQUÉ TRATARME ASÍ…- estaba asustada, pero no se iba a dejar insultar ni en ese momento. Busco apoyo en su novio – Yamcha ¿verdad que no lo soy?

-Oye vegeta, no tienes por qué tratarla de esa forma… y Bulma no eres imbécil es solo que siempre vas donde no te llaman…

Bulma le dio a su novio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo tambalear.

Todos rieron excepto un par de extraterrestres que no nombraremos pero todos sabemos quiénes eran… Luego de una nueva explosión decidieron correr hasta el sitio de la pelea.

-Cariño, quédate…- dijo a su novia poniéndole una mano en el brazo - esto se puede poner muy peligroso.

Vegeta que alcanzó a oírlo no pudo evitar pensar _"Qué insecto más insoportable… me dan ganas de hacerlo polvo… como si ella fuera a obedecerle…"_

Bulma se quedó atrás, pero no se daría por vencida, después de todo ya había llegado muy lejos. Decidió seguirlos y de pasada hacer rabiar a su novio.

-Vegeta, espérame…- gritó – DEJÉ QUE TE QUEDARAS EN MI CASA, DEVUÉLVEME EL FAVORRRR

Cuando llegaron al sitio del encuentro, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que alguien hacía pedazos a Freezer.

Para poder apreciar mejor volaron al lugar de la pelea, Bulma se le colgó a Yamcha, prohibiéndole dejarla otra vez atrás. Se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros y vieron con asombro que era solo un muchacho el que había derrotado al alienígena más pequeño y a continuación, ante los ojos atónitos de todos, daba fin a la vida del otro sujeto que lo acompañaba, sin mayor dificultad. Cuando terminó de asentarse el polvo decidieron acercarse un poco más. El joven los miró y para su sorpresa lo escucharon decir

-Hola a todos. Su amigo, Gokú, llegará en un rato. Si quieren me pueden acompañar a esperarlo es por aquí…

Lo siguieron llenos de dudas y llegaron a un llano.

-Aquí estaremos bien – dijo el joven misterioso. Se apresuró a sacar un mini-refrigerador que traía en una capsula y acto seguido los invito a tomar un refresco.

Bulma tomó una cerveza y miró al joven a los ojos _"es extraño… se me hace tan familiar…"_ decidió preguntar

-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

El chico negó con la cabeza

La mayoría de los guerreros desconfiaba de él. El peor era Vegeta, que siendo como es, no se aguantó y comenzó su interrogatorio. Él era experto en esas cosas.

-¿Cómo sabes que Kakaroto llegará a este lugar precisamente? Eso es muy sospechoso…Dinos ¿quién diablos eres? Y ¿cuál es tu interés en defender este planeta?– le cuestionó Vegeta

El joven bajó su mirada y contestó con una voz que demostraba nerviosismo

-Disculpe, señor… eso no se los puedo decir…

-COMO QUE NO PUEDES. NO DIGAS IDIOTECES… ERES DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO. NO ME GUSTAN LAS MALDITAS SORPRESAS… HABLA DE UNA VEZ

Bulma miró al muchacho que estaba como animalito acorralado y sintió que algo se conmovía dentro de ella. Acto seguido le envió a Vegeta una mirada de enojo para luego dirigirse al joven y decirle con algo de coquetería

– Oye ¡te ves muy joven para ser tan fuerte! ¿Puedes decirme cuántos años tienes o también es un secreto? – terminó su frase cerrándole un ojo.

Vegeta solo chistó y se cruzó de brazos _"maldita sea_ , _necesito saber quién es este sujeto. Es irritante que tenga tanto poder y se comporte como un imbécil… humana estúpida, ¿por qué no me deja hacer las cosas a mi manera?… ¿eh? Un momento… al parecer planea ganarse su confianza para hacerlo hablar… ¿está intentando hacer lo mismo que conmigo? Argg, maldita vulgar…"_

" _¿Acaso Bulma le está coqueteando?… ¡pero si estoy a unos pasos de ella!"_ pensó Yamcha con sus ojos como platos.

El pobre muchacho se sonrojó y contestó

-Tengo 17 años.

Bulma se percató del color que cubrió sus mejillas y no pudo sentir más que ternura por él.

-Sí que eres muy joven – comentó Gohan - ¿es verdad que conoces a mi papa?

-No… solo me han hablado mucho de él.

-¿Así que eres un saiyajin?- preguntó Krilin al cual el muchacho también le inspiraba confianza.

-Así es…

Vegeta cada vez sentía menos simpatía por aquel joven. No podía evitarlo, no soportaba que fuera más fuerte que él. Era un sentimiento parecido al que tenía por Gokú. Intentó otra vez cuestionarlo

-Es imposible… estoy absolutamente seguro que solo quedamos 2 saiyajins y un mestizo… ¿DINOS QUIEN ERES REALMENTE?

-Lo siento, pero en serio no puedo decirles nada al respecto…

Piccoro tampoco se fiaba del joven _"no sé quien seas, pero hay demasiados "no puedo decirlo" en esta conversación… es necesario averiguar de dónde vienes… y ¿cómo es que realmente conoces a Gokú"_

-No puedes ser saiyajin… nuestra raza tiene el cabello oscuro… - comentó Vegeta

Bulma miró al saiyajin. Ella no sabía de ese dato., pero ignorando a su "amigo" intervino otra vez

-Oye ¿tienes algo que ver con la Compañía?

\- No… es que…

-Bueno, si no puedes debes tener tus razones – le dijo con dulzura, para luego agregar dirigiéndose a todos – Muchachos, dejémonos de preguntas. Si no puede decirnos nada no podemos obligarlo ¿verdad? Además esta no es manera de agradecerle… después de todo él nos acaba de salvar.

Vegeta al ver que Bulma cerraba el tema se enojó e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Seguían las interrogantes en torno al joven misterioso. Sin embargo decidieron esperar la llegada de Gokú.


	3. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Hola, en el capítulo anterior tuve que hacer unos arreglos. Así que los invito a visitarlo para que queden al día… Saludos a Sky d , noemed, Gabigaviota y a ness valentine.

 **Capitulo 3**

 **¿Puedes guardar un secreto?**

En casa de Bulma, Oolong, decidió marcharse. Claro que después de devorarse todo lo que quedaba de la fallida reunión en la terraza. Antes de salir se encontró con la madre de Bulma, que llevaba en sus manos un canasto con la armadura completa de Vegeta.

-¿No vas a esperar a que vuelvan, querido?

-No, ya han tardado mucho y la verdad tengo cosas que hacer… - comentó bajando su vista y jugando con sus dedos.

-Está bien, yo les avisaré… cuídate y no te pierdas por mucho tiempo.

El cerdito comenzó a bajar por la escalera siguiendo a la madre de su amiga.

-Oiga, señora ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Claro, dime.

-¿Usted no le tiene miedo a ese saiyajin?

-¿A cuál? Tengo entendido que tanto Vegeta como Gokú vienen del mismo lugar…

-Yo hablo de Vegeta… ¿no le asusta ni un poquito?

Bunny lo miró extrañada y se detuvo un segundo en su marcha. Volvió a descender mientras le respondía

-Es extraño que preguntes eso… No, cariño ¿porqué tendría que temerle? el joven Vegeta es un encanto, se comportó espléndidamente con nosotros en su anterior visita, es muy considerado… algo solitario eso sí. Lo único malo que hizo fue llevarse la nave sin avisar… al parecer tenía mucha prisa… pero ya la devolvió y eso es lo importante…

-¿Está segura de que estamos hablando del mismo sujeto?

-Pues claro, querido. Él es un príncipe de un lugar muy lejano… sus costumbres son distintas a las nuestras, por eso hay que tenerle paciencia… pero es un buen muchacho.

-Oh, ya veo… sin embargo a mi me produce escalofríos…

-Ay, es normal… ¡eso se debe a la mirada tan profunda que tiene!

Llegaron al primer nivel y se despidieron. Oolong meditaba sobre ese extraño encuentro y en por qué aun no estallaba la Tierra. Por otra parte la señora Briefs se llevaba el canasto a los laboratorios y depositaba con cuidado la armadura sobre una mesa en la oficina de Bulma.

-Mmmm, ella sabrá como limpiarla… no sé de qué material será y no quiero dañarla con alguno de los productos.

Subió canturreando de vuelta a la casa y se dispuso a preparar mucha comida para la cena, ya que estaba segura de que su hambriento huésped vendría a la casa después del paseo que salieron a dar con su hija y sus amigos… y para Bunny no había nada que la hiciera más feliz que cocinar para sus invitados y ver sus caras de satisfacción al comer

Ya era media tarde, el sol comenzaba su camino de descenso. Y en un lejano desierto un grupo muy singular de personas estaban tranquilamente esperando la llegada de alguien aún más especial. Gohan conversaba con Piccoro de cosas que solo ellos entendían. Chaoz y Ten también platicaban, en compañía de Yamcha, el cual observaba disimuladamente a Vegeta. Odiaba a ese sujeto desde el fondo de su alma.

Bulma, que estaba sentada al lado de Krilin, miraba al muchacho, que se quedó alejado del grupo al igual que Vegeta _"es un muchacho muy simpático, se ve que tiene un carácter muy afable y gentil… pero no puedo evitar pensar que se parece mucho a Vegeta, en sus gestos… ¿será hijo de él?... después de todo ha viajado mucho por el espacio… tal vez encontró a alguna mujer de una raza similar a la de ellos en el espacio… ¿pero qué estoy pensando? El no mezclaría su sangre con cualquiera y no estaba interesado en eso, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender esa vez… ja ja, es muy poco probable… sin embargo…"_ Decidió compartir su duda

-Krilin – dijo en un susurro, asegurándose que solo él la oyera - ¿no lo encuentras parecido a Vegeta?

-¿A ese chico? No, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?… Tienen una forma de ser totalmente distinta… Vegeta es un desgraciado y este muchacho es de lo más agradable – le contestó su amigo de aventuras

-Pero yo te digo físicamente…

-Mmm, no lo sé… aparte de la pose en que están, no veo nada más…

Vegeta también analizaba al joven. Pero le molestó sobremanera que lo mirara tan insistentemente, como si lo conociera de antes.

-¿POR QUÉ ME MIRAS TANTO? SI FUERAS REALMENTE UN SAIYAJIN NO DEBIERA EXTRAÑARTE ESTAR FRENTE A UN SUPERIOR

-L-Lo lamento, no era mi intención… - dijo volviendo su mirada al suelo

" _este tipo me tiene harto… me gustaría hacerlo trizas… y esa vulgar terrícola, como se le ocurre callarme hace un rato… Hmn, le haré pagar cara su insolencia e incompetencia, cuando acabe con el idiota de Kakaroto… si es que realmente aparece, no me convence en lo más mínimo este sujeto, con esa cara de niño bueno… eso de que sabe el lugar exacto donde llegará… no es más que un maldito embustero, me enfurece no poder descifrar su objetivo en todo esto…"_

Yamcha observaba a su novia de toda la vida _"No reconozco a Bulma. Le ha coqueteado descaradamente a este chico que apenas conoce… y con Vegeta, se comporta tan… amable ¿realmente cree que ese bastardo es su amigo?... maldición ¿cómo es posible que me ignore completamente? Llegando a casa le reclamaré esto… no puede estar sacándome celos… ¿o será que sospecha algo?... No, ella siempre ha sido así… Por otra parte no puedo dejar de agradecer mi buena suerte, podré seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, jeje"_.. _._ sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a angostarse y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios

Bulma miró a Yamcha _"¿Y a este qué demonios le pasa… le habrá afectado el calor?"_ prefirió virar su cabeza nuevamente hacia la dirección en que estaba Vegeta… no podía creer lo grosero que se comportaba con aquel joven _"¿es acaso tanta la necesidad de ser el más fuerte que tiene que tratar mal a este muchacho sólo porque lo sobrepasa? No cabe duda que a veces puede ser un cretino… bueno, ya lo sabré yo… intentó divertirse a costa mía durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en casa… pero no puedo negar que yo también me entretenía discutiendo y llevándole la contra… Sin contar las jugarretas que nos hicimos… Diablos, cuando aparezca Gokú las cosas se pondrán difíciles… me pregunto ¿qué pasará?"_

Llevaban más de dos horas esperando, por lo que Bulma se estiró en su lugar y decidió caminar un poco… su espalda la estaba matando. Apenas se puso de pie y un par de ojos la miraron inmediatamente, luego se sumó un par azul, cuyo dueño solo la miró con ternura. Dio un par de pasos y se tomó las manos sobre la cabeza, contrayendo un poco su espalda. Se percató de que estaba llamando la atención, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Vegeta observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Apenas alcanzó a notarlo, ya que él volteó su vista apenas se encontró con la de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios de la muchacha _"Si, Bulma, no has perdido tu toque, jaja"_ pensó mientras volvía a su lugar.

No pasaron ni diez minutos de la exhibición de Bulma, cuando el muchacho se puso de pie y miró al cielo. Todos lo imitaron pues sintieron un ki aproximarse a gran velocidad. A un kilómetro de distancia aterrizó una nave dejando un gran cráter a su alrededor. Todos corrieron presurosos al encuentro. Se detuvieron en el borde y esperaron. Luego de unos segundos la compuerta de la nave se abrió y descendió…

-¡GOKÚ! – gritó la mayoría.

" _No puede ser… eso quiere decir que este sujeto tenía razón… ¿cuál será la relación que tiene con Kakaroto? Dijo no conocerlo… ahora sabré de que trata todo esto…y después podremos tener nuestra pelea"_ Vegeta se metió las manos a los bolsillos y miró satisfecho a su rival

Gokú los miró sorprendido. A continuación se aproximó a ellos y después de saludarlos preguntó

-¿Por qué están aquí, muchachos?

-Este muchacho nos dijo que te encontraríamos aquí… - Comentó Bulma indicándole al joven

-¿? – Gokú no entendía nada – Hola ¿quién eres?

-¿QUEEEEEEE?

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Seguro que no lo conoces de ninguna parte?- preguntó Krilin

-No, es primera vez que lo veo

-MALDITO, NO JUEGUES CONMIGO. EL DICE CONOCERTE Y SABIA DONDE Y CUANDO LLEGARÍAS A LA TIERRA

-Vegeta, es verdad… te juro que no lo había visto nunca.

-ENTONCES TÚ- apuntó al joven -DINOS DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO

\- Déjalo en paz, Vegeta. Ya nos explicará… – dijo Gokú - A propósito, gracias por derrotar a Freezer…

-Yo no derroté a Freezer, estúpido – dijo un Vegeta fastidiado cruzándose de brazos – fue este chico, que dice conocerte…

-Oh, entonces te agradezco en nombre de todos…- le dijo Gokú que hizo una pausa para agregar - ehhh, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

¡Gotas para todos!

-Disculpen, pero necesito hablar a solas con Gokú…- interrumpió el joven acercándose al recién llegado.

-Oh, está bien… perdonen, después les cuento… no se enojen… Vegeta no me mires así… y tu Piccoro… en serio les diré después- les dijo juntando sus manos en disculpa sobre su cabeza

El par se alejó. Los demás estaban entre confundidos y molestos por tanto misterio. Solo podían observar de lejos. Piccoro no les quitaba la vista de encima, con sus ojos entrecerrados…

Gokú y el joven cruzaron unas palabras y a continuación se transformaron en súper saiyajin. A Vegeta le ardió… algo. _"Malditos, como se atreven a superarme… sin embargo, si hay otro súper saiyajin… eso significa que yo también puedo alcanzar ese nivel… esto es una buena noticia, después de todo, ja ja ja… solo debo entrenar más duro. Pero primero derrotaré a ese inútil de Kakaroto y a ese don nadie…debo ser el más fuerte… es mi destino serlo"_

Pasaron unos minutos.

-Gokú se ve preocupado…- comentó Krilin

-¿Qué le estará diciendo?- preguntó Gohan

-Ahora parece feliz- dijo Puar

-Parece que estuvieran hablando de nosotros,- comentó Bulma – miran mucho hacía acá…

\- ¡Parece que algo le ha sorprendido! – exclamó Chaoz

Piccoro casi al mismo tiempo perdió el equilibrio. Gohan que lo observaba justo en ese momento preguntó

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, Gohan. No te preocupes. Se soltó la piedra donde tenía mi pie…

-¡Oh!

-Argg, esos malditos solo nos están haciendo perder el tiempo…- exclamó Vegeta

-ACHIIISSS

-¿Y tu porqué estornudas? ¿Tienes alergia?- le preguntó Bulma a Yamcha - llegando te doy de mis pastillas…

Por fin terminaron de conversar, el muchacho emprendió el vuelo y Gokú comenzó a meditar cómo explicarles las noticias que le dio ese joven. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró a sus amigos con caras expectantes.

-Gokú ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Krilin

-Oh, no es nada…

-¿Nada? Si crees que no es nada que nos matarán en tres años entonces yo les diré- dijo Piccoro realmente preocupado.

-¿Escuchaste todo?... pero – cuestionó Gokú

-Sí, recuerda que mis oídos son hipersensitivos. No te preocupes, no diré nada que afecte a ese muchacho….- le respondió el namekuseijin

Piccoro les relató lo que el joven le había contado a Gokú. Unos androides atacarían la Tierra y los matarían a todos dentro de tres años.

-Son nada más que mentiras…- comentó Yamcha

-Bueno el que no crea, que siga viviendo su vida tranquilo… yo sí voy a entrenar- dijo Piccoro sin dejar de mirar al hombre de la cicatriz.

Vieron en el cielo una extraña máquina que estuvo suspendida en el cielo unos instantes. Luego desapareció, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Lo que el joven le dijo a Gokú ahora era más que creíble.

-Así que una máquina del tiempo ¿eh? – dijo Bulma más como para sí misma _"¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?_

Vegeta en ese instante cambió el orden de sus objetivos _"sobreviviré como sea a esos androides y después… después derrotaré al inútil de Kakaroto y gobernaré el Universo, como debió de ser desde un principio…"_

Todos decidieron que lo mejor sería entrenar para estar preparados contra lo que vendría dentro de 3 años.

-Un momento, Kakaroto – dijo Vegeta- tienes que decirnos ¿cómo sobreviviste a la destrucción de Namekusei?

El guerrero se llevó la mano a la nuca y comenzó su explicación

-Después de derrotar a Freezer, aunque sinceramente pensé que lo había matado, busqué por todas partes alguna nave… no saben lo desesperado que estuve… yo también creí que moriría… Cuando ya estaba por darme por vencido vi una esfera… ¡igual a la nave que tenías tú Vegeta!... entonces volé a ella y como pude entré y apreté todos los botones que vi… hizo muchos sonidos extraños… ¿Vegeta, cierto que hacen ruidos muy extraños esas naves?

Vegeta, que al principio estaba realmente interesado en su historia, ahora lo miraba con fastidio. Una vena comenzaba a hacer su aparición sobre su ceja izquierda

-Argg, Maldita sea ¡Termina de una vez, Kakaroto!

-Está bien, no te pongas así… Bueno ¿en que estaba? – dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

\- ¡Estabas en que encontraste una nave al fin! – le contestó Bulma. Ella también se estaba impacientando. Al igual que todos.

-¡Es verdad! Me subí a la nave y despegó justo a tiempo. Luego de unos días llegué a un planeta muy extraño… sus habitantes no eran muy fuertes, pero me hice amigo de ellos y descubrí que tenían unas técnicas sorprendentes…

-Por supuesto… ahora comprendo a la perfección lo que ocurrió – interrumpió Vegeta haciéndose el interesante – Viajaste al planeta Yadorat porque los Ginyu iban a viajar allí. Y dime ¿Qué te enseñaron? No me digas que nada. Te conozco lo suficiente…

-Ja, ja, ja, Vegeta. ¡Eres muy listo! – Le respondió su rival – No estuve mucho con ellos, pero alcancé a aprender la ¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!

-¿QUEEEEE? - preguntaron todos

-Sí, es una técnica muy útil… pero no puedes ir donde no has estado, solo donde conoces a alguien… funciona sintiendo el ki… les mostraré – Acto seguido se concentró desapareciendo y apareciendo trayendo con él las gafas del maestro

-WOW, es increíble- comentó Krilin

-NO SEAN IDIOTAS, SOLO USO SU VELOCIDAD

-Pero las gafas ¿de dónde más las sacaría? – le dijo Yamcha

\- Vegeta, ¿ves que si puedo? – dijo Gokú sacándole pica (con burla, como mira lo que puedo hacer y tú no)

El príncipe gruñó un "maldito" mientras apretaba sus dientes

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos – comentó Ten – entonces nos veremos en tres años… Dinos, Gokú ¿Dónde será la aparición de esos androides?

Gokú lo miró serio un instante para después ponerse la mano en la nuca y responder

-Ten… No lo recuerdo, je

Piccoro carraspeó y decidió darle una mano contándoles los detalles del lugar y la fecha.

A Bulma se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Y por qué no destruimos ahora el laboratorio de ese científico?

Vegeta al escucharla no pudo evitar intervenir advirtiéndoles

-OLVIDALO, TERRICOLA. SI HACEN ESA IMBECILIDAD ME ENCARGARÉ DE MATARLOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS

Bulma lo miró con furia

-NO ES UNA MALA IDEA, VEGETA. TU ERES UN… IDIOTA – Buscó apoyo en su amigo - ¿dile que tengo razón, Gokú?

Su amigo la miró a los ojos. Sintió algo parecido a la vergüenza. Deseaba pelear con todo su ser. Además el tal Maki aún no construía nada, por lo que no había motivo para atacarlo. Él sabía que con esa decisión estaba poniendo en peligro a la Tierra… pero tenía el presentimiento de que ganarían… finalmente dijo

-Bulma, lo siento… yo quiero pelear también.

Vegeta se sonrió _"Ja, en tu cara, terrícola… Kakaroto, tal como lo pensé no somos tan diferentes… como saiyajins ambos deseamos combatir con oponentes fuertes…"_

Bulma sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a hacer agua. Sin embargo se contuvo y les dijo a todos

-ARRRRR, ¡USTEDES DOS SON UNOS SAIYAJINS ESTÚPIDOS Y SIN CEREBRO! – zapateó. A continuación se giró para decirles a los demás - Muchachos, levanten la mano quienes me apoyan y quieren destruir las instalaciones de ese malvado científico.

Yamcha estiró su brazo y con suerte lo acompañó Krilin. Gohan dudó en hacerlo mientras miraba a su padre esperando algún gesto de desaprobación. Lo mismo Chaoz, a quien Ten le dio una mirada de comprensión. Él sabía que su amigo tenía miedo de morir tal como pasó en la batalla anterior.

-¿QUEEE? ¿LOS DEMÁS APOYAN A ESTOS BÁRBAROS?

-Bulma, ríndete – le dijo Piccoro – todos quieren luchar y comprobar sus fuerzas.

-Sí. Si no sobrevivimos es porque no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes – agregó Ten

Ella miró al namekusejin y dejó que sus brazos cayeran a los lados en consternación

-Está bien… todos ustedes no piensan más que en pelear ¿Qué importa lo que le suceda al planeta? Total una batalla es más importante – nuevamente sus lágrimas asomaron - Perfecto. No me queda más que apoyarlos y esperar que todo salga bien… una vez más.

Dicho esto comenzaron a despedirse. Decidieron encontrarse una hora antes del inicio del incidente que comenzaría todo, dentro de 3 años. Comenzaba la cuenta regresiva.


	4. Objeto encontrado

Antes que nada quiero saludar a sky d, lula04gonzalez y Gabigaviota por su apoyo y a ness valentine por sus correcciones.

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Objeto encontrado**

Ya estaban todos de acuerdo en que se encontrarían en aquella pequeña isla dentro de tres años. Vegeta fue el primero en "despedirse"

-Kakaroto, recuerda que aun tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar… no por haberte convertido en súper saiyajin significa que seas el más fuerte… ya verás que te derrotaré dentro de poco…

Una vez dicho esto, elevó su ki casi como haciendo una demostración y alzó el vuelo

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Debemos empezar nuestro entrenamiento lo antes posible. Adiós – se despidió Ten emprendiendo también el vuelo junto a su pálido amigo.

-Oye, Piccoro ¿porqué no te quedas este tiempo con nosotros? …necesitaremos ayuda con el entrenamiento

-¿Por qué no? Me parece buena idea… -respondió el namekuseijin

-Krilin, Yamcha ¿Y ustedes que harán? ¿Vienen con nosotros también?

Yamcha miró a Bulma antes de responder

-No, gracias. Lo haré a mi propio ritmo… ustedes son demasiado fuertes.

-Yo también. Le diré al maestro que me ayude – agregó Krilin

-Ok. Nos vemos entonces… Oh, Bulma casi lo olvido… espero que tengas un bebé fuerte y sano. Adiós.

Y dicho esto se alejó junto con Piccoro. Unos kilómetros más allá Gokú recibió sin previo aviso un golpe en la nuca por parte del namekuseijin. Gohan solo los miró confundido.

Aún en su lugar Bulma miraba el lugar por donde se había marchado su amigo. No comprendía a qué se refería con eso del "bebé" _"¿Tal vez estaba insinuando que estoy gorda?"_

-Bulma, oye, ¿estás esperando un bebé?- le cuestionó su amigo calvito.

Ella se puso de todos colores y llevó sus manos a la cadera demostrando su enojo, ya había perdido peso, pero aún le faltaba para perder lo ganado en los meses anteriores.

-¿? …¡NO! Lo que pasa es que Gokú es un despistado y dice muchas estupideces…

Yamcha que ya había imaginado de todo se unió a la conversación con su ya típica cara de baboso

-No es eso… lo que pasa es que Gokú quiere que nos casemos de una vez y comencemos a tener hijos… ya sabes, como debe ser… jajajajaja

Puar lo miró no comprendiendo y Bulma se acercó y le plantó una bofetada

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas? La Tierra estará en peligro y tú pensando en hijos… Yamcha deja de ser tan imbécil

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sobándose la mejilla – si tenemos de nuestra parte a los guerreros más fuertes y más encima entrenaremos… no pienso que sea mala idea…

-Muchachos, los dejo con su discusión de novios… me marcho a entrenar…Tres años pasan volando y cada minuto cuenta… nos vemos y no peleen tanto. Ah y si por casualidad deciden tener hijos me avisan… no sean como Gokú – Krilin les guiñó un ojo y también se marchó volando.

Bulma vio molesta la estela de luz que se alejaba a toda velocidad y, acto seguido, sacó del interior de una de sus botas la cápsula de la nave en que había llegado. La activó y, cuando hubo aparecido su transporte, miró a los dos que quedaban – ¿Acaso se van a quedar a disfrutar de la vista? ¿Qué están esperando, suban?

Yamcha y su amigo subieron sin chistar. Cuando ella daba una orden era mejor obedecerla al instante…

Durante el viaje nadie comentó nada. Hasta que llegaron a la Corporación.

-Amor ¿en serio dejarás que ese saiyajin subdesarrollado se quede en tu casa?

Bulma suspiró con fastidio

-Yamcha, ese "saiyajin subdesarrollado" como tú lo llamas, se quedará en la casa y le ayudaremos a entrenar… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, si no queremos estar muertos en tres años.

Ahora su novio fue el que se cabreó.

Aterrizaron y salió su madre a recibirlos. Ya estaba calmada y traía una bandeja con refrescos.

-Muchachos, que bueno que regresan ¿? ¿Y el joven Vegeta?

-¿Qué no ha vuelto?

-No, querida, no lo he visto… Yo creí que andaba con ustedes de paseo…

-Mamá, tú no entiendes nada. Una nueva amenaza esta a la vuelta de la esquina… más tarde les cuento todo… ahora necesito ubicar los planos de la nave… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

-¿Le dirás que se marche a entrenar al espacio?

-No, Yamcha. Es más seguro para nosotros tenerlo vigilado…

-¿planeas que se quede a dormir en la nave?

-Ay, tú no entiendes nada… Nos vemos luego – le dijo y emprendió camino a los laboratorios.

Cuando llegó, encontró a Vegeta cómodamente instalado en su oficina. Estaba sentado en la silla de ella, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Ella se sorprendió por un momento pero luego retomó su enojo que había guardado solo para él.

-Por fin apareces, humana… ya era hora que hicieras acto de presencia.

-¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a mi oficina?

Él la miró un instante para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella.

-Terrícola, sabes perfectamente bien que esas reglas ya caducaron… necesito que tu familia me proporcione la tecnología necesaria para entrenar… ah, y obviamente alojamiento, tal como ya habíamos acordado.

Ella pensó que sería excelente idea proponer un nuevo acuerdo, por lo que aprovechó el momento para dejar claro lo de la convivencia con Yamcha.

-Está bien – dijo con algo de coquetería cruzándose de brazos también - Te ofrecí quedarte en mi casa nuevamente, pero a cambio de la tecnología para entrenar , tendrás que soportar la presencia de Yamcha en la casa. Y me refiero a que no quiero demostraciones de fuerza, además de un mínimo de cortesía…

-Arrg. Está bien. Pero él tampoco tiene derecho a ofenderme… ni cruzarse en mi camino, si sabe lo que le conviene…

-Yo me encargaré de eso. Sin embargo debo volver a eso de no matar, ni…

\- No necesitaré hacer nada de eso si me proporcionan lo que estoy solicitando

-Bueno. Debo confesarte que me alegra verte sano y salvo… y ya que necesitas donde entrenar te propongo que utilices la nave en que viajaste…

\- _"¿Me está pidiendo que me vaya?"_ No te entiendo, humana ¡explícate de una vez!

-Vegeta, la nave que te llevaste tiene un sistema idéntico al que utilizó Gokú cuando viajó a Namekusei… es un sistema que aumenta la gravedad 100 veces.

-¿Dices que Kakaroto entrenó bajo una gravedad de 100? _"eso explica por qué pudo convertirse en súper saiyajin… necesito esa tecnología… si yo entreno bajo esa gravedad no tendré problemas en conseguir alcanzarlo y sobrepasarlo. Sin embargo esa información no la vi en los planos esa vez"_

-Dime ¿por qué no estaba el sistema incluido en los planos? – preguntó levantando una ceja

-Si estaba, pero tú te quedaste congelado al ver que era una imitación de las naves saiyajin y te fuiste del laboratorio sin terminar de ver los planos… - ella terminó la frase bajando su vista a la armadura que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Comprendo… Por cierto, creo que tendrás que reparar esa cosa… - comentó él

-No, solo basta con ponerla en posición… - ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Por un instante tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

-No, humana. La nave sufrió ciertos… desperfectos… - aclaró con algo de ironía

-¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, VEGETA? ESA NAVE ESTABA EN ÓPTIMAS CONDICIONES - gritó ella golpeando la mesa

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IMBECIL – él también golpeó la mesa, pero solo con una mano - NO VERIFICASTE LA RESERVA DE COMBUSTIBLE, ESO ES ALGO QUE CUALQUIERA CON UN MINIMO DE SENTIDO COMUN HARIA, MALDITA HUMANA

-NO ME DISTE TIEMPO, BRUTO

-NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ESTUPIDA INCOMPETENTE – relajó la postura para agregar con un dejo de mofa – Además veo que te gusta hacer el ridículo… ¿Qué se supone que le pasó a tu cabeza? ¿Un accidente en el laboratorio? ¿O al cobarde ese le gustan las mujeres "frondosas"?

-DEJAME EN PAZ, IDIOTA. ¿A TI QUE MÁS TE DA COMO ME VEA? – Dijo ella terminado la discusión – ahora mismo voy a verificar que tanto daño tiene la nave

-Eso espero… recuerda ser más minuciosa esta vez…

Ella lo miró con odio mientras se retiraba del lugar y daba un portazo. Cuando avanzaba por el pasillo se percató de que el saiyajin la seguía un par de metros atrás. Al llegar a la entrada él habló

-Humana ¿dónde dormiré? Si estás con tu… novio, no quiero escuchar los ruidos que hagan cuando estén copulando…

Ella quedó helada, por lo que detuvo su marcha. _"¿Qué acaso le importa si tengo sexo o no con Yamcha? Le dejaremos creer lo que quiera… después de todo no tiene por qué saber"_

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte… mi madre ya dispuso que durmieras en la misma habitación…

-Ya veo… entonces necesito que me hagas el favor de copular fuera de la casa… a menos que quieras que asesine a tu novio por importunarme…. No me importaría hacerte ese favor

-¿Sabes, Vegeta? sigues igual de desagradable. Sin embargo te comento que si yo no puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi novio en mi cuarto, tú tampoco puedes molestarme en mi oficina, ni entrar a mi cuarto a destruir mi reloj despertador

-Es un precio justo… espero que a tu excusa de hombre no le moleste… si lo deseas puedo explicárselo yo mismo… - se medio sonrió - lo de que no puede hacer mucho ruido... Me imagino que debe gritar como mujer cuando…

-¡YA DÉJALO! ¿QUIERES?… ahora mueve tu estúpido trasero y muéstrame qué es lo que falló.

-Por lo menos mi trasero solo es estúpido… - murmuró entre dientes sonriendo

Ella lo miró con furia. Había entendido perfectamente la indirecta y no le agradó para nada que le insinuaran dos veces en el mismo día que estaba algo pasadita en kilos. Avanzaron por el jardín. Yamcha y Puar los vieron pasar desde la terraza del segundo piso. Vegeta les envió una mirada de odio muy poco disimulada

-Yam, ¿tendremos que aguantar a Vegeta en la casa?

-Sí, amigo. Pero por lo visto estará ocupado entrenando… espero no tener que verle ni la punta de ese peinado tan ridículo…

-Jaja, tienes razón… aún así hay que tener cuidado. Tiene muy mal carácter. Es mejor no hacerlo enojar… sin embargo Bulma parece no temerle…

-Lo que pasa es que Bulma a veces es tan abusiva como él… no me agrada verla tan cómoda a su lado…

Mientras en la nave, intentando mantenerse en pie por la inclinación, la muchacha del peinado estrafalario miraba atónita la destrucción que había allí. Al suelo le faltaban pedazos, de hecho había un agujero extra hacia el nivel inferior. Lo peor era que la consola estaba totalmente destrozada.

-¿Por qué destruiste los mandos de la nave? ¿No te das cuenta que nos demoraremos en repararlos?

-Eso, terrícola… fue un accidente…

Ella recordó la llamada que el saiyajin le hizo aquella vez _"¿podrá ser que cuando habló conmigo se haya molestado por algo y lo destruyera?... es imposible, no funcionaría la navegación después de eso… y él no es tan estúpido como para hacerlo…"_

-Mmm, ¿sabrás esperar a que esté reparada?

-No importa el tiempo que les tome… pero sabes que mientras antes mejor… a menos que quieran morir a manos de esos androides… ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-Le haré una revisión exhaustiva… espero que la reparación nos lleve solo un par de semanas…

-Maldición, no puedo esperar tanto… que la revisión la realice tu padre, él es más _eficiente_

-No eres más que un manipulador…- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, para luego responder con burla - está bien, le diré a papá que la revise ¿conforme, príncipe?

Vegeta se agachó a recoger algo del suelo mientras respondía de espaldas a ella

-Hmn, aunque hayas aprendido modales te diré que no, y que definitivamente le pediré al anciano que también la repare…- volteó su rostro un poco - él sabrá que hacer…

-Haz como quieras. A ver que te dice mi padre.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Sintió como que el tiempo que el saiyajin estuvo ausente no hubiera pasado. Decidió poner sus términos para la nueva estadía de su huésped

-Oye, Vegeta - dijo colocando una mano en su cintura - ¿qué opinas si hacemos un nuevo acuerdo de convivencia, eh?

\- ¿Para qué? – La detuvo en seco mientras se giraba hacia ella -Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que se puede y no hacer. Además estaré bastante ocupado como para pensar en _otras cosas… "necesito volverme más poderoso lo antes posible… no puedo dedicar mi tiempo a las actividades que realicé en este miserable planeta la última vez. No debo distraerme de mi objetivo…"_

- _"¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Que solo se dedicará a entrenar y nada más?"_ Supongo que tienes razón… Pero si haces algo incorrecto no dudes en que te lo reclamaré…

-Lo mismo digo, terrícola.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Él decidió retirarse no sin antes decirle

-A propósito, terrícola, ahora que estás con tu novio, te recuerdo que no quiero que intentes volver a comportarte como una vulgar conmigo… ni tú ni yo necesitamos que vuelvas a hacer esa clase de estupideces… Ah, y toma – dijo lanzándole algo – estaba debajo de uno de los asientos de la nave

Dicho esto salió de la nave. Bulma quedó de piedra sosteniendo un pequeño objeto rectangular y con muchos botones. _"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso está celoso? ¿O me lo estoy imaginando? Bulma, bájate de la nube… él no quiere que te le acerques… eso es todo. No es más que un imbécil ¿Cómo se le ocurre siquiera mencionar lo que ocurrió? Debo darlo por su lado y continuar mi vida. Ya tomé una decisión y si alguna vez sentí algo por él, fue solo porque estaba sola…"_ Miró lo que atrapó en sus manos: era el control remoto del estéreo.

Descendió de la nave con lentitud. Yamcha y Puar aún la observaban desde la terraza. Les dio una mirada fugaz y decidió ir en busca de sus padres para comentarles lo ocurrido: el aviso que les dio el joven misterioso y la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre la humanidad.


	5. Casa llena

Les dejo otro Capitulo. cariños a sky d, sora79, celestia carito y ness valentine

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Y así pasaron 3 años**

Y así pasaron los meses. Bulma se fue encariñando mas con Vegeta. Descubrió que Yamcha le era infiel. El destino quiso que tuviera un hijo con el saiyajin. Bunny por fin fue abuela. Y vivieron felices... a veces.

Fin.

Era broma. Discúlpenme pero no pude evitarlo, je.

Más abajo el capítulo real.

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Casa llena**

Encontró a sus padres cómodamente bebiendo té, en la sala de estar del primer piso. Pensó que era el momento ideal. Se sentó frente a ellos en un sillón y les dijo

-Oigan, les tengo noticias…

-¿Por fin decidieron casarse? – preguntó su madre

-No, mamá. Déjame continuar…

-Habla, querida ¿tiene que ver con la salida que hicieron hoy?

-Sí, papá – contestó ella muy ansiosa, mientras se servía una taza de té – el asunto es que la Tierra nuevamente está amenazada… Salimos porque se supone que el malvado Freezer vino a vengarse de Gokú. Por si no lo recuerdan es el malvado que se supone había sido derrotado en Namekusei… el asunto es que todos los muchachos llegaron al lugar para pelear con él, pero resultó que apareció un joven, muy misterioso, que resultó ser saiyajin, y lo derrotó y a otro monstruo que lo acompañaba…

-Esas son buenas noticias – dijo Bunny - ¿Dónde está el joven? ¿Por qué no lo invitaste a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros? Sabes que me encantan los invitados… sobre todo si son muy fuertes, como el resto de tus amigos… y si era un saiyajin, mejor aun… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Ay, mamá. Eso es no importa… diecisiete. Bueno eso es solo el principio… resulta que ese joven era muy extraño…

-¿Qué tan extraño, cariño… como Krilin?

-No, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Era un chico guapo de cabello claro y ojos azules, aunque Vegeta dijo que no podía ser, ya que su raza solo tiene el cabello oscuro… Este muchacho supo exactamente donde llegaría Gokú. Esperamos junto con él y efectivamente llegó nuestro amigo... El asunto es que viajó en una máquina del tiempo, desde el futuro, para darnos una advertencia

-¡Oh! – exclamó Bunny llevando las manos a sus mejillas

-¿Del futuro dices? Mmm… Conocí a un científico que estaba trabajando en eso… y le fue bastante mal… ¿y cuál es esa advertencia? – preguntó el anciano

-Vino a avisarnos que dentro de tres años desde ahora aparecerían unos terribles androides y que asesinarían a todos los guerreros…

-Androides… Tengo entendido que solo la "APR" había perfeccionado esa tecnología, pero que lamentablemente la usaron para el mal – comentó su padre dando una bocanada a su eterno cigarrillo

-Así es, papá. Serán creados por un científico llamado doctor Maki y se dedicarán a exterminar a los humanos. Es por eso que necesito que me ayuden… Vegeta se quedará a entrenar acá en nuestra casa para ayudarnos a derrotar al próximo enemigo…

El anciano se quedó en silencio meditando. Mientras su madre, con la boca abierta, observaba a su hija.

-Hasta donde sé, el doctor Maki murió hace unos años… aunque ahora que lo pienso, realmente solo fueron rumores…

-Sí, al parecer no murió… debe estar por allí escondido trabajando en su diabólico plan…

-Querida…-por fin pudo sacar el habla su madre

\- Dime, mamá. Te veo muy descompuesta por la noticia y eso es raro en ti… siempre te tomas las cosas tan a la ligera, que no pensé que te afectaría tanto la noticia…

Su madre la miró confundida y luego cambió su expresión a una de ternura

-Disculpa… olvidé lo que te iba a decir... – se puso de pie y agregó - Bueno será mejor ir a alistar las cosas para la cena… el joven Vegeta debe extrañar la comida casera – y diciendo esto se retiró en silencio

Padre e hija la quedaron mirando extrañados. Bulma aprovechó que su madre se había retirado de la sala para encender un cigarrillo

-¿Qué opinas, papá?

-Bueno, hija… para serte sincero si hubiera escuchado esa historia hace unos años atrás no la hubiera creído… sin embargo, conozco por todo lo que has pasado junto a los muchachos y te prometo que intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda…

-Muchas gracias. No esperaba menos de ti.

-Gracias… Lo que no comprendo es ¿qué le paso a tu madre…?

-Ni yo, pero ya se le pasará… así es ella.

-Bueno, ¿entonces que necesitas?

-Para empezar hay que poner a punto lo antes posible la nave y activar el sistema de gravedad…

-Mmm... _"Ahora comprendo el comentario que me hizo hace un rato sobre reactivar la nave..."_ Hija, eso es para Vegeta … ¿qué hay de Yamcha? Él también va a entrenar acá ¿no?

-Sí, Papá, pero no sé si él podrá con ese tipo entrenamiento… después de todo es un humano, no un saiyajin… además no creo que Vegeta lo deje entrenar con él…

Yamcha estaba en esos momentos en el jardín trasero con Puar. Llevaba un rato haciendo lo imposible por evitar encontrarse con Vegeta. Cuando sintió que el saiyajin salió de su habitación, él se movió a la terraza del segundo piso. Cuando éste volvió al segundo piso, decidió bajar a la cocina y cuando fue a la cocina, decidió pasar al jardín de atrás. Lo que él no recordaba, al parecer, era que Vegeta también supo siempre donde estaba Yamcha, pero después de jugar un rato perdió el interés en hacerlo huir.

Yamcha se acomodó en una de las bancas y su inseparable amigo se sentó a su lado y le comentó

-Yamcha, no puedes estar haciendo esto todos los días…

-Puar, trata de entender… si me lo encuentro a solas es capaz de matarme… lo veo en sus ojos… desea hacerme pedazos… y aunque creí alcanzar su nivel de pelea cuando estuvimos donde Kai O-Sama, ahora no se qué hizo, pero es mucho más fuerte que yo…

-¡Bulma no lo dejará!

-Ya lo sé... Pero no puedo dejar que ella me defienda… es ridículo…

-Oh, Yam… ¿y qué harás?

-No sé. Supongo que esperar a que el maldito empiece a entrenar, así no tendrá tanto tiempo libre…y yo podré estar más tranquilo… Yo no me moveré de esta casa. Pienso inscribirme en un gimnasio del centro…

-Entrenaras duro esta vez ¿eh?

-Sí, pero no seamos exagerados, debo dejar tiempo para Bulma y para, tú sabes…

-Espero que ella no se entere – comentó preocupado Puar

-No lo creo… he cubierto muy bien mis huellas… a menos que tú… - dijo achicando la mirada

El gatito flotó, quedando frente al guerrero y negó con manos y cabeza

-¡No, Yamcha!… tú eres mi amigo. ¡Jamás te delataría!… aunque te haya dicho que no me gusta lo que estás haciendo…

-No te preocupes… es algo natural… debo estar listo para ella…

-¿Mmm? Si quieres puedo vigilar a Bulma mientras entrenas….

-Es verdad. Necesito saber si es cierto que ese bastardo es su amigo, como ella dice… y qué tan cercanos son…

Los dos amigos se miraron y quedaron de acuerdo.

Bunny entró en la cocina y se encontró a Vegeta sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador

-Joven Vegeta, en media hora estará la cena… espero que nos acompañes

Él miró algo molesto a su interlocutora

-Hmn… como sea. Estoy anclado a este maldito lugar otra vez

-¡Qué bueno! – dijo ella – ahora si me disculpas voy a ir a poner la mesa - comenzó su paseo de la cocina al comedor llevando cosas por unos minutos. Cada vez que volvía no podía evitar sonreirle a Vegeta.

" _¿Cómo va a ser bueno? Parece que las cosas no han cambiado nada… sigue igual de loca… Aunque, para ser honestos, es la única que me atiende como me merezco… Ciertamente estoy otra vez varado en este lugar, nuevamente a la espera de una batalla… Qué curioso… desde que volví no he tenido esa extraña sensación de falta de aire… debo haberme acostumbrado demasiado a la atmosfera de este estúpido planeta…"_

Pasaron unos minutos. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando entró Yamcha a la cocina. Los dos hombres solo se miraron un segundo, sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Vegeta estaba sentado bebiendo su agua y una imperceptible sonrisa adorno su boca. Yamcha, por su parte se dirigió a un estante y sacó de allí un frasco que le había solicitado Bunny.

Antes de salir, miró a Vegeta y le dijo

-Ya que estás de allegado podrías ayudar un poco…

Vegeta no lo miró. _"Cree que me va a importunar con sus estúpidos comentarios… no le daremos el gusto"_ Soltó una sonora carcajada

-JA, JA, JA… te equivocas - le miró sin voltear su cabeza - Yo soy huésped en esta casa… si tanto te molesta, puedes marcharte si quieres.

Yamcha se tensó por completo, sin embargo juntó valor y le respondió

-Sabes que solo te aguantan aquí porque eres un mal necesario.

-Por lo menos soy necesario…- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa

El joven de la cicatriz, sin saber que más decir, le dio una última mirada de odio y salió de la cocina. No se quería arriesgar a una pelea con el saiyajin.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y esperó. No pasaron ni treinta segundos y entraba Bulma

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás! Veo que te cambiaste de _atuendo…_

Vegeta arqueó una ceja y le dijo con ironía

-Solo faltabas tú en el paseo de los locos. ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Qué bien que estés de buen humor! Vengo a comentarte que mi padre ya realizó la evaluación de los daños…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Oye, no tienes que ser tan grosero… tomará solo 6 días, con ayuda de algunos técnicos…

-Me parece correcto ¿algo más?

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido… toma – dijo estirando su mano, en la cual tenía una tarjeta

Vegeta no la recibió. La miró muy serio y a continuación, con un gesto, le indicó que lo dejara sobre la mesa

-No necesito esas cosas

-No seas así… es por si necesitas algo… así no tendrás que ir conmigo…

-¡No, humana! Si llego a necesitar algo te lo haré saber…- diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa y salió al jardín.

Bulma se quedó en su lugar, observando la tarjeta que su padre le había entregado para el saiyajin _"Sigue igual de orgulloso… pero si no lo fuera no sería Vegeta. Por otra parte eso quiere decir que no volveremos a ir de compras juntos… y con lo que me divertí esa vez a costa de él…"_ Con esos pensamientos cogió la tarjeta y decidió guardarla.

Unos minutos después su madre avisaba que ya estaba lista la cena.

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Incluso Puar, a quien la madre de Bulma consideraba más bien una mascota, pero igualmente dispuso un puesto para él, ya que le gustaba ese lado excéntrico de Yamcha. Los puestos quedaron así: en una de las cabeceras el señor Briefs y a su derecha Bunny, al lado de ella Vegeta, frente a él Bulma, y Yamcha al lado de ella, junto al científico. Puar se instaló con temor en la cabecera contraria.

-Cariño, en dos semanas comienza la temporada…

-¿Estás pensando en volver a jugar, Yamcha? – dijo ella algo exaltada

Vegeta que estaba comiendo en silencio, puso atención a la plática _"¿Hmn?… ¿Qué será eso de jugar? Debe ser algún estúpido trabajo de este planeta"_

-No, amor. Solo te lo mencionaba… por ahora me dedicaré solo a entrenar para combatir a esos androides

-Ja – se le salió a Vegeta

Bulma lo miró enojada y Yamcha no pudo quedarse callado

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Nada que tú no sepas… - respondió el saiyajin agarrando su décimo trozo de carne

-¿Podemos comer en paz? – preguntó Bulma notablemente molesta

-Pero, Bulma, él empezó…

-Y yo lo termino… no te lo había comentado aún, pero Vegeta se quedará a entrenar a cambio de soportarte y lo mismo va para ti, si quieres permanecer en esta casa. Espero que los dos se comporten como caballeros– dijo muy seria para después beber un poco del vino que su madre les había servido para celebrar.

-Ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, propongo un brindis por el futuro – dijo Bunny

"Casi" todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron. A partir de eso la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Los padres de Bulma conversaban animadamente sobre lo bueno que era poder ayudar a proteger la Tierra y, aunque había dos comensales que solo se miraban con rencor de vez en cuando, todos disfrutaron mucho lo que había preparado la señora. Una vez terminada la cena, pasaron a la sala a beber. Bunny trajo algo más de vino y llenó copas. Estaba encantada, ya que le fascinaban las reuniones.

Vegeta sorprendentemente los acompañó. Como aún no podía comenzar a entrenar como se debe, pensó que lo mejor sería relajarse esa noche. Ya mañana comenzaría a entrenar en las afueras para adelantar algo. Aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran desesperar o en el mejor de los casos sacar de quicio a Yamcha.

-Humana… ¿Qué es eso de jugar que comentaron hace un rato? – preguntó repentinamente buscando más una excusa para burlarse

Bulma lo miró un momento no entendiendo, pero pronto reaccionó y le respondió

-Con jugar se refería a que él – indicó a Yamcha – es parte de un equipo de baseball, es una clase de competencia…

-Comprendo – la interrumpió - He leído sobre eso…bastaba con que dijeras que era jugador de un equipo de baseball _"Si era algo estúpido... este gusano no tiene otras habilidades"_

Yamcha se molestó porque Vegeta interrumpió a Bulma. Pero optó por quedarse callado _"Como pudo invitarlo a vivir aquí otra vez... no es más que un desgraciado"_

-Se me había olvidado que habías leído la biblioteca casi completa…. – dijo ella sin enojarse siquiera, con una sonrisa.

-Humana, deberías dejarlo jugar… después de todo para la batalla se necesitarán guerreros…

Los padres de Bulma miraron al hombre de la cicatriz. Se le notaba demasiado que quería golpear al saiyajin.

Bulma miró con mala cara a Vegeta. Iba a responderle cuando Yamcha intervino poniendo un brazo por delante de ella.

-No, Bulma. No necesito que me defiendas… Vegeta, quieras o no yo también lucharé y veras que seré útil – dijo en un tono que intentaba ser relajado

-Sí, a veces se necesitan carnadas…

-Eres un… - se contuvo Yamcha apretando sus puños.

-Basta, se supone que se comportarían – dijo Bulma a punto de estallar.

-No he dicho nada que no sea verdad… - comentó por lo bajo el saiyajin

Bunny decidió intervenir para cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que se saliera de control

-Joven Vegeta, dime ¿en tu lugar de origen como elegían esposa?

Todos quedaron congelados un segundo. Bulma se aguantó el ahogo, su padre carraspeó, Yamcha y Puar se quedaron mirando a Vegeta. Éste no movía ni un músculo… Temieron por sus vidas. Bunny solía ser bastante metiche, pero ninguno esperaba que le preguntara eso.

El saiyajin no parecía molesto. Evaluó su respuesta y miró a los presentes. Decidió hacer un silencio dramático unos segundos más, gozando con el temor que infundía en el novio de Bulma, y pasado el tiempo suficiente dijo

-Le responderé solo esa pregunta… señora… - Vegeta estaba realmente disfrutando con la situación. No solo el dolor físico a sus víctimas era un placer… el hacer daño sicológico era un arte en él - En mi planeta las hembras se elegían por su fuerza y otras " _cualidades"_ … - decidió que esa era suficiente información para todos.

Los demás suspiraron en alivio.

-Oh… ¿pero no se enamoraban, ni cortejaban, ni nada?- insistió la señora

Otra vez los demás quedaron tiesos, los ojos como platos.

-No – respondió seco.

-Pero eso….

-Mamá – interrumpió Bulma – no incomodes a Vegeta… sabes que no le gusta hablar sobre sus costumbres.

Su madre miró a Vegeta esperando que le diera una esperanza de seguir con la conversación. Sin embargo este frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, querida. No fue mi intención incomodarlo… es solo que no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin amor…

-Bulma, aún es temprano… podríamos ir al cine – dijo Yamcha

Bulma lo observó unos momentos. Vegeta sin quererlo volteó su vista hacia la muchacha, atento a lo que diría

-No creo que pueda, muchacho… Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo su padre, dejando su copa en una mesita, recordándole la empresa a contratiempo que tenían entre manos.

-Sí, es verdad, papá… Lo siento, Yamcha. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano. Buenas noches.

-Está bien, cariño – la acercó y la besó levemente en los labios – que descanses.

Vegeta, al ver está acción, sintió como que algo oprimía su estómago, sin embargo lo atribuyó a otra cosa _"Bah, parece que mi estómago se había mal acostumbrado a comer menos… no debí devorarme los últimos seis filetes…"_ Decidió que lo mejor era salir a hacer algún ejercicio antes de dormir para bajar un poco la comida.

Los padres de Bulma también se despidieron para ir a dormir. Bulma subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro _"Mañana empezaremos con el proyecto de reparación… que emoción"_ Se asomó al balcón y al ver las luces apagadas de la habitación contigua dedujo que Vegeta aún no volvía. Encendió un cigarrillo, se apoyó en el barandal y sus ojos se elevaron al cielo.

-Me pregunto si esta emoción que siento por comenzar a reparar esa nave será la misma que sienten los muchachos por una pelea con alguien más fuerte… Arggg, soy Bulma y te repararé, maldita chatarra… - dijo imitando la voz de Vegeta – Jajajajaja… siempre termino riéndome de él… aunque no esté. ¿Dónde se habrá ido? ¡A mí que me importa!… ¿acaso cree que no me di cuenta de que quería sacar de sus casillas a Yamcha? Nunca va cambiar… eso es lo malo…

Apagó su cigarrillo y entró a su habitación. Mañana tendría mucho trabajo.

Yamcha, una vez que vio que todos se habían marchado, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Una vez hubo saciado su sed tomo su teléfono y marcó. Una vez que le respondieron habló lo más bajo que pudo

-Hola, Mako ¿estás ocupada?... ¿No? Bueno, hay una película que muero por ver y no tengo con quien ir… Sí. Te recojo en media hora. Adiós.

Fue a su habitación y se alistó. Quince minutos después salió al jardín y se elevó hasta alcanzar la calle. Caminó unas cuadras y activó la capsula de su coche.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Vegeta volvía a la casa. Había estado sobrevolando las montañas a toda velocidad para gastar algo de energía. Descendió suavemente en su balcón, pero cuando iba a ingresar a su dormitorio, algo llamó su atención: vio a Yamcha entrando sigilosamente a la casa.

" _Mhn, así que ese imbécil también salió a ejercitarse… ¿quién lo diría? Pensaba que era uno más de esos humanos que solo les gusta descansar y desperdiciar su tiempo… Vaya si es ridículo ¿Quién en su sano juicio entrena con esos atuendos? No es más que una alimaña cobarde… ¿me pregunto que le habrá visto esa humana vulgar?... Ja ja ja, sí que me afecta estar en este planeta de locos… lo mejor será descansar. Mañana empezaré a entrenar nuevamente y además debo supervisar los avances de la reparación de mi nave"_

Entró y se duchó. Al salir del cuarto de baño frunció su ceño al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.


	6. El horticultor

**Hola. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **El** **horticultor**

Se aproximó a su cama y se sentó en el borde con cansancio. Miró a los ojos a la criatura que se atrevió a entrar sin su permiso a sus dominios.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Su interlocutor solo lo observó con curiosidad. A continuación bostezó y lentamente se acercó a él.

Vegeta lo miró algo confundido y decidió cambiar su tono de amenaza a ese suave, que inspira aún más miedo

-¿Qué te he dicho de no entrar a mi habitación? ¿Sabes que podría hacerte pedazos con solo desearlo?

No hubo respuesta.

Suavemente puso la mano sobre su cabeza y un leve gruñido salió de su boca.

-¿Ahora te quejas de mi fuerza? Ja. No te hagas a la idea de que te quedarás… No perdonaré tu insolencia….ahora mismo arreglamos esto.

Se escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Extrañada y somnolienta se levantó a abrir. Tras la puerta encontró a Vegeta, vestido solo con ropa interior y una toalla sobre sus hombros. Notó que tenía suspendido del pellejo del cuello a Tama. Bulma no alcanzó a decir nada.

-Debes recordarle, a este estúpido animal, que mi cuarto no es de su pertenencia. Si lo vuelvo a encontrar allí no responderé por su vida – dejó caer al animalito y Bulma alcanzó a atraparlo justo a tiempo. Vegeta solo dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

-Maldito bruto… Tama, sabes perfectamente que no debes ir a esa habitación… vamos, te dejaré en tu cama.

Apenas iba a dar un paso el gato se erizó y saltó de sus brazos. Alcanzó a verle la cola, cuando bajó por la escalera.

-Estúpido gato. Ahora que él regresó no quieres nada conmigo.

Volvió a su cuarto y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Lanzó un par de maldiciones a Vegeta y a Tama, para luego volver a dormir.

Unas horas después, amanecía en la Capital. Una Bunny muy contenta, después de preparar un desayuno bastante contundente para su huésped, trabajaba en su jardín.

-Eres una semilla muy linda… - decía haciendo un agujero en una maceta y depositando con cuidado lo que tenía en su mano. Luego lo cubrió y agregó un poco de agua. Tomó su macetero y lo dejó junto con otros en el gran jardín, lo que antiguamente solía ser la zona verde.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta terminaba de tomar su desayuno. Una vez listo eligió cual sería su destino. El desierto donde enfrentó a Gokú la primera vez que visitó la Tierra. Salió al jardín, donde observó que el anciano aparecía por uno de los costados de la casa.

Frunció el ceño y se giró un poco para ver a la persona que venía detrás de él

-¡Buenos días, Vegeta! Sigues igual de madrugador ¿eh? – le saludó Bulma vestida de overol gris y su cabello tomado en dos coletas.

-¿A esto le llaman temprano? – le dijo, levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vegeta… - dijo cerrando un ojo y levantando su índice – por si no lo sabías nosotros desayunamos mucho antes que tú… estábamos en los laboratorios revisando los planos…

-Hmn… me imaginaba que temprano para los científicos de aquí era como a las 9… espero que comiencen lo antes posible… no quisiera perder la paciencia…

-Ok. Pero… - dijo poniendo su dedo en la mejilla

-¿Qué? – preguntó seco mientras la observaba con desconfianza.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda… No me mires así… nosotros haremos todo el trabajo. Pero como sabes, somos unos débiles y hay que volver la nave a su lugar y la maquinaria no llegará hasta por lo menos…

-Ni lo sueñes… ese es problema de ustedes.

-Pero tú eres fuerte, Vegeta… y así comenzaríamos más rápido ¿qué no lo comprendes?

-Claro que sí, estúpida. Pero no voy a ensuciarme las manos con esa clase de trabajos… recuerda que yo soy un…

-Un príncipe… lo sé – suspiró y lo rodeó para pasar al jardín – no me queda de otra… tendré que decirle a mi novio. Supongo que es la única forma… - terminó diciendo de manos en las caderas muy segura de lo que decía.

-ARGG. MALDITA SEA... MOVERÉ ESA ESTÚPIDA NAVE… No quiero deberle ningún favor a la sabandija cobarde… pero no creas que no me di cuenta de tu estrategia… " _esta me la cobraré después, terrícola"_ – dijo avanzando hacia la nave

Tomó uno de los extremos del tren de aterrizaje, se volteó a mirar a Bulma con una mueca de altanería en sus labios, y enderezó la nave como quien acomoda una silla volteada. Acto seguido, emprendió el vuelo hacia el este.

Bulma se quedó observando al hombre alejarse. Su padre llamó a los empleados de la Corporación para poder comenzar con los trabajos inmediatamente.

-Vaya… No creí que funcionara…- comentó usando su mano de visera - ¡Qué va! Todos los hombres son iguales… no importa de dónde sean – comentó caminando hacia la nave y uniéndose al grupo de trabajo.

Estuvo casi toda la mañana en la nave, ingresando códigos y probando conexiones. En un momento dado debió bajar a su laboratorio por un téster más preciso. Al volver casi choca con su novio en la puerta de ingreso.

-Bulma, hola. ¿Tienes un momento?

-Supongo que sí ¿dime?- le respondió, casi sin levantar la vista, mientras oprimía botones en el aparato que traía en sus manos

-Como sé que estarás muy ocupada, iré donde el maestro para no molestar…

-Está bien, Yamcha – dijo, levantando su vista por completo - Dale mis saludos a todos… yo realmente no sé a qué hora termine hoy… lo siento mucho por no poder pasar tiempo contigo. Pero después te compensaré.

-De acuerdo, amor. Nos vemos.

Se besaron pero no sabían que había un testigo de su tierna demostración.

-Tsk ¿No pueden hacer sus estupideces en otro lugar?

-VEGETA ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-No grites, humana. Necesito sacar algo de tu oficina – comentó tranquilamente mientras fruncía su ceño, para luego agregar en tono de amenaza - Ahora háganse a un lado que bloquean la entrada.

El saiyajin intentó pasar y Yamcha se paró frente a él cortándole el paso

-Nadie puede entrar a las oficinas sin autorización, Vegeta.

-¿En serio? – se sonrió e intentó ser lo más cordial posible, dentro de lo que él entendía por cordialidad– Disculpa, imbécil, si no entendí bien ¿acaso serás tú quien me lo impida? _"¿Así que la humana no le ha comentado que YO tengo acceso total a este lugar, hmn? Esto se pondrá interesante…"_

Bulma, al notar que esto no acabaría bien decidió interponerse entre ambos hombres, quedando de frente al príncipe. Lo vió directo a los ojos y dijo con un tono que sonó más bien a una orden

-¿Qué necesitas de mi oficina, Vegeta?

Vegeta le mantuvo la mirada. _"Maldición. Debo imponer mi autoridad, ella no puede seguir tratándome como si fuésemos iguales… Sin embargo tengo algo a mi favor"_

\- Terrícola, necesito mi armadura _ahora –_ le respondió bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

Ella no le quitó la vista de encima al saiyajin, le estaba suplicando con la mirada que no comentara nada de su acceso a las instalaciones, mientras le dirigía la palabra a su novio

-Yamcha, ve donde Roshi. Más tarde hablamos…

-Pero, Bulma…

-Nada de peros. Por favor… Y tú, grosero… te entregaré tu armadura, si tanto la quieres. _"No puedo dejar que Yamcha se dé cuenta de que Vegeta tiene acceso a los laboratorios… me meteré en un gran lío"_

Yamcha miró con odio a Vegeta y apretó sus puños unos segundos. A continuación se relajó soltando un suspiro y dijo

-Cariño, nos vemos más tarde. Espero que tu _huésped_ no te dé muchas molestias.

El hombre de la cicatriz se retiró del corredor. Bulma aún le mantenía la mirada a Vegeta. Él solo la movió un instante para ver al otro dejar el corredor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me la entregarás tú o puedo ir a buscarla yo mismo, embustera?

-Ve tú… yo tengo que terminar esa estúpida nave… - dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a avanzar

-¿Así que me debes un favor?

Ella se detuvo en la entrada y volvió su cabeza al hombre que la interrogaba

-Lo que digas, Vegeta – dijo con fastidio – avísame cuando se te ocurra alguna cosa. Por si no lo recuerdas, ahora tengo que arreglar un panel que nunca debió averiarse – terminó retirándose de vuelta al jardín.

Vegeta se quedó estático unos segundos _"Es muy débil, lo sabe. Sin embargo tiene las agallas para enfrentarme… estúpida… Supongo que es un empate. Ahora a buscar la semilla que me queda, necesito ponerla a resguardo"_

Entró a la oficina de Bulma. Avanzó lentamente hasta la mesa y cogió la pechera con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba algo en el bolsillo interior. Sacó un papel doblado y arrugado, lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Siguió revisando y revisando y revisando, mientras maldecía. No encontró el objeto que buscaba. En un arranque de rabia sacudió con fuerza la pechera, arrojándola finalmente sobre la mesa.

-MALDICIÓN. ESA ESTÚPIDA TERRÍCOLA DEBIÓ TOMARLA.

Dejó la oficina y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el jardín. Una vez allí, se detuvo frente a la nave y gritó

-TERRÍCOLA, SAL EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA DESEAR ESTAR MUERTA

Bulma en el interior se sobresaltó, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo. Vegeta, al no obtener respuesta alguna, se enfureció aún más. Subió a la nave y la encontró tirada en el suelo, metida bajo la consola revisando las conexiones.

Él estaba enojado, mejor dicho realmente furioso. Apretó sus dientes, mientras agarraba a la muchacha de un tobillo y la sacaba de donde estaba

-¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA? ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO?- le gritó recostada aún en el suelo

El se enfureció aún más. Colocándose sobre ella, golpeó con su puño cerca de su cabeza, dejando una marca en el piso. Bulma al principio se asustó y mucho. Pero no se iba a dejar intimidar _"¿qué le pasa a este imbécil? Concéntrate, piensa… si hubiera querido matarme, ya lo habría hecho. Se debe haber enojado porque lo ignoré… o ¿quizás quería que lo acompañara…? No deja de comportarse como un niño malcriado"_ Con esto en mente, miró fijamente a Vegeta. Este, mientras veía tan de cerca su rostro, sintió algo extraño en su estómago, lo que lo confundió un poco. Se percató en ese instante de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban. Él sobre ella, con una de sus manos sujetando una de las muñecas de la joven. Su rodilla y parte de su muslo derecho pegado a la entrepierna de ella. Sintió que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Por lo que optó por bajar su cabeza, dejando fuera de la vista de ella su rostro. La cosa se puso peor, quedó con su cara de frente a sus exuberantes senos. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno emitiera sonido, hasta que alguien dijo

-Disculpe señorita Bulma, ¿dónde…

Vegeta se volteó hacia el hombre y le dio una de las miradas más asesinas que haya dado en su vida. El pobre trastabilló y salió huyendo de vuelta al segundo nivel. Con toda la calma que pudo reunir, el príncipe se puso de pie, y le dio la espalda a la muchacha. Por su parte, ella sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora, sin atreverse a moverse de su posición. Con un suspiro, Bulma recobró la compostura y se puso de pie, se acercó al saiyajin y suavemente le preguntó

-Vegeta…

Giró solo un poco su cabeza hacia ella. Sintió nuevamente que su sangre hervía, sin embargo optó por otra estrategia.

-Terrícola…No te haré daño, si tú cooperas… ¿Tocaste mi armadura?

Bulma lo miró extrañada y bastante confundida. Esto fue apreciado por el saiyajin que decidió continuar al ver que ella se quedaba sin habla

-DI ALGO, MALDITA SEA

-E-este… no lo sé… - después de tartamudear, las palabras comenzaron a salir a borbotones

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué ocurre con tu armadura? ¿Por qué…

-YA CÁLLATE – le gritó, dejando de mirarla

Bulma sintió su corazón en la garganta un segundo. Pero al siguiente

-NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARME. YO NO HE TOCADO SIQUIERA TU ESTÚPIDA ARMADURA. PUDISTE CONTARME TU PROBLEMA, COMO LO HACE UNA PERSONA NORMAL Y NO DISPARAR PRIMERO Y PREGUNTAR DESPUÉS, IDIOTA

-ARGG. ESO YA NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, ESTÚPIDA.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Vegeta aún no se volteaba completamente hacia ella. Sin decir nada dio un vistazo a la nave, bajó al segundo nivel. Al hacerlo, el hombre que los había interrumpido anteriormente salió corriendo de la nave. Bulma salió tras él, tenía el presentimiento de que su madre tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

La encontró en la cocina, preparando té. La señora como siempre tarareaba una canción mientras hervía el agua. Bulma avanzó hacia ella y preguntó

-Mamá ¿tú tomaste la armadura de Vegeta?

La mujer la miró un instante y siguió preparando té, mientras respondía

-Sí, cariño. La dejé en tu oficina porque no me atreví a limpiarla…

-Y aparte de la armadura ¿no viste nada raro?

Bunny se llevó un dedo a la mejilla recordando

-Mmm… no. No recuerdo nada raro… ¡Oh!

-¿Qué? ¿Recordaste algo? – preguntó ella llena de esperanza

-Bueno, encontré una semilla en el cuarto de baño del tercer piso, al lado de la armadura del joven Vegeta…

-¿una semilla dijiste? _"imposible… Vegeta no puede tener semillas del ermitaño… ni siquiera sabe de donde las obtienen los muchachos…. Y nadie le daría una, aunque se estuviera muriendo… bueno excepto Gokú. Es un sinsentido… ¿entonces por que está tan molesto? ¿Qué tenía su armadura que no dijo nada cuando estuvo en mi oficina ayer, pero hoy lo hizo enfurecer? Tendré que echarle un vistazo a esa semilla…._

-¿Querida, te encuentras bien?... Bueno, te decía que ya la planté en el jardín… ¡Espero que sea de unas flores muy bonitas!

-Mamá, tú y tus plantas… De todos modos me gustaría saber en donde la plantaste…

-En una maceta, hija.

-Sí, pero ¿En qué jardín?

-En el de las mascotas, amor

Bulma salió de la cocina con rumbo hacia la antiguamente denominada "zona verde". En el camino se topó con Vegeta que subía lentamente las escaleras mirando atentamente cada escalón. Eso la hizo convencerse aun más de que su teoría podía ser correcta.

Cuando llegó al enorme jardín, vio con horror que había más de 150 macetas con tierra a la espera de germinar alguna planta.

-Maldición… ¿por qué no pregunté cual era?

Se arremangó el overol y tomó una pala de jardinería de un estante próximo. Cuando se giró hacía las macetas se encontró a Vegeta, frente a ella, de brazos cruzados, mirándola con desconfianza.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar reparando mi nave, terrícola? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

-¡VEGETA!

Del susto soltó la pala que traía en su mano. El saiyajin se agachó a recoger la herramienta y se levantó examinándola. Volvió a mirar a Bulma y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Dime, embustera – le dijo, usando su suave tono de amenaza - ¿para qué querrías esta herramienta? Que yo sepa, esto no encaja en ninguna pieza de la nave… ¿podría ser que ya sabes dónde está lo que se me extravió?

Bulma se puso pálida _"maldito, por qué no eres tan ingenuo como Gokú… No, el desgraciado tenía que ser MUY inteligente… ¿Qué hago? No tengo forma de salir de este lío…"_ No encontró la forma de como ocultar su descubrimiento. Decidió encararlo con la verdad.

-Vegeta…Así que es una semilla del ermitaño lo que buscas. Dime ¿Cómo la obtuviste? ¿No habrás asesinado a alguien…?

-Eso, no te incumbe… Ahora dime dónde demonios está o no respondo…

-CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE… SAIYAJIN ESTUPIDO… ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SI MATASTE AL DUEÑO DE LAS SEMILLAS, NUNCA MAS TENDREMOS A NUESTRA DISPOSICIÓN?

El volteó su vista hacía otro lado cuando respondió

-NO INSULTES MI INTELIGENCIA, IMBÉCIL… solo hubo unas cuantas amenazas. Debieras agradecer que no asesinara al desgraciado ese por mutilarme…

Bulma comprendió perfectamente de quién hablaba… así que tuvo una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Un dejo de tristeza se instaló en su mirada por un momento. Luego dijo más calmada

-Vegeta, escúchame. Mi madre encontró la semilla en el piso del cuarto de baño y la puso en uno de estos maceteros…

-Maldición… - dijo golpeándose la frente -¿Cómo no pensé antes en la loca?

-… solo YO la llamo así… - le comentó entrecerrando sus ojos. A continuación se puso las manos en las caderas y agregó - Oye, si tanto quieres tu preciada semilla tendrás que encontrarla… porque… ¡EL QUE LA ENCUENTRA SE LA QUEDA! – gritó, mientras le quitaba a su "amigo" la pala y corría hacia las macetas. Vegeta quedó un segundo atónito por la audacia de la muchacha. Sin embargo no le duró más de un segundó reaccionar y volar hacia donde estaba Bulma, que ya estaba cavando. Se colocó del otro extremo de los maceteros y comenzó a cavar con sus manos. Con gran velocidad, introducía sus manos en la húmeda tierra. Todo iba de maravilla, él había revisado más maceteros que Bulma hasta que

-ARGGG… GUSANO INMUNDO, MUERE –Gritó y lanzó una ráfaga de ki por sobre su mano izquierda, destrozando a su paso un par de árboles.

Bulma detuvo al instante su tarea para observar al saiyajin. Este se notaba agitado, con su mano extendida, aún en la posición de ataque.

-¿QUE TE PASA? NO PUEDES DESTRUIR EL JARDÍN, VEGETA

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTAS COSAS ESTABAN INFESTADAS DE ESAS ASQUEROSAS CRIATURAS?

Bulma suspiró, no pudiéndose creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¿Qué acaso el sanguinario y orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins le teme a estos bichitos? – dijo sacando una lombriz de uno de los maceteros

Vegeta sintió ganas de vomitar, al ver como ella tomaba, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a aquel pequeño ser en la palma de su mano.

-No me dan miedo, estúpida. Me dan asco…- dijo dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y levantaba una de sus cejas – Eso es algo muy distinto.

Bulma lo observó un instante con ternura, pero cambió su expresión sonriéndose maléficamente, mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia él, sosteniendo aún al responsable del ataque de pánico del saiyajin.

-Ni lo pienses. Podría noquearte antes de que siquiera me toques con esa cosa.

Ella se detuvo soltando al bicho y limpiando su mano en el overol

-Bueno, entonces debo confesarte que encontré esto- dijo sosteniendo un pequeño objeto entre el índice y el pulgar.

Vegeta se volvió a verla, pero antes de que pudiera arrebatársela, ella bajo el cierre de su overol dejando ver su brasier y algo más, lo que provocó que él se ruborizara y quedara paralizado.

Bulma no podía evitar sonreír _"Mmm, así que los gusanos te dan asco y verme semidesnuda te da pudor… sabía que en el fondo eras diferente…"_

\- Yo gané, por lo tanto me la quedo – agregó, mientras metía la semilla en medio de sus pechos.

-Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, MALDITA VULGAR…. ENTRÉGAMELA EN ESTE INSTANTE –Exigió él, aún algo sonrojado y bastante molesto con la situación.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le dijo coqueta, mientras cerraba su traje, comenzando a retirarse

-Vegeta, debes aprender a ser buen perdedor… Por ahora, se quedará donde está. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer en la nave...

-Como digas – respondió él recobrando su humor habitual - Pero no podrás cuidarla por siempre… esa semilla es de mi propiedad. No lo olvides.

-¿Ah sí? Pues entonces tendré que mantenerla a resguardo. Adiós – dicho esto ella se dirigió a la nave y Vegeta se quedó en el mismo lugar echando maldiciones a Bulma.

Tras unos arbustos alguien observaba toda la escena, intentando a toda costa pasar desapercibido.


	7. Juguete Nuevo

**Capitulo 7**

 **Juguete Nuevo**

Dos días después, el grupo de científicos aún estaba con las reparaciones. Habían avanzado más de lo que imaginaban.

Cuando atardeció, estimaron que con un día más bastaría.

-Excelente trabajo, muchachos. No será necesario que continúen en este proyecto, por lo que pueden presentarse a sus labores con normalidad a contar de mañana… Les agradezco de corazón por la ayuda y como lo prometí recibirán un bono especial.

Todos se retiraron del lugar, excepto Bulma que decidió quedarse a activar la consola del centro de gravedad.

Mientras tanto Yamcha volvía después de haber estado fuera. Descendió suavemente en el jardín… Le costó un poco percibir donde estaban los habitantes de la casa. Cuando hubo localizado a todos, decidió pasar a su cuarto a cambiarse. Estaba girando la manilla cuando por detrás de él escuchó una voz

-Yamcha ¡Qué bueno que regresaste!

-Shhh… no grites, Puar. Yo también te extrañé. Entremos a conversar a mi cuarto. Siento que alguien se acerca.

Entraron al dormitorio y Yamcha pasó a tomar una ducha. Puar se sentó en la cama y como los días anteriores encendió el televisor. Cuando su amigo salió de la ducha le dijo

-Yam ¿no fuiste donde el maestro, cierto?

-Puar, no voy a mentirte… fui donde el maestro antes de ayer, pero Mako me llamó y no pude resistir la tentación… - le respondió poniendo ojos medio babosos

-Oh… ¿no sería mejor que tuvieras de novia a una de esas chicas?

-NO… Ya te lo he dicho, ellas no son lo que quiero… ¡No puedes compararlas con Bulma!

-Está bien… confío en que estás haciendo lo correcto.

Yamcha se sentó en la cama y comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla. Luego de unos segundos miró a su peludo amigo y le preguntó

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Bueno… no mucho, Yam…

-Cuéntame lo que viste

El animalito rascó su cabeza con una de sus patas respondiendo

-Después de que te fuiste Bulma se fue a reparar esa nave. Vegeta a los pocos minutos fue a buscarla. Lo sé, porque le gritó desde el jardín. Bulma no salió, por lo que se enojó mucho y entró a buscarla…

-Maldito ¿Cómo Bulma deja que la trate así?... Si tan solo yo fuera más fuerte para poder desafiar a ese desgraciado – comentó Yamcha, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas

-Pero eso no es todo… cuando se me pasó el susto por los gritos, me asomé a una de las ventanas y encontré que estaban de pie a pocos metros uno del otro, solo parecían platicar. Aunque Vegeta le daba la espalda y Bulma parecía de lo más sumisa… intentó acercarse a él, pero él la hizo callar y empezaron los gritos otra vez. Luego él bajó al interior de la nave y Bulma se fue a la cocina

-¿Solo eso?

-No…

-¿? ¿Qué? ¿Después siguieron discutiendo?

-Casi…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla, Puar!

-Bulma fue al Jardín de las mascotas y Vegeta la siguió otra vez. Yo me metí como pude por entremedio de las plantas, para que no se dieran cuenta. Estuvieron buscando algo en las macetas que había allí…de repente Vegeta lanzó un ataque a la nada… Bulma le dijo algo y se abrió el traje un poco para guardar algo en su ropa interior.

-¡QUE! ¡LE MOSTRÓ SUS PECHOS!

-No, solo se bajó un poco el cierre…

-A veces Bulma es una descarada… sigue, por favor

\- Bueno… él le gritó que era una vulgar... Después de eso, Bulma se fue y Vegeta casi me mata con un macetero que pateó…

-Maldita sea. No puedo seguir permitiendo que la trate así… Los otros días ¿Qué pasó?

-Al día siguiente Vegeta salió y no volvió hasta ayer muy tarde. Bulma estuvo trabajando, por lo que casi ni la vi, excepto en la cena. Pero ayer en la noche se encontró con él cuando salió a fumar, después de la cena…

-Tengo que quitarle ese mal hábito que tiene… - dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos muy serio, mientras cerraba los ojos en desaprobación – Continúa, Puar.

-Él llegó de entrenar, supongo, y comenzó a pedirle que le devolviera algo, lo supe porque él estiraba su mano hacia ella. Bulma se rió y comenzó a alejarse de él. Vegeta se enojó y avanzó hacia ella. Cuando estuvo casi detrás le habló… entonces Bulma se giró y comenzó a gritarle insultos, mientras que Vegeta se reía a carcajadas… fue muy raro. No pude escuchar, porque estaba oculto en la terraza. Creo que se dijeron algo más y cada cual se fue por su lado.

Después de unos segundos de escuchar el relato, Yamcha se quedó en silencio, para luego agregar

-Mmm… ¿Qué opinas, Puar?

-La verdad… yo sí creo que sean amigos, Yam…

-A mí me parece más bien que Vegeta está presionando demasiado a Bulma… Eso no me gusta nada… ¡acaso piensa que ella es su esclava!

-¿Planeas algo?

-Si…algo haremos, Puar. Gracias por apoyarme… aunque me pregunto qué quería que Bulma le devolviera…

En el exterior Bulma terminaba al fin la activación. Se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano, pensando en lo rápido que habían terminado y en lo delicioso que sería sumergirse en su tina, llena de burbujas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la compuerta. Sin girarse, mientras bajaba la tapa de la consola, dijo

-Papá, ya terminé con la activación. Mañana podrás darle los toques finales…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces puedo probarla ahora mismo, hija?

Ella se volteó al instante, encontrándose a Vegeta apoyado en el umbral de la entrada, de brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vegeta, no es de buena educación no anunciarse…

-No me hables de modales que tú no aplicas, terrícola… Ahora, indícame los controles para encender la gravedad.

-Tendrás que esperar a que mi padre le realice los últimos toques…

-Si se trata del estúpido estéreo, no me interesa…- se retiró del muro y avanzó hacia ella - Yo decidiré si ya está lista…

Bulma se molestó con la insistencia de él, pero recordó lo terco que era. Además ella solo tenía ganas de ir a descansar

-¡Uy, está bien! Ven acá y te enseño… pero después no quiero escuchar alguna queja tuya si algo no funciona bien.

-Hmn

Vegeta se aproximó a la consola y puso atención a cada detalle de las indicaciones que Bulma le daba. Cuando ya entendió por completo el funcionamiento comentó

-Dime, terrícola ¿Dónde quedó la entrada al nivel inferior?

-Oh, es verdad – le respondió comenzando a caminar - Le hicimos algunas modificaciones a la nave. Como tu requerimiento era un lugar para entrenar, eliminamos el nivel inferior para priorizar el espacio. Eso sí, dejamos los asientos, ya que por su ubicación no debieran estorbarte…

-Hmn… _"¿Por qué quitarle la comodidad a la nave? Maldita ¿pensaste que una vez que estuviera lista la nave me marcharía con ella otra vez?… Como si no pudiera dormir sentado… De todas formas, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta sobrepasar los poderes de ese idiota de Kakaroto, además de derrotar a esos supuestos androides… Para empeorar las cosas no he podido recuperar mi semilla… debe tenerla aún con ella… ya revisé en su laboratorio y en su habitación… ahora debo concentrarme en entrenar…"_ Vete. Necesito probar esta cosa.

Ella lo miró contrariada. Sus cambios de humor ya le eran más que familiares, sin embargo a veces la sorprendían con la guardia baja. Prefirió no decir nada y descendió de la nave. La compuerta se cerró. No pasó ni un minuto y las luces rojas se encendieron, indicando que la gravedad estaba activada. Se quedó en el jardín observando a cierta distancia. _"De todos modos no es tan mala idea que haga una prueba a la nave… espero que todo funcione bien…"_

En el interior, Vegeta estaba pegado al suelo, maldiciendo por no haber empezado gradualmente con la gravedad. La consola marcaba 50G. Luego de unos sudorosos veinte minutos comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se adaptaba poco a poco a ese nuevo estado. Logró con mucho esfuerzo caminar por aquel espacio. Su cuerpo totalmente empapado en sudor y sus extremidades temblando por el esfuerzo _"Maldición… esta presión en mi cuerpo es terrible… No me rendiré… debo volverme más fuerte y conseguir convertirme en un súper saiyajin… si el idiota ese pudo, con mayor motivo puedo hacerlo yo…"_

Fuera, Bulma se fumaba un cigarrillo mientras esperaba. Realmente se estaba aburriendo, así que pensó que lo mejor era retirarse a su cuarto a tomar ese deseado baño de burbujas. Camino a su habitación se encontró con Yamcha.

-Hola, amor ¿terminaste por hoy?

-Yamcha ¡Volviste! – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - Sí, hoy ya terminé. En este momento Vegeta le está haciendo la primera prueba… Oye ¿no te gustaría que hiciéramos algo parecido para ti?

-No. La semana que viene empiezo en un gimnasio… si no resulta quizás podría pensarlo ¿Ok?

-Como quieras. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita…

El la miró con sorpresa y gritó

-¿QUE? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella se puso a reír, para luego responder dándole un suave golpe en el hombro

-Ay, Yamcha. No seas tan celoso… digo una cita con mi tina y mis burbujas, jiji

-Que graciosa, ja já – respondió a su broma con risa fingida - ¿Mañana tendrás la tarde libre o aún debo esperarte unos días?

Bulma se puso un dedo en la mejilla.

-Aún no lo sé… pero supongo que si… ¿me estas invitando a salir?

-Sí… siempre y cuando puedas.

-Mañana te aviso… ahora solo quiero meterme en la bañera

-¿No quieres compañía?

-¿Uh?... jajajajaja, Yamcha, ahora eres tú el gracioso – y diciendo esto subió la escalera hacia su cuarto.

Su novio se quedó mirando por donde ella se iba _"No hay caso… sigue igual de esquiva. Cuando termine este asunto de los androides no tendrá excusa para nuestro matrimonio…"_

Pasó la noche. A eso de las 9 de la mañana salía de la nave Vegeta, exhausto y de muy mal humor. Estaba hambriento, pero eso no fue impedimento para ir al laboratorio y encontrarse con el señor Briefs. Él sabía de sobra que a esa hora lo encontraría en ese lugar. Llegó al laboratorio secreto del doctor, puso su mano en el lector y al abrirse la puerta, sin más le dijo

-Anciano, ya hice la prueba de la nave…

-Oh, buenos días, Vegeta – le saludo girándose en su silla mientras sostenía a su inseparable mascota, la que también le maulló al saiyajin – Noté que estuviste toda la noche allí… ¿Que te pareció?

-Hmn, resultó bastante bien… pero ya me acostumbré a esa gravedad…

-Que bueno… me alegro mucho que te gustara… solo tengo que ver donde instalar el…

-Tsk, no lo digas. Si vuelvo a escuchar lo de instalar ese estúpido aparato otra vez, juro que voy a asesinar a alguien… no estoy de humor para nimiedades… Iré al grano, profesor. Kakaroto entrenó con una gravedad de cien. Como soy un saiyajin de clase alta puedo soportar más que eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres, muchacho?

-Quiero que aumentes la gravedad al triple.

El profesor se sobresaltó. Apretó, sin querer, al animalito que tenía en su regazo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de su acto y comenzó a acariciar a Tama mientras respondía al saiyajin

-¿Quieres que aumente la gravedad hasta trescientas veces? Eso es una locura, considerando tu peso, podría destrozarte los huesos… Vegeta, no me pidas que haga eso.

El saiyajin, que ya venía molesto por el hambre y la falta de sueño no pudo evitar aumentar su ki, doblando la puerta de acero reforzado junto con los muros mientras gritaba

-ARGG, ANCIANO, SOLO HAZLO. MALDITA SEA

El profesor temblando del susto solo atinó a mover afirmativamente su cabeza. Él sabía que Vegeta solo gritaba y amenazaba, pero que de eso no pasaba. Por fin le pudo responder

-Está bien. Hoy por la tarde comenzaré las modificaciones a la cápsula.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomará esta vez? – preguntó Vegeta con desdén, aunque más tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno… lo de la gravedad es solo ingresar códigos. Lo demás es hacer unos ajustes, por lo que creo que mañana por la tarde estaría lista.

-Perfecto - dijo ahora sonriendo, mientras se giraba para salir – espero que ahora no haya ni un obstáculo que se interponga en mi entrenamiento…

\- No te preocupes… trabajaremos con Bulma todo el día si es necesario. Lo importante es que empieces a entrenar lo antes posible, muchacho

El anciano se percató de un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Vegeta cuando nombró a su hija. Eso le llamó la atención, sin embrago solo se sonrió.

-Vegeta ¿por qué no descansas hoy? Mañana ya podrás entrenar como quieres

-Hmn… lo haré no porque tú lo digas… si no porque lo necesito… nos vemos.

Y diciendo esto, el saiyajin se retiró del laboratorio. El señor Briefs seguía sonriendo. Puso a Tama sobre su hombro, mientras evaluaba los arreglos y modificaciones que debía hacer a la resistencia de los laboratorios.

-Tama, parece que nuestro huésped siente algo muy especial por Bulma… espero que no sufra mucho… esto se le pondrá difícil. ¿Sabes? él no conoce de esas cosas…

-Mew- le respondió el felino, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar preferido.

En otro lugar de la Corporación, Bulma roncaba a pierna suelta mientras su despertador zumbaba y zumbaba… sin embargo despertó de un portazo dado en la habitación de al lado.

-Uh, ¿qué? ¿Ah?- apagó su despertador y se estiró con pereza- AWWWWW, parece que mi vecino esta de mal humor… bueno supongo que hoy es mejor evitarlo – y terminando de estirarse se metió a la ducha. Una vez lista bajó a desayunar, allí se encontró a su padre que disfrutaba de un café mientras charlaba con su madre

-Yo también lo había notado, querido. Lo que pasa es que tú no eres tan observador…

-Sí. Pero le será difícil, digo aceptarlo… ni él mismo lo sabe…

-Hola ¿De qué tanto hablan, tortolitos?

Ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice y su madre le dijo

-Buenos días, amor. Hablábamos de una serie… ¿cierto, cariño?

Su padre asintió, pero Bulma no quedó del todo convencida

-Papá ¿tú viendo una teleserie?

-Ejem… ya sabes, tu madre tiene un gran poder de convencimiento.

-Eso no lo niego – lo secundó su hija, mientras se servía un jugo.

Su padre la miró muy seriamente por un momento

-Hija, debemos aumentar la gravedad de la nave…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó exaltada, por poco y no escupió el jugo

-Vegeta fue a solicitármelo. Dice que puede soportar esa gravedad… yo le comenté que no estaba de acuerdo… pero tú sabes cómo es él…

Ella suspiró para luego sonreírse

-Sí. Supongo que él también es un gran _diplomático_ , jajajajaja

En la habitación del príncipe se escuchaba estornudar a alguien. Abrió apenas sus ojos para murmurar una frase y volver a dormir

\- ¿Hmn?… maldita humana.

En la cocina, hacía su aparición el novio, sonriente y caballeroso como siempre

-Buenos días. Espero que hayan descansado… Mmm, huele bien

-Son panqueques… siéntate querido, aún quedan muchos.

-Gracias… Bulma, por cierto, hace un rato me encontré a Vegeta. Estaba bastante molesto, casi me tira en el pasillo…

-Les dije que nada de contacto físico…- suspiró cansada - Ah, olvídalo. No durmió en toda la noche probando la capsula.

-Vaya, sí que es un maníaco…

-Ni que lo digas… su único objetivo es ser más fuerte – dijo suspirando mientras tomaba un panqueque de los de Yamcha.

Él no pudo evitar sentirse raro con ese comentario. No era muy listo, pero si era intuitivo. Algo le decía que las cosas estaban tomando un giro extraño.

-¿Salgamos a cenar? Eso seguro te animará… recuerda que ayer lo acordamos– dijo él con ternura

-Tienes razón – le respondió ella – salir me caería muy bien…

-Excelente… Te veré más tarde. Después de desayunar iré a entrenar un rato con Ten.

El científico y Bulma se disculparon y salieron al jardín, a modificar la gravedad de la cápsula. Cuando caminaban hacia la cápsula, algo llamó la atención de Bulma. Vio de reojo a una mujer parada en la entrada, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia ella, esta comenzó a caminar, saliendo de su campo visual. No le dio importancia y continuó su camino.

Más tarde, un gruñido despertó a Vegeta. Recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Bajó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Estaba decidiendo qué atacar, cuando apareció Bunny.

-Joven Vegeta, cociné algo especial para que recuperes tus fuerzas. No puedo permitir que estés débil.

Sin decir nada se sentó a la mesa. La señora recalentó un guiso y un cerdo asado que había preparado después del desayuno, sabiendo que su huésped no había comido nada desde ayer. Por lo que comenzó a servirle y él, sin más que gruñir, comenzó a tragar.

-Joven ¿Qué piensas hacer luego de derrotar a los androides?

Vegeta la observó un momento, para luego responder

-¿Acaso la escandalosa de su hija no se lo comentó?

-Bueno- dijo poniéndose un dedo en la mejilla – creo que me dijo que querías vencer a Gokú…

-Entonces no hay nada más que agregar... Ahora solo déjeme comer ¿de acuerdo? – respondió volviendo a su plato

-Disculpa, pero ¿no has pensado en quedarte definitivamente a vivir aquí?

El saiyajin la miró bastante molesto. Con esto la señora decidió no continuar con su interrogatorio. Pero tenía muchas preguntas que requerían de respuestas. En ese momento Bulma entraba a la cocina y sin percatarse de la presencia de Vegeta, abrió el refrigerador para sacar algo

-Mamá ¿el saiyajin maníaco aún duerme?- preguntó sin voltear

-No –respondió Vegeta

Bulma se quedó en su lugar. Lentamente comenzó a girarse con cara de "mierda, me pillaron" decidió tomar la situación de lo más tranquila. Así que se apoyó en un mueble y dijo

-Lo lamento, Vegeta. No sabía que estabas despierto… en serio, no siempre te digo así… a veces te llamo desgraciado, imbécil, descortés, malagradecido, insoportable, psicópata…

\- CALLATE… - gritó mirándola con muy mala cara - Por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar… pero en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, deberías estar trabajando, terrícola.

-OYE, TÚ NO ME DAS ORDENES ¿OISTE?

-ARRGG. SOLO VAYANSE Y DEJENME COMER EN PAZ… ME TIENEN HARTO CON SUS PARLOTEOS

-NO TIENES POR QUE GRITAR, VEGETA.- dijo Bulma, de manos en las caderas. Agarró las botellas y le dijo a Bunny – Vamos, mamá. No tenemos porque tratar de ser cortés con quién no lo merece… - se llevó del brazo a su madre fuera de la cocina. Sin embargo ella se volvió y le dijo desde la puerta – Ah, y se me olvidaba algo… eres un saiyajin idiota y desconsiderado

Bulma le sacó la lengua a lo que Vegeta respondió haciendo un amague de pararse para perseguirla, con este gesto Bulma se apresuró a salir, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-Sé que aun estás ahí, ridícula. VETE DE UNA VEZ

Bulma ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Avanzaba molesta hacia la sala del primer piso, cuando miró a su madre que estaba aguantando una risilla

-¿Y tú por qué te ríes, mamá? No es chistoso… no es más que un bruto abusivo.

-Oh, querida… es que ustedes parecen un par de niños… ji ji ji… son más divertidos que la serie de la noche… ju ju ju

-ARG… ERES TERRIBLE - gritó Bulma, llevándose sus botellas hacia el jardín.

-Y sin duda se parecen mucho, ji ji ji… ay, qué risa… debo parar o voy a arrugarme… - dicho esto paró de golpe de reír – será mejor ir a ver si Vegeta ya terminó de comer.


	8. Negocios sucios

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y a ness valentine por la corrección.**

 **Ahora, lo que nos compete.**

 **Cap 8**

 **Negocios sucios**

-Hija, dejemos lo que queda para mañana…

Bulma, que estaba sentada en el suelo, se estiró sosteniendo aún el destornillador eléctrico en su mano.

-Ay… sí, papá. Por fin terminamos con todos los detalles… solo falta lo de la gravedad… bueno, ahora a cenar y a descansar

-Es una lástima que Vegeta no haya querido que instalase el estéreo…Oye, Bulma ¿no ibas a salir con Yamcha? – preguntó su padre desconectando su ordenador de la consola.

-OH… lo había olvidado por completo… estoy agotada, no sé si quiero salir.

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo dejan para otro día?

-No lo sé… lo he tenido muy abandonado al pobre… mejor me hago los ánimos.

-Entonces ve. Yo recojo el desorden de hoy, querida.

.Gracias, papá.

Bulma se alistó para su cita. Se decidió por un vestido rojo con poco escote, bolso y tacones a juego. Cuando estuvo lista, media hora más tarde, bajó a la sala del primer piso. Ahí estaba su amigo, vestido de pantalón de buzo azul, polera gris y descalzo, sentado frente al televisor, cambiando canales sin dejar nada en especial.

-¿Saldrás a trabajar esta noche, humana vulgar?

-Ja, Ja, Vegeta… Tan cortés como siempre – respondió de manos en las caderas -¿estás de buenas?

-No. Estaría de buenas si ya pudiera entrenar en la cámara… - volvió su rostro hacia ella para agregar con una sonrisa – Me temo que te "arreglaste", como dices, para nada…

Ella lo observó bastante confundida _"¿Acaso sabe que voy a salir con Yamcha? ¿Lo habrá ahuyentado? No encuentro explicación a su comentario"_

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Explícate!

Él se recostó en el sofá y cruzó sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos. Todo esto sin dejar de sonreír

-No soy quién para informarte de esto, pero hace un rato sonó el aparato ese y tu madre dejó un mensaje en la cocina.

Bulma caminó hasta la cocina y efectivamente se encontró un mensaje en la puerta del refrigerador.

"Querida, llamó el joven Yamcha para avisar que le había surgido algo, por lo que no podría venir. No pude pasarte la llamada porque parece que estabas ocupada.

Con tu papá saldremos a mover el esqueleto. Llegaremos muy tarde. La cena está en esos robots tan útiles que creaste. Espero que disfruten la velada. Te queremos, hija"

Cuando terminó de leer, fue por su teléfono que estaba en el bolso que había dejado en la sala. Lo revisó y se dio cuenta de que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Yamcha. Lo llamó de vuelta, mientras veía que Vegeta seguía con su sonrisa a la espera del desenlace, inclinado un poco hacia adelante, con sus antebrazos apoyados en sus piernas. Decidió alejarse a hablar al corredor, dándole una mirada de rencor al espectador indeseado de su infortunio. Marcó unas cinco veces y no obtenía respuesta. Se estaba impacientando… Yamcha no era de dejarla plantada. Pensó que tal vez le habría ocurrido algo a él o a Ten o a Chaoz. Con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus tacones se dirigió a su laboratorio y abrió uno de los cajones de un mueble. Cuál sería su sorpresa al no encontrar el objeto que buscaba. Revisó en todos los lugares donde podría haberlo dejado, pero no lo encontró. De pronto se detuvo furiosa y volvió dando zancadas hasta la sala.

Cuando estuvo frente al saiyajin le quitó el control remoto de la mano, acto seguido apagó el televisor y lo miró con furia

-VEGETA, DEVUELVEMELO

Él volvió a sonreírse y se puso de pie. Cosa de la que se arrepintió, pues Bulma llevaba unos tacones de más de diez centímetros. Frunció el ceño y respondió con algo de fastidio en su voz

-No sé qué diablos hablas, terrícola… Si te refieres a tu excusa de hombre, no tengo nada que ver en el asunto…

-SABES PERFECTAMENTE BIEN QUE NO HABLO DE YAMCHA… ENTREGAME EL RASTREADOR, AHORA

El mantuvo la calma. Estaba disfrutando en demasía la situación. Volvió a tomar asiento y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Luego volvió su vista a Bulma y dijo

-Creo que es mejor que tomes asiento… vamos a negociar.

Bulma lo miró fúrica. Sabía muy bien de qué se trataría el intercambio, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a ceder… aunque por otra parte quería saber si le había pasado algo malo a sus amigos o siquiera donde estaba Yamcha, era al único que había alcanzado a grabar en el rastreador. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué intercambiar que no fuera la semilla, así que dijo

-Está bien, negociaremos. Pero antes quiero cenar

-Ya vi lo que hay… trae las cosas y comeremos aquí.

" _¿quiere cenar frente al televisor como antes? Esto es raro… algo debe traerse entre manos… No me preocuparé por eso ahora, ya lo averiguaré… tengo que pensar en qué intercambiar ahora"_ Pensando esto se dirigió a la cocina y trajo lo que había dejado su madre. Resultaron ser unas brochetas de carne y verduras, bastantes brochetas de carne y verduras, además de sopa. Hizo que uno de los robots la siguiera y ella llevó una bandeja para poner las cosas sobre la mesa de té que había allí. Tomó asiento en el sofá, a un lugar de distancia de Vegeta.

-No trajiste nada para beber, imbécil – le dijo el saiyajin

-Ve tú, si tanto lo deseas, animal – le respondió sin moverse de su lugar.

Vegeta ni se enojó. Se levantó y volvió con unas cervezas.

-¿Cervezas? ¿Acaso mañana no empiezas a entrenar?

-Sabes muy bien que estas cosas no me afectan como a ustedes… No traje vino para celebrar para que después no digas que hice trampa en el intercambio.

" _No sé por qué siento como si me estuviera empujando a alguna trampa… y mis padres, salir justo ahora… ¿Qué haré?... necesito saber si pasó algo malo durante el entrenamiento… cuando pelean entre ellos pudieron… haberse hecho…Lo tengo. Ya sé que intercambiaré por mi rastreador"_

Bulma miró sonriente a Vegeta. Éste sospechó de inmediato que algo planeaba ella.

-¿Y qué celebramos?

El destapó una cerveza y dijo

-Celebraremos el triunfo de mi inteligencia sobre la tuya, humana

-¿Ah, sí? Celebra mientras puedas, Vegeta.- dijo ella tomando una brocheta y comenzando a comer.

Ambos cenaron en silencio, mientras se miraban de vez en cuando, tratando de descifrar el pensamiento del otro. Bulma en un momento tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, no le gustaba comer en silencio. Cuando terminaron de comer, Vegeta se reclinó en su lugar y bebió un largo sorbo de la botella que tenía en su mano. Una vez hecho esto decidió que era buen momento para comenzar

-Humana, ambos tenemos algo que quiere el otro…

Bulma casi se ahoga con su cerveza _"Maldita mente de alcantarilla… no debí beber antes de negociar"_ Se recompuso y se giró hacia su huésped.

-Así parece, Vegeta… pero la pregunta es ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio del rastreador?

El entrecerró sus ojos, observando atentamente todos los gestos de ella _"Hmn ¿Qué vas a proponerme que sea mejor que una semilla del ermitaño? Veamos a dónde quiere llegar…"_

-Sabes bien que quiero la semilla

-¿Y si te ofrezco a cambio del rastreador unos robots para que puedas entrenar mejor?

Él la miró sorprendido. _"Maldición… es una buena oferta. Sin embargo, debo conseguir la semilla. Ahora que está Kakaroto no puedo ir a buscar más… ¿tiene que mirarme así? Estúpida y vulgar humana… debo sacar provecho a esta negociación"_

-Y esos robots que mencionas… ¿qué cualidades tendrían?

 _-"Bien. Ya cayó"_ Bueno, yo no sé mucho de batallas, pero me imagino que querrías algo que soporte la gravedad de la máquina, además de tus ataques…

- _"Maldita"_ Suena bien… pero necesito que ataquen, para practicar mi defensa.

" _Maldito listillo… eso es más difícil, tendré que pedirle ayuda a mi padre… ¿Uh? vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de flote junto a él… ¡Concéntrate, Bulma, estas negociando!"_ Pensó ella, viendo que su plan por poco se venía abajo.

-¿Qué te parece algún dispositivo que reflecte tu energía?

- _"Argg, eso es demasiado tentador… Ya veré como recupero la semilla"_ Perfecto… creo que necesitaré media docena.

- _"Por fin"_ Entonces puedes darme mi rastreador…

El la miró divertido y agregó con burla

-Te lo entregaré cuando me des los robots. Es lo justo.

Bulma se enfureció. No había pensado en esa respuesta por parte del saiyajin.

-Maldición, Vegeta. Necesito ahora el rastreador

-No debiste entonces negociar con algo que no tenias, idiota

Bulma se sintió frustrada. Creyó por un instante que su plan era perfecto. Pero lamentablemente subestimó la inteligencia de su amigo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me lo prestes siquiera por un minuto?

Él la observó con extrañeza… para él, pedir prestado, era más bien un sinónimo de robar. Luego recordó que en ese planeta las cosas funcionaban de una forma diferente.

-Te lo podría prestar por un minuto… Tal vez… si me das la semilla- dijo sonriendo de lado

-¿QUE? pero si quedamos que me lo pasarías a cambio de robots… por favor, Vegeta.

-Eso era por entregártelo, humana, esto es diferente…- cerró los ojos para agregar - Dejando de lado el intercambio, dime, para qué quieres el rastreador… ¿es para saber dónde está el gusano ese? Eso te lo podría decir ahora mismo sin necesidad de un rastreador… - tras decir esto volvió a beber, mientras observaba atentamente por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha, esperando su respuesta.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Sus ojos vagaban por las cosas que estaban en la mesa sin verlas realmente. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una salida a la situación _"si me dice donde está no me bastará, necesitaré coordenadas exactas… ¿Qué tengo hasta ahora? Los robots a cambio del rastreador, la semilla a cambio de conocer el paradero de Yamcha… pero deberé pedirle a Vegeta que me guíe… sí, tendrá que ser así, maldición… no tengo nada más que él quiera… Maldito el día que dejé el rastreador en el laboratorio… pude dejarlo en la nave ese día, pero no… yo y mi manía de tener las cosas a mano para cuando las necesite… no vuelvo a mover las cosas de donde las dejo"_

Mientras, Vegeta aun la observaba. Estaba hipnotizado, viendo como los azules ojos de ella se movían de un lado a otro, como si la solución a su dilema estuviera oculto entre el desorden que había sobre la mesa. Decidió interrumpir los pensamientos de la joven, necesitaba detener lo que estaba sintiendo. Era algo que no reconocía y que realmente no tenía intenciones de saber de qué se trataba.

-RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

Bulma se sobresaltó y producto de esto se derramó algo del contenido de su botella sobre el vestido. La tela mojada delató que no llevaba brasier. Su acompañante quedó estático un momento, sin poder despegar la vista de aquella revelación.

-MALDICIÓN, VEGETA, REACCIONA – gritó mientras se cubría – Por tu culpa ahora tendré que ir a cambiarme…

El saiyajin pestañeó un par de veces y volteó ruborizado el rostro.

-ESTUPIDA, NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS TAN TORPE – respondió poniéndose de pie, con tono de ofendido.

-TU TIENES LA CULPA POR ASUSTARME, IMBECIL – gritó ella mientras avanzaba hacia la escalera para cambiarse de ropa. Desde el segundo piso gritó –AHORA TENDRÁS QUE ESPERARME… NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR HUYENDO.

Vegeta respiró hondo y agregó, mientras volvía a sentarse

-Argg, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan vulgar? _"Es extraño como se relacionan en este planeta… Ella no está en celo y sin embargo iba a salir con su pareja, a comer, a bailar o al cine, para después copular… si mal no recuerdo, esa es la mecánica de las citas en este lugar… recuerdo la primera vez que me besó… en esa ocasión ella sí estaba en celo…En nuestro planeta, por lo que comentaba ese par de idiotas, las mujeres solo aceptaban copular cuando estaban dispuestas… ¡sí que teníamos problemas de natalidad!… con razón hay tantos habitantes en la Tierra… Sin embargo no fue mala idea convencer a la loca de que me dejara a solas con ella… es más fácil negociar sin interrupciones… lo que me molesta es lo fácil que resultó_

 _ **Flash Back en la mente de Vegeta**_

 _Entró a la cocina por algo de beber, y encontró a la señora anotando algo en una hoja. Cuando terminó, leyó sin problemas lo que decía… pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para recuperar su semilla. Decidió hablarle_

 _-Señora, necesito tratar un asunto importante con su hija. Por lo que no quiero interrupciones si me ven hablando con ella…_

 _Bunny lo miró asombrada y le dijo casi eufórica_

 _-Eso es excelente… no te preocupes, Vegeta. Hablaré con mi esposo para dejarles la casa a solas…_

 _-Pero yo no nece…._

 _-Oh, por supuesto que sí, querido. Les preparé algo delicioso para la velada… - lo interrumpió ella volviendo a anotar algo más en el papel_

 _Después de eso se sentó a ver la televisión… pensando en molestar a la humana con lo de su cita fallida… no pasaron veinte minutos y los padres de la muchacha salían presurosos de la casa…_

 _-Pásenlo bien y no se preocupen que nosotros volvemos tarde, adiós joven Vegeta._

 _-¿Querida, será buena idea? – dijo el anciano_

 _Vegeta pensó que eso era extraño y llegó a la conclusión de que por fin habían aprendido a obedecerle como se debe… volvió a llegar a la conclusión de que ese era un planeta de dementes"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back en la mente de Vegeta**_

En su cuarto, Bulma maldecía mientras se cambiaba con velocidad de ropa. Se puso un pantalón de buzo rojo, una polera negra _"Por si las moscas"_ , se ató sus zapatillas y bajó nuevamente. Vegeta estaba aún en la sala _"esa es una buena señal… creí que se iría hasta que estuviera lista la cápsula"_

-Ok, he vuelto… ¿en qué estábamos? – preguntó la muchacha acomodándose en su anterior lugar

-Solo te di una excusa para tener tiempo de pensar ¿o me equivoco?

-No seas así, Vegeta… Si te doy los robots tú me devuelves mi rastreador ¿verdad?

-Correcto – dijo él algo molesto

-Bien… si te doy la semilla ¿solo me dirás donde está Yamcha o puedes llevarme?

Él la miró un instante relajando el ceño para comenzar a reír

-JAJAJAJA… A veces no sé si eres inteligente o solo tienes suerte… No, humana. Solo te indicaré la dirección. No soy un guía turístico… ni un servicio de taxi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada – dijo para volver a beber – solo que no te llevaré… tú decides.

Ella se desesperó. No veía ni una vía de avance con el saiyajin. Decidió encender su primer cigarrillo de la noche. Tomó una bocanada y soltó

-Maldito, la semilla vale por lo menos que me lleves y me traigas de regreso de donde sea que esta ese imbécil de Yamcha.

Vegeta se sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos para agregar

-Se me ocurre otra cosa, humana…

Bulma no pudo evitar ruborizarse e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante en su lugar. Su mente, para variar, le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tomó una botella, la abrió y bebió presurosa. Vegeta sonreía sabiendo que había logrado su cometido.

" _Sé que tienes de esos estúpidos sentimientos terrícolas de amistad y bla bla bla por mí, los sentimientos son inútiles… te hacen débil… ser tan amable será tu perdición, humana…"_

-¿Q-Que diablos tienes en mente Vegeta? – interrogó ella mirándolo fijamente

-Ja Ja Ja… No pienses mal… te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te desviaste del tema… – se jactó.

-HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ…- gritó roja como tomate - ¿desde cuándo te gusta andarte con rodeos?

Él le sostuvo la mirada para luego sentarse de lado en el sofá subiendo una de sus piernas sobre este. Apoyó un brazo en el respaldo, quedando totalmente frente a ella. Estaba totalmente seguro de su victoria.

-Ya que insistes, te lo diré – dijo haciendo un ademán con su botella - Te cambiaré la semilla por el rastreador. En este momento. Pero además, deberás hacer los robots que me ofreciste… tu dijiste que la semilla era muy valiosa… pues yo creo que el rastreador en este instante es esencial para ti… no debieras tener nada que decidir… solo debes aceptar mi propuesta. Te daré un minuto para decidirte, no más que eso. No puedes decir que no es una excelente oferta…

Comenzó a correr el tiempo y Bulma no podía decidirse. Además, Vegeta la presionaba mirando atento el reloj que estaba en uno de los muros, mientras llevaba el compás de los segundos con un vaivén de su botella.

Faltaban solo segundos. Vegeta amplió su sonrisa, cuando ella dijo

-¡Está bien, está bien! Te daré tu estúpida semilla, pero entrégame el rastreador ahora.

Vegeta inclinó su espalda hacia el brazo del sofá y metiendo una mano detrás del mueble sacó el rastreador. Lo dejó en ese sitio cuando los padres de ella se marcharon.

-Aquí está el rastreador… ahora dame la semilla.

Bulma, avergonzada por su derrota, llevó una de sus manos por la cadera hasta el borde de su pantalón, lo bajó solo un poco y en un broche, con una especie de relicario transparente adherido a su tanga, estaba la semilla.

-Sabía que la llevabas contigo… No la encontré ni en tu alcoba

-¿Revisaste mi habitación? Eres un…

-Tuve qué - la interrumpió volviendo a sentarse apoyado en el respaldo – ese objeto me pertenece… Sin embargo voy a pedirte algo.

-¿Qué?- Bulma quedó de una pieza – ¿me vas a pedir un favor?

-No confundas las cosas – dijo tomando uno de los cigarrillos de Bulma y encendiéndolo – Llámalo como quieras… Solo guarda esa semilla hasta el momento que YO y solo YO la necesite… si me entero que la usaste para otros fines, créeme que te arrepentirás… _"esos ridículos sentimientos de amistad me serán de mucha ayuda… ella no podrá negarse a ayudar a un amigo, si llego a tener problemas"_

Bulma abrió muy grandes sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar _"¿El señor "Argg, no necesito nada de nadie" está pidiéndome un favor? ¿Está poniendo a prueba mi lealtad hacia él? ¿Si no por qué más me pediría eso? No es más que un engreído"_

-No te asombres. Es solo que no quiero que caiga en malas manos… Una vez me dijiste, terrícola, que podía confiar en ti… Escúchame, y escúchame bien, nadie en absoluto debe saber que existe esa semilla… te la solicitaré en su momento- y poniéndose de pie procedió a apagar su cigarrillo. Lanzándole el rastreador, agregó – toma, humana… ý recuerda que tenemos un trato, esperaré esos robots con ansias… Ah, además me gustaría mucho ver tu proyecto de armadura en el qué estás trabajando.

Bulma atrapó el rastreador y Vegeta salió de la habitación por el balcón. Ella quedó algo confundida, pero apenas reaccionó se colocó el aparato y comenzó a buscar a Yamcha. En ese instante el desaparecido entraba en la sala. Bulma no pudo evitar que sus brazos cayeran a los lados en derrota _"Ese imbécil supo todo el tiempo donde estuvo Yamcha… solo me engañó para entregarme el rastreador unos minutos antes de que él llegase… Maldito saiyajin, me las pagarás… ¡maldita sea la hora en que le di acceso al laboratorio!"_

-Amor, estás despierta… disculpa que no te contestara, pero uno de mis ex compañeros de equipo tuvo un accidente y tuve que ir a donar sangre. Intenté avisarte, te dejé un mensaje con tu madre… prometo que te compensaré lo de hoy…

-Ya no importa, Yamcha. Otro día saldremos… ahora si me disculpas solo quiero dormir.

-Pero podríamos compartir un momento… te extraño mucho.

-Mmm… No – dijo poniéndose de pie - Me dejaste plantada y no respondiste mis llamadas. Ahora solo quiero ir a acostarme y descansar.

Dicho esto Bulma subió a su habitación. Se sentía derrotada, pero por otra parte su corazón sentía alegría. Era un sentimiento extraño. Se sacó el broche dejándolo bajo su almohada y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana tenía mucho por hacer.

Yamcha se quedó de pie en la sala. Observando la mesa, pudo percatarse de que Bulma no había pasado la velada sola. Esto lo dejó intrigado. Lamentablemente para él, Puar ese día no estuvo en la casa, ya que le había dicho que iría a ver a Roshi, junto con Oolong. Por la cantidad de palillos vacíos, se dio cuenta de que no podía ser otro que Vegeta el que estuvo acompañando a Bulma. Eso no le gustó nada. Subió al segundo nivel y golpeó la puerta del saiyajin. No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió ubicarlo por el ki. Tampoco obtuvo resultado. Recorrió la casa en busca de Vegeta. Necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas con él.


	9. Recontraespionaje

Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Y también saludos a quienes me dejaron sus reviews, sora79, noeli vb, SophyBrief, celestia carito, AndroidexRojo, karoSwan, y ness valentine.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Re contraespionaje**

Yamcha revisó varias habitaciones, incluyendo la cocina. No encontrando al saiyajin por ningún lugar, pensó en dejar para otra ocasión la charla. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, la persona que buscaba estaba apoyada en el muro, junto a su puerta.

-Supe que me estabas buscando, insecto

\- ¡Vegeta!

-Sí, ese es mi nombre y no lo gastes- se incorporó quedando de pie frente al hombre de la cicatriz - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Yamcha tragó saliva. No esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar al saiyajin. A pesar de su sorpresa decidió confrontarlo

-Necesito hablar contigo… - contuvo la respiración un segundo y continuó - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Bulma? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que pasas tiempo con ella cuando no estoy.

Vegeta lo miró incrédulo _"¿Acaso este imbécil cree que estoy interesado en esa escandalosa y vulgar?"_

-JA JA JA… ¿crees que estoy en plan de quitarte a tu pareja? ¿Qué clase de estúpida broma es esta? …No hay nada más lejano a mis prioridades en este momento. No molestes.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué demonios te la pasas siguiéndola? ¿Reconoce que cenaste con ella a solas hoy?

Vegeta meneó su cabeza negando con mofa mientras sonreía. Decidió responder

-Pobre idiota… No puedes estar más equivocado… Si acoso a tu pareja, es porque me ofreció su ayuda en mi entrenamiento... Por otro lado, si tú la dejaste plantada hoy y ella requería la atención de un verdadero hombre, no es mi culpa…

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella, Vegeta? – lo cuestionó Yamcha, con los puños apretados y el rostro rojo de lo enojado que estaba

El hombre más bajo lo miró a los ojos con soberbia, para luego decirle

-No insinúo nada… Si ella no te dice lo que hace conmigo, no es mi problema…- aspiró aire y luego sonrió – Además, parece que no es la única que hace cosas a escondidas… ¿o me equivoco, gusano?

Yamcha se puso de todos colores. La sola idea de que Vegeta supiese su secreto lo hizo ponerse enfermo. Nunca imaginó que ese sujeto se percatase de su falta… se maldijo por no cubrir bien sus huellas, al mismo tiempo que consideraba las opciones que tenía. Sin más respondió

-No digas estupideces, bastardo. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar… - terminó desviando su mirada

Vegeta no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. Miró hacia los lados para luego avanzar y sobrepasar en el corredor al hombre que tenía en frente. Una vez que estuvo de espaldas a él, cerró sus ojos y dijo

\- No me interesa decirle a la escandalosa que tienes unas putas… es más, gusano, te mereces un premio. Mentiste muy bien en la sala hace unos momentos - hizo una pausa para agregar con un tono más bajo y calmado - Solo te lo diré una vez… que tu peludo amigo no vuelva a espiarme y tu secreto estará a salvo… _"Humano imbécil, no hueles a nada, tú mismo te has delatado… Sin contar las veces que te he oído hablar por el aparato ese, jajaja"_

Una vez aclarado esto, Vegeta se alejó por el corredor. Yamcha quedó de piedra, sin saber siquiera qué pensar. Temblando, tomó la manilla de la puerta y avanzó lentamente en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Entró al baño, encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo. Su palidez podía compararse con la de una estatua de mármol.

\- ¡Maldito sea ese enano bastardo! Y yo que tenía planeado culparlo de empezar una pelea conmigo para que Bulma lo corriera de aquí… ahora soy yo el que está atrapado como rata.

Unas horas más tarde, Vegeta desayunaba con los señores Briefs, todo estaba en total tranquilidad. Él había salido temprano, a entrenar un poco en las montañas cercanas y volvió por su segundo desayuno. Los padres de Bulma platicaban y miraban de vez en cuando a Vegeta, hasta que la señora se atrevió a interrogarlo

-Vegeta ¿cómo estuvo la charla de anoche?

Él apenas si levantó la vista de su plato para responder

-Hmn…Su hija es una cabeza dura.

-Oh, yo a veces también pienso lo mismo, joven… ¿y acordaron algo?

El señor Briefs puso mucha atención en la respuesta de su huésped

Vegeta extrañado por lo acertado de la pregunta de la señora solo respondió con un seco

-Sí.

La señora se puso feliz y decidió no preguntar más. Su marido intervino esta vez

-Eso, supongo que es bueno… Muchacho, hoy estará lista tu cámara. Te sugiero que descanses, ya que sé que después te someterás a mucha presión para poder aumentar tu fuerza. Aprovecha este día para relajarte…

Vegeta solo lo miró y terminó de desayunar. Se retiró sin decir más y se dirigió a la sala de juegos _"El anciano tiene razón… veamos si aún está mi record en esa estúpida consola de videojuegos…"_ Encontró la consola encendida, tal como él la había dejado. Se instaló en el sillón que estaba frente a un monitor y metió la mano bajo el cojín

-Vaya, realmente respetaron mis cosas – comentó sacando una lata de refresco aplastada, luego se sonrió y comentó para sí – es curioso… hace mucho que no sentía que algo me perteneciera realmente…

Se recostó y comenzó a jugar. Llevaba diez minutos cuando repentinamente frunció más su ceño. Puso la pausa y le dijo al intruso

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- ¿Eh? Este… - dijo viéndose sorprendida en la entrada de la sala - Vegeta, dice mi padre que necesita una demostración de tu energía para lo de los robots

Él se volteó solo un poco para poder verla a la cara

\- ¿No que los harías tú?

-Bueno, eso dije ayer… pero cuando se lo comenté a papá, se entusiasmó tanto que quiso hacer ese proyecto él… yo me dedicaré a los arreglos de la cámara de gravedad… - Bulma avanzó hacia él y observó la pantalla – Oye ¿Qué juegas?

-A nada que te importe… Si tú no…

\- ¡A mí también me gusta ese juego!… corre tus piernas para poder quedar también frente a la pantalla – dijo ella sentándose en el suelo y tomando un joystick.

Vegeta se quedó estático un segundo, enseguida le gritó

-¿? OYE RIDICULA, NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARÉ ACOMPAÑARME

-Lo siento, pero ya entré. Y si no cuidas tu defensa, voy a hacerte polvo…

\- ¿Ah, sí? Eso lo veremos… - dijo apretando los botones para evitar los golpes de la muchacha

Luego de unos minutos…

-Arggg – decía Bulma, mofándose mientras le quitaba energía con una combinación de golpes – No eres más que un maldito gusano, jajajajaja

-No robes mis frases, humana

\- Deja de hablar entonces, idiota, y defiéndete jajaja

\- Maldita, tu jugabas esto desde antes… arggg, deja de atacarme

-Dime, Vegeta, ahora quién es el débil…

-Me las pagarás, imbécil… solo vas ganando porque he perdido práctica

-¿En serio piensas eso?...

Otros minutos después

-DESGRACIADO, RESPETAME, SOY UNA DAMA

-JA JA JA

\- ERES UN MALDITO ABUSIVO

-MIRA Y APRENDE – dijo él, aplicando un _**ultra-súper-híper-extra-mega combo**_

-MALDICION – dijo ella soltando el control mientras veía como destruían y humillaban a su avatar

-EJEM – se escuchó toser a sus espaldas – Muchachos, aquí estaban… llevo más de media hora esperando para las pruebas de los robots…

Ambos se sonrojaron y Bulma fue la primera en responder, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oh, lo siento, papá… pero es que… Vegeta…

-A mí no me culpes, terrícola… tú te metiste a jugar sin invitación

-Si ya terminaron, necesito que me acompañes al laboratorio, Vegeta – luego miró a Bulma y agregó -Supongo que tú, hija, tienes mucho que hacer en la cápsula…

-Uyy, es verdad… nos vemos más tarde… esto no se quedará así- Lo amenazó ella, haciendo "el gesto" con su dedo y saliendo del lugar

Vegeta por detrás del científico le gritó

-CUANDO Y DONDE QUIERAS, HUMANA VULGAR…

En otro lugar de la amplia propiedad, se veía volar a Puar muy agitado, recorriendo los pasillos. Había llegado solo hacía un par de horas y le tenía noticias a Yamcha. No encontraba a su amigo por ninguna parte. Dobló en una esquina y chocó con Bunny.

-Cariño ¿por qué tanta prisa?

El gatito solo atinó a disculparse poniendo su patita tras la cabeza

-Perdone, señora. Lo que ocurre es que no encuentro a Yamcha por ninguna parte.

-Así que era eso… bueno, vi al joven Yamcha temprano… creo que dijo que iría al gimnasio.

El gato le dio las gracias y salió volando al gimnasio donde había acompañado a Yamcha a inscribirse. Y ahí estaba su amigo, con cara de baboso, acomodado en una de las máquinas sin hacer nada excepto ver a las chicas que hacían aeróbicos. Lo miró extrañado e iba a hablarle, cuando el entrenador personal hizo su aparición y regaño a Yamcha

-Oye, esa no es manera de entrenar… ¡concéntrate en lo que haces!

Yamcha se volvió y vio que estaba Puar. Con un poco de vergüenza, por ser descubierto, intentó usar la máquina de pesas con el kilaje máximo, pero para su mala suerte esta se desarmó completamente… su fuerza hace mucho que era sobrehumana.

-Maldición – dijo – con estas máquinas no me será posible entrenar… señor, pagaré los daños, pero no creo que siga viniendo… vámonos, Puar.

Cancelaron en la recepción y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa de Bulma.

-Puar, dime ¿a qué viniste?

-Yam, no era mi intención molestarte. Pero hoy vi a Bulma con Vegeta nuevamente…

-Puar, debes dejar de vigilarlo – dijo con despecho - ayer hablé con él para aclarar las cosas…

\- ¿Y tú plan? ¿No íbamos a hacer que Vegeta peleara para que lo echaran?

Yamcha no respondió. Pasaron por una plaza y el hombre tomó asiento en una banca. Su amigo lo miraba con curiosidad

-Yam ¿Qué pasó?

Éste levantó su vista y le contestó con su voz entrecortada

-Puar… Vegeta sabe que lo vigilabas y también que… que veo a otras mujeres

Pasaron unos minutos de tenso silencio. Puar que se había sentado junto a su amigo de aventuras decidió hablar mientras le tocaba el brazo con una de sus patas

-Yamcha, creo que deberías decirle la verdad a Bulma.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco, Puar?

-Si Vegeta lo sabe, se lo dirá en cualquier momento. No podrás ocultarlo por siempre…

-Esa era mi idea desde el principio. Que no se enterara jamás y yo convertirme en el mejor amante solo para ella… esto realmente se me salió de las manos - suspiró mirando hacia los autos que pasaban por la calle en ese instante - Supongo que podría… decirle… Así, no tendría que temer que ese bastardo abra su bocota. Sin embargo, temo que no comprenda que lo que hago, lo hago después de todo por nuestra relación.

\- ¿Y qué harás entonces?

El sol comenzaba a bajar en la Capital. Las personas salían de sus trabajos y poco a poco llenaban las calles. Ninguno de los dos amigos decía palabra, solo meditaban la situación. Sin darse cuenta se les pasó el tiempo, buscando una salida a lo que no parecía tenerlo. Lentamente las luces comenzaron a encenderse, indicando que él sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

En la Corporación, Bulma estaba ingresando datos al mejorado centro de gravedad de la nave con su ordenador. Hace unos momentos nada más, su padre había venido a avisarle que le tomaría aproximadamente una semana tener los robots y que Vegeta había sido muy amable en mostrarle, además, unas mejoras para los prototipos. Ante esto la muchacha quedó asombrada por un momento, pero recordó que en la primera visita que el saiyajin hizo al laboratorio también indicó modificaciones a los inventos que estaban en fase experimental.

Siguió ingresando códigos, hasta que por fin tecleó la última línea. Cerró con orgullo su ordenador y procedió a desconectarse. Tomó su destornillador automático y cerró la tapa de la consola. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, observó el lugar y quedó realmente satisfecha de su trabajo.

-Supongo que pronto vendrá Vegeta a preguntar si ya terminé…

-Estás en lo correcto, terrícola.

Ella no se sobresaltó, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que el saiyajin apareciera de la nada. Además, ella lo estaba esperando.

-Está lista. Puedes comenzar ahora mismo si lo deseas. Eso sí, esta vez intenta no destruir la consola ¿de acuerdo?

-No necesito tus recomendaciones… si se estropea, cuento con que la repararás.

-Uyy… no eres más que un desgraciado

-No te molestes, imbécil. Fue un cumplido.

-Lo que digas, Vegeta. Te dejo a solas con tu novia… - dijo ella recogiendo su ordenador y comenzando a descender. Sin embargo, una sombra la siguió

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a probarla? – preguntó girándose un poco hacia atrás

-No. Primero voy a cenar…

Avanzaron hacia la casa y Bulma subió a su cuarto a ducharse. Estaba vistiéndose cuando se encendió el comunicador de su cuarto

-Hija, la cena está casi lista. Hoy estamos todos, así que será muy entretenido. Apresúrate _"El joven Vegeta ya está sentado a la mesa… un poco de compañía de Bulma le sentará muy bien…"_

-Sí, mamá _"Con ese par que solo espera la oportunidad para maltratarse o decirse pesadeces el uno al otro… aunque cuando Vegeta no está entrenando puede ser muy divertido… espero que mi novio no se ponga celoso… ¿Por qué Yamcha no puede ser así? A él solo parece interesarle una sola cosa… de todos modos no lo culpo, su novia es una chica guapa e irresistible, además de inteligente, jiji"_

Vegeta era el único sentado a la mesa cuando bajó Bulma. Eso le extrañó mucho.

-Mamá ¿y los demás? - dijo tomando asiento y acomodando una servilleta en sus piernas

-Ya vienen, querida – dijo su madre entrando al comedor - por si no lo notaste aún falta un par de minutos para cenar.

\- Y tú, ¿Vegeta, desde cuando eres tan puntual?

-Hmn… supongo que hoy tenía ganas de ver a la familia reunida

-¿?... ¿Qué te traes entre manos ahora? ¿Supongo que no estarás planeando armar una discusión con Yamcha o sí?

-No. Tu prospecto de hombre me tiene sin cuidado…

-Deja de referirte a él de forma despectiva…

-Si tanto te molesta rebáteme mi punto

-No me echarás a perder la cena ¿oíste?

-Supongo que eso sería un plus

En eso estaban cuando llegaron los demás y comenzaron a tomar sus lugares. Su madre comenzó a servir, pero la muchacha sentía que el ambiente estaba tenso. Cuando comenzaron a comer, sus padres comentaban cosas de las mascotas, Yamcha apenas hablaba, Puar no dejaba de mirar a su amigo y Vegeta… bueno Vegeta estaba como siempre. Por lo que trató de hacer más amena la cena para sus amigos sacando algún tema de conversación

-Mi madre me comentó que fuiste al gimnasio, Yamcha ¿Cómo te fue?

-Este… lamento decirte que mal. Aquellas máquinas son demasiado simples para poder entrenar a mi nivel - dijo casi sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-Si lo deseas, podemos hacerte algún dispositivo que aumente la gravedad, similar a la Vegeta – comentó el señor Briefs

-Oh, no es necesario… creo que puedo llevar mi entrenamiento yo mismo. Realmente no quiero molestar.

-No es ninguna molestia, Yamcha– respondió el profesor.

-Gracias. Voy a pensarlo. Prometo avisarles – dijo el joven

Vegeta no pudo evitarlo. Su rencor hacia ese humano era de piel, no lo soportaba y punto. Por esto, decidió participar de la conversación

-Para qué malgastar recursos… no creo que él aguante más de veinte unidades.

Yamcha no dijo nada, solo apretó los puños bajo la mesa

-Vegeta, no tienes por qué ser tan descortés. Recuerda que tenemos un trato- dijo Bulma algo malhumorada.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes, terrícola. No te preocupes, nosotros nos llevamos muy bien ahora…

Los demás en la mesa quedaron boquiabiertos. Bulma fue la única que atinó a preguntar

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Yamcha?

Yamcha miró al saiyajin. Éste le sonrió con maldad, recordándole su advertencia

-Oh, no es nada, amor. Solo que tuvimos una charla y decidimos pactar una tregua.

-Así que era eso – dijo mirando no muy convencida a su novio – bueno, si decidieron llevarse bien… Me alegro mucho.

-Eso es maravilloso, queridos – intervino Bunny - No me agradaba que dos jóvenes tan guapos no se llevasen bien… Me daba la impresión de dos caballeros peleando por el corazón de una damisela… ¡Que romántico!

Todos se quedaron observando a la señora. Aunque sin embargo nadie la contradijo. Solo Vegeta se atrevió a romper el momento

-Lo siento, pero no soy esa clase de príncipe, señora.

A Bulma se le salió una risita. Imaginó sin querer a Vegeta como el príncipe azul de los cuentos.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Tú tampoco eres precisamente como las damiselas de esos estúpidos relatos terrestres.

-Vegeta, deja de insultar a mi novia- dijo Yamcha no soportando el comentario del saiyajin

-Yo no la insulto… solo dije la verdad

-Ella es una dama, se merece que la respetes- dijo el joven de la cicatriz lo más tranquilo que pudo

\- ¿En serio quieres hablar al respecto? - le preguntó con mofa.

Yamcha tragó duro, mientras intentaba articular alguna frase que no lo comprometiera.

Vegeta, al ver que había cumplido su cometido, agregó, poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba sobre la mesa su servilleta

– Bah, no vales mi tiempo, gusano… Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a entrenar.

Dicho y hecho. Vegeta dejó al resto de los comensales y salió al jardín a poner en marcha la cápsula. Decidió que esta vez iría más despacio y digitó la cifra de ciento treinta. Nuevamente quedó pegado unos minutos al suelo, pero como pasó anteriormente su cuerpo poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al nuevo estado

Los demás quedaron congelados unos segundos mirando por donde salió el saiyajin. Bulma fue la primera en hablar, dirigiéndose a su novio

\- ¿A qué se refería con eso, Yamcha?

El aludido solo suspiró y miró a su novia

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Sabes que a Vegeta le gusta sacar de quicio a la gente… No le demos importancia.

\- ¡Oh! No se terminó todo lo de su plato… eso es muy raro. Espero que no le haya caído mal el guiso- agregó Bunny con tristeza

-Cambiemos de tema mejor – dijo Yamcha – Bulma, dime ¿por qué no has estado usando tu argolla de compromiso?… se supone que solo lo postergamos hasta después de los androides

Bulma se puso pálida. Sin embargo, lo miró a los ojos y respondió de lo más natural, cuando supo qué responder

-Lo que ocurre es que como he estado trabajando en la cápsula no he querido que se me pierda o atore en alguna cosa… tu entiendes ¿verdad amor?

-Pero el resto del tiempo me gustaría que la utilizaras… quiero que el mundo entero sepa que eres mi prometida…

-Está bien, Yamcha.

\- ¡Viva el amor! – dijo Bunny, invitando a un brindis. Los demás la secundaron alzando sus copas.

Mientras en la cápsula, Vegeta hacía abdominales con solo una palabra en mente "Venganza"


	10. V de Vegeta

Veamos a continuación la Venganza del orgulloso príncipe.

Agradezco los reviews de lula04gonzalez, noemed, carols2497, Majo29, sora 79, celestia carito, nina, kaimi y SophyBriefs.

* * *

Capítulo 10

V de Vegeta

A la mañana siguiente Bulma bajaba a desayunar. No encontró a nadie en la cocina. Se sirvió un café y decidió, mientras lo bebía, que ese día no trabajaría. Iría al salón a regalonearse. En eso apareció Yamcha, con su complaciente sonrisa

-Buenos días amor… sabes hoy voy a comenzar mi entrenamiento aquí, y después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido que lo mejor es pedirte algún sistema para entrenar sin tener que encerrarme como ese malagradecido de Vegeta…

\- ¿En serio, Yamcha? ¡Qué bien! pero no tienes por qué insultarlo... bueno ¿y algo como que tienes en mente?

-Deja de defenderlo, es la verdad y lo sabes, amor... - aclaró Yamcha, achicando sus ojos - Pensaba en un traje especial… como el que nos entregó Kami-Sama.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó ella intrigada en el sistema a recrear.

-Bueno. Es un traje que pesa bastante… es como un reemplazo de la gravedad.

-Sí, comprendo. Creo que puedo hacer algo así…

-Supongo que necesitarás mis medidas… - dijo acercándose seductoramente

-Ay, Yamcha… No te preocupes. Basta con que me des tu gi de entrenamiento y lo duplicaré con otro material… - le cortó ella mirando el traje de su novio

-Ven acá – la abrazó - ¿sabías que eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que conozco?

-Por supuesto que sí – le respondió ella.

Se besaron y se quedaron unos segundos abrazados. Yamcha dio un paso atrás y sujeto ambas manos de la muchacha

-Bulma, me alegra mucho que vuelvas a usar tu argolla…

-Es que como me lo pediste, no podía ser tan cruel de no darte ese gusto siquiera – respondió ella con mucha dulzura.

\- ¿Hoy no tienes nada que hacer verdad? ¿Qué te parece si por fin salimos a cenar? - volvió a abrazarla, mirándola a los ojos.

-De acuerdo. Trabajaré un rato en lo que me pediste, luego iré al salón y nos veremos a las seis ¿te parece?

-Eres perfecta – dijo depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios para luego agregar – te dejo ahora, iré a entrenar un poco mis movimientos en el jardín.

Bulma bajó a los laboratorios de muy buen humor. Le encantaba cuando Yamcha se comportaba como todo un caballero con ella y sobre todo cuando le decía todas esas cosas que a una mujer le encantaba escuchar.

Entró y se encontró a su padre, que traía unos planos enrollados en su mano

-Buenos días papá. ¿y eso?

-Buenos días hija. Estos planos son para los robots que solicitó Vegeta. Ahora voy a ir a solicitar los componentes… aunque parece que la tienda donde tienen algunos no hacen envíos así que me tocará enviar a alguien por ellos al centro.

-Yo podría ir por ellos. Más tarde tenía pensado ir al salón, así que podría recogerlos sin problema

-Gracias, hija. Esta es la lista y la dirección. Nos vemos.

Ella tomó el papel y lo miró mientras entraba a su laboratorio. Se dispuso a revisar en su ordenador los materiales más resistentes y con mejor movilidad. Cuando dio con la combinación perfecta, fue a buscar a su novio. Lo encontró en el jardín a unos metros de la nave.

-Yamcha, ya sé con qué materiales trabajaré. Ahora necesito que me traigas tu gi de entrenamiento… si todo sale bien lo tendré listo para mañana…

-Eres fantástica, Bulma. Por eso te amo – casi gritó

\- ¿Por qué hablas tan fuerte?

-Eh, este es que quiero que todos sepan lo que siento por ti – dijo cortando la distancia entre ellos.

Bulma solo lo miró extrañada. Luego de eso lo acompañó a su habitación por el traje. Una vez lo consiguió, ella volvió a su laboratorio y él a su entrenamiento.

Puar se acercó a Yamcha y le preguntó

-Yam, ¿por qué te estás comportando tan extraño?

-Shh. Lo que sucede es que estoy casi seguro de que Vegeta tiene malas intenciones con Bulma. Solo quiero asegurarme de que sepa que ella es mi pareja y de que nos amamos.

-Pero eso es ridículo… a él solo le interesa ser más fuerte y matar a Gokú. Además, son solo amigos…

-Puar, solo hazme caso. Es un presentimiento que tengo… Cuando Bulma se me acerca el ki de Vegeta cambia… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es más agresivo.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo el gatito llevando sus manos a su boca.

-Sí, pero no le daré la oportunidad. Ella es mía.

Mientras tanto, en la nave. Vegeta entrenaba a ciento cincuenta G. En su mente luchaba contra adversarios imaginarios. Por sus puños pasaron Zabón, Dodoria, Las fuerzas especiales Giniú, incluso Freezer. Pero cuando ya se sentía listo para enfrentar a Kakaroto este cambiaba de forma en su mente transformándose en Yamcha, al cual no podía dejar de odiar. Se le estaba volviendo un indeseable, le molestaba verlo, oírlo, sentirlo cerca. Sin contar que parecía saber de su malestar. Con esa idea de entrenar cerca de él. _"Maldito. ¿Acaso no tiene donde más entrenar?… esta casa es bastante grande, pero decide hacerlo a solo unos metros de mí… desgraciado, le haré pagar su afrenta… esto no se quedará así. Además de su estupidez de estar besuqueándote con la escandalosa cada vez que puede… eso me enferma. Detesto haber hecho un acuerdo con ese insecto… sin embargo creo que hay mejores formas de hacerlo sufrir…"_ Con esto mente apagó la gravedad y salió con rumbo a la cocina. Yamcha solo lo vio pasar.

Pero el saiyajin tenía otra cosa en mente, aparte de beber algo de agua. Ocultó su ki y avanzó por la casa a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, encontró la puerta abierta, registró el lugar sin problemas. Recordó cuando era un niño casi, a las órdenes de Freezer, y hacía algunas travesuras a los demás soldados, por lo que no le fue difícil cumplir con lo que se había propuesto. Fue a los laboratorios y buscó en uno de los gabinetes del padre de Bulma, dando con lo necesario. Volvió a toda velocidad al cuarto, teniendo cuidado de saber dónde estaba cada sujeto de la casa. Una vez terminado, dejo todo tal cual estaba y subió a su habitación, asomándose al balcón, para no crear sospechas. Yamcha se quedó mirándolo a los ojos manteniéndole la mirada, mientras lanzaba golpes al aire. Vegeta lo miró de vuelta, sin hacer ni un gesto que lo delatara… decidió fastidiarlo

\- ¿Qué me ves? ¿Acaso te gusto, gusano?

Yamcha se ruborizó. No esperaba eso. Decidió seguir en lo que estaba sin darle importancia a las palabras del saiyajin.

Vegeta volvió a la cocina y sacó con que prepararse un sándwich. En eso estaba cuando apareció Bunny.

-Joven Vegeta, no es necesario que tu cocines…

-Señora, la he visto hacerlo un millón de veces. Créame que puedo hacer algunas cosas por mí mismo.

-Pero eres un príncipe. Claro que no deberías.

-Usted no sabe nada… siempre he tenido que valerme por mi mismo… _"Desde que llegué a la Tierra me he sentido genuinamente como de la realeza… no recuerdo haber tenido comida decente en mi vida desde que me entregaron a Freezer"_

\- ¿No necesitas que te prepare algo más contundente?

-No. De ser necesario, se lo haré saber.

-Eres un aprovechador, Vegeta – dijo Yamcha desde la puerta que daba al jardín.

-No tienes idea, gusano… - respondió el aludido con sorna

\- ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz y entrenas en otro planeta? – le cuestionó el hombre de la cicatriz

-Tsk… - se volteó a verlo por fin – Me iría con gusto, pero tengo asuntos que atender aquí…

\- ¿Te refieres a Bulma?

Bunny observó atenta la respuesta de su huésped.

Vegeta lo miró frunciendo más su ceño. Miró de reojo a la mujer que estaba a su lado y luego volvió su vista a su interlocutor.

-No sigas con esa ridiculez. A menos que quieras que hable… sobre tu secreto

\- ¿A qué secreto se refiere, joven Yamcha? - preguntó Bunny

\- No es nada, Bunny – respondió Yamcha algo incómodo – Vegeta, te pido atentamente que dejes de abusar de lo que te ofrece esta familia.

-Solo me dan lo que me merezco…

-Si se tratara de eso… - dijo Yamcha, envalentonado.

\- ¿En serio quieres seguir hablando de esto frente a ella? – dijo Vegeta haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, indicando a la señora.

Yamcha dejó caer sus brazos a los lados en derrota.

-No, Vegeta. Tú ganas. Pero ten en cuenta que no dejaré que te sigas aprovechando de la amabilidad de tus anfitriones… - y diciendo esto abandonó la cocina.

Bunny no entendía nada. Por lo que se atrevió a interrogar a Vegeta.

-Joven Vegeta… Disculpa ¿pero a que secreto se referían?

Vegeta se sonrió y respondió

-Señora, lo que ocurre es que tiene problemas de constipación… no se lo comente, pero creo que necesita mucha ayuda al respecto.

Bunny era un alma caritativa. Así que no dudo un instante en ayudar a la causa de Yamcha. Todo sea por mantener ese colon limpio.

Vegeta volvió a la cámara. Ahora mucho más tranquilo. Sin embargo, las ideas fluían en su mente y no pudo evitar sonreírse cuando encendió la gravedad _"Me las pagarás, insecto, por insinuar tantas estupideces. Si no puedo hacerte trizas con mis propias manos lo hare de la forma más dolorosa… heriré tu orgullo… si es que tienes uno"_

Bulma a eso de las tres estaba a la mitad de su proyecto. Apagó su ordenador y subió a cambiarse para salir. Una vez lista, bajó las escaleras y en la entrada su madre la detuvo.

-Hija, si vas de compras ¿me puedes traer de la farmacia el laxante más fuerte que tengan?

-¿? ¿De nuevo mamá?

-Este, bueno… es que tú sabes que me gusta conservar la figura…

-De acuerdo… - dijo cerrándole un ojo – será nuestro secreto.

Pasaron las horas. Vegeta decidió parar un momento para ir a buscar nuevamente algo de comer. Sintió el ki de Bulma cerca, por lo que decidió evitarla volviendo a la cámara. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a salir cuando entró Bulma, vestida con una mini falda roja y una blusa de color blanca, bastante recatada. Además de un peinado muy abundante, con dos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Hola, Vegeta ¿hace rato que no te veía? ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-Eso no te incumbe…

-Vamos, no seas tan desagradable. Yo estoy feliz… por fin saldré a cenar con Yamcha.

Él se volvió a verla con una mueca en su rostro

\- ¿y esa estupidez te hace feliz? Además ¿que es esa cosa que llevas en tu dedo?

Bulma frunció y se cruzó de brazos. Vegeta al verla hacerlo, no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-Bah, tu no entiendes de estas cosas… esto es un anillo de compromiso... - dijo indicándole su dedo. Luego prosiguió, poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho - Vegeta, salir con tu novio es un momento de felicidad. Él te dice cosas románticas y luego hay besos y…

-YA BASTA… - gritó él, enfadándose otra vez – No me interesa, terrícola

Bulma lo miró con rencor. Vegeta suspiró y continuó

-No te molestes… es solo que es un tema irrelevante para mi… diviértete en tu "cita" – dijo mientras salía del lugar.

Bulma quedo de una pieza

\- ¿Me está deseando buena suerte en mi cita? Ese no puede ser Vegeta…

Dieron las seis de la tarde. Yamcha no aparecía y Bulma ya se estaba desesperando. Cuando estaba por ir a buscarlo a su cuarto, éste apareció con unos jeans gastados y una camisa cuadrille, el conjunto no era para nada elegante

\- ¿Y a ti quién demonios te vistió? ¿Acaso hubo un tornado en tu habitación?

Yamcha se sonrojó y le respondió

-Lo lamento, Bulma. Pero parece que hay polillas en tu casa

\- ¿Qué?

-Sí. Cuando fui a cambiarme, toda mi ropa se deshacía cuando me la ponía… inclusive la interior… esto se salvó porque estaba en una caja para donaciones…

-Ay, Yamcha eso es imposible…

-Es verdad, amor.

-Lo que pasa es que me quieres hacer pasar un mal rato… anda cámbiate de una vez y salgamos – dijo ella no creyendo su historia.

Yamcha la miró con ojos de cachorrito. Él le estaba diciendo la verdad

\- ¡Oh! ¿es en serio? – dijo ella dando un paso hacia él y posando un brazo en su hombro – bueno entonces mañana iremos de compras… no puede ser que solo te quede esa ropa… Espérame unos minutos, subiré a cambiarme e iremos a alguna otra parte.

Mientras Bulma se cambiaba, apareció Bunny.

-Joven Yamcha, toma una de éstas para que todo salga bien.

Yamcha la miró sorprendido y aceptó la píldora y el vaso de agua que le ofrecía la señora, pensando en que era alguna clase de afrodisíaco

\- ¿Y está segura de que saldrá todo bien?

-Por supuesto… - dijo guiñándole un ojo – su eficacia está ampliamente comprobada.

La señora se retiró con el vaso. En eso apareció Bulma.

\- ¿Listo?

-Más que nunca – dijo él

" _Yo también"_

Subieron al coche de Yamcha y se dieron cuenta de que tenía sin aire todos sus neumáticos.

-No importa, Yamcha. Iremos en el mío.

-Pero… ¡es que no puede ser! Solo ayer lo utilice y estaba todo en orden…

-Yamcha, hay días así… pero no te preocupes. Ya verás que la cena estará deliciosa y la pasaremos bien.

-Sí. Supongo que tienes razón…

Se fueron en el coche de Bulma. Decidieron pasar a comer a un restorán del centro comercial.

\- ¿Ves que está todo bien? Deja de poner esa cara de preocupación Yamcha…

-Tienes razón, amor. Lo que ocurre es que creí que entraba en alguna clase de racha de mala suerte.

Recién habían ordenado algo, cuando una muchacha morena se acercó a la mesa

-Hola, guapo. Tanto tiempo sin verte… ¡Oh! Estás con tu novia… mucho gusto, soy Mako.

Yamcha y Bulma alzaron su vista a la recién llegada. Él se supo pálido.

-Hola, Mako. Mi nombre es Bulma. Un gusto conocerte… ¿de dónde conoces a mi novio?

Yamcha se apresuró a responder

-Oh, bueno ella es una de mis fanáticas… de hecho es una de las que más me apoyan ¿cierto, Mako?

Mako sonrió y dijo

-Así es… les molesta si los acompaño… mi cita de esta noche me ha dejado plantada.

Ambos se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Claro – dijo Bulma

-No – dijo Yamcha

-Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que imaginaba – decía un hombre parado tras un árbol en la vereda de enfrente. Como el local tenía amplios ventanales que daban a la calle, desde su ubicación en las sombras podía apreciar perfectamente la escena.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto la morena

-Yamcha, no seas maleducado… bien que nos puede acompañar unos minutos.

El hombre de la cicatriz no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Por lo que pidieron para la joven.

Las muchachas conversaban animadamente. Llegó la comida y Yamcha solo acertó a comer en silencio, con suerte asentía con su cabeza a una que otra cosa. Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a sentir un sudor frío y su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños…

\- ¿Yamcha, te encuentras bien? Algo te cayó mal al parecer, estás muy pálido.

-Disculp…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase y tuvo que volar al servicio.

-¿Qué extraño? Siempre come de todo y nunca había visto que algo le cayera mal…

-A veces uno no termina de conocer a los hombres… - comentó Mako

-Oye, Mako…- dijo Bulma con esa mirada curiosa de ella - me pareces familiar… ¿estás segura de que nosotras no nos conocemos?

-Lo dudo mucho… para serte sincera trabajo de acompañante y también he realizado una que otra película… si sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Comprendo perfectamente – respondió Bulma con una gota en su cabeza, para luego beber un sorbo de su vaso

-No te sientas mal por mí, en serio… se gana bien y se conoce a muchos famosos…

" _No me atrevo a preguntarle si de esa forma conoció a Yamcha… bien pudo conocerlo en algún momento que hayamos estado peleados… ¡que intriga! Pero no quiero parecer grosera preguntando algo tan indiscreto… de todos modos es una muchacha muy hermosa y no parece de las tontas que acosan siempre a Yamcha… pero no me imagino a mi novio pagando por tener sexo… debo dejar de pensar tanta estupidez… sin embargo aún siento un poco de celos de tan solo pensarlo"_

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Se casarán pronto?

Bulma dudó unos segundos en responder

-Bueno, no debería comentarlo, pero hemos decidido postergarlo por algunos asuntos que surgieron…

-Mmm, si la relación se ha vuelto rutinaria lo comprendo perfectamente… un tiempo atrás tuve un novio y las cosas parecían estancadas. Después de eso decidí que no me amarraría a ningún hombre a menos que fuese el adecuado

\- ¿Y cómo sabes cuál será el adecuado?

-No lo sé… por eso paso de cita en cita… aunque hoy no fue un buen día… espérate a que agarré al infeliz con el que me vería hoy… era un indeciso… primero me citó en un restaurante muy elegante y quince minutos antes de nuestra cita me dice que mejor nos juntemos aquí… Menos mal que no vino, le hubiera dicho unas cuantas verdades. Supongo que a veces pasa con las citas a ciegas ¿cierto?

-Supongo… - respondió Bulma.

Yamcha por fin pudo hacer su aparición de vuelta

-Bulma, creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa – dijo sujetando su estómago.

-Mako, ya escuchaste al hombre. Fue un gusto conocerte y espero que te vaya muy bien en tu carrera.

Yamcha miró a Mako con curiosidad. No se podía imaginar que le había dicho la chica que hacía para ganarse la vida. Esto lo dejaba inmediatamente en desventaja ante cualquier comentario que hiciera su novia a posterior

-Lamento que te haya caído mal la cena, Yam… Bueno, nos vemos. Que estén bien y suerte con lo de la boda.

Con estas palabras, Mako se retiró del restaurant. El hombre de enfrente esperó que desapareciera la chica morena y también se retiró diciendo

-Con esto bastará. Ahora, debo volver a entrenar… he desperdiciado demasiado de mi valioso tiempo… aunque valió la pena.

La pareja canceló la cuenta. Salieron a la calle y cuál sería su sorpresa, al ver que su vehículo estaba siendo remolcado por una grúa. Una mujer policía estaba llenando unos papeles.

-Oficial ¿Por qué se están llevando mi coche? - interrogó Bulma a la mujer

-Lo dejó estacionado en lugar prohibido – respondió ella sin levantar la vista del papeleo

\- ¿Pero cómo? Si me fijé muy bien cuando llegamos. No puede ser…

-Lo siento. Es un modelo que se encapsula. Debió guardarlo en su bolso en vez de dejarlo frente a esa entrada de vehículos.

-Deme un segundo… yo no me estacioné en ese lugar como dice… Usted no sabe con quién está hablando

-Lo sé perfectamente, señorita Bulma Briefs. Aquí está su multa y la dirección donde retirar el vehículo una vez que cancele. Buenas noches.

Yamcha estaba callado, algo doblado, junto a su novia. Sentía que si decía una palabra pasaría la vergüenza de su vida.

Se llevaron el coche de Bulma. Ésta busco su teléfono para avisar a sus padres, sin embargo, no lo encontró. Recordó que al cambiarse lo había dejado en el otro bolso.

-Maldición… Menos mal que siempre traigo algunas cápsulas conmigo… - y diciendo esto activó una de un vehículo amarillo, sin puertas. No era de su gusto, pero era lo único que traía con ella que tuviera un asiento extra y cómodo, pensando en la situación de Yamcha.

Subieron al vehículo y Bulma tuvo que manejar de vuelta, ya que su novio estaba literalmente cagándose encima. Unos minutos después, ya más calmada después del mal rato, decidió hablar

-Yamcha… esta noche sí que han pasado cosas extrañas… ¿no crees?

-S-Si…augg

Bulma miró con infinita compasión a su novio. Lo que parecía ser una noche romántica, término siendo una tragicomedia.

-Sé que no es el momento… pero ¿sabías que Mako se ganaba así la vida?

-Amor… créeme que… no es el momento… - respondió él con los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquilo… ya casi llegamos

Una vez llegaron, Yamcha corrió al baño más cercano. Y como suele pasar con el apuro no se fijó que no había nada de papel en aquel baño.

-Maldita sea… ahora tendré que llamar a alguien.

Vegeta, que había llegado varios minutos antes que ellos, devolvió las cosas que había tomado prestadas, incluyendo acomodar en el baño de su cuarto, los rollos extras de papel. Ahora estaba entrenando a una gravedad de ciento cincuenta, haciendo lagartijas con una sonrisa de satisfacción que pocas veces se le ha visto.

Bulma subió a su habitación y se percató de que su teléfono estaba sonando. Lo cogió y no conoció el número. Sin embargo, contestó

-Hola – dijo con voz cansada

-MALDITA, DILE AL DESGRACIADO DE TU HOMBRE QUE NO VUELVA A LLAMARME. MI TIEMPO VALE MAS DE LO QUE DEBE GANAR EN UN MES EL TARADO IMBECIL DE TU MARIDO.

-OYE, NO SE QUIEN SEAS ESTUPIDA, PERO TE EQUIVOCASTE DE NÚMERO, RIDICULA – Gritó de vuelta para luego colgar – SÍ que hay mujeres locas… llamar y no fijarse siquiera si el número es correcto.

Sin más se desvistió, cepillo su cabello y se metió bajo la colcha. Estaba demasiado agotada con todo lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras Yamcha era socorrido por Puar, que al sentirlo llegar comenzó a buscarlo por la casa. Le llevó lo que el hombre le solicitó, luego lo acompañó a la cocina a que se tomara un agua de hierbas para pasar la indigestión… digamos que fue peor, porque otra vez tuvo que correr al baño. Sintió que perdió por lo menos cinco kilos esa noche, sin contar su dignidad.


	11. Sexto sentido

Saludos. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Saludos en especial a lula04gonzalez, sora 79, noemed, celestia carito, SophyBrief, pau20, kaimi y por supuesto a ness valenitine

Capítulo 11

Sexto sentido

(Nota: nadie ve gente muerta)

Era mediodía y Vegeta estaba entrenando como de costumbre dentro de la nave. De repente hizo un alto, pues sintió que algunos de los habitantes abandonaban la propiedad. Apagó la gravedad y decidió salir a comer algo.

" _Maldición, ya domino perfectamente las ciento cincuenta unidades y aun no consigo convertirme en súper saiyajin… ¿Qué demonios me falta para lograrlo?... ¿? Parece que la terrícola y el gusano salieron… mejor, así no hay nadie que me moleste"_

Entró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para ver qué atacar. Al cerrarlo se encontró con la amable señora, que con una sonrisa le decía

-Joven Vegeta, que gusto que hayas salido a descansar… yo acabo de volver de comprar unos pastelillos deliciosos ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Mi hija y el joven Yamcha salieron de compras… y no quiero desperdiciarlos.

El hombre miró la bandeja que Bunny había dejado sobre la mesa. Él no era muy asiduo a las cosas dulces, sin embargo, reconoció que la señora tenía buen gusto para elegir los sabores. Así que simplemente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

\- ¡OH, ¡qué bien! Prepararé un poco de té para acompañar… - dijo ella volteándose a poner una tetera

- _"¿Quién me manda a meterme en estos líos"_ – pensó el saiyajin, mientras una de sus manos recorría su rostro – _"esta mujer es peor que su hija…"_

Subió a su cuarto a buscar una camiseta. Por educación sabía que no era correcto comer con el torso desnudo, menos frente a una señora. En cierta forma, para Vegeta la que realmente mandaba en ese manicomio, era obviamente la loca mayor, en este caso Bunny. Él, acostumbrado a seguir un orden jerárquico, no podía evitarlo. Cortó sus cavilaciones cuando llegó a la sala del primer piso. Allí estaba esperándolo el té y los pasteles. Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer

-Es una suerte que aceptaras mi invitación a probar estos pastelillos. Sé que no te gustan tanto como la carne asada de Jabalí, pero me agrada ver que los comes con el mismo entusiasmo.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja mientras oía hablar a Bunny. Hizo un alto en su asalto a la bandeja

-Señora, en el tiempo que llevo de conocerla sé perfectamente bien que usted no hace las cosas solo porque sí… ¿Qué quiere saber ahora?

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – respondió. Luego tomo un sorbo de té y prosiguió – solo te invité porque necesitaba una segunda opinión de los pastelitos. Mi marido está muy entusiasmado trabajando en esos robots que le pediste… no creo que quiera salir a comer. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, me he fijado que no te llevas para nada con el joven Yamcha… sé que él a veces es algo impulsivo y no piensa muy bien las cosas…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… ni fingiendo le saldría tan bien

La señora sonrió al ver que su huésped se empezaba a relajar

-Tienes razón. Tú eres un joven inteligente, por lo mismo quisiera que trataras de no tomarlo tan en serio… por el bien de todos.

-No puedo. Espero con ansias la oportunidad de hacerlo trizas…

-Eso fue… em, bueno. Bastante honesto.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo fingir que me agrada – dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida – gracias, estaban buenos.

\- ¿Y Bulma?

El saiyajin abrió mucho sus ojos y se quedó estático en la entrada de la sala. Se maldijo internamente por ese estúpido reflejo.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó sin voltear

La señora dejó su taza sobre la mesita y agregó, siempre sonriente

-Nada. Solo quería saber si puedes fingir que ella te agrada…

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que había caído. Respiró hondo y apenas volteó parte de su rostro para responder

\- No.

Dejó definitivamente la habitación, bastante molesto, con dirección a la nave. Allí se encerró por todo lo que quedaba de día. No saldría ni siquiera para cenar.

Mientras la señora recogía las cosas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. _"No por nada soy madre… una debe saber utilizar muy bien sus herramientas para obtener respuestas de los jóvenes… Además, si el príncipe Vegeta supiera que me he encontrado más veces de las que él quisiera aquella nota que le dio Bulma, cuando se fue la primera vez… también querría hacerme trizas, como dice él… ahhh, lástima que mi hija todavía este comprometida… Bueno, dejaremos todo en manos del destino… aunque de vez en cuando una pequeña ayuda no le viene mal a nadie"_

Durante la cena estaban todos sentados a la mesa, excepto Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué tal su día, muchachos? – preguntó Bunny

-Muy bien, mamá. Aunque Yamcha aún está algo delicado…

\- ¿Estás enfermo, querido?

Yamcha se sonrojó y bajó su vista al plato, para luego responder

-Creo que algo que comí ayer en la noche me cayó mal…

\- ¿Pero te sientes bien ahora?

-Sí, gracias.

-Por cierto, hija ¿Cuánto crees que demore Vegeta en transformarse en súper saiyajin? Si mal no recuerdo, me comentaste que ese es uno de los objetivos de entrenar bajo tanta gravedad…

-Sí, papá. Lo que ocurre es que, como Gokú se transformó luego de entrenar una semana bajo cien G, el piensa que podrá conseguirlo…

-Me gustaría poder instalar algún instrumento en la nave para estudiar su progreso… sería muy interesante descubrir el proceso biológico que los lleva a ese estado…

-Lo sé… a mí también me intriga… - comentó Bulma

\- ¿Y por qué crees que no lo haya conseguido? Por lo que sé Vegeta era más fuerte que Gokú y ya está entrenando a ciento cincuenta G…

Bulma lo miró perpleja unos momentos. Ella también había pensado en eso.

-Papá… tengo una idea al respecto. Debe ser algo que tiene que ver con el carácter… el muchacho que vino del futuro también se podía transformar y era muy amable y tranquilo. Creo que por más fuerte que se vuelva Vegeta no se podrá transformar, ya que su forma de ser es de por si violenta… pero como te digo es solo una hipótesis.

Su padre asintió y se quedó en silencio.

Yamcha estaba incómodo, por lo que decidió abrir la boca

-Amor, disculpa por cambiar el tema… pero ¿Cuándo estará listo mi nuevo traje de entrenamiento?

Bulma lo miró con curiosidad, para luego suavizar su mirada y responder

-Yamcha, yo creo que mañana por la tarde lo tendré. Lo encargué a uno de los asistentes, ya que había que recrearlo con telas y no soy muy hábil en ese tema…

Su padre arqueó una ceja. Le extrañó que su hija no se hubiera querido involucrar en la confección directa de uno de sus proyectos, sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia.

-Gracias. Quisiera poder comenzar lo antes posible a usarlo para incrementar mi fuerza…

La cena transcurrió normal después. Hasta que el teléfono de Yamcha sonó y él se excusó para poder hablar en privado.

Todos los demás solo se miraron y siguieron cenando. Luego de unos minutos Yamcha apareció y volvió a tomar asiento. Su novia lo miró esperando una explicación de la reciente llamada. El hombre hizo caso omiso a Bulma y solo terminó de comer en silencio. Puar se veía nervioso, pero lo demás solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron en lo suyo.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y un hombre con una cicatriz en su rostro avanzaba por entre los pasillos de la casa. Su objetivo, la puerta del salón del primer piso para poder salir de la propiedad. Avanzó silencioso hasta el ventanal, alcanzó la manilla y comenzó a jalarla lo más despacio posible, para no hacer ruido. En ese momento se encendió la luz. El hombre no pudo evitar dar un brinco y voltearse.

\- ¿Vas con tus putas, insecto? – le dijo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con la mano aun sobre el interruptor.

-Vegeta, eso a ti no te importa.

-Tienes razón… pero el gusto de fastidiarte es impagable… ¿Cómo sigues de tu indigestión?

\- ¿Tuviste que ver algo en eso?... Eres un desgraciado.

Vegeta solo sonrió de lado.

\- ¿En serio crees eso?… para mí fue bastante gracioso… - dijo con burla el saiyajin

-Me las pagarás, Vegeta – dijo Yamcha conteniendo la rabia

-Lo dudo… te tengo en la palma de mi mano, gusano… sin embargo, por esta vez te dejaré ir. Debo reponerme para continuar mi entrenamiento mañana… disfrútalo… mientras puedas.

Con estas palabras, el saiyajin apagó la luz y desapareció de la vista de Yamcha. Este se volvió dubitativo hacia el ventanal… pero algo le dijo que era mejor abstenerse esa noche de salir. Cogió su teléfono y avisó que no podría ir debido a su persistente indigestión.

Vegeta llegó a su cuarto y azotó la puerta. Con el sonido Bulma se incorporó de un salto en su cama. Pestañeó un par de veces y decidió bajar a beber algo de agua. Maldijo a Vegeta cuando pasó frente a su puerta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? – dijo el aludido asomándose a la puerta de su habitación.

Bulma dio un salto y golpeó a Vegeta en su estómago. Éste miró asombrado los reflejos de la muchacha y dijo

-Vaya… así que después de todo sabes pelear… veamos que tienes.

Bulma con el susto había despertado completamente. Al escuchar lo dicho por el saiyajin, un golpe de adrenalina inundó sus venas. Sin embargo, puso sus manos por delante, cerró sus ojos y dijo

-Vegeta, fue solo un reflejo. Es que sé algo de artes marciales… lo suficiente para defenderme de personas normales… no me ataques, soy muy débil y nunca alcancé el cinturón negro…

El hombre lanzó un golpe al rostro de ella, pero no le hizo daño, solo agarró su nariz y le dijo

\- ¿Miedo, terrícola?

Bulma abrió sus ojos al sentir los dedos del hombre sobre su nariz. De un manotazo hizo que la soltara

-Claro que tuve miedo… con uno de tus golpes podrías romperme todos los huesos…

\- ¿Crees que me rebajaría a golpear a alguien tan insignificante?

-Supongo que no… - dijo con algo de vergüenza

El hombre entró en su cuarto y cerró de un golpe la puerta. Bulma se sobresaltó producto del portazo.

-DEJA DE AZOTAR TU MALDITA PUERTA

Desde dentro le respondieron

-DEJA DE SER TAN ESCANDALOSA Y ESTUPIDA

Luego silencio. La muchacha se sintió contrariada y decidió continuar su camino a la cocina. Cuando llegó al primer piso escuchó una puerta cerrarse, eso la puso en alerta. Eran más de las dos de la mañana, por lo que creyó que habría entrado alguien a la casa. Decidió llamar a la puerta de Yamcha.

-Yamcha, Yamcha – susurró mientras daba unos suaves golpes a la puerta

Está se abrió casi de inmediato. Apareció su novio vestido tras la puerta

-Bulma ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

\- Lo que sucede es que escuche un ruido en la casa… - lo observó bien y agregó - ¿qué haces vestido?

Yamcha se dio cuenta de su error y le respondió

-Oh, es que no podía dormir… pero lo más probable es que haya sido yo el del ruido… es que había ido a beber algo…

Bulma no quedó muy convencida de la explicación, pero lo atribuyó a su estado de alerta por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Tienes razón… bueno, que descanses, amor – dijo dándole un beso en los labios y alejándose hacia la cocina

Yamcha volvió a su cuarto y exclamó mientras pasaba su antebrazo por su frente

\- ¡Vaya, de la que me salvé! Pero debo llevar a cabo mi plan como sea. Vegeta en cualquier momento puede decirle a Bulma… no se cuanto más puede dudar mi suerte.


	12. Éntrale

Les dejo este nuevo capítulo, para compensar lo corto que fue el anterior. Disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 12

Éntrale

Después de unos días, todo comenzó a tornarse rutinario en la Corporación.

Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad desde que amanecía hasta el anochecer, parando solo para comer e ir al baño. Yamcha hacía lo propio en el jardín, a varios metros de la esférica nave, acompañado de Puar, quien no dejaba de animarlo.

Ya era mediodía y al jardín salió la cariñosa señora Briefs, con una bandeja de refrescos.

-Oh, joven Yamcha, les he traído esta limonada para que pasen un poco el calor

El hombre detuvo su entrenamiento y se acercó a la mujer

-Gracias, Bunny… - dijo tomando un vaso de la bandeja – esto era justo lo que necesitaba…

\- Está muy rica, gracias- dijo también Puar.

La mujer miró hacia la nave y suspiró

-Es una lástima que Vegeta esté encerrado… con un día tan lindo debería salir siquiera a darse un chapuzón en la piscina…

-Él no es como nosotros, Bunny…. Es un sádico que solo desea entrenar para matar y destruir planetas

-No, Yamcha… como te he dicho antes, él es un príncipe de un lugar muy lejano y lamentablemente sus costumbres son distintas… debe ser horrible, es como si yo me fuera a vivir a una aldea… no tengo nada en contra, pero me costaría años habituarme

Sus dos interlocutores solo la miraron con cara de interrogación

-¡Oh! Voy a preguntarle si quiere limonada – y diciendo esto la señora volvió a la cocina.

Luego de unos minutos se vio salir al saiyajin, tomando la misma dirección de la mujer.

Yamcha y su amigo quedaron boquiabiertos. No esperaban que Vegeta le hiciera caso a la señora.

Terminaron su limonada y en eso vieron a Vegeta, acompañado esta vez del profesor, subir a la nave. El anciano llevaba un carrito, con unas cajas. Estuvo un par de minutos dentro y luego salió con el carro. Yamcha no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acercó a preguntar

-Profesor, ¿que llevaba en las cajas?

-Hola. Son unos robots que solicitó Vegeta… espero que funcionen bien.

Yamcha sintió algo como celos paternos.

\- ¿Por qué su interés en ayudar tanto a ese sujeto?

El profesor lo miró unos segundos antes de responder

-Muchacho… a ti también te ofrecí ayuda, pero tú dijiste que no querías… ¿lo recuerdas? Si cambiaste de opinión, no tengo problema en crear algún artefacto para ti…

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos. Se dio cuenta de lo inútil que fue su comentario

-Lo siento. Solo era curiosidad.

-Está bien, Yamcha. Bulma me dijo que te había hecho un traje especial ¿Qué tal?

-Excelente… era justo lo que necesitaba. He avanzado bastante.

El profesor sonrió y se despidió de ellos, tomando rumbo hacia la casa. Se dirigió a los laboratorios. Allí encontró a su hija, trabajando en la armadura.

-Hola, hija… ayer no te vi en la cena

-Hola, papá – dijo ella volteando por un segundo, para luego volver a su ordenador – lo que ocurre es que me quedé hasta muy tarde trabajando en esto… tú sabes, cuando uno encuentra la inspiración en un proyecto no puede…

-…irse a dormir sin terminarlo… ja ja ja, eres igual a mí, querida.

Ambos rieron, sin embargo, el momento se rompió cuando se activó el comunicador del laboratorio del profesor. Éste corrió a atenderlo. Después de unos minutos volvió donde su hija.

-Cariño, Vegeta dice si puedes ir a ver un problema con la gravedad…

\- ¿? – ella se giró en la silla completamente hacia su padre - ¿y por qué no me habló a mi comunicador?

-No lo sé… - dijo su padre – tal vez no dio con el botón…

Bulma guardó sus archivos y salió camino a la nave.

Yamcha la vio pasar hacia la nave. Antes de que ella estuviera a unos metros, la compuerta se abrió y ella accedió al lugar, cerrándose ésta tras ella.

\- ¿Para que irá Bulma, si el profesor acaba de estar con él? Esto es sospechoso, Puar – comentó Yamcha, deteniendo sus golpes – si no fuera porque tengo un trato con ese bastardo te pediría que fueras a investigar…

En el interior de la nave, el saiyajin estaba de pie frente a la consola, sosteniendo una botella de agua. Sobre su cuello una toalla, su torso desnudo, enfundado en pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas.

-Y bien… ¿cuál es el problema, Vegeta? – dijo Bulma acercándose hasta estar casi al lado de él.

El saiyajin se volteó a mirarla y le regaló media sonrisa. Acercó su mano a la consola y activó la gravedad

Bulma miró con horror este acto. Le pareció que el tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó cayendo al suelo, mientras cubría su cabeza

Vegeta se carcajeó y se acercó a ella. Mirándola con burla.

-Ese, humana, es el problema… - dijo haciendo una pausa para beber un trago de agua, luego agregó - dejo de funcionar hace unos minutos.

Ella lo observó desde el suelo. Se incorporó furiosa y comenzó el griterío

\- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA, GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL? ¿NO TE BASTABA CON DECIRME QUE LA GRAVEDAD DE LA NAVE NO FUNCIONABA? ERES EL SER MAS DESAGRADABLE QUE CONOZCO… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA, VEGETA?

Él avanzó hacia a la salida y le dijo volteando un poco el rostro

-Más te vale que esté lista pronto… Voy a ir a comer algo, y cuando vuelva la quiero funcionando, terrícola.

La pobre muchacha quedó de pie, con más cosas por gritarle en la garganta. Respiró hondo y de uno de los gabinetes sacó una caja de herramientas para revisar el sistema. Luego de unos minutos de no encontrar falla física, decidió ir en busca de su ordenador para saber que andaba mal.

Mientras en la cocina, Vegeta se preparaba un sándwich enorme, con todo lo que encontró en el refrigerador. Tomó asiento y comenzó a disfrutar su merienda.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, gusano? ¿No te bastó con lo del otro día? – lo interrogó mientras tragaba

-Calma, Vegeta… solo vine por algo de beber… no te preocupes, no hay resentimientos.

El saiyajin ni lo miró y siguió en lo suyo.

-Supongo que me lo merecía, después de todo… Oye ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?

Vegeta solo arqueó una ceja. No comprendía el interés de Yamcha. _"Algo debe traerse entre manos… está más insoportable que de costumbre"_ decidió seguirle la corriente

-Mejor que el tuyo, supongo – dijo frunciendo aún más su ceño – ya que estamos en esta charla, déjame preguntarte ¿Cómo están tus putas?

Yamcha se sonrojó. Pero no se dejaría intimidar por aquella pregunta

-Bien y satisfechas, supongo. No he tenido quejas… - respondió engreído

Vegeta se sonrió y agregó con sorna

-Debes dejarles buena propina ¿no?...

Yamcha se volteó furioso, esa declaración del saiyajin de verdad le molestó

-No digas estupideces, Vegeta. Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia…

-JA JA JA – río poniéndose de pie – crees que tengo envidia de lo que tú haces… más bien me das asco… no eres más que basura – terminó, escupiendo a un lado

\- Admítelo. Yo tengo a mi disposición hermosas mujeres y a ti solo te desprecian.

Vegeta se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Yamcha

-No necesito pagar por sexo, menos con putas baratas…

Yamcha lo miró con rencor. Estaban a un paso el uno de otro, el más mínimo gesto desataría un combate.

-Como te atreves a hablar así, Vegeta.

El hombre más bajo agregó con un tono suave, mientras sonreía de lado

-Admítelo, insecto. No eres más que una mierda con suerte…

Yamcha no pudo evitarlo, encendió la chispa que detonaría el infierno

-Es cierto – dijo mofándose haciendo una reverencia – su alteza, el príncipe de los saiyajin, debe tener todo un harem a su disposición… Pero espera, tú ya no tienes reino…

Vegeta apretó los dientes. Con su planeta extinto nadie se metía. Menos iba a permitir que ese humano hiciera mofa de su desgracia. Ofertó lo que esperaba Yamcha

\- ¿Quieres pelear, insecto?

-Sí… ya no soporto tenerte cerca, enano asesino… - le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ? – dijo Bulma desde la puerta

Ambos hombres la miraron. Yamcha se puso pálido y Vegeta sonrió.

\- ¿VAN A CONTESTAR O DEBO LANZARLES AGUA FRÍA PARA QUE SE CALMEN?

-Bulma, amor, yo…

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y atinó a responder

-Yo no tengo nada que esconder… él vino buscando pelea y si tanto lo desea se la daré…

Bulma miró a ambos, sintió como si nunca hubiera estado tan enojada

-Está bien… si quieren pelear, háganlo… pero lejos de la casa… a ver si así se tranquilizan de una buena vez… no son más que unos…

Ambos volaron de la cocina, dejándola sola antes de que terminara su frase. Ella pestañeó un par de veces, apretó los puños y dijo conteniendo la rabia

\- ¿Me dejaron sola? ¿Qué se creen estos desgraciados?… Yo soy la gran Bulma. Nadie me deja hablando sola… Me las pagarán ambos… esto no se quedará así.

Se fue a buscar su rastreador. Ubicó a Yamcha y a Vegeta. No estaban lejos de allí, se habían dirigido a las montañas del Este. Agarró una de las naves y emprendió vuelo.

Cuando llegó, ambos hombres estaban ya golpeándose. Vio a lo lejos varias personas en la cima de una montaña observando, pero solo fue un instante, al siguiente todos se fueron, al darse cuenta de que era solo una pelea para saldar cuentas, es decir solo golpes, nada de daño mortal.

-MALDITO, ESTOY HARTO DE TU ESTUPIDECES – gritaba Vegeta, mientras se lanzaba sobre su oponente son ambos puños

-TU NO ERES MÁS QUE UN APROVECHADO – gritaba Yamcha, bloqueando y devolviendo un puño en el estómago de su rival

-ARRGG, ¿ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES, GUSANO? - respondió Vegeta, agachándose y tomándolo de uno de sus tobillos para luego lanzarlo por los aires.

Bulma se empezó a desesperar. No sabía muy bien en que terminaría todo. Sin embargo, se percató de que Vegeta no estaba usando todo su poder, y que ninguno utilizaba ataques de ki. Solo se golpeaban, de una manera feroz sí, pero nada como las batallas que ella había presenciado alguna vez.

El saiyajin alcanzó al otro hombre por detrás y lo agarró por el cuello con una llave. Con el tono más bajo que tenía le dijo al oído

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te queda de vida… si vuelves a hacerlo me aseguraré de dejar tan poco de ti, que ni todos los dragones podrán reconstruirte…

Yamcha abrió muy grandes sus ojos, sintió miedo. Pero vio una salida a su situación y, apenas pudo llenar sus pulmones un poco, respondió

\- Ella, está aquí… Bulma nos está viendo

Con estas palabras dichas, el hombre de la cicatriz logró que Vegeta suavizara un poco su agarre. Aprovechó la oportunidad y poniendo sus manos en la espalda, le lanzó una bola de ki a quemarropa. Hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había utilizado energía, pero Yamcha no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad contra su adversario _"Sí… Ahora Vegeta contraatacará y quedaré tan malherido que Bulma lo echará de la casa…"_

Yamcha no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero la herida que recibió el saiyajin fue grave, escupió sangre y soltó totalmente su agarre, sin embargo, le dio un rodillazo feroz al otro hombre, en el costado izquierdo, justo antes de dejarse caer a tierra. La herida estaba justo bajo la cintura del lado derecho, la sangre y unos papeles quemados dejaron un rastro hasta varios metros, mientras un desvanecido Vegeta llegaba al fondo de una grieta entre las montañas. Yamcha se incorporó apenas, cojeando, mientras se sujetaba sus costillas rotas y observaba al otro hombre descender en la oscuridad.

Bulma quedó paralizada unos segundos al ver caer a Vegeta. Volvió a la nave y voló a toda velocidad entre los peñascos, que amenazaban con matarla. No se preocupó por Yamcha, pues lo vio descender suavemente sobre una saliente. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente _"Por favor Kami-Sama, que esté vivo, no dejes que muera"._ Se maldijo por no haber llevado una nave más pequeña. Apenas se percató de que su nave no cabía en el estrecho lugar, decidió descender a pie. Antes de bajarse cogió una linterna y el rudimentario botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando por fin encontró a su amigo, lo vio muy mal herido. La sangre que brotaba era oscura, clara señal de daño interno. Intentó hacerlo reaccionar

-Vegeta, escúchame por favor. Mírame, soy yo, Bulma – dijo poniendo un apósito sobre la herida, haciendo presión

Esperó unos segundos. Observó con alivio que él aun respiraba, pero muy débilmente. Agregó con una voz suave

-Escúchame, saiyajin desquiciado. Voy a vendarte y a llevarte de vuelta, pero necesito que reacciones para que puedas ayudarme – en ese momento recordó a Yamcha y gritó -YAMCHA, SI ME OYES VEN AQUÍ… NECESITO TU AYUDA

Su voz se perdió entre el silencio de las majestuosas montañas que rodeaban el Este de la Capital

-Maldición. Tendré que hacer esto sola.

Intentó levantar a Vegeta, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. En eso lo escuchó gemir, pero no pudo interpretar lo que dijo. Se acercó hasta posar su oído frente a la boca del saiyajin y pudo oír más claramente

-La semilla…

Bulma abrió muy grandes sus ojos y buscó en su ropa interior. Allí, donde siempre la traía, estaba la semilla del ermitaño, esa que Vegeta mismo le había dado a custodiar.

Con premura la sacó del relicario y la depositó suavemente en la boca de maltrecho hombre… y esperó. Él, apenas sintió el objeto en su boca, comenzó a masticar con dificultad. Pasaron unos segundos después de tragarla y por fin abrió los ojos.

-Vegeta… estás bien.

-Claro que sí, imbécil

A pesar del insulto, Bulma no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él y presionar sus labios contra los del saiyajin. Vegeta respondió por unos segundos al beso. Este comenzó a volverse más profundo. En ese momento abrió sus ojos, la apartó y le dijo

-No vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esta

Bulma, que se había quedado confundida por un segundo, atinó a abofetearlo

-Eres un idiota. Yo solo me preocupo por ti – y diciendo esto comenzó su camino de regreso a su nave.

Solo uno de ellos notó que había un espectador de aquella escena.

De vuelta en casa, Bulma estaba furiosa. Decidió encerrarse en su laboratorio y mientras tecleaba, mascullaba palabras ofensivas contra el par de hombres.

Su padre había ido a buscarla para cenar. Sin embargo, ella solo le contestó

-No quiero comer con ese par de energúmenos

-Hija, Yamcha se excusó y no comerá con nosotros… Vegeta está encerrado en la nave, por lo que dudo mucho que venga a cenar…

Con estas palabras de su padre, Bulma se disculpó y decidió acompañar a sus padres a cenar. Una vez sentados a la mesa su madre le dijo

-Querida ¿tú sabes por qué ninguno de nuestros huéspedes vendrá a cenar?

Bulma miró con cansancio a su madre y le respondió

-Mamá, esos dos solo quieren molerse a golpes el uno al otro… dudo mucho que quieran compartir la misma habitación de ahora en adelante…

Bunny juntó sus manos y dijo

-Debe ser muy emocionante que dos jóvenes tan guapos se peleen por ti, hijita… Qué envidia me das.

Ambos quedaron observando a Bunny. Pero no le dieron mayor importancia a su comentario.

-Señores, disculpen la demora… - dijo tomando asiento en su lugar de siempre

Bulma se puso roja como tomate y los señores Briefs solo sonrieron

-Qué bueno que nos acompañes… creímos que hoy entrenarías hasta tarde – dijo el anciano

-Decidí parar por hoy… la gravedad no está funcionando… aún – dijo mirando a Bulma – espero poder continuar mañana normalmente – y diciendo esto comenzó a devorar lo que le servía la señora Briefs.

Bulma apenas probó bocado. Luego de unos minutos no soportó y se excusó diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer en el laboratorio. Sin embargo, al casi alcanzar la salida escuchó

-Soluciona lo de la gravedad, humana.

Ignoró al saiyajin y salió al jardín de atrás a fumarse un cigarrillo. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero necesitaba estar a solas.

" _¿Cómo pude besarlo? No es más que un imbécil… debí quedarme en casa y dejar que ambos se mataran a golpes… a ver si de una vez por todas aprenden que la violencia no es la salida a todos los problemas… sin embargo -_ pensó mientras llevaba dos de sus dedos a sus labios – _necesitaba besarlo… es tan salvaje… es como jugar con fuego… nunca sabes que va a ocurrir después… pero Yamcha… él sí me ama y me lo demuestra cada vez que puede… aunque hoy se comportó como un miserable, dejándome sola… a veces puede ser tan torpe…"_

Caminó hasta llegar a la pagoda del centro del jardín de su madre, tomo asiento y se percató de que habían repuesto la luz de ese lugar. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al recordar que Vegeta siempre descomponía la luz para poder estar tranquilo allí en su primera estadía en la casa.

Terminó su cigarrillo, sin poder dar con una solución a su problema.

\- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí?

-Porque eres una imbécil – le respondieron, al mismo tiempo que los focos se apagaban.

\- ¿Vegeta?

\- ¿Quién más? Sal de mi lugar, terrícola

-Déjame en paz… Yo llegué primero – dijo ella muy molesta.

-Tu excusa de hombre te está buscando…

-¿? ¿Qué?

-Está revisando la casa… y ya estuvo en tu habitación…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?... Oh, a veces olvido que sabes leer el ki.

-Pronto vendrá y si no quieres que esta vez sí lo haga trizas, es mejor que te marches, humana.

-NO. Si tiene un problema con que esté en este lugar conversando contigo, que me lo diga.

-Yo no quiero compartir, vete, ridícula.

Bulma no supo por qué, pero esas últimas palabras la descolocaron. Se puso de pie y en ese momento escuchó a Yamcha llamarla desde la entrada. Caminó hacia donde provenía la voz y cuando lo tuvo frente a ella

\- ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, YAMCHA? – Gritó dándole una bofetada

Él la miró sorprendido. Tomó aire y respondió

-Ay, cuidado, Bulma – dijo sobando su mejilla - Yo… lo lamento, creo que no pude evitarlo… sabes que no soporto a ese saiyajin… además el ofreció pelear…

\- ¿Y te viste obligado a aceptar? ¿Acaso te amenazó con una esfera de ki?

-No, Bulma. Pero tú no sabes todo lo que me dijo ese cretino para hacerme enojar…

-Y supongo que tú te quedaste callado hasta que te preguntó si querías agarrarte a golpes con él… - se alejó unos pasos dándole la espalda para luego voltear y agitar sus brazos en el aire - por favor, Yamcha. Los dos se estaban insultando cuando llegué. Sé que no se soportan, pero también sé que tienes suerte de que Vegeta se midiera al golpearte... POR KAMI, PUDO HABERTE ASESINADO

El hombre bajó avergonzado la cabeza. Si era un tipo con suerte. Suerte de que ella no hubiese llegado antes a la cocina y oído toda la conversación. Pero no se daría por vencido, aún veía una oportunidad de que su novia sacara al otro hombre de su hogar.

Levantó sus ojos hacia ella y puso su mejor cara de borreguito. Hizo ademán de caminar hacia ella, cojeando, y se detuvo con una exclamación

-Auch… Bulma, por favor, perdóname. Tienes razón, pero en el momento no lo pensé. Y si, según dices, Vegeta se midió al golpearme, me dejó bastante mal… No puede seguir viviendo con nosotros ¡Tengo tres costillas rotas!

Ella lo miró algo fastidiada. Era verdad que debió ver primero si su novio estaba bien. Sin embargo, él se esfumó cuando le pidió ayuda. Unas costillas rotas eran nada comparado con una herida casi mortal.

\- La estadía de Vegeta está fuera de discusión en este momento. Recuerda que yo les di autorización para golpearse… no quise hacerlo, pero estaba tan enojada de que ver que solo cruzan palabras para insultarse... Pero y tú ¿Dónde diablos te metiste después?

-Yo… me vine a la casa. Me dio mucha rabia ver que te preocupabas más por él que por mí. Me tomé algo para el dolor y me dormí…

La muchacha suspiró y se acercó al joven. Colocó una mano sobre el brazo de él y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo

-Está bien, Yamcha, yo también lo lamento… Dejemos esto atrás… por lo menos algo bueno salió de todo esto…

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Bulma?

-Bueno… me refiero a que ustedes se dieron el gusto de golpearse. Supongo que ya estarán más tranquilos… Ahora vamos a revisarte… esos vendajes no están muy prolijos que digamos…

En la oscuridad un hombre meditaba sobre lo ocurrido

" _Así que el plan del gusano era hacer que la terrícola me sacara de su hogar… es tan patético. Tiene el cerebro de un pájaro, sin embargo, no le daré el gusto… este es mi hogar, mientras viva en este planeta… y también la tecnología que me dan los terrícolas. Debo aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo… tengo que volverme más fuerte que Kakaroto y derrotarlo a él y a esos malditos androides… No debo dejar que nada se interponga en mi objetivo… tengo que alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin, naturalmente seré más fuerte que ese par de estúpidos, luego de eso el Universo será mío. Comenzará mi reinado… Mañana subiré la gravedad. Después de todo ese insecto me hizo un gran favor al herirme de esa manera… ahora me siento más fuerte… estuve a punto de morir… por suerte esa ridícula se presentó…" -_ se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza – _"¿por qué no sale de mi cabeza?... Sin embargo, extrañaba su calor, su suavidad… maldita, si sigo así me meteré en problemas… debo evitarla lo más posible. Es una puta más de ese insecto, aunque ella no lo sabe… ¿debo decirle?... bah, ese no es mi problema… ella está feliz con el imbécil ese… Será mejor ir a descansar, mañana empezare a exigirme más, necesito conseguir volverme el legendario súper saiyajin"_

* * *

 _Me dijeron que los saludos era mejor dejarlos para el final_

 _Agradezco a pau20, celestia carito, ness valentine y los demás._

 _lula04gonzalez y sora 79: Les pido paciencia, ya pronto empezará lo bueno_

 _SophieBrief: si los capítulos son cortos es porque son ideas separadas, además si son muy largos temo que la gente se quede dormida XD_

 _._


	13. In flagranti

Capítulo 13

In flagranti

Bulma estiraba su espalda. Eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Porque a eso de las tres de la mañana despertó sobresaltada, recordando que no había reparado el sistema de gravedad. Trató de dejarlo para después, pero era de esas veces que te despiertas sabiendo que dejaste algo pendiente y no puedes volver a dormir, solo porque es necesario hacerlo. Se dio una ducha rápida y fue a su laboratorio por el ordenador, para luego dirigirse a la nave y arreglar el problema de la gravedad. No era más que un problema de código, ya que al digitar números primos apagaba el sistema.

Una vez hubo solucionado el tema de la gravedad, aprovechó de dejar activo un nuevo sistema de comunicación, con un proyector y, además, dejar escrito con lápiz permanente el botón de comunicación a su laboratorio. Una vez hecho esto comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Cinco de la mañana. Ella por fin terminaba de guardar todo. Apagó conforme el ordenador, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con él.

-Sabía que no me fallarías…

Ella quedó con la duda _"¿Está hablando de la gravedad o de la semilla?"_

-Disculpa, pero estás hablando con Bulma Briefs… soy infalible- dijo con orgullo para agregar después – solo una genio como yo puede conseguir reparar en tiempo record este tipo de problemas… y solucionar otros.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Si eres una genio como dices, entonces explícame porque aún estás aquí y no puedo comenzar mi entrenamiento…

-No me echarás a perder mi día… o mi noche. Me vuelvo a la cama. Cualquier problema, avísale a mi padre…

Sorpresivamente, él la sujetó por el brazo

-No, humana. La cámara es tu responsabilidad… sabré donde encontrarte… - terminó soltando su agarre.

-Oye, no soy tu esclava. A diferencia tuya tengo una vida – le dijo sin pestañear mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Él sintió algo raro en su estómago. Decidió que era mejor cortar la charla y comenzar su entrenamiento.

-Sal de una maldita vez…- le dijo entre dientes.

Ella no se amedrentó, es más, se atrevió a responderle

-Lo haré… pero solo porque no quiero hacer mal tercio entre tú y tu "novia" … - dijo, mientras salía de la nave

-Vete, ridícula – gritó, apretando los dientes y los puños.

Cuando la muchacha salió definitivamente, el cerró la compuerta y sonrió, por un par de segundos. Al siguiente frunció su ceño y subió la gravedad a doscientas unidades. Una vez hecho esto, oprimió el botón de activación y comenzó su entrenamiento.

Pasaron los días. Yamcha tuvo que estar unos días en recuperación, debido a sus fracturas, por lo que entrenaba más mesuradamente que antes, sin embargo, esto no era impedimento para alternar parte de su tiempo entre su novia oficial y una que otra escapada para "ejercitarse". Vegeta había dejado de molestarlo, ya que se mantenía ocupado casi todo el tiempo. Estaba pronto a alcanzar las trescientas unidades de gravedad, lo que lo tenía aún más molesto, ya que aún no conseguía transformarse. Además, le había dejado bastante claro a Yamcha que no quería que volviera a hablarle, dando por zanjado el tema.

Bulma, al dejar de ver al saiyajin, sintió que su relación con su novio se fortalecía. Después de todo, lo más probable era que solo fuese un capricho, tal como pensó desde un principio. Sin embargo, cada vez que se lo encontraba buscaba algún pretexto para dirigirle la palabra o, mejor dicho, discutir con él, no lo podía evitar. No podía sacar de su mente aquella frase " _ **yo no quiero compartir**_ _… ¿qué quiso decir realmente con eso? ¿Acaso podría ser que se refiriera a mí? ... No. Imposible. Él es incapaz de sentir afecto por alguien... simplemente debió hablar del espacio físico. Apenas se deja ver desde aquella mañana… Se la lleva entrenando todo el día, evitándonos…Después de todo no es más que un maniático… pero ese beso, lo recuerdo y me hace suspirar, estúpido saiyajin… ¿quién se imaginaría que besara tan bien?"_

Por otro lado, la señora Briefs se percató de que Vegeta solo cenaba con ellos los días en que su hija salía con su novio. Últimamente lo había notado más callado de lo habitual, pero no molestó. Se sentaba a la mesa, asentía con sonidos a una que otra pregunta que le hacían sus anfitriones y se retiraba de la misma forma en la que llegaba. Los padres de Bulma se estaban preocupando. La señora pensó que quizá podría ser un caso grave de melancolía, por no usar la palabra depresión. Ella lo atribuía a la incapacidad de su huésped a declararle sus sentimientos a su hija y además de ver que esta estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

Un día cualquiera en la cocina, el matrimonio Briefs conversaba sobre la triste situación

-Querido, no me atrevo a intervenir… ¡podríamos echarlo todo a perder!

El señor bebió de su café y respondió

-Si no podemos decir nada… la mejor opción es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. A menos que quieras darles un empujoncito…

\- ¿Qué propones? – dijo ella poniendo sobre la mesa unos pastelitos.

El anciano miró por la ventana hacia la nave. Luego volvió la vista a su esposa.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece irnos de escapada este fin de semana? Después de todo ambos nos lo merecemos.

La señora aplaudió feliz

-Es una estupenda idea… así Bulma tendrá que ocuparse de alimentar y atender a nuestro joven huésped.

-Así es, cariño. Yo dejaré todo listo para que no haga falta nada en los laboratorios.

Y así, muy contentos con su decisión, comenzaron a hacer los preparativos.

Por la noche salió Vegeta de la nave. El reloj de la cocina marcaba la una y trece minutos. Esa noche decidió comer más tarde, debido a que Bulma y Yamcha estaban en casa a la hora de la cena y luego salieron. Activó el robot de servicio y tras unos segundos un pitido le avisó que estaba lista su comida.

Sacó unos platos, se sirvió y se sentó a comer. Pero algo llamó su atención. En el monitor de la cocina una luz roja indicaba que había un mensaje. Un mal presentimiento cruzó su mente, sin embargo, decidió dejar de lado la curiosidad y siguió en lo suyo. No alcanzó a terminar, cuando su ceño se frunció, inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada. Un par de risas lo hicieron fruncir aún más, pero decidió quedarse, esperando que siguieran su camino y no lo interrumpieran. Las voces se silenciaron y el saiyajin decidió retirarse a su habitación. Miró una última vez aquella luz que titilaba. Chistó y salió de la cocina. Llegó a la sala y ahí los vio, besándose y acariciándose, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguirlos perfectamente. Sintió un nudo en su estómago y no pudo evitar que su ki se elevara.

Yamcha se percató de que estaban siendo observados, sin embargo, comenzó a acariciar más apasionadamente a su novia, deslizando una de sus manos por la entrepierna de esta, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Bulma, que estaba de espaldas al pasillo, no veía nada. Sin embargo, se sintió observada y decidió parar. Miró hacia la puerta, pero no había a nadie. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa.

-Amor, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó él con fingida naturalidad

-Lo lamento, Yamcha… no me siento cómoda. Es mejor que vayamos a dormir…

\- ¿Quieres continuar en mi habitación?

-No. Voy por un vaso de agua y me iré a dormir.

Yamcha se recostó hacía atrás en el sofá y acomodó su entrepierna, mientras sonreía _"Esto solo me lo comprueba… ese bárbaro siente algo por Bulma… sin embargo, el anillo que lleva en su dedo es mío. Ella es y será mía"_ Se levantó y fue a su habitación. Las ganas se las podría quitar en un rato más, cuando su novia ya estuviera dormida. Así que se acostó un rato a ver televisión para matar el tiempo.

Mientras Bulma bebía agua se dio cuenta de que había un mensaje en el monitor. Se acercó y oprimió el botón.

"Hijita, mañana, cuando despiertes, seguramente no estaremos ya en casa. NOS ESCAPAREMOS POR EL FIN DE SEMANA A UN FESTIVAL MUY BONITO QUE HABRÁ EN LAS ISLAS DEL SUR. No te dijimos nada, porque fue muy repentino. En la nevera de atrás hay suficientes alimentos para que prepares comida y tu padre dejó todo a punto en los laboratorios para poder estar tranquilo, aunque dice que si surge algún problema sabe que lo podrás solucionar. Te queremos mucho y no olvides de dejarle comida a Vegeta, mira que necesita estar muy bien alimentado para que esté sano y fuerte. Adiós"

Bulma caminó hasta una silla y llevó sus manos a sus sienes, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Así que de eso se trataba… ¿otra vez te abandonaron?

Bulma ni volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

-Sí, Vegeta. Nuevamente quedé a cargo de la casa. Pero no te preocupes. Tú ya sabes perfectamente que no interrumpiré tu entrenamiento ni haré aseo en tu habitación.

-Hmn… mejor, no te quiero husmeando en mis cosas.

-Perfecto. Te dejaré mañana comida en esos robots, pero el desayuno tendrás que prepáratelo solo – le dijo volteando a verlo

\- ¿Y quién más lo haría? Por si no lo sabes hace mucho que preparo mi propia comida por la mañana, pero eso a ti no te incumbe. Es más, no quiero que toques lo que yo vaya a comer…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo sabes perfectamente – le respondió viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Bulma se puso como un tomate. Comprendió a la perfección de lo que hablaba el saiyajin

-Nos viste… que vergüenza. Sabía que alguien nos observaba y no es la primera vez. ¡No eres más que un mirón, Vegeta! – dijo golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

Vegeta se molestó por el comentario, por lo que arremetió

-No, terrícola. Ustedes son los que no tienen pudor ni respeto por los demás.

-Si tanto te molesta no nos mires... POR SI NO LO SABES NOSOTROS…- hizo una pausa - _"¿a él que le importa?" …_ SI SABES LEER EL KI POR QUE NO NOS EVITAS Y YA

-ARRG, SOLO DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA VULGAR.

-Y TU COMO UN SAIYAJIN DESAGRADABLE

Ambos quedaron en silencio. La atmósfera se puso tensa, pero ella la rompió con una sonora carcajada

-JA JA JA, ¿Sabes? Yo creí que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo el mismo

-Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo – la interrumpió - Desde que volvió tu pareja te has vuelto más imbécil…

-Deja de insultarme. Saiyajin mojigato

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste, estúpida? – exclamó él apretando un puño frente a su rostro, para luego bajarlo y sonreírse -…No caeré en tus ridículos juegos... ¿Sabes que no eres tan lista cómo crees? Eso es lo que más me molesta de ustedes los terrícolas. Son unos estúpidos ingenuos que piensan que todos tienen buenas intenciones. Me dan asco.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad

\- ¿Te desahogaste, imbécil? – le preguntó ella avanzando un paso hacia él - Ahora ¿Quieres explicarme porque, según tú, soy una ingenua?

-Yo no soy quien tiene que darte explicaciones al respecto – y diciendo esto salió de allí, temiendo hablar de más. No era su problema si ella no se daba cuenta del engaño de su pareja. Pero le sacaba de quicio que el gusano se saliera con la suya tan tranquilo. Se sentó en el jardín a observar las estrellas, eso lo calmaba.

Ella volvió a tomar asiento y observó por la ventana al hombre que estaba sentado en el césped

-Ah, Vegeta ¿Por qué eres así? Te ofrecí mi amistad y no la quieres aceptar… o tal vez sí, pero tu modo no me es del todo claro… ¿Pero porque me dijo ingenua? ¿sabe algo que yo no? ¿O hablará de su propósito de conquistarnos después de acabar con los androides y con Gokú?... Supongo que no tendré respuesta por ahora… Awwww… es mejor ir a dormir.

Avanzó por el pasillo y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Yamcha, que avanzaba en la oscuridad hacía la sala.

-Yamcha ¿Dónde vas?

El quedó tieso un par de segundos, él contaba con que Bulma estaría dormida ya.

-Este, yo…

-Deja de balbucear y respóndeme…

Él se llevó la mano a la nuca y dijo

-Bueno, es que no podía dormir y decidí salir a dar un paseo…

\- ¿Me estás ocultando algo? – lo interrogó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entrecerraba sus ojos

El movió nervioso sus manos delante de ella

-No, no, no… ¿Cómo crees eso, amor?...

-No lo sé… es que hace unos momentos me encontré a Vegeta y me dijo

\- ¿Qué te dijo ese desgraciado? – la interrumpió de forma brusca

-No te pongas a la defensiva… me dijo que desde que tú volviste me he puesto más tonta y me ha dicho otras cosas, pero no les encuentro sentido…

- _"Ese bastardo…"_ Cariño… no le des importancia a lo que diga ese sujeto… siempre quiere que los demás estemos mal… como él no puede ser feliz, no quiere que nadie más lo sea…

Bulma lo miró a los ojos un momento.

-Supongo que… tienes razón. Sin embargo, él se comportó tan distinto cuando vivió con nosotros la primera vez… ahora pareciera que todo le molesta.

-Tranquila… quién sabe si solo fingió la primera vez y ahora se está mostrando tal como es… - intentó convencerla su novio.

-Lo dudo, Yamcha. Sé que no es un mal sujeto y que solo necesita que le presten atención. También sé que le molestan nuestras demostraciones de cariño… ¡su cultura es tan diferente a la nuestra!… no podemos excluirlo solo porque fue criado de un modo diferente al nuestro.

-Bulma, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar… una de ellas, es ser un asesino. Nunca será uno de nosotros ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, amor! Apenas termine esto de los androides intentará acabar con todos nosotros… no lo olvides, por favor. Por mí parte no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra – terminó de hablar y depositó un suave beso en los labios de la muchacha – ahora ve a dormir. Yo saldré un rato a caminar y estaré de vuelta en unos minutos…

-Como digas, no te fuerces mucho… hasta mañana.

Yamcha salió de la casa y Bulma subió a su habitación. Se puso un camisón y salió al balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo antes de dormir. Se apoyó en el barandal y observó la ciudad. Comenzó a repasar mentalmente todo lo que él le había dicho, intentando encontrar la respuesta a tanto misterio. Entró a su cuarto y pasó de largo la cama, abrió su closet y de un cajón sacó el rastreador. Acto seguido se lo puso en su oreja y comenzó a rastrear a su novio. Lo encontró a unos dos kilómetros de distancia. Fue a su oficina y presurosa encendió su ordenador para ingresar las coordenadas. Sus manos cubrieron su boca, pues las coordenadas indicaban el edificio donde estaba el apartamento de él. _"¿por qué Yamcha está en su apartamento? A esto se refería Vegeta… Será que Yamcha está incómodo viviendo aquí… pero no puedo comentarle que sé que va a dormir a su casa… ¿pero es demasiado simple? ¿Vegeta no se tomaría la molestia de hacerme notar algo así?... ¿y por qué Yamcha no se va a vivir a su casa y se ahorra las mentiras? … él me dijo que era ingenua…"_

Se sacó el rastreador, vio que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Se volvió a vestir, esta vez completamente de negro, tenía que salir de dudas de una vez por todas. Tomó una motocicleta y se dirigió a toda velocidad al apartamento de Yamcha. Cuando llegó iba a sacarse el casco, pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

Su novio salía acompañado de una mujer rubia, avanzaron hasta estar a unos cuantos metros de ella. Cruzaron unas palabras entre ellos y comenzaron a besarse. Las lágrimas de Bulma no se hicieron esperar. Sintió que perdía el balance, cosa que también notó la pareja que comenzó a acercarse a ella para ver si estaba bien. Ante esto aceleró y se perdió por las calles.

No tenía ganas de volver a su casa. Las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza, recordando las palabras del saiyajin _"yo no soy quién tiene que darte explicaciones… eres una ingenua… eres una vulgar… yo no quiero compartir…"_

Viró repentinamente, debido a que tuvo que esquivar a un borrachito que caminaba por la avenida a esa hora. Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo y patinando por la acera, dándose un buen golpe en el costado izquierdo. Se quedó unos segundos quieta evaluando si estaba mal herida. Al no sentir nada grave se puso de pie y encapsuló la motocicleta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a aquel callejón donde estaba su bar favorito _"es justo lo que necesito en este momento…"_

Volvió a su casa a eso de las 5 de la mañana, tambaleándose por el alcohol y el dolor que sentía tanto en su pecho como en el costado. Apenas pudo llegar a la cocina a beber un poco de agua antes de seguir camino a su cuarto. Se sentó y bebió de su botella, las lágrimas bañando su rostro y un hipo que no la dejaba respirar. En eso sintió que la puerta de la cocina se abría y dio vuelta su rostro hacia la ventana, limpiando con su mano las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

\- ¿Saliste a beber y no me invitaste?

Como pudo respondió entre sollozos

-Déjame en paz, Vegeta… Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo y no me lo dijiste

El hombre se sonrió y continuó, mientras sacaba unas cosas del refrigerador

\- ¿Y eso importa ahora, ridícula? Ya hace tiempo que debiste darte cuenta… y como soy un maldito mirón sé que dejas a ese humano colgado cada vez que puedes… era obvio que se buscara otras hembras – le comentó mientras metía algunas cosas en el horno eléctrico.

-ESTO ES EL COLMO, _hic_ ¿ME CULPAS A MI POR LO QUE ME HIZO ESE DESGRACIADO? – le respondió ella furiosa, con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas

Vegeta relajó su ceño un momento, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella. _"se ve muy bien cuando está furiosa… y ebria, ja"_

-JA JA JA…

\- ¿DE QUE DIABLOS TE RIES, _hic?_

 _-_ De tu ingenuidad… y de que eres una débil. Mírate, llorando por ese insecto… - le dijo mientras ponía una bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentaba a comer – Dejé mi ropa en la sala de lavado, no olvides que estás a cargo.

Bulma lo miró entre hipo e hipo y comprendió que su amigo tenía razón. Ella tenía la última palabra y se enfrentaría en un rato más a Yamcha para dejar las cosas claras. Se puso de pie y vio que Vegeta solo se dedicaba a tragar. Esto la hizo sonreír, avanzó hacia el saijayin y depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias, Vegeta

-Solo vete, imbécil y déjate de hacerme perder el tiempo -le respondió él algo ruborizado y con la boca llena de comida.

* * *

Me demoré un poco pero aquí esta el capitulo siguiente.

Saludos a sora 79, SophieBriefs, lula04gonzalez, celestia carito, Pau20.

Noemed: la identidad del observador quedará para el próximo capítulo.

Cariños.


	14. La ropa sucia se lava en casa

Capítulo 14

La ropa sucia se lava en casa

Bulma se despertó a eso de las once de la mañana. Estiró su mano hacia el despertador, pero este no estaba sonando. Se rió de ella misma cuando recordó que no había puesto ninguna alarma. Intentó moverse, pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su costado izquierdo. Estaba en ropa interior y solo cubierta con el cobertor. Lentamente comenzó a recordar la horrible noche que había tenido y al ver su costado descubrió un enorme moretón en su cadera y muslo. No recordaba haber llegado a su cama, ni haberse desvestido, solo vio en su mente a Yamcha besando a aquella mujer en la entrada del edificio. Como pudo se puso de pie, ya que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se metió en la ducha e intentó recordar más.

Vegeta, por su parte, estaba bastante conforme. Por fin esa mañana había podido digitar el máximo de gravedad. Sin embargo, mientras realizaba sus abdominales, se percató de que su concentración no era la misma de siempre. Se detuvo para escupir y maldecir en voz alta varias veces. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido durante la noche. No era su problema si la humana descubría o no el engaño de su pareja _"Tan ingenua"_ , pero no podía entender porque ayudó a que lo hiciera. Tampoco era su culpa si la tonta esa iba a buscarlo y casi se mata por conducir tan mal ese vehículo _"Tan estúpida"_. Mucho menos debió noquear a ese sujeto, ridículamente débil, que se acercó con malas intenciones hacia ella, cuando venía trastabillando camino a la casa _"Tan confiada"_ y por sobre todo no podía entrar en su cabeza la idea de haberla entrado a su cuarto, desvestirla y meterla bajo la ropa de cama, después de encontrarla inconsciente en el pasillo _"Tan frágil"_. Ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó que cuidaría de alguien, siendo él quien era: un orgulloso guerrero saiyajin de élite, un hombre que sentía desprecio por cada vida, y que solo les permitía su patética existencia si eran de utilidad a sus propósitos. Se dio cuenta de que eso lo explicaba en parte, no le _convenía_ que le pasara algo a _ella_ , ya que era su pase a un mejor entrenamiento, sin contar la buena vida que llevaba en ese lugar. Tenía abundante comida, techo y respeto por parte de los señores de la casa. Sin embargo, la incomodidad seguía… definitivamente había perdido el hábito de estar sin dormir. Decidió que lo mejor era comenzar de una vez con el entrenamiento con los robots, eso lo distraería y no pensaría en tantas estupideces. Se alegró cuando sintió el ki del insecto en el jardín, ya que su ira se incrementó y le serviría para concentrarse en sus ataques. _"Alguna vez que sirva para algo la sabandija esa"_

Bulma lloró un buen rato, sentada en la tina, mientras miles de gotitas ocultaban su dolor. Cuando sintió que ya no podía llorar más, se puso de pie y se enjabonó varias veces, ya que se sentía sucia, asqueada de solo recordar las manos de Yamcha recorriendo su cuerpo o a sus labios besándola, después de quizás tantas veces de estar con otra u otras. Pensó en lo que haría con su casi exnovio _"Todavía no puedo creerlo… ese desgraciado de Yamcha se ha estado revolcando con otra a mis espaldas… que humillación… Y yo que había pensado en formar una familia con él… eventualmente… pero esto no se quedará así. A La Gran Bulma Briefs nadie la trata así y se queda tan tranquilo…"_ Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era elaborar una venganza, así no se volvería a burlar de ella. Una vez que terminó, se vistió con un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta blanca y bajó a la cocina por un poco de café. Allí se encontró con Puar.

-Hola, Puar ¿dormiste bien?

El gato azul se puso pálido al ver el aspecto de Bulma. Estaba con los ojos hinchados y con muy mala cara. A pesar de todo se atrevió a preguntar

\- ¿Bulma, estas bien? Parece que no tuviste una muy buena noche

Bulma se sonrió maléficamente _"seguro tú también sabias del engaño"_

-Oh, no es nada – mintió – solo que tuve un sueño horrible ¿sabes?

-Q-que mal… - respondió con un mal presentimiento en su pecho

Una vena comenzó a hincharse en la sien de ella

-Ni lo imaginas – dijo sarcástica, mientras se servía una taza de café. Luego de una pausa añadió volteándose para ver la expresión del gato– soñé que iba a visitar a mi amadísimo novio a su apartamento y lo veía revolcándose con una rubia… fue una terrible, terrible pesadilla ¿no lo crees, Puar?

-Cla-claro que es terrible, Bulma…. ¿por qué me miras así? Pa-parece que estás molesta…

Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a su peludo amigo. Pudo apreciar que éste comenzaba a sudar copiosamente. Lentamente avanzó hasta la mesa y golpeó con ella la taza de café, lo que hizo que el gato diera un saltito, estaba totalmente aterrorizado.

-Puar… Creo que no fue una pesadilla… es que… fue tan vívido – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, sin quitarle la vista de encima – si fuera cierto, soy capaz de matar a Yamcha y a todo aquel que le haya ayudado en su engaño… ¿No estás de acuerdo, gato alcahuete?

Una línea negra cubrió el pequeño rostro del animal, tragó saliva y se lanzó sobre la mesa suplicando

-Bulma, no te enojes conmigo…. Yo intenté disuadirlo y él no me hizo caso, te lo juro. No me hagas daño… él lo hizo por ti… créeme.

\- ¿Por mí, dices?… En esta casa todos parecen creer que soy estúpida

-Pe-pero…

Bulma colocó sus manos en las caderas y gritó

-PUAR, ESTOY TAN ENOJADA CONTIGO QUE NO SE SI TE PERDONE ALGUN DIA…. ¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!… AHORA, DIME ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTA ESE DESGRACIADO QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI NOVIO?

Puar se elevó hasta quedar a la altura visual de ella y volvió a tragar duro, para luego responder

-Bu-Bulma, él está entrenando afuera, e-en el jardín…

-Perfecto… ni se te ocurra decirle que sé lo que hizo… si llegas a hacerlo le pediré personalmente a Vegeta que te haga picadillo de la forma más dolorosa que se le ocurra – dijo ella.

Bulma terminó su café, se hizo un sándwich con toda calma y se lo llevó a los laboratorios, todo esto sin prestarle más atención a su amiguito.

Puar, una vez que vio marcharse a Bulma, salió a toda velocidad donde su amigo.

-YAMCHA, YAMCHA

El aludido se volteó hacia el gato y lo miró con curiosidad

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Puar? ¿Por qué gritas?

El animal hizo una pausa para calmarse y luego dijo

-Este… es Bulma… parece que sospecha algo…

\- ¿QUÉ DICES?

-Si… me dijo que te había visto anoche… en un sueño

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Puar? - interrogó el hombre de la cicatriz agarrando a su amigo entre sus manos.

-Ella me dijo que había soñado que te veía besando a una rubia…

-Mmm eso es muy extraño... ¿dónde está ella? Respóndeme

El pequeño temblaba bajo el agarre de su amigo

-Cre-Creo que se fue a su oficina… se veía bastante molesta.

El joven se quedó pensando unos momentos, luego de eso, soltó a su amigo.

-Está bien… tal vez esto pase y ella no le dé mayor importancia… después de todo solo fue un sueño

-Pero, Yam… estoy seguro de que ella estaba enojada…

-No – dijo mirando hacia la nave – todo a su debido tiempo.

Bulma mientras tanto estaba en su laboratorio, sacó su proyecto y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Luego oprimió un botón del comunicador y ordenó

-VEGETA VEN INMEDIATAMENTE A MI LABORATORIO

El saiyajin ni levantó la vista para ver el rostro de ella. Hizo caso omiso y siguió en lo suyo.

-VEN INMEDIATAMENTE… NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA JUEGOS

Él frunció el ceño y dijo

-DEJA DE GRITARME, ESTUPIDA. ADEMAS NO ERES QUIEN PARA DARME ORDENES

Ella respiró hondo y le dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras bajaba su mirada

-Por favor, Vegeta…

Él se quedó observando unos segundos el rostro de Bulma. Se veía molesta y cansada. Detuvo sus ataques a los robots de entrenamiento y le respondió

-Tsk, está bien – escupió -… pero más te vale que sea por algo bueno.

Apagó la gravedad, se colocó una toalla sobre los hombros y salió de la nave, entrando a la casa. Yamcha se concentró en el ki del saiyajin. Pudo deducir que Vegeta se dirigía a los laboratorios, así que decidió seguirlo, manteniéndose oculto. Cuando el saiyajin llegó a la puerta de ingreso a los laboratorios, la mandíbula de Yamcha se contrajo en una mueca y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando, por un pequeño espacio que quedó entre las puertas de madera, pudo ver como el saiyajin ingresaba sin problemas, solo poniendo su palma en el lector y que, para rematar, lo recibían con todo y saludo. Vegeta estaba totalmente consciente de que era vigilado de cerca por el otro hombre, antes de entrar volteó un poco su rostro y le sonrió con burla, desapareciendo luego tras la puerta.

" _Maldito bastardo ¿Cómo es posible que tengas acceso al laboratorio? Yo ni siquiera los conozco… ¿qué más me has ocultado, Bulma?"_

Vegeta entró en el laboratorio secreto de Bulma. Miró sobre la mesa y vio un prototipo bastante avanzado de su armadura. Ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya… - dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas - así que finalmente haz dedicado tiempo a lo que realmente importa… aunque el modelo que elegiste para reproducir no es de mi agrado…

-Vegeta, créeme que no estoy de ánimos para tu sarcasmo. Solo pruébatela – dijo ella volteando a verlo.

-Hmn... – hizo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho – Te recuerdo que estás molesta con el gusano ese, así que cuida tu lengua, terrícola… podría hacerte pedazos más fácilmente que antes…

-Deja tus amenazas para otra ocasión… – dijo ella sin dejar de fruncir su ceño, pero con voz cansada

Vegeta levantó una ceja y tomó con cautela la armadura. La observó, le tomó el peso y sin ponérsela, dijo, dejando el objeto nuevamente sobre la mesa.

-Hazla otra vez, terrícola. El material que elegiste dista en mucho del peso necesario

Bulma lo miró un segundo y luego respondió, relajando el ceño, con voz más amable

\- ¿Y por qué no me facilitas la que tienes en tu cuarto? – luego entrecerró sus ojos y le dijo – Oye, esa armadura… la tomaste prestada ¿o me equivoco, Vegeta?

Él se volvió a cruzar de brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos

-Hmn… No vale la pena desperdiciar recursos en un montón de cadáveres… - dijo con un tono suave sonriéndose hacia el lado.

A Bulma se le revolvió el estómago. Tragó duro y le respondió

\- ¿De-de cuantos estamos hablando?

-Ja Ja Ja… eso no te incumbe, terrícola…

Ella iba a reclamarle por los asesinatos, pero en ese momento Yamcha aparecía en el comunicador. Bulma dio un brinco y se puso delante de la pantalla

-Amor… hola ¿estás… - no alcanzó a terminar su frase. Se frenó al ver cierto cabello por detrás de su novia, demasiado cerca para su gusto

\- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACE VEGETA ENCERRADO AHÍ, CONTIGO?

Bulma se sonrió forzadamente, mientras una vena amenazaba con aparecer en su frente, y le respondió

-A ti no te interesa lo que VEGETA haga o no haga aquí conmigo…

-Pero, amor ¿Por qué estás molesta? YO debería estarlo… a MÍ no me dejas entrar ni a las oficinas y ese bastardo está en TU laboratorio…

-No, Yamcha. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto… Te informo que mi padre le dio acceso porque era necesario para todo lo concerniente a los robots y a su entrenamiento. Además, como se fue de la ciudad por el fin de semana, YO debo velar por que Vegeta entrene adecuadamente…

Vegeta se sonrió aún más. Se había dado cuenta de que Bulma lo estaba utilizando para sacarle celos a Yamcha. Decidió seguirle el juego.

-Humana, podemos seguir en lo que estábamos o puedo volver a mi entrenamiento… - comentó acercándose por detrás de Bulma, quedando a solo un paso del cuerpo de la muchacha. Se le ocurrió mirarla de arriba a abajo por detrás, haciendo que a Yamcha le hirviera la… bueno eso queda a la imaginación de cada quien.

Ella podía casi sentir la respiración del saiyajin en su cuello. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su novio.

-Oh, Ya veo… Bulma, al parecer estas MUY ocupada… ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que hay algo entre tú y ese imbécil?

Bulma se puso pálida un momento, sin embargo, sus puños se apretaron y gritó

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, YAMCHA. VEGETA ES MI AMIGO Y NO TENGO NADA QUE OCULTAR…

-Lo que digas. Cuando termines lo que sea que haces con él, avísame – dijo apagando la comunicación

Vegeta se retiró un par de pasos, mientras decía

-Ni creas que no me di cuenta de que me estas utilizando para vengarte de ese insecto, terrícola. Eres tan perversa como Freezer cuando te lo propones...

\- ¿No sé qué demonios hablas, Vegeta? – dijo volteando hacia él y poniendo sus manos en la cintura - Yo no te he utilizado… solo dejé que Yamcha pensara lo que quisiera... Me tienen harta los dos.

Vegeta la sujetó por un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, agregando con un tono muy bajo cerca del rostro de ella, casi rozando su nariz.

-No juegues conmigo, mujer… Sabes que puedo ser muy peligroso…

Bulma quedó tensa, solo atinando a abrir mucho sus ojos y tartamudear

-Ve-Vegeta, yo…

Él no pudo evitar bajar su vista un segundo a los labios de la joven. Sin embargo, reprimió lo que fuera que sintió en ese momento y la alejó de sí, con la misma brusquedad que había utilizado para acercarla. Se marchó del laboratorio, sin siquiera voltear a verla _"Maldición… pensé en ella como mujer… esto no es bueno para mi concentración, no debo sentir más que desprecio hacia ella y su estúpida raza de débiles"_

Por la tarde Bulma evitó a su novio y al saiyajin. Se dedicó a algunos proyectos que tenía pendientes, pero de cuando en cuando recordaba la traición de su novio y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. A eso de las siete, y no de muy buena gana, salió a preparar algo para la cena. Dejó preparados tres robots con alimentos, uno para Yamcha y Puar y los otros dos para Vegeta, preocupándose de dejar una nota sobre cada uno. Cuando caminaba de vuelta al laboratorio decidió pasar por la armadura de Vegeta. La encontró donde siempre, sobre aquel mueble en una esquina. Ésta estaba bastante maltratada, con un agujero en la parte de la espalda y por sobretodo sucia, ya que su dueño la había sacado de los laboratorios antes de que nadie la limpiara. Tenía inclusive algunas manchas de sangre, que probablemente fuesen de él, de cuando anduvo tras los pasos de Gokú. Bulma la tomó con cuidado y la llevó con ella a los laboratorios. Iba a poner su mano en el lector, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Vegeta, con una caja bastante grande. Éste ni siquiera la miró, solo la esquivó y siguió su camino hacia la nave. Bulma quedó bastante confundida, no comprendía que hacía él a esa hora en los laboratorios. Suspiró molesta y entró a dejar la armadura.

No cenó esa noche, decidió salir a comer fuera, sola, llevándose el rastreador en su bolso para saber si Yamcha salía a buscarla, cosa que no ocurrió y que la deprimió aún más. Ambos hombres permanecían en la Corporación, cada uno por su lado. Cuando ya era bastante tarde, decidió que era hora de volver y seguir con su plan de desquitarse de aquel que había traicionado su confianza y roto su corazón.

Al día siguiente las cosas marchaban más o menos igual. Ella llamaba a Vegeta a gritos y él, aunque refunfuñando, acudía y discutían por lo que fuera que ella le reclamara. Yamcha era totalmente ignorado y Puar presentía que esto no acabaría bien para su amigo, que, imposibilitado de hablar con Vegeta, no se atrevía tampoco a dirigirle la palabra a Bulma, por temor a descubrirse sin querer.

Sin embargo, esa tarde.

-VEGETA, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE – gritaba ella, apretando a fondo el botón del comunicador de la cocina.

\- ARRRGGGG … ¿AHORA QUE HICE, SEGÚN TÚ, MALDITA ESCANDALOSA?

\- ¿CREES QUE ES AHÍ DONDE SE DEJA LA ROPA SUCIA?

-DIJISTE QUE NO INTERRUMPIRIAS MI ENTRENAMIENTO

-Y TU QUE SABIAS QUE HABÍA QUE HACER CUANDO NO ESTABAN MIS PADRES

-DEJAME EN PAZ… ERES MUJER, DEBERIAS ESTAR ACOSTUMBRADA A ESO, MOCOSA MIMADA…LA LOCA DE TU MADRE TE CONSIENTE DEMASIADO

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA… NO ERES MAS QUE UN PRINCIPITO COMODO Y GROSERO… Y NO LE DIGAS LOCA A MI MADRE ¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTELO?

-DEJAME EN PAZ… ERES IGUAL DE LOCA Y ADEMAS DE UNA GROSERA. SOY TU HUESPED Y DEBES ATENDERME COMO TAL

Luego silencio. El comunicador había sido desconectado desde la nave.

-ARRRRGGGGG, MALDITO Y ESTUPIDO SAIYAJIN

Hecha una furia, Bulma recogió la camiseta sudada que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y la llevó al cuarto de lavado.

Yamcha y Puar, escucharon los gritos y los portazos dados por la mujer.

\- ¿Te das cuenta, Puar? Ella me está ignorando completamente, solo se ha llevado buscando a ese desgraciado. Sabiendo que es un maleducado y sin respeto por ella.

Puar solo suspiró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso insinúas que yo no la respeto?

-Yam… habla con ella. Las cosas no pueden ir peor de lo que están...

-De acuerdo… supongo que debo componer las cosas con ella…

El hombre de la cicatriz se dirigió al cuarto de ella. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y luego accedió. La encontró tirada en la cama llorando.

-Amor ¿te encuentras bien?

Bulma se incorporó y agarró su despertador lanzándolo contra la puerta entreabierta.

El hombre atinó a cerrar nuevamente la puerta y le comentó a su amigo

\- ¿Ves Puar? Sigue molesta y no quiere hablarme… -luego gritó para que ella lo escuchara -CARIÑO, DEJAME ENTRAR Y CONVERSEMOS

-VETE, YAMCHA… NO QUIERO VER A NADIE. DEJENME EN PAZ

Él no insistió, pero pensó que sería un lindo detalle para ella ordenar algo para cenar en casa y suavizarla para poder hablar. Pidió una cena para dos a un restaurant cercano. Salió a comprar un ramo de flores y unos chocolates. Cuando regresó, recibió el pedido y organizó todo en la sala del segundo piso para una cena romántica. Regó el piso con pétalos de rosas y puso vino a enfriar. Una vez todo listo, fue a su cuarto a alistarse para luego ir por Bulma.

Bulma, en su cuarto había decidido darse un largo baño para sacarse las malas energías. No podía dejar de estar molesta, no le estaba resultando su plan de vengarse de Yamcha, ya que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sufrir. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a su amigo, sin embargo, se rió a carcajadas de solo pensar en que Vegeta la ayudara de forma desinteresada.

\- ¡Vegeta!... ¡no le he dejado nada para comer hoy!... – dijo dando un brinco, sin embargo, volvió a hundirse entre la espuma – Bueno, si tiene hambre que se prepare algo él mismo. ¿Acaso no dijo que no quería que tocara nada que se llevara a la boca? Sin embargo, ambos robots amanecieron vacíos… Además, se lo merece por no ayudar con su ropa sucia… ¿Qué se cree? ¿Piensa que soy su sirvienta?

Puso una toalla sobre su rostro y descansó su vista. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para preocuparse de si ese malagradecido comía o no.

A eso de las ocho salió de la tina y se vistió. Pensó en salir nuevamente a comer fuera y dejar a ese par sin comida preparada. Total, ambos se jactaban de ser guerreros y poder sobrevivir por su cuenta cuando entrenaban. Así que se arregló para ella misma, saldría a comer y a bailar… llamaría a algunas amigas para no estar sola y olvidarse de sus problemas.

Se decidió por un vestido azul y zapatos cómodos, para bailar. Salió de su cuarto camino a la sala para llamar por teléfono, sin embargo, al entrar a la sala encontró todo arreglado. Pensó en las posibilidades y llegó a la conclusión de que solo Yamcha sería capaz de algo así.

-Definitivamente él debe sospechar que sé algo… Pero no le daré la oportunidad de disculparse aún… le falta sufrir.

Pasó de largo y bajó al primer piso. Cogió el teléfono y cuando iba a marcar la interrumpieron

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ella se volteó y encontró al saiyajin detrás de ella, a algunos pasos de distancia.

-No te importa, Vegeta.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en salir? La gravedad de la nave está fallando, otra vez.

Ella lo miró con súplica

\- ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? Necesito salir… no soporto un segundo más en este lugar.

Él se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella. Le quitó el auricular de la mano y agregó

-Sabes que es tu responsabilidad… - dijo dejando el aparato en su lugar - Lo dijiste en el laboratorio… - Acto seguido la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia el jardín.

Bulma comenzó a gritarlo

-VEGETA, SUELTAME. NO SOY TU PUTA ESCLAVA… TENGO UNA VIDA Y QUIERO VIVIRLA… NO PUEDES HACER ESTAS COSAS.

Vegeta se volvió a verla, soltó su agarre y le dijo con burla, cruzándose de brazos

-Calla de una vez, escandalosa. Solo repara la gravedad y te podrás ir tranquila. Si eres tan lista, como dices siempre, lo harás en solo un minuto.

 _-_ NO. TU ESPERARAS A QUE YO VUELVA, MALDITO GROSERO INSENSIBLE

Vegeta se sonrió y se aproximó un paso hacia ella. La miró a los ojos y con un rápido movimiento se la echó al hombro e ignorando los pataleos de ella, la metió en la nave. Una vez dentro la dejó caer al suelo y volvió a hablarle

-SOLO HAZLO. NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS.

Fuera Yamcha había escuchado los gritos, sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar antes de que se cerrara la compuerta de la nave.

-Maldición… volvieron a encerrarse… – decidió treparse a una de las ventanas de la nave para poder espiar.

Mientras, dentro de la nave, Bulma se ponía de pie y le enviaba una mirada de odio al saiyajin. Pero al hacerlo se percató que había una sombra muy conocida en una de las ventanas. Se acercó al saiyajin y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo con bastante coquetería

-Vegeta, tienes razón… Yo debo procurarte todo lo que necesites… para tu entrenamiento

El príncipe tragó saliva y no pudo evitar que un rubor tiñera levemente su rostro. Apartó la mano de ella de un manotazo y se dio media vuelta para agregar

-Qué bueno que ya entendiste cuál es tu lugar. Ahora repara esta maldita cosa.

Bulma se sonrió y volvió a arremeter

-No te molestes, Vegeta… - dijo cruzándose de brazos - verás que en solo unos momentos… podrás encender tu _aparato_

El saiyajin volvió a tragar. Se tensó por completo al darse cuenta de la indirecta de la muchacha.

-No empieces con tus vulgaridades, humana, y haz lo que te pedí.

Yamcha no cabía en sí de la rabia que sentía. Ante sus ojos su propia novia le estaba coqueteando a Vegeta, precisamente al hombre que había dado la orden de asesinarlo.

Bulma mientras tanto sacaba de la manera más sensual una caja de herramientas de un gabinete. Tomó con toda calma su destornillador eléctrico y abrió la consola. Sin ningún pudor se inclinó, dejando una perfecta vista de su trasero hacia el saiyajin. Este se había volteado solo un poco para verificar que ella hiciera su trabajo, cosa de la que se arrepintió. Su vista se clavó en el cuerpo de ella y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, ya que sentía unas ganas enormes de saltar sobre ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que sus oídos zumbaban. Por fin pudo articular una frase.

-ARGGG… SAL INMEDIATAMENTE

Ella se volteó curiosa y le respondió.

-De acuerdo… de todos modos no había mucho que reparar. No es bueno mentir, Vegeta – dijo cerrándole un ojo.

-NO SE DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, MUJER.

-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO… SOLO HABÍA UN CONECTOR SUELTO… ¿CREIAS QUE NO ME DARIA CUENTA?

-HMN, DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES… ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTA TENERTE CERCA?

Ella achicó su mirada y le respondió

-Como mentiroso eres bueno cantando…

Fuera Yamcha no aguantó más y se acercó a la puerta, comenzando a dar fuertes golpes, mientras gritaba

-BULMA, BULMA. SAL DE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

Vegeta miró a Bulma y comprendió que nuevamente había sido parte del juego de ella. Se aproximó a ella, tomándola de ambos brazos la aproximó hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo y le dijo con ese tono suave de amenaza, tan propio de él

-Mujer, te lo advertí… no eres más que una maldita manipuladora – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Bulma se quedó sin habla y solo podía escuchar la respiración del saiyajin y los latidos de su propio corazón. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada. Luego él la apartó, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la entrada.

-Maldición – murmuró él, con los dientes y los puños apretados-…. Vete de una vez… _"por ahora no hay nada más importante que volverme súper saiyajin… esta estúpida hembra solo logra que me distraiga, no puedo dejar que interfiera en mi entrenamiento… maldita sea"_

Bulma temblando, llevó una mano a su boca, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. _"¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?… ¿estaba tratando de seducir a Vegeta?… creo que no lo pensé bien esta vez…"_ Oprimió el botón de la compuerta y se volteó, sus brazos caídos a ambos lados, esperando la represalia de Yamcha.

\- ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES, BULMA? – dijo el joven de la cicatriz pasando por el lado de Vegeta, solo dándole una mirada de odio.

El saiyajin lo ignoró y le dijo a Bulma.

-Tsk, llévate al insecto… o no respondo.

Bulma se tragó las lágrimas, cogió la mano de su novio, invitándolo silenciosamente a la salida. Él se resistió un poco, mientras no despegaba su vista del saiyajin.

-Yamcha, ven.

Ambos abandonaron la nave y una vez en el jardín, el hombre de la cicatriz comenzó a interrogarla otra vez

\- ¿POR QUÉ, BULMA?

Ella le respondió, volteándose hacia él con las manos en las caderas

\- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿ME PREGUNTAS A MI POR QUÉ, YAMCHA? – posó un dedo sobre el pecho del guerrero – TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE… MALDICIÓN… SÉ SOBRE TU ENGAÑO. SE QUE HAZ ESTADO REVOLCANDOTE CON OTRA MUJER Y JURANDOME AMOR AL MISMO TIMEPO… ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

Yamcha se puso de piedra. El mármol no era competencia para el color del que se tornó su rostro. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y dijo

-Sé que tal vez no lo comprendas en este momento. Pero lo que hice tiene un motivo… lo hice para poder ser un mejor amante para ti, para cuando llegara ese momento especial que TANTO has dilatado, Bulma.

-AH… ¿Y TU PENSASTE QUE YO ME ALEGRARÍA DE SABER QUE "ENSAYABAS" CON OTRA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE ESTABAS CONMIGO? ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE PUSO ESA ESTUPIDA IDEA EN TU CABEZA?

-Bueno… fue el Maestro… - dijo algo avergonzado, al oírlo de ella, se dio cuenta de que fue realmente una idea estúpida – PERO ESO YA NO IMPORTA… TU TE TRAES ALGO CON ESE SAIYAJIN Y NO PUEDES NEGARLO…

-NO SIGAS CON ESAS TONTERIAS, YAMCHA. AQUÍ EL UNICO QUE TIENE ESQUELETOS EN EL ARMARIO ERES TU

Él frunció el ceño y la miró a los ojos, mientras apuntaba hacia la nave.

-POR FAVOR, BULMA… LOS VI BESANDOSE

Bulma fue la que palideció ahora, pero se recompuso para responder

-NO DIGAS MENTIRAS. SOLO QUIERES EQUIPARAR LA BALANZA.

-No, Bulma… MAS ENCIMA LE DISTE UNA SEMILLA… UNA SEMILLA ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? SABES LO QUE CUESTA OBTENERLAS

-Eso no viene al caso ahora… - ella bajó la mirada, para luego alzar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Está bien, Yamcha… Lo reconozco. Besé a Vegeta ¿Y qué? ESO NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON REVOLCARSE

-No, cariño… SOY YO EL QUE NO SABE QUE HACEN CUANDO SE ENCIERRAN EN EL LABORATORIO… AHORA MISMO LE ESTABAS COQUETENADO EN LA NAVE

Bulma miraba a Yamcha, mientras se tomaba las manos sobre el pecho. Repentinamente su vista se clavó en la argolla de compromiso que traía puesta. Se la sacó y se aproximó a su novio. Le tomó la mano y depositó el pequeño objeto en la palma del joven.

-Bulma – dijo él sorprendido.

-Yamcha, ya no podemos seguir juntos… ninguno confía en el otro…

-Pero… Yo aún te amo

-Lo sé…y te lo agradezco- dijo ella sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos - sólo el tiempo dirá si debemos estar juntos o no... Po-por ahora… no puedo perdonarte. Lo-lo lamento.

Yamcha apretó en su mano la argolla e intentó abrazar a su ahora exnovia. La atrajo hacia él, a lo que ella no se negó. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica y sintió como ella comenzaba a llorar. Su corazón se empequeñeció, dándose cuenta de que posiblemente no habría marcha atrás en la decisión de ella. Volteó el rostro hacia la nave, que extrañamente aún no estaba en funcionamiento. Con uno de sus dedos levantó el mentón de Bulma y cuando consiguió que ella lo mirara depositó un suave beso en su frente.

-Bulma… no me daré por vencido… mientras haya una posibilidad de volver a estar juntos.

-No… no lo sé… - dijo ella apartándose y dirigiendo su vista hacia la nave, ya que la compuerta se había abierto y Vegeta salía hacia la cocina, aparentemente sin verlos siquiera.

\- Sientes algo por él ¿verdad? – le preguntó Yamcha viendo la reacción de la muchacha

Bulma abrió muy grandes sus ojos.

-Yamcha… no voy a mentirte. En este momento estoy… estoy muy confundida. Por favor… No te pediré que te vayas. Puedes seguir entrenando aquí, pero ya no estaremos comprometidos ni nada de eso ¿de acuerdo?

Él la miró y sonrío.

-Bulma, ¿tienes hambre? Había pedido una cena romántica para dos… pero ya debe estar bastante fría. Si quieres la recalentamos y cenamos mientras seguimos con nuestra charla.

-Supongo que podría comer algo… después de todo ahora somos amigos – dijo sonriéndole – Pero no creas que por esto te perdonaré lo que hiciste…

-Por lo menos no le pediste a Vegeta que me asesinara, otra vez… - dijo el joven, poniendo una mano en su nuca.

La muchacha le dio un leve golpe en el brazo al joven y comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa, no sin antes decirle, volviéndose hacia él solo un poco

-Ven, Yamcha… antes de que tome en cuenta esa idea.

* * *

Bueno, el capítulo quedó un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Saludos para noeli vb, sora 79, SophieBrief, noemed, lula04gonzalez, Kaimi y ddaisyaguilar52.

Estoy tratando lo más posible de mantener la caracterización de los personajes. Pero es difícil a veces, sobre todo para poder llevar el hilo de la historia. Perdón si hay algunas faltas de gramática y ortografía, pero no he tenido a mi editora disponible últimamente, saludos ness valentine. Nos leemos pronto. Cariños a todos.


	15. Manitos de hacha

Capítulo 15

Manitos de hacha

\- Yujuuy, querida… Ya volvimos… ¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué no baja a recibirnos?

\- Tal vez se quedó hasta muy tarde despierta anoche… - respondió el señor Briefs, dejando un bolso en el suelo.

-Hmn…

-Oh, joven Vegeta… gracias por venir a recibirnos de nuestro viaje. Te traje un regalo… - dijo Bunny, sacando un paquete con un moño azul

-Eh... – artículo el saiyajin, apenas teniendo tiempo para darse cuenta de que la señora dejaba en sus manos el regalo – Arggg… No se confunda, señora. Solo entré a buscar al anciano…

El señor Briefs lo miró por sobre sus gafas. Comprendió al instante que el hombre no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que le prestara atención, ya que todo para él era urgente.

-Está bien, Vegeta… Te veo en mi laboratorio en diez minutos...

-Hmp… - hizo, retirándose a su habitación, llevándose el paquete con él.

-Querido… parece que está más delgado… nuestra hija aún no aprende a alimentar a nuestro huésped como se debe…

\- Cariño, tú siempre crees que Vegeta pierde peso cuando no lo alimentas… sin embargo, el que haya venido a saludarnos, a su manera, me demuestra que ha habido un pequeño cambio durante nuestra ausencia

-Si – dijo ella dando un aplauso – de seguro ya se le declaró a Bulma…

-No sé si sea eso... Ya lo averiguaremos.

Ambos fueron a su habitación a dejar su equipaje.

Bulma, que había sentido cierto movimiento en la casa, se había levantado y dado una ducha rápida para poder bajar a ver si eran sus padres. Al salir de su cuarto se encontró con Vegeta que hacía lo propio del suyo.

-Buenos días, Vegeta… ¿te quedaste dormido?

Él le dio un breve vistazo, con su eterno ceño fruncido y le respondió

-No digas estupideces, humana… Que tu duermas hasta tarde no significa que a los demás también les guste desperdiciar el tiempo.

Y dicho esto se retiró por el pasillo.

Bulma se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Luego sonrió y dijo para sí misma

\- ¡Vaya! Hoy está conversador…

La chica bajó a desayunar y ahí encontró a Yamcha, a Puar y a su madre.

-Hola, mamá… - dijo con una enorme sonrisa dándole un abrazo a Bunny - Hola, muchachos.

-Hola, querida… ¿nos extrañaste? - le pregunto la señora.

-Por supuesto que los extrañé… ¿cómo estuvo su viaje? – preguntó mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

-Oh, estuvo estupendo… El festival fue lo mejor… Todos esos guapos jóvenes bailando con solo unos taparrabos… te hubiera encantado, hija.

-Ay, madre – dijo ella con una gotita en la sien – tú no cambiarás nunca

-Eso espero, hija… estoy en mi mejor momento.

Yamcha y Puar se disculparon y salieron al jardín. El joven había decidido ponerle más empeño a su entrenamiento, ya que quería reconquistar a la muchacha y pensó que lo mejor sería parecer más disciplinado que Vegeta.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron a la mesa. La madre de Bulma no pudo evitar comentar

-Hijita… ¿y tú argolla de compromiso? ¡No me digas que la perdiste! ¡Era tan hermosa!

Bulma suspiró y miró por la ventana a Yamcha, que se empeñaba en dar golpes a un contrincante invisible.

-Mamá, no te vayas a enojar, pero… rompimos con Yamcha… no estaba funcionando…

Su madre la miró con ternura y puso una mano sobre la de su niña.

-Hija… si a veces no funciona, no quiere decir que nunca vaya a funcionar… arriba esos ánimos… Ya sé. Acompáñame de compras… ¡eso seguro te anima!

-Ay, no lo sé… - dijo volteando su vista hacia su progenitora. Luego de pensarlo un segundo, respondió - está bien ¡Vamos de compras!

Las dos mujeres rieron y continuaron con el desayuno, platicando sobre el viaje, bailes exóticos, pastelillos y mascotas. Temas todos del agrado de la señora.

En el laboratorio del profesor éste se llevaba la mano a su barbilla meditando, entre mitad asombrado y mitad preocupado.

-Pero, Vegeta – dijo al fin, luego de unos segundos – me extraña que preguntes eso… Tú sabías que el material que elegimos para los robots no soportaría por mucho tiempo tu energía si llegabas a utilizarlos bajo trescientas unidades de gravedad… - terminó mirándolo extrañado.

El saiyajin, que había estado apoyado contra el muro, esperando la respuesta del anciano se aproximó a él y le dijo

-Profesor, comprendo perfectamente el problema… solo deme una maldita solución. Ya no quedan robots de entrenamiento… y eso me está retrasando

-Está bien, muchacho… Creo que tengo una caja más de robots por algún lado… para que entrenes mientras… - luego hizo una pausa y le dijo – acompáñame a los laboratorios del último nivel… – le solicitó poniéndose de pie, mientras acomodaba a Tama y avanzaba hacia la salida.

\- ¿Qué hay allí que pueda interesarme? – preguntó cruzándose nuevamente de brazos

El anciano nuevamente lo miro extrañado _"Muchacho, no estás muy astuto hoy… ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido estos días? Estás bastante desconcentrado… mmm ¿tendrá mi hija que ver en esto?"_

-Vamos a ver un nuevo material en el que está trabajando la Corporación… ¿Bulma, no te lo ha comentado?

-Hmn – respondió él, algo confundido, volteando su vista hacia la puerta – ¿Por qué tendría que habérmelo dicho? Tú eres el que está a cargo de los robots.

-Tienes razón, je je… vamos, no perdamos tiempo _"Si, definitivamente pasó algo…"_

Por la tarde, Yamcha hizo un alto para comer algo y refrescarse. Había visto salir a Bulma y su madre, también vio pasar a Vegeta hacia la nave, cargando una enrome caja. Una vez que las luces de esta se encendieron, avanzó hacia la cocina. Sirvió jugo y preparó unos sándwiches. Se sentó a comer con Puar. Estaban tranquilamente platicando, cuando sonó el teléfono personal de él, que había dejado en una mesita cerca del lugar donde estaba entrenando. Corrió a responder.

-Hola.

-Hola, amorcito… me has tenido muy abandonada… ¿cuándo podemos vernos?

Puso sus ojos de baboso un momento, sin embargo, recobró la compostura y dijo

-Lo siento, Mako… estoy muy ocupado por ahora. Te llamaré apenas tenga un tiempo… Es que ahora estoy muy concentrado en mi entrenamiento.

-Te vuelvo a llamar más tarde… tal vez necesites un masaje…

-Está bien… adiós- dijo cortando y dando un suspiro- ¿por qué Bulma no es tan cariñosa como ellas? ¿La habré perdido para siempre?... NO, ella aún puede volver conmigo… no perderé frente a ese estúpido enano mal genio… tarde o temprano se dará cuenta del hombre que soy y que me ama, como yo aún la amo a ella.

Volvió a la cocina y terminaron de comer. Unos minutos después, salieron nuevamente al jardín a continuar con su entrenamiento, pero su vista no se despegaba de la nave _"No puedo creerlo… Bulma me comentó que cuando las luces estaban en rojo era porque la nave estaba a toda su capacidad… eso significa que Vegeta está entrenando a trescientas veces la gravedad de la tierra… ¿será muy diferente de donde Caio Sama?... No lo creo… ¿qué se sentirá entrenar así? Deben ser una experiencia sorprendente…"_

Decidió ir a echar un pequeño vistazo. Para no ser sorprendido elevando su ki al levitar, decidió poner unas cajas hasta alcanzar la altura de una de las ventanas.

Y ahí dentro estaba Vegeta, esquivando los ataques de los robots. Todo temblaba debido a la enorme gravedad que imperaba dentro de la nave. La mandíbula de Yamcha descendió un poco al ver cómo el saiyajin, aunque con algo de dificultad, esquivaba los ataques. Contrario a lo que él pensaba, Vegeta sí se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, cosa que hizo que el saiyajin perdiera la concentración, solo una milésima de segundo, recibiendo de lleno un rebote de energía, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Una vez que logró volver a ponerse de pie, sonrío y haciendo aspaviento de su fuerza, aumentó de golpe su ki, destruyendo los robots e iluminando el interior de la nave, provocando así, que ésta se tambaleara, haciendo también caer al hombre que estaba espiando.

" _Maldición, por culpa de esa sabandija se destruyeron los robots… tendré que esperar a que el anciano tenga listos los otros…"_ Pensó mientras observaba el desastre causado.

Yamcha, aun sorprendido, se sacudía el pasto de la ropa, mientras no daba aún crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos. Comenzó a sentir envidia del entrenamiento que realizaba el saiyajin… sin embargo ya no se podía retractar y solicitar una nave para entrenar él. Decidió utilizar la nave de Vegeta, más tarde, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo _"Si me vuelvo más fuerte seguro llamaré la atención de Bulma"_

Cuando madre e hija llegaron por la tarde, se percataron de que no estaba ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Bulma se preocupó y fue en busca de su rastreador. No fuera a ser que se hubieran agarrado a golpes nuevamente. Entró desesperada a su cuarto y del cajón de su ropa interior sacó el aparato y busco. Se felicitó a sí misma por haber recordado grabar la presencia de Vegeta. Encontró al saiyajin, bastante alejado, posiblemente en el ártico o muy cerca de éste. Y Yamcha, bueno, a él lo logró ubicar en su apartamento. Suspiró, mitad aliviada y mitad contrariada. Regresando a la sala del primer piso, donde encontró a sus padres.

\- ¿Todo bien, cariño? – preguntó su padre al verla entrar agitada.

-Sí, papá… lo que ocurre es que ese par de locos salió a entrenar fuera.

-Pero no se perderán la cena, eso te lo aseguro – dijo Bunny, poniendo una bandeja con té y pastelillos, sobre la mesita frente a ellos.

-Tu madre tiene razón. No te preocupes – le comentó el anciano recibiendo una taza de té, que le extendía su esposa

-Me importa muy poco si vuelve o no ese par de malagradecidos…- exclamó Bulma dejándose caer en un sillón.

-Pero hija… recién fuiste a ver si no se estaban matando… - dijo su madre, sirviéndole un té a su hija – no es bueno que te alteres tanto por cosas como esas. Te he dicho que te pondrás vieja... Debes admitir que ese par de muchachos te vuelve loca.

-Mamá, ya estás con tus cosas. Loca me van a volver con sus idioteces. Y no solo ellos, todos mis amigos están igual de dementes… Mira que no querer destruir el laboratorio hasta que estén listos esos androides. No hay día que no piense en eso.

-Por un lado, tienen razón, hija. Ese hombre aun no construye nada… y aunque lo hiciese no estamos seguros de que vaya a utilizarlos para el mal.

-Si todo fuese tan simple…- suspiró la muchacha

-Vamos, amor. Prueba uno de estos. Son bajos en calorías – la animó su madre indicándole la bandeja.

-Gracias – dijo recibiendo el té y tomando luego un platillo, con un coqueto pastelillo de fresas.

A la hora de la cena, contrario a los pronósticos de la señora, solo apareció uno de los hombres y su mascota. Comieron casi en silencio, solo los señores Briefs comentaban algo, referente a una de las mascotas, que al parecer estaba un poco enferma. Bulma miraba de vez en cuando a Yamcha, hasta que se decidió a preguntarle

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la tarde, Yamcha?

El joven la observó mientras terminaba de tragar y le respondió con toda calma

-Bueno, después de entrenar me fui a mi apartamento… necesitaba estar alejado de ese saiyajin…

-¿? Pero Vegeta tampoco ha estado en la casa… - dijo ella intrigada - ¿No habrán discutido?

-No, Bulma. Hace un tiempo que no le dirijo la palabra, por lo mismo, evito encontrármelo cuando anda suelto por ahí… nunca se sabe si anda de buenas o malas…

La muchacha volvió la vista a su plato con algo de preocupación… hace mucho que Vegeta no se iba a entrenar lejos.

-Cariño, ya verás que el joven Vegeta regresa antes de lo esperado.

-Tu madre tiene razón… ahora no se llevó la nave, por lo que sabemos está aún en la Tierra – agregó el profesor.

La conversación se estaba volviendo desagradable para Yamcha, por lo que terminó de comer y se retiró a su habitación, con la excusa de que al día siguiente iría a entrenar con Ten, a las montañas.

La cena terminó y todos se retiraron a distintos lugares de la casa. El señor Briefs, que durante el día había estado trabajando en los laboratorios del subsuelo con el nuevo material para los robots de entrenamiento, tuvo que ir a su laboratorio personal por unos planos, sin embargo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que, sobre una mesa metálica, estaban todos los robots que le había entregado al saiyajin por la mañana, totalmente inservibles.

\- ¡Válgame!… - exclamó mientras rascaba su cabeza - le dije a Vegeta que fuera más cuidadoso… ¿en que estará pensando este muchacho?

Mientras, Bulma se disponía a dormir, pero no se sentía tranquila. Su amigo aún no volvía, así que salió a su balcón a fumar. La ciudad estaba casi en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba una sirena a lo lejos y los ruiditos que hacían los insectos en el jardín.

\- ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme a ese idiota de la cabeza? No es más que un torpe, que no sabe tratar a las mujeres… - luego miró hacia el cielo y continuó con su monólogo – Kami, por favor que se encuentre bien, tráelo sano y salvo de vuelta a casa… - siguió unos minutos con la mirada clavada en las estrellas, hasta que vio una estela que bajaba a gran velocidad y descendía en el balcón de junto. No pudo evitar sonreírle a su vecino, que venía todo harapiento y sucio.

-Hmn… ¿qué me ves, ridícula?

La muchacha cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de rabia, bufó y se metió a su cuarto, cerrando de golpe el ventanal, no sin antes gritarle - GROSERO

El hombre también ingresó a su cuarto y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sin poder explicarse el por qué no pudo evitar hacer rabiar a la humana escandalosa. Venía exhausto, por lo que se dio un baño, se vistió y bajó a la cocina a comer algo. Luego de eso volvió a su cuarto y se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

Un par de horas más tarde todo estaba en absoluto silencio, casi todos los habitantes de la enorme casa dormían, a excepción de un hombre, que a toda velocidad, cruzaba el jardín entre las sombras y lograba introducirse dentro de la nave. Suspiró al ver logrado su objetivo y se acercó con seguridad a la consola. _"Uno de estos debe ser el botón que inicia la gravedad… ¡BINGO!"_ Pensó al dar con el correcto. Iba a comenzar con ciento cincuenta, pero decidió seguir presionando el botón hasta alcanzar las trescientas unidades. Respiró hondo, mientras veía cambiar las luces de color. Comenzó a sentir horror, cuando su cuerpo fue presionado poco a poco, como si estuviese hecho de plomo. Su sangre comenzó a burbujear, mientras caía al suelo, intentando inútilmente volver a ponerse de pie. El arrepentimiento le llegó tan rápido como la idea de que moriría en ese lugar _"Maldición, esto no fue una buena idea… moriré aquí y nadie vendrá a ayudarme… no puedo… respirar…"_

Gritó en agonía, intentando concentrar toda su fuerza en una de sus manos y a duras penas, luego de unos segundos que para él fueron una eternidad, logró por fin apagar la gravedad de la nave. Se dejó caer sobre el frío suelo, llenando sus pulmones del preciado aire, que creyó jamás volvería a respirar _"Maldición, casi muero y lo único que pude demostrar es que no estoy a la altura de ese miserable… que humillación… esto, esto definitivamente no es para humanos… la fuerza de ese desgraciado está muy lejos de mi alcance, creí que no sería tanta la diferencia… maldito Vegeta"_

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el hombre de la cicatriz, aun algo adolorido, emprendió vuelo hacia el este, acompañado de su fiel y peludo amigo.

Vegeta lo vio marcharse desde la cocina, donde se había preparado un contundente desayuno. Ese día decidió que presionaría al anciano para que le tuviera lo antes posible nuevos robots. Una vez hubo desayunado salió a entrenar un poco en la nave y cuando vio que era una hora prudente, apagó la gravedad y se dirigió otra vez a los laboratorios.

Como siempre encontró al padre de Bulma ya instalado y trabajando en los laboratorios _"Si tan solo su hija fuera la mitad de disciplinada…"_ sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con ella y se aproximó al hombre cano, que para variar tenía a su gato montado en el hombro.

\- Profesor…

\- Oh, buenos días, Vegeta… Te tengo buenas noticias. Ya tenemos la aleación perfecta, que soportara inclusive hasta las cuatrocientas unidades.

El saiyajin no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿cuándo estarán listos?

\- Bueno… pienso que para esta tarde…

\- Por supuesto… es solo un remplazo de material… - dijo, más para sí, el hombre.

\- Correcto, no debiéramos tardar mucho en sacar los primeros seis. Y, dejaría listas, unas cuantas docenas más, solo por si llegases a destruirlos nuevamente… No deberías exigirte tanto… trescientas G son mucho para tu cuerpo…

\- Ese no es tu problema, anciano. Soy un saiyajin y puedo soportar esas cosas… Además, no fue mi culpa que se estropearan… ese inútil, al que tu hija llama novio, fue el responsable… - terminó diciendo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, no debiera ser yo el que lo comente, pero ellos al parecer ya no están juntos… creo que Bulma terminó su relación con él – dijo el anciano, mientras limpiaba sus anteojos, esperando alguna reacción por parte de Vegeta.

Esté por un segundo, abrió un poco más sus ojos. Pero no se delató más que eso, contrario a lo que esperaba el anciano, sin embargo, esa pequeña reacción fue más que suficiente para él.

-Esa información me es irrelevante. Vendré más tarde por los nuevos robots – y diciendo esto dejó los laboratorios y se dirigió a continuar su entrenamiento.

El profesor tomó lo que necesitaba de su laboratorio y se dirigió donde estaban los técnicos a cargo de los proyectos más importantes. Les dio la lista de componentes y los materiales a utilizar. Una vez dejado todo en claro, volvió a su oficina.

Por la tarde, Vegeta nuevamente salía de la nave. Estaba ansioso por probar los nuevos robots. Pasó por la cocina por un poco de agua fría y se dirigió a los laboratorios. En el camino se encontró con Bulma que venía de recoger el correo, traía varias revistas entre sus brazos.

Vegeta la miró, en realidad se fijó en su mano, como para corroborar lo que el anciano le había comentado. Al notar que no llevaba el anillo no pudo evitar molestarla.

\- ¿Así que la sabandija se aburrió de ti?

Bulma lo miró molesta, levantando una ceja

-Para tu información, saiyajin metiche, YO terminé con él... y tú sabes perfectamente bien el motivo.

-JA JA JA… Con ese carácter de mierda me sorprende que te haya aguantado tanto tiempo.

-BAH… CALLATE. TU NO ENTIENDES DE ESTAS COSAS.

Y diciendo esto, Bulma se retiró por la escalera dando zapatazos _"Estúpido saiyajin maleducado... como si le importara si sigo o no con Yamcha... ¿?"_ Luego se escuchó un portazo en la puerta de su habitación.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino a los laboratorios _"Estúpida loca escandalosa... como si me importara lo que hace o no con la sabandija..."_

El señor Briefs estaba acomodando los nuevos robots en una caja, sobre un carro de tiro, para ir a dejarle los robots a Vegeta. No se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar a su laboratorio. Tenía un brillo en sus ojos, que el científico atribuyó a que le había acertado a la hora en que estarían listos sus nuevos robots.

-Hola, Vegeta. Justo ahora estaba por ir a la nave…

-Yo me los llevo... gracias.

Y sin decir más, terminó de meter los robots que faltaban y se llevó la pesada caja de vuelta a la nave.

El anciano se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el hombre. Se sentó en su sillón. No alcanzó a acomodarse siquiera cuando se activó el comunicador.

-Querido, sube un momento a descansar… Traje unos pastelillos deliciosos de una nueva pastelería que encontré.

El anciano miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las tres de la tarde.

-Voy enseguida, cariño.

Sí, era hora de hacer un alto para descansar. Guardó unas cosas y subió a la casa. Se sentía exhausto.

* * *

Y hasta aquí quedamos por ahora... Sigo sin editora (snif)

No coman ansias, se hace lo que se puede en cuanto a sacar capítulos y quiero que las cosas vayan con calma. La cuestión no es llegar, mirarse y hacer un bebé.

Saludos a quienes dejaron review: lula04gonzalez, Majo29, SophyBrief, LadySc -Maaya, Kaimi, noemed, sora 79 y ella123456.

Cariños.


	16. Susto de Muerte

Capítulo 16

Susto de Muerte

Bulma estaba en la sala, viendo unas revistas de ciencia. Leía un artículo sobre unos nuevos robots de tipo androide que se estaban utilizando en algunas compañías como recepcionistas.

La muchacha suspiró. No pudo evitar que viniera a su mente el doctor Maki y el horrible futuro que ese muchacho vino a impedir.

-Ese malvado científico debe estar en este momento trabajando en esos horribles seres… no puedo dejar de pensar de ello…

La señora Briefs hacia su aparición en la sala.

-Hijita, mira. Encontré una nueva pastelería… dime si no están bonitos estos pastelillos. Son tan delicados y todos son bajos en calorías… elige el que quieras.

Bulma la miró con paciencia.

-Madre, te envidio… siempre tan despreocupada

-Mi amor… si Yamcha y Vegeta no te toman en cuenta por estar entrenando, no es motivo para desanimarse. ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba los corazones!

-MAMA… ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Te dije que no me interesa lo que haga ese par. En lo único que piensan es en volverse más fuertes…

En eso entró el profesor. Se le notaba cansado.

-Awww – dijo estirando su espalda – Ese Vegeta cada día me sorprende más… es muy empeñoso

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno… siempre que me visita me pide nuevos robots, ya que no le duran ni dos días. Por lo mismo, le he dicho que esa gravedad es mucha para él… pero insiste en hacer mejoras a los robots para poder continuar con su entrenamiento.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se recostó en el sofá.

-Lo que pasa es que Vegeta es un demente… no le importa en lo más mínimo su seguridad. Ayer mismo lo vi llegar todo magullado y él como si nada… es un idiota.

La señora encontró que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle propaganda a su futuro yerno.

\- ¿Eso creen? Pues ¡yo pienso que él es un hombre muy guapo!

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero, cariño… ¡Hace nada decías que Gokú era el más guapo!

-Lo sé… Gokú es el más guapo, pero Vegeta se ve mucho más fuerte, además de varonil… sin contar que es muy inteligente. Ninguna chica sería capaz de rechazarlo – comentó abanicándose – y esa frente tan amplia le da un aire bastante especial, lo que lo hace simplemente irresistible – bebió un poco de té, como para calmarse y agregó ante la sorpresa de su familia – YA SE… Apenas lo vea lo invitaré a salir conmigo. No es mala idea ¿cierto, hija?

Ambos se quedaron de una pieza con la ocurrencia de la señora.

Mientras tanto, Yamcha descendía en el jardín trasero de la Corporación. Se sentía como si lo hubieran apaleado. El entrenamiento con Ten estuvo bastante intenso, sin contar que estaba adolorido aun por su incursión nocturna en la nave. Aunque ya eran buenos amigos con el hombre de los tres ojos, no le comentó de su ruptura. Pensó en lo humillante que sería tener que admitir que ella había decidido terminar la relación. Solo le dijo que las cosas no marchaban muy bien y que el matrimonio se había pospuesto definitivamente hasta que terminara el asunto de los androides. A lo que Ten le respondió que era lo más sensato.

Una vez dentro de la casa, decidió ir a su habitación y se recostó un momento a descansar. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el cansancio cuando un fuerte ruido lo hizo saltar en su cama.

La explosión hizo remecerse la casa desde sus cimientos. En la sala todos se asustaron, tanto con el ruido, como con el humo negro que comenzó a verse por la ventana.

-VEGETA – gritó Bulma y comenzó a correr hacia el jardín.

Cuando la muchacha salió, vio la nave destrozada, una parte permanecía en pie y el resto estaba en el suelo. Ni rastro del saiyajin. Aumentó la velocidad, aunque sintió que sus piernas no le respondían bien. Cuando al fin estuvo en el lugar, comenzó a mover los escombros con sus propias manos, de rodillas, sobre los trozos de metal. _"Por favor Kami, que no esté muerto, que no esté muerto, que no esté…"_

-Bulma, era lógico que esto ocurriera… el entrenamiento que llevaba era excesivo – comentó Yamcha, que había salido corriendo de su habitación también. Él no tenía muchas ganas de que Vegeta estuviera con vida. Se concentró en su ki y no lo encontró, así que se quedó de pie, solo como observador de la catástrofe.

Recién en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yamcha. Lo ignoró y siguió escarbando y levantando piezas hasta que una mano se asomó de entre los escombros.

Estaba tan concentrada escarbando que se sorprendió y dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su ex novio.

A la mano la siguió un saiyajin, totalmente magullado. Sin embargo, comenzó a salir por su cuenta de debajo de los trozos de metal.

Bulma suspiró aliviada

-VEGETA, ESTAS VIVO

-Por supuesto…- respondió mientras intentaba ponerse en pie

Ella al ver que él podía responder y que no parecía estar tan mal herido agregó furiosa por el susto que la había hecho pasar

-ESTAS LOCO… CASI DESTRUYES LA CASA… ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, MALDITO INSENSIBLE?

Él solo le sonrío, burlándose, mientras sus piernas apenas sostenían su peso. Veía entre doble y borrosa a Bulma. Comenzó a ver que muchos puntos bailaban frente a sus ojos. No soportó de pie. Simplemente se desplomó sobre los escombros.

-Oh, Vegeta…

La muchacha corrió hacia él y lo levantó como pudo pasando un brazo por detrás de su espalda. Recorrió con su vista el rostro del malherido hombre. Un sentimiento de ternura que nunca antes había sentido la inundó por completo. Pasó con suavidad una mano por la mejilla de él, haciéndolo reaccionar. Vegeta apenas abrió un poco los ojos. Ahí estaba ella, el motivo de que perdiera la concentración de vez en cuando, la humana gritona. Sin embargo, esa manera en que lo sostenía y lo miraba. Supuso que ella intentaría besarlo como otras veces

-Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería… interfieres con mi entrenamiento…

-No vas a seguir entrenando por un tiempo… no con ese cuerpo tan maltratado, ¡estás demente!

-Esto no es nada… soy el más fuerte… se los demostraré cuando supere a ese imbécil de Kakaroto…

Ella lo miró un segundo y le dijo con suavidad

-Si, lo que tu digas… pero pon atención a lo que te voy a decir…

Intentó zafarse del abrazo de ella diciendo, mientras se sentaba y se apartaba de ella

-A mi nadie, ni menos una mujer, me dirá que hacer…

No pudo continuar. Su vista se volvió a nublar y perdió totalmente el conocimiento cayendo a un lado.

Yamcha se acercó y observó a Bulma. Ella le devolvió una mirada preocupada, mientras acariciaba la espalda del saiyajin.

-Te ayudo a llevarlo dentro… no podrás sola.

-Eh… sí. Gracias, Yamcha.

El joven de la cicatriz tomó con delicadeza al otro hombre y se lo hecho al hombro. Bulma también se puso de pie y caminaron hacia un cuarto del primer piso, donde tiempo atrás se había dispuesto de una enfermería, en caso de que ocurriera alguna situación como esta. Yamcha le ayudó en todo momento. Tuvieron que asearlo, sacar algunas esquirlas de metal, cambiar su ropa y vendarlo. Todo esto con el mayor cuidado posible. El profesor trajo otro tanque de oxígeno y más vendajes, para cambiarlos más tarde. La madre de Bulma, entre lágrimas, puso sábanas nuevas a la cama y le trajo un par de pantuflas, por si Vegeta necesitaba levantarse al baño. Una vez todo listo, Yamcha se excusó y los dejó a solas con el saiyajin. Nunca imaginó que ayudaría a Bulma a cuidar a ese sujeto. Decidió que lo mejor era irse un par de días a su apartamento.

Cogió un bolso y guardó un poco de ropa.

-Yam ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Vegeta explotó la nave y está bastante grave en el cuarto de enfermería.

-Oh – dijo el gato - ¿pero sobrevivirá?

-No lo sé… sinceramente pienso que ese tipo tiene más suerte que yo… - cerró el bolso y agregó – Vamos Puar. Me voy al apartamento un par de días… no quiero estar aquí si ese saiyajin llega a morir. Siento que el ambiente se pondrá muy raro aquí.

-Pero ¿No te quedarás a apoyar a Bulma?

-No… prefiero dejar pasar un par de días. Hablaran de Vegeta todo el tiempo y no quiero oírlo.

El animalito asintió y lo acompañó a su auto. Ambos subieron y se fueron de la Corporación.

Mientras la familia Briefs aún acompañaba a Vegeta.

-Pobrecito…

-Es sencillamente sorprendente… cualquier otro hubiese muerto producto de esa explosión… - dijo, mientras abrazaba a su esposa y comenzaban a abandonar la habitación para dejar al hombre descansar.

Bulma acomodó la mascarilla de oxígeno y se disponía a marcharse también. Sin embargo, cuando estaba casi en el umbral escuchó a Vegeta quejarse. Se acercó y pudo oírlo decir

-Maldito… superaré tus poderes… seré más fuerte que tú… ya… ya lo verás

" _Esta teniendo pesadillas debido al dolor… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan terco? Ya eres bastante fuerte… no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie… ¿por qué sigues con esa estúpida idea de derrotar a Gokú? Alguna vez te dije que vieras esto como una nueva oportunidad… espero que este accidente te sirva de lección"_

La muchacha decidió quedarse a cuidarlo. Se percató de que estaba con bastante fiebre, así que comenzó a aplicar compresas frías en su frente para bajársela. Él se movía de vez en cuando y maldecía entre sueños. Como a eso de la una y media su madre le trajo algo de sopa para que recuperará fuerzas.

-Hijita, debes descansar… Vegeta puede que no despierte hasta mañana.

-No, mamá… lo invité a vivir aquí… lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cuidarlo hasta que se recupere… aunque después vuelva a intentar matarse por vencer a Gokú.

-Cariño…

Bulma volteó a ver nuevamente a Vegeta. Su madre comprendió que no podría convencerla y se retiró a dormir.

Se quedó despierta un par de horas más. El saiyajin ya se veía más tranquilo, respiraba con normalidad y una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Ella suspiró más aliviada, y tocó la frente del hombre, sintiendo que su temperatura había descendido. Pasó su mano por la cara de él, sin poder dejar de verlo.

-Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme… - le retiró la mascarilla de oxígeno, depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del saiyajin y se retiró unos pasos, para volver a sentarse frente a la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama. Recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos para descansar un momento, sin dejar de ver al saiyajin. No pasaron ni veinte minutos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana despertó Vegeta. Sobresaltado por los extraños y vívidos sueños que tuvo esa noche. Se extrañó de que la luz del día entrara ya por la ventana, porque siempre despertaba antes de que amaneciera, se iba a incorporar cuando se percató de que no estaba en su cuarto. En ese momento recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior. Su cuerpo le dolía, pero no sentía heridas graves. En eso se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, miró hacia donde sentía su presencia y la vio, durmiendo plácidamente recostada sobre la mesa. Estaba vestida igual que el día anterior, cosa que le indicó que se había quedado toda la noche velando por él.

" _Mujer… ¿por qué insistes en preocuparte por mí? Sabes perfectamente que no soy como ustedes… no puedo tener de esos estúpidos sentimientos que poseen los humanos… sin embargo eres la culpable de que mis entrenamientos se vean interrumpidos… eres terca, y esa terquedad será tu ruina… ni creas que te agradeceré… Además, debo volverme el saiyajin más fuerte, al precio que sea… no puedo permitirme ningún tipo de distracción… sin embargo, ahí estas todo el tiempo… en mi mente…"_

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Era Bunny.

-Oh, Vegeta – dijo bastante sorprendida. Había descubierto al saiyajin mirando a su hija.

Él se volteó contrariado, un leve rubor cubrió su rostro y cerró los ojos. Así como los niños lo hacen creyendo que al hacerlo se harán invisibles.

Bulma se despertó y vio a su madre.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dijiste algo mama?

-Dije, "hija, despierta"… sí, eso – dijo algo nerviosa, bajando la voz.

La muchacha se desperezó y se puso de pie

-¿Aún duerme? – dijo ella también susurrando

-Sí… mejor salgamos… ven a desayunar.

-Si, mamá.

Ambas salieron de la habitación. Aunque Bunny que iba detrás se volteó a ver un segundo más al príncipe. Él ya había abierto sus ojos, pero se encontraba mirando hacia el techo.

Llegaron a la cocina y ahí estaba el científico, leyendo el diario. Al oírlas entrar, levantó su vista de la lectura y dijo

-Hija, buenos días… ¿Cómo está Vegeta?

Ella cruzo sus brazos sujetando sus codos y le respondió

-Bueno, él ya no tiene fiebre, pero aún no despierta… por suerte su sueño ya es tranquilo… tuvo muchas pesadillas anoche.

Por detrás de Bulma, su madre le hacía señas al señor Briefs, indicándole que el hombre ya estaba despierto.

-Oh, ya veo… Come algo, hijita. Necesitas reponer fuerzas para que puedas seguir al pendiente de tu paciente…

Ella obedeció y se sirvió un café, sentándose luego cerca de su padre a desayunar.

Mientras, la señora comenzó a preparar el desayuno para Vegeta. Bulma solo miraba su café y de vez en cuando le daba algunas mordidas a una tostada que había tomado de la mesa. De repente levantó la vista y miró a su padre

-Papá… - dijo Bulma en casi un murmullo, no muy segura de lo que diría

-Dime – le respondió él animándola a seguir

-¿Puedes ayudarme a que reparemos la nave?

El anciano la observó con sorpresa

-Pero, hija. Vegeta aún está mal herido y no sabemos cuánto tiempo le tomará recuperarse completamente. Pueden ser meses.

-Lo sé… pero para él entrenar y volverse más fuerte es lo que le da sentido a su vida… eso lo animará para que se recupere más rápido… vigilaré que descanse lo suficiente antes de que vuelva a entrenar… pero por lo mismo, quiero que tenga donde hacerlo cuando esté listo.

El anciano la miró con ternura. Comprendió perfectamente el argumento de su hija.

-De acuerdo, querida… Me pondré enseguida a trabajar en eso… después de todo Vegeta va a luchar del lado de los buenos esta vez…

-Gracias, papá… tú siempre me entiendes y apoyas… - luego miró hacia donde se suponía que hace unos momentos estaba su madre – Oye ¿y mamá?

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo pusieron en alerta. Cerró instintivamente sus ojos y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho, para controlar su respiración.

La puerta se abrió suavemente.

-Buenos días, joven Vegeta… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él abrió sus ojos y miró a la señora. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con un abundante desayuno. Iba a responder que lo dejará en paz, pero su estómago lo delató.

-Hmn… - hizo molesto por no poder negar el hambre que sentía.

La señora se sonrío y colocó la bandeja sobre una mesa de hospital que había en un rincón. La acercó a la cama y le preguntó

-¿Te puedes enderezar, cariño, o necesitas ayuda?

-Por supuesto que puedo sentarme… no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Intentó hacerlo, pero la espalda le dolía demasiado. Se quejó y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama luego de su intento fallido por parecer fuerte. Ella sin decir nada salió de la habitación y volvió con un par de almohadas. Contrario a lo que creyó el saiyajin, la mujer solo se las entregó y él como pudo las puso tras su espalda. Una vez sentado, ella le acercó la mesa y se alejó hacia la puerta de salida diciendo

-Si necesitas algo más no dudes en avisar… de todos modos en un rato más vendrá mi hija a cambiarte los vendajes – con esto dicho salió y lo dejo solo.

Vegeta la vio salir y luego dirigió su vista al desayuno, realmente tenía mucha hambre. Se comió todo, sintiéndose con más energía al instante. Alejó la mesa e hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse. Esta vez no tuvo tanto problema, a pesar del dolor en su espalda. También le dolía mucho su brazo derecho y la pierna del mismo lado. Se palpó por sobre el vendaje y se dio cuenta de que estaba fracturado el húmero. Maldijo y se ladeó, bajando los pies para levantarse. Gimió al mover su pierna, seguramente era solo una contractura. Pero al mirarla vio que tenía un enorme parche en el muslo, con ese líquido extraño… de seguro la terrícola era la responsable, la piel estaba amoratada alrededor. En esos momentos extrañó los tanques de recuperación. Iba a remover el apósito para espiar que tan grave era la herida cuando la puerta se abrió y entró ella

-¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, VEGETA?

-Tsk – hizo él y sin mirarla se dirigió, cojeando un poco, al pequeño baño que tenía esa habitación, dejando la puerta abierta

-No puedes estar levantándote, así como si nada

-Deja de decirme que hacer… solo vine al baño – y diciendo esto se puso de pie frente al urinario y comenzó a bajar la parte delantera de su ropa interior.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, se volteó mientras le decía

-Vegeta, eres un descarado… ¿por qué no cerraste la maldita puerta?

-No puedo cerrarla, imbécil… si quieres ciérrala tu…nadie te ha dicho que mires – le respondió comenzando a hacer lo suyo. Ella no soportó y cubriéndose los ojos salió de la habitación.

-GRACIAS POR DARME UN POCO DE INTIMIDAD – le gritó el saiyajin desde dentro

-CALLATE… ¿ASI ME DICES VULGAR A MI? – le respondió ella, aun algo sonrojada por el exabrupto del saiyajin.

Esperó unos minutos y golpeando ahora la puerta preguntó

-Vegeta ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Ves que si puedes ser educada cuando te lo propones? Entra de una maldita vez y dime qué demonios quieres

La muchacha entró y ahora pudo apreciar que el hombre ya había comido. Eso la alegró. Vegeta se había vuelto a meter en la cama y la mirada con su ceño fruncido, pero no parecía de tan mal humor como supuso ella que estaría por no poder continuar entrenando

-Vegeta… lamento decirte que tendrás que descansar hasta que hayan sanado completamente tus heridas – le comentó mientras sacaba del estante algunos vendajes y unos frascos, para cambiar los que tenía el saiyajin.

-Olvídalo, ridícula… no puedes obligarme.

-Oye, a mí tampoco me agrada tener que estar al pendiente de un demente malagradecido. Si estás así es por TU culpa

-Hmn… - hizo él volteando su cabeza hacia la ventana.

-Ahora necesito que pongas de tu parte, porque voy a cambiarte esos vendajes.

El hombre, aunque a regañadientes, se dejó hacer. Ella trataba de ser lo más delicada posible, para no causarle más dolor del que suponía que él ya tenía. Cuando saco el apósito de la pierna, Vegeta observó que tenía un corte bastante profundo, gruño y frunció pensando que le tomaría un par de días o un poco más recuperarse de eso y de lo del brazo. Se maldijo internamente por estar en la Tierra y por no haber traído una muestra del líquido de los tanques de recuperación que seguramente había en las bases de Freezer que destruyó.

Una vez que Bulma dio por terminada su labor le solicitó con suavidad

-Inclínate hacia adelante lo más que puedas…

-¡¿?! – la miró enojado sin muchas ganas de obedecer

-Por favor, Vegeta… es necesario

El comenzó a hacer lo que le solicitó la muchacha. Apenas se inclinó un poco, vio como ella se subía a la cama, se sentaba detrás de él, con las piernas flexionadas a ambos lados, y lo empujaba un poco con las manos, comenzó a sentirse nervioso

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Quédate quieto… voy a aplicarte un ungüento en tu espalda… para que se te pase el dolor… tuviste un golpe muy feo… ahí – le respondió ella, sintiéndose también algo incómoda con la situación, sin embargo, no veía otra manera de aplicar de forma pareja la crema. El término cediendo, cruzando su brazo izquierdo sobre su pierna, como apoyo y bajo su cabeza, solo un poco.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a recorrer de arriba abajo la espalda del hombre. _"A pesar de ser más bajo de estatura que Yamcha, tiene sus músculos mucho más desarrollados… es notoria la diferencia…mmm… me están temblando las manos… debo ejercer más presión para que no lo note…"_ No pudo evitar mirar las cicatrices que cubrían gran parte de su espalda… en especial una muy larga. Intentó preguntar

-Vegeta…

Él estaba ya muy relajado con el masaje y la sensación cálida de las manos de ellas, sin contar la acción anestésica del ungüento

-Mmm…

Bulma, al ver que Vegeta estaba de ánimos de conversar, aprovechó inmediatamente la oportunidad (nota: hay que aprender a interpretar el idioma Vegeta. Funciona con gruñidos y variaciones en las entonaciones de estos)

-¿Puedo saber cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz?

-¿Cuál de todas, humana?

-Bueno, la más grande… la que cruza tu espalda – le respondió ella sin dejar de masajear

El hizo una pausa para luego responder

-Ese es un recuerdo de mi batalla en la Tierra…

Bulma recordó los relatos de la batalla que había escuchado en el hospital, cuando Gokú, Krilin y Gohan tuvieron que estar un tiempo allí.

-Así que esta te la hizo uno de los muchachos…

-No… fue un gordo travesti… el desgraciado también cortó mi cola…

Ella sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba. Optó por no preguntar más, ya había tentado suficiente a su suerte. Pasó una última vez sus manos ejerciendo presión en la parte baja de la espalda de él. Pudo escuchar un leve gruñido proveniente del saiyajin. Eso la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa, así que dio por finalizado el masaje y comenzó a descender de la cama.

-¿Terminaste, terrícola?

-Eh.. sí, eso es todo… por la tarde, dependiendo de cómo te sientas te la aplicaré nuevamente… y mañana volvemos a cambiar los vendajes.

-No creo que sea necesario… - dijo enderezándose - nosotros los saiyajin tenemos una recuperación más rápida de tejidos que ustedes.

La muchacha guardó las cosas que había utilizado y desechó los vendajes usados. Una vez hecho esto entró al baño a lavarse las manos y sin decir más salió de la habitación. _"Vaya, eso estuvo bien… creí que me echaría y no me dejaría hacer nada… Vegeta, eres una caja de sorpresas… sin embargo, me da tanta pena pensar que cuando vino la primera vez a la Tierra yo solo quería que lo mataran… ahora, viendo de cerca esa horrible cicatriz y sabiendo cómo su cola fue cercenada, tengo sentimientos encontrados… Por otra parte, debo admitir que realmente es muy guapo, como dice mi madre… y ese olor que tiene, es embriagante… Bah, nunca podría haber algo entre nosotros. Él lo dejó muy claro… resígnate Bulma... aunque igual le robé un beso anoche, je je"_

Vegeta se había vuelto a recostar. La espalda le dolía menos. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo en la cama, sin embargo, cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir un poco para que sus heridas se recuperaran más rápido _"es una atrevida… pero debo admitir que hace muy buenos masajes… maldita terrícola, otra vez está en celo… dejó su olor a propósito en la cama. No, ella no sabe de esas cosas. Lo que hace solo lo hace por instinto y por vulgar… Maldición, tendré que descansar un par de días hasta que sane mi pierna completamente, para poder caminar sin dar lástima... Arrgg, maldito olor"_ No soportó más y se levantó, fue en busca de la señora.

Después de unos minutos logró llegar a la sala, donde sentía esa insignificante presencia, la encontró cepillando a Tama. El gatito al verlo maulló y se acercó a las piernas del hombre. La señora se sonrió y dijo

-Parece que tienes un amigo… Vegeta, no era necesario que te levantarás... debes descansar.

-Necesito que cambie las sábanas de la cama – ordenó

-Vamos, lo haré de inmediato, pero no vuelvas a levantarte, querido. Hay un comunicador en la mesa que está al lado de la cama.

Volvieron a la habitación.

En el jardín Bulma y su padre evaluaban los daños.

-Querida, parece que solo se dañó la parte superior… Esto no nos tomará más de cinco días, creo… pero habrá que hacer nuevamente la configuración del centro de gravedad.

-Eso no será problema… lo conozco como la palma de mi mano…

-Tendremos que cambiar algunos componentes… ¿Qué te parece utilizar ese nuevo material?

-Me parece excelente… así no nos arriesgamos a una nueva explosión… ¿Crees que pueda soportar quinientas unidades?

-¡¿Quinientas?! Pero hija, eso es una barbaridad… - dijo observando a su niña.

Ella lo miró entre preocupada y ansiosa. El anciano suavizó su mirada y le dijo

-Sé en lo que estás pensando, Bulma… Vegeta va a querer aumentar la gravedad.

-Sí… lo que sucede es que los saiyajins se vuelven más fuertes después de pasar por situaciones cercanas a la muerte o estar con heridas de gravedad…

-Oh, sin duda son una raza sorprendente… está bien. Lo haremos… pero deberás ayudarme.

-Por supuesto, papá.

* * *

Bueno, este salió más rápido por que el anterior eran dos y decidí dividirlos.

Por ahí alguien preguntó por qué Bulma no corrió a Yamcha de la casa. Pensé en que a veces, cuando termina una relación donde ya no se siente amor por la otra persona, se suele quedar de amigos, a pesar de que uno de los dos siga enamorado. Además, siempre he encontrado indigno eso de andar corriendo y haciendo escándalo. Si bien, ella estaba dolida, no es tan vulgar tampoco para hacer de esas escenas en las que solo falta el uslero y los rulos. Además, él mismo le dio la solución perfecta a su problema, recordemos que ella estaba con él más bien por costumbre y por presión social.

Una vez aclarado esto nos vamos con los saludos.

Gracias a SophyBrief, lula04gonzalez, sora79 y al invitado misterioso.


	17. Cuídame aunque yo no quiera

Capítulo 17

Cuídame… aunque yo no quiera.

Bulma durmió gran parte del día, confiando en que su madre se ocuparía de Vegeta mientras ella recuperaba las horas de sueño del día anterior. Puso un despertador para no pasar de largo, ya que el vendaje de la pierna era indispensable cambiarlo, para que el líquido hiciera su trabajo correctamente.

Como a eso de las cuatro despertó y se dio una ducha. Se dirigió a la enfermería y vio con sorpresa que el saiyajin no estaba en su cama. Revisó el cuarto de baño y se asomó a la pequeña ventana. Nada. Comenzó a gritarlo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

-VEGETA… VEGETA… Si lo llego a encontrar entrenando juro que voy a

\- ¿Qué harás? – le respondió el aludido, a sus espaldas.

\- ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS? – lo interrogó de manos en las caderas

-DEJA DE GRITAR, ESTUPIDA

Ella se relajó un poco y le dijo más calmada

\- ¿Serías tan amable de decirme dónde demonios te habías metido?

-Déjame en paz… - le respondió, volviendo a entrar al cuarto – Solo estaba caminando un poco por el pasillo…

-Eso no es verdad – dijo ella entrando tras él – este cuarto está en una esquina. Es imposible que no te haya visto…

-Tsk – hizo él metiéndose a la cama – no soporto este cuarto… es aburrido.

Ella lo miró con paciencia, comprendiendo que tenía razón.

-Está bien… ¿quieres volver a tu habitación? Lo haremos. Pero es más cómodo que estés aquí… en el primer piso está la cocina y podemos llegar más rápido en caso de que necesites algo.

-Eso no me interesa… no puedes obligarme a que esté como un maldito estúpido encerrado todo el día…

-Cada cual está como puede… - murmuró ella

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – exclamó él sentándose en la cama

-Nada… Te cambiaré el vendaje de la pierna... – dijo ella mientras abría el estante y sacaba los frascos nuevamente - ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?

-Hmn

-Supongo que eso es un "mejor" … ¿Puedo? – le preguntó mostrándole el apósito para la pierna.

Él asintió con un gruñido, mientras se volvía a recostar y ponía su mano izquierda en la nuca. Su mirada clavada en la joven.

La muchacha con suavidad removió el anterior apósito. Vegeta se enderezó, para poder apreciar el avance de su herida. Notó que estaba bastante mejor, de hecho, solo corroboraba, ya que cuando se escapó al jardín por una de las ventanas, le había dolido menos al caminar.

-Al parecer esto va bien… esperemos que no quede cicatriz. Mañana cambiaré los demás – Comentó ella mientras se deshacía del antiguo apósito.

-Hmf…- hizo él dejándose caer en la almohada nuevamente – no deberías sorprenderte…

-Lo sé. Los saiyajins tienen un sistema de cicatrización más rápido que los débiles humanos. Aun así, es agradable platicar contigo de vez en cuando como gente civilizada- dijo terminando de poner el nuevo parche y acercándose al armario a guardar los medicamentos.

-Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, terrícola… Si ya terminaste de parlotear y de jugar a la enfermera puedes irte de una vez. Quiero descansar.

-¡¿Ahora quieres descansar?! – exclamó Bulma cerrando de golpe el estante. Algunos frascos saltaron en su sitio

-Me refiero a tu presencia… -murmuro él.

-Como quieras, malagradecido… - volteó a verlo - Le diré a mi madre, después de la cena, que prepare tu habitación

-Hazlo tú, imbécil – dijo él, volteando su vista a la ventana

-¿?

-Quiero cambiarme de cuarto ahora.

Ella cruzó sus brazos algo exasperada. Luego de evaluar la situación dio un suspiro y le dijo

-Uyy, está bien… de todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer – le hizo un despreció, saliendo del cuarto.

Vegeta se quedó observando por donde se había ido la muchacha. Comenzó a seguir ese insignificante ki, para comprobar que fuese a hacer lo que le solicitó. Cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía como ella se desplazaba de un lado a otro. Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó sobresaltado por dos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

-Joven Vegeta, permiso… - dijo Bunny entrando – te traje la cena

\- ¿La cena? _"¿me dormí por tanto tiempo?"_

Se sentó indicándole a la señora que podía proceder. Bunny dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa auxiliar y la acercó a Vegeta, mientras comentaba

-Mi hija me dijo que te cambiarías de habitación… está lista por si quieres subir después de cenar. Trabajó toda la tarde para que quedara lo más cómoda posible…

-Hmn…

-Sí. Inclusive subió una consola de video juegos… ¿no es un encanto mi niña?

Vegeta se estaba mareando con tanta plática, sin embargo, decidió opinar al respecto

-Su hija no es más que una escandalosa…

\- ¿Tú crees? Pues yo pienso que ella solo se preocupa por ti

-…

La señora lo observó un momento esperando algún comentario, pero al ver que él solo bajaba su vista a la comida, decidió dejarlo a solas.

-Bueno, debes tener hambre. Vuelvo más tarde por los platos.

Salió y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba su hija y su esposo, bebiendo café, mientras veían la televisión.

\- ¿Despertó al fin ese malagradecido?

-Bulma, no digas esas cosas… Recuerda que a Vegeta lo educaron de otra forma – le respondió su madre – Pero sí, ya despertó y está cenando.

-Pero se cambió de cuarto ¿no?

-No me dijo nada al respecto… aunque se lo mencioné… ¡es un joven tan educado!

Padre e hija la miraron con extrañeza. Decidieron dar a la mujer por su lado como tantas otras veces.

-No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas, mamá. Él me hizo ordenar su cuarto y cuando volví estaba durmiendo… es un desconsiderado que cree que puede disponer como si nada del tiempo de los demás…. Me pone de mal humor.

Su padre solo sonrió y su madre le respondió

-Cuando era más joven tu padre también me ponía de mal humor… pero yo sabía que en el fondo lo hacía solo para llamar mi atención. Concuerdo contigo en que no es la forma, pero a veces los chicos no saben cómo relacionarse con las mujeres... sobre todo cuando hay sentimientos de por medio.

Bulma quedó de una pieza. Casi se ahoga con su café.

-MAMA… deja de decir esas cosas. Ese saiyajin no tiene sentimientos más que de venganza.

-Como digas hija… pero no puedes negar que aun así te preocupas por lo que le ocurre – le dijo Bunny sonriendo – Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Yamcha? Hace un buen rato que no lo veo.

La muchacha se sorprendió. Se le había olvidado por completo Yamcha. Ella tampoco lo había visto desde el día anterior. Se sintió acorralada, se le estaba notando demasiado que su preocupación por Vegeta era mayor que el supuesto cariño que sentía por su ex.

-Este… sinceramente no lo sé, mamá… supongo que decidió volver a su departamento… - terminó bajando la vista avergonzada

Sus padres compartieron miradas cómplices y comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas.

Antes de ir a dormir Bulma fue por el rastreador, no quería llamar por teléfono a Yamcha. Efectivamente encontró su ki en el apartamento del centro. Guardó el aparato en el cajón y salió de su cuarto, decidiendo ir a hacerle una última visita a su paciente. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Entró y vio que su huésped no estaba en su cama. La ventana estaba abierta, una leve brisa movía las cortinas.

-Claro… - dijo cerrando - comió y se fue. Era de esperarse. ¡Vegeta exudas educación!

Salió de la enfermería y subió al segundo nivel. Esta vez no llamó a la puerta.

-Vegeta ¿estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Decidió entrar y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Una vena se hincho en su mano y en su sien.

-VEGETA

Esté al oírla perdió la concentración de las lagartijas que intentaba hacer con su brazo bueno, dándose contra el suelo. Ella se acercó al saiyajin para intentar ayudarle, cosa que no resultó muy bien ya que éste la corrió de un manotazo, poniéndose de pie, aunque con bastante esfuerzo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-ESTUPIDA, DEJA DE FASTIDIARME – dijo entre dientes

Ella, que al verlo darse contra el suelo se había quedado entre contrariada y confundida, volvió a enfurecerse y le gritó

\- ¿PARA ESO QUERÍAS CAMBIAR DE HABITACIÓN? ¿PARA TENER MAS ESPACIO Y PODER TERMINAR LO QUE EMPEZASTE AYER? NO ERES MAS QUE UN DEMENTE SUICIDA… ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE IMPORTA TU SEGURIDAD?

Él se sentó en la cama y la miró con fastidio. No tenía ánimos de discutir.

-Déjame en paz, humana. Te he dicho hasta el hartazgo que soy un saiyajin de clase alta… No te incumbe en lo absoluto lo que haga…- le dijo con algo de dificultad.

Con el golpe su herida de la pierna había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente y el brazo derecho recibió todo el peso del hombre al caer.

Bulma se percató del sangrado y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Después de todo por culpa de ella él se había caído. Se dirigió al escritorio que estaba en la habitación y cogió un botiquín con lo necesario.

-Ni se te ocurra… solo me haces perder el tiempo.

Ella se volteó a verlo con algo de desilusión en sus ojos

-Pero, Vegeta…

-… Yo puedo encargarme de mis heridas… Vete.

Bulma apretó la manija del botiquín. Se sentía contrariada. Se acercó al saiyajin y le entregó con brusquedad el maletín, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No eres más que un cretino desconsiderado.

\- ¡Hmf! – hizo el hombre volteando su mirada

La muchacha salió dando un portazo. _"Es un inconsciente… ¡hasta cuando dejará de llevarme la contra!… yo preocupándome por él y él dale que dale con su estupidez… malditos saiyajins, raza de tercos… Pobre Milk, pensar que se casó con uno sin saber que son unos cabeza dura. Con razón tiene ese carácter la pobre… pero Gohan, él es un niño tan amable. Por suerte no sacó nada de saiyajin, excepto la fuerza"_

Por la mañana, ya más calmada, fue a ayudar a su padre en la reparación. Se sorprendió al ver que la nave ya estaba en su lugar y que ya estaban avanzando en la reposición de la parte superior.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Sí que estamos a toda máquina trabajando hoy, papá!

\- ¡Oh! Hija, que bueno que ya estés desocupada. Sí, ya hemos avanzado bastante… pero te vas a molestar…

\- ¿por qué me molestaría?

Su padre se sacó las gafas y las limpió en su bata mientras respondía

-Bueno… ayer cuando vino la grúa para mover la nave, apareció Vegeta, que al parecer estaba molesto por el ruido que ésta hacía. Sin decir nada se acercó, enderezó la nave y se retiró sin más…

-Papá, no me molesta. Es más, ni siquiera me sorprende viniendo de ese pesado.

\- ¿Discutieron otra vez?

-Sí… anoche lo sorprendí ejercitándose y lo regañé. Pero no me voy a desanimar… voy a cuidarlo, aunque él no quiera.

-Ja ja ja… eres terca, hijita – se rio el científico colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos – Vamos, que hay mucho que hacer.

Trabajaron todo el día, haciendo un alto solo para cenar. Bulma subió a ducharse y cambiarse. Al salir solo miró la puerta de su vecino y suspiró, pasándola de largo.

Después de la cena, padre e hija volvieron a trabajar un rato más, el tiempo apremiaba. Entrada la noche decidieron parar la reparación hasta el siguiente día. Bulma se armó de valor y subió a ver nuevamente al saiyajin.

-Vegeta… ¿estás despierto? – dijo dando un par de golpes a la puerta

-NO, IMBÉCIL. Y NO TE ATREVAS A

-Vengo a ver si necesitas algo antes de irme a dormir – dijo haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, entrando al cuarto con una sonrisa.

-Humana insolente… pagarás por tu atrevimiento. Al príncipe de los saiyajin nadie lo contradice.

-Si, como digas – dijo aproximándose a la cama y tomando el rostro del hombre entre sus manos, comenzó a evaluar si cambiar o no los parches " _A ver si con esto te calmas"_

Vegeta quedó congelado. Por un momento no pudo articular palabra, mientras observaba de cerca los ojos de Bulma que lo escudriñaban como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sintió que su rostro se tornaba rojo, así que optó por cerrar los ojos para no ver a la muchacha.

Bulma se sonrió. Estaba disfrutando al ver al hombre a su merced. Sentía unas ganas enormes de sentirlo aún más cerca, tal vez besarlo, pero se decidió por dejarlo en paz. Con esto ya se daba por pagada del mal rato que le hizo pasar anteriormente. Lo soltó suavemente, a lo que Vegeta respondió abriendo sus ojos. Con delicadeza retiró los parches y fue por otros. El saiyajin estaba tensó, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza. Recostado, sin mover un solo músculo, a la espera de que ella volviera a terminar su labor. Bulma estaba de pie frente al escritorio. Sin embargo, su mirada se había clavado en el ventanal, ya que estaba segura de que había visto a alguien en ese lugar. Se asomó al balcón para cerciorarse, pero al no ver a nadie se encogió de hombros y entró nuevamente a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué extraño? Hubiera jurado que vi a alguien ahí afuera….

Vegeta volteó su vista hacia donde ella estaba, agudizando sus sentidos. De hecho, sí sentía un ki en las proximidades

-Mhn…Es el namek…

\- ¿Piccoro? ¿Pero porque estaría vigilándote?

Vegeta dejó de fruncir un momento y dijo

\- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa, terrícola? Ese estúpido de Kakaroto debió enviarlo… sabe que ya soy más fuerte que él.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida _"¿Será eso cierto? Pero entonces ¿quiere decir que ya está listo para derrotarlo y llevar a cabo sus planes?... pero si aún no es un súper saiyajin…"_

-Vegeta…

Él supo enseguida lo que ella quería saber. Volteó su mirada al techo, acto seguido cerró sus ojos y dijo

-No voy a luchar con Kakaroto… aún. Si es eso en lo que estás pensando. Primero debo convertirme en el legendario súper saiyajin y luego derrotar a esas chatarras. Pero después…

La muchacha se tranquilizó. Sabía que a Vegeta le faltaba algo para conseguir transformarse. Volvió al mueble, de donde tomó el botiquín y dejándolo sobre la cama sacó lo necesario para reemplazar los parches que había retirado anteriormente. Terminó con esto y se quedó observando a Vegeta que al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada, mientras fruncía y le decía

\- ¿Qué me ves ahora?

Bulma le sonrío y le dijo

-Siéntate, Vegeta.

-No caeré nuevamente en ese truco, humana.

-Vamos… Sabes que es por tu bien… No me mires con esa cara de pocos amigos. Eso no funciona conmigo

-Tsk… - hizo él dándose por vencido mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad.

Ella sin perder un segundo se subió a la cama, detrás de él. Cogió un frasco que había dejado en la mesa de noche y, abriéndolo, saco un poco del contenido. Comenzó a masajear la espalda del malhumorado saiyajin. Vegeta soltando el aire que tenía contenido para insultarla, apoyó su mano sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer.

\- ¿Sabes? Estamos reparando la nave y le aumentaré la gravedad para que pueda alcanzar las 500 unidades… ¿Qué te parece?

El hombre que estaba ya relajándose, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, intentando que ella no lo notara. _"¿Desde cuándo hace de esta manera las cosas? Es una maldita loca. ¿Primero me grita porque entreno y ahora me viene con que está reparando la nave?"_

\- ¿Qué pretendes, terrícola?

\- ¿Hum? ¿Acaso no puedo ser amable con mis amigos? Además, aunque te lo prohíba vas a querer entrenar… pero lo harás solo cuando te recuperes del todo.

-Tú no eres quién para prohibirme nada, humana

\- ¿No niegas que eres mi amigo?

-Tsk… ¿ya terminaste?

Ella suspiró, dejando de pasar sus manos por la espalda del saiyajin. Acto seguido, respondió

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte como un idiota, Vegeta?

Él se enderezó un poco, obligándola a recostarse en la cabecera de la cama. Un leve rubor cubrió el rostro de la muchacha.

Vegeta volteó su rostro un poco para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿No vas a responderme? - insistió ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-Vete.

Bulma no insistió. Como pudo trató de salir de atrás del hombre, intentando no tocarlo. Vegeta había vuelto a mirar al frente, pero no le facilitó en lo más mínimo la salida. La muchacha se deslizó hacia el lado contrario a la mesa de noche, percatándose de que una de sus piernas se había "dormido". Se quedó quieta unos segundos y se sentó al lado de Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas esperando para irte?

-Je, je… es que se me durmió una pierna

-No digas estupideces… vete de una vez

El nerviosismo de Bulma fue reemplazado por la ira

\- ¿Crees que quiero estar cerca de un malagradecido como tú?

-SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, EMBUSTERA

-SI PUDIERA YA ME HABRIA IDO, IDIOTA.

El saiyajin no aguantó más. Se puso de pie y acercándose a la muchacha la agarró con su brazo izquierdo, alzándola contra su cuerpo y avanzando hacia la puerta

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y DEJA DE MOVERTE

La dejó caer frente a la puerta. Ella se puso inmediatamente de pie, quedando frente a él.

-ERES UN BRUTO DESCEREBRADO

Vegeta la miró a los ojos, bajó la vista a la boca de ella y acercándose posó con fuerza sus labios sobre los de la muchacha. Bulma quedó de una pieza, sus ojos muy abiertos, no entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él se separó de ella y le dijo

\- ¿Conforme, humana? Ahora vete y déjame en paz…

La joven aún confundida respondió

-Vegeta… tú…

-ARGGG… - gruño dándole una mirada feroz

Bulma ni lo pensó y abandonó la habitación. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se recostó en la puerta y se llevó la mano a los labios _"¿acaso pensó que yo fingí lo de mi pierna para poder seducirlo? Sin embargo, … fue tan sensual. Maldito, siempre tan engreído y tan, tan… Arrg, necesito tranquilizarme. No lo hizo más que para vengarse de mí… es un cretino"_

Al día siguiente Vegeta ya se sentía mejor, por lo que se levantó temprano y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Vestirse fue un problema, ya que su brazo aun no sanaba, por lo que optó por darse una ducha rápida, cambiar sus vendajes y vestirse con un pantalón de buzo, una camiseta, por la que solo pasó un brazo. Miró sus pies y decidió que andar descalzo no sería mala idea.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, estaba Bunny esperándolo con el desayuno. Él se sorprendió y mucho.

-Oh, Vegeta. Sabía que hoy bajarías a desayunar…

El intentó disimular su sorpresa. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer, esperando el parloteo que vendría a continuación.

-Es muy bueno verte ya en pie. Estábamos tan preocupados… aunque mi hija insiste en que lo mejor es que hagas reposo, pero yo creo que, si te sientes ya de ánimos, es mejor que te levantes de la cama.

Vegeta solo frunció y comenzó a tragar. La señora decidió dejarlo solo, saliendo de la cocina. De repente el saiyajin sintió un ki muy familiar acercarse. Decidió agudizar sus sentidos para oír mejor. Se escucharon unas voces en el pasillo.

-Buenos, días, Bunny…

-Oh, joven Yamcha. Qué bueno que regresaste ¿Quieres desayunar?

-No, gracias ¿Cómo ha estado todo por acá?

-Mejor, mejor… Vegeta ya se está recuperando de ese horrible accidente.

-Mmm… ¿Bulma aún está durmiendo?

-Me parece que si… ¿vienes de visita o te quedarás?

Vegeta puso mayor atención a lo decían.

-Bueno… la verdad es que me quedaré… es más fácil para mi entrenar aquí. Además, tengo la intención de volver con su hija.

-Eso es muy bueno… uno nunca debe perder las esperanzas. Te veo más tarde, querido. Ahora voy a ver a mis mascotas.

Luego silencio.

El saiyajin se iba a retirar de la cocina, cuando nuevamente escucho voces. Pero esta vez venían del jardín. No podía entender lo que decían, pero pudo apreciar que se trataba de Bulma y el científico, que saludaban alegres al recién llegado. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que conversaran, pero sin quererlo, casi, se inclinó un poco para poder observar por la ventana lo que ocurría en el jardín.

Ahí estaban los tres conversando animadamente. No supo por qué, pero lo molesto ver a Yamcha tan cercano a Bulma. Se puso de pie y decidió subir a su cuarto a entrenar mentalmente. Tenía que seguir fortaleciéndose mientras estaba lista su nave. Su brazo derecho aun le molestaba, por lo que sería ideal fortalecer su mente.

Llegó a su habitación y dando un suspiro de fastidio se sentó con cuidado en el suelo. Entrenó un par de horas, sintiendo ese desagradable ki en el jardín delantero. Una vena comenzó a marcarse en su sien. Luego escuchó la voz de Bulma llamando al sujeto aquel que tanto detestaba. Unos minutos después sintió como ambos dejaban la propiedad.

" _Que me importa lo que haga con ese insecto… debo concentrarme en ser más fuerte y en encontrar la manera de volverme un súper saiyajin… si tan solo supiera el secreto de ese estúpido de Kakaroto, ¿cómo lo consiguió?… Por supuesto. La humana debe saber algo al respecto ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Este estúpido plantea definitivamente me está afectando"_

Con estos positivos pensamientos se recostó y encendió el televisor. Tendría que tramar algo para sacarle información a su escandalosa amiga…

* * *

Hola a todos. Lamento el retraso en la entrega. Pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí.

Agradezco sinceramente los reviews de SophyBrief, lula04gonzalez, noemed, Pau20, sora 79 y Lismary90. Gracias por el apoyo y trataremos de no perdernos por tanto rato. De a poquito nos vamos acercando a lo bueno.


	18. Estado de Guerra

Capítulo 18

Estado de guerra

La tarde caía sobre la capital y la gente comenzaba a volver a sus casas. El vehículo avanzaba por entre las calles con calma.

-Gracias por acompañarme a buscar los conectores que faltaban, Yamcha.

-No es nada, Bulma. Lo que sea por una vieja amiga.

-Oye, no me digas vieja – le reclamó dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Jajaja… no cambias ¿eh? Era solo un decir…

-Lo sé, sin embargo, no fue gracioso. Oye, no me has dicho aun por qué te fuiste…

-Bueno… - dijo él mirándola un instante mientras se detenían en una luz roja – me conoces bastante bien y no puedo mentirte más… no quería estar mientras todos estaban al pendiente de ese bastardo.

\- ¡Oh, Yamcha! Estabas celoso…

-Por supuesto – dijo poniendo el vehículo en marcha nuevamente – Yo aún te amo y tú tienes sentimientos por él… ¿cómo querías que me quedara?

-Entonces… ¿por qué volviste?

-Después de meditar las cosas, me dije a mi mismo que no debía darme por vencido aun... Mientras tenga una mínima oportunidad de volver contigo, será suficiente para dar la pelea.

Ella sintió que su rostro enrojecía un poco. Nunca esperó que Yamcha fuera tan decidido.

-me alagas…

-Si tú quieres, podríamos salir a comer uno de estos días…

-No me presiones – dijo ella volviendo a la normalidad, para luego cerrarle un ojo de manera cómplice – pero puedo aceptar una salida de amigos.

-Excelente… ¿Qué te parece hoy?

\- ¡Yamcha!

-Está bien, está bien… yo solo decía…

Llegaron a la Corporación y Bulma se fue directo a la nave, mientras su ex novio la veía alejarse con cara de bobo. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a enojo, al ver que Vegeta estaba en uno de los balcones, también observando a Bulma, que no se daba ni por enterada de que estaba en medio de una batalla. El saiyajin se volvió hacia el hombre de la cicatriz y le sonrió burlón, dando media vuelta desapareciendo de su vista.

Yamcha se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se traía algo entre manos. Parecía como si lo estuviera desafiando, como si supiera de sus intenciones de volver con Bulma y que definitivamente no se lo dejaría fácil. Todo esto pasaba a mil por hora en la mente del guerrero, que estaba de pie, aun observando el balcón vacío. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez listo volvió al jardín, vestido con su gi especial de entrenamiento. Comenzó a dar golpes al aire, mientras su inseparable amigo lo animaba.

Llegó la hora de la cena y la señora Briefs, ponía la mesa para todos los habitantes de la casa. Ella estaba feliz, le encantaba tener muchos invitados. Cuando vio que estaba todo listo comenzó a avisar por el comunicador.

Bulma estaba en su cuarto. Acaba de cambiarse después de un arduo día de trabajo en la nave. Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando su intercomunicador se encendió.

-Humana, necesito que vengas.

-¿? – Bulma se volteó con asombro - ¿Vegeta? – preguntó no muy convencida de haber escuchado bien.

\- Sé que estás ahí. Ven a mi cuarto. Te necesito.

Bulma puso cara de loca. Ahora sí que creyó que estaba alucinando. Se acercó al comunicador y, oprimiendo el botón, respondió

-Voy enseguida… - _"¿? ¿Vegeta quiere que vaya a su cuarto?… esto es raro. ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza?"_

Salió al pasillo y se paró frente a la puerta continua. Dio un par de golpes.

-Entra – le respondieron

Intrigada empujó la puerta y entró. Vegeta estaba sentado en su cama, con el torso desnudo, y a su lado el botiquín.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella acercándose, no muy convencida aún.

-Necesito que cambies el vendaje de mi brazo. Me molesta… - respondió él con un tono neutro.

-De acuerdo… pero creí que no necesitabas de mí para eso - dijo ella avanzando hacia él.

-No me hagas repetirlo…

Bulma se paró frente a él y con cuidado retiró el vendaje. Efectivamente estaba demasiado tenso. El saiyajin no le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo que la hacía ponerse nerviosa. A causa de esto se le resbaló de las manos el vendaje que retiró. Se inclinó a recogerlo, pero levantó su vista al escuchar lo que le pareció una risa contenida por parte de su paciente.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

Vegeta, que no dejaba de observarla, se sonrió y le dijo

-No sabía que tu torpeza tenía un motivo…

Bulma sintió enrojecer sus mejillas.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo se me resbaló de las manos… - dijo cogiendo la venda y poniéndose de pie. Luego sus ojos se agrandaron y agregó

\- ¡Oh! ¿acaso estás insinuando que tú me pones nerviosa?

\- ¿Qué más podría ser? Solo hizo falta no sacarte la vista de encima para que te temblaran las manos.

-Cállate… - le dijo ella descartando el vendaje y tomando uno nuevo del botiquín – sabes que no es cierto, saiyajin engreído.

\- ¿Necesito demostrarlo acaso?

-No digas tonterías… Déjame cambiar el vendaje para poder retirarme ¿de acuerdo?

Bulma procedió a cambiar las vendas. Vegeta seguía observándola, muy atentamente. Lentamente comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella. La muchacha, podía sentir muy próximo a ella el rostro de él, comenzó a respirar más agitadamente, le estaba costando concentrarse en su labor.

\- ¿Así que volvió la sabandija? - le comentó en voz baja

\- ¿Estamos conversadores? -dijo intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible

\- ¿No me vas a contestar, mujer?

Bulma lo miró a los ojos. Realmente su rostro estaba cerca de ella. _"Vegeta… ¿Qué estará pensando hacer?"_

-Sí… Yamcha, él volvió a la casa... Pero no creo que sea algo que te importe ¿No?

Él se retiró un poco, cerró un momento sus ojos, y respondió

-Tienes razón. Pero para mí sigue siendo un estorbo…

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – lo interrogó ella colocándole el cabestrillo.

-Hmn… ¿ya terminaste?

\- ¿Ahora tú no vas a responder? – dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas, dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Debo explicártelo, terrícola? – la interrogó volviendo a mirarla

En ese momento se encendió el comunicador

-Joven Vegeta, ya está la cena… Ay, querido ¿Serías tan amable de avisarle a Bulma? No la encuentro por ningún lado…

Vegeta, sin sacarle la vista de encima a la muchacha, se estiró hacia la mesa y con su mano izquierda presionó el botón del comunicador respondiendo

-Ella está aquí… bajamos enseguida.

Bulma quedó de una pieza. _"¿Desde cuándo es tan amable? Esto está muy raro… que lo hizo cambiar de actitud… sin embargo, eso de que no soporta a Yamcha no me extraña… nunca se han llevado bien"_

El hombre soltó el botón. Acto seguido tomó de encima de la cama una camiseta y con una facilidad sorprendente, producto de la práctica, se la puso con solo un brazo. Se levantó, avanzó hacia la puerta y volteando a ver a Bulma le dijo

\- ¿Piensas quedarte?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y lo siguió, sin decir nada, fuera de la habitación.

Mientras en la mesa una Bunny, muy contenta comenzaba a traer más bandejas. Yamcha estaba con un rostro de medio kilómetro. Él entraba por la puerta de la cocina, cuando la señora llamó a Vegeta a cenar y escuchó perfectamente la respuesta que el hombre le dio.

" _Maldito, sé que te traes algo entre manos con Bulma… debo hacer algo al respecto"_

Unos minutos después aparecieron Vegeta y Bulma en el comedor. Los señores Briefs ya estaban sentados y sonrientes.

-Siéntense, queridos, por favor. Vegeta, te preparé unos deliciosos muslos de pavo, para que no tengas problema… es horrible tener que comer con la mano izquierda solamente.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable – dijo para sorpresa de todos.

" _Maldito hipócrita convenenciero"_ pensaba Yamcha

" _Es todo un encanto"_ pensó Bunny

" _Vaya… el descanso le ha sentado bien"_ pensó el científico

" _Esto no va a terminar bien"_ pensó Puar.

" _Está muy raro hoy…"_ pensó Bulma.

La cena transcurría con normalidad. TODOS platicaban.

-Profesor… supe que agregarían ese nuevo material a la nave…

-Así es, Vegeta. Si queremos aumentar la gravedad debemos aumentar también la resistencia… no queremos que ocurran más accidentes.

-Me parece perfecto.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Yamcha decidió entablar conversación.

-Bulma – dijo Yamcha – mañana por la tarde iremos donde el maestro con Puar ¿quieres venir?

Vegeta, que había vuelto a comer, disimuladamente puso atención a la conversación.

-No lo sé… aún falta mucho que hacer en la nave…

-Sera solo por la tarde, volveremos antes de la cena. Vamos - intentó convencerla su ex novio.

-Hija, si quieres ve… por un día no nos atrasaremos demasiado - le recomendó su padre

Bulma miró a su padre y de pasada a Vegeta, que la estaba observando.

-No, Yamcha. Gracias. Quizás en otra ocasión… Solo te pido que no les digas a los demás lo que ocurrió con la nave. Por favor.

-Como quieras, Bulma. De todos modos, les daré tus saludos.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en los labios de saiyajin, mientras comía.

Cuando terminaron de cenar cada cual se fue por su lado. Los señores se retiraron a beber café y ver la televisión en la sala, Bulma se dirigió a su laboratorio, tenía algo pendiente que terminar. Yamcha, al ver que ella se iba a encerrar a trabajar decidió ir a su habitación, esperaría a que ella saliera de allí para poder conversar un momento a solas.

Por su parte Vegeta, bueno, él salió al jardín. O eso es lo que todos pensaban.

-Hola.

Ella se volteó sorprendida. Vegeta estaba en la puerta de su laboratorio, como esperando que ella lo invitara a pasar (¿?)

-Hola, Vegeta, adelante… dime ¿qué necesitas?

El la miró algo divertido y avanzó. Acto seguido cogió una silla y la puso frente al escritorio donde ella estaba trabajando.

\- ¿Puedo? – dijo indicando la silla

-¿? ... Eh… claro. Siéntate – le dijo ella bastante confundida – pero dime de una vez ¿Qué te trae a mi laboratorio a estas horas? Yo creí que subirías a descansar o a intentar entrenar.

Él se sentó, mientras parecía evaluar lo que diría

-Humana…

-¿?

\- ¿Aún estas molesta por que entrené estando lastimado?

-Estas muy raro… - _"sé que es algo bipolar... pero esto ya raya en lo clínico..." -_ Bueno, no, ya no estoy molesta ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – le preguntó de vuelta ella, mientras volteaba a mirar un monitor, revisando unos datos.

-Solo quería aclarar las cosas… sabes que necesito convertirme en el súper saiyajin antes de que lleguen esas chatarras…

Bulma se volteó a verlo. Él parecía ser sincero, sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba en la actitud del saiyajin. Le respondió, como dándolo por su lado, mientras volvía a su ordenador

-Lo sé… pero si entrenas estando lastimado solo conseguirás el efecto contrario…

El saiyajin decidió insistir, apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa.

-Ayer me preguntaste si yo era tu amigo…

Ella definitivamente dejó de teclear y le puso toda su atención

\- ¿lo eres? – preguntó con esa mirada curiosa tan típica de ella

Vegeta hizo un alto antes de responder. Ya la tenía casi donde quería. De su respuesta dependía ahora obtener más información por parte de ella. Trato de responder sin comprometerse demasiado

-Bueno… debo reconocer que hay mucho de eso que ustedes llaman amistad en nuestras interacciones…

La mirada de Bulma se iluminó

\- ¿hablas en serio? No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace…

-Hmn… lo que digas. El asunto es que, según tú, podemos confiarnos cosas ¿no es así?

-Claro. Es lo que hacen los amigos - le respondió ella ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Vegeta se recostó en el respaldo bastante satisfecho.

-Supongo que ya aclaré mi duda...

Ella aún esperaba alguna confesión por parte de su amigo. Lamentablemente Vegeta solo la observó mientras se ponía de pie y dando media vuelta se acercó a la salida

-buenas noches – le dijo volteando a verla un momento, abandonando la habitación.

Bulma pestañeó contrariada un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

\- ¡Vegeta, espera! – gritó ella saliendo tras él

Él estaba ya frente a la entrada principal. Una sonrisa se dibujada en sus labios, la cual se desvaneció cuando volteó a verla

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Ella quedó a un paso de él. Se puso ambas manos en el pecho y le dijo

\- ¿No sé qué pasa contigo? Vienes a charlar y a dejar en claro si somos amigos o no y luego te vas sin decir más… acéptalo, es una manera muy extraña de actuar.

-Solo quería aclarar las cosas… te lo mencioné.

-Pero… se supone que si viniste a aclarármelo es porque querías decirme alguna cosa ¿o me equivoco?

Él se volteó completamente hacia ella. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-Humana, no me malentiendas. Yo no tengo nada que confesarte… solo quería saber si aún podía tener tu confianza. Pero si quieres saber algo solo pregúntalo… Aunque no te aseguro que responda...

Bulma se quedó observándolo. No podía evitar sentir una atracción inexplicable hacia ese malhumorado hombre que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó él

-Olvídalo… no tengo nada… mi mente esta en blanco.

Él se le acercó, hasta quedar muy pegado a ella, y con sus labios casi rozando su oído le dijo

-No te preocupes, mujer… aún hay tiempo.

Y diciendo esto salió de los laboratorios.

Bulma casi se desmaya. Tan fuerte latió su corazón que creyó que se le saldría por la garganta. La última vez que Vegeta le había hablado así de cerca, ella estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol… ahora era distinto.

Flash Back

 _Llegó la comida, en su mayoría platos surtidos de carne. Vegeta se los devoró, ya que era tarde y había pasado bastante rato desde su última comida. Ella solo lo miraba y de vez en cuando lograba robar algo de lo que el saiyajin atacaba._

 _Siguieron bebiendo en silencio unos momentos._

 _\- Eso que hiciste, cuando unimos nuestros labios ¿tiene algún significado?_

 _Bulma sintió un ardor cubrir sus mejillas_ _"sí que sabe hacer preguntas incómodas, ¿por qué el interés de volver al tema?"_

 _\- Bueno, es una demostración de afecto…_

 _\- ¿Tú sientes eso por mí?_

 _\- Ehhh, creo que sí, …aunque no me malentiendas, eso se realiza más entre las parejas…_

 _\- ¿Me consideras algo como eso? - preguntó divertido_

 _\- No… es que no me pude resistir - enorme gota sobre su cabeza agachada sobre su jarra._

 _Vegeta pensó en divertirse un poco con Bulma. La haría sufrir de manera sutil. Toda clase de sufrimiento era válido en las batallas, tanto físicas como intelectuales._

 _\- Creo que…- dijo acercándose - podría…- puso una voz ronca - acostumbrarme… Aunque…- la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó a sí, tocando con su nariz su mejilla, pasando luego a su oreja y bajando luego a su cuello, mientras aspiraba profundamente. Se detuvo y le dijo acercándose a su oído - nosotros lo demostramos más bien así._

 _Bulma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras Vegeta realizaba su demostración. Por un momento tuvo la idea de estar en una cita exótica con aquel mercenario, que no está de más decir, no le era del todo indiferente. Era como que el tiempo se detuviera y no existiera nada más a su alrededor._

Fin Flash Back

La muchacha volvió a su laboratorio y guardó la información. Apagó el ordenador y se dejó caer en su silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza entre sus manos _"¿Por qué hace estas cosas? Tonta yo… ahora que somos amigos creo que…creo que quiero que seamos algo más…"_ Terminó sus pensamientos dejando caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, con las manos como almohada. _"Acaso… ¿Estoy enamorada de ese saiyajin ingrato y grosero? No puede ser… ¿Qué haré? No puedo controlar lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de él… Pero es imposible… él nunca corresponderá a lo que siento… ¿Y Yamcha? No, definitivamente ya no siento nada por él… ¿Cómo fue que pude olvidar un amor de tantos años en tan poco tiempo?"_

\- ¡NO! - Gritó poniéndose de pie con sus manos sobre la mesa – Soy la Gran Bulma Briefs y lo que quiero lo consigo… ja ja ja ja… Vegeta, prepárate, aunque no quieras conseguiré que me quieras.

Con esta declaración de guerra apagó las luces y se retiró a descansar. Bueno más bien a elaborar su estrategia de ataque.

Subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, cuando fue interceptada por Yamcha.

-Bulma, que bueno que te encuentro… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- ¡OH! Claro, Yamcha… ¿quieres un café?

-Sí… me caería bien.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – exclamó ella tomándolo por un brazo, comenzando a avanzar hacia la cocina – ¡Porque muero por una cerveza!

Él la miró extrañado y solo atinó a seguirla.

Una vez instalados Yamcha bebió un poco de su café antes de decir

-Oye… ¿Qué tan serio es lo que sientes por ese malnacido?

Bulma, que ya se había bajado media lata, lo miró con curiosidad y le respondió

-Yamcha… no puedo negar que él me gusta… pero por otro lado sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad… - mintió en parte ella

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no solo te olvidas de todo esto? Eres una mujer inteligente, Bulma. Y él bueno, él es él.

-Lo que pasa es que tú estás celoso… pero debes saber que tenía razón cuando les dije que él no era tan mala persona… solo hay que saber conocerlo.

-No te engañes – le dijo tomando la mano que ella tenía apoyada en la mesa – sabes que a él solo le gusta matar y que no tiene sentimientos, más que de odio y son hacia Gokú.

Bulma suspiró y retiró su mano de debajo de la de Yamcha, para preguntar

\- ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí?

El hombre de la cicatriz sonrió y se puso una mano tras la cabeza

-Bueno… supongo que fue después de un tiempo que llevábamos juntos… no fue amor a primera vista. O sea, me gustaste, claro, pero los verdaderos sentimientos vinieron después…

\- ¿Pero no pensaste en que eso podía ser también por costumbre?

Él se sonrió

\- ¿Costumbre dices? No, Bulma. Sé muy bien lo que siento por ti.

-Sin embargo, aun así, me engañaste – dijo ella achicando su mirada

-Eso fue diferente, ya lo dejamos en claro ¿no? – respondió Yamcha con despecho

-Lo sé… pero ¿hubo algo en especial que te hiciera amarme?

Él ahora la miró con desconfianza

-Bulma… ¿estás haciendo preguntas muy extrañas?

\- ¿Puedes responderme? O ¿es que acaso solo estabas conmigo por mi apariencia física?

Yamcha suspiró. No comprendía a qué se debía ese raro interrogatorio

-No, no fue solo eso. Cuando nos conocimos solo éramos unos muchachitos… luego con el pasar del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que tenías muchas cualidades… Aunque eres muy terca, eres además una persona muy tierna, dulce, comprensiva, inteligente y muy graciosa.

\- ¿solo eso? - dijo ella algo decepcionada

\- ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

-Bueno – dijo ella dejando de lado la lata vacía – podrías haber dicho que era tenaz, intrépida, carismática, valiente, considerada…

\- Te faltó humilde… - dijeron desde la puerta

-Vegeta, es de muy mala educación meterse en las conversaciones de los demás – dijo ella

Yamcha solo le hizo un gesto a la muchacha como diciéndole "ahí lo tienes"

-Tsk …- hizo mientras abría el refrigerador - la casa es bastante amplia. Pudiste escoger otra habitación si querías estar a solas.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, Yamcha – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y tomando al hombre de la cicatriz de la mano, se lo llevó de la cocina.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – le comentó él, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

-Shh ¡Cállate! … que aún nos puede oír.

Bulma lo arrastró, literalmente, al jardín trasero. Una vez ahí se sentaron en una banca y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

\- ¿Ya subió? – preguntó ella

-Déjame averiguar…. Sip. Ya está en su cuarto.

-Uff… - hizo ella aliviada.

-Creo que no necesito aclararte mi punto con respecto a ese imbécil. Bulma, por favor considera volver conmigo. Yo te amo, lo sabes…

-Yamcha… no puedo. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, aún me duele un poco lo que hiciste, y créeme que estoy muy confundida. No me presiones más ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Mejor vamos a dormir… mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

-De acuerdo. Pero por favor, piensa en lo que acabamos de hablar y ten mucho cuidado con Vegeta, él solo te hará daño – le comentó, para luego, con ternura, darle un leve abrazo y acompañarla hacia la casa.

En el balcón de su habitación, Vegeta bebía su botella de agua mientras observaba la ciudad. Sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras sus pensamientos iban y venían.

-Debo planear muy bien mi próximo movimiento... ese gusano parece sospechar algo. Pero está equivocado si cree que podrá interponerse... nada ni nadie podrá evitar que me transforme en el súper - se quedó en silencio, pues sintió el ruido que hacía la puerta del cuarto continuo al abrirse y cerrarse.

Se metió en su habitación, detrás de una cortina, en una esquina, tras el ventanal abierto. _"Si la terrícola sale no será bueno...sin embargo..."_ Permaneció en su lugar y efectivamente vio, por un espacio de la gruesa tela, que Bulma salía al balcón y encendía su ya clásico cigarrillo nocturno.

La muchacha se apoyó en el balcón y suspiró

-Maldición, Vegeta...

Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron en asombro. Por un segundo creyó que ella sabía que estaba oculto. Decidió esperar un poco más.

-Si tan solo no fuera tan altanero, grosero y pendenciero. Con ese carácter de mierda y esa bipolaridad sicótica que solo me confunde... - dijo con casi un hilo de voz, en un murmullo imposible de escuchar por un humano, pero sí por un saiyajin.

Vegeta apretó su puño. No le gustó nada su descripción. "¡¿QUÉ?!"

-Ya no puedo negar lo que siento... Pero no lo entenderá - continuó sacudiendo su cabeza - Esas cosas no son parte de su estúpida cultura - caló su cigarrillo y continuó - Maldita sea... ¿Por qué siempre los chicos guapos que me gustan terminan siendo los malos, o gays o casados?

El saiyajin, sin querer dejó caer la botella que tenía en su mano, la suave alfombra amortiguó el sonido. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa. Ahora tenía una afirmación de lo que sospechaba. Se inclinó a recoger la botella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él mismo viéndose en el reflejo de la ventana, se sonrió, sin estar muy seguro de por qué por lo hacía. Pero su mente pronto encontró el motivo. Sin querer escuchar más, retrocedió y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Acto seguido, dejó la botella en el velador. Su suerte estaba mejorando, de eso no cabía duda. _"Así que la escandalosa tiene sentimientos terrícolas por mí... tiene razón, no puedo comprender de que se tratan, es un misterio que no quiero develar... esto será más sencillo de lo que creí... pero hay algo que no deja de incomodarme de todo este asunto. Debo ser frío y calculador, no puedo dar un paso en falso... necesito a toda costa saber el secreto de la transformación de Kakaroto..."_ Se asustó al darse cuenta de que estaba levitando sobre su cama. Una sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios, mientras dejaba de hacerlo.

-JA JA JA JA JA

Bulma, sobresaltada, apagó su cigarrillo y entró a su cuarto corriendo. Cerró las puertas y las cortinas.

-¿Acaso me ha oído? No, imposible... - luego suspiró - Hoy definitivamente está mas raro que de costumbre...

Las luces de ambas habitaciones se apagaron al unísono.

* * *

Y hasta aquí quedamos por hoy. Espero que les guste.

Tenemos saludos para: bris vernica, lula04gonzalez, un invitado misterioso, Lismary90, sky d, kaimi y Tali.

sora 79: a mi tampoco me gusta mucho cuando pelean, pero ambos tienen ese carácter... digamos explosivo. Como dicen en mi casa, son "piel sensible".


	19. En boca de unos pocos

Capítulo 19

En boca de… unos pocos.

En las montañas Paoz, un par de extraterrestres se saludaban. Aún no salía el sol, momento ideal del día para iniciar un buen entrenamiento.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a levitar, para luego volar a toda velocidad hacia el Norte. Llegaron a un llano, donde no se podía apreciar ningún tipo de vida.

Después de un par de horas de darse golpes a diestra y siniestra, haciendo gala de algunas técnicas, el hombre de cabello alborotado hizo una señal de alto y descendió. El otro individuo lo imitó y se quedó a unos pocos metros.

-Debemos volver… - dijo recuperando el aire – pronto despertará Gohan y no nos perdonará haber salido a entrenar sin él.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo escuetamente el otro, cruzándose de brazos, intentando no parecer agitado.

-Oye…

-Se lo que vas a preguntar y la respuesta es no. No pienso ir nuevamente. Debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural.

-Pero, Piccoro… - dijo el saiyajin haciendo un puchero

-No seas idiota. Si fui anteriormente, fue porque me impulsó también mi propia curiosidad.

Hizo un último intento, poniendo sus manos en súplica sobre su cabeza

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…

-NO. Y DEJA DE SER TAN ENERVANTEMENTE RIDICULO – Le gritó emprendiendo el vuelo.

El otro se quedó viéndolo alejarse.

-¿? ... Mmm – dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla – parece que ya no me ayudará con este asunto… PICCORO, ESPERAME

Dicho esto, siguió por los aires a su compañero de entrenamiento.

Mientras en la Corporación, el señor Briefs entraba en la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa. Su esposa lo había llamado a desayunar hace solo unos momentos.

-Gracias, querida – dijo recibiendo una taza de café –por fin terminamos con la parte externa de la nave.

-Qué bueno…- comentó la señora, tomando asiento al lado del anciano - Así podrán relajarse… Y qué decir del joven Vegeta, él estará muy feliz.

-No sé si feliz sea la palabra… pero supongo que sí, cariño.

-Él ya vino a desayunar… estaba de muy buen ánimo. Pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos…

-Debe ser por la noticia del aumento de la gravedad…

-No, amor. Es por algo más… Te puedo casi asegurar que esos dos terminan juntos antes de lo esperado- respondió Bunny, casi cantando.

Luego de unos segundos, apareció Bulma en la escena.

-Hola, mamá, papá. ¡Que hambre tengo!

-Querida, recuerda que aun estás a dieta…

-No tienes que recordármelo a cada rato… - dijo la muchacha bajando su cabeza – bueno un par de tostadas no me harán engordar ¿cierto?

-No te desanimes… ¿por qué no haces algo de ejercicio como los muchachos?

-Mamá ¿crees que tengo tiempo para eso? Hay que terminar la nave, y además tengo un montón de proyectos atrasados…

-Buenos días, familia Briefs – saludó Yamcha desde la puerta.

-Hola.

\- ¿Creí que estabas entrenando? - le pregunto Bulma.

-No, necesitaba dormir un poco más, no soy tan fanático como otros...

Ella decidió ignorar el comentario de su ex. Estaban tranquilamente terminando su desayuno cuando se activó el comunicador.

-Humana, necesito que subas.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Bulma con cara de interrogación, eso sí de distinta índole de interrogación.

-Uyy…Hace dos días no quería ni que me acercara a él, y ahora me solicita como si fuera la única persona en esta casa… bueno, supongo que una tostada será suficiente por esta vez- alegó poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido se disculpó y salió de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de donde la solicitaban.

-Bulma es demasiado amable con ese sujeto – se le salió a Yamcha

-No, querido. Ella es así con todo el mundo... Además, después de todo es su huésped.

El hombre optó por cerrar su boca. Al parecer nadie en esa habitación, excepto Puar, compartía su antipatía por el saiyajin.

En el segundo nivel Bulma daba un par de golpes a la puerta de la habitación

-Vegeta…

La puerta se abrió y apareció el aludido, vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama azul.

-Se me acabaron los insumos para cambiar el apósito de la pierna.

Ella lo miró algo molesta

-Buenos días, Vegeta. Yo también amanecí de maravilla… ¿tanto te cuesta saludar, saiyajin maleducado?

-Hmn…

-Está bien, no te molestes… pero pudiste avisarme eso por el comunicador. Ahora tendré que bajar a la enfermería y volver.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿?

La puerta se cerró, prácticamente en el rostro de ella.

-Uyy… - hizo ella, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, yendo hacia el primer nivel nuevamente.

Cuando volvió, encontró la puerta entreabierta, por lo que decidió entrar

-Eh… ¿Vegeta?

Desde el cuarto de baño le respondieron

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí – respondió ella alzando un poco la voz, para que la pudiera oír – Oye, si no necesitas nada más me retiro… tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

En vez de respuesta la puerta del baño se abrió y, tras una nube de vapor, apareció el saiyajin. Con una toalla en su cintura y otra en su mano izquierda.

-Déjalo sobre la mesa… -le dijo avanzando hacia la cama.

Bulma no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Recordó la vez que lo vio salir de la piscina.

(Para los que no leyeron el fic al que hago referencia aquí va el flash back)

Flash Back

El saiyajin se afirmaba en el borde de la piscina, con ambas manos para salir de ella… estaba de espaldas a Bulma. Ella, apoyada de frente al muro, solo lo veía con un ojo, para no ponerse en evidencia. Vegeta tomó una toalla que estaba en una reposera.

Ella estaba como hipnotizada. El cabello de Vegeta estaba aplastado hacia atrás y su cuerpo lleno de gotitas que se deslizaban y brillaban por el sol que se ocultaba en ese momento. Caminó lentamente por la orilla mientras se secaba el cabello y se dejaba la toalla en los hombros.

Bulma volvió a recostarse en el muro. Procuró tranquilizarse y se hizo la que no había visto nada mientras seguía por el pasillo…

Fin Flash Back

\- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día? – preguntó él, de pie, mientras secaba un poco su cabello.

Bulma reaccionó poniéndose roja, avanzó con torpeza hacia el escritorio. Dejó la caja que traía en sus manos sobre el mueble, mientras le decía

-Ni quien quisiera verte esa cara tan fea…

El saiyajin se rio a carcajadas

-JA JA JA… no he dicho en ningún momento que me hayas estado mirando al rostro… además tu tampoco eres precisamente una belleza.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? … BAH, NO HAY QUIEN TE SOPORTE – gritó ella mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación

-JA JA JA

La muchacha casi corría por el pasillo, escuchando aún en sus oídos las carcajadas de su amigo.

Se encerró todo el día a trabajar en la nave, aunque de vez en cuando recordaba su tropiezo de la mañana y no podía evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran nuevamente. Su padre solo la miraba con ternura, conocía lo suficiente a su hija, para saber que ya estaba todo en marcha.

" _El destino a veces es algo inevitable… está ocurriendo frente a mis ojos y, aun así, como científico, me parece increíble… Solo nos queda esperar que esos jóvenes guerreros hagan el cambio que tanto anhelan para que el futuro sea diferente y nuestro mundo esté en paz…"_

A mediodía, la muchacha salió a comer algo y se encontró con Yamcha que justamente iba de salida.

-Hola ¿ya vas donde el maestro?

El la observó unos segundos antes de responder

-Sí… es más, voy un poco tarde… ¿segura que no quieres venir? Lo pasaremos bien. Además, te llevas todo el día trabajando. Un poco de diversión no te caería mal…

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le contestó

-Yamcha, ya te lo expliqué. Primero quiero terminar la nave y luego vemos… No te molestes ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien – dijo aproximándose a ella, colocando un mechón de cabello de la muchacha tras su oreja, para luego alejarse y avanzar hacia la salida – pero me la debes. Apenas termines con eso, saldremos, aunque sea a bailar… - luego grito – PUAR, NOS VAMOS.

El gatito apareció en la puerta de la cocina, saludo de pasada a Bulma y salió junto con su amigo.

Ella los vio salir y suspiró.

-Lástima que ya no te amo, Yamcha. Eres tan tierno y considerado… Que le vamos a hacer… Bueno, debo volver al trabajo. A los saiyajins se les conquista por el estómago y dándoles donde entrenar, ja ja ja.

Y diciendo esto, tomó una manzana de un frutero y salió al jardín.

Entrada la tarde, la nave estaba casi lista. Solo faltaba configurar la gravedad, así que el padre de Bulma le comentó que mientras ella se encargaba de eso, él volvería a los laboratorios a terminar unas cosas que tenía pendientes.

En ese momento, Vegeta decidió salir a dar un paseo. La casa parecía vacía, excepto por la presencia de la señora, que estaba en la sala del primer piso, viendo la televisión. _"Parece que la sabandija ya se fue… la humana está sola en la nave. Lo mejor será ir a platicar un rato, ja ja ja… es un buen momento para adelantar trabajo, de todos modos…"_

Llegó a la nave y ahí estaba ella. Sentada de piernas cruzadas, al lado de la consola, ingresando datos en su ordenador. Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se percató de la presencia del hombre. Aunque de un momento a otro dejó de teclear y su rostro se ruborizó un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos, para luego maldecir en voz baja y continuar con su trabajo.

No supo el porqué, pero se quedó estático, sin poder dejar de observarla. Ella estaba con un overol blanco, una gorra de la corporación y su rostro con algunas manchas de grasa. Se quedó cerca de la entrada, pasando desapercibido por ella. Se recostó en la consola de despegue y dejó pasar algunos minutos, mientras una leve sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

\- ¿terminarás luego, terrícola?

Ella levantó su vista y se encontró con esos ojos negros, indescifrables. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, pero optó por comportarse de la manera más neutra posible.

-Eso espero… pero terminaría más pronto si no me interrumpieran.

-Yo solo vine a hacerte una visita de cortesía, humana… no tienes por qué ser tan grosera.

\- ¿Vaya quien habla de ser grosero? No te basto con lo de la mañana ¿acaso vienes por más?

\- ¿más qué? Tú fuiste la culpable… ahora vengo en paz y eres tú la que quiere seguir discutiendo sobre ese asunto

" _¿En paz? Esto me huele a truco… vamos a ver que se trae entre manos…"_

\- ¿en serio vienes a conversar solamente?

Vegeta se aproximó, hasta quedar a un paso de ella. La observó hacia abajo.

-Te sonara extraño, pero tengo ganas de ir a ese lugar que me llevaste en mi estadía anterior – le comentó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Bulma quedó de piedra _"¿Vegeta me está invitando a salir?"_

-No lo sé… en serio no sé si pueda ir - dijo ella intentando ser distante – tengo que terminar la configuración y prefiero hacerlo hoy

El rostro del saiyajin se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio _"Así que se está haciendo de rogar… maldita embustera"._ Decidió cambiar de estrategia

-Supongo que puedo ir solo… necesitaré dinero, terrícola.

Bulma cerró el ordenador, lo dejó a un lado y se puso de pie

-No, de ninguna manera. No saldrás solo estando lastimado aún.

Él la tomó de un brazo. Por un momento el orgullo se apoderó de él

-Nadie me dice que hacer…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Se le había olvidado completamente lo temperamental y cambiante que era él

-Vegeta… por favor… me lastimas…

Él, al verse reflejado en sus ojos, sintió como si su corazón fuera oprimido, era esa molestia que lo acechaba cada vez que sentía a Yamcha cerca de ella. Sus latidos se aceleraron, al igual que la necesidad de proximidad y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo _"Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que verme de esa manera?… la falta de entrenamiento me hace daño. Es similar a como si estuviese a punto de iniciar una batalla… si sigo así, tendré que salir a destruir algo para calmarme"_

La liberó suavemente de su agarre y cerró los ojos, para dejar de ver a los de ella.

-Vegeta… ¿te ocurre algo? ¿tienes fiebre? – le preguntó con preocupación e intentó poner una mano en el rostro del hombre

-No es nada que te incumba, humana – le respondió dándole la espalda, con un tono suave, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto – Si así lo quieres, te espero en la sala en una hora…

Y diciendo esto salió de la nave y se elevó hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Una vez solo, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Se había sentido tan tenso, aunque la sensación de calor persistía " _Debo mantener la calma o de lo contrario lo echaré todo a perder… estoy tan cerca de conseguir el secreto de ese inútil de Kakaroto… Demonios ¿Cuánto les dura el celo a las terrícolas? … La compatibilidad de especies debe ser muy alta, de lo contrario no me vería afectado… me imagino al idiota de Nappa diciendo: ¿ves cómo tenía razón?… hay que fornicarlas, príncipe…"_ Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad, él pertenecía a la realeza y como tal, no debía mesclar su preciada sangre con una vulgar terrícola. Se metió a la ducha y unos minutos después, ya más tranquilo, se dispuso a vestirse para salir con la muchacha, según tenía planeado.

En la casa del maestro, todo era risas y tranquilidad. Oolong conversaba animadamente con Yamcha y Puar sobre unas chicas muy lindas que habían visto cuando fueron a la cuidad más próxima, de compras.

-… y entonces nos insultaron, porque nuestro vehículo le levantó la falda a una y le quedó sobre la cabeza, ja ja ja

-Ustedes no cambiaran nunca – dijo Puar

-Vamos, Puar. No seas amargado. La historia es divertida – le dijo Yamcha.

-No son más que un grupo de babosos – le respondió su amigo.

-Oye, Yamcha – preguntó el maestro - ¿Y Bulma? … No has comentado nada de ella, desde que llegaste.

El hombre de la cicatriz, algo molesto, respondió

-Lo que ocurre es que ella ahora está muy ocupada atendiendo otros asuntos, más importantes…

\- ¿No me digas que te cambió por ese saiyajin? -preguntó el cerdo, entrecerrando sus ojos

-No digas estupideces, Oolong – se defendió el joven

-A mí me parece que si…

Yamcha solo le dio una mirada de fastidio y agregó

\- ¿Saben? No quiero hablar de eso…

-Entonces es verdad. Estas celoso porque ella le pone más atención a Vegeta, ja ja ja – río el cerdo para agregar – Bulma siempre se fija en los tipos musculosos, aunque sean los malos

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos y comentó

-No es cierto… lo que ocurre es que Bulma intenta mantenerlo lo más ocupado posible para que no tenga tiempo de hacer destrozos en el planeta… Ella es mi novia y confío en ella, después de todo…

-Te creemos, muchacho. No tienes por qué ponerte así… Aprovechemos que aún no vuelve Krilin y dinos ¿cómo van las citas con esas hermosas mujeres que me comentaste?

El joven ahora se puso rojo de vergüenza

-Bueno, la verdad es que muy bien. Aunque, hace varios días que no salgo con ninguna, ya saben, por el entrenamiento…

-Y ¿Cuándo traes a alguna? ¿No me digas que te has olvidado de tu pobre maestro?

-Maestro, como dice esas cosas…

-Pero, Yamcha. No te cuesta nada contarnos. No le diremos a nadie… - le dijo el cerdito.

El joven bebió un poco de su vaso y dijo, comenzando su relato

-Bueno…

* * *

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. es algo corto, lo sé. Pero les prometo que en un par de días le dejo la continuación.

Saludos y agradecimientos por los reviews para Tali, un invitado misterioso, sora79, bris vernica, lula04gonzalez, noemed y andrea. Sigo sin editora, así que tendrán que aguantar por ahora mis faltas. Cariños.


	20. Una salida ¿entre amigos?

Capítulo 20

Una salida entre ¿amigos?

El sol se había ocultado solo hace un momento y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la Capital. Bulma terminaba de alistarse en su cuarto. Miró el reloj de su velador y se percató de que había terminado antes de lo esperado. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una polera manga corta de color blanca. Aunque sobre esto decidió ponerse una chaqueta larga, de color remolacha y agregó unos anteojos rosados. Su abultado cabello libre. Se miró una última vez al espejo.

-Quedarás con la boca abierta, saiyajin gruñón.

En la sala, el saiyajin ya estaba instalado en el sofá y miraba el reloj, cada cierto tiempo. Para las interesadas, estaba vestido con una camisa azul oscuro, unos pantalones de vestir de color gris y botas negras. Como aún estaba con el cabestrillo, se había puesto una chaqueta negra, para no mostrar su debilidad en público. En eso apareció la señora Briefs.

-Buenas noches, Vegeta ¿vas a salir?

Él la miró solo un segundo para responder con un seco

-Sí.

Ella dio un aplauso y agregó

\- ¡Me parece una excelente idea! Ya llevabas muchos días encerrado…

-Hmn – hizo él poniéndose de pie, mientras su ceño se fruncía y cerraba los ojos – Ya era hora que bajaras…

La señora se volteó al instante para ver con quién hablaba. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando vio que era Bulma la que aparecía por la puerta, vestida para salir también.

-Oh, ¿ustedes dos…?

El saiyajin la interrumpió tajante

-No es una cita… si es eso en lo que está pensando…

A pesar de las palabras del hombre, la señora no dejo de sonreír

-Bueno, diviértanse y no vuelvan temprano… - diciendo esto abandonó la habitación

-Tsk … _"cada día más loca"_

-De acuerdo… ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella con casi un hilo de voz. Al ver a Vegeta vestido de "civil" la había puesto realmente muy nerviosa.

" _¿Qué le ocurre? Si piensa también que es una de esas estúpidas citas terrícolas la dejaremos creerlo, después de todo me conviene… sin embargo, está muy equivocada… Lo hago para que piense que puede confiar en mí… y después, le sacaré lo que tanto necesito saber, ja ja ja"_

Él se sonrió involuntariamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida

-Supongo que caminaremos.

-Em, sí – respondió ella.

Caminaron en silencio, por las calles iluminadas por los focos de color blanquecino. De vez en cuando, Vegeta miraba de soslayo a la muchacha, que avanzaba a su lado, algo cabizbaja.

\- ¡Hmp! … Ahora eres tú la que está extraña… - comentó como quién habla del clima

-¿?... no es nada

\- ¿Nada? – la interrogó, no sabiendo que cuando una mujer dice nada es todo.

-Bueno… - dijo mirándolo un instante - es que es complicado de explicar… No, olvídalo. Mejor nos damos prisa…

Y diciendo esto la muchacha apresuró su paso.

Él se quedó un poco atrás, intentando descifrar el comportamiento de ella _"¿sospechará algo, acaso?... No. A menos que la sabandija le halla comentado algo… ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Si ese insecto no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que tengo en mente…"_

Avanzó hasta quedar al lado de ella nuevamente.

-Si lo que quieres es caminar más rápido… - dijo tomándola sorpresivamente de la mano y comenzando a caminar muy deprisa, dentro de lo que podía con ella a cuestas.

Bulma se sorprendió y mucho. _"Esto no puede estar pasando…"_ pensaba, mientras miraba su mano tomada por la del saiyajin. La pobre casi corría para no tropezar.

Habían recorrido un par de calles cuando ella gritó

\- ¡Vegeta! ¡Ve más despacio!

Él se detuvo en seco. Volteó un poco su rostro hacia ella y sin soltar su mano le dijo.

\- ¡Que fastidiosa eres!

-Yo no poseo súper velocidad… lo sabes.

\- ¡Hmp! – hizo él volviendo a avanzar, pero un poco más despacio.

Ella lo siguió, pero comenzó a notar la molestia del saiyajin, sobretodo en su agarre que ya no era suave, sino que se había vuelto bastante firme. Prefirió no seguir reclamando. _"Eso es lo que gano por salir con Vegeta. Ni un poco de delicadeza…"_

Por fin llegaron frente al bar. Él soltó su mano, volteando su cabeza hacía el lado contrario a ella, ya que un leve rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas. Lo atribuyó a haberse agitado, después de algunos días sin ejercitar. Ella se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Una vez lista, miró a todas partes antes de empujar una de las puertas. Esto hizo que el saiyajin sonriera, por un momento. _"Es igual a su madre… ambas están locas"_

Ingresaron y se ubicaron en una de las mesas del fondo. Él con la espalda hacia el muro y Bulma a su izquierda, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Ella aún estaba callada, más bien como ausente _"Esto es lo que estaba esperando… ¿por qué no me puedo relajar? Va a pensar que soy una tonta… Pero estoy tan nerviosa. Además, se atrevió a tomarme de la mano… Sin embargo, él mismo aclaró que esto no era una cita… Solo somos un par de amigos que salió a relajarse un poco. Sí, eso es. Tómalo con calma, Bulma. Todo está bien… Esto es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir. Debo jugar muy bien mis cartas"_

\- ¿Lo mismo de la otra vez? - dijo ella quitándose los lentes, con fingida naturalidad.

-Por supuesto… - respondió él, reclinándose un poco en la silla y levantando su mano, para pedir de beber.

El lugar no estaba tan atiborrado como la vez anterior. Tal vez se debía a que era un día de trabajo y no un fin de semana. Sin embargo, el ambiente era casi el mismo. Música, gente conversando y solo iluminados por las velas que estaban sobre las mesas. La única luz del local, estaba en el sector del bar.

Después de que llegaron las jarras con el refrescante líquido, se quedaron bebiendo en silencio. Vegeta no encontraba como comenzar a sonsacar palabras a la escandalosa que, extrañamente, estaba menos escandalosa que nunca.

-Mhn… este lugar no está mal - intentó entablar conversación – Humana, ¿viniste después sola?

Ella se quedó mirándolo. La única vez que había vuelto a ese lugar fue la noche en que descubrió a Yamcha con la rubia.

-Si… creo que vine una vez… pero no quiero hablar de esa noche

\- ¿Fue poco antes de que mandarás al demonio al insecto? - le preguntó medio en broma

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Vegeta … ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?

Él bebió un poco de su jarra antes de responder

-No perdería mi tiempo en cosas como esas... Pero es la única explicación lógica a que no quieras hablar de ello…además ese día llegaste ebria, como clase baja en día de paga…

Ella se sonrojó por el comentario y también bebió un trago. Algo le decía que él estaba ocultando algo. Le confidenció en tono de broma

\- ¿Sabes? De esa noche no recuerdo mucho… ¡No sé ni cómo llegué a mi cama!

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron. Él sí sabía cómo. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron en la cocina. El beso que ella le dio en la mejilla. También que después, al subir a su habitación, la muchacha estaba sentada, con un hombro y la cabeza apoyados en unos de los muros del pasillo. No sabía que lo había impulsado en ese momento, tal vez decirle alguna cosa para hacerla enojar, pero al inclinarse para hablarle, pudo ver que estaba inconsciente. La tomó con cuidado en sus brazos y la metió en su alcoba. Una vez dentro la desvistió… Sí, recordaba haberse quedado mirándola unos minutos antes de arroparla y haber pasado el dorso de su mano por el rostro de ella, marcado por líneas negras, de las lágrimas y el maquillaje. De lo que no se recordaba era de lo había pensado en esos momentos. Sin embargo, tan solo de volver a ver en su mente esa escena, no pudo evitar que sus latidos aumentaran y que el calor volviera a su rostro. Disimuladamente miró su mano, que sujetaba el asa de la jarra, creyendo que estaba incrementando su ki, sin querer.

Ella lo observaba atentamente. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba recordando algo… Los nervios se habían ido. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y señalándolo con un dedo le dijo

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Tú me ayudaste a llegar a mi cuarto esa noche!... Pero eso significa que… ¿también me sacaste la ropa? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – terminó roja de vergüenza.

Él desvió su vista hacia las otras mesas, evitando verla a la cara, y respondió haciéndose el ofendido

\- ¡No digas estupideces, humana!… Sabes que no soy esa clase de sujeto

La muchacha intentó tranquilizarse. Aunque no muy convencida del todo, intentó sacar una cajetilla y un encendedor de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero sus manos temblaban. De tan solo imaginarse la escena…

-Supongo… que tienes razón…- dijo, sacando por fin la cajita y tomando un cigarrillo, tratando de parecer tranquila nuevamente - tú nunca te preocuparías por alguien más…

Él se sonrió y volvió a mirarla

-Hmn… Es bueno que ya lo entiendas, terrícola.

Ella ahora algo molesta, por la actitud de él, encendió el cigarrillo y le dijo

-Vegeta, es por cosas como esas que los demás creen que eres un maldito cretino…

Él la miró y frunció un poco su ceño. No le agradó la forma en que se refirió a él

-Y si soy un maldito cretino, según tú ¿Por qué estás aquí y no con el insecto ese?

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la declaración del saiyajin. Lo observó un momento antes de responder.

-Dije los demás… yo creo que solo dices esas cosas para incomodar a los otros… y hacerte el fuerte…

-Hmn – hizo él, tomando un gran sorbo de su jarra

Ella al ver la reacción del hombre, se sonrió y agregó

\- ¿Ves que es verdad? Creo que ya te conozco bastante…

Él se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla

-Si tanto me conoces… ¿sabes en qué estoy pensando?

Ella se río, ya estaba más relajada

-Ja ja ja… Vegeta ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Ni que fuera adivina… aunque lo más seguro es que estés pensando en derrotar a Gokú…, ja ja ja

Él se quedó mirándola un momento.

-No, humana. No estaba pensando en eso… Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo…

Ella dejo de sonreír y lo observó con curiosidad.

" _Comencemos"_ pensó él.

-He pasado de ser un mercenario espacial, de vivir en la esclavitud, a ser un hombre libre, que vive con todas las comodidades… en parte eso te lo debo a ti, mujer…

Ella se sonrojó. No esperaba ese tipo de reconocimiento por parte del saiyajin.

-Vegeta, no es necesario…

-No interrumpas... A pesar de haber enviado a la muerte a tu "novio", me diste asilo en tu hogar y volviste a hacerlo cuando volví a este planeta. Sabiendo la clase de ser que era…

Bulma sólo lo observaba atentamente, bebiendo de vez en cuando. No quería interrumpirlo. Le fascinaba la forma en que la miraba, en que se expresaba. Su tono de voz inclusive, era tan irresistible para ella. Sintió que la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a aumentar. Él continuó, usando un tono de voz suave, como quién recuerda cosas agradables del pasado

-Me brindaste la manera de entrenar mejor que nadie en este planeta, por lo que ahora soy el más fuerte… y a pesar de que te he tratado como una mierda, me procuraste atención después de casi destruir tu casa…

Ella decidió interrumpirlo, aunque sinceramente no quería. Le gustaba demasiado la idea de un Vegeta reconociendo todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que ese no era el saiyajin que ella conocía

\- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? Vegeta, ese no eres tú…

El abrió un poco sus ojos en asombro. Estaba seguro que con esta estrategia lograría dominar a la muchacha. _"Maldición, he subestimado su inteligencia… es un error que no debo volver a cometer"_

\- ¿Qué más te da? - dijo volviendo a la normalidad - ¿Acaso no es lo que querías oír? – le preguntó molesto, para luego beber un poco.

Ella apoyó uno de sus codos en la mesa, para decirle

-Claro que me gusta que me alaguen… pero reconócelo. Esa no es tu manera de ser… ¿Te sientes bien? De lo contario podemos volver a la casa…

El hombre se sintió atrapado. Ella era demasiado lista para caer en una trampa tan burda. Se sonrió y le dijo con algo de altanería, bajando su vista a la vela

-Tsk… Creo que era algo que necesitaba decir… Pero no creas que por eso las cosas han cambiado… Y no. No quiero regresar aun…

\- ¿Ves? De eso estoy hablando… - le dijo mirándolo fijamente – ese sí eres tú…

En cierta forma, el saiyajin se sintió aliviado. Ella no necesitaba que él fingiera interés. Pero tendría que buscar otra estrategia, porque ella no caería tan fácilmente. Comenzó a sentir nuevamente la sensación de calor, pero ahora no solo en su rostro. Levantó su vista a los ojos de ella. Ella aún lo miraba, aunque al encontrar sus miradas, ella se ruborizó un poco y dijo, bajando su vista a su jarra

-Tengo que confesarte algo…

\- ¿Hmn?

Ella se armó de valor para agregar

-Bueno, debes saber que desde un tiempo a esta parte me he dado cuenta de que te he tomado cariño… por decirlo de alguna manera… y no me gustaría verte pelear a muerte con Gokú…

Él bebió otro trago. Luego, reclinándose hacia atrás un poco, le dijo

-No seas ridícula… Eso es algo inevitable. Y tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo…Pero aún falta para eso… Además, sabes que eso de los sentimientos terrícolas no me interesan.

Ella se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla para decirle

-Lo sé… Me lo has dicho no sé cuántas veces… Sin embargo, es lo que soy y no puedo evitarlo. Además, siempre dices "sentimientos terrícolas" … ¿Acaso existen los sentimientos saiyajin?

Él la observó sorprendido por unos segundos. Ella tenía razón… _"¿Pero acaso existen realmente los sentimientos saiyajin?... Hmn, maldita, es una buena pregunta, pero no me interesa contestarla… No vine a ser interrogado, vine por repuestas… Por otra parte, no sé muy bien que ocurre, pero mi ki ha estado teniendo fluctuaciones y no quiero llamar la atención de los patéticos amigos de ella… Debe ser por estar inactivo, pero no puedo evitarlo… Además de ese maldito olor, tengo que bloquearlo de alguna manera… Ni esa esencia extraña que está usando lo cubre…Demonios, no puedo dar un paso en falso, es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos…"_

Vegeta, sin siquiera advertirle, sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y se apoyó un poco en la mesa.

-No existe tal cosa… - dijo botando una bocanada encima de ella - Y si existieran, yo no los poseo. Entiéndelo de una buena vez… he sido educado para destruir y matar, como todos guerreros saiyajins. No perdería mi tiempo en esas tonterías…

Ella lo miró molesta. Se negaba completamente a abandonar la batalla.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo obtuso que estás siendo?... Sólo eres tú y eso es lo que importa. Ya no tienes que obedecer las órdenes de nadie, ni destruir o conquistar planetas…

-Ya habíamos dejado en claro eso…

Ella recordó una charla que habían tenido tiempo atrás, donde había logrado sonsacarle que su plan era gobernar el universo, claro luego de derrotar a Gokú.

-Es verdad… - dijo apagando su cigarrillo – pero aun así no puedes negar que somos amigos… y la amistad es clase de sentimiento.

-De acuerdo, mujer…no voy a discutirlo… ¡Hasta el fondo! – dijo tomando su jarra y bebiendo lo que quedaba.

Ella se quedó observándolo. Pensó que era alguna costumbre saiyajin, así que optó por imitarlo. Se demoró como un minuto, pero finalmente logró terminar su cerveza.

\- ¡Uff! … eso estuvo interesante… Vegeta ¿No estarás tratando de embriagarme?

Él se sonrió y agregó, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda para pedir otra ronda

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy imbécil? Ni que quisiera cargar con una borracha escandalosa y vulgar hasta la casa…

Ella frunció su ceño y le respondió

\- ¿Realmente piensas eso de mí?

Llegó el camarero con dos jarras llenas y se llevó las vacías.

Ambos lo miraron alejarse

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella

El la miró a los ojos. Aún buscaba como salir limpio de esa pregunta. Volvió su vista a su jarra para responder

-No todo el tiempo…

A ella se le iluminó el rostro, pero le duró poco. Ya que él continuó

-A veces pienso que eres también torpe, molesta y maleducada… - _"además de audaz, con mucho carácter y con manos muy suaves… demonios ¿en qué estoy pensando? …"_ decidió agregar algo más

 _-_ Y se me olvidaba que eres una excelente mentirosa y manipuladora… - _"Con eso tendrá y dejará de incomodarme con esas preguntas tontas"_

En la sien de ella comenzó a formarse una vena, pero intentó no enojarse. Atacó con sarcasmo

-Vegeta, tú sí que sabes hacer sentirse especial a una dama…

La miró a los ojos para responderle

-Si empezamos con eso de la dama, ya sabes que diré ¿o me equivoco, humana?

Bulma optó por callarse. No le estaba gustando la conversación

Él estaba complacido, fastidiarla era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en su anterior estadía

\- ¿Te molestó mí comentario? No sabes cuánto lo lamento, humana… – le dijo con un tono de broma

Ella lo observó, solo un momento. Luego suspiró y le dijo

-No, saiyajin estúpido… es solo que creí que por esta noche podríamos tener una tregua… Pero olvídalo, supongo que no puedes dejar de importunarme por una vez en tu vida…- terminó perdiendo su mirada en las otras mesas.

Vegeta se sintió extraño. Sintió esa molestia en su pecho que no podía explicar. La mirada de decepción de ella le ¿dolía? Esa fue la impresión que le dio. Decidió cambiar el tema…

-Mujer… ¿la sabandija se fue para siempre?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, levantando una ceja. No entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar él preguntando por Yamcha.

-¿?… ¿No que no te importaba? - dijo para luego beber un sorbo y continuar - Se supone que debe estar con el maestro… o eso fue lo que me dijo

-A mí, no me interesa… - apagó su cigarrillo y agregó - pero tú ¿No quieres saber dónde está?

-Vegeta, él ya no es mi novio. Puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera…

-Sin embargo – dijo apoyándose en la mesa – aún está en la casa… Si fuera él, me hubiera largado a entrenar lejos… _"Así dejará de intervenir en mis asuntos"_

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿me invitaste a salir para pedirme que sacara a Yamcha de la casa?

Él se sonrío y cerró sus ojos un momento para decirle

-No me malinterpretes. Para mí, solo es un gusano. Lo que no entiendo es como puede quedarse donde no lo quieren…

-Lo mismo podría decirse de ti… - se le salió a ella

Él la miró a los ojos, se acercó un poco más a la muchacha y le dijo en un tono suave, casi de amenaza

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no aplica para mí… mujer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo ella abriendo muy grandes sus ojos creyéndose descubierta _"¿sabe lo que siento por él?… No puede ser…"_

-No creo que necesite explicártelo… - se acercó un poco más, quedando a un par de centímetros del rostro de ella, intentando incomodarla. Pero no fue una buena idea, ya que sus fosas nasales aspiraron de lleno el aroma de la muchacha. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, así como también su temperatura corporal, sus sentidos se agudizaron y definitivamente necesitaba contacto físico. Dejó de pensar, solo observando a la muchacha como si fuera una presa indefensa y él un depredador hambriento.

Por su parte, Bulma sintió su rostro enrojecer y su estómago apretarse. Tener a ese saiyajin tan cerca le provocaba casi lanzársele encima, pero ella ya había madurado lo suficiente para dejar de lado esas prácticas. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él, y esa mirada que nunca antes le había visto. Sintió que su corazón saltaría de su pecho. Sin embargo, se concentró y recordó que estaba en medio de una conquista y que ella debía salir victoriosa. Y aunque la tentación era enorme… optó por el contra ataque. Se alejó y reclinó un poco en su silla y dijo

-Está haciendo calor… ¿no crees, Vegeta?

Al escucharla, él recuperó su conciencia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Frunció el ceño y se apoyó también en el respaldo de su silla, bastante molesto con ella y con él mismo también.

A continuación, ella se puso de pie, comenzando a desabotonar y sacar su chaqueta, muy sensualmente. La polera que traía la muchacha, era ajustada y sin mucho escote. Pero, se podían ver sus no menores atributos, envueltos en un brasier azul a través de la tela blanca.

Muchos de los hombres presentes se dieron vuelta a mirarla, sin contar los que le daban codazos a sus amigos que estaban distraídos.

Vegeta no podía dejar de mirarla, mientras hacía su exhibición. No supo qué, pero algo en él se activó. Como un resorte se levantó y con su mejor cara de odio les dijo a los mirones

\- ¡Que tanto están viendo, imbéciles!

Los sujetos se asustaron, voltearon a sus vasos, pero comenzaron a murmurar.

\- ¡Arrg! – terminó haciendo el saiyajin, volviendo a sentarse – odio a los terrícolas y sus estúpidas costumbres de clase baja…

Bulma se sonrió. Pensó que tenía más que ganada la batalla. _"¿Así que no te gusta que otros hombres me miren? A eso se le llaman celos Vegeta… y no se deben a que otro pueda convertirse en súper saiyajin… je je"_

-Vegeta, no tienes por qué gritar – le dijo muy suavemente, mientras dejaba la prenda en el respaldo de la silla.

Él le respondió, más que molesto, cerrando sus ojos para no verla

-Ni creas que lo hice por ti, humana… Me molestan esa clase de vulgaridades… son tan patéticos – terminó bebiendo un largo trago para calmarse.

\- ¿Me disculpas? Debo ir al servicio – dijo ella, comenzando a avanzar por entre las mesas.

Muchos al pasar la muchacha le decían cosas. Vegeta, disimuladamente, la veía alejarse, mientras apretaba su puño sobre la mesa. Tenía deseos de moler a golpes a todos en ese lugar. Aunque intentó atribuirlo nuevamente a su falta de ejercicio, su mente se iba hacia otros lugares _"Maldición… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan vulgar?... Definitivamente lo está haciendo a propósito… pero ¿qué la impulsa a actuar de esa manera?... ¿hay algo que no comprendí de las estúpidas costumbres de este planeta?… si ella considera que esto es una cita ¿Por qué se comporta como si buscara otra pareja?… La explicación más lógica es que por una vez me puso atención cuando dije que esto no era una cita… Maldita hembra… Hmn… Por otra parte, no comprendo lo que ocurrió antes… es como si no tuviese control sobre mis actos…mi energía se ha incrementado nuevamente, debo tranquilizarme… y continuar según mis planes…"_ Respiró hondo y volvió a beber, mientras observaba a los hombres presentes. Ninguno era rival para él, eso le sirvió para tranquilizarse _"No son más que basura…"_

Bulma regresó, pasando nuevamente por entre las mesas, recibiendo nuevamente algunas invitaciones.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, el saiyajin parecía todavía molesto. Podía notarlo en su rostro y en el puño apretado sobre la mesa. Esto la hizo ponerse de buen humor, aunque también podía atribuirse a que el alcohol ya estaba surtiendo efecto en ella.

Se sentó y bebió de su jarra, esperando a que él hablara primero.

Nada. Un par de minutos en tenso silencio. Decidió hablar

-Vegeta… ¿estás enojado o es tu estado natural? -le preguntó

-Tsk – hizo él – Lo que me ocurra no te incumbe, humana vulgar…

-Vamos, no te molestes… Cuando los hombres ven a una chica linda intentan llamar su atención… o invitarla a salir

El entrecerró sus ojos un poco y le dijo

-Ya aclaré que ese no es mi problema…Pero si estabas en plan de buscarte otra pareja, debiste decirme…. Puedo marcharme ahora mismo…

Ella se sorprendió. Era una clásica respuesta de novio celoso.

-No necesito otra pareja… – dijo ella, para luego beber un trago sin dejar de mirarlo.

El saiyajin se sintió más tranquilo con la respuesta de ella. No necesitaba más novios o ex novios entrometidos. Y la respuesta de ella le daba a entender que aún tenía oportunidad de hacer caer en su trampa a la joven, sin nadie que se interpusiera.

-No me has respondido… - dijo muy bajo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo ella, haciéndose la desentendida

La miró a los ojos para agregar

-Mujer, no me hagas repetir las cosas.

Ella había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿?... Oh, disculpa… Es verdad. ¿Querías saber por qué el aún está en la casa? Bueno, lo que ocurre es que con Yamcha nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, que no creí justo echarlo… además me di cuenta de que ya no lo amaba… aunque me dolió mucho su traición, no sentí realmente la necesidad de hacerlo… créeme que pensé en vengarme…

Él la observó unos segundos. Se apoyó con su brazo en la mesa, para decirle en un tono muy suave

\- ¿Acaso pensaste en utilizarme nuevamente? Te advierto que no estoy interesado… Sin embargo, si el resultado es que se vaya de una maldita vez…

Bulma se le quedó mirando. _"Esto se está poniendo raro… ¿está insinuando que podría hacerse pasar por mi novio con tal de sacar a Yamcha? … Uy ¿por qué me mira así? De aceptar su ofrecimiento… ¿me arrepentiré después? Pero es una buena oportunidad, así tendría motivos para besarlo y ¿quién sabe? Quizás conseguir que se enamore de mí… ¡Que inteligente eres Bulma! Ja ja ja… Pero no sé si sea correcto de esta manera… Aunque Yamcha me traicionó de la peor forma, sigue siendo igual de lindo y atento… además de uno de mis mejores amigos…"_

\- La sabandija puede entrenar donde le plazca… - dijo con algo de despecho – pero lo que me irrita ese animal volador. Todo el día gritando lo fuerte que es o lo bien que golpea… como si fuera cierto…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en que ese hombre estaba celoso de Yamcha.

-Vegeta…

-Piénsalo – ordenó él

Bulma podía notar lo molesto que estaba Vegeta, y eso para ella era algo que no podía resistir. Le gustaba ese carácter fuerte, tan propio del saiyajin. Se acercó un poco a él, para comentarle, con la intención de hacerlo enojar

-Vegeta, no quiero que te vayas… pero Yamcha no se irá por su cuenta... Es que él cree que puede volver a ser mi novio…

Vegeta entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

-Eso no me interesa… Es un idiota que solo sabe importunar… ¿Que harás?

Bulma se sintió entre la espada y la pared. A Yamcha lo quería aun, aunque como amigo, pero a Vegeta…

-No lo sé…

-Ten en cuenta que solo ayudaré a incomodarlo… no te hagas muchas ilusiones…

Ella estaba demasiado confundida. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Decidió que lo mejor sería evadir al saiyajin

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- ¿Tiene que ver con este asunto?

-Quizás… -dijo ella con algo de coquetería

-Entonces, habla de una vez

Ella respiró hondo, antes de decir

\- ¿Por qué me besaste la otra noche?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos tratando ahora – dijo mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al camarero.

-Claro que tiene que ver…

-No, humana. Tal vez, en esa mente retorcida que tienes te has hecho alguna idea fantasiosa de lo que pasó, pero déjame aclararte que lo hice solo porque quería darte una lección… - volteó su vista al hombre que se acercaba.

Ella se quedó evaluando la respuesta de él. _"¿realmente habrá sido por eso? No, ese beso tenía pasión. Se le notaba mucho, era como hubiese estado esperando la oportunidad. Aunque en ese momento me molesté por lo que hizo… Sin embargo, se sintió realmente bien… Me encanta como besa… ¿valdrá la pena arriesgarse?... Me gusta y no puedo negarme a mí misma lo que siento…"_

Les trajeron la otra ronda. Vegeta esperó a que el camarero se retirara.

\- ¿Y bien?

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No, Vegeta. No puedo hacerlo eso a Yamcha…

-Hmn… Cómo gustes, pero no esperes que me quede mucho tiempo en tu hogar…

Ella apretó sus labios. No le hacía ninguna gracia lo dicho por el saiyajin

\- ¿Me estás amenazando con irte?

Él se sonrió de lado

-No es una amenaza… es una promesa, mujer.

-Vegeta, se supone que esta salida era para relajarnos un rato…

El saiyajin se le acercó y le dijo

-Si puedo sacar algún provecho lo haré… me conoces ¿o no?

-Pero… - intentó contra argumentar ella

-No puedes evitarlo… sé que tienes sentimientos terrícolas por mi… como pareja…

Ella ahora sí que quedó boquiabierta. Él mismo le confirmaba que sabía lo que ella sentía. Sintió como si le movieran el piso bajo sus pies. Con esto perdía terreno, sin contar que no podría volver a mirar a Vegeta a los ojos como antes. Esos ojos oscuros y profundos, que la observaban atentamente, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decir. Decidió negarlo.

-Ja ja ja… Vegeta, no digas tonterías… ¿de dónde sacas eso? – intentó disimular su nerviosismo tomado su jarra y bebiendo casi la mitad.

El saiyajin bebió un gran sorbo, también. Una vez ambas cervezas quedaron en la mesa, él, posó su mano izquierda en el cuello de la muchacha y la miró unos momentos a los ojos, mientras posaba su dedo pulgar en su mandíbula. Ella quedó hipnotizada, sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos oscuros. Vegeta se acercó aún más a ella para acariciar su mejilla con la nariz. Se apartó un poco, volviendo a verla, pero la mirada de Bulma estaba clavada en su boca. Él cerró sus ojos y simplemente la besó.

Aunque al principio ella se resistió, su cuerpo fue cediendo lentamente a la cálida sensación que le producían los labios de aquel hombre tan salvaje. Los latidos de ambos se incrementaron. Bulma rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él. Sus bocas se abrieron, buscando más intimidad, fue allí cuando comenzó la verdadera batalla. Era como si ambos quisieran dominar al otro. Luego de un par de minutos de fiera contienda, se separaron. Él con sus ojos cerrados acarició con su nariz el cuello de la joven, luego subió a su oído y le dijo

-Lo acabo de demostrar, mujer… ahora solo dime si me ayudas o no a sacar al insecto de tu casa…

-Vegeta… - respondió con un suspiro.

El saiyajin sonrió. Ya tenía la primera parte de su plan concretada. Se alejó de ella, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios. Sintió como su ki descendía lentamente _"¿Qué demonios? Debo volver a entrenar pronto… sin embargo me siento muy feliz, ja ja ja… ya nadie se interpondrá en mis planes y la escandalosa está en la palma de mi mano… No puedo negar que esa interacción es bastante estimulante, pero no puedo dejarme llevar más allá…"_ pensó.

Nuevamente estaban en silencio. Ella no se atrevía a levantar la vista, sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?... – rompió el silencio el saiyajin

\- Ella Levantó su vista y le dijo

-Supongo … - _"¿Por qué no pude resistirme?... Sin embargo, sé que algo debe sentir… nadie besa así sin sentir algo por la otra persona…"_

El estómago del saiyajin rugió

\- ¡Hmp!

-Yo también muero de hambre – dijo ella sonriendo ante el exabrupto de él

Pidieron de comer. Ella casi no levantó la vista de su plato, se sentía tan emocionada, como en las nubes. Sin embargo, algo le decía que esa felicidad solo sería pasajera. _"De todos modos es una buena oportunidad… ya verás Vegeta… después rogaras por que sea tu novia de verdad"_

Vegeta solo tragaba y miraba de vez en cuando a la joven _"Ya la tengo en mi poder… lo siguiente será fácil… Lo extraño es que después de interactuar con ella, pude bajar mi energía… ¿es muy curioso? ... ja ja ja conseguí dos objetivos en una noche… valió la pena"_ pensaba el saiyajin. Notó que la molestia que sentía de un tiempo a esta parte se desvanecía, como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

Terminaron de cenar. Él al verla aun silenciosa le comentó

-Mujer… debo aclararte que no somos pareja… es solo un arreglo… no esperes que copule contigo…

Bulma casi sale volando. Ella no había pensado siquiera en esa posibilidad

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

El la miró con curiosidad

\- ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen las parejas humanas después de una cita?

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba saliendo de la boca del saiyajin. Trato de zafar lo mejor que pudo

-Vegeta, dejaste en claro desde el principio que esto NO era una cita

Él la miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Lo dije por si aún no lo tenías claro…

Bulma se molestó. Las cosas no estaban marchando como ella esperaba.

-Como quieras. De todos modos, ¡quien quisiera tener una cita con un saiyajin engreído!

La sonrisa de él se amplio

-Conozco a una humana que daría cualquier cosa porque así fuera…

Ella frunció y dijo

-Ya es tarde… me voy a dormir.

-Siempre que no te quedes roncando en el corredor…

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- ¿Qué?

Ella lo miró enojada un segundo para luego agregar con un tono de voz acusador

\- ¿Vez que si fuiste tú el que me acostó ese día? Hip… - ella se llevó una de sus manos a su boca.

-Lo que me faltaba… - dijo él volviendo a fruncir su ceño - ¿tendré que cargarte de vuelta, terrícola?

\- ¿Te gustaría, Hip, cierto?

Él se recostó en el respaldo para responder

-Ja, ni en mis peores pesadillas… pero no puedes irte dejando alcohol en tu jarra…

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida

\- ¿Estás loco? Si bebo un poco más, Hip, no podré llegar a la casa…

Él se volvió a sonreír

-Hasta el fondo, humana

Ella no tuvo otra opción. Miró su jarra y sosteniéndola con ambas manos la bebió hasta la última gota.

El saiyajin no dejaba de sonreír. Que ella bebiera como un soldado raso, le daba cierta ventaja. Él, apenas sí sentía los efectos de esas bebidas. Aunque debía reconocer cierta alteración de sus sentidos, pero nada importante. Terminó de un su sorbo su cerveza. Cancelaron la cuenta y salieron del bar.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la Corporación. Ella, a tropezones. Él, pensando en la siguiente fase de su plan.

* * *

Ya, jóvenes (Como dice alguien por ahí) les dejó este capitulo que yo creo vale por dos (Por la duración).

Disculpen un poco la demora, pero típico que uno tiene problemas con los archivos. el capitulo lo tenía listo desde antes de ayer, pero no pude subirlo hasta ahora.

Mis saludos para quienes dejaron sus reviews y por el apoyo para un invitado misterioso, bris vernica, sora 79, ella123456, Pau20, lula04gonzalez, BBRieffs y Tali.

anabellgonzalez92: bienvenida y gracias. Trato de actualizar una vez por semana. Saludos.

Cariños a todos.


	21. Ese no soy yo

Capítulo 21

Ese no soy yo

El saiyajin se detuvo y miró al cielo. Otra noche sin luna. Pensaba aun en lo bien que estaban las cosas para él. Conseguiría sacar al insecto de la casa, con sus miradas acusadoras, junto con ese juguete volador, además de ganarse la confianza total y absoluta de la humana. Al llegar a este punto de sus maquinaciones, miró de reojo a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Bulma estaba bastantes pasos más atrás. Después de hacer un sonido de fastidio, y rodar sus ojos, caminó hasta ella, la cogió con cuidado de la cintura con su mano izquierda, atrayéndola hacia él y se elevó por los aires.

Ella hipo un par de veces y luego cerró sus ojos, diciendo mientras se abrazaba al saiyajin y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él

-Gracias, Vegeta….

Él evito mirarla, se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que sentía la respiración suave y acompasada de ella en su cuello. Bulma al sentir el calor que emanaba de Vegeta, se apegó más, apoyando sus labios carmín en su piel. Eso le provocó, inmediatamente, a nuestro antihéroe que se le tensara la espalda y lo recorriera algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica. Involuntariamente estrechó el abrazo, y muy a su pesar, una sensación de calidez se adueñó de su pecho. Avanzó levitando lentamente, ya que se sentía extrañamente bien, cosa que jamás admitiría a viva voz, ni a él mismo. A los pocos minutos se dio cuenta que, cargándola de esa forma, la tarea se le había vuelto bastante dificultosa de como pensó en un primer momento. La joven comenzó a actuar como un peso muerto. Su cabeza caía hacia atrás, hacia el lado o volvía a su cuello. Decidió descender sobre el techo de una extraña casa cuadrada. La muchacha efectivamente se había desvanecido, tal vez producto del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él o también influiría lo ebria que estaba. Recién en ese momento se percató de que ella venía sin su chaqueta.

-Bah, que me importa… - dijo, echándosela al hombro y retomando el vuelo, con más facilidad y aumentando levemente la velocidad. Pensamientos incómodos comenzaron a formarse en su mente. No se estaba reconociendo _"Yo, él gran príncipe de los saiyajins, cargando y preocupándome por una hembra terrícola… Si me vieran Nappa o Raditz seguro se reirían a carcajadas de mí… pero es necesario, todo es válido con tal de conseguir mi objetivo… ¿Qué extraña tela? (deslizó un poco su pulgar por la pierna de la joven). No parece cómodo… solo espero que no se le ocurra devolver su estómago en mi espalda. Si lo hace la dejo aquí mismo… (miró de reojo el trasero de Bulma) … ¿qué me pasa? No puedo permitirme actuar como un idiota en este momento… (sonrió) debo estar algo ebrio, me siento muy feliz… (serio otra vez) ¿qué habrán sido esas fluctuaciones de energía?... (volvió a mirar su carga) ¿será por causa de ella?... NO, imposible. No es más que una vulgar terrícola que por el momento sirve a mis propósitos… Aun así, me es imposible pensar en eliminarla. Me es demasiado útil … Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme atraído a ella… es tan extraña, no puedo sacarla totalmente de mi mente. Lo más probable es que mi instinto me esté intentando dominar. (otra vez su vista al frente) Sí, eso debe ser, pero no puedo permitirme el prolongar mi estirpe. Mi sangre es demasiado valiosa. Conmigo muere el linaje"_

Llegaron a la propiedad como a las tres de la mañana. Descendió directamente en el balcón del cuarto de Bulma. Entró, aprovechando que el ventanal no estaba cerrado y avanzó por el cuarto a oscuras. La dejó en la cama, sin mucho cuidado, no quería cometer el mismo error de la otra vez. Sin embargo, se la quedó viendo por un momento… hasta que se acabó la magia, la vio girarse y comenzar a roncar. Bufó, abandonando la habitación por donde había entrado y emprendió nuevamente el vuelo. Volvió luego de unos minutos. Dejó sobre la cama lo que traía en sus manos. En eso frunció y se giró hacia el ventanal.

A esa misma hora venía llegando Yamcha. Alcanzó a ver al saiyajin entrar al cuarto de la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? N-No puede ser cierto…

Decidió entrar a la propiedad por la puerta de la cocina, manteniendo su presencia oculta.

Mientras, en la habitación, el saiyajin se abofeteaba mentalmente _"Esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena para fastidiar al insecto y ella se desmaya… maldición, como no pensé en eso antes de emborracharla"_ Decidió que lo mejor era no escapar de allí. Salió por la puerta y entró a su habitación.

Yamcha subía las escaleras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, podía ver la tenue luz del corredor.

" _¿Qué estará haciendo Vegeta en a la habitación de Bulma a estas horas? …"_ Se detuvo donde comenzaba el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y apretó sus puños. _"Maldito, intentará aprovecharse de ella mientras duerme. No puede ser nada más viniendo de ese bastardo… No puedo permitirlo, ella es mía… lo sorprenderé y seré un héroe…"_

El saiyajin, aún estaba maldiciendo. No esperaba que coincidieran en su hora de llegada con Yamcha. No pensó en eso cuando obligó a Bulma a beber hasta quedar en ese estado, lo que él quería era deshacerse de ella por esa noche. Lanzó su chaqueta al piso y se quedó de pie tras su puerta, esperando. Sabía que el humano subiría de un momento a otro.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta continúa, esa fue su señal.

Con toda naturalidad salió de su cuarto. Observó por un momento al individuó que, ante su repentina aparición, había dado un brinco de sorpresa y que había tomado luego una postura de pelea, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Le sonrió con maldad, ladeando su cabeza y dejó el corredor con dirección al primer nivel.

El susto que Yamcha pasó, fue uno de los peores que recordaba en su vida. Pensó que tendría que pelear con el saiyajin por el honor de su amada, sin embargo, solo se encontró con que el hombre estaba en su propio cuarto. Procuró tranquilizarse, mientras pensaba _"¿Habré visto mal?... Estoy seguro de que lo vi entrar a la habitación de Bulma… Además ¿De dónde venía vestido así a estas horas? Y eso en su cuello… ¿era labial?"_

Se quedó observando por donde se había retirado el saiyajin. Luego volteó su vista a la puerta de la chica. Levantó su mano para llamar, pero se arrepintió. Solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de ella. Encogió sus hombros y fue a su habitación.

-Yamcha ¿Qué pasó?

-Puar, parece que vimos mal… Vegeta estaba en su propio cuarto y Bulma estaba dormida…

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo? Si estoy casi seguro de lo que vi

-No – dijo el sentándose en la cama – al parecer Vegeta venía de otro lugar. Estaba muy bien vestido…

\- ¿Crees que tuvo una cita? – le preguntó su amigo, acercándose

-Lo dudo… A menos que… - dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos _"eso explicaría las marcas de labial…"_

\- ¿Qué, Yam?

-A menos que esté pagando por sus citas… - se puso de pie y golpeó con su puño sobre su otra mano – ¡Claro! …Puar, si es así, es imposible que Bulma se fije en él. Si está saliendo con otra mujer, él tampoco debe estar interesado en ella, como yo creía…

Ya más esperanzado decidió acostarse de una vez, mañana le comentaría a Bulma sobre lo que había visto.

El saiyajin volvió a su dormitorio, con una botella de agua en su mano. Había aprovechado de devorar algunas cosas en la cocina. Antes de entrar, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación contigua. Luego de un par de segundos, sacudió su cabeza y giró la perilla de su habitación. Ingresó con algo de indecisión. Observó su habitación y sonrió al ver la consola de video juegos _"Le digo que estoy aburrido y me instala en la habitación algo que no puedo utilizar…"_ Se desvistió y se metió en su cama. Se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo, viendo hacia la mesita de noche. _"03:37"._ Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a repasar mentalmente lo que llevaba hasta ahora y lo que haría a continuación, la ansiedad comenzó a apoderase de él, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se arrepintió enseguida. El ventanal estaba abierto, al igual que un espacio entre las cortinas. Dándole de lleno la luz del día en la cara. Tomó su almohada y se la colocó sobre la cabeza. Intentó nuevamente abrir sus ojos y se sintió fatal. Podía ver, pero el hacha que sentía partiéndole el cráneo a la mitad era insoportable. Le dolía el cuerpo. En ese momento bajó su vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida, cubierta con su chaqueta y que aún tenía puestos sus zapatos. Maldijo en su mente _"Eso lo explica... ¿tan mal llegué que sólo me lancé a la cama?"_ Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, recordando vagamente lo que habían acordado con el saiyajin durante su "cita".

 _-_ ¡Ay no, ay no! – exclamó – " _… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando anoche?... Uyy, mi cabeza… Mmm, pero nos besamos… (suspiró y cerró sus ojos) … tendré que afrontar las consecuencias… Lo lamento, Yamcha…"_

Su comunicador se encendió

-Terrícola, sé que estás despierta… necesito que cambies mi vendaje del brazo ahora mismo

La muchacha se sonrojó. Ya recordaba claramente la conversación de la noche anterior. Pensó un momento en no responder, sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, se acercó al comunicador y dijo, presionando un botón

-Olvídalo, Vegeta… No puedo ahora.

-No me oíste… dije ahora.

-No puedo, necesito asearme y quitarme el dolor de cabeza primero antes de soportar tus berrinches…

-Entonces olvídate de nuestro trato

Ella intentó fruncir, pero se arrepintió al instante. Suspiró hondo y le dijo

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…

-No me hagas ir a buscarte

Ella evaluó sus posibilidades. Él hombre sí era capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo, no se saldría con la suya. Definitivamente en ese momento no estaba de ánimos. No respondió, se levantó como pudo y del armario cogió el primer vestido que encontró y ropa interior. Se encerró en el baño.

-Así que eso es lo que quieres – alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta

No pasó ni un minuto y supo que el saiyajin ya estaba en su cuarto. Vegeta al no verla miró la puerta del baño y se acercó.

\- ¿Crees que una miserable puerta me impedirá el paso? ¡Qué ilusa eres!

-Tienes prohibido entrar a mi habitación ¡Vete!

Vegeta frunció. Ella haría lo que él le ordenara, quisiera o no.

Bulma, del otro lado, se sonrío con malicia. Se quitó la ropa, quedando solo en interiores y esperó.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. El saiyajin giró el pomo e inmediatamente abrió la puerta. Horror. Ella estaba viéndolo de frente sólo en ropa interior e inclusive le cerró un ojo, mientras decía con el tono de voz más seductor que le permitía su dolor de cabeza

\- ¿Me acompañas?

Vegeta se sonrojó y cerró la puerta con violencia. Apretó sus puños, mientras cerraba sus ojos. No esperaba que ella fuera tan audaz y atrevida. O sea, sí, pero no tanto.

-Maldita… - refunfuño entre dientes. Sentía su rostro arder y las manos sudar. Respiró para calmarse y abrió sus ojos para observar a su alrededor. Se sonrió y se recostó en la cama a esperarla.

Cuando, media hora más tarde, apareció ella tras la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el saiyajin estaba recostado en su cama, con el ceño más que fruncido y con actitud impaciente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

El la miró de arriba abajo. El vestido que había sacado con prisa apenas si le cubría el trasero. Ella se sonrojó, pero, aun así, le mantuvo la mirada _"Si cree que va a amedrentarme está muy equivocado"_

-Cambia mi vendaje – soltó molesto

-No. Ya te dije que me esperarás hasta que se me quite este dolor de cabeza

-Cómo si necesitaras tu inútil cabeza para hacer esa tarea… Necesito que lo cambies ahora.

-Sabes que es por tu culpa que esté así…

-No, mujer… tu aceptaste. Además, es tu deber atender mis heridas…

Ella lo miró incrédula. _"¿Mi deber? ¿Se refiere acaso a mi deber como novia?… Ay, Bulma, deja de pensar tonterías"_ Intentó que se fuera

-Eres un abusivo… Te aprovechas de que sea una persona con buenos sentimientos… ¡Está bien, te cambio tu estúpido vendaje!… pero ve a tu cuarto y espérame allí.

Él la miró y se sonrió burlón

-Ni lo pienses… no caeré en ese truco. Camina.

Ella dejó caer sus brazos derrotada. No era fácil ganarle al príncipe. Él acepto este acto como un triunfo y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y le indicó con un ademán que saliera primero.

Bulma, dando pisotadas, avanzó a la puerta y antes de salir le dio una mirada de odio al saiyajin. Odiaba perder.

Entraron al siguiente cuarto y ella de muy mala gana se acercó al mueble. Buscó un vendaje nuevo y miró nuevamente al saiyajin.

Él estaba sentado en la cama y con cuidado se retiraba el cabestrillo. Vestía, para variar, solo un pantalón de buzo. Parecía aseado, por lo que dedujo que él hombre ya llevaba su tiempo despierto antes de llamarla.

-Vegeta…

El la observó con extrañeza. Aunque se hacía una idea de lo que ella le diría. Bajó su mirada nuevamente a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que funcionara nuestro… este… acuerdo? – dijo acercándose a la cama

Él sin mirarla le respondió

-Tú entiendes de esas cosas, mujer… piensa en algo… te seguiré el juego.

Ella se llenó de vergüenza. Le costó un mundo formular su pregunta y ahora el maldito le daba el pase a ella… suspiró hondo y pensó _"De acuerdo… me está dando una ventaja… después de todo, eso me conviene"_

Se alegró. Sí ella decidía las instancias de acercamiento, sería más fácil. Dio un par de pasos más y quedó frente al saiyajin.

Al ver que la muchacha no empezaba con su labor, él levantó la vista hacia ella. Estaba de pie frente a él y en sus manos sostenía los vendajes.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás esperando?

Ella lo miro sonriente.

-Vegeta, bésame – dijo con toda tranquilidad.

\- ¿Q-Qué?... NO… - reclamó el bastante nervioso

Ella vio un leve rubor en rostro del saiyajin. Eso le dio más confianza.

-Vamos… tómalo como un entrenamiento…

-Ponme el vendaje de una maldita vez. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en estupideces.

Ella puso sus manos en las caderas y le respondió molesta

-No son estupideces…

Él la miró a los ojos, sintió un nudo en su estómago. Sin embargo, le respondió bajando su tono a uno de arrogancia

-Claro que lo son… solo quieres aprovecharte de la situación. No sirve si la sabandija no…

\- ¡UY! Está bien – lo interrumpió dando un golpe con el pie contra el suelo-, pero no me culpes si después tus planes no salen como deseas…- le dijo comenzando a vendarlo, con brusquedad.

Su brazo aún no estaba del todo sano. Y la poca delicadeza de ella no le estaba gustando para nada. ¡Cómo extrañaba los tanques de recuperación! Decidió aguantarse el dolor estoicamente, pero una mueca se formó en su rostro

Ella lo observó y se dio cuenta de la molestia que le estaba causando al saiyajin. Pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar de actitud

-Lo-lo lamento… - dijo comenzando a trabajar con cuidado

\- ¡Hmp!

Terminó de colocar el nuevo vendaje, sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar.

El corazón del saiyajin no dejaba de latir muy fuerte. Bajó su mirada, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos y echarla, algo dentro de él quería que la muchacha tuviese el atrevimiento de besarlo sin su consentimiento.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó viendo. En el fondo le divertía ver tan complicado a su amigo

-De acuerdo… por si te interesa voy a ir a cambiarme, luego estaré en la cocina y después me iré a encerrar a trabajar en tu novia oficial – terminó avanzando hacia la puerta, haciendo un alto para ver si había alguna reacción por parte de Vegeta.

\- ¡Tsk! - hizo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. _"¿Qué parte de que yo no iría tras ella no entendió? Vaya genio"_ Tomó el cabestrillo, que había dejado sobre la cama, y comenzó a ubicar su brazo en él.

\- ¿Qué esperas para irte?… y ¡deja de mirarme con esa cara de boba! – le ordenó

Bulma se enojó y salió dando un portazo, no sin antes gritarle

\- ¡Eres un imbécil insoportable!

Él solo frunció y se dispuso a terminar de vestirse.

Bulma iba tan molesta que solo pensaba en como desquitarse de él. Se le ocurrió una idea, que llevaría a cabo durante la tarde y para ello tendría que ir a los laboratorios.

Ya era más de medio día. Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con su madre acomodando unos pastelillos en una bandeja y preparando té.

-Hola, mamá

-Hija, buenas tardes… se perdieron el desayuno…

Ella la miró extrañada

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- ¡Oh! Tú y el joven Vegeta… no quise despertarlos. Supongo que llegaron muy tarde anoche…

-Sí, es verdad… ¿en serio Vegeta no bajo a desayunar?

-No. Eso me extrañó mucho, pero supuse que estarían muy cansados, ji ji ji

-Otra vez con tus cosas, mamá… no te responderé sólo porque necesito un analgésico urgente.

-están sobre la mesa hija… ¡Oh! y llévale también a Vegeta, por favor – y diciendo esto abandonó la cocina

-Como sí necesitara uno ese pesado…

Tomo una de las pastillas y la pasó con un vaso de agua. Decidió comer un poco de cereal, al que le agregó fruta.

-Hola, Bulma ¿Todo bien? – dijo Yamcha entrando a la cocina. Se aproximó al refrigerador y saco un poco de jugo.

-Hola. Sí… ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

-Bien, bien… - dijo sentándose a la mesa – el maestro te envía saludos, al igual que Oolong y la tortuga… dicen que si no vas a verlos tendrán que venir ellos.

\- Sí. Tendré que hacerme un tiempo… Oye ¿Y Krilin?

-No lo sé… me vine tarde ayer y él aún no aparecía… creo que había ido a entrenar a una selva o algo así… ¿quién sabe? Quizás conoció a alguna chica linda y por eso no volvió.

Ella lo miró muy extrañada

\- ¿Eso crees? Sólo tú podrías pensar en eso... Se supone que estarían todos entrenando muy duro para su pelea con los androides…

-Bulma, todos sabemos que Krilin es un romántico… además no es el único que está saliendo con alguna chica… - terminó mirándola a los ojos esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella.

-Te refieres a ti, ¿Cierto?

El entrecerró un poco sus ojos y le dijo, luego de beber un sorbo de su jugo

-No habló de mí… digo que hay otro…

\- ¿Quién más? – preguntó ella, lista para el chisme

Él se sonrió y recostándose en el respaldo le comentó

-Bueno, Bulma, no sé si lo sabes… pero parece que tu "amigo saiyajin" sale con alguna mujer

Ella no pudo evitar que cierto rubor apareciera en su rostro. Trató de parecer enojada al preguntar

\- ¿De qué hablas, Yamcha?

El hombre la miró serio y prosiguió, soltando lo que creía era un gran secreto

-Anoche vi a Vegeta, muy bien vestido por lo demás, llegando a altas horas de la noche… Es obvio que venía de verse con alguien…

Bulma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo que Yamcha se sintiera extraño

-JA JA JA… Auch, mi cabeza… Yamcha, lamento decirte que anoche salimos con Vegeta a beber…

Él no pudo evitar su sorpresa

\- ¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oyes… pero fue una salida de amigos… nada más. ¿creías que Vegeta había salido con otra? Eso es imposible…

Yamcha se sintió un poco ridículo

-Ya veo… pero ¿por qué lo vi llegar solo? Y además traía labial en su cuello…

A Bulma se le borró la sonrisa.

-Yo…

Ella intentó recordar, pero no tenía nada desde que había cancelado la cuenta. _"No recuerdo nada… ¿qué hicimos después? ¿llegue caminando? Recuerdo haberlo abrazado, pero no el contexto… ¿Qué ocurrió? Tendré que aclarar algunas cosas con ese saiyajin poco comunicativo"_

\- ¡Ya recordé! Llegamos y luego fue a buscar su chaqueta que se le había quedado – mintió- ahí debiste verlo _"¿Cuando me volví tan buena mintiendo? Y además ¿cuándo lo besé en el cuello? El abrazo…"_

Yamcha la sacó de sus cavilaciones al recomendarle, no muy convencido de la historia de ella

-Bulma, como amigo y ex novio, te pido que tengas cuidado nuevamente… ese tipo no es de fiar… No sabes siquiera qué intenciones tiene contigo ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

-Ay, no te preocupes – dijo moviendo su mano – Lo conozco y sé que no sería capaz de hacerme daño

-Pero, Bulma…

-Si me disculpas, tengo que irme, Yamcha – dijo poniéndose de pie – hoy quiero terminar varias cosas que tengo pendientes… nos vemos y gracias de todos modos por la advertencia.

Él la miró con algo de rabia. Sabía que ella no lo estaba tomando en cuenta.

-Bulma…

\- ¿Si? – dijo ella desde la puerta

-Cuídate.

La muchacha asintió y salió, dejándolo solo.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de las mascotas, los padres de Bulma conversaban sobre lo ocurrido.

-Querida ¿es verdad lo que me dices?

-Sí – respondió ella bebiendo un poco de té – ambos llegaron muy tarde y por lo que alcancé a escuchar de su conversación con el joven Yamcha, tuvieron un acercamiento…

-Esos comunicadores son un peligro contigo cerca, je je

-Ay, si no es por ser metiche. A mí solo me interesa la felicidad de nuestra querida Bulma – comentó comiendo luego algo de pastel

-Y tener nietos… ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró y le sonrió

-Bueno, eso digamos que es un plus. Sabes que quiero disfrutarlos antes de ponerme vieja

Ambos rieron.

Luego la mujer puso un dedo en su mejilla, como recordando.

-Amor… hace tiempo que no vemos a Gokú…

-Es verdad. Debe estar entrenando muy duro y por eso no ha tenido tiempo de venir a visitarnos… pensé que Bulma le ofrecería a él la nave…

-No me refiero a eso. Íbamos a ir al cine… ¿lo habrá olvidado?

El anciano la miró extrañado.

-Gokú a veces olvida ese tipo de cosas. Supongo que tendrás que recordárselo, querida… Además, tendrás que esperar a un día que no esté Vegeta… tengo entendido que ellos no se llevan nada bien – comentó el profesor, tomando de la mesa un platillo con un trozo de pastel

\- ¡Que mal! Y con lo agradables que son los dos.

El profesor vio en los gestos de su mujer algo que reconoció al instante

-Ni lo pienses, cariño… ni tú ni nadie puede interferir en cómo se llevan esos dos…

-No iba a hacer nada… solo fue una idea fugaz. Ya se fue. Si tú dice que no tiene caso, no haré nada. Pero no me gusta que no se lleven bien. Después de todo tengo entendido que son del mismo lugar y que son los únicos que quedan de su poderosa especie.

-Sí, así es y es una pena…

Su mujer posó una mano sobre la del científico

-Querido, no nos pongamos melancólicos… ¡Pronto seremos abuelos!

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo el profesor regalándole una sonrisa a su mujer – siempre y cuando esos dos reconozcan lo que sienten.

Vegeta se paseaba ansioso en su cuarto. Intentó entrenar mentalmente, pero no tenía la concentración. Sabía que el humano y Bulma estaban en una posición estratégica. Era el momento y el lugar, pero su orgullo le impedía hacer el primer movimiento. No quería ser él el que buscara a la humana, y se lo había dicho. No quería ser él el que parecía ansioso por tenerla cerca, no quería que la maleducada pensara que él necesitaba de ella. _"Que estupidez… no necesito ir… ella me buscará… No debería importarme… maldita hembra ¿en qué demonios se habrá entretenido que se le olvido lo que hablamos? Lo debe estar haciendo a propósito… sabe que me quiero deshacer del insecto ese y solo dilata las cosas… si tiene sentimientos terrícolas por mi ¿por qué no me busca?"_ Se estaba desesperando y él no era conocido por su paciencia, precisamente. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a evaluar que hacer. No quería dar el primer paso, pero realmente se estaba molestando. No le hacia ninguna gracia que las cosas estuvieran tan tranquilas. Él quería a Yamcha fuera lo antes posible, así Bulma no tendría a nadie rondándola. Fue a la sala del primer piso, pensando que ella iría en algún momento a la casa y lo encontraría. Encendió la televisión. Intentaría distraerse con los ridículos programas terrícolas. O eso fue lo que creyó, porque podía oír a Puar dando ánimos a Yamcha. Sus nervios se estaban crispando, apretó los dientes y los puños. El control se hizo añicos. Suspiró con rabia y se levantó. No soportaba que las cosas no salieran según lo tenía planeado.

Bulma estaba a punto de terminar la configuración. Suspiró y detuvo su labor. Saldría a estirar su espalda un momento y a relajarse antes de dar los toques finales. Miró su obra con orgullo, mientras avanzaba de espaldas hacia la puerta. Descendió de la nave y vio a Yamcha entrenando a unos metros, acompañado de Puar que no dejaba de animarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, puesto que recordó lo que le había comentado el saiyajin al respecto.

Yamcha inocentemente le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió entrenando. _"¡Qué hermosa es cuando sonríe… debo demostrarle que estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para volverme más fuerte y protegerla de esos monstruos… incluyendo a Vegeta"_

Comenzó a dar patadas y puños, esforzándose al máximo.

La muchacha se despidió de ellos con un ademán de su mano y se dirigió, por fuera de la casa, al jardín trasero. Se quedó de pie, observando las hermosas flores. Sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su overol y lo encendió _"¿dónde se habrá metido Vegeta? Se supone que quería sacar a Yamcha del camino… bueno, supongo que no debe tener prisa… Pero el muy imbécil ¿qué se habrá creído tratándome así hace un rato?… ¿pensará que es parte del acuerdo que esté al pendiente las veinticuatro horas de sus pataletas de niño "pequeño"? ja ja ja… Es verdad, eso no se quedará así…"_

Se dirigió a su laboratorio y puso manos a la obra.

Trabajo una hora en su desquite. Una vez que lo probó, quedó bastante satisfecha. Decidió volver a terminar lo de la nave.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontró de frente con el saiyajin. Se le notaba en la cara que estaba molesto. Aunque la muchacha no entendió el porqué de su actitud.

\- ¡Ah! Hola Vegeta – le dijo con entusiasmo

Él la observó y le dijo bastante enojado

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Bueno, he estado trabajando en la nave, luego salí a descansar un rato y me metí al laboratorio a revisar unos datos para la configuración de la gravedad _"Wow… cada vez mejor… me estoy volviendo una experta"_ ¿Creo que te dije dónde encontrarme o no?

-Dije claramente que _no me hicieras ir a buscarte… -_ le dijo entre dientes

Bulma se percató al instante que él no estaba de humor para bromas, sin embargo, no dudo en seguir molestándolo, no podía olvidar el trato que le dio en la mañana

-Yo no tengo porque andar persiguiéndote tampoco… tú eres el interesado en que Yamcha se vaya… además no me apetece ahora

-Tsk, deja de fastidiar… y ahora ve a la nave

Ella se sonrió y tras sacarle la lengua salió corriendo de vuelta a los laboratorios. Vegeta quedó congelado unos segundos, pero la rabia que sentía contra ella aumentó al verla escapar y desobedecerle.

Bulma se dirigió a los laboratorios secretos, una vez paso el muro holográfico, gritó

\- ¡ESCUDO!

Vegeta que ya estaba por alcanzarla chocó de frente con el muro, dándose un buen golpe en la frente. Esto lo enfureció y le gritó

-ARGG, TENDRÁS QUE SALIR DE ALLÍ EN ALGÚN MOMENTO Y CUNDO LO HAGAS SERA TU FIN

Bulma no había pensado en la parte de su escape cuando ideó su plan. Ahora sí estaba en problemas. Lo que parecía una jugarreta inocente, se volvió un duelo de voluntades.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó la muchacha.

Fue a su laboratorio y activó la pantalla de la cámara del pasillo. Ahí estaba Vegeta, se había apoyado en un muro y ¡la estaba mirando directo a través de la pantalla!

-Obviamente sabría que lo iba a vigilar desde aquí

El saiyajin le mostró los colmillos. Bulma sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

No tenía escapatoria, ese sector no tenía acceso a la salida de emergencia. Se maldijo nuevamente por no haber instalado la barrera antes de la salida. De hecho, podía apreciar parte del cartel de "SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA" a unos pasos de Vegeta.

Se sentó con frustración y llevó sus manos a sus sienes. Tenía que pensar en alguna estrategia para salir de allí sin tener que hacerlo con la cola entre las piernas.

Volvió a dirigirse al monitor y vio con espanto que el saiyajin ya no estaba. Él no era tan tonto para retirarse así nada más. Lo más seguro es que también estuviera ideando un plan para sacarla de allí. Comenzó a revisar las otras cámaras. Nada.

\- ¿Por qué no traje conmigo el rastreador? Ya ni me reconozco, por culpa de ese idiota no pienso bien las cosas últimamente…

Un pitido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La llamaban desde la sala del primer piso.

-Humana, no tienes escapatoria… ríndete y sal de ese estúpido laboratorio.

Miró ofuscada al comunicador. Suspiró y se acercó al aparato. La pantalla se encendió y pudo ver al saiyajin con una vena en su frente y con los ojos cerrados… pero tras él vio pasar unos rulos rubios.

-MAMA, AYUDAME… VEGETA ME QUIERE MATAR

Su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se volteó a ver a la señora que se acercaba tras él, hasta quedar pegada a su lado. Tan concentrado estaba en su cacería que no se dio cuenta que Bunny había entrado.

\- ¡Oh! Hola, cariño… ¿están jugando?... – dijo asomándose a la cámara – No puedo acompañarlos, voy saliendo… de casualidad ¿has visto mis llaves?

Bulma no podía creerlo. Su madre definitivamente era una despistada y de ella no podría obtener auxilio alguno. Sin embargo, pudo notar a Vegeta bastante incómodo.

-No, mamá… no he visto tus llaves ¿buscaste en la cocina? - dijo cerrando sus ojos un momento. El dolor de cabeza se había ido, pero sintió que pronto volvería por culpa de su progenitora.

-Es verdad… gracias, hijita… - dijo la señora Briefs, luego miró a Vegeta – nos vemos Vegeta… ¡Qué feo chichón te hiciste! Bueno, traten de no hacer mucho desorden, adiós.

Bunny desapareció y el saiyajin luego de mirarla con odio, recuperó su postura habitual.

-Mjm – tosió, llevando su mano a la boca, para volver a mirarla de manera asesina y decirle en un tono bajo mientras sonreía de lado – Sal de allí en este instante, si no quieres que destruya la biblioteca… - la comunicación se cortó.

Ella se dio cuenta al instante de las intenciones de él. Bajaría por el techo. Tomando eso en cuenta, tenía una posibilidad de escapar… " _¿pero hacia dónde? Puedo huir, pero no podré esconderme mucho tiempo de Vegeta… No me importa. No le tengo miedo… no se atrevería a hacerme daño por una tontería como esa… ¿o sí? ..."_ Sintió remecerse un poco el polvo del techo. Él no estaba bromeando. Retorció sus manos desesperada, con los nervios no se le ocurría nada. Sentía horribles golpes sobre ella, no lo pensó más y salió corriendo de allí.

Algunos empleados la vieron, pero solo se encogieron de hombros, estaban ya acostumbrados a las extrañas cosas que pasaban en esa casa.

La muchacha tomó la salida de emergencia. Tendría que avanzar por el pasillo y saldría en cuestión de un minuto al ante jardín. _"Allí estará Yamcha… él seguro me ayudará"_. Llegó a la compuerta e intentó abrirla. No cedía. _"Demonios. Vegeta debió atascarla a propósito…"_ Ya no tenía escapatoria. Comenzó a gritar y a darle golpes a la puerta redonda que estaba sobre ella, trepada en los peldaños de metal. De pronto la iluminación del lugar comenzó a fallar. Se bajó de donde estaba trepada y volteó asustada a ver. En eso las luces se fueron del todo, solo pudo ver la puerta de entrada que se cerraba, dejando entrar los últimos rayos de esperanza.

Vegeta, a pesar de lo molesto que estaba con ella, sintió su pecho henchirse por la situación. Hace mucho que no salía de caza y esto se le asemejaba mucho. Sintió un calor inesperado envolverlo, pero debía mantener su ki al mínimo. No quería metiches en sus asuntos.

-Sé que estás aquí, humana… no tienes donde más ir…

El cuerpo de la muchacha se paralizó. No veía nada y más encima estaba encerrada en ese oscuro pasillo con el saiyajin. Comenzó a respirar agitada, no podía oír absolutamente nada, Vegeta era malditamente silencioso. Sintió una respiración cerca de ella, sus ojos se abrieron. No había estado tan ansiosa desde que había viajado a Namekusein. Sus oídos tampoco le servían de mucho, ya que parecía que, su ya no tan amigo, estuviera rodeándola. Podía olerlo, pero tampoco le era de mucha utilidad. De repente sintió que le rozaban el cabello, se giró asustada. Nada. Luego un roce en su espalda. Estaba atemorizada y no podía pensar con claridad. Un nuevo roce, pero esta vez en su rostro. Tragó duro y decidió quedarse quieta y esperar lo que fuera que le iba a hacer Vegeta. Pasaron unos minutos, que se le hicieron eternos. No pasaba nada. Lo escuchó hablar frente a ella

\- ¿Estás asustada?

-N-no, Vegeta… estoy nerviosa – intentó decir lo más serena posible

Aunque la declaración de ella lo descolocó un poco continuó tratando de intimidarla

\- Ten miedo… - dijo casi en su rostro, sonriendo.

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir tan rápido que creyó que se desmayaría, pero se percató que no era por miedo. Sentía deseos por el saiyajin, era una buena oportunidad de seducirlo. Una sonrisa de triunfo se posó en los labios de la muchacha.

Vegeta se sentía bien. Estar así con ella, era por decirlo de laguna manera "estimulante".

Acortó más la distancia y la tomó por la nuca, agarrando algunos de sus mechones de cabello.

-No tienes idea de lo molesto que estoy… pagarás caro tu atrevimiento.

Por fin lo tenía donde quería. Bulma rodeó sorpresivamente con sus brazos el cuello del saiyajin. Este se sorprendió y bajó la guardia, momento que la muchacha aprovechó para besarlo.

Vegeta se tensó por completo con la acción de ella. Pero le duró poco, su cerebro se apagó, la cacería y la venganza se fueron a la basura y respondió, de manera aún más apasionada que ella al beso. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo femenino, su olor, la emoción de estar en esa habitación devorando a su presa. No de la manera habitual, pero para él las sensaciones eran similares. Necesitaba más. Se detestó por no tener su otra mano funcional. Le molestó no poder sentir el cuerpo de ella en su totalidad por aquel inútil brazo que los separaba. Soltó su cabello y comenzó a bajar su mano por la espalda de ella, hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Apretó una suavemente y acercó aún más a la joven hacia él. Definitivamente ya no controlaba con su mente lo que hacía su cuerpo.

Bulma, dio un respingo. Aunque por su parte, también quería más. Deslizó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la espalda baja del saiyajin, cosa que él respondió con un gruñido. El calor comenzó a aumentar en el pasillo. Sin embargo, ella recordó que no era buena idea avanzar más con él. No, si quería que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que ella quería.

Se separó de él un poco y le dijo, intentando normalizar su respiración

\- ¿Aun piensas en vengarte?

Él, aun con su mano en el trasero de ella, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Él ya no quería vengarse, quería seguir besándose con ella y su cuerpo le gritaba algo más, que decidió acallar en ese momento. Optó por poner distancia. Su cerebro había vuelto.

\- ¡Hmp! - respondió, separándose y dándole la espalda. Agradeciendo, además, que ella no pudiera ver lo confundido y ruborizado que estaba.

\- ¿Estamos en paz? – se atrevió a preguntar ella

Él no respondió. Avanzó hasta la puerta, dejándola sola. Definitivamente se sentía distinto.

* * *

Hola. Me demoré un poco más de lo que tenía estimado, pero por fin estamos de vuelta. Estuve a punto de dividirlo en dos, pero no pude. Una cosa llevaba a la otra.

Gracias por los comentarios. en serio me aportan mucho cuando los leo.

Saludos a:

A Majo29: aunque sé que se te acabas de unir pronto alcanzarás al resto.

A lula04gonzalez: yo también me pregunto lo mismo.

A un invitado misterioso: Gracias y es lo que todos queremos.

Pau20: es inevitable lo que le pasa a Vegeta.

A Lismary90: Gracias por leer.

A bris vernica: en eso estamos.

A sora79: Esperemos que Bulma consiga su objetivo. No te aseguro nada.

Cariños a todos. Nos leemos.


	22. Crónica de una relación terminada

Aclaración: Si no le gusta no lo lea. Así de simple.

Capítulo 22

Crónica de una relación terminada

Bulma avanzaba lentamente con rumbo a la nave, quería terminar la configuración lo antes posible, para así tener más tiempo libre para sus proyectos y otras cosas. Iba repasando mentalmente lo ocurrido. Sinceramente no sabía si él estaba realmente enojado o si lo había fingido. Una risilla se escapó de sus labios. Creía conocer ya casi a la perfección las reacciones del saiyajin, con lo único que le costaba lidiar aún era con esa bipolaridad, pero pronto lo haría. Tenía claro qué si lo presionaba en la dirección correcta, él se le acercaría lo suficiente como para obtener lo que ella quisiera. Se había sorprendido al sentir la mano de su amigo sujetando uno de sus glúteos, eso lo había delatado por completo.

La sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro. Aún tenía dudas, y muchas, sobre lo que Vegeta sentía por ella. Pero lo que pasó en ese pasillo a oscuras, no se le borraría en un buen tiempo de su mente. Miró el cielo con fuerzas renovadas. Ya no le importaban las peleas, lo único importante era que Vegeta, sin quererlo, había demostrado real interés en ella, bueno físicamente, pero eso no le molestaba. Es más, la hacía sentirse más confiada.

Volteó su rostro un momento para ver el jardín. Yamcha no estaba entrenando y eso le pareció raro. Se encogió de hombros y entró a la enrome esfera.

Dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, algo moverse a su lado. Su ex estaba al parecer esperándola dentro de la nave, a un lado de la entrada.

\- ¡Yamcha! ¿Qué haces ahí? Casi me matas del susto…

-No era mi intención – dijo poniendo su mano en la nuca – Solo te estaba esperando, ja ja ja

-Bien – dijo recuperada de la impresión - ¿qué ocurre?

-Bulma, venía a preguntarte si querías salir más tarde… si es que puedes… - dijo algo sonrojado mientras jugaba con sus dedos, sin mirarla.

Ella lo observó un instante. Sentía algo de compasión por el hombre que estaba frente a ella, aunque mesclada con algo de resentimiento. Nunca podría olvidar lo que le hizo a meses de su compromiso. Pero el cariño que sentía por él, como amigo, era más fuerte. Ya se había sincerado totalmente consigo misma, no lo amaba, pero era incapaz de odiarlo. Decidió que salir no les haría daño. Iba a abrir su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida

-Antes que digas nada… será solo rato. ¿Me aceptas un café o algo? Además, no intentaré nada que te moleste, lo prometo.

 _ **Flash back (solo Yamcha)**_

Yamcha había estado en el jardín toda la tarde. Sintió las fluctuaciones de energía del príncipe, y debido a esto se había asomado a la habitación, donde había sido testigo silencioso de la escena en la sala. Cuando lo vio moverse, se preocupó, más que nada por los gritos de su ahora amiga. Se asomó a una ventana, por detrás de la propiedad. Observó cómo Vegeta movía, como si nada, el enorme y pesado escritorio de la biblioteca, para luego dar pisotones en un punto específico del suelo con uno de sus pies. No le pareció que fuera a dañar realmente a su ex novia. Eso, lo confundió bastante. Vio enojado al saiyajin, pero nada fuera de lo habitual: ki al mínimo y con leves alzas, nada más. Aun esperaba que pasara a mayores, por lo cual lo siguió nuevamente, a riesgo de que el hombre se desquitara con él. Miraba apoyado en un muro, cuando Vegeta tomó con su mano una enorme maceta y la colocaba sobre una escotilla que estaba por el costado de la casa, mientras sonreía de lado. Él esperaba el momento adecuado para poder intervenir y salvarla del saiyajin. Pero nunca llegó… lo único que vio, y que le afectó por lo demás, fue a una pareja que discutía y hacia tonterías. Ella nunca fue así con él. Sus peleas también eran por tonterías, sí, pero terminaban con ella gritándolo o arrojándole algo y el suplicando que lo perdonara. Sentía que el amor de su vida se escapaba como el agua entre los dedos. No tenía idea de qué hacer… El golpe bajo fue cuando se percató que ellos ya estaban en el mismo lugar y ya no había gritos, ni carreras, ni tonterías. Eso lo deprimió. Imaginaba lo que podría estar pasando, pero no quería reconocerlo. Podía sentir el ki de Vegeta muy cerca del de Bulma. Estaban juntos, demasiado, y a menos de cinco metros de él. Luego, nada. Sintió que esos minutos fueron una eternidad. Reaccionó cuando percibió que el príncipe se alejaba, supuso que hacia su dormitorio. Ahí, en ese momento, fue cuando decidió escuchar de los propios labios de ella si tenía algo más que una amistad con el saiyajin.

 **Fin flash back**

Su voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos

-De acuerdo, Yamcha. Termino aquí y te aviso.

El hombre de la cicatriz se asombró. No esperaba que ella aceptara. No después de lo que presenció en la tarde. Se sintió aliviado y con un poco de esperanzas.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, te veo más tarde – dijo saliendo por el lado de la muchacha – No te vayas a arrepentir ¿de acuerdo? – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Bulma lo vio salir y puso manos a la obra. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, había cooperado en el plan del saiyajin, solo por robarle un beso.

El agua fría lo tranquilizaba. Pero no borraba las imágenes y sensaciones que tenía en su cabeza. No era ningún idiota. Sabía a la perfección que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos de la humana. Pero su mente se había negado a reconocerlo. Pero la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza y que por fin se atrevía a formular era _"¿Me atrae físicamente la humana?... No, imposible. Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, y el más fuerte de todos… No puedo sentir deseo por ella… Maldición ¿Por qué tiene que llevarme siempre la contra, con sus tonterías?... Estúpido instinto, deberé mantener mi distancia… No soy una bestia, soy un ser inteligente, mi voluntad es inquebrantable … Es de una raza inferior, infinitamente inferior. Debo anteponer mi mente ante cualquier intento de mi cuerpo de querer procrear… Nunca antes tuve este problema… Pero nunca antes me había sentido así…"_ Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo la frescura que le otorgaba el agua helada. Sin embargo, las sensaciones embargaban su cuerpo. Aún podía sentir el aroma de la muchacha, su calor… la emoción de tenerla acorralada. La extraña y agradable sensación en su pecho, sus suaves y dulces labios. Su cuerpo comenzó a "reaccionar" otra vez _"NO. Mi objetivo es otro… debo apresurarme en obtener la información… el tiempo es crucial. Apenas esté lista la nave volveré a entrenar, con mayor intensidad y todo esto pasará. Sí, debo volver a entrenar cuanto antes…"_ Su erección no pasaba. Se maldijo nuevamente y pensó que estar bajo la ducha no estaba funcionando. No había otra opción. Atendió su "asunto" sin poder evitar pensar en ella. Desde que tuvo el accidente en la nave que tenía ese problema. Sus duchas diarias habían aumentado a tres o más por día, dependiendo de las interacciones que tuviera con la humana. Para él, era una pérdida de tiempo y un desgaste innecesario, pero su cuerpo se lo exigía y no podía hacer más para remediarlo. Ni demente andaría demostrando por la casa que se sentía excitado por la terrícola escandalosa. Era un problema muy serio. Por eso mismo había empezado a usar pantalones más anchos, y por eso mismo pasaba tantas horas encerrado en su habitación. La loca mayor era muy suspicaz, por lo que prefería mantenerse alejado de su escrutinio. Ya que, a pesar de parecer despistada, era muy observadora, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Se encendió el comunicador

-Bulma, querida, en veinte minutos cenamos, apresúrate – le dijo su madre asomándose a la puerta de la nave.

Ella se volteó a verla y respondió

-Ya estaba guardando mis cosas, mamá… Pero lamentó decirte que cenaré más tarde. Voy a salir un momento

-Parece que las cosas van bien con Vegeta…

Ella la miró extrañada, creyó no haber oído bien

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso no saldrás con él nuevamente?

Si había escuchado bien.

-No… y ya te he dicho que sólo somos amigos… Iré con Yamcha a beber algo, pero vuelvo luego

Su madre la miró con algo de desilusión.

-Oh, ya veo… bueno que se diviertan. Les dejaré su porción en uno de los robots.

-Gracias, mamá.

La señora volvió por donde vino y ella solo se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminó subió presurosa las escaleras. Debía bañarse y cambiarse en tiempo record. No quería salir muy tarde.

Se decidió por un vestido corto, gris claro, de manga larga y sin escote. Ajustado y suelto de la cadera hacia abajo. No quería salir muy arreglada, pero siendo mujer, tampoco quería que la vieran como un esperpento en la calle.

Cuando estuvo lista salió de su cuarto, pero chocó con un muro de músculos.

\- ¡Auch! – hizo retrocediendo un paso

El saiyajin la miró de arriba abajo y le dijo

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ella lo observó. Tenía vendada su cabeza, pero no parecía molesto. Eso la animó.

-Vegeta, no puedes andar controlándome. Voy a salir un momento.

Él cerró sus ojos y levantó una ceja

-No saldrás sin decirme donde

\- ¿Qué? Tú no eres nada mío para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer.

\- Tenemos un trato – dijo

Ella se estaba impacientando. No tenía ganas de discutir con él. Apretó su boca para no responder.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y la miró serio

-Maldición, mujer, contesta de una vez

Ella no vio otra salida. No quería enfrascarse en una discusión con el saiyajin en ese momento.

\- Voy a salir con Yamcha...

El saiyajin sintió que su estómago y pecho se apretaban. _"¿Con el insecto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Me está ocultando algo? ¿Acaso se arrepintió y planea volver con él?"_ Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó del brazo, acercándola. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la muchacha, se estaba descontrolando.

\- ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer con él!… no sin darme aviso. ¡No puedes! – le dijo, entre dientes.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida un momento _"¿Qué? ¿está celándome? A ver si entiende de una vez que ahora estoy con él… Está actuando igual que un novio, aunque según él sea por conveniencia…"_

-No te pongas así, Vegeta… _Yamcha ya no es mi pareja_ … – dijo tranquilamente, marcando la última frase, mientras le mantenía la mirada

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos. Un leve rubor cubrió su rostro. Comprendió al instante la indirecta de la joven y lo patético que sonó él. La soltó, y retrocedió un paso. Colocó su brazo sobre su torso, simulando su cruce de brazos, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a la normalidad.

\- ¡Hmp!… no me importa lo que sean o no… más te vale no traicionarme, de lo contrario lo lamentarás – dio por finalizada la plática. Dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta su cuarto, ingresando sin mirarla y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Vaya… ¿quién lo diría? Ji ji ji

Bulma río bajito, cubriéndose la boca con una mano al tiempo que ponía ojos babosos. Se tranquilizó y corrió a la habitación de su ex.

Yamcha abrió enseguida la puerta. La saludó y ambos caminaron hacia la salida. La noche estaba bastante agradable, se podían observar grandes nubes claras.

Subieron al automóvil en silencio. Bulma se sentía rara saliendo con él y Yamcha, por su parte, prefirió esperar a estar alejados de la propiedad, para poder tratar con ella el tema que le preocupaba. Por lo que la plática en el vehículo fue superficial, hablando del clima, de algunos de los muchachos y cosas por el estilo.

Aparcaron frente a una cafetería. Ambos bajaron, Yamcha le sonrió y le hizo un ademán de seguirlo. Había unas mesas frente al lugar, eligieron una. Él galantemente le acomodó la silla y esperaron a que les tomaran su orden.

Luego de pedir, él un café y ella un té de hierbas, el hombre de la cicatriz fue el primero en hablar

-Gracias, por aceptar salir conmigo… - le dijo el joven

-No es nada… después de todo es solo un café. Todavía te debo una salida de verdad – le sonrió la muchacha

Él imitó su gesto, en eso llegaron sus bebidas

\- ¿Sabes, Bulma? Siempre me imaginé que para esta edad ya estaríamos casados y con algunos hijos…

Ella lo miró atentamente mientras el continuaba

-Viviríamos en una linda casa y seríamos muy felices… Y aquí nos ves. Solo como dos viejos amigos que se juntan solo a beber un café…

Bulma decidió cortar su discurso

-Yamcha, ¡que romántico eres! te estas pareciendo a Krilin... En parte tienes razón, es lo que se esperaba que hiciéramos… Pero hay cosas que no se pueden forzar…- Ella aprovechó de darle un sorbo a su té.

-Sí, pero tuvimos la oportunidad… ¿cuándo fue que todo cambió? – preguntó él mirándola a los ojos

-Para ser sincera no lo sé…

-Fue porque te fui infiel, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido esto…

Ella no pudo soportar la culpa en el asunto. Después de todo, ella había dilatado lo de la boda, porque sabía en el fondo que no lo amaba.

-No te culpes por eso… Yo…yo ya no te amaba… - se sinceró - y creo que dejé de hacerlo cuando estuvimos alejados…

Él abrió sus ojos, bastante sorprendido

\- ¿Quieres decir que ya no me amabas desde antes de nuestro compromiso?

Ella bajó su vista avergonzada a su taza

-L-lo lamento… pero no puedo controlar lo que siento…

El la miró con dulzura. Supo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Parece que tienes problemas… - dijo volviendo a mirarla

\- ¿? – lo miró con extrañeza la muchacha

-Me refiero a tu amigo… Pasas al pendiente de él… pero él solo te está usando… sinceramente creo que sería bueno que dejes de intentar algo con él ¿No te das cuenta que no quiere nada serio contigo? - comentó

Ella abrió muy grandes sus ojos. Pero intentó disimular la molestia que le causó esta declaración

-Ay, no digas disparates, Yamcha… no estoy todo el día al pendiente de él… Además, siento que en algún momento él corresponderá mis sentimientos… o eso espero.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿Te estás oyendo? Estás muy cambiada… A ti te gusta el romance... Ese sujeto es todo lo opuesto… ¿Crees que te tratará tan bien como lo hice yo?

Bulma hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ella sabía perfectamente bien que Vegeta no era como los demás. Sin embargo, ese halo de misterio que lo envolvía, sin contar que lo encontraba demasiado seductor y un sin número de cosas más, eran lo que la hacían desear, sí, desear a ese hombre. A pesar de su malgenio y de lo bipolar que podía llegar a ser, ella no podía evitarlo.

Bebió un sorbo de su té antes de responder.

-Claro que sé lo que estoy diciendo… Reconozco que él es diferente. Pero me hace sentir de una manera que no te puedo explicar…

Yamcha suspiró y volteó su mirada. Le dolía oírla hablar así de Vegeta. Pero, por otra parte, conocía lo terca y caprichosa que podía ser ella cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza. Él también podía ser terco, y la situación lo ameritaba.

La voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Y dime ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? – intentó cambiar de tema

-Bien… - respondió algo desganado - Pero con Vegeta cerca es difícil. Siento su odio en todo momento.

Ella suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que el saiyajin sería un tema recurrente

-Yamcha, no seas tan dramático…

Él la miro unos segundos. Aprovecho de beber un sorbo de su café.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasó hoy? – preguntó de repente

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella no entendiendo a qué se refería

\- Con todo ese ruido en la casa. Era imposible no notarlo…

Bulma entendió a donde quería llegar él, pero lo ignoró, para responder de lo más normal

-No fue nada… solo hice enojar a Vegeta. Solo eso… - dijo, levantando su taza y bebiendo.

Esa declaración solo lo hizo desconfiar. Decidió ir por más información, aunque podía imaginar lo que ella diría y una parte de él no quería saberlo.

\- Bulma, dime la verdad. Y no trates de protegerme, después de todo, ambos somos adultos.

La muchacha sintió un peso en su estómago. Yamcha estaba siendo directo, se merecía la verdad. Pero ella no podía decirle que tenía un acuerdo con el saiyajin para poder sacarlo de su casa.

-Yamcha… solo fue eso…

\- ¡No me mientas! – se descontroló un poco – sé que estuvieron a solas en los laboratorios hoy. ¿Acaso vas a negar que estuvieron haciendo "algo"?

Ella sintió rabia. Él ya no era su novio para estar celándola de esa manera. Ni tampoco tenía la moral para hacerlo. Además, no habían hecho nada malo, excepto besarse… y una mano traviesa que escapó por ahí

\- ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! ¿O qué? ¿Quieres los detalles acaso? ¡Te lo diré, maldición! Me besé con Vegeta, sí ¿Y qué? Quería más y me contuve ¿estas feliz? – lo miró con rabia, sus manos temblaban. Bajó la voz y dijo, más para sí misma- De no ser por eso… - terminó bajando su mirada a la taza y sonrojándose un poco, se avergonzaba de contarle esas cosas a su ex novio.

Él la miró sorprendido. Su mandíbula había descendido un poco con lo directa que había sido ella. Pero intentaría aferrarse a la última tabla de su barco. Se reclinó en su silla. Se negaba a creerlo. Lo estaba escuchando de su boca, de esa boca que tantas veces besó, pero aun así le parecía inverosímil.

\- ¡No es verdad!… No puede serlo… Acaso ¿Es una broma? … - tomó la mano de la muchacha y le dijo, suavemente - Bulma, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Solo eso te pido…

Ella levantó su vista hacia el hombre que tenía al lado.

-Yamcha, ya no tiene senti…

Él no esperó. Se acercó a ella, la sujetó por los hombros y la besó en los labios.

Bulma sintió todo el amor y dulzura que él le estaba entregando en ese beso. Pero no pudo corresponderlo. Se apartó de él con delicadeza

-Yamcha, no insistas…

Iba a besarla nuevamente, pero algo lo hizo desistir. Por un momento, había sentido el ki de Vegeta muy cerca. Observó, disimuladamente, buscándolo. Él sabía qué si Bulma se enteraba de que el saiyajin la estaba vigilando, sería darle esperanzas con respecto a una posible relación con ese sujeto. Prefirió omitirlo y continuar su charla con su ex novia

-No puedo creerlo… - comentó como para sí mismo. Luego su rabia lo dominó y no pudo evitar exasperarse. Sin soltarla le dijo levantando su tono de voz

– Así que ¿lo prefieres a él? ¿acaso besa mejor que yo? ¡Bulma, reacciona! ¡No es más que un enano sicótico y desgraciado! … ¿o es porqué es saiyajin? Si hubiera sido el grandote o el disque hermano de Gokú el que se quedara ¿también te gustaría?...

Estaba lleno de despecho y esperaba que Vegeta lo oyera, si es que estaba por ahí oculto. No le importó si se ganaba una paliza.

Bulma suspiró. Se sentía horrible después de haber confesado lo que ocurrió en el corredor y comprendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando su ex novio. Ella había despotricado tanto o más contra la rubia, que ni tenía la culpa, a fin de cuentas. Comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se nublaban. Con sus manos retiró suavemente las manos del guerrero, que aun la sujetaban. Se reclinó en su silla y echo un poco su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego de calmarse un poco se apoyó en la mesa y le dijo con un hilo de voz

-Yamcha, por favor, no le demos más vueltas a esto. Ahora somos amigos y estamos bien…

\- Bulma… No me voy a rendir. No quiero solo tu amistad. Te amo demasiado, tanto que me duele ¿puedes comprender lo que es eso?

Esa declaración la paralizó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos. Podía sentir el dolor y la amargura en las palabras de él.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas, por favor…

\- No. No me cansaré de decir que te amo y que no quiero perderte. Siempre hemos tenido nuestras peleas… Solo es cuestión de tiempo…

\- ¡No, Yamcha! No es cuestión de tiempo… - dijo ella, alterada, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran – Deja de insistir en algo que ya no es, por favor te lo pido… Ya no puedo ser más que tu amiga, perdóname…

Apenas pudo terminar la frase. Se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse del lugar. No quería verlo a los ojos, no quería seguir escuchándolo, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a algo que ya no podía ser. Caminaría hasta la casa, eso la calmaría.

Yamcha, no tan sorprendido por la actitud de ella, decidió seguirla. No podía dejarla ir, de hacerlo, tal vez sería para siempre, o eso sintió. Ella tendría que oírlo, tenía que hacerla recapacitar y que se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, a como diera lugar.

Bulma avanzaba cabizbaja por las calles, sus mejillas rojas y las lágrimas brotando a montones. Para ella, esta conversación marcaba definitivamente el punto final en su relación con el hombre de la cicatriz. Dobló en una esquina, buscando un atajo para llegar a su casa e intentar deshacerse de la sensación de pesar que sentía en su pecho. Ni siquiera cuando rompieron se había sentido tan mal.

Sintió un tirón en su brazo. Yamcha le había dado alcance. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla, con ternura.

\- Bulma… no estés así... Vamos, volvamos a la casa…mi amor…

Ella abrió sus ojos y gritó, apartándolo

\- ¡NO! … Entiéndelo de una maldita vez ¡NO SOY TU AMOR! ¿Te es tan difícil?

Yamcha quedó de piedra. No insistió. Volteó para retirarse, no sin antes decirle

-… ¿Qui-quieres que te lleve?

Ella negó con su cabeza y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Decidió dejarla sola, para que se tranquilizara…

Avanzó de vuelta a su automóvil. Las palabras de la muchacha lo habían dejado choqueado, y su intento por convencerla, nuevamente, había sido en vano. Aun no podía encontrar el momento exacto en que su relación con su musa acabó. Culpó al saiyajin, lo detestó con cada fibra de su ser. No quería dar por terminada su batalla, su rival era poderoso, pero no invencible. Pensó que el tiempo le daría la razón y que lo mejor sería dar un paso al costado, pero no quería darlo tan pronto. Tenía la férrea convicción de que ella estaba encaprichada con Vegeta y que él solo la estaba usando. Se negaba a abandonar a su amor a su suerte.

* * *

Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo un entre mes, que espero les guste. El próximo ya viene subidito de tono, así que prepárense. Lo tengo listo. Pero prefiero que coman ansias (Que mala soy)

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos aquellos que los han pateado (botado, terminado) y que no lo quieren aceptar.

Bueno, sigo sin editora(snif)... así que disculpen las faltas.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Aprovecho altiro de saludarlos: ella123456, lula04gonzalez, bris vernica, sora 79, Pau20, un invitado misterioso, Kaimi (vas en el 8, pero ya llegarás a este igual gracias), NebilimK, Annie Oh y Colito. Les agradezco un montón por comentar, cuídense y nos leemos el finde.

Un abarzo.


	23. No llores por la leche derramada

Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono. Recomiendo solo para mayores de 14 años.

Capítulo 23

No llores por la leche derramada

Una hora más tarde, Bulma llegó a su casa. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, mientras avanzaba hacia la propiedad. No vio estacionado el automóvil de Yamcha, por lo que supuso que se había ido a su departamento. Se sentía pésimo y además estaba hambrienta. Pasó directamente a la cocina por algo de comer. Miró lo que había preparado su madre, pero optó por algo dulce: helado y galletas.

Se dirigió a la sala y encendió la televisión. Quería a toda costa distraerse y olvidarse del mal rato pasado con su ex. Pasó los canales sin ganas, hasta que se aburrió y dejó las noticias. Se sacó sus botines y subió los pies al sofá. Acto seguido, alcanzó el pocillo y comenzó a comer con rabia.

\- ¿Quieres vino con tu postre?

Se volteó de inmediato. Esa voz era inconfundible.

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- ¿No? - dijo tomando asiento en el sofá, a un lugar de distancia - Mejor… más para mí.

Dejó la botella y una copa que traía sobre la mesita

\- ¿y la sabandija? – preguntó, sin mirarla, como quien pregunta si va a llover

Ella lo observaba atónita. Sabía muy bien de la bipolaridad de su amigo, así que decidió ir con cautela

-No lo sé… Pero si no se va después de lo que hablamos sería muy…

\- ¿estúpido?

Ella lo miró frunciendo sus cejas

-No quería decirlo así…

-Pero lo pensaste… – dijo con calma, sirviéndose un poco del rojo licor

\- ¿Qué haces?... Acaso… ¿estás celebrando? – preguntó ella poniendo atención a lo que él hacía.

Él la observó, mientras se llevaba la copa a sus labios. Se le notaba que había llorado y tenía una mirada que le pareció bastante singular, era algo que desconocía. No le dio mayor importancia y luego de beber de un trago el contenido, le respondió

\- ¿Te parece, humana? Ja ja ja… No - _"aun_ " - … ¿alguna idea?

Ella lo notó extraño. El saiyajin estaba muy relajado

-No… - dijo sin ganas - Pero creo que me vendría bien un trago en este momento

El hombre le ofreció la botella. Ella se le quedó viendo

-No iré a buscar otra copa… si quieres, bebe.

Decidió aceptar. Bebió un trago y se la devolvió. Él la recibió y se sirvió en la copa.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba…

Él levanto una de sus cejas. Ella lo miró y le sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo, a lo que el hombre bajó su mirada algo confundido _"Acaso ¿está molesta por lo del insecto? ¿Será posible que aún tenga sentimientos por él?"_ Prefirió no seguir cuestionándose

-No me culpes mañana…

\- ¡Eres un pesado! No me embriagaré por un poco de vino…

Él se encogió de hombros y le preguntó

-Humana ¿está lista la nave?

-Sí. Terminé la configuración antes de salir...

-Ya tengo un motivo… ¿más?

Ella aceptó nuevamente. Luego de devolver la botella le preguntó

-Vegeta… ¿has sentido alguna vez que estás haciendo algo incorrecto?

Él ni lo pensó antes de responder

-No. Pero, si te estas refiriendo a nuestro acuerdo, ya no puedes arrepentirte…

-No es eso…

El saiyajin la miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras bebía nuevamente de su copa.

 **Flash Back (solo Vegeta)**

Estaba en su cuarto, aun maldiciendo por lo patético y torpe que había sido, además de no concentrarse en su objetivo principal, cuando sintió el vehículo ponerse en marcha. Pensó en que era una buena oportunidad, pero se negaba a ser el que diera el primer paso, además ella no le había dicho nada con respecto a fastidiar a la sabandija, eso de por sí le pareció sospechoso. Luego de una lucha interna, que duró menos que la pelea con Dodoria, la curiosidad pudo más. Salió al balcón y encontró enseguida donde estaba _ella_. Decidió ir por tierra para no ser percibido. Cuando los encontró, se alegró que no estuvieran dentro de un edificio. Se acomodó contra un muro, en la esquina de un edificio de la calle de enfrente. Los observó un momento y pensó que estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Iba a emprender el regreso, cuando se percató de las intenciones de Yamcha. Cuando lo vio besarla, no pudo evitar enojarse y que su ki aumentara. Sintió deseos de intervenir, de golpearlos hasta verlos desmembrados y suplicando por sus patéticas vidas. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al ver que ella lo despreciaba. Comprendió que ella no lo estaba traicionando. Observó un poco más, hasta cerciorase que no habría otro intento por parte del humano de acercarse a ella. Después, había retornado a la casa, decidido a tomar una actitud relajada con la muchacha, para poder controlar la situación. En el pasillo había notado que el olor de ella ya estaba cambiando, por lo que supuso que ya no estaba en celo. Eso en parte lo hizo sentirse aliviado. No podía demostrar ninguna emoción, aunque por dentro se sentía ¿casi feliz? Tenía que mantener las interacciones en nada más que una charla tranquila, no quería exponerse a otra escena donde su cuerpo dominara la situación. Pero muy en el fondo deseaba que ella se le acercara. Aunque lo negara, esa era una de las razones que lo habían impulsado a acompañarla, además de saber si el humano se iría definitivamente, ya que, lo vio llegar a la casa y encerrase en su cuarto. La idea de que el guerrero se marchara sin tener que intervenir le sonaba tentadora, pero más tentadora era la idea de era hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Quería cerciorase personalmente de que el humano no volviera jamás. Era momento de finiquitar el tema, si ella no podía, lo tendría que hacer él mismo. Sería cuestión de jugar bien sus cartas para que él hombre saliera y los encontrara. Solo faltaba lo difícil, hacer que la mujer se le acercara sin que él la buscara.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Cerró sus ojos. Se estaba comenzando a sentir ansioso. Decidió hablar

-El problema de ustedes es que se dejan dominar por sus estúpidos sentimientos…

-Ya me sé el sermón, Vegeta… - le cortó, sin mirarlo.

\- ¡Hmp! Entonces no digas estupideces… - le dijo mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

Se quedaron en silencio. Bulma atacaba su helado, con desgano, mientras veía la televisión sin poner mucha atención. Se dio cuenta de que tenía al lado la solución para sentirse mejor y olvidarse del mal rato _"Podría recostarme junto a él un momento… eso me haría sentir bien… y tal vez…"_

Dejó el pocillo en la mesa y se reacomodó en el sofá, bajando sus piernas. Miró al hombre que estaba al lado de ella. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero la verdad era que el saiyajin estaba nervioso. Contra su voluntad, sus latidos aumentaron cuando la muchacha se movió de su lugar y cerró sus ojos solo un segundo antes de que ella se lo quedara mirando. La había estado observando, mientras ella veía ese aparato. No pudo evitar mirar sus piernas casi desnudas, de no ser por las calcetas y esa tela gris, que le cubría la mitad del muslo. Subió su vista hasta su busto, del cual no podía apreciar mucho, debido a la posición en que estaba ella y la ausencia total de escote.

-Vegeta…

Él abrió sus ojos, pero no volteó a verla _"Maldición… ¿se habrá dado cuenta?"_

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo molesto, aunque realmente no quería sonar así.

-Olvídalo. Con ese humor del que estás no se puede hablar contigo… - dijo poniéndose de pie – mejor me voy a dormir – agregó volteándose, empezando a avanzar.

Pero no pudo. Una mano tenía sostenida su muñeca derecha.

\- ¿? – volteó para verlo

Contra su voluntad, el saiyajin se había puesto de pie y la había sujetado. Su cabeza gacha, ocultando un leve rubor que había aparecido en su rostro. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – preguntó con algo de brusquedad, pero tratando de arreglar las cosas

-Eh, nada… Bueno, sí… solo quería saber si podía acercarme y sentarme un momento más cerca tuyo… pero por la forma en que respondiste supuse que no

-…y eso… ¿te ha detenido antes? – dijo, levantando su rostro y viéndola directo a los ojos.

Esa sola pregunta la descolocó. Sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. Sus latidos se aceleraron, su boca se secó por los nervios y quedó prendada de esos ojos, tan enigmáticos. Pero pudo apreciar un brillo especial en ellos.

-Entonces… ¿puedo… – no pudo completar su pregunta.

Él la acercó un poco, jalándola por la muñeca

-Solo hazlo - dijo con seguridad.

Bulma acortó la distancia solicitada _"¿por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente sexy?"_

Se quedaron mirando solo un par de segundos. Vegeta tomó asiento y la jalo, suavemente para que lo imitara. Bulma se acomodó al lado del saiyajin, con las piernas dobladas, girada hacia él. Vegeta sentía latir su corazón con fuerza, estaba expectante de lo que ella haría. Apoyó su espalda y soltó despacio la muñeca de ella.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Bulma decidió dar el primer paso. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el pecho de Vegeta y la otra en el respaldo del sofá. Este tragó saliva, se estaba desesperando por la lentitud de ella. _"¿Por qué tarda tanto?"_ La muchacha ya estaba a centímetros de su rostro, avanzó más, entrecerrando sus ojos y tomando la posición correcta, milímetro a milímetro. Luego, rozó con sus labios los del saiyajin muy suavemente, para después, pasar su lengua por fuera, despacio, disfrutando el momento. Él estaba estático, con los ojos cerrados, como memorizando la sensación. Decidió actuar, asomando su lengua, para sentir su sabor, para después tomarla de la nuca y atraparla definitivamente con su boca. Comenzaron a besarse como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo. Vegeta pasó su mano de la nuca de la joven hacia la espalda de ésta, para tenerla aún más cerca.

\- ¡No es posible! – dijo dando un brinco en su cama

Su amigo se restregó perezosamente un ojito, mientras le decía

\- ¿Qué pasa, Yam? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Él se llevó las manos a su cabeza.

-No, Puar… es peor que eso. Espérame aquí.

Y diciendo esto salió de su habitación.

Él no estaba durmiendo. Cuando volvió, de su fallida salida con Bulma, encapsuló su auto, se dirigió a la cocina y se llevó un bocadillo a su cuarto. Luego se acostó y encendió la televisión. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, cuando sintió el ki de Vegeta incrementarse levemente, a intervalos. Era de la misma forma que en la tarde. Eso lo hiso exclamar y decidir salir a verificar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo. Éste se le hizo eterno. Llegó a la entrada de la sala, pero no se atrevía a mirar. Tragó duro, temiendo lo peor y se asomó.

Hubiese preferido que lo atravesarán con una esfera de ki. Ahí estaba Bulma y Vegeta, ambos sonrojados, besándose en el sofá, como si no hubiese un mañana. La mano del saiyajin sobre la baja espalda de ella y la muchacha sentada sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado y acariciando el cabello del saiyajin con una mano, mientras con la otra se seguía afirmando del sofá. Se quedó viéndolos, como una estatua, unos segundos. En eso vio que el príncipe abría un poco sus ojos y parecía haberle sonreído. Vegeta cerró sus ojos nuevamente comenzando mover rítmicamente sus caderas, fingiendo que estaba penetrándola. Sin perder el ritmo, subió su mano hasta uno de los suaves montes de ella, para comenzar a acariciarlo, por encima de la tela, a lo que ella respondió con un leve quejido, continuando con el ritmo impuesto por él.

Yamcha no soportó más. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Desde su perspectiva, parecía que Bulma se estaba entregando al saiyajin. Lo que a él le negó por años, lo hacía como si nada con un desgraciado que no conocía más allá de un año y que más encima se había encargado de asesinarlos y hacerlos sufrir a todos. Optó por retirarse. No había nada que hacer. Ella estaba bien, claro, parecía disfrutarlo y que decir del saiyajin, que más encima se burlaba de él.

Sintió su pecho oprimido. Ahora sí que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

Al saiyajin no le importó que estuvieran siendo observados, era lo que quería después de todo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió sus ojos un momento, apenas si prestó atención al hombre en el umbral. Se sonrió inconscientemente, al rozar con su miembro la intimidad de la chica, aunque fuese solo a través de la ropa. Lo único que quería era obtener más de ella, más de su cuerpo. Sí, la quería toda y solo para él. No quería que nadie más la mirara o la besara, así como quería que ella no volviera a mirar ni besar a nadie más como a él. Por eso le había dado vino, no quería que ella tuviera el sabor de otro. Ya no pensaba, era su instinto pensando y actuando por él, solo podía sentir, sin darse cuenta que eso que estaba sintiendo era más que simple deseo.

Yamcha volvió cabizbajo a su cuarto. Mantenía aun los puños apretados y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Entró a su habitación, donde el gatito volador no había aguantado y se había quedado dormido. Sonrió un momento ante la imagen _"Al parecer somos nuevamente solo tú y yo, Puar"_ Decidió salir, en el jardín estaba más fresco y eso le ayudaría a sobrellevar su agonía. Decidió alejarse unos metros, caminó hasta estar cerca de la nave, ya que desde donde estaba podía ver por la ventana a la pareja. Volteó su vista al cielo, observando las grandes nubes blancas y algunas estrellas que aparecían de vez en cuando entre ellas _"Pensar que ella recorrió el universo por revivirme… y ¿de qué sirvió? Solo para que fuera testigo de cómo se entregaba a otro (apretó sus puños con fuerza) …Vegeta, eres un bastardo con suerte… Maldito el dragón que te trajo a la Tierra… (suspiró)… Maldita ella que te invitó a vivir en su casa… Sí, esos meses que estuve muerto fueron mi perdición… Maldita sea… me niego a darme por vencido… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Ella lo desea, me lo dijo… ¿a mí me deseaba realmente?... lo demostró, sí, muchas veces… pero nunca me dijo que deseara más de mí que un simple jugueteo… Nunca… Bulma… Supongo que ya no debo insistir ¿qué sacaría? Ya me lo gritó a la cara. No me ama y yo aquí, con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos… (respiró hondo) No me hace bien estar cerca de ella... me duele demasiado verlos juntos…"._

Mientras en la sala, las cosas se seguían calentando. Vegeta no había podido controlarse. El rítmico movimiento de él, fue recibido por ella de buena forma. Bulma, al sentir la erección de él, no pudo evitar seguirlo, restregándose sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo. Vegeta sintió como pronto llegaría al clímax e intentó controlarse, sin embargo, ella comenzó a gemir, aumentando el ritmo hasta llegar a un orgasmo violento, aplicando más presión sobre el miembro de Vegeta. Él no aguantó más y con un gritó ahogado en la boca de ella, también alcanzo su liberación, mientras la sostenía de la cadera, apretándola contra él.

Se quedaron unos segundos jadeando, intentando recuperarse del momento. Bulma recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Vegeta se sintió extraño, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su conciencia. Nunca en su vida pensó que obtendría esa clase de placer. Él conocía de estas prácticas, no era ningún niño inocente. A pesar de lo bien que se había sentido, decidió reclamarle por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo, ella se enderezó y detuvo sus intenciones, con un beso profundo, mientras volvía a restregar su sexo sobre él, disfrutando algunas oleadas de placer rezagadas. Eso lo enloqueció, atrajo a la muchacha hacia él, el deseo por ella no había disminuido, por el contrario, quería más. Era como una adicción. Sin embargo, ella cortó el beso y se acomodó al lado, comenzando a acariciar su rostro. Eso no le hizo mucho sentido. Él quería más y ella solo se quedaba tranquila a su lado y ¿acariciándolo? Confundido y molesto, se enderezó en su lugar y le dijo

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, le habló, intentando controlar su respiración

-¿? ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo ella posando su mano el hombro de él.

Su molestia pasó a enojo. Aunque lo había disfrutado, no lo reconocería, jamás. Le disgustó haber llegado a esas instancias con ella. Pero en el fondo le disgustaba más el que ella se detuviera. Estaba realmente confundido, y agregando, además, que su ropa estaba mojada por dentro y por fuera, se enfureció.

-Argg… eso no era parte del trato – comentó apartándola – ¡Eres una vulgar!

Ella también se enojó. Se sentó al lado, sobre las rodillas y lo increpó

\- ¿Qué? No me salgas con esas cosas ahora, Vegeta. ¡Niega que lo disfrutaste!

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo él, poniéndose de pie, sin voltear a verla.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó ella

-Eso no te incumbe… ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! – gritó no muy convencido de lo que decía.

Ella apretó sus labios, intentando que no escapara la retahíla de insultos que se le vinieron a la mente, sin embargo, se le salió uno

-Uyy… ¡IDIOTA!

Vegeta salió de la habitación. Necesitaba una ducha fría, además de un cambio de ropa urgente.

Bulma se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, mientras volteaba su vista al televisor _"Mmm… debo suponer que ese orgulloso saiyajin habrá ido a tomar una ducha… ja ja ja… ¿Hum?… Creo que yo también necesito una… ¿podré aguantarme la próxima vez? Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? soy la gran Bulma Briefs, siempre consigo lo que quiero"_

Pasó la noche. Ella durmió como un bebé. Pero Vegeta y Yamcha, se la pasaron casi en vela, cada uno con sus dilemas.

Vegeta estuvo pensando en lo que había ocurrido con la humana. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido, su cuerpo reaccionaba con más violencia. Intentó ignorarlo, pensando en su real objetivo, volverse el súper saiyajin y vencer a Kakaroto, a como diera lugar. Se metió a la ducha nuevamente. Mientras sentía la frescura del agua recorrer su cuerpo, su mente comenzó a divagar _"Estúpida hembra ¿qué más cercano debo volverme para que me confieses el secreto de Kakaroto? ¿Debería preguntárselo y ya?... No, si tiene sentimientos terrícolas por mí intentaría ayudarme como fuera… ya me lo habría comentado… (abrió muy grandes sus ojos) ¿y si no los tiene? Y ¿si solo quiere copular porque me encuentra atractivo sexualmente? En ese caso… ¡No! … me lo tendrá que confesar, lo quiera o no… ya me estoy hartando de este juego…es un ser inferior, puedo manejarla a mi antojo… Demonios, se sintió tan bien… acaso ¿será exponencialmente mejor cuando fornica?... Maldición, ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esa estúpida idea de la cabeza?… ¡No debo!... no me merece, es solo una vulgar terrícola y yo el príncipe de mi raza... pero esa mirada, sus labios deslizándose contra mi piel, su intimidad rozando mi sexo"_ Iba a empezar su ritual, cuando recordó que la nave ya estaba funcional. No pudo evitar sonreírse e inclusive carcajearse. Decidió que lo mejor sería distraerse y retomar su entrenamiento. El ejercicio lo calmaría mejor que una ducha fría. Salió y se vistió con un pantalón negro ajustado y zapatillas. Cambió sus vendajes, comprobando que su brazo estaba bastante mejor, solo era cosa de no forzarlo. Lanzó al suelo el cabestrillo y salió de su habitación.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando ingresó a la nave. Se acercó a la consola de gravedad y se percató que no conocía los nuevos controles. A pesar de eso comenzó a calentar, realizo algunas piruetas y luego abdominales. Se sintió mejor que nunca, su fuerza efectivamente había aumentado gracias al accidente.

Cuando su estómago gruño, decidió parar. Salió de la nave y fue a desayunar. Encontró a los padres de Bulma.

-Buenos días, querido Vegeta ¿quieres panqueques?

No pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.

-Hmn… Sí. – volteó hacia el padre de Bulma - Necesito que me enseñes los nuevos controles de la nave…

El anciano comprendió las intenciones del saiyajin. Decidió no negarse, a pesar que pensó que era muy pronto para que retomara su entrenamiento. Sabía de sobra la reacción que obtendría por parte del hombre si siquiera lo insinuaba.

-De acuerdo, muchacho. Terminando el desayuno te los muestro…

-Gracias – respondió mientras tomaba asiento.

Ese solo comentario hizo que los padres de Bulma se miraran entre ellos.

-Debo decirte que no se si Bulma dejó la configuración lista, me comentó que por precaución la dejaría solo hasta las cuatrocientas unidades por ahora…

Eso le sonó muy coherente, conociendo a la humana. Ella no quería que entrenara estando convaleciente, ni mucho menos bajo tanta presión. No se molestó. Más tarde lo aclararía con ella.

-Hmn… comprendo – dijo mientras atacaba la torre de panqueques.

Terminaron de desayunar y el profesor lo acompañó a la enorme esfera.

Le dio un tour por las nuevas instalaciones, los asientos se guardaban oprimiendo un botón de la consola de mando. Eso le agradó a Vegeta. También le mostró que ahora los comunicadores de la nave solo estarían conectados a los laboratorios y a la cocina, esto último por petición de su esposa para poder avisarle las comidas. El saiyajin, ante este comentario, frunció un poco el ceño. Iba a decirle que había alcanzado a instalar el sistema de música, aprovechando una mañana en que su hija no trabajó en la nave, pero prefirió callar. Finalmente le indicó cómo funcionaba la nueva consola de gravedad. Estaba sorprendido por la tranquilidad que estaba demostrando el príncipe, poniendo atención a cada detalle que le mostraba. Supuso que ese día había amanecido de buenas y no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Al terminar se retiró, diciéndole:

-Vegeta, no vayas a asustarnos nuevamente ¿eh?

-Tsk… solo vete de una vez – le respondió sin voltearse.

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana, y Bunny regaba sus plantas, en el jardín trasero. Canturreaba feliz una canción. Los comunicadores eran una maravilla, pero lamentaba que, para poder oír, hubiera que dejarlo programado. Había errado sus cálculos y solo oyó una puerta cerrarse y luego unos ronquidos. En ese momento su marido le había llamado la atención, diciéndole que no era correcto lo que hacía. A ella no le molestaba andar de metiche, quería nietos y los quería ya, no importaba de donde vinieran.

-Buenos días, mamá.

La señora se volteó a ver a su retoño

-Hola, cariño ¿dormiste bien?

Ella se estiró un poco mientras le respondía

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo… oye ¿y papá?

-Salió hace un momento a la fábrica, pero vuelve luego… ¿desayunaste?

-Mmm, no todavía… es que el día está tan lindo que quise salir a tomar un poco de aire antes.

Su madre la miró confundida

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

Ella pareció molestarse

-No fue una cita. Solo salimos a conversar… realmente, no quiero hablar de eso ahora

-¿?

-Nos vemos, mamá – dijo comenzando a avanzar de vuelta a la propiedad – voy a comer algo y luego me encerrare a trabajar… ¡tengo tanto que hacer!

La señora sin querer se regó los pies, mientras llevaba un dedo a su mejilla, bastante confundida.

Pasó a prepararse un sándwich, y se encerró a trabajar en su laboratorio. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Revisó planos, ingreso datos y dibujó esquemas. De repente miró a un rincón y la vio. Se levantó de la silla y la tomó en sus manos, no le veía nada malo, pero Vegeta había dicho que el peso no era el adecuado. Suspiró. Era tiempo de dedicarse a su proyecto personal: mejorar la armadura. Comenzó a seleccionar nuevos materiales, le estaba costando encontrar una mezcla resistente y más liviana que la anterior, además que debía ser elástica. Comenzó a analizar nuevamente la muestra. Después de dos horas de intenso análisis, dio con lo que buscaba. Brincó feliz y puso manos a la obra.

Desde el mediodía, que Yamcha se había puesto a entrenar con ahínco, quería olvidarse de todo. Pensó que lo mejor era concentrándose en mejorar sus ataques. No quería desperdiciar más tiempo pensando en lo que pudo ser. Se haría más fuerte, lucharía contra los androides y le taparía la boca al saiyajin, de cuando le dijo que él solo serviría para carnada. Miró hacia la nave. Las luces estaban encendidas, señal clara de que estaba funcionando. _"Ese desgraciado… es en lo único que piensa, en hacerse más fuerte para acabar con Gokú, es un maldito egoísta… pero siendo sinceros, nunca tendré ese poder ¿será eso lo que le llamó la atención a Bulma?"_ Sacudió su cabeza y continuo en lo que estaba.

El día transcurrió en normalidad. Cada cual en lo suyo, hasta que comenzó a atardecer. Bulma dio por terminado su día laboral y salió a descansar. Subió a tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Todo el día encerrada trabajando, la había dejado agotada.

La muchacha bajó a la cocina, por un bocadillo antes de la cena. Pasó por el comedor y por el ventanal pudo apreciar que Yamcha aún estaba entrenando en la casa. Se encogió de hombros _"Si él es tan masoquista para quedarse después de lo de ayer no insistiré más. Ya está todo dicho. Si quiere mi amistad bueno y si no que se aguante… Acaso ¿tiene que verme teniendo relaciones con Vegeta para que reaccione?"_ Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreírse. Llegó a la cocina y se sentó a comer una manzana. Pero algo llamó su atención. Se apoyó en la ventana y pudo ver que la nave estaba en funcionamiento, solo podía significar una cosa. Se levantó y saliendo al jardín, exclamó

\- ¡Hey, Yamcha! – trató de llamar la atención de su ex levantando una mano y agitándola - ¡¿es Vegeta el que está en la nave?!

Yamcha volteó a verla. _"Ni siquiera me saluda… lo único que le importa es el desgraciado ese"_ Solo asintió en respuesta.

\- ¡Pero si aún no sana por completo! ¿Qué parte de no quiero que entrenes así no entendió? ¡Esta vez tendrá que oírme! – y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se metió nuevamente a la casa.

El guerrero de la cicatriz sintió un peso en su estómago. Verla así, obsesionada con el príncipe, le afectaba más de lo que pensó. Avanzó hasta la nave y se encaramó en una de las patas, observó hacía el interior y vio al saiyajin ejercitándose, bajo ese rojo color, que tanto le recordaba a la sangre. Las imágenes del día anterior volvieron a su mente. _"Supongo que ganaste por ahora, Vegeta… te dejaré el camino libre… pero no creas que te perdonaré por lo que me arrebataste…"_ Su mirada cambió a una de profundo pesar, luego sonrió y miró a su amigo, que levitaba a su lado, preocupado por lo que haría su compañero.

\- Yam, ¿qué ocurre?

-Puar, ¿sabes? Lo mejor es hacer un viaje de entrenamiento…

\- ¡Qué bien! – respondió el gato, dando un giro en el aire de felicidad.

El animalito estaba más que feliz. Había sido testigo de cómo el amor se le escapó de las manos a su amigo, y podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. Hace un tiempo que él se había dado cuenta que no había nada que hacer al respecto y aunque se lo había dicho, Yamcha lo había ignorado, con la esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes con Bulma. Se sintió un poco culpable de estar contento, pero es que en el fondo extrañaba estar de viaje con su amigo. Decidió dejar de lado su remordimiento, debía concentrarse en apoyarlo y ayudarlo, como un verdadero amigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto. Comenzarían a empacar inmediatamente. Esperarían hasta después de la cena, para decirle a Bulma sobre su partida. Después de todo debían darle las gracias a ella y a sus padres por el tiempo que estuvieron alojándose allí.

Mientras tanto Bulma se había dirigido al comunicador de la cocina _"¿Qué se ha creído este saiyajin cabeza dura…?"_ pensó mientras oprimía el botón

Una enorme pantalla holográfica se encendió dentro de la nave, en ella se podía apreciar a Bulma hecha una furia

\- ¡OYE, VEGETA! ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡Te he dicho que no entrenes con el cuerpo aun lastimado!

" _Maldición, ya se dio cuenta … será mejor ignorarla"_

\- ¡Hmp!

-NO ME IGNORES. SE QUE ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME. ¡DEJA DE ENTRENAR AHORA MISMO!

Vegeta se detuvo un momento y la observó fijamente.

-Se la pasa gritándome... Es una maldita insolente _"Demonios, tenía intenciones de no verla hoy, no después de lo que hicimos anoche…"_ No pudo evitarlo, de solo recordarlo perdió la concentración y se dio contra el suelo.

Bulma, aunque se preocupó por una parte se alegró de que se callera. Así le daba la razón y ella estaba furiosa con él por no obedecerle

-Te lo digo, si sigues así solo conseguirás matarte…

Vegeta la miró con rabia. Odiaba verse débil, sobre todo frente a ella. Se estaba tratando de tragar los insultos que tenía reservados para ella desde el día anterior.

-Tsk – escupió

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir? Claro, no tienes como rebatir mi punto. Es porque tengo razón y lo sabes, Vegeta.

\- ¿Quieres morir cuando vengan los androides? – le dijo, entre dientes, aguantando el dolor de su brazo

Ella lo miró demostrando su preocupación. Pero optó por contra atacar

-Por supuesto que no… Soy demasiado joven, hermosa e inteligente. Además, aun me falta mucho por vivir – le dijo molesta

-ENTONCES, CALLATE, BULMA – le gritó, mientras daba un golpe en el suelo.

Ella quedó de una pieza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de boca del saiyajin. Se ruborizó y solo atinó a apagar la comunicación. _"Dijo mi nombre… aunque estaba molesto… después de todo yo tengo la culpa por decirle que la nave ya estaba operacional…"_ Avanzó con lentitud hacia la puerta y se quedó apoyada en el dintel, observando la nave. " _Vegeta… ¿será que lo que dijiste lo hiciste porque piensas en mi cuando entrenas? ¿en que yo también puedo morir? (suspiró)… No, todavía no he logrado meterme en esa coraza que tienes por corazón… Conseguiré, a como dé lugar, que conozcas el amor… aunque muera en el intento… bueno no tanto"_

Llegó la hora de la cena y solo estaban presentes los padres de Bulma y ella.

-Vegeta no vino a cenar… - comentó la muchacha, mientras jugaba con su tenedor en el plato

-Yamcha al parecer tampoco – agregó su padre

-Vegeta me dijo que cenaría más tarde, que quería ponerse al día con su entrenamiento. Yamcha, por su parte, dijo que venía enseguida – les dijo la señora, tomando asiento.

En eso apareció el guerrero de la cicatriz

-Disculpen la demora – dijo sentándose a la mesa

-Bueno, comencemos.

Para variar solo los padres de ella platicaban. Yamcha y Bulma permanecían en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de comer decidieron pasar a la sala por un café y para ver el noticiero.

Yamcha no encontraba el momento oportuno. Espero los comerciales y poniéndose de pie, les dijo

-No sé cómo decirles esto… pero decidimos con Puar partir de aquí, para iniciar un viaje de entrenamiento. Es que necesito condiciones más extremas para mejorar.

Los señores Briefs lo miraron, Bulma solo bajo su cabeza, sintiendo un leve rubor. Ella sabía a qué se debía la decisión del hombre.

-Solo quería agradecerles por su hospitalidad. Les prometo que me volveré más fuerte para poder hacer frente a los androides y que podamos seguir viviendo en paz.

-Si piensas que eso es lo mejor, es lo que debes hacer, Yamcha – dijo el profesor – No tienes nada que agradecer. Para nosotros fue un placer tenerte en casa y puedes volver cuando quieras.

-Sí, querido… no olvides escribir ¿y cuando piensan marcharse?

-mañana temprano… - dijo mirando a Bulma – planeamos irnos antes de que salga el sol. Es el mejor momento.

-Entonces me levantaré temprano para que puedan desayunar algo contundente, lo necesitaran…

-Si lo deseas pueden llevarse lo que necesiten en algunas cápsulas. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir durante un viaje.

-Y-yo te ayudaré a empacar, si quieres – comentó por fin Bulma

-No es necesario. No llevaremos demasiado… Sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo qué? – pregunto ella, viéndolo dudar

Él se llevó la mano a la nuca y le dijo

-Bueno, quería saber si podías cuidar las plantas de mi departamento, solo de vez en cuando y si tienes tiempo, ja ja ja

Ella le sonrió

-Sí, Yamcha, puedo hacerlo.

El hombre avanzó hacia Bulma y le ofreció la mano. Ella, a pesar de todo, se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo. Yamcha se sorprendió por un instante, pero luego correspondió a su abrazó con más fuerza y le dijo al oído

-Bulma, tu sabes porque me voy… Y si ese enano llega a tratarte mal, avísame. Pero no esperes que vuelva contigo. Este es nuestro adiós definitivo.

Ella al escucharlo apretó su abrazo y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se separaron y él le dio un besito en la mejilla. Luego les dio la mano a sus padres, aunque Bunny, igual se le colgó al cuello.

-Buenas noches – dijo, cuando pudo escapar de la señora - Voy a terminar de empacar.

-Voy contigo, muchacho – dijo el profesor

-Nos vemos, Bulma – dijo Puar

-Cuídense mucho, por favor – dijo dándole un pequeño apretón de manos al gatito, mientras con la otra mano intentaba borrar sus lágrimas.

Bulma suspiró cuando el joven abandonó la sala. Lo extrañaría. Ahora quedaba sola con Vegeta y reconocía que le haría falta un amigo a quién confidenciarle sus cosas, ya que el saiyajin no era precisamente el más indicado para escuchar sus descargos.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS.

Espero que el capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas. No quise subirlo antes porque quería esperar a sus comentarios. Gracias por lo ánimos.

Saludos para:

karoSwan, sora 79, ktara92, Invitado misterioso 1, NoaZap, lula04gonzalez, Lismary90, noemed, Gabo chan y Tali.

Cuy y Gabo chan: Gracias por leer mis anteriores fics. No les voy a dar esperanzas sobre si haré algo más, créame que me gustaría. Terminemos este primero y de ahí les aviso.

Pau20: totalmente de acuerdo con tu comentario. yo pasé por eso también y me sirvió de inspiración.

NebilimK: concuerdo contigo, pero para la historia debo hacerlo de esa manera. Es Bulma la que hace el comentario, y es un tema recurente el que Vegeta, aunque no lo reconozca cela a Bulma, aunque si lo analizamos no se desquita nunca con ella, ni pasa más allá de las amenazas a los demás.

lupis: Gracias y bienveni . Espero no guatear (decaer) con la historia.

BBrieffs: No puedo complacerlos a todos, paciencia. Con respecto a lo del comentario solo fue un pesado, un troll de esos que se esconden en el anonimato.

Espero que estén todos bien y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.


	24. Confesiones sin filtro

Capítulo 24

Confesiones sin filtro

Suspiró cansado, mientras se incorporaba en su sitio. Desde esa altura podía observar a la perfección la partida del insecto. Ni él mismo sabía por qué estaba allí, de mirón. Pero concluyó que lo que necesitaba era ver con sus propios ojos que el hombre no volvería a intervenir en sus planes.

El alba comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, mientras las últimas estrellas se difuminaban lentamente. Volvió a respirar hondo, pero esta vez con fastidio. No soportaba que las despedidas de los terrícolas fuesen tan largas, con tantos abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda.

" _¿por qué no se larga de una vez?... ¿acaso tiene la esperanza de que ella saldrá a impedir que se vaya?... ¿Hmn? ¿Y ella? ¿no salió a despedirse?... Ja, aunque lo niegue ya no lo soportaba … no es más que un insignificante insecto, todo el día revoloteando… ¡Vete de una maldita vez! Argg…"_ Se sorprendió caminando de un lado a otro en su lugar. Odiaba a ese humano y el desgraciado solo dilataba su partida.

Finalmente, Yamcha alzó el vuelo junto a Puar, mientras los padres de Bulma lo despedían con la mano. Al llegar a cierta altura, ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas. Aunque el guerrero de la cicatriz se sorprendió de ver al saiyajin en el techo de uno de los domos, luego cambio su mirada a una llena de odio, cogió a Puar en brazos y aumentó su velocidad, dándole la espalda.

Vegeta, por su parte, le sonrió de lado, mientras se llevaba dos dedos a su frente, haciendo un hipócrita y burlesco gesto de despedida.

Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Una última instancia para mofarse de ese gusano.

Se quedó unos segundos de pie, observando por donde se habían ido Yamcha y Puar. Cuando ya no eran más que un punto a la distancia, se sonrió y volvió a sentarse, con sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas.

" _Al fin… ahora tengo el camino totalmente libre con ella, sin insectos revoloteando… Salió mejor de lo que pensaba… no estaba en mis planes llegar a tanto, pero de otra forma no se hubiera marchado jamás… ahora podré entrenar sin sentir su ridículo y molesto ki, además de tener solo para mí la atención de la humana… (miró al horizonte) Ya pronto amanecerá. Será mejor bajar a comer algo… ¿Hum? la escandalosa debe estar roncando todavía, espero que hoy me deje en paz y no interrumpa mi entrenamiento. Perdí mucha condición física en estos días por culpa la explosión y necesito ponerme al día a la brevedad…"_

 _ **Flash back**_

La noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde en _su nave_. Había dejado de entrenar hace un momento, decidiendo parar por ese día. Tomó su toalla y se secó el sudor. Apago la gravedad y cogió una botella del mini refrigerador, que estaba al lado de los controles. Frunció al ver que era la última. La bebió de un trago y avanzó hasta el centro del espacioso lugar. Luego se acomodó en el suelo, de espaldas. Cerró un momento sus ojos y no pudo evitar volver a verla a ella, casi podía sentirla. Comenzó a recordar escenas de todo el tiempo que había compartido con ella, cuando lo invitó a su casa, el acuerdo de convivencia, las jugarretas. Los acercamientos, casi inocentes en ese momento. Cuando lo salvó en las montañas. Cuando la vio vestida con _su_ traje azul de combate. Cuando la desvistió después de que ella llegara ebria tras descubrir a su novio con otra, también cuando la sorprendió dormida después de haberlo cuidado toda la noche después del accidente en la nave… Respiró hondo y se incorporó, apoyándose sobre su mano izquierda y abriendo nuevamente los ojos _"¿por qué me sentiré atraído hacia ella?... ¿se sentirá lo mismo con otras terrícolas? No… no soy idiota para ponerme a averiguarlo…no sería lo mismo, hay algo en su olor que no he podido identificar y que me enloquece… Además, no puedo negarlo, la maldita es atractiva (se sonrió un instante), tiene esos ojos que pareciera que pudieran ver muy dentro de mí… y tiene un carácter muy fuerte... Sin embargo, no es más que una humana, una basura comparada con nuestra raza… aunque es muy inteligente… es estimulante discutir con ella… me hace frente de igual a igual, sin una pisca de temor, sabiendo que podría hacerla desaparecer con solo desearlo… Cometí la indiscreción de llamarla por su nombre, supongo que no podré hacerla enojar con eso ahora… Es extraño, yo, el gran Príncipe Vegeta, disfrutando la compañía de una hembra terrícola… Me dijo una vez que ella tenía el mismo estatus que yo aquí y en ese momento me burlé de ella… Pero en este tiempo he comprendido a lo que se refería… No es cualquier hembra terrícola…"_

Se levantó y avanzó hasta los controles. Acercó una mano hasta estos, para abrir la compuerta. Sin embargo, se detuvo _"Mierda ¡Es ridículo! Es vulgar y grosera, pero despierta en mí sensaciones que jamás creí experimentar... ¿estaba confundido y furioso por eso? Sí, maldición, lo estaba. Pero ya no puedo negarlo, me atrae sexualmente. Ya no es solo el interés por su tecnología o por el alojamiento. No soy un imbécil que no puede darse cuenta de eso ¿Qué más podrían ser esas fluctuaciones de energía cuando estoy cerca de ella? ¿y la falta de aire cuando la siento acercarse? ¿Además de la ira que me recorría cada vez que el insecto la besaba o la tocaba? ¿o los estúpidos y patéticos sonrojos?" Mi cuerpo me está pidiendo a gritos aparearme con ella, no hay otra explicación lógica. Instintivamente la celaba, porque no quería que lo hiciera con la sabandija… o con cualquiera, como cuando se paseó en la taberna…mi instinto la está reclamando como suya… pero no debo dejar descendencia, eso está fuera de discusión. Además, sé que le atraigo de la misma manera… eso no puede negarlo"_

Oprimió el botón y se giró hacia la entrada, comenzando a avanzar para salir de una vez.

-Estúpido Nappa, cómo debes estar gozando con esto en el infierno… Te tengo noticias, desgraciado, esto se pondrá mejor, ja ja ja.

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

Los primeros rayos comenzaron a asomarse y tomó esto como una señal de un nuevo comienzo. Ya estaba decidido. Reclamaría a la terrícola como suya y además le sacaría el secreto de la transformación. El destino ya estaba escrito.

Bulma estaba despierta en su cuarto, pero había decidido quedarse acostada. No quería tener que despedirse nuevamente. En su oreja sostenía atenta el rastreador, siguiendo a Yamcha, para saber cuándo se marcharía. Se sorprendió al ver que otro ki aparecía casi arriba de su habitación. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Vegeta, pero lo que le llamó la atención, era que no estuviera encerrado en la nave. Se quitó el aparato y se enrolló en las sábanas, intentando dormir un rato más.

El día transcurrió con total normalidad, dentro y fuera de la casa. Vegeta entrenó casi todo el día, pero de un momento a otro abandonó la nave, para salir a la cocina.

Por la tarde, la muchacha estaba en su oficina. No había visto al saiyajin en todo el día. Supuso que se debía a lo ocurrido en la sala, por lo que no había vuelto a llamarle la atención por medio del comunicador. Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, reposando su cabeza en sus manos y entrecerrando sus ojos, comenzó a divagar _"Era de esperarse… ¿Será siempre así? Siempre rehuyéndome después de tener un acercamiento… ¿por qué? ¿Tanto le cuesta reconocer que le gustó lo que hicimos? O ¿Qué? Aunque lo niegue, sé a la perfección que siente algo más por mí... Pero es un maldito orgulloso. Que la raza saiyajin, que no puedo rebajarme porque eres una terrícola, que soy un príncipe… (suspiró)… que le vamos a hacer…"_

-Debo buscarlo… necesito hablar con él personalmente. Supongo que tendré que inventarme alguna excusa…

Se puso de pie y apagó el ordenador. Había estado poniéndose al día con algunas cosas de la compañía. Miró la armadura, aun no la terminaba. Solo tenía un prototipo al cual debía darle los toques finales. Se sonrió y avanzó hacia la puerta. Iba a girar la perilla, cuando oyó ruido en el pasillo. Puso atención y pudo distinguir claramente la voz de su padre que hablaba con alguien.

Apoyó su oreja en la puerta para poder oír mejor _"¿Con quién está hablando?"_ Se oyó una voz masculina _"¿Vegeta? ¿está hablando con Vegeta?"_

-No me interesa. Quiero que arregles la configuración de gravedad, después de unas horas se apaga

-Mmm, está bien. Debe ser un problema de sobre calentamiento… Pero tendré que pedírselo a mi hija, como te comenté, no tengo en mi poder los datos.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero necesito lo antes posible que esté hecho.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides?

Silencio. Luego un par de golpes a su puerta, que la hicieron dar un brincó. Volvió de una carrera a su escritorio y se sentó, mientras arreglaba su cabello un poco, respiró hondo y respondió

-Adelante.

Vio con desilusión que era su padre el que ingresaba.

-Hija… necesito pedirte algo

-¿? ¿de qué se trata, papá? – preguntó, haciendo como que revisaba unos papeles

El anciano se sacó sus gafas

-Es Vegeta… quiere que por favor revisen la gravedad de la nave.

Ella lo miró extrañada

\- ¿Lo dijo así? ¿Por qué no utilizó el comunicador?

-Bueno, no exactamente– reconoció, mientras limpiaba sus lentes con su bata – pero supongo que es lo que quiso decir… y no lo sé. Supongo que aprovecho de venir acá después de salir a comer.

-Papá, deja de encubrirlo…

El anciano suspiró

-Bulma… sabes cómo es él… es un muchacho impulsivo.

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie

-De acuerdo. Voy a hablar con él... y tendrá que decirme directamente lo que quiere, no puede estar usándote de mensajero.

Bulma subió a su cuarto. Se duchó y se cambió para la cena. Encararía al saiyajin. Aunque su estómago estaba apretado de solo imaginar que lo vería frente a frente. Sin embargo, el príncipe no pareció para la comida. Cenó solo con sus padres, comentando cosas del día y luego se despidió de ellos, con la excusa de que iría a terminar algunas cosas al laboratorio, antes de dormir. Avanzó por el pasillo y salió al jardín de su madre. Encendió un cigarrillo y esperó, pensando en la mejor manera de acercarse a Vegeta, mientras observaba las estrellas.

No quería que él notara que lo echaba de menos. Ni tampoco quería que lo poco que habían avanzado se perdiera, ella estaba decidida a conquistar ese corazón _"¿debe tenerlo? De lo contrario estaré en graves problemas… Obvio que lo tiene, es un ser racional y apasionado ¿Cómo no va a tener sentimientos? Si es capaz de sentir odio ¿Por qué no va a ser capaz de sentir amor?"_

Apagó su cigarrillo y avanzó por fuera de la casa, llegando al jardín delantero. Se sentó en el pasto, a unos metros de la nave, en el camino hacia la cocina. Él debería pasar por ahí _"Saldrá con hambre y este es el único camino. Aún no sé qué decirle… tendrá que ser algo como: Vegeta ¿me estas evitando? ... No. Eso no me lo responderá nunca… Mejor: Vegeta, no arreglaré la gravedad, hasta que me lo pidas personalmente… No. Con eso solo empezaría una pelea…"_ Comenzaron a pasar los minutos, que se terminaron convirtiendo en horas. Sentía su cabeza caer por el cansancio, pero no se retiraría. Ya lo había decidido. Finalmente ganó el sueño y se quedó dormida, con sus brazos y cabeza apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

Una hora después, un grito cortó el silencio nocturno.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo a la intemperie?!

Ella dio un brinco en su sitio.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!– gritó mirando hacia todas partes, se limpió la boca con la manga y levantó su vista. Lo vio allí, al lado de ella. De brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-Responde de una vez

-Vegeta, que susto…Estaba esperándote… - respondió, restregándose uno de sus ojos

-Hmn… - hizo levanto una ceja – Más bien parecía que regabas el césped…

Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza, mientras el hombre sonreía de lado

-Aquí me tienes ¿Qué quieres?

Ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio. Sin querer fue a parar a los brazos del saiyajin

-Lo suponía – dijo él, con algo de sarcasmo, apartándola un poco por los hombros- ¿ya me extrañabas, terrícola?

Bulma se puso de todos colores. No esperaba que él fuera tan directo, ni tan ¿amistoso? Pensó que lo encontraría de un humor de perros. Lo peor es que era la verdad. Ella lo extrañaba, pero no se lo iba a decir. No después de que estuvo ignorándola. Se apartó y le respondió

-Ya quisieras que así fuera…

Vegeta la observó un momento, entrecerrando sus ojos _"sabía que vendrías… por uno u otro motivo"_

-Sígueme – dijo, de lo más tranquilo, avanzando hacia la cocina.

Bulma se sentía pésimo. Le dolían las rodillas y se avergonzaba de haber sido sorprendida con la saliva colgando. Camino despacio, mientras se acariciaba los brazos, tenía frío.

Entraron a la cocina. Vegeta estaba más relajado después de haber aclarado sus pensamientos y tomado su decisión. Sin embargo, se quedó dentro de la nave esperando que la humana se aburriera y se largara. Quería hacerla sufrir un poco, pero como no ocurrió, decidió salir y encararla de una vez. No imaginó encontrarla dormida. La estuvo observando un momento, mientras decidía si despertarla o dejarla simplemente ahí o llevarla a su habitación. Desechó de plano lo último y prefirió hablarle, después de todo, él también quería hablarle.

Siempre sabía dónde estaba ella. Y a consciencia, seguía practicando su ritual, aunque solo por las mañanas. Le era inevitable. Había empezado a tener sueños húmedos con la humana. Cosa que decidió tomar con naturalidad, después de todo nunca había experimentado esa clase de placer con alguna hembra. Por ese motivo, él mismo llevaba ahora su ropa hasta el cuarto de lavado, Luego de conseguir que la madre de Bulma le explicara cómo funcionaba el aparato ese, claro, sin tener que pedírselo directamente. No quería a la señora de metiche en sus "asuntos".

Abrió el robot y una ola del delicioso aroma a comida lo hizo aspirar profundo. Sacó los platos armados y los colocó en orden en un lado de la mesa, junto con los cubiertos. Levantó su vista y vio a Bulma en la puerta.

\- ¿Me acompañas?

Ella asintió confundida. No esperaba encontrar a Vegeta tan calmado, no después de evitarla tanto tiempo

El saiyajin se acercó al mueble y sacó dos copas

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ahora sí que era sospechosa la actitud del saiyajin

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Él se sonrió

-No seas desconfiada… Creo que deberíamos celebra de una vez que el insecto se fue ¿no te parece?

Ella frunció y se sentó a la mesa

-No soy estúpida, Vegeta. Si hubieras querido celebrar lo habrías hecho ayer, con él todavía en la casa... Creo que hasta hubieras sido capaz de hacer una fiesta ¿o me equivoco?

Ahora el frunció. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma.

-Como digas… de todos modos ya no hay estorbos. Solo somos tú y yo…

Bulma se puso nerviosa. Esa frase era demasiado reveladora. Pero no podía entender que hacía actuar así a Vegeta

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Él, dejo las copas sobre la mesa. Sirvió ambas y tomó asiento. Acercó una copa a la muchacha y comenzó a comer. Luego hizo un alto y le respondió

-Solo digo que ahora nadie puede molestarnos… yo no tengo que soportar su indeseable presencia y bueno, lo que sea que te molestaba de él…

-Él no me molestaba… eras tú el que se quería deshacer de Yamcha

-No digas tonterías, mujer… sabes a la perfección que querías quedarte a solas conmigo…

\- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

\- ¿Vas a negarlo?

Ella apretó sus puños. Ese engreído saiyajin la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-De acuerdo. Lo reconozco… pero tú no puedes negar que eras el principal interesado… - lo increpó levantando una de sus cejas

Él había vuelto a comer, tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas. Se limpió con la servilleta y le comentó, mientras cerraba sus ojos

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Era molesto y ahora estoy entrenando tranquilo... ¿o te refieres a nuestro acuerdo?

Bulma se quedó congelada. No había pensado en que, con la partida de Yamcha, se había acabado el trato. Eso significaba que ya no podría tener esos acercamientos que tenían con el saiyajin.

-Supongo que eso se acabó…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

El saiyajin se sonrió y volvió a mirarla

-No necesariamente – dijo él, haciendo luego un alto, para beber un poco de vino – Para tu información he meditado sobre el asunto y creo que no tengo problemas en relacionarme contigo a un nivel más, digamos, personal… - comentó con malicia, mostrando sus caninos - siempre y cuando me expliques algo…

Ella comprendió al instante a lo que quería llegar

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!… No voy a tener ese tipo de relaciones contigo – dijo poniéndose roja como tomate

El la miró extrañado. Creía que eso era lo que quería ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ahora no está la sabandija para copular con él… podría remplazarlo.

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Olvídalo. No voy a hacer eso… Vine a hablar contigo solo porque quería que me dijeras a la cara que querías que arreglara la gravedad de la nave.

\- ¿Eso? – dijo algo confundido -… Es verdad, ha estado apagándose a intervalos. Pero di por sentado que lo haría tu padre…

Ella se animó a preguntar, mientras sujetaba la copa sin llevársela a los labios

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste personalmente, Vegeta?

Él se quedó en silencio. No podía decirle que era porque quería hacerla extrañarlo y además que necesitaba aclarar su mente. Optó por hacer una pausa dramática, bebiendo algo de su copa.

-No se me antojó – le respondió mirándola fijamente - Volviendo a nuestro asunto ¿qué tan fértil eres?

Ella se sintió realmente avergonzada

\- ¡No voy a discutir sobre eso contigo!

Él se sonrió y le dijo con calma

-Entonces explícame si tienen algún método de anticoncepción…

Ella suspiró, intentando calmarse

\- Eres un cínico. Ni hace dos días me decías que yo era una vulgar y ahora estamos teniendo esta conversación… yo, yo no puedo creer que siquiera estemos discutiendo este asusto… Dime ¿Cuál es tu interés en ese tema? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza entrenando?

Él la miro a los ojos. No comprendía la negativa de ella a tratar ese tema

-Hmn… Como están las cosas – hizo una pausa para beber – es mejor tomar ciertas precauciones… ¿no crees?

La muchacha estaba por ponerse histérica. Optó por recostarse un momento en la mesa. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre su brazo. Intentó calmarse, para tener su mente fría y poder discutir con el saiyajin. Luego de un momento, levanto su rostro, bebió un poco de su copa y le dijo

-Vegeta… sé que en tu cultura es diferente, pero esos temas solo se tratan entre parejas aquí en la Tierra… y no te lo tomes a mal. Pero no voy a tener ese tipo de relaciones contigo.

Él la miro extrañado _"¿me está rechazando? No puede ser… pero si ha demostrado que me desea… ¿será que…?"_ Comenzó a sentir ese sentimiento de ansiedad y no le agradó para nada la negativa de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿acaso no lo hacías con el insecto? ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

Bulma suspiró. No le gustaba para nada tener que confesarle ese tipo de cosas.

-Vegeta… yo… la verdad es que nunca tuve sexo con Yamcha – dijo dejando caer su cabeza, nuevamente para ocultar que estaba roja hasta las orejas

El príncipe dejo de comer. Se la quedó viendo tratando de descifrar si es que estaba bromeando.

-No digas estupideces. Los vi más de alguna vez. Además, era tu pareja…

Ella se enderezó y bebió un poco de la copa para responder

-No. Nunca lo hicimos… solo jugueteábamos. Por lo mismo te digo que no estoy interesada…

-Ya veo… _"eso quiere decir que está intacta… vaya, no me lo esperaba… esto se está volviendo un desafío"_

-Si me disculpas, debo ir a dormir… - dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- te veo mañana…

Él se quedó quieto en su sitio. Procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Solo atinó a decirle

-Bulma, necesito que repares la gravedad de la nave… se apaga después de un par de horas…

Ella se quedó de pie en la puerta, sin voltearse.

-Lo repararé mañana… si no te importa – dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Subió a su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama. La conversación con el saiyajin la dejó más confundida que antes. Pero por otro lado vio que él aceptaba que la deseaba y ella podría utilizar eso a su favor. Se sonrío contra la almohada, Vegeta poco a poco estaba aceptándola como pareja, no como ella quería, pero era un gran avance. Ella podría controlar la situación. Pero le preocupaba que él se tomara a mal su negativa. Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa para que las cosas no se le escaparan de las manos y así poder conquistar ese esquivo corazón _"Debo averiguar cómo llegaban ellos a tomar a una pareja como definitiva, eso me ayudaría mucho. Me lo comentó la otra vez… recuerda, Bulma, recuerda…"_ Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, obligándose a recordar las palabras exactas

-Una compañera para toda la vida… - levantó su cabeza de la almohada - las elegían por la fuerza y otras cosas… ay, pero ¿qué cosas? No puedo recordar… maldición – se sentó en la cama abrazando un cojín - Tengo que averiguarlo. Lástima que es el único saiyajin con memoria que queda… Y ni pensar en preguntarle por cómo se enamoró al despistado de Gokú, él se casó con Milk porque creyó que casarse era alguna clase de comida… aunque ahora parece que se aman.

Se oyó cerrase una puerta. Soltó el cojín y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia donde estaba la habitación de su huésped

-Vegeta…

* * *

Hola, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.

Gracias por seguirme y comentar. Son de mucha ayuda, ya que a veces estoy algo bloqueada, los leo y me llegan nuevas ideas para continuar.

Saludos a:

lula04gonzalez: a mi también me dio pena, pero no había nada que hacer. Ella ya no lo amaba y solo lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

noeli vb: No los apuremos. Aunque a Vegeta solo le diré una cosa "TENOTOAPURO"

bris vernica: Vegeta no puede evitarlo, Yamcha era la competencia.

Menta92: Gracias. Solo es mi humilde punto de vista.

Cuy: Gracias. No quería caer en lenguaje muy vulgar. Concuerdo en que esas cosas solo le quitan seriedad al asunto.

BBRiefs: Que bueno que te gustara. Voy a tratar de escribir por ahí algún alternativo con alguna escena de ese tipo. Y te prometo que por lo menos en esta historia se vienen más capítulos de ese tono.

noemed: Gracias. Tenía esa frase en la cabeza hace rato y estaba espetando el momento donde insertarla. Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo.

ella123456: Gracias. Si, ya no hay vuelta atrás. La suerte entre esos dos ya esta echada.

Gabo chan: Gracias. Ya entramos por fin a tierra derecha. Reconozco que me costó un mundo echar a Yamcha.

Un abrazo y cuídense. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	25. Puedes fingirlo, pero no esconderlo

Hola y feliz día de Gokú (Yo prefiero celebrar el día de Piccoro)

El flash back viene subidito de tono, así que si no tienes 14 te recomiendo saltarlo.

* * *

Capítulo 25

 **Puedes fingirlo, pero no esconderlo**

"¡PIP-PIP PIP-PIP PIP-PIP!"

Por debajo de las sabanas apareció una mano y comenzó a buscar sobre la mesita el aparato para apagarlo.

"¡PIP-PIP PIP-PIP PIP- CRACKK!"

\- ¿Buscas algo?

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, mitad por los nervios mitad por la furia.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACION? - gritó ella apoyándose en sus manos y sentándose de golpe en la cama.

Vegeta estaba de pie junto a su cama, bañado y vestido. Al verla, se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo, lo disimuló con una sonrisa de lado. Abrió su puño y dejo caer lo que quedaba del despertador. Se la quedó viendo un instante. Luego cerró sus ojos, y le dijo, mientras avanzaba hacia el balcón.

-No entiendo el propósito de programar una alarma, si la vas a aplazar más de tres veces…

-VEGETA, SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA – gritó, indicándole la salida, con su brazo y un dedo extendidos.

El saiyajin detuvo su avance frente al ventanal

\- ¿O qué? – preguntó, sin verla directamente

-CRETINO- gritó ella, lanzándole una almohada.

Él la esquivó, inclinándose un poco. Luego agregó, con una sonrisa ladina, mientras la miraba a los ojos, haciendo lo imposible por no bajar su mirada al cuerpo de la joven

\- Recuerda que debes reparar lo de la gravedad, supongo que esa era tu intención al programar tu despertador tan temprano – le comentó, comenzando a salir. Pero hizo una pausa antes, y agregó, en tono de broma, volteando a verla solo un poco.

-Por cierto, deberías usar pijama…- le dijo cerrando sus ojos nuevamente -… a menos que sea a propósito… De todos modos, gracias por la vista.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Bulma se quedó observando por donde se había marchado el hombre, no comprendiendo su último comentario. Bajó su vista a la cama y entonces lo supo.

La noche anterior se había desvelado, primero esperando a que él saliera de la nave. Luego pensando en lo que habían conversado, y en cómo conquistarlo. Miró la hora "2:57". Decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha y acostarse a dormir. Programó el reloj y se metió al baño, pero estaba tan exhausta, que cuando llegó a la cama, se metió a la cama solo con la bata, la que seguramente se abrió mientras dormía. Con lo furiosa que estaba con el saiyajin no se había dado cuenta de su desnudes.

-VEGETA ERES UN DESCARADO – exclamó fuerte, para que él la pudiera oír, mientras se cubría tardíamente con las cobijas.

Su día ya había empezado mal. La intromisión del saiyajin la había dejado de mal humor. Se levantó murmurando maldiciones, y las siguió diciendo mientras se vestía. Luego solo las pensó, mientras llegaba a la cocina.

-Buenos días, querida… Veo que te levantaste temprano.

Ella se dejó caer en una silla y respondió

-Hola, mamá – cogió una galleta y la mordió sin ganas – Sí, es que tengo que hacer unos arreglos a la nave…

\- ¡Oh! Por eso Vegeta te fue a despertar ¡Que amable!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tu sabías que iría a mi habitación y no le dijiste nada?

Su madre le acercó una taza de café

-Ay, querida… ¡que no daría yo porque fuera un hombre tan guapo lo primero que viera en la mañana! No pienses mal… yo adoro a tu padre, pero una buena vista en la mañana ¡es impagable!

Bulma no pudo evitar ver en su mente, como desde fuera, la escena en su cuarto.

-Basta, mamá. No quiero escuchar nada respecto a ese maleducado…

\- ¿Pero hija? ¿acaso dije algo malo?

Ella miró con cansancio a su madre. Ya no tenía caso discutir con ella.

-No… es solo que no estoy de humor…

\- ¿Entonces Vegeta te hizo enojar?

-Ni me lo menciones…

Su madre solo se la quedó viendo, mientras ladeaba la cabeza tratando de comprender qué podría haber pasado.

Unos minutos después, Bulma, se dirigió a su oficina por el ordenador, para poder revisar la gravedad. No deseaba que nadie se le cruzara en su camino. Sentía que ante la más mínima provocación respondería de mala manera.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba nuevamente, el motivo de su "agradable despertar". Su rostro se ruborizó un poco. Después de todo, él la había visto desnuda de la cintura para arriba

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando… te tardaste.

-Déjame sola. Te estás comportando como un verdadero imbécil.

El la observó. Para él, el día había empezado de maravilla y ella al parecer no compartía ese punto de vista. Se le notaba demasiado que estaba de mal humor. Se encogió de hombros, no dejaría que eso le impidiera "charlar" con ella.

Ella intentó pasar por el lado de él para poder coger su ordenador, pero el saiyajin le cerró el paso.

-Permiso. Tengo que trabajar – dijo ella intentando pasar.

-Ayer no respondiste a mis preguntas… ¿por qué?

Ella lo miró desafiante

-Vegeta, déjame pasar… te dije que no hablaría de eso contigo.

El saiyajin la miró a los ojos. Su pulso aumentó levemente por la cercanía de la joven. La tomó de la barbilla y le dijo, usando un tono suave

\- ¿Por qué no quieres?

Bulma quedó desarmada. Esa pregunta iba más allá. No era solo por no responderle. Se estaba refiriendo a lo otro.

-Vegeta… ¡No! – le reclamó apartando la mano del saiyajin.

Él ni se inmutó. Pasó su mano por la cintura de ella y la aproximó a su cuerpo. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-No mientas… Bulma

La sintió temblar bajo su agarre, eso lo impulsó a continuar. Posó sus labios sobre los de la científica y comenzó a besarla.

Ella intentó resistirse, pero el momento era demasiado perfecto. Terminó respondiendo a los besos del saiyajin y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho. Se besaron por algunos segundos, hasta que el saiyajin subió su mano izquierda, por debajo de la polera de ella, hasta alcanzar con el pulgar la base de uno de sus pechos. Ella se separó, recordando lo enojada que estaba, retirando con algo de brusquedad la mano del guerrero

-Por favor no insistas con lo de ser más íntimos… eso está fuera de discusión – le pidió lo más suavemente que pudo, para no provocar al hombre

El respiró hondo, y la soltó. Cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos contrariado, mientras le decía

-Sabes que ambos lo deseamos… deja de negarlo, mujer.

Bulma aprovechó para escapar y se pasó al otro lado del escritorio. Suspiró y disimulando su excitación le dijo

-Vegeta. No sé qué te hizo cambiar de parecer. Pero debo aclárate de una vez por todas que aquí las cosas son distintas. Las parejas no tienen sexo así nada más… debe haber también amor de por medio…

El abrió sus ojos. Su mirada ahora era de confusión

-Eres una embustera… ¡sabes que no puedo sentir eso! Es un ridículo sentimiento inventado por ustedes…

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio

\- ¡No, Vegeta!… si Gokú es capaz de sentirlo ¡tú también puedes!

Vegeta se enojó de solo oír nombrar a su rival. La humana estaba pisando sobre hielo quebradizo y su paciencia ya estaba por llegar a su límite. Un tono casi gutural salió de sus labios

-TSK… _NO VUELVAS A COMPARARME CON ESE IDIOTA_

Bulma lo miró frustrada, no quería empezar una discusión. Se había arrepentido al instante de nombrar a su amigo. Pero tampoco quería que Vegeta siguiera insistiendo.

-No puedo tener sexo contigo… - le dijo lo más compuesta que pudo mientras cogía el computador - porque no sé si te amo, además si tú dices no tener… esos sentimientos… simplemente no puedo.

Él se empezó a molestar en serio. La miró entre confundido y con rabia

-Maldición – dijo entre dientes - ¿NO PUEDES O NO QUIERES?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Ni ella sabía la respuesta. Se quedó en silencio, viendo su misma confusión en los ojos de él.

-Hmn… - hizo cerrando los ojos - Repara la gravedad de una maldita vez

Dicho esto, se retiró. Sentía su pecho apretado, como si no pudiera respirar con normalidad. Las declaraciones de ella lo habían perturbado bastante. Al parecer la muchacha no estaba tan dispuesta, como él creyó. _"Después de todas esas insinuaciones cree que puede dejarme como lo hacía con la sabandija. Esta muy equivocada, yo no necesito "juguetear con ella" … Eso no es suficiente… (respiró hondo mientras avanzaba hacia la salida) Maldición… No me hará lo mismo… (se quedó de pie ante la salida) La primera vez que tuve sexo. Fue con esa hembra palktriana… ¿Qué era virgen? Mis pelotas… Nappa la había encontrado y me dijo que la habían reservado para mí… fue una verdadera estafa… ¡Ni siquiera olía bien! No sé en qué estaba pensando… estaba ebrio y molesto… eso no fue más que un mero trámite… se merece estar muerta, por embustera… Primera y última vez… ¿creyó que no me daría cuenta?... La paliza que le di al desgraciado por tratar de engañarme lo envió directo a los tanques… Aunque fue mejor cuando lo elimine, aquí en la tierra…"_

 _ **Flash Back**_

La taberna estaba repleta de soldados. Como todas las veces que se terminaba un ciclo de conquista. Se oía una extraña música de fondo, como de cornos y tambores. Algunas hembras locales se paseaban entre las mesas, ofreciendo de beber y algunos "servicios extra". Eran de forma humanoide, de estatura media, su piel de color amarillo con manchas rojas en sus rostros y brazos. De pequeños ojos castaños rasgados y cabello verde. Casi ausentes de busto, dándoles un aire andrógeno. Lo que más destacaba de ellas eran unos cuernos negros, similares a los de los carneros.

Cuando los saiyajins entraron, todos se voltearon a verlos. Vegeta arrugó su nariz por el molesto olor de ese lugar y sin mirar a sus compañeros les dijo.

-Nappa, pide de beber y comer… y por supuesto, consigue una mesa al fondo...

-Como ordenes, Vegeta – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y retirándose.

Raditz y él salieron a esperar a que el otro hombre les indicara que estaba todo listo.

\- ¿Sigues molesto? Hoy fue día de paga. No conseguimos el bono extra, pero después de todo no hay motivo para estar enojado…

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes, imbécil! – dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

-Vegeta… - dudó el pelilargo en continuar – deberías relajarte un rato

El príncipe respiró hondo _"Nunca se calla este idiota, de todos los saiyajin tenía que sobrevivir este descerebrado"._ Le respondió con sarcasmo

-Tienes razón, Raditz… Dime ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo en este asqueroso lugar?

El otro lo miró confundido, pero se animó a continuar

-Me refería a otras actividades…

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

Un brillo apareció en los ojos del otro guerrero

-No te hagas el inocente, Vegeta… me refiero a hembras, a fornicarlas.

El saiyajin más bajo lo miró molesto

\- ¿Acaso estás ciego?

El otro solo se encogió de hombros y le soltó

-Solo necesitas que tengan lo indispensable, ya sabes…. – se indicó sus partes - ahí abajo… Vamos, no te arrepentirás. Ya no hay reino, ni hembras saiyajin. No puedes reprimirte por siempre.

Vegeta lo miró de arriba abajo como si no lo conociera. Luego cerró sus ojos y le dijo

-No me rebajaré a meterme donde han estado quién sabe cuántos cerdos más. Además, esas hembras no me son para nada atractivas sexualmente…

Raditz se sonrió.

-No hace falta eso… después de unas rondas de licor, notarás lo atractivas que son.

Vegeta iba a responder, cuando apareció una señal en sus rastreadores

-Vegeta, Raditz… despejado.

El príncipe solo le dio una mirada de fastidio a su compañero y dando media vuelta entró a la taberna.

El pelilargo activo su rastreador, quedándose un poco rezagado.

Cuando llegaron a una mesa apartada en el fondo, Nappa y Raditz intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, que pasó desapercibida por Vegeta.

Estuvieron bebiendo un par de horas. El saiyajin más pequeño seguía de un humor de perros. Esa plática con Freezer no había salido nada bien. Más encima Nappa casi consigue que los asesinen o peor que el gusano se desquitara con él, por la falta de respeto de su subordinado. Solo quería olvidarse de todo.

Conversaron y bebieron. De vez en cuando se acercaba alguna hembra y los subordinados del príncipe aprovechaban de tocar la mercancía, a lo que Vegeta solo atinaba a mirarlos con desgano. Sin embargo, luego de un par de rondas más comenzó a considerar la idea de fornicarse a alguna de esas cosas. Después de todo, los otros dos parecían relajarse con aquella actividad. Y él estaba bastante estresado.

Raditz se levantó de un momento a otro, según él para ir a orinar. Sin embargo, dobló antes de llegar a su destino y se dirigió hacia donde estaba un grupo de mujeres.

Nappa lo observaba por encima del hombro de Vegeta. Se sonrió involuntariamente.

\- ¿De qué demonios te estas riendo? – preguntó el príncipe, bastante ebrio, mientras sostenía su vaso. Un leve rubor adornaba su rostro.

El calvo se le acercó un poco y le dijo en voz baja, sonriendo

-Príncipe… ¿Qué tal si le consigo una de esas hembras?

-Bah, … no necesito una hembra

\- ¿Y si fuera una intacta?

Vegeta se lo quedó mirando. Le costaba abrir sus ojos. Se sonrió y le dijo

-Si consigues una, será un trato… pero no intentes engañarme… dudo mucho que exista alguna en este lugar…

Nappa amplió su sonrisa.

Dieron por terminada la noche y se suponía que iban a volver a la nave nodriza que estaba a unos kilómetros del poblado, cuando los dos hombres sujetaron a Vegeta y lo hicieron caminar en otra dirección. Llegaron a un callejón y golpearon a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

-Vegeta, adivina. Te conseguí una hembra novata, para que puedas divertirte… No sabes de lo que te has estado perdiendo, ja ja ja – le dijo Nappa

La puerta se abrió y salió una mujer robusta, de la especie local. El príncipe levantó una de sus cejas y les cuestionó con sarcasmo

-Par de imbéciles ¿les parece que eso es una hembra atractiva?

Raditz se carcajeó.

-Vegeta… ella es la tendera… vamos entremos. Que hay para todos.

Lo empujaron literalmente a una habitación, aprovechando lo ebrio que estaba. Al entrar arrugó su nariz inmediatamente, al ser golpeado por lo que pensó que era olor a humedad. Dentro del cuarto, que estaba solo iluminado por una especie de linterna en una de sus esquinas, había una extraña cama, que no parecía muy cómoda y sobre ésta una mujer sentada, como las de la taberna, solo que vestida un poco más recatada, con una especie de túnica verde, que le llegaba sobre la rodilla.

Escuchó la puerta azotarse y al par reírse mientras se alejaban. Avanzó un par de pasos y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. La mujer lo imitó, recostándose de espaldas a él.

Él se giró y aguantando un poco la respiración le preguntó

\- ¿es verdad lo que dicen? Que es tu primera vez

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Vegeta tratando de no caer dormido, pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de la mujer. Se decepcionó al no encontrar mucho que acariciar en su torso. Sin embargo, se animó a continuar. Luego ella se levantó la túnica, dejando su trasero expuesto hacia él. Vegeta comenzó a dejarse llevar y comenzó a rozarse contra ella. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, se enderezó y se sacó la armadura. Bajó su traje solo hasta los muslos y volvió a recostarse tras la mujer. Aunque la posición no era la ideal para su gusto, no sintió ánimos de tocar más de lo necesario a la mujer. La afirmó por la cadera y cuando estuvo posicionado, la embistió de un golpe. La mujer solo lanzó un leve gruñido. Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a moverse de forma rítmica, sin soltarla. Algo no estaba bien, pero no podía identificar qué era. Luego, notó que la mujer pasó un brazo hacia atrás, para apresurar los movimientos del saiyajin, sujetándolo de uno de sus glúteos. Vegeta ante esto despabiló más de su estado etílico. La mujer era una prostituta más del lugar y solo lo estaba apresurando para terminar luego con él. Apuró el ritmo, llegando al orgasmo de manera mecánica, sintiendo deseos de vomitar. Se sentía furioso y enfermo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, apretó sus dientes y empujó a la mujer violentamente, haciéndola caer de la cama.

- _MALDITA PERRA… ¿CREISTE QUE POR ESTAR EBRIO NO ME DARÍA CUENTA?_

Se levantó asqueado, tanto por el olor como por la sensación de haber sido engañado tan burdamente, mientras subía su traje. El alcohol parecía haberse disipado por completo, sus sentidos se agudizaron por la ira.

La mujer se arrojó a sus pies, rogándole

-Por favor no me mates…

Vegeta arrugó aún más el ceño y la levantó de uno de sus cuernos. Odiaba a las razas débiles, sobre todo cuando suplicaban cobardemente por sus vidas.

-Me das asco… - escupió, lanzándola contra el suelo y dirigiendo la palma de su mano a hacia ella.

-NOOOO – gritó ella desapareciendo bajo la brillante esfera, que, de paso, destrozo lo que había en su camino.

Se colocó la armadura y el rastreador. Salió de allí e inmediatamente fue en busca de Nappa. Abrió un par de puertas hasta que lo descubrió, entre las piernas de otra de esas alienígenas.

-Desgraciado, desearas estar muerto – le dijo entre dientes

El calvo levantó su cabeza y se volteó un poco en su lugar. Un tono azulado cubrió su rostro.

-Ve-Vegeta…

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

" _Argg, que asquerosa experiencia… es mejor no pensar en ello... Aunque, golpear a Nappa sí que me relajó… Ahora será distinto, siento deseos por ella y ella no finge lo que siente cuando la toco… Por lo demás huele bastante bien… Pero ¿y si la escandalosa está mintiendo? ... No… ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? ... conocí a su pareja y comprobé que ella lo evitaba… aunque pensaba que lo hacían fuera de la propiedad, según nuestro acuerdo… Hmn, no había considerado el hecho de que aun creyendo que ellos ya intimaban hubiera fornicado con ella sin asco… Maldición, ya tenía todo claro y vuelven las estúpidas preguntas… Quisiera saber por qué no lo hacían ... ¿acaso no lo amaba? … Dijo que yo le gustaba ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia? Demonios. Debo finiquitar este asunto a la brevedad… maldito instinto, solo me hace dilatar lo importante…"_

Bulma, mientras tanto, se había dejado caer en su silla, con el ordenador entre sus brazos. Nunca imaginó que la impulsividad del saiyajin le traería tantos problemas. _"¿hasta cuándo insistirá con eso? Solo me queda ser firme… debo saber qué hace falta para que me considere como su pareja… Pero como están las cosas ahora lo veo difícil… ¿qué debo hacer?... A menos que justamente lo que le estoy negando sea lo necesario… ¡demonios!"_

* * *

 _Hola a todos._

 _Sé que el capitulo es cortísimo, pero quería sacar algo para hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya respondido a algunas dudas que leí por ahí._

 _Saludos a todos y gracias por los reviews a noeli vb, Menta92, sora 79, eviisegovia, bris vernica, Gabo chan, ella123456, lupis, KndVB, BBRieffs._

 _También saludos a los que no dejan comentarios. Se que están ahí..._

 _SophyBrief: espero que llegues pronto a este capítulo. Se te echaba de menos. Gracias._

 _Cuídense y nos leemos en unos días._

 _Cariños._


	26. Gato encerrado

Como les prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo. También tiene algunas escenas medias subiditas, así que "váyanse" con precaución.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Gato encerrado**

Luego de su discusión con Bulma, el saiyajin salió al jardín trasero para calmarse un poco. Pero, para su mala suerte, se encontró con la señora. Ésta podaba un arbusto de flores. Al ver al hombre lo saludó

-Yujuy, Vegeta… que gusto verte nuevamente. ¿No entrenarás hoy?

Viéndose sorprendido, no tuvo otra opción. Giró sus ojos y dejó que la mujer se le aproximara. A veces se preguntaba si la señora sabía leer el ki. Siempre lo descubría, aunque él tratara de ser sigiloso.

-No - le respondió de mala gana

-Entonces estas desocupado… ¿Qué bueno! ¿puedes ayudarme?

Él la miró entre confundido y molesto. Iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero la señora lo agarró del brazo sorpresivamente y lo obligó a seguirla. No pudo negarse, quedó tieso bajo el tacto de ella.

-Gracias… - se auto respondió Bunny - Lo que necesito es que cortes las ramas de ese árbol que está allá. Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? Bueno, el problema es que algunas de sus ramas le niegan el sol a esas flores, por lo cual no se abren… Para ti no será problema, eres un muchacho tan fuerte y hábil.

Vegeta soltó el aire que tenía contenido, cuando la mujer se detuvo. Vio con fastidio que no iba a poder escaparse de eso, después de todo ella era la reina del manicomio, y le debía respeto solo por eso. Recordemos que, jerárquicamente hablando, era la que mandaba. Además, lo trataba con reverencia y respeto genuinos, lo que le hacía sentirse un verdadero príncipe. También era la que estaba a cargo de su alimentación, por lo que no se arriesgaría a alguna venganza digestiva. Hizo una mueca de resignación.

La mujer le indicó que ramas cortar, pero antes de que él se elevara le advirtió, sujetándolo del brazo, a lo que Vegeta no le puso muy buena cara.

-Espera. Antes de que empieces… Debes saber que hay que hacerlo con cuidado, con delicadeza. Para no dañarlo... – lo jaló un poco para obligarlo a mirarla - Si te apresuras, el trabajo sería inútil, ya que debes darle un sentido antes…

Él la miró extrañado. _"¿de qué demonios está hablando?"_

Ella le sonrió y agregó soltándolo, mientras gesticulaba

-…a las ramas, querido. Para que puedan crecer después hacia la dirección correcta. Es algo esencial. Fíjate que hace unos años vino un hombre horrible y lo destrozo, fue un completo...

Dejó de prestarle atención por un momento. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa _"¿es eso? Acaso la loca ¿Me está dando indicaciones para tratar con su hija?... siempre con sus acertijos e indirectas… o sacándome información disimuladamente…"_

-Entiendo – dijo con seriedad, volteando a ver al enorme abeto.

Realizó lo solicitado, mientras analizaba las palabras de la señora e intentaba darles un sentido apropiado con respecto a su situación. Ella tenía razón, al presionar y perseguir a la humana solo se estaba convirtiendo en una mala copia del insecto. Él muchas veces fue testigo de cómo la buscaba y ella lo evitaba. Debía ir con cuidado y manejar la situación de tal forma que fuera Bulma la que lo terminara buscando. Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó en parte. Sin embargo, debía planear cómo hacerlo.

Una vez finalizada la poda, dejó las ramas en el suelo, cerca de una bodega.

-Vegeta, muchas gracias. Siempre es un placer contar con tu presencia…

-Hmn – hizo él, volteando hacia ella – espero que no se arrepienta después...

Elevó su energía para desaparecer por los aires. Necesitaba calmarse para poder pensar. Y sacarse de encima esa rara sensación que le dejó las palabras de ella.

Bunny se quedó viéndolo, mientras se alejaba

-No, querido, será un placer tenerte de hijo, ju ju ju – comentó ella, sonriendo, mientras se quitaba los guantes de jardinería y se dirigía a la casa.

Pasaron un par de días. Bulma estaba algo preocupada. Vegeta nunca se había desaparecido sabiendo que la nave estaría disponible para entrenar. Había ido a repararla ese mismo día, después de la discusión, aunque temiendo encontrarse con él nuevamente. Efectivamente había sido una sobre carga del sistema. Cambió los conectores, re cableó algunas cosas y revisó el programa de activación de gravedad. Se extrañó de no verlo llegar a sorprenderla, como solía hacer cuando ella terminaba de trabajar. Pensó que se había molestado por su negativa y que probablemente cuando volviera, él se comportaría distante con ella. A ese paso jamás conseguiría conquistarlo. No si él insistía en tener sexo solo por tenerlo. Sin embargo, una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza _"¿qué siento realmente por él?"_ Intentó responderse en su balcón, durante esas dos noches, mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad, preguntándose también donde se habría ido a meter el saiyajin. No encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria a ninguna de sus interrogantes. Intentó ubicarlo con el rastreador, pero el muy astuto parecía mantener su energía al mínimo. Desistió de seguir tratando de ubicarlo. Lo que sentía por Vegeta era totalmente diferente a lo que sintió alguna vez por Yamcha. El saiyajin le provocaba emociones y sensaciones mucho más intensas. Quiso atribuirlo a que era un extraterrestre, pero solo de recordar sus besos y su forma de mirarla la hacían pensar en que era algo más.

Llegó el tercer día, desde la partida del saiyajin. Bulma ya había comenzado a echarlo de menos. Con pereza salió de la cama y se dirigió a su ventanal. Abrió las cortinas y saliendo al balcón, miró hacia la nave. Aunque solo podía ver una parte de esta, se dio cuenta de que estaba apagada. Suspiró con cansancio, pero algo llamó su atención. Creyó oír un ruido como de rasqueteo. Se asomó un poco más y vio que era Tama el que estaba encerrado en la habitación del saiyajin. Pensando en que él aún no había vuelto, saltó al siguiente balcón e intentó abrir la ventana. No hubo caso. Retornó a su cuarto y saliendo al pasillo ingresó a la habitación contigua.

Al entrar, aspiró hondo. El olor de Vegeta estaba por todas partes. El felino pasó corriendo por entre las piernas de ella.

-Gato malagradecido… pero ¿cómo quedó encerrado?

Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Se volteó y pudo apreciar que la habitación del saiyajin estaba desordenada, la cama estaba deshecha y sobre esta había dos camisetas. Supuso que su madre no la había aseado, pero eso le dejaba aún más interrogantes. Su mamá era muy meticulosa en cuanto al orden. Avanzó un poco y se sentó en la cama. Tomó una de las prendas y la acercó a su cara. No olía mal, al parecer la había utilizado para dormir. La presionó sobre su rostro y aspiró el aroma del saiyajin. Realmente olía bien. Se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, mientras sostenía la prenda entre sus manos. Se estaba embriagando con la fragancia. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Una revelación le vino a la mente

-No puede ser… Estoy enamorada de Vegeta – susurró, cubriendo su boca con la prenda.

Sonrió tontamente, cerrando sus ojos, pensando en él ahora de otra forma _"Debo reconocerlo de una vez, amo a ese gruñón grosero y orgulloso… sino ¿Por qué más me sentiría así? Necesito de su presencia, de su compañía… pero él no debe saberlo. De lo contrario usara esto que siento por él a su favor. Lo conozco lo suficiente y sé que sería capaz de decirme que me ama con tal de conseguir lo que quiere… si alguna vez me lo dice quiero que sea porque de verdad lo siente…"_

Se enderezó y miró las blancas sábanas. Se imaginó a su huésped durmiendo en ellas. Pasó una de sus manos por la superficie.

-¿? Aún están tibias…

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Bulma se giró despacio hacia el sonido y el color del que se tornaron, su rostro y orejas, era de un perfecto escarlata.

-…

Él venía saliendo del baño, vestido solo con un pantalón corto, de los que usa para entrenar, secándose el rostro. Levantó su vista de la toalla, hacia la muchacha y sonriendo de lado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, le preguntó

\- ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama, vestida así?

Iba a preguntarle si había cambiado de opinión, si acaso quería que la tomara ahí mismo. Pero prefirió guardarse ese tipo de comentarios. De ahora en adelante el guiaría a la humana. En esos días ausente se había dedicado a pensar en lo que le insinuó la loca mayor. Casi no entrenó, solo vago y cazó, regresando en la madrugada de ese día. Se recostó un momento a dormir, sabiendo que no pasaría de largo ya que la alarma de ella lo despertaría. No se equivocó.

Aunque debía reconocer que la necesidad por la humana no había disminuido. Aplicaría el consejo de la madre de ella. Iría con calma y sería cuestión de unos días para que la terrícola se lanzara a sus brazos. Ya se había salido con la suya una vez, cuando logró que se fuera la sabandija. Bien podía volver a ganar. A pesar de que aun necesitaba saber lo que ella tuviera que decirle de lo que sabía de la transformación, intentaría ser paciente y esperar el momento adecuado para atacar. Aún había tiempo.

Bulma bajó la vista y en eso vio la camiseta. La lanzó lejos, como si le quemara la mano.

-Y-Yo… E-Este… Creí que no estabas…

\- ¿Sueles entrar a las habitaciones ajenas cuando no están sus ocupantes? … si mal no recuerdo era una de las reglas que tú impusiste … ¿estoy en lo correcto, Bulma?

La joven tragó duro. Era verdad. Además, se daba perfectamente cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaba. Sentada en la cama del saiyajin, con su pijama corto de dos piezas y él enfrente, sin dejar de observarla.

-No suelo hacerlo, Vegeta… Entré a sacar a Tama… ¿qué hacía el gato en tu cuarto? – le respondió al fin, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, buscando espacio, para poder escapar.

Vegeta descruzó sus brazos, dejando caer la toalla que sostenía en su mano y avanzó hacia la muchacha, quedando frente a ella. No la dejaría marcharse sin hacerla sufrir un poco.

-No lo sé… Ese animal es un estúpido… Pero eso no responde satisfactoriamente a mi pregunta – dijo parándose frente a ella, observándola – Ahora dime ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

Bulma quedó atrapada en su sitio. Se maldijo internamente por no haber sido más rápida.

-Supongo que te refieres a la gravedad…

\- ¿A qué más? – le dijo levantando una ceja - ¿Podré entrenar sin interrupciones?

-Claro. Pero para otra vez dime directamente cuando haya algún problema

-Por supuesto – respondió el saiyajin inclinándose un poco sobre la muchacha, quedando muy cerca, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Se apoyó en la cama, posando ambas manos por los lados de ella. Bulma se echó hacía atrás un poco, comenzando a sentir como un revoloteó en su estómago, y sin querer bajó su vista a los labios del hombre que tenía en frente. No era miedo lo que sentía, sabía que el guerrero podría tomarla a la fuerza si lo quisiera, pero ella sabía que él no sería capaz de esa clase de bajezas. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos y levantó un poco su mentón.

Vegeta se sonrió, notando lo que ella esperaba y decidió romper el momento. Se enderezó, sosteniendo en su mano una camiseta que había cogido de la cama. Se vistió, ignorándola. Luego agregó

-Vete de mi cuarto… Y una cosa más. Si vuelvo a sorprenderte nuevamente aquí sin mi autorización… atente a las consecuencias.

Ella abrió sus ojos confundida. Esperaba que Vegeta la besara. Se maldijo internamente por el ridículo que había hecho, mientras se ponía de pie. Le respondió contrariada

-No te preocupes… no volverá a suceder.

Vegeta comenzó a reír, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera incómoda.

\- ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

Él se puso serio y le respondió

-No tiene importancia… lárgate de una vez – dijo, cogiendo sus zapatillas.

-Eres un idiota desagradable… no te soporto.

Vegeta se la quedo viendo. La miró de arriba abajo y le respondió

\- Sabes que no es verdad… vete.

\- ¡No!... necesito saber algo…

Esto se le hizo interesante al príncipe

\- Te escucho – dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras se calzaba.

-Ella hizo una pausa. Se tomó un brazo por detrás de su espalda

-Vegeta… ¿tú que piensas hacer respecto a mí?

-Explícate - le respondió sin mirarla

Ella se animó y le dijo

\- ¿solo quieres sexo y luego me desecharás?

Él no se esperaba eso. Levantó su vista hacia ella

\- ¿Esa es tu pregunta?

\- Si – le respondió con decisión

-Hmn… depende…

\- ¿? – lo miró confundida

\- … depende de si me aburres… de lo contrario podría volver por más – dijo de lo más tranquilo terminando de ponerse sus zapatillas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Se quedó con la palabra en la boca. _"¿De qué habla? ¿acaso dice que se quedará conmigo si cumplo con sus expectativas? Pero sigue hablando de sexo y eso no es lo que quiero… No principito...esta vez ganaré yo"_

– Si me disculpas, debo ponerme al día con mi entrenamiento… a menos que tengas más preguntas idiotas– le comentó, poniéndose de pie.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba el saiyajin, Bulma se acercó y lo besó en los labios, suavemente.

-No te esfuerces demasiado… ese brazo – dijo posando su mano en el brazo derecho de él - aun no sana del todo.

Bulma lo miró a los ojos una última vez y se retiró de la habitación.

Vegeta quedó en su lugar, mirando hacia la puerta _"¿Qué planeas ahora, ridícula…? Sea lo que sea le seguiremos el juego… ¿quién sabe? Puede que me convenga…"_ Se sonrió y salió hacia la cocina.

Pasaron unas semanas en paz. Vegeta no la buscaba directamente, solo dejaba que Bulma lo besara a voluntad cada vez que se encontraban. Y aunque el respondía cada vez con más necesidad a sus besos, se reprimía para no atosigarla. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol e inclusive a imágenes desagradables durante esos momentos. Pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener el control, su cuerpo no dejaba de manifestarse ante las demostraciones de afecto e insinuaciones de ella. En cuanto a su entrenamiento, fue superando gradualmente la gravedad, hasta que llegó a las cuatrocientas unidades sin problemas. Era momento de hacerle él una visita a su "amiga". Se concentró en ubicarla exactamente dentro de la casa. Sabía que estaba en la propiedad. Pero se extrañó al sentir su presencia en uno de los jardines. Se encogió de hombros y salió a su encuentro.

Bulma estaba tomando sol en bikini al lado de la piscina. De hecho, no era fortuito. Desde hace un par de días que se le había ocurrido hacerlo, solo para que Vegeta la pudiera ver, si es que salía por algún motivo. Aunque desde la nave no se podía ver la alberca, sabía que la gravedad ya estaba por llegar a su capacidad máxima y que el saiyajin la buscaría cualquiera de esos días.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y Bulma estaba decepcionada de que ese día tampoco apareciera Vegeta. Se puso de pie, se daría un chapuzón antes de subir a cambiarse. Iba a brincar, cuando sintió que dos fuertes manos la sujetaban por la cintura y la jalaban un poco hacia atrás, para luego abrazarla.

-Mmm… tengo mejores ideas para que te mojes… - le dijo el saiyajin al oído

Bulma sintió sus piernas flaquear, mientras su corazón casi se le sale por la garganta.

-Ve-Vegeta… suéltame… alguien nos puede ver… - dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por escapar.

Él se sonrió. Le causaba gracia que ella ocultara ese tipo de cosas a sus padres.

La giró y depositó un beso en los suaves labios de ella. Ella respondió profundizando un poco el beso, para luego separarse de él.

-Necesito que aumentes la gravedad… - le dijo él, bajando sus manos de los hombros de ella hasta su cintura.

\- ¿Vez que si puedes pedir las cosas de manera amable? Lo haré después de la cena ¿te parece bien?

Él bajó su vista al cuerpo de la muchacha un momento.

\- ¿por qué no ahora mismo?

\- ¿Cómo crees que iré _"en estos atuendos"_ a trabajar, príncipe?

La miró, divertido por el plagio

-Por mí no hay problema… - le comentó comenzando a deslizar una de sus manos hacia la delantera de ella.

\- ¡Manos quietas, Vegeta!

Él la soltó, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla

-Mujer… a mí nadie me da órdenes ¿de acuerdo?... Lo dejaré pasar, por ahora, pero esta noche, sin falta, harás lo que te pedí.

Ella se ruborizó _"maldita mente de alcantarilla…"_

-Espero que te refieras a aumentar la gravedad…

Él se sonrió y le dijo, mientras se volteaba y le hacía un gesto con la mano, caminando hacia la casa

-Te dejo la inquietud, humana escandalosa…

Bulma quedó de una pieza, viendo por donde se había ido el saiyajin. Luego volteó a ver el agua cristalina, que la invitaba a relajarse. Suspiró y tomó su toalla para dirigirse a la casa, y con una sonrisa en sus labios pensó " _Vegeta, no te saldrás con la tuya… ya verás cómo haré lo que quiera contigo. Y cuando menos te lo esperes estarás locamente enamorado de mí"_

Cenaron los cinco, incluyendo a Tama, que se acomodó en un rinconcito a dormitar. Bulma no le sacaba la vista de encima a su amigo saiyajin, aunque conversaba con sus padres su vista inevitablemente volvía al hombre que tenía enfrente. _"Se ve tan soberbio cuando come, aunque lo hace como si fuera su última comida… estoy nerviosa. No sé si me acompañará mientras cambio la gravedad, espero que no… aunque por otro lado me gustan nuestros encuentros… es tan ingenioso. Nunca sé lo que pasará…"_

Vegeta con suerte levantaba la vista de su comida. También pensaba en lo que ocurriría y creyó que lo mejor era actuar como siempre frente a los padres de ella.

Una vez finalizada la cena, la señora les ofreció una café en la sala. Solo su padre aceptó. Bulma se excusó y fue inmediatamente por sus cosas, para ver lo de la gravedad. Vegeta, por su parte, salió al jardín trasero, sin decir nada. Pero no pudo evitar voltearse antes de atravesar la puerta para ver a Bulma alejarse de espaldas a él.

Una vez fuera, el saiyajin apresuró el paso. Quería meditar un momento antes de lo que consideraba, sería un momento ideal para avanzar en su "conquista". Se sentía ansioso, aunque sabía internamente que tenía todo a su favor. Ella tendría que ceder. Las cosas estaban bien y él se había comportado de la manera que estimó la adecuada para tratar con ella. Sabía que a la humana le gustaba besarse y luego huir, pero también sabía que podía obtener un acercamiento más íntimo sin llegar a finiquitar el asunto. Ese escenario, aunque no era el ideal, podía ser el paso decisivo a algo más. Después de todo ya habían tenido un encuentro de ese tipo, la noche que la sabandija los "sorprendió" en la sala. Y aunque repasaba los posibles escenarios, tratando de mantenerse con la mente fría, no podía evitar excitarse con la sola idea de poder llegar un poco más allá. Conclusión, los nervios, la excitación y la ansiedad lo estaban matando. Cerró sus ojos y recordó que ella iría a aumentar la gravedad. Con eso en mente se tranquilizó. Aumentaría su fuerza, aunque sabía que ni con eso se convertiría en súper saiyajin, ya que había algo que él desconocía. Respiró hondo y abrió sus ojos. Ella ya estaba en la nave.

Bulma suspiró y se aproximó a la consola de gravedad. De un gabinete, que estaba a un lado de ésta, sacó una herramienta y comenzó a sacar los pernos que sujetaban la tapa de la parte inferior. Una vez hecho esto, conectó su ordenador. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas, ubicando el ordenador en su regazo y comenzó a teclear. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sus mejillas sonrojarse de vez en cuando, sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza, para recuperar la concentración. Esperaba que el saiyajin entrara de un momento a otro y le lanzara algún comentario mordaz. Nada. Estaba por terminar y las esperanzas de que el hombre llegara bajaron a casi nulas. Empezó a ingresar los últimos códigos, volteando a mirar de vez en cuando. Suspiró decepcionada, cuando cerró el ordenador. Tomó la llave y colocó la tapa en su lugar, después de desconectarse.

-Hmn… así que por una vez en tu vida haces lo solicitado a su tiempo…

Su corazón dio un brinco. Sin embargo, trato de no parecer nerviosa

-Si – dijo guardando la herramienta en su lugar – Te estoy dando un estímulo positivo, por pedir las cosas como la gente…

Vegeta mordió su labio, intentando no soltar algún comentario en doble sentido. Avanzó hacia ella y le comentó

-Comprendo… ¿resulta que ahora soy algo como tu mascota?

-No, Vegeta. Ja ja ja… - se río ella, entre nerviosa y divertida.

\- ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

-Disculpa… es que recordé que Piccoro me dijo algo así, la primera vez que viniste… Me recomendó que te amarrara para que no anduvieras haciendo desastres…

-Mhn – hizo él levantando una ceja – ¿y eso es gracioso?

-Supongo que para ti no… Oye, ya terminé aquí ¿vas a probarla?

Vegeta apretó sus labios y la miró serio, estudiando la situación. Aspiró hondo y se sonrió.

-No…

Ella lo observó con curiosidad

-De acuerdo… Entonces, si no se te ofrece nada más… me retiro…

-No te iras… no tan fácilmente.

Bulma entrecerró sus ojos.

El saiyajin acortó la distancia que los separaba y posó una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven. Acercó su rostro al de ella y casi rozando su nariz le dijo

-De hecho, se me ofrece algo más…

Bulma abrió su boca para responder, pero fue callada por un beso, al que respondió al instante. Era lo que estaba esperando. Vegeta puso una mano en la nuca de ella, para impedir que escapara, como las otras veces.

Se besaron por un par de minutos y como era de esperarse ella intentó zafarse. Vegeta no quería que quedara solo en eso, sin embargo, le dio un poco de espacio

-Deja de escapar de mí, humana… - dijo con su boca pegada a la de ella– eres mi prisionera…- le dio un leve mordisco a su labio inferior, manteniéndola así por unos segundos. Bulma se estremeció ante estas palabras y respondió besándolo con intensidad, mientras pasaba sus manos desde el pecho de él hasta su cabello. Vegeta no desperdició la oportunidad y deslizó una de sus manos desde la cintura de ella hasta su trasero, apretándola contra él. Aunque dudó un segundo, esperando algún reclamo de ella, continuó al darse cuenta de que ella estaba dispuesta a avanzar un poco más. No dejaban de besarse, y él estaba ya bastante excitado, sin pensarlo casi, bajo la mano que tenía en el cuello de ella para deslizarla suavemente hacia abajo, pasando por el hombro y la clavícula, llegando finalmente a su objetivo. Recibió una mirada recriminadora, sin embargo, él deslizó un pulgar por su pezón, lo que hizo que ella emitiera un leve gemido en su boca. Esta fue una señal clara para el saiyajin, ella aceptaba que pasaran al siguiente nivel. Sin esperar un segundo más, tomó de la parte inferior la polera de ella y se la subió hasta las axilas. Ella se dejó hacer, mientras el guerrero comenzaba a acariciar sus montes con desesperación, mientras volvía a besarla, agradeciendo que ella no se hubiera puesto nada debajo. Ya no podía soportar lo que sentía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la levantó de los glúteos, a lo que ella respondió afirmándose con sus piernas alrededor de él. Vegeta sin soltar el beso, miró de soslayo, buscando una superficie donde quedaran más cómodos. Llegó donde estaban los asientos y se dejó caer sobre uno.

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó ella, separándose un poco – Vegeta, me duele…

Se había golpeado las piernas contra los reposa brazos.

Él la miró contrariado. Volvió a levantarse y la soltó para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie. Ambos respiraban agitados.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? – le preguntó, volteando su mirada, algo molesto por la interrupción, intentando esconder su sonrojo por la excitación

Ella sin levantar su vista le dijo

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí…- comentó, acomodando su ropa

Vegeta sintió algo parecido a la traición. Se había contenido varias semanas, esperando ese momento y ahora ella quería cortarlo como si nada. Apretó los dientes intentando no gritarle

-A mí no me harás eso… - dijo, apretando sus puños - no soy el insecto.

Ella levantó su vista hacia él, sintiendo el despecho en sus palabras

-Vegeta…yo… no era mi intención… - no pudo continuar, se sentía mal por él. Aunque en el fondo ella no quería crearle falsas expectativas, él tenía razón. Estaba haciéndole lo mismo que a Yamcha. Pero era la única manera de hacer lo que se había propuesto. Decidió guardar silencio, aceptando su culpabilidad.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que él por fin la miró y le dijo, conteniendo la rabia

-Estaré en mi habitación… tú decides…

Salió de la nave, dejándola con una daga de inquietud clavada en su pecho.

* * *

Tan tan taaaaaan... ¿qué hará Bulma?

Bueno, espero que les guste y también espero que comenten. No se imaginan lo que aprecio leerlos.

Gracias a los que me siguen y a los que me han dejado reviews.

Saludos para: Annie Oh, Menta92, ella123456, un invitado misterioso, bris vernica, BBRieffs, Lismary90.

DyaGZ Bienvenida y gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

lula04gonzalez Te había echado de menos en los comentarios, como siempre lo haces... que bueno que volviste

Gabo chan te tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente cap, bueno a todos. Y concuerdo contigo, pero no entraremos en detalles, je je.

Tali gracias por la paciencia y por tu comentario.

Bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto. Y nuevamente gracias a todos.

Un abrazo y cuídense mucho.


	27. Secretos de Alcoba

No quería hacerlos esperar tanto, pero no sé si lo notaron pero la página ha estado con problemas... no podía ver los comentarios ni subir el nuevo capítulo.

Ya dadas las disculpas vamos a lo que vinieron.

Este capítulo OBVIAMENTE CONTIENE LEMON. Está con aviso, así que los más jóvenes por favor sáltense esa parte... no me hagan llamar a sus padres (ja ja ja)

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Secretos de alcoba**

La noche reinaba en la capital. Los padres de Bulma estaban ya en su habitación, descansando, con Tama a los pies de la cama.

Fuera, Bulma permanecía de pie, en la entrada de la nave. Su corazón aún latía fuerte, producto del encuentro con Vegeta. Miró al cielo, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y sonrió. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, acudiría a la habitación del peligroso saiyajin y saldría victoriosa. _"No puedo perder, estoy segura de que poco a poco han estado despertando sentimientos en él… últimamente se ha comportado como todo un caballero, a su modo, y aunque es extraño ver ese comportamiento en él, sé perfectamente que en parte se debe a que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por conseguir su objetivo… sin embargo, esos sonrojos no son falsos, es imposible que pueda recrearlos a voluntad … no por nada ahora somos más cercanos…"_

 _ **Flash Back**_

Después del incidente en el cuarto del saiyajin, éste se había encerrado a entrenar por tres días seguidos, solo por contradecirla. Casi sin salir de la nave a nada más que a comer y a dormir, teniendo cuidado de evitar lo más posible encontrarse a Bulma. Sin embargo, estaba intrigado por saber en qué pasos andaba ella.

Bulma no se extrañó para nada de la conducta de Vegeta, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un terco y que no la obedecería. Lo que sí le extrañó fue que no saliera a acosarla, eso sí era raro.

Los últimos dos días se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en su oficina, terminando unos planos que su padre le había solicitado modificar con urgencia.

Vio que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y decidió continuar al día siguiente, se sentía agotada. Se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber antes de irse a dormir y allí lo encontró, para variar comiendo.

-Vaya, creí que no te volvería a ver… - le dijo de lo más amistosa

Él la miro un instante, frunciendo un poco más, y luego volvió la vista a su plato.

Bulma se lo quedó viendo un momento

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – dijo él, observándola por el rabillo del ojo

\- ¿Mal día?

-Empeoró hace un instante…

Ella hizo como que no lo escuchó, Caminó unos pasos hasta el refrigerador, sacó una lata de cerveza del refrigerador y le dijo de lo más tranquila

-Sabes, pensé en lo que me dijiste el otro día y creo que estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio de ser tu pareja

Vegeta casi se ahoga, pero lo disimuló tragando de golpe.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Ella se sentó en el lugar de al lado y le comentó, mientras habría la lata

-Si quieres que en un futuro próximo nos relacionemos de manera más íntima, deberás admitir que soy tu pareja.

Él la miró con cara de loco, mientras un levísimo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Ni se le había pasado por la mente que tener ese tipo de acercamiento con ella conllevaba precisamente tomarla como su pareja.

-No, humana. No aceptaré eso como condición.

-Pues entonces te quedas con las ganas… - le dijo ella, para luego beber un sorbo.

Vegeta la observó un instante, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras evaluaba la situación

Se puso de pie y fue por otra lata, de refresco, para él. La abrió con calma, mientras sonreía, pensando en que le diría.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella

-Comprendo tu punto – dijo volviéndose a sentar - Sin embargo, si lo que quieres es que te considere mi pareja, tendrías que cumplir ciertos "requisitos" …lo que dudo mucho que puedas hacer…

\- ¿Me estas retando? Puedo cumplir con cualquiera de tus requisitos y con creces…

-Tendrías que nacer de nuevo… humana ridícula

Bulma apretó sus labios. Ella se sabía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa igual o mejor que cualquiera, excepto luchar.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer de una vez, Vegeta y ya veremos…

Él solo se sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ya te lo dije… Pero estoy dispuesto a negociar algunas cosas, ya que estás tan desesperada …

\- ¿Yo estoy desesperada? – preguntó exaltada, llevándose una mano a su pecho. Luego se relajó y le dijo - Ja ja ja, si eras tú el que me acosaba…

-Hmp… eso ya no me interesa… - mintió – me di cuenta de que no valías mi tiempo

Bulma sintió que su pecho se apretaba un momento. No se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él. Aunque en el fondo así era Vegeta, directo y cruel.

\- ¿No? Perfecto… Tú te lo pierdes, saiyajin quisquilloso

Él se sonrió nuevamente, para comentar

-Por mi está bien… sin embargo ¿no quieres saber sobre mis requisitos?

-No – dijo ella haciéndole un desprecio, y volviendo a beber.

-Como quieras… creí que por lo menos lo intentarías… siendo la Gran Bulma Briefs… - comentó intentando herir el amor propio de la muchacha.

Ella se volteó sorprendida y algo sonrojada. No recordaba que él conociera su nombre de batalla, por así decirlo.

-De acuerdo, te escucho, pero si logro cumplir con tus requerimientos ¿me considerarás tu compañera o solo será para la cama?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo.

Bulma no quería perder la oportunidad. Estaba enamorada, pero no era ninguna tonta. Le demostraría al orgulloso saiyajin que no estaba tan desesperada como él decía

-De acuerdo, pero si yo acepto condiciones de tu parte tú también deberías aceptar alguna de mi parte

Él se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y cerrando sus ojos le dijo

\- ¿Qué tendría que hacer?, hipotéticamente hablando…- preguntó interesado

-Bueno, aquí existe un periodo de prueba durante el cual la mujer evalúa si su compañero es el adecuado. Te permitiré besarme, pero nada más. Aparte de que deberás serme fiel, invitarme a salir y darme algunos regalos…

Vegeta soltó una carcajada

-Ja Ja Ja… Me lo suponía. Solo son estupideces de una raza inferior y sentimental.

Bulma se molestó

-No son estupideces… así se hace aquí en la Tierra. Si quieres el camino sencillo ve y consíguete una puta…

\- ¿Cómo la sabandija?... – preguntó poniéndose serio - No, mujer. Digamos que soy demasiado escrupuloso para meterme en esos "lugares" … además ¿para que salir de aquí? estoy bastante cómodo. No me interesa conocer a más de tu especie, suficiente tengo con soportarte…Si aceptara, sería a mi modo…

-Supongo que está bien… después de todo no eres de por aquí… ¿Cuáles son tus dichosos "requisitos"?

Cerró sus ojos, para poder concentrarse en lo que diría. Ella lo distraía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Primero, no debes interrumpirme mientras entreno, no necesito tener una sombra empalagosa… a menos que quieras unirte al entrenamiento…

Ella lo miró tomando nota mental

-Segundo, no le dirás a nadie de esto… no quiero a la loca husmeando ni soltando comentarios al respecto. Si llega a vernos le dirás que me estás enseñando las costumbres del planeta… Tercero, concuerdo plenamente en que no tengamos sexo, no hasta que me aclares si usas algún método de anticoncepción

Bulma sintió sus mejillas arder, pero se mantuvo estoica en su sitio.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos, buscando la mirada de la joven

-Cuarto, responderás a _todas_ mis preguntas con la verdad, sin excepción, ni trampas. Como una forma de demostrar tu confianza

Ella bajó su vista a la lata que sostenía en su mano un momento, comentando

-Está bien… ¿nada más?

Vegeta sonrió de lado, con esto se aseguraba que ella le entregara la información que necesitaba. Sin embargo, esperaría a que ella se entregara a él. Así podría calmar su instinto y entrenar con tranquilidad. Así que se animó a preguntar

\- Y dime ¿cuánto tiempo les toma saber si la pareja es la adecuada?

-Depende…- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos

El saiyajin se vio atrapado en su propio juego.

\- ¿De qué? – dijo con algo de fastidio

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia él

-Bueno… depende de si estoy conforme con tu desempeño como pareja – le cerró un ojo, coqueta.

Vegeta se quedó pensando un momento. Aunque la idea de aceptarla como "pareja" era caer bajo para él siendo un príncipe, que ella le perteneciera era algo que deseaba hace tiempo, y con esto se aseguraba de poder poseerla a voluntad pasado el dichoso "periodo de prueba". El problema sería convencerla de hacerlo, pero creía que eso no le tomaría mucho, ya que sabía, de boca y cuerpo de ella, que él era de su agrado. Ya se lo había demostrado.

-Espero que no tengan algún estúpido ritual para estas cosas…

Ella se sonrió, con algo de malicia. Lo que hizo que Vegeta se maldijera internamente por preguntar eso.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta…

El saiyajin le dio una mirada de odio

-… y conociéndote sé que no lo harás – continuó Bulma - Así que para facilitarte las cosas solo debes preguntarme si quiero que sea tu compañera.

Vegeta se sonrojó. Él hubiera preferido alguna tontería física antes de tener que soltar de sus labios tamaña estupidez. En Vegetasei, solo elegían instintivamente a las hembras. Luego comprobaban que el nivel de pelea de la elegida diera una descendencia con un nivel de pelea igual o mayor que el del progenitor, y si esta estaba dispuesta a copular, se la tomaba y ya. Si había alguien más interesado se realizaba una pelea por ella y listo. No existían rituales, y si los había él no lo conocía. Solo sabía que las mujeres eran rudas y leales. También que algunos solo las tomaban como compañera después de un tiempo de copular con ellas. No recordaba mucho y reconocía que nunca le interesó el tema. Nappa no le había dicho nada más al respecto, ya que no había con quien dejar descendencia a la corona. Supuso que no tenía sentido explicárselo, además, él no estaba muy receptivo a ese tipo de información.

-No lo haré – dijo con decisión - No diré esa ridiculez… además ninguno de los dos está como dijiste, "enamorado", solo seríamos una pareja por conveniencia… tú no quieres estar sola, y has aceptado que tienes algunos sentimientos por mí… por otra parte yo solo te buscaba porque creía que podríamos divertirnos…

Bulma encontró lógico el argumento del guerrero. Le dolió, pero tenía razón. Sin embargo, no quería ceder. Utilizaría todo el "armamento" de ser necesario

-Entonces… seguiremos siendo amigos…- dijo ella, alejándose.

-Como quieras…– respondió él, cruzándose de brazos, algo incómodo.

Bulma, aprovechó el momento y se inclinó hasta estar tan cerca, que Vegeta no pudo más que tragar saliva. Ella sabía qué él la deseaba y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Qué pena – le dijo seductoramente, posando su mano en el muslo del saiyajin - ¿sabías que ya tenías la mitad del trabajo hecho?

Vegeta bajó su vista un momento a la mano intrusa de ella, sintiendo su sangre hervir y su instinto despertar. No lo pensó y la tomó por los hombros, acercándola más a él. Todo esto sin poder controlarse. Su cuerpo le gritaba que dejara de lado los estúpidos planes de respetarla y que la tomara ahí mismo, sin más.

-Argg, maldición… - murmuró, sonrojándose, con los dientes apretados. Luego la miró a los ojos y le dijo con tono de amenaza

\- Serás mi compañera lo quieras o no, y más te vale que esto quede entre nosotros… de lo contrario desearás no haberme invitado a vivir aquí… - terminó, soltándola, con algo de brusquedad.

Bulma se felicitó internamente por conseguir su objetivo, no de la manera más romántica, pero no podía pedir más. Descruzó su pierna y se puso de pie, frente a él.

\- Entonces… no te quito más tiempo…

-Eso espero, humana tramposa – dijo él, imitándola, mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando mantenerse tranquilo. Pero en su interior estaba conforme con lo ocurrido, no quiso admitirse a sí mismo que estaba feliz, eso era demasiado. Ella le pertenecería y con esto se aseguraba su victoria en el asunto.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Sin embargo, ninguno se pudo resistir. Ella sin más se colgó al cuello del saiyajin y éste correspondió con bastante entusiasmo, abrazándola por la cintura. Sellaron el inicio de su "relación-contrato" con un beso que fue subiendo en intensidad. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, Vegeta ya la tenía arrinconada contra la mesa, con ambas manos a los lados de ella, apoyado sobre la blanca superficie. Aunque estaba excitado no quería echar a perder las cosas por los deseos que sentía de tocar sus atributos. Sin embargo, rozarse contra la muchacha no estaba incluido en lo que no debía hacer. Ella comprendió las intenciones de él y cortó el beso, tomando las manos de él para poder salir

-Buenas noches, Vegeta.

Él respiró hondo, calmándose. Prefirió no mirarla, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-….

Al no obtener respuesta simplemente lo besó en la mejilla y salió rumbo a su habitación. Se sentía en las nubes. Por fin eran algo más que amigos.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Se sonrió con nerviosismo, avanzando con decisión hacia la casa, para luego subir lentamente por la escalera. Cuando llegó al segundo nivel, soltó el aire que había contenido un momento antes, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Suponía que él aún estaba despierto, aunque no se escuchaba ni un sonido en el corredor. Siguió avanzando hasta quedar de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto. Dudó un momento antes de dar un leve golpe sobre la madera. Esperó

Vegeta estaba de pie, junto al ropero. Al entrar a su cuarto había soltado un suspiró de fastidio, sin embargo, él sabía que ella intentaría escapar de un momento a otro. Pensó en ir a entrenar, pero lo desechó, porque ella estaba aún en la nave. Decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha y calmarse, como siempre. Ya que, al parecer, ella lo dejaría así nada más. Hurgaba en el ropero, cuando sintió el ki de ella moverse. Se quedó quieto en su sitio, expectante de lo que ella haría. Inevitablemente se sonrió cuando escuchó el golpe en su puerta, decidió esperar unos segundos antes de abrir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Lo que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

-Por esta vez, puedes entrar -le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio.

Ella obedeció y entró tranquilamente, percatándose de que la habitación estaba iluminada solo por las luces exteriores, que entraban por un espacio entre las cortinas. Avanzó un poco, para guardar la distancia. Se giró y en ese momento Vegeta cerró la puerta. Apenas podía distinguir el rostro de él.

Se aproximó a la muchacha y pasó sus manos por detrás de ella. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda, mientras rozaba su nariz por la mejilla de ella, para luego bajar a su cuello, sintiendo su aroma. Subió a su oreja y le dijo, en un tono muy bajo

-No forzaremos nada… no sería prudente…

Bulma cerró los ojos, indicándole que estaba de acuerdo, mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Comenzaron a besarse. Había que retomar lo que habían interrumpido.

 _ **LEMON**_

Vegeta nuevamente levantó la camiseta de la joven, solo que esta vez la retiró por completo. Comenzó a acariciar los montes de ella, midiendo su fuerza, sin dejar de besarla. Había practicado fervientemente como tocar a la humana sin hacerle daño. El truco, bajar su ki al mínimo, como ocultándose. Sabía que cualquier descuido podría lastimarla. Comenzaron a avanzar hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Sin embargo, Bulma posó sus manos sobre los hombros del saiyajin y lo obligó a sentarse. Él no se negó, es más, aprovecho la altura a la que había quedado. Comenzó a besar y a dar leves mordiscos a uno de los pezones de la humana, mientras sus manos acariciaban ambos montículos. Ella comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos, mientras acariciaba el cabello y parte de la espalda del guerrero, que no dejaba gruñir muy bajo.

Las manos del saiyajin descendieron al trasero de ella dando leves apretones, por sobre el pantalón de ella. Estaba vestida con esa tela extraña, que a él le pareció tan incómoda la última vez que salieron a beber. Sin embargo, le gustó la sensación, y su hombría lo demostraba con la urgencia de ser liberada.

De repente Bulma lo tomó del rostro, obligándolo a mirarla. Lo besó profundamente, inclinándose un poco. Después de unos segundos, ella casi no podía controlarse, jadeaba de vez en cuando en la boca del príncipe, aunque tenía un plan en mente, hacer que Vegeta la deseara más allá de lo que nunca pensó. Quería hacerlo desesperarse y pedir por más.

Deslizó una de sus manos, mientras se besaban, y acarició el miembro del saiyajin. Él emitió un bajo gruñido, demostrando que le agradó en demasía la audacia de ella.

Bulma dejó de besarlo y se sonrió, mientras pensaba _"Vegeta, no sabrás qué te golpeó…"_ A lo que él la miró confundido _"¿Hmn?_ _¿por qué se detiene?"_ Ella volvió sobre él, comenzando a besar y dar leves mordiscos en su cuello, él optó por cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de la nueva sensación que le producía. La muchacha se apartó, para luego deslizarse, sin decirle nada, ni soltarlo, y se arrodilló, frente a él. Volvió a acariciarlo, pero esta vez ejerciendo más presión. Este se sorprendió, pero estaba tan excitado que no opuso resistencia. Apoyó sus manos en la cama y reclinándose un poco hacia atrás, se dejó hacer. Bulma lo observó, mientras que con su mano libre comenzó a deslizar un poco la ropa de Vegeta para liberar su hombría. Una vez conseguido su objetivo, lo observó en la penumbra. Recorrió con una de sus manos la virilidad del hombre, mientras su otra mano se apoyaba en el muslo de él. Se acercó y cerrando sus ojos, pasó sensualmente su lengua por el extremo. Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del saiyajin.

La muchacha, animada por esto, decidió continuar. Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Sentía los labios y lengua de Bulma moviéndose con maestría, obsequiándole sensaciones que nunca imaginó, ni en sus fantasías más extrañas. Luego de unos minutos sintió su liberación, no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir a la muchacha beberlo. A duras penas abrió sus ojos, para ver a la joven, sonrojada y sonriéndole, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y acomodaba la ropa del saiyajin.

 _ **FIN LEMON**_

Se acomodó en la cama, con los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando regular su respiración. Algo no dejaba de inquietarlo. Ella parecía una experta y, sin embargo, le había dicho que nunca había tenido nada con la sabandija _"Tal vez lo hacía para calmarlo y que no la reclamara…"_

Mientras tanto, Bulma se había recostado a su lado, aún con el torso desnudo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero, sintiendo la calidez de su piel contra la suya. Sin pensarlo mucho, puso su mano libre sobre el trabajado abdomen del saiyajin.

-Vegeta… ¿ya no estás molesto?

Él volteó a verla un momento. Se veía hermosa, con sus mejillas sonrosadas que contrastaban con el azul de su mirada.

Cerró sus ojos, volteando su cabeza al frente, para evitar esa extraña sensación que lo agobiaba, tratando de auto convencerse que solo estaba con ella por conveniencia, que después de todo no era más que deseo lo que sentía por ella. Pero tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta y no se quedaría con la duda.

-No es primera vez que haces esto…

Ella se acomodó un poco en su lugar, demostrando físicamente su incomodidad con la declaración de él. Pero decidió que era un buen momento para ser sincera. Si quería conquistar al saiyajin, era mejor ir con la verdad por delante. Después de todo ella quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a él.

-Bueno, técnicamente, no… nunca había… tú sabes…

-No, no lo sé – la interrumpió seco, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Ella suspiró.

-Nunca lo había… tragado – respondió, poniéndose aún más roja

Él expiró, sin darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Prosiguió, con una pregunta de las que Bulma evadía, aunque la respuesta no sería definitoria en cuanto a lo que tenía planeado para con ella. Ya hace un tiempo había aceptado que probablemente la mujer había tenido relaciones sexuales antes y aun así no sentía asco por estar con ella.

-Hmn… ¿Bulma?

Sintió su estómago apretarse y un nudo en su garganta. Sabía que la siguiente pregunta sería la que estaba esperando que nunca hiciera

-Dime…

Abrió sus ojos y volteó un poco su cabeza, para verla directamente. Estaba ansioso, aunque no quería reconocerlo

\- ¿estas intacta? ¿es por eso que no quieres fornicar?

Bulma tragó duro. Se abrazó con fuerza al saiyajin y le respondió, escondiendo su rostro

-No, Vegeta…

\- ¿No qué? – preguntó con algo de brusquedad

Bulma suspiró y le dijo, casi en un susurro

-No… y no es por eso que no quiero…

Él se quedó en silencio. Comenzó a divagar y dedujo que ella había tenido otra pareja, quizás antes o durante su relación con la sabandija. Notó la incomodidad de ella y algo en su interior le recomendó que dejara de cuestionarla, que tal vez era algo difícil de tratar para ella, sin embargo, su curiosidad y la necesidad de saber más fue más fuerte. Aunque, por un lado, comprendía la necesidad de la muchacha de mantener ciertas cosas en el olvido. Él sabía de eso, tenía secretos que no le confesaría a nadie ni aún en su lecho de muerte. Por otro, se decía a sí mismo que qué le importaba, que no eran más que ridículos sentimentalismos que estaba adquiriendo en ese planeta y que debía echarla de su cuarto, antes de empezar a comportarse como un idiota.

Dejo de escuchar a una de sus voces internas y se atrevió a preguntar, mientras volteaba su vista al techo

\- ¿Quién?

Ella se levantó un poco para mirarlo, sorprendida por la pregunta. Concluyó que quizás el saiyajin pensaba que había perdido su virginidad con alguno de los guerreros, amigos de ella.

-No lo conoces, Vegeta… y no quiero hablar de eso…te lo pido por favor… no insistas… - suplicó volviendo a su posición anterior

Eso fue suficiente para el saiyajin. La muchacha no estaba intacta y probablemente había sido por alguna relación infortunada o porque simplemente tuvo alguna experiencia traumática, quizás debida a una violación. Ahora le hacían más sentido que nunca las palabras de la madre de ella, cuando habló de un hombre que había destrozado algo. Él odiaba ese tipo de cosas, el sexo para él siempre debía ser consentido. Podía matar a destajo, ser cruel en las batallas e hiriente con su lengua, pero forzar a alguien o algo a fornicar, era caer demasiado bajo. Sus subordinados le habían dicho que era parte del juego, que servía para relajarse durante las conquistas, que siendo hembras no había problema, pero para él no era más que un acto repugnante.

Sintió que su pecho se apretaba, y que una nueva sensación, totalmente desconocida para él se elevaba desde su estómago hasta su garganta. No comprendía del todo por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de decirle que eso no le importaba, que no eran más que estupideces y que él no dejaría que nunca más pasara por una situación similar. Abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa, al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando. Decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su yo de siempre.

-Es mejor que te largues – dijo en un tono neutro

Ella no se sorprendió. Conocía a la perfección los cambios de humor de él. Y comprendía que él había malentendido que ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Quiso explicarle, contarle de esa experiencia, pero el frío tono de voz del saiyajin le indicó que era mejor callar. Con calma, se levantó, buscó su ropa y se vistió, mientras le decía

-Supongo que te veré mañana…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Hmn...

Ella se acercó y reclinándose un poco sobre él, lo besó en la cara, para luego retirarse a su cuarto.

Vegeta no quiso mirarla, dirigió su vista al techo. Había empezado a "juguetear" con la humana, eso debería hacerlo sentir mejor. Sin embargo, no estaba sosegado, tenía una nueva sensación en su repertorio de cosas que no necesitaba sentir, pero que contra todo pronóstico y voluntad se estaban instalando cómodamente en su ser. Debía cortarlas de raíz.

Bulma al entrar a su cuarto, se recostó sobre la puerta y suspiró. No se sentía mal, por el contrario, fue un alivio para ella poder comentarle al saiyajin sobre su secreto. Nunca se lo dijo a Yamcha, por miedo a que él la dejara, ya que pensó que no la vería de la misma forma, que quizás no la comprendería. Luego el tiempo pasó y simplemente no hubo oportunidad de aclararlo. No quería recordar, le habían hecho tanto daño y siendo tan joven, que cuando se enteró del deseo que podían cumplir las esferas, no lo pensó dos veces para ir en su búsqueda y pedirle al dragón que le trajera el amor verdadero.

Era una pre adolescente, cuando comprendió de la manera difícil como eran las cosas entre hombres y mujeres, durante su primera ilusión. La única que supo de este episodio fue su madre, quien la consoló y animó. Después de todo era una chica inteligente, si había caído en esa trampa había sido de inexperta, de ingenua, por creer que estaba enamorada. Luego de eso decidió que ella dominaría a los hombres, que nunca más la harían sufrir y que ella jugaría con ellos. Haciendo que se interesaran en ella y después los dejaría. Pero, una vez llegada la adolescencia, los pensamientos románticos del amor verdadero, sumados con los consejos de su madre, comenzaron a instalarse en su joven corazón. Fue entonces cuando la idea de buscar a su media naranja surgió. Su modus operandi cambió un poco, ahora cualquier chico guapo podría ser el elegido. No costaba nada intentarlo. Sin embargo, el temor a ser usada nuevamente, se mantuvo latente. Por lo mismo, muchas veces se comportaba como una chica suelta y relajada con el tema, ocultando sus miedos.

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para intentarlo nuevamente, sin embargo tendría que luchar contra sus propios demonios. Amaba a Vegeta y era inevitable que en algún momento llegaran a intimar. Y definitivamente él no era Yamcha, no la esperaría para siempre.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro, cansada. Se metió a la ducha para desechar los malos recuerdos y luego se acostó a dormir. Ya mañana se preocuparía por lo ocurrido con Vegeta _"Espero que no se lo tome a mal… sin embargo, algo en él ha cambiado. Estoy segura de eso… Además, si le gusto lo que hicimos, seguro volverá por más…"_

* * *

Por fin nos volvemos a leer. Se que había algunos muy ansiosos, o ¿me equivoco, BBrieffs?

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Vamos con los saludos y las respuestas a sus consultas

paulaamoraysupe89: Hola, bienvenida. Se que Bulma duda mucho, pero pensé que no sería para menos... tiene que conquistar a un saiyajin. Supuse que eso sería difícil, no es como ofrecerle comida y que el acepte casarse con ella.

Colito, Tali, lula04gonzalez, noemed, Lismary90, Annie Oh, lupis, Gabo chan, Cuy: No era mi intención dejarlos con la intriga... bueno si.

carols2497: bienvenida y gracias

Tengo dos invitados misteriosos a los que les agradezco sus comentarios y espero haber despejado sus dudas con el capítulo.

miyako saku: bienvenida y gracias. Paciencia que las cosas ya van por buen camino.

Megumi007: bienvenida y gracias. No es mi intención hacerte desesperar.

Bueno espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie y les haya gustado. Como siempre espero que comenten, saben que me ayudan en cierta forma para capítulos posteriores. Las sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas e intentaré incluirlas.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	28. Muérdete la lengua

Dejé mis comentarios para el final. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega... a ver si se atreven.

* * *

Capítulo 28

Muérdete la lengua

Vegeta, no pudo dormir. Lo deseaba con ansias, necesitaba apagar su mente, pero no había caso. Se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo y calmara su mente. Al salir, se maldijo por no poder ordenar sus ideas. _"había asumido que estaba intacta, cuando me dijo lo de la sabandija… mierda, es muy astuta… No mintió, pero omitió lo importante… no me esperaba menos de ella…"_

 _ **Flash Back**_

La muchacha estaba por ponerse histérica. Optó por recostarse un momento en la mesa. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre su brazo. Intentó calmarse, para tener su mente fría y poder discutir con el saiyajin. Luego de un momento, levanto su rostro, bebió un poco de su copa y le dijo

-Vegeta… sé que en tu cultura es diferente, pero esos temas solo se tratan entre parejas aquí en la Tierra… y no te lo tomes a mal. Pero no voy a tener ese tipo de relaciones contigo.

Él la miro extrañado _"¿me está rechazando? No puede ser… pero si ha demostrado que me desea… ¿será que…?"_ Comenzó a sentir ese sentimiento de ansiedad y no le agradó para nada la negativa de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿acaso no lo hacías con el insecto? ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

Bulma suspiró. No le gustaba para nada tener que confesarle ese tipo de cosas.

-Vegeta… yo… la verdad es que nunca tuve sexo con Yamcha – dijo dejando caer su cabeza, nuevamente para ocultar que estaba roja hasta las orejas

El príncipe dejo de comer. Se la quedó viendo tratando de descifrar si es que estaba bromeando.

-No digas estupideces. Los vi más de alguna vez. Además, era tu pareja…

Ella se enderezó y bebió un poco de la copa para responder

-No. Nunca lo hicimos… solo jugueteábamos. Por lo mismo te digo que no estoy interesada…

-Ya veo… _"eso quiere decir que está intacta… vaya, no me lo esperaba… esto se está volviendo un desafío"_

-Si me disculpas, debo ir a dormir… - dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- te veo mañana…

Él se quedó quieto en su sitio. Procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Solo atinó a decirle

-Bulma, necesito que repares la gravedad de la nave… se apaga después de un par de horas…

Ella se quedó de pie en la puerta, sin voltearse.

-Lo repararé mañana… si no te importa – dijo saliendo de la cocina.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Se sacó la toalla que traía en la cintura, dejándola a un lado de la cama y se dejó caer, sentándose en el borde del colchón un momento. Recostó su cabeza sobre las manos, mientras intentaba sacar algo en limpio de todo lo ocurrido _"Diablos, ahora el problema es mayor… Si no quiere fornicar, lo más lógico es pensar que haya sido por alguna experiencia traumática, lo que probablemente le haya creado una fobia al hecho de ser penetrada… en ese caso me costará aún más conseguir mi objetivo y poder dar ese tema por cerrado… (gruño por lo bajo) La loca tenía razón… Pero no puedo seguir reprimiéndome, no es digno del príncipe de la raza más poderosa del Universo… ¡Maldita seas mujer!… (levantó su cabeza y suspiró) … Necesito alejarme de ella, dedicarme a solo entrenar, pero mi instinto me pide a gritos que la tome… ¡Demonios! Justo cuando creía haber desterrado esta sensación de confusión de mi cabeza… vuelve con mayor intensidad, como si mi mente me forzara a torturarme a mí mismo… ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? Yo, el gran Vegeta, viendo doblegada su voluntad por una vulgar terrícola…_ _Necesito probar su carne. Necesito... sentirla... ¡Por mil demonios! Necesito que me deje fornicarla de una maldita vez... No puedo seguir postergándolo... necesito... todo de ella_ "

Bufó fastidiado. Observó el muro que lo separaba de _ella_ , seguramente estaría acostada, vestida con esas ropas que la hacían verse más sensual de lo habitual. El pensamiento de atravesarlo y meterse entre las sabanas de ella se le hizo irresistible. Luego de una lucha interna, desechó la idea. Apretó sus puños y se vistió. Cinco minutos después estaba metido en la nave. No pudo evitar sonreírse al digitar la cantidad de cuatrocientas cinco unidades de gravedad, levantó su rostro y cerró sus ojos al sentir la presión. Eso era lo que necesitaba para calmarse. Entrenaría hasta quedar exhausto, hasta que su cuerpo no diera más, Hasta casi morir si era necesario, así podría evitar sentir y pensar en ella. O eso fue lo que creyó.

Salió el sol y comenzó un día normal para los demás, excepto para ella. La noche anterior había marcado el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su relación con Vegeta. Una relación sin mentiras de por medio, libre de toda sombra. Estaba optimista, pensando en que mientras siguiera respetando lo solicitado por Vegeta, no podía salir nada mal. Solo quedaba esperar lo que él decidiera hacer tras su encuentro del día anterior. Pero no estaba preocupada en absoluto, sentía que tenía todas las de ganar, basándose en la actitud que el saiyajin había tenido para con ella. Sin embargo, se sonrojó un poco, llevando una de sus manos a su boca cuando recordó lo que había hecho _"Por Kami, sí que fui atrevida anoche… quizás fue mucho… Supongo que se desaparecerá un par de días…"_ Bajó a la cocina donde se sorprendió de no encontrar a su madre.

-Buenos días, hija – la saludo su padre, entrando casi tras ella

-Hola, papá… es extraño verte aquí a esta hora… ¿y mamá?

\- A esta hora debe esta en su jardín, creo… - le dijo acercándose a la mesa, mientras limpiaba sus gafas - Bulma, necesito hablar contigo

Ella lo miró extrañada, mientras se servía un café con leche

\- ¿Quieres uno?

-Em, sí. Gracias, cariño – dijo colocándose nuevamente los anteojos

La joven preparó dos tasas y las llevó a la mesa, tomando asiento e indicándole a su progenitor que hiciera lo mismo.

-Dime ¿qué necesitas?

Su padre bajó la vista al humeante líquido

-Bulma… creo que ya es tiempo de que comiences a tomar mayor responsabilidad en la compañía…

-Papá, no me hagas esto…

El profesor se sentó al lado de su hija

-No puedes seguir escapando… tú hermana ya eligió su camino y tú… bueno, tú eres la que debe continuar con mi gran sueño…

-Pero… - intentó contra argumentar ella

-Déjame terminar… - dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de su hija – Yo ya estoy mayor… No viejo, pero me vendría bien un poco de ayuda extra. Y sé que dirás que me ayudas, pero necesito que te involucres aún más, que te empapes con lo que significa llevar las riendas. No sabemos lo que podría pasar el día de mañana, pero necesito que me apoyes ahora más que nunca…

Bulma suspiró y le dio a su padre una cálida sonrisa

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Su padre la miró con orgullo, apretando un poco la mano que tenía sostenida bajo la suya y le sonrió de vuelta, con ternura.

...

Bunny cantaba una melodía pegajosa en el jardín (a imaginación de cada cual). Estaba de rodillas trasplantado unos bulbos. En medio de su labor, levantó su vista al gran abeto que había podado el saiyajin, secándose el sudor con su antebrazo.

-Pobrecito de Vegeta… si hizo lo que le pedí, y sé que nunca se niega, estará ahora en graves problemas… no sabe lo que está sintiendo... me da algo de pena …es un muchacho tan dulce en el fondo. Definitivamente es la pareja ideal para mi Bulma… tiene carácter y no se dejará dominar por mi niñita… además es muy fuerte e inteligente. Son el uno para el otro… Solo él podrá hacerla feliz de verdad… y hacerla olvidar todo lo malo por lo que pasó…

\- ¿Urg? - la interrogó un jaguar, ladeando su cabeza

La mujer se volteó hacia el felino y le dijo

\- ¡Oh! Tienes razón… ya deberían estar en campaña… pero debemos tener paciencia. Ni ellos saben que lo tendrán, así que no les digas nada, ju ju ju…

En el jardín delantero, Vegeta se paseaba como león enjaulado dentro de la nave. Había hecho un alto en su entrenamiento, para beber algo de agua y meditar sobre lo que debía hacer. Pero su cabeza aún era un lío. Por un lado, quería tomar todo lo que tuviera que ofrecerle la terrícola, pero por otro se decía a sí mismo que la usara y la dejara, que solo tomándola de una vez quedaría resuelto el problema, y que podría volver a ser el de siempre… _"yo soy el problema, dejando que ella se cuele en mi mente… es ridículo… por que no puedo definir lo que me hace sentir, me está volviendo loco no poder clasificarlo …Mierda ¿Qué es?... (apretó la botella que aún sostenía en su mano, arrugándola) …Estas sensaciones son tan extrañas como desconocidas, es como si necesitara más de ella que solo fornicarla… ella también debe sentir lo mismo, no puede mentirme… (abrió sus ojos en sorpresa) Por supuesto… que estúpido he sido… la haré sufrir unos días y luego la asaltaré… sí, estoy seguro de que podré conseguir mis dos objetivos con una sola acción…"_

-JA JA JA -se carcajeó, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás

Así que los días siguientes, Vegeta continuó evitándola. Ella lo esperó por varias noches, con la esperanza de que él por fin le dirigiera la palabra. Ella no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, puesto que no sabía con que se encontraría. Por lo que solo lo veía pasar, para ir a encerrarse a su cuarto. Con suerte la miró un par de veces, pero de hablarle, nada. Después del séptimo día ella desistió. Sí él quería algo que la buscara. Ella no era ninguna imbécil para estar rogando por su atención.

Esto último no pasó desapercibido por el saiyajin, que sabía perfectamente que ella estaba esperándolo cada noche. Consideró que había llegado el momento de atacar, cuando se percató que Bulma parecía haberse aburrido de su juego. Pensó en ir a verla a su cuarto, pero prefirió dejarlo para después. Un día más, pensó, tal vez dos.

Quince dias después, por la tarde, la familia Briefs estaba reunida tomando café en la sala. Bulma estaba algo desganada, pensando en sus problemas. Su madre se le quedó viendo un momento.

-Hijita ¿estás bien?

-Sí, mamá- respondió luego de darle un sorbo a su café – lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien…

\- ¿Estas embarazada?

-MAMA … - exclamó ella sobresaltándose

-QUERIDA – gritó su padre casi al mismo tiempo, algo descolocado

\- ¿No? Disculpa. Es que como estás algo pálida pensé que podría ser eso… y no lo has negado… eso quiere decir que remotamente existe la posibilidad

-Muérdete la lengua… Además, no tengo con quién ahora. Acaso ¿se te olvido que estoy sin novio? Es solo cansancio… es que hay mucho trabajo por estos días en los laboratorios…

Su madre sonrió, mientras observaba a la muchacha. Acto seguido, se levantó, y se dirigió a la nevera, a sacar un pastel para acompañar el café.

-Hace mucho que no veo al apuesto Vegeta… lo echo mucho de menos… - luego sonrió – … parece que también ha estado muy ocupado…

-Creo que no ha salido casi de la nave… - aseguró la muchacha, con algo de decepción.

El señor Briefs sacó a Tama de su hombro y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Su raza es muy resistente… - comentó su padre, bajando su vista al gatito negro, que sostenía en sus brazos – no hace nada de su accidente y ya está entrenando bajo una gravedad de más de cuatrocientas unidades… Vaya, es una lástima que Vegeta no me haya dejado hacerle unas pruebas para saber más sobre cómo funciona su organismo…

 _ **Flash Back**_

El profesor estaba aún terminando de reparar la nave, cuando vio una sombra muy conocida tras él. Se giró y le dijo

-Hola, Vegeta ¿qué se te ofrece?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

-No mucho…, un par de días más y podrás retomar tu rutina

-Hmn…

El anciano dudó un momento antes de continuar

-Muchacho…

Él solo lo miró con curiosidad, con ese eterno ceño fruncido. Al ver la reacción del saiyajin, se atrevió a continuar

\- ¿Sabes? Me he preguntado hace algún tiempo cuán diferentes son nuestras configuraciones biológicas… Me preguntaba si podría realizarte algunas pruebas para este fin.

-No soy tu rata de laboratorio… - siseó

-Lo sé, lo sé… es solo por curiosidad…

-No – lo cortó - Tengo cosas más interesantes en qué desperdiciar mi tiempo mientras espero que reparen la nave. Espero que esta vez soporte mi poder.

Y diciendo esto se marchó, dejando al profesor solo con sus interrogantes tanto científicas cómo de otra índole.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

La voz de su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Él puede hacerlo porque es un lunático… no es más que eso…- dijo Bulma, elevando la voz, mientras volteaba a ver hacia la nave por la ventana tras ella.

Sus padres solo compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Querida…Hoy saldremos con tu padre… tenemos unas entradas para un evento … aunque no me acuerdo de qué... – dijo Bunny, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla

-Es una demostración que hará un tal Míster Satán… Uno de los empleados me regaló los pases y no quiero decepcionarlo no yendo…

\- Eso era… no podía recordar el nombre - agregó su madre, luego miró a Bulma – Hijita, no te esfuerces más de la cuenta. No quiero que te enfermes.

-No, mamá. Les prometo que hoy no trabajaré hasta muy tarde.

Continuaron con su charla y su café. Su madre se retiró para ir a alistarse.

-Hija, vamos – le dijo el profesor, poniéndose de pie - … Si quieres mañana te lo tomas libre… te has esforzado mucho y te mereces un descanso, tu madre tiene razón…

Bulma suspiró, miró por la ventana antes de levantarse e ir a su oficina. Ahora su padre le había dado más responsabilidades en la empresa. Por lo que tenía que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones. No podía darse el lujo de andar de vaga por ahí, por lo menos hasta dominar a la perfección el funcionamiento administrativo de la compañía y aunque le era totalmente aburrida esta tarea, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Así que ahora, por las mañanas pasaba un tiempo en la oficina, revisando papeles y por las tardes visitaba los laboratorios, para terminar en el de ella, haciendo mejoras o dedicándose a sus propios proyectos. Estaba agotada, pero pensó que solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina. Sin embargo, ni el trabajo lograba sacarla de su melancolía. Extrañaba a Vegeta y éste parecía haberse retraído de tal forma que le dio la impresión de que estaban peor que al principio. Se estaba comenzando a arrepentir de haberle dicho la verdad.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, cuando Vegeta, cegado por la rabia de aun no poder transformarse y usando el entrenamiento como una forma eficaz de mantenerse alejado de Bulma, había alcanzado las cuatrocientas cincuenta unidades. De un momento a otro no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausto. Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer, formando extrañas figuras.

Se sentía agotado, pero poderoso. Se le ocurrió hacer algo que no hacía hace mucho. Concentrarse en sentir el ki de Kakaroto. Cuando lo encontró, se percató de que era solo un poco más bajo que el suyo. Trató de explicarse cómo era eso posible, si hace un tiempo atrás lo podía derrotar sin problemas _"Maldición, estoy entrenando bajo más de cuatrocientas veces la gravedad de la Tierra y aun así ese inútil de Kakaroto me está alcanzando… ¿qué clase de entrenamiento está haciendo? La única explicación es que haya estado entrenando convertido en súper saiyajin… ese imbécil, siempre encuentra la forma de humillarme"_

 _-_ Demonios, me las pagarás Kakaroto…

Digitaba sin ganas en su ordenador, su padre le había dado el siguiente día libre, por lo que pensó que trabajaría un rato en su oficina, para no atrasarse tanto. Sintió un golpe seco en su puerta.

-Está abierto – dijo sin ánimos.

Alguien entró. Ella ni volteó a ver, ya que últimamente siempre venía algún empleado a hacerle consultas

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Al no escuchar respuesta, volteó su cabeza y con sorpresa se percató de que era Vegeta el que había entrado. Estaba bañado y vestido, parado detrás de ella, sonriéndole de lado y con una mano sobre el escritorio, apoyando su peso.

\- ¿Haciendo como que trabajas, mujer holgazana?…

A Bulma se le cayó la mandíbula. Se giró completa en su silla y se puso de pie quedando frente a su interlocutor. Apretó sus puños y una vena apareció en ellos, así como en su sien

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, VEGETA! NO ME HAS DIRIGIDO LA PALABRA EN NO SE CUANTOS DÍAS, ME HAS EVITADO A PROPÓSITO ¡¿Y LO ÚNICO QUE TIENES PARA DECIR ES UNA PESADEZ?! – gritó enojada, cuando pudo hablar.

Él ignoró el berrinche

-Haz tenido suficiente tiempo… ¿Lo hiciste o no?

Ella sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba él.

-NO

Vegeta aspiró hondo y luego soltó el aire que contuvo unos segundos

-Me da igual …aun así podemos divertirnos…

Dicho esto, tomó a Bulma sorpresivamente por la cintura y comenzó a besarla. La muchacha, que estaba aún bastante enojada, intentó resistirse dándole algunos golpes en el pecho, pero fue inútil. Una de las manos del saiyajin había subido estratégicamente a su nuca, obligándola a mantenerse en su lugar. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, y sus pensamientos se nublaron al sentir la pasión del príncipe. Terminó correspondiendo, pasando las manos que había dejado en el pecho de él, tratando de apartarlo, hacía su cuello, abrazándolo. Vegeta, al ver que ella estaba receptiva, atacó bajando sus manos hasta los muslos de ella, para luego deslizarlas por debajo de su falda hasta alcanzar sus nalgas. Bulma le dio una mirada de reproche, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa. Comenzó a acariciarla con vehemencia, a lo que la joven solo atinó a soltar un leve gemido en la boca de él. Eso fue el detonante. Vegeta la levantó y la puso sobre la mesa, todo esto sin apartar sus labios de los de ella.

-Vegeta, no… los planos…

-Los puedes hacer de nuevo… - sugirió, cortando el beso, para comenzar a bajar el cierre delantero, que recorría de arriba abajo, la camiseta de ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin levantar la vista de su labor

-Jugueteando… no seas escandalosa.

-Pero alguien puede entrar…

Levantó su vista hacia ella y volvió a besarla, logrando abrir la prenda. Se apartó un momento para observar sus prominencias y le dijo

-Todos me vieron entrar aquí… créeme que no nos molestaran.

Bulma se sonrió ante la ocurrencia de él. Lo tomó del rostro y depósito un beso en sus labios, el que fue correspondido de forma inmediata, retomando el ritmo de su lujuriosa actividad. Vegeta se retiró la polera que traía puesta y volvió al beso, comenzando a acariciar los montes de ella. Bulma mientras tanto había rodeado las caderas del saiyajin con sus piernas, mientras se colgaba del cuello de él.

De repente, se abrió la puerta

-Hija, ya nos…

Ambos se voltearon hacía la voz, sus rostros rojos y su respiración más que agitada.

-…vamos – terminó su madre la frase, con un hilo de voz

Hubo un momento de silencio, que parecía más bien como que alguien le hubiera puesto pausa a la situación. Ninguno se movía, excepto la señora que inevitablemente había abierto sus ojos muy grandes.

-No era mi intención interrumpir…

Los amantes se separaron, acomodándose un poco. Vegeta, se alejó un paso, cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, bastante incómodo. Bulma trató de disculparse, roja como tomate, mientras intentaba sin éxito cerrar la cremallera de su camiseta

-Mamá, no es lo que crees… - dijo nerviosa - solo le enseñaba a Vegeta las costumbres de la Tierra…

La señora pestañeó un par de veces y se recompuso

\- ¡Oh! Me parece excelente… Solo venía a decirte que ya nos vamos y que les dejé de cenar… No se desvelen, queridos…

Y diciendo esto salió por donde había venido.

Bulma volteó su vista al suelo, contrariada. Estaba teniendo un buen momento con Vegeta, algo así como una reconciliación y su madre lo había echado todo a perder. Se maldijo por la estupidez que había dicho para excusarse, pero fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, recordando lo que le había indicado Vegeta.

-Supongo que dirás que lo dejemos hasta aquí… - dijo molesto, sin variar su posición.

-No – dijo ella con seguridad, terminando de cerrar su prenda y bajando de un salto de la mesa.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos sorprendido con la declaración de ella. La Miro fijamente, como creyendo que había escuchado mal

\- ¿Estás segura?

Ella tomó la muñeca del saiyajin y lo jaló, avanzando hacia la puerta. Vegeta no reaccionó inmediatamente, le pareció singular el comportamiento de ella. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta se soltó del agarre de la muchacha, quedándose en su lugar.

-Vegeta, vamos. Comamos eso que nos dejó mamá y luego podremos retomar lo que interrumpimos… - le recomendó la muchacha, usando un tono suave, mientras acariciaba uno de los brazos del guerrero

Él sonrió con malicia, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza

-Más te vale que no sea una trampa… - dijo, volviendo a la mesa por su ropa, que estaba sobre la lámpara del escritorio.

-Te lo prometo

Caminaron unos metros en silencio. Bulma no podía evitar mirar al saiyajin, que avanzaba uno paso delante de ella. Sentía su corazón rebosante de felicidad. Vegeta volteó un poco su cabeza para decirle

-Me terminarás gastando…

Ella al verse sorprendida se sonrojó, sin embargo, le dijo

-No eres tan apuesto como crees…

El saiyajin volteó al frente para responder

-Tu madre dice lo contrario… _"y las locas del centro comercial también…"_

-No eres más que un engreído…

Vegeta se sonrió.

-Y tú, una mujer odiosa

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Bulma se fue directo a los robots, abriendo uno

-Mmm… es un guiso de verduras y … - se aproximó al otro – Mira, es carne de Jabalí asada ¡tu favorita!

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Te he visto comerla… y disfrutarla.

Vegeta se aproximó a ella y tomándola por la cintura, le murmuró

-Mhn… no me des ideas…

Bulma lo apartó, aunque sintió sus mejillas arder, de solo imaginarse una situación relacionada con la insinuación del saiyajin.

\- ¡Vegeta!

-Como si no hubieras pensado en lo mismo… - dijo serio, dando un paso hacia el lado, dándole su espacio y tratando de ocultar un leve rubor que apareció en su rostro.

Bulma al verlo así, se sonrió y dando media vuelta, se dispuso a servir la comida. Sin embargo, la voz de él la interrumpió

-Trae esos robots a la sala... Comeremos ahí – ordenó Vegeta, saliendo del lugar.

\- ¿? – ella se volteó a verlo, pero ya no estaba – … ¿sigue creyendo que soy su sirviente?... No logrará hacerme enojar, después de todo parece que ya aceptó nuestra relación…

Cuando llegó a la sala, acompañada de los robots, se encontró con que, sobre la mesa de la sala, había platos, servilletas y cubiertos. Un par de copas y dos botellas de vino, de esas que su madre le había regalado al saiyajin. Y este estaba ya instalado en _su_ lado del sofá _"¿Cómo sabía dónde estaban las cosas?... es verdad, una vez me comentó que él mismo se preparaba alimentos… además, mi madre me dijo que lo había sorprendido en varias oportunidades revisando los muebles… aunque lo niegue es un gran detalle, viniendo de él"_

-Vegeta ¡gracias!

-No lo hice por ti, lo hice para ganar tiempo… tú te habrías demorado por lo menos media hora en solo sacar los platos – le dijo con burla

" _Y hasta ahí llego el gentil Vegeta…"_ Suspiró y avanzó con los robots, dejándolos a un lado de la mesa. Sin querer, recordó uno de esas noches en que se veían de "casualidad" con el saiyajin.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Era muy tarde y veía televisión en la sala, tratando de matar el tiempo, mientras esperaba que el saiyajin terminara su entrenamiento por ese día. Estaba a la mitad de su segunda película de acción, cuando se sintió observada. Sabía perfectamente quien era, así que preguntó

\- ¿Terminaste ya?

Él se sentó al lado de ella, aun traía una toalla sobre sus hombros y en su mano una botella de agua

-Dime ¿Encontraste un método para evitar preñarte? – le soltó dejando la botella en la mesa – los he investigado todos. Hay un par de libros sobre eso en la biblioteca…

Bulma se puso como un tomate. Sabía lo directo que era él, pero no se lo esperaba en ese momento

-No, Vegeta…

Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Vegeta se sonrió

-Sé perfectamente cuando estás en celo… y ahora no lo estás

-No voy a tener relaciones contigo en estas condiciones, ni en otras, por ahora…

Él cerró sus ojos y le respondió, acercándose a ella, aspirando profundo

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo… aunque el olor que tienes ahora no me es desagradable… por el contrario…

\- ¡Deja de andar olfateándome! ¡Aquí es de muy mala educación! – le dijo apartándolo

Él sólo se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Qué tan fértil eres, Bulma? Y quiero que esta vez me respondas

Ella supo que esta vez no podría evadirlo

-No lo sé… tendría que hacerme algunos exámenes para saberlo…

Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos

-Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto… sé que las terrícolas pueden concebir, aunque no estén en celo…

Ella solo suspiró buscando paciencia. Al haberse convertido en la pareja del saiyajin, debía estar siempre lista para sus preguntas incómodas. Aunque él se había tardado un par de días en preguntar, sabía que en cualquier momento lo haría. Definitivamente le gustaba eso de él, pero la asustaba el no saber cómo reaccionaría a sus respuestas.

-Vegeta, no seas ansioso…

-No lo estoy. Es solo por precaución.

Bulma sonrió. Él siempre se hacía el desinteresado, aunque cuando se besaban demostrara otra cosa. Se inclinó para besarlo, a lo que el saiyajin respondió de buena forma, como hacían cada noche, durante ese tiempo de "tranquilidad" que compartieron. Ya era una costumbre que ella lo esperara a que terminara su entrenamiento, ya fuera en la sala, en la cocina o en su balcón. Él la encontraba sin problemas, y dedicaba tiempo a avanzar con ella. La muchacha no podía estar más complacida. Compartía la idea de él de no tener descendencia, no hasta estar segura de que él la amara de verdad.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Comieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el saiyajin tomó una de las botellas y abriéndola con habilidad, le dijo a Bulma

\- ¿Me acompañas?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad

\- ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Emborracharme para poder aprovecharte de mí?

Él se sonrió

-Si quisiera aprovecharme de ti, créeme que ya lo habría hecho… he tenido bastantes oportunidades…

-De acuerdo, pero cuando te diga que te detengas lo harás… y sin enojarte, ni desaparecerte…

-Hmn…

Bulma supuso que eso era un sí.

Ambos bebieron y continuaron cenando.

\- ¿Qué celebramos? - preguntó ella de manera inocente

El no levantó la vista de su comida para responder

-Nada en especial…

Ella no quiso seguir indagando. Sin embargo, tenía una pregunta que hace tiempo deseaba formular

-Vegeta… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El saiyajin la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Luego dejo de tragar y asintió con su cabeza

Bulma sonrió.

-Bueno, una vez mi madre te preguntó cómo era que cortejaban a las mujeres en su planeta… - dijo, con toda serenidad – y tú no quisiste responder, bueno, del todo…

Vegeta se tensó un momento. Sin embargo, contra atacó

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? Podrías preguntarme por cualquier cosa del maldito universo y ¿me preguntas eso? – terminó la oración llevándose la copa a sus labios, luego volvió a mirarla y dijo – Lo siento, pero no puedo responder a ello…

Ella se molestó un poco. Hace mucho que quería saber exactamente como era que se emparejaban en su planeta y él la evadía

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! No es justo que solo yo tenga que responder a tus preguntas…

Él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y agregó

\- Es algo que simplemente desconozco. Y lo poco que sé de ello, es lo que me contaron esos idiotas, lo que indica claramente que puede que no sea verdad… - volteó su mirada hacia la mesa - Además, para mí, es un tema que no tiene mayor importancia.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el hombre no soltaría ni una palabra al respecto

-Bueno, entonces… dime como eras de niño- comentó mirándolo fijamente

-Hmp… - hizo, volteando hacia ella – ¿por qué tu interés?

Bulma sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé… supongo que quiero saber más de ti… después de todo tenemos una relación – terminó sonrojándose un poco

Vegeta la observaba intrigado _"Al parecer la confianza debe ser recíproca… no debería responder a sus ridículas preguntas, pero si esto me sirve para lograr mi objetivo lo haremos… después de todo no son más que preguntas inocentes…"_

-No sé si te lo dije, pero desde muy joven comencé a realizar misiones para Freezer. De mi vida en palacio recuerdo muy poco… supongo que era un niño saiyajin normal, dentro de lo esperado, ya que tuve el más alto nivel de pelea al nacer…

Sin darse cuenta, se estaba abriendo a hablar con ella de cosas que jamás creyó comentar con nadie, pero se sentía tan extrañamente cómodo, que decidió proseguir. Ella lo miraba absorta. Le fascinaba el modo de hablar de él, su tono de voz y la manera en que se expresaba, bueno, cuando lo hacía.

Vegeta apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y concluyó

-No hay mucho más que agregar… mi vida era un constante ir y venir de planeta en planeta, reclamándolos para el imperio de ese lagarto afeminado…

Terminaron de comer y Vegeta, con elegancia volvió a servir ambas copas

Ella no podía quitar su mirada del saiyajin, esos modales tan refinados a pesar de la vida tan dura que había llevado le intrigaban. Se animó a comentar

-Supongo que esperaban grandes cosas de ti… Pienso que a pesar de pasar tu vida como mercenario eres bastante culto ¿quién te educó?

Él la observó a los ojos y le dijo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

-No, Bulma… Ya respondí a tus ridículas preguntas… ahora me toca a mí.

Ella se acomodó en su lugar, sentándose hacia él, sobre una de sus piernas.

-De acuerdo, Vegeta. Sabes que no puedo mentirte así que no seas muy cruel

Él se acomodó también, mientras sostenía su copa y rotaba el líquido en su interior.

\- ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia que hacen ustedes entre gustar y lo que ustedes llaman amar a alguien?

Bulma se lo quedó observando con cara de loca. No imaginaba que el saiyajin estuviera interesado en esos temas _"Es verdad… yo esperando que me ame y había olvidado que no conoce de sentimientos… debe ser horrible haber llevado una vida entera sin conocer el amor ni siquiera como amigo o hijo… Solo espero no delatarme… ¿por qué me mira así?... me está poniendo nerviosa…"_ Bebió un sorbo de su vino, antes de responder

-Bueno… es una interesante pregunta, Vegeta… - unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a aparecer sobre su cabeza - ¿Cómo te lo explico…? Cuando te gusta alguien es porque reconoces que tienes ciertos sentimientos por esa persona, como de cariño y preocupación si le ocurre algo malo, además de que te atrae física o mentalmente… es decir, te gusta estar en su compañía, y si el sentimiento es recíproco comparten algunas experiencias, como besarse y pasar tiempo juntos…

Vegeta se quedó pensativo unos momentos, dejó su copa sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos.

\- Eso ya lo sabía, pero aplicado de otra forma… - volvió a mirarla - Según lo que dices ¿Insinúas que tú me gustas? – dijo levantando una ceja. Un rubor casi imperceptible, adorno su rostro.

-Debe ser… ¿Por qué más estaríamos en esta situación?

-Creo que puedo lidiar con eso… aunque me veo en la obligación de advertirte que no pasaré de la atracción física…

Bulma, que comenzaba a sentir una calidez en su cuerpo, producto del alcohol, pensó por un momento que le declararía alguna clase de sentimiento. Al oírlo se molestó y le dijo

\- ¡No mientas! ¡sabes que en este tiempo has establecido un lazo conmigo!

Vegeta abrió un poco más sus ojos, sintiéndose atrapado. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó y decidió proseguir

\- ¿Qué estupidez?... Allá tú, si quieres creer eso… Dime ¿En qué consiste lo otro?

Bulma suspiró ante la negativa de él, de reconocer que podía tener sentimientos hacia ella.

-Como digas… Cuando te enamoras es algo diferente, …es como el nivel siguiente… Comienzas a sentir que tu estomago se aprieta cuando vez a esa persona, además tienes una sensación de falta de aire cuando estas cerca de ella o a veces con solo recordarla… te gustan más cosas, como su olor o la forma en que habla, inclusive aceptas las cosas malas de esa persona, es decir sus defectos, te parecen insignificantes comparados con sus virtudes… te sonrojas por nada y por todo… tu corazón se acelera con solo tenerla enfrente… definitivamente harías cualquier cosa por ella, sin esperar nada a cambio. Te importa su felicidad, a pesar que eso signifique que no sea la tuya…

Bulma terminó su discurso cerrando los ojos. No quería ver a Vegeta, ya que creía que se delataría de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él…

Vegeta quedó de piedra. Él tenía casi todos los síntomas descritos por Bulma. Volteó su rostro hacía la televisión, que estaba apagada. Intentó apartar la idea, absurda para él, de que tenía esa clase de sentimientos por ella. Se acomodó en su lugar, sentándose derecho, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus muslos. Meditó un momento y optó por burlarse de ella, para distender ese momento incómodo en el que se encontraba

-Ja ja ja

Bulma abrió sus ojos y lo miró con rabia

\- ¿Por qué diablos te ríes?

\- ¿Te parece poco? No has dicho más que tonterías…

-No son tonterías… el amor es el sentimiento más poderoso que existe en el Universo

Él se echó para atrás en su lugar

-No son más que patrañas… y lo sabes.

Bulma estaba tan molesta que le soltó

\- ¿Cómo demonios crees entonces que Gokú se transformó en súper saiyajin? -Preguntó con rabia, pero al terminar su frase se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Vegeta se volteó a verla, sorprendido. No esperaba para nada que ella misma le diera el pie para saber el secreto del otro nativo puro.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Ella se puso de los nervios

-Y-Yo… no dije nada importante… fu-fue producto de la rabia, sí, de la rabia de no poder hacer entender a tu dura cabeza lo que significa el amor.

Vegeta avanzó un poco en el sofá, acomodándose junto a ella. Acto seguido, acercó su copa y luego de beber el contenido le dijo

-Bulma…dime ¿qué tanto sabes de lo que hizo Kakaroto para volverse un súper saiyajin?

La joven se sintió acorralada y con algo de pánico, definitivamente no quería hablar eso. Bebió un largo sorbo, para luego decir

-Bueno, como respondiste a medias mis peguntas, tendré que optar por hacer lo mismo…

Él se molestó. No creyó que la humana fuera a ser tan reticente a contestar

-No juegues conmigo, mujer… - le dijo en un tono muy suave, de amenaza.

Ella contra atacó, con un tono de voz muy sensual, achicando un poco su mirada, mientras se llevaba la copa a sus labios

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso puedo salir lastimada? Sabes perfectamente que tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, Vegeta…

" _Maldita hembra"_

-Mujer, te juro que esta vez será en serio… - la sujetó de un brazo

Bulma lo miró a los ojos, manteniéndole la mirada y le dijo

\- Vegeta… Tengo que ir al baño…

El saiyajin la miró a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba tratando de ganar tiempo

-No, Bulma… - bajó su tono a ese suave de amenaza -Te orinarás aquí mismo si es necesario, pero me dirás lo que sabes…

Bulma se asustó un poco, al ver tanta decisión en esos ojos oscuros, que anteriormente la habían estado mirando casi con gentileza. Pero como siempre, ella sabía muy en el fondo que Vegeta jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, no a ella.

-De acuerdo, si eso quieres…

-Habla de una vez…

Sorpresivamente, la muchacha se sentó sobre las piernas del saiyajin y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a poner cara de estar orinando.

El saiyajin se puso de pie de golpe, haciéndola a un lado

\- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?

-Lo que dije…

-ARRGGG… VE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y NO DEMORES… -le gritó indicándole la salida con su brazo extendido y un dedo apuntando hacia la puerta.

Bulma se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida. Dejando a Vegeta con un par de insultos en la boca.

\- ¡TSK! – hizo mientras veía alejarse a la muchacha por la puerta de la sala. Intentó tranquilizarse, ya que de lo contrario su plan se iría por el caño. _"Estúpida hembra… Argg, debo conseguir que ella me diga todo lo que sabe respecto a la transformación de ese inútil… Maldita sea, no debo bajar la guardia, no ahora… hoy debo finiquitar ambos asuntos …"_

Bulma mientras tanto había llegado a trastabillas a su oficina. Cogió sus cigarrillos y encendió uno con premura. Definitivamente necesitaba calmarse. Apoyó su trasero en la mesa, y dio una larga calada _"¿Ahora como salgo de este lío? Justo cuando creí que todo estaría bien con Vegeta me sale con esto… Pero debí habérmelo imaginado… si le dije tamaña estupidez era obvio que iba a querer saber… Bueno, supongo que puedo decirle… después de todo dudo mucho que consiga hacerlo... "_

Se dio ánimos y aprovechó de pasar a uno de los baños de visita del primer piso. Cuando ingresó a la sala, Vegeta estaba en su lugar, pero con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre las rodillas.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó abriendo sus ojos

Bulma caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer junto a Vegeta. Se acurrucó a su lado y levantó un poco su cabeza hacia él

-De acuerdo – dijo en un susurro – supongo que no puedo seguir evadiendo tu pregunta – continuó acercándose un poco más al saiyajin, teniéndolo a solo unos centímetros de distancia – pero te voy a pedir algo a cambio de lo que te voy a decir…

Al tenerla tan cerca, él se tensó. Pero aun así le dijo

-No trates de engañarme…

-Bueno…- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar los labios del saiyajin – si te digo lo que sé, quiero que me prometas que serás paciente conmigo… ¿sí?... es decir, que me trataras con suavidad…

-Ya he sido lo bastante paciente contigo…

Bulma se acercó un poco más y comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo de la oreja del saiyajin con sus labios

-Lo sé… por eso pienso que sería bueno que avancemos un poco más… ¿Qué te parece ir a alguna habitación?

Vegeta tragó duro. No esperaba que fuera ella quien se ofreciera, no ahora mismo. Esto lo hizo descolocarse totalmente, no pudiendo evitar bajar la vista hacia ella. Se sintió débil de un momento a otro, como de no estar sentado, casi como si estuviera levitando sin usar su ki. Su cuerpo comenzó a responder por él, no pudiendo controlarlo. Se descruzó de brazos y ladeándose un poco hacia ella y sin pensarlo siquiera, la tomó por la nuca y la acercó a él, depositando un salvaje beso en esos labios, que tan tentadoramente, se le ofrecían.

Se besaron unos minutos, Durante los cuales Bulma había aprovechado de llevar una mano al cabello del saiyajin. Estaba ganando tiempo y lo sabía. Pero no sabía de cuánto sería capaz de hacer con tal de no decirle respecto a la transformación de su amigo Gokú.

* * *

Aclaración: Para los que se sintieron ofendidos o se escandalizaron, les digo de una vez que aclaré en un principio que era mi punto de vista… Yo no escribo fics por ganar seguidores o fans. Los escribo para mi propia diversión y los comparto porque sería egoísta de mi parte dejarlo guardado en mi ordenador… supongo que a alguien le debe gustar reírse de las cosas que escribo. Y mientras le alegre el día a una persona me daré por satisfecha.

Una vez acalarado mi punto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No era mi intención ofender a nadie. De todos modos, les dejé un flash back textual, para recordar que ella nunca dijo que era virgen, solo dijo que no lo había hecho con Yamcha.

Saludos a: Los invitados misteriosos (me gustaría mucho que dejaran un nombre), Gabo chan, lula04gonzalez, Annie Oh, Lismary90, karoSwan, BBRieffs, bris vernica, Megumi007 y paulaamoraysupe89.

Un abrazo desde esta angosta y delgada franja de tierra.

Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo Cap.


	29. ¿El secreto prometido?

Holis a todos.

Disculpen la demora, pero he estado con una gripe que se las encargo... además de un proyecto de cosplay para mi hija...

Pasen y diviértanse, como siempre, a costa de nuestra pareja. Ojo que hay "casi casi" LEMON

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **¿El secreto prometido?**

Alto, muy alto, en el borde de una enorme plataforma flotante, un viejo namekuseijin sostenía su bastón, mientras observaba la Tierra. Meditaba sobre como marchaban las cosas en su planeta adoptivo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kamis Samas?

El anciano se volteó un momento hacia la voz que lo interrogaba

-Mmm… no es nada…

El enigmático hombre de color lo miró y sonrió

\- ¿Está preocupado por esos dos?

El dios de la Tierra volvió a mirar por la orilla del templo, y respondió

-No … de todos modos sabemos que deben engendrar a ese muchacho… Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentir cierta incomodidad en mi pecho. Como si algo más fuera a ocurrir…

\- Probablemente es la ansiedad por la llegada de esos androides…

El anciano cerró sus ojos y meditó un momento antes de decir

\- No lo sé…

Su amigo prefirió guardar silencio un momento. Cuando el dios tenía una de esas corazonadas, era casi seguro que era por algo malo que ocurriría, pero sin la certeza de una nueva amenaza no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

El viejo namekusejin dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el templo. Míster Popo se giró a verlo y decidió preguntar algo más

\- ¿Le preocupa que Vegetas se convierta en el súper saiyajin?

Detuvo su marcha un momento para responderle

-No, Míster Popo… él ya no es un peligro para la Tierra… ambos lo sabemos…

-Tiene razón, Kamis Samas – respondió con una enorme sonrisa

…

Mientras tanto, nuestra pareja, se devoraba con pasión. Bulma estaba sobre él y él la tenía sujeta por las caderas. Vegeta sintió que no soportaría mucho más esa situación. Necesitaba más de ella, así que cortó el beso y la miró a los ojos.

-… No quiero reclamos después… Si subimos será para fornicar y para que me digas de una vez lo que sabes

Ella volvió a besarlo y respondió

-No te aseguro nada…(beso) puede ser una cosa o la otra… (beso otra vez)

Él frunció y la apartó un poco por los hombros

-Déjate de juegos…

-Lo mismo digo… (lo miró a los ojos) no puedes forzarme de lo contrario no te diré lo que sé…

-No soy ningún imbécil… acabas de decir que avanzaríamos un poco más ¿qué tanto más podemos hacer sin que te penetre?

Bulma se sonrojó un poco al escuchar su pregunta. Sin embargo, le respondió suavemente

-Bueno… pues tendrás que averiguarlo…

Vegeta fijó su mirada en la de ella. Un sinfín de sensaciones lo invadieron. Por una parte, quería averiguar hasta donde podía llegar con ella, y por otro lado quería que le dijera el secreto de su rival en ese mismo momento

Volvió a besarla, mientras intentaba analizar sus opciones, pero le fue imposible... Ya no pensaba con la cabeza. Optó por alzarla en sus brazos, mientras le decía

-Correré el riesgo, mujer…

La llevó hasta el segundo piso. Ella había aprovechado de recostar su cabeza en su hombro, lo que le hizo apresurar su marcha, no quería que se fuera a quedar dormida. Sentía latir fuerte su corazón y su respiración agitada. Cuando llegaron al pasillo del segundo nivel, la bajó y le dijo

-Elige

Ella estaba nerviosa y algo mareada. Miró al saiyajin y le respondió

-En tu cuarto

Con algo de brusquedad se la echó al hombro, a lo que ella le reaccionó diciendo

\- ¿Podrías ser más delicado?

-No ahora… tal vez después… - comentó el saiyajin, mientras abría la puerta

Bulma solo se sonrojó y prefirió callar.

Entraron al cuarto del saiyajin y éste la bajó con delicadeza al lado de la cama

-Sé que no estás en celo… acaso ¿sabes cuándo puedes quedar preñada?

Ella lo miró perpleja

-Esa sí que es una manera sutil de empezar un diálogo íntimo… - dijo ella levantando una ceja, algo incómoda.

\- ¿y qué diablos quieres que diga? No conozco sus estúpidas costumbres para esto… - dijo sonrojándose un poco

Bulma se sonrió con ternura, retrocedió un paso y se recostó en la cama del saiyajin, apoyándose en sus codos

-Vegeta… ven…

Él la miró incrédulo, levantando una ceja.

-Vamos… no muerdo… - dijo dando unos golpecitos, invitándolo a su lado.

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos y uso un tono de mofa para responder

-No me das miedo… si es eso lo que insinúas, Bulma…

Le gustaba cuando ella era así de audaz. Se aproximó a ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo, con una sonrisa

-Tu deberías tener miedo…

-… Lo tengo, Vegeta… pero sé que eres un hombre de palabra…- respondió ella, manteniéndole la mirada

Él la observó un momento con curiosidad, percatándose de un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sintió un leve escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, lo que lo hizo dudar unos segundos. Sin embargo, su necesidad era demasiado fuerte como para postergar el asunto. Se apoyó en la cama y comenzó a besarla. Ya se había habituado de buena gana a esta actividad. De hecho, se consideraba todo un experto en besos terrícolas.

Bulma tomó la polera del saiyajin y comenzó a levantarla, Vegeta apresuró la acción, sentándose un poco en la cama, para retirarla por completo.

Bulma lo veía hacer, mientras pensaba _"Nunca deja de sorprenderme verlo con su torso desnudo…mmm… Gokú me debes una… espero poder detenerlo a tiempo…"_

Una vez retirada la prenda, Vegeta, comenzó a desvestir a Bulma. Tomó con cuidado el cierre de la camiseta, procediendo a abrirlo. Una vez hecho esto, llevó sus manos a los montes de ella, acariciándolos por sobre el brasier.

Ella emitió un gemido de placer, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Vegeta se excitó más al ver la reacción de ella. Como pudo bajó la molesta prenda que lo separaba de la piel de la muchacha e inclinándose un poco comenzó a succionar uno de sus botones.

Bulma se recostó completamente y solo se dejó hacer. Luego de unos momentos, Vegeta se recostó a su lado, la giró un poco y cogiéndola de su baja espalda, la presionó contra él. Ella gimió al sentir la excitación del guerrero. Sin embargo, una sombra de temor cubrió su rostro e instintivamente posó una de sus manos en el pecho del saiyajin. Éste pareció notarlo porque le dijo, entre besos.

-Mujer… no te haré daño…

Ella abrió sus ojos y observó al saiyajin. _"Es verdad… Vegeta, confió en ti …"_ Abrazó al saiyajin y lo besó con profundidad, a lo que él respondió con un leve gruñido, dejando que el sentimiento que le transmitía ella lo traspasara por completo.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente. Vegeta se enderezó un poco y colocando un brazo al lado de ella, la obligó a ponerse de espaldas nuevamente. Comenzó a besar su cuello y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta sus generosos pechos. Se detuvo un momento en ese lugar, atendiéndolos con pasión contenida, para continuar su camino por el estómago de ella, arrancándole un suspiro.

Bulma se sentía como fuera de su cuerpo. Las sensaciones que le otorgaba el saiyajin eran tan intensas que parecía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

Vegeta ya había llegado al borde se su falda, levantó la vista hacia la muchacha, que lo miraba con ansiedad. Se sonrió y con cuidado, comenzó a deslizar la prenda hacia arriba, dejándola en la cintura de Bulma. Sintió su virilidad latir con fuerza, no sabía si se podría contener en caso de que ella le solicitara detenerse. Respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama. Dirigió su mirada a la joven, que respiraba con dificultad. _"…Demonios… se ve realmente hermosa así…"_ Comenzó a acariciar los muslos de ella, disfrutando de su suavidad. Luego, su mano subió un poco más, por entre las piernas, encontrándose con su intimidad. Bulma respondió apretando sus muslos, lo que provocó que el saiyajin frunciera un poco el ceño. Había que cambiar de estrategia. Se inclinó y volvió a besarla, haciendo su camino de vuelta desde su estómago hasta su boca, mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Bulma había comenzado a gemir, muy levemente. Cuando la sintió relajarse, posó su mano cerca de su objetivo y comenzó a bajar despacio. Sobrepasó la valla de la ropa interior y sus dedos encontraron su humedad. Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de ella, sus botones se erizaron aún más y su espalda se arqueó por el placer. Vegeta comenzó a moverse al principio torpemente, lo que fue percibido por la muchacha, quién decidió guiarlo un poco. Entre prueba y error encontró el ritmo adecuado. Se sonrió un poco al oír los grititos que ella intentaba esconder, sin éxito.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía bajo su poder, la besó, para sentirla gritar en su boca. Se sentía en el paraíso sin ser él el que recibía directamente el estímulo. Cuando ella alcanzó su orgasmo, el saiyajin iba a retirar su mano, pero ella se lo impidió sujetando la mano de él, indicándole el ritmo correcto para aprovechar hasta la última oleada de placer. Éste abrió sus ojos sorprendido y cortó el beso que mantenía con ella, solo para observar la maniobra de la muchacha. La estaba memorizando.

Una vez Bulma se tranquilizó, lo besó profundamente, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él. No le importaba que él no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía que algo había despertado dentro del saiyajin. Se lo había demostrado. La había respetado y no la había ultrajado, a pesar de que ella sabía lo excitado que estaba el guerrero.

Vegeta suspiró tras el beso y abrió sus ojos para verla directamente.

-Hay que volver a hacerlo…

Ya con más experticia, comenzó a mover sus dedos nuevamente, pero la muchacha lo detuvo. Él la miró extrañado.

-Espera un momento… - le dijo ella, con suavidad.

Bulma comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando estaba sacándose la falda, Vegeta comprendió. Ella quería que compartieran totalmente desnudos.

Se puso de pie y la imitó. Lanzó lejos sus zapatillas y con premura se deshizo del pantalón de buzo, pero cuando estaba por quitarse la ropa interior, ella lo detuvo.

-Déjame hacerlo…

Se aproximó y con cuidado comenzó a besarlo en su trabajado abdomen. Luego bajo más y pasó su lengua por el borde de la prenda

-Es mi turno… - dijo, levantando la vista hacia él un momento

Bajó la prenda del saiyajin, liberando su hombría. Efectivamente estaba tanto o más excitado que ella. Con delicadeza deslizó su ropa hasta quitársela por completo. Acto seguido, tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el extremo. Vegeta bajó su mirada para verla hacer.

Cuando sintió la boca de ella rodeándolo, creyó que no podría contenerse más. Comenzó a emitir roncos gemidos y de un momento a otro sintió que acabaría. Bulma al escucharlo, aumentó el ritmo, mientras que, con su mano libre acariciaba el escroto del príncipe. Vegeta se contuvo y apartándola de los hombros, la miró a los ojos, indicándole con la mirada que no quería hacerlo de esa forma. Se inclinó y comenzó a besarla, obligándola suavemente a recostarse nuevamente. Una vez hecho esto, se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar con su miembro la entrada de la joven.

Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Estaba excitada, pero le daba pavor el hecho de que el guerrero la penetrara

-Vegeta, por favor…

Él saiyajin la miró a los ojos

-No lo haré… solo avanzo un poco más… ¿no es lo que querías?

Se recostó junto a ella, y tomándola por las caderas, la giró hacía el, obligándola a enfrentarlo. Acomodó su miembro con su mano libre y en vez de penetrarla, lo introdujo entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a rozarse sobre la húmeda y cálida intimidad. Aunque deseaba más que nada entrar, no se iba a arriesgar a dejar descendencia en ella. Era una práctica común, comentada y recomendada, por sus subordinados. La aplicaban cuando tenían conocimiento de una posible compatibilidad de especies. Aunque nunca había oído de híbridos hasta que llegó a la tierra, nadie quería correr el riesgo de concebir un engendro.

Bulma al comprender las intenciones de él, se relajó, comenzando a disfrutar la sensación. Pasó una de las piernas por la cadera del saiyajin para sentirlo mejor. Vegeta comenzó a besarla en el cuello, aumentando de a poco la velocidad de sus "embestidas", mientras la sujetaba de la cadera. Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza, emitiendo un grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo, mientras el saiyajin alcanzaba su liberación, entre los espasmos de ella, desparramando su semen desde el trasero de ella hasta la colcha.

El guerrero empujó suavemente a la muchacha y se quedó sobre ella unos momentos, regulando su respiración. Su cabeza recostada en el cuello de la joven. Sentía su rostro enrojecido y una sensación de calidez en su pecho _"¿qué es esto que siento? ... acaso… ¡No!… pero debo reconocer que me gusta… ella es tan… saiyajin"_ Suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y cuando él se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, le dijo al oído

-Por esta vez voy a aceptarlo… ha estado mejor de lo que esperaba…

Bulma abrió sus ojos, intentando acostumbrarlos nuevamente a la penumbra, mientras acariciaba la espalda del saiyajin.

\- ¡Oye!… - reclamó dejando de acariciarlo, para darle una palmadita

\- ¿Qué? Sabes que el crédito es todo mío… lo que te deja en evidente desventaja…

Ella se sonrió

-Vegeta…no se me habría ocurrido… hacerlo así… - terminó su declaración sonrojándose un poco

-Es porque eres una torpe… - respondió en burla, recostándose al lado – y deberías reconocer de una buena vez que soy más inteligente que tú…

Ella prefirió darlo por su lado. No quería iniciar una discusión con el saiyajin. No ahora que estaba más que segura de que él correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Vegeta apoyó un codo sobre la cama, para descansar su cabeza sobre una mano, mientras la otra la posaba sobre el vientre de ella, haciéndola tensarse un momento.

-Te dejaré descansar un momento… ya que tengo otro asunto más urgente que tratar contigo…

Ella volteó un poco su cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien… Te lo diré… después de todo cumpliste con tu parte…

Él se sonrió, intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

-Déjate de rodeos… y espero que esta vez no intentes nada…

Bulma miró hacia el techo y comenzó a hablar

-Vegeta… debo aclararte que lo que voy a decirte es solo una hipótesis… no está comprobado, ya que no he hablado al respecto con Gokú…

Él frunció, sin dejar de observarla. Al no obtener alguna objeción por parte de él, Bulma prosiguió

-Cuando te dije que había sido el amor el que había causado la transformación en Gokú no estaba mintiendo. Pienso que se convirtió en súper saiyajin debido a la impotencia que sintió cuando asesinaron a Krilin, quien es su mejor amigo… él siente un gran aprecio y cariño por él, es como su hermano… La ira que debió sentir en ese momento lo sobrepasó y lo llevó a un nivel tal de angustia de perder a su ser querido, que posiblemente fue el detonante de ese nuevo poder…

Vegeta se quedó observándola.

-Y supongo que lo mismo le ocurrió al otro sujeto… - comentó, sarcástico, levantando una ceja.

Déjame terminar… Comprándolos a ambos, llegué a la conclusión, hace un tiempo, que esta transformación solo podían realizarla saiyajins que, además de ser poderosos, debían de tener un carácter tranquilo y un corazón puro… Según lo que sé de tu raza, son violentos por naturaleza, por lo que era una verdadera rareza que existiera esta clase de individuo … pero como te digo es solo una hipótesis… no he hablado con Gokú al respecto como para confirmarlo…

Vegeta frunció aún más y apartó su mirada de ella. Era mucha información la que le estaba entregando, y lo poco que había digerido hasta entonces le indicaba claramente que él jamás podría alcanzar su tan ansiada transformación.

Necesitó espacio. Se puso de pie y dejo vagar su mirada por el cuarto _"¿Es una maldita broma?… no, es solo una hipótesis, no tiene confirmación de eso… sin embargo su argumento es bastante válido. Demonios. Soy un saiyajin y es inevitable que sea despiadado y violento… ¿sentimientos? Claro que tengo sentimientos… pero al parecer no son los adecuados… ¿Sentir ira? Claro que siento ira, todos los malditos días de mi vida he sentido la ira recorrer mi sangre… ¿además que mierda es eso de un corazón puro?..._

-… no son más que estupideces… Los saiyajins no somos así… es imposible… - soltó entre murmullos, mientras apretaba los puños.

Ella se enderezó en la cama, para poder verlo mejor. El saiyajin estaba de pie, desnudo, casi a los pies de la cama y con la mirada perdida. No supo por qué, pero sintió que debía ayudarlo. Después de todo era su pareja y por muy peligroso que fuera el guerrero, ella sabía que no era el mismo ser despiadado que había conocido. Intentaría sacarlo de su miseria y lo apoyaría, si era necesario. Sin embargo, para ello, creyó que lo mejor sería averiguar primero si él tenía alguna clase de sentimiento especial por ella, de confirmarlo sería más sencillo ayudarlo. Quería escucharlo de sus propios labios. Se cubrió un poco con la colcha y se atrevió a preguntar

\- ¿Vegeta que sientes por mí?

Él levantó su vista hacia ella. Sintió que nunca la había visto tan hermosa, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas aun sonrojadas por el ejercicio y los labios rojos, debido a la presión de sus besos.

Contuvo un momento el aire, intentando tranquilizarse para poder enfocarse en lo dicho por la muchacha. _"¿Por qué demonios pregunta eso en este momento?"_ Aún intentaba asimilar lo que ella le había dicho con respecto a la transformación. Soltó el aire y se aproximó a ella, sentándose al borde de la cama. La volvió a observar, evaluando lo que le diría. _"demonios"._ Quería decirle muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que tenía un sentimiento real por su persona, que cada día parecía necesitar más de ella y que realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar tanto físico como mental. Que era hermosa y que lo hacía sentir cosas que jamás creyó experimentar. Pero eso jamás saldría de su boca. No era un imbécil y sentimental terrícola. Era un príncipe saiyajin, por lo que su orgullo fue más fuerte y habló a través de él.

-Lamento decepcionarte – dijo con un tono de sorna, volteando su vista al frente para que ella no notara lo que ocultaba - Atracción física… eso es todo.

Bulma se sintió mal, realmente mal. Ella esperaba una confesión de amor por parte de él o por lo menos un reconocimiento de que se preocupaba por ella y que sentía algún tipo de cariño. Suspiró con fastidió, bajó su vista a la cama y dejó que el veneno tiñera su tono de voz, cuando le dijo entre dientes

-Tú nunca te convertirás en súper saiyajin, Vegeta…

Él se volteó sorprendido. No sabía que era lo que sentía, pero era similar a cuando Freezer lo atravesó justo en el corazón. Apretó sus puños para no explotar ahí mismo.

\- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó, intentando sonar tranquilo, pero le salió más como una amenaza

-No, Vegeta – respondió ella levantando su vista hacia él – No lo creo… estoy segura de eso... Nunca te convertirás en un súper saiyajin, porque, según tú, ¡Oh, gran príncipe de los saiyajins! no tienes sentimientos de amor por nadie, lo que indicaría claramente que solo hay maldad en tu corazón... y además ¿quieres hablar sobre tu carácter? No, ¿para qué? Si eres el hombre más gentil y humilde de todo el Universo – terminó con un tono sarcástico.

Vegeta se volteó a verla. Bufó con rabia. Sintió deseos de rebatirle su argumento, pero desechó la idea al instante. Ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo negar que él era un asesino despiadado, un guerrero, un macho saiyajin? Además, el sarcasmo de sus declaraciones, solo lo hacía enervarse. Optó por deshacerse de ella, para poder pensar sin distracciones.

-Lárgate… - dijo con su voz malvada - ya me harté de ti por hoy… Te buscaré cuando quiera divertirme otra vez…

La rabia que sintió Bulma, por el comentario de él, la sobrepasó.

-NO, ESTUPIDO MONO DESCEREBRADO– gritó, mientras se envolvía en la colcha y bajaba de la cama para recoger su ropa – YO TE BUSCARE SI ES QUE QUIERO TENER UN RATO DE DISTENCION CON UN IDOTA… ES MAS, NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA HASTA QUE RECONOSCAS QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR SIN MI…

Vegeta se puso de pie y respondió, cruzándose de brazos

-Eso está por verse… SERAS TU Y SOLO TU, LA QUE VENGA COMO UNA IMBECIL A BUSCARME

Bulma le dio una mirada de odio y salió de la habitación, bufando y azotando la puerta tras ella.

El saiyajin se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, oyendo un segundo portazo

\- ¡Maldición!… ¡Mujer del demonio!... ¿quién se cree que es? … Ni loco le vuelvo a hablar…- se recostó en la cama y dio un par de golpes que lo hicieron saltar - ¡y se llevó la estúpida colcha!… ¡Mierda!… - volteó su vista en dirección al ki de la humana y suspiró cansado – ¿Qué no me puedo volver un súper saiyajin?... Ya lo verá… me convertiré en un súper saiyajin y se lo restregaré en su cara… (sonrió)… junto con otras cosas…

La joven llegó a su cuarto, azotando también su puerta, dejó la colcha en el suelo y se vistió con una camiseta larga.

-Por un demonio…

Saco de dentro de un cajón una cajetilla, mientras su ceño no podía estar más fruncido. Salió al balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo. No podía dejar de sentirse mal y pensó que el aire frío de la noche la tranquilizaría. Detestaba lo hiriente que podía ser el saiyajin cuando algo lo hacía ponerse de malas. Y aunque estaba molesta por la insinuación de él, de que solo la estaba usando para divertirse, sabía que en el fondo él solo lo hacía porque era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que la quería. Y eso la enfurecía más de lo que creía. Las cosas empezaron bien, pero terminaron peor que antes. Estaba más que segura que Vegeta sentía alguna clase de afecto por ella. Él la había estado tratando bien, después de todo. No la había forzado a nada, la había respetado y hasta tuvo la delicadeza de preocuparse por el placer de ella antes que del propio. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que se alejara por la discusión sobre la transformación. Eso seguramente, lo impulsaría a enclaustrarse a entrenar con más ahínco y por lo mismo dejaría de verlo por bastantes días, sin contar que con lo terco que era, probablemente sería capaz de no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

\- ¡Uyy!... – dio un golpe en el barandal - Solo a mí se me ocurre decirle que no me vuelva a hablar… Pero no señor, no daré mi brazo a torcer… sin duda alguna será él quien tenga que rebajarse y buscarme…

…

Llegó la mañana y Bulma despertó con la luz del sol en su rostro. Hoy era su día libre, después de varios días de intenso trabajo. Se pasaría el día holgazaneando, como antes. Sin embargo, mientras veía televisión decidió ir a la piscina. Aún estaba de mal humor, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por las declaraciones de él _"Si no quiere reconocer que me quiere, siquiera un poco, lo haremos ver lo que se pierde…eso nunca falla"_

Se instaló en una reposera y comenzó a leer una revista, que había llevado para matar el tiempo.

-Mmm… _¿Por qué la estrella del equipo abandonó el baseball?…_ parece que echan de menos a Yamcha… ja ja ja… Pobrecito… ¿De dónde sacan tanta imaginación para escribir estas cosas?

Pasó un par de hojas más y leyó

\- _¡¿Quién es el nuevo novio de la heredera?!_ …Vaya, sí que los chismes vuelan…

Revisó el artículo y no encontró nada especial. Esperaba ver alguna foto de Vegeta, eso hubiera sido gracioso. No había más que especulaciones sobre posibles nombres, pasando desde empresarios hasta artistas. Suspiró cansada y volteó su vista hacia donde estaba la nave. Solo alcanzaba a ver una esquina… _"Vegeta… ¿Cuándo será el día que reconozcas que sientes algo más que deseo por mí?… te amo y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, pero eres tan endemoniadamente terco…"_

Continuó su lectura, pero después de un rato levantó su vista hacia la nave y vio que las luces estaban apagadas. Era momento de atacar.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde seguramente estaría y lo haría reconocer sus sentimientos o por lo menos lo haría sufrir con su vestimenta de infarto.

Cuando entró no encontró a nadie. Seguramente él la había sentido. En ese momento deseo saber como ocultar su ki. Tomó una manzana del frutero y se sentó un momento a comer, con rabia.

Vegeta había sentido a la mujer en los alrededores, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de toparse directamente con ella. No después de lo que _ella_ había insinuado y de decirle tamaña idiotez

" _Nunca te convertirás en un súper saiyajin…"_

Frunció al sentirla acercarse a la cocina y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que ella se aburriera para poder volver por algo de comer. Sin embargo, al pasar la puerta se quedó allí, estático. Dudó un momento y se volteó, comenzando a espiar por una pequeña abertura. _"Demonios, se puso el traje de baño pequeño… es una descarada… pero no caeré en tu juego…"_ Sin embargo, si cayó. Se maldijo por quedarse en el pasillo, solo para verla en bañador. Era más fuerte que él. Lamentablemente para el saiyajin, la loca lo descubrió

-Vegeta… ¿Por qué estas ocultándote? – le dijo en un susurro

-Hmp! – hizo él al verse sorprendido. Un leve rubor cubrió su rostro. Se volteó y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a la intrusa.

\- ¡OH!... No te preocupes… seré una tumba – le sonrió

Él cerró sus ojos y le dijo

-Si abre la bocota se cumplirá su pronóstico…- murmuró

-Bueno… supongo que no quieres "estorbos" … me alegro de verte de nuevo… - susurró ella.

Él simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, mientras le decía

-Argg… no puedo decir lo mismo…

Bunny se quedó observando por donde se iba el saiyajin. Luego volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina y pudo ver lo que hace un momento mantenía la atención del hombre

-Ay, Vegeta…

…

Llegó a su alcoba y decidió salir al balcón, mientras esperaba que ella desocupara la cocina. Además, necesitaba tranquilizarse, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un nuevo encuentro con la humana. Era algo incontrolable, deseaba sentir su piel y escucharla gemir, entre sus brazos. Colocó sus manos en el barandal, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cerró sus ojos, para poder rememorar los detalles con mayor precisión. Sin embargo, siempre llegaba a la misma frase

" _Nunca te convertirás en un súper saiyajin…"_

Mientras tanto, Bulma, subió a su cuarto y se vistió. Con cansancio salió al balcón y entonces lo vio. Apoyado en el barandal de al lado, vuelto hacia la calle. No se restringió para nada, recorriendo con su vista el trabajado cuerpo de su pareja. Sin embargo, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Vegeta se tensó al sentir muy cerca el ki de Bulma, se había descuidado de vigilarla. Su corazón latió con fuerza y su rostro se sonrojó, de solo pensar en que estaba siendo observado por _ella._ Sin embargo, se quedó estoico en su sitio. Aunque se sentía incómodo, él también podía jugar el juego de ella. Se sabía irresistible y si tenía que usar los mismos bajos trucos que la humana utilizaba para doblegar su voluntad, lo haría. Pero por otra parte pensaba que era tan simple dirigirle la palabra y decirle que la necesitaba o simplemente tomarla a la fuerza o decirle algún comentario mordaz… pero no podía. Se elevó, sin voltear, y bajó al primer nivel para ir por algo de comer. Ya tenía bastante con lo que le había dicho ella y eso lo descomponía cada vez que lo recordaba.

" _Nunca te convertirás en un súper saiyajin…"_

Bulma solo lo vio alejarse… ella tampoco le dirigiría la palabra. No hasta que reconociera que ella era importante para él, que no era solo una entretención y ¿por qué no? Que reconociera de una vez que suspiraba por ella.

…

Pasó más de un mes, desde la última vez que se hablaron. Bulma ya se había habituado completamente a su nueva rutina. En ese intervalo había finalizado por fin la armadura nueva de Vegeta. Pero no se rebajaría a hablarle, ella también era orgullosa. Se lo había topado un par de veces, sin embargo, ninguno emitía ni un sola silaba…

 _ **Flash Back**_

Unos días después de su discusión con el saiyajin, Bulma caminaba despreocupada por el pasillo, que iba hacia la casa, desde su oficina. Tenía planeado ir a la cocina por un bocadillo. Al atravesar la entrada de la casa se dio de golpe con Vegeta. Perdió un poco el equilibrio, sin embargo, se recompuso y lo miró de frente. Vegeta solo levantó una ceja, guardándose su comentario. Se miraron unos segundos, Bulma intentaba expresar su furia, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sacarle la lengua y seguir su camino. No se dio cuenta de que el saiyajin se volteó a verla, mientras se alejaba, ya que el encuentro no había sido para nada accidental.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Se sonrió por el recuerdo y caminó hacia la cocina. Allí estaba su madre, preparando café y colocando unos pastelillos en una bandeja

\- ¿Te ayudo con algo?

-Oh, no querida… que bueno que aceptaste salir para tomar un descanso…

-Si… por suerte ha bajado la cantidad de trabajo en los laboratorios y sinceramente ya tengo al día todo lo de la administración…

-Esa es una excelente idea…- dijo su madre, luego dudó un momento antes de preguntar – Amor… ¿Vegeta está molesto por algo?

Ella la miró con extrañeza

-No lo sé… él siempre está molesto por algo… - terminó dirigiendo su vista hacia la nave

" _Nunca te convertirás en un súper saiyajin…"_

Su madre la miró un momento, para continuar

-Vamos, que tu padre nos está esperando en la sala…

Llegaron a la sala y su padre veía el canal de noticias

\- Hija, has estado trabajando muy duro ¿eh?

-Sip, pero ya lo domino a la perfección… así que me he organizado y ya puedo tener más tiempo libre. Creo que pillé tu truco, ja ja ja

-Me alegro mucho… ¿No han tenido más problemas con la nave?

-No, papá… al parecer Vegeta se ha estado midiendo en su entrenamiento…

Su padre bebió un sorbo del café que le había entregado su esposa y luego agregó

-Mmm… el otro día lo vi por los laboratorios…

Bulma se volteó enseguida a verlo. Pero luego disimuló bebiendo un poco de su tasa

\- ¿Y qué quería ese engreído?

-¿? No lo sé… cuando me vio se fue… Supongo que te estaba esperando a ti…

-Papá, hace mucho que estamos enojados. Así que dudo mucho que me busque, aunque la nave se le parta a la mitad.

Su madre fue la que intervino ahora

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

Bulma no supo que responder, no podía decirles que eran casi novios con el saiyajin y que este se había enojado con ella y que ella le había dicho que no le volviera a hablar.

-Mamá, conoces a Vegeta… se enoja por todo y por nada…

Su madre se la quedo viendo

-Hija… es igual a ti… los dos son muy tercos y orgullosos… me da mucha pena ver a dos amigos peleados… Además, el pobre anda como una sombra por la casa, supongo que para no encontrarse contigo… Parece un animalito asustado, lo único que hace es gruñir cuando uno se lo encuentra…- terminó poniendo su mejor cara de pena, mientras probaba un poco de pastel

Bulma se sonrojó un poco y bajo la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que la culpa finalmente era de ella por intentar forzarlo a decir algo que, seguramente, aunque lo sintiera o inclusive, si lo torturaran, no sería capaz de decírselo con palabras.

…

Mientras tanto, en la nave, Vegeta sentía una rabia descontrolada contra él mismo, por no haberse comportado como un verdadero saiyajin y simplemente tomarla a voluntad en su momento. No pasaba un día que no pensara en _ella._ Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse de esa manera extraña cuando pensaba en la muchacha y que, claramente, ya no podía atribuirlo solo al deseo. El príncipe de los saiyajins estaba "enamorado" y no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo esta condición. Su instinto la reclamó como pareja a _ella_ , a una miserable humana que tenía el poder de pelea de un mosquito. Los síntomas se habían acrecentado por la lejanía impuesta por ambos. Se sentía totalmente vulnerable y eso era completamente indigno de él. La gota que rebalsó el vaso, era ese comentario, que aún resonaba en su cabeza, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

"… _nunca te convertirás en súper saiyajin, por que no tienes sentimientos de amor por nadie"_

Ya estaba hastiado de darle vueltas al asunto. Se sentía realmente agotado mentalmente. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero de ser verdad él nunca lo conseguiría, ya que, aunque reconociera que tenía esa clase de sentimientos por la humana, nunca habría una situación donde ella estuviera en real peligro o muriera en condiciones dramáticas, como para poder detonar en él la transformación. Además, no había podido dilucidar qué era eso de tener un corazón puro. No podía comprenderlo, aunque había acudido a la biblioteca no encontró nada útil, solo quedó más confundido. Y lo del carácter tranquilo… eso sí que era una absoluta idiotez.

Cerró sus ojos y frunció. Llevaba más de un mes completo, entrenando sin parar. Su masa muscular había aumentado considerablemente comparado a cuando volvió de Namekusein. Se maldijo por no haber asesinado a los terrícolas en ese planeta, sobre todo a ella, que solo le provocaba sensaciones que no debería tener. Pero de solo pensar en la posibilidad de ella muerta se le apretó el estómago, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho.

Apretó sus puños y su ki comenzó a elevarse descontroladamente y por un momento lo sintió. Sintió una nueva forma de energía que rodeaba su cuerpo. Pero solo fue un segundo, calló de rodillas al suelo, mientras sudaba copiosamente. Se sonrió. _"¿Eso fue… lo que creo?... Acaso ¿ella es la llave para convertirme en súper saiyajin? No es posible… ¡No!... demonios… ¿o haber alcanzado las cuatrocientas setenta unidades será la clave?... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!... (dio un puñetazo en el piso)... no puedo negarlo... (suspiró cansado) ... La necesito…"_

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Bien amigos, ya me disculpe por la demora... espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Gabo chan: sabía que cumplirías tu amenaza... te estuve esperando desde el jueves. De todos modos eres un amor.

NoaZap: Gracias y ten paciencia, ya casi

bulveggokmil: ya leí tu fic, es muy interesante la historia... espero que lo continúes pronto.

Annie Oh: la razón de por que ella no quiere cuidarse es bien simple . Así se fuerza a si misma a no dejarse llevar "al límite". Y gracias por ser mi abogado, je je. Y no me molesta para nada que me reduzcas el nick. Tal vez si fuera hombre... ja ja ja

Ran.0: Bienvenida, compatriota. Aunque sinceramente me gusta pensar que todos somos ciudadanos de la Tierra. No creo en las fronteras.

Tali: hola ¿andas de detective? No importa lo que diga la gente, prefiero pensar en los que se divierten y no en los que se amargan, gracias por continuar.

Saludos a todos los nuevos seguidores y favoriteadores, pero en especial a los que dejan sus reviews: bris vernica, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254 (complicado tu nombre ¿eh?), Lismary90, un invitado misterioso, Cuy, lula04gonzalez, , Majo29, Megumi007, BBRieffs, noemed, ddaisyaguilar52, josselinaguilar8, lupis y a ella123456.

Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	30. Insensatez y Sentimientos

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Aquí les dejo otra entrega. Diviértanse.

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Insensatez y Sentimientos**

Miró al cielo. Se apreciaban las estrellas y varias nubes oscuras. El aire era cálido y tranquilo. Para él significaba solo una cosa: tormenta. Lo había vivido muchas veces, pero tenía curiosidad de saber si en la Tierra era igual a otros planetas. Sonrió al, sin querer, compararse con el clima, puesto que se sentía igual. A punto de explotar. Se levantó en su lugar. Desde donde estaba podía ver la totalidad de la ciudad. Comenzó a jugar con una esfera pequeña en su mano, mientras intentaba encontrar la forma de crear un encuentro íntimo con _ella_ , sin tener que hablarle. La esfera creció en tamaño, tornándose de un color celeste claro. De lograr hacerlo, sería un triunfo total de su inteligencia sobre la de _ella_. Sin embargo, aún tenía otra preocupación. Cómo lograr ponerla en tal peligro, que detonara su tan ansiada transformación. Tampoco era que quisiera verla muerta. Se quedó pensativo en su lugar, observando el orbe que brillaba en su mano. De un momento a otro sonrió, casi maléficamente, como cuando hizo añicos a Napa. Una nueva estrategia se estaba formando en su mente, aunque debía definir algunos detalles.

Poco a poco las nubes se comenzaron a agrupar y la lluvia no se hizo esperar. Frunció, deshaciendo la esfera dentro de su puño. Acto seguido, se elevó y descendió suavemente en el balcón.

No encontró ningún obstáculo cuando corrió el ventanal. Movió la cortina con su mano y dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Volvió a sonreír, cuando la encontró destapada, desparramada y para variar, babeando.

Se la quedó viendo unos momentos. No era primera vez que entraba a ese cuarto de noche. Desde que habían "discutido", por lo menos iba cada tres días a observarla. Era algo incomprensible para él. Solo se dejaba caer en el cuarto de ella, muy tarde, y se quedaba observándola dormir un par de minutos, para luego ir a su propia habitación.

Pero hoy fue distinto. Sintió la necesidad de tocarla. Se aproximó a la joven, dudó un momento antes de llevar a cabo su acción, sin embargo, lo hizo. Con mucho cuidado acarició el durmiente rostro con sus nudillos. Ella se incomodó, girándose y abrazándose a un cojín y murmurando algo. El saiyajin se quedó estático en su sitio cuando pudo descifrar lo que ella dijo entre sueños.

" _Vegeta… mmm… te amo"_

Retrocedió unos pasos, mientras quedaba boquiabierto. Recordaba a la perfección la charla explicativa que habían tenido un tiempo atrás.

Sus manos temblaban. Por un momento, sintió algo parecido a la euforia. _"¿Habré oído bien?… acaso ¿siente eso por mí? … "_ Su corazón dio unos golpes con tal fuerza que creyó que saldría a través de su pecho.

Sonrió, genuinamente. Ahora más que nunca debía poner en orden las cosas con la muchacha. Si ella era la clave para su transformación, no podía seguir permitiéndole que lo ignorara. Si realmente tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él, estaba seguro de que lo ayudaría. La observó por unos minutos, esperando a que dijera algo más. Sin embargo, para molestia del saiyajin, lo único que comenzó fue el concierto de ronquidos.

Respiró hondo y salió del cuarto. De quedarse un momento más allí, sus instintos se apoderarían de su mente y no podría controlarse.

Una vez fuera, volteó un segundo, dudando. Apretó sus puños, conteniéndose y se elevó por los aires. La lluvia caía fuerte sobre la ciudad, pero para él, era solo una broma… _"planeta de débiles… ni una tormenta real me puedes dar…"_

Voló entre los relámpagos y jugó con ellos, se sentía "casi" feliz, ya que su condición de príncipe jamás le perdonaría reconocer, que estaba más que alegre con lo que había oído de labios de _ella_.

…

A la mañana siguiente su madre la despertó. La señora estaba tras la puerta e intentaba que la muchacha le respondiera.

-Bulma, querida… Yujuy…

Dos golpes más en la puerta.

La muchacha abrió un ojo y se enderezó restregando el otro. Miró su despertador "10:30"

Se levantó de un golpe. No sabía cómo, pero se había quedado dormida.

-¡Mamá, ya desperté!

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, sí, pasa

Su madre entró con su eterna sonrisa.

-Querida, buenos días… ¿Otra vez te quedaste con la ventana abierta? … Anoche llovió mucho…

-Buenos días, mamá … No me di cuenta… es que caí rendida…– respondió cogiendo unas cosas para ir a la ducha.

-Hija…

\- ¿qué, mamá? – se detuvo a verla.

-Amor, lo que ocurre es que tienes visita…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Su madre la miró un segundo para luego continuar.

-Es ese muchacho calvito…- se llevó una mano a su mejilla - ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Kilín?

Bulma giró sus ojos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Krilin?

-Sí, ese mismo.

Bulma se quedó pensando unos momentos _"¿Qué podría querer Krilin? ¿Habrá pasado algo?"_

-Dile que voy enseguida… que me espere en la terraza del segundo piso.

-Sí, amor. No tardes… yo lo atenderé mientras – respondió Bunny, retirándose del cuarto.

Se duchó con velocidad, y apenas estuvo lista, fue corriendo a la terraza. _"espero que estén todos bien… casi nunca vienen a verme, excepto cuando ocurrió algo malo… o está por ocurrir"_

Allí estaba su madre atiborrando al guerrero, con un contundente desayuno. A su nuevo estilo… "saiyajin"

-Hola, Krilin… ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!

El muchacho se puso de pie y la saludó

-Bulma, hola… no era mi intención despertarte, ya sabes… después pareces un ogro hambriento…

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y cogía un vaso de jugo.

-No necesitas mencionarlo… Pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Están todos bien?

-Relájate, no pasa nada malo…

-Y ¿entonces?

El calvito se sentó y rascándose su cabeza, respondió

-Bueno… es que el maestro me hizo un encargo…

Bulma lo miró con intriga. El muchacho se puso serio nuevamente y continuó

-Necesitamos que construyas algo…

Ella levantó una ceja

-Espero que no sea una androide 90-60-90… ¿o sí?

Krilin iba a abrir su boca para responder a la pregunta de ella, cuando una sombra saiyajin apareció en el balcón

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, enano?... ¿Acaso Kakaroto te envió a espiarme?

Los dos amigos quedaron de piedra. Bulma se mordió la boca para aguantarse los gritos e insultos.

Krilin lo observó con temor. Se había olvidado por completo del saiyajin.

-Ve-Vegeta, hola… No, para nada… no te pongas así. Vine por otra cosa – dijo negando con las manos.

-Hmn… aun así es sospechoso – entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos -… de todos modos dile al inútil de Kakaroto que sin falta estaré ahí para derrotar a los androides y que después me encargaré de él… - terminó mostrando sus colmillos, para luego ponerse serio nuevamente y sin más entró a la casa.

El guerrero calvito esperó un momento, verificando que el saiyajin estaba lejos para comentar

-Fiiuuuuu!… Vegeta sigue igual de gruñón ¿no?

Bulma suspiró cansada

-Sí, pero ¿no es como lo conocimos? Ja ja ja – rio, tratando de distender la conversación

-Oye... ¿y sigue entrenando?

-Eso es obvio… todo lo que quiere es transformarse en súper saiyajin…

\- ¿Y crees que lo logre?

Bulma desvió su mirada hacia donde se había marchado el saiyajin.

-No lo sé… sin querer le dije que para hacerlo necesitaba tener un carácter tranquilo y un corazón puro…

\- ¿eso le dijiste?

-Si… desde entonces ha estado más odioso que nunca…

Krilin suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Debe estar furioso. Él no tiene ni lo uno ni lo otro… Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que confiamos en que nunca lo consiga…

Bulma se llevó una mano a sus labios y mordió una de sus uñas.

-Supongo… - logro decir.

Krilin prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Oye, Bulma ¿Y Yamcha? … No me digas que se volvieron a pelear…

Ella cogió un panecillo de la mesa antes de responder

-Ay, Krilin, no… Lo que ocurre es que prefirió ir a entrenar fuera por un tiempo… Como no se llevan bien con Vegeta… -mintió - Mejor dime de una vez lo que quiere el Maestro…

…

Vegeta estaba tendido en su cama. Podía sentir aun la presencia del guerrero en la propiedad. Había entrenado un rato por la mañana, pero sentía que su esfuerzo era inútil. No daba con una forma de poder llevar a cabo su transformación. Esa mañana había repetido el ejercicio del día anterior, pero no fue lo mismo. Cerró sus ojos y lo primero que vio en su mente fue a _ella,_ sí, a ella entre sus brazos. Dejó que su mente divagara. La imaginó gimiendo, mientras él la poseía. Se levantó de golpe, tener esos pensamientos solo le traían una consecuencia. Se metió a la ducha y atendió sus asuntos. Una vez listo, salió con una toalla envuelta en su cadera y se sentó a los pies de su cama, con los codos en sus rodillas y las manos cubriendo su boca. _"Hmn… Krilin aún está aquí… ¿qué tanto estarán hablando esos dos? Espero que no le esté comentando nada con respecto a mi entrenamiento, de lo contrario esta vez sí que me las pagará…"_

Después de vestirse, bajó a la cocina por lago de comer. Ya tenía casi listo su plan para lograr su transformación. Pero el problema era convencer a la humana.

Para desgracia de él, la madre de Bulma estaba en las cercanías. Y conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que ella notaría su presencia e iría a su encuentro. Suspiró cansado y se sentó a la mesa, a la espera de la mujer.

-Querido ¡qué bueno que saliste! ¿quieres algo de comer?

\- ¿Qué cree usted? – respondió él, con sarcasmo, aguantando los chillidos,

La señora se puso a preparar algunos "bocadillos" para su "yerno". Ella estaba segura de que las cosas, entre Bulma y el príncipe, ya estaban en marcha. No por nada había sido testigo de cuando su hija "le enseñaba las costumbres del planeta" al saiyajin. Inconscientemente sonrió.

-Hoy saldremos a una comida de negocios con mi marido. Eso me emociona mucho… ¡Oh! Debo dejarle una _nota_ a Bulma…

El saiyajin la miró con extrañeza _"¿por qué diablos lo comenta? Como si me interesara…"_

La señora, mientras hervían las cacerolas, comenzó a escribir en un papel, para luego dejarlo pegado a la nevera con un imán con diseño de frutillas.

-Vegeta… Si ves a mi hija ¿podrías avisarle?

Vegeta frunció _"Está loca… ¿Acaso no sería más fácil decírselo ella misma o dejarle uno de esos estúpidos videos?"_

-¡Mhn! …No soy un maldito mensajero…

-Por lo mismo estoy dejando _una nota…_ solo dile que le dejé un _mensaje_

Vegeta se la quedó mirando, mientras recibía la primera guarnición de comida.

…

Pasaron un par de semanas desde la visita de Krilin. Una noche, en los laboratorios, Bulma se encontraba revisando unos planos. Estaba cansada, pero debía encontrar el error en ellos. Era un diseño de un submarino que le había encargado el Maestro, para casos de emergencia, pensando en el posible ataque de los androides. Al presentárselos a su padre, este le dijo que había un problema con el diseño. Pero ella se negó a escuchar cual era el problema, lo quería resolver ella misma. Se mesaba los cabellos intentando encontrar la falla. Giró en su silla y comenzó a ingresar datos a su ordenador para poder dar con la solución.

Después de una hora, decidió que era momento de hacer un alto, para relajarse.

Tomó su cajetilla y vio con pesar que estaba vacía. Suspiró y salió de su laboratorio. Cuando se asomó a los laboratorios generales, sintió un escalofrío. No había un alma, debido a la hora. Bajó por las escaleras, debía llegar al tercer nivel inferior a una máquina expendedora que estaba al fondo, en una de las esquinas.

Se oían ruidos por todas partes o eso era lo que le parecía a ella. Tenía la sensación de que había alguien más. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino. Al llegar al fin a la máquina, ingresó el dinero y ésta le entregó lo solicitado.

Se echó al bolsillo la cajetilla y dio media vuelta para volver, sin embargo, las luces comenzaron a titilar. Tragó duro y apresuró el paso. Estaba por alcanzar las escaleras, cunado las luces se fueron por completo, quedando solo con las de emergencia, que le otorgaban un toque tétrico al lugar, con ese leve brillo anaranjado.

Temblaba y miraba a todas partes mientras intentaba no tropezar con los escalones. La cara de susto que tenía no se la quitaba nadie. Los extraños ruidos continuaban. Quería llegar lo antes posible al nivel superior. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra. Se quedó tiesa en su sitio y comenzó a temblar.

Otro ruido, pero esta vez a solo unos escalones más abajo que ella. Se abrazó con fuerza al barandal, mientras sus rodillas se doblaban.

Cuando creyó que se desmayaría, producto del terror, se encendieron las luces y los ruidos extraños cesaron. Abrió los ojos y se sacudió, intentando sacarse la sensación de temor.

Entró a su laboratorio y se recostó en la puerta, dejando escapar un suspiró mientras tenía una mano puesta sobre su pecho. Avanzó, se dejó caer en su silla y sacó un cigarrillo. Apuró la primera calada, mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?... Nunca me había asustado tanto de bajar a los laboratorios de noche… debió ser mi imaginación… ¿pero y el corte de energía? Tendré que revisar el generador central… esto fue muy extraño.

Aproximó su mano al cenicero cuando lo notó. Había un pequeño papel al lado. Lo cogió y al verlo sonrió.

"¡500G!

Haz algo al respecto.

V."

Se llevó el papel a su pecho y suspiró. Nuevamente el saiyajin había ganado la partida, encontrando la forma de dirigirle la palabra sin hacerlo realmente. Dedujo inmediatamente que él había sido el culpable de lo ocurrido en los laboratorios.

Miró una vez más el papel, estaba en manuscrito y la letra era bastante masculina, además de prolija.

-Vegeta…

….

-Awwwm… ¡qué bien dormí!

La muchacha se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se estiró nuevamente. La noche anterior, después de encontrar "la nota" de Vegeta, dejó su trabajo de lado y se puso a pensar en cómo recuperar a su "novio". No deseaba hablarle, por lo que debía encontrar otra forma de hacerlo y que fuera tanto o más ingeniosa que la que había hallado él. Tenía que idear un plan maestro que no pasara a llevar el orgullo del saiyajin. No quería alejarlo más, no después de todo por lo que había pasado para ser su pareja. Suspiró al pensar en que él, a pesar de ser tanto más terco que ella, de una u otra forma la extrañaba. Aunque no lo expresara en la nota.

Bajó a desayunar. Un olor delicioso salía de la cocina.

-¡Hot cakes con miel! – exclamó y apuró su marcha

Cuando entró, se quedó en su sitio un momento. Estaba su madre, como siempre. Estaba su padre, cosa que era poco común por la hora. Pero lo que llamó su atención era que estaba también el saiyajin. Ambos chocaron miradas, pero no se dirigieron la palabra.

-Buenos días – la saludaron sus padres casi al unísono

-Buenos días a todos… menos a uno.

Vegeta solo se encogió de hombros, ignorándola, mientras atacaba una torre de panqués.

Ella lo pasó de largo, se preparó un café y tomó asiento junto a su padre, quedando frente a su "pareja"

-Papá, ¡qué bueno que nos acompañes a desayunar!

-Lo que ocurre hija es que yo ya había tomado desayuno, pero no pude resistirme a la invitación de tu madre, cuando me dijo que prepararía hot cakes. Supongo que lo mismo le ocurrió a Vegeta…

-Hmn – hizo él, cogiendo la miel y echando un chorro a una nueva torre.

Bulma al recibir su plato, vio con desilusión que la miel no estaba a su alcance. Se sonrió y le dijo a su padre

\- ¿Le puedes decir a nuestro huésped que me pase la miel?

El saiyajin se sonrió disimuladamente, mientras tragaba.

-Bulma… - iba a comenzar un sermón el señor Briefs

-Papá… - dijo ella con voz de ruego

-Profesor – intervino el saiyajin – dígale a la ridícula de su hija que si quiere el frasco me lo pida personalmente…

El científico miró nuevamente a su hija

-Ya lo escuchaste, hija…

Su madre mientras tanto se reía de espaldas a ellos.

Bulma frunció y apretó sus labios. Se puso de pie y se acercó al guerrero. Con un rápido movimiento intentó coger el frasco, pero Vegeta fue más rápido aun y lo cambio de lado con un hábil movimiento de su tenedor, haciéndolo patinar frente a él, por sobre la mesa, hasta su otra mano.

-Ni tenía ganas de comerlos con miel – dijo ella volviendo a su lugar, no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Vegeta.

Ahora fue el profesor el que intentó contener la risa.

-Hija, aquí tienes más miel – le dijo su madre acercándole un nuevo frasco que saco de uno de los estantes.

-Gracias, mamá…

Terminaron su desayuno y el primero en retirarse fue Vegeta.

-Señora, dígale a la escandalosa que tiene por hija que está retrasando mi entrenamiento…

Bunny se volteó hacia Bulma y comenzó

-Hija, que dice el apuesto Vegeta…

-Ya lo oí, mamá… Dile que lo haré cuando me lo pida personalmente…

La señora iba a abrir su boca para dar el mensaje, se estaba divirtiendo con la ocurrencia de la pareja, pero el saiyajin la detuvo con una mirada. Vegeta se volteó a ver a Bulma y le sonrió. Ella se puso roja. Con esto se dio por pagado, sin embargo, insistió

-Pues, dígale entonces que, si quiere que le dirija la palabra, tiene que averiguar lo que tiene pendiente… y que deje de hacerse la difícil.

Diciendo esto el saiyajin abandonó la cocina, rumbo al jardín.

Sus padres se quedaron viendo con caras de extrañeza, mientras Bulma bajaba la vista avergonzada, entendiendo que Vegeta se refería a lo de su método de anticoncepción, y por consiguiente a consumar el acto.

…

Era casi de noche, cuando Bulma encontró el plan perfecto para obligar a Vegeta a hablarle. Ya era hora de hacer algo. Esperó pacientemente a que Vegeta fuera a su cuarto y se deslizó hacia el jardín. Trabajo un rato en la nave y luego se retiró a dormir.

Al día siguiente los gritos no se hicieron esperar

-MALDITA HEMBRA DEL DEMONIO, CUANDO ACABE CON ELLA DESEARA ESTAR MUERTA

Bulma solo se giró en su cama. Había bloqueado la entrada de la nave. Su propósito: hacer que Vegeta se enfureciera y la buscara, era la única forma de recuperarlo " _Como en los viejos tiempos"_ pensó. Llevaba un rato despierta, solo esperando que Vegeta descubriera su trampa.

El saiyajin se había levantado temprano y como de costumbre se preparó para ir a entrenar. Aunque realmente, solo haría mantenimiento y meditación. Pasó por la cocina, preparándose algo de desayunar y luego se dirigió a la nave. Cuando la puerta no abrió comprendió al instante que _ella_ tenía algo que ver en el asunto. No se molestó ni intentó abrirla por la fuerza. Por el contrario, se sintió como que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba planeando algo, él no era ningún tonto. La estrategia de la nota, había dado frutos. Cuando la loca le dio la idea, la había desechado por cursi, sin contar que no tenía motivo para buscarla. Entrenó en la nave sin descanso hasta que por fin alcanzó el límite establecido. Esa sí que era una buena razón para buscarla, sin tener que confesar que la extrañaba. Casi se carcajea cuando la gritó. Sin embargo, si le dirigía la palabra era darle la razón, por lo que midió sus palabras. Pero por otro lado la anhelaba, y deseaba con todo su ser volver a sentirla entre sus brazos. Por la noche, cuando esperaba que ella durmiera para ir a verla notó como ella bajaba al jardín y entraba a _su_ nave, creyendo que él estaba durmiendo. Decidió dejarla hacer, pues sabía que tarde o temprano ella buscaría su venganza, ya fuera por lo del laboratorio o por las insinuaciones que le hizo en la cocina.

De un momento a otro estaba en el cuarto de ella. Sin pensarlo, olfateó el aire, buscando algún cambio en el olor de ella. Frunció al comprobar que estaba en celo otra vez. Ese maldito olor lo enloquecía.

Bulma, oculta bajo las colchas, solo lo sintió bufar, mientras apretaba entre sus manos un control remoto pequeño, que era la nueva llave de la nave. Se estremeció de solo pensar en que _su_ Vegeta estaba a unos pasos de la cama. El guerrero se aproximó a la "durmiente" silueta y de un rápido movimiento, la destapó. Comprobó que ella estaba fingiendo dormir, puesto que estaba con la almohada sobre la cabeza y su latido no era uniforme. Sin mediar palabra se metió en la cama. Cogió el almohadón que lo separaba de ella y haciéndolo a un lado, comenzó a besarla, a lo que ella respondió inmediatamente. En ese momento, no eran más que un par de enamorados que estuvieron mucho tiempo separados. Sin embargo, algo pasó. Vegeta de un momento a otro cortó el beso que sostenían. Se la quedó mirando y frunció, para luego volver a besarla. Bulma no comprendió en ese momento la actitud de él. Quiso atribuirlo a la molestia por lo de las últimas palabras que cruzaron.

Vegeta comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel. No lo reconocería nunca, pero la extrañaba. Extrañaba su piel, su aroma, su esencia. Bulma no se quedaba atrás, regalándole todo tipo de atenciones al saiyajin. Siguieron besándose por unos momentos, hasta que el saiyajin le sonrió, comenzando a deshacerse de su pantalón. Bulma comprendió al instante lo que él quería. Sin embargo, decidió hacerse de rogar. Volvió a besarlo, intentando que él de una vez por todas comprendiera que ella no era el enemigo. Vegeta dejó que ella le traspasara sus emociones, sintiendo esa calidez en su pecho que tanto le agradaba, pero que nunca confesaría. En esos momentos no era importante convertirse en el súper saiyajin, lo que importaba era sentirla a _ella._ Respondió al beso mientras una de sus manos bajaba y buscaba, con ansias, la intimidad de la muchacha. Cuando la halló, comenzó a acariciarla, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa. Él era todo para ella. Y, aunque él no lo reconociera, _ella_ era todo para él.

Solo gemidos inundaban la habitación. Ninguno quería soltar alguna palabra o exclamación. El orgullo los separaba, pero la pasión y lo que sentían el uno por el otro, los hacía buscarse irremediablemente. Vegeta giró a la muchacha, y bajó sus bragas, comenzando a restregar su miembro sobre la húmeda intimidad, mientras sostenía a Bulma por la cadera, de espaldas a él. Según lo acordado, no la penetró, aunque lo pensó en algún momento. Luego de unos minutos, sintió su liberación, mientras estrujaba, con fuerza medida, uno de los pechos de Bulma y mordía con fuerza contenida el hombro de su compañera. Ambos se estremecieron, compartiendo ese momento que tanto ansiaban. Después, llegó la expectación. Ambos esperaban que el otro hablara. Pero la terquedad y el instinto de competencia fueron los vencedores.

Vegeta se sonrió, sin que ella lo notara. Acomodó su ropa y tomando un pequeño objeto de la cama, se apartó. Salió de la habitación y se elevó, entrando a su propio dormitorio.

…

Después del encuentro con el saiyajin, Bulma no dejaba de suspirar. Se sentía en las nubes. Ya tendría tiempo después para el proyecto del maestro, y para las cosas de la empresa. Ese día se arrancaría de sus obligaciones e iría al salón. Iría de compras y cambiaría nuevamente su apariencia. Dejó su cabello lacio, peinado hacia un lado. Cuando se vio al espejo pudo apreciar que le llegaba hasta casi la cintura. Se sonrió ante su imagen. Cada vez que se sentía en una nueva etapa de su vida, era el momento adecuado de cambiar de look. Estaba enamorada y sentía que era correspondida. Su felicidad no podía ser mayor. Decidió dar un paso importante. Había hecho una cita con el médico, a escondidas de su madre.

…

Era media tarde, por lo que el saiyajin salió a asaltar la nevera. Había sentido a la humana escabullirse de la propiedad, sin embargo, prefirió no darle importancia y se decidió por salir a "curiosear" por allí. Ya conocía la enorme propiedad de memoria, tanto así que podría recorrerla con los ojos vendados. De puro ocio, se puso a hacer el ejercicio, pensó que le serviría para despejar su mente y mejorar su concentración. Antes de empezar, verificó que los demás habitantes de la casa estuvieran fuera, para que no le estorbaran. Una vez listo comenzó a pasear por la casa, con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de una media hora llegó al segundo nivel. Ya había recorrido la totalidad de la planta baja, nombrando mentalmente los lugares por donde pasaba. Subió a la siguiente planta y comenzó a avanza por el pasillo. Hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta. _"El cuarto de Bulma…"_ Se concentró en sentir la presencia de ella y verificó que aún estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Frunció un momento al percatarse que no estaba sola y que ella se notaba bastante alterada. Negó con la cabeza y abrió sus ojos. Sintió la necesidad de ir a ver si estaba bien. Pero como siempre, su orgullo saiyajin se lo impidió. De todos modos, no parecía estar en peligro, su ki estaba normal y eso era suficiente para él.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, ingresó al cuarto de Bulma. Definitivamente era una habitación de mujer. Decorado en tonos lilas y alfombra purpura. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un cenicero blanco y un despertador. Sonrió, mientras pensaba _"Hace mucho que no destruyo uno de estos…"_ El desorden que había allí evidenciaba el carácter de ella. Rumbas de libros en un rincón, además de un maletín blanco. Se aproximó al objeto que había llamado su atención. Al abrirlo descubrió que se trataba de un maletín de primeros auxilios. Sacó algunas cosas y las olfateo, antes de leer los rotulados. Cerró la maleta y observó nuevamente el lugar. Esta vez, se dirigió a la mesita. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a revisar el cajón con desidia. En su mayoría eran objetos femeninos. Sin embargo, había otras cosas que llamaron su atención. Una pequeña libreta, una caja con cápsulas con diversos números y más atrás, en el fondo un objeto redondo _"es el radar… ¡el radar del dragón!... (frunció)… mujer descuidada ¿cómo deja un objeto como este en cualquier sitio?... (luego sonrió) ja, ja ,ja… estúpido mestizo, hacerme creer que era un reloj… tuvo bien merecido el golpe que le di…"_

Tomó el aparato y presionó el botón, apareciendo al instante la señal de una esfera en las cercanías " _… pensar que todo empezó cuando se le ocurrió crear este objeto…"_

Meditó unos segundos, pero desechó la idea que había tenido. _"Bah ¿quién necesita esta estúpida cosa?… pronto me convertiré en el guerrero legendario y seré el más fuerte del universo"_ Definitivamente estaba cambiado, ya no era el joven impulsivo de antes.

Procuró dejar todo tal como estaba, pero la pequeña libreta fue ahora lo que capturó su vista. Acercó su mano para tomarla, pero en ese instante sintió a la señora en los alrededores. Cerró el mueble y se retiró por el balcón. No quería que lo sorprendieran estando de metiche, ni menos revisando la habitación de la mujer. Eso sí que sería deshonroso.

…

Estaba en una sala de espera. Una de sus piernas no dejaba de temblar involuntariamente, por lo que optó por cruzarlas. La ansiedad la estaba matando. Observó el lugar para intentar pensar en otras cosas. Nada fuera de lo común. Una sala blanca, alfombraba, con la recepción en un costado y en el otro unos sillones, donde estaba ella. Al centro una mesita con algunas revistas y en el fondo una puerta de color beige, con el nombre del médico en una placa dorada.

\- ¿La señorita Briefs?

Ella se levantó en de su silla

-Sí, aquí estoy…- respondió nerviosa

-El doctor la está esperando

-Gracias – respondió y caminó a la oficina indicada por la recepcionista.

Entró a la alba oficina y pudo apreciar a un hombre calvo, con gafas.

-Buenas tardes…- dijo ella, intentando sonar tranquila

-Buenas tardes, señorita Bulma ¿Primera vez que viene?

-Em, sí…

\- ¿Motivo de su visita?

-Este… pues … lo que ocurre es que necesito que me recete algún método anticonceptivo – respondió con algo de vergüenza

-mmm… comprendo. No se ponga nerviosa, es algo totalmente normal tomar ciertas precauciones, sobre todo si no se quiere tener familia aun…

Bulma no pudo evitar ponerse aún más roja, recordando las palabras del saiyajin.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste personalmente, Vegeta?_

 _Él se quedó en silencio. No podía decirle que era porque quería hacerla extrañarlo y que fuera a la nave a interrogarlo. Optó por hacer una pausa dramática, bebiendo algo de su copa._

 _-No se me antojó – le respondió mirándola fijamente - Volviendo a nuestro asunto ¿qué tan fértil eres?_

 _Ella se sintió realmente avergonzada_

 _\- ¡No voy a discutir sobre eso contigo!_

 _Él se sonrió y le dijo con calma_

 _-Entonces explícame si tienen algún método de anticoncepción…_

 _Ella suspiró, intentando calmarse_

 _\- Eres un cínico. Ni hace dos días me decías que yo era una vulgar y ahora estamos teniendo esta conversación… Yo, yo no puedo creer que siquiera estemos discutiendo este asusto …Dime ¿Cuál es tu interés en ese tema? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza entrenando?_

 _Él la miro a los ojos. No comprendía la negativa de ella a tratar ese tema_

 _-Hmn… Como están las cosas – hizo una pausa para beber – es mejor tomar ciertas precauciones… ¿no crees?_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando volvió, ya era casi de noche. Fue a su cuarto para dejar sus compras y encontró una nueva nota sobre su mesa.

"Deja de perder el tiempo.

V."

Sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse para tomar un baño. Dejó su ventana abierta a propósito y se metió al cuarto lateral. Una vez dentro cogió la pequeña cajita rosa y se dispuso a tomar su primera píldora. Él médico le había dicho que debía esperar un mes para que comenzaran a hacer efecto. Frunció un momento, pero luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Se metió en la bañera, con toda calma, pensando en él saiyajin.

Cuando salió se encontró a Vegeta, de pie al lado de su cama. Él la miró de arriba a abajo con esa mirada depredadora que tanto la excitaba. Se aproximó a él y lo miró a los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada. Vegeta la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a besarla. Bulma respondió, rodeando el cuello del saiyajin con sus brazos y dejando caer la toalla.

Definitivamente las palabras no eran necesarias, por ahora.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Para los que estaban preocupados por mi salud les cuento que ya estoy mejor. No se asusten no me voy a morir todavía.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoriteadores.

Comencemos con los saludos y respuestas.

miyako saku: Hola y espero no haber guateado con el capitulo.

kaimi: Siempre eres bienvenida. Cierto que si estuvo polémico, pero la idea era darle un saborcito extra al relato. Gracias por tus buenas vibras.

Gabo chan: Gracias por los buenos deseos. Y que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo.

KndVB: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo de hoy. Me alegro de que te hayas diverido, es la idea.

Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que no me haya faltado ninguna letra de tu nik. Paciencia que ya estoy pensando en tomar la saga de los Androides.

paulaamoraysupe89: No te impacientes y gracias por comentar.

Paulina Blanco: Bienvenida. Gracias por las flores. Intento publicar una vez por semana ahora, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer además del fic, pero igual le dedicamos tiempo

Annie Oh: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por ser mi abogada (jeje). Espero que el capítulo haya quedado entretenido.

Menta92: Hola ¿Tuviste problemas para comentar? ¡que mal! La página igual ha estado medio rara. Gracias y supongo que te gustó también este Cap. Ya pronto se comenzaran a dirigir la palabra nuevamente.

bulveggokmil: Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Espero que sinceramente hayas disfrutado esta entrega también.

ella123456: Paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo y gracias por pasar a saludar.

lula04gonzalez: Gracias por pasar a saludar y me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Ya veremos que pasa con nuestro querido príncipe.

bris vernica: Hola. Si ya casi lo consigue... Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi niña tiene siete añitos, por lo que es totalmente cosplayable. El traje fue de sakura gato, por si te lo preguntabas también...

Lismary90: Gracias por pasar a saludar y por preguntar por mi salud. Espero haber respondido a tu interrogante.

misaki uzumaki: Bienvenida. Y gracias por pasarte a saludar.

Megumi007: Gracias por saludar y espero no bajar el nivel de tensión en la historia. Espero sigas acompañándonos.

BBRieffs: Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado. La bipolaridad de Vegeta es algo que nunca dejo de explotar, por que aunque es parte su escencia, es totalmente hilarante.

Kirishima Mish: Bienvenida. Gracias por leer y me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado.

dayana loga: Bienvenida y gracias por leer.

...

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de pasar a leer y espero verlos en la próxima entrega.

Cuídense mucho.

Un Abrazo.


	31. El Plan Perfecto

Hola queridos lectores. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega. No se preocupen (o preocúpense) No hay LEMON

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **El Plan Perfecto**

A lo lejos, oyó trinar unas avecillas. La muchacha abrió sus ojos lentamente, algo desconcertada. Estaba en su cama, volteada hacia el ventanal. Aun no salía el sol, pero estaba apuntando el alba. Intentó girarse para ver la hora en su despertador, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un saiyajin amarrado a su cintura. Se sonrió con dulzura y abrazó la extremidad que la sostenía tan férreamente.

Vegeta, al sentir la presión de unos dedos ajenos sobre su brazo, abrió sus ojos con espanto. Recordó inmediatamente las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ese lugar. Llevaban casi tres meses sin hablarse con Bulma, y casi una semana desde el incidente de la compuerta de la nave. Pero eso no fue impedimento para comenzar a ir por las noches a su cuarto, para retirarse luego de tener su encuentro. Sin embargo, la anterior había estado especialmente apasionada. No se dio cuenta en que momento lo venció el sueño y había caído, rendido, en la cama de _ella._ Ni mucho menos de que la estaba abrazando

" _¡Mierda!… ¡Maldito cuerpo traicionero!"_

Se sonrojó y deshizo bruscamente el agarre. Salió de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa para marcharse. _"¡Maldita hembra!… es su culpa. Soy un guerrero saiyajin de élite, un príncipe. No me puedo permitir cometer esta clase de actos deshonrosos… es una… es una…"_ No pudo completar la frase, ya que algo lo perturbó. Frunció con profundidad. Podía sentir por todo el lugar el olor de _ella_. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control para ignorar su erección _"…estúpida y sensual humana"_

Bulma se molestó por la actitud del saiyajin. No entendía por qué él se ofendía y se iba sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla. Si era de lo más normal acurrucarse entre las parejas, sobre todo después de dormir juntos. Frunció y se enderezó en la cama, preocupándose de cubrir su torso, para decirle, de manera impulsiva y con su mejor tono de reproche

\- ¡Claro! Era de esperarse… ¡Huye de mí!… ¿qué tan lejos llegarás esta vez? ¿piensas irte del planeta?

Vegeta se quedó quieto en su sitio. Ya se había puesto la ropa interior y llevaba en una de sus manos el resto de sus cosas. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. _"¿Hum?... ¿Ya lo sabe?... No. Ese reclamo es solo por fastidiarme... Ja ja ja…al parecer no se ha dado cuenta… Esto voy a disfrutarlo en grande…"_

Se sonrió de lado y volteó a verla

-No me tientes, ridícula…Aunque deberé sacrificar momentos como éste…

Bulma pestañeó un par de veces, no encontrándoles sentido a las palabras del saiyajin.

Él, al ver su confusión, amplió su sonrisa malévola y se giró completamente para agregar

\- ¿Te das cuenta, mujer escandalosa e incompetente, de que acabas de demostrar lo imbécil que eres? O ¿necesitas que te lo dé por escrito?

Bulma abrió sus ojos muy grandes. Acababa de dirigirle la palabra al saiyajin, contra su voluntad. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a fruncir

\- ¡HMP! – hizo ella, imitándolo – No soy una imbécil, Vegeta… ¡Claro que me di cuenta! Pero no fui yo la que te busco. ¡Tú comenzaste a dejarme notas y tú comenzaste a venir a mi cuarto! Además, te comunico que, ésta mujer, escandalosa e incompetente, no piensa aumentar la maldita gravedad de la estúpida cosa esa … No, hasta que lo pidas de forma amable… - terminó haciéndole un desprecio.

Vegeta se la quedó viendo un momento. Pensó que se veía aún más atractiva cuando estaba enfadada. Avanzó hasta la cama, y le dijo con un tono entre amenazante y sensual

-Entonces tendré que buscar a alguien más que lo haga… porque te juro que no podrás moverte, cuando acabe contigo…

Bulma volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos. Estaba molesta por su derrota, pero por otro lado por fin habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Además, le encantaba cuando el saiyajin le hablaba de esa forma, tan insinuante. Pensó en que lo mejor era darle la noticia de su visita al médico de una buena vez. Quería ver su reacción.

-Mmm… Lo lamento muuucho por ti, Vegeta… - intentó incomodarlo, haciendo un puchero con sus labios, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla - Pero tendrás que esperar un mes para poder "masacrarme" …

Vegeta abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. _"No puede ser… ¿está insinuando que dentro de un mes podré fornicarla? ... (luego intentó no fruncir más) Hmn… No, es demasiado fácil… algo debe estar tramando… pero ¿qué? ... ¿qué intentas hacer ahora, Bulma?... Maldición… La oí cuando dijo que me amaba… ¿será por tener ese sentimiento que decidió entregarse? ... debo saber si es eso lo que quiere decir… no estoy para estúpidas suposiciones"_

Le mantuvo la mirada. Buscaba alguna trampa, algo que la delatara o un indicio de alguna maldita cosa, en esos enormes ojos azules.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Bulma le contestó, al tiempo que soltaba el rostro del saiyajin y posaba sus manos sobre la colcha

-Te estoy diciendo, Vegeta, que hice lo que me pediste. Fui a visitar a un médico que me recetó unas píldoras para este propósito. Pero debemos esperar por lo menos un mes, de lo contrario podrías dejar descendencia...

El sopesó sus palabras. _"Un mes… más le vale que no intente engañarme… por otro lado no tendrá donde huir si decide cambiar de opinión…"_

Bulma interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Eso sí, hay algo que te quiero pedir…- dijo, con un tono sensual

Vegeta la observó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

La muchacha no sabía cómo plantear lo que quería sin hacerlo enojar

-Bueno…es más bien algo que no quiero…es decir…

Él rodó sus ojos fastidiado

-Déjate de rodeos… ¡no tengo tu tiempo!

Ella frunció por la impaciencia de él.

-Está bien. No quiero que lo forcemos. No quiero que dentro de treinta días exactos estés exigiéndome que lo hagamos…

-No, mujer… Ya he cedido demasiado…

Bulma suspiró cansada. Creía conocer tan bien al hombre que tenía delante de ella, que internamente se sonrío cuando le preguntó

-De acuerdo, Vegeta... ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Vegeta, que aún sostenía en una de sus manos su ropa, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y cerró sus ojos, para poder concentrarse. Debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que pediría. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio.

\- ¿Y bien? – ahora era ella la impaciente

El príncipe volvió a mirarla

\- Ya que deseas hacer un intercambio… construirás una nave unipersonal, como en las que vinimos a la tierra…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿ACASO TE VAS A IR?

Bajo un poco su tono de voz para responder

\- ¡Qué astuta! Pero no es necesario que grites… No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo, mientras encuentras la forma de subir la gravedad de mi actual nave… Además, no estoy de ánimos de destruir nada en este inmundo planeta.

Bulma lo miró, estudiándolo. Sus azules ojos suplicantes, frente a esos oscuros y enigmáticos negros, que la veían fijamente. No quería que se fuera, lo amaba, era su pareja y estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlo en la casa. No quería separarse de él otra vez. A pesar de que comprendía a la perfección las razones del saiyajin, intentó algo más

-Pero… podemos construir nuevos robots para que los destruyas… - cogió el brazo del príncipe, tratando de convencerlo.

Vegeta fue traspasado al instante por el sentimiento de ella. Tuvo un milisegundo de duda, que esperó que ella no notara. Pero era la única forma de poner la balanza a su favor. Debía continuar con su plan.

-No necesito de tus chatarras, por ahora… Lo que necesito es probar mis nuevas técnicas…

La muchacha se sintió derrotada. Soltó suavemente el agarré que mantenía en el brazo del saiyajin.

Vegeta bajó su vista a la mano de la joven. Una sensación extraña se coló en su pecho. Se puso de pie para huir de ello, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para lidiar con algo nuevo.

Puso su mano en la manilla cuando la oyó decir

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te piensas ir?…

No volteo a verla. Salió del cuarto con prisa y se metió en el de él. Necesitaba urgente una ducha fría, para poder concentrarse y no volver al cuarto de ella. _"Si todo sale como espero, puede que de una buena vez me convierta en el legendario súper saiyajin …Además, no quiero que ninguno de los insectos esté al pendiente de mis avances… mucho menos ese inútil de Kakaroto"_

…

Se levantó lentamente de su cama. Luego de la conversación con el saiyajin, había decidió ayudarlo. Le dolía el corazón, pero en el fondo le encontraba toda la razón. Era casi "una atención" del príncipe irse para no destruir nada allí. Eso solo le demostraba lo cambiado que estaba. El sol ya comenzaba a asomarse tras las montañas del Este. Saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía para meterse a la ducha. Sintió una punzada en su corazón y dejó que las gotitas dulces y saldas se mezclaran _"¿Por qué tiene que irse otra vez? ¿Por qué ahora que falta tan poco para que podamos consumar nuestro amor? … ¿quizás se ira mientras pasa el mes? Eso significa que realmente no siente nada por mí y solo me está usando … … ¡No! Estoy cien por ciento segura de que me quiere… siquiera un poquito… Pero su estúpido orgullo le impide reconocerlo, de eso no me cabe ni la menor duda… Pero no sé por qué no puedo dejar de llorar… Vegeta, no quiero que me dejes… te necesito…"_

…

El saiyajin llegó a la cocina, por algo de comer. Aun resonaban en sus oídos lo gemidos de _ella_ de la noche anterior. Luego de la conversación de la mañana, se sentía con cierto vacío en su estómago, que prefirió atribuir al ayuno. Se duchó, se calmó, se vistió y bajó. Asaltó el refrigerador y preparó algo, según lo que había visto hacer a la loca. Una vez terminado su experimento culinario, se sentó a comer _"Dentro de un mes ella será totalmente mía… Si todo ocurre, según lo planeado, también conseguiré convertirme en el ser más fuerte de este Universo…_ _ja, ja, ja, ... Por fin la vida me sonríe… pero la sensación de vacío continua… Mhn, deberé aumentar las cantidades de alimento. Obviamente mi cuerpo necesita una ingesta de comida mayor…_ "

Frunció profundamente. Bunny entró a la cocina

-Buenos días, Vegeta… Veo que ya te atendiste solo otra vez…

-Hmp…

-No te molestes, querido… ¡es un alago!… - dijo acercándose a la nevera para sacar algunas cosas - Bulma nunca ha querido poner atención a como preparo las cosas… y tú ¡ya eres un experto!…

Vegeta siguió comiendo, ignorando a la mujer. Pero debía reconocer, como siempre contra su voluntad, que él era ya casi un verdadero maestro, en lo que a preparaciones culinarias se referían. Su aguda memoria y sentidos, sin contar las horas que pasaba en la cocina, lo habían hecho aprender casi todas las preparaciones y combinaciones de ingredientes que hacía la señora. Solo le quedaba esperar que la mujer se llevara el secreto a la tumba.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está mi hija? Parece que no ha venido a desayunar…

Él ni la miró para responder

-Y ¿Por qué demonios debería saber dónde está?

Bunny sirvió un vaso de jugo y se lo acercó al saiyajin

-Ya no gruñes... eso solo significa que ustedes ya no están peleados… ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!

Vegeta observó a la extraña mujer. Era un verdadero enigma como podía leerlo.

-Argg… ¿será que puedo comer en paz?

Bunny solo le sonrió y se retiró de la cocina. Que Vegeta le hubiera dirigido la palabra le bastaba para comprobar que esos dos habían retomado su relación.

….

Mientras tanto, Bulma avanzaba a paso veloz hacia los niveles inferiores de los laboratorios. No sentía hambre, por el contrario, sentía que, aunque lo deseara no podría probar bocado. No hasta poder solucionar su dilema y para esto, debía encontrar a su padre, ya que necesitaba urgente la ayuda de él.

Dio con él en el tercer nivel. Estaba rodeado por algunos empleados. Se acercó despacio y le hizo señas para que la viera.

El científico se excusó un momento y se dirigió donde su hija

-Hola, papá. Necesito hablarte… en privado – dijo ella mirando hacia los empleados.

-Buenos días, hijita… no hay problema. Espérame en mi laboratorio. Voy enseguida.

Bulma asintió y subió a los laboratorios personales.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio, avanzó hasta la silla de su padre y tomó asiento. Los minutos le parecieron horas…

Tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Dio una larga calada y se reclinó en su silla. Comenzó a pensar en la situación de ella con el saiyajin. Suspiró y sintió mariposas en su pecho recordando, la noche anterior. Y eso de despertar abrazados no tenía precio. Por lo mismo, le dolía demasiado dejarlo ir. Sin importar lo canalla que se comportara él, con tal de evitar verse "humano".

Una voz electrónica la sacó de sus pensamientos

"Bienvenido, príncipe Vegeta"

Bulma se enderezó, tensándose en la silla. Vio entrar al guerrero.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestionó dejando su cigarrillo en el cenicero de su padre.

Vegeta no le respondió. Avanzó tranquilamente hasta la mesa y dejó sobre ésta su ropa de combate y los accesorios. El traje azul que ella le había entregado, cuando se fue, al descubrir que Gokú lo había burlado.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó poniéndose de pie, de manos en las caderas

Él se cruzó de brazos y respondió

-Necesito que hagas más de estos. Siete, para ser más precisos y necesitaré revisar la armadura…

Bulma tomó las prendas y levantó su vista hacia él

\- ¿Son para tu viaje?

Vegeta le respondió con sarcasmo

\- ¡Dos de dos!... me sorprendes gratamente, humana

Bulma le envió una mirada de odio.

-Y se puede saber ¿qué gano yo haciendo esto?

El saiyajin deshizo su cruce de brazos y sonrió de lado, mientras rodeaba el mueble, para quedar al lado de ella.

-Lo pactaremos… elige el método de pago… - se acercó a su oído para agregar - espero que seas _flexible…_

La joven se sonrojó y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un leve suspiro, al sentir el cálido aliento del saiyajin. Dejó que su mente divagara sobre la _forma de pago._

-Veo que lo comprendiste… nos vemos, mujer

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se topó en la puerta con el señor Briefs.

-Hola, Vegeta…

El saiyajin lo miró a los ojos e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza, a modo de saludo y salió

El científico lo miró alejarse. Luego volteó hacia su hija y se aproximó a la mesa.

-¿? ¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?

Ella suspiró y dio una calada a su cigarrillo

-Papá… Hay que buscar la forma de aumentar el límite de gravedad de la nave… ¡Pero ya!

Su padre se sacó las gafas y las comenzó a limpiar en su bata.

-Sabes que eso es imposible…

-Lo sé… pero es necesario… Vegeta ya alcanzó las 500 unidades

El científico se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Creo que tengo la solución… pero necesitaremos ayuda – dijo poniéndose las gafas otra vez

Bulma lo observó un momento y luego bajó su mirada al traje. Sus ojos se notaban tristes

Al ver a la muchacha tan desanimada decidió preguntar

-Hija… ¿te encuentras bien?

No pudo mirar a su padre. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y se llevó las manos a su cabeza

-Papá… se va… y … no puedo evitarlo… - sus lágrimas no pudieron quedarse en su interior. No quería que sus padres se enteraran de su relación con Vegeta, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Necesitaba alguien con quien compartirlo y su padre era la mejor opción. Después de todo, Vegeta le había prohibido que le dijera a su mamá.

El científico la miró con dulzura. No era un secreto para él que su hija estaba enamorada del saiyajin. Lo sabía desde hace mucho. Desde la primera vez que alojaron al malhumorado hombre, notó como poco a poco su niña se encariñaba con el príncipe. Terminó de confirmarlo cuando ella le confesó que estaba confundida con respecto a Yamcha, cuando Vegeta volvió a la Tierra. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No le molestaba para nada la situación. Ellos como padres habían decidido darles todas las herramientas a sus hijas para que vivieran su vida como quisieran, que disfrutaran como ellos no habían podido cuando jóvenes. De todos modos, así era vivir: un constante avanzar, tropezar, caer, aprender y volver a ponerse de pie. Ellos, como padres, solo debían estar allí para cuando los necesitaran. Y éste, era uno de esos momentos.

Suspiró y acercó una mano al brazo de su pequeña.

-Hija… tranquila. Dime ¿qué ocurrió?

Ella secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, intentando regalarle una sonrisa a cambio del gesto paterno.

-Es que me pidió que aumentara la gravedad y como el idiota sabe que eso tomara tiempo… Además, dijo que mientras lo hacemos se va a ir al espacio a entrenar…

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno… al parecer lo que quiere es probar sus nuevas técnicas y medir su fuerza...

\- Cariño… sé lo mucho que _aprecias_ a Vegeta… Lo que no comprendo es que te des por vencida tan fácilmente ante una dificultad que no es tal... Dime ¿le ofreciste robots mientras?

-Si... pero los rechazó…

Él tomó asiento frente a su retoño, para poder verla a la misma altura.

-Hija ¿lo dejarás irse sin más?

Bulma se lo quedó viendo con extrañeza

\- ¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Sabes cómo es de terco…

No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Pero era la única forma. No quería verla melancólica y cabizbaja. Así no era ella y eso lo perturbaba.

-Querida… creo que…deberías acompañarlo. Después de todo, supongo que va a necesitar ayuda… No sabemos si ocurre algo y queda varado en algún lugar del universo… eso no sería bueno…Recuerda cuando se llevó la nave. Por poco y no se mata al aterrizar… Además, aunque Vegeta es muy inteligente, no es un electro-mecánico certificado… y tú lo eres desde los ocho años… Podrás solucionar cualquier problema que se le presente…

-Pero… él me pidió una nave unipersonal.

-Bulma…ambos sabemos cómo es Vegeta. Cuando dice una cosa, pareciera que pidiera a gritos otra… Además, esa nave ya está lista, solo hay que reparar un poco el interior y hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones… Si, como dices, tiene tanta prisa por irse a entrenar al espacio, lo más seguro es que acepte.

Ella suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con su padre, pero no pudo evitar que su estómago se apretase ante la idea de viajar sola con el saiyajin

-Mientras tú haces las modificaciones a la nave – continuó el profesor - me encargaré de fabricar una habitación que soporte la gravedad sobre 500G… pero habría que ver en qué lugar de la casa…

\- Yo también pensé en lo del cuarto… Por lo mismo te busqué… -comentó ella, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por uno de los guantes

El hombre cogió un papel y comenzó a hacer unos cálculos.

-Hija, el cuarto de gravedad podríamos instalarlo donde está el de karaoke… después de las modificaciones que hiciste a ese lugar no debiera ser problema transformarlo… Es una sala lo bastante amplia y el estar dentro de la casa le dará mayor privacidad…

A ella se le iluminó el rostro. Cogió el papel en el que estaba escribiendo el anciano y lo giró para agregar otras notas. Luego de unos minutos dijo, eufórica, poniéndose de pie

-Papá… ¡eres un genio! Eso no debiera tomar más de un mes… Y siendo un lugar fijo, se podría establecer una gravedad muchísimo mayor a la de la nave. Podríamos crear un generador central que esté bajo la habitación… ¡Y agregar muchas más cosas!

El anciano sonrió al ver a su hija retomar su carácter de siempre. Se cruzó de brazos y le dijo

-Ahora deberás preocuparte solamente en cómo convercerás a Vegeta

Ella se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y mordió una de sus uñas, mientras comenzaba a pasearse

-Es cierto…No lo sé… Supongo que me tocará convencerlo sutilmente de que utilice la nave...

El científico la miró con ternura.

-Que utilicen… querrás decir. Además, creo que te hacen falta unas vacaciones… te las has ganado. No será a las Islas del Sur, pero siempre es bueno un cambio de ambiente… aunque sea fuera del planeta

Bulma le sonrió. Sin embargo, tenía ahora una nueva inquietud. Convencer a Vegeta de que la acepte con él en su viaje.

Se aproximó a su padre y le dio un afectuoso abrazo

-Gracias, papá… No sé qué haría sin ti…

-No hay que agradecer, querida… - dijo respondiendo al abrazo. Luego se levantó y agregó -ahora si me disculpas iré a mi oficina a terminar unas cosas y más tarde nos veremos aquí, para empezar el diseño… si lo deseas puedes comenzar con los cálculos…

-De acuerdo – respondió ella cogiendo un nuevo papel de encima de la mesa y comenzando a garabatearla con números y fórmulas.

…

El señor Briefs llegó a su oficina. Pero al entrar escuchó una voz detrás de él

-Supongo que, para variar, tu hija no quiere hacer lo que le pedí… Era lo de esperarse y contaba con ello… Como te comenté, para mí será de mucha utilidad...

El profesor se volteó a verlo. El saiyajin estaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, apoyado en uno de los muros.

Vegeta avanzó un poco, para agregar

\- Sin embargo, como te habrá dicho la testaruda esa que tienes por hija, necesito que construyas una nave unipersonal … Nunca se sabe.

-Muchacho… entonces, creo que necesitare tu ayuda…

El hombre levantó su vista hacía el anciano

-Por eso estoy aquí…

El científico le mantuvo la mirada. Se le vino inmediatamente a la mente el encuentro que habían tenido días atrás

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flash Back**_

El señor Briefs se dirigía desde los laboratorios subterráneos a su oficina. Había estado trabajado en el prototipo del submarino que le encargó su hija. Esa mañana hizo un alto en sus labores para aceptar la invitación de su esposa a acompañarla a desayunar. Se sonrió al recordar la pelea de su hija y el saiyajin. Para el eran un par de tortolitos orgullosos, cada cual tratando de dominar al otro. Se imaginó a los pajarillos con los peinados de los muchachos. Siguió su descenso y en su mente, cambio los animalitos por un par de jaguares, eso le pareció más gracioso aún. Cuando entro a su despacho notó que Vegeta estaba en la silla de invitados.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, muchacho? ¿Necesitas robots?

-No – le cortó seco

El anciano lo pasó de largo y tomó asiento en su silla, tras el escritorio

-Bueno, te escucho…

Vegeta aclaró su garganta para decir

-De hecho, es algo totalmente distinto… necesito que convenzas a tu hija de acompañarme al espacio – soltó sin más, observando al científico con cuidado, evaluando su reacción

El anciano lo miró con sorpresa. No podía comprender lo que estaba planeando el hombre frente a él. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Que quizás Bulma le habría hecho algo y el quisiera vengarse. O que se la llevaría para siempre. O, lo que más lo mortificaría, que pensara en asesinarla lejos de la protección de sus amigos.

El saiyajin pudo oler y ver el temor que su propuesta había gatillado en el científico.

\- ¿Qu-qué planeas hacer con ella? – se atrevió por fin a preguntar

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y respondió

-No tengo porque hablar contigo al respecto, pero para tu tranquilidad necesito de sus servicios profesionales… si me marcho al espacio no me gustaría quedar varado, ni mucho menos no poder regresar… Tengo un par de compromisos pendientes en esta excusa de planeta

El científico respiró tranquilo. Cuando le había preguntado por sus intenciones, tuvo la impresión de que su corazón se saltó algunos latidos

\- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo planeas marcharte?

-Marcharnos – lo corrigió

-Disculpa… ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas marcharte con Bulma?

Vegeta se levantó de su lugar y avanzó unos pasos hacia la salida. Aunque necesitaba de la ayuda del profesor para sus fines, se le hacía incómodo tener ese tipo de conversación.

-No tengo una fecha… sin embargo, estaremos de regreso antes de que aparezcan esas chatarras…

El profesor asintió. Cogió un cigarrillo de un paquete que traía en el bolsillo y lo encendió con calma. Acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos. Aún tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a la proposición de Vegeta.

Sintió que le faltó el aire por un momento. Volvió a mirar al guerrero y le dijo, intentándo sonar más seguro

\- Podría ayudarte, muchacho… pero necesito que me garantices que ella volverá sana y salva… Supongo que no estará en tus planes… este… que muera

El saiyajin apartó su vista hacia un rincón y luego de unos segundos, respondió

-No puedo garantizarlo… Si ocurre, será por un bien mayor …

Se quedó estudiándolo un momento. Su mujer tenía razón, era como si lo hubieran hecho a la medida de su hija. Con el mismo carácter insolente y aventurero. Terco y altanero. Definitivamente era el único que podría lidiar con ella y, si estaban en lo correcto con su esposa, era seguro que el guerrero protegería a Bulma de lo que fuera, pero con lo orgulloso y reservado que era, jamás lo demostraría, no abiertamente. Solo le quedaba confiar en la intuición de su esposa.

-Comprendo… No me queda más que pedirte que seas cuidadoso…

Vegeta lo observó a los ojos nuevamente. Luego de unos momentos en silencio, dijo

-No necesito de tus cursis recomendaciones…

El anciano observó al príncipe. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando se comportaba así era porque ocultaba sus reales intenciones.

Vegeta avanzó hasta la puerta y abriéndola le dijo

-Volveré para finiquitar detalles... Espero tu cooperación en este asunto y sobretodo discreción.

El saiyajin abandonó la oficna, dejando al profesor pensando en cómo tratar el tema con su hija.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 _ **.**_

El anciano avanzó hasta su silla y le dijo al príncipe, mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo

-Comencemos, entonces… toma asiento, por favor – le ofreció el profesor con un gesto, mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar. No tenía intenciones de decirle que Bulma ya estaba lista para viajar. Quería que lo averiguara por él mismo.

Vegeta se acomodó frente al hombre. Cogió una libreta y una lapicera, cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió para comenzar a dibujar esquemas y anotar números al margen.

…

Bastante más tarde, en la sala del primer piso

"Ring-Ring" "Ring-Ring"

Bunny cogió presurosa el aparato

-Residencia Briefs, buenas tardes, habla Bunny… Ay, ella no se encuentra cerca. La busco enseguida… ¿No? Ah, bueno… sí, yo le digo que lo llame… Adiós y gracias por llamar.

La señora colgó y comentó para sí misma

\- ¡Que hombre tan simpático!

Se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba viendo una serie de televisión, mientras esperaba que se cocinara la cena en el horno. Luego de unos minutos, se puso las manos en las mejillas

\- ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidó preguntarle quién era!

Justo en ese momento vio al saiyajin dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Se levantó presurosa y lo atajó, al pie de la escalera

-Vegeta… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El frunció y la miro fijamente. Se esperaba que saliera cualquier disparate de esa boca.

-Depende… - respondió cruzándose de brazos, indicándole que la escucharía

Ella no espero a saber de qué dependía.

-Bueno, querido. El asunto es que llamó un viejito y quería hablar con Bulma… y lo que sucedió es que se me olvidó preguntarle el nombre… ¿sabes tú quién puede haber sido?

Vegeta cerró sus ojos intentando controlarse para no gritarle a la madre de su pareja. Suspiró hondo y respondió

-Señora… - apretó sus dientes conteniendo su lenguaje - Con todo respeto le diré que no me interesa ni me importa quién haya sido el que llamó a Bulma…

La señora abrió sus ojos un poco, algo sorprendida. _"¡Oh! Vegeta ¿llamaste a mi hija por su nombre?"_ Sin embargo, no quiso incomodarlo. Presionó, tentando a su suerte

-Este… ¿Pero sabes quién es?

El príncipe abrió sus ojos y le dio su mirada asesina. No se había dado cuenta de su falta.

\- ¡OH! Comprendo… - dijo ella sonriéndole - Creí que lo conocías. Disculpa entonces, y no te quedes dormido porque en una hora estará la cena.

Vegeta prefirió ignorarla y subió de una vez a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama, con los pies colgando al suelo y las manos tras la nuca. Soltó un suspiró cansado, mientras cerraba sus ojos _"Debí tomar el camino con vista panorámica… Esa mujer habla tanto como la loca de su hija… y ese maldito gusto por irse con rodeos para decir las cosas… Argg, me enervan… ¿podré estar a solas con ella sin asesinarla o arrancarle la lengua con mis propias manos?... Tendré que arriesgarme, no hay otra forma… Hmn… un tiempo a solas con ella, si lo pienso bien será un buen viaje, de eso estoy seguro… Un maldito mes es todo lo que me separa de una de mis metas… ¿y luego?"_ Abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama _"¿Y luego qué?"_

-Ja, ja, ja… Por supuesto – se dio un golpe en la frente, mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente _"disfrutaremos de los beneficios… (frunció y se sentó nuevamente en la orilla de la cama) Sin embargo, eso de que se entregará dentro de un mes no deja de sonarme sospechoso… No será tan estúpida de estar buscando formar una ridícula familia… No. Me ha dicho que no quiere descendencia… ¡Eso jamás! … No seré como el idiota de Kakaroto, dejando mestizos como si fuera lo más natural… La sangre saiyajin debe mantenerse intacta… Somos los últimos y contarán nuestra leyenda. No hay inmortalidad más grande, que la de ser recordado por el poder de un imperio"_

….

 _Continuará… je je je_

* * *

Hola y gracias por los reviews. Saludos a los que se han integrado, tanto seguidores como favoriteadores. Voy a tratar de dejar las entregas para los días Viernes, así es más ordenado. Además esta semana perdí un par de días puesto que estuve haciendo trabajo de mantención a mi chancha (bicicleta)

Saludos en orden de aparición.

bulveggokmil: Gracias por pasarte a saludar y paciencia, paciencia

Gabo chan: Gracias y no te pongas tan impaciente. Y no es mi intención torturarte, lo prometo.

Kaimi: Gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Y si ya estoy mucho mejor. Intento agregar lo más posible para que la historia tenga algunos detalles fieles a la serie.

Colito: Hola y si, ya falta menos para que llegué al mundo Trunks. Gracias por tus palabras.

Invitado Misterioso: Gracias por pasar a saludar

Ran 0: Hola. Si, era una forma de salvar el orgullo de Vegeta.

Kuran Bella: Gracias por pasar a saludar y bienvenida

noemed: Gracias y espero que estés bien.

bris vernica: Hola y sí. Ya casi, casi.

Lismary90: Gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también

lula04gonzalez: Gracias, se hace lo que se puede. Lamento que no haya habido nada de luchas "cuerpo a cuerpo" hoy.

Annie Oh: Gracias por pasarte a saludar y por tus buenos deseos.

lupis: Hola, gracias. También te envío un abrazote.

misaki uzumaki: Ja ja ja, así es.

BBRieffs: Hola y nunca te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás. Mantener al niño interior y la imaginación viva es parte de una vida longeva. Opino lo mismo con respecto a leer fics, a veces uno se sorprende con los excelentes relatos que se encuentra. Y si, tengo una mona de 7 años ...¿Preguntas por mi edad? Bueno, prepárate para irte de espaldas... no lo diré directamente, pero te dejaré un guiño: tengo la edad actual de Bulma. Espero que te recuperes de la impresión y que ni se les ocurra tratarme de señora, por que no lo soy... Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Lul: Bienvenida, hola. Gracias por tu comentario y para serte sincera hasta yo espero el LEMON. Pero calma, debemos estructurar paso a paso a esta pareja. Así que te pido que seas paciente.

Megumi007: Hola y gracias por tu comentario. Ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado.

Miu Neko-Chan: Bienvenida. Que bueno que ya puedas comentar. Gracias por leerme y me alegra mucho que sea de tu agrado esta historia.

carols2497: Bienvenida. Y gracias por acompañarnos. Paciencia y ya llegaremos a lo de baby Trunks

Muchas gracias a todos y cuídense para que no volvamos leer.

Un Beso.


	32. Resquicio Legal

¡Hola!

Hoy es viernes y como lo prometido es deuda, les dejo otro capítulo de esta loca historia. Viene una pequeña escena subida de tono.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Resquicio legal**

En los laboratorios, Bulma ya estaba terminando los planos para la sala de gravedad. No había comido nada en todo el día a excepción de un sándwich y un jugo, que le llevó su padre. Su cenicero estaba lleno y algunos vasos desechables de café, estaban regados por ahí. Estaba contra el tiempo y más encima tenía la preocupación de tener que hablar con el saiyajin.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir junto con el pitito que indicaba que tenía una llamada en el comunicador.

Apretó el botón y vio a su madre, con su eterna sonrisa

\- ¿Qué hay, mamá?

-Hija, ya está lista la cena

-No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde. Voy enseguida… espérenme.

-Bulma, hace un rato te llamo un hombre…

La joven, que casi corta la comunicación, miró extrañada a su madre

\- ¿Un hombre, dices? Y ¿No le preguntaste quién era?

-Sé que he hablado antes con él, pero últimamente me falla la memoria…

- _"¿últimamente?"_ ¿Y qué te dijo, mamá?

Su madre llevó un dedo a su mejilla intentando recordar el mensaje

\- ¡Ah, sí! Dijo que por favor le avisaras cuando tuvieras listo el submarino…

Bulma se sonrió y respondió

-Ay, mamá… era el maestro Roshi… Gracias. Yo me pondré en contacto con él.

Cortó la comunicación y se detuvo en seco

-¿? ¿Era Vegeta el que estaba tras mi madre en la cocina?

Se encogió de hombros y apagó su enésimo cigarrillo del día. Había trabajado sin parar desde que habló con su padre. Estaba exhausta, pero había valido la pena. Solo faltaban unos pequeños detalles para dar los toques finales al plano de la cámara. Se sentía con el tiempo en contra. Debía hablar esa misma noche con Vegeta, para poder al día siguiente comenzar con el trabajo de acondicionar la nave para dos personas, para un viaje indefinido. Se sonrió _"Supongo que será como una luna de miel… Ahora veremos cómo se lo toma… Tendré que hacer uso de toda mi astucia femenina"_

…

En el comedor, todos ya habían ocupado sus lugares, solo faltaba Bulma.

La señora ya había comenzado a servir los platos.

-Vegeta… - habló el anciano - aprovechando que aún no baja mi hija, quería agradecerte por la ayuda en los laboratorios…

-Hmn…– hizo el saiyajin, para luego comenzar a atacar su plato.

\- ¡Vegeta! – le llamó la atención la señora

\- ¡Hmp!

El saiyajin se volvió a verla con algo de confusión

\- ¿Qué son esos modales? Me extraña viniendo de ti… No puedes empezar a comer todavía. Estamos esperando a _Bulma_

El profesor tragó duro, a la espera de la explosión por parte de su huésped. Pero se sorprendió, al ver que el hombre sólo se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en la silla. Como las cosas le estaban saliendo tan bien, estaba de buen humor y con ánimos de mofarse. Decidió que por esta vez pasaría por alto el atrevimiento de la mujer. Añadió con ironía

\- ¿Y cuándo cree que su hija se digne a venir a acompañarnos?

Bunny le sonrió, respondiendo

-Ay, no tarda… debe haber ido a su cuarto para arreglarse…

Vegeta se sonrió y comentó

-Espero que haya llevado _todas_ sus herramientas…

El anciano se sonrió ante el comentario del saiyajin.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! Mi hija es hermosa tal cual es – respondió Bunny, acomodando unas fuentes

El saiyajin se enderezó y cogió la copa de vino que tenía cerca. Hizo rotar su contenido, mientras observaba el rojizo líquido

-Y entonces me puede indicar ¿por qué demora tanto?

La señora se volteó a verlo y le dijo, con toda calma

-Bueno… supongo que se debe estar arreglando para _alguien_

Hasta ahí le llegó el buen humor a Vegeta, que no pudo evitar fruncir, mientras una de sus cejas se curvaba con cierto tic. Su corazón dio un par de latidos fuertes, que sintió inclusive en sus oídos. Se le pasó por la mente que la muchacha saldría a alguna cita. Intentó calmarse para no delatarse frente a sus anfitriones. Se iba a llevar la copa a sus labios, pero en el último instante miró a la señora, que aún lo observaba y le preguntó

\- ¿Qué? – ladró - ¿Tampoco puedo beber?

La señora suavizó su mirada. Intuyó claramente lo que pasó por la cabeza de su yerno.

-Sí, querido… Claro que puedes hacerlo.

Vegeta levantó una ceja, buscando si es que la señora le estaba enviando alguna insinuación. Al no encontrar ningún rastro de algún mensaje oculto, terminó bebiendo de una vez el contenido completo de la copa. La señora se apresuró a llenarla nuevamente. En eso estaban, cuando apareció Bulma, con un vestido rosa, cuya suave y amplia caída, le llegaba sobre la rodilla. Su lacio cabello suelto, tocado con una cinta roja a modo de cintillo.

El saiyajin no pudo evitar mirarla, aunque solo de soslayo. Hace mucho que la muchacha no se "arreglaba" como para una cita. El solo hecho de verla así y pensar en que sería otro el que disfrutara de esa vista lo habían hecho ponerse de los nervios.

-Hija ¡estás preciosa! ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó su madre

Bulma se sonrojó un poco y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al saiyajin.

Eso no escapó a los agudos ojos de madre de Bunny. Pero quién comentó juntando sus manos

\- Debe ser un muchacho muy apuesto… ¡Se irá de espaldas cuando te vea!

El profesor disfrutaba con la escena. Comprendía a la perfección las intenciones de su mujer de despertar los celos del muchacho.

El saiyajin apuró su segunda copa. Mientras la vena de la sien comenzaba a hacer su aparición triunfal.

-Mamá – respondió Bulma, tomando asiento frente a su pareja – lo que ocurre es que solo tenía ganas de sacarle provecho a mi nueva apariencia… Pero ya que lo mencionas, podría salir... Me hace falta un descanso…

Vegeta se decidió a intervenir. No soportaría la insolencia e irrespeto de ella para con su persona.

-No puedes salir… - dijo en un tono bajo, entre dientes.

Todos lo miraron

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué no? – pregunto la muchacha, comenzando a disgustarse

El saiyajin la miró a los ojos y le contestó

\- Mujer, por si lo olvidaste, tienes que construir una nave, aumentar la gravedad de otra y replicar unos trajes… ¿te parece poco?

Bulma levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Cogió una servilleta y la puso en su regazo, mientras decía, con enfado

-Lo siento, pero hoy ya trabajé bastante… me merezco un descanso

El saiyajin entrecerró sus ojos, desafiando con la mirada a Bulma. Mientras la señora se atrevía a intervenir

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que necesitas una nave? ¿Te vas de viaje otra vez?

-Sí – soltó escuetamente, dirigiéndose a la señora, luego le dijo a Bulma – Descansarás cuando termines…

-Ja, ni lo sueñes, Vegeta. No soy tu empleada – respondió Bulma al saiyajin

\- ¿Pero no será por mucho tiempo? – pregunto Bunny

Vegeta miró a la señora

-Eso no lo he pensado. Pero no puedo…

-… seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este mugroso planeta de débiles – intervino Bulma, imitándolo y terminando la frase por él

Vegeta le envió una mirada de fastidio y dijo entre dientes

-Hmn…Mujer maleducada…

-Saiyajin pendenciero…

-Vulgar…

-Insensible…

-Grosera

\- ¡Bruto!

La señora comenzó a servir más platos, mientras decía

-Muchachos, cenemos y luego arreglan sus diferencias… ¡Hacen tan linda pareja! Deberían salir juntos…

Ambos se sonrojaron

-Mamá. ¡No voy a salir con este esclavista! – dijo Bulma llevándose un bocado a la boca, para disimular

\- ¡Ni yo con una mujer tan insolente! – dijo Vegeta, agarrando una pierna de pavo y dándole una enorme mordida.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en "normalidad". A excepción de la joven pareja que, a pesar de las recomendaciones de la señora, se seguían insultando en modo "mute". El señor Briefs intentaba no sonreírse ante las tonterías de ambos.

Una vez terminada la cena, Bunny se levantó y dijo

-Muchachos, por si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación… espero que pasen una linda velada…

-Yo también me voy – dijo el profesor – aún tengo unas cosas pendientes en los laboratorios…

-Deberías aprender algo de tu padre – comentó Vegeta

-Lo que pasa es que él no tiene un molesto saiyajin presionándolo…

Ambos hombres se miraron. El científico mejor abandonó la sala. No quería estar cuando esos dos empezarán con sus gritos.

…

Quedaron solos en el comedor. Bulma fue la primera en ponerse de pie para retirarse. Vegeta la interrogó

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La joven se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró con algo de fastidio.

-Ya te lo dije… Voy a salir a beber y a relajarme

\- ¿sola?

Bulma se sonrió internamente. Estaba logrando su cometido.

-Claro… ¿con quién más iría? No sería la primera vez.

Ella avanzó hacia la puerta. Vegeta tenía una batalla interna tal que sus puños se apretaron bajo la mesa. Se imaginaba claramente a la mujer siendo abordada por cuanto patético humano hubiera en la ciudad.

Ella estaba por dejarlo solo cuando lo oyó decir

-Tal vez no me concierna… pero creo que podría hacer el sacrificio de acompañarte…

Bulma se hizo la extrañada. Era lo que esperaba que sucediera. Sabía que lograría de alguna forma pasar una velada con el saiyajin para poder plantearle lo del viaje

-Solo si estás de ánimos de compartir un rato con una mujer maleducada, vulgar, grosera, torpe, inconsecuente, terca, imbécil, escandalosa, infantil, mimada e incompetente.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y se sonrió primero, por la excelente memoria de la mujer. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los insultos que él le había dirigido durante la cena. Segundo, tenía en mente otros planes para la muchacha.

-Lo he hecho por bastante tiempo ¿no?

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fingiendo estar molesta

\- Ah, ¿sí?... Entonces te espero para que te cambies…

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y se sonrió ladinamente

-No iremos a ninguna parte…

-Pero dijiste…

-Dije que te acompañaría… - la interrumpió – no que saldría contigo.

La muchacha lo miró pensando en la oferta.

-Bueno, entonces voy a subir a ponerme algo más cómodo… nos vemos en ¿diez minutos?

-No es necesario que te cambies…

-¿? – Bulma lo miró con sorpresa

Vegeta se corrigió

-No necesito perder más tiempo – dijo, mientras avanzaba a la alacena. Sacó unas botellas de vino y un par de copas, luego abandonó el comedor.

La muchacha se quedó observando un momento por donde se había retirado el saiyajin. No sería una salida romántica, pero no podía pedirle más. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo siguió. Pero al asomarse a la sala vio que este subía por las escaleras.

\- ¿Vas a la terraza?

Vegeta se detuvo y volteó a verla

-No, humana… ganaremos tiempo si subimos de una vez a tu habitación – dicho esto siguió su camino.

Bulma se sonrojó, comprendiendo perfectamente el mensaje. Además, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa. Pensaba en que si Vegeta se tomaba a mal su propuesta, seguramente estarían peleados un buen tiempo y probablemente se marcharía sin ella.

Vegeta ingresó a la habitación de la muchacha y dejó la puerta abierta. Avanzó hasta el balcón y se quedó allí, esperando.

Bulma al entrar a su habitación, hizo un alto. Pasó al cuarto de baño y al salir se dirigió a su cama, tomando un par de cojines para ponerlos sobre la reposera que tenía fuera, donde antiguamente estaba la planta que le arrojó a Vegeta un día que le colmó la paciencia. Al salir al balcón, encontró al saiyajin aun de pie, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la calle.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hmn… - volteó a verla - ¿Para que traes esas cosas?

-Son para que nos sentemos…

\- Tienes un asiento aquí mismo, ridícula – le dijo indicando con su barbilla hacia la reposera que Bulma tenía en su balcón.

-Sí, pero con estos cojines estaremos mejor…

Vegeta se inclinó, dejando las botellas y las copas en suelo, ignorando por un momento a la muchacha. Acto seguido, se sentó en el piso y apoyó su espalda contra el barandal, flexionando una de sus rodillas.

-Oye, Vegeta ¿será que puedes dejar de ser tan orgullosos un momento y aceptar uno de estos? – dijo acercándole uno de los almohadones – así estarás más cómodo

-Estoy bien, así… siéntate de una vez.

Bulma prefirió no responder. En cierta forma se alegró del detalle de Vegeta de cederle el único asiento disponible, aunque perfectamente cabían dos personas. Sin embargo, prefirió hacer causa común con él. Dejó caer uno de los almohadones y el otro lo acomodó al lado del príncipe. Antes de sentarse, se retiró los zapatos y los dejó a un lado. Vegeta solo la miraba hacer, sin perderse detalle del cuerpo de la joven.

Bulma al terminar de acomodarse se volteó hacia él y le sonrió, sin saber que este solo gesto había hecho sonrojarse al saiyajin. Por suerte para él, la poca iluminación del lugar lo encubría. Optó por servir las copas y ofrecerle una a la mujer

\- ¡Gracias!

Vegeta se quedó en silencio. Volvió su vista al ventanal que tenía en frente. Podía ver el reflejo del cielo y algunas nubes blancas, que contrastaban con el negro del firmamento.

La muchacha bebió un sorbo de su vino y comentó

-Gracias por acompañarme

-Hmn

-Realmente no tenía ganas de salir… pero sí de hablar contigo…

-Ya veo… y ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Primero quisiera hacerte una pregunta que hace mucho me ha estado dando vueltas…

El saiyajin volteó a verla, con curiosidad

Bulma se animó y le dijo

-Bueno, es algo que quizás no es importante, pero dado que tenemos este… una relación, creo que es mejor aclararlo de una vez y …

-Ve al grano, mujer…

Bulma suspiró y volteó a mirar el reflejo de las estrellas

-Vegeta… ¿cabe la posibilidad de que tengas un hijo en algún lugar del Universo?

El saiyajin quedó de piedra. Él esperaba que ella sacara el tema del viaje.

\- ¿Por qué diablos me preguntas eso?

Bulma cerró sus ojos y dijo.

-No lo niegas… por lo que supongo que cabe la posibilidad…

\- ¡Que estupidez!… sabes perfectamente bien lo escrupuloso que soy.

-Pero aun así estas esperando que me entregue a ti…

Vegeta se sintió algo sofocado. No tenía respuesta para eso. No para dar abiertamente. Sin embargo, encontró una salida digna.

-No seas ridícula… y no te hagas ilusiones al respecto, pero supongo que es por el parecido con nuestra raza…- soltó con fastidio. Bebió de su copa y agregó - ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas esa idea tan absurda?

Bulma suspiró y volteó a ver a su compañero

-Mmm… ¿y no hay más razas como la nuestra?

Vegeta cerró sus ojos para responder

-Si las hay…

-Entonces…

-Nada. Todas razas débiles y extintas. Además, diferían bastante en tamaño, color y olor. Algunas eran más que repulsivas.

\- ¿y eran compatibles genéticamente? – preguntó ella con más curiosidad

Vegeta volteó su vista a la ventana unos momentos. Nunca antes de venir a la Tierra había oído de híbridos. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, bajando su cabeza y respondió por fin.

-No. Por lo que es imposible que existan más mestizos que el mocoso de Kakaroto.

La muchacha se decidió a preguntar más directamente

\- ¿Y qué hay del muchacho que vino a advertirnos?

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y volteó hacia ella. Decidió que era momento de cortar el tema de raíz

\- ¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa? Lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es que ese idiota de Raditz no pudo controlarse cuando vino por su hermano o que Nappa hizo de las suyas cuando realizó un recorrido por el planeta. No sería la primera vez... Es la única respuesta lógica.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío al oír la hipótesis de Vegeta. Después de todo era muy lógico que cualquiera de los otros dos saiyajins hubieran ultrajado a alguna mujer durante su estadía en la Tierra. Instintivamente cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

\- ¿Te queda alguna otra duda?

-No, Vegeta… - dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos.

Vegeta intentó incomodar a la muchacha

-Deberías estar agradecida de que Raditz estaba en misión cuando encontró a Kakaroto. Sé que estabas allí cuando se llevó al mocoso…

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?

Vegeta se sonrió y cerró sus ojos, volteando su cabeza al frente

-Esos chillidos son inconfundibles… de hecho desee estar sordo.

Bulma le dio un empujoncito en el hombro, mientras intentaba ponerlo incómodo

-Oye… ¿Así que ahora te molestan mis chillidos? Hasta ahora no te había escuchado quejarte…

Vegeta agregó, volviendo a mirarla, con algo de lascivia

-Es distinto cuando el que los provoca soy yo…

Bulma se puso como un tomate y bajó su rostro hacia la copa que sostenía. Su tiro le había salido por la culata.

\- ¿Te quedaste sin habla? Ese sí que es un suceso extraordinario… - luego entrecerró sus ojos para decir – Ya que quieres hablar de aquello, dime ¿por qué demonios cambiaste de opinión?

La muchacha se quedó estática en su sitio. Ni ella sabía muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo. Suspiró y volteó a verlo, para poder responder sin delatarse

-Vegeta… la verdad es que tomé la decisión pensando en que no podía huir por siempre… de mis sentimientos…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Se terminó de acomodar la ropa y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio del médico_

 _\- ¿Y bien, doctor?_

 _-Señorita… Al parecer está todo en orden. Le extenderé esta receta con las píldoras que debe tomar, pero…_

 _Bulma sintió que su estómago se apretaba. Un "pero" de un médico era para preocuparse_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Bueno, seré sincero con usted… si planea tener hijos es mejor que los planee pronto, ya que no le garantizo que pueda quedar embarazada muy fácilmente después…_

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?_

 _-No, está todo bien… lo digo por su edad._

 _Para la muchacha fue un balde de agua fría. Se había olvidado que ya no estaba en los veinte. Bajó su cabeza y se atrevió a preguntar_

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?_

 _El medico la observó un momento antes de responder_

 _-Exactamente no lo sé… tal vez estemos hablando de unos dos a cinco años… No más que eso. Después es correr un riesgo innecesario._

 _Bulma suspiró. Ella ya lo sospechaba. Pero tenía suficiente tiempo para pensarlo._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

-Hmn… Comprendo. Pero dime ¿Por qué yo y no la sabandija? ¿Acaso no lo amabas tanto?

Bulma lo miró a los ojos. No hallaba como explicarle todo lo que sentía por él sin parecer desesperada. Además de que, a futuro, muy a futuro, sí quería tener una familia. Y eso sería un quiebre definitivo con el saiyajin. Bebió un poco de vino antes de responder.

-Lo que ocurre es que me di cuenta de que realmente no amaba a Yamcha como creía…

El príncipe dejó de observarla

-De acuerdo. Si tus ridículos sentimientos me benefician, no tengo objeción… pero recuerda que de mi parte no hay nada más que deseo. Así que no intentes sonsacarme palabrerías cursis ni estupideces por el estilo… Lo nuestro es una relación por conveniencia…

Bulma suspiró y se puso de pie. Miró al saiyajin un instante, pensando en que no habría forma alguna de saber si él sentía algo realmente, eso le dolía, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Se dirigió a su habitación

\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Vegeta, siguiéndola con la mirada

-No… voy por mis cigarrillos… necesito uno.

La joven entró por el ventanal y volvió a los pocos segundos. Antes de sentarse, le ofreció a Vegeta. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Como quieras… - dijo acomodándose en su lugar.

El saiyajin la ignoró y volvió a servir las copas. Estaba seguro de que pronto sacaría el tema del viaje.

Bulma encendió su cigarro y miró al saiyajin

\- ¿Sabes? sinceramente me da lo mismo tu ridículo argumento de que no sientes nada por mí…

Vegeta se sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para decirle

-Lo sé… de lo contrario no harías las cosas que haces por las noches…

-Ja – rio ella con sarcasmo – eso también aplica para ti, saiyajin gruñón…

Vegeta frunció y bebió de su copa.

\- Mejor cállate, terrícola… te ves mejor con la boca cerrada. Algún día te estrellarás contra ese muro…

Bulma hizo un mohín con sus labios. Pero luego sonrió y se recostó en el hombro del saiyajin.

Éste rodó sus ojos y la increpó

\- ¿Por qué te me pegas?

-No seas tan malhumorado, Vegeta… Es solo que me siento cansada

-Y ebria… - agregó él, sabiendo perfectamente que la muchacha hacía ese tipo de cosas esperando que el iniciara algo. Pero esta vez no le daría el gusto.

-Es cansancio… y es tu culpa- le reclamó ella.

Vegeta se sonrió

\- ¿Me culpas a mí por tu flojera?

-Vegeta, es tu culpa que duerma poco

-Podría ser menos… agradece que aún no comienza lo mejor… - intentó atacar él

\- ¡Qué humildad!

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Nada… fue solo un comentario

-Habla, mujer…

\- ¿Ahora quieres que hable? No hay quién te entienda…

\- ¡Bulma!

-No me grites… Además, entérate de una vez que no me quedaré tranquilamente esperando a que vuelvas de tu "viaje" …

Vegeta frunció profundo. Eso era más que una insinuación. Ella lo estaba desafiando abiertamente

-Haz lo que quieras… - dijo entre dientes, apartándola, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se sentaba en la reposera. Apoyó su espalda y flexionó una pierna para dejar un brazo descansando sobre esta, dejando su otra mano sobre la pierna que apoyaba en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos, sin dejar de fruncir, demostrando su molestia con ella. Optó por no dirigirle la palabra.

La muchacha también se molestó. Esperaba un ataque de celos por parte de él. Esperaba que él se saliera de sus casillas y le dijera que se la llevaría con él. Pero nada. Apagó su cigarrillo en una maceta que estaba a su lado, antes de levantarse y acercarse nuevamente a su pareja. Con descaro se sentó en el espacio que había entre las piernas del saiyajin. Se iba a recostar sobre su regazo, cuando lo oyó decir

-Ni se te ocurra… a menos que desees morir.

Ella se sonrió de espaldas a él. Ese berrinche solo le indicaba que el príncipe sí estaba celoso.

-Vegeta, no te molestes… solo estaba jugando…

\- ¡Tsk!… me da igual lo que hagas…

-Lo que quiero realmente es…ir contigo, al espacio…

Vegeta se sonrió con maldad.

\- ¿Y para qué te querría conmigo?

Bulma respiró hondo y prosiguió, ignorando el tono del saiyajin

-Quiero ir para que no tengas inconvenientes en tu viaje…

\- ¿Vas a sabotearme, humana?

-No… jamás haría eso… - respondió ella sonriéndose con la idea.

\- ¿No? ¿y qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando me llevé la nave?

-Te dije muy claramente que esa vez me interrumpiste cuando estaba verificando el estado de la nave… ¡Fue tu culpa! – chilló Bulma

Vegeta se quedó observando la espalda de la muchacha. Sintió deseos de acariciarla y terminar la discusión de una vez para llevársela a la habitación, sin embargo, se contuvo. Quería saber cuánto sería capaz de hacer ella, con tal de acompañarlo.

\- JA, JA, JA … ¿Otra vez culpándome de tu inoperancia? Además ¿crees que es un viaje de placer? ¿de qué me serviría llevarte?

-Llévame como garantía… si voy contigo me aseguraré de que no falle nada esta vez.

Vegeta extendió su mano hasta casi tocar el cabello de la joven.

-No le encuentro sentido a que me acompañes. Claramente pedí una nave unipersonal… Solo serás un estorbo.

Bulma suspiró y respondió, volteando un poco su cabeza para poder verlo.

-Te prometo que, si me dejas ir contigo no interrumpiré con tu entrenamiento… Solo quiero que vuelvas sano y salvo. Además, tomará menos tiempo acondicionar la nave actual, que fabricar una nueva… Me encargaré del mantenimiento y de ayudarte con tus heridas…

\- ¿Y qué hay de la comida?

Bulma se quedó en silencio unos segundos. A ella no se le daba la cocina.

\- ¿No vas a responder o te sientes incapaz de atenderme correctamente? – preguntó él, con algo de mofa

\- ¡Claro que puedo atender tus estúpidas necesidades! – chilló ella

Vegeta pensó que ya era momento de iniciar su juego nocturno. La jaló hacia atrás, sujetando a la muchacha por el cuello

\- ¿Todas ellas? – preguntó en su oreja.

Bulma cerró sus ojos, estremeciéndose ante el tibio contacto del aliento del saiyajin en su oído. Vegeta, al sentir la reacción de ella, no pudo evitar bajar sus labios al cuello de ella y comenzar a dar leves mordiscos, mientras le decía

\- Responde, mujer…

La muchacha dijo, muy suavemente

\- ¡Ah!… Sí…

\- ¿No me estorbaras? – preguntó él, llevando su mano libre desde la rodilla de la muchacha hasta alcanzar la parte interna de uno de los muslos.

-…mmm… No…Vegeta…

Vegeta alcanzó al fin la cálida intimidad de la joven

-Voy a pensarlo… - comentó, comenzando a acariciarla por encima de sus bragas.

Ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel y se giró un poco más, para poder alcanzar los labios del saiyajin. Se besaron apasionadamente, sin dejar de acariciarse mutuamente, hasta que Bulma entre gemidos apenas logró decir

-Aquí nos pueden ver…

Vegeta no detuvo sus acciones, por el contrario. Corrió un poco la prenda de ella, volviendo a acariciarla mientras le decía

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Ella meneó su cabeza, sintiendo que estaba cerca de su orgasmo. El saiyajin aumentó la velocidad y Bulma gimió en sus labios sintiendo su explosión. Luego de unos segundos, él la apartó, indicándole que se pusiera de pie. Se levantó, y sin decir nada ingresó al cuarto de ella.

La muchacha se quedó de pie un momento, observando que nadie hubiera visto el espectáculo que acababan de dar. Optó por seguirlo y al entrar lo encontró sentado en la orilla de la cama. Avanzó hasta él y cuando lo tuvo enfrente le preguntó

-Entonces… ¿me llevarás?

Vegeta no respondió. Aún se sentía algo molesto por la insinuación de ella, de buscar otra pareja mientras él se iba de viaje. Se puso de pie y tomándola por la nuca le plantó un salvaje beso, en esos labios tan altaneros.

Bulma no se resistió, ella también estaba esperando por este momento. Sin embargo, cuando iba a colgarse del cuello del saiyajin, éste la tomó por las muñecas, apartándola un poco, para poder verla a los ojos.

Ella contrariada preguntó

\- ¿O-ocurre algo?

Vegeta se sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos y sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Acto seguido, tomó con una mano ambas muñecas de la muchacha y cogiendo la cinta del turquesa cabello comenzó a atarlas.

\- ¡Vegeta! – gritó ella tratando de zafarse

-No seas escandalosa… ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Entendió al instante que él se estaba cobrando lo que ella le había dicho. Continuó su inútil forcejeo, mientras el príncipe terminaba su labor y tomándola en brazos la soltó, con poca delicadeza, en la cama.

-Deja de negarte… lo quieres tanto como yo…

-Vegeta… me estás asustando… ¡desátame!

Él aspiró profundo y comentó con ese tono de amenaza suave

\- Olvídalo, mujer… aunque tengo una pregunta…

Bulma lo miró extrañada, deteniendo su forcejeo

-¿?

-Me preguntaba… - tomó la orilla del escote de su vestido – si esta prenda es tan delicada como se ve…

-Ni lo pien… - no alcanzó a terminar su frase

Vegeta rasgó el vestido en dos, dejando a la muchacha solo en ropa interior.

\- ¡Maldición, Vegeta! ¡Era un vestido nuevo!

El la ignoró y se desvistió casi por completo dejándose solo la ropa interior. Acto seguido la observó un momento para luego posicionarse sobre ella, dejando las piernas de Bulma bajo las suyas.

-Si vas a quejarte es mejor que lo hagas con motivo… - dijo hundiéndose en sus labios, comenzando a acariciar sus montes con vehemencia con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sujetaba el amarre de las manos de ella.

A Bulma se le olvido inmediatamente lo del vestido y lo de su atadura. Ahora sentía como su cuerpo era devorado por el saiyajin, que hábilmente había descendido a sus pechos, comenzando a acariciarlos y besarlos alternadamente. Luego descendió por su vientre y cuando alcanzó las bragas, respiró hondo y continuó con su camino de besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella.

Bulma no dejaba de emitir leves grititos. Se sintió en las nubes por unos momentos hasta que sintió que el saiyajin rasgaba también su ropa interior y comenzaba a besarla de una manera tan salvaje en su entrepierna, que no pudo evitar llegar casi instantáneamente a un violento orgasmo que la hizo arquear su espalda.

Vegeta se detuvo, de seguir en esa labor él no soportaría mucho. Sus sentidos estaban extasiados con todo lo que ella le ofrecía. Se retiró y tomando por las caderas a la joven la giró, dejándola boca abajo.

\- ¡Vegeta!

-Calla, mujer… - dijo recostándose sobre ella, hablándole al oído- no querrás que la loca de tu madre nos interrumpa…

Luego de esto se sentó sobre los muslos de ella y levantó lo que quedaba del vestido, dejando al descubierto el trasero de la muchacha. Bajó su ropa interior y procedió a ubicar su miembro entre las nalgas de ella. Volvió a recostarse sobre ella y comenzó a frotarse mientras que, con ambas manos, sujetaba a la muchacha por los hombros.

Luego de unos minutos de gemidos ahogados, emitió un ronco gruñido y desparramo su semen sobre la espalda de la joven, dejándose caer sobre ella, rendido. Bulma intentó moverse, pero le fue inútil. Al notar su incomodidad, Vegeta se sonrió antes de dejarse

caer a un lado. Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento le preguntó

\- ¿Para cuándo estará listo todo?

Ella como pudo se apoyó en sus codos y le dijo

\- ¿Serías tan amable de desatarme primero?

Vegeta se sonrió

-Que yo sepa no tienes una mordaza…

Bulma lo miró enfadada, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa malvada

-De acuerdo… pero debemos repetirlo… me quedaré con esto- dijo retirando de un tirón la cinta

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó ella, comenzando a sobarse sus muñecas

\- ¿Y?

-No lo sé exactamente… Tuve que realizar algunas modificaciones a tus demandas

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – preguntó intentando sonar molesto

Bulma se giró hacia él.

\- No aumentaremos la gravedad de la nave…

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque ahora tendrás una cámara de gravedad, ubicada en las instalaciones de la Corporación

\- ¿Aquí en la casa?

-Sí... ¿algún problema?

-Hmn... ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión sin mi consentimiento?

-Vegeta, si queremos aumentar la gravedad, la única forma es hacerlo en un lugar fijo. Ya que los materiales de los que está hecha la nave no resistirían.

-Comprendo… ¿y qué hay de los trajes?

Ella miró al frente, mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

-Estarán listos en una semana.

Vegeta se recostó de espaldas y puso sus manos en la nuca

\- ¿La nave que te pedí estará lista en el mismo tiempo?

Bulma recostó su cabeza en su mano, apoyando un codo en la cama.

-Eso depende…

Vegeta se volteó a verla

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente

La joven suspiró y le dijo

-Deja de hacerte el que no sabe… depende de si te acompaño o no. Ya te lo dije, es más fácil y rápido reacondicionar la actual.

Vegeta volvió a mirar al frente

-Y yo que lo pensaría… pero eso no es impedimento para que construyas una nave unipersonal…

-Vegeta…

-Haz como quieras – dijo poniéndose de pie, acomodándose la ropa – pero necesito una nave lista en una semana

Bulma se enderezó en la cama para poder verlo.

\- ¿Entonces?

El príncipe comenzó a juntar su ropa en sus manos. Se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo

-Tú sabrás que hacer… pero ni creas que he aprobado tu petición.

Salió del cuarto dejando sola a la muchacha.

Ella se sentó y abrazó sus piernas, mientras observaba la puerta _"Dijo que lo pensaría. Entonces no está de más acondicionar la nave y esperar que su respuesta sea positiva… pero ¿y si no? ...No. No me rendiré. Tengo todavía una semana para convencerlo"_

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Espero que estén todos bien. Sé que este capítulo quedó un poco corto en cuanto a cosas que pasaron, pero era indispensable para mi dar especial atención a la intención de ella de viajar. El que viene será más decidor y el título es **"Tira y Afloja"**. Les pido paciencia.

Saludos a todos los nuevos lectores.

Andrea: Bienvenida y gracias. Me puse en la difícil misión de subir un capítulo por semana.

ella123456: Hola y siiiiiii

lula04gonzalez: Holis. Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

bulveggokmil: Saludos y tendrás que esperar. Lo siento.

Paulina Blanco: Gracias por tus palabras.

Gabo chan: Hola y que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias.

Menta92: Hola y como siempre digo todo a su tiempo. Ya verás.

EYGLUNA: Gracias a ti por acompañarnos.

KndVB: Gracias a ti por tu apoyo.

BBRieffs: Hola. No era mi intención causarte tamaña impresión. Te confirmo que "si" a tu pregunta. Pero la duda es ¿lo logrará? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario y por tus lindas palabras.

Invitado Misterioso: Hola. Como dije aquí estamos. Me temo que deberé dejarte con la intriga mientras, pero como en todo buen plan siempre hay una falla. Saludos.

misaki uzumaki: Hola y gracias por comentar.

Lismary90: Hola. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

Lulu-locanime: Bienvenida. Gracias por tu comentario y por la paciencia. Cariños.

Krol: Hola y gracias.

kaimi: Hola y estamos bien por acá. Me gustó mucho tu comentario, pero no temas. Todas sabemos que en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo ese saiyajin no es tan despiadado como dice… o eso creo. Para mí es un desafío porque es un personaje demasiado complejo, pero se hace el intento, je je.

Gracias a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Un beso grandote para todos.


	33. Tira y afloja

Hola, queridos lectores.

Aquí les traigo otra entrega. Debo admitir que este capítulo se me salió un poco de las manos y me hubiera gustado inclusive que fuera aún más largo, … pero el tiempo muchas veces no alcanza. Ustedes me entienden. Bueno no los distraigo más.

Pasen y lean.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Tira y afloja**

La Capital amaneció nublada y algo fría. Se levantó antes del alba. Como casi todos los días, abrió sus ojos y sonrió al desconectar el despertador un minuto antes de que sonara. Se destapó de golpe al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Rascó su espalda, entró a la ducha y atendió su cuerpo como todas las mañanas. Una vez fuera se puso un pantalón corto de entrenamiento, una camiseta gris manga larga y sus zapatillas. Acto seguido, bajó a la cocina y se preparó algo de desayunar. Estaba concentrado devorando su comida cuando frunció con intensidad

-Buenos días, Vegeta… ¿cómo dormiste?

El saiyajin suavizó su gesto y respondió

-Obviamente con los ojos cerrados, señora

\- ¡Oh! Veo que estas de buen humor… ¿Cómo les fue anoche?

-No salí con su hija. Si es eso lo que insinúa…

Bunny posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y dijo

\- ¿Entonces si tenía una cita? Me pregunto si habrá sido un chico muy guapo con el que salió… ¿No sabes a qué hora volvió? O ¿si acaso llegó a dormir?

Vegeta volvió a fruncir y su orgullo dominó su lengua. Respondió sin levantar la vista de su comida

-No se lo permití. Ayer le dije claramente que no podía salir, ni menos a esas ridículas citas a perder el tiempo. No hasta que haga lo que le ordené…

La señora sonrió y volteó para comenzar a preparar el desayuno de los demás habitantes de la casa.

Vegeta se alegró de que la mujer dejara de dirigirle la palabra. Se dio por satisfecho, sin saber que la señora ya había obtenido la información que necesitaba.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a la nave, donde entrenó todo el día.

…

Una hora más tarde sonó el despertador de Bulma. Se desperezó y sonrió por estar desnuda, recordando, como una colegiala, las travesuras del día anterior. Con calma se duchó, con amor pensó en él y con pavor recordó que tenía apenas siete días para conseguir colarse en el viaje del saiyajin. Salió disparada de la ducha, se vistió con un pantalón de buzo azul, una polera manga larga, de color rosa y zapatillas. Descendió a toda velocidad por las escaleras, el cabello aun húmedo, y llegó a la cocina. Allí se encontró con su madre.

-Buenos días, querida… Vegeta ya estuvo por aquí.

-¿? ¿Por qué me lo mencionas?

-Solo quería saber si salieron juntos o no. Es solo curiosidad…

-Tan curiosa tú ¿ah?… - respondió la muchacha sirviéndose una taza de café – Pues no. No salimos.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-Bien… - dijo tomando asiento – En realidad muy bien… – sonrío, mientras daba un sorbo

\- ¡Oh! Eso es maravilloso… me alegro que hayas podido relajarte…

\- Sí. Realmente lo necesitaba…

Su madre la miró con ternura y comentó

-Bien, aquí te dejo unas tostadas. Nos vemos más tarde, hoy tengo mucho que hacer.

\- Gracias, mamá.

La señora salió sonriente a comenzar sus quehaceres del día. Mientras, Bulma apuraba su desayuno para poder empezar de una vez con los preparativos de la nave.

Al llegar a los laboratorios saludo a su padre y se encerró a trabajar.

…

Sudaba copiosamente y su estómago comenzó a rugir. Apagó la gravedad, se secó el sudor y colocó la camiseta. Salió de la nave y se dirigió a la cocina, donde para su desgracia entró Bunny. _"Maldición, la loca parece que adivinara cuando voy a salir a comer… será mejor evitarla y volver cuando no esté"_

-Querido ¿vienes por una merienda?

-Hmn… No – mintió – Voy a los laboratorios a supervisar los trabajos.

\- ¡Excelente!

\- ¿Hum? – la miró con cara de loco

La señora le regaló una sonrisa

-Sí. Vamos juntos. Estaba por bajar para llevarles un bocadillo a Bulma y a mi marido.

Vegeta se vio atrapado. Frunció profundo, mientras una de sus cejas temblaba y soltó

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Yo lo haré! Solo encárguese de poner suficiente para mí también.

La señora lo miró extrañada un momento, pero al instante estaba llenando un carrito flotante, con sándwiches, pastelillos, jugos y bebidas.

Vegeta solo la miraba hacer, de brazos cruzados.

Una vez que Bunny terminó, le entregó el carro al saiyajin y le dijo

-Vegeta, gracias por tu gentileza

-Lo que sea por no oír su parloteo. Y no me interrumpa más tarde. Debo aprovechar de entrenar antes de que desconecten la gravedad.

Diciendo esto, abandonó la cocina y se dirigió con el encargo a la oficina del profesor.

…

A media tarde la visitó su padre. Traía el carrito y sobre este una bandeja con algunos pastelillos, dos sándwiches y una lata de refresco.

-Hija, tu madre nos dejó esto, ya que estamos tan ocupados pensó que seguramente no subiríamos ni siquiera a comer…

-Ella tiene razón… ¿ya comiste?

-Eh... si, comí algo en mi oficina… te dejaré esto por aquí, y dejaré de interrumpirte…

-Gracias… y tú nunca interrumpes, papá.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? – dijo acercándose un poco a la mesa donde trabajaba la muchacha.

-Oh, muy bien… Mira, ya tengo listo el plano de la nave y empezaré a solicitar los materiales.

\- Que bueno, hijita… Oye el encargo de Roshi ya está listo.

\- Muchas gracias, papá. Sabía que podía contar contigo

\- No hay de qué… ¿Te vengo a buscar para la cena?

-Sí, papá. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… – dijo, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo unos planos enrollados, de uno de los estantes – Estos son los planos de la cámara de gravedad, para que los revises…

\- ¡Excelente!… Te veo más tarde, Bulma – respondió el anciano recibiendo el rollo.

Su padre salió del cuarto y ella se levantó para coger un sándwich. Volvió a su asiento y entre mordidas a su merienda, hacía llamadas telefónicas a los proveedores.

Estuvo un largo rato en eso, hasta que por fin colgó el auricular. Miró la hora y se estiró en su silla.

\- ¡Vaya que es tarde! Por suerte ya tengo listo el plano del interior y se supone que los materiales llegarán mañana… ¡Awwwwmmm! Muero de hambre y de cansancio, pero valió la pena… Aún me queda lo de los trajes y la armadura… - puso cara de preocupación - ¿alcanzaré a tener todo listo a tiempo? Espero que si… ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidó, debo ir a dejarle el submarino al maestro… Pero no tendré tiempo, mejor lo llamo y le digo que venga él.

Cogió nuevamente el teléfono y marcó. Luego de un par de tonos le respondieron

-Hola, habla Roshi

-Hola, maestro ¿Cómo está?

\- ¿Bulma? ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Lamento no haber ido a visitarlos en este tiempo… es que he estado muy ocupada

-Lo sé, linda. No te preocupes. ¿y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Ay, maestro, ya me disculpé… Lo que ocurre es que ya está listo lo que me solicitó. Pero no tendré tiempo de ir a dejarlo a Kame House … ¿podría enviar a alguien por él?

-Hum… Sí. Iré yo mismo para poder vernos.

-En ese caso va a tener que ser pronto… planeo irme de vacaciones en algunos días…

\- ¡Oh! Deberías venir a quedarte con nosotros

-No, gracias. Ya tengo fijado mi destino – respondió sonriendo

-Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos. Cualquiera de estos días vamos para allá.

-Gracias, maestro y hasta pronto.

-No. Gracias a ti, Bulma. Adiós.

La muchacha colgó e inmediatamente oyó unos golpes en la compuerta. Abrió desde la consola, que estaba sobre la mesa.

Su padre se asomó a la puerta.

-Permiso. Hija ¿estás lista para ir a cenar?

-Sí, papá. Espérame un segundo. Voy contigo.

Enrolló los planos con cuidado y los dejó sobre un mueble.

-Vamos. Muero de hambre – dijo volteando y regalándole una sonrisa al científico.

-Ja, ja. Yo también – respondió él poniendo una mano en su nuca.

…

Ambos llegaron al comedor, donde estaba su madre esperándolos. Al verlos llegar sirvió los platos y se sentó. Sus padres comenzaron a comer y a platicar

-Querida ¿qué tenía el dinosaurio?

-Ni te imaginas – respondió Bunny – al parecer va a ser madre… descubrí que puso tres hermosos huevos cerca de la alberca.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso! – comentó el anciano, mientras cortaba su carne

Bulma los veía platicar y miraba de vez en cuando la puerta. No se atrevía a preguntar por el saiyajin. Su madre notó su preocupación.

\- ¡Qué pena que hoy no nos acompañe el apuesto de Vegeta!

-Si tienes razón, cariño…

-Me dijo que entrenaría en la nave hasta tarde, ya que después no podría hacerlo…

-Si, a mí me dijo lo mismo.

La muchacha no quiso comentar nada. _"Con razón no lo he visto en todo el día… ni siquiera fue a molestar a los laboratorios. Pero, ¿porque soy la única que no lo sabía? Ya hablaré con él. De todos modos, supongo que irá a visitarme (sonrío)… y aprovecharé de convencerlo, je je"_

Cuando terminó la cena subió presurosa a su cuarto. Se dio un baño y se puso una sexy camisola. Cepilló su cabello y miró la hora "21:48". Se lanzó a la cama y cogió una revista para esperar. Luego de un rato, volvió a mirar el reloj "22:35"

\- ¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Se colocó una bata y bajó a la sala del primer piso y apoyándose un poco en la ventana miró hacia la nave.

\- ¡Ese idiota aún está entrenando! Así no podré convencerlo.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Estuvo haciendo zapping unos minutos, hasta que una idea la hiso ponerse de pie _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si lo espero va a pensar que estoy desesperada… será mejor ir a dormir y en venganza dejar mi ventana y puerta cerradas"_

Apagó el aparato y subió a su cuarto, dejando todo cerrado. Sin embargo, al meterse en la cama se arrepintió y volvió al ventanal, liberando el cierre. Se volvió a acostar e intentó conciliar el sueño. Pero no pudo, se sentía ansiosa de que Vegeta hiciera su aparición en su dormitorio. Cogió un libro del lote que tenía en un rincón y leyó para matar el tiempo. Llegó a la mitad y lo cerró, al tiempo que volvía a mirar la hora "01:13" _"¿Ese lunático se va a quedar toda la noche entrenando? Será mejor dormir de una vez, mañana tengo que citar al personal que trabajará conmigo y hacer las copias y la armadura y… ¡Demonios, Vegeta! ¿quieres desesperarme? Pues no te daré el gusto… De saber que no vendría me hubiera quedado adelantando trabajo en los laboratorios…"_ Suspiró, dejó que el libro cayera al suelo y se acomodó en la cama, ya más decidida a descansar. Por suerte para ella el sueño no tardó en llegar.

…

Detuvo su exhaustivo entrenamiento y se concentró en el ki de ella. Sonrió _"Ya falta menos… debo aprovechar de entrenar aquí antes de que Bulma comience a desmantelar el lugar… ja, ja, ja, estará esperándome en su cuarto. Supongo que intentará atacarme con toda su artillería esta noche, y seguramente se habrá puesto algo muy convincente para que yo caiga… ¿Cómo lucirá? ... ¡NO! Ni crea que caeré en sus tretas… Ahora, debo concentrarme… en evitarla, ja ja ja"_

Respiró hondo para continuar con sus piruetas y descargas de energía contra sí mismo.

Unas horas después, salió de la nave y levitó directamente hasta el balcón. Abrió la ventana e ingresó, de manera sigilosa. Ahí estaba la humana, recostada de lado y con una pierna fuera de la colcha. _"Tal como lo imaginé… pero la haré sufrir un poco más…"_ Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

…

Al día siguiente, Bulma despertó con un humor de los mil infiernos. Restregó sus ojos, con pereza y se dirigió a la ducha. _"Por su culpa dormí poco anoche… que le costaba decirme que no vendría a verme, es un maldito desconsiderado… ¡Tendrá que oírme!"_ Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, aporreó todo objeto y mueble que utilizó.

\- ¡Estúpido saiyajin! – decía, mientras cerraba de golpe un cajón.

\- ¡Maniaco, hijo de perra! – exclamaba, mientras se vestía.

\- ¡Uyy! – chillaba, mientras se peinaba.

Bajo a desayunar, dando pisotones por la escalera.

\- ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Dejarme plantada! ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

El saiyajin, mientras tanto, sonreía desde el tercer nivel, apoyado en la baranda de la escalera. Realmente estaba disfrutando el hacerla rabiar. Una vez que perdió de vista a la malhumorada muchacha, entró a una de las habitaciones, salió por la ventana y volvió a encerrarse en la nave. Esa mañana se había levantado un poco más tarde y, después de desayunar, se dirigió nuevamente a entrenar. Tomó un descansó y decidió ir a ver qué tal había amanecido ella, luego de haberla dejado plantada la noche anterior. Aunque su idea era más bien fastidiarla. Llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha, pero cuando escuchó los insultos y los golpes dentro, prefirió evitarla nuevamente.

Bulma entró a la cocina. De mala gana se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se acomodó cerca de la ventana. Con rabia comió sus cereales, mientras mascullaba insultos. No dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando hacia la nave.

-Hija ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bunny desde la puerta que daba al jardín

La muchacha levantó la vista

\- ¡Ah! Hola, mamá… No es nada. Solo que dormí poco anoche.

-Deberías tomarte el día y descansar. Dormir poco y comer enojada, solo te hará engordar.

-No me digas esas cosas… además no tengo tiempo para descansar…

\- ¿De nuevo estás peleada con Vegeta? – preguntó, mientras llevaba algo de loza al lavaplatos

-Mamá, ni siquiera lo he visto. Y, de hecho, no quiero verlo, ni oír nada que tenga que ver con ese demente por ahora… ¡solo me hace rabiar!

-Ay, querida… creo que te enojas por nada

-Como sea… – dijo, levantándose de la mesa – estaré en los laboratorios.

La señora se sonrió de espaldas a ella. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecían su hija y el príncipe, y en lo fácil que era para ella leer sus actitudes.

…

Bajó a su laboratorio y se contactó con algunos de los empleados, por el comunicador. Realizó algunas llamadas y más tarde, una reunión con los seleccionados. Después fue por algo de comer y volvió a encerrarse en su laboratorio.

Cuando vio que ya era tarde, apagó las máquinas que había estado utilizando y encapsulo las cosas que tenía listas, guardándolas en un cajón con llave. Luego suspiró y subió a cambiarse para cenar.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta seguía aprovechando de utilizar la nave. Estaba realizando flexiones cuando se encendió el comunicador.

-Yujuy, Vegeta. La cena está servida.

Detuvo su ejercicio. Se puso de pie y respondió mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el agua y su toalla.

-Deje los alimentos en los robots. No los acompañaré.

La señora hizo un puchero

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué lástima!... De acuerdo, querido, pero no te sobre exijas…

-Hmn – hizo él, frunciendo, mientras secaba su sudor _"¿Ahora ella? ¿Qué les pasa a estas hembras?.._. _No soy un maldito crío para que estén cuestionando mis métodos de entrenamiento"_

La comunicación se cortó y el saiyajin se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la consola de mandos y flexionando una pierna, donde apoyó un brazo. Escupió y después bebió un poco de agua _"Mañana tendré que buscar donde más entrenar… Este lugar estará atestado de débiles humanos… Supongo que no sería mala idea irme a algún otro sitio, mientras está todo listo (recostó su cabeza en la consola un momento) … ¿Estará aun molesta? (se encogió un poco de hombros) No me importa… Si quiere que la llevé, deberá esforzarse un poco más…"_ Dejó la botella a un lado y arrojó sobre ésta la toalla, retomando su entrenamiento.

…

Bulma entró a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se quedó recostada sobre ésta. El saiyajin nuevamente no los había acompañado a cenar. Suspiró y puso el seguro, haciendo lo mismo con las ventanas. Hoy sí que estaba cansada, y aunque internamente deseaba que el saiyajin la buscara, decidió que, si ese era el juego, ella también sabría jugarlo. Se soltó el cabello y se sentó en la orilla de su cama a pensar un momento, Luego se levantó y fue hasta el closet, de donde sacó el rastreador de uno de los cajones y lo acomodó en su oreja, comenzando a oprimir uno de los botones

-Así que estás en la nave aún… bien, señor "me hago el interesante", si quiere jugar al escondite y hacerse de rogar, le diré que se acabó su ventaja…

Se dirigió a su laboratorio y abrió el cajón donde había dejado las cápsulas.

…

Vegeta realizaba abdominales. Ya estaba por terminar cuando se activó la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – preguntó de mala gana, sin voltear.

No hubo respuesta.

Se giró, apoyando una mano en el suelo, y en ese mismo instante su mandíbula descendió. En la pantalla estaba Bulma, alejada del monitor y apoyada sobre un muro, con su cabello suelto, algo despeinada. Pero lo que impresionó al príncipe fue que ella estaba vestida con uno de los trajes que él le había encargado, incluyendo guantes, botas y el rastreador.

Ella le cerró un ojo, coqueta, para luego darse una vuelta luciéndose. Se acercó al comunicador y le dijo

-Cómo puedes apreciar, Vegeta… tus trajes están listos

Dicho esto, apago la comunicación.

Vegeta se quedó sin habla. No había ni considerado la posibilidad de entregarle trajes a ella para que lo acompañara. Se recompuso como pudo de la visión y cerró sus ojos, frunciendo.

-Mhn… es una manipuladora.

Suspiró hondo y apagó la gravedad. Se quedó unos segundos con la mano en la consola. _"Demonios, realmente se ve bien con lo que se ponga… pero no puede utilizarlos en el viaje… Eso está fuera de discusión"_

No aguantó más y se concentró en sentir el ki de la muchacha. Ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

Salió de la nave, pero esta vez pasó por algo de comer. Atacó los robots y luego subió a su cuarto. No hizo ni el intento de pasar a verla, pensó que seguramente ella esperaba que él fuera para convencerlo. Supuso que se había dejado puesto el traje y que utilizaría aquello para este fin, pero él quería que ella le rogara. Si entraba a ese cuarto estaba seguro de que perdería, ya que su juego, le estaba cobrando un alto precio. Miró en dirección a la habitación de la muchacha y respiró hondo, no quería reconocerlo, pero su cuerpo ya la extrañaba. Frunció y se desvistió para dirigirse a la ducha. El agua fría volvía a ser su aliada. Al salir se dejó caer sobre la cama, solo con la toalla que traía en la cadera _"Me iré al desierto, es la única forma de ir acostumbrándome a mi nuevo entrenamiento, y de paso Bulma se enfurecerá… definitivamente es mejor así"_

…

Pasaron un par de días, y Bulma ya estaba de cabeza realizando los trabajos de reacondicionamiento de la nave. Tenía a su disposición un puñado de técnicos y algunos otros especialistas, a los que se les dijo que era un proyecto solicitado por un multimillonario excéntrico. A pesar de haber despertado de mejor ánimo, aún estaba bastante molesta con el saiyajin. Este se había ido a entrenar fuera, sin siquiera decirle. Y aunque ella sabía perfectamente donde estaba, le dolió que no le avisara de su decisión. La noche anterior al buscarlo con el rastreador se preocupó un poco, ya que éste le indicaba que estaba a solo un par de kilómetros de otro ki que no supo identificar, pero al parecer Vegeta si sabía de quién se trataba, porque a los minutos emprendió el vuelo dirigiéndose a un lugar más alejado.

En cuanto a la nave, hubo que rehacer la planta inferior, donde instalaron dos habitaciones, un baño y una bodega. En la planta superior, el centro de gravedad se eliminó, siendo reemplazada por un generador de energía más sofisticado y eficiente. Se mantuvo la entrada, colocó un par de asientos frente a la consola de mando, permitiendo que desde ambos se pudiera controlar la nave. Además de dos cuartos, uno que serviría de cocina-comedor y otro que sería utilizado como bodega anexa y enfermería. Estaba exhausta, pero feliz con todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo. La fecha de entrega de la estructura estaba fijada para el día siguiente por la mañana. Dio un suspiro y salió de la nave para tomarse un receso.

Al traspasar la puerta de la cocina se encontró con Vegeta cruzado de brazos en la entrada. Aunque se sorprendió, prefirió hacerse la loca, ella también tenía orgullo y no delataría su alegría al verlo nuevamente. Pasó hasta el refrigerador, de dónde sacó una soda, con toda naturalidad.

-Necesito ver el prototipo de la armadura…- dijo él

Ella lo miró un segundo, luego abrió la lata y avanzó hasta la mesa, donde tomó asiento

\- ¡Hola, Vegeta! ¿Por qué me lo pides si sabes perfectamente dónde está?

El saiyajin se sonrió y avanzó hasta la mesa, quedándose de pie junto a ella

-Sí, pero quería saber que tanto podías ayudarme…

\- ¿No estarás insinuando que es para probar si seré útil allá afuera?… Olvídalo. Eso es solo desidia de tu parte. Además… ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-Eso no te incumbe… Ahora, haz lo que te pedí, mujer.

\- ¡No, Vegeta!

\- ¿Me estas desobedeciendo?

\- ¡SÍ!

Se cruzó de brazos y la amenazó

-Si no llevas tu trasero a los laboratorios en cinco minutos, te vas olvidando del viaje…

Bulma lo miró por encima de la lata. Bebió un sorbo y dijo

-De acuerdo… en diez minutos bajo

-Argg… dije cinco ¿acaso estás sorda aparte de loca?

-¿? Te dije que en diez… ¿no vez que estoy descansando?

El saiyajin ahora sí que se molestó. Ella había logrado sacarlo de quicio. Le arrebató la lata y se echó a la joven al hombro, cargándola hasta los laboratorios.

-Oye, ¡bájame!

No hubo respuesta

-Vegeta, te lo advierto…

Tampoco

-Tengo que ir al baño…

Vegeta se sonrió

-No caeré otra vez en ese truco barato…

-Ahora es en serio… te lo juro – amenazó ella

No hubo caso. El hombre seguía su camino, mientras abría puertas y pasaba habitaciones.

Una vez que llegó al laboratorio de Bulma, la dejo caer y le dijo, observándola hacia abajo con las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Será que ahora puedes mostrarme la armadura?

Ella desde el suelo lo miró enojada.

\- ¿Ahora finges ser amable?

-Siempre he sido amable… el problema es que tú no sabes reconocer la amabilidad saiyajin…

-Entonces, si eres tan amable como dices, ayúdame a levantarme…

Él se sonrió y le ofreció la mano, pero cuando la muchacha se agarró de ésta, él no hizo ni un esfuerzo por levantarla, dejando su brazo lacio.

Bulma se levantó como pudo agarrándose de la extremidad de él. Una vez de pie, lo empujó diciéndole

-Gracias por nada…señor amable – dijo la muchacha, entre dientes

-Fue un placer, señora escandalosa – respondió él, inclinándose un poco a modo de reverencia

La joven bufó y avanzó hasta un estante. Cogió una cajita y de allí sacó una capsula que arrojó directo a la cabeza al saiyajin

Vegeta la atrapó frente a su rostro y le sonrió a la mujer.

\- ¿Se supone que me dañarías con eso?... no eres más que una novata…

Ella apretó sus labios y puso sus manos en las caderas.

\- ¡Uy! Deja de comportarte como un idiota y revisa esa estúpida cosa de una vez.

Él activó la capsula, y a continuación la arrojó a la muchacha, como si nada.

Una nube cubrió a Bulma.

-Imbécil – logró decir cuando se disipó el humo – ¡pudiste haberme hecho daño!

Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse

\- ¡Vaya! Ja, ja, ja… Creí que no funcionaría…

Bulma lo miró extrañada. Sin saber a qué se refería. Luego lo supo. Tenía la armadura puesta.

\- ¿ESTABAS EXPERIMENTANDO CONMIGO? ¡DEMONIOS! PUDISTE HABERME MATADO. NO SABES LO PELIGROSAS QUE SON ESAS COSAS … ¡Y BORRA ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA DE TU ROSTRO!

El saiyajin siguió sonriendo. Él no era estúpido. Sabía a la perfección que las cápsulas estaban diseñadas para no dañar a los seres vivos.

-Deja de gritar y dime ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó, tomando asiento y subiendo los pies a la mesa.

A Bulma se le desencajó el rostro. Avanzó hasta quedar al lado de él, mientras decía

\- ¿Qué? Después de que casi me matas de un maldito susto me preguntas que ¿qué opino? ¡¿QUE QUÉ OPINO?!

Vegeta cerró sus ojos un momento, frunciendo ante el tono que ella estaba usando.

\- ¿Casi? ¡Qué lástima!... ¿es más ligera que la anterior o deberé atarte a tu silla para que trabajes en una nueva?…

Bulma cerró sus ojos, mientras una vena comenzaba a notarse en su sien. Respiró hondo, para poder centrarse en sus ideas. Volvió a mirar al príncipe para responderle

-Dejando a un lado tu intento fallido de asesinato…– cambió su tono a uno sensual y dando unos pasos agregó – te diré que está armadura es perfecta. Las réplicas obviamente no tendrán la opción de encapsular… ¿pero sabes? Es bastante cómoda y además se ajusta de maravilla a mi cuerpo, resaltando mi hermoso trasero – terminó su exposición dándole la espalda al saiyajin.

Éste abrió inmediatamente los ojos para ver eso que ella comentaba. Efectivamente se veía bien con la armadura, a pesar de estar vestida con un buzo.

Bulma volteó su cabeza de golpe y lo sorprendió mirándole el trasero.

-Ajá…- dijo girándose y apuntándolo con el dedo - sabía qué harías eso… eres un pervertido, Vegeta.

Él se ruborizó, molesto por la declaración de ella. Se puso de pie como un resorte

\- ¡HMP! ¡Tú eres la exhibicionista! ¿No lo recuerdas? Ahora ¡Dame esa cosa!

La muchacha retrocedió unos pasos y le dijo, coqueta, mientras le cerraba un ojo

-No te la entregaré hasta que me digas si viajo o no…

\- Así que de eso se trataba… Si no me das esa armadura a la única parte que viajarás será al infierno…

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Vamos ¡atrévete! – dijo ella poniéndose en guardia

El saiyajin no pudo evitar sonreírse ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. La débil hembra, disfrazada con su armadura y ofreciéndole pelea.

-De acuerdo humana… tú lo has pedido

Vegeta tronó su cuello y luego sus nudillos. Después soltó sus brazos a los lados relajando sus músculos. Avanzó con calma hacia ella, que instintivamente retrocedió.

\- ¿Por qué huyes? - preguntó él suavemente, mostrándole los colmillos

-No estoy huyendo, idiota … Mantengo la distancia para que tengas tiempo de arrepentirte

Él se carcajeó de lo lindo por unos momentos, para luego volver a fruncir

-Esta vez no tendré misericordia contigo…

Bulma tragó duró. La mirada de Vegeta era muy similar a la que ella recordaba de cuando peleó con Zabón. Intentó dar un paso más atrás, pero chocó con el muro.

\- ¿Se te acabó el cuarto? Es una pena…

La muchacha se envalentonó e hizo ademán de enviar un golpe al rostro de Vegeta, pero éste no tuvo ni un inconveniente en bloquearlo, atrapándole la mano, para luego comenzar a torcer, con cuidado, la muñeca de Bulma.

\- ¡Suéltame, tonto! Me duele…

-Pero si tú fuiste la ridícula que ofreció pelea… Ahora, aguántate

-Si me dañas la mano no podré terminar las cosas que me pediste, imbécil.

El saiyajin la miró a los ojos, no había súplica en ellos. Solo se encontró con unos azules desafiantes que le hicieron despertar su deseo. Soltó la mano de la mujer y tomándola por las caderas la aproximó a su cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos bajó sus manos a sus glúteos y los apretó, obligándola a sentir la dureza de su miembro. Ella intentó apartarlo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del saiyajin.

-Vegeta, ¡suéltame!… no puedes ir y venir como te plazca, … Además, podría entrar alguno de mis padres…

Él la ignoró y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Los días que había estado evitándola, habían sido demasiado y el jueguito anterior no había hecho más que encenderlo. Para Bulma también había sido una tortura estar sin él, a pesar de estar aún molesta, no se pudo resistir al calor de su cuerpo. Respondió al besó, permitiéndole el acceso al interior de su boca. Parecía como si no se hubieran besado en meses. Ella bajó una de sus manos, para comenzar a acariciar al saiyajin por sobre su pantalón. Ante esto, él no aguantó más y sin previo aviso la volteó y le bajó el buzo, junto con las bragas, mientras la sostenía del estómago, contra él. _"Maldita mujer… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de desearla?... definitivamente tengo que llevarla conmigo…"_ A continuación, bajó un poco su propia ropa y tomando su miembro, lo posicionó sobre la intimidad de ella, sintiendo su humedad y calidez. Comenzó con un suave movimiento que fue subiendo en intensidad. Sus manos bajaron, para sujetar a la muchacha por las caderas. Bulma respiraba con dificultad, mientras mantenía el peso de ella y del saiyajin en sus manos y antebrazos, apoyados contra el muro. La sensación era irresistible, comenzó a jadear y gemir hasta que finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo. Unos instantes después, Vegeta se retiró y con una de sus manos sujetó su miembro, mientras se liberaba sobre una de las nalgas de la muchacha, emitiendo un gruñido grave, casi inaudible. Cuando se sintió listo, se apartó y acomodó su ropa, mientras observaba el desastre que había causado.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó ella, subiéndose los pantalones al tiempo que se volteaba - ¡ahora tendré que subir a cambiarme! ¡Auch! - exclamó volviendo a bajar su ropa por el lado de la cadera - ¿Estos son tus dedos?

Se podían distinguir claramente un pulgar y tres dedos del saiyajin. Él se sintió algo incómodo, no era su intención dejarle alguna marca, pero la necesidad fue tanta que le costó medir su fuerza.

\- Bah, quéjate en el momento, mujer...

Bulma lo miró a los ojos, conocía perfectamente bien esa mirada contrariada que tenía el saiyajin después de que intimaban. Duraba a lo sumo un minuto, pero en ella podía ver la lucha interna que mantenía el príncipe, entre el sosiego y la culpa. Sintió que tenía la batalla ganada. Se sonrió, volviendo a acomodar su ropa, y le dijo

\- ¿Ya te decidiste?

Vegeta quedó estático un momento, ya que efectivamente estaba en ese momento en que evaluaba sus actos. Recordó lo del viaje, volviendo a su normal actitud.

-No y digamos que tú tampoco has hecho méritos. Ahora dame ese prototipo para que terminemos con este asunto.

-Como digas… – dijo sacándose la armadura – Aquí la tienes…

Le entregó la prenda con algo de brusquedad. Vegeta la recibió y comenzó a lanzarla a poca distancia de sus manos, evaluando su peso. Se sorprendió al notar que era más liviana inclusive que las verdaderas armaduras, y aun había que considerar que perdería unos gramos más al retirar el sistema de encapsulamiento.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto ella triunfal, cruzándose de brazos, esperando un halago por parte de él.

Vegeta frunció y le preguntó, sin mirarla, mientras estiraba la prenda para verificar la elasticidad

\- ¿Qué hay de la resistencia?

Bulma infló su pecho con orgullo y le respondió

-Es aún más resistente que la que trajiste.

Él entrecerró sus ojos, intentando no delatar su asombro ante las capacidades de la mujer. Sin pensarlo intentó algo, evitando decirle algún cumplido. Creó una pequeña esfera de ki y la aproximó a la armadura

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – preguntó la muchacha, con algo de temor

\- ¿Qué acaso no se nota? ¿Ves que no eres tan lista?

-Por supuesto que sé lo que intentas hacer y por lo mismo te digo que no puedes hacerlo aquí

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿tienes miedo de que la estropeé? – preguntó, sin deshacer la esfera.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le dijo

-Haz lo que quieras… pero si llegas a estropear mi laboratorio, olvídate de mi ayuda para nada más.

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?… Sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy haciendo… Además, tu padre hace un tiempo que reforzó los muros de los laboratorios…

Dicho esto, acercó la mano con la esfera a la armadura. Aumentó un poco más el tamaño, comenzando a presionarla contra ésta y sonrió al ver que la esfera se deformaba sin derretir o dañar la blanca superficie.

-Espero que esté conforme, su majestad… ahora si me disculpas debó ir a cambiarme- le comentó avanzando hacia la salida.

\- ¿Cuántas harás? – preguntó sin levantar la vista de la armadura

Ella detuvo su marcha, para responder

-Tres ¿por qué preguntas?

-Con dos será suficiente – afirmó, desapareciendo la esfera y volteando a mirar a la muchacha.

-De acuerdo… pero te las entregaré cuando aceptes que te acompañe

-Me las entregarás cuando estén listas… recuerda que solo te quedan dos días.

Vegeta dejó la armadura sobre la mesa y salió del cuarto.

Bulma se quedó mirando la armadura.

-Quiera o no empacaré mis cosas para el viaje… Siempre me salgo con la mía y esta vez no será la excepción.

Salió de su laboratorio, pero antes de ir a su cuarto decidió que era mejor empezar con la confección de las armaduras. Preparó los materiales y dejó funcionando la maquinaria, que estaba ubicada a la salida de su laboratorio. Una vez verificó que todo funcionaba en orden, subió a cambiarse. Luego fue a cenar, solo con sus padres. Después, volvió a la nave y estuvo trabajando con los técnicos hasta entrada la noche.

Vegeta por su parte observaba desde el techo de la Corporación. Se sentía complacido de tener tantos humanos trabajando y a su disposición, para cumplir con sus "necesidades". Luego de dejar a Bulma en los laboratorios se había dirigido a la nave, entrando con propiedad, sin saludar a nadie, con ese caminar arrogante, tan propio de él. Aunque de vez en cuando hizo algunas preguntas a los técnicos, además de algunas observaciones que fueron acogidas de inmediato por el personal. Todos dieron por sentado que se trababa del personaje misterioso que había encargado dicha nave. Sin embargo, algunos de los trabajadores lo reconocieron y sabían de antemano que era una persona muy importante y cercana a los Briefs, por lo que evitaron a toda costa molestarlo, ya que era legendaria la reputación de malas pulgas del hombre.

Su estómago le empezó a reclamar que se había saltado la cena. Era momento de comer algo e ir a descansar.

…

Estaba por amanecer cuando sonó el despertador. Con pereza acercó una mano y lo detuvo. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, llevando ambas manos a sus ojos.

-Hoy debo dejar todo listo…

Se giró, metió una mano bajo la almohada y sacó el rastreador. Lo observó un instante antes de colocárselo.

-Mmm… ¿? ¿Está en su cuarto? Esto sí que es raro… Aunque se ha llevado evadiendo mi pregunta… es un cretino.

Se retiró el aparato y se dispuso a empezar su día.

Vegeta estaba tendido en su cama. La noche anterior no había ido a ver a la mujer, aunque ganas no le faltaban, porque esperaba que fuera ella la que lo buscara. Al no ocurrir se decepcionó, inclusive se sintió tonto, pero prefirió no darle importancia, ya que sabía a la perfección que ella aún estaba molesta con él, por no darle una respuesta concreta con respecto al viaje.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento. _"el entrenamiento fuera estuvo bastante bien, sin embargo, es molesto no poder probar mis nuevas técnicas… Además, ese estúpido namek ¿cree que no me di cuenta de su presencia? Lo más seguro es que ese idiota de Kakaroto lo haya enviado a espiarme… pero para su mala suerte no vio ni la mitad de mi poder… Kakaroto, cuando regrese del espacio volveré convertido en un súper saiyajin, que no te quepa duda de ello… venceré a los androides, luego te haré trizas y borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción de tu rostro… (puso atención a un sonido) … Mhn… Ya fue suficiente…"_

Se levantó y al instante sintió movimiento en la habitación contigua. Sonriendo se puso de pie, y fue a su cuarto de baño para luego salir, coger algo de ropa y dirigirse al balcón.

Bulma estaba disfrutando de su ducha, pensando en todo lo que tenía que terminar ese día. No se percató que había alguien más con ella en el cuarto de baño, hasta que se giró.

\- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó, al tiempo que intentaba cubrirse sin mucho éxito

-Sí, el mismo… - respondió con una sonrisa ladina

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Largo! – gritó, lanzándole cuanta cosa tenía a mano

Vegeta los evadió e intentó calmarla

-No hagas tanto escándalo – le recomendó, mientras se sacaba con calma su ropa interior e ingresaba a la tina– decidí acompañarte

\- ¡¿?!

\- Y deja de cubrirte, ridícula.

El corazón de Bulma latía con fuerza. En el fondo estaba indecisa entre dejarlo o echarlo. Vegeta se percató de la duda en sus ojos. Aprovechándose de esto, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, ella no se resistió. Comenzaron a besarse, pero luego ella lo apartó y le dijo

-De acuerdo, Vegeta, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos. Sólo compartiremos la ducha y ya.

-Mujer… ¿crees que estoy aquí solo para darme un baño? Ni lo sueñes…

Volvió a besarla, mientras apartaba los brazos de la muchacha para poder acariciarla. La recorrió por completo, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba la espuma sobre la suave piel. La obligó a girarse con cuidado y comenzó con su ritual, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la muchacha y sus manos se dirigían una a uno de sus pechos y la otra a la intimidad de ella. Alcanzaron su liberación casi al unísono, quedándose en esa posición unos momentos más, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo del otro. Les costó apartarse, pero Bulma fue la primera en alejarse. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavar el pecho del saiyajin. Este se sonrió y se dejó hacer, mientras le decía.

\- ¿Intentas convencerme de algo?

-No… solo quiero ser atenta contigo…

-No eres muy buena mintiendo…

Ella lo miró a los ojos _"Al igual que tú, Vegeta"_

– …pero siendo honesta contigo… ya no me interesa acompañarte

Vegeta cerró sus ojos un momento, disfrutando de las "atenciones de ella".

-Mmm… Puedes quedarte si quieres…

Bulma lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida

\- ¿Estás diciendo que puedo ir?

Vegeta iba a responder cuando fueron interrumpidos

\- ¡Hija! ¡Buenos días!... – se oyó a Bunny ingresando a la habitación - permiso ¿estás en el baño?

Ambos pusieron cara de circunstancia.

\- …este… SI, AQUÍ ESTOY – gritó ella al tiempo que salía de un salto de la bañera y le ponía seguro a la puerta, mientras el saiyajin cubría sus oídos

\- ¡Venía a asear tu habitación, querida! ¡Además preguntan por ti allá fuera! – dijo la señora aproximándose a la puerta del baño

Vegeta se recompuso de los gritos y se cruzó de brazos, con el agua aun recorriendo su cuerpo. Bulma mientras tanto estaba desnuda, apoyada de espaldas a la puerta y le hacía señas a Vegeta para que le alcanzara una toalla. Éste solo se sonrió y comenzó a retirarse la espuma, volteándose, quedando de espaldas a ella.

\- ¡Mamá, ya termino! – respondió, tomando de un mueble una toalla para cubrirse y enviándole una mirada recriminadora al saiyajin.

-Mientras terminas limpiare un poco tu desorden…

Ahora fue Vegeta el que se puso nervioso. Se giró y comenzó a hacerle señas a Bulma para que despachara pronto a la mujer

-Eh… - dijo pensando con velocidad la muchacha - ¡No es necesario!… ¡yo lo hago!

El saiyajin se llevó una palma de la mano al rostro (palm face)

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bunny con voz de preocupación, detrás de la puerta – tú nunca ordenas ni aseas nada…

Bulma comprendió al instante que había metido la pata. Solo había levantado más sospechas en su madre.

\- ¡Sí, estoy bien! ¿sabes, mamá? tengo ganas de desayunar algo distinto… ¿serías tan amable de prepararme unas tostadas francesas, por favor?

\- ¡OH! Por supuesto… voy enseguida, querida

La muchacha sintió que le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Se dejó caer de rodillas.

Bunny avanzó hasta la puerta, pero antes de cerrar dijo

\- ¡Dile a Vegeta que también prepararé para él!

No existe rojo en el mundo para describir el que cubrió el rostro de ambos. Bunny cerró finalmente y Bulma se levantó, miró enojada al saiyajin

-Demonios, Vegeta ¿Dejaste tu ropa en mi cuarto?

-Hmn… - hizo él, saliendo de la ducha y tomando una toalla para envolver su cadera - ¿Y qué mierda querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me vistiera con ropa sucia? O ¿que saliera semidesnudo de tu habitación?

Bulma aún estaba nerviosa. Se llevó su pulgar a la boca y dijo

-No hay que entrar en pánico… Quizás solo lo dijo para que te avisara, por si te veía…

Vegeta avanzó hasta ella, la miró a los ojos y tomándola de la barbilla, le dijo con calma

-Bulma, deja de ser tan ingenua. Ya lo sabe…

-Pero…

-Solo te queda convencer a la loca que no ande de metiche…

Diciendo esto salió del cuarto y se dispuso a vestirse. Una vez listo se dirigió a su habitación.

Frunció al ver que la señora ya había pasado por el cuarto de él. _"Esa extraña mujer… siempre me lleva un paso adelante… definitivamente es la más astuta de esta casa"_

…

Bulma volvió a la ducha para sacarse la espuma. Frunció al recordar que Vegeta no le había alcanzado a responder. Se apresuró y en menos de diez minutos estaba ingresando a la cocina. El saiyajin ya estaba a la mesa, devorando las tostadas.

-Buenos días, mamá… Vegeta…

Éste último solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras engullía.

Iba a tomar asiento, cuando su madre le habló

\- ¡Querida! Antes de que te sientes, hay unos señores afuera que te están esperando…

Ella miró como desaparecían las tostadas, con algo de desilusión.

-Vuelvo enseguida… - dijo tomando una taza de café, luego miró a Vegeta - Y tú, ¡no te las acabes!

Abandonó la cocina por la puerta del jardín y allí se encontró con los trabajadores.

Mientras en la cocina Vegeta se apresuraba, para poder terminar con todas las tostadas antes de que regresara la muchacha.

Bunny se sentó a la mesa, llevando consigo una taza de té

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido llevar a mi hija a tu viaje…

Vegeta casi se atraganta. Cuando logró pasar la comida, se limpió la boca con su servilleta y respondió

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa…

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué no te opusiste a que tuviera dos habitaciones la nave?

Recordó que el día anterior había ido a inspeccionar los avances de las obras, aprovechando que Bulma había subido a cambiarse. Al salir de la nave estaba la señora arreglando unas plantas, en la entrada de la cocina. Pero no recordaba que ella lo hubiera visto. Decidió hacerse el desentendido.

-Sencillamente no lo había notado – dijo, algo incómodo, apartando su mirada hacia la ventana, donde se podía apreciar a Bulma, que hablaba con unos hombres vestidos con overoles blancos.

La señora le sonrió y bebió de su té, mientras veía hacia donde estaba fijada la vista de él. Había logrado ponerlo en jaque nuevamente.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la señora se puso de pie y despidiéndose salió del cuarto. Vegeta se sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando regresó la muchacha, se encontró con que la cocina estaba vacía y que no quedaba más que una tostada en la bandeja. Dejó caer sus hombros y con resignación se sentó a comer. Intentó tardar lo menos posible en despachar a los trabajadores, ya que quería hablar con Vegeta para concretar lo del viaje. Se desilusionó por no encontrarlo, sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que él aceptaría. _"Él me necesita más de lo que pensé… no puede negarlo"_

…

A medio día estaban con su padre terminando las conexiones internas. Esperaban terminar ese mismo día. Bulma estaba con su overol y se había tomado una coleta, para trabajar mejor. De pronto recordó que debía ir a atender la máquina donde había dejado haciéndose una armadura, para comenzar con la siguiente. Cada una tomaba aproximadamente 14 horas en estar listas.

-Papá, vuelvo enseguida… - dijo saliendo disparada

Su padre no alanzó ni a responderle, solo pudo apreciar la espalda de la joven saliendo por la compuerta.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio se encontró al saiyajin, que estaba revisando los muebles.

\- ¿Que buscas, Vegeta?

\- ¿Dónde las pusiste?

-Están en uno de los cajones, con llave – respondió Bulma cruzándose de brazos

El la observó

-Ya ninguno tiene llave…

-¿? ¿Forzaste mis muebles?

-No fue necesario… esas cerraduras son inútiles contra mi fuerza

-Pero eso no te da derecho…

-Son mis trajes…

Bulma bufó y avanzó hasta el mueble, donde abrió el primer cajón, que estaba descerrajado y tomo una de las muchas cajas con cápsulas.

-Toma… estaba encima…

El cogió la caja y la observó. Luego se la mostró, mientras decía

\- ¿Cómo diablos querías que adivinara si no las marcas?

Bulma prefirió ignorar el comentario

\- ¿Vas a probártelas?

-Si… ¿tienes lista las armaduras?

Ella se sonrió y le dijo

-A eso mismo venía… las piezas deben estar listas, así que solo necesito ensamblarlas…

-Hazlo – dijo cortante

\- ¿Ahora?

-Sí, es mejor probarlas de inmediato y no tener que lamentarte después cuando escuches un "te lo dije" de mi parte… créeme que no será agradable para ti cuando tenga que devolverme a este planeta solo por tu ineptitud…

Bulma frunció y se cruzó de brazos

-Está bien… lo haré. Pero debo advertirte que te tragarás tus palabras…

-Prefiero tragarme mis palabras que tragarme tus tonterías…

La muchacha de malas se dirigió a retirar las piezas, ya estaba un juego completo. A continuación, volvió a cargar la máquina con los materiales. Tomo las piezas y se dirigió a otro artefacto, donde comenzó el ensamblaje. Pasaron unos minutos, durante los cuales el saiyajin ya se había puesto uno de los trajes

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – dijo a sus espaldas, mientras se acomodaba un guante.

-Vegeta… o lo hago bien o lo hago rápido…elije – dijo sin voltear.

Él se sonrió. Miró a la joven que estaba inclinada, trabajando. Por lo que tenía una perfecta vista de su trasero.

-De las dos formas puedes hacerlo bien…

Ella se sonrojó, sobreentendiendo por el tono de voz, que él le estaba enviando una indirecta.

-Deja de observarme… me estás poniendo nerviosa – reclamó, sin voltear.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Solo nerviosa? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Ni se te ocurra… no es el momento ni el lugar…

-Yo no he hecho nada… aún…

Bulma se apresuró en terminar. No tenía tiempo para otro encuentro íntimo con el saiyajin.

Se escuchó una voz proveniente del laboratorio de Bulma

-Hija… ¿estás ahí?

Vegeta frunció. La señora nuevamente estaba interrumpiéndolos.

\- ¿Puedes contestar? – le dijo Bulma

-Te hablan a ti…

-Vegeta, si suelto esto quedará arruinado… por favor…

-Hmn – hizo él entrando al laboratorio.

Presionó el botón y apareció Bunny en la pantalla.

-Vegeta… por favor, dile a mi hija que tiene visitas…

El saiyajin solo frunció y apagó la comunicación, volviendo donde Bulma

-Ya escuchaste…

Bulma asintió. Sabía perfectamente quién podía ser. Vegeta no se aguantó la curiosidad, intentó sentir algún ki de los amigos de ella, pero no pudo percibir más que dos muy débiles presencias cerca de los padres de ella.

\- ¿Sabes de quién se trata? – preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado

Ella se sonrió, terminando de sellar las piezas y volteando hacia él _"Wow… había olvidado como lucía en traje de batalla… No, Bulma, tú misma lo dijiste: No es el momento ni el lugar"_

\- ¿Cuál es tu interés, Vegeta?

-No me interesa quién sea… - respondió cruzándose de brazos - pero es sospechoso que vengan a visitarte tus estúpidos amigos justo en este momento…

Bulma suspiró

-Para tu información me vienen a ver a mí y no a ti, engreído – le dijo entregándole la armadura – Es el maestro Roshi y solo vino a retirar un submarino que encargó hace un tiempo…

Vegeta se sintió algo tonto. Pero para él nunca estaba demás estar alerta ante cualquier intruso que se atreviera a adentrarse en su territorio.

-De acuerdo – dijo colocándose la armadura – espero que tus padres no le comenten nada del viaje…

\- ¿Por qué piensas que lo harían?

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y le dijo

-Porque tu madre es una chismosa… y eso te consta.

Bulma se sonrió. Mitad por lo dicho por el saiyajin y mitad por verlo vestido así.

-Supongo que estamos de acuerdo… Yo me encargo de eso. Ahora si me disculpas iré por lo que vinieron a buscar… - comentó, para luego ir hacia la salida

Vegeta la vio perderse hacia las oficinas. Decidió ir a imponer su presencia ante los intrusos. Se devolvió al laboratorio de Bulma un instante, recordando que allí había un espejo. Se observó y sonrío con soberbia _"Ahora si soy yo mismo… debo reconocer que Bulma hizo un excelente trabajo… pero no se lo diré o de lo contrario no habrá quien la aguante…"_

…

Estaban sentados en la sala del primer piso. Allí Bunny ya había dispuesto unos refrescos y unos bocadillos.

El maestro observaba la nave que estaba en el jardín

\- ¿Están haciendo reparaciones?

-Algo así… Es más que nada por precaución – respondió el profesor

-Comprendo… por lo mismo le encargué a Bulma el submarino…- dijo el anciano tomando uno de los bocadillos – Disculpe, quisiera saber si Vegeta sigue viviendo con ustedes

El profesor se acomodó al gatito que se había sentado en sus brazos, antes de responder

-Sí. De hecho, debe andar por ahí… aunque ese muchacho no deja de entrenar…

-Se sorprenderá maestro… se ve tan fuerte y guapo – intervino Bunny

El anciano carraspeó y agregó

-Los otros tampoco paran… Krilin ni siquiera se ha tomado un día de descanso, por más que le he dicho que no es bueno estar entrenando de esa forma…Pero los entiendo. El peligro que se avecina parece ser uno de los peores que han enfrentado… contando que tuvieron que pelear con ese terrible de Freezer.

-Sí, supe de eso… - dijo el señor Briefs

-Me gustaría poder hablar con Vegeta… él ayudó mucho en esa batalla…quisiera agradecerle formalmente… si es que me lo permite

-No tardará en aparecer – comentó Bunny – siempre que tenemos visitas se presenta… es como si defendiera su territorio…

Efectivamente, en ese instante hacía su entrada en la sala el saiyajin, vestido con su uniforme nuevo

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola, Vegeta – dijo el maestro

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta

-Vinieron a buscar un vehículo que le encargaron a Bulma – le explicó el profesor

-Hmn... – respondió, sin dejar de observar a los intrusos. Luego le envió una mirada de advertencia al profesor – Espero que sea solo eso…

Los dejó, saliendo hacía el jardín. Tenía la intención de dar un vistazo con más calma a la nave, ahora que no estaban los trabajadores.

\- ¿Vieron? – dijo Bunny, sonriendo

-Es verdad, señora… - comentó la tortuga

-Si me disculpan iré a hablar con él – dijo el maestro abandonando la sala, para salir tras el saiyajin.

Una vez fuera encontró a Vegeta de pie frente a la nave, de espaldas a él. Tenía en mente evaluar el actual comportamiento del saiyajin, ya que estaba seguro que, desde su llegada a la Tierra, el hombre había tenido un cambio significativo. Le llamaba poderosamente la atención que no hubiese intentado destruir el planeta o algo por el estilo. Todos le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado con él, que tenía un carácter explosivo y despiadado. Que era la representación del mal, así como lo había sido Piccoro anteriormente. Pero, así como el Namekusein cambió, también tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta lo hiciera. Aunque internamente pensaba que eso era ser demasiado optimista.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el saiyajin, demostrando que estaba consciente de su presencia.

El maestro se atrevió a avanzar un poco más, quedando a un paso de su interlocutor.

Vegeta se giró, con bastante desconfianza. No sabía que esperar del anciano.

-Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte… me alegro mucho por ti muchacho…

-Ve al grano. Dudo mucho que hayas venido a hablar conmigo de algo tan obvio.

Roshi lo observó un instante y luego le sonrió

-Lo que ocurre es que quería darte un obsequio por lo que hiciste por los muchachos… además no está de más tener uno de estos. Es uno de mis favoritos y es muy educativo– dijo sacando algo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y enseñándoselo a Vegeta – Toma…

El saiyajin recibió el extraño objeto, era un video de jovencitas, posiblemente de una colección de videos pornográficos. Leyó la portada, por unos momentos, sin embargo, lo arrojó a la cabeza del anciano, dejándole un enorme chichón.

\- ¡Auch! … Si no te gustó ese, te puedo traer otros…

Vegeta frunció

-No me hagas perder el tiempo con estupideces. No necesito esas cosas

El anciano entrecerró sus ojos, observándolo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Está bien… no te enojes, Vegeta. Creí que sería de tu agrado… De todos modos, te agradezco de corazón lo que hiciste y espero que puedas acompañarlos en la batalla contra los androides…

-Por supuesto que estaré allí… Por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de humillar a ese estúpido de Kakaroto.

\- ¡Ah, a Gokú! Sí. Comprendo que aún estás molesto con él…

-Sabes perfectamente que mi intención es hacerlo trizas, viejo. Y deja de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos… ¿acaso no venías a buscar una nave anfibia?

El maestro se sorprendió, aunque esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo por parte del saiyajin.

-Te dejaré en paz, muchacho… pero por favor, siquiera evalúa la posibilidad de unirte a los otros guerreros

-Tsk…. Ni en mis peores pesadillas…. – dijo entre dientes, aproximándose a la compuerta de la nave y perdiéndose en el interior.

El maestro recogió con tranquilidad el rechazado obsequio y volvió a ponerlo en su pantalón, mientras avanzaba de vuelta a la casa.

-Supongo que eso ha estado bien… Sin duda será una carta fundamental en la pelea… Mmm, es interesante… hay cierto cambio en su mirada, como si fuera menos malvado… Me pregunto si Bulma tendrá algo que ver en esto… Nunca se sabe…

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado.**

 **Gracias como siempre a los nuevos seguidores y favoriteadores.**

 **Hoy los saludos serán estilo los "últimos serán los primeros"**

 **Kaimi : Hola! Gracias por el apoyo. Pero no puedo revelarte si serán o no capaces. Solo decirte que ya tengo preparada la concepción de Trunks. Intenta relajarte no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes ¿vale?**

 **SaLiSaMa : Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Este tipo de comentarios me animan, no sabes cuánto. Espero que nos sigas acompañando.**

 **Lismary90 : Hola y gracias por pasarte a saludar. Qué bueno que te gustara el Cap anterior.**

 **EYGLUNA : Hola, ya es viernes! Gracias por las flores y que rico recibir buenas vibras de un lugar tan lejano para mí, pero tan querido.**

 **bulveggokmil : Gracias por dejar comentario. Lamento que no pudiese alcanzar lo del viaje… Pero para el otro viernes sin falta empezamos.**

 **Annie Oh : Hola! Un placer tenerte comentando, también. Ya veremos quién se sale con la suya.**

 **Lulu-locanime : Hola y Gracias por tu comentario. Lamento no poder incluir Lemon aun, pero ya falta menos. Paciencia. Y gracias por la aclaración.**

 **DeNilePrincess : Bienvenida! Que buena noticia me das. Siempre es bueno convertir a alguien más en vegetariana, je je… Lamento no poder complacerte todavía, pero no puedo hacer más por el momento con el romanticismo y celos de Vegeta, ya que debo apegarme a la historia… igual intentaré incluir algunos guiños.**

 **Invitado Misterioso: Gracias. Espero seguir manteniendo el ritmo. Hay capítulos que se escriben prácticamente solos, pero por lo mismo me dejan atrás y no alcanzo a llegar a donde quisiera.**

 **Gabo chan : Sí! ¡Hola! Siempre exagerando, amiga. ¡Si los días pasan volando! Gracias como siempre por tus palabras, realmente me alegras el día.**

 **BBRieffs : Hola y gracias por tomarte la molestia de pasarte a saludar. Hoy a falta de lemon te dejé dos escenas. Espero que guardes algo de sangre para cuando pase de verdad, je je.**

 **Paulina Blanco : Muchas gracias y espero no haberte decepcionado.**

 **Como cada nueva entrega les agradezco de verdad por el apoyo y espero que nos podamos leer en la siguiente entrega. Quiero que sepan que con el tiempo les he tomado cariño, por lo que espero que estén muy bien y me acompañen la próxima semana.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	34. Ahogando los recuerdos

Hola. No me pude aguantar y como lo tenía listo decidí actualizar altiro.

Este es un capítulo digamos que intermedio. Ya que tiene una colita del anterior, que no alcancé a incluir. Con respecto al incidente del video porno, lo había visto hace mucho tiempo en Youtube, también cortado, pero si lo encuentran y se fijan bien, están en casa de Bulma y se puede apreciar claramente la nave tras Vegeta. Por eso decidí incluirlo, pues me pareció muy gracioso, y acorde a la historia. Este capítulo tiene una escena fuerte, así que con precaución. Quejas en el departamento de quejas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Ahogando los recuerdos.**

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con sus amigos. Sus padres se retiraron, para dejarlos conversar. El profesor volvió a la nave y Bunny, dijo que iría a empacar algunas cosas para el viaje de su hija.

-Hola, maestro… Disculpen la tardanza ¡Qué bueno que haya podido venir! – dijo Bulma, entrando sonriente, para luego extenderle una cápsula blanca con etiqueta verde - Tome, aquí está el submarino que solicitó

\- ¡Oh!… Muchas gracias, Bulma… ¿así que te vas de vacaciones?

-Ah, eso…- respondió tomando asiento - Sí, quiero aprovechar de visitar algunos lugares antes de lo de los androides.

-Mmm… Tienes razón en hacerlo. No sabemos si todo saldrá bien.

-Es verdad. Pero no nos preocupemos de eso por ahora. Y dígame ¿Cómo están los muchachos?

-Bien. Krilin continúa entrenando sin parar, y Oolong va regularmente… Pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Bulma lo miró extrañada

\- ¿? ¿Yo? Bien ¿Por qué lo pregunta, maestro?

-Bulma, no te voy a mentir… Yamcha habló conmigo y me contó que habían terminado la relación y que definitivamente ya no se casarían…

Bulma bajo su vista al refresco que tenía enfrente. Se quedó en silenció unos momentos.

-No te preocupes… - agregó el anciano - Yamcha me pidió encarecidamente que no le dijera a los demás…

Ella levantó su vista y preguntó con algo de temor

\- ¿Y le dijo por qué rompimos?

El maestro suspiró y se puso de pie. Avanzó hacia la ventana y de espaldas a ella dijo

-Bulma… soy yo el que te debe una disculpa…

Ella levantó una de sus cejas

-Maestro… sé que fue usted el de la idea. Pero Yamcha debió tener el sentido común para saber de quién recibía el consejo…

El hombre se volteó y le sonrió a la muchacha

-Bueno… si lo piensas bien, no era tan mala idea…

Bulma apretó un puño, mientras una vena aparecía en su sien

-Uyy, ¡Mejor cállese!…

Él agitó sus manos frente a la muchacha, intentando calmarla

-No te enojes… fue solo un comentario inocente, Bulma…

Ella se tranquilizó, un poco, y dijo

-De todos modos, debo agradecerle… Yo, ya no estaba enamorada de Yamcha. Me hizo un favor, en serio ...

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó – Bueno, entonces supongo que estamos en paz… ¿Qué te parece un abrazo de conciliación, querida? – terminó extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella

Bulma le envió una mirada de furia, al tiempo que le decía

-Ni lo sueñe, viejo libidinoso…

El anciano se llevó una mano a su nuca

-De acuerdo…Entonces ¿Qué tal un besito?

El golpe no se hizo esperar. Ahora el maestro tenía dos chichones. Uno sobre el otro.

-Eso le pasa por viejo verde, maestro – comentó la tortuga.

-Tu no me digas nada…- dijo sobándose - por lo menos lo intenté…

La muchacha los interrumpió

-Si ya terminó con sus cosas raras, quisiera pedirle que no le cuente a los demás de esto... Prefiero que Yamcha lo haga personalmente.

-Comprendo y no te preocupes por eso...

-Yo tampoco diré nada - agregó la tortuga.

-Eso espero...

…

Al atardecer se retiraron sus amigos, con la promesa de volver a verse antes de lo de los androides. Apenas dejó de divisar el vehículo en que había venido el maestro, Bulma se apresuró en ir nuevamente a la nave. Al entrar, encontró al profesor atornillando una tapa de una terminal

-Veo que has avanzado bastante, papá…

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, te dejé diversión en el nivel inferior…

\- ¡Gracias! Tu sí que sabes cómo hacerme feliz…

Cogió una caja de herramientas y se dispuso a bajar. No había escaleras, como en la primera nave. Éstas fueron reemplazadas por una pequeña plataforma, de forma circular, similar a la de la entrada de la nave en que viajaron a Namekusein.

-Hija, no te entusiasmes mucho que ya va a ser la hora de la cena…

-Sí – dijo ella desapareciendo de su vista.

Cuando se detuvo el elevador, hizo un alto para admirar el lugar. Era tal cual lo había imaginado cuando diseño los planos. Los muebles ya estaban apernados en sus posiciones, y de donde estaba podía ver las compuertas de las habitaciones. Se sintió feliz y se dispuso a trabajar.

Una hora más tarde se activó el comunicador de la nave. Para hacer una prueba se dirigió a la habitación que utilizaría ella y respondió.

-Cariño ¿vienes a cenar?

\- ¡Mamá te ves perfecta!

-Ay, gracias – respondió Bunny, llevándose una mano a la mejilla - Eso es porque siempre me preocupo de mi apariencia…

Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Bulma

-Me refería a la imagen del comunicador… Pero de todos modos tu sabes que eres la más linda.

\- ¿Verdad? ¡Oh!, pero dime ¿nos acompañarás?

Bulma se quedó pensando un momento

-No creo… quiero terminar con esto ahora… ¿me puedes guardar mi cena en los robots?

-Claro. Pero por favor no te desveles ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá… Hasta mañana.

-Que descanses querida.

La muchacha apagó la comunicación y miró la pequeña cama que había en la habitación.

\- ¡Demonios! No pensé en eso…

\- ¿No pensaste en qué? – preguntó Vegeta, apoyado en el muro de la entrada.

Se puso roja al oír la voz del saiyajin desde la entrada, más que nada por que la había sorprendido pensando en que la cama era algo estrecha para dos personas.

-Este… ¡Vegeta, deja de hacer eso! – respondió volteándose

\- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó sonriendo ladinamente

-Eso de asustarme y escuchar mis conversaciones– respondió cruzándose de brazos, levantando un poco sus atributos.

Vegeta cayó por un milisegundo, bajando su vista por ese mismo tiempo y volviéndola a fijar de vuelta a los ojos de ella

-No cambies de tema… Se te olvidó instalar algo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior

-Un escritorio en esta habitación…

Vegeta la observó un momento y le dijo

-Hmn … No te creo. Dime de una vez. Así podré burlarme abiertamente de tu ineptitud…

\- ¡Eres insufrible! Ahora, déjame terminar o no podrás viajar nunca…

-Esa es otra mentira, mujer. La nave ya está lista. Solo estás haciendo conexiones de cosas innecesarias…

\- ¿Innecesarias dices? Ja… te diré que lo que tengo que conectar es para tu ridícula comodidad…

\- ¿En serio? ¿No será para tu comodidad? Sabes que yo no necesito de esas cosas…

\- ¿No? ¡Entonces espero sinceramente que disfrutes tus duchas con agua fría! – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

El saiyajin la atajó en la puerta, cogiéndola del brazo

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Bulma lo miró con decisión

\- ¿A dónde más? A cenar y a dormir…o acaso ¿me necesitas?…

Vegeta frunció y la soltó.

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo volteando su rostro, incómodo - Haz lo que te plazca, mujer… de todos modos ya tomé una decisión – le dijo haciéndose el interesante.

Ella levantó una ceja extrañada, sin embargo, no quiso preguntar. Sentía rabia por la forma en que Vegeta le estaba planteando las cosas, haciéndole todo más difícil. Le dio la espalda y cogió su caja de herramientas, para desaparecer hacia el nivel superior.

Vegeta apretó sus puños, mientras observaba por donde se había marchado Bulma _"Estúpida hembra…"_

…

La muchacha llegó a la cocina y dejó caer la caja que traía en la mano. Se sentía furiosa y hasta algo humillada. No había obtenido más que evasivas cuando sacaba el tema del viaje y ella no iba a suplicar por acompañarlo. Eso ya lo había decidido y esperaba que él tomará la decisión de llevarla, por el solo hecho de que la necesitaba. Después de todo él era el que la buscaba para pedirle que construyera cosas, él era el que la buscaba para hacerla rabiar y él era el que la buscaba para tener intimidad con ella. Por lo mismo estaba segura que sería él, el que solicitaría su presencia en la nave. No cedería hasta tenerlo rogando por ella. Comió poco y se dirigió a su cuarto. Luego de tomar un relajante baño, salió dispuesta a dormir _"¡Qué me importa si quiere irse mañana mismo! ¡No es más que un engreído y un malagradecido!"_

Se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Aunque antes observó las cápsulas que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Suspiró y apagó la luz, cayendo rendida casi instantáneamente.

Tuvo un sueño intranquilo y cuando despertó se sentía como si no hubiese descansado. Se vistió para bajar a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a su madre.

\- ¡Bulma! – exclamó la señora al verla, dejando caer unos platos.

\- ¿Por qué gritas, mamá? – preguntó, cubriéndose sus oídos

-Es que…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma – insistió Bulma, intentando saber por qué el desconcierto de su madre.

Su padre entró a la cocina en ese instante

\- ¡Querida! Buenos días ¿decidiste no ir? – preguntó el profesor, de lo más tranquilo, mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa – Vegeta se fue…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Bulma, apoyándose en la ventana de la cocina.

Efectivamente la nave no estaba.

-Vegeta se fue anoche apenas estuvo cargada la nave – prosiguió su padre, cruzándose de brazos –…. Creo que cargó también algunos comestibles, pero no estoy seguro…

Bulma apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Amor… ¿estás bien? – preguntó su madre

Ella no respondió. Limpió rápidamente las gotitas fugitivas de sus mejillas y volteó hacia sus padres.

\- ¡Es un idiota! Espero que se congele en el espacio…

Su padre la miró con algo de preocupación

\- ¿No terminaste las conexiones para activar la calefacción desde el tablero?

\- ¡Claro que no! Se supone que se iría hoy, no anoche… ¿Saben? Perdí el apetito. Estaré en mi laboratorio por si alguien me necesita…

Sus padres se la quedaron viendo mientras se marchaba y luego se miraron entre ellos. Una vez que la muchacha estuvo fuera del cuarto, Bunny le preguntó a su marido

\- ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

-No lo sé… tal vez Vegeta solo le está dando una lección…

-Mmm – hizo la mujer – o talvez nuestra hija, con lo obstinada que es, le haya dicho que no iría con él, esperando que él se lo pidiera…

-Sí, querida. Uno puede esperar cualquier cosa tratándose de esos dos…

…

Bulma estaba en su laboratorio. Pero no estaba trabajando en nada. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo, recostada sobre la mesa y una mano sobre el botón que activaba la comunicación con la nave. Llevaba aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, con su dedo sobre el botón celeste, que parecía burlarse de ella. Suspiró, pensando en qué había ocurrido realmente. La discusión que habían tenido con Vegeta no era como para que se marchara sin siquiera despedirse. Sacó su mano de la consola y se puso de pie, sin muchas ganas. Recordó que no había ensamblado la otra armadura. Así que fue a hacer eso, de manera casi mecánica. Pero al finalizar, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse hasta que no pudo evitarlo y dejó que saliera la pena y la rabia que tenía dentro. Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras lanzaba la armadura a un rincón.

…

Cerca de las montañas, en un bosque lejano, se podían apreciar fuertes choques de energía y dos cuerpos moviéndose a una velocidad imposible de captar por el ojo humano no entrenado.

-Se fue… - comentó el hombre de cabello negro, deteniéndose, al tiempo que abría muy grande sus ojos

El otro detuvo su ataque para preguntar

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

El hombre se quedó observando el cielo. Su compañero de combate hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Vegeta?

-Sí… - dijo sin mirarlo – si te fijas, su ki ya no se siente en la Tierra. Pero no está lejos…

El Namekusejin cerró sus ojos en concentración un momento, para luego volver a mirar al saiyajin

-Tienes razón, Gokú… ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

-No lo sé… -dijo serio. Pero luego, se llevó la mano a su nuca y volteando a ver a su interlocutor agregó riendo– seguramente Bulma lo debe haber echado, ja, ja, ja

El hombre de tez verde frunció

-No me hace gracia… Sin embargo, conociendo a esa mujer no me extrañaría… Espero que esto no afecte el nacimiento de ese muchacho.

-Mmm… es cierto… esos dos tienen un carácter terrible… eso va a estar difícil...

Piccoro lo miró fijamente con algo de preocupación.

Gokú le sonrió

\- ¿Vez que también te mata la curiosidad?

-Yo no he dicho nada – respondió de mala gana – Además, ese es problema de Vegeta. Si él no quiere nada con Bulma, no podemos forzarlo

-Sí, pero has ido a ver, en más de una ocasión, que las cosas marcharan bien…

El namekuseijin se molestó por la acusación

-Solo fui porque tú me lo pediste. No intentes cambiar los hechos. Además, si ese sicópata sentía tu ki, era capaz de buscar su famosa venganza. No es más que un maníaco…

\- ¡Ah! Es verdad, ja ja ja… lo había olvidado… ¿crees que ahora que no está Vegeta, pueda ir a ver a Bulma?

Ahora sí que Piccoro se enojó.

\- ¡Mejor cállate y sigamos entrenando!

Diciendo esto se elevó y aumentó su ki, mientras se ponía en guardia. El hombre lo imitó, sin dejar de sonreír.

En eso apareció Gohan

\- ¡Papá, Señor Piccoro! ¡Está lista la comida!

Gokú salió disparado rumbo a su hogar

-Continuamos después… - se le oyó decir mientras se alejaba

El Namekusein descendió un poco, hasta quedar a la altura del niño

\- ¿Terminaste tus deberes?

-Sip y mi mamá dijo que podré entrenar con ustedes después de comer.

-Mmm … siempre es lo mismo con tu padre… y con tu madre. Al parecer se turnan para interrumpir.

El pequeño no dijo nada. Solo bajó su vista, avergonzado ante su maestro.

…

Vegeta estaba sentado frente a los controles, cruzado de brazos, mientras observaba en el monitor las estrellas. Su ceño no podía estar más fruncido y su boca, apretada en una mueca de rabia. Se sentía estúpido y confundido. Intentó culpar a su orgullo de lo ocurrido, pero no pudo, pues era lo único que le quedaba de su raza y no podía renegar lo que era. Observó la consola y vio aquel botón celeste que brillaba. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Se puso de pie y apagó los controles, dejando la nave con la conducción automática. Aún no había fijado un destino y tampoco deseaba hacerlo por ahora. Solo necesitaba pensar en cómo lograría su transformación sin el factor "Bulma". Apretó sus puños. _Ella_ había echado todo a perder en el último momento, presionándolo, incitándolo y amenazándolo. Era el colmo. _"Maldita sea… nuevamente estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo…"_ Bajó al primer nivel y entró a una de las habitaciones, dejándose caer en la cama. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de olvidar la sensación que tenía en su pecho _"Otra vez esta incomodidad, como si no pudiera respirar… maldición. Si tan solo pudiera borrar de mi cuerpo su esencia… ¿qué estará haciendo? Seguramente debe estar maldiciéndome por lo alto y bajo del planeta por dejarla… Pero es que es tan… Argg, maldita mujer… Que piense lo que quiera, de todos modos, llegará a la misma conclusión que yo. Fue su culpa que se quedara…"_ Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Lamentablemente para él, solo tuvo pesadillas que le recordaron su vida pasada, las batallas y su muerte, además de su breve estadía en el otro mundo. Despertó sobresaltado. _"No puedo volver a ese lugar…"_

Se levantó y fue a la bodega, de donde sacó una botella de vino. Se sirvió una copa y volvió a los controles, llevando consigo la botella. Miró nuevamente el botón. Sacudió su cabeza y fijó un rumbo en la consola.

 _-_ ¡Mierda!… Debo hacer algo al respecto… - murmuró, sentándose en uno de los asientos, mientras reposaba su cabeza en una de sus enguantadas manos y hacía rotar el contenido de su copa. Nuevamente estaba pensando en ella, era inevitable. Pero la rabia que sentía por su insolencia era más fuerte. De pronto recordó la amenaza de ella, con respecto a no esperarlo a que volviera. Desechó el pensamiento, sin saber que sería motivo recurrente de sus sueños y vigilias.

…

Por la tarde, su padre la buscó en su laboratorio. Quería saber si se encontraba bien, ya que no había salido en todo el día, ni siquiera a comer algo.

-Hola, querida… ¿qué haces? – preguntó luego de que ella le abriera.

-Ah, hola, papá… - respondió, levantando su vista un segundo, para saludar – Nada en especial…Solo diseño un arma…

Su padre la miró asustado

-Pero, cariño… ¡nosotros no nos dedicamos a eso!

-Lo sé… Pero no te preocupes, no es para humanos…

\- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó el profesor estirando el cuello hacía lo que dibujaba su hija

Ella puso una cara maléfica

-Es un paralizador para saiyajins…

El profesor suspiró

-Si estás molesta con Vegeta, esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas…

La muchacha cambió su semblante a uno de tristeza

-Papá, dime entonces… ¿cuál es la forma correcta? Por qué si sigo pensando en cómo, se me va a secar el cerebro…

Él se sentó frente a su hija y encendió un cigarrillo con calma, mientras pensaba. La miró con ternura y le respondió

-Querida. Lo mejor es darle un tiempo a solas… Si realmente siente algo por ti, volverá.

Bulma se exasperó

\- ¡Claro que volverá! Tiene que venir a derrotar a los androides y matar a Gokú… ¡No va a volver por mí!

Su padre colocó una mano sobre la de su hija, para tranquilizarla

-Bulma, te aseguro que él volverá antes de eso…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El científico estaba indeciso entre decirle o no de la conversación con Vegeta. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Bulma.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

-No, no… pero lo deduzco … No sacas nada con estar triste - respondió.

Bulma no muy convencida, miró a su padre. Pensó que lo mejor sería olvidar y continuar.

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Sabes? Me siento mejor… Ya casi es hora de cenar. ¿Vamos?

Su padre asintió con una sonrisa.

…

Pasaron varios días, desde que el saiyajin dejó la Tierra. Bulma lo extrañaba, pero se había prometido a sí misma no deprimirse por lo ocurrido. Después de todo, la vida era muy corta para sufrir por amor. Además, si pensaba en la lógica del guerrero, pronto la extrañaría o la necesitaría y esto lo haría venir por ella. Aunque no era muy esperanzadora la premisa, era lo único que tenía para darse ánimos.

Como todas las semanas, se dio un tiempo para ir al departamento de Yamcha, para regar las plantas. Muchas veces pensó en dejar algún sistema de riego automático. Pero ir a ese lugar le servía para hacer un quiebre en su rutina. Además, no le tomaba más de quince minutos hacerlo y ella lo había prometido.

Abandonó el lugar, verificando que todo quedara bien cerrado. Luego se fue al centro comercial y realizó algunas compras. Al finalizar, salió por el estacionamiento subterráneo. Éste estaba casi vació. Se dirigió a su vehículo, con un montón de bolsas colgadas en sus brazos. Se sentía algo nerviosa, y tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada, por lo que apresuró su paso. Estaba por subir a su automóvil, cuando escuchó que la llamaba una voz muy ronca.

\- ¿Bulma Briefs?

Se volteó a ver hacia la voz y al instante palideció. Frente a ella estaba un hombre, vestido muy elegante, bastante atractivo, alto y de mediana edad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no saludas a tus viejos amigos?

Tragó duro y se armó de valor para decir entre dientes, mientras intentaba en vano meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

\- Tú no eres ni amigo, ni nada ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Te aburriste de vivir a la sombra de tu padre?

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo, con lujuria poco disimulada, antes de responder

\- ¡Vaya! ¿quién lo diría? Te has convertido en toda una mujer… y en una con mucho carácter… Solo vine a la Capital por negocios… ¿No te lo dijo tu padre?

Bulma sintió un vacío en su estómago. Quiso creer que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y deseo con todas sus fuerzas despertar. Apretó sus puños, mientras decía con sarcasmo.

-Pues, no. No me lo dijo. Para que veas que no eres más que una basura insignificante

El sujeto dio un par de pasos hacia ella

\- Vamos, no te pongas así… Vine a la Capital para comprar unos vehículos. Lo hubiera hecho por teléfono, pero tu padre insistió en que viniera para poder platicar y elegir los modelos…Además, no me hubiera perdido por nada el placer de volver a verte…

-Para mí es de todo menos un placer. Para serte sincera ya ni me acordaba de ti…Eres tan poca cosa… Supongo que tu padre murió esperando que hicieras algo con tu patética vida

\- Te seré honesto, heredé el negocio familiar y una gran fortuna. No me quejo, las mujeres me llueven y puedo vivir con comodidad hasta dos vidas más... Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, debo confesarte que yo guardo lo que pasó entre nosotros, en el fondo de mi corazón, como un recuerdo muy preciado… ¡Y qué recuerdo! – le respondió con calma, llevando sus manos sus bolsillos, luego agregó – Lamento que no haya funcionado, después de todo yo no estaba listo para un compromiso y tú… bueno, no eras más que una chiquilla…

-Tú te aprovechaste de mi inocencia…

\- Bulmita, aclaremos algo. Yo tenía veintitrés años, no buscaba precisamente una relación platónica y tú estabas tan "dispuesta" … Debo reconocer que fue un buen revolcón, pero no más que eso. Si las cosas no resultaron como querías, no fue mi culpa. Ahora, si es que estás disponible podríamos volver a salir… Pero ¿Sabes? Prefiero que las mujeres sean más jóvenes y dóciles… Si me comprendes…

El hombre acercó una de sus manos al cabello de Bulma. Esta apartó su rostro y le dijo

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, bastardo degenerado! - le gritó con rabia - Y no te importa, pero estoy en una muy buena relación… y ¡no volvería a salir contigo, aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra!

Él volvió a guardar la mano en su pantalón.

\- ¿Alguien que conozca? ¿Qué te parece si me lo presentas en la cena? … Podríamos tener una conversación de lo más interesante… podría darle un consejo o dos - dijo guiñando ojo, al tiempo que hacía un chasquido con su lengua - Nos vemos más tarde, pequeña Bulma – agregó, alejándose y despidiéndose de espaldas a ella con una de sus manos.

El sujeto se marchó y la muchacha, con los puños apretados, esperó a perderlo de su campo visual, para dejarse caer de rodillas, al lado de su vehículo. Temblaba entera, intentando ahogar los sollozos con su mano sobre la boca. Volvió a sentirse como una niña indefensa, siendo usada y vulnerada en todo sentido _"Bastardo desgraciado… se ha vuelto más engreído de lo que recordaba… ¡Lo odio!"_

….

Desde un recoveco del estacionamiento, una sombra bastante conocida, había sido testigo de ese encuentro. Había vuelto al planeta la noche anterior. Pero dejó la nave en el desierto para no ser descubierto, apagando, además, el sistema de rastreo. Tenía la intención de saber si la humana le sería infiel, tal como lo había amenazado, así que estaba vigilándola desde la mañana. Cuando la vio ir al departamento de la sabandija, se molestó. Pero desde fuera pudo comprobar que ella se encontraba sola y que solo se estaba dedicando al mantenimiento de algunas plantas. Después la siguió al centro comercial, verificando que no se encontrara con ningún humano. Como no ocurrió nada, Se tranquilizó, mientras se decía a si mismo lo patético que se debía ver vigilando a la mujer. Iba a retirarse, cuando algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Un sujeto se le acercaba y parecía conocerla. No logró oír mucho desde donde estaba, pero no era necesario ser un sabio para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Una parte de su ser intentó obligarlo a actuar, pero como no ocurrió nada, decidió quedarse donde estaba _"Así que ese asqueroso humano es el responsable…Hmn …interesante…"_ Desde donde estaba siguió con la vista al sujeto y lo vio subir por el ascensor, al centro comercial. Se concentró en percibir su débil e insignificante ki. Una vez lo tuvo identificado, cambio de objetivo. Tenía ciertas dudas que aclarar.

…

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, Bulma se negó a bajar a cenar, sobre todo después de que su padre le confirmara que tenían un invitado que ella conocía. Se encerró en su habitación, diciéndoles a sus padres que la excusaran, que se sentía enferma y muy cansada. Su madre también estaba impactada con la visita y le dijo a su marido que lo mejor era que saliera a comer con él fuera, ya que era un asunto de negocios. Esto, aunque le pareció extraño al profesor, le pareció mejor idea, ya que de todos modos solo estarían hablando de temas que les concernía a ellos.

Bulma no supo de esto. Preparó un baño y sacó una botella de vodka, que había comprado de camino a casa. Ahogaría sus recuerdos en agua y alcohol. Encendió un cigarrillo y se sumergió entre las burbujas.

-Y pensar que fue mi primer amor… ¡Demonios! ¡Fue mi primera ilusión! No era más que una chiquilla llena de ilusiones… ¡Maldito el día en que su padre hizo negocios con la Corporación! ¡Maldito el día en que acepte ir a su habitación de hotel!

Estuvo en la bañera hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y la botella ya estaba a la mitad. No sentía deseos de salir de ese sopor. Pensó en que si estuviera Vegeta, sin duda le hubiera solicitado que eliminara al causante de su dolor. Pero al recordar al saiyajin, deseo poder olvidarlo también y volver a su vida a como era antes. Cuando tenía una relación estable y amorosa. Cuando siempre era ella la que ganaba las peleas y su pareja le rogaba que lo perdonara. A cuando su vida era más sencilla y ella llevaba las riendas, siendo ama y señora de su tiempo.

Continuó fumando y bebiendo. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, cayendo rendida por el alcohol y el relajo de su cuerpo, tras la tensión de la tarde. _"¡váyanse a la mierda todos los hombres!... Necesito olvidar… olvidarlos a todos, solo sirven para hacer sufrir a las mujeres, es para lo único que fueron hechos… ¿por qué Kami- Sama?… mmm… si tan solo fuera tan sencillo… borrarlos… Vegeta…"_

No supo cuándo, pero de un momento a otro dejó de sentir y sucumbió a un profundo sueño. Lo último que escuchó, fue el sonido, lejano, de la botella quebrándose sobre las baldosas del baño.

…

Luego de atender ciertos asuntos en el centro de la ciudad, se dirigió a la propiedad. Estaba decidido a llevarse a la humana. Y tenía un buen plan para ello. Entraría, la dejaría inconsciente para que no abriera la boca y dijera algún disparate que lo hiciera arrepentirse y se la llevaría sin más, junto con las herramientas necesarias para que se mantuviera ocupada durante el viaje. _"Es la única manera de hacerlo, de lo contrario no me quedará más remedio que reconocer que la necesito…"_ Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y no la encontró en su cama. Esto le pareció extraño. Sintió un objeto quebrarse y agudizó el oído. Al parecer el sonido provenía del cuarto de baño. Su pecho se oprimió al sentir el ki de Bulma debilitándose al extremo de ser casi inexistente. Como un rayo derribó la puerta y ahí la encontró, sumergida en la tina, con un brazo fuera. Se quedó unos segundos petrificado. La levantó en sus brazos y se percató de que no estaba respirando, la sacó del baño y la recostó en el piso. Comenzó a abofetearla suavemente, para hacerla reaccionar. Él era bueno asesinando seres, no resucitándolos. Por suerte recordó uno de los tantos libros que había leído durante su primera estadía en la Tierra.

Un grito desgarrador de ayuda se oyó en toda la Corporación.

Se acomodó de rodillas, al lado del cuerpo de la joven y comenzó a presionar su pecho con ambas manos, teniendo cuidado de no romper ningún hueso. Luego se detuvo, para poder insuflar aire en sus pulmones. Repitió un par de veces la operación, mientras oía a los padres de la muchacha que habían entrado a la habitación alertados por el grito del saiyajin. Su padre se lanzó a tomar el pulso de la muchacha, mientras su madre llamaba una ambulancia. Vegeta no los oía, estaba concentrado en su labor _"Mierda, Bulma, no puedes hacerme esto… no ahora… Reacciona, maldición… Te necesito más de lo que crees, mujer escandalosa"_ Un par de insuflaciones más y la muchacha comenzó a toser. Vegeta la ladeó, para facilitarle la expulsión de líquido de sus pulmones. Sintió como el ki de Bulma subía levemente. Luego se dejó caer a un lado, exhausto, apoyándose en una de sus manos. Presionar el pecho de la muchacha, sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, había sido demasiado para él. Levantó la vista hacia el anciano, que aun sostenía la muñeca de su hija, pudo notar el rostro de alivio del hombre. Bunny, por su parte, trajo una toalla para cubrir la desnudez de su hija y luego canceló la ambulancia.

-Vegeta… no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas salvado la vida de mi hija…- logró decir entre lágrimas el profesor

El saiyajin solo atinó a preguntar, suavemente

\- ¿Por qué no despierta?

El hombre acarició el rostro de su hija, mientras decía

-Al parecer no alcanzó a estar un minuto bajo el agua, no tiene los labios morados… Debe ser por el alcohol que ingirió… estará dormida por bastantes horas. Sequémosla primero y la llevaremos a la enfermería.

Vegeta ayudó en todo lo que se le solicitó, nunca en su vida pensó que se preocuparía de esa manera por alguien que estuviera en peligro. Por decirlo de alguna manera estaba choqueado. Por primera vez acató ordenes de alguien que no fuese de su padre o Freezer. Cuando estuvo todo listo subió a su cuarto y se puso ropa seca, ya que su uniforme había terminado totalmente empapado.

Mientras se vestía no pudo evitar pensar en la situación _"¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? Esto es muy extraño… supongo que tuvo algo que ver el sujeto con el que se encontró en el centro… Ese asqueroso insecto nunca más volverá a fornicar ni a violar niñas… no era más que un degenerado…"_ Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con el recuerdo.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Una vez cambiado su objetivo, lo siguió sigilosamente. El hombre había abandonado el centro comercial por una puerta lateral, donde lo esperaba un vehículo negro, con vidrios polarizados. Siguió la van por algunos kilómetros hasta que salieron de la ciudad, para llegar a un edificio abandonado. Vegeta esperó fuera, a que el sujeto saliera, pero como no hubo movimiento durante unos quince minutos decidió ir a averiguar en qué andaba. Ingresó al lugar y comenzó a escuchar un llanto y al hombre que gritaba obscenidades. Continuó avanzando por el pasillo y se encontró con un sujeto, que debía ser un guardaespaldas o algo por el estilo, en frente de una puerta. Lo noqueó sin problemas. Los gritos y jadeos se oían ahora claramente. Vegeta supo de inmediato de que se trataba, no era primera vez que oía eso. Sintió su estómago revolverse ante los recuerdos y de un golpe echó abajo la puerta. La escena le fue totalmente desagradable, arrugó su nariz y una furia descontrolada lo invadió. Las luces del ocaso eran las únicas presentes. Sobre una improvisada cama, estaba el sujeto solo con camisa, sobre una chica de unos trece o catorce años. Ahora no eran sus subordinados o algún soldadillo raso quien lo hacía, era el miserable que había abusado de Bulma, cuando esta apenas dejaba de ser una niña._

 _El hombre se quedó estático en su lugar y la chica solo atinó a decir un "Ayúdeme, por favor" entre lágrimas. Vegeta avanzó y tomando al sujeto por el cuello lo elevó en el aire, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño. El sujeto comenzó a suplicar por su vida, mientras la chica recogía sus pertenencias y salía huyendo._

 _-Po-por favor…no me mates… t-te lo ruego…_

 _\- ¿Por qué debería perdonarte tu patética existencia?_

 _-A-A ella me la consiguió otro sujeto… te lo juro…_

 _Vegeta no respondió, en cambio, le dio su más maligna sonrisa. Ansiaba partirle el cuello._

 _-No lo hagas… tengo mucho dinero…_

 _-Eso no me interesa, desgraciado. No eres más que una mierda degenerada_

 _-…. – los ojos de terror del hombre no se hicieron esperar._

 _Vegeta continuó_

 _\- ¿Así que te gustan jovencitas? Dime, miserable ¿con que te las vas a tirar ahora?_

 _Sin esperar respuesta, Vegeta agarró los genitales del hombre y los arrancó de cuajo._

 _El grito de dolor y espanto del sujeto se debió oír a varios metros a la redonda._

 _Lo dejó caer con asco. Escupió y le advirtió antes de salir volando por una de las ventanas._

 _-Más te vale que te alejes de tu asqueroso vicio… Te encontraré donde sea que te escondas, para terminar lo que empecé…_

 _Diciendo esto se envolvió en un brillo celeste y salió disparado por la ventana, terminando de quebrar los vidrios de ese lado del edificio._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Terminó de vestirse y bajó a la enfermería. Los padres de la muchacha salieron un momento. Bunny le dijo que le traería algo de cenar, ya que seguramente no había comido bien fuera.

Vegeta se quedó viendo a la muchacha, sin responderle a la señora.

Recordó cuando la mujer lo había estado cuidando, después del accidente y que su rostro fue el primero que vio esa mañana.

-Supongo que estamos a mano… - susurró tomando asiento en la misma silla que ocupara ella aquella vez.

La madre de Bulma le trajo alimentos y el profesor pasó a ver a su hija antes de ir a dormir.

-Vegeta, sé que Bulma no terminó las conexiones. Si quieres mañana traes la nave y terminaré el trabajo…- le comentó el señor Briefs

-Hmn… Has lo que creas pertinente…

-Yo ayudaré con las cosas que le faltó guardar para el viaje… - dijo la señora, mientras sostenía un pañuelo, cerca de su rostro.

-Está bien… gracias - respondió Vegeta sin mirarlos.

Ambos ancianos se miraron, extrañados por el comportamiento del saiyajin. Luego el anciano le asintió a su mujer y dijo

-Muchacho, creo que Bulma estará en muy buenas manos contigo. Si decides llevártela al espacio. No tenemos ninguna objeción.

-Eso no me interesa por ahora…

Con esa respuesta se dieron por satisfechos y dejaron solo al príncipe con su hija.

Una vez solo, se puso de pie y acomodó la silla junto a la camilla. Tomó asiento nuevamente y posó una mano sobre una de las mejillas de la muchacha, al tiempo que la acariciaba con el pulgar. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a interrogarse

-Debí dejarte morir… ¿Por qué no pude?... Esto no es una buena señal…

.

Continuará…

Muy bien. Nuevamente estamos entregando en fecha y eso me hace muy feliz. Espero que a ustedes también.

Como siempre les dejo los saludos y las respuestas a sus consultas

bulveggokmil : Hola. Te cuento que por fin empezamos la próxima semana. Tenía unos cabos sueltos que decidí atar en este Cap. Tenme paciencia, please.

Invitado Misterioso/a: Gracias. Y espero que nos sigas acompañando.

BrieffsUchiha : ¡Que buena noticia! Lo de que te hayas hecho un a cuenta y que mala que no hubieras podido conservar tu nombre. Un abrazo.

Ran.0 : Hola. Me gusta mucho Bunny como para ponerla de tonta. Prefiero pensar que se hace la inocente para poder pasar desapercibida. Gracias.

Invitado Misterioso/a 2: Si falta poquito. Gracias por pasar a saludar y por tus buenos deseos.

lula04gonzalez: Hola y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Lamento la intriga, pero quiero verlos sufrirrrrr… no, mentira. Je je. Cariños.

Gabo : YA ES OTRA VEZ VIERNES… Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que feliz, porque subí el capítulo un poco antes. La escena de Roshi la encontré por casualidad, pero no cortada, Al parecer la editaron o es de algún especial, porque no tiene audio.

Lismary90 : Me alegra mucho que te diviertas con Bunny, yo también cuando escribo sus escenas.

NebilimK : Hola y si fue totalmente intencional. A mí también me dio risa lo de los ojos. Se lo copie a mi pareja, que siempre dice cosas chistosas. Aunque no me rio frente a él porque si no después se cree gracioso. Ja ja ja. No sé de donde será la escena, pero me pareció una buena idea agregarla.

ella123456 : Hola y gracias por dejar comentario. Al parecer a todos les gusta esa escena y está en el subconsciente de los fanáticos, pero nadie sabe de donde es… es un misterio.

Annie Oh : Gracias. Me hubiera gustado alargar la interacción de la ducha, pero ya hubiera sido mucho. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Un abrazote.

Eso sería. Gracias a los nuevos favoriteadores y seguidores y como siempre les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes y espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo la semana que viene.

Un beso grandote y cuídense mucho.


	35. Desaparecida en Acción

Uff! Hola a todos. Sé que es imperdonable el tiempo que he estado alejada. Pero créanme que han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas que perdí todo mi trabajo y que otros proyectos me han tenido bastante ocupada.

No les quito más tiempo. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Desaparecida en acción**

Comenzaba a amanecer y el saiyajin aún permanecía sentado al lado de la camilla, con sus ojos cerrados, de brazos y piernas cruzadas. Abrió sus ojos y observó por enésima vez a la humana, que aún permanecía inconsciente. Luego se estiró en su lugar, para después ponerse de pie y tronar su cuello. Avanzó en silencio y se quedó de pie frente a la camilla, mientras veía aparecer los primeros rayos del sol, por detrás de la delgada cortina.

No podía dejar de pensar. Para él era incomprensible quitarse la vida, y peor aún, por cosas tan insignificantes como una mala experiencia, ni menos sentimental, eso era totalmente irracional. Bien lo sabía él, que su vida no había sido precisamente un jardín de flores… Sin quererlo recordó todos los abusos y vejaciones a los que había sido expuesto desde que era tan solo un niño. Apretó los puños y alejó el pensamiento de su mente, eso ya era parte del pasado.

Pasaron unos minutos y bufó, pues consideró que, después de todo, era posible morir por alguien. Sus subordinados por obligación debían dar la vida por él, después de todo era su príncipe y le debían el mayor de los respetos. Pensó que sus entrenamientos y algunos combates también podían catalogarse de tal, pero de ahí a terminar la vida de forma tan deshonrosa era incomprensible para él.

\- ¡Tsk!

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y cerró sus ojos. Recordó que en la Tierra había sido testigo de un suicidio, cuando aquel enano blanco había hecho el ridículo, intentando derrotar a Nappa, en un ataque kamikaze. También cuando el propio Kakaroto se sacrificó para matar a Raditz. _"¿Qué honor hay en morir junto con el enemigo?"_

Abrió sus ojos y observó nuevamente a la muchacha _"Estás demente, mujer… ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te metiste a la bañera a emborracharte?... ¿?... Hmn, actuaste igual que cuando supiste lo de la sabandija… Acaso ¿lo hizo porque la dejé?... (sonrió)… No, seguramente para mí tiene preparada alguna sutil venganza… Torpe humana… ¿realmente deseabas la muerte?... ¿por qué no pude dejarte morir? ... Era tan sencillo y me ahorraba de paso todos tus molestos reclamos... Supongo que debía pagar mi deuda... ( Volvió a fruncir) ¡Por mil demonios! So_ _lo conseguí ponerme en evidencia delante de los viejos... Ahora creerán de verdad que me importas. Eso es imperdonable para alguien como yo, soy un saiyajin de élite... ¡Qué patético me he vuelto!... sin embargo, yo… lo que siento... ¿?"_ Giró su vista de golpe hacia la puerta de entrada. Alguien venía. Se aproximó a la mesa y destrabó el cerrojo de la ventana, absolutamente ni un alma debía saber que estuvo allí toda la noche. Miró una última vez a Bulma y salió.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la mitad superior de las ventanas cuando Bunny entró a la enfermería. Sonrió un momento al ver que el suero había sido reemplazado y que algunos objetos habían caído desde la mesa.

Se aproximó a la cama y acarició la frente de hija. No podía creer que su niña, tan alegre y apegada a la vida, hubiera intentado matarse. Enseguida recordó el asunto de la visita del día anterior, su expresión cambió a una de profunda tristeza. Se sentía culpable en el fondo, de lo ocurrido años atrás. Ella debió sospechar que su hija estaba viéndose con un hombre mayor, pero Bulma había ocultado muy bien sus huellas. De haberlo sabido, jamás lo hubiera permitido, ya que el joven tenía mala fama y por el mismo padre de éste, sabía que tenía más de un problema faldas.

Cuando Bulma le confesó la verdad, ya no había mucho que más que hacer que apoyar a la muchacha. Bunny conoció toda la historia y acompañó las lágrimas de su niña. Su hija vivió su primera ilusión, pero desgraciadamente fue con el tipo equivocado. No lo denunciaron a las autoridades por petición de la propia muchacha, quien no quería armar un escándalo para su padre.

Su marido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo sigue?

-Bien, querido – dijo, pestañeando un par de veces, contrariada - Está estable, pero creo que demorará un poco más en despertar…

-Mmm, lo suponía… Nuestra pequeña no se había estado alimentando muy bien, ni tampoco ha descansado lo suficiente.

\- Es verdad… - comentó ella – estuvo bastante deprimida por lo del viaje… ¿Has visto a Vegeta?

-Sí. De hecho, acabo de encontrarme con él en la cocina… Ahora debe estar buscando la nave… Me arrepiento de no haberle instalado un sistema de encapsulamiento, pero para una nave espacial es un riesgo - el profesor hizo un alto y agregó con algo de inseguridad - Con respecto a Bulma, creo que lo mejor será mantenerla sedada para que se recupere por completo, de lo contrario querrá ir a ayudar si despierta.

-Estoy de acuerdo, cariño. Ella siempre quiere ayudar.

La señora se acercó al estante donde estaban los suministros médicos y sacando algunas cosas volvió donde su hija e hizo lo solicitado, mientras le consultaba a su marido

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu cena de negocios de ayer?

El señor Briefs se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba a su mujer

-Con lo ocurrido se me había olvidado comentarte, querida. ¿Recuerdas que anoche intenté comunicarme para cancelar? Pasó algo terrible… Hace un momento me devolvieron las llamadas. Su asistente me dijo que este muchacho fue víctima de un asalto y que está grave en el hospital… es una lástima…

Bunny, aun de espaldas a él, abrió muy grandes sus ojos

-Sí, realmente es una pena… - agregó como ida, mientras se giraba – si me disculpas, iré a alimentar a los animales…

Su esposo la miró extrañado, Bunny siempre se compadecía de los demás, pero dadas las circunstancias no le dio mayor importancia a la frialdad de sus palabras. La siguió, tomando después dirección a su laboratorio, para ir a buscar las herramientas que necesitaría para trabajar en la nave. Estaba decidido a terminar lo que había dejado pendiente su hija.

…

Vegeta avanzaba a toda velocidad, pasando montañas y valles. Seguía maldiciéndose por haber vuelto, pero en el fondo sabía que era absolutamente necesario. Sin embargo, él no contaba con lo que ocurriría a su regreso. Frunció molesto. Él no la había salvado por que quisiera, su cuerpo lo había traicionado, reaccionado casi automáticamente y para ser sincero consigo mismo, su mente también. Para él no había sido más que una estúpida coincidencia.

" _Debí dejarla morir…"_

Llegó al desierto y divisó la nave. Descendió junto a ésta y sacó de un bolsillo la llave. No pudo evitar sonreírse ladino, pensando en la forma cómo la había obtenido. Se aproximó a la entrada, pero se quedó un momento observando una abolladura que había en un costado. Colocó su mano sobre esta y amplió su sonrisa, al recordar cuando se produjo.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Se había instalado en un planetoide, bastante lejano del sistema solar, para poder llevar a cabo un exhaustivo entrenamiento que lo llevara a su transformación, sin tener que depender de la muchacha. Entrenó día y noche, casi sin descanso, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Intentó en varias oportunidades, usando como recurso sus recuerdos de cuando casi lo había conseguido aquella vez, en que tan solo de pensar en que ella estaba muerta, logró, por un instante, transformarse. Pero nada dio resultado.

Iba a retornar a la nave a descansar cuando lo vio. Una enorme lluvia de asteroides se dirigía hacia él. _"Perfecto"_ pensó.

El ataque no se hizo esperar. Estaba cansado, pero ese tipo de entrenamiento no era nuevo para él. Destruyó sin problemas las rocas que amenazaban con dañar la nave, sin embargo, llegó el desafío final. El enorme objeto se aproximaba a una velocidad sorprendente empujándolo más allá de sus límites. Con ambas manos expulsó toda la energía que le quedaba, repeliendo el avance. _"Mierda, no voy a morir aquí"._ Su ki ya no era suficiente para detener el inminente impacto. Abrió sus ojos con espanto y una imagen, que evito verbalizar a toda costa, sin resultado, se fijó en su mente _"Bulma…"_

Y por un instante lo sintió. Apretó sus dientes y un halo dorado lo envolvió, logrando hacer volar la enorme roca en miles de pedazos. Sin embargo, la explosión lo lanzó lejos, azotándose en los roqueríos. Cayó de bruces al suelo, quedando seminconsciente por un momento.

Cuando recobró totalmente el conocimiento levantó su cabeza y observó sus ensangrentadas manos

-Demonios… -dijo golpeando el suelo con uno de sus puños - Así jamás podré superar a Kakaroto… " _No sirve de nada si sé_ _que ella no está dentro de la nave…_ (suspiró, sintiendo su pecho apretarse) _¡Mierda! ¿Qué me está pasando? Soy el heredero de la sangre más poderosa del universo… No tengo por qué depender de una hembra para alcanzar mis objetivos…"_

Una enorme impotencia comenzó a embargar su corazón. Lentamente se puso de pie, y apretó sus puños. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por lo que levantó su rostro para evitar que salieran. Le era imposible negar que en el fondo de su ser habían surgido sentimientos muy fuertes por la muchacha y que realmente no solo la necesitaba para su transformación, sino que la extrañaba real y genuinamente. Apretó sus dientes haciéndolos rechinar _"¿Qué me has hecho, mujer? Me has convertido en el hazme reír de mi raza… No puedo convertirme en el súper saiyajin y en lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es en que te necesito a mi lado… (volvió a mirar sus manos) ¿será posible que … que esté realmente…"_

No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta nuevamente. A pesar de llegar siempre a la misma conclusión, no podía aceptarlo.

Negó con toda su fuerza, apretando nuevamente sus puños.

\- ¡NO! ¡SOY EL GRAN VEGETA, PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAYAJINS!

Una ira ciega comenzó a formarse en su pecho. Ira contra sí mismo por dejar que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ese punto, por no poder sacar de su mente a la mujer escandalosa esa, por haber comenzado a sentir como humano, pero por sobre todo porque se dio cuenta de que no podía estar sin ella. Imágenes de los momentos vividos en la tierra se fijaron en su mente, la mayoría con Bulma. Respiró hondo, dejó de pensar y solo se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento, que tanto había renegado. Su respiración se calmó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, como si no cupiera en su pecho. Finalmente, de su garganta salió un grito

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y entonces sucedió. Su cuerpo, de golpe, se envolvió en un halo dorado y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul verdoso. observó sus manos sorprendido

\- ¿?... ¿Acaso… es esto lo que se siente? ...Kakaroto, ¿es esto lo que ocultabas?… esta sensación… este sentimiento… ¡Al fin soy un súper saiyajin!… - una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios – Pensé que jamás lo conseguiría… - volvió a fruncir, levantando su vista al cielo – Hmn… ella tenía razón…

Volvió a la normalidad e intentó nuevamente transformarse. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en aquel sentimiento, que tantas veces negó, y volvió a conseguirlo. Ahora una carcajada fue lo que escapó de su garganta

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Quién lo diría?... Ya no la necesito para esto… Ahora solo debo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento y en mejorar mis técnicas… Ja, ja, ja…

Deshizo la transformación y avanzó lentamente hasta la nave. Observó que había una abolladura cerca de la entrada.

\- ¡Qué lástima! - comentó con sarcasmo – fallé uno… ¡Bah! ¿Qué me importa si me reclama esto?

Ingresó de una vez y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por el baño y asearse.

El agua estaba realmente fría, pero eso nunca le había incomodado, de hecho, antiguamente sus duchas no eran de otra forma.

Mientras restregaba su adolorido cuerpo, sonrió. Pensaba en lo divertido que sería cuando los idiotas de la tierra lo vieran convertido en súper saiyajin. Y _ella_. Al pensar en ella, no pudo evitar que cierta idea volviera a rondarlo. Frunció con intensidad al recordar lo dicho por ella _"…N_ _o me quedaré tranquilamente esperando a que vuelvas de tu "viaje"_ _…"_ gruño por lo bajo, ya no requería de ella para su transformación. Sin embargo, esas palabras taladraban su cabeza. A regañadientes pensó que algo que no soportaría de ella sería la traición, además la mujer, aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer abiertamente, era su compañera. No era algo definitivo, pero no podía negarlo. La necesitaba a su lado.

Se apresuró en terminar. Salió solo con la toalla y se dirigió a los controles.

No podía sosegarse pensando en qué estaría haciendo Bulma en esos momentos. De esa forma no podría entrenar con tranquilidad. Definitivamente si seguía así terminaría enloqueciendo. Dudó una última vez, antes de digitar las coordenadas rumbo a la Tierra. Desistió, arrepentido de dejarse llevar por aquel impulso. Él era un guerrero de élite, podía lidiar con cualquier cosa.

Volvió a su cuarto y se vistió con calma, mientras meditaba en qué hacer. Finalmente pensó que había solo una solución. Volvería por ella, era la única manera de entrenar en paz, y después de todo aún tenían un asunto pendiente.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

" _... Esa es la única razón… la necesito conmigo… de otra forma no podré concentrarme… maldito instinto… No debe morir… ella me pertenece"_ Reflexionó, ya más tranquilo.

Ingresó a la nave, activó los controles y emprendió rumbo de vuelta a la Corporación. Necesitaba dormir con urgencia. Además, tenía curiosidad por saber si el anciano había hecho lo que le solicitó.

…

Bunny preparaba unas cajas, con algunas cosas que, según ella, podría necesitar el saiyajin en su viaje. Su marido le había dicho que lo más probable era que el príncipe volviera al espacio para completar su entrenamiento.

Miró la hora y decidió que era tiempo de preparar una merienda. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y con premura se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba segura que Vegeta haría una escala en ese lugar. Además de que había sentido aterrizar la nave hace unos segundos.

Efectivamente, cuando llegó, lo encontró con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador. El hombre al sentirla frunció su ceño

-Hmn… ¿ya se murió? – preguntó, haciéndose el desinteresado

\- ¡Tan bromista, Vegeta!… Me alegro de que estés de mejor humor… Bulma se encuentra descansando aún…

Vegeta cerró sus ojos, evaluando lo que había dicho la señora

Bunny al no recibir respuesta alguna del saiyajin, decidió preguntar

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo prepararte alguna cosa si quieres… ¡Debes estar exhausto!

Vegeta levantó una ceja, asomándose para poder ver a su interlocutora

-Supongo que es mejor que hacerlo yo mismo…

Dicho esto, cerró el refrigerador, se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento, mientras veía que la señora le servía un refresco y preparaba una pila de sándwiches. Bunny al finalizar dejó las cosas sobre la mesa. Vegeta miró la torre y comenzó a atacarla

La señora se sonrió y le comentó

-Vegeta… no pude encontrar tus guantes para lavarlos junto con el traje… - dijo de lo más tranquila

El saiyajin tragó lo que tenía en la boca de una vez. Supo exactamente hacia donde iba la cosa

-Se estropearon… – gruñó, manteniendo su vista en los emparedados

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo… - comentó, secándose las manos en su delantal – debiste realizar un entrenamiento extraordinario esta vez…

-Hmn… Por supuesto – respondió, no dando más información.

-Quería comentarte que el resto de tu traje está impecable y listo para que lo vuelvas a utilizar…

Vegeta no se atrevió a mirarla. Agradeció internamente que su hija no hubiera heredado ese "defecto"

La señora lo miró con ternura, mientras agregaba.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a terminar unas cosas… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba ¡Gracias, Vegeta!

\- ¿Hum? – hizo, con cara de loco.

\- Ay, querido… por lo de Bulma… ¡te portaste como todo un _caballero_!

\- No diga estupideces… solo fue una coincidencia que fuera a fastidiarla justo en ese momento…

-Sí…Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. Aún tengo mucho que hacer… ¡Nos vemos, joven y apuesto Vegeta! – terminó diciendo cantadito.

La señora abandonó la cocina y Vegeta estrechó sus ojos por el tono chillón de la mujer. Apuró la torre de alimentos y se dirigió a los laboratorios. Él también tenía mucho que hacer antes de descansar.

…

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, decidido a estar presente cuando ella recuperara la conciencia. Sabía de sobra que ella no tomaría a bien su regreso, ni mucho menos la circunstancia en la que se encontraba. Internamente moría de ganas de verla despertar de aquel letargo.

Espero un momento, a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Una vez listo, avanzó hasta la cama y escuchó atento la respiración pausada de ella. Su ki ya era estable y de un momento a otro, estaba seguro de ello, abriría sus ojos y comenzaría con sus gritos. Eso lo hizo sonreír, pero solo un momento.

Sintió la extraña necesidad de tocarla, como cuando iba a verla dormir. Pero desistió y prefirió retroceder, quedándose apoyado en el muro, junto al interruptor de la luz. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

…

La muchacha se removió en la cama, sintiéndose algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza. Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de beberse casi toda la botella. Por fin abrió los ojos y con espanto se dio cuenta de que no veía nada. Eso la alarmó de que algo no estaba bien. Su habitación siempre estaba iluminada, si no era por la luz del día, era por el reflejo de las luces del jardín. Comenzó a tantear, buscando su mesita de noche, para encender la luz, pero no la halló. Sintió un tirón en su brazo y al tocarlo se dio cuenta de que tenía una aguja con una cánula conectada. Empezó a entrar en pánico. De repente la habitación se iluminó, obligándola a taparse hasta la cabeza con el cobertor por la molestia en sus ojos.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó, algo insegura.

-Intenta de nuevo…- respondió, acercándose a la cama, mientras sonreía de lado

Bulma bajó un poco la ropa de cama y vio frente a ella el rostro del saiyajin.

\- ¡Vegeta!… ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó, sentándose.

\- Hablaremos al respecto después – respondió retirándose un poco, mientras agregaba con sarcasmo - Solo quiero agradecerte que me evitaras el dejarte inconsciente… ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo casi ahogándote en la bañera!

Ella abrió su boca para interrogarlo, pero se detuvo al instante. Con asombro observó que no estaba en su cuarto

-No puede ser… - murmuró, luego se volvió a ver al saiyajin - ¡¿Cómo demonios es que estoy en la nave?! ¡¿Cuándo volviste?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?!

Vegeta la observó un instante, sintió su corazón agitado, por lo que prefirió alejarse un par de pasos más. Sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, se giró y se retiró del cuarto, dejándola sola.

-¡VEGETA!... Uyyy – gritó.

Suspiró y buscó con que vestirse, ya que estaba solo con un camisón. Encontró una bata sobre una silla, frente a un escritorio. Con cuidado retiró la aguja que tenía en el brazo y avanzó hasta el mueble.

-Lo recordó… - dijo, posando su mano en la superficie - debió pedírselo a mi padre… pero entonces ¿Mis padres lo ayudaron?... Dijo que casi me ahogo en la bañera…

Se quedó de pie unos momentos, intentando pensar. Sin embargo, decidió ir tras el guerrero. Si quería respuestas él debiera tenerlas.

Avanzó veloz, buscando al saiyajin, al mismo tiempo que veía con asombro que la nave ya estaba completamente terminada, con las conexiones selladas y la calefacción funcionando.

Se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la habitación destinada a la cocina. Vegeta la ignoró, mientras llevaba un par de tazas a la mesa.

Una vez hubo terminado, la invitó a tomar asiento. Ella aceptó, bastante incrédula de la situación.

-Y ¿me vas a responder? – preguntó, una vez instalada

-Veamos… - dijo el saiyajin, bebiendo un sorbo de una de las tasas que había dejado en la mesa - ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Ella frunció

-No estoy para juegos de adivinanza, Vegeta…

-Yo tampoco. Pero creo que es la mejor manera de que armes el rompecabezas que debes tener en tu mente…

Bulma suspiró, calmándose.

-Muy bien… recuerdo que estaba en la bañera, odiándote y maldiciéndote… - dijo, entre dientes

\- Eso no me extraña… – respondió él con algo de ironía, luego bebió un poco y continuó, burlón - ¿Qué más recuerdas?

Ella intentó forzar su cerebro, sin muchos resultados.

-No lo sé… creo que… después me fui a dormir.

Vegeta limpió su boca y le comentó

\- Hmn ¿Segura?

-Sí ¿qué más se supone que debería recordar?

\- Una estupidez, quizás… como que estuviste en coma por dos días…

Bulma abrió muy grande sus ojos

\- Pero ¿cómo demonios ocurrió? -preguntó confundida.

En ese momento su estómago rugió, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco.

-Será mejor que ingieras algo de alimento – le indicó Vegeta, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza

Bulma obedeció y bebió de su taza. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era sopa de pollo, como la que le hacía su mamá, cuando estaba resfriada.

-Te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas… - agregó él, ocultando su incomodidad, bajando su vista a la taza que tenía enfrente.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, bebiendo con avidez el humeante líquido.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio.

Vegeta aclaró su garganta, mientras observaba un punto cualquiera de la habitación. No podía mantener la vista en la muchacha más de unos momentos, definitivamente quería parecer desinteresado.

-Casualmente te encontré en medio de tu torpe intento de suicidio... Por si te lo preguntas o imaginas que regresé por ti, debo aclararte que lo hice por la armadura que faltaba…

Bulma apretó sus puños sobre la mesa y respondió

\- Oye ¡Yo no intenté matarme! Debió ser un accidente… Ya quisieras…

\- Como digas… - respondió, cerrando sus ojos -El asunto es que estuviste en la enfermería un día completo y otro, en la nave. Hasta ahora…

Bulma lo miró con extrañeza

\- ¿Y mis padres te dejaron subirme aun en coma a la nave?

-Sabían que ya estabas bien… Además, les pedí que te sedaran…

Bulma golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, poniéndose de pie

\- ¡¿Me sedaron?!

Vegeta levantó una ceja, mientras observaba la reacción de la muchacha

\- ¿Acaso quedaste sorda? Por supuesto que lo hicieron. De lo contrario, hubieras hecho un escándalo por todo, como lo estás haciendo ahora. Por cierto, eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de llevarme la contra… ¿o me equivoco, Bulma?

\- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

Vegeta cerró sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose en el sillón.

\- ¿De qué crees? Tu padre fue el que finalizó las conexiones. Además, la loca me entregó tus pertenecías y me indicó donde estaban los víveres que habías adquirido para el viaje. Y para que veas que yo no soy un inútil como tú, traje la armadura, tus herramientas, repuestos y artículos de enfermería.

\- ¡Veo que te ocupaste de todo! – replicó ella, con sarcasmo

El volvió a mirarla a los ojos, mientras sonreía de lado

\- ¿Y quién más lo haría? Tú estabas holgazaneando en el planeta de los sueños…

Bulma ahora se sonrojó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Acababa de comprender que Vegeta había vuelto por ella, aunque no lo admitiera. Al llevarla consigo, admitía de manera tácita que no podía estar sin ella y que le importaba. Además, el destino lo había llevado a encontrarla inconsciente en la bañera, salvándola de un suicidio no programado, sin mencionar que la estuvo cuidando mientras estaba inconsciente. Volvió a tomar asiento. Suavizó su mirada y le dijo casi en un susurro

-Gracias, Vegeta…

El saiyajin amplió su sonrisa y le comentó

-No me lo agradezcas… o, mejor dicho, después verás cómo me lo agradeces. Recuerda que ya casi se cumple el plazo…

Bulma frunció.

\- ¿Tenías que echar a perder el momento?

-Déjate de estupideces… Te he dicho que esas cosas solo están en tu imaginación… Iré a entrenar – dijo levantándose de la mesa

\- ¡¿Qué?! No. Tú no te retiras hasta que me digas ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte?

\- ¿Y por qué demonios debiera decirte si me voy o no de tu casa? Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que había tomado una decisión.

Bulma tragó duro, sin embargo, no se dejaría amedrentar por aquellas palabras. Ella necesitaba una respuesta

-De acuerdo. Pero, tampoco dijiste que no viajaría… ¿por qué me trajiste entonces?

El saiyajin apretó sus dientes, pero no dejó de sonreírle. Bulma encontró este gesto de lo más seductor.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Bulma… Supongo que eres un mal necesario. No confío en esta nave… - le respondió – Además, de todos modos, ya estás aquí, así que deja de quejarte … Saldré a practicar mis técnicas y espero que no me interrumpas… - comentó avanzando hacia la salida

\- ¿Cómo crees que podría interrumpirte?

Vegeta se giró y respondió, retomando su seriedad habitual

-Te conozco lo suficiente, mujer, para saber que dentro de las cosas que guardaste en las cápsulas debe venir el rastreador… Ni se te ocurra seguirme, además si lo haces será bajo tu propio riesgo.

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto, dejándola sola.

…

Una vez fuera, el príncipe soltó el aire y observó el cielo. Había estado tan ansioso de volver a ver a la humana que no había pensado en el día a día solo con ella. Se sintió algo estúpido por no haber analizado más a fondo la cuestión. Ahora eran solo ellos dos y deseaba concretar lo antes posible el asunto de tomarla. Pero no se arriesgaría, esperaría el momento apropiado, aunque eso le tomara unos días más. Luego, si se hartaba de ella la enviaría de vuelta a la Tierra. Si llegaba a necesitarla la solicitaría de vuelta. Para eso tenía en su poder ahora una nave unipersonal, con mayor velocidad que la actual. El asunto estaba arreglado. Y en cuanto a los sentimientos terrícolas, debía reconocer que después de todo, le habían sido útiles. Sin ellos no podría haber alcanzado su tan deseada transformación.

Observó el amarillento paisaje, recordando la vez que había estado en ese extraño planeta. Lo había tomado para Freezer unos años antes de viajar a la Tierra, pero con la muerte de éste, ahora solo era un mundo abandonado, sin dueño ni habitantes. Frunció al recordar lo trabajoso que había sido conquistarlo, ya que teniendo recursos naturales debieron hacer el menor daño posible. Lo que significó solo eliminar a la población. El problema era que los habitantes solían vivir bajo tierra, por lo que demoraron más de lo esperado recibiendo solo un regaño por parte del lagarto, en vez de la acostumbrada paga.

Sacudió su cabeza, desechando los malos pensamientos y se elevó por los grisáceos cielos, en búsqueda de algún lugar apropiado donde practicar su transformación. Ya no tenía preocupaciones, por lo que no volvería a la nave hasta poder dominar completamente sus nuevos poderes. Además, su fuerza se había incrementado, por lo que debía aprender a contenerse nuevamente para cuando estuviera lista la humana.

…

Bulma, aún en su lugar, se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Él no se equivocaba. Si su madre había empacado sus cosas, el rastreador debería de estar encapsulado en alguna parte. Sin embargo, desechó la idea de espiarlo. Aún no podía creer que estuviera en el espacio, además de sola con Vegeta. Se sonrió y terminó de beber lo que había en su taza. Después de todo ella había ganado la partida.

Se puso de pie, pero aún se sentía algo mareada, por lo que volvió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Sin embargo, algo la hizo sobresaltarse

-¡Demonios! ¡Si estuve en coma dos días, son dos días que no he tomado mis píldoras!

Corrió como una desquiciada a la bodega y dejó un desorden mientras buscaba sus pertenencias. Por fin dio con una caja que tenía su nombre.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a revisar las capsulas. Cuando halló la que buscaba se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró aliviada.

-Menos mal que empaqué varias cajas… Me tomaré las dosis faltantes… espero que no ocurra nada malo, de todos modos, creo que puedo dilatar esto un poco más, supongo… no sé si esté preparada aún…

Paso a la cocina por un vaso de agua y volvió a recostarse a su habitación. No alcanzó a cerrar sus ojos, cuando un pitido la sacó de su descanso. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el comunicador. Oprimió el botón, arrepintiéndose al instante

\- ¡HOLA, QUERIDA!

La muchacha casi queda pegada al techo

-Mamá, no tienes por qué gritar. Te escucho y veo perfectamente…

-Ay, disculpa… es que estoy tan emocionada… Este sistema de comunicación es fabuloso… ¿Dónde están? ¿Lo están pasando bien?

Bulma frunció

-Gracias por preguntar por mi salud… Mmm, no sé dónde estamos… Pero dime ¿Cómo fue eso de que me sedaron?

Su madre puso cara de culpable

-Amor, lo lamento, pero era la única forma de que descansaras…

-De acuerdo, pero me hubiera gustado saber que estaba dejando la Tierra… y despedirme de ustedes…

\- ¡Ah! Eso… Pero dime ¿no fue una linda sorpresa por parte de Vegeta?... ¡Es tan romántico!

Bulma la miró extrañada

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Romántico? Mamá, ¿Qué dices?... Esas palabras están tan alejadas la una de la otra que diría que son antónimos perfectos – su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza - Además, te recuerdo que solo vine para que este maniaco no se mate antes de lo de los androides…

Su madre al percatarse del cambio en la actitud de Bulma, prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Hija… ¿sabías que encontré una tienda de pasteles eróticos?

\- ¿Dé que me estás hablando? Tú siempre con tus cosas… Dime ¿Cómo está papá?

Su madre se llevó un dedo a la mejilla

-Bueno… él tuvo que salir... Pero apenas llegue le diré que te llamé…

-Mamá…

-Adiós, cariño… Ah, y dale mis saludos al apuesto de Vegeta…

La comunicación se cortó y la muchacha volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

\- ¿mmm?... Mi madre estaba más extraña de lo habitual…

…

Pasaron varias semanas. El saiyajin solo se dedicaba a entrenar, cazando para alimentarse y durmiendo en unas antiguas ruinas de una ciudad. Aún le costaba dominar su transformación. Ésta solo podía mantenerla por algunos minutos, por lo que no era suficiente. No encontraba explicación para ello. Llegó a la conclusión que era porque aún no completaba la unión física con su "motivación".

-Suficiente – dijo y emprendió el vuelo hacia la nave.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ingresar y darse cuenta de que Bulma no estaba. Intentó concentrase en encontrar el ki de la muchacha. Estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Era de suponerse… Esa mujer no puede estarse quieta…

Se dio un baño y comió algo, decidido a encararla cuando volviera.

Pero eso no pasó. Anocheció y ni rastros de ella. En ese momento comenzó a impacientarse.

-No me importa – se dijo, mientras se paseaba por la sala de controles.

Llegó un nuevo amanecer y Vegeta no había pegado un ojo. El ki de Bulma se había movido varios kilómetros más.

-Maldita desgraciada… No iré por ella, si es eso lo que quiere…

Unos minutos después dejó de sentir su presencia. Eso fue suficiente para que Vegeta sintiera una punzada en su pecho. No aguantó y salió de la nave. La traería de vuelta y le haría pagar cara su falta.

Se elevó por los aires, decidido a hacerse respetar _"maldición, seguramente está atrapada en alguna ruina y con lo débil que es no fue capaz de escapar… ¡Me las pagará!¡No tendré misericordia con ella esta vez_


	36. Kunda

Hola, nuevamente.

Ya estamos retomando el ritmo y eso me hace feliz. Aunque tuve que reelerme, je je.

Sin más preámbulos, les dejó la continuación.

* * *

 **Capitulo 36**

 **Kunda**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y enseguida supo por qué. Estaba recostada sobre un suelo de piedra. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y llevó su mano a su cabeza y pudo comprobar que tenía un chichón, el cual sobó con cuidado. Se incorporó como pudo y vio con desilusión que aún estaba en aquella celda. Se acercó a los barrotes y comenzó a gritar

\- ¡Por favor sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ya les dije que yo no hice nada!

No hubo más respuesta que el eco de su voz.

Recostándose sobre los fríos barrotes, comenzó a sollozar

\- ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?...

Comenzó a recordar las circunstancias que la habían llevado a aquella terrible situación.

 _ **Flash Back**_

La primera noche esperó con ansias ver a Vegeta aparecer en la nave, pero al parecer el saiyajin tenía otros planes en mente. Al día siguiente, preparó la mesa con la esperanza de que él la acompañara a cenar, pero se desilusionó al no verlo aparecer. Comprendió que era inútil esperarlo, desistió. Al tercer día ya solo preparó algo para ella. Después de todo estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de humor del guerrero y a las desapariciones de éste cuando algo lo incomodaba.

Pasaron los días y estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Además, había comenzado a sentir leves temblores de tierra de vez en cuando y moría de ganas de ir a averiguar si el causante de estos era Vegeta.

A veces hablaba con sus padres, pero sus consejos no la consolaban.

Extrañaba al guerrero. Por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería ir a ver dónde estaba, y aunque le hubiera dicho que no lo interrumpiera, él no tenía por qué saber que ella iría a espiarlo, de todos modos, estaría tan concentrado en sus cosas que ni la notaria. Saldría a explorar el lugar y si se encontraba casualmente con él, tal vez podría convencerlo de que la acompañara.

-Es un insensible… Ni crea que estaré esperando como una tonta… No viajé al espacio para estar encerrada sola en una nave. Si vine, fue para estar con él y ayudarle a reconocer lo que siente por mí… Maldito terco egoísta.

Aun reclamando, se aproximó a la consola de mano. Luego de verificar que el aire era respirable para humanos, se fue al cuarto del saiyajin. Agarró la armadura que quedaba y se la llevó, junto con todos los accesorios, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. Escudriñó en sus cosas, hasta que encontró los trajes de combate que había hecho para ella _"Ni loca hubiera viajado al espacio sin un traje especial, ja, ja, ja… Menos mal que mamá me envió las capsulas que tenía en mi mesita de noche…Ay, los extraño mucho, pero no había de otra forma …"_

Se colocó el traje, fabricado en color lila. Se introdujo en la armadura y acomodó sus guantes y botas. Acto seguido, cogió su cabello en una coleta y agarró una cajita con unas cápsulas.

Aspiró hondo cuando descendió la compuerta de la nave y una suave brisa meció algunos mechones de su cabello. Luego descendió, pensando que en caso de que no encontrara al saiyajin, volvería antes del anochecer. Supuso que cuando le dijo que si salía sería bajo su propio riesgo se refería a que en aquel planeta debía haber bestias salvajes.

Con cuidado colocó el rastreador en su oreja y comenzó a buscar al príncipe. Lo ubicó a varios kilómetros de distancia y se desanimó un poco pensando que sería un viaje largo hasta dar con él.

Un pitido llamó su atención e inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer unos números en su pantalla. El ki de Vegeta se estaba incrementando de forma violenta, por lo que inmediatamente apagó la opción de lectura de poder _"No vaya a ser cosa de que destruya el rastreador"_ , pensó, recordando que antes ya le había ocurrido. Avanzó unos pasos, activó una capsula y se montó sobre su motocicleta.

Estaba fascinada con el lugar. Descubrió que era muy similar a la Tierra, excepto que los colores diferían y no poseía ninguna luna. También que los días tenían una duración de 32 horas y que seguramente estaban instalados cerca de algún polo, ya que el sol apenas se escondía un par de horas.

Aceleró a fondo, perdiéndose entre la alta hierba amarilla, dejando una línea a su paso.

Anduvo varios kilómetros hasta que algo llamó su atención. Viró, decidida a investigar de que se trataba.

Detuvo el vehículo y observó con asombro que había unas ruinas, de piedras verdes, ocultas bajo un montón de plantas, evidencia de que estaban abandonadas hace mucho. Se bajó para poder avanzar hasta la construcción. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de cultura había habitado ese lugar.

Retiró un poco de hierbas de un muro y exclamó, mientras observaba algunos grabados, en los que se veían a personas en distintas actividades cotidianas.

\- ¡Vaya! Al parecer eran humanoides…

Volvió a su vehículo y regresó trayendo consigo una libreta.

Comenzó a dibujar y a tomar apuntes. La escritura de las rocas era muy extraña, por lo que la copió para entretenerse descifrándola cuando regresara a la nave.

En eso estaba cuando el rastreador se activó, dándole aviso de unas presencias. Se asustó un poco, por lo que se detuvo para observar a su alrededor.

-Hola… ¿hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió en su tarea.

Pero el sonido se repitió. Esta vez en la pantalla aparecieron varias flechas, indicándole que era más de un ki. Se volteó y frente a ella pudo observar un grupo de unas diez personas. Eran de piel grisácea y cabellos de distintos colores. De estatura un poco más baja que la de la muchacha, pero de contextura gruesa. Sus narices eran aguileñas y sus orejas casi inexistentes. Sus enormes ojos, eran de un amarillo intenso, con dilatadas pupilas. Su vestimenta consistía en un enterito blanco, de una textura rugosa y con algunos adornos verdes en los hombros, los brazos, piernas y pecho, a modo de protección.

-Ho-hola… - intentó parecer casual y amistosa en su saludo – Mi nombre – prosiguió, llevando una mano a su pecho, mientras les sonreía – es Bulma y vengo de la Tierra.

Los individuos se miraron entre sí, extrañados. Sin embargo, uno de ellos sacó un bastón que se convirtió en una especie de lanza y apuntándola gritó

\- ¡SAIYAJIN!

Bulma al oírlo entró en pánico, se retiró el rastreador y comenzó a mover sus manos frente a ella

-NO… SOY UNA TERRÍCOLA… NO SOY SAIYAJIN

Ellos no comprendían su idioma. Solo les bastó verla vestida como los destructores de su mundo. Con un poco de temor, avanzaron aún más hacia ella, todos portando sus lanzas.

La muchacha estaba muy asustada, pero recordó que llevaba con ella el aparato que había diseñado para vengarse de Vegeta. No sabía por qué lo había traído, pero creyó que le sería de utilidad en ese momento.

Lo más rápido que pudo llevó su mano a su armadura, para sacar el pequeño dispositivo. Pero los hombres fueron más rápidos y de un certero golpe a su muñeca lograron hacer que el objeto volara por los aires.

\- ¡AUCH! – exclamó – ¡IDIOTAS!… ¡LES DIGO QUE SOY UNA DEBIL HUMANA!

De nada le sirvió chillar y patalear. La inmovilizaron entre cuatro y le ataron los brazos a la espalda, comenzando a arrastrarla al interior de las ruinas.

\- ¿QUÉ?... ¡NOOOOOOO! … ¡VEGETA!

Descendieron por una caverna, que parecía interminable. Después, de lo que a Bulma le parecieron horas, llegaron a lo que parecía un camino sin salida. Uno de los hombres, el más viejo, se apartó del grupo y acercándose al muro que les bloqueaba el paso, colocó su mano sobre este y pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles para la joven. Al momento la roca se sacudió y abrió paso a un corredor, por el cual prosiguieron su camino. Este estaba decorado con imágenes de lo que supuso la joven, eran como dioses con formas grotescas. Hubo uno en particular que llamó su atención, pues se repetía en varias escenas. Un monstruo, con apariencia de hombre insecto que tenía una especie de ventosa en lugar de boca y unos horripilantes ojos decorados con piedras azules. Tenía cuatro brazos, dos de ellos humanos y los otros dos como tenazas.

Avanzaron varios metros más. Los hombres continuaban en silencio y de vez en cuando, uno que otro volteaba a ver a Bulma. Ésta también permanecía en silencio, comprendiendo que de nada le serviría gritar o retorcerse, solo temía lo peor.

Suspiró, intentando pensar en cómo zafar de aquella situación, pero solo podía pensar en que Vegeta jamás se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. _"Estúpido saiyajin, por su culpa estoy metida en este lío… si solo se comportara como una persona normal y no me hubiera abandonado en la nave… esto no habría pasado… (sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse) ¿A quién engaño? Moriré aquí y él ni cuenta se dará… si le importara solo un poco no me hubiera dejado tanto tiempo sola… ¿acaso me trajo a propósito?... Kami-Sama, no quiero morir…"_

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando los sujetos pararon frente a una enorme puerta, hecha de madera amarillenta. Dos de los hombres se acercaron y abrieron la pesada puerta. El grupo avanzó y Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Había toda una ciudad allí. Los habitantes se aproximaban curiosos a observar, había mujeres y niños, hombres y ancianos, todos exclamaban en su extraño idioma al verla.

Por fin llegaron a una enorme construcción, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. La levantaron, dejándola de pie frente a la entrada, de donde salieron varios ancianos calvos, vestidos con unas túnicas grises. Uno de ellos comenzó a hablarle, con propiedad como acusándola de algo. Uno de sus custodios le dio un empujón, obligándola a arrodillarse frente a los viejos, para luego ir donde los ancianos y decirles algo en voz baja. Bulma supuso que eran detalles de cómo la habían encontrado.

Otro anciano avanzó y dijo algo más, de lo que únicamente se entendió la palabra saiyajin.

La muchedumbre comenzó a gritar y a levantar sus brazos.

-SAIYAJIN, SAIYAJIN

Bulma decidió que era momento de gritar por su vida.

-POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN DAÑO… LES DIJE QUE SOY DE LA TIERRA… NO SOY UN SAIYAJIN

-SAIYAJIN, SAIYAJIN – gritó la multitud

\- ¡NOOOOO! ¡SOY DE LA TIERRA, UNA HUMANA! ¡POR FAVOR TIENEN QUE CREERME! – gritó entre lágrimas, mientras se sacudía

El segundo anciano se aproximó a ella y observándola dijo con un acento forzado

\- ¡No mientas, hembra saiyajin!

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida al oír que alguien hablaba en su idioma.

-Por fin alguien que habla mi idioma… pensé que moriría aquí sin poder hacerme entender y que…

\- ¡SILENCIO! – le ordenó, interrumpiendo el discurso de la muchacha – Ustedes destruyeron nuestras ciudades y mataron a nuestra gente. Somos los últimos sobrevivientes. Nosotros solíamos vivir en paz… ¡Nos engañaron para poder asesinarnos! ¡TODOS LOS SAIYAJIN MERECEN MORIR!

-SAIYAJIN, SAIYAJIN – repitió a coro nuevamente la ciudad.

La joven lo miró a los ojos, suplicante

-Ya les dije que no soy un saiyajin, créanme… por favor, déjenme ir… yo no les he hecho nada…

El sujeto dio un paso más, quedando a un paso de ella y sujetándola por la armadura la cuestionó

-Entonces dinos ¿por qué vistes como ellos?

Bulma tragó duro y quedó de una pieza. No podía decirles la verdad.

\- ¿No respondes? Eso prueba que eres culpable…

-Espera… - lo interrumpió Bulma – Te lo puedo explicar…

El sujeto la miró a los ojos con desconfianza. Luego se giró a hablar con los otros ancianos. Bulma no podía entender que decían y eso la hacía desesperarse. Estaba muy asustada, pero intentaría salir de esta situación a como diera lugar.

El viejo se giró otra vez hacia ella y le dijo

-Para que veas que somos civilizados, te daremos la oportunidad de defenderte

-Se los agradezco mucho…-dijo con alivio

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto el hombre con impaciencia

Bulma miró a su alrededor antes de responder. Debía inventar una buena historia, lo suficientemente convincente para que la dejaran ir y no terminar mal.

-Señor, mi nombre es Bulma y vengo del planeta Tierra – comenzó algo dubitativa

El sujeto la observó un momento y luego comenzó a traducir para los demás.

La chica, ante esto, se animó a continuar

-Mi planeta fue atacado por los saiyajin también… fue ahí donde vi estos trajes y se me ocurrió replicarlos para mi protección. He estado viajando por el espacio buscando donde instalarme, ya que no quedó nada de mi hogar, más que devastación… Les ruego que me crean, es la verdad… Sus hombres son testigos de que no soy poderosa, ni puedo volar y si se fijan bien no tengo cola…

El sujeto terminó de traducir y dándole una última mirada volvió con el grupo.

Bulma suspiró aliviada, pensando que ya estaba salvada.

Pasaron unos minutos discutiendo hasta que por fin voltearon a verla. El hombre que hablaba el idioma de Bulma volvió a avanzar hasta ella.

\- ¡MIENTES!

\- ¿Qué? No, les prometo que es la verdad

El hombre la miró con despreció y agregó

-Cuando te recogieron llamaste a un tal Vegeta… Es el mismo nombre del saiyajin que nos engañó para saber dónde estaban nuestras ciudades, contándonos una historia muy similar a la tuya. Lo acogimos entre nosotros, se hizo pasar por una buena persona… Sin embargo, a pesar de lo bien que lo tratamos, nos traicionó y luego vinieron más como él a atacarnos… ¿Dónde está? ¡CONTESTA!

Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿? … NO, DEBE SER UN ERROR… YO NUNCA DIJE ESO…

\- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó el hombre

Bulma obedeció, mientras sentía que las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaban a aparecer. Pero lo que más le dolía, fue saber que Vegeta había urdido esa clase de trampa para poder conquistar el planeta aquel. Pensó que quizás con ella también estaba haciendo lo mismo, que tal vez él era un maestro de las mentiras. Y que era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos. Intentó negar el sentimiento de traición, pero las evidencias eran arrolladoras. Dejó de prestar un momento atención a su alrededor.

-No hay más que explicar… - continuó el hombre - Eres una de ellos e irás a los calabozos hasta que el Kunda se haga cargo de ti… - comentó, dirigiéndose a los habitantes, que miraban con expectación la escena.

-KUNDA, KUNDA – exclamó la cuidad completa

-NOOOOOO…- volvió a gritar ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego se detuvo de golpe y miró al sujeto – Oye… ¿Qué es Kunda?

El hombre se volteó a mirarla y le explicó

-Kunda es nuestro dios.

Bulma lo miró con curiosidad primero, pero al instante recordó las grotescas imágenes del corredor. No alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando los custodios la tomaron y comenzaron a arrastrarla nuevamente. Ingresaron al edificio y bajaron por una escalera lateral, hasta llegar a una especie de caverna con olor a humedad y a podrido. Allí se podían apreciar varias celdas vacías a lo largo de las paredes y en el centro había una especie de altar, del que no logró ver mucho por la posición en que la llevaban.

Un hombre se adelantó y abrió una de las rejas. El grupo avanzó y la lanzaron dentro con brusquedad. Bulma chillaba y pataleaba, aun maniatada. El mismo sujeto que abrió la celda se aproximó y comenzó a revisarla.

-NO ME TOQUES, MALDITO.

El sujeto la ignoró completamente, quitándole la caja de capsulas y la pequeña libreta.

-OYE, SI SALGO DE ESTA LE DIRÉ PERSONALMENTE A VEGETA QUE LOS MATE – gritó ella, ya no importándole nada.

El hombre la ignoró y se dispuso a desatarla. Pero otro sujeto le dijo algo y detuvo su labor dejándola tal cual.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿NO ME VAN A DESATAR?

Los sujetos hicieron un ruido que parecía ser una carcajada y se retiraron, cerrando la reja tras ellos.

Bulma como pudo se sentó y observó a su alrededor. Era un lugar húmedo y frío, una caverna sin tratar. Las paredes eran del mismo color que las ruinas que había visto.

Suspiró y miró los barrotes. Estaban algo oxidados y no pudo reconocer de qué clase de metal estaban hechos. En eso estaba cuando algo llamó su atención. En uno de los bordes de dichos barrotes había una marca, como de un golpe con algún otro material. Se le ocurrió acercarse para ver si podía cortar con eso las ataduras.

Se levantó con mucha dificultad y comenzó a intentar alcanzarlo con sus brazos aun en la espalda. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, ya que al parecer las cuerdas eran bastantes resistentes.

Luego de unas horas de trabajo logró por fin liberarse. Se sobó los brazos y comenzó a recorrer el calabozo. Revisó uno a uno los barrotes por si estaba alguno suelto, también las paredes por si había algún agujero por donde escapar. Nada. Se sintió derrotada y se sentó a pensar en una solución.

En eso estaba cuando apareció un guardia, supuso. No se molestó en disimular que estaba libre.

El hombre abrió la celda y arrojó dentro un trozo de lo que parecía ser carne cruda. Bulma se asqueó y su rostro se tiño de azul, cuando pudo descifrar que se trataba de una clase de roedor despellejado.

-HUACALA, ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE QUE ME VOY A COMER ESO? – pudo al fin gritar

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo, se encogió de hombros y sin decir más, cogió de la cola lo que le había traído. Acto seguido, se asomó a la salida, gritó algo y apareció otro guardia, que traía en su mano una de esas extrañas armas. Intercambiaron palabras entre ellos. Luego el del arma se acercó con algo de temor a la muchacha y al ver que esta no intentaba atacarlo, le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su lanza.

Cayó de bruces al suelo e intentando no desmayarse vio a los hombres cerrar la celda y los pies de estos alejarse, mientras su vista se nublaba volviéndose después todo oscuro.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Soltó los barrotes y se giró, recostándose en ellos. Tenía hambre y frío.

En una esquina de su celda le habían dejado dos vasijas, una con agua y una más pequeña vacía. Suspiró sabiendo perfectamente para qué eran cada uno, y bajó su cabeza. Empezó a lloriquear y a lamentarse de su mala fortuna. Pero lo que más le dolía fue haber descubierto la clase de individuo que era su amado. Lo sabía de antes, lo había visto con sus propios ojos en la Tierra, pero la idea del engaño de Vegeta a esas personas no salía de su mente. Recostó su cabeza en sus brazos y susurro

-No puede ser cierto… eso fue antes. Ahora es distinto, sé que me quiere… Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que todo lo hace por solo beneficiarse… Supongo que eso ya no tiene importancia. Nunca sabré la verdad pues moriré en este lejano planeta…

Suspiró y dejó que las lágrimas continuaran fluyendo de sus ojos. En el fondo le dolía demasiado saber las cosas que hizo Vegeta en el pasado y pensar en que a ella probablemente la estaba solamente utilizando, le partía el alma. Extrañamente recordó aquel sueño en que Vegeta le solicitaba que le entregara la esfera. Llegó a la conclusión de que era un sueño premonitorio, un aviso de que Vegeta solo se le acercaría para hacerla sufrir y conseguir lo que deseaba.

Suspiró con pesar.

-Que tonta soy… - concluyó con lágrimas en sus ojos - Tal vez a él ni le importa lo que ocurra conmigo…

Un sonido la hizo voltear hacia la puerta

Era uno de los guardias, que golpeaba los barrotes y que con mucho esfuerzo logró articular, con una voz rasposa

\- Saiyajin, Kunda espera.

…

Mientras tanto en la superficie del planeta, Vegeta volaba hacia el último lugar donde había sentido el ki de la muchacha. Hecho una furia porque ella había desobedecido sus órdenes. Sin embargo, tenía aun ese extraño dolor en su pecho. Era molesto, como un peso que no lo dejaba respirar. Y lo que más lo inquietaba era que ya no podía sentir la presencia de ella.

Llegó hasta las ruinas y descendió. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el vehículo abandonado. Cruzó un momento sus brazos con soberbia.

-Como lo supuse… debe estar atrapada en el interior… Malditas rocas que no permiten sentir el ki…

Se acercó a la estructura y notó un par de objetos en el suelo.

Se agachó a recoger el rastreador.

-Ja, ja, ja… Sabía que lo traería – comentó, mientras lo sostenía en su mano.

Avanzó unos pasos más y vio otro objeto metálico que llamó su atención. Lo tomó con cuidado y comenzó a examinarlo con extrañeza. Era como una varilla, de unos quince centímetros, con un pequeño botón en un costado.

Lo apretó para encapsularlo y cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir una descarga tal que lo lanzó al suelo por unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó cuando pudo ponerse de pie _"¿Cómo mierda pudo construir un aparato como este?… Argg, supongo que lo tenía reservado para mí, como venganza… Antes de venir a las ruinas estaba yendo camino hacia donde yo estaba…"_

Volvió a coger el pequeño aparto y lo destruyó en su mano. Acto seguido tomó el rastreador y lo colocó en su oreja.

-Hace mucho que no usaba uno de estos… debería destruirlo, pero puede que me sea de utilidad en estos momentos…

Se internó en las ruinas y comenzó a avanzar por el túnel

-Hmp… - hizo, cuando el aparato comenzó a pitear débilmente. Se concentró para verificar lo que el aparato le indicaba. Hizo una mueca de fastidio

– Malditos imbéciles… no eliminaron a todos los kedrats… seguramente no pudieron entrar, hmn… Pero eso significa que Bulma se encontró con ellos… Debe estar muy tranquila platicando con ellos y yo esperando que aparezca… ¡Argg, esa hembra malcriada!… - frunció con intensidad – Un momento… hay algo que no me cuadra en todo este asunto… ¿por qué dejaría su arma y el rastreador atrás?

Siguió su camino, mientras pensaba, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos. Aún no podía percibir el ki de Bulma. Pero debía estar con vida _"Tiene que estarlo…"_.

Se encontró con aquel muro. Frunció y avanzó hasta éste. Luego, apoyando su mano en la roca, pronunció unas palabras en kedrat. La roca se remeció, cediéndole el paso.

-Estos idiotas, por lo visto no aprendieron la lección… - dijo con arrogancia.

Emprendió el vuelo por la caverna hasta llegar a la ciudad, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de habitantes que aún había allí. Pero no había tiempo para destruir, debía encontrar a su compañera y llevarla de regreso a la nave. Ya vería después que hacer con los nativos y que castigo le daría a ella por su desobediencia.

El conocía a la perfección esa cultura, pues convivió con ellos unos días, para poder saber el paradero de los otros asentamientos. Lo que le molestó es que ahora esos recuerdos no eran gratos, cierto pesar lo comenzó a invadir. Les echó la culpa a los estúpidos sentimientos terrícolas que se habían arraigado en su ser.

Los habitantes vieron con pavor pasar la estela de luz que se dirigía su templo.

El saiyajin ingresó a la enorme estructura y al instante unos guardias intentaron detenerlo. Vegeta se sonrió y expulsando algo de energía los hizo volar hacia los muros, dejándolos inconscientes.

Iba a continuar su camino por el pasillo. Sin embargo, oyó una voz tras él. Volteó y se encontró con un anciano, muy familiar para él.

-Volviste… ¿He de suponer que a terminar lo que dejaste pendiente, Vegeta?

Se giró completamente, para encarar al hombre y sonriendo de lado le dijo

-Vaya, vaya… así que continúas con vida Rhigs… Supuse que mis hombres te habían asesinado a ti y toda tu patética raza…

-Te equivocas. Esos tontos saiyajin no eran tan inteligentes como nosotros…

Vegeta se carcajeó de lo lindo, antes de responder

-Sigues igual de gracioso… - luego volvió a fruncir, para agregar – No tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces ¡Dime de una maldita vez dónde está la mujer!

El hombre lo miró con atención unos segundos, antes de exclamar

\- ¡Oh!… ¿es…es tu compañera?

Vegeta al mismo tiempo se sonrojó y se enfureció

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, VIEJO IMBÉCIL

El hombre se sobresaltó ante el tono usado por el guerrero. Sin embargo, se animó a decir

-Es demasiado tarde… Obtendremos nuestra venganza contra ti… En este mismo instante Kunda está siendo invocado para recibirla en sacrificio y no hay nada que puedas hacer, Vegeta.

El príncipe al oír esto se congeló. Recordó las historias que el viejo le había relatado en su visita anterior, sobre aquella bestia que vivía en las profundidades del planeta. Aunque en ese momento pensó que solo eran inventos de aquella cultura primitiva. Pero había tal seguridad en las palabras del anciano que repentinamente sintió un nudo en su estómago y su boca se secó por completo.

El anciano al ver la confusión del saiyajin agregó

-A menos que quieras intercambiar de lugar con ella…

El príncipe pestañeo un par de veces, retomando el control. Luego se sonrió, y con algo de burla, preguntó

\- ¿Intentas chantajearme, desgraciado?

El hombre no alcanzó a responder y fue tomado por uno de sus brazos, siendo arrastrado hasta uno de los muros y elevado un par de centímetros del suelo.

-Argg… maldito. Me llevarás en este mismo instante con ella o de lo contrario tú y los tuyos tendrán una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

-Aunque me asesines no podrás salvarla. Solo yo podría…

Vegeta, sin soltar su agarre, barajó sus opciones.

Luego de unos segundos dejó caer al anciano y dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, Rhigs… Llévame con Kunda.

…

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Capsula.

Bunny acomodaba una cantidad de pastelillos enorme en un carrito, junto con dos teteras de té y algunas tazas. Su marido la miraba hacer, sentado a la mesa. Ella se detuvo un momento para comentarle a su esposo

\- Hace mucho que no hablo con nuestra hija… ¿Cómo crees que estén?

Su marido la miró a los ojos y respondió

-Espero que bien… aunque ¿te digo algo? Ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva, Vegeta estaba muy extraño cuando volvió…

Su mujer lo miró con inquietud

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

El señor Briefs se estiró en su lugar, antes de continuar

-Bueno, es que cuando Vegeta regresó, le comenté que la cámara de gravedad estaba lista y supuse que por el estado de Bulma, preferiría entrenar aquí… pero extrañamente me dijo que no la utilizaría por ahora, que prefería entrenar lejos del planeta… Supongo que necesitaba a toda costa practicar en secreto, es decir sin que los demás notaran sus avances…

Bunny se sonrió.

-Ay, amor. Para mí es muy simple. Vegeta quería estar a solas con nuestra hija… Supongo que le debía dar una vergüenza enorme pedirnos que les dejáramos la casa para ellos… ¡Es tan adorable!... Además, que más romántico que engendrar a nuestro nieto en el espacio, rodeados de las estrellas…

Su marido la miró con curiosidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Pues claro… ¿Sabes? deberíamos pedirles la nave prestada cuando vuelvan… - le dijo guiñándole un ojo - Bueno. Me estoy tardando demasiado ¿Nos acompañas?

-Claro que sí, querida… hace mucho que no veíamos a Gokú – hizo un alto para ponerse de pie - ¿Cómo lograste convencerlo de que viniera?

La señora se sonrió.

-Ja, ja, ja…. Gokú nunca rechazaría una invitación a comer… Lo difícil no fue convencerlo a él sino a su mujer para que le diera permiso…

-¿Como le hiciste?

La señora le cerró un ojo y le respondió

-Muy fácil... Le dije que enviara a Gokú a recoger unos libros que teníamos para Gohan, ya que noté cuando vino, que lo más importante para ella son los estudios de ese pequeño. Además Bulma me había comentado que los perdió todos cuando viajaron...

El anciano sonrió ante lo dicho por su mujer

-¡No cabe duda de que siempre te sales con la tuya!

Ambos rieron y salieron de la cocina con rumbo a la sala, a atender a su invitado.

…

El carcelero comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo. Ella intentaba resistirse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el guardia la jalara con más brusquedad. En un último intento se puso de pie e intentó empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas para huir, sin embargo, un certero golpe a su rostro la hizo desistir. Su labio comenzó a sangrar y prefirió obedecer. Esperaría otra oportunidad para hacer un nuevo intento de escape. Las personas que estaba reunidas allí le habían comenzado a lanzar piedras. Pensó que en cualquier momento moriría.

Llegaron frente al altar, que había visto anteriormente. Entre dos guardias, ataron sus pies y manos, obligándola a recostarse sobre una superficie hecha del mismo material que las cavernas y las ruinas.

-MALDITOS BRUTOS, ESPERO QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO - gritó. Pero nuevamente fue golpeada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, haciendo un camino desde sus ojos hasta su sien. Fue entonces que cerró sus ojos resignada, perdiendo el deseo de defenderse, suponiendo ya no tenía más opciones que esperar y morir.

De fondo escuchaba a los ancianos hablar a coro, como recitando algo. Comenzó a sentir un olor dulzón en el ambiente, como a algodón de azúcar. La caverna se remeció por completo, alertándola de que algo enorme saldría a devorarla. No pudo contener un grito de horror imaginando lo que ocurriría a continuación.

En ese instante la muchedumbre exclamó con algarabía. Al parecer algo estaba pasando, que los excitaba demasiado.

Intentó girarse para poder observar, pero sus ataduras se lo impedían. Luego oyó al anciano que hablaba su idioma decir algo. Pasaron unos segundos de aterrador silencio hasta que sin previo aviso unos hombres se aproximaron, la voltearon y comenzaron a desatarla. Ella no comprendía que ocurría, hasta que pudo sentarse.

-¡¿?!

Una emoción y una alegría enormes la invadieron. Él sí había venido por ella.

\- ¡Vegeta! – logró decir.

Pero sus ánimos decayeron cuando un guardia la retiró de un jalón de la piedra, mientras otro grupo de hombres colocaba al saiyajin en el lugar que antes ocupo ella. _"Imposible… No puede ser que hayan reducido a Vegeta… él es demasiado fuerte para ellos"_

No comprendiendo aun, fue jalada por otro guardia, que la tomó por los brazos, mientras el anciano que hablaba su idioma, comenzaba a dar lo que parecían ser instrucciones.

-NO LO MATEN, POR FAVOOOOR – gritó Bulma, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

Vegeta ni la miró, estaba con los ojos cerrados en concentración y solo se dejaba hacer. Eso descolocó por completo a Bulma, que observaba atónita la situación. Pero la verdad era que el saiyajin estaba a la vez tan conforme de verla con vida, pero a la vez tan molesto con ella, que si la miraba podía sin quererlo empeorar las cosas, así que decidió ignorarla.

La caverna volvió a remecerse y los ancianos reanudaron sus oraciones. Sin previo aviso, se detuvieron y un último sacudón fue seguido de una garra que apreció de un agujero que estaba frente al altar. A esta la siguió otra y luego salió por completo la criatura, dando enormes alaridos, muy a tono con el ser que se asomaba del mismo averno.

Era Kunda, el horripilante ente que estaba gravado en las paredes de la entrada.

La multitud comenzó a gritar extasiada, a la espera del sacrificio. La bestia tomó al guerrero entre el par superior manos. Bulma estaba aún atónita, cuando escuchó gritar a Vegeta

-¡CIERRA LOS OJOS!

Ella esta vez obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo. No estaba segura de lo que planeaba el saiyajin, pero estaba segura que lo que le decía era por su propia protección.

La caverna volvió a remecerse, pero esta vez no era por la criatura. Vegeta se había transformado en súper saiyajin y con una velocidad asombrosa, zafó de las garras de Kunda, al mismo tiempo que le enviaba una enorme bola de energía, convirtiéndolo en polvo. Volteó agitado hacia la multitud, no tenía mucho tiempo. Así que les envió la sonrisa más maligna que tenía, mientras comenzaba a formar una nueva bola de energía entre sus manos. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por un momento, sin embargo, al siguiente ya estaban corriendo por sus vidas, incluyendo el guardia que custodiaba a la muchacha.

Está cayó al suelo, pero no abrió sus ojos para nada. Como Vegeta no decía nada más, pensó por un momento que la bestia lo había devorado y que se había salido del control de los ancianos, destruyendo todo a su paso. No había escapatoria y por lo mismo tenía un miedo atroz de ver lo que ocurría.

Vegeta aún mantenía en su mano la esfera, esperando que los habitantes huyeran. Luego la lanzó al orificio de donde había salido aquel ser, cerrándolo. Pero algo salió mal y el lugar completo comenzó a remecerse nuevamente, cayendo rocas desde el techo. Sin esperar más, deshizo su transformación y volando hacía la muchacha la cogió por las axilas, comenzando su escape de aquel lugar que amenazaba con derrumbarse.

-AAAAHHHHH – gritó ella, al tiempo que abría sus ojos y volteaba a ver con alivio que era Vegeta el que la había levantado por los aires.

Alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo al templo cuando un enorme ruido les avisó que ya no existían los calabozos, ni mucho menos una entrada a ese infernal altar. El saiyajin se sentía ansioso por bajar a la humana y destruir la ciudad, pero de hacerlo sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría. Se maldijo internamente por lo blando que se había vuelto, pero se consoló pensando en el castigo que recibiría la humana al llegar a la nave.

Cuando alcanzaron el muro, Vegeta la soltó e iba a hacer volar la roca que les cerraba el paso. Sin embargo, prefirió vanagloriarse de sus conocimientos y apoyando su mano en la piedra habló en el idioma kedrat. Mientras la roca se remecía y les cedía el paso, la mandíbula de Bulma descendió un poco. Pero se recompuso enseguida, recordando lo que el anciano le había comentado con respecto a la visita del saiyajin. Por una parte, estaba agradecida de que él la rescatara, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía volver a ver a Vegeta como antes.

"… _Lo acogimos entre nosotros, se hizo pasar por una buena persona…"_

No podía sacar al viejo de su mente _"¿será lo mismo conmigo?"_ Supuso que ella era muy valiosa para él, pero quizás no por los motivos que ella creía. Las palabras del anciano habían sembrado en ella la duda.

-Salgamos de este lugar de una maldita vez – ordenó el príncipe comenzando a avanzar.

Sin embargo, la joven no se movió de su sitio. Estaba meditando.

\- ¿A qué mierda esperas? – gruñó el saiyajin.

Bulma le dio una mirada vacía, aún ida en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él, levantando sus brazos para que la volviera a cargar. Le dolía el cuerpo y no deseaba correr en ese instante. Necesitaba pensar.

Vegeta solo giró sus ojos y tomándola por la cintura volvió a elevarse. La notó extraña, por lo que hizo un intento por hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¿Por qué diablos vistes como saiyajin?

Bulma no respondió. Aun no sabía cómo encarar al guerrero.

Al fin alcanzaron la salida de las ruinas. Una vez fuera, Vegeta la soltó suavemente sobre la grava.

\- ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar, mientras levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

Bulma pestañeó un par de veces, recobrando su actitud de siempre.

\- ¿Acaso te molesta?... Necesitaba estar protegida… - respondió mientras avanzaba unos pasos, sobrepasando al guerrero - … por eso los hice… No es justo que solo tú tengas una ventaja en el espacio. Además, me dejaste sola ¿Creíste que te esperaría como una tonta dentro de la nave? Estaba aburrida, yo quería conocer el planeta donde estaba y …

Mientras oía los descargos de Bulma, una vena comenzó a aparecer en la sien de Vegeta. Estaba realmente molesto y la actitud de ella no ayudaba. Pensó que era tiempo de ponerla en su lugar

\- ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! … ¡Vestirte así, a sabiendas de que nos odian en todo el Universo!

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que había gente en este planeta? – replicó ella, volteando un poco su cabeza para verlo a los ojos

-Argg… ¡DEBIAN ESTAR TODOS MUERTOS! – gritó Vegeta, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños frente a su rostro y apartaba un momento su rostro de la vista de ella.

Bulma no soportó más. Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría.

Se volteó a verlo completamente y las palabras salieron de su adolorida boca casi sin pensarlas

-ERES UN MONSTRUO… TU ANIQUILASTE A TODA LA POBLACION DE ESTE PLANETA Y ELLOS NO TE HABÍAN HECHO NINGUN DAÑO… LOS ENGAÑASTE PARA PODER LOGRAR TU ESTUPIDA MISION DE CONQUISTA…

Vegeta sintió como que algo se rompió dentro de él. Acudió a su orgullo de guerrero, como su infalible aliado y respondió, volviendo a verla, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que acaso me importa?

-CLARO QUE DEBERÍA IMPORTARTE – gritó medio histérica – SON VIDAS VEGETA, VIDAS COMO LA TUYA O LA MIA… ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE REMUERDE LA CONSCIENCIA? ¿SIQUIERA TIENES UNA? POR QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO LO DUDO MUCHO

La vena finalmente creció, cubriendo gran parte de la sien del saiyajin

\- ¡TSK! – siseó - ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! Las cosas no son tan simples fuera de tu cajita de terciopelo, humana escandalosa… No puedes ir y venir sin que alguien no intente aplastarte… - hizo una pausa y bajó su tono de voz para agregar – Ya deberías tenerlo más que asimilado… En el Universo domina la ley del más fuerte y si no puedes vivir con eso, entonces jódete Bulma, porque tu ingenuidad no tiene cabida en este sitio.

Eso fue el detonante para la joven. Sus ojos se hicieron agua y comenzó a correr hacia su motocicleta.

Vegeta bufó. Siguió con su vista a Bulma, no entendiendo muy bien lo que había pasado. Apretó sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se suponía que él la castigaría y resultaba ser que él era el que se sentía regañado. Además, odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo: remordimiento.

Supuso que había llegado demasiado lejos con sus declaraciones, tomado en cuenta por lo que había pasado ella. Intentó no hacer nada, pero pensó que de dejar las cosas así, no podría concretar su asunto con la mujer y eso definitivamente no le gustó.

Sin esperar un segundo más, voló hasta alcanzar a la muchacha y la agarró por la cintura. Bulma aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, quedó de una pieza, paralizada a solo un par de pasos de su vehículo.

-Vegeta… No más, por favor… Déjame ir… - logró decir

Esa frase fue aun peor que las anteriores palabras. Ahora fue su pecho el que fue atravesado por una especie de energía invisible y poderosa que lo hizo estremecerse de dolor. El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos momentos. La brisa sopló suavemente, remeciendo la amarilla hierba. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza, debido a la lucha interna que sostenían.

Ella, necesitaba perdonarlo. Él, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo y no se podía explicar por qué. Optó por cambiar de estrategia. Las cosas debían volver a la normalidad.

-Bulma… ¿Por qué saliste sin mi permiso? … - dijo de manera suave, casi imperceptible

Ella iba a abrir la boca para reclamarle, pero no salió ni un sonido. Respiró hondo, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Lo amaba, pero enterarse de parte de su pasado de boca de una de las víctimas no le había gustado para nada, ya que le recordaba la clase de ser con quién estaba tratando.

Prefirió callar, pues no tenía nada más que decirle por ahora.

Vegeta, al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella pensó que lo rechazaría para siempre, perdiendo todo lo que tenía con ella. Sabía que ella estaba enojada por que creía que había asesinado a esos seres, pero su orgullo le impedía de momento decirle la verdad. Para ser franco él no había matado a ningún kedrat en esa incursión, ni en la anterior. En esos días ya estaba planeando la forma de derrotar a Freezer y encontró que era un ejercicio inútil matar a esos seres tan débiles que no le ofrecían ningún reto. Por lo que les había ordenado a los otros saiyajins que hicieran el trabajo sucio, mientras él se quedaba en el campamento, meditando sobre su dilema.

Ella no tenía por qué saberlo, sabía la vida que había llevado y si ahora era su compañera, era por que se suponía que lo había aceptado tal como era.

Su boca se apretó en una mueca de frustración. Una parte de su ser decía _"No la necesitas, es solo una débil hembra que solo te causa problemas",_ mientras otra le reclamaba _"No podrás estar sin ella sin pudrirte por dentro…"_

Por primera vez en su vida decidió hacerle caso a la segunda voz. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho y susurró, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella

\- Bulma… no me juzgues…

La muchacha abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras una especie de descarga la recorría por dentro. Vegeta estaba suplicando. Eso demostraba lo cambiado que estaba _"¿pero si es una trampa?"_ Su cabeza era un completo torbellino de ideas. No sabía si había matado gente allí dentro, por lo que decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda. De todos modos, ella misma había amenazado con pedirle a Vegeta que los matara por lo que le habían hecho. Pero por otra parte lo que le habían hecho había sido finalmente por la culpa de Vegeta. Estaba realmente confundida.

-Yo…yo debo pensarlo… - dijo finalmente, con un dejo de frialdad en sus palabras.

Vegeta sintió un nudo en su estómago. Eso no era lo que quería. Él quería que lo besara y volvieran a ser como en ese tiempo en que todo estaba bien. Cuando él no se recriminaba por demostrarle afecto abiertamente. Extrañaba ese tiempo de paz junto a ella. Se odio por abandonarla tanto tiempo en la nave. Se odio por no traerla a su primera incursión. Pero como siempre su instinto saiyajin y su orgullo de príncipe afloraron nuevamente, gritándole que no hubiera alcanzado su transformación al tenerla consigo en ese momento. Además, ya había actuado demasiado patético al intentar retenerla. La soltó, mientras le decía

-Haz como quieras, mujer…

Ella no respondió. Al verse libre del abrazo, secó sus lágrimas con su manga y subió a su motocicleta. La encendió y aceleró a fondo, dando un brusco giro que dejó a Vegeta llenó de polvo y algunas hierbas.

-Hmp… - hizo él, mientras la veía alejarse.

...

Continuará

* * *

Gracias por la bienvenida a todos. En serio que me alegran sus comentarios.

Espero poder comenzar a actualizar más seguido y no decepcionarlos con la historia. Realmente no quería que fuera taaaan larga, pero se me van ocurriendo cosas en el camino y no puedo evitar escribirlas.

Saludos a karoSwan, Lismary90, lula04gonzalez, meisuke2016, BrieffsUchiha, Paulina Blaco, Lul-locanime, ella123456, Menta, invitado desconocido, Eygluna (Cerré mi face, pues utilizo más twitter, sorry) y AnnigonzalezB.

Un besote y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	37. Sin Palabras

Hola.

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a mi pareja, con quién hoy cumplimos veinte años juntos (Uff)

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

 **Casi sin palabras**

Avanzaba a toda velocidad, mientras sus lágrimas dejaban un rastro en el viento. El planeta aquel ya no le parecía asombroso, es más, ahora lo detestaba _"Uyy… estúpido planeta y su estúpida gente… Perdí el rastreador, mis vehículos y hasta la tonta libreta… ¡Oh! Y mi dispositivo paralizador… tanto trabajo que me costó hacerlo…"_

Se desahogó con un grito

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Su voz se perdió en la llanura, mientras sus pensamientos continuaban sin darle tregua, la frase de ese anciano parecía haberse tatuado en su interior

"… _Lo acogimos entre nosotros, se hizo pasar por una buena persona…"_

Apretó los manillares al tiempo que aceleraba, hasta alcanzar la máxima velocidad.

" _Tonto anciano… de no ser por él y sus historias, ahora estaría bien… después de todo no por nada dicen que la ignorancia es felicidad… Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que Vegeta me está usando... Sé que yo lo incité a intercambiar cosas, pero para mí no era más que un juego. Ahora ese juego se me salió completamente de las manos… ¿Qué estará planeando hacer conmigo realmente?... Quisiera convencerme de que todo está en mi cabeza, que estas dudas que siento son por culpa de las palabras de aquel desagradable anciano, pero… ¿Y si nunca cambio? ¿Y si sigue siendo el mismo despiadado guerrero que solo le importa ser el más poderoso sin importarle nada ni nadie? ¿Si todo lo bueno que veo en él solo está en mi mente como me dijo aquella vez?... De ser así ¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora que estoy realmente enamorada de él? … Ya me han hecho mucho daño en el pasado para seguir aguantando engaños… ¿A esto estoy condenada?... OH, KAMI… Pero, por otra parte, quiero convencerme de que es imposible que no sienta algo por mi… lo veo en su profunda mirada … lo siento en sus manos cuando me toca… en sus labios cuando me besa… en su piel cuando… (Suspiró)… ¿debo perdonarlo y aceptarlo sabiendo que quizás no ha cambiado en el fondo engañándome a mí misma?... ¿Pero si lo hago y solo se aprovecha de mis sentimientos para conseguir lo que quiere?... ¿Qué demonios quiere realmente?... Sé que no es como los hombres de la Tierra que solo quieren sexo, para él es más importante ser el más fuerte ¿pero cómo mierda encajo yo en todo eso?... Ya le dije lo que sabía sobre el guerrero legendario… ¿Fue sincero desde el principio cuando me dijo que solo buscaba divertirse? ¿Qué más podría querer?... Uyyyy, no puedo decidirme…"_

Llegó junto a la nave y descendió, encapsulando al mismo tiempo la motocicleta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero le dolía más la discusión con Vegeta. Subió cojeando y apenas entró, se retiró la armadura y los guantes, lanzándolos a cualquier parte. Acto seguido se encerró en el baño y observó con fastidió su rostro. La boca partida y la mejilla derecha hinchada

-Maldición… se pondrá morado – comentó para sí misma.

Salió en busca de un botiquín. Esa crema ocre la salvaría de parecer un zombi.

Llegó a la bodega y su estómago rugió.

\- Es verdad… no como desde ayer… Pero qué asco me da de solo recordar esa rata…

Su hambre podía esperar, primero debía arreglar el desastre de su cara.

Rebuscó en varias cajas, pero no encontraba ni un pomo con la milagrosa crema.

Para peor, sus manos temblaban por las emociones vividas y tampoco podía pensar con claridad.

En su búsqueda muchos objetos cayeron a su paso. Respiró hondo para intentar calmarse, pero fue inútil _"Ese idiota se olvidó de traerla…"_

Solo pensar en él la hizo comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Lo que creyó sería un día de aventura y reencuentro, terminó siendo un fiasco.

Arrojó con fuerza la caja que tenía en sus manos, desparramándose en el suelo un montón de artículos médicos.

Se apoyó sobre una de las repisas, dio un suspiro y volteó a ver el desastre del suelo. Una revelación vino a su mente, haciéndola abrir sus ojos muy grandes

" _¡Cielos!… Debe tenerla en su habitación"_

Salió de la bodega y tomó rumbo a la habitación del saiyajin, sin embargo, cuando estaba por entrar, oyó un ruido, que la hizo correr al baño y poner seguro. No tenía ganas de encontrase con él. Tomó una toalla y continuó limpiando, con algo de torpeza, la sangre de su boca.

….

Vegeta, ya estaba dentro de la nave. Su velocidad le permitió llegar antes que Bulma. Todo el trayecto de vuelta vigiló su ki _"Si se mete en más problemas tendrá que arreglárselas sola…"_ pensó, sabiendo, en el fondo, que se engañaba a sí mismo. Seguía furioso por dejar que las cosas se le escaparan de control. Por sentirse como un idiota siendo regañado por un superior. _"Hubiera preferido mil veces recibir una golpiza del marica de Freezer… ¡maldita hembra!"_

A esta altura él debía haberla tomado ya y resuelto sus problemas de concentración.

Apenas llegó, se duchó y vistió con velocidad, luego comió algo y esperó.

La idea de darle su espacio, para que meditara las cosas, cruzó su mente, pero la desechó inmediatamente. Si dejaba enfriar las cosas tal vez sería demasiado tarde. Y aunque estaba seguro de que los sentimientos de ella bastarían para que lo buscara, no podía dejar que la situación siguiera sin tener poder sobre ella. Además, continuaba con ese dolor en su pecho, que le reclamaba que estaba perdiendo algo y que ese algo era algo crucial. La joven se tardaría un rato más, así que se levantó y fue a su habitación, decidido a pensar en cómo recuperar aquello.

Un par de horas después sintió el ki de Bulma, ingresando a la nave. Se sentó en su cama, sintiendo su estómago apretarse y siguió atento los movimientos de ella. Dedujo que buscaría la caja donde estaba empacado ese extraño ungüento y que él mantenía en su habitación.

No había pasado desapercibido para él el estado en que estaba la muchacha. Por lo que pudo apreciar, le molestaba para caminar la pierna derecha. Además, ver su rostro y sus labios hinchados y partidos por un golpe, le daban una idea de la golpiza que pudo haber recibido por parte de los kedrats. Bufó al pensar que por lo mismo no pudo ser más duro con ella cuando salieron de las ruinas. Verla así de maltrecha le había removido algo dentro _"Solo yo tengo permitido tocarla… Debí asesinarlos allí mismo"_

Esperó ansioso a que golpeara su puerta, pero eso no ocurrió. Apretó sus puños en desesperación.

Pasaron unos minutos y no pudo aguantar más. Salió de su cuarto dispuesto a enfrentarla.

…

En casa de los Briefs…

Era una tarde tranquila y se podía apreciar a un namekusejin apoyado contra un muro, de brazos cruzados y actitud meditativa, en el jardín delantero.

En la sala, la señora retiraba unos platos vacíos de sobre la mesita de té

\- ¿Quieres más, cariño?

El hombre respondió con la boca aún llena

-Oh… Thi, gazas…

Bunny le envió una mirada llena de ternura y colocó delante de él una quinta torta, mientras le decía

-Ay, Gokú... los envidio tanto…

-… ¿Hum?... – hizo sin dejar de tragar

-No te preocupes… es envidia de la buena. Por tener un pequeño que les alegra la vida…

La señora volvió a tomar asiento y bebió de su té, mientras el saiyajin vaciaba el plato y lo dejaba sobre la mesita. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción y dijo

\- ¿Lo dice por Gohan? Si quiere le digo que venga un día a acompañarlos…

-No, querido. Lo que ocurre es que al parecer nuestra Bulma no quiere darnos nietos y eso me entristece mucho… - dijo con melancolía - Pero tengo la esperanza de que cambie de opinión…

Gokú la miro extrañado un momento, luego comentó

-Ah, eso… No debería preocuparse tanto señora… antes de lo que cree será abuela…

La mujer sonrió complacida, mientras el señor Briefs miraba atento la escena. Tenía pánico de que su mujer cometiera alguna indiscreción.

\- ¿En serio, Gokú?

-Claro… es cuestión de tiempo.

El profesor estiró su cuello atento a lo que diría el hombre

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, Bunny

El guerrero rascó su cabeza nervioso

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio, para luego mirar al techo, intentaba hacer lo que parecía un cálculo mental, mientras disimuladamente contaba con sus dedos – si no me equivoco, antes de año y medio… creo.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron de par en par, al tiempo que se llenaban de luces.

El señor Briefs lo miró sorprendido. Dedujo inmediatamente que el saiyajin más joven sabía del origen del muchacho del futuro.

Fuera de la casa un individuo se llevaba una mano a la cara. Había acompañado a su compañero de entrenamiento para vigilar que no cometiera alguna estupidez, además de por propia curiosidad.

La señora miró con emoción contenida a su marido.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Has oído eso querido? ¡Finalmente seremos abuelos!

-Sí, es maravilloso.

-Gokú ¿eso quiere decir que volverá con Yamcha? – preguntó Bunny, poniendo en aprietos a su invitado

\- ¿Pero todavía está con él? – preguntó él, de manera inocente. Dándose cuenta de inmediato de su falta, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

Bunny miró a su marido de manera cómplice y luego volteó a ver a Gokú. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, comentó

-No, cariño… Ahora está con Vegeta.

Gokú cayó del sillón y afuera Piccoro gesticulaba un ¡¿Qué?!

-Pe-pero… ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que logró articular

La señora volvió a beber de su té con toda calma y le explicó

-Querido, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta… era muy simple. Si viene un muchacho de diecisiete años, de veinte en el futuro, en una máquina del tiempo, de cabello claro y ojos azules y querer salvar a la Tierra, era lógico pensar que sería hijo de nuestra Bulma. Además, si es un saiyajin y los únicos dos de esa raza que quedan son tú y nuestro querido Vegeta, era obvio que tenía que ser hijo de él, ya que tú estás casado con Milk … Bulma jamás se fijaría en ti más que como amigo… ¿o me equivoco?

La mandíbula de Gokú y Piccoro descendieron ante la lógica de la mujer.

-Supongo que somos los únicos que sabemos de este secreto… - continuó Bunny - Pero debes estar tranquilo, nosotros apoyamos cien por ciento esa relación y no le diremos a nadie. No queremos echarlo todo a perder. Si te lo comento es porque estaba segura de que tu debías saberlo, ya que Bulma siempre confiaría en ti, sobre todo para una situación tan delicada como esta.

Gokú se recompuso de la impresión y volvió a su lugar.

\- ¡Es increíble que ustedes se hayan dado cuenta!… Yo me impresioné mucho cuando lo supe…

El profesor se atrevió a comentar

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! Yo tampoco había atado cabos inmediatamente, muchacho. Fue mi esposa la que se dio cuenta en el mismo instante que Bulma nos contó de la amenaza de los androides…

-Oh, ya veo… ¡Que alivio! … es decir, ahora que sé que ya están juntos... Estaba muy preocupado, digo, con el carácter que tienen esos dos creí que no podría suceder…

-Jo, jo, jo – rio Bunny – Tienes razón… pero créeme que son el uno para el otro... Por otro lado, yo jamás haría algo que impidiera que mi Bulma me dé un nieto, además si es con Vegeta mejor aún – llevó sus manos a sus mejillas - Será un niño tan guapo, fuerte e inteligente… ¡y con sangre azul! ¿Qué más podría pedir?

A todos les corrió una gota por la cabeza, ante el fin de la lucidez de la señora.

…

Bulma continuaba en el baño, frente al espejo. Exclamó con dolor al pasar muy brusco la tela de algodón sobre sus labios

\- ¡Auch! … ¡Mierda!...

Un suave golpe a la compuerta la hizo detenerse, poniéndose en alerta

-Vete… estoy ocupada…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras masoquista?

Ella frunció, recordando que alguna vez le había dicho lo mismo, cuando lo vio llegar todo magullado después de un entrenamiento.

-No estoy de humor para bromas, Vegeta… Déjame tranquila.

Vegeta soltó el aire y dijo

-Necesito usar el baño, humana

Respiró cansada y dejó la toalla sobre el vanitorio. Se miró una última vez y decidió salir, dispuesta a ignorar al hombre. Después de todo, no lo podía enviar a hacer sus necesidades fuera de la nave, aunque sabía que se arriesgaba a que el príncipe le soltara alguna pesadez por el estado de su rostro.

Se aproximó a la puerta y sacó el seguro. A continuación, abrió y se encontró de frente al saiyajin.

Vegeta la observó atento. Había visto a cientos, quizás miles y hasta a él mismo, con peor aspecto que Bulma, sin embargo, verla más de cerca le dolió y le molestó al mismo tiempo.

La muchacha esperó que le diera espacio para salir, pero Vegeta en cambio comenzó a avanzar, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos.

-Permiso – dijo ella, intentando abandonar el cuarto.

Él no dijo nada. Avanzó un paso más.

-Vegeta…

El siguió sin hablar, la miraba serio, estudiando sus heridas

Bulma comenzó a sentirse incómoda

\- ¿No querías usar el baño? Entonces déjame salir para que puedas pasar…

El hombre dio otro paso y ella tuvo que apoyarse en el mueble.

-Oye… - dijo molesta intentando darle un empujón. Pero su fuerza no lo movió ni un ápice. Vegeta, en cambio, cogió la toalla que ella había dejado sobre la superficie del mueble y con cuidado intentó acercarla al rostro de ella.

La muchacha se tensó e intentó alejarse, sin éxito. Él por fin habló

-Deja que te muestre como hacerlo… No haré nada más…créeme

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. La actitud del saiyajin la descolocó. Era la misma voz autoritaria de siempre, pero su mirada le mostraba algo que calificó como de empatía.

Decidió dejarlo, después de todo no sería más que eso.

Vegeta al ver que ella cedía, llevó su mano con la toalla al grifó y la humedeció. Luego se posicionó delante de ella y con un suave movimiento procedió a dar suaves toques con la tela mojada sobre la herida del labio de la muchacha, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hacia la nuca de ella, para evitar que se moviera.

-Uh – hizo ella

Él frunció profundo, al encontrarse con el bulto que tenía cerca de la nuca, a la vez que cambiaba un poco la posición de su agarre para no causarle más dolor.

-Debes hacerlo de esta forma… así no te harás más daño… - pronunció, muy serio.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos, absorta ante la suavidad de él. _"Que bien se siente… ¡No!… Debo mantenerme firme"_

Después de unos segundos, Vegeta giró la toalla y posó el lado seco firmemente sobre la herida de la joven, mientras le decía

-Mujer ¿duele?

Ella negó levemente, con la cabeza.

Vegeta no levantaba la vista de la toalla, no sabía con qué se encontraría en esos ojos azules. La quería de vuelta, pero temía que ella no quisiera lo mismo. Su estómago volvió a apretarse.

Luego de unos momentos, pudo percibir que ella se relajaba bajo su tacto, clara señal de que había bajado un poco la guardia. Como buen guerrero debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Además, estaba imposibilitada de hablar, lo que era una clara ventaja para él. Debía convencerla que él no era su enemigo.

Le habló con calma

-Escúchame, eras tú o ellos… entiéndelo de una vez… Por otro lado, no tengo la obligación de decirte el porqué de mis actos… Debes dejar de pelear conmigo o este será un viaje de mierda y no tendré más remedio que llevarte de vuelta a tu casa…

Ella lo miró atónita _"¿Qué me llevará a mi casa? No soy una niña para que me castigue así... ¿qué haré?… Aunque esté molesta con él no quiero volver… Necesito un indicio de que no me está utilizando para algún extraño propósito… Necesito una afirmación de que me quiere realmente y que ha cambiado… Antes estaba tan segura, pero ahora…"_

El príncipe retiró la toalla, dejándola sobre el mueble, pero sin apartarse de Bulma. Apretó su puño sobre la suave tela, manchada con sangre y esperó, dejando su vista fija allí.

Bulma tragó duro. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar nuevamente. Deseaba abrazarlo y que la consolara, sentir su piel y sus caricias. Pero antes que todo, tenía que saber la verdad.

\- ¿Acabaste con todos? – se atrevió a preguntar

Vegeta soltó el aire que tenía contenido _"Todo se reduce a eso… ¿si mate o no mate a esas basuras?"_ Hizo una pausa que a Bulma le dio escalofríos. Ella ya no sabía si quería oír la respuesta

-Escúchame…ellos te iban a matar sin pensarlo… - argumentó el saiyajin, aun sin mirarla, en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón, sin tener que admitir la verdad.

-Por que creyeron que era como tú… - contra atacó ella.

Vegeta giró su rostro, quedando a unos pocos centímetros del de la joven y la miró a los ojos.

-Deja de llevarme la contra… - agregó, sacando la mano de la cabeza de ella y apoyándola en el mueble, dejando a Bulma encerrada con su cuerpo – ¿Acaso tiene importancia ahora?…

Ella pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del saiyajin. Esa sensación la reconfortaba. Sin embargo, se abofeteó mentalmente, por dejar que su cuerpo la comenzara a traicionar.

Frunció sus delgadas cejas y sin dejar de mirarlo, dijo:

-Solo respóndeme, Vegeta… ¿lo hiciste?

El saiyajin bajó su vista un momento, le avergonzaba reconocer que no había aniquilado a la población. Pero si no se lo decía no habría quizás vuelta atrás y ella no lo perdonaría nunca. Eso significaba que no podría tenerla como lo deseaba.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo el aroma de ella en profundidad. Realmente lo volvía loco el olor de la terrícola, el cual no solo despertaba el deseo por su cuerpo, sino que también ese extraño bienestar de solo tenerla cerca. No estaba en celo y podría apostar su vida a que estaba saliendo de ese periodo en que parecía estar más pensativa y sensible, cosa que no evitaba que siguiera gritándolo o discutiendo con él. Al pensar en ello se sorprendió por lo bien que conocía a la humana.

Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, volvió a verla a los ojos, tratando de no poner en evidencia sus deseos de tomarla allí mismo. Aunque ese era el plan desde un principio, debía lograr que ella diera el primer paso " _No estoy orgulloso de ello… pero es la única manera de que vuelva a confiar en mí… Me es imperioso concretar este asunto lo antes posible, y por culpa de esas basuras se puede ir todo al demonio…"_

Sonrió con pesar y finalmente respondió

-Si tanto quieres saber… debo decirte que no... – relajó un poco el ceño para agregar - Y no creas que estoy orgulloso de ello…

Bulma se sintió en parte aliviada, aunque al principio creyó que había oído mal. Que _él_ reconociera algo así, era extraordinario. Pero no le garantizaba que no estuviese mintiendo, por lo que buscó algún indicio en sus ojos, pero solo se encontró con esos negros profundos, que la observaban atentos, esperando su reacción y que, sin pudor, reconocía que le provocaban más que solo un estremecimiento.

No lo pensó mucho más. Él, contra todo pronóstico, aceptaba no haber asesinado. Lo que en sí era todo un acontecimiento. Además, ella lo había extrañado y que ahora la estuviera mimando, le dio la idea de que lo más sensato era esperar un tiempo para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Si podía beneficiarse, aunque fuera por un tiempo, del cambio en el saiyajin lo haría. Bien podían ser dos en ese juego. También quería saber que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer Vegeta con tal de que ella lo aceptara nuevamente. Era un plan arriesgado, y si él resultaba estar engañándola no perdía nada, ya que de todos modos estaba metida hasta el cuello en esta relación. Después vería como soportar el dolor de una nueva ruptura.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso… - susurró, de manera amistosa

Vegeta sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Bajó su vista a los labios de ella y sin querer paso la lengua por los suyos. Deseaba besarla, pero sabía que le dolían. No era un guerrero como él, que podía aguantar ese tipo de heridas y mucho más en batalla. Era una débil humana, que a pesar de eso se metía en problemas tan grandes que no entendía como seguía con vida.

Frunció otra vez, pensando que debía convencerla de no salir de la nave sola por ningún motivo, no si no quería que la volvieran a herir. Quería decirle que eso le pasaba por desobediente, por insolente y por querer llevarle siempre la contra, pero seguramente empezaría una discusión y eso era contrario a sus propósitos.

\- Toma. Supongo que lo necesitas más que yo en este momento – dijo entregándole un pomo que sacó de su bolsillo.

Bulma bajó su vista y se encontró con la crema ocre. Sin embargo, la rechazó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del saiyajin.

Éste se tensó un momento, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

-Vegeta… yo… yo debo darte las gracias por salvarme…

Al ver que ella cambiaba su actitud, se sonrió seductoramente _"al fin…"_

-Bien… Ya me debes dos… a menos que quieras agradecerme también por traerte al espacio…

Ella le sonrió con dificultad de vuelta, mientras lo aproximaba a su rostro.

-Entonces deberé pensar en algo… Pero aprovechando que estás tan dispuesto a sincerarte… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Vegeta frunció. No esperaba que ella le preguntara aquello. Bajó su vista, intentando a toda costa evitar esos azules inquisidores. _"Argg, maldita mujer… no tenía en mis planes que intentara sonsacarme algo así…"_

Sentía su rostro volverse una braza, mientras su estómago se tensaba.

La muchacha al verlo se llenó de ternura. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo estaba incomodando. Y el haber ocultado su mirada era clara señal de que había logrado llevarlo al límite. _"Si dice que me quiere abiertamente sabré que está mintiendo… es demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo…"_ intentaba convencerse ella.

-Vamos, Vegeta… ¿te da miedo reconocer que sientes algo por mí? – lo retó ella, con algo de coquetería.

Él apretó el borde del vanitorio, donde descansaba una de sus manos. Volvió a levantar su mirada y respondió

\- ¿Por qué debería tenerlo? No hay nada que reconocer… Recuerda que lo nuestro es solo por conveniencia… Además ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿No te basta con que te haya salvado de esos imbéciles?

Bulma abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras seguía tratando de descifrar su mirada _"¿Está reconociendo que me salvó porque siente algo por mí?... Eso me da esperanzas de que no está solo jugando conmigo… Ay, Vegeta, en serio quisiera creerte… De todos modos, veamos qué tan rudo eres"_

Ella insistió, empujándolo un poco más, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del saiyajin.

-Puede que sea cierto, Vegeta… Pero entonces reconoce que me necesitas…

\- Deja de presionarme… No te necesito, mujer. Lo que hago es soportarte – respondió él, con fastidio fingido. Sintiéndose más relajado, por la forma en que ella lo estaba tratando y por el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación.

\- ¿Qué tanto? – preguntó ella, sin dejar de sonar juguetona

Vegeta se acercó a su oído, y le dijo con suavidad

-Lo suficiente para aguantarte a mi lado, Bulma

La joven sintió mariposas en su estómago. Su cuerpo la traicionó y abrazó al saiyajin contra ella, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de este. Luego de un momento se apartó, mientras le decía

-Vegeta… bésame ¿quieres?

Él se quedó observándola. Acto seguido, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta que al fin estuvo en posición, entrecerró sus ojos, observando su objetivo, y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de ella, el que fue más bien un roce. Apartó sus manos un momento y sacó algo del gel ocre del pomo, que aún tenía en su mano.

La muchacha aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, a la espera de más, pero en vez de los labios del saiyajin, sintió que algo frío y gelatinoso tocaba su boca

\- ¡Hey! – reclamó ella abriendo los ojos

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, mientras aún mantenía su dedo con esa pomada, en los labios de la muchacha – Si no te pones de esto te pondrás más fea de lo que eres…

\- ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

Él le sonrió

-Tienes razón, difícilmente te podrías poner más fea… Ahora quédate quieta si no quieres que te lo eche en la boca.

Bulma inspiró profundo. Realmente extrañaba esas discusiones sin sentido con el saiyajin. Ésta afrenta a su belleza, la dejaría pasar, por ahora.

Cuando terminó con los labios de Bulma, tomó la mano de ella y le entregó la pomada. Acto seguido se retiró hasta la puerta, desde donde le dijo

-Termina con eso y luego ve a tu cuarto.

Bulma quedó de una pieza y dudó un momento, mientras Vegeta dejaba el cuarto de baño.

Se apresuró a echarse de ese gel en su rostro y cuando estuvo lista fue a su habitación. Quería saber que tramaba él. Se maldijo por la leve cojera que tenía, por culpa del dolor en su glúteo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio al hombre de pie al lado de su cama. Extrañamente el cuarto olía a fresas. Buscó la fuente de dicho aroma y la halló. Había un pocillo lleno de ellas en el escritorio.

-Sácate ese disfraz y recuéstate – ordenó él.

El rostro de Bulma enrojeció por completo.

\- ¡No tienes por qué ser tan directo! Si lo que quieres es tener sexo conmigo, mínimo debería ser después de una cena o en una situación más acorde…- reclamó, de manos en las caderas

Vegeta cerró sus ojos

-Cállate de una vez y obedéceme… No voy a fornicarte, por si es eso lo que piensas. No si estás en esas condiciones…

Bulma se calló al instante y lo miró confundida

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tramas, Vegeta?

El príncipe la miró molesto e insistió

\- ¡Deja de cuestionarme y haz lo que te digo, mujer!

Bulma al ver la mirada de Vegeta se tensó un momento en su lugar. Luego avanzó lentamente, mientras le decía

-Está bien… pero hay formas y formas de pedir las cosas…

Vegeta suspiró y agregó con un tono neutro

-Te ayudaré con la lesión que tienes en tu pierna…

Se detuvo delante de él y comenzó a deshacerse del uniforme, muy lentamente debido al dolor. Vegeta cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos, para evitar saltarle encima.

Bulma quedó desnuda y se recostó de espaldas en su cama, mientras le decía

-Solo quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que me toques en lugares indebidos...

El saiyajin la miró y sintió que su entrepierna comenzaba a molestarle. A pesar de todo lo maltrecha que estaba, para él no dejaría nunca de estar deseable. Frunció e intentó pensar en otras cosas, para mantener su instinto a raya.

\- Será mejor que te cubras tus partes, no quiero que después digas que soy un depravado…- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Ella comprendió que se refería a su ropa interior. Volvió a bajar de la cama y de los cajones bajo esta, sacó una camiseta holgada y una braga. A continuación, se los puso y volvió a su anterior posición.

\- ¿Lista?

-Sí, Vegeta… ya me vestí…

El abrió los ojos y se acercó a la muchacha. Con cuidado tomo su pierna derecha y comenzó a moverla en círculos intentando que recobrara la movilidad.

Ella comenzó a quejarse levemente, era reconfortante y doloroso a la vez.

-Deja de quejarte, escandalosa- le reclamó él

-Pero si me duele, imbécil…

Unos minutos después

-No me dobles así…

-No puedo de otra forma – respondía él, casi sobre ella, mientras sujetaba la pierna de la muchacha, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre esta.

Luego de unos minutos, que transcurrieron en similares circunstancias, Vegeta bajó la pierna y le ordenó

-Gírate.

Ella ya no reclamó. Le gustaba demasiado que se preocupara de ella. Se volteó, quedando boca abajo.

El saiyajin observó el cuerpo de la joven y agradeció, internamente, que ella tomara la precaución de vestirse con un uniforme, ya que de no haber sido así su piel hubiera estado toda magullada y probablemente ahora no estaría contando que sobrevivió a una paliza de los kedrats.

Respiró hondo y prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer.

La joven sintió una mano del saiyajin, presionando sobre su glúteo derecho.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – exclamó, intentando girarse a verlo.

Vegeta, sin dejar de presionar le respondió

-No creas que lo hago por gusto… Solo trato de componerte… - luego se sonrió, al agregar - Quizás después te dé tu merecido y probablemente vuelva a dejarte lesionada. Así que más te vale que te acostumbres.

\- ¿me estás amenazando?…

-No es una amenaza, Bulma, tómalo como una advertencia…

Bulma se sonrojó ante la idea, pero además se sintió tonta. Ella ya había aceptado tener relaciones con el saiyajin, no por nada había empezado a tomar anticonceptivos. Es más, en cierta forma lo anhelaba, ya que había llegado a la conclusión que de esa manera borraría definitivamente de su cuerpo la mala experiencia que había vivido. Y aunque había pensado en algún momento del pasado hacer lo mismo con Yamcha, él nunca había logrado encender aquella chispa que Vegeta con solo mirarla lograba. El ladrón del desierto lograba excitarla, era verdad, pero su naturaleza más dócil y en cierta forma egoísta, la hacían desesperar y debía reconocer que los orgasmos que había conseguido con él eran más por su propia cuenta que por causa del joven. La diferencia entre ambos guerreros era abismante, y contradictoria. Yamcha, que era más tierno y gentil, finalmente era un amante que se preocupaba poco o nada por el placer de ella y el saiyajin, que parecía tan frío, egoísta y distante, era todo lo contrario. Otra diferencia era que con Vegeta se insinuaban de una manera tan sutil y con comentarios tan ingeniosos, que Yamcha quedaba como un idiota perdedor, aún a pesar de que el saiyajin pusiera distancia ante la menor provocación de forzarlo a sacar sus sentimientos, lo que marcaba otra diferencia. Era todo un misterio para ella. Sin querer recordó las palabras de aquella muchacha, Mako.

 _ **Mini Flash Back**_

" _\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Se casarán pronto?_

 _Bulma dudó unos segundos en responder_

 _-Bueno, no debería comentarlo, pero hemos decidido postergarlo por algunos asuntos que surgieron…_

 _\- Mmm, si la relación se ha vuelto rutinaria lo comprendo perfectamente… un tiempo atrás tuve un novio y las cosas parecían estancadas. Después de eso decidí que no me amarraría a ningún hombre a menos que fuese el adecuado_

 _\- ¿Y cómo sabes cuál será el adecuado?_

 _-No lo sé… por eso paso de cita en cita…"_

 _ **Fin Mini Flash Back**_

" _El adecuado… ¿Ella sin quererlo había encontrado al adecuado?_ "

Por un momento pensó en borrar toda duda de su mente, sin embargo, aún era demasiado pronto. Quería ver sufrir al saiyajin, verlo desesperar, rogar por tenerla, y de paso también cobrarse el que la hubiera dejado abandonada. Muy en el fondo ya lo había perdonado, pero estaba decidida a saber si él sentía siquiera un poquito de sentimientos de amor por ella. La declaración del cuarto de baño debería bastarle, después de todo se trataba de Vegeta, el hombre más orgulloso del Universo. Pero ella quería más.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en la sensación de alivio que le producía la tibia mano del príncipe cuando nuevamente sintió que algo frío y viscoso tocaba su piel.

-Mmmmf… se siente frío… y húmedo… - comentó suavemente, ya sabiendo de qué se trataba.

Vegeta mordió el interior de su boca. Tenerla en esa posición y sentir la piel de la mujer solo le habían provocado una dolorosa erección _"¿Por qué tiene que hacer esos comentarios? ... ¡Demonios! ya no soporto… si sigo así no responderé por mis actos"_

Quitó su mano, como si la piel de ella le quemara y se retiró del cuarto, sin decir ni una palabra. Ahora sí que necesitaba usar de verdad el cuarto de baño.

Bulma al oírlo salir se sonrió. Ahora era ella la que mandaba y no dejaría escapar a su presa, no hasta saber la verdad.

\- ¡Vegeta! – gritó - ¡Gracias por las fresas!

No hubo respuesta.

Se sentó en la cama y fue en busca del bol. Cuando se puso de pie pudo apreciar que su pierna ya no le molestaba tanto. Tomo las fresas y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

" _Ja, ja, ja… el día no ha terminado tan mal como pensé… (se llevó una frutilla a la boca) …mmm están deliciosas"_

…

Comenzó a anochecer en el planeta de los kedrats. Bulma, luego de comerse el bol completo de fresas se quedó profundamente dormida.

Desde la puerta de la habitación Vegeta la observaba dormir. No pudo evitarlo, era un mal hábito. Pero él lo veía más bien como una adicción. Le intrigaba en demasía la terrícola. Cómo con esa fuerza mínima lograba reducirlo a nada _"Eres mi maldito vicio… pero no permitiré que me controles. Ya me di cuenta de tus intenciones, Bulma… pero no te daré en el gusto ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta de la duda en tus ojos? Puedo imaginar que estas planeando… quieres saber a toda costa si tengo sentimientos de amor por ti… Mhn, tendrás que volver a confiar en mí, no te quedará de otra, después de todo sé que me amas y eso no se puede controlar…"_

Salió de la habitación de la joven y se dirigió al primer nivel, entró a la cocina y luego de abrir la nevera, dejó una cerveza sobre la mesa y tomo asiento _"Maldito Rhigs y sus estupideces… el bastardo merecía morir… Bulma no tiene por qué saberlo, después de todo no le mentí. Cuando me preguntó, yo no había asesinado a nadie… Pero ese viejo debía pagármelas por envenenarla contra mí. Por eso tuve que regresar. Era el único que pudo haberle contado sobre mi anterior visita… Viejo miserable, ahora debes estar maldiciéndome desde el infierno…"_

-A tu salud, viejo imbécil… - dijo levantando la botella, al estilo terrícola y luego bebiendo un largo sorbo – por tu culpa ahora tengo dos problemas.

Terminó su cerveza y se retiró a dormir, seguro de que la humana no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. _"Si descansa apropiadamente se recuperará completamente en un día o dos… no puedo seguir esperando"_ pensó, mientras se desvestía.

…

La muchacha se incorporó sobresaltada. Había soñado con todo lo ocurrido, pero recordó al instante que Vegeta había cuidado de ella nuevamente, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, notando con asombro que su pierna ya no le molestaba.

Se duchó y fue a preparar de desayunar, suponiendo que Vegeta aun dormía y que despertaría con hambre.

Cuando entró a la cocina vio sobre la mesa la botella. Ladeo su cabeza con extrañeza _"¿estuvo bebiendo? Supongo que necesitaba relajarse después de todo lo ocurrido…"_

Se encogió de hombros y fue a retirarla para botarla a la basura, pero se encontró con otro objeto que llamó su atención

\- ¡El rastreador! ¿pero cómo…? Creí que lo había perdido… eso solo significa que Vegeta lo trajo… ¿lo encontró fuera de las ruinas?... ¿o volvió por él?…

Prefirió ahogar la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza. Él ya había admitido que no había matado a nadie. Era ilógico pensar que hubiera vuelto solo para vengarse. _"O para hacer su relato más creíble… ¡No! Él no pudo… ¿o sí?"_

Se dejó caer en el asiento y llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

En eso apareció el saiyajin por la puerta. Cuando entró, su vista se fue a la muchacha, pero al mismo tiempo al objeto que tenía en una de sus manos. Respiró hondo, dispuesto a todo.

\- ¿Aun no está el desayuno, humana holgazana? Deberías agradecerme también por dejarte dormir tantas horas…

Ella sin levantar la vista hacia él, preguntó

\- ¿Dónde encontraste el rastreador, Vegeta?

Paso de largo, sin darle importancia, y comentó mientras sacaba algunas cosas

-Obviamente donde lo dejaste… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso me vas a cuestionar también por eso?

Bulma levantó su cabeza y lo miró molesta.

\- ¿Volviste por él?

Él se detuvo y volteó a verla. El rostro de la joven estaba mucho mejor.  
-Por supuesto – dijo sin inmutarse - Necesito que recrees el dispositivo de comunicación…

Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?

Vegeta se sonrió, al verse librado de momento.

-No despertaste muy brillante hoy … ¿puedes hacerlo?

Ella lo meditó un momento.

-Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo ¿pero no comprendo para qué?

Vegeta giró sus ojos y se aproximó a ella.

-Humana… no necesito insultar tu inteligencia ¿o sí?

La joven iba a gritarlo, pero cerró su boca al darse cuenta de las intenciones de él. Se levantó como resorte y le saltó encima, rodeando su cuello

\- ¿En serio, Vegeta?

El posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, mirándola a los ojos

-Creí que tendría que explicártelo… _"No necesito desperdiciar mi tiempo en una nueva búsqueda y rescate. Sé que sin dudarlo ignorará mis advertencias de no salir de la nave y que probablemente se meta nuevamente en algún problema… Además, si se mantiene entretenida en lo que le gusta, tendrá menos tiempo para pensar en estupideces"_

\- No me esperaba eso viniendo de ti… - comentó ella, feliz

-Creí que me conocías lo suficiente

Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron un poco

-Yo también lo creía…

Vegeta notó nuevamente esa mirada de desconfianza. Prefirió cambiar rápidamente de tema

-Nos marcharemos hoy mismo de este planeta… Después de comer – dijo soltándola para volver al refrigerador.

\- ¿Eso significa que no saldrás a entrenar?

-No. Nos instalaremos en otra parte…mientras tanto descansaré un par de días.

El rostro de ella se volvió a iluminar. Eso le daba tiempo con él para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

El rostro de él no demostró nada. Eso le daba tiempo para al fin concretar de una vez lo que tenía pendiente.

…

Estaban terminando de desayunar. La conversación había sido sobre tonterías. Vegeta se sentía increíblemente bien. Había logrado evitar con destreza el tema de los kedrats y eso lo tenía bastante conforme.

-Tengo una pregunta Vegeta… - soltó ella de repente

\- ¿Hum? – volteó a verla, mientras dejaba su taza sobre el mueble – espero que no sea sobre si tengo sentimientos por ti… - terminó medio en broma

-No, no es eso… Lo que ocurre es que cuando estaba en las ruinas no se activó el rastreador hasta que los habitantes estuvieron detrás de mi… me extraño mucho, ya que estoy segura de que estaba bien calibrado.

Vegeta frunció. Intentó tomarse el tema con liviandad.

-Lo que ocurre es que esas piedras no permiten leer el ki

Bulma lo miró con curiosidad un momento luego se levantó de su lugar y gritó, eufórica

-Vegeta ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Él la miró extrañado. Ella continuó

-Ahora eres tú el que está lento… Si nos llevamos una muestra o la cantidad suficiente de esas rocas…

\- …se podría reforzar el exterior de la cámara de gravedad que está en tu casa – terminó la frase, con un aire de arrogancia

\- ¡Exacto! – exclamó ella cerrándole un ojo – Así mis amigos no notarían tus avances, que era lo que te preocupaba.

Vegeta la miró complacido.

-De ser así tendré que volver a ese lugar…

-Tendremos… Ni sueñes con que te dejaré ir solo.

\- ¿Aun desconfías de mí?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con algo de preocupación. Luego se puso muy seria y agregó

-No, Vegeta… He decidido que confiaré en tus palabras…

\- ¿Solo en mis palabras?

Ella le sonrió.

-Claro. Tu sabes lo que quiero oír…

-Olvídalo. No quiero.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, con una mirada astuta.

Él comprendió que había cometido un error involuntario. Pero no le daría la razón

-Ja, ja, ja… Piensa lo que quieras. De mi boca no oirás esas tonterías… - bebió un sorbo y agregó - ¿Por qué quieres venir?

Ella se sintió algo derrotada, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Bueno – hizo una pausa para beber – quiero encargarme personalmente de que sea la cantidad adecuada.

Él pensó que eso era lógico. Además, estaba tranquilo. Ya había urdido un plan.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré a recoger de esas rocas y luego nos marcharemos.

Ella le sonrió, mientras terminaban de desayunar.

…

Una vez estuvieron listos. Cada uno vestido con su uniforme, salieron de la nave. Vegeta tomó en brazos a la mujer y emprendió el vuelo. Tomaron dirección hacia las fatídicas ruinas donde había empezado todo el problema.

Cuando descendieron Bulma fue la primera en hablar.

-Entremos

Él se sonrió. Le había sido muy fácil leer las intenciones de la mujer.

Descendieron por la caverna, pasaron la piedra y llegaron a la ciudad. Desde donde estaban, podían apreciar la totalidad del lugar. Estaba llena de habitantes tal como lo recordaba Bulma.

Su rostro se iluminó y Vegeta se sonrió para sus adentros.

-No los mataste… -murmuró, como para sí misma

-Por supuesto que no… ¿Qué ganaba con matar a estas basuras?

-Bien, ¿entonces crees que podríamos recoger de las rocas del interior del templo?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y dijo, mientras se giraba para salir de allí

-Es mejor que no nos vean. Hay otros lugares donde hay de las mismas piedras.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida. Supuso que se refería a otras ciudades, que estaban desiertas. Le encontró razón al saiyajin. Si los veían, los kedrats iban a huir despavoridos o en el peor de los casos, querer asesinarlos y no quería darle a Vegeta un motivo para acabar con la población.

-De acuerdo – respondió ella.

Emprendieron el regresó. Cuando al fin alcanzaron la superficie, ella le dijo

-Oye, Vegeta… ¿Cómo fue?

El la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella titubeó un instante antes de continuar

-Me refiero a ¿Cómo fue cuando vinieron aquí?

-Créeme que no quieres saber…

-Si quiero… es decir, ahora quiero saber.

Vegeta dio un suspiro pesado antes de hablar. Miró al cielo, buscando en su mente los recuerdos

-Fue un par de años antes de que visitáramos la Tierra… Freezer nos envió a conquistar este planeta por los recursos naturales. Yo no participé directamente en esa misión, debido a que era una pérdida de tiempo, dado el nivel de pelea de sus habitantes.

\- ¿Cómo sabían el nivel de pelea si no aparecían en los rastreadores?

-Mhn… Esa parte de la historia la conoces… - comentó con fastidio – Se nos dijo que estaba habitado, pero el problema fue encontrar a la población… El asunto es que yo no quise inmiscuirme en la matanza. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer…

Ella ató los cabos sueltos que tenía de la historia. Era lógico que se le hubiera ocurrido esa estrategia para poder despoblar el planeta.

Dudó un momento antes de preguntar

\- ¿Se puede saber qué?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos para responder, con algo de pesar en su voz

-Estaba planeando como aniquilar a la maldita lagartija… - prefirió omitir que había salido recientemente de uno de sus castigos, los que siempre lo hacían planear por días alguna venganza. Lamentablemente para él terminaba siendo siempre un ejercicio inútil, hasta que supo de la existencia de Kakaroto y luego de las esferas.

-Oh, …

Vegeta volvió a mirarla y le dijo cambiando su tono a uno de burla

-Si ya estas conforme, mujer desconfiada ¿Podemos irnos de una vez?

Ella asintió y se aproximó a él.

-Le dio un leve beso en la mejilla mientras le decía

-Gracias…

El no preguntó por qué. La levantó con cuidado en sus brazos y se elevó por los aires.

Se alejaron de las ruinas, para siempre.

…

Estaban en unas montañas, del mismo extraño material y con la ayuda del saiyajin habían obtenido lo suficiente para el proyecto. La expedición había resultado ser una buena idea. Bulma, había disipado sus dudas con respecto a la aniquilación de los habitantes y Vegeta le había confiado algo más de su pasado, cosa que la aliviaba en parte de su confusión.

Él la había ayudado a conseguir una cantidad considerable de rocas, las que colocó dentro de unos contendores que luego ella encapsuló.

A pesar de uno que otro comentario sarcástico del saiyajin y las respuestas ácidas e irónicas de ella, Vegeta se estaba divirtiendo. En cierta forma, le recordaba a las misiones, solo que ahora estaba en compañía de una hembra, que vestía como uno de ellos a pesar de ser una debilucha escandalosa y que era a veces un dolor de cabeza, pero debía reconocer que se sentía cómodo con ella.

Bulma estaba muy animada, finalmente Vegeta se estaba comportando como una pareja, a su modo y compartía con él como tal. Aunque él no lo reconociera, se lo demostraba con sus actitudes.

De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas que no necesitaban explicación. Ambos sabían que, de un momento a otro, alguno cedería a los instintos que tenían contenidos desde hace mucho y que no habría vuelta atrás.

Cuando volvió a levantarla para volver, ella se sonrió satisfecha, mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él. Las cosas estaban mejor de lo que podía pedir.

…

El camino de vuelta lo habían hecho en silencio, cada cual absorto en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la nave ambos tomaron un rumbo distinto. El saiyajin fue al cuarto de baño y ella fue a guardar las capsulas a la bodega auxiliar.

Vegeta salió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se vistió con calma, pensando en la próxima parada. Quería salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Fue directo al centro de mando. Ya tenía claro el destino, sin embargo, dudó un momento antes de digitar las nuevas coordenadas. Respiró hondo y apretó los botones de la consola. La nave zumbó y comenzó a elevarse. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que el malestar en su pecho había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazado por una sensación de calidez. Sin embargo, un grito lo hizo aumentar su bienestar. A pesar de estar en niveles diferentes de la nave el sonido llegó sin problemas a sus oídos.

-VEGETA, COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PONER EN MARCHA LA NAVE CUANDO ESTOY TOMANDO UNA DUCHA.

El saiyajin sonrió, todo iba perfecto.

…

Continuará…

* * *

Nuevamente hola a todas. Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, estuvieron súper intensos y en serio que les deseo lo mejor a ustedes también.

No quiero "espoilear" a nadie, pero como van las cosas el próximo sería el capítulo que hemos estado esperando, así que aguántense hasta la próxima entrega. Pero no crean que por eso todo será miel sobre hojuelas, les tengo preparada una sorpresa para más adelante a nuestros protagonistas.

Gracias a lula04gonzalez, un invitado misterioso, Kinzoku no joo, BrieffsUchiha, Miinoled, meisuke2016, annigonzalezB, Roshell101216 y Vainilla.

Como siempre cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima.

Un abrazo.


	38. Sueños húmedos

Hola. Espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega. Alerta de Lemon. Léase con responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Sueños Húmedos**

Bulma permanecía con los ojos cerrados, en concentración.

 _Las manos del guerrero recorrían su cuerpo con vehemencia, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en la espalda de él. Poco a poco comenzó a subir, quedando sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le sonrió de lado, con malicia. Ella no dejaba de temblar y respiraba entrecortadamente, ansiosa de lo que vendría. Sintió la dureza del guerrero en su entrada y al momento siguiente un grito escapó de sus labios, sin poder contenerlo. Él había ingresado y luego de un momento en que solo la observó, comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, enloqueciéndola con cada golpe. Se aferró con fuerza a los brazos del saiyajin y comenzó a acompañarlo en su rítmica danza, oyendo un gruñido de aprobación por parte de su compañero. Se mantuvieron así unos momentos y ella estaba a punto de alcanzar su culminación._

Pero algo remeció la nave por completo y la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Ahhh! – gritó, afirmándose de una de las llaves del agua y del muro para no caer dentro de la bañera.

Comprendió de Inmediato que el saiyajin había despegado la nave, sin siquiera avisarle.

Una mezcla de ira y frustración la invadieron.

-VEGETA, COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PONER EN MARCHA LA NAVE CUANDO ESTOY TOMANDO UNA DUCHA.

Otro remezón la envió al fondo de la bañera, quedando afirmada solo de su mano.

\- ¡Por un demonio!

…

Vegeta estaba sentado frente a la consola de mandos. Luego de digitar la nueva trayectoria, se había quedado pensando en sus asuntos, a la espera de que la terrícola llegara a reclamarle _"Mhn, hace mucho que no visito aquel cuadrante… Me pregunto si aún estará activo o si será un caos después de lo de Freezer… No deseo acercarme a lo que queda del imperio, pero ese planeta posee las condiciones idóneas para mi entrenamiento como súper saiyajin"_

Frunció y entrecerró sus ojos. _"… Y ahí está en tres, dos, uno"_

Bulma apareció por la plataforma. Se acercó a él por detrás del asiento, dando pisotones al andar. Vestida con una toalla y un par de pantuflas rosa, el cabello aun mojado. Había salido furiosa de la bañera, cuando pudo ponerse de pie, y llegó al primer nivel solo para reñir al saiyajin. Se paró tras el asiento que ocupaba Vegeta y soltó

\- ¿Te das cuenta, desgraciado, de que casi me matas?

\- Comprobé que no tengo tanta suerte, humana … - respondió con burla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pudiste haber avisado que despegaríamos…

-Te lo dije…

-No me lo dijiste – dijo, entre dientes

-Sí, cuando se te ocurrió la idea de ir a buscar las rocas.

Bulma apretó sus labios en una mueca de frustración.

El aprovechó de agregar.

\- Además, no es mi culpa, humana, si te demoras más de una hora en la bañera…

\- ¿Qué más te da a ti lo que yo me demore?

-No me importa lo que te demores… - volteó a verla - lo que me intriga en verdad es saber que tanto haces allí dentro… ¿No estarás planeando que te rescate otra vez o sí?

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio

-Uyy… ¡NO! … ¡Te dije que aquello fue un accidente! …Además, tampoco te debería importar lo que hago o no.

Él se sonrió de lado

-Hmn… Es verdad… Solo que debo recordarte que desde que aceptaste quedarte en esta nave, estás bajo mis órdenes y tu tiempo es mi tiempo… Pero, déjame decirlo de otra manera, mujer ¿Qué haces allí dentro para demorarte tanto?

Ella volteó a verlo. Su rostro rojo como tomate

-No estás jugando limpio, Vegeta…

\- ¿Y?

Bulma puso cara de resignación. Busco en su mente qué responder que no involucrara confesar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si tanto quieres saber, pues, pues hago cosas de chicas.

-Tenías razón… no me interesa… Sin embargo, te solicito que no desperdicies mi valioso tiempo en tonterías- comentó con tono burlón

-Vine como técnico, no como esclava…

-No… en eso te equivocas – dijo poniéndose de pie - Cuando me solicitaste venir dijiste que te encargarías de _todas mis necesidades_ … y eso no ha ocurrido.

-No precisamente por mi culpa… Tú te desapareciste desde el primer día, así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme…

Vegeta volteó a verla.

-Y tú no deberías haber abandonado la nave… Espero que tu falta de profesionalismo no se vuelva a repetir.

Bulma lo miró molesta y luego suspiró. No estaba de ánimos de seguir discutiendo con el saiyajin

\- Oye ¿A dónde vamos?

-Mhn… a otro planeta.

\- ¡Vegeta! – exclamo molesta - Me refería al nombre del lugar y si tengo que prepararme para alguna sorpresa…

-Ja, ja, ja… No saldrás esta vez… No hasta que tengas listo el aparato que te solicité…

-Ja, ja, ja – lo imitó ella – para cuando lleguemos ya lo tendré listo…

Él se sorprendió un momento, pero no lo demostró más que con un leve movimiento de una de sus cejas. Luego recordó lo eficiente que era ella en su trabajo cuando tenía una real motivación.

-En ese caso te diré que iremos al planeta Temkari…

-Y ¿está muy lejos?

-Diría que solo a dos semanas de donde estábamos

-Ya veo – comentó acercándose al otro asiento

Al verla pasar miró de reojo el cuerpo de la chica, aquella toalla que llevaba puesta apenas le cubría el trasero

\- ¿Planeas quedarte en esas fachas todo el día?

Ella se apoyó en el asiento e intentó molestarlo

\- ¿Acaso te incomodo de alguna forma, Vegeta?

-No… pero tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias…

-Ni lo pienses, Vegeta, yo…

Vegeta saltó, literalmente, de su asiento y quedó frente a ella. Aspiró hondo, mientras la miraba con lascivia y decía

-Demasiado tarde… veo con satisfacción que ya no cojeas. Eso me basta

-Oye, deja de mirarme como una presa

-Acaso no lo eres en este momento… - se acercó a su rostro, hasta sentir la respiración de la muchacha contra la suya y agregó - … una presa indefensa a punto de ser devorada…

-Ni lo sueñes, Vegeta – le dijo tratando de sonar molesta, aunque bastante excitada ante la idea – no es el momento ni el lugar…

Él se percató de lo que había provocado en ella, pero lo dejaría para después. Ahora solo deseaba incitarla y hacerla rabiar. Así que la tomó en brazos y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las habitaciones.

-BAJAME DE INMEDIATO, VEGETA

-No… cuando lleguemos a tu cuarto.

Ella siguió pataleando y reclamando.

Una vez en la habitación de Bulma la dejó caer en la cama. Ella solo atinó a sujetarse la toalla, mirándolo desafiante.

Él se sonrió, y se inclinó un poco sobre ella.

-Está bien… Si no deseas que te tome ahora mismo, vístete de una maldita vez… Pero recuerda que no soy como los patéticos hombres de tu planeta…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Rozó su nariz con contra la mejilla de Bulma, diciéndole

-Te dejo la inquietud, mujer escandalosa…

Se alejó un poco, observando el rostro sonrojado de ella. Luego, sin decir más, tomó camino a su cuarto.

Bulma quedo temblando, mientras aun sujetaba la tela contra su pecho.

-¿?... y ¿A este que bicho le pico?

…

Pasaron las horas, cada cual en sus cosas. Bulma estaba ya trabajando en el dispositivo solicitado por Vegeta. Y Vegeta, bueno, Vegeta estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama con las manos tras la cabeza, meditando. Sus ojos los mantenía cerrados y el ceño un poco menos fruncido que de costumbre.

" _Con eso tendrá por ahora… más tarde la buscaré para continuar con esto… Si todo sale bien, será completamente mía para cuando lleguemos…"_ Miró hacia el techo de su habitación. _"Es extraño… nunca pensé que un saiyajin sería capaz de tener esta clase de sentimientos… Cuando supe que Kakaroto los tenía, pensé que era un imbécil… No. Me corrijo, aun es un completo imbécil… Pero al convivir con los humanos pudo obtenerlos y gracias a ello consiguió su transformación… Y eso que era solo por un camarada… Naturalmente mi transformación es más poderosa… ¿Quién diría que el gran príncipe de los saiyajins sentiría esto por una débil y vulgar terrícola? … Debo ser el hazme reír del averno, pero no me importa, si gracias a esto soy el más poderoso del Universo_ … _Ya lo he superado y eso que aún no controlo bien mi transformación… pero pronto lo conseguiré…"_ frunció profundamente… _"Hum… Bulma ya está paseándose por la nave… ¿Qué es eso?... ¡Música! Instalaron ese aparato, a pesar de mis instrucciones… Supongo que no es tan malo, después de todo…"_ Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Dormiría un poco, para matar el tiempo.

…

Luego de una siesta de unas cuatro horas, Bulma había puesto un poco de música y estaba concentrada en su nuevo proyecto. Había dibujado los esquemas y abierto el rastreador. Estaba instalada en la mesa de la cocina, ya que era más amplia que la de escritorio.

Sobre la superficie se apreciaban algunas piezas sueltas y el rastreador al lado abierto, además de unos destornilladores, una lupa y otras herramientas. Además de una taza de café y los restos de unos bocadillos.

En una libreta que tenía a su lado, iba anotando algunas cosas y de vez en cuando tecleaba en su computadora personal.

De un momento a otro, se puso de pie y fue a la bodega a buscar alguna caja que contuviera partes que le fueran de utilidad. Revisaba encaramada en una escalerilla, cuando un pitido la hizo saltar.

-Deben ser mis padres – comentó y se dirigió a la consola de mandos. No sin antes de apagar la música.

Aceptó la comunicación e inmediatamente vio y oyó a su madre.

-Hijita ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿No interrumpo?

-Mamá, hola…No… ¡pero si hablamos hace un par de días!

-No sé cómo funcionen las cosas en el espacio, pero hace una semana que no sé nada de ustedes

\- ¿Una semana?

-Sí, amor… Oye ¿Y el apuesto de Vegeta volvió?

-Si… parece que está durmiendo ahora…

-Pobrecito. Me imagino que ha entrenado mucho para vencer a los malos

-Ni te imaginas… ¿y papá?

-Viene enseguida… ¿No han tenido problemas?

-No- mintió ella – todo ha estado muy tranquilo…

-Me alegro mucho… Quería comentarte que el otro día vino Gokú a visitarnos

\- ¿En serio? ¿Gokú? Y ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, tan fuerte y guapo como siempre, pero no tanto como Vegeta…. vino a buscar unos libros que le teníamos para su hijo…

-Me alegro mucho… Me hubiera gustado poder verlo…

-Si… Se quedó a comer algo y nos comentó que él también está entrenando muy duro… Ah, y también que hace unos días habían ido de campamento con los muchachos. Menos mal que no estabas, porque dijo que aparecieron unos hombres y hubo una terrible batalla …

-¿?... Ese Gokú, siempre metiéndose en problemas… ¿No te dijo quiénes eran?

-No amor, solo que buscaban venganza por ese sujeto Fraesser.

-Freezer, mamá… ¿Pero en serio están todos bien?

-Sí, amor. Pero tengan cuidado por favor, hijita…

Ella se quedó meditando un momento. La voz de su padre la hizo reaccionar

-Hola, querida – habló su padre, apareciendo al lado de Bunny - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, papá. Las cosas van de maravilla…

-Y Vegeta ¿apareció? ¿No han tenido inconvenientes? – preguntó él preocupado por lo que les había comentado su amigo

-Sí, papá, había estado entrenando… y no, la nave ha funcionado bien hasta ahora…Oye te tengo una sorpresa

-SEREMOS ABUELOS – interrumpió su madre

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Bulma

-No, mamá y deja de decir esas cosas… Lo que ocurre es que encontramos un nuevo material y…

La comunicación se cortó de repente. Ella miró confundida hacia la consola.

\- ¡Vegeta!

-Ellos no necesitan saber – dijo al lado de ella, con su mano aun en el botón de comunicación.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Qué hacía Kakaroto con tus padres? – preguntó, volteando a verla, bastante molesto

\- ¡Por un demonio, Vegeta! Deja de ser tan paranoico… Gokú solo fue a la casa a buscar unas cosas para Gohan

\- ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

-Porque sé que él no es como tú

Vegeta se sonrió

\- ¿Y cómo soy yo, según tú?

-UN TONTO EGOCENTRICO QUE CREE QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ AL PENDIENTE DE LO QUE HAGA

El hizo como si no le molestaran sus gritos, ni sus palabras y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me importa lo que pienses. Ese idiota de Kakaroto pudo aprovechar de sonsacarle información a tus padres… - comenzó a avanzar de vuelta a su cuarto _"Me preocupa más lo de esos sujetos… me pregunto si eran soldados de Cooler… o si era él en persona. Es lógico. No me sorprendería que el muy maldito buscara venganza con sus propias manos por lo de la lagartija. Lo que me molesta es no haber estado presente para la pelea. De todos modos, ya no es mi asunto…Si Kakaroto mató al imbécil, tengo ahora la vía libre para conquistar todo el jodido Universo…"_

Bulma lo aterrizó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo detenerse al preguntarle

\- ¿En serio crees eso?... Déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado… Gokú es incapaz de…

Él se giró y la interrumpió

\- ¡Suficiente de ese idiota! Tú sigues igual de ingenua. Eres la única que confía ciegamente en todo el mundo…

La joven apretó sus manos a los lados. Le molestó la actitud de él.

Ella no iba a permitir que la insultara y que insinuara eso de Gokú. Además, sus padres no eran ningunos tontos, bueno su madre pasaba por despistada, pero, aun así. Decidió encararlo.

-No digas esas cosas. Gokú es de mi completa confianza al igual que mis padres… Además…yo confío en ti Vegeta… ¿soy ingenua por eso?

Vegeta vio aquel fuego en los ojos de ella que tanto le gustaba. No dudo en responder.

-Mientes. Tú ya no confías en mí, humana

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Vegeta aprovecho de agregar

\- ¿te sorprende que lo sepa? – preguntó de manera arrogante

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque desde que te encontraste con esos estúpidos kedrats has estado actuando más loca de lo habitual, haciendo preguntas extrañas ... No te bastó con que les perdonara sus miserables vidas... No sé qué te habrán dicho, pero fue suficiente para hacerte dudar con respecto a mí…

La mandíbula de Bulma cayó un poco. No esperaba que él se lo recriminara

-Yo… yo no sé qué decir… - dijo bajando su mirada

-Dime la verdad de una maldita vez y terminemos con esto…

Ella se dejó caer en uno de los asientos. _"¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿cómo decirle que creo que me está usando para algo que solo intuyo y que es eso lo que me hace desconfiar de él?... Vamos, Bulma. Lo amas y no habrá mejor momento para disipar las dudas, aunque quería sonsacarle de otra forma sus sentimientos. Si el me ama no debiera preocuparme… Pero debo ser honesta, suponiendo que él siempre lo ha sido… desde el principio me dijo que solo quería divertirse, que de tener sexo solo lo repetiría si a él le gustaba, que solo sentía atracción física por mí… Soy una estúpida, tratando de engañarme a mí misma. Me enamoré de él sabiendo que no quería nada serio y esperando que llegase a sentirlo... Sin embargo, sé que algo le debo provocar aparte de deseo. Lo he visto en sus ojos, incontables veces… Volvió por mí, me demostró que no había asesinado a nadie en ese lugar, me salvó dos veces de la muerte… Sí, es momento de sincerarse…"_

Suspiró antes de decir

-Tienes razón, Vegeta… No confío en ti como antes. Pero es solo por un motivo…

El saiyajin avanzó hasta quedar al lado de ella

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese motivo, mujer?

-Bueno, … la verdad es que creo que me estás utilizando para algo que desconozco y que sin mi te sería imposible conseguirlo. Y no hablo de las cosas que te he dado para facilitar tu entrenamiento suicida… No sé qué es, pero debe ser algo importante, que no logro identificar…Pero si tienes sentimientos por mí, si pudieras reconocerlos, yo… yo te ayudaría sin dudarlo…

Vegeta abrió un poco sus ojos. Sorprendido por las palabras de ella. Creyó que lo evitaría con alguna otra cosa, pero la sinceridad en los ojos de ella era tal que lo hizo estremecerse.

Respiró profundamente y se acuclilló al lado del asiento donde estaba la muchacha. Era el momento perfecto de atacar y conseguir que ella de una vez por todas disipara esas dudas que tenía sobre él. Debía vencer y conquistar a toda costa.

-Bulma…

Ella lo miró atenta. El tono que había usado para llamarla era uno totalmente suave, casi como de disculpa. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

Vegeta hizo un alto antes de continuar. Debía escoger muy bien las palabras, además de luchar contra las ganas de poseerla, ya que esas discusiones con la terrícola lo excitaban en demasía. Para él era como estar en el campo de batalla.

-Sabes que yo no puedo permitirme tener sentimientos de los que ustedes poseen y te lo he dicho en otras oportunidades. Fui criado y educado para ser un guerrero…

Ella lo interrumpió, segura de sus palabras

\- Lo sé… y en serio quiero confiar en ti… pero necesito saber… ¿cómo puedo confiar ciegamente en ti si no sé tus reales intenciones? ¿Por qué volviste por mi realmente?

El bajó su vista a un punto indeterminado

-Hmn… Deja de cuestionarme. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.…

Bulma sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?… ¿acaso no soy tu compañera?

-No del todo…

\- ¿? ...Pero… ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es porque aún no me posees?

-No… - volvió a verla a los ojos - Porque si fueras mi mujer confiarías en mí.

Bulma se cabreó, le estaba dando solo largas. Suspiró y desvió su mirada para preguntar

-Tú… ¿Confías en mí?

Vegeta no esperó ni un segundo para responder

-Por supuesto… De lo contrario, hubiera traído a tu padre… - bromeó él.

Ella sonrió levemente. Cambiando su rostro a uno de seriedad al instante. En su mente tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba haciendo Vegeta. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, ni siquiera a ella misma. Pero era el momento justo para sacar el tema.

Lo miró a los ojos y preguntó

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el súper saiyajin?

Vegeta desvió sus ojos a la consola de mando. Definitivamente ella tenía el don de su madre, aunque no tan desarrollado _"Mierda"_

-Hmn…- hizo él y agregó, volviendo a verla – Hay algo que quiero que veas.

Bulma quedó estática en su sitio, no sabiendo a qué atenerse. Solo vio que Vegeta se ponía de pie y digitaba algo en el panel.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Haremos una parada de emergencia… _"No tengo porque demostrarle nada… pero es imperioso que vuelva a confiar …Debe disipar todas esas estúpidas dudas…"_

Diciendo esto, caminó de vuelta a su habitación.

Bulma se giró a ver por donde se había marchado el saiyajin _"¿Qué está planeando ahora?"_

Antes de diez minutos aterrizaron en un planeta muy pequeño. De hecho, Bulma no se había movido de su sitio, pensando en lo que ocurriría.

Apenas sonó la alerta de aterrizaje, Vegeta salió de su cuarto vestido con su traje y armadura.

-Acompáñame. Hay algo que quiero que veas.

\- ¿Debo cambiarme? – dijo ella, mostrándole con un gesto de sus brazos, que estaba vestida solo con un buzo rosado, zapatillas y una polera a rayas, con mangas largas.

El la observó, gruño y salió de la nave.

Bulma al verlo salir se levantó de su lugar y corrió tras él.

Era un lugar desértico, a lo lejos podía observar unos cerros, y varias lunas que más bien parecían asteroides a punto de estrellarse. La luz de un sol rojizo comenzaba a ocultarse, por el lado derecho. Hacía frío y el viento la obligaba a sujetar su cabello que llevaba solo sujeto con un cintillo y a entrecerrar sus ojos por la arena que arrastraba.

Bajó de la plataforma y comenzó a avanzar con dificultad, con un brazo al frente y el otro cubriendo su rostro, ya que las ventiscas que aparecían de vez en cuando la obligaban a detenerse, para no salir rodando por el suelo.

\- ¡VEGETA! – llamó lo más fuerte que pudo – ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

Éste no respondió, estaba levitando, pocos metros sobre ella.

Bulma comenzó a asustarse y avanzó unos pasos más. Le era dificultoso respirar y más aún encontrar la silueta del saiyajin.

De repente la sujetaron de la mano y la obligaron a avanzar un poco más.

-Debemos alejarnos de la nave ¿Puedes resistir? – le dijo el príncipe.

Ella asintió.

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Vegeta la soltó

-Espérame aquí – le ordenó y avanzó unos pasos más, quedando a unos quince metros de ella. Se giró, estimando que sería una distancia prudente y miró a Bulma a los ojos con determinación. Se concentró y comenzó a aumentar su ki, con un grito ensordecedor

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El viento se detuvo por completo alrededor de ellos. Pero ahora, la energía liberada por Vegeta, obligó a la muchacha a poner una pierna detrás, para resistir de pie.

" _¿Qué intenta hacer? No creo que vaya a matarme, eso lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de desplegar este poder… Su mirada ¿Qué es lo que veo en esos ojos?... Oh, pero… esto es…"_ Vio con asombro como, gradualmente, los ojos de Vegeta se volvían claros y su cabello dorado.

Bulma llevó una de sus manos a su boca sorprendida _"¡Es un súper saiyajin! Por fin lo ha logrado…"_

Él, al ver su rostro se sonrió y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella.

-VEGETA, ERES UN SUPER SAIYAJIN – exclamó la joven

-Eso es obvio…

\- ¿Puedo? – dijo intentando acercarse un poco más, mientras extendía una mano hacia él

El saiyajin comprendió de inmediato su intención, pero no sabía si la energía la dañaría de alguna forma. Con esto en mente, intentó tranquilizarse. Nunca había intentado bajar su ki mientras estaba transformado.

Gradualmente fue descendiendo su aura. Se felicitó internamente por hacer esa prueba con la humana presente.

Le asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza cuando estuvo listo.

Bulma dio otro paso y llevó su mano primero al cabello del saiyajin, sintiendo el calor que de él emanaba.

Vegeta encontró divertido que lo primero que llamara su atención fuera su cabello. La dejó acariciarlo un momento, pero luego, con cuidado, tomó la misma mano de la joven y la llevó a su propio pecho, aproximándola un poco más. Ella le dio una cálida sonrisa, mientras su otra mano subía para hacerle compañía a la primera. Lo miró, perdiéndose en ese extraño color de ojos. Él, le sonrió con arrogancia y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha le dijo

\- ¿Qué opinas ahora?

\- Opino que, aunque te vez más fuerte y temible... Te prefiero de cabello oscuro

Vegeta, se sentía complacido, casi feliz, pero sobre todo exhausto, por lo que deshizo su transformación, soltando el aire.

Una ventisca comenzó a formarse nuevamente.

\- ¿Podemos regresar a la nave? – preguntó ella

Vegeta volvió a coger a Bulma por su mano y la encaminó de vuelta a la nave.

….

Cuando ingresaron, ella comenzó a ordenar un poco su cabello, pensativa. Vegeta la observaba serio, esperando su reacción.

\- ¿Y bien?

Ella lo miró a los ojos un momento, luego se lanzó a sus brazos y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

Él se sonrojó un poco, ante el repentino contacto, aunque en el fondo se sentía casi feliz. Sus manos se movieron solas a la cintura de la joven.

-Vegeta lo conseguiste… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?...

-Quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta la pelea con los androides.

\- Menos mal que confías en mi… ¡Vaya sorpresa que me has dado!... pero dime ¿Qué harás ahora?

Vegeta levantó una de sus cejas

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, supongo que ahora querrás ir a derrotar a Gokú…

El soltó una carcajada y ella lo miró extrañada, apartándose un poco.

\- ¿de qué te ríes?

-Veo que no me conoces como creía… Primero voy a derrotar a esas chatarras, y después de humillar a ese idiota. Lo derrotaré, demostrando que soy el más fuerte.

-Pero si puedes vencer ahora mismo a Gokú ¿Por qué querrías luchar contra los androides?

Vegeta se puso serio y le respondió

-Lo que sucede, Bulma, es que hay algo muy importante para mí, que me une a la Tierra… por lo que no permitiré que nadie la destruya… Nadie puede tocar lo que me pertenece…

Bulma se sonrojó. Eso le confirmaba que el sí sentía algo por ella. Se sintió en las nubes un momento.

-Vegeta… no sabía, es decir yo… lo presentía, pero…

Otra carcajada la bajó al suelo de golpe

Ella iba a replicar, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que él se apresuró en agregar

\- Hablo de la cámara de gravedad… mujer ingenua.

Bulma se alejó de él. Frunció y cruzó sus brazos, mientras una vena aparecía en su sien

-ERES UN DESGRACIADO

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio de buena gana, mientras también se cruzaba de brazos - Admítelo, humana, creíste que hablaba de ti ¿cierto?

Bulma aparte de estar furiosa estaba roja de la vergüenza. Dio un zapatazo en el suelo y girando sobre sus talones volvió hacia la cocina, con sus manos empuñadas a los lados. Vegeta la miraba divertido.

-Saca esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro… ¡eres un cretino! – dijo ella de espaldas a él mientras caminaba a la compuerta.

\- ¿acaso herí tus sentimientos, terrícola?

-CALLATE – le gritó ella, pasando el umbral de la cocina

Él comenzó a seguirla, no sin antes digitar rápidamente en la consola el anterior destino. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

La nave se elevó y comenzó a sacudirse, mientras la muchacha afirmaba su desastre para no perder ni un tornillo más, ya que con la anterior desviación había bastantes piezas en el suelo. Vegeta entró y se quedó viéndola, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-TE DIJE QUE DEJARÁS DE SONREÍRTE… mejor ayúdame a recoger las cosas.

-No. Me lo estoy pasando bastante bien ¿sabes? Creí que estar en una nave contigo sería el peor castigo que alguien podría recibir…– comentó, pasándola de largo y sacando unas bolsas con refrigerios de uno de los muebles y una lata de refresco de la nevera.

-Uyy, era de esperarse de ti, solo sabes molestarme… ¡NO! – gritó al ver que una pieza muy pequeña resbalaba de uno de sus dedos - ¡Demonios! ¡Esto es tu culpa, Vegeta!

Lo vio irse de la cocina.

La nave se estabilizó y ella comenzó a recolectar las piezas, sin dejar de maldecir entre dientes a Vegeta.

…

Unos minutos después, Bulma estaba gateando en el suelo, buscando un circuito muy pequeño que no quería volver a replicar, cuando la compuerta se abrió y se encontró con los pies del saiyajin

Levantó su rostro y se sentó sobre sus piernas, mirándolo desafiante hacia arriba, mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas

\- ¿Vienes a seguir burlándote?

Vegeta se sonrió de lado, observándola hacia abajo

-No… Pero me parece que he soñado con una situación similar… Si sabes de que hablo…

Ella se sonrojó un momento, sin embargo, se puso de inmediato de pie, bastante molesta

\- ¡Que gracioso! Ja, ja… – respondió con sarcasmo - Yo también he soñado con algo parecido, pero con un final trágico para ti…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos -Y como se supone que me mutilabas ¿con los dientes?

Ella dejó sobre la mesa algunas de las cosas que había encontrado, respondiendo

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías… Ahora si me disculpas, estoy ocupada…

Vegeta frunció y se encogió de hombros. Pasó a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua. De vuelta paso por detrás Bulma y sin mirarla siquiera, le susurró

-Sería un placer verte intentándolo…

Ella en respuesta solo abrió sus ojos, muy grandes

El príncipe se acercó a la puerta y le ordenó

\- Será mejor que guardes tus juguetes y prepares de cenar

Diciendo esto salió de la cocina.

Ella se quedó estática en su sitio. Luego sacudió su cabeza _"Maldito sicótico… ¿Qué pretende? … Mierda, por qué simplemente no me toma y ya… sinceramente no me negaría…"_

\- ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?...

Miró el desastre que debía guardar, mientras pensaba en que haría de cenar. Sin embargo, de repente sintió mucho calor y tuvo que ir a revisar el termostato.

…

Dos horas más tarde, Bulma tenía la cena lista. Había tenido tiempo de darse un baño mientras se asaba la carne. Se había puesto un pantalón corto de mezclilla y una polera azul, con tirantes. Estaba sentada, de brazos y piernas cruzados, esperando a que sonara el horno.

Durante su baño, había meditado sobre lo ocurrido, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, dejándose regalonear por las burbujas. Necesitaba relajarse, después de todo, su ritual había sido interrumpido y su cabello aún tenía arena _"¡Esto sí que es vida!... No fue mala idea instalar una tina grande… y pensar que papá decía que era más práctico por espacio poner solo una ducha, ja. Muy mi padre será, pero no deja de ser hombre. Comprendo lo de ser práctico, pero también hay que darse un gusto de vez en cuando… (Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás) … Hoy Vegeta ha estado muy sociable pero también insufrible… Supongo que es porque está de buen humor… ¿Quién lo diría? al fin es un súper saiyajin… pero ¿cómo lo consiguió? Se supone que algo debe gatillar la ira para conseguirlo y definitivamente se debe tener sentimientos de cariño por alguien, siquiera… ¿Hum?... Por supuesto ¿qué más prueba necesito que tiene sentimientos nobles? Bueno, además de no haber asesinado a los kedrats... ni a Yamcha de nuevo… ¿Acaso fue gracias a mí?... ¿Me quiere siquiera como amiga? Claro, a quién más podría querer, si no tiene a nadie más… Ay, Bulma, deja de engañarte. Quizás había otra forma de conseguirlo… ¿Pero y si no es así? Si realmente su transformación fue gatillada por los sentimientos que dice no tener por mí, el señor "Argg, odio a todos" … Si tan solo fuera así, eso significaría que soy muy importante para él… pero el maldito jamás me dirá como lo consiguió… a menos que consiga que reconozca que tiene sentimientos por mí, es la única forma. No me daré por vencida. Me propuse hacer que se enamoré de mí y no me detendré hasta que caiga rendido a mis pies o me dejo de llamar LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS"_

Se le escapó una risilla, al recordar una conversación con el saiyajin.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Era en ese periodo de paz entre ambos. Estaba apoyada en su balcón, cuando él, descendió tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?

-No es por quejarme, pero esos robots son unos debiluchos… definitivamente, son iguales a su creador

-Oye, ¡esos los hice yo, La Gran Bulma Briefs! – bromeó ella

Él retiró un poco el cabello de la mujer y llevó sus labios a su cuello, comenzando a dar leves mordiscos, mientras le decía

-Tendrás que cambiar tu nombre de batalla

Ella se giró a verlo un poco, encontrándose con los labios de él y depositando un suave beso en ellos

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque el Universo es un lugar muy pequeño para dos egos tan grandes…

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo, girándose un poco en su lugar.

\- ¿Acaso eres El Gran Vegeta? – dijo separándose un poco, divertida

-Por supuesto y, como soy mayor que tú, declaro que a mí se me ocurrió antes…

-Olvídalo, Vegeta. Yo nunca dejaré de serlo

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a deslizar una mano por la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, desnudo por lo corto que era su pijama.

-Entonces vamos a tener que luchar para ver quién se queda con el título… - comentó el saiyajin, subiendo un poco más su mano

Ella suspiró con deseo y se giró completamente, besándolo y aceptando el reto.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

-Definitivamente ese día fue un empate… - comento para sí misma, No pudiendo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¡Cómo extraño aquellos días!

Sonó el timbre del horno, indicando que la cena estaba lista. Se levantó con calma y preparó los platos. Se acercó al comunicador y llamó al saiyajin.

-La cena está lista.

-Ya era hora – dijo él

Apagó la comunicación. Suspiró y volvió a la mesa.

No pasó ni un minuto e hizo su aparición Vegeta. Vestido con un pantalón gris, suelto y una polera manga corta, azul petróleo. No tenía muy buen semblante, puesto que había tratado de dormir, pero estaba ansioso por comprobar que ella ya estaba lista para lo que vendría. En cierta forma estaba nervioso. Él debía ganar esta partida a como diera lugar, pero su estómago ni su pecho lo dejaban concentrarse, ambos estaban apretados. Se sentía como un adolescente en época de celo y eso no se lo podía permitir. Pero era incapaz de bloquear las señales que le enviaba su cuerpo. Respiró hondo, calmándose un poco y pasando de largo la mesa fue a uno de los muebles y sacó una botella de vino.

Ella solo lo miraba hacer, hasta que vio la botella y exclamó

\- ¡Es verdad! Debemos celebrar que eres un súper saiyajin

Vegeta le sonrió de lado y sin decir nada abrió la botella con elegancia y sirvió, primero a Bulma y luego su copa.

Ella le sonrió y espero que tomara asiento para brindar

\- ¡Por las metas cumplidas!

El aceptó de buena gana el motivo del brindis y levantó su copa. Luego bebió todo el contenido.

Ella lo imitó, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Comenzaron a cenar. Vegeta no dejaba de tragar, hacía mucho que no probaba carne de jabalí. Ella lo miraba mientras comía, satisfecha de su elección para esa noche.

-¡Qué bueno que te guste! Creí que no sería capaz de replicar la receta de mi madre

El saiyajin prefirió tragarse su comentario

-Hrmn … _"Ni cerca… pero no está tan mal"_

Bulma comió un poco y prosiguió con su charla

-Vegeta… ¿Cómo conseguiste transformarte?

Él no la miró. Con calma trago lo que tenía en la boca para responder

-La ira – fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a comer

La respuesta no le aclaraba nada. Bebió un sorbo y dijo

\- ¿la ira? ¿Solamente eso? ¿Ira contra qué?

Vegeta la miró a los ojos, con suspicacia

-Deja de interrogarme… Si no quieres comer en silencio enciende ese aparato que a tu padre tanto le cuesta decidir donde instalar…

Ella se sonrió, en el fondo esperaba que el saiyajin no notara que el dichoso aparato de música estaba incluido desde el principio, en los planos que diseño ella. Acto seguido se giró y extendiendo una de sus manos presionó una parte del muro. Una pequeña compuerta cedió y bajo, apareciendo un pequeño reproductor.

-No creí que lo notarías – dijo volviendo a verlo, después de encenderlo

-No pude dormir por culpa de esa estúpida cosa…

Bulma rio y Vegeta frunció, volviendo a tragar.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella terminó de comer. Se reclinó en su asiento, sujetó la copa con ambas manos, fijando su vista en el saiyajin

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – gruño él

-Vamos, Vegeta… no seas malo. Respóndeme… Solo es curiosidad científica…

Él respiró hondo

\- Si con eso me dejas terminar de comer en paz, te lo diré …- entrecerró sus ojos y continuó - La primera vez me ocurrió en la Tierra… no duró mucho, pero me di cuenta de que el solo pensar que moría… algo, me hizo sentir un vacío en mi cuerpo, llenándome de impotencia y de ira …. Cuando por fin comprendí que ese era el detonante decidí salir de la Tierra, para poder entrenar sin que tus torpes amigos se dieran cuenta del incremento de mi ki

-Y ¿que fue "eso" que moría? – preguntó ella, casi con un hilo de voz

El príncipe, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, respondió

-Parte de mí

Ella abrió los ojos un poco. No entendía muy bien a que se refería con eso

\- ¿Parte de ti?

-Así es… Debía sentir que parte de mi moría para poder conseguir transformarme… Una parte que no sabía que tenía hasta que llegué a la Tierra…

Eso lo decidía todo para Bulma. Ella entendió que él, al llegar a la Tierra y conocer otros sentimientos, dejaba de ser un guerrero sanguinario para transformarse en un ser noble.

Levantó su copa y le sonrió

-Te felicito, Vegeta.

El saiyajin la acompañó en su nuevo brindis y siguió comiendo.

…

Una botella de vino más tarde, y aún estaban sentados a la mesa. Ambos habían terminado de comer y se mantenían en silencio. De fondo aún se escuchaba la música, con volumen bajo. El príncipe se levantó y trajo otra botella, estaba realmente ansioso, pero esperaría, no quería forzar las cosas. Sirvió nuevamente ambas copas y comenzó a beber, recostado en su sitio con un brazo sobre el respaldo y la vista puesta en un punto cualquiera, fingiendo estar desinteresado en lo que ocurría.

Bulma nuevamente rompió el silencio

\- Vegeta, ¿En tu planeta había una reina?

Vegeta casi se ahoga, por lo repentino de la pregunta, ya que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, respondió, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y la miraba a los ojos

\- ¿Acaso quieres serlo?

-No… en la Tierra ya soy más importante que eso… Pero me intriga saber cómo elegían a las madres de los herederos…

Él se sonrío. Le divertía que ella intentara sacarle información y que fuera tan altanera

-Supongo que igual que elegían compañera… solo que debía ser más fuerte. Debíamos asegurar una descendencia al trono poderosa.

\- ¿Nada más?

-No… - Se reclinó hacia atrás y agregó – Tu sabes que era un cachorro, cuando dejé mi mundo…

Bulma se arrepintió por un momento de traerle recuerdos dolorosos al saiyajin. Pero no podía dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad para saber más de él.

-Una vez te pregunté sobre tu infancia y quién te había educado y tú no quisiste responder…

Él la miró intrigado.

-Bueno, me gustaría saber quién te educó, Vegeta… admítelo, no eres como los otros saiyajins que visitaron la Tierra…

El respiró hondo. No tenía deseos de responder, pero decidió que la charla estaba bien si ella terminaba cediendo a sus propósitos.

-Mi formación sobre el planeta y sus costumbres estaba a cargo directamente de un tutor, y veces mi padre me instruía, pero mi tutor debía encargarse de que yo aprendiera las costumbres de mi pueblo, además de preocuparse de mi entrenamiento como guerrero e instruirme sobre política, diplomacia, administración y ciencias… Yo siempre lograba evadirme de su presencia cuando las cosas no eran de mi interés… pero eso fue hasta que falleció…

Ella se enderezó y dijo

\- ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

Vegeta frunció. Recordaba perfectamente el nombre del pobre infeliz. _"estúpido Charato y su manía de levantarme la voz… No creo que sea buena idea decirle que lo asesiné…"_

\- No…Luego Nappa pasó a ser mi tutor…

\- ¿El grandote?

\- Sí, pero solo mientras alcanzaba la adultez… además yo no confiaba en él…

\- ¿Pero y tus modales?

Vegeta se quedó pensando un momento. No recordaba eso. Se había preguntado incontables veces por qué era diferente en ese sentido, porqué le desagradaban los insectos o que los demás eructaran ruidosamente. En su cultura lo normal era comer con las manos o hablar con la boca llena, después de todo eran guerreros y esas cosas no tenían importancia. Pero él era de la realeza, y por lo mismo supuso que fue educado de manera distinta. Esto mismo lo hacía sentirse superior y distante de los demás de su raza. Supuso que eso se lo habían enseñado en sus primeros años de vida _"Mi madre quizás… pero ¿Qué recuerdo de ella? ¿Cómo era su rostro?"_

-Vegeta… ¿No me vas a responder?

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Supongo que por imitación… - contestó como ido, solo por responder algo y luego bajó su vista a la mesa. Lo único que recordaba de su madre es que había muerto tras dar a luz, durante la alianza con Freezer.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

Bulma se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo en el saiyajin. Decidió hablar, para devolverlo de donde quiera que se hubiera ido su mente. Después de todo él era su amigo y no quería ser ella la causante de que cayera en un estado de depresión por la conversación.

-Uff… Ni que lo digas, tus padres hicieron un excelente trabajo… Yo tuve muchos tutores, pero del que más aprendí fue de mi propio padre. Recuerdo que pasaba horas con él en el laboratorio…

Vegeta no la estaba escuchando. Se había quedado distraído en sus recuerdos, olvidando todo, inclusive su plan. De un momento a otro, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Bulma lo miró extrañada. Se levantó de su asiento y lo alcanzó, tomándolo por el brazo y preguntando

-Vegeta… ¿estás bien?

El la miró confundido un segundo. Sin quererlo habían surgido en su mente algunos recuerdos que creía extintos, los que ahora apreciaba de otra manera.

Asintió, al tiempo que retiraba con cuidado la mano de ella. Avanzó hasta la plataforma, descendiendo a su habitación.

Bulma se quedó quieta en su sitio. No comprendía que le había ocurrido al saiyajin.

…

Se dejó caer pesadamente, sobre la cama, boca abajo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba dormir, pero los recuerdos ahora habían llegado con fuerza a su cabeza.

Intentó desecharlos y negarlos, como hacía con los demás. Lamentablemente para él, las imágenes continuaban pasando frente a sus ojos, casi como si estuviera allí. Definitivamente era un efecto secundario de haber aceptado que tenía sentimientos de afecto hacia la humana. Se maldijo por eso, ya que un sentimiento de tristeza se posó en su pecho. Se vio sentado en el regazo de una mujer de cabello negro y largo… La vio interviniendo ante su tutor cuando aprendía a usar correctamente su ki… Y en el cuarto donde quedó sangrando luego de su primer enfrentamiento.

-Maldición, no murió en el parto… ese lagarto afeminado la hizo eliminar – murmuró contra la almohada.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Vegeta se había logrado escapar de su tutor y se escabullía por los pasillos de palacio. Buscaba a su madre, que en ese entonces estaba por dar a luz a su hermano.

Debía cruzar el salón del trono para poder ingresar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Pero al llegar a la enorme puerta oyó voces que provenían de éste y se contuvo de ingresar. Tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar allí cuando su padre atendía algún asunto. Por lo que se quedó tras la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, permitiéndole oír y observar un poco de quién se trataba.

Vio a un sujeto de aspecto bastante extraño, acompañado por dos aún más raros. Eran Freezer, Zabón y Nuglets

-Esa mujer será tu ruina, rey Vegeta… Y siendo sincero contigo no me cae en gracia que haya dos herederos al trono de Vegetasei

Su padre apretó los puños un momento, sin embargo, agacho su cabeza al decir

-Señor Freezer, no era mi intención incomodarlo.

El aludido, se giró, dándole la espalda

-Pero lo hiciste. Esto es un real problema para mis propósitos… ¿Dos herederos? ¿en qué demonios pensabas? … Te recuerdo que en nuestro acuerdo se especifica claramente que solo puede haber un rey por cuadrante.

-Vuelvo a disculparme, mi lord.

Freezer volvió a mirar a su padre

-Ja, ja, ja… A veces pienso en ustedes como una plaga. Se reproducen como animales. Debemos hacer algo al respecto…

El rey vio claramente hacia donde iba la petición. Prefirió dar él mismo la solución al problema. Levantó la vista y se apresuró en decir

-Señor, si me permite, esto solo fue un accidente que no se volverá a repetir… es más, cuando nazca mi segundo hijo y según su nivel de pelea, desterraré al más débil.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

-Entonces no se hable más del asunto. Haz un decreto o lo que tengas que hacer, pero solo debe haber un príncipe al trono de Vegetasei…Oh, y otra cosa… Deberás encargarte de tu compañera… No queremos más "accidentes"

-Como usted diga… Muchas gracias por su comprensión, lord Freezer

Vegeta, sintió que su estómago se apretaba. Si su hermano era más fuerte que él, sería enviado a quién sabe qué lugar olvidado del reino, además ya era totalmente consciente del término "encargar"

No alcanzó casi a terminar de sentir pánico, cuando tuvo que retroceder y apegarse al muro, pues las visitas se retiraban.

Se mantuvo estoico en su sitio, sin demostrar ninguna emoción, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del lagarto y este le envió de vuelta una sonrisa malévola. Luego su vista se fijó en Zabón que lo observó con despreció.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No es adorable?... Eres el príncipe Vegeta ¿No es así, pequeñín? – dijo Freezer

-Sí, señor, lo soy – respondió él, sacando pecho.

Los otros sujetos lo miraron con burla

\- ¿Te gustaría ser el más fuerte del Universo?

-Obviamente, señor

Freezer se sonrió complacido al ver que Vegeta parecía bastante obediente.

-Nos vemos, joven Vegeta

-Adiós, señor.

Los sujetos se fueron, pero alcanzó a oír parte de la conversación

\- ¿Qué planea hacer, mi lord?

-Nada… pero presiento que me haré de una nueva mascota… ¡un monito!

Los otros dos rieron por la ocurrencia.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

El recuerdo se cerró con el corriendo por los pasillos.

Se giró en la cama y quedó mirando el techo. Apretó sus puños.

-Maldito bastardo – dijo entre dientes, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Se permitió solo un minuto de debilidad, luego retomo el control de su mente.

Bajó sus pies y se sentó en la orilla, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho y los brazos sobre las piernas. Apretaba y soltaba sus puños, impaciente. Necesitaba salir a destruir algo, lo que fuera. Pero no podía, estaba en pleno desplazamiento por el espacio y no debía dañar la nave, además que no quería hacer una nueva parada.

Intentó calmarse, respirando hondo. En momentos como este extrañaba el inductor del sueño.

Levantó su rostro, mirando a la nada _"¿Qué mierda me importa lo que le haya pasado a mi madre y a mi hermano? No eran más que basura… Solo el más fuerte sobrevive. Y si ellos no lo eran no es mi problema… No puedo sentir más por ellos que desprecio…"_ Lamentablemente para él, solo se estaba engañando. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería saber que hubiera sido de su vida, si su familia hubiera permanecido unida… y sobretodo viva.

…

Bulma se había ido a dormir. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño. No lograba encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que había ocurrido hace un rato. Y, aunque había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto por lo que su estado etílico se había desvanecido casi por completo.

Decidió que era mejor darle el bajo a la botella que había quedado sobre la mesa. Era eso o quedarse despierta más horas de las necesarias.

Salió de su cuarto y llegó a la plataforma. Ascendió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Iba a encender la luz cuando divisó una silueta en uno de los sillones, levemente iluminada por una luz auxiliar celeste. Avanzó en las penumbras y se sentó en el mismo sillón al lado de la sombra.

\- ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

-No – le contestó escuetamente. Si hubiera sido uno de sus hombres o cualquier soldado, lo hubiera corrido de su lado enseguida, pero con ella la situación era diferente. No tenía ganas de echarla o, mejor dicho, le daba lo mismo en ese momento si estaba o no.

La muchacha lo sintió distinto. Cogió, entonces, la botella y se sirvió un poco, en una de las copas que habían quedado desde la cena. Decidida a quedarse haciéndole compañía.

Ambos bebieron en silencio. Ella lo observaba, mientras él mantenía la vista fija en un punto cualquiera de la mesa. Solo podía ver su perfil, iluminado por aquella luz. Lo encontró más atractivo que nunca, perdiéndose en los detalles de su fisonomía.

El saiyajin terminó su copa y volvió a servirse. Bulma esperó que terminara, lo imitó y luego de beber un sorbo, dejó su copa sobre la mesa. Era un momento extraño. Bulma sintió el repentino impulso de sincerarse totalmente con él. Sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación definitivamente movería la balanza en su contra. Pero era lo que sentía en ese momento y hace mucho que quería decírselo.

-Vegeta…

-Hmn – respondió él, distraído aun en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que te amo…

El saiyajin abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendido. Él lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero no esperaba que ella se lo dijera así nada más.

Volteó a verla, sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza. Distinguía sus facciones, pero la luz no la tocaba siquiera, ya que él mismo le hacía sombra. Supuso que ella estaba tratando de hacerle alguna broma.

\- No estoy de ánimo para tus jugarretas, terrícola… - dijo, cerrando sus ojos. Volviendo su rostro al frente

-Hablo en serio – dijo, con decisión

\- ¿Por qué demonios me dices eso ahora?

Ella suspiró y respondió

-No lo sé… supongo que es justo que lo sepas... Así como me confiaste lo de tu transformación… Es una muestra de confianza, Vegeta …solo lo sentí... Aquí – respondió ella, llevándose una mano a su corazón

Él se sonrió. Sabía de lo que ella hablaba, pero no quería seguir ahondando en eso

-Debes estar confundida, humana… Probablemente te hizo daño tu comi…

Ella lo interrumpió, no deseaba escuchar ese comentario. No en ese momento.

-No, Vegeta… no es eso…

\- ¿Entonces?

-Lo haremos a tu modo…

Diciendo esto, Bulma se aproximó y lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él. Vegeta aspiró hondo, sintiendo el olor de su cabello, llenándose de aquella calidez que tanto le agradaba y que al mismo tiempo lo confundía. Sin pensarlo respondió a aquel extraño ritual, presionándola con cuidado contra su pecho, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Ella suspiró al sentir el cambio en el pulso del saiyajin.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos? – pregunto él, algo incómodo

-Te muestro lo que siento… - dijo levantando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos

Vegeta la observó unos instantes. Podía sentir la fuerza de aquel sentimiento que ella acababa de confesarle y demostrarle con un acto tan simple. Sin pensarlo, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó.

Ambos profundizaron el beso, sintiendo como si hubieran estado sido siglos separados. Las manos de Bulma subieron tras el cuello del hombre, como si de soltarse perdiera la vida, mientras las de él se aferraban a ella como si no fuese a verla nunca más.

La muchacha, aunque estaba bastante excitada, comenzó a bajar la intensidad de los besos. Luego se apartó de él y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Vegeta.

-Sé que lo comprendiste…Buenas noches, Vegeta – le dijo, poniéndose de pie y avanzando unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Pero no alcanzó a llegar. El saiyajin en un rápido movimiento la arrinconó contra el muro más cercano, sujetándola por los brazos. Acercó su rostro y tocando su frente con la de ella le dijo

-No escaparás esta vez, Bulma

Ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras su pecho aun subía y bajaba, por la excitación.

-Sabía que me detendrías…

-Eres una manipuladora…

-Puede ser… pero, al igual que tú, no puedo negar lo que siento…

-No oirás eso de mis labios…

-No es necesario, saiyajin orgulloso…

Él se apretó contra ella y le dijo al oído

-Maldita seas, Bulma Briefs…

Vegeta la besó y ella respondió profundizando la unión. Luego, él se apartó un momento y le dijo

-Humana vulgar

-Saiyajin grosero – no dudó en contestar ella.

Volvieron a besarse y a acariciarse, mientras se seguían insultando

-Mujer desagradable

-Maldito convenenciero

-Humana loca

-Sicótico bipolar

Sus manos recorrían al otro, buscando sus puntos débiles, mientras la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba gradualmente.

Vegeta acariciaba los pechos de la joven, mientras la sostenía con su cadera contra el muro, como si de no hacerlo ella huiría de él. Podía sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de estallar, era una especie de euforia, similar a lanzar y mantener un enorme ataque de energía.

Bulma no dejaba de acariciar los brazos y hombros del saiyajin, queriendo sentir más de él.

Manteniendo aun fija su cadera sobre Bulma, se apartó un poco para poder comenzar a desvestirla. Tomó la prenda desde la base y comenzó a sacarla, mientras Bulma levantaba sus brazos para facilitarle las cosas. Apenas la vio liberada de su ropa, tomó su sujetador y lo rasgó por el frente. Acto seguido, se retiró su propia camiseta y luego volvió sobre los labios de la chica, sintiendo sus montes pegados a su piel, provocándole una sensación más que placentera. Deseaba perderse en el cuerpo de la joven y olvidar. Olvidar que era un guerrero despiadado, olvidar su pasado, olvidarlo todo. Necesitaba sentirse uno con aquel ser que le demostraba que el Universo no era un lugar tan inhóspito y despiadado. Que le demostrara que había más de lo que él nunca imagino encontrar.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose, devorándose como un par de caníbales, mientras una de las manos de Vegeta buscó la intimidad de ella, dándose cuenta recién que ella solo estaba con sus bragas. Sonrió contra los labios de ella, agradeciendo internamente, que ella se hubiera quitado esa estorbosa prenda antes de buscarlo. Acarició su intimidad por sobre la tela, encontrándose con la humedad de ella. Comenzó a mover sus dedos de la forma que ella le había enseñado, arrancándole algunos gemidos a su compañera. Su otra mano volvió a sujetarse de unos de sus montes, masajeándolo, para luego descender y morder suavemente su botón.

Bulma no dejaba de gemir, mientras se sujetaba prácticamente del hombre para no caer rendida al suelo, ya que sentía que sus piernas se doblaban como gelatina bajo las caricias del guerrero.

El saiyajin la sintió temblar y dar respiraciones entrecortadas. Ella había alcanzado su primer orgasmo, lo sabía bien. La dejó disfrutar hasta la última oleada de placer y, acto seguido, la tomó por las caderas y la volteó, dejándola mirando hacia el muro. Ella como pudo se apoyó contra la pared, mientras Vegeta se rozaba morbosamente sobre su trasero, era más que notorio que estaba bastante excitado.

Se desvistió hacia abajo, dejando la ropa en el suelo bajo sus pies. Lo hizo con una mano, ya que con la otra mantenía firme a Bulma en su sitio, sujeta por la cintura. Una vez listo, volvió a atacar la intimidad de la chica con su mano libre, mientras la otra seguía firme en su agarre.

La joven se retorció contra el muro. Vegeta la soltó y arrodillándose comenzó a besarla en su centro, mientras veía como ella se estremecía y jadeaba.

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba por alcanzar su segunda explosión y aun así quería más. Ya no pensaba, solo sentía su intimidad siendo devorada por aquel hombre, que en algún momento del pasado quiso destruir su mundo y que irónicamente había creado uno nuevo, solo para ella.

El saiyajin gruño, pero no dejó de lado su labor. Luego se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura un momento, volviendo a acariciar uno de sus montes. Su otra mano se perdió en la intimidad de la joven, acariciando su entrada. La joven sintió que nuevamente explotaría.

Ya estaba a punto, cuando el saiyajin volvió a girarla, dándole un beso profundo al tiempo que su mano retomaba su anterior posición e intentaba algo nuevo. Aprovechando la excitación de su compañera introdujo uno de sus dedos, sintiendo su calidez en mayor intensidad. Bulma gritó contra los labios del príncipe, y este la estrechó contra su pecho.

Retiró al intruso y miró a los ojos a la joven, mientras probaba el sabor de ella directamente de su mano. Ella se sonrojó, pero este acto solo la excitó más, si esto era posible.

Él se saboreó y volvió a besarla, mientras ella se agarraba de los hombros del guerrero, para no caer.

Se devoraron unos instantes, hasta que él sintió que ya era el momento que había estado esperando. Alzó a la joven, obligándola a rodearlo con sus piernas. Su masculinidad rozó la intimidad de Bulma, pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía al oído.

-No…

Vegeta se tensó un momento. _"¿Pero qué mierda le pasa ahora?... No puede dejarme así"_

Ella sintió su confusión y le aclaró

-No quiero hacerlo de pie… no nuestra primera vez…

El respiró hondo, comprendiendo, y sin soltarla la llevó hasta su propia habitación. Una vez dentro, la recostó en la cama y él se posicionó sobre ella, volviendo a besarla. Debía retomar el ritmo.

Comenzó a besarla suavemente, recordando que debía hacer las cosas con calma si quería conseguir plenamente su objetivo. Ella respondió a sus besos, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del saiyajin. Se sentía en el cielo, compartiendo lo más íntimo de ella con el hombre que amaba. Vegeta se separó para poder besar su cuello, siguiendo luego un camino por entre sus pechos y bajando nuevamente a su intimidad. Cuando la sintió lista subió por el mismo camino por donde había bajado, posicionándose en su entrada y en vez de besarla la miró a los ojos.

Bulma comprendió de inmediato que le estaba solicitando su asentimiento para penetrarla.

Ella misma levantó un poco sus caderas y cerró sus ojos, aunque estaba muy excitada, en el fondo tenía algo de temor.

Vegeta aprovechó la posición y comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella muy lentamente, mientras la abrazaba y sus manos se perdían entre el cabello de la joven.

Bulma se tensó un momento al sentir el contacto. Esto fue notado de inmediato por el guerrero que decidió entrar de una vez. No quería que ella se arrepintiera a última hora.

La joven gimió y se aferró a su espalda. Vegeta la abrazó por los hombros y con una voz suave le preguntó al oído

\- ¿Estás bien, mujer?

Ella entre jadeos le respondió

-Ajá. continua…

Vegeta la besó profundamente, mientras comenzaba con un ritmo lento al principio que luego fue subiendo en intensidad. Sentía lo estrecha que estaba ella alrededor de él y eso lo enloquecía.

El placer que sentía Bulma no tenía comparación. Cuantas veces se había imaginado como sería hacerlo con alguien que la amara. Sin embargo, ahora estaba con Vegeta, ese saiyajin que llegó a su vida de una manera violenta y que ahora se mostraba ante ella naturalmente, simplemente como nada más que un hombre, que lograba robarle el aliento y conducirla hacía un paraíso que creía perdido para ella. En este momento no le importaba que le dijera si la amaba o no, lo único importante era la extraordinaria forma en que la poseía. Podía sentir los latidos agitados de su corazón y también lo suave que estaba siendo con ella, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría matarla sin quererlo siquiera.

Vegeta no sentía menos. Jamás imagino lo que se sentiría hacerlo con alguien de una manera casi mística, con una mujer que realmente se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma a él.

Bulma continuaba sujeta a su espalda, sintiendo que con cada embestida del saiyajin alcanzaba el cielo. De un momento a otro sintió llegar su orgasmo, apretando sus piernas sobre las caderas del saiyajin. Vegeta no pudo contenerse más y se liberó dentro de ella, emitiendo una serie de gritos bajos y roncos en el oído de la muchacha.

Una vez culminado el acto, Bulma se sentía plena. Su pecho subía y bajaba producto de la actividad reciente. Sin embargo, Vegeta pareció recobrar casi al instante las fuerzas, pues comenzó a moverse dentro de ella nuevamente.

Se apartó del cuello de la joven y le sonrió. Luego la giró y la levantó de las caderas para volver a comenzar.

Así estuvieron, por no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Hasta que por fin los venció el cansancio. Vegeta abrazó a Bulma por la espalda, de manera posesiva, mientras aún estaba dentro de ella. Y así se quedaron, acomodados de lado en la cama. Cerró sus ojos, percibiendo el aroma de la mujer. Se sentía absolutamente completo.

Después de todo, ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño.

….

Continuará…

* * *

No se pueden quejar o bueno sí. Es un capítulo de larga duración, no quería, pero se me salió de control. Espero sinceramente que el lemon haya quedado entendible.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, pero en especial a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios. ¡Son un encanto!

Saludos a: Miinoled, BrieffsUchiha, Vainilla, lula04gonzalez, Kinzoku no joo, ella123456, dos invitados misteriosos, Roshell101216, Lismary90 y a meisuke2016.

Un abrazo.


	39. Querer no es poder

Hola a tod s. Les dejo otra entrega… Aunque no estaba muy segura de dejar hasta aquí este capítulo, pero ya estaba muy atrasada y sé lo desesperante que es cuando no se actualizan las historias dentro de un plazo razonable.

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

 **Querer no es poder**

Gokú volvió a la normalidad, mientras observaba hacia donde había desaparecido su retoño. Frunció el ceño un momento para luego relajarlo y descender. Él sol comenzaba a ocultarse y una brisa fría se hacía sentir en las montañas.

-Uff, vaya… la tarde se me pasó muy rápido – dijo el guerrero de cabello alborotado, con la respiración un poco agitada, mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-Ni que lo digas – respondió el namekuseijin, descendiendo a su lado.

El saiyajin volteó a ver a su compañero de pelea

\- ¿Sigues molesto?

-Mmmn… regenerar una extremidad no es parte de mi entrenamiento…

El hombre se sonrió

-Disculpa, Piccoro… -dijo Gokú, con cara de arrepentimiento. Después, se puso serio, para agregar - pero yo preguntaba por lo de ir a la casa de Bulma… Era necesario saber en qué estaban esos dos... Además, los padres de Bulma fueron muy amables y no podía rechazar su invitación. Y recuerda que Milk dijo que era necesario ir…

El hombre de tez verde no respondió de inmediato. Avanzó unos pasos, hasta quedar junto a su interlocutor

\- Gokú… ¿No te preocupa que Vegeta se convierta en un súper saiyajin?… creo que eso es más importante en este momento…

El aludido frunció un momento

-Estuvo cerca aquella vez…

El namekusejin asintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observando el risco a sus pies

-Lo sé… ¿crees que lo haya conseguido?

-Sí… él es capaz de eso y más ahora…- respondió el saiyajin.

Piccoro se quedó meditando un momento y luego agregó

\- ¿Qué harás si te supera?

-Nada…

-¿?... Te vez muy confiado… ¿Tienes algún plan?

Gokú se sonrío, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba hacia donde supuestamente estaba su hijo

-No… Pero no me preocuparía tanto. Después de todo ya está con Bulma, je, je, je…

El hombre de tez verde rodó sus ojos. Después volvió su vista al risco y gritó

\- ¡Gohan, terminamos por hoy! – volvió a mirar a Gokú – Espero que estés en lo correcto, Gokú… para mí siempre será un imbécil ególatra con complejo de emperador.

Ambos hombres voltearon al ver aparecer al pequeño todo magullado, por el borde del precipicio.

-Ay, no… Milk nuevamente nos va a regañar…

-Habla por ti… - dijo Piccoro - Yo iré a ver a Kami-Sama… _"Prefiero ir a ver al viejo que enfrentarme a esa mujer…"_ pensó y emprendió rumbo al templo. Tenía unas dudas que aclarar y el dios de la tierra hace tiempo que había solicitado su presencia de manera telepática.

Padre e hijo se quedaron viendo por donde se había ido el Namekuseijin.

….

Vegeta despertó y notó, de inmediato, que no podía moverse. Podía ver perfectamente la situación, aunque, como la mayoría de las veces, su habitación estaba casi en absoluta oscuridad, de no ser por la tenue luz auxiliar que estaba sobre la compuerta.

Aspiró hondo. Podía sentir el olor de su compañera inundando sus fosas nasales, y era lógico, pues ella era la causante de su inmovilidad, utilizando uno de sus brazos como almohada. Se sonrió satisfecho al tiempo que nuevamente sentía deseos por ella. _"Mhn… y yo que alguna vez pensé que con una vez bastaría… Me tomó más tiempo del esperado, sin embargo, valió la pena… Realmente extrañaba su cuerpo y yacer así con ella, pero hoy es mucho más satisfactorio, finamente conseguí que se entregara por completo… Es mil veces mejor de lo que imaginé… Ahora sí podré mantener mi transformación, sin problemas…"_

La sintió moverse y aprovechó de retirar su brazo y salir de la cama. Se dirigió al baño y luego de asearse, volvió al cuarto por algo con que vestirse. Eligiendo un pantalón de buzo, sin ropa interior. Hecho esto, se sentó en un sillón que había en su cuarto, viéndola dormir y recordando lo ocurrido. Una sonrisa ladina se formó un su rostro y se cruzó de brazos sobre su torso desnudo _"Veamos con que me sale ahora… ya no tiene nada que reclamarme, ni motivos para dudar de mí… Tengo su absoluta confianza… solo debe obedecerme y serme fiel, aunque con esta mujer nunca se sabe… La fornicaré hasta que lleguemos a Temkari y luego podré entrenar tranquilo al fin, sin preocupaciones de mierda"_

Un quejido de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La observó removerse en la cama y despertar. Luego amplió su sonrisa, al verla buscándolo inútilmente en la cama.

…

Bulma se despertó e intento girarse, dándose cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. A pesar de ello, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se estiró y su sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de que se encontraba sola en la cama _"¿Se fue? Bueno ¿acaso podía ser de otra manera?… ¿por qué le es tan difícil afrontar este tipo de cosas? ..."_

-Siempre hace lo mismo… – terminó diciéndose a sí misma en voz alta, mientras se sentaba y flexionaba sus piernas, sujetándolas con sus brazos

\- ¿Hablando sola otra vez? Estás loca

Tornó su vista hacia un rincón de la habitación. Allí, con dificultad, divisó al saiyajin.

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué haces allí?

Él se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella. Encendió la luz que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama. Y se quedó observando a la muchacha unos instantes, contemplando su cabello desordenado, su rostro y deteniéndose en sus labios. Se inclinó, tomando a Bulma por los hombros y, sin decir nada, comenzó a besarla. Subiéndose, poco a poco en la cama.

Bulma correspondió al beso y fue cediéndole espacio, hasta que ambos quedaron acostados y enfrentados.

Vegeta sujeto una de las piernas de la joven, colocándola sobre su cadera. Ella sintió de inmediato la dureza de su miembro y comenzó a restregar su pelvis contra él, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. El saiyajin respondió gruñendo muy bajo, en aceptación, mientras sujetaba la baja espalda de la joven, con una de sus manos, y la presionaba más contra su cuerpo. Sintió la urgencia de poseerla nuevamente, por lo que la empujó con su propio cuerpo, dejándola de espaldas bajo él y deslizó su ropa con una mano, para poder liberar su hombría. Bulma estaba también muy ansiosa, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas para incitar al saiyajin a penetrarla. Vegeta comprendió al instante lo que ella quería, pero decidió fastidiarla, eso sí sin dejar de estimularla. Dejó de besarla y descendió a atender sus montes. Bulma comenzó a jadear y a emitir pequeños quejidos de placer, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, intentando provocarlo, pero él no se daba por aludido y continuaba pegado a sus exuberantes senos.

-Vegeta… - susurró ella, entre gemidos

El levantó su vista hacia ella, comenzando a lamer

\- ¿Qué quieres? - susurró

-Mmm… por favor – dijo ella, mientras sus manos intentaban atraerlo hacia ella.

Él se sonrió y dio un pequeño mordisco

-Dilo…

-Oh… Vegeta… vamos… no seas malvado… sabes lo que quiero…

-No… - dijo entre dientes, sin dejar de lado su ataque -… no lo sé…

Ella terminó desesperándose

-Por un demonio, tómame de una vez…

-Ah… eso…

Ya no pudo seguir con su juego, también quería fusionarse con ella, así que subió y se posicionó en la entrada de la joven para luego entrar en ella, con fuerza medida, mientras ahogaba con sus labios los gemidos de placer de la humana.

Ambos comenzaron un ritmo frenético. Sin embargo, Vegeta dejó de besarla y levantó una de las piernas de la muchacha sobre su hombro, para después apoyar en la cama sus manos, a ambos lados de la mujer, al tiempo que ella se sujetaba de sus brazos.

Bulma mantenía sus ojos cerrados y Vegeta la observaba, perdiéndose en la expresión de placer de su rostro.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, hasta que ella gimió profundo, alcanzando su orgasmo. Al sentir las contracciones alrededor de su miembro, no pudo resistirse. Dio un par de embistes más y se desparramó en su interior, alcanzando su propia liberación. Cerró sus los ojos y emitió una serie de quejidos ahogados y bajos, mientras mantenía su espalda tensa. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con lo de ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo le sonrió y después bajó su mirada hacia donde estaban sus cuerpos unidos. Con cuidado, se apartó de ella, acomodando su ropa y recostándose al lado con sus manos tras la nuca.

Bulma se sintió feliz. Era endemoniadamente seductor el gesto del guerrero, y a la vez carecía totalmente de maldad, de hecho, estaba cargado de ternura, según ella.

Se sonrió también, mientras observaba al hombre que mantenía su vista en el techo. Aún no podía digerir lo que había ocurrido solo hace unas horas y nuevamente experimentaba el placer de la fusión de sus cuerpos. Ahora le pertenecía totalmente al saiyajin, no había vuelta atrás. Pero no le importaba, para ella no era más que el hombre que amaba y estaba segura de que él también sentía lo mismo. Lo sintió en su corazón, cuando lo había abrazado, antes de consumar su amor.

Girándose en su lugar, pasó un brazo sobre el fornido pecho del guerrero. Este colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de la mujer, y allí la dejó unos momentos, rozando la piel de ella, distraídamente con su pulgar. Se sentía demasiado bien como para reclamarle por aquel acto de afecto.

La escuchaba respirar aun agitada. Él estaba calmado, su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad.

-Estas pegajosa, mujer – comentó, medio en broma, deslizando su mano por el brazo de ella, en una especie de caricia tosca.

Bulma encontró divertido el comentario y viendo al hombre de tan buen humor le preguntó

-Vegeta… - dijo ella tratando de controlar su respiración - ¿Por qué sudas tanto cuando entrenas y no cuando… bueno, tu sabes?

\- ¿Al hacer qué? – pregunto molestándola. Sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.

\- ¡Vamos! No me hagas decirlo…

\- ¿Al fornicar dices tú?

Bulma se puso roja como tomate. Esa palabra se le hacía desagradable.

-No lo digas así, Vegeta… suena sucio…

-Ja, ja, ja… Te he oído decir cosas que harían sonrojar a un soldado clase baja… y si está en el dichoso diccionario ese, se puede decir ¿No?

-De acuerdo… al fornicar – murmuro ella, derrotada.

Él se sonrió victorioso.

– ¿Por qué no transpiras al hacerlo?… Es extraño, digo, para mí… ¿Todos los saiyajin son así?

-ja, ja, ja – le sacó una carcajada.

\- ¡Oye! - reclamó, dándole un pequeño golpe con la mano sobre el pecho

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos débiles - comentó, deshaciéndose del "abrazo" y sentándose en la cama para luego ponerse de pie, dándole la espalda. La conversación podía tomar algún rumbo con tintes de sentimentalismo por parte de ella, así que optó por huir.

-Quedas relevada de tus obligaciones como técnico por las siguientes doce horas - agregó, poniéndose serio.

Bulma lo miró extrañada. Apoyó un codo en la cama y dejó su cabeza descansar sobre su mano. Entrecerró sus ojos, con suspicacia.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que no debo agradecerte por eso… Pero dime ¿por qué?

Él volteó a verla

-Porque estarás a cargo de mis necesidades sexuales…

Ella se sonrojó.

\- ¿QUE? ¿Estás diciendo que hoy solo haremos esto? – preguntó, algo exaltada

Él se sonrió ante el recato de ella para evitar decirlo como se debía, nuevamente.

-Sí, Bulma. Hoy solo fornicaremos… ¿algún problema? – se mofó, cruzándose de brazos

Ella instintivamente se cubrió con la sábana, pero una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-Bueno… quería trabajar en el comunicador que me pediste… pero, si tener sexo conmigo es lo primordial para ti… supongo que no tengo otra opción… - hizo un alto y agregó, como haciendo memoria, llevándose un dedo a su mentón - pero, si mal no recuerdo, eso quiere decir que…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Ella abrió sus ojos confundida. Esperaba que Vegeta la besara. Se maldijo internamente por el ridículo que había hecho, mientras se ponía de pie. Le respondió contrariada_

 _-No te preocupes… no volverá a suceder._

 _Vegeta comenzó a reír, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera incómoda._

 _\- ¿De qué diablos te ríes?_

 _Él se puso serio y le respondió_

 _-No tiene importancia… Lárgate de una vez – dijo, cogiendo sus zapatillas._

 _-Eres un idiota desagradable… no te soporto._

 _Vegeta se la quedo viendo. La miró de arriba abajo y le respondió_

 _\- Sabes que no es verdad… vete._

 _\- ¡No!... necesito saber algo…_

 _Esto se le hizo interesante al príncipe_

 _\- Te escucho – dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras se calzaba._

 _Ella hizo una pausa. Se tomó un brazo por detrás de su espalda_

 _-Vegeta… ¿tú que piensas hacer respecto a mí?_

 _-Explícate - le respondió sin mirarla_

 _Ella se animó y le dijo_

 _\- ¿solo quieres sexo y luego me desecharás?_

 _Él no se esperaba eso. Levantó su vista hacia ella_

 _\- ¿Esa es tu pregunta?_

 _\- Si – le respondió con decisión_

 _-Hmn… depende…_

 _\- ¿? – lo miró confundida_

 _\- … depende de si me aburres… de lo contrario podría volver por más – dijo de lo más tranquilo terminando de ponerse sus zapatillas._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

-… que te gustó... – terminó, casi murmurándolo

Vegeta le volvió a dar la espalda. Ahora fue él quien se sonrojó, incómodo. Maldijo internamente la buena memoria que tenía ella. Además, no quería admitir que sí, que no podía dejar de desearla y que ella era de su completa pertenencia. No le diría, ni bajo tortura, que la había tomado realmente como su compañera o, según las costumbres de los terrícolas, su mujer. Mientras nadie más la reclamara y siguieran fornicando. Y que, si alguien se atrevía siquiera a tocarla, o si siquiera se le insinuaba, la pagaría caro.

\- ¡Hmp! … No, Bulma. Solo significa que no me has aburrido… - Prefirió tomar la salida diplomática, agregando, en tono de orden - Iré a comer algo… tú también deberías.

Dicho y hecho. Salió del cuarto.

Bulma esperó que el saiyajin abandonara la habitación y amplió su sonrisa. Se levantó, llevándose el cobertor, para poder ir al cuarto de baño, ya que estaba completamente desnuda y no tenía idea de donde había quedado lo que traía puesto. _"Por supuesto que le gustó hacer el amor conmigo, no me puede engañar… Por Kami… ahora sé con más certeza que siente algo más por mí que solo deseo... ¿Por qué más sería tan delicado conmigo al hacerlo?... aunque él insista en que es solo fornicar, para mí realmente fue extraordinario. La forma en que me hizo suya, la manera en que me miraba y me tocaba… Mmm, fue tan dulce y apasionado a la vez… (suspiró)… Además, de dejarse acariciar y responder a mis caricias… (Frunció un momento) Pero el idiota es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo abiertamente… ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? No va a dejar de ser él solo por decir un par de palabras…"_

Se terminó de enjabonar y dejó que el agua corriera sobre su cuerpo. Aunque él hubiera contenido su fuerza, para no dañarla, las huellas del saiyajin se notaban, puesto que tenía en el muslo y la pantorrilla del lado izquierdo, además de en sus caderas y los brazos, unos dedos en color azul sobre su blanca piel.

-Ay, Vegeta… Bueno, por lo menos lo intenta… Con lo apasionado que es, me extraña que no me haya roto un hueso…

Suspiró, relajándose y pensando en que no se había equivocado cuando se imaginó que este viaje sería como una luna de miel.

… _._

Varias horas más tarde, una Bulma totalmente rendida, caía de espaldas, sobre uno de los sillones de la cocina, sin dejar de sonreírse. Definitivamente el saiyajin era hombre de palabra. Estaba totalmente exhausta y eso que faltaban aun varias horas para la cena. El itinerario había consistido en desayunar y hacerlo en la cocina sobre la mesa, luego él la cargó en brazos para ducharse juntos, pero habían terminado haciéndolo en la bañera. Luego de eso fueron al cuarto de ella y otra vez no pudieron evitarlo y lo hicieron en la cama, donde retozaron unos momentos. Después de eso, una rápida ducha, se vistieron y decidieron hacer un alto para comer algo. Pero bastó una insinuación, por parte de la joven, para acabar haciéndolo en los sillones.

Vegeta se inclinó y mordió, suave, pero deliberadamente uno de los botones rosa de su compañera, provocando un reclamó sensual por parte de la joven. Retiró sus manos de las caderas de ella y rompió la unión de sus cuerpos.

Se colocó el pantalón que estaba en el suelo y caminó hasta la nevera. Sacó dos botellas de agua, dejando una sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bulma?... ¿No eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo? – soltó medio en broma, mientras abría su botella

Bulma frunció y respondió como pudo

\- ¡Es imposible seguirte el paso!

-Eso es natural… mi raza es más poderosa - tomó asiento en el sillón de enfrente, bebió un poco de agua y continuó, mientras apartaba su mirada del cuerpo de la mujer – Te permitiré que descanses. Después de todo no lo has hecho tan mal…

\- ¿que no lo he hecho tan mal? – replicó ella, enderezándose un poco, mientras acomodaba su polera, y cogía la botella que estaba sobre la mesa – No seas condescendiente conmigo, Vegeta… acepta de una vez que soy irresistible y que te he satisfecho más de lo que jamás imaginaste… - abrió la botella y bebió un gran sorbo, para luego agregar – y habló en todo sentido… Pero viniendo de ti, voy a tomarlo como un cumplido

-Ja, ja, ja …Tómalo como quieras… gritona

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, con la botella de agua en la mano. No quería demostrarlo, pero él también necesitaba un descanso. Mantener su fuerza a raya para no dañarla le estaba pasando la cuenta. Aunque era una excelente y gratificante forma de gastar en algo su energía, estando sin ninguna otra actividad. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba demasiado fornicar con la joven. Se sentía de buen ánimo y totalmente relajado, pero eso mismo le producía un poco de desazón, ya que su conciencia de guerrero y príncipe saiyajin le gritaba que no era correcto sentirse así, que debía poner algo de distancia, ya que él era un guerrero de élite y ella una simple, frágil y débil humana. _"No, no es una simple humana… ella es mi compañera"_ Se dijo a sí mismo, acallando aquella molesta voz. Ya después habría tiempo para volver a ser él mismo y luchar con su conciencia. Se merecía disfrutar de la compañía y el cuerpo de la muchacha, sobre todo después de conseguir transformarse en un súper saiyajin.

Antes de cruzar la compuerta, le dijo, con tranquilidad

-Tienes cinco horas, Bulma... Duerme y luego prepara de cenar.

….

La alerta de colisión los sacó a ambos de su sueño. Las luces de toda la nave cambiaron a rojo.

Bulma se levantó de un salto, se colocó con velocidad una polera holgada, ya que había tomado una ducha antes de dormir y estaba solo en ropa interior sobre su cama. Así corrió a los controles de la nave. Vegeta ya estaba allí, de pie frente a la consola y vestido solo con unos pantalones de pijama negros.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación? – preguntó ella.

Vegeta frunció profundo y la miró de reojo, mientras pasaba el control de automático a manual, sin responderle. Él era el que estaba a cargo, no ella.

La luz de alerta se detuvo y volvió al blanco de siempre.

-Oye – agregó Bulma, colocando sus manos sobre los controles, intentando sacar con sus caderas al saiyajin – ¡Quítate!… Conozco esta nave mejor que tú… déjame encargarme.

\- ¡No! Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano… aquí solía estar el planeta Leganor… deja que yo me encargue, mujer entrometida

\- ¡Nada de eso! Yo soy el técnico en esta nave y digo que YO ME HARE CARGO

Ambos comenzaron a teclear en la consola, con no muy buenos resultados. La nave se sacudió, debido a un impacto.

-MALDITA SEA… SUELTA LOS COMANDOS, BULMA

-NI LOCA, VEGETA

Algo más los golpeó.

-NO ME CONTRADIGAS, HUMANA TERCA

-NO ME GRITES, IDIOTA

Vegeta se llevó una de sus manos a su puente nasal, mientras cerraba los ojos. Si seguían discutiendo, lo más probable es que la nave terminara estrellándose con una de las grandes rocas. Pero la joven era tan porfiada, que lo sacaba de quicio. Respiró hondo y soltó

-Esto no puede continuar... Tú te encargarás de los verticales y yo de los horizontales.

Bulma asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a teclear con velocidad en la consola esquivando con eficacia el bombardeo. Después de un momento ya lo estaban disfrutando. Parecían dos chicos jugando videojuegos.

-Por tu izquierda – indicaba ella

-Métete en tus asuntos – respondía él

Cuando al fin lograron salir del cinturón de asteroides, Bulma se apoyó en la consola, verificando los daños, mientras Vegeta permanecía de pie observándola, atento.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo ella

Vegeta solo se sonrió de lado. Debía reconocer que la mujer era bastante hábil. Pero no se lo diría.

-Ve a preparar la cena – ordenó caminando de vuelta a su cuarto, aún no había dormido lo suficiente.

-Espera… tenemos un problema…

Vegeta se volteó a verla, intrigado

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Bulma mordió su labio, nerviosa. Luego prosiguió, indicándole algo en el tablero con su dedo

-… ¿ves esta luz amarilla?... Al parecer uno de los motores recibió un golpe y ya no funciona… así que retrasará nuestro viaje…

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. Observó desde donde estaba la pequeña luz amarilla que titilaba. Cerró sus ojos y preguntó

\- ¿Cuánto?

-Bueno… la reducción es de un cuarto por lo que serán tres a cuatro días más…

-Repáralo cuando lleguemos – dijo, volteando para irse

Bulma volvió a detenerlo

-Es que eso no es todo…

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y frunció, tenía el presentimiento que lo que oiría no le gustaría para nada

\- ¿Qué más? – preguntó, entre dientes, sin voltear, con un leve tic en su ceja.

-De acuerdo… Si tomamos en cuenta que tenemos solo cuatro motores y uno está dañado, el resultado es que…

\- ¡MALDICION, VE AL GRANO, BULMA!… - grito, exasperado, girándose hacia ella

Ella se sobresaltó y gritó, casi atropellando las palabras

\- ¡Nos desviaremos de la trayectoria si no lo reparamos ahora!

El soltó el aire. No era un problema sin solución, para él era una tontería.

\- Arréglalo.

Ella lo miró dudando un segundo, luego dijo

-Lo que ocurre, Vegeta, es que hay que salir y retirar el antiguo motor y reemplazarlo…

El entrecerró sus ojos. Supo de inmediato que no saldría bien parado de esa conversación

-Y supongo que deberé ir yo a reemplazarlo….

La joven se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, mirándolo a los ojos

-Este… sí… ¿lo harás, Vegeta?

-No… - dijo, intentando ignorar la cercanía de ella. Luego se sonrió, mirándola a los ojos – Tú eres el técnico a bordo…

Bulma lo miró con suspicacia y se apartó de él, pero sin cambiar su tono amistoso

-Si… pero…

\- ¡Pero nada!… No hay más que decir… -comentó él, dando media vuelta y avanzando por enésima vez hacia la plataforma

-Vegeta… hoy me relevaste de mis funciones como tal… ¿no lo recuerdas? - dijo ella, usando una voz suave, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, mientras se tomaba las manos tras ella y se balanceaba ligeramente

El saiyajin se detuvo otra vez y frunció en profundidad.

-Tsk… _"mierda"_

…

Una hora después, Vegeta estaba muy molesto. Comenzó a quitarse el ridículo traje espacial que lo había hecho usar Bulma para poder salir a reparar el motor. _"Maldita mujer… ¿Por qué mierda termino haciendo lo que quiere? Yo solo quería ir a dormir y tuve que salir a reparar esta estúpida nave… maldita nave y maldita hembra… Yo tengo la culpa también por no poder dejar de desearla… pero esto no se quedará así… me las pagará…"_

Bulma cerraba la escotilla, que estaba al fondo del pasillo entre los dormitorios, mientras comentaba

-Ya verifiqué que estamos en curso nuevamente…

\- ¡Hmp! – hizo el, dándole la espalda

Ella se levantó y comenzó a desabotonar la parte trasera del traje espacial

-Eres un excelente apoyo, Vegeta… ¡Gracias! – dijo poniéndose en puntillas y afirmándose en los fuertes hombros de él, para depositar un beso en la mejilla del guerrero

Él frunció aún más molesto, sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas.

-La próxima vez que ocurra algo similar saldrás tú ¿me oíste, humana tramposa?

Ella se sonrió

-Por supuesto… aunque yo no hice trampa, después de todo fuiste tú quién me dio el día libre, por así decirlo… Pero dime, Vegeta ¿acaso no te gusto destruir el motor antiguo y de paso ese asteroide?

Vegeta no respondió. Terminó de sacar sus piernas del traje, dejándolo en el suelo. Luego se metió en su habitación.

Bulma lo miró y se sonrió triunfal. Guardó el traje y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía una hora para preparar una cena de agradecimiento.

…

Estaba todo listo. La mesa puesta, una deliciosa cena sobre la mesa, velas, música y ella vestida con un, más que sugerente, vestido rojo ajustado.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó, casi tras ella

Su voz la sobresaltó, pues estaba por oprimir el botón del comunicador

\- ¡Me asustaste! Deja de andar como una sombra …

-Responde – le ordenó con cara de pocos amigos.

Aunque realmente ya se le había pasado lo molesto que estaba, quería hacer rabiar a Bulma y tenía un plan en mente, para cobrarse la humillación de hace unas horas.

-Bueno… solo quería cenar como solía hacerlo en la Tierra…

\- ¿Por eso te vestiste así?

Bulma se sonrió algo incómoda. Sabía que él no la alagaría y tampoco quería darle una explicación respecto a que, si se había vestido así, era para llamar la atención de él.

-Si ¿No pensarás que iba a cenar desnuda? Y por lo que veo tú también te vestiste…

El saiyajin no le respondió y pasó a tomar asiento. Bulma fue a la nevera y volvió con unas cervezas

-Te traje de estás… sé que te gustan y además no nos embriagaremos tan rápido…

-Hmn – fue lo único que soltó Vegeta como respuesta

Bulma supuso que aún estaba molesto por tener que salir él a reparar el motor. _"¿Por qué demonios es tan orgulloso… debería estar orgulloso de poder haber cambiado correctamente el motor de una nave en el primer intento, fue muy eficiente… ¿o lo habrá hecho antes? Seguramente, después de todo viajaban solo guerreros cuando iban de conquista…"_

Comieron en silencio, pero Bulma no se aguantó las ganas de preguntar

-Vegeta…

El frunció. Sabía que Bulma usaba ese tono de voz cuando quería saber algo de su pasado.

Como él no respondió y siguió comiendo, ella continuó

-Oye ¿no era primera vez que cambiabas un motor?

El saiyajin dejó de comer y dijo

-No … y para tu conocimiento, te diré que he hecho reparaciones más complejas que esa… Lo único que no he podido solucionar es la falta de profesionalismo de un técnico que no se preocupó de llenar el tanque de reserva…

Bulma mordió su labio inferior, en frustración. " _Tenía que sacar el tema del combustible… es un rencoroso"_ Sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar y continuó con la charla, mientras comía

-Se me pasó por la mente algo así, después de todo viajaban en esas esferas recorriendo grandes distancias y visitando planetas que no siempre tenían tecnología afín… Pero imaginé que esos trabajos lo hacían tus subordinados…

" _¿Nappa y Raditz?"_ , pensó Vegeta. No pudo evitar recordar una anécdota al respecto.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _La Purga había resultado bastante bien a excepción de un grupo de hostiles que había logrado escapar._

 _Cuando aterrizaron de vuelta en el campamento, se encontraron con la sorpresa que no había señales de Raditz y además había un grupo de humanoides, raquíticos y azules, disparándoles a las naves, pero que no lograban hacerles ni un rasguño a éstas._

 _Se sonrió ladinamente y comentó en voz alta, para que lo oyeran los sujetos de piel azul._

 _-Nappa, al parecer la búsqueda era mutua…_

 _-Así es… yo me encargo… - Dijo el saiyajin calvo lanzando un ataque a los nativos._

 _-IDIOTA – alcanzó a gritar Vegeta, mientras observaba como la nave de Raditz volaba por los aires y volvía a caer en su lugar, sobre los cuerpos carbonizados._

 _Un golpe secó en la mandíbula de Nappa lo hizo caer a tierra._

 _-Argg – gruño Vegeta, descendiendo junto a su subordinado, dándole una mirada de furia que hizo a Nappa cerrar su boca, que había abierto para preguntar el por qué del golpe._

 _Vegeta avanzó hasta la esfera y frunció su ceño al ver el daño. No había forma de reparar la dichosa nave sin tener los repuestos, sin embargo, debía hacer pagar a esos dos por descuidados. Él explícitamente le había dicho a Raditz que se mantuviera de guardia, mientras él, con Nappa, viajaban al interior de una selva, en búsqueda de los habitantes que faltaba aniquilar. Sabía que el desgraciado no estaba muerto, lo pudo comprobar en el rastreador. Presionó nuevamente los botones, afinando la búsqueda del clase baja y lo encontró. Voló a toda velocidad y lo encontró saliendo de unos arbustos a varios metros de distancia de donde estaban._

 _El golpe que recibió en su estómago, hizo al soldado caer de rodillas al suelo._

 _-Ve- Vegeta…_

 _El príncipe escupió y le dijo, con los dientes apretados_

 _\- ¿Se puede saber que mierda hacías escondido?_

 _-Argg… - hizo apretándose su estómago – Te dije que estaba enfermo y que no me sentía bien…_

 _Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, más que molesto_

 _-Eso ya lo sé… por eso te quedaste en el campamento…_

 _-Maldición, Vegeta, solo me alejé para poder defecar tranquilo… - logró justificarse Raditz._

 _El príncipe se cabreó y lo agarró del cuello de la armadura, jalándolo hacia él, para justificar la diferencia de tamaño_

 _-Te lo dije, imbécil – le escupió casi en el rostro - si tienes que cagar, cagas, pero no abandonas las naves… - Lo soltó con brusquedad y le dio la espalda. Luego caminó hacia donde estaba Nappa. Raditz lo siguió, aun medio doblado._

 _-Mhn… - le dio un puntapié a la nave dañada y se abrió una compuerta en el interior. Se agachó a mirar y ordenó a los hombres_

– _Vean si pueden repararla, par de inútiles, de lo contario se van de vuelta juntos. Tienen cinco minutos._

 _Ambos hombres se miraron con sorpresa. Nappa habló, con algo de duda en sus palabras_

 _-Pero, Vegeta… no cabemos los dos en una nave…_

 _\- ¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes? – Se volteó a verlos_

 _-No, para nada… - respondió el grandulón - es solo que sería mejor que uno de nosotros comparta nave contigo…_

 _-¡¿?!... Ja, ja, ja… que gracioso eres Nappa… – se carcajeó el príncipe, para luego volver a ponerse serio – Les quedan cuatro minutos… - les dio la espalda y comenzó a golpetear con sus dedos sobre sus brazos._

 _Raditz se desesperó y aunque su instinto le decía que no hiciera enojar más al hombrecillo, prefirió ignorarlo y gritó_

 _\- ¡Pero es imposible repararla en ese tiempo y lo sabes, Vegeta!_

 _Vegeta cerró sus ojos y sonrió con malicia. Luego volteó y avanzó hasta los hombres, los miró con paciencia y les dijo_

 _\- ¿No pueden repararla? De acuerdo… Nappa, Raditz, nos vemos en el cuartel… - luego agregó, con su mejor tono de amenaza - Más les vale llegar el mismo día..._

 _Diciendo esto subió a su nave y se fue, dejando al par observándolo alejarse._

 _Cuando llegó al planeta no se alejó de los hangares. Aproximadamente media hora después, vio descender la brillante esfera, quedándose en primera fila, para verlos descender. Apenas se abrió la compuerta un embrollo de piernas se asomó, sacándole una carcajada que resonó por toda la plataforma de aterrizaje._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

" _Aun no puedo comprender como lograron cerrar la compuerta de la nave… ja, ja, ja…"_

Contra su voluntad, Vegeta soltó la primera carcajada de la noche.

-Ja, ja, ja…

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Se puso serio de golpe y le dijo,

-Olvídalo. No hablaré al respecto.

Ella supuso que habría recordado alguna anécdota respecto a lo que ella había dicho. Con esto se animó, el saiyajin después de todo no estaba tan molesto como quería hacerle creer.

-Mi padre me comentó que Gokú también tuvo que hacer una reparación de la nave, cuando viajaba a Namekusein, pero que casi termina en desastre…

Vegeta no pudo evitar comentar

-No me compares con Kakaroto. Seguramente era una tontería y ni eso pudo hacer bien…

-En eso estas en lo cierto. Debía reemplazar una de las losas externas y se quedó pegado al exterior de la nave… el caso es que se desvió con rumbo a un sol… el pobre tuvo que volver sin las botas al interior de la nave- dijo, divertida al relatar lo que su padre le había confidenciado.

Vegeta volvió a reír

-Ja, ja, ja… era de esperarse de ese idiota…es un completo imbécil…

A Bulma se le salió, sin pensar

\- ¿Ves que es imposible que haya sacado información a mis padres?

Vegeta se puso serio de golpe y comentó

-Una cosa es que sea un estúpido. Lo otro es instinto de guerrero… y debo reconocer que el idiota lo tiene muy desarrollado… exceptuando que le gusta dejar a sus enemigos con vida. Yo no concuerdo con él, para mí eso es debilidad.

Bulma dudó un momento antes de preguntar. Quiso recordarle que gracias a esa "amabilidad" de su amigo ahora estaba vivo.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido estar muerto ahora?

Vegeta se quedó en silencio un momento. Tiempo atrás hubiese dicho sin dudar que sí, que prefería morir que vivir con la deshonra de haber sido derrotado por un clase baja. Sin embargo, luego de todo lo ocurrido, de haber conocido a Bulma y ser ahora un súper saiyajin, su percepción había cambiado bastante. Sin contar que su breve estadía en el infierno había sido eso, un infierno. Definitivamente no le apetecía estar muerto.

-No. Pero si sigues de parlanchina probablemente…

Bulma, convenientemente prefirió cambiar de tema. Entrecerró sus ojos, mientras estudiaba al guerrero. Quería retomar lo que habían comenzado, le gustaba demasiado sentirse deseada por el saiyajin. Se le ocurrió despertarle los celos _"Eso nunca falla para hacer reaccionar a un hombre"_ pensó de manera ingenua

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Yamcha en este momento…

Vegeta se quedó mirándola atónito un segundo _"¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta hembra? ¿Por qué saca al insecto a la conversación?... (entrecerró sus ojos, de manera casi imperceptible) Mhn… Comprendo. Quiere que la cele como lo hacen los ridículos humanos… está muy equivocada si cree que caeré en algo tan estúpido e infantil…"_

Recuperó su pose relajada y comentó mofándose de la mujer

-Supongo que debe estar revolcándose con alguna puta barata…

Bulma infló sus mejillas, más que molesta.

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- ¿Ahora te molesta que sea sincero?... Solo estoy siendo lógico… La sabandija no podía mantener su hombría en sus pantalones… y si me dices que estoy equivocado y que está entrenando, te responderé sin dudar que no tiene la disciplina para mantener un entrenamiento correcto.

Bulma lo miró molesta, pero luego relajó su ceño. El saiyajin tenía razón, su ex no podía mantener un ritmo de entrenamiento, puesto que siempre fue adicto a la buena vida. Después de todo eso era lo que buscaba siendo un ladrón en el desierto, la vida fácil y cómoda del que vive de lo ajeno. La única vez que él le había contado que había entrenado de manera más o menos continua fue cuando se prepararon para el último torneo de las Artes Marciales al que habían asistido. Sin embargo, el comentario que había hecho le confirmaba que él, de alguna forma, odiaba a su ex no solo por débil, sino por haberla engañado.

Suspiró y apoyó sus codos en la mesa. Su jugada había resultado, pero no en la forma que ella esperaba.

-Eres un pesado…

-No. Te molesta que te diga la verdad… ja, ja, ja…

\- ¡Deja de burlarte!

-Tú tienes la culpa por creer que me molestaría porque nombraras a ese imbécil…

Bulma frunció y se recostó en su sillón. Se le había quitado totalmente el apetito.

-Ni que me importara lo que dices… de todos modos, Yamcha era lo bastante hombre como para decirme que me amaba…

Vegeta se sonrió. Ella era tan predecible en ese sentido.

-No me hagas reír… Si ese imbécil te hubiera amado de verdad, como dicen ustedes, no te habría engañado con unas putas… ¿Ves que sigues siendo ingenua?

-Cállate, Vegeta…

El saiyajin no obedeció. Bebió un sorbo y agregó

\- ¿No querías charlar? Ahora tendrás que escucharme y espero que lo que digo se quede en esa cabeza terca que tienes … Esas tonterías no sirven de nada… Tu ridículo novio te engañaba a diario y aun así seguía jurándote amor eterno… ¿Querías mi opinión? Para mí eso no es más que cinismo… - se sonrió y agregó - Pero hay que aceptar que es un gran actor…

Bulma mordió su labio inferior. La conversación estaba tomando un matiz demasiado desagradable para ella. Se dio cuenta de que todavía le dolía la traición de Yamcha. Abrió otra botella de cerveza y bebió casi la mitad del contenido, con rabia. Dejó la cerveza en la mesa y miró a Vegeta a los ojos

\- Cómo tú, ¿verdad?

-Hmp – hizo él desviando su mirada – No digas idioteces.

Bulma bebió de una vez lo que quedaba en su botella y volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, cruzando una pierna. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y volteó su vista hacia la puerta, mostrándose indiferente, mientras le soltaba con sorna

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta, Vegeta… Harta de que subestimes los sentimientos, harta de que digas que soy una ingenua, harta de que no seas capaz de decirme a la cara lo que sientes realmente por mi… - frunció y volteó a verlo con furia - Se acabó el trato. No volveré a tener sexo contigo… ¿me oíste?

Vegeta amplió su sonrisa, mientras también se reclinaba en su asiento. Ya había logrado enfurecerla y con eso se daba por pagado, pero no dejaría que ella se saliera con la suya

-Me temo que eso no es posible…

Bulma lo miró con extrañeza ante el comentario

-¿? ¿Y eso por qué? Que yo sepa no somos nada más que un par de personas que tienen sexo por conveniencia… Tú quieres divertirte y yo no quiero estar sola ¿o no fue ese tu argumento cuando me propusiste que fuera tu compañera?

Vegeta frunció, pero le mantuvo la mirada. No podía ni debía contestar a eso. Volvió a sonreír, pero de manera sádica

-Sí, estas en lo correcto, Bulma… Pero lamento decirte que mereces un castigo… y yo un premio por salir a reparar la nave en tu lugar...

Bulma lo miró con fastidio

\- ¿de qué demonios hablas, Vegeta? Ya dejamos en claro que hoy tenía el día libre.

El saiyajin la miró a los ojos

-No era tu día libre, solo te liberé de una de tus funciones y no necesito recordarte el motivo… Deja de hacerte la inocente…no por nada te vestiste así…

Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Vegeta metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón que traía puesto

\- Eso me recuerda que tengo algo que irá bien con tu atuendo…

Ante una sorprendida Bulma, sacó la cinta roja que le había quitado hace un tiempo, antes de irse solo al espacio.

\- ¿Aun la conservas? – preguntó ella

Vegeta sostuvo la cinta delante suyo un momento, para luego inclinarse un poco y dejarla caer suavemente sobre la mesa.

-Te dije que debíamos repetirlo… ahora será mucho más estimulante- murmuro

Bulma cerró su boca, que había quedado abierta ante la vista de la cinta que alguna vez usó en su cabello y que terminó en sus muñecas, posteriormente. Se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio al saiyajin

\- ¡No voy a dejar que me ates!… Te dije que ya no habrá más intimidad entre nosotros…

Vegeta se sonrió ladino, para luego de un momento decir con una voz ronca

-No puedes negarte… desde aquí puedo saber que la idea te excitó, mujer…

La muchacha sintió un leve espasmo en su intimidad _"¿por qué tiene que ser siempre tan sensual? Demonios…"_

Volvió a fruncir y le reclamó

-Te dije hace mucho que dejarás de olerme. ¡Eres un grosero!

-Y tu una escandalosa… y sin embargo aquí estamos.

Bulma trago saliva con dificultad. En el fondo ansiaba experimentar lo que sea que tenía preparado Vegeta, ya que hasta el momento todo con él era excitante. Pero ella ya había dicho que no, e intentaría mantenerse firme el mayor tiempo posible. Intentaría, porque cada segundo que pasaba la idea se le iba haciendo más y más tentadora, tanto así que llegó a imaginarse la situación.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, intentando aparatar los pensamientos indecorosos.

Vegeta no dejaba de verla, mientras bebía, divertido ante la lucha interna que mantenía su compañera.

Finalmente se decidió. Se haría la fuerte, aun en contra de sus deseos.

-Adiós, Vegeta… gracias por la compañía – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida

El saiyajin no hizo ni un intento por detenerla. Se sonrió ladino y le soltó

\- No seas ridícula… No puedes evadirme el resto del viaje…

Bulma mordió su labio y comenzó a dar pisotones hasta la plataforma.

-Uyy… ¡Te odio! – dijo desapareciendo por la plataforma.

El príncipe bebió lo que le quedaba en la botella, cerrando sus ojos. Suspiró mientras dejaba el envase vacío sobre la mesa.

\- Si lo pones así, mujer embustera… yo también te odio- respondió tardíamente Vegeta, sabiendo que ella no podía oírlo.

…

Continuará…

* * *

¿Y? Espero que les haya gustado. Ya en la próxima entrega estaremos llegando a destino y pondré a prueba a nuestros héroes.

Gracias a todos por la paciencia, a los nuevos seguidores y favoriteadores. Pero como siempre a mis queridas comentaristas.

karoSwuan, bulveggokmil, meisuke2016 (Gracias por tus buenos deseos), AnnigonzalezB (Recorté el cap, porque la escena la iba a agregar en éste), Miinoled (XD), Melmelada, lula04gonzalez (espero que si, y también humor obviamente), Vainilla, Lul-locanime (estaba segura que había escuchado gritos, pero pensé que era mi imaginación, jeje), Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Kinzoku no joo (obvio, él no miente pero encubre sus sentimientos), Menta, ella123456 (tienes razón, intentaré corregirlo, pero a veces los diálogos solo llegan a mi cabeza), BrieffsUchiha ;) , Kiara, y un par de invitados misteriosos.

Gracias y les mando como siempre un abrazo bien fuerte.

Cuídense.


	40. Complacencia

Hola, amigas. Nos leemos nuevamente. Espero que les guste la nueva entrega. Me costó un mundo terminarla, ya que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas.

Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía o de gramática.

Este capítulo contiene Lemon, así que váyanse despacio (je, je)

Sin más preámbulos, vamos a lo importante.

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Complacencia**

Se sentía triste y molesta a la vez. Aunque había conseguido cambiar el ánimo del saiyajin, el precio a pagar había sido alto. Simplemente se había descontrolado y lo había terminado, según acostumbraba hacer con su anterior novio. Tiró lejos sus zapatos, mientras aún estaba apoyada contra la compuerta de su habitación.

Observó su cama, hace tan solo unas horas había estado allí con Vegeta. Suspiró, al pensar que con su decisión perdería aquello. Pero ella también era orgullosa, no podía deshacer lo dicho. No, eso era aceptar que había metido la pata al enojarse y romper con él, aunque fuese por una tonta discusión.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando repasar la cena y encontrar en qué se había había esmerado tanto en preparar la comida y en elegir su vestuario… ¡hasta se había maquillado! Todo para agradecerle y, sin embargo, terminó siendo un gran fiasco.

Abrió sus ojos y volvió a suspirar, pero ahora con fastidio. _"Estúpido Yamcha…"_ ahí había empezado todo. Trato a Vegeta como a su ex novio, esperando inútilmente que él reaccionara igual que su ex ante sus provocaciones. _"¿Me estoy desquitando con Vegeta por lo que me hizo Yamcha?… No… Me molesté porque no logré que dijera que siente algo por mí… ¡Que tonta!"_ Lo había estropeado, todo por culpa de su ego, de su mal carácter y terquedad. Se sentía como una jovencita inexperta y tonta.

 _-_ ¡Estúpida, Bulma! – se dijo entre dientes, mientras golpeaba con su cabeza la compuerta de su cuarto y dejaba salir algunas lágrimas.

El tercer golpe la hizo recordar las palabras del saiyajin

" _No soy como los patéticos hombres de tu planeta"_

Sonrió con pesar. Quiso ir a disculparse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, pegado a la superficie. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de sus piernas y dio con ellos un par de golpes _"No, maldición… Soy una mujer, después de todo… ¡Quiero que me digan cuanto me quieren!… ¡quiero que me digan que me veo hermosa!… ¡Demonios! Si puedo entender que él no es humano, él tendrá que entender que yo sí lo soy… ¿por qué debería ceder yo y no él?"_

Suspiró cansada y pasó con rabia sus manos por las mejillas, borrando los rastros de su llanto.

\- ¡Maldito terco orgulloso! – exclamó, separándose de la puerta y comenzando a pasearse por su cuarto.

" _De todos modos, tiene razón… no puedo ignorarlo ni evitarlo el resto del viaje… Pero si voy y me disculpo con él voy a quedar como una tonta y seguramente se reirá de mí y me lo sacará en cara y escucharé su risa burlesca durante varios días…"_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza un momento, imaginándolo, luego volvió a levantar su vista

" _Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que no quiera aceptar mis disculpas y me ignorará y me evitará y no volveremos a tener grandioso sexo por días… (frunció con cara de horror) … o por lo que quede de viaje… O peor aún, es capaz de llevarme de vuelta a la Tierra…"_ Golpeó una mano sobre la palma de la otra

\- ¡Claro que lo hará! Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que ya debe estar pensando en digitar las coordenadas de vuelta…Uy, pero no quiero disculparme… Debo componer las cosas, pero sin parecer arrepentida… Me propuse hacer que se enamorará de mí y no voy a renunciar. No ahora que estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo…- terminó de decir, con decisión y fuego en sus ojos.

Definitivamente debía regresar las cosas a la normalidad. Iría a hablar con él, sin importar si él se burlaba o si permanecía enojado por un tiempo. Debía intentarlo, después de todo tenía a su favor que el saiyajin parecía no saciarse de su cuerpo, eso contaba como una ventaja.

Comenzó a caminar, para poder ordenar las palabras que le diría para componer las cosas.

-Vegeta – dijo convencida – No era mi intención gritarte ni intentar forzarte a decirme algo que tú, claramente, no quieres decir… No, eso no sirve – se mordió la uña de su pulgar, para luego proseguir – … Vegeta, olvida lo que dije, estaba confundida y molesta… quiero retomar nuestra relación… Uy, no, con eso solo conseguiré que se ría en mi cara… - se llevó un dedo a su mejilla y detuvo su paseo - ¡ya sé! ¡Vegeta, si vuelves conmigo te dejaré atarme!... ¡No, eso es muy directo!... – desordenó su cabello con sus manos, buscando las palabras correctas - Veamos, veamos… - se llevó las manos a sus caderas y exclamó - ¡Lo tengo! …Vegeta, sé que me comporte como una tonta, pero debes aceptar que tú tuviste la culpa por …

La compuerta se abrió, haciéndola saltar en su lugar. Vegeta estaba de pie tras ésta.

\- ¿Se te pasó la rabieta?

El rostro de la peli turquesa se volvió una braza

\- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?!

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

-No sé… - dijo dando un paso dentro de la habitación - Supongo que lo suficiente para saber que aceptas que te comportaste como una tonta… Aunque hubiera sido más exacto decir que te comportaste como una completa imbécil – dijo calmado, apoyándose en el umbral, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos y miraba hacia un punto indeterminado

\- Eres un maleducado… Solo estaba molesta, no estaba haciendo una rabieta…

El saiyajin se sonrió

-Si lo hiciste. Y no me hables de modales, mujer chillona… Podía oírte desde el nivel superior…

\- ¡No soy chillona! – chilló ella, frunciendo sus cejas

-Como digas… - le respondió, mientras entrecerraba un momento sus ojos por el tono de voz de ella.

\- Ya, déjame en paz, Vegeta…- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos también

\- No fue lo que oí… - la miró con suspicacia - Sé que te mueres de ganas de deshacer lo que dijiste…

Bulma mordió su labio inferior. Él lograba sacarla de quicio con tan poco. Luego suspiró y suavizó un poco su mirada. Avanzó un par de pasos y quedó frente al saiyajin.

\- Este… bueno, eso es casi cierto… - cambio levemente su tono a uno más seductor - Sigo pensando que eres un terco y un maldito orgulloso... – avanzó hasta quedar frente al saiyajin - Pero, ya que lo oíste todo… ¿aún me consideras tu compañera? – preguntó, ladeando su cabeza levemente, sin dejar de observarlo.

Vegeta volteó su rostro. Se sintió algo incómodo con esa pregunta, se le hizo muy sentimental para su gusto. Ella nuevamente intentaba manipularlo, por lo que estaba tentado de decirle que seguía molesto y que ya no era su mujer, solo por darse el gusto de verla sufrir. La miró de soslayo y se fijó en las manchas negras que tenía bajo sus ojos. Él sabía que ella había llorado y eso le molestó. No le agradaba verla así. A él le gustaba verla furiosa y desafiante, por lo que comentó con sorna

\- No te daré el placer de terminar conmigo como lo hiciste con el gusano…

Se apartó del muro para marcharse, pero Bulma le respondió, mientras lo tomaba del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse

-Disculpa, Vegeta, pero no soy una cosa para tu entretenimiento, lo quieras o no tengo sentimientos…

-Hmn… - hizo mirando la mano intrusa. Luego levantó su vista y le soltó - Si estás con esa actitud, no me dejas otra opción.

Diciendo esto giró sobre sus talones, apartándola, y salió con rumbo al nivel superior _"Mhn, esto estará interesante… Por un momento pensé que se había ido a dormir… No me quedaré con las ganas… Se merece un correctivo para que entienda de una vez. Es una maldita cabeza dura… Soy un saiyajin, pertenezco a una raza de guerreros no de estúpidos sentimentales …"_

Bulma se quedó en su sitio un momento, estática. Luego comprendió lo que probablemente haría su ex compañero y se apresuró a seguir al saiyajin.

Logró alcanzarlo frente a los controles

-Vegeta… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El saiyajin no se volteó para decirle en un tono frío

\- Será mejor que empaques tus cosas, Bulma.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron, mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía por la garganta

\- ¿Qué?

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza

-Definitivamente estás sorda, mujer…

Giró y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de Bulma.

-Seré claro – agregó, mirándola a los ojos, con intensidad - Te llevaré a tu hogar. Si no quieres estar aquí, es mejor que no estorbes… - sonrió maliciosamente para agregar - No te necesito…

Ella iba a abrir su boca para protestar, pero se detuvo en seco y miró a los ojos al saiyajin, una epifanía la golpeó como un rayo. Se sintió mareada y su corazón dio un par de latidos con fuerza _"Oh, por Kami…"_

Vegeta entrecerró un poco sus ojos, a la espera de lo que ella diría. Había notado la agitación de ella.

– Es verdad… - murmuró Bulma, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta - Tu nunca me necesitaste… ni como técnico, ni para curar tus heridas, ni para alimentarte… Tampoco para convertirte en súper saiyajin…

Vegeta bajó su mirada un momento. Sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba un poco.

-Hmn…

Ella prosiguió

\- ¿Me trajiste por que querías pasar tiempo a solas conmigo?...

\- No digas idioteces – se defendió Vegeta, frunciendo profundo, volviendo a mirarla agregó – sabes que te traje para follarte... Pero si ya no hay trato, no tiene sentido que permanezcas a mi lado…

Bulma casi no lo oyó, estaba demasiado concentrada en su descubrimiento, además, sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies no estaba firme

-Pero se suponía que no ibas a traerme _…_ Sin embargo, volviste…

Él volvió a apartar su mirada. Aunque quería rebatirle, con todas sus fuerzas, prefirió dejarla continuar con sus conclusiones. En cierta forma era conveniente para él que ella supusiera lo que ocurría y no tener que reconocer nada.

-Además, ya eras un súper saiyajin cuando lo hiciste... _"Oh, por Kami…"_

No pudo continuar. Apartó su rostro y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. La embargó un sentimiento de rabia y pena, por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron aún más su maquillaje y siguieron camino por sus mejillas. Se había obsesionado tanto en escuchar ese par de palabras que obvió por completo todas las muestras de amor que había realizado el saiyajin. De repente las ganas de oírlo decir un _"Te amo",_ o cualquier palabra de afecto similar, se habían ido por completo. Ahora solo quería estar entre los fuertes brazos del saiyajin y que le demostrara su amor, de la única manera que él sabía hacerlo: físicamente.

Volvió a mirar a Vegeta, lo veía borroso a causa de sus lágrimas. Él permanecía en silencio, había vuelto a observarla. Su rostro reflejaba expectación, con su ceño menos fruncido que de costumbre. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que el saiyajin tenía una lucha interna por abrazarla o no.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Bulma buscando una respuesta positiva o alguna confirmación de lo que había descubierto y Vegeta esperando que ella diera el primer paso.

-Deja de llorar… te hace ver débil… - murmuró

Bulma sonrió y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los dedos, intentando calmar su corazón.

\- ¿Te sientes tan incómodo como yo?

Vegeta frunció, pero no dijo nada.

Ella continuó, luego de suspirar.

-No voy a volver a la Tierra… Quiero quedarme contigo…Te amo, Vegeta…

\- Yo…- hizo una pausa, sorprendido de que casi cae en la trampa de ella – lo sé… Pero no puedo permitir que sigas con tus tonterías… No puedes terminar nuestro trato de manera unilateral… Ahora me perteneces y seré quien decida cuando se acaba…

Ella lo observó, comprendiendo que no había forma de contradecirlo sin empezar una nueva pelea y sinceramente prefería quedarse como ganadora de esta.

En efecto, ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, pero lo que Vegeta no veía era que él también a ella.

-Pues si yo te pertenezco, deberás aceptar que tú también a mí…

-¿? …

Vegeta quedó de piedra. No se esperaba eso. Lo meditó unos momentos, no era algo tan terrible comparado con la urgencia que lo estaba devorando por concretar su fantasía con la mujer. Deseaba verla sometida ante él y fornicarla hasta hartarse.

\- Si acepto… ¿ya no insistirás con tus idioteces sentimentales jamás?

Ella lo miró fijamente y le dijo

-Jamás… - luego sonrió – bueno, excepto para fastidiarte…

Vegeta dejó caer sus hombros.

-Supongo que no podría ser de otro modo contigo, mujer…

\- ¿Entonces?

Él no respondió, solo cerró sus ojos y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

Bulma se sintió tan feliz que lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del saiyajin. Él rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de la joven, acariciando su cabello y aspirando el aroma que emanaba de éste. Su corazón latía fuerte y sentía su pecho llenarse de esa calidez que tanto le gustaba.

\- ¿No me llevarás de regreso?

-Mhn… por esta vez permitiré que sigas a bordo. Pero no quiero más estupideces…

\- Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

Vegeta sonrió.

-Eso dependerá de tu comportamiento…

La situación lo estaba llevando a un nivel de incomodidad máximo, pero se sobrepuso estoicamente, acallando las voces de su cabeza. De todos modos, nadie podía verlo u oírlo, excepto ella. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, su instinto se había despertado con la cercanía, por lo que dijo, en un intento por recobrar su dominación y salir de esa situación tan comprometedora

-Volviendo a lo que nos concierne… – comentó, apartando a la mujer un poco para poder meter la mano a su bolsillo y sacar la dichosa cinta – Aún tenemos asuntos pendientes…

Ella miró la mano del saiyajin y un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Oh, eso… - le respondió Bulma, usando un tono sensual – De acuerdo… pero quiero que me prometas que no me lastimarás demasiado…

Vegeta la observó y comentó en tono de burla

-No cuentes con eso… de todos modos, ya te ves terrible…

Bulma lo miró con curiosidad un momento y luego recordó que debía de tener su maquillaje todo corrido por causa de las lágrimas que había derramado

-Es tu culpa…- respondió ella, apartándose un paso hacia atrás, mientras limpiaba con sus dedos la máscara de pestañas que tenía bajo sus ojos.

\- ¿Mi culpa, mujer? Yo no te pedí que te pintarrajearas la cara… Ni que te hubieras preparado para una guerra.

Bulma levantó una ceja, intrigada

-¿?

Vegeta rodó sus ojos, para luego explicarse

-En los libros que había en la biblioteca… Había uno con unos individuos que se pintaban para cuando iban a las guerras… ¿desciendes de ellos acaso? – bromeó él

Bulma rio y volvió a abrazar al saiyajin por la cintura.

-No, esas son tribus antiguas de la Tierra... Olvídalo ¿quieres? Mejor vamos a terminar nuestra velada… - lo soltó y avanzó hacia la cocina.

Vegeta se quedó un momento en su lugar. La vio alejarse y sonrió. _"Ya era hora, esto se estaba volviendo demasiado ridículo… y yo demasiado patético… Que gracioso, jamás pensé que tener una hembra fuera tan complicado… Bah, no es tan malo después de todo. La recompensa lo vale…"_ Caminó con rumbo a la cocina, para él esto solo podía tener un final feliz.

…

Descendió suavemente sobre la blanca plataforma. Él sol comenzaba a salir en esa zona del planeta. Frunció y avanzó hacia el edificio. En la entrada, su anciana mitad estaba de pie y como siempre sujetando su bastón

-Hola, Piccoro. Te he estado esperando… - lo saludo, cuando el hombre llegó a su lado

-Hmn… Ya ves que vine… Vaya si eres insistente, Kami…

-Yo diría que esta vez fui conveniente…

Picorro gruño antes de decir

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, viejo? Por si lo olvidaste los parientes ya se fueron…

El anciano sonrió levemente

-Supe que Vegeta se marchó… y en muy buena compañía…

El namekuseijin rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Tú también? Eres un chismoso… ¿Para eso me llamaste? No hay que ser un dios para darse cuenta de eso. Lo puedes ver todo desde aquí…

-No. Solo era un comentario… Pero mejor iré al grano, Piccoro. Te llamé porque me intriga saber cómo fue que conseguiste aumentar tu fuerza durante los sucesos en mi planeta natal…

El más joven frunció en profundidad

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Sé que ahora no estás solo… En tu esencia pude sentir la presencia de otro ser.

Piccoro se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con hastío

-Está bien, te lo diré. Mientras antes terminemos con esta charla absurda mejor… Cuando viajé a Namekusein conocí a un sujeto de nuestra raza, de la raza guerrera de los namekuseijin… Su nombre era Neil… Cuando me topé con él, se encontraba muy malherido … Dijo que, si quería aumentar mis poderes más allá de lo que jamás imaginé, debía absorberlo, tomar su esencia y hacerla parte de mi… El tipo no mintió.

Kami-Sama se quedó en silencio, meditando.

-Mhnnn… Comprendo…

Piccoro desvió su mirada y dijo

-Eso me recuerda que yo también tengo una duda… Dime ¿Tu fuerza disminuyó cuando expulsaste a mi padre?

El anciano cerró sus ojos antes de responder

-Si… junto con la maldad, se llevó la mitad de mi poder… - volvió a mirar al joven - Sin embargo, conservé mis habilidades y, lamentablemente, Piccoro Daimakú también…

Piccoro observó al anciano. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. El siempre creyó que al separarse habían conservado el mismo poder. Cerró sus ojos un momento, en meditación.

-Entonces ¿es reversible? – preguntó sin mirar al viejo dios

El anciano lo observó un momento con suspicacia. Luego dijo

-Si. Pero si lo hago dejaría de ser el dios de la Tierra…

-Mhnnn – hizo Picorro

-Mhnnn – hizo Kami-Sama

Luego de un par de minutos en que ambos estuvieron en silencio, el más joven dijo, dando media vuelta y avanzando hacia la enorme loza blanca

-Nos vemos, viejo…

-Adiós

Piccoro se elevó por los aires, de vuelta a la montaña Paoz. La plática con el anciano dios, le había dejado un sabor amargo en su boca.

…

La vista era impagable para el saiyajin. La muchacha estaba con su vestido subido hasta la cintura, boca abajo, con las manos atadas al frente y su trasero expuesto, sobre el brazo el sofá.

Habían terminado de beber, y hablar de cosas sin importancia, pero una vez que comenzaron a besarse, una cosa llevó a la otra.

Se inclinó sobre ella y aproximó su boca al oído de ella, provocándole un estremeciendo.

\- ¿Estás lista para tu castigo?

-No creo estar en posición de negarme… - respondió ella, con visible excitación

Él sonrió ladinamente y se incorporó. Agarró con fuerza los glúteos de la joven, para luego rasgar su ropa interior y hundir su rostro entre sus nalgas, comenzando a lamerla lujuriosamente.

Un gruñido de placer salió de los labios de Bulma.

Vegeta se sintió halagado y procedió a morder su trasero expuesto, mientras que con una de sus manos estimulaba el centro de la joven, La vio arquearse por el placer y gemir. Comenzó a hacer un camino con su lengua desde su intimidad hasta su trasero, repetidas veces. Bulma mordía sus labios, en un intento vano por evitar que salieran demasiados gritos, pero el placer que sentía era aun mayor y finalmente no pudo evitarlo. Un orgasmo violento la golpeó, haciéndola jadear y retorcerse en su lugar.

Vegeta la observaba extasiado. Se apartó un poco, poniéndose de pie para poder deshacerse de su ropa. A continuación, sin ninguna delicadeza se hundió en la intimidad de la joven, de una sola vez.

-Supongo que sabes lo que viene – comentó con un tono muy bajo – recuerda que esto es un castigo…

Bulma apenas pudo mover su cabeza, asintiendo entre gemidos.

El saiyajin comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella completamente. Para él era un juego morboso y excitante, y al parecer la mujer también lo disfrutaba. Lo supo por los grititos que salían de la boca de la muchacha cada vez que ingresaba.

Se mantuvo así unos minutos y luego tomó su miembro comenzando a acariciar el estrecho orificio de la muchacha, a lo que Bulma respondió tensándose un poco. Vegeta acarició una de las nalgas de la joven, mientras le decía con suavidad.

-Tranquila, mujer… iré muy despacio…

Ella se relajó un poco. No podía imaginarse que se sentiría hacerlo de esa forma. Confiaba en las palabras del saiyajin, pero sin poder evitarlo comenzó a dar cortas respiraciones anticipando lo que vendría.

Vegeta, al ver que ella estaba dispuesta, empujó levemente dentro de ella. La vio apretar sus manos, lo que lo hiso pensar en desistir, pero la idea de entrar de esa forma en ella era demasiado tentadora. Antes de proseguir se reclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su espalda, mientras con que con su mano libre acariciaba nuevamente la intimidad de la chica, para excitarla. La oyó suspirar y comenzar a jadear más pausadamente. Sin embargo, desistió definitivamente ya que su excitación estaba por llevarlo al clímax. _"maldición… No puedo contenerme"_ Cambio su objetivo y la penetró de una vez, liberándose dentro de ella.

Luego de unos minutos, en que se quedó dentro de ella disfrutando de la sensación, se apartó bruscamente, y dando un par de pasos se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente.

Bulma quedó intrigada. Ella aún estaba esperando su castigo, pero al voltear a verlo comprendió que no debía siquiera preguntar. Vegeta estaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, parecía frustrado y posiblemente tenía una lucha interna, de esas que era mejor no interrumpir. Pero la boca impertinente de ella no pudo quedarse cerrada

-Oye…

Vegeta la miró con cara de asesino.

\- ¡Cállate!

Bulma tragó duro, mirándolo con sorpresa, para luego fruncir su ceño. Volvió su rostro al frente para evitar molestarlo, pero quería que la desatara ya que estaba algo incómoda con su abdomen sobre el brazo del sofá _"Mierda… al parecer realmente quería hacerlo así, pero ¿por qué se contuvo?... Es muy tierno, a pesar de sí mismo…"_

Con dificultad se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él. Vegeta levantó su vista, clavándola en los ojos de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Bulma le sonrió

-No te pongas así… Vegeta, quiero que me tomes como ibas a hacerlo… Pero quiero que me desates…

-Ni lo sueñes… – permanecerás así hasta que yo quiera…

Bulma frunció un momento, pero al siguiente pasó sus brazos por sobre la cabeza del saiyajin y posicionó sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de él, comenzó a besarlo al tiempo que movía sugerentemente sus caderas sobre el miembro del hombre, haciéndolo reaccionar de forma casi instantánea

Vegeta la apartó un poco, y levantando una de sus cejas le preguntó

\- ¿Aceptarás tu castigo?

-Sí, Vegeta…

-Te advierto que esta vez no tendré compasión…

-Por eso estoy aquí – respondió volviendo a besarlo – No quiero tu compasión. Te quiero a ti.

Él respondió al beso, haciéndolo más profundo y deslizando sus manos por las piernas de la joven, para llegar hasta las caderas. La apretó contra él, sintiendo que su miembro endurecerse nuevamente.

Continuaron con su danza unos momentos. Luego el saiyajin la apartó, para poder besar sus pechos. Sin dudarlo guío con una de sus manos su miembro, hasta su objetivo y una vez posicionado comenzó a entrar muy lentamente, observando como la muchacha se arqueaba hacia atrás un poco, ayudándole en su cometido. Eso fue suficiente para él, volvió a tomarla por las caderas y la obligó a descender un poco más. Cerró sus ojos y un gruñido muy bajo salió de su garganta, mientras se acostumbraba a la nueva sensación. Bulma por su parte había soltado un pequeño grito, que fue seguido por otros más fuertes y acompasados cuando él comenzó a moverla, haciéndola subir y bajar. La sensación al principio había sido dolorosa, pero a medida que se acostumbraba y le tomaba el ritmo, se dio cuenta de que era tanto o más excitante que de la manera tradicional.

Estuvieron unidos un tiempo así, hasta que Bulma sintió que pronto estallaría. Se abrazó con fuerza al guerrero, sintiendo contraerse su interior en violentas oleadas de placer. Vegeta al sentirla liberarse, comenzó a imprimir un poco más de fuerza en sus movimientos, hasta que no soportó y sujetándola con un poco más de fuerza de las caderas, también alcanzó su orgasmo, con unos pequeños gritos roncos. Se mantuvo así unos segundos, con su espalda tensa, disfrutando del interior del cuerpo de la muchacha, de los senos de ella frente a su rostro y de la respiración agitada de ella.

Sí, definitivamente había valido la pena el esfuerzo.

…

Pasó aproximadamente una semana y las cosas entre ellos iban mejor que bien. Discutían, pero como siempre era por tonterías sin sentido y solo para terminar devorándose mutuamente.

Estaban ambos en la cocina, lugar que se había vuelto el favorito de ambos para compartir o para discutir o para empezar lo que terminaban en alguna de las dos habitaciones.

Bulma saltó en su lugar, con una enorme sonrisa

¡Vegeta, al fin lo terminé! – gritó ella de manera triunfal

El saiyajin gruño y se enderezó en el sofá dejando caer la revista que tenía sobre la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo, Bulma… ¿No ves que estaba descansando?

Ella frunció al ver que él no compartía su felicidad. Sin embargo, lo miró a los ojos y cambio su semblante

-Pudiste dormir en tu habitación, Vegeta… Yo no te pedí que te quedarás haciéndome compañía.

Bulma se había decidió a terminar ese día el comunicador y Vegeta llegó a mirar como trabajaba y a molestarla, pero Bulma estaba concentrada y lo dio por su lado. No teniendo nada más que hacer decidió ir a su habitación, pero en eso vio sobre uno de los sofás una revista que la joven había dejado de lado y la ojeó. Aunque al principio leyó algunas páginas en voz alta y burlándose de lo inútiles y estúpidos que eran los humanos, buscando hacerla enfadar, había terminado recostándose en el sofá y quedándose dormido leyendo el ejemplar.

Vegeta frunció en profundidad

\- No te creas tanto. Solo vine a ver como despotricabas en contra de ese aparato…

Bulma le sonrió

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Vegeta.

El saiyajin se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de la joven.

-Bah, deja de decir eso… - respondió molesto, al tiempo que se sentaba derecho y observaba el desorden de la muchacha – dijiste que habías terminado… ¿No necesitas probarlo?

-No- respondió ella segura

Vegeta tomo el pequeño aparato en sus manos y lo observó un momento. Era un circulo, de color blanco con un botón azul en su centro y alrededor de este unos orificios a modo de parlante, supuso que emisor y receptor. No dejaba de sorprenderse ante las capacidades de la científica _"definitivamente me ayudará a levantar un imperio… Esta relación fue una buena inversión después de todo…"_

\- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Bulma, de manera inocente

-Mhn… si dices que este objeto funcionará no tengo más alternativa que creerte…

Ella le cerró un ojo

-Sabía que te gustaría. Dámelo- dijo estirando su mano hacia el saiyajin – Lo guardaré junto con el rastreador para cuando lo necesitemos.

Vegeta se lo devolvió y la vio comenzar a guardar las cosas. Luego de unos minutos se estiró en su lugar y se levantó para irse.

Bulma cerró la caja de herramientas y miró al príncipe.

\- ¿Te vas?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Bueno, quedé desocupada. No tengo nada que hacer ahora… y supongo que tú tampoco…

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – volteó a verla interesado

Ella se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo, le hiso un gesto de acercarse con uno de sus dedos. Vegeta soltó una carcajada

-Ja, ja, ja… olvídalo. Me iré a dar un baño…

Bulma se sintió molesta y un poco tonta. Quería pasar un rato con el saiyajin en el sofá. Vegeta vio su mirada de enfado, por lo que, habiendo cumplido su cometido, agregó

-No me molesta si me acompañas…

Ella no dijo nada. De un saltó llego al lado del saiyajin y se le colgó al brazo

\- ¿Ves que no cuesta nada ser gentil y comprensivo?

-Cállate o harás que me arrepienta… - le respondió llevando una mano a su frente y cerrando los ojos un momento.

-Está bien, gruñón… voy a guardar esto y te sigo… Nos vemos – dijo, cerrándole un ojo y volviendo a la mesa.

Vegeta se quedó un momento observándola. Luego giró y salió de la habitación. Puso cara de mártir para luego fruncir nuevamente _"Esta hembra va a ser mi ruina… Supongo que es la forma en que el destino me castiga por todas las muertes que traigo a cuestas…"_

…

Ya solo faltaban par de días para llegar a su destino. Para el saiyajin el tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido, y eso era bueno, por una parte, ya que lo único que deseaba era poder comprobar su teoría en cuanto a la mantención de su transformación. Pero por otra, se estaba acostumbrando a su tiempo a solas con Bulma y eso le provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

Sus instintos estaban más calmados, aunque no dejaban pasar ninguna oportunidad para perderse uno en los brazos del otro con el consiguiente encuentro sexual. Pero cuando no estaban en "eso", Vegeta se encerraba por varias horas en su habitación, entreteniéndose en su consola de videojuegos o entrenando mentalmente y Bulma leyendo revistas o trabajando en pequeños proyectos o viendo películas, en una pequeña tele, con un reproductor VHS que le había empacado su madre.

Pronto sería la hora de la cena, por lo que decidió ir a ver en que estaba la humana. Llegó a la cocina, esperando encontrarla preparando alguna desastrosa comida, ya que últimamente le había dado la espantosa manía de experimentar nuevas recetas, mientras cantaba. Sin embargo, la vio sentada en uno de los sillones, trabajando en unos circuitos, mientras tenía encendida la pequeña televisión.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿No deberías estar preparando la comida?

Bulma levantó la vista un momento y le sonrió.

-Ya está casi lista… Hoy cenaremos pizza.

-¿? ¿Cómo … Olvídalo.

-Ja, ja, ja …

\- ¿de qué mierda te ríes?

\- ¿Ibas a preguntarme de donde la había sacado?

-No… - dijo algo incómodo. Pero después le sonrió con maldad – Iba a preguntarte cómo diablos sabría una pizza preparada por ti… ¿debo prepararme para una indigestión?

-Sí, lo que digas, Vegeta… ¿me acompañas mientras está lista?

Él la observó con curiosidad. Luego volvió la vista a la pantalla y comprendió.

-No me obligarás a ver una ridícula película romántica… Avísame cuando la cena esté lista

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿y cómo sabes qué es eso?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

-Vi suficiente televisión en la Tierra como para saber – dijo con autosuficiencia, orgulloso de su conocimiento

-Bueno, ya que eres un erudito en el tema ¿Qué quieres ver?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. Le daba realmente lo mismo, pero no tenía mucho más que hacer encerrado en la nave.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sé… en esa caja de ahí hay algunas cintas…

Vegeta se acercó a mirar la caja que le indicó Bulma. Miró unos minutos y sacó una cinta al azar.

-Toma. Cualquier cosa será mejor que ver esa idiotez.

Bulma lo miró enojada mientras recibía la película. Leyó el título y comentó

\- ¿Hum? ¿estás seguro?

El asintió y tomó asiento al lado de la mujer.

-Muy bien… - dijo ella comenzando a soldar unas piezas.

El saiyajin observó el desorden y preguntó

\- ¿en que se supone que estás ahora?

-Oh, esto – comentó indicándole unos circuitos – es algo que tenía pendiente hace mucho. Es un bio-chip…

-Eso no me dice nada…

-Disculpa. Es un micro chip que se auto regenera usando partes metálicas afines… Se me ocurrió cuando me dijeron que Piccoro podía regenerar sus extremidades. Y recordé que lo había empacado entre mis cápsulas, cuando pasó lo del motor…

Vegeta frunció al recordar aquel episodio, pero no sacó la vista del pequeño objeto negro

-Comprendo… Lo usarás para que los vehículos y naves se reparen solas…

Ella le sonrió feliz

-Me encanta conversar de estas cosas contigo… ¡Todo lo entiendes de inmediato!

Vegeta se sonrojo un poco, ante el alago de ella. Para disimular gruñó, se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a poner atención en la película.

Pasaron unos minutos, en que el protagonista y su compañero repartieron golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-Qué estupidez ja, ja, ja

\- ¿Me hiciste cambiar mi película favorita solo para ver una cinta de acción y burlarte más encima?

-Se nota demasiado que es falso

-Obvio, es una película… ¿Acaso querías que se molieran a golpes de verdad?

-Sería lo indicado

-Eres terrible – comentó ella, volviendo a su trabajo

Vegeta la miró de soslayo y preguntó, con un dejo de desinterés

\- ¿Estás enferma?

La joven lo miró extrañada

-No… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Mhn… - hizo él, sin mirarla - es que te vi tomar una píldora el otro día…

Bulma se puso roja, no supo porque, pero le dio vergüenza. Intentó sonar lo más normal cuando le explicó a Vegeta

-Son las píldoras anticonceptivas.

El saiyajin volteó a verla completamente

-Comprendo… ¿Lo debes hacer con regularidad?

-Si… De hecho, todos los días a la misma hora…

Vegeta dio por terminado el tema y volvió su rostro a la pantalla. Luego de unos minutos pregunto, sin mirarla

\- ¿Lo hiciste hoy?

Bulma puso cara de loca y salió hacia el cuarto de baño _"Maldita sea, justo se me olvida el día que se le ocurre preguntarme… Por suerte estoy justo en la hora. Antes de cenar es imposible de olvidar… pero estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo. Le debo una a Vegeta"_

…

Mientras en la montaña Paoz.

Era de noche y la paz era interrumpida solo por unos gritos.

-NO GOKU… QUIERO IR DE VACACIONES

-Pero Milk… Tenemos que entrenar

-NO ME IMPORTA… ESTOY HARTA DEL DICHOSO ENTRENAMIENTO… QUIERO SALIR UNOS DIAS CON MI FAMILIA A DESCANSAR

-Pero ¿Dónde iríamos?

-NO ME IMPORTA… - Luego agregó en tono de mártir - Quiero pasar un tiempo de relajo antes de que nos maten.

\- ¡Milk! No puedes pensar en que vamos a morir…

La mujer lo miró a los ojos, echa una furia, pero su semblante cambió y se dejó caer de rodillas, comenzando a llorar con el rostro entre sus manos

-Gokú… Tú mismo me dijiste que morirías en el futuro… ¿Cómo no voy a querer pasar tiempo contigo y Gohan? ¿Qué pasará si algo sale mal?

El saiyajin miró el suelo, avergonzado. Luego volvió a mirar a su mujer. La amaba, pero no la comprendía. Sacó fuerzas para decirle

-Milk, si no entrenamos lo suficiente, entonces sí nos eliminarán ¿Quieres eso?

La mujer levantó su vista y miró a su esposo a los ojos

-No, pero…

Gokú se arrodilló junto a su mujer y la abrazó

-Te necesito más que nunca de mi lado ¿comprendes?

Ella dudó un segundo, para luego colgarse al cuello del héroe

-Lo comprendo, pero prométeme entonces que seremos felices y que cuando termine la batalla trabajarás…

El guerrero la atrajo contra su cuerpo, poniéndola de pie.

-Está bien… Solo cálmate… Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

La mujer depositó un suave beso en los labios de él

-Gracias, amor.

…

Sonó una leve alarma en el cuarto del saiyajin. La muchacha llevaba unos minutos despierta, observando dormir a su amante, apoyada sobre su codo. Suspiró y se apegó al cuerpo del guerrero, no tenía muchas ganas de despertarlo, pero quería darle la sorpresa

-Mmm… Vegeta…

-Mhhm

-Despierta…

\- ¿Qué quieres, Bulma?

-En unas horas llegaremos a Temkari…

Vegeta abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró con el rostro de Bulma.

\- ¿Estás segura?

-Ajá…

Él se sonrió y con un rápido movimiento se giró quedando sobre ella. Bulma se sobresaltó al sentir el miembro del saiyajin sobre su cadera.

-Supongo que para ti son buenas noticias…

-Por supuesto… Sabes que luego me dedicaré a entrenar… - le comentó comenzando a besarla en el cuello.

Bulma cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación

-Eso es obvio… Mmmm… ¿Por qué me lo comentas?

Él sin separarse de ella continuó diciendo

-Porque deberías saber que puede que me pierda por varios días…

Ella abrió sus ojos, mientras fingía enojarse

-Eso no me hace gracia… ¿Me dejarás sola otra vez?

Vegeta se apartó y la miró a los ojos. Luego la besó suavemente en los labios

-Si… - mordió el labio inferior de la muchacha, y luego la liberó para agregar - … por lo que deberías aprovechar que aún estoy aquí…

Bulma lo miró a los ojos comprendiendo enseguida la indirecta. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del saiyajin y lo aproximó a sus labios, mientras le decía

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo… - le dijo ella, besándolo enseguida.

Vegeta solo sonrió contra los labios de ella, complacido.

…

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias a todas por seguir acompañándome en este fic.

Hoy me tendrán que disculpar pero las saludaré de carrerita por sus reviews a BrieffsUchiha, meisuke2016, Melmelada, Miinoled, Lula04gonzalez, Kinzoku no joo, Colito, Vainilla, Lul-locanime y ella123456.

Ya en el próximo llegaremos al planeta Temkari y comenzarán los líos.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores y favoriteadores.

Un abrazote y nos leemos en la próxima.


	41. El Universo es un pañuelo

Buenas noches, señores pasajeros. Llegamos a Temkari, un planeta al parecer tranquilo… Juzguen ustedes mismas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 **El Universo es un pañuelo**

Bulma terminó de vestirse y corrió al centro de mando cuando oyó la alerta de aterrizaje. Estaba ansiosa por saber a qué clase de planeta habían llegado. Activó las cámaras externas y lo que vio en el monitor la hizo apretar sus labios, en decepción.

En la pantalla se apreciaba un paraje desértico, en tonos rojizos con cielos sin nubes. La luz del sol era amarilla blancuzca y no existía nada de vegetación.

-Esto es una estafa… ¡es un planeta muerto!… -murmuró

-Así es… en apariencia…

Ella se volteó a ver a Vegeta, que estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, en su típica pose, aunque vestido con ropa de humano. Él se había retirado del cuarto de la muchacha y luego de ducharse había ido a la cocina. Cuando oyó la alarma de aterrizaje, había dejado de lado de inmediato la torre de alimentos que estaba atacando en la cocina-comedor, ya que su estómago se contrajo involuntariamente ante la ansiedad de salir por fin a ejercitarse.

\- ¿en apariencia? – preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Si… - dijo avanzando un poco - Este plantea es diez veces más grande que la Tierra, solo estamos viendo uno de los muchos desiertos que posee…

-Entonces… ¿hay otros lugares con vida?

-Sí.

\- ¡Qué bien! Podré salir a explorar.

-Ja, ja, ja… - río de buena gana, sujetando su estómago

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó, frunciendo ella.

Vegeta recuperó su compostura y le respondió, con una media sonrisa

– No podrás salir. La gravedad que este lugar posee es un poco mayor que la de la Tierra, por lo que apenas si podrás respirar.

Bulma también sonrió, con autosuficiencia

-Por eso no hay problema…

-¿? - El saiyajin quedó de una pieza, observándola. Su sonrisa se borró.

-Supuse que en algún momento viajaríamos a algún lugar con mayor gravedad, por lo que diseñé un dispositivo que me mantendrá segura… ¿Quién se ríe ahora, ah?

Vegeta frunció profundamente. _"Vaya… al parecer pensó en todo. Por eso elegí este planeta, para que ella no saliera a aventurarse sola y me sale con esto. Mierda, maldita mujer y su maldita inteligencia"_

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un alto antes de decir

-En ese caso… Tienes prohibido alejarte a más de un día de distancia de la nave… No perderé mi tiempo buscándote si es que te metes en problemas…

Bulma frunció

\- Tu entonces tienes prohibido perderte por más de un día. No pienso quedarme encerrada esperando a que vuelvas.

Vegeta gruño y le dio una mirada de asesino primero y luego volteó su rostro, molesto.

-Haz como quieras…- refunfuñó.

-Gracias, eres un amor… - volvió a sonreírle

Vegeta se sonrojó ante su derrota y las palabras de ella. Su pecho subió y bajó.

\- Solo debo asegurarme de no olvidar el comunicador – continuó Bulma, cerrándole un ojo, de manera coqueta – Además solo tengo mi motocicleta… Es una lástima que me hayan quitado mis otros vehículos. Esos sujetos no deben saber utilizarlos…

Vegeta suspiró, no quería recordar lo ocurrido en Kedrat, por lo que volvió a su cuarto. Hoy mismo empezaría con su entrenamiento y probaría de una vez su teoría sobre la duración de su transformación. No necesitaba distracciones, pero tenía claro que ella haría su voluntad sin importar lo que él le dijera. Gruñó y dejó sola a Bulma, que volteó a verlo alejarse. Sonrió, ya que había conseguido una victoria frente al saiyajin, demostrándole que ella también podía estar un paso delante de lo que el planeaba.

…

Mientras Vegeta estaba en su habitación, Bulma sintió algo raro, como que su pecho se oprimía. Su respiración se agitó un poco, junto con su corazón.

Suspiró hondo y volteó a ver hacia la pantalla.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esta inquietud?... Debe ser la ansiedad… Pero sigo pensando que me estafó. Si fuera por mí, hubiera elegido algún plantea más parecido al caribe…

Los motores se detuvieron, haciendo un sonido de aire comprimido bajo ésta. Se elevó una nube de polvo. Finalmente habían descendido sobre suelo Temkariano.

Vegeta se vistió con su traje de combate y se apresuró en salir de la nave. Bulma lo detuvo antes de que abriera la compuerta, tomándolo por un brazo y extendiéndole el pequeño aparato de comunicación.

-Prométeme que volverás bien…

Él volteó su vista hacia ella, extrañado ante el tono de preocupación de su voz.

\- ¿de qué demonios hablas? Solo iré a entrenar…

Ella dudó un momento antes de decirle

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Vegeta se sonrió y retiró la mano de ella, con suavidad.

-No digas tonterías, mujer… - dijo, colocando el comunicador dentro de su armadura - … Dime ¿esto soportará mi increíble poder? – preguntó finalmente, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la joven.

-Saiyajin engreído…

-Sabes que no hay nada que pueda dañarme…

Ella lo abrazó por el costado y Vegeta correspondió colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven, acariciándolo con el pulgar.

-Sí, Vegeta. Eres el hombre más fuerte y guapo del Universo.

-Eso está mejor.

Dicho esto, apartó a Bulma y oprimió el botón de la compuerta. Apenas ésta descendió, miró al frente. No esperó más y luego de darle una furtiva mirada a la mujer, emprendió el vuelo.

Bulma se apresuró en cerrar la compuerta y se llevó una mano a su pecho _"Es verdad. Después de todo él es un súper saiyajin y yo soy una científica, esto es una estupidez… Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de estar inquieta… por lo menos se llevó el comunicador, si llegase a ocurrir algo sabré como encontrarlo…"_

…

Se alejó a toda velocidad de la nave, buscando un sitio adecuado donde poder entrenar.

Cerró los ojos un momento y frunció en profundidad. Volteó un poco su cabeza, sentía pequeñas presencias hacia el suroeste. _"Hmn… así que aún está habitado… Pensé que luego de lo de Freezer esté lugar quedaría desierto… Seguramente debe existir aun ese asentamiento, pero ¿habrá tropas en él? No … Quizás sean solo esclavos que quedaron abandonados a su suerte… Puede que sean de utilidad para mi entrenamiento. (sonrió y cambió el rumbo hacia las presencias) Hace mucho que no destruyo un poblado completo… (frunció, ya que la imagen de la peli turquesa se le vino a la mente. Cambio de opinión y volvió a retomar el rumbo inicial, haciendo una mueca de desprecio) … De todos modos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer ... No valen mi tiempo…"_

…

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, pero al instante se levantó y fue a la nevera por algo de picar mientras trabajaba en el bio-chip. Tenía unas ganas enormes de contarle a su padre de su nueva creación. Puso algo de música y abrió la bolsa de snaks, comenzando a trabajar.

Luego de unos minutos no aguantó y se dirigió al comunicador. No alcanzó a pasar un minuto y el sonriente rostro de su madre apareció en el monitor, con algo de interferencia

\- ¡CARIÑO, TANTO TIEMPO!

-Ho-hola, mamá… deja de gritar. Te escucho perfectamente…

\- ¿Cómo han estado? Oye ¡Te ves radiante, Bulma!

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo ella llevándose una mano a su mejilla

-Si. Las vacaciones te han sentado de maravilla… ¿Dónde está Vegeta? Quiero saludarlo también

-Él salió a entrenar… No sé cuándo vuelva

\- ¿Otra vez te dejó sola? Eso no es correcto. Si yo fuera tu no lo dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra. Es que es un hombre muy guapo y las mujeres deben estar haciendo fila para quitártelo…

Bulma sonrió ante la ocurrencia

-Mamá, te he dicho que entre nosotros no hay nada realmente serio…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso quiere decir que al fin se te declaro… Sabía que el joven Vegeta era muy tímido, pero siempre tuve fe en que lo haría…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Oh, bueno… Vegeta siempre te ha querido, a su manera claro, pero yo lo sabía porque sé reconocer muy bien la mirada de un hombre enamorado (suspiró) … Y Vegeta, aunque lo finge muy bien, no puede evitar mirarte de esa manera tan especial…

Bulma quedó de piedra. Su madre siempre supo de los sentimientos del saiyajin y ella había sufrido un infierno antes de darse cuenta siquiera.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?

Bunny la miró sorprendida

-Amor, no te enojes… ¿No notaste mis indirectas?…

La joven cerró sus ojos molesta, pero la voz de su padre la hizo reaccionar

-Hijita… ¿Cómo estás? Nos tenías preocupados. Pero tu madre insistió a que esperáramos que tu llamaras…

\- ¿? – la joven miró la pantalla

Su padre se explicó

-La última vez se cortó la comunicación…

-Ah, eso… no se cortó. Fue el impertinente de Vegeta el que les cortó.

-Ja, ja, ja… - río su padre – Te debe estar volviendo loca ¿no es así?

-Ni que lo digas, papá… -respondió Bulma, sonrojándose un poco

Su madre intervino

-Ay querido, es que tú no sabes… ¡Ya son novios!

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Ya?

-Sí, Vegeta ya se le declaró

\- ¡Oh, eso es excelente, querida!

A Bulma se le marco una vena en su frente y apretó al mismo tiempo uno de sus puños.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO TODO EL MUNDO SABÍA DE ESTO MENOS YO?!

-No te molestes, Bulma… - intentó tranquilizarla el profesor - pero es que era cosa de verlo como se comportaba contigo…

-Suficiente… No quiero hablar más de eso. Los quiero mucho, pero son insoportables. Adiós.

Cortó la comunicación y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos. _"Uy mis padres sí que me van a volver loca… ¡Demonios! Con lo molesta que estaba se me olvidó contarle a papá del bio-chip… Sin embargo, me siento traicionada y furiosa… Así que lo sabían desde hace mucho y no fueron capaces de hacerme un mínimo comentario… ¿Pero eso significa que desde hace mucho que él me quiere?... Por supuesto, mi madre nunca se equivoca en esas cosas…"_

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron.

\- ¡SIIIII! – exclamó saltando en su lugar y luego comenzando a brincar por la sala de mandos – ¡Me ama! ¡Sí me ama! … ¡Vegeta realmente me ama!

Dejó de dar brincos y más feliz que nunca se dirigió a trabajar. Aunque ahora, entre tanto y tanto, no podía evitar suspirar al pensar en el saiyajin. Por fin lo había conseguido. Ya no le cabía duda al respecto, había conseguido que ese arisco guerrero se prendara de ella.

…

Vegeta voló por un par de horas hasta que al fin dio con un lugar de su agrado. Descendió suavemente sobre el escabroso terreno y observó el árido paisaje _"Perfecto"_

Sin esperar más comenzó a elevar su poder, mientras se concentraba. Sonrió al ver que esta vez le había costado mucho menos transformarse. Expulsó una ráfaga de ki a su alrededor, solo por gusto. Estaba en la gloria, sintiéndose como el ser más poderosos del universo.

Bajó su ki, manteniendo su transformación por casi media hora. Hasta que ya no pudo más. Su cabello volvió a ser negro, al igual que sus ojos, mientras sudaba copiosamente.

Una carcajada escapó de su garganta, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

" _Sí… esta tranquilidad en mi corazón era lo que necesitaba. Haber tomado a Bulma de compañera fue la mejor idea que he tenido en años… ¿De dónde habrá salido la leyenda del súper saiyajin? ¿De algún idiota que descubrió que nosotros podíamos tener esta clase de sentimientos también?… ¿O solo serán algunos sujetos que tienen esa habilidad?… Mi padre siempre creyó que solo yo podría alcanzar este poder… Hmn, pero ahora eso ya no tiene importancia... Ahora solo debo ocuparme en crear nuevas técnicas y entrenarme en este estado"_

…

Ese día y los siguientes Vegeta volvió a cenar. Salía temprano y volvía al caer el sol. Bulma no había salido a explorar, pues quería terminar su proyecto antes. De todos modos, salía de la nave a solo estirar las piernas.

Temkari era un planeta lleno de misterios para ella, descubriendo que tenía días de veintisiete horas, una gravedad de dos y media veces la de la Tierra, su tamaño efectivamente era de diez veces mayor y que solo contaba con una pequeña luna. Un día de estos saldría a recorrerlo para tomar muestras y entretenerse analizándolas.

Su dispositivo anti-gravedad había funcionado bien, aunque tuvo que hacerle algunas modificaciones. Al principio lo había integrado al traje, en una especie de collar egipcio, pero era demasiado incómodo, para su gusto. Trabajó un par de días en arreglar ese problema y terminó creando un aparato que parecía más bien un medallón, que era más liviano, pero que mantenía el inconveniente de que el haz de energía protectora le daba un aspecto azulado a su piel y cabello. Decidió dejarlo así, ya que primero quería terminar lo de su bio-chip.

Según sus cálculos ese día habría un eclipse al atardecer, por lo que dejó la cena preparándose y se animó a salir un momento de la nave. Tenía ganas de ver aquella maravilla.

Estaba preparando un visor para el espectáculo, cuando lo vio descender a su lado. Parecía cansado, pero no estaba todo sucio como otros días.

\- ¿? – la miró extrañado

Ella se apresuró en explicar, mientras daba un giro mostrándose

-Oh, este es mi dispositivo anti-gravedad… ¿te gusta?

-Te ves extraña…

-Lo sé. Pero no pude hacer nada más para mejorar la apariencia del color…

Vegeta notó el extraño medallón.

\- ¿Este es tu dispositivo? – preguntó, tomándolo en su mano.

-Si… lo reduje al mínimo y ahora parece más bien un accesorio, ja, ja, ja

El saiyajin se quedó estudiando un momento el objeto y luego dijo

-Hmn… Deberías usarlo debajo de la armadura o en uno de tus brazos o piernas… es arriesgado que solo esté sujeto por esa débil cadena…

Bulma lo observó un momento, luego abrió sus ojos y exclamó

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?

-Por supuesto… Tu solo viste lo estético.

Bulma le sonrió, algo sonrojada. Él siempre tenía buenas observaciones de sus proyectos y ahora parecía preocupado por su bienestar.

Vegeta comenzó a avanzar hacia la nave

\- ¿No vienes? – preguntó él

-Aun no… Habrá un eclipse en unos minutos y no quiero perdérmelo. Será tan emocionante… No te pido que me acompañes porque sé que estás cosas no son interesantes para ti, además debes haber visto muchos de estos.

El saiyajin se encogió de hombros y entró a la nave.

Ella supuso correctamente. Él había visto cientos de aquellos fenómenos y tal vez más espectaculares, sin prestarles más atención que un par de segundos quizás.

Sonrió al pensar en lo excitada que parecía Bulma por solo ver esa roca bloqueando en parte, la luz de la pálida estrella de Temkari.

Fuera de la nave, Bulma ya tenía listo su visor, para poder apreciar el espectáculo. Miró su reloj pulsera y sonrió al ver que ya casi empezaría, sin embargo, algo la hizo voltear. El sonido de la plataforma bajando y descendiendo por ésta, a Vegeta que traía el rastreador puesto sobre su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿A dónde vas con eso? - preguntó ella intrigada.

-Decidí acompañarte – dijo serio, mientras presionaba uno de los botones. Luego agregó con aparente desinterés – … de todos modos, aún no está lista la cena.

Bulma sonrió y quiso besarlo en ese mismo instante, por lo que dio un paso hacia él, pero Vegeta puso su mano enfrente de ella, adivinando sus intenciones y deteniéndola.

-No lo hagas.

-¿?

-Tu campo de energía podría debilitarse…

Bulma suavizó su mirada.

-Podrás hacerlo después – agregó Vegeta, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras se aproximaba un par de pasos hasta quedar al lado de la muchacha.

Ella prefirió obviar su ultimo comentario.

\- ¡Mira, ya comenzó! – gritó, apuntando al frente con su dedo.

Vegeta volteó a mirar al ocaso, cerrando su ojo derecho para usar el rastreador. Efectivamente la pequeña luna comenzaba a pasar por frente al sol, que en ese momento descendía en el horizonte.

Volteó a ver a la mujer y esta estaba con unos extraños lentes, que tenían un solo vidrio largo al frente, de color oscuro. Supo por su sonrisa que estaba feliz y aceptó internamente, que verla así, también lo hacía feliz a él. Volvió a mirar al sol, pero ahora con una leve sonrisa curva adornando sus labios.

-Esto es… es maravilloso – comentó ella.

 _-_ Hmn… _"Estoy de acuerdo"_

….

Había pasado un par de semanas. Cenaban y dormían juntos, alternando la habitación en que lo hacían.

Esa mañana, habían terminado de "darse los buenos días"

Vegeta estaba de costado observándola reponerse. Le gustaba verla toda despeinada, con las mejillas y los labios rojos.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro frunció y preguntó

\- ¿Qué tienes?

Bulma se sobresaltó por la pregunta

-Nada… - volteó a verlo - ¿Por qué?

El la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo

-Últimamente, has estado más, digamos, _vigorosa…_

Ella pestañeó un par de veces

-y ¿eso es malo?

El deslizó su mano por el suave abdomen de ella, acariciándola.

-Diría que es más bien todo lo contrario

-Yo, no lo había notado… ¿Pero no te quejabas que no te podía seguir el ritmo?

-Puedo decir que ahora estamos casi al mismo nivel.

-No seas ingenuo… Reconoce que ahora soy la mejor – le rebatió, intentando sonar como él.

El saiyajin sonrió y la giró, tomándola por la cintura y dejándola sobre su cuerpo

-Wow… Oye con calma, Vegeta…

-Tenía planeado hacerlo de esa forma – dijo bajando un momento su vista a los labios de ella - pero viendo tu estado actual de energía tendré que exigirte un poco más.

Ese día Vegeta salió bastante más tarde a entrenar.

…

Cuando Vegeta se fue, Bulma miró el desorden de la mesa. Había bastantes platos y no solo eran del saiyajin. _"Vegeta lo notó. Creí que solo era idea mía, pero es que no puedo evitarlo… Es como si necesitara tener sexo todo el día. Y además está esto de que me da mucha hambre, y sin importar la cantidad de alimentos que ingiera no he subido ni un gramo de peso… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... Hace unos días tuve mi período, no en el día que esperaba, pero era lógico luego de saltarme un día cuando estuve con los kedrats…"_ Recogió la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde mojó su rostro. Se secó y miró al espejo, soltando un suspiro. Por un momento había pensado que estaba embarazada. pero eso no era posible, ya que había tenido su período y llevaba bien la cuenta de su ciclo y seguía rigurosamente tomando sus pastillas cada veinticuatro horas _"Debe ser por el ejercicio que realizo a diario… ¡Claro! Si no comiera lo que como ahora seguramente estaría en los huesos. Y eso es obvio porque no hemos dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día._

 _ **Mini Flash Back**_

 _Bulma había terminado de ducharse y se dirigía a su cuarto, para dormir. Sabía perfectamente que Vegeta ya estaba instalado allí. Metido en la cama, con su torso desnudo y sus manos tras la nuca. Supuso que estaba totalmente desnudo._

 _Apenas entró le dijo_

 _-Hoy tendrás que quedarte con las ganas…_

 _Él se sonrió, acomodándose sobre uno de sus brazos, para poder verla a los ojos._

 _\- Sabía que estabas en esa fase en la que te gusta gritarme más de lo habitual._

 _Ella frunció y le respondió molesta_

 _-No quiero ni imaginar cómo lo sabes, pero mejor así… Si planeas quedarte tendrá que ser bajo mis condiciones... – comentó dándole la espalda un momento, para ir hacia el escritorio_

 _\- ¿Y cuáles serían? - preguntó burlón_

 _Bulma tomó un cepillo de pelo y giró a verlo. Comenzó a hablar mientras gesticulaba con el accesorio_

 _-Bien, compartiremos el espacio, pero solo para dormir ¿de acuerdo? Además, solo podrás abrazarme._

 _Vegeta se sonrió_

 _-Hmn… ¿Solo eso?... No te aseguro nada… después de todo, hay más formas de divertirnos..._

 _ **Fin Mini Flash Back**_

Volvió a sonreír ya más tranquila. La explicación que había encontrado la había dejado más que satisfecha.

…

Una semana después por fin había terminado su nuevo proyecto y para probarlo había creado un pequeño robot, de unos veinte centímetros de alto, con la capacidad de volar y seguir algunas instrucciones sencillas.

-Veamos si funciona…

Lo encendió y esperó.

Un par de pitidos le avisó que el sistema estaba funcionando, así que lo desconectó de su computador personal y dijo

-Robot, sígueme.

Comenzó a caminar por la cocina y vio con alegría que su creación comenzaba a elevarse y a seguirla.

\- ¡Excelente!

Ahora vamos a ir a hacer las pruebas de exterior.

Fue por su dispositivo anti-gravedad. Afortunadamente le había hecho caso a Vegeta y lo había modificado, transformándolo en un brazalete.

Oprimió el botón de activación y salió de la nave, junto con su nuevo acompañante.

-Muy bien… Ahora iremos a dar un paseo.

Sacó su motocicleta y subiendo a ella, comenzó a manejar a toda velocidad. Observando por el espejo retrovisor que el robot la seguía a pocos metros.

-Ja, ja, ja… Ya quiero ver la cara de Vegeta cuando te conozca… él me ayudará a probar la función de regeneración.

…

Vegeta levitaba, en su estado normal, practicando una nueva técnica cuando sintió unas presencias muy cerca de él. Expulsó su ki, cambiando su apariencia. Las explosiones de rastreadores se lo confirmaron.

Efectivamente, un par de sujetos con cara de espantó lo estaban observando tras unas rocas. Uno de apariencia reptiliana y otro que parecía hecho de gelatina, ambos vestidos con armaduras del Imperio. Les sonrió con maldad, reconociéndolos

-Grünter y compañía… - comentó de manera altanera, mientras descendía frente a los hombres, cruzándose de brazos, sin deshacer su transformación - ¿Qué mierda haces en este planeta olvidado?

El hombre dudó un momento antes de responder. Pero al ver que el saiyajin no tenía intenciones de atacar, se atrevió a dar un paso fuera de su escondite

-Yo, este… Me establecí aquí…- respondió con algo de temor la gelatina, pero luego agregó con sorpresa - ¡Eres endemoniadamente fuerte, Vegeta! Los rumores se quedan cortos…

El saiyajin no dijo nada. Solo deshizo su transformación y recién los tipos relajaron totalmente su postura.

-He oído que un saiyajin mató a Freezer y a su familia…

Vegeta sintió un leve tic en su ojo, pero el hombre gelatina no lo notó.

-Hoy se nos ocurrió salir de cacería y nuestros rastreadores detectaron un poder fuerte, pero jamás imaginé que fueras tú…

El príncipe lo interrumpió

\- Dime ¿Aun eres fiel al Imperio?

El hombre miró a Vegeta, intentando adivinar las intenciones del saiyajin. Él lo conocía desde hace mucho y sabía que era impredecible. Prefirió responder con honestidad, sonando lo más amistoso posible.

-No… - luego agregó con un tono algo melancólico - Todo se fue a la mierda… Oye, si tienes un momento ¿Nos acompañas a beber algo o todavía eres abstemio?

Vegeta evaluó sus posibilidades. Debía entrenarse, pero tenía curiosidad sobre los rumores que corrían y por conocer en qué estado estaba lo que anteriormente fue el Imperio. Después de todo él tenía planeado gobernarlo.

-Vamos – respondió, fingiendo interés– Supongo que me vendrá bien un poco de compañía… aunque sea de un par de imbéciles como ustedes

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿no cambias, eh, Vegeta?

-Ya ves que en parte no.

El grupo se elevó y partió con rumbo al Oeste.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño poblado Vegeta quedó impresionado. Era una pequeña ciudad, instalada alrededor de una de las ex bases del lagarto. La base en sí había sido utilizada como castillo, para el nuevo gobernador del planeta. Un temkariano, supuestamente descendiente de los nativos reyes, autoproclamado después de la derrota de Freezer, según lo que le informó Grünter. Vegeta mentalmente anotó que tendría que hacerle una visita de cortesía más adelante.

Descendieron frente a un edificio de dos pisos, que tenía un cartel que decía algo como "Bar Libertad" escrito en idioma nativo.

Al entrar sintió todos los ojos sobre él. Las personas se apartaron a su paso, lo que le provocó una sonrisa. Avanzaron y se sentaron en una mesa, casi al fondo y ordenaron. Vegeta se sentía bastante cómodo, casi como si nada hubiera ocurrido. _"Como pez en el agua… Esto me es muy familiar, sin embargo, debo ser precavido… aun no sé las intenciones de este par. Sin embargo, si su idea es intentar asesinarme se llevarán una buena sorpresa"_

Una mujer de aspecto similar a un roedor los atendió. Algo regordeta, pero no por eso poco atractiva. Él no había participado en la dominación de ese planeta, pero lo había visitado en alguna oportunidad, y recordaba a la perfección el aspecto de esa raza. Ella definitivamente era una temkariana esclava, esto por la marca hecha a hierro forjado en su cuello. La marca del imperio.

Grünter hablaba sin parar, comentándole a él y al lagarto que los acompañaba, lo que se rumoreaba que había ocurrido desde que Freezer viajó a Namekusein.

Vegeta no parecía muy interesado, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a hablar de que había desaparecido también Cooler comenzó a ponerle atención

-… estábamos aquí cuando supimos que Freezer había sido asesinado junto a su padre. Aunque al principio solo se les dio por desaparecidos…. Supimos luego, por un soldado leonido, que Cooler pasaba a ser el Emperador absoluto, pero que este no había dejado de buscar a quién asesinó a su familia, ofreciendo una recompensa a cambio de información… Para ese entonces ya me había instalado aquí, la base había sido abandonada por la mayoría de los soldados y científicos, otros se instalaron en la ciudad…Hace unos días me encontré con uno de los hombres de Cooler ¿recuerdas a Yanelo?

Vegeta asintió.

-Bueno, él estaba de camino a su planeta natal y había hecho un alto en Temkari, por combustible… Me comentó que ahora no había gobernantes y que la mayoría de planetas habían entrado en guerras civiles contra los pocos soldados fieles que quedaban y con los gobernadores establecidos por el imperio… El asunto es que Cooler pudo descifrar las últimas coordenadas enviadas por la nave de King Cold, y estableció que el saiyajin los había asesinado en un pequeño planeta… ¿Tierra? – le preguntó a su compañero y este asintió.

Vegeta sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al oír aquello, sin embargo, se mantuvo atento al relato.

Grünter continuó

– Si, ese era el nombre… - bebió un largo sorbo y continuó – El idiota de Cooler creyó que podría vengar la muerte de su hermano, yendo a buscar al saiyajin que lo había asesinado… Pero fracasó, junto con sus mejores hombres… Tú sabes esa parte de la historia mejor que yo.

-Mhn – hizo Vegeta

El hombre lo miró intrigado un minuto, pero luego agregó

\- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Vegeta!... ¿Nos contarás los detalles?

El saiyajin estaba tentado de corregir la información. Sin embargo, para su propósito era más que conveniente que todos continuaran creyendo que él era el asesino de los emperadores.

-No. ¿para qué?... Fue demasiado fácil luego de convertirme en un súper saiyajin

Los hombres lo miraron sorprendidos

\- ¿Eso es lo que vimos?

\- ¡Sorprendente!

Vegeta volvió a asentir.

Luego de un minuto en silencio, el hombre gelatina dijo

-Lástima que ahora no haya nadie que tome el lugar de los emperadores…

Vegeta le sonrió con maldad.

-No seas ingenuo…

El hombre le dio un codazo a su amigo reptil

-Te lo dije… Vegeta será el nuevo emperador.

El otro asintió sonriendo, mientras empinaba su jarra.

-Pero Vegeta, aunque seas muy fuerte siempre es necesario tener generales… digo, para los trabajos menores…

El saiyajin entrecerró sus ojos y comentó

-Es verdad, pero ¿dónde encontraré personal competente?

-Demonios, Vegeta – respondió Grünter haciendo un gesto de indicarse a sí mismo con sus manos

\- ¿Disculpa?... ¿Te estás proponiendo, acaso?

El hombre comenzó a hacerse propaganda

-Bueno, no quedan muchos sujetos fuertes… y sabes que soy uno de los mejores que quedan… Además, mi raza tiene una deuda pendiente con tu familia...

Vegeta cerró sus ojos un momento. El tipo aquel no era de su completa confianza, sin embargo, lo había utilizado sin remordimiento en el pasado. Grünter había servido de chivo expiatorio una vez que él no se había reportado ante Freezer.

También sabía que su padre había perdonado a su raza, antes del Imperio. Pero él no sabía realmente el por qué. De todos modos, a él no le agradaba deberle nada a nadie y si con eso saldaba la deuda, mejor.

-Intentaré compensar tu lealtad – luego bebió de su jarra un largo sorbo – pero no te aseguro nada.

-Gracias, Vegeta… -dijo Grünter – Para serte sincero necesito un trabajo como ese. Aquí hemos tenido que dedicarnos a labores y trabajos comunes… no es vida para un guerrero…

Vegeta lo miró, pensando en la mierda de vida que llevaban ahora los hombres, que anteriormente habían sido temidos por pertenecer a las Fuerzas de Freezer

El otro sujeto comenzó a decir

-Dile lo otro, Grünter… le va a interesar…

El hombre gelatina miró a su compañero y sonrió

Vegeta supo enseguida que le estaban ocultando algo.

\- ¿Qué tienen?

Los sujetos se miraron entre si y Grünter respondió, en tono de intriga

\- Oye, te tengo información que quizás pueda interesarte…

El saiyajin miró al sujeto, arqueando una de sus cejas

-Suéltalo de una maldita vez… No me gustan las sorpresas.

Dudó un momento antes de comentarle en voz baja, acercándose un poco al príncipe

-En el mercado cerca del palacio, hay una mujer saiyajin…no es muy bonita, pero es una de tu raza después de todo…

Vegeta abrió sus ojos como platos _"Una hembra saiyajin ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que todos los saiyajin están muertos, a excepción de Kakaroto y yo… ¿será posible?_

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? No quedan más saiyajins…

-Es en serio. Vende pieles en el mercado… Llegó hace un par de meses…La vi con mis propios ojos…aún conserva su cola.

Vegeta quedó pensativo un momento. Si la información que le estaba dando Grünter era cierta, había posibilidad de continuar con su raza. Sin embargo, la imagen de Bulma se le vino a la mente. Él había aceptado que amaba a la terrícola, su instinto la había reclamado como compañera, ella le había enseñado lo necesario para su transformación. _"Mierda. Si realmente es un hembra saiyajin, podría gobernar el Imperio y procrear un sucesor… ¿Y Bulma?... ¡Maldita suerte! Justo cuando creo que tengo mi vida planeada ocurre esto…"_

Prefirió dar a los sujetos por su lado.

-No me importa… Por ahora vine a este planeta para entrenarme y continuar siendo el más fuerte… No es de tu incumbencia, pero tengo unos asuntos que resolver antes de encargarme del Imperio.

Los hombres lo miraron extrañados.

-Ahora respóndanme una cosa – interrogó Vegeta usando un tono suave - ¿Quién más sabe de la existencia del planeta Tierra?

-Solo nosotros dos y Yanelo…

-Hmn… - hizo, poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba la jarra en la mesa – Debemos afinar detalles referentes a sus nuevos puestos…

Ambos lo imitaron, sin dejar de sonreírse por lo suponían que tenía en mente Vegeta.

\- Necesito que me acompañen... Hay algo que quiero enseñarles.

Los sujetos no dudaron en seguir a Vegeta fuera del lugar.

…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola otra vez. Esta vez no demoré tanto y eso supongo que nos hace felices a todos.

Gracias por los comentarios y a los que se han iniciado en este fic. Disculpen las faltas de Ortografía.

Quiero disculparme por la escena de sexo anal, pero siempre pensé que el parcito que acompañaba a Vegeta le debió contar unas historias de miedo a nuestro príncipe y él no se quedaría con las ganas de experimentar con su compañera, cuando la encontrara.

Saludos a:

EYGLUNA, BrieffsUchiha (sorry), ella123456, un invitado misterioso (ya estamos, falta menos de un año y medio), Kinzoku no joo (sorry), lula04gonzalez (sí), AnnigonzalezB (eres de las mías), Josselinherna14 (Bienvenida y no se aun si los distanciaré), Roshell101216 (Gracias), Miinoled (Ya veremos), meisuke2016 (Aquí estamos y aquí nos quedamos por ahora. No voy a abandonar)

Con respecto a Gokú y Milk: Creo que es más bien un error de traducción. Tengo mi propia teoría al respecto. Consideremos que Milk era una chica de su casa, vivía en un castillo, sola con su padre, y por lo tanto los besos que ella conocía eran del tipo casto (solo uniendo sus labios) y Gokú aprendió a besar de ella. Por eso creo que su pregunta apuntaba a como abre la boca Trunks para entregarle la semilla a Mai, ya que para él es una novedad.

En cambio, Bulma es una chica de ciudad, con más experiencia, por ende, Vegeta aprendió de la mejor y por eso cuestiona a su amienemigo.

Para los interesados en saber si haré un fic de esta pareja, aun lo estoy evaluando, ya que no tengo a ningún Gokú a mano para inspirarme.

Como siempre cuídense y les mando un abrazo bien apretado.


	42. Las excusas agravan la falta

Hola mis queridas lectoras.

Ya estamos con el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

 **Las excusas agravan la falta**

La joven descendió de su vehículo y se estiró. Había hecho un alto en su travesía para comer algo. Activó una cápsula y apareció un set de terraza, con todo y sombrilla. Bajo la mesa había un pequeño refrigerador. De su interior sacó unos sándwiches, un bol de frutillas con crema, junto con una botella de jugo y se sentó en una de las sillas a comer.

Luego de unos minutos, le pasó el dedo al fondo del tazón y se lo llevó a la boca. Cuando acabó de comer, lanzó un suspiró de satisfacción

-Uff… Ahora sé lo feliz que se siente Gokú cuando termina de vaciar los platos, ja, ja, ja…- luego llevó un dedo a su mejilla -Mmm… A decir verdad, Vegeta siempre deja algo en el plato. Se le nota demasiado la realeza, ja, ja, ja… - volteó a mirar el desierto nuevamente - Cuando llegó a mi casa era muy desconfiado. Ahora me rio de solo pensar en que me hizo probar todo lo que había en la mesa antes de comer…

Descansó unos momentos, observando el árido paisaje, mientras continuaba pensando en su amado saiyajin. _"Aun no puedo creer que seamos una pareja… Recuerdo la primera vez que lo besé como si hubiera sido ayer… En ese momento no supe por qué lo hice, pero ahora, viéndolo en retrospectiva él me atraía mucho, tiene ese algo que es imposible de resistir… Ah, Vegeta… nunca creí que amarte sería tan fácil, pero complicado al mismo tiempo. No me arrepiento. Tú si eres el indicado para mí"_

Suspiró sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Luego, cogió su invento y se lo quedó observando, mientras ladeaba su cabeza a manera de interrogación

-Necesitas un nombre… Algo que diga lo que eres… mmm… ¿Qué te parece Arep-1?, eso te describe muy bien mi pequeño prototipo de regeneración artificial… - luego ordenó - Robot, nuevo código. Nombre de dispositivo AREP-1…

-AREP-1…Bip… Reconociendo... Nuevo Código Acepado… - replicó el robot

Sonrió satisfecha de su elección y guardando las cosas, volvió a subir a su vehículo. Continuaría su camino para encontrar a Vegeta. Estaba segura que él le ayudaría. Con el humor de perros del que se pondría por ir a interrumpirlo, era más que probable que intentara destruir a su pequeño acompañante. Si no lo lograba convencerlo de buenas a primeras, ella tenía un plan para hacerlo enojar _"Después de todo eso no es tan difícil, je, je"_

-Fue una buena idea mejorar el motor de este vehículo… ahora demoraré menos en encontrar a ese esquivo príncipe… ¿Por qué tiene que ir tan lejos a entrenar?

Cogió a su robot y acomodándolo en su regazo, para ahorrar baterías, emprendió rumbo hacia la señal de Vegeta, ya estaba solo a unos kilómetros.

…

Salieron los tres del Bar Libertad y caminaron por los callejones, hasta llegar fuera de la ciudad. Vegeta detuvo su paso y se dio media vuelta hacia los hombres, notando que no había nadie más a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos vas a enseñar? ¿Se trata de alguna técnica que quieres que aprendamos como tus nuevos soldados?

-Yo si quiero – dijo el lagarto, visiblemente excitado con la idea.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos un momento

-Grünter… nunca me dijiste porque fue que mi padre perdonó a tu raza…

La gelatina se lo quedó viendo un momento, antes de responder

\- ¿No lo sabes?… Con Vegetasei tuvimos una alianza tecnológica muy importante… Nuestros científicos inventaron lo que tú conoces como "sistema atmosférico exterior"… Se las vendimos a ustedes a cambio de protección… - bebió un sorbo y continuó - Luego vino Freezer y decidió que esa tecnología ahora era suya al igual que mi planeta. Se supone que lo purgarían para venderlo…pero tu padre intervino ante Freezer para que no nos eliminaran… el Rey Vegeta era un saiyajin de palabra… Desde entonces, estuvimos al servicio del Imperio… al igual que ustedes.

-Comprendo… - volvió a mirarlos - ¿están muy disconformes con sus vidas actuales?

Ambos asintieron

-Eso no tienes que volver a preguntarlo…- respondió Grünter - nuestras vidas son un sinsentido, Vegeta… No es vida sin tener batallas que pelear... Así nos criamos y así moriremos.

El príncipe sonrió malignamente.

-Los sacaré de esa miseria… Podrás darle las gracias a mi padre directamente, Grünter… en el infierno.

Sin más, saltó sobre los hombres y poniendo una mano en el pecho de cada uno les incineró el corazón, con una descarga de ki.

-Ve-Vegeta – alcanzó a gemir Grünter, con sus ojos muy abiertos

El saiyajin frunció y vio como los cuerpos inertes caían a sus pies. Se inclinó sobre el hombre gelatina y murmuró

-De nada… Lamentablemente para ustedes, par de estúpidos, estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado… - se puso de pie y observó hacia la ciudad - No necesito ayuda para conquistar el Universo… y no puedo permitir que nadie sepa de la Tierra… No quiero curiosos en aquel lugar… Solo me falta encontrar a ese imbécil de Yanelo… Pero antes, debo confirmar lo dicho por este par. Espero que sea un error…

Comenzó su camino de regreso entre las construcciones.

…

Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- ¡Es una ciudad! … ese embustero de Vegeta me las pagará… De haber sabido que había algo así en este planeta hubiera venido hace mucho… ¡Claro, él puede venir y relajarse paseando! Pero yo, tengo que conformarme con ese estúpido desierto que no tiene nada de divertido. Ya verá.

Aceleró avanzando hacia los edificios, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue encapsular su vehículo y guardarlo junto con las demás cápsulas, en una cartuchera que traía en su cadera. Luego oprimió los botones en el rastreador y encontró la posición del saiyajin. Camino entre los edificios, asombrándose por la cantidad de razas distintas que pululaban a su alrededor. Se sorprendió también al ver una mujer de apariencia similar a la suya y sonrió pensando que podía pasar desapercibida sin ningún problema. No entendía nada de los letreros que adornaban las tiendas _"Vegeta tendrá que enseñarme a leer esta lengua… ¡Esta ciudad es sorprendente!"_

Continuó avanzando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

…

Vegeta se concentró en sentir algún ki saiyajin. Lo encontró en el centro de la ciudad, pero no era exactamente saiyajin " _¿Qué mierda? …Quizás Grünter mentía y la mujer es mitad saiyajin… Hmn… Es lógico, ese imbécil no era capaz de notar la diferencia... Maldición, no tiene sentido… ¿Podría haber otra raza compatible de la que no teníamos conocimiento?… Si es una híbrida se acabaría esta estúpida confusión que tengo y mis planes continuarán inalterables… Aunque de todas formas sería mitad saiyajin… ¡Demonios! (apretó sus puños) Será mejor ir a verificar la información que me entregó ese par de inútiles de una vez por todas"_

No lo pensó más y se internó por los pasillos a paso veloz, entre la multitud. La mayoría eran seres de los más variados planetas, pero ninguno de poder importante.

Dobló en una esquina y ahí la vio. Se recostó contra el muro para poder observar sin ser visto y pudo apreciar que en aquel pequeño puesto de pieles había una muchacha. Físicamente no la encontró atractiva, solo era una mujer normal. Esta debía tener aproximadamente entre veinte y treinta años, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

La mujer estaba detrás de un mostrador, por lo que no podía apreciar si realmente tenía cola. Su largo cabello era negro, enmarañado, y sus ojos oscuros, de contextura atlética, algo robusta para su gusto, y de piel bronceada, un poco más alta que él, por lo que pudo deducir a la distancia. Sus rasgos eran más bien toscos y tenía una cicatriz en su rostro. Estaba vestida con un uniforme, sin armadura, en color negro de mangas cortas.

Sin dudarlo más avanzó hasta la tienda…

…

Bulma por fin llegó al mercado, los pasillos comenzaron a estrecharse y a aumentar la cantidad de gente. Tomo a Arep-1 en sus brazos, para no perderlo.

 _-_ Oh, hay tantas cosas que quisiera llevarme… ¿qué clase de dinero utilizarán?... Esa mascada se le vería hermosa a mamá… ¡Ah!, y ese sombrero extraño se lo llevaría sin dudar al maestro Roshi…

Simplemente quería llevarse todo.

Un anciano de forma humanoide perruna se la quedó viendo

\- ¿Y usted que me ve? ¿Tengo monos en la cara acaso?

El viejo se alejó de ella al momento.

Un aroma dulce la llevó a un puesto de frutas

-Hola… ¿Cuánto pide por estas? – dijo señalando unas extrañas esferas de color verde jaspeado con rojo

El sujeto la miró de arriba abajo y le respondió

-Igk… - chilló – Acepto gemas… - luego negó con sus manos - No I-cenots, nada del Imperio

Bulma se quedó mirando al sujeto de apariencia ratonil _"Comprendo. Así que al morir Freezer dejaron de usar la moneda establecida…es muy interesante"_

-Solo preguntaba… Se ven muy sabrosas.

\- ¡Vete si no vas a comprar! … - luego entrecerró sus grises ojos - A menos que quieras hacer un intercambio…

Ella se alejó. Prefirió ni averiguar qué clase de intercambio _"Uy, qué tipo más desagradable… La próxima traeré algunas cosas para intercambiar y poder llevarme algunos recuerdos a la Tierra…"_

…

Vegeta llegó frente a la tienda y comenzó a evaluar la mercancía que vendían allí. Había pieles de variados animales. Unas tan suaves como la alfombra que tenía en su habitación y otras de pelaje áspero, pero que servirían bien para algún traje que protegiera del frío.

\- ¿Buscas algo en especial? – preguntó la chica, acercándose al mostrador. Su voz era casi infantil.

Vegeta levantó la vista hacia ella

-Hmn… Si… ¿Qué eres? - respondió haciendo un movimiento con su barbilla

\- ¿Acaso no se nota, bobo? – le preguntó la chica, algo molesta

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos, obviando el insulto. Acarició una de las pieles que tenía frente a él, mientras comentaba

-Oí por allí que eres saiyajin…

-Pues oíste bien… ¿vas a comprar algo? De lo contrario deja de tocar mi mercancía

Vegeta sonrío ante las palabras de la muchacha

-No lo sé… ¿qué me recomiendas?

-Tengo pieles de los más variados tipos ¿para que la quieres?

Vegeta se quedó observando a la muchacha un momento, luego respondió

\- ¿Tienes algo como para soportar el frío del desierto?

Ella lo miró y respondió

-Claro. Esta – dijo indicando una piel oscura – es de tirjo y la llevan mucho para eso.

El saiyajin prefirió terminar con la farsa, había preguntado solo para iniciar un dialogo y conocer qué tipo de carácter tenía la muchacha

-Hmn… Dejémonos de esta estupidez. Seré directo contigo. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es que una hembra saiyajin aún está con vida.

La muchacha se puso pálida un momento, sin embargo, respondió

\- ¿Solo viniste a interrogarme? ¿Acaso no sabes lo fuertes que somos los saiyajins?

Vegeta se irguió en su lugar y le soltó

-No trates de intimidarme, idiota... Soy Vegeta, príncipe de tu raza.

La mandíbula de ella descendió brevemente, empalideciendo. Era de conocimiento público la legendaria fuerza del guerrero saiyajin que derrotó a la familia imperial.

A duras penas recobró la compostura y respondió

-Oh… Discúlpeme… es un honor conocerle, señor – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

A Vegeta le pareció sospechosa la actitud de ella. Pero prefirió seguir con su interrogatorio

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

Ella dudó un momento y luego respondió

-Li-Ka

Vegeta se quedó mirándola a los ojos. No terminaba de creer lo que veía, sin embargo, el tono de voz de ella no dejaba de hacérsele sospechoso.

-Ese nombre no es muy saiyajin que digamos…

-Nací en el planeta Freezer-674…- respondió, mientras su cola comenzaba a mostrarse tras ella y a agitarse

Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo, efectivamente tenía una cola funcional _"Maldición, si es … pero no sé por qué me hace pensar en el imbécil de Kakaroto y su ridícula amnesia"_

-Eso está muy lejos de Vegetasei… ¿no te parece?... ¿Cómo terminaste en ese lugar?

Ella se puso a la defensiva y sus ojos cambiaron a verde por un segundo. Vegeta notó eso _"Que demonios…"_

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes preguntas suyas… ¿Cuál es el interés?

Vegeta comenzó a cabrearse.

-No seas altanera y responde. Como saiyajin me debes respeto ¿oíste? Además, ¿qué mierda fue eso que hiciste con tus ojos?

La chica trago duro e instintivamente dio un paso atrás, tirando unos trastes que estaban a su espalda.

\- ¿Me temes? Esa no es la actitud de un saiyajin… ¡Habla! - dijo Vegeta, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos

Li-Ka comenzó a tartamudear por el miedo que le infundieron los ojos de Vegeta

-Yo … E-esto… sí… sé lo fuerte que es usted… No me haga daño, por favor…

Vegeta apretó sus dientes, comenzando a irritarse _"¿qué clase de saiyajin responde de esta forma?"_

-Argg… -hiso golpeado con sus puños sobre las pieles - Responde a lo que te pregunté de una maldita vez y podrás continuar con vida.

La muchacha dudó antes de hablar.

-No lo sé… No conocí a mis padres – respondió.

\- ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste con tus ojos y cómo es que sabes ocultar tu poder de pelea?

La chica lo miró e intuyó que debía escapar de allí. Ese sujeto le daba pavor, pero pensó que debía aprovechar la situación para continuar sobreviviendo.

-No sé de qué habla, señor.

Vegeta saltó el mesón de pieles y quedó frente a Li-Ka. La tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, bastante enojado

\- ¡Maldita sea, no te hagas la que no sabes de lo que hablo! – le gritó, casi chocando su nariz con la de ella.

…

Con un poco de dificultad se hizo camino y llegó casi hasta la construcción central, que supuso era algún edificio administrativo o de gobierno, por unas cintas que adornaban sus ventanas.

Llegó a una esquina y al girar encontró al saiyajin. Avanzó unos pasos, pero al verlo de más cerca sus piernas le fallaron, sintiendo un peso en su estómago.

Vegeta estaba pegado a una muchacha. Desde su perspectiva parecía que estaba besando a la chica. Pero eso no fue lo que más la mortificó. La joven tenía una cola como de mono que se erguía a un lado, señal inequívoca de que era una saiyajin. Apretó a Arep-1 contra su pecho, con fuerza _"No puede ser cierto… Esto no puede estar pasándome otra vez… ¿ella es una saiyajin?... Debe ser un maldito malentendido… ¿Acaso Vegeta viene a verla a diario?... Claro, entrenamiento decía él… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?... Pero no, esta vez no me quedaré con las ganas de decirle sus cuantas verdades… Vegeta es mí pareja y ninguna mujer, saiyajin o no, va a venir a coquetearle"_

Sintió que le hervía la sangre. Decidió ir a donde estaban a encararlos. Esta vez no saldría corriendo como una cobarde.

…

Vegeta golpeó a la muchacha contra el muro y escupió a un lado

\- ¿Por qué no respondes, mierda?

Li-Ka miró sobre el hombro del príncipe y vio que mucha gente comenzaba a agruparse frente a la tienda. Luego volvió su vista al hombre, le pareció una muy buena idea ser gentil con él. Después de todo su supervivencia estaba en juego.

-Yo… Creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ello, señor – dijo indicando con su barbilla a la gente que los miraba. Luego agregó con suavidad – Deberíamos hablarlo… en privado…

Él estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bien… Iremos a otro lugar…

Cogió a la muchacha por un brazo y salió volando. No esperó a averiguar si ella podía o no hacerlo. Quería alejarse lo más pronto de allí y continuar su interrogatorio sin testigos. _"…Li-Ka parece ser una idiota, pero a fin de cuentas es una saiyajin… Argg, necesito zanjar este asunto antes de volver a la nave…"_

…

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida. No esperaba que Vegeta saliera volando de allí. Volvió su vista al puesto de pieles y la chica ya no estaba.

Pestañeó un par de veces confundida. Ella estaba lista para gritarles y ellos se marchaban.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso me vieron?

El mismo anciano de antes, que ahora había estado viendo el alboroto de la tienda, la quedó mirando al oírla hablar sola nuevamente.

-¡DEJE DE SEGUIRME! – le gritó furiosa

El hombre salió huyendo por entre la multitud, tropezando un poco más allá.

Bulma llegó hasta la tienda. Se apoyó en las pieles del mesón, inclinándose un poco para mirar al interior.

-MALDICIÓN… SE FUE CON ELLA

Sus manos temblaban de la rabia. Pero esto no le impidió comenzar a oprimir velozmente los botones del rastreador.

-Ahí estas, desgraciado.

Desencapsuló su motocicleta y puso al robot en su regazo. Aceleró a fondo, sin importarle la gente que saltaba a los lados, para no morir arrollada.

-ABRAN PASO, MALDITA SEA. ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIAAAAAAAA

…

Descendió junto con Li-Ka en medio de una plantación de árboles frutales, a las afueras de la ciudad. Apenas tocó tierra la soltó y ella cayó al suelo. La chica instintivamente retrocedió, arrastrándose.

-Por favor, no me mates… Puedo serle de mucha utilidad - suplicó

A Vegeta le molestaba a cada instante más la actitud de ella. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, pensando en cómo haría para sacarle la información que necesitaba y saber si era digna a continuar con la herencia saiyajin… aunque era la última hembra, dejaba bastante que desear en cuanto a su forma de ser.

Comenzó a elevar su ki, sin querer, formando un leve cráter a su alrededor, mientras aumentaba su frustración y su mente iba de un lado a otro _"¿Por qué mierda pasó esto? Definitivamente lo cambia todo… Ahora podría estar pensando en aumentar mis capacidades como súper saiyajin y solo puedo pensar en que haré con Bulma… No puede enterarse de esto, eso está claro… La necesito a mi lado, no solo por la tecnología que puede darme… Pero como heredero de la sangre saiyajin tengo el deber de mantener mi raza con vida… Por un demonio, ni siquiera me atrae físicamente…"_

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Nappa volvía de su sector asignado a purgar. Tomó asiento cerca de la fogata y miró al príncipe_

 _\- ¿No ha vuelto Raditz?_

 _Vegeta negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras jugaba con una rama, distraídamente, moviendo la fogata_

 _-Debe estar haciendo lo suyo… - Agregó el calvo con burla - Qué suerte tuvimos en venir a Bisain_

 _El príncipe lo miró levantando una ceja a manera de interrogación._

 _Nappa le respondió_

 _\- ¿No me digas que no te parecieron atractivas las hembras de aquí?_

 _El príncipe hizo una mueca de asco_

 _-Ustedes dos me dan nauseas…_

 _-Ja, ja, ja… Tu eres el extraño, Vegeta… Ya no puedes contenerte por mucho tiempo más y lo sabes…_

 _\- ¡Cállate, Nappa! – ladró el más pequeño_

 _Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos_

 _-Por suerte nunca me uní a una hembra saiyajin…_

 _\- ¿Nunca? – pregunto estrechando sus ojos con suspicacia._

 _Él había oído una historia de pasillo con respecto a que Nappa había tenido problemas debido a una hembra clase baja, pero no sabía los detalles y aunque sinceramente no le interesaba saber la vida de su subordinado, le molestó que él no le hablara honestamente. Aunque por otra parte supuso que era realmente vergonzoso para un élite aceptar que se había unido a una hembra de clase inferior._

 _-No… La compañera saiyajin era para toda la vida, Vegeta… ¡Demonios! Te lo explique hace mucho… Nunca pones atención a las ..._

 _-No me interesa… - lo interrumpió en seco._

 _Nappa guardó silencio, sin embargo, se lo quedó mirando de reojo, como ahogado con lo que deseaba decir_

 _Vegeta rodó sus ojos y soltó un bufido._

 _-Termina de una maldita vez…_

 _\- Era algo biológico – comentó con menos entusiasmo - Tu cuerpo elegía y no podías negarte... Puedes tirarte cuanta mujer quieras, pero con una compañera el asunto era distinto… era algo tan increíble, que las demás hembras te parecían esperpentos, sin importar sus cualidades… Por eso nunca me uní, no me convenía… Después de todo uno tiene ciertas necesidades que atender cuando está en purga…_

 _Vegeta chistó molesto, mientras seguía mirando la fogata. Él nunca sabría lo que era unirse a una hembra saiyajin…_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Terminó soltando su frustración con un grito

-AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG

La muchacha quedó paralizada en su sitio y no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento. Solo observaba incrédula el enorme despliegue de poder del príncipe.

…

Bulma avanzaba a toda velocidad, siguiendo la señal del rastreador. De un momento a otro su comunicador estalló, haciéndola perder el control de la motocicleta, sin embargo, luego de una maniobra y un par de derrapes, pudo recobrar el equilibrio y retomar su ruta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?... Debo estar muy cerca… ¡Oh! ¡Ya los veo!

Levantó la rueda delantera, tomando aún más velocidad

…

Vegeta, ya más calmado luego de liberar algo de tensión de su cuerpo, avanzó unos pasos y quedó frente a Li-Ka

\- Acaso ¿te sorprende mi poder?

Ella asintió, poniéndose de pie con cautela.

\- ¿Ahora será que puedes hablar?

Li-Ka le mantuvo la mirada mientras preguntaba

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Solo quiero que respondas a mis preguntas y luego veremos… Soy mucho más veloz que tú, así que te será muy difícil huir.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, sonando más segura. Pensó que era mejor hablar y tratar de llevar de la manera más conveniente al hombre que parecía querer asesinarla. Había sobrevivido al Imperio de Freezer, evitando ser asesinada o esclavizada. No pensaba morir a manos de nadie, no después de todo lo que había hecho para estar con vida.

-Príncipe Vegeta… No sé de qué habla cuando dice eso del poder de pelea… Y lo de mis ojos… Es algo con lo que nací…

Vegeta arrugó más su ceño

\- ¿Eres una híbrida?

-NO SE A QUE SE REFIERE CON ESO – gritó ella, apretando sus puños.

Vegeta sonrió. Al fin estaba consiguiendo sacar a flote el verdadero carácter saiyajin de la chica.

-Me refiero – dijo con calma – a que tus padres no debieron ser ambos saiyajins…

-Eso no lo sé… Fui criada por una pareja de ancianos esclavos… Me encontraron vagando por la tundra occidental, mientras buscaban minerales para el Imperio… Es todo lo que sé.

Vegeta la observó evaluando la veracidad de sus palabras. Luego respiró hondo y se acercó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de ella. Li-Ka estaba agitada y no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Entonces la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su rostro _"Es algo que debo hacer… Es la única forma de saberlo…"_

Sin pensarlo más la besó, necesitaba saber si se sentía lo mismo que con su compañera.

La chica respondió torpemente a aquella acción, sin embargo, al Vegeta intensificar la presión en sus labios, ella comenzó a disfrutarlo. Estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que él la alejó bruscamente, sin soltar el agarre de sus hombros _"Ni cerca… ¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué no siento lo mismo que cuando estoy con Bulma?"_

Sintió rabia contra él mismo, por lo que sentía por Bulma y por no poder sentir ese algo especial que sentía por una humana con una mujer de su propia raza.

-Eso fue… -intentó hablar Li-Ka, con la voz entrecortada - ¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer?

-Te besé – soltó molestó, evitando mirarla.

\- ¿podríamos hacerlo de nuevo?... Se sintió bien – dijo ella algo sonrojada

Vegeta suspiró con fastidio, acercándola a su pecho nuevamente, para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te busqué?

Ella negó, mientras se perdía en aquellos intensos ojos negros.

-No lo sé… - dijo con suavidad la muchacha, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el pecho del saiyajin.

A Vegeta no le hizo ni cosquillas sentir las manos de la hembra sobre su pecho. _"Qué diferente es… ¿Cómo podría siquiera fornicar con ella si no me despierta ni el más mínimo interés? ... Pero somos los últimos. Es mi deber como príncipe de mi raza. Es una cuestión de honor"_ Intentó convencerse mentalmente.

Decidió decirle la verdad de una vez.

-Tenemos la obligación de continuar con nuestra raza…- agregó el príncipe - Pero desde ahora te digo que no siento ni la más mínima atrac…

El ruido de un motor lo interrumpió. Ambos se giraron hacia dónde provenía. Era la motocicleta de Bulma

\- ¡Hmp! … _-_ hizo él _"Mierda, es Bulma… Estúpido comunicador, debí deshacerme de él antes de venir aquí…"_

Bulma bajó de su moto hecha una furia. Sus manos en puños y sus ojos en llamas. Tras ella Arep-1, flotando.

Caminó dando pisotadas hasta estar a medio metro de ambos. Luego explotó

\- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?

Vegeta tragó saliva. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que aun sostenía a la muchacha por los hombros. Soltó a Li-Ka como si quemara

\- ¿NO VAS A RESPONDER? – gritó la peli turquesa, de manos en jarras

-Este asunto no te incumbe, mujer - dijo Vegeta, intentando sonar calmado.

Grave error. Su compañera se enfureció aún más

\- ¿QUÉ NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA? … ¡ESTOY HARTA DE PASAR POR TONTA! … ¿ACASO CREISTE QUE ME IRIA LLORANDO COMO UNA POBRE IDIOTA MIENTRAS TU JUGABAS AL GRAN MACHO SAIYAJIN CON ESTA, CON ESTA ROBA HOMBRES?

Vegeta intentó abrir su boca, pero Bulma le envió una mirada tan fiera que lo dejó congelado por un momento, pero al siguiente se cruzó de brazos y chistó, molesto.

-¡Tsk!

Bulma obvió su rabieta y continuó

¡Y TÚ! – dijo volteando a ver a la muchacha de arriba abajo – ESTA ME LA PAGAS... SAIYAJIN O NO, NADIE ME QUITA LO QUE ME PERTENECE

Si Li-Ka había temido por su vida antes con Vegeta, ahora estaba segura de que esa mujer tenía todas las intenciones de asesinarla. Sin embargo, no se dejaría intimidar por alguien que parecía tan débil. Además, ya tenía todo un plan en su mente, para quedarse con aquel fabuloso espécimen saiyajin y seguir con vida. Después de todo no le caería mal estar bajo la protección del hombre que todos decían sería el futuro emperador. No tenía idea de la relación de aquella mujer con Vegeta, pero supuso que era una puta que se estaba tratando de pasar de lista.

Dio un paso al frente, sacando el pecho, quedando a un paso de Bulma

\- ¿QUÉ? … estás muy equivocada. Él me trajo aquí para estar a solas – dijo señalando a Vegeta - Además, él es un príncipe y no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a una simple puta siliari. Por si no lo notaste ambos somos saiyajins y podemos asesinarte si quisiéramos.

Vegeta se cubrió los ojos con su mano, masajeando sus sienes _"Mierda, esto no va a terminar bien…"_

\- ¿QUÉ NO TENGO NADA QUE VER? – Bufó Bulma – Este que ves aquí es _mi_ compañero… - dijo señalándolo también - Y no soy una puta, ni siliari o como se llame.

Li-Ka se envalentonó, mientras Vegeta entrecerraba sus ojos.

\- ¿Tú Compañero? Pues te diré que él me acaba de proponer que continuemos con nuestra raza ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, tontita?

Bulma pestañeó incrédula ante lo que acaba de oír

\- ¿Có-Cómo me llamaste?

-Ton-ti-ta… o acaso debo repetirlo, estúpida

La voz de Bulma comenzó a sonar aún más aguda

\- ¡NADIE ME LLAMA TONTA! … ¡Te daré una paliza, por meterte con los novios ajenos, así muera en el intento! ¡No me importa que seas una perra saiyajin!

Vegeta intentó detenerla, estirando una mano hacia ella

-TU NO ME TOQUES – le grito Bulma, echando chispas por sus ojos y con los dientes como los de una fiera.

Ante un choqueado Vegeta, Bulma saltó sobre la chica y comenzaron a golpearse.

Ambas rodaron por el suelo, tirando golpes donde cayeran. Luego se pusieron de pie y cada una intentó coger del pelo a la otra. Una vez que ambas lograron su objetivo, Bulma chilló y comenzó a patear el costado de la chica, hasta que consiguió zafarse y con un ágil movimiento se lanzó sobre Li-Ka, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Vegeta en un principio temió por la vida de su compañera, haciendo un amague de separarlas, pero su temor pasó a estupor cuando vio que Bulma comenzaba a dominar la batalla, si es que se le podía decir así a la masacre que estaba llevando a cabo su compañera. Prefirió no entrometerse. La única vez que había visto una pelea de hembras, fue de unas putas a las afuera de una cantina, y esa vez simplemente las incineró a las dos por los molestos ruidos que hacían. Recordando aquello supuso que tenían algún código universal en el que igualaban fuerzas antes de golpearse. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las habilidades de su compañera. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.

Bulma estaba a horcajadas sobre Li-Ka y la tenía sostenida del cabello mientras le daba golpes de puño sobre el rostro. La saiyajin parecía un estropajo en las manos de Bulma.

Pero de un momento a otro la saiyajin se rindió

\- ¡ME RINDO! … ¡ME RINDO! – gritó Li-Ka intentando cubrirse el rostro inútilmente – NO SOY SAIYAJIN, SOY UNA TEDIBEAJIN

Bulma dejó de golpear y la miró incrédula

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Ante ambos la chica se desvaneció en una nube de polvo y apareció bajo Bulma una chica que parecía un osito de felpa blanco, con cabello rojo corto, de ojos verdes y de baja estatura.

La mandíbula de Vegeta cayó, contra su voluntad, al igual que sus brazos.

-Pe- pero qué mier… - murmuró.

La peli turquesa se levantó y se sacudió un poco el polvo de encima, pasó una mano por su labio partido, recomponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial. Aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, se hizo la fuerte al ponerse de pie de manera engreída, por su victoria

-Así que solo eres una alienígena que se sabe transformar en otras criaturas… - se cruzó de brazos, notándosele demasiado el tiempo que había compartido con Vegeta - Conozco a otros como tú… Eso explica por qué eres tan débil.

La chica asintió, avergonzada

-Sí – dijo con dificultad, mientras se sentaba y se sujetaba su costado, con cuidado – lo hice porque necesitaba una forma que me brindara protección… Y cuando supe lo fuertes que eran los saiyajin me hice pasar por una, para que nadie intentara atacarme… Hace mucho tiempo vi a uno en una cantina donde trabajé como cocinera, en el planeta B-439 … Lo-lo lamento…No sabía que él tuviera ya una compañera…

Bulma le dio la espalda a la chica y avanzó hasta Vegeta. Éste estaba con la mandíbula apretada y los brazos a los lados, procesando la confesión de Li-Ka.

 _"Por supuesto. Eso explica que nadie supiera de ella... Se podía transfigurar en cualquier cosa y así pasar desapercibida..."_

La voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Ahí tienes a tu hembra saiyajin… - le espetó con rabia

Vegeta miró a Bulma y luego apartó su vista. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, ni siquiera al ser derrotado por los inútiles humanos ni cuando fue asesinado por Freezer. Había caído en una burda trampa y si no hubiera sido por su compañera habría mordido el anzuelo de la mujer. Aunque eventualmente la hubiera descubierto, quizás habría sido demasiado tarde.

Bulma caminó hasta su motocicleta y se fue, acelerando a fondo _"Estúpido Vegeta"_

El saiyajin volteó a ver por donde se iba su compañera. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, tenía tanta rabia y frustración, que sintió que su cuerpo estallaría si no destruía algo.

-Vete, maldita impostora… Si te quedas un segundo más ante mi presencia no responderé por tu vida – le dijo con una voz ronca a Li-Ka.

Ella no esperó a que se lo pidiera nuevamente, alejándose lo más rápido que respondieron sus piernitas, dejando una nube de tierra a su paso.

Una vez solo, se transformó en súper saiyajin

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó, hundiéndose en el terreno.

En eso vio un objeto que levitaba a unos metros de él. Se acercó al robot y lo cogió en su mano

-¿?...

-AREP-1…Ingrese código…

Apretó sus dientes y lo arrojó al aire, con rabia, lanzando luego un rayo de ki expulsándolo del planeta.

Hecho esto cerró sus ojos y deshizo su transformación con un suspiro. Se quedó de pie, con los brazos a los lados. Su barbilla tocó su pecho, en un gesto de derrota " _Soy un idiota… ahora Bulma no querrá que me acerque … ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Yo aquí pensando en tener descendencia con una desconocida y ella siempre fue mi mejor opción ¿Qué más poderoso que un híbrido saiyajin-humano para gobernar el universo? … (levantó la vista hacia donde había enviado al robot) … ¿No era ese el plan desde un principio, Nappa? A pesar de que eras un imbécil tenías razón… (sonrió amargamente) Una compañera es para toda la vida y ahora ella me demostró lo digna que es de ser mi mujer, y con creces, enfrentándose sin pensarlo a una hembra saiyajin, aunque finalmente no lo fuera… ¡Maldita sea! Debo componer esto… ¿pero si no me quiere con ella?... Debo hacerle entender mis motivos, después de todo caí en una trampa… Pero si no logro convencerla… (levantó su vista hacia el ocaso) … No puedo perderla, ella es una pieza clave en mis planes de conquista. Ya está decidido…"_

…

Yamcha se desperezó y observó a su alrededor. _"Otro día en este solitario desierto… si no fuera por Puar me habría vuelto loco hace mucho… Este lugar me recuerda mucho a cuando nos conocimos…"_

Salió de la pequeña casa cápsula, regalo de los señores Briefs y observó el paisaje. Nada más que tierra y rocas en kilómetros a la redonda.

-Debo volver a la civilización en algún momento…

-Buenos días, Yam.

Se volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Oh, hola Puar

El gatito levitó hasta quedar a su lado.

\- ¿No vas a desayunar?

-Mmm… si… - dijo, como ido

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

El ex ladrón del desierto miró hacia el horizonte _"Este vacío que siento es solo por ella… día tras día, me siento culpable por dejarla ir… Aun no puedo superar que me haya cambiado por ese enano desgraciado de Vegeta…"_

Sonrió a su amigo, con algo de amargura

-No es nada… Creo que hoy me levanté del lado equivocado de la cama…

\- ¿Estás así por Bulma?

Yamcha suspiró

-No puedo sacármela de la cabeza… aún duele, Puar, aquí. - terminó llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Pero ya no puedes hacer nada, Yam…

-Es verdad… - dijo retornando a la casa - Vamos a comer algo y luego iré a entrenar… Eso siempre funciona _"Por un momento"_

-Sí – respondió su amigo dando unas volteretas en el aire

Yamcha solo lo observó, con un sentimiento de infinito agradecimiento. Luego volteó a mirar el paisaje una última vez antes de ingresar a la casa _"Algún día te arrepentirás de haberme dejado… Siempre te amaré, Bulma… no me importa que hayas elegido a otro para que comparta tu vida"_

…

Ella llegó antes de lo esperado a la nave, era lógico, ya que manejó a máxima potencia todo el camino de vuelta y aunque no tenía el rastreador, se había guiado por la posición del sol para orientarse y no perderse en ese enorme desierto.

Se duchó y cambio de ropa, necesitaba sacarse toda la rabia y la tierra que tenía encima. Pero solo logró limpiarse del polvo _"¡Maldición! Lo vi besándola, lo vi con ella en sus brazos… No puedo permitir que me pisoteé como lo hizo el imbécil de Yamcha… Esto no se va a quedar así. Ya no soy la misma estúpida de antes. ¿Acaso pensó que no me daría cuenta? Que entrenamiento ni que nada. Seguro me engañaba todos los malditos días y luego me hacía el amor como si nada…"_

Salió de su cuarto, subió a la cocina y encendió un cigarrillo, el cual tuvo que apagar luego de un par de caladas, pues le dio asco. Pensó que se debía a algún efecto del traje anti-gravedad. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a preparar algo y así distraerse, mientras pasaba el efecto.

Cortó vegetales, más bien destrozó algunos pepinos, zanahorias y nabos largos, mientras maldecía entre dientes _"Idiota. ¿Así que estaba viéndose con una mujer saiyajin?... y aunque no lo fuera, eso no lo justifica… ¿acaso pensaba dejarme el muy maldito?... No, no y no. Yo seré quién termine con esto, aunque me duela el alma, aunque mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos, aunque tenga que volver con la cola entre las piernas a la Tierra… Uyy, una cola… ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta de que lo estaban engañando? …Muy inteligente ¡las pelotas!... Bastardo desgraciado… Vio una cola y corrió tras ella, hombre tenía que ser después de todo"_

Echó todo el picadillo a una enorme olla y procedió a preparar el postre. Comenzó a triturar con un martillo, sobre la tabla de cortar, algunos kiwis e higos, salpicando todo a su alrededor mientras continuaba maldiciendo.

Suspiró al sentir su estómago gruñir. Decidió cenar de una vez. Dejó lo que estaba preparando y busco una pizza para recalentar. Pensó que sería buena idea ver una película, para despejar su mente. Sin embargo, no pudo. No podía dejar de sentir un dolor en su pecho y la comedia romántica que estaba viendo la hacía sentir peor. _"No voy a llorar… no le daré el maldito gusto de verme sufrir por él… ¿Por qué la besó? Maldito el día en que le enseñé a hacerlo… ¿Querría saber si se sentía igual con otras? No, demonios, no voy a perdonarlo. Me vio sufrir por Yamcha y aun así me hizo lo mismo… y yo que pensé que era el amor de mi vida… Si tan solo la vida fuera como las películas y siempre hubiera un final feliz… "_

Se sobresaltó al oír la compuerta, sintiendo como su estómago se tensaba _"… creí que no se aparecería por lo menos en un mes por aquí… Ojalá se hubiera quedado fuera como lo hacía antes… No quisiera verlo ahora, pero supongo que mientras antes mejor…_ _la herida duele menos cuando se retira el parche de un tirón…_ _"_

Vegeta, cumpliendo su palabra de volver a la nave a diario, llegó sigilosamente. Sabía que ella estaba en la cocina, por lo que respiró hondo y se preparó para enfrentarla de una vez.

Sonó el horno y Bulma se levantó para sacar su cena. Estaba nerviosa, pero intentaría ocultarlo lo mejor posible. No quería verse débil frente a él. _"No puedo dejar de temblar, pero debo ser fuerte"_ Suspiró, intentando relajarse.

En eso estaba, cuando apareció el príncipe en la cocina. Silenciosamente avanzó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella.

\- ¿Decidiste volver?… ¿Creí que estarías con tu noviecita? - dijo ella, con ironía y fingida tranquilidad, sin voltear, mientras cortaba un trozo de pizza

Vegeta se notaba algo nervioso. Nunca en su vida pensó que tendría que suplicarle a alguien nuevamente. _"Demonios… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero la mejor estrategia es ir de frente y con calma…"_

-Bulma…

\- ¿Dime? – preguntó molesta, aun sin mirarlo. Terminó de servirse una porción de pizza en un plato.

-Lo que ocurrió…

-Sé lo que ocurrió – lo interrumpió, girándose y mirándolo a los ojos – no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Vegeta vio un brillo que no había visto jamás en los ojos de ella. Sin embargo, desechó cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente.

-Maldita sea, mujer… ¿Me dejarás hablar?

-No necesito tus ridículas explicaciones… ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? ¿Qué esa mujer te obligó a besarla?... No me interesa, Vegeta…

El saiyajin se quedó en su lugar, observando a Bulma. Sintió la necesidad de besarla. Era la única forma que se le ocurría de pedirle disculpas. Además de que estaba, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, excitado por verla así de enojada y además de derrotar a una mujer saiyajin, aunque no lo fuera realmente.

Ella pasó por su lado con su plato, haciéndole un desprecio. Vegeta no pudo soportarlo y, tomándola con un brazo por la cintura, la apegó a su cuerpo y llevando su mano libre al rostro de la joven, depositó un salvaje beso en sus labios, lleno de necesidad, intentando traspasarle lo que sentía por ella.

Bulma se sorprendió por el acto, quedándose estática, en una de sus manos aun el plato con la pizza. Quería despreciarlo, pero su cuerpo respondió involuntariamente _"Cómo extrañaré esto…"_

Se besaron por varios segundos y luego la apartó con suavidad, perdiéndose en cada detalle de su rostro.

-Bulma… - dijo muy suave -…yo…

Ella esperaba una explicación coherente por parte de él, ansiaba que todo volviera a normalidad.

-… necesito que comprendas…– agregó el, mirándola aun a los ojos- que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos, pero las circunstancias me…

Ella no pudo evitar sentir aún más rabia contra él.

\- ¿Entonces debo aceptar que me engañes como si nada?

-¡Déjame terminar!… Yo no te he engañado… Iba a decírtelo, eventualmente…

\- ¿Eventualmente? ¿y que me ibas a decir exactamente que hacías con la señorita transformista? ¿Qué jugaban a la comidita? No me digas esas mierdas Vegeta… No soy la misma ingenua de antes…

El saiyajin comenzó a exasperarse, la paciencia no era su mejor cualidad. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, por lo que volvió a acercarla, intentando abrazarla. Ella se resistió cuanto pudo, dejando caer el plato que tenía en su mano. Éste se hizo añicos en el suelo.

Vegeta finalmente la apretó contra su pecho.

-Cálmate, Bulma…No voy a dejarte ir – dijo en su oído – Reconozco que besé a esa cosa, pero era necesario…

-Dé-ja-me

Ella forcejeó, intentando alejarlo inútilmente. Vegeta colocó estratégicamente una mano en su nuca, para que no escapara. Cuando sintió que ella no intentaría huir de sus brazos, suavizó su agarre y agregó, hablando un poco más rápido, para evitar que ella volviera a interrumpirlo

\- ¡Maldición! Pensé que era una verdadera saiyajin. Tenía que averiguar si sentía lo mismo que… que contigo. Me comporté como un imbécil, cegado por el deber de recuperar mi raza…No pensé con claridad hasta que me di cuenta de que podía perderte… - respiró agitado, sobre el cuello de Bulma y agregó luego suavemente - Te necesito a mi lado, humana escandalosa… Te quiero conmigo.

La muchacha apretó sus ojos, al oír aquellas suaves y reveladoras palabras. Suspiró, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cuello, percibiendo contra su pecho los fuertes latidos del corazón del saiyajin. Lo sentía estremecerse, producto del enorme esfuerzo que hacía para poder sincerarse. Sin embargo, su traición le dolía demasiado y estaba decidida a que el sufriera como ella lo hacía. Deseaba perdonarlo en ese momento con toda su alma, pero no podía. Debía ser inflexible y fuerte, para que él comprendiera que lo de ellos era un trato de exclusividad.

-No sigas, Vegeta…

-Bulma, escúchame con atención… Quiero que tengamos un hijo…

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron en sorpresa. Jamás se esperó que él le pidiera algo así, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido. _"¿Crees que con esa declaración me tendrás nuevamente en tus brazos y podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras? No, Vegeta… esto se termina ahora"_ Un par de lágrimas huyeron sin quererlo de sus ojos, cayendo sobre el hombro del saiyajin. Eran lágrimas de frustración.

Logró apartarse y lo miró con odio. Vegeta la miró a los ojos, viendo en lo más profundo de ella toda la rabia y decepción que sentía. Comprendió de inmediato que no lo quería cerca en ese momento. Pero, aun así, él no se esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación

¡PAFF!

El rostro del saiyajin giró cuarenta y cinco grados.

\- ¿Un hijo? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?... No quiero que te me acerques ¿oíste? No hasta que comprendas el daño que me has causado… y si eso significa nunca, que sea nunca.

Vegeta la soltó, casi contra su voluntad y Bulma se retiró del cuarto, volteando a verlo desde la puerta

-Creí que eras diferente… Que realmente no eras como los patéticos hombres de mi planeta…

El príncipe cerró sus ojos ante sus palabras y susurró

-Me iré … No volveré a la nave por un tiempo…

-Haz lo que quieras… eres libre - respondió ella, de manera tajante.

Vegeta iba a replicar a aquello, pero nada salió de su boca.

Ella agregó

-Yo te amaba, Vegeta… A pesar de todo, yo te amaba y tú… - no pudo terminar, su voz se quebró.

Volteó y salió finalmente del cuarto. La compuerta descendió tras ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, por lo que se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para contenerlas _"¿A quién quiero engañar? Aun lo amo… pero no sé si pueda perdonarlo…"_

…

Vegeta se quedó en su lugar. Sus puños apretados a los lados y sus ojos cerrados. Aún tenía su rostro volteado, donde lo había dejado el golpe de Bulma.

Bajó su cabeza y apretó sus ojos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Era como morir mil veces y aun así la descripción se quedaba corta. Abrió sus ojos y su atención se posó sobre el plato quebrado en el suelo. Se lo quedo viendo un momento, dándose cuenta de que así era como se sentía por dentro.

" _Tiene razón… me comporté como un patético humano. Me siento como una mierda... Pero era algo que debía hacer, de lo contrario nunca hubiera sabido lo que significa para mí. Ella es mi compañera y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto… Sin embargo, tengo que olvidarme de esto por ahora, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender antes de preocuparme de mi futuro imperio y mi descendencia… Debo concentrarme en mis principales objetivos, derrotar a los androides y vencer a Kakaroto…"_

Avanzó con estoicismo y salió de la habitación. Entrenar hasta casi morir sería una buena forma de olvidar lo ocurrido y darle tiempo a ella de que recapacitara y quisiera aceptarlo a su lado nuevamente. _"Unos días bastaran… de lo contrario no haré nada más al respecto. Si mi destino es estar solo, que así sea, de todos modos ya lo había asumido y puedo volver a hacerlo…"_ Pensó, en un intento desesperado por creer que podría vivir sin ella.

Inmediatamente comenzó a empacar algunas cosas para su estadía fuera. Cuando terminó, guardó las cápsulas en una caja y la metió dentro de su armadura. Antes de subir por la plataforma, miró hacia el cuarto de Bulma, apretó sus puños y frunció.

Una vez en el nivel superior avanzó hacia la compuerta y salió de la nave. Ya era de noche y hacía mucho frío. Más del que recordaba que hiciera en Temkari.

…

Continuará…

* * *

Espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado. Por las fiestas puede que me atrase un poco con el siguiente capítulo, así que ténganme paciencia.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores.

Saludos especiales para quienes dejaron sus reviews. No saben cuan agradecida estoy de ustedes por el apoyo.

No quería llegar a este capítulo, le hice el quite, peleé con él, lo modifiqué como mil veces. Primero iba a hacerlo ir a visitar a la tipa varios días. Pero opté por que las cosas se desencadenaran de esta forma para que Vegeta no quedara como un desgraciado.

Como varios se habrán dado cuenta ya Bulma está embarazada, pero nuestros protagonistas aun no lo saben.

Tampoco quise que Bulma reaccionara al igual que la vez que sorprendió a Yamcha, esto porque creo que ella ya no es la misma después de estar con Vegeta. No después de que él mismo siempre le recriminaba que era una debilucha o una ingenua y esas cosas.

Vuelvo a agradecerles por el enorme apoyo. Son lo mejor, ah y bienvenidos a los nuevos.

Gracias a: Josselinherna 14, BrieffsUshiha, Miinoled, ella123456, Roshell101216, Majo29, Paulina Blanco, Kinzoku no Joo, Lul-locanime, ANIYASHA y a Vainilla.

Vainilla, gracias por la dedicatoria. Tu trabajo es muy bueno y como te dije, espero poder ver más de él. Me encantaría que pudieras, si es que no es mucha la molestia, plasmar alguna escena de este capítulo.

Un Abrazo y que tengan un fin de año espectacular.

¡FELICES FIESTAS!


	43. ¡Ahí está la madre del cordero!

Hola. Soy yo otra vez.

Aquí dejaré este capítulo y me retiraré lentamente...

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

 **¡Ahí está la madre del cordero!**

Luego de encarar al saiyajin, Bulma corrió a su cuarto y bloqueó la compuerta. Una vez dentro se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Lloró desconsoladamente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, con su rostro hundido en la almohada. Así estuvo por mucho tiempo, maldiciendo a Vegeta y a su destino, que no le traía más que sufrimientos a causa del amor.

De un momento a otro paró en seco y miró hacia la puerta. No sabía el motivo, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió cuando Vegeta se alejó de la nave.

-Se ha ido… – susurró.

Lentamente se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus piernas y secó su rostro con sus manos.

-Vegeta… se fue…

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y poniéndose de pie salió de su habitación, con el corazón en la garganta, hacia el pasillo. Avanzó muy lentamente, hasta traspasar la compuerta del cuarto del saiyajin.

Desde el umbral observó aquella habitación, que la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía en penumbras. Estaba todo desordenado y las gavetas de debajo de la cama, revueltas. Se inclinó a revisar. Toda su ropa humana estaba allí, por lo que supuso que solo se llevó lo indispensable.

Cerró los gabinetes y se sentó en la cama y recogió, del suelo, una camiseta que Vegeta había dejado. Era la que había usado esa mañana, durante el desayuno, antes de salir a entrenar.

La dobló inconscientemente, mientras divagaba _"…Me lo advirtió… Era obvio que se marcharía después de lo que ocurrió… y de lo que le dije. Sin embargo, era lo correcto. De lo contario jamás entenderá de lo que realmente se trata una relación… Lo que sin duda me sorprendió, fue su propuesta de tener un hijo… ¿Quién lo entiende? Primero se queja de lo débil que somos los humanos, que jamás mesclará su sangre real con una raza inferior y luego ¿quiere tener descendencia?... ¿Cree que soy estúpida? Eso no era más que una táctica desesperada por no perder lo que yo le daba… (suspiró)…Y pensar que solo quería su amistad... Terminé enamorada de él como nunca imaginé que amaría a alguien, le entregué mi corazón y fue así como me pagó…"_

Dejó la camiseta sobre la cama, a su lado y levantándose caminó hacia la puerta, pero de repente se detuvo " _¿Habrá dormido con ella?... No quiero ni imaginarlo. Me duele demasiado siquiera pensar en que estuvo con ella y conmigo al mismo tiempo… A él solo le importa su estúpida raza…_ (sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse nuevamente, mientras apretaba sus puños, para poder controlarse) _…Y yo que pensé que realmente me amaba, puesto que así me hiso sentir las últimas semanas… ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! … Terminó siendo un cretino, como todos los demás… No cederé, ya es suficiente de tanto llorar… La vida me ha enseñado a golpes a no sufrir por hombres que no se lo merecen… No más. Esto se acabó y debo afrontarlo como tal..."_

Sin muchas ganas, se dirigió al baño y lavó su cara. Acto seguido, se quedó mirando al espejo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro lucía demacrado.

-Me veo horrible… - dijo pasando sus manos bajo sus ojos, luego fijó la vista en los útiles de aseo del saiyajin.

Efectivamente solo se había llevado lo necesario para entrenar. Ahí estaban sus cosas, recordándole sus días juntos. Tomó la navaja que estaba empacada ordenadamente en su estuche, sonriendo amargamente, al recordar uno de esos días de su primera estadía en su hogar

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Entró al cuarto de baño de su huésped, por encargo de su madre. Debía cambiar las toallas, aunque había aceptado más por curiosidad que por complacer a su progenitora. Luego de hacer lo solicitado, no pudo evitar echar una mirada al vanitorio. Se extrañó al ver aun empacada la afeitadora eléctrica que su madre había dejado allí para él._

 _Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su huésped, desde la entrada de la habitación. Se suponía que no estaba en la casa. Además, su madre le había dicho que lo había visto salir._

 _\- ¿Qué mierda haces en mi cuarto, humana entrometida? – se asomó al cuarto de baño - ¿No se suponía que no podemos entrar a cuartos ajenos sin autorización?_

 _Ella no se amedrentó._

 _-Oh, lo lamento, Vegeta… Pero mi mamá me pidió que cambiara las toallas…_

 _El la miró con el ceño fruncido y entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla_

 _-Se te quedan las sucias, humana torpe._

 _-No me digas torpe. ¿Eres siempre tan desagradable o solo lo haces por deporte?… - respondió, mientras tomaba las que se tenía que llevar._

 _Al agacharse, notó que el saiyajin apartaba la vista de ella y creyó verlo sonrojarse. Eso la hizo sentir algo de ternura por la timidez de él, sin embargo, continuó con su discurso – Si no fuera porque yo misma te invité, te haría encargarte de tus cosas, en vez de…_

 _Él la interrumpió, volviendo a mirarla_

 _\- ¿Por qué estabas revisando el cuarto de baño en vez de solo hacer lo que debías?_

 _Bulma se quedó observándolo, sin saber que responder. Ella solo estaba curioseando._

 _-Solo estaba verificando que no te falte nada… saiyajin malagradecido._

 _-Hmn… Termina de una vez y vete – dijo Vegeta, ignorándola y girando sobre sus talones para salir._

 _Bulma, dejó las toallas sucias sobre el mueble ya que hubo algo que llamó su atención, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar_

 _\- ¿Vegeta?_

 _Para su sorpresa el hombre se quedó en su sitio, escuchándola, girando su rostro levemente hacia ella_

 _-Me di cuenta de que no has usado la afeitadora que te dejó mi madre… - dijo ella, comenzando a abrir el empaque_

 _Él pensó que ella estaba nuevamente tratando de ser amable solo por conseguir algo de información_

 _-No seas estúpida… Hace mucho que no soy un cachorro. Es obvio que debo rasurarme. Pero esa máquina es ridícula y escandalosa… como tú._

 _-Ja, ja, ja – rio, con sarcasmo, dejando la rasuradora sobre el vanitorio - hoy estás gracioso ¿eh?... – se giró hacia él y lo miró atentamente, con esa mirada de curiosidad que tanto lo incomodaba - Oye ¿Cómo lo haces? Es que tu rostro siempre se ve perfectamente rasurado… - luego cambió su tono a uno suave, pero de broma, mientras le cerraba un ojo - ¿acaso es un secreto?_

 _Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cabeza nuevamente al frente_

 _-No tengo porque seguir con esta charla…_

 _-Oh, vamos. No te hará daño decirme… Prometo no contare a nadie…_

 _El príncipe bufó con fastidio y cerró sus ojos._

 _-Sal de mi cuarto de una maldita vez - cortó, alejándose de la puerta, esperando que ella hiciera abandono finalmente de su habitación._

 _Bulma apretó sus puños molesta. No había forma de sacarle más información al hombrecito aquel cuando no quería. Cogió nuevamente las toallas que tenía que llevarse y en ese instante la vio, en uno de los estantes. Salió del baño y desde la puerta de la habitación le soltó_

 _-Así que utilizas una navaja…Es muy tu estilo, Vegeta… Es silenciosa y letal._

 _Vegeta abrió sus ojos y la miró sorprendido por unos segundos. Acto seguido, frunció profundo e hizo un amague de ir hacia ella. Bulma rápidamente salió y cerró la puerta con prisa. No tenía intención de ser aniquilada por su huésped, pero la verdad era que siempre terminaba sacándola de quicio no pudiendo evitar fastidiarlo de vuelta._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

-Estúpido Vegeta … Acaso ¿Todo en esta tonta nave me lo va a recordar? …No puedo dejar que me afecte.

Nuevamente mojó su cara _"No puedo seguir llorando por cada cosa que me lo recuerde… terminaré deprimiéndome y yo no soy así…"_

…

Pasó una noche de perros, había entrenado muy duro por varias horas, transformado en súper saiyajin, hasta que cayó exhausto perdiendo su forma dorada. Su estómago rugió con fuerza y entonces recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior. Soltó el aire con fastidio, pensando en que antiguamente podía estar varios días sin comer y que ahora estaba mal acostumbrado a la buena vida que le habían dado ella y su familia.

En un par de horas amanecería, por lo que decidió recostarse para dormir un poco, ignorando los gruñidos de su barriga. Pero el suelo estaba demasiado duro _"Por un demonio… este lugar es demasiado incómodo…"_

Buscó entre sus cosas y encontró la capsula de la nave personal que le había solicitado al profesor. Miró el objeto en su mano unos instantes, recordando la cantidad de tiempo que le llevó convencer al anciano de implementar el sistema de encapsulamiento, sin contar las amenazas, que al parecer ya no eran tomadas en serio por la familia de la humana.

Chistó molesto, la activó y entró en ella.

La nave era pequeña, a petición de él mismo. Por fuera se veía similar a las de los saiyajin, pero de color blanco y con un diámetro mayor, ya que tenía algunas comodidades, como un pequeño cuarto de baño y una bodega. Se dejó caer sobre el único asiento del lugar, presionó un botón y éste se estiró, transformándose en una cama. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, esperando encontrar la paz en su descanso, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Definitivamente era más cómodo que dormir a la intemperie, pero no era lo mismo que dormir en una cama. Se maldijo por haberse acostumbrado a dormir en compañía de ella. Se giró, con fastidio varias veces, optando por dormir sentado _"Maldita sea… me estoy convirtiendo en un marica, lloriqueando por no poder dormir en una cama mullida… o en la de ella… sintiendo al despertar su aroma, teniéndola entre mis brazos, gimiendo… ¡Demonios, yo soy un guerrero de élite! Debo sacármela de la cabeza… (Sintió su rostro sonrojarse al tiempo que fruncía aún más) … ¿Le propuse tener un hijo? Ni sé cómo escapó eso de mi boca… Debió parecerle el intento más patético y desesperado por retener a una hembra que jamás haya oído… ¿Qué mierda me hizo Bulma? No logro pensar con claridad, no logro sacármela de la piel, no logro sacármela de la cabeza… Maldito el día que en que me obsesioné con ella… Si tan solo no hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que derrotaría a esas chatarras y destruiría a Kakaroto… Secuestraría a esa mujer, le daría su merecido por altanera y conquistaría el maldito universo de una estúpida vez, olvidándome para siempre de esa excusa de planeta"_

…

Ella, por su parte, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Al amanecer se levantó con el cuerpo entumecido y agotada. A pesar de prometerse no sufrir nunca más por amor, se permitió llorar todo lo que pudo, para sacar ese dolor que parecía perforar su pecho. Anduvo por la nave como alma en pena, con suerte comió algo y solo se dedicó a dormir en uno de los sillones de la cocina, mientras dejaba correr una tras otra las películas del reproductor.

Ya entrada la noche, le bajó el apetito, por lo que se sirvió una cantidad bastante abundante de comida, bebió una cerveza y tomó una decisión.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y preparó la bañera con agua tibia y esencias.

Cuando tenía todo listo, se desvistió y se miró en el enorme espejo que cubría el muro sobre el vanitorio casi en su totalidad. Suspiró, pues aun podía apreciar algunas de las marcas de la pasión del saiyajin sobre su piel.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando los recuerdos y, sin pensarlo más, cogió unas tijeras de uno de los cajones del vanitorio y agarrando parte de su cabello, hizo el primer corte.

Los mechones turquesa comenzaron a decorar el suelo del cuarto, mientras ella dejaba escapar las últimas lágrimas que derramaría, según ella, por el engaño del saiyajin.

Una vez lista, asintió con una sonrisa a su melena y se metió en la bañera por cerca de una hora.

Ya más calmada, se vistió y subió al centro de mando. Activó las cámaras externas y solo pudo ver aquel desierto, rodeándola por todos lados, sumergido en la más absoluta oscuridad.

\- ¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá vuelto a la ciudad?... Si yo fuera él lo haría, buscaría algún lugar donde dormir…pero supongo que con lo orgulloso que es preferirá pasar la noche a la intemperie… No, Bulma. Deja de preocuparte por ese idiota saiyajin que no fue capaz de serte fiel… Sé que será difícil acostumbrarme a su ausencia... – Miró la consola y suspiró – No. No puedo flaquear en mi decisión… Esto será lo mejor para ambos... Supongo que encontrará la forma de volver… a la Tierra.

…

La noche había caído nuevamente en el desierto de Temkari.

Sobre la fogata, un animal despellejado estaba ensartado en un palo y se asaba lentamente cerca del fuego. Sentado sobre una roca, Vegeta fruncía, con la piel del tirjo sobre su espalda.

Jugaba con las llamas, controlándolas con su ki, intentando mantener su mente en blanco, pero otra vez volvía a repasar lo ocurrido y su responsabilidad en los hechos. Al hacerlo recordó que había sentido un ki híbrido cuando buscó a Li-Ka. _"Si el poder que sentí no era de ella, entonces ¿de quién era? ¿Sería que esa muchacha a pesar de su apariencia fuese mitad saiyajin?"_

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir la presencia de algún saiyajin, pero no lo encontró. Eso lo hizo sobrecogerse desde lo más profundo _"¿Pude haberme equivocado? No puede ser, estoy prácticamente seguro de que era un ki saiyajin … ¿Qué mierda ocurre aquí?"_

Se puso de pie como un resorte, mientras la piel del animal caía al suelo. Buscó preocupado la presencia de Bulma, ya que su instinto le indicó que algo andaba mal.

Nada.

Lo intentó nuevamente, mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la nave.

Otra vez nada. Sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente.

Salió volando en dirección a la nave _"Espero que esa impostora no haya ido a vengarse… ¡Demonios! Debí asesinarla por intentar engañarme. Si llega a tocarla siquiera, la haré sufrir la peor de las muertes"_

Descendió de golpe y se quedó observando a la nada. Apretó sus puños e hizo chirriar sus dientes.

La nave no estaba. En su lugar solo había marcas del despegue. Se agachó y tocó la arena, sintiéndola tibia aun _"Maldición... ¿sería capaz de dejarme varado en este planeta?… (sonrió un momento, con algo de pesar) Sí, la humana escandalosa que conozco lo haría… (luego frunció en profundidad) Pero no encuentro ese estúpido ki… No. Definitivamente debió ser esa hembra de juguete la responsable…"_

Se puso de pie e inmediatamente voló hacia la cuidad a toda velocidad.

Avanzó por las calles sin un rumbo en particular, comenzando a desesperarse. La tienda de la tedibeajin estaba cerrada, además no podía sentir ni un miserable ki saiyajin y no recordaba cómo era la presencia de la muchacha. Agarró por el cuello a un transeúnte cualquiera, con apariencia de insecto

\- ¿Dónde encuentro a la saiyajin?

El hombre lo miró con sus seis ojos espantado

-N-no lo sé… pero por lo que más quieras, no me hagas daño…

Vegeta se quedó mirándolo a los ojos un instante, viéndose reflejado en esos extraños ojos amarillos _"¿lo que más quiero?"_ Esa frase lo hizo descolocarse un momento. Soltó al sujeto con rabia y siguió su camino entre las construcciones. Ya se estaba desesperando cuando vio aquel cabello negro, que reconoció de inmediato.

La siguió con destreza por los callejones, para no delatar su presencia, hasta que la vio entrar a una de las tantas casas de la periferia. Sin pensarlo, se aproximó a la puerta y de un golpe la abrió.

Era un hogar bastante humilde, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. La chica estaba en su forma natural y estaba acomodando unas joyas dentro de un pequeño recipiente, donde parecía almacenarlas. Al sentir el golpe en la puerta se había girado inmediatamente y mirado al saiyajin con cara de horror

-Ve-Vegeta… quiero decir… prín…

-Deja las estúpidas formalidades y responde ¿Qué hiciste con Bulma? Y más te vale que esta vez no trates de engañarme

La chica lo miró entre asustada y confundida

\- ¿Quién?

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando dijo

-La mujer que te aporreó…

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su hocico

-Yo no sé nada de ella… y espero no saber nada de usted nuevamente.

Vegeta se quedó observando a Li-Ka. No encontró nada sospechoso en la respuesta de ella, no como la vez anterior. Cerró sus ojos un momento y se concentró en sentir el débil ki de la chica _"Este no es un ki saiyajin… ni siquiera es un ki, es una mierda… Claro, debí confundirme por la ansiedad de encontrar a alguien de mi raza… Pero no deja de ser sospechoso que tenga esa cantidad de joyas… Perfectamente pudo haber vendido a Bulma como esclava"_

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esas gemas? – preguntó con interés, volviendo a verla, pero luego fijando su vista en aquel recipiente

\- ¡Son mías!

-Responde, maldita sea… - avanzó un paso - ¡No tengo tu tiempo!

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a aguarse.

-No sé qué más quiere que diga…- comenzó a sollozar – No sé nada de esa mujer, y estas, snif… estas son mis ganancias por las pieles…

El saiyajin entrecerró sus ojos y avanzó un par de pasos más, de manera amenazante, acorralándola contra la mesa. La miró hacia abajo, mientras le decía entre dientes

-¿Qué las conseguiste por la venta de esos pellejos? No me mientas… Sería más creíble si me dijeras que las conseguiste de puta... ¡Confiesa de una maldita vez si no quieres morir!

Li-Ka luego de escuchar esas acusaciones, no aguantó. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos verdes, los que cubrió con sus patitas.

-BUUAAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta hizo una mueca de asco.

\- ¡Tsk!

-BUUUAAAAA NO ME MATE…. BUUAAAAAAA….

El príncipe gruño y gritó, furioso.

-YA CÁLLATE... NO VOY A MATARTE. A MENOS QUE CONTINÚES CON ESE ESPANTOSO LLORIQUEO

La mujer paró al instante y lo miró con expectación.

Vegeta suspiró con fastidió, apartándose un poco, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos en meditación _"realmente no sabe nada… Fue una estupidez venir hasta aquí… Pero entonces, eso significa que la escandalosa resentida me dejó aquí deliberadamente… De acuerdo, si no me quiere cerca no voy a rogarle. Soy un príncipe saiyajin y debo comportarme como tal, sin importar que se trate de mi compañera... Al parecer me hiso un favor, ya que ahora podré concentrarme exclusivamente en mi entrenamiento… Hmn... creo que podré hacer un trato con esta hembra…"_

Volvió a fijarse en la chica que tenía en frente y le dijo, con suavidad, mientras se alejaba un par de pasos

\- ¿Sabes si hay naves del imperio en los hangares?

Li-Ka lo miró extrañada. No podía comprender los cambios de humor de ese sujeto y eso la desconcertaba más de lo que pudiera aceptar.

-Si. Creo que he visto algunas…

Vegeta sonrió y le dijo

\- ¿Qué piensas de expandir tu negocio?

La tedibeajin ahora lo miró confundida.

…

Pasaron casi tres semanas desde la última vez que se vieron. Tiempo en el cual Vegeta entrenó con ahínco cada día, comenzando a detestar las noches, que era cuando más la extrañaba. Se sentía patético por sufrir por ella, lo que lo llevaba a sobre exigirse más de la cuenta, intentando que el dolor de su cuerpo borrara el de su alma.

Casi tres semanas, en las que Bulma sufrió de lapsos de excesos de energía, seguidos por días de cansancio que la obligaban a dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. No había dejado de extrañar al saiyajin, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba no volver a verlo. Ya casi no lloraba por él, ahora lloraba por lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que Vegeta era distinto a los demás hombres.

…

Se oyó un enorme estruendo, de turbinas, en el patio de la Corporación.

Bunny corrió al jardín y vio con asombro que la nave estaba en medio de este.

\- ¡OH! ¡HAN VUELTO! – Luego gritó hacia el interior - ¡QUERIDO, APRESURATE, LOS MUCHACHOS VOLVIERON!

La compuerta descendió y bajó Bulma, vestida con su traje saiyajin. Traía su cabeza agachada y avanzaba sin prisa

-Oh, querida. ¡Qué bueno que ya están de vuelta!

Bulma llegó a su lado e intentó sonreír

-Hola, mamá…

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

-Nada… necesitaba un cambio…

Su madre la miró extrañada

\- ¿Y el apuesto Vegeta? – preguntó la señora al ver que nadie más descendía.

Bulma hizo un puchero con sus labios, intentando contener sus lágrimas, pero le fue inútil. Sin más, se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitora. Necesitaba contacto humano para desahogarse

-Lo dejé… mamá…él… me fue infiel…

Bunny abrió sus ojos sorprendida un momento, pero luego abrazó a su pequeña intentando confortarla

-Ya, Bulma… tranquila… todo se solucionará… Ven – le dijo jalándola hacia la casa – te prepararé algo delicioso y hablaremos al respecto.

El señor Briefs justo se asomaba por la cocina. Miró extrañado a su mujer y ella con un gesto de su mano le indico que todo estaba bajo control.

Ambos acompañaron a su hija hacia el interior de la casa, abrazándola. Una vez dentro, la señora recibió el bolso y dejándolo a un lado se puso a preparar té y sacó unos pastelillos de la nevera.

Su padre le ofreció asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Amor, bienvenida… ¿Cómo has estado?

Bulma pasó una de sus manos por sus ojos, para secar las lágrimas y respondió

-Bien, Papá… Los eché mucho de menos…

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Ella negó con su cabeza

-De acuerdo, querida… - dijo él, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija

Su madre puso sobre la mesa una bandeja con pasteles y les sirvió té. Luego tomó asiento junto a ellos y comentó

-Cuando quieras hablar de lo que ocurrió, nosotros estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte en lo que sea…

-Yo…se los agradezco – les dijo, bebiendo luego de su té – Voy a subir un momento a mi cuarto, estoy agotada… Avísenme para cenar ¿sí?…

Los señores Briefs se miraron y luego le asintieron. La muchacha cogió su bolso y salió del cuarto

\- ¿Qué crees que pasó? – preguntó Bunny, cuando Bulma estuvo a una distancia prudente

-No lo sé, querida… Tal vez solo se pelearon por alguna tontería, como siempre… - respondió el profesor bebiendo de su taza

-Es que me dijo que lo dejó porque le fue infiel

Su marido casi se ahoga con el té.

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿infiel?

-Yo pensé lo mismo, cariño…

…

Miró con orgullo su adquisición. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba ese estilo de vida. Ir de planeta en planeta, sin tener que estar al pendiente de nadie más que de sí mismo. La nave estaba bastante usada, pero de todas formas era mejor que la que le había construido el padre la Bulma, ya que tenía su sistema de hibernación funcional y eso era suficiente para él.

Avanzó hasta la esfera y colocó una mano sobre esta. Había conseguido un buen precio por la anterior, por lo que podría adquirir más combustible y alimentos, además de pasar desapercibido con su nueva apariencia. No tenía ni la más mínima intención en ser reconocido por el momento. Sonrió al mirarse en el reflejo de la compuerta. Su barba incipiente y la chaqueta gris, que le llegaba a las rodillas, junto con los anteojos oscuros, le daban un aire de pirata espacial que sin dudar inspiraba respeto y esto era ideal para que las sabandijas que aún quedaban por allí lo evitaran, sin reconocerlo.

…

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama. Por fin estaba en casa y en cierta forma se sentía aliviada. Podría dedicarse a retomar la empresa y a sus queridos proyectos, sería la solución perfecta para su corazón roto. Y aunque, no era una solución definitiva, estaba segura de que por lo menos podría evitar pensar en lo ocurrido con Vegeta por varias horas del día. _"Sí...el tiempo cura todas las heridas"_

Durmió, como hace mucho no lo hacía y soñó, con aventuras junto a sus amigos y con Vegeta, como cuando estaba todo bien.

-Hija – escuchó a lo lejos – despierta, Bulma…

\- ¿mamá? – murmuró, aun entre sueños.

-Amor, te he estado tratando de despertar desde hace media hora y tu como si lloviera… - dijo Bunny, posando una mano sobre su hombro - ¿te sientes bien? Ni siquiera te cambiaste…

Abrió sus párpados, sintiéndolos muy pesados

-Sí, estoy bien – dijo enderezándose y luego dando un gran bostezo – Awwww… disculpa… es solo que necesitaba dormir en mi cama… No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida…

Su madre la miró con ternura

\- ¿vienes a cenar?

-Sí, voy enseguida.

Bunny salió de la habitación y ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la montaña Paoz, y los tres guerreros volvían exhaustos de una nueva sesión de entrenamiento. Divisaron la pequeña casa a solo unos kilómetros y el saiyajin de gi naranjo, apuró el vuelo, ya que para variar moría de hambre.

Piccoro y Gohan lo siguieron, hasta que descendieron frente a la puerta. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa de todos, al encontrarse con Milk, de pie en el umbral, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, tapando la entrada.

Toda la tarde, mientras preparaba la cena, pensó en el asunto que tenía pendiente con su esposo. Ya llevaba un par de días dándole vueltas y ese día por fin había armado un discurso convincente para poder enfrentarlo y obligarlo de una vez por todas a obedecerle en lo que ella necesitaba.

-Gokú… - dijo - Tenemos que hablar…

El aludido tragó saliva, mientras sus acompañantes compartían una mirada de preocupación. Cada vez que la mujer decía eso significaban problemas y una consiguiente batalla de la cual cualquiera de ellos no podría salir airoso.

Al ver que ninguno decía ni hacía nada ella tomó el control de la situación.

-Gohan, pasa a cenar… - dijo, haciéndose a un lado sin mirarlo, ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en su marido - Tengo que hablar con tu padre…

-Sí, mamá – dijo el niño obedeciendo al instante

-Pero, Milk… - intentó hablar Gokú

-Piccoro… - mencionó ella

El namekuseijin no espero que se lo pidieran dos veces. Luego de hacer una mueca de desagrado, se alejó volando al instante. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de intervenir en una de esas confrontaciones maritales. Siempre terminaba pagando los platos rotos, ya que esa humana terminaba culpándolo a él del comportamiento de su marido y sacándole en cara que se había llevado a su hijo por un año.

Una vez solos, Milk caminó despacio hacia el pequeño pozo que había frente a su hogar.

Su marido la siguió, mientras le decía

-Milk… Muero de hambre… ¿No puede esperar?

Ella se volteó y le dio su más severa mirada, a lo que el hombre solo se dispuso a seguirla en silencio.

Una vez al lado del pozo, ella comenzó a decir, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte

-Gokú… Hace un tiempo te pedí que sacaras los documentos de conducir…

-Sí, lo sé, pero…

-da- da- da – dijo ella volteando hacia él, parándolo con una mano frente a ella – No he terminado….

Gokú, se irguió en su sitio y se cruzó de brazos, a la espera del discurso que se vendría. Aunque su mente solo podía divagar entre los sabrosos aromas que salían de su hogar, hizo su máximo esfuerzo por poner atención a su mujer.

-Cómo iba diciendo, para una familia como nosotros es indispensable tener un vehículo, considerando que vivimos lejos de la ciudad y que necesito que hagas las compras por mí de vez en cuando, ya que yo tengo bastante trabajo en casa y tu prácticamente no haces nada más que entrenar… No te lo estoy sacando en cara, es solo que podríamos salir a pasear como una familia normal… como Kami manda. Por esto mismo, he decidido que yo misma te enseñaré a manejar y tu solo deberás ir a sacar los papeles cuando lo hayas dominado por completo… Sé que te preguntarás ¿para qué aprender a conducir un vehículo, si puedo volar? … Veras, con eso en mente, me puse en tu lugar y llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor que te lo pidiera de otra manera, de una que no podrás negarte…

Gokú pestañeó un par de veces intentando digerir la enorme cantidad de información.

\- ¿Y entonces, Milk? – preguntó al fin.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y respondió de manos en las caderas.

-Gokú… te desafío a aprender a manejar.

Él la miró incrédulo un segundo

\- Milk ¿Me retas? ¿Cómo en un combate?

-Así es… Será como aprender una nueva técnica – luego levanto su índice, para dar énfasis a sus palabras - Para manejar, necesitas concentración y habilidades tanto físicas como mentales…

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras pensaba en lo que le acaba de proponer.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, sonrió

-De acuerdo, Milk… si eso es lo que quieres, aprenderé a manejar

La mujer suavizó su mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se aproximaba a él, colocando sus manos sobre su fornido pecho

\- Gokú, sé que en este momento no será posible porque estamos muy cerca de lo de la pelea con esos dichosos androides y no quisiera que me culparas por la destrucción de la Tierra, porque no te dejé entrenar lo suficiente, ni a Gohan… Así que lo dejaremos para cuando acabes con ellos… ¿lo prometes?

Que ella le diera su espacio para entrenar lo hizo ponerse muy feliz. Por lo que tomó a su mujer en brazos y dio un par de giros, mientras le decía

-Te lo prometo, Milk….

-Ahhh, Gokú… con cuidado– exclamó ella, aferrándose a al cuello de su esposo

-Disculpa… - respondió él, parando en seco -… Pero ¿será que ahora podemos comer?

Milk amplió su sonrisa y lo beso en la mejilla

-Por supuesto, Gokú… - le respondió dulcemente, cambiando después su semblante a uno más severo - Pero debes prometerme también que derrotarán a esos androides…

-Por supuesto, Milk

Ella volvió a sonreírle, más que satisfecha, pues sabía que su esposo jamás rompía una promesa.

…

Bulma se miró al espejo conforme, para ser la primera vez que cortaba ella misma su cabello, le había quedado bastante parejo, aunque debería ir al salón para que lo retocaran. Terminó de mirarse al espejo, mientras sonreía y luego bajó a cenar.

Entró al comedor y se encontró con sus padres, esperándola.

\- ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó el profesor

-Sí, gracias, papá – respondió con una sonrisa, tomando asiento

-Sé que no quieres hablar al respecto, pero ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Visitaron muchos planetas?

Bulma bajó su vista _"Fue un viaje increíble, lleno de aventura y romance, hasta que ese infeliz de Vegeta metió la pata…"_ pensó, pero luego de un momento respondió, volviendo a ver a sus padres

-En realidad no… Solo fuimos a tres lugares… - luego sonrió con desgano - Ahora que lo recuerdo traje un material nuevo, trate de comentártelo aquella vez que hablamos, pero supongo que ya no tiene importancia…

-Oh, ya veo… ¿pensabas utilizarlo para algo en especial?

-En realidad sí… es un material que impide detectar la presencia de los peleadores…

Su padre la miró comprensivamente y asintió en silencio. Mientras tanto su madre comenzaba a servir los platos.

Frente a ella, su madre depositó un plato con pulpo en salsa. Ese fue el detonante de todo.

Bulma tan solo sintió el aroma frente a ella y no lo soportó, sus tripas se revolvieron en agonía y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño más cercano, devolviendo hasta lo que no tenía.

Cuando al fin regreso, exclamó, mientras se agarraba el estómago

-Mamá ¡¿no pudiste elegir algo más asquerosos para darme la bienvenida?!

Bunny sonrió, mientras le servía ahora una sopa.

-Hijita… ¿no me digas que ahora te desagrada?

-No, pero… - dijo tomado asiento - uy, olvídalo. Debe ser el cambio de ambiente… Su madre no pudo quedarse callada

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando estabas en mi panza era una de las cosas que más odiaba… No podía ni sentir su olor, bueno también de las ostras… Recuerdo una vez que...

Bulma dejó de escucharla. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pero al siguiente frunció, perdiendo su mirada sobre los platos de la mesa _"No es posible… ¿podrá ser que…? No puede estar pasándome… No ahora… No. De ser así sería una victoria para él... Necesito salir de dudas cuanto antes"_

-Yo… perdí el apetito…. – dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, hija – le dijo su padre -espero que mañana estés mejor…

-Buenas noches, Bulmita, que descansen – dijo Bunny

Bulma se detuvo casi en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - le preguntó a su madre, mientras volteaba a verla, pestañeando un par de veces

Una gota corrió por la sien de Bunny

-Yo, e-este… dije que…

-Mamá… - comenzó Bulma, volviendo sobre sus pasos - ¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente con "que descansen"?

-Debí confundirme querida… pero es que tienes que aceptar que es posible que estés…

-¡NO LO DIGAS!...- gritó poniendo un dedo en alto - No te atrevas a terminar esa frase…

-Pero hijita….

-NO ES POSIBLE… - la interrumpió, apretando sus puños – ME ESTUVE CUIDANDO Y LO SABES, MAMA… EL DESGRACIADO DE VEGETA ME DIJO QUE TU EMPACaste mis cosas….

Su padre la miró sorprendido. Ella nunca había sido tan abierta con esos temas en su presencia. Decidió intervenir

-Bulma, tranquilízate… Si dices que no es posible, solo hay una forma de saber si las suposiciones de tu madre son ciertas

Bunny comentó, mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca

-No son suposiciones, querido… Estoy muy segura de que seremos abuelos.

Bulma dejó de prestarles atención, una epifanía de lo que pudo haber ocurrido la golpeo como un rayo. _"Por supuesto… ella empacó mis cosas… Ahora que recuerdo dejé las cajas en el mueble de mi baño, pero no terminé de llenar los pastilleros… Es lógico, llenó los pastilleros con vitaminas por error… No. Esto lo hizo a propósito ¿Quién tendría tanto interés en tener nietos más que ella?… ¡No puedo confiar ni en mi propia madre! ... Pero entonces, eso significa que… ¿tuve sexo con Vegeta cuidándome con vitaminas? … Ay, no…"_

Se llevó la mano a su pecho, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse y un sudor frío descender por su espalda y frente, luego comenzó a faltarle el aire, mientras su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Logró a duras penas, decir de manera entrecortada

-Oh, por Kami… Oh, por Kami… Creo que… voy a desma…

Se desplomó en su sitio, mientras ambos progenitores corrían a auxiliarla.

-Debemos llamar a un médico…

-Sí, cariño – dijo Bunny, corriendo a coger el teléfono.

Su padre levantó la cabeza de Bulma y la colocó sobre sus rodillas

-Parece que la noticia le afecto bastante…

-No te preocupes – comentó su esposa, mientras marcaba - Es un paso muy importante y ya era hora de que lo diera… Además, sé que el joven Vegeta no podrá negarse a ser padre. El adora a nuestra Bulma.

-Ya veremos, querida, ya veremos… - respondió el profesor, mientras le daba leves palmaditas en el rostro a su hija.

….

Despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor y no vio más que su nave y la selva donde había aterrizado. _"Solo fue un estúpido sueño…"_

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, tranquilizándose. Cada vez eran más recurrentes las pesadillas que tenía con Bulma. Lo que más le molestaba era que empezaban como un día normal, luego todo cambiaba repentinamente y terminaba siendo despreciado por ella. _"Maldita seas, Bulma… cuando dejarás de atormentarme…"_

Suspiró cansado y se dispuso a ir de cacería. Eso mantendría su mente ocupada en otras cosas, que no fuera la frustración y resentimiento que lo habían comenzado a invadir, poco a poco, desde que ella lo había abandonado. Aun la extrañaba, pero la rabia que sentía ante la terquedad de ella de no querer comprender sus motivos lo habían llevado casi a detestarla.

Corrió por la espesa jungla hasta que divisó a su presa. Se acuclilló y espero pacientemente a que el enorme animal se descuidara. Cuando su presa estuvo en posición, de un rápido movimiento saltó sobre ésta y tomándola por los cuernos giró su cabeza, consiguiendo un tronido que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Luego, silencio.

Arrastro sin ningún esfuerzo al animal y lo asó junto a su nave, disponiéndose a cenar.

…

Abrió sus ojos, desconcertada, pero pronto reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Era la enfermería que habían habilitado en el primer piso de su casa.

Su madre la miraba sonriente y su padre estaba conversando con un hombre de la misma estatura e igual de anciano, cerca de la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, doctor – dijo el profesor - Le hablaremos si ocurre alguna emergencia…

-No es ninguna molestia... Solo preocúpense de que descanse y que coma bien. Un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande y tienen suerte de que esté todo en orden, considerando las circunstancias…

-Lo sabemos, y no dude que nos encargaremos de ella. Es algo que todos esperábamos con ansias… Lo acompaño a la salida…

-Sí, gracias – respondió el galeno

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Bulma… hija… ¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo su madre.

Apenas pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos un par de segundos más. Todo se volvió oscuridad otra vez.

…

Vegeta se quitó los guantes y los arrojó en el asiento de la nave. Hoy su entrenamiento había estado fatal, su concentración había sido nula _"¡Que estupidez! Me siento ansioso… como si fueran a atacarme en cualquier momento… Debo estar enloqueciendo…_ (colocó una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa) _Mhn… es similar a cuando estuvimos en Kedrat… ¿Será posible que esté en peligro?... Bah, debo dejar de pensarla y sentirla… Ya debe estar en casa, retomando sus ridículas ocupaciones terrícolas y viviendo tranquilamente, sin remordimiento alguno… Maldita vulgar, si no fuera porque se me puso delante de las narices, haciendo gala de sus atributos tan similares a los de nuestra raza, no me hubiera obsesionado con fornicarla… Por suerte logré convencerla que usara esas estúpidas píldoras anticonceptivas"_

Una idea se coló en su mente, algo que no había considerado. Se metió en la nave y digito su nuevo destino, con celeridad. Sacó los guantes de debajo de él y se los volvió a poner mientras la compuerta se cerraba _"¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?... Eso lo explicaría. La energía extra… el aumento de apetito… el ki saiyajin… ¿será que ella ya cargaba con mi descendiente? ... Esas estúpidas píldoras, sabía que no eran infalibles… Humanos incompetentes"_

Activó el modo de sueño de la nave. Se acomodó en su lugar, cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, a la espera de que el gas de hibernación hiciese efecto " _Lo mejor es salir de dudas. De todos modos, debo volver a la Tierra en algún momento, aunque falte tiempo para la batalla me caería bien saber cómo está el nivel de ese inútil de Kakaroto…"_

El gas inundó la nave y sus sentidos comenzaron a desvanecerse, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro _"La ignoraré completamente, o mejor aún, le haré su vida tan miserable que se arrepentirá por dejarme varado en Temkari"_

…

Sintió un peso cerca de ella, por lo que abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Era su madre que se había sentado a un lado de ella, en la cama

-Querida, al fin despiertas… Estuviste dormida por casi un día completo…

\- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Oh, nada grave… solo te desmayaste por un aumento en tu presión…

Bulma recordó de golpe el motivo de su desmayo

-Mamá… ¿dime que todo fue una pesadilla? – preguntó, sintiendo que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Su madre frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras, luego le pasó la mano por la mejilla, en un gesto muy maternal y le dijo

-No, Bulma… Aunque no te guste estás esperando un hijo. Lo confirmó el doctor…

La muchacha quedó pensativa un momento antes de responder

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Bunny la miró extrañada y le respondió

-Aproximadamente siete semanas, amor ¿por qué?

Bulma volteó su vista y apretó las sabanas con sus puños, mientras decía entre dientes

-No voy a conservarlo.

Bunny abrió sus ojos en confusión y sorpresa

-Pero, hija…

Ella volteó a ver a su madre, sus lágrimas aumentaron, descendiendo hacia la almohada

-Mamá… Por favor… No estoy lista para esto… Vegeta me engañó y no quiero nada que tenga que ver con él. Además, yo no esperaba quedar embarazada y lo sabías.

Bunny puso cara de ruego

-Bulma querida… ¿siquiera puedes prometerme que lo pensarás?

La joven suspiró cansada y respondió

\- ¿Pensarlo?… Está bien, lo pensaré… pero dudo mucho que cambié de opinión…

…

Continuará

* * *

Hola a todos. Espero que haya estado bueno. Y si no, me lo dicen, por fis.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos y muchas gracias a los antiguos.

Como lo habrán notado, Bunny puso de su parte para la llegada de Trunks, pero lamentablemente las cosas no están bien entre los amantes.

Ahora ambos se detestan, pero sabemos que donde hubo fuego…

Espero que el relleno haya quedado bien. Me cuesta mucho personificar a Milk.

.

Saludos y gracias por los reviews, estuvieron muy hermosos:

SaLiSaMa, Naru, Miinoled, BrieffsUchiha, .3597, Colito, Roshell101216, Vainilla, Kinzoku no joo, Josselinherna14, bulveggokmil, meisuke2016, ella123456, eve8 y un par de invitados misteriosos.

En serio les agradezco el apoyo, sus comentarios estuvieron fantásticos y eso me anima a seguir con esta laaaaaaaarga historia, que, aunque ya sabemos cómo termina, de todas formas es entretenido imaginar y soñar con como ocurrió, ya que en los detalles, dulces o amargos, está el sabor de la vida.

Un abrazo grande grande y como siempre cuídense y nos estamos leyendo en la siguiente entrega.


	44. Lo mío es mío y lo tuyo, también

Hola, lamento haber demorado en el subir el capítulo, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

 **Lo mío es mío y lo tuyo…también.**

Bunny corría desesperada hacia el laboratorio de su esposo.

Había hablado con él en la sala, acerca de lo que había dicho Bulma y eso los había dejado muy angustiados. Su esposo iba tras ella, ya que debían contactar urgentemente a Vegeta, para convencerlo de que la hiciera recapacitar. Después de todo, era el padre de la criatura y tenía derecho a saber lo que tenía planeado hacer Bulma.

Llegaron a la oficina y ella preguntó con impaciencia

\- ¿Cuál es el botón?

-Emm… creo que es ese verde de la esquina – dijo indicándole hacia el tablero, bajo el monitor.

Bunny no esperó a confirmar y aproximándose al aparato presionó el botón.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento. Ninguno sabía realmente por que Bulma había dejado a Vegeta, más que lo poco que comentó de haberla engañado. Para ambos era poco probable, por no decir completamente imposible que ahora el príncipe estuviera con otra pareja, lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que él sería incapaz de algo así.

Luego de unos minutos eternos, en que el aparato solo emitía el sonido de intento de comunicación, apareció ante ellos una mujer de cabello negro.

Las mandíbulas de ambos cayeron.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Bunny se recompuso de la sorpresa inicial y dijo, lo más calmada que pudo

-Hola, mi nombre es Bunny …y él es mi esposo, el doctor Briefs… Disculpa la intromisión, linda… pero ¿sabes dónde está Vegeta?

La muchacha los miró extrañada primero, después frunció y les dijo

-No tengo ni idea de quién hablan… - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros - Ahora esta nave es mía y pagué por ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te vendió la nave, muchacha? – preguntó el profesor, exaltado.

Li-Ka hizo un gesto de desagrado y dijo.

-No voy a decirles… ¿Saben? Ya no quiero hablar con ustedes.

La comunicación se cortó.

-Y ahora… ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Bunny, girándose hacia su esposo, comenzando a llorar

-No lo sé, querida… - le respondió abrazándola y acariciando su espalda para consolarla - … Creo que solo debemos confiar en que Bulma tomará la decisión correcta…

\- ¿Y si le decimos la verdad sobre su hijo?

-No… ya hemos hecho suficiente. No sabemos qué consecuencias habrá si seguimos inmiscuyéndonos, cariño.

…

Luego del incidente del desmayo, cenó algo y volvió a su cuarto. Aquella revelación la había dejado totalmente descolocada. Le costó conciliar el sueño, por lo que despertó pasado el mediodía.

Para su mala suerte, junto con la noticia, aparecieron las náuseas y, aunque no vomitó, se sentía decaída y con un malestar estomacal que la puso de inmediato de mal humor.

Llegó a desayunar y encontró a su madre, que la esperaba con un contundente desayuno estilo "saiyajin".

-Hola, mamá…

-Oh, querida ¿durmieron bien?

Bulma solo hizo una mueca de fastidio

-Ven… tengo un desayuno completo para ti… Hay hot cakes, carnes frías, algo de fruta, leche con chocolate y un delicioso jugo de piña.

La cara de asco no se hizo esperar por parte de Bulma. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Olfateó el aire con interés, aproximándose a una cacerola, y levantando un poco la tapa, preguntó

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Oh!… es carne que tengo rebosando para la cena… esta adobada con hierbas…

La boca de Bulma se llenó de saliva, teniendo inclusive que tragar duro

\- ¿Puedo? -preguntó, destapando totalmente la cacerola

-Em… supongo que sí, cariño

Bulma no esperó a que su madre terminara de hablar y sacó un trozo, llevándolo con avidez a su boca.

-Mmmm… está delicioso…. -comentó, chupándose los dedos.

Bunny la miró con curiosidad y luego sonrió.

-Supongo que se debe a su padre… ¿Sabías que Vegeta también hacía lo mismo durante su primera visita? Ji, ji, ji… él creía que no me daba cuenta…

Bulma tragó lo que tenía en su boca y miró furiosa a su madre

-Ni me recuerdes a ese idiota… Por su culpa estoy metida en este lío…

-Pero amor, aunque lo niegues eso no cambia el hecho de que estés esperando un bebé saiyajin…

-No por mucho tiempo… - murmuró, tomando otro bocado de carne y dándose cuenta enseguida, de que las náuseas habían desaparecido.

-Cariño, ese bebé no tiene la culpa… - le dijo Bunny a su espalda

Ella se giró de inmediato.

-Uyy, ¿crees que no lo sé? Pero entiéndeme, mamá, no es el momento adecuado... No estoy lista para esto… No quiero ser una madre soltera

-Pero querida… no estarás sola… tendrás a tu hijo… y a nosotros

-No me importa. Tengo mucho que vivir aun antes de ser madre…

-Solo imagínalo, Bulma. Un bebé hermoso y fuerte, además de muy inteligente… ¿no te tienta la idea de presumirlo frente a tus amigos?

Bulma frunció

-Mamá, creo que estás proyectándote en mí. Deja de presionarme…

-Bulma ¿Qué diría Vegeta si se entera?

\- ¡Me importa un soberano cacahuate lo que opine ese miserable! – exclamó tomando asiento y cogiendo el vaso de jugo.

Dejó de ponerle atención a su madre… Debía tomar una decisión y que su madre le diera solo argumentos a favor de conservar al bebé, no ayudaba en nada.

-Bla, bla, bla… bla, bla, bla, bla…

Sintió que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Basta!… ¡déjame en paz, mamá! – exclamó, poniéndose de pie - ¡Lo que decida hacer será mi problema! – salió de la cocina, pero al instante regresó y tomó varias cosas de la mesa, luego le dio una mirada de furia a su madre y volvió a salir para ir a encerrarse en su cuarto, donde dejó salir sus lágrimas mientras comía algunos hot cakes con la mano. Después simplemente arrojó el plato al suelo y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, exhausta.

\- ¿Qué haré?... No puedo continuar con esto… Solo quisiera que todo fuera una pesadilla y al fin poder despertar… ¡Como me gustaría que Vegeta no se hubiese comportado como un idiota!... Sin embargo, si decido no tenerlo es mejor que nunca lo sepa…

Cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Por suerte para ella, durmió el resto del día. Despertó a eso de las dos de la mañana, recordando inmediatamente su dilema y que tenía que continuar pensando en lo que haría. Resopló al sentir sus tripas gruñir nuevamente. Estaba harta y no quería ver a nadie, así que planeo su escape. Pero primero paso por la cocina e hizo un asalto a la nevera. Frunció mientras engullía, al recordar que el saiyajin hacía lo mismo cuando entrenaba.

Cuando quedó satisfecha subió a su habitación y reunió algunas cosas en una mochila. Hecho esto, fue a los laboratorios y sacó a escondidas una aeronave. La desencapsuló en el jardín, y subiendo en ella, partió sin rumbo fijo. Solo quería estar lejos de las miradas de compasión y ruego de sus padres. Lejos de su casa, que también le recordaba al culpable de su desdicha. Lejos de todo lo que pudiera afectarla en su decisión.

…

Bunny al ver que ya era casi media tarde y que su hija aun no salía a comer algo, acudió a despertarla, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al darse cuenta que la muchacha no estaba en su habitación. La buscó por toda la casa y cuando tuvo la certeza de que no estaba en la propiedad, buscó a su esposo para darle la mala noticia.

El profesor estaba en la nave en la que llegó su hija. Estaba absorto observando las grabaciones de las cámaras externas, sorprendido por la inmensidad del universo y por los diferentes planetas captados en estas.

Cuando ingresó Bunny, justó se había encontrado con una escena muy tierna, a su parecer. Su hija estaba de pie, fuera de la nave preparando algunas cosas para ver algún espectáculo y unos momentos después Vegeta se le aproximaba, para luego acompañarla.

La señora al ver la imagen, se llevó una mano a su mejilla. Olvidando por un momento lo urgente de su visita.

Luego de unos momentos, vieron en la pantalla, que Vegeta se aproximaba por detrás de Bulma y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella respondió a su abrazó girando un poco su rostro y besándolo en los labios. Después, el saiyajin la tomaba por la cintura, haciéndola voltear completamente hacia él y así permanecieron un par de minutos, hasta que se apartaron y entonces, Bulma, mientras decía algo, comenzaba a jalarlo de la mano, hacia la nave.

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la mujer. No podía entender que esos dos tortolitos ahora estuvieran tan distanciados. Para ella era evidente que ambos se amaban y de una manera tan profunda, que hacía que el amor de sus novelas quedara como un estropajo al lado de la relación de su hija con el saiyajin.

-Ay, ¡Pero que hermoso!…

-Si… es una lástima que se hayan separado…

La señora salió de su ensoñación y exclamó

-Casi se me olvida, querido… ¡Bulma se ha marchado!

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

-La he buscado por todas partes y no está. Se llevó algo de ropa…

El profesor meditó un momento.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarla sola…

\- Si tan solo él estuviera aquí… - dijo, viendo hacia la pantalla, donde estaba congelada la imagen del saiyajin mirando a Bulma, de una manera muy especial. Sin mirar a su marido, insinuó

\- ¿Podrías…

El profesor respondió de inmediato

-Sí, te daré una copia de esa imagen para tu álbum, amor.

Bunny se sonrió, satisfecha.

…

El hotel donde se alojaba no era muy lujoso, pero pensó que eso no era importante. Tenía solo un ambiente, con vista al mar y un pequeño baño con tina. Había una cama grande, un par de sillones rústicos y una pequeña mesa. Lo sencillo del lugar no le importó, es más le pareció perfecto para ella. De todas formas, solo necesitaba un espacio tranquilo donde pensar. Además, la vista era maravillosa, desde el piso donde estaba podía ver perfectamente las puestas de sol y algunas pequeñas islas aledañas. Era ideal para poder sopesar todo y tomar una decisión en paz.

Había transcurrido casi una semana, desde que dejó su hogar y solo se había dedicado a dormir, comer y dar una que otra caminata por la playa. Pero aun no podía tomar su decisión, se sentía angustiada y muy confundida, ya que extrañaba a Vegeta, a pesar de maldecirlo de vez en cuando.

Ahora mismo estaba sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas, mientras su vista observaba una parte del cielo azul que se alcanzaba a ver por sobre su balcón.

" _¿Habrá decidido quedarse en el espacio y cumplir su sueño de emperador?... Tonta, le diste la oportunidad perfecta para que se alejara… ¿Me habrá olvidado? …Yo no dejo de pensarlo, y me gustaría que volviera. Eso significaría que quiere estar conmigo y que comprendió que lo que hizo está mal… ¡Pero es que fue tan imbécil! Irse tras esa mujer y creer que yo lo perdonaría de buenas a primeras… ¿Qué mierda tenía en mente? ¿Quedarse con las dos?... ¡Maldito saiyajin!... No sé qué siento, mi alma se debate entre ir a buscarlo o esperarlo… ¿y si jamás vuelve? En ese caso tendré que aceptar que él no me amaba, como yo pensaba… O quizás, yo era la que estaba equivocada… Todos me dijeron que era un tipo malvado y yo me aferré a mi idea de que era diferente… que lo podía cambiar… Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de los días que pasamos solos… Se portó tan… humano. ¿Cómo fingir ese tipo de cosas?… Pero ¿Y si su plan fue usarme desde el principio?"_

-¡Ahhhh! – exclamó, mesándose los cabellos – Si sigo así mi cabeza estallará.

…

La plateada nave cruzaba el sistema solar, sobrepasando a los gigantes gaseosos y cruzando después, sin problemas, el cinturón de asteroides. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras el gas se iba desvaneciendo. Divisó al fondo, aquella esfera azul, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado desde que supo de su existencia. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que lo agobio no fue de odio, sino de una profunda añoranza, casi melancolía. Apoyó una mano contra el cristal y sintió una especie de alivio, al ver como cada vez estaba más cerca de aquel planeta, que se mostraba en todo su esplendor. _"Tan frágil como ella… podría destruirlos a ambos con solo desearlo…"_

Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir el efecto de la hibernación, hasta desvanecerse por completo. Fue entonces que frunció molesto, culpando al efecto del gas por provocarle sensaciones tan patéticas.

Tenía planeado aterrizar justo en la Corporación, para hacer aspaviento de lo capaz que era de volver por sus medios y fastidiar a Bulma por pensar que podría deshacerse de él tan fácilmente. Además, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, aunque ella lo despreciara, no podría recriminarle su regreso, ya que, según él, ahora tenía tanto derecho como ella de vivir en la Corporación.

Sacó de su armadura el control de la nave y digitó algunas coordenas, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se formara en sus labios.

Nuevamente se oyó un ruido sordo en la corporación, pero esta vez no había sido en el jardín anterior, sino que fue en medio del jardín de flores, justo encima de la pagoda. Un gran cráter había hecho desaparecer casi por completo el lugar.

-Excelente – dijo con satisfacción, al salir de la nave y avanzar fuera del agujero, observando el desastre causado - Ahora saldrá a gritarme y podré sacarle en cara su patético intento de escape.

Para su mala suerte, no fue Bulma la primera que salió a recibirlo, sino Bunny, que al ver que era él el que aparecía desde las profundidades, corrió y lo abrazó como si fuera un náufrago que se aferra a una tabla en medio del océano.

Vegeta se tensó por el contacto de su suegra, que casi lo tira hacia el cráter. No se atrevió a apartarla, prefirió esperar a que la mujer le dijese algo. Se mantuvo firme en su sitio, con los brazos a los lados. Comenzó a inquietarse cuando la sintió sollozar sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Oh, Vegeta! ¡Qué bueno que has vuelto! – dijo al fin - ¡Es terrible!… ¡nuestra Bulma! – terminó gritando entre llantos

Al oír "terrible" y "Bulma" en la misma frase, el saiyajin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No esperó más y apartó a Bunny, tomándola por los hombros, para poder mirarla a los ojos y obtener más información.

\- ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

Bunny se secó un poco las lágrimas y le dijo

-Bulma se ha marchado y planea deshacerse del bebé… ¡Debes hacerla recapacitar!

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y quedó helado. No esperaba que le confirmarán sus sospechas de esa forma. _"Un bebé… entonces estaba en lo correcto… pero ¿qué es eso de deshacerse de él? ¿acaso tanto me odia?... No puedo permitirlo. Es mi descendencia la que está en riesgo...Le demostraré quién es Vegeta cuando se interponen en sus planes"_

Luego del shock inicial, soltó a la mujer y se cruzó de brazos, volvió a su estoicismo y comentó, como si nada pasará, mientras su vista se desviaba hacia la casa.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo… - gruñó, comenzando a alejarse hacia el interior de la casa – Estaré en mi habitación… Y dígale al profesor que necesito hablar con él más tarde, acerca de la nueva cámara de gravedad.

Bunny lo vio alejarse, mientras pestañeaba un par de veces. Sin embargo, se sonrió y terminó de secar su llanto.

\- ¡Se ve muy guapo con esa barba!... Bulma no podrá negarse a volver con él y a conservar a nuestro nieto.

Dicho esto, y ya más tranquila, se dirigió a hablar con su esposo.

…

Ese día se había animado a ir de compras. Dejó las bolsas en la entrada y suspiró cansada. Luego se miró en el largo espejo, cerca de la puerta y observó su rostro. Lucía radiante a pesar de lo poco que había dormido y su melena, peinada al lado, le daba un aire bastante juvenil. Además, notó con gusto que aún conservaba su figura, a pesar de tragar como un condenado a muerte.

Salió al balcón a meditar y ver el atardecer, mientras esperaba que le trajeran comida a la habitación. Su vestido veraniego se mecía suavemente por la suave brisa marina.

Algunas nubes oscuras se comenzaban a formar en el horizonte, señal inequívoca de que pronto llovería en la isla. Suspiró, apoyando sus manos en el borde del balcón y disfrutó de los colores que comenzaban a crearse por el paso de los últimos rayos que lograban traspasar aquel muro de negro y rosa algodón.

Apoyó su codo derecho en el balcón, dejando descansar su rostro sobre su mano derecha. Luego recorrió con su vista el cielo y con su otra mano acomodó un mechón tras su oreja, viendo como las nubes intentaban tapar al sol.

-Vaya lío en el que estoy metida _… "Por más que lo pienso aun no me decido … Nunca imaginé que me embarazaría bajo estas circunstancias. Siempre soñé con una boda y que luego de eso planificaría un hijo o tal vez dos… ¿Qué haré? Definitivamente no es el mejor momento para tenerlo, con esto de los androides a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿Qué tal si todo sale mal? ¿podría ser capaz de cuidar de un pequeño en un mundo totalmente destruido? ¿podré protegerlo de aquella amenaza?... Soy una mujer intrépida e inteligente, puede que logré sobrevivir a eso, pero es muy distinto cuidar el propio pellejo que proteger a un bebé –_ sacudió su cabeza con fuerza - _¡es totalmente irresponsable!... ¿Y Vegeta? El me pidió un hijo, pero ahora no somos nada… Supongo que estará de acuerdo con no ser padre por ahora … De todas formas, a él solo le interesa ser el más fuerte y derrotar a Gokú… ¿pero y si muere? ¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte no darle la oportunidad de que sepa lo que es tener una familia propia? …digo antes de…"_

Se irguió y exclamó

\- ¡Demonios! Necesito un cigarrillo, pero… - dudo un momento - ¡Qué diablos! Solo será uno…

Recordó que en el pasillo había visto una máquina expendedora. Salió del cuarto y un minuto después, volvió con una cajetilla. Cogió un encendedor de su mochila y se dirigió nuevamente al balcón.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo golpeó contra la baranda, después lo colocó en su boca, e iba a encenderlo, cuando su encendedor se apagó por una ráfaga de aire que se coló hacía el balcón.

Intentó nuevamente, pero otra vez aquella brisa entrometida se lo impidió. La muchacha comenzó a frustrarse y optó por girarse de espaldas al mar. Pero al hacerlo, su vista dio con un par de zapatillas. Subió lentamente su vista y el calzado era seguido por unos pantalones deportivos negros. Comenzó a temblar, sin atreverse a terminar su recorrido hacia el rostro del desconocido, aunque podía imaginarse perfectamente de quién podría tratarse.

Tragó duro, armándose de valor y levantó finalmente su vista, para estrellarse con ese par de ojos negros, intimidantes y profundos, que la observaban fijamente.

\- ¡¿Ve-vegeta?! – exclamó retrocediendo unos pasos, chocando con el balcón

Él se sonrió ladinamente.

\- ¿Sorprendida, Bulma?

Bulma comenzó a balbucear primero, pero luego logró preguntar

– Yo… Tú… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El saiyajin agregó, con un tono de muy pocos amigos

-Si creíste que te podrías deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, estabas muy equivocada…

Bulma, apretó sus dientes y lo miró furiosa.

-Oye, para que lo sepas no lo hice para deshacerme de ti, saiyajin idiota. Sabía que en algún momento regresarías … Te dejé por el bien de ambos…

Él la miro escéptico, mientras se le acercaba y le arrebataba de las manos el cigarrillo, la cajetilla y el encendedor.

\- ¿Que-qué haces?… devuélvemelo…

Guardó las cosas en su bolsillo, mientras le respondía

\- No me hagas reír, embustera. No soy un maldito cachorro para que decidan que es bueno o malo para mí. Soy un saiyajin y yo decido lo que quiero o no quiero hacer…

Ella notó el resentimiento en las palabras de su ex. Era como si la estuviera culpando a ella de lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo reafirmando que lo que hizo, lo hizo porque quiso. Eso le recordó que su traición aún estaba latente, y sin importar lo que él opinara, ella seguía pensando que fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me mantuviera a tu lado a pesar de lo que me hiciste?

-Ya te dije que tuve mis motivos para ello y que dejarás de cuestionarme…

\- ¡Tú tampoco tienes derecho sobre mí para decirme que debo o no hacer!…

Vegeta frunció profundo, él si creía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo sobre ella.

-Sigues siendo mi maldita compañera te guste o no…

Bulma pestañeó incrédula ante la declaración de él.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó de manera sarcástica – ¡Oh! Y yo que pensaba que lo nuestro se había terminado porque me fuiste infiel… - luego volvió a ponerse seria – Por si te perdiste de algo, cuando las parejas rompen es porque no funcionó… o acaso ¿tu dura cabeza de gigolo interestelar no lo puede comprender?

Vegeta soltó el aire, antes de responder.

-Tu eres la que no comprende o ¿acaso dije en algún momento que estaba de acuerdo con eso?

Bulma encontró lógico su razonamiento, pero no se dejaría ganar por el saiyajin. Ella tenía la razón de su parte, lo vio con otra y él debía aprender que eso no era parte del acuerdo. Decidió contra atacar de manera hiriente, diciendo con los dientes apretados, cargando las palabras con veneno

\- ¿Disculpa?… ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Había olvidado que a su alteza había que notificarlo!... No, Vegeta. Me engañaste y es motivo suficiente para que se acabe nuestro acuerdo – empuñó sus manos a cada lado, comenzando con sus descargos -… No puedo estar con alguien que sobrepone su infinito ego por sobre todas las cosas. No puedo estar con un idiota que apenas ve una cola meneándose corre a aparearse. No puedo estar con un imbécil que no puede entender que una pareja es algo que se respeta y no simplemente un pasatiempo… Ya tuve suficiente de eso. Ya tuve suficiente de sufrir por bastardos que solo buscan su beneficio personal, creyendo que una es idiota y que les perdonará todo, por el simple hecho de que los ama… Ya no quiero más de eso…

Bulma terminó apartando su vista, ya que sintió las lágrimas saltarían en cualquier momento de sus ojos

El saiyajin esperó a que terminara de desahogarse para comentar

-Si tanto te interesa. No forniqué con ella…

La rabia se apoderó de ella. Volvió a mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos

\- ¿Es lo único que escuchaste?... Uyy, ¡Eres imposible!... ¡Pero de todos modos te importó una mierda tener una compañera cuando besabas a otra!… - las lágrimas saltaron - ¡Acaso no soy suficiente mujer para ti, Vegeta! ¿tuviste que buscar a otra sabiendo todo lo que me había hecho sufrir Yamcha? ¡Me importa un rábano si la besaste o se la metiste mil veces a ese peluche pretencioso!

\- ¡No me compares con ese insecto!… Además, tus ridículas conclusiones son erróneas.

\- ¿Así que ahora estoy equivocada? Ja… Tengo toda la información que necesito. La buscaste, según tú, para poder conservar tu ridícula especie… La besaste para saber si sentías lo mismo que conmigo… Eso me recuerda… ¿sentiste lo mismo, Vegeta?

El saiyajin, que no apartaba su vista de ella, le respondió

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

La joven hizo una mueca con sus labios, desencajada por la respuesta de él.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Eres un bastardo desgraciado!… N-no sabes cuánto te detesto, Vegeta.

Terminó volteando su rostro, para que él no la viera llorar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

El saiyajin entrecerró sus ojos, de manera casi imperceptible. _"… Le demostraré que no es la única que quedo hecha mierda con esa situación… No tenía derecho a abandonarme a mi suerte en esa porquería de planeta… le haré pagar caro por ello…"_

Decidió acortar aún más la distancia entre ellos y acorraló con su cuerpo a la mujer contra el balcón, dejando ambas manos apoyadas sobre la baranda. Bulma no atinó a nada más que a volver a mirarlo y apegarse más hacia atrás, sorprendida por la acción de él.

El saiyajin aspiró su aroma, cerrando los ojos un momento, mientras sentía hervir su sangre como hace mucho tiempo no le pasaba. Volvió a mirarla, apreciando como el pecho de Bulma subía y bajaba, en parte por la agitación de la discusión y en parte por lo que él le provocaba.

Deseaba poseerla allí mismo y hacerle pagar por todas las noches en soledad que se vio obligado a soportar.

Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella y le dijo, en un susurro amenazante

\- Créeme, Bulma, que el sentimiento es mutuo… pero eso no quita que aún me pertenezcas…

Bulma se debatía entre besarlo y alejarlo. No podía decidirse. Tenerlo tan cerca, con su cuerpo presionando suavemente el de ella, simplemente le nublaba la razón, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Además, su gravidez la hacía sentirse lujuriosa, y saber la explicación científica no le aliviaba en nada su excitación. Finalmente reaccionó y le dijo, mientras intentaba empujarlo por el pecho, inútilmente.

\- ¡Yo no soy tu maldita propiedad, Vegeta!

Vegeta le sonrió burlón e hizo ademán de besarla, acercando sus labios a los de ella, sin llegar a rozarlos

-Eso es algo que no puedes refutar, genio… - le susurró con una voz suave - Me perteneces al igual que el hijo que cargas…

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y retiró un poco su cabeza hacía atrás, dejando de empujarlo, para preguntarle

\- ¿L-Lo sabes?... ¿desde cuándo?

Vegeta se separó de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras algo parecido a una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora… Lo que realmente importa es que ese crío me pertenece también…

Bulma lo miró incrédula

\- ¿Acaso te estás oyendo? Este bebé también es mío y está en MI cuerpo, no en el TUYO, por lo que puedo decidir si lo tengo o no… Y déjame decirte que, en este momento, lo último que quiero es ser la madre de tu hijo.

\- Solo yo tengo el derecho de decidir si le permito vivir o no... Es un saiyajin y su vida está sujeta a nuestras leyes...

\- ¡Y también terrícola!... ¡Estúpido egoísta! Solo piensas en tus intereses, sin tomar en cuenta lo que sienten los demás…

Vegeta no aguantó más. Él si se preocupaba por ella y se lo había demostrado abiertamente y no una, sino varias veces. Además, Bulma parecía obviar el hecho de que él intentó explicarse, pero que ella en su terquedad le negó su perdón, abandonándolo y dejándolo varado en Temkari. Y a pesar de todo eso, él estaba allí, frente a ella, reconociendo a la criatura como suya. Efectivamente comenzaba a detestarla.

La tomó por el cuello, suave pero firmemente con una de sus manos, cargándose sobre ella.

-Escúchame bien, mujer, pues no lo volveré a repetir… Me entregarás al híbrido apenas nazca, de lo contrario te juro que soy capaz de destruir este planeta…

Bulma intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre de hierro del guerrero, pero a pesar de eso no dejó de mirarlo de manera desafiante

\- ¿PARA QUE ESPERAR? HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

\- ¡ARGG! ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO, BULMA!

-YO TAMPOCO… TUS VACIAS AMENAZAS ME TIENEN SIN CUIDADO, IMBECIL

El saiyajin respiró hondo, buscando calmarse. Debía convencerla de otra manera, ya que parecía totalmente determinada a deshacerse de la criatura. Soltó a la muchacha y retrocedió un poco, cruzándose de brazos. La miró un momento y luego levantó una de sus cejas, al decirle

-Ya no soy aquel hombre amable que compartió contigo. El tiempo que estuve solo me recordó lo que soy realmente y como príncipe de mi raza tengo derechos y también deberes que cumplir… Tu tendrás a ese engendro y si para cuando nazca, no es lo suficientemente fuerte, me encargaré de asesinarlo con mis propias manos… Así te ahorraré hacer el trabajo sucio…

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás loco? …

Vegeta frunció al responderle

\- Puede que para tu patética raza eso sea inconcebible. Pero sabes perfectamente bien que nosotros seleccionábamos cuidadosamente a nuestros gobernantes…

Bulma dudó un momento antes de preguntar

\- Y ¿Qué tal si es fuerte?

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y luego de meditarlo un momento, le respondió

-Entonces me lo llevaré y no volverás a saber de nosotros…

Algo dentro de ella se removió. Un sentimiento de soledad y abandono se apoderó de su corazón.

\- ¡NO!… Si llego a tenerlo se quedará conmigo y tendrás que vivir con la idea de que pudiste tener una familia y que lo arruinaste

\- ¿arruinarlo? – preguntó incrédulo, volviendo a verla – Yo no arruiné nada. Tu decidiste unilateralmente que esto se había terminado… Pero finalmente me hiciste un gran favor…

\- ¿? – lo miró confundida.

-Sí, Bulma… Comprendí que mi destino es ser odiado y temido, eso es algo que ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar… Es como debe ser un emperador.

-Yo no te temo, Vegeta…

-Pero me odias… al igual que yo a ti.

Ella guardo silencio. No podía decirle que aún lo amaba, no después de aquella declaración.

Vegeta se sonrió internamente al ver la cara de decepción de la muchacha. Era exactamente lo que quería. Hacerla sufrir y verla arrepentida.

-Ahora que está todo aclarado entre nosotros, debo irme – dijo, avanzando hasta quedar a su lado en el balcón, pero con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Colocó sus manos en la baranda y comentó, más para sí mismo – tengo un asunto pendiente con tu padre… así que me quedaré en este planeta por un tiempo.

\- ¡Yo no he aceptado nada!… - discrepó ella, para luego pestañear confundida - ¿dijiste que te quedarás en la Tierra?

El la miró de soslayo un momento volviendo a mirar al frente para responder

-No en la Tierra… Me quedaré en la Corporación.

Ella iba a replicarle, pero el saiyajin fue más astuto y antes de que siquiera alcanzara a decir algo, la tomó por los hombros y presionó sus labios contra los de ella con total descaro.

Bulma sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, observando inmóvil, como el saiyajin la besaba con sus ojos cerrados.

-Ya está acordado – sentenció Vegeta, al apartarse de ella, para luego alejarse volando y desaparecer entre las nubes del cielo.

Bulma salió de su sorpresa y se giró, sacando medio cuerpo del balcón para gritar, mientras levantaba su dedo medio, con sus dientes como cuchillas.

-MALDITO BASTARDO DESGRACIADO… NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A MI CASA. ¡TE HARE TAN MISERABLE TU VIDA QUE DESEARAS NO HABER CONOCIDO A LA GRAN BULMA!

Estaba tan molesta y frustrada que no se había percatado que un grupo de personas, tanto en la calle como en los edificios continuos la estaban observando.

Su rostro y orejas se pusieron rojos, como tomate. Sonrió y dando media vuelta, entró disimuladamente a su cuarto.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero a pesar de haber discutido con el saiyajin, se sentía un poco menos presionada luego de su visita. Sin embargo, se levantó de golpe y comenzó a reunir sus cosas.

\- ¡Tengo que volver ahora mismo!… No puedo permitirle que se quede en mi casa. Será el padre de mi hijo, pero eso no le da derecho a volver a vivir conmigo. ¡Uyy, solo me hace pasar rabias!…

Paró en seco al darse cuenta que inconscientemente ya había tomado una decisión

–Después de todo, si lo pienso puede que no tenga otra oportunidad de ser madre… Lo mismo que Vegeta, si llega a morir lo hará sin saber lo que es tener una familia propia, ...pero el muy maldito dijo que me odiaba ¿lo habrá dicho en serio?... – Tomó su mochila y comenzó a guardar cosas desordenadamente – Es un cabezota. Está muy equivocado si cree que le pertenezco, como si fuera un objeto… Aquí en la Tierra las cosas son muy diferentes. Y si insiste en que soy su compañera, tendrá que adaptarse a mis costumbres le guste o no… ¡Esto no es Vegetasei!

Terminó de guardar lo que pudo en la mochila y prosiguió a encapsular sus compras.

Cuando hubo terminado, las guardó en un estuche y se quedó mirando las capsulas, pensativa. Luego sonrió

\- Supongo que… por algo pasan las cosas y solo me queda esperar que todo salga bien. Tal vez sea una tontería, pero creo será emocionante tener un hijo, debo verlo como una nueva aventura y a eso jamás le he hecho el quite…

Se aproximó a la cama y metió el estuche en un bolsillo lateral de su bolso.

-Además, supongo que mi madre tiene razón… Este pequeño ser no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un idiota y si ese saiyajin egoísta quiere asesinarlo o llevárselo después, tendrá que vérselas conmigo… ¡y con mi ejército de amigos!

Se llevó las manos a su vientre y suspiró

\- Espero que sea una niña… ¡eso sí que sería divertido! …

Un par de golpes a su puerta la sacaron de ensoñación.

-Señorita Briefs. Le traigo la cena.

-Sí, adelante… - respondió, yendo hacia la puerta, para recibir su comida.

….

Vegeta no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba seguro que ella aun lo amaba, lo había visto en ese brillo especial que tenía en sus ojos, sin contar que había podido oler que él no le era para nada indiferente, contrario a lo que ella quería hacerle creer. Ahora tomaría su revancha.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Luego de aterrizar y haber dejado a la madre de Bulma, subió a su habitación y se concentró en sentir la presencia de su compañera. Sonrió al encontrarla y poder corroborar por él mismo, que efectivamente la humana cargaba con su semilla. "Ese es el ki saiyajin que había sentido en Temkari… Así que siempre fue ella… Por lo menos aún estoy a tiempo de impedir que cometa una estupidez"_

 _Se dirigió al baño y se aseó, sin dejar de vigilar a Bulma. La sintió moverse por lo que decidió ir a buscarla inmediatamente. Ella estaba lejos y supuso que habría ido a algún lugar donde lograr su cometido. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y voló en dirección a ella, alegrándose de encontrarla asomada en un balcón de un edificio, en aquella pequeña isla._

 _Se instaló a unos metros, sobre otra construcción. Desde donde se dedicó a observarla, mientras ella al parecer meditaba. Pero luego de unos minutos Bulma ingresó y volvió a salir. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que intentaría hacer y decidió molestarla, solo por el gusto de hacerla rabiar._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

La noche ya había caído en la Capital del Oeste cuando llegó a la Corporación. Para su sorpresa el profesor estaba en la entrada, al parecer esperándolo

-Hola, Vegeta… te tardaste.

-Mhn… Sí, pero no por los motivos que piensas.

El anciano lo miró extrañado. Luego le dijo, con amabilidad.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí. Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Vegeta lo miró intrigado. El sujeto se veía demasiado tranquilo para la situación que estaba viviendo. Después de todo su hija se había marchado y hasta donde se suponía que el anciano sabía, planeaba matar a su nieto.

\- ¿Qué tramas? – le preguntó con brusquedad.

El profesor se sobresaltó.

-Nada, muchacho… Mi esposa me dijo que querías hablar conmigo… Además, quería comentarte que la cámara de gravedad está lista para que la uses, sin embargo…

-¿?

-Bueno… es que Bulma me dijo que habían traído un material nuevo…

Vegeta comprendió de inmediato que ambos querían lo mismo. Él necesitaba un lugar donde entrenar sin que nadie supiera de sus avances y el anciano parecía estar ansioso por complacerlo. Se alegró por no tener que explicarle al padre de Bulma sus intenciones.

Sin decir nada, se dirigió a la nave que estaba en el antejardín y volvió con las capsulas que contenían el material de Kedrat.

-Aquí está… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará?

-Mmm, no lo sé con exactitud… - respondió el profesor, recibiendo los pequeños objetos y llevándose la mano a su barbilla – depende de la maleabilidad del elemento y del…

Vegeta frunció.

-Avíseme cuando este todo listo.

Iba a retirarse cuando el padre de Bulma nuevamente le habló

-Vegeta… este… ¿cómo está Bulma?

El saiyajin lo miró a los ojos y respondió con seguridad

-Pregúntale tú mismo… Ya debe venir en camino…

Y diciendo esto se marchó hacia la cocina.

El profesor lo miró extrañado mientras se alejaba y luego sonrió. Estaba seguro que su yerno había conseguido lo que ellos no.

…

El saiyajin llegó a la cocina y revisó los robots. La madre de Bulma le había dejado bastante comida preparada. Sonrió. Extrañaba la comida terrícola, en todo el universo era lo mejor que había probado y no tenía planeado vivir como indigente nuevamente. Ya había tenido suficiente de alimañas y cosas que no podía identificar. Además, en la Tierra tenían jabalíes, que era lo más parecido a la carne que consumían en su planeta o como la recordaba.

Sintió el ki de Bulma y de su descendiente _"Vaya, vaya… ¿Te hice enojar?... Tú no sabes lo que es estar en el infierno, pero pronto lo averiguarás… No sabes lo que te espera, mujer… y lo mejor de todo es que yo no necesitaré mover ni un dedo para cobrarme … Solo necesito un día y eso es lo que me darás…"_

No pudo evitar carcajearse solo en la cocina.

-Ja, Ja, Ja…

…

Estaba por amanecer en la montaña Paoz.

Cerca de un risco, el namekuseijin meditaba, mientras levitaba.

Por entre los arbustos apareció un hombre de pelo alborotado, solo vestido en ropa interior blanca.

-Piccoro, Piccoro… ¿estás despierto?

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Gokú?

-Volvieron.

Piccoro se concentró en sentir la presencia de Vegeta. Efectivamente estaba en la Tierra. Pero la mujer estaba muy lejos y casi no recordaba su ki. Se enfadó, pues el saiyajin que lo interrumpía, tenía más desarrollada que él la capacidad de sentir a los demás. De todos modos, si ya estaban esperando a Trunks lo lógico era darles su espacio.

\- ¿Y para eso me molestas?...

-Creí que no lo habías notado… Trunks ya está en la panza de Bulma…

El hombre de tez verde abrió uno de sus ojos y lo miró de soslayo

-Simplemente no me interesa… Déjalos en paz.

-Lo haré… ¿Pero no te emociona saber que las cosas están sucediendo tal como nos dijo el Trunks del futuro? ¡Ya quiero que aparezcan esos androides!

Decidió usar la artillería pesada para deshacerse del intruso.

\- Tu esposa… ¿sabe que te saliste?

El hombre hizo un mohín con sus labios, fingiendo enfado y luego sonrió

\- ¿Quieres ir a despertarla acaso?

Piccoro frunció y volteó a verlo

-Vete a dormir, Gokú… recuerda que mañana iremos a entrenar al desierto.

El saiyajin lo miró un momento y luego comentó

\- Está bien, Piccoro… pero ¿a que no sabías que llegaron aparte?… Vegeta debió meter la pata esta vez…

-No insistas.

Gokú se puso serio y dijo

-De acuerdo… Hablaremos mañana, Piccoro.

-Mhhm…

Uso la tele transportación y volvió a su hogar. Llegó a su habitación y se quedó observando a su esposa, para luego meterse en la cama. No supo por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de decirle algo a su mujer. Ella dormía plácidamente, volteada hacia él. Se acomodó muy pegado a ella y la abrazo, murmurándole al oído

-Te quiero mucho, Milk

-mmm…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras acomodaba su cabeza pegada a la de su esposa y cerraba sus ojos para descansar.

…

La oscuridad era casi absoluta en el espacio que ocupara antes el jardín de flores, de no ser por las tenues luces de la construcción central que iluminaban el corredor externo. La sombra del saiyajin avanzó lentamente sobre el cráter que había dejado al aterrizar. Descendió suavemente hasta el centro y metió medio cuerpo en su nave, comenzando a buscar las cosas que había traído con él, de sus viajes.

Sin embargo, su atención se fijó en un elemento faltante. Frunció molestó y comenzó a examinar minuciosamente el lugar. Encontró un pequeño rastro que coincidía a la perfección con su pertenencia desaparecida.

Siguió las huellas por unos minutos hasta que por fin dio con el responsable. Se cruzó de brazos y comentó, esperando sorprender al intruso

-Creí que las sabandijas como tú no tenían tanta suerte…

El sospechoso volteó su cabeza, para verlo con espanto, para después huir hacia el jardín de las mascotas

-No serás tan estúpido de esconderte de mí… Sabes que ahora vivo aquí y que en cualquier momento puedo hacerte trizas.

Caminó despacio detrás del ladrón. Le divertía en demasía verlo huir tan desesperadamente de él.

Entraron al jardín techado y lo agarró justo antes de que se escondiera en un charco. La criatura comenzó a agitarse desesperada bajo el férreo agarre del saiyajin. Vegeta le quitó la pequeña bolsa de cuero de un tirón, mientras le decía

-Sabes que eso no te sirve de mucho ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Enfurecerme?... Ni eso logras hacer ahora, no eres más que la triste y grotesca sombra de lo que eras.

-Guerep! Guerep! - replicó, con pánico

\- ¿Misericordia? Ja, Ja, Ja… Hoy no está el estúpido de Kakaroto para salvarte…

Comenzó a aplastarlo despacio, viendo como los ojos del pequeño animal comenzaban a saltarse.

Un tercero en esa escena, hizo su entrada.

-Yujuy, … Vegeta ¿eres tú?

Vegeta rodó sus ojos con fastidio y gruñó

\- ¿Qué quiere ahora?

Bunny se aproximó y pudo ver al animal sufriendo en las manos de su yerno

-Oh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El saiyajin no soltó su agarre para responder

-Si no se le ofrece nada, es mejor que se vaya…

La señora dio un paso y tomó por fuera las manos del saiyajin.

-No, Vegeta… Suelta a ese pequeño…

\- ¡Guerep!

Ella le quitó al animal, aunque hubo un leve forcejeó que Vegeta prefirió evitar extender demasiado.

-Pobrecito inocente – dijo Bunny, acariciando a la rana

El saiyajin exclamó, notablemente molesto

\- ¿Inocente? Ese desgraciado me acaba de robar

La señora miró a la ranita

\- ¿Eso es cierto?

La rana negó y juró con sus patitas.

Bunny hizo un gesto de compasión y se acuclilló para dejar ir a Giniú. Luego volvió a ponerse de pie y miró a Vegeta

-Querido… Si estas aburrido ¿porque no me acompañas? Venía a decirte que preparé un postre y como mi esposo está ocupado, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea compartirlo contigo…

Volteó su rostro y frunció profundamente

\- ¡Tsk!

-Vamos – dijo, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el edificio – Así me cuentas como salió todo… Aunque tu buen humor me lo dice todo…

El saiyajin accedió, ya que, aunque le desagradaba la idea de aliarse con los padres de Bulma, estaba decidido a todo con tal de hacerla pagar por su abandono.

…

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia que casi llega a su fin. Pero no se preocupen que ya estoy evaluando y tomando notas para la continuación.

Saludos especiales para los que se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios a:

eve8, Vainilla, bulveggokmil, Kinzoku no joo, BrieffsUchiha, Lul-locanime, Roshell101216, bris vernica y Josselinherna14.

Por favor los invitados déjenme un nombre para poder saludarlos correctamente.

A valentinalondono3597 y a aniyasha, les debo una disculpa ENORME, pues sus nombres no aparecieron en los saludos del capítulo anterior.

Bulveggokmil: Con respecto a que Bulma dejara a Vegeta, era lo que creo que hacía también con Yamcha. Peleaban, lo botaba y luego de un tiempo se reconciliaban. Para mi Bulma es ese tipo de muchacha que le gustan las emociones fuertes y por lo mismo, se separaba con escandalo con la idea que la reconciliación sería del mismo modo.

Roshell101216: Lamento que no te haya gustado lo de la decisión de Bulma. Pero debemos considerar que ella en esa época era bastante egoísta. No es una heroína de esas dulces y femeninas, por el contrario, siempre está metida en problemas y sale de ellos a costa del pellejo de los demás. Recordemos que en Namek quería dejar a los chicos allí y ella volver a la Tierra, lo mismo cuando estaban esperando a Gokú.

Bueno, en relación al capítulo de hoy. Puede que me odien por ponerlos a ambos en pie de guerra, pero para mí, ese es el tipo de relación que tienen estos dos. No pueden vivir tranquilos por mucho, ambos quieren siempre tener la razón y eso es lo que los hace ser mi pareja favorita de DB. Porque a pesar de ser tan terriblemente tercos y orgullosos, no pueden estar sin el otro y todo entre ellos es apasionado, siempre intenso, un constante tira y afloja, y que solo el paso del tiempo les hizo ceder un poco más en beneficio de ambos.

Un abrazo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


	45. La vida te da sorpresas

Perdonen lo poco... Lo digo porque no hay lemon en este capítulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

 **La vida te da sorpresas…**

La tormenta ya estaba sobre la isla cuando Bulma salió del hotel. No le dio importancia y subió a su aeronave, sin embargo, algunos rayos comenzaron a amenazar con alcanzarla. Hábilmente maniobró la nave, pero no pudo evitar lo que sucedió a continuación.

\- ¡Oh, Maldición! Seguramente este es mi día de suerte…

Estaba brillando la luz de alerta de combustible.

Miró hacia abajo y buscó donde descender. Por suerte para ella se veía un faro a un par de kilómetros de donde estaba. Viró y se dirigió hacia aquella luz, descubriendo que se trataba de una ciudad puerto. Descendió y encapsuló el vehículo, comenzando luego a buscar donde pasar la noche. Al fin encontró un pequeño hostal, al que llegó toda empapada.

Se dio una ducha y se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que era vigilada desde la distancia por un vengativo y orgulloso nativo de Vegetasei, que, a pesar de estar ocupado en otros asuntos, estaba atento a su ubicación.

Así fue que tuvo que posponer su salida para la mañana siguiente. Lamentablemente para ella, despertó casi al mediodía. Dejó el hostal y salió a buscar donde cargar su nave, pero un hambre feroz la hizo buscar primero donde comer. El puerto le pareció una buena opción, ya que era más que seguro que encontraría sushi.

…

Mientras, en la Corporación, el señor Briefs estaba en su oficina, terminando de revisar los planos de la cámara para su perfeccionamiento. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su puerta. Levantó su vista y lo vio, de pie en la entrada

\- Profesor, requiero de un dispositivo de comunicación – exigió Vegeta

-Hola, muchacho. Creí que habías acompañado a mi esposa…

Vegeta le dio una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

\- Descuida… - dijo el señor Briefs, poniéndose de pie - Creo que tengo algunos en mi laboratorio… ¿es para uso portátil?

-No – respondió dando un par de pasos hacia la mesa - Necesito uno para la nave en que llegué.

El profesor lo quedó mirando un segundo

\- ¿Planeas marcharte?

Vegeta llevó sus manos a las caderas

-Hmn… Aun no lo he decidido ¿en cuánto tiempo estará lista la cámara?

\- Según mis cálculos, en un par de semanas… Supongo que será suficiente tiempo para que a mi hija se le pase el enojo… - bromeó.

\- No digas estupideces – dijo molesto, luego volteó su vista hacia los planos y agregó, más calmado - No me importa si está molesta… Ya se acostumbrará… Ahora lo urgente es volverme aún más fuerte y en este lugar no puedo entrenar cómodamente… _"Aun no comprendo el por qué, pero estoy al mismo nivel que ese inútil de Kakaroto…"_

El profesor comprendió de inmediato que el saiyajin estaba herido en su orgullo y posiblemente también en su corazón.

-Está bien. Le haré las modificaciones necesarias a alguno y lo dejaré instalado para que puedas viajar hoy mismo, si quieres.

-Perfecto… mientras antes mejor – comentó dando por terminada la conversación, comenzando a retirarse.

Sin embargo, recordó algo y volteó a ver nuevamente al profesor, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿sabes algo, anciano? te has vuelto alguien de mi entera confianza, por lo que te solicitaré nuevamente tu cooperación…

-¿?... Gracias, muchacho… Pero dime ¿de qué se trata esta vez?

El saiyajin se quedó pensativo un momento y luego dijo

-Bulma no debe saber bajo ninguna circunstancia que me he ido … eso podría afectarle.

\- ¿Quieres que le mintamos?

Vegeta se sonrió.

-No exageres. Será solo una mentira piadosa, como dicen ustedes…

…

Estaba sentada en una mesa con vista al mar, observando a unos hombres que se disponían a salir de pesca. Su vista se fijó en uno de los sujetos que cargaba un balde metálico, lleno hasta el borde de gusanos y comentó para sí misma

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es a lo que llamo una buena carnada!

Sonrió al recordar la vez en que descubrió que esa era una de las debilidades del saiyajin. _"Asco, dijo él… ja, ja, ja… Eso era pánico y no lo puede negar… Eso de hacerse el tipo rudo no le funcionará conmigo. No tiene ningún derecho a tratarme como lo hizo... Pero, a pesar de ello, me alegra que esté bien y que haya podido regresar… ¿Cómo haré para que acepte que hizo mal? No fue capaz de decirme que me amaba, mucho menos conseguiré que se disculpe siquiera… Maldito mono idiota. Tan solo de recordar cuando lo vi besándose con esa tipa me hierve la sangre… Sin embargo, me encantaría volver a tener eso tan especial que compartimos… Lamentablemente deberé pedirle que se vaya de mi casa, a pesar de haberle dicho que se podía quedar. Pero es que no podría soportar verlo a diario si sigue en ese estúpido plan de creer que soy su propiedad… y de que lo que hizo fue por el bien de su raza"_

Terminó de comer y recorrió un poco los muelles antes de marcharse. En su casa la esperaba una verdadera batalla para lograr delimitar su territorio ante ese quisquilloso saiyajin.

…

-Joven y apuesto Vegeta ¡Qué bueno que al fin te encuentro! – dijo la señora jalándolo del brazo, obligándolo a seguirla

\- ¿Hum? - hizo al verse sorprendido caminando por los pasillos - ¿No le dije que se encargara de todo? – respondió intentando zafarse del agarré de la señora inútilmente.

-Lo sé, querido… pero ¡es que es perfecto! Tienes que verlo…

Una vez llegaron a destino. Vegeta se vio libre y observó el lugar.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

No dijo nada, pero la señora lo miraba atentamente, esperando cualquier reacción. Al ver que el saiyajin sonreía casi imperceptiblemente, exclamó

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sabía que te gustaría! Y el otro es igual de encantador… Ven, acompáñame – dijo tironeándolo de vuelta.

Vegeta aguantó estoicamente, después de todo había estado totalmente de acuerdo con lo propuesto por Bunny.

…

Bulma condujo toda la tarde, hasta que, a eso de las diez de la noche, al fin aterrizó en la Corporación.

Encapsuló la aeronave y se quedó de pie en medio del jardín _"Tengo que hablar ahora mismo con ese canalla"_

\- ¡VEGETA! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡VEGETA!

No tuvo más respuesta que la voz de su madre, que avanzaba hacia ella desde la puerta principal

\- ¡Querida, estás de vuelta!... ¿Pero que son todos esos gritos?

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Quién?

-Vegeta, mamá… ¿Dónde está ese desquiciado?... – puso sus manos a modo de bocina - ¡VEGETA!

\- Cariño, creo que Vegeta salió… Luego lo saludas ¿Por qué no entras para que platiquemos mientras lo esperas?

Bulma miró a su madre y asintió derrotada. Acto seguido, la abrazó, como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos

-Mamá. Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado…

-Lo sé, mi amor… - dijo Bunny, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Acto seguido, se apartó y jaló la mano de su hija para que la siguiera a la casa.

Una vez dentro, Bunny se sentó en el sofá de la sala, haciéndole un gesto a la muchacha de que la acompañara

-Ven, siéntate, querida… debes estar cansada

Bulma aceptó la invitación de su madre. Dejó su bolso a un lado del sofá y en eso apareció su padre

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hija…. Y dinos ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-Bien, me sirvió para poder ordenar mis ideas y relajarme…

-Eso es maravilloso – comentó el profesor.

Bulma los observó con suspicacia

-Oigan… acaso ¿Ninguno de los dos va a preguntarme sobre lo que decidí?

Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice. Ella lo notó

\- ¿Qué me están ocultando?

Su madre respondió

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que Vegeta nos contó todo

Bulma tragó saliva

\- ¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con todo?

-No te preocupes, Bulma… aunque los detalles hubiesen sido muy sabrosos, solo dijo lo importante.

\- Pero ¿qué dijo?

-Oh, No mucho… tu sabes como es.

Bulma bajó su vista un momento.

-Supongo, entonces, que ya saben que decidí tener al bebé.

-Sí, amor – confirmó su padre – Y queremos que sepas que te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias – dijo ella, con un hilo de voz _"¡Qué afortunada soy! Ellos siempre terminan apoyándome en todo, no importa lo descabellado que sea… Son los mejores. Si Vegeta no quiere volver conmigo, no me sentiré sola en esto…"_

Bunny al ver que su hija parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, le aconsejó

-Debes estar exhausta… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Te llevarás una gran sorpresa…

\- ¿una sorpresa dijiste?

-Sí, querida… hicimos algunos cambios en tu habitación. Pero es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

-¿? – Bulma los miró intrigada

-Ve a descansar… mañana hablaremos

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-No… Primero díganme de que se trata todo esto… ¿Qué le hicieron a mi cuarto? ¿por qué actúan tan sospechosos?

-No te exaltes querida… Vegeta nos explicó que los embarazos saiyajins eran muy complicados…

\- ¿Complicados?

-Sí, comentó que los bebés saiyajins solían hacer que sus madres desarrollaban una extraña condición que las volvía paranoicas con episodios de histeria… Lo importante es que no te exaltes, ya que eso es un gatillante de…

Bulma se puso de pie, y comenzó a pasearse mientras exclamaba

\- ¡¿Qué no me exalte?! ¡¿QUÉ NO ME EXALTE?!... Pero… ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que esta es una conspiración en mi contra? … Yo estoy perfectamente bien…. Soy una humana, a pesar de que cargue con un hijo mitad saiyajin… ¡Maldito infeliz!… ¿Y ustedes le creyeron ese montón de basura?

-Tranquila… - dijo, su padre - Él solo quiere ayudar. Además, nosotros no sabemos cómo reaccionará tu organismo al contener un embrión de otra especie…

Bulma frunció. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada de su padre

-Papá, ni se te ocurra tratarme como a un experimento…

Bunny, agregó tratando de volver al tema

\- Tu padre tiene razón… Vegeta está muy preocupado por ti… Además, nos dijo de la situación de ustedes…

\- ¿De qué situación hablas?

Su madre comenzó a explicarle

-Bulma, cálmate, por favor… Ya sabemos que ustedes están unidos, por las leyes de su raza… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?... – junto sus manos contra su mejilla, empezando a divagar - Aunque yo hubiera preferido que tuvieran un matrimonio terrícola… Podrían hacer de igual forma una ceremonia…

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron como platos

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Ay, sí, querida… una ceremonia de matrimonio, con un vestido, pastel e invitados… ¡Que guapo se vería Vegeta de frac!

La vena de la sien de Bulma comenzó a expandirse

-No eso, mamá… ¿Vegeta te dijo que somos esposos?

\- ¡Oh, eso!... – respondió Bunny - Bueno, no así… Pero lo importante es que hayan aclarado sus diferencias… ¡Ah! Y mencionó también que tiene planeado instalarse definitivamente… ¡aquí, contigo!... No sabes cuánto me alegré cuando me lo dijo, sobre todo por nuestro nieto... Como dijiste que estaban separados…

Bulma ahora sí que explotó

\- ¡Aun estamos separados! ¡No somos compañeros, ni esposos, ni nada!

Su madre quedó con la boca abierta.

Ahora, fue su padre el que preguntó

\- ¿Eso es cierto, querida? Pero se supone que fue a hablar contigo…

Bulma volteó a ver a su padre

-Sí, papá. Él fue a verme al hotel donde estaba… - después murmuró - pero solo a fastidiarme y a decirme un montón de cosas que yo sinceramente no acepté…

Su padre se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego le dijo

-Pero dime, hija… ¿acaso hizo mal en ir a buscarte?

Bulma se quedó en blanco. La verdad era que la visita de Vegeta no solo había terminado convenciéndola que debería tener a su bebé, aunque fuera en parte para darle una lección, sino que también la había tranquilizado saber que él estaba bien y de vuelta en la Tierra.

Suspiró y bajó la vista.

\- Supongo que no… – luego volvió a mirarlos - Pero eso no significa que lo aceptaré tan fácilmente de vuelta en mi vida.

-Querida… - dijo su madre, posando una mano sobre la de Bulma.

-No, mamá… - reclamó, retirando su mano - ¡No lo soporto! Es un cretino egoísta y convenenciero.

Su madre se sorprendió ante su respuesta. Sin embargo, la miró con dulzura, mientras comenzaba a divagar

-A mí me ocurría lo mismo con tu padre ¿verdad, cariño? – dijo buscando complicidad en su esposo, quien asintió mientras ella proseguía - … Cuando estaba encinta había días en que no lo soportaba ni a diez metros de distancia… Una vez lo corrí de la casa y no pudo volver hasta el día en que Tights nació… Ya verás que se te pasará…

Bulma comenzó a molestarse en serio. Sus padres no parecían comprender que ella era víctima de una maquinación del saiyajin y que ellos eran parte de ésta.

-MAMA… TU NO ENTIENDES NADA

Su madre frunció

-Entonces ¿por qué no nos cuentas que tan terrible fue lo que hizo el adorable de Vegeta, según tú, para que lo odies tanto?

Bulma se quedó mirando a su madre y luego suspiró. Estaba segura que Vegeta había usado toda su artillería con su mamá. Se lo imaginó siendo todo un caballero como el primer día que llegó a su hogar. Sí, definitivamente podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Cuál sería su sorpresa al entrar a la sala de su casa y ver a su padre, su madre y Vegeta, sentados tranquilamente bebiendo té, mientras ¿reían de algo? Estuvo tentada de salir y volver a entrar para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando. Avanzó tímidamente y los miró buscando de qué se había perdido._

– _Bueno, veo que ya conociste más a fondo a mis padres… - dijo algo temerosa, pero enseguida se compuso - Vegeta, por si no lo sabías o recordabas mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, y soy la hija de este par de personas - miró la reacción de él con cautela, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible._

 _Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo y comentó_

 _\- Vaya, terrícola, creo que llegas tarde, estuve compartiendo con tus padres y créeme qué ya sé bastante de ti, ¿cierto? - dijo buscando complicidad en los ancianos que comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de saiyajin._

– _¿QUEEEEE? ¿De qué se trata esto? Mamá, ¿no me digas que le mostraste algún álbum de fotos, por favor? – miró indignada echando chispas a su progenitora._

– _Cariño, no te enojes, si sabes que es normal que una madre le muestre fotos de bebé de su hija al novio de ella… - respondió muy tranquila la aludida._

 _El señor Briefs tosió un poco y Vegeta la estudiaba para ver su reacción._

 _\- Querida, Bulma ya tiene un novio - dijo el anciano._

 _La señora lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió diciendo_

 _\- Pero está muerto ¿no?_

 _Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreírse._

 _Bulma carraspeó._

– _Vegeta, ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento? - le dijo lo más amable que pudo._

– _¿Por qué? Si yo lo estoy pasando muy bien con ellos, terrícola._

 _\- Por favor… - insistió ella apretando los dientes._

– _Está bien, ya que lo pides de forma "tan amable" te acompañaré – y diciendo esto se retiró al jardín seguido por Bulma, qué no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

" _Es un maldito cínico… seguramente se comportó como un verdadero príncipe y con eso se los echó a la bolsa… Es muy astuto… No, no lo odio… Pero no puedo creer de lo que es capaz con tal de conseguir sus objetivos… Lo mejor será contarles… es la única manera de dar vuelta las cosas a mi favor y vean lo sicópata que es"_

Bajó su tono para decir

-Yo… no lo odio… solo que es complicado… - tomo aire antes de seguir – No voy a mentirles… nosotros estábamos bien… de hecho demasiado bien, hasta que lo sorprendí besándose con otra…

Su madre no pudo contener lo que dijo

-Pero a Yamcha también y no una vez… y aun así volvías con él como si nada...

Bulma se sentía traicionada por sus padres. Pero aun así tuvo que reconocer que su mamá tenía razón. Sin embargo, había una diferencia: el saiyajin había reconocido su interés en tener hijos con otra. Era momento de decirle a sus padres lo ocurrido.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras su mirada se fijaba en la mesa frente a ella

-Bueno, es mejor que lo sepan de una vez… - suspiró y agregó con seguridad - Él encontró a una mujer que aparentemente era una saiyajin…

Sus padres solo la observaron atentamente

-Bueno, era una mujer que se veía como un saiyajin – prosiguió Bulma - con todo y cola… Era de esperar que Vegeta omitiera esto, pero, en fin… Él no sabía que era una alienígena con la habilidad de transformarse en otras cosas, como Puar… - hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, pues el tema aún le afectaba. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos - … Yo lo descubrí y entonces él… él me confesó que lo hizo porque tenía el deber de continuar con su raza… ¡Se portó como un idiota descerebrado!… - terminó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, solo recordarlo le partía el alma.

Sus padres le dieron un poco de espacio para que se recompusiera. Ella suspiró y pasó sus manos por sus mejillas.

Estaba segura de que su argumento era más que convincente para que sus padres comprendieran su postura.

-Pobrecita, hija mía… - dijo Bunny, muy afligida. Sin embargo, agregó con intención de animarla - ¡Pero él ahora está aquí!… él siempre vuelve a tu lado, a pesar de lo tímido y antisocial que es… Además de reconocer que tú eres su pareja… ¿eso no te dice nada?

-¡¿?! ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Tenía en mente acostarse con otra!

Bunny ni se inmutó.

-Hijita, debes recordar que él es un príncipe y tiene deberes para con su reino….

Bulma reaccionó ante esto. Esas palabras eran definitivamente de Vegeta. Eso la hizo sospechar que probablemente él ya había contado su versión de la historia.

\- Era de esperarse… - dijo poniéndose de pie y luego apuntándola - ¡Estás de su parte! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-No, querida… - respondió Bunny con naturalidad - Yo no creo que te haya sido infiel. Simplemente cumplía con su deber y me imagino que debió ser muy difícil para él tomar esa decisión…

\- ¿Difícil? Eso nada más me demostró lo imbécil que es… TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES… - miró a su padre, dándose cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado extensiva en su declaración - Excepto tu papá… ojalá hubiera conocido a un hombre como tú…

Su padre se sonrió

-Gracias, Bulma… pero, aun así. No creo que Vegeta sea un mal muchacho…

Bulma se cabreó. Esperaba encontrar apoyo, aunque sea en su progenitor

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!... ¡A ustedes les lavó el cerebro!… No volveré con él, criaré a mi bebé sola y le mostraré a ese idiota de lo que se perdió por traicionarme…

Su madre exclamó

\- ¡Pero él es el padre de la criatura!

-Me importa un rábano que lo sea… ¡este bebé es solo mío!… - dijo llevando una mano a su pecho - ¿No les contó que si no nace fuerte planea asesinarlo?

Los señores Briefs pusieron cara de circunstancia. Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de la muchacha, ambos sonrieron.

-Solo debió decirlo para hacerte recapacitar… Además, tu pensabas hacer lo mismo- dijo su madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo, querida… él no sería capaz…

\- ¡NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE MI HIJO!…

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación

Bulma decidió retirarse, su presión había subido lo suficiente como para enviarla a urgencias y no tenía ánimos de dar un espectáculo.

Iba a marcharse del cuarto, cuando sintió como que éste se estrechaba. Empezó a sudar, su visión comenzó a volverse un túnel y solo alcanzó a decir

-Yo… no puedo…

Cayó donde estaba y sus padres corrieron a socorrerla. Sin embargo, una voz interrumpió la escena.

-Es una maldita terca…

Ambos voltearon. Vegeta estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, vestido con su traje de combate.

-Creí que ya te habías marchado, muchacho…

-Hmn… - hizo, bajando su vista un momento. Él también pensaba que debía haberse ido hace rato, pero quería asegurarse de que ella hubiera vuelto a la casa.

El saiyajin volvió a mirar al grupo. Avanzó hasta ellos y haciéndolos a un lado, tomó a la muchacha en brazos.

-Obviamente tiene más sangre de la que los humanos debieran tener en su estado… y aun así continuó gritando como loca… " _Sinceramente, esperaba que ocurriera cuando fui a verla a aquella isla…"_

\- ¿Vas a…? – preguntó preocupado el profesor

Vegeta frunció y miró al profesor

-No temas, anciano… por esta vez, lo haremos a tu modo. ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Sí, claro… - respondió el padre de Bulma, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la salida - acompáñame.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala.

…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y enfocó. Al principio no reconoció donde estaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era su cuarto. Aún estaba con el vestido verde, con el que había llegado, solo le habían retirado sus zapatillas.

-Otra vez pasó… - dijo incorporándose - ¿Qué acaso voy a estar desmayándome todo el tiempo como las ridículas de las novelas?

Suspiró cansada y miró a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba la sorpresa que le habían anticipado.

Su cama ahora era más amplia. Tampoco estaba su desorden de siempre. Todo su mobiliario había sido reemplazado por muebles bastante aburridos para su gusto y sus muros ahora era blancos.

-Ay, no…

Vio que estaba el mueble donde Vegeta dejaba su armadura, cuando no la usaba. Se llevó la mano a su frente y exclamó

\- Esto debió ser obra de mi madre… Supongo que podría conservar la cama… pero las cosas de él se van mañana mismo, no puede quedarse en mi habitación… " _No soportaría verlas a diario. Ya he tomado una decisión y no pienso dar marcha atrás"_

Suspiró cansada, solo agradeciendo no encontrarse con Vegeta. Supuso que el hombre se había marchado por su propia voluntad al ser rechazado nuevamente por ella. miró el despertador _"01:38… Vaya, hace mucho que no despertaba a esta hora…"_

Se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño, solo para comprobar que ahora compartía también ese espacio con las cosas del saiyajin. Notó con un poco de nostalgia, que estaban desde su cepillo de dientes hasta la navaja.

Abrió la llave y se desvistió, notó que tenía un pequeño parche en su antebrazo.

\- ¿Qué me pasó?... Seguramente me pusieron algún calmante… Ahora que lo pienso me siento mucho mejor. Debo saber qué fue lo que me inyectaron… Es sorprendente, ni siquiera tengo nauseas.

Una vez lista, se envolvió con una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. Pero al voltear su vista al frente, instintivamente se acomodó la toalla, cubriéndose lo mejor posible. Sus cejas se fruncieron y dio su más profunda mirada de furia.

Vegeta estaba acostado en la cama, cubierto hasta la cintura con la colcha, su torso desnudo y con las manos tras la cabeza.

\- ¡TU! – exclamó fuera de sí - ¡¿Que mierda haces aquí?! Y ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mis padres?!

Él se sonrió con maldad

\- Eso te pasa por huir... – comentó con tranquilidad, sin mirarla, mientras se sentaba y apoyaba sus brazos tras de sí en la cama. Luego volteó su vista hacia ella y agregó – Te estás volviendo una experta en ese arte… De no ser tan terca podrías haberte evitado toda esta mierda…

Bulma sacudió su cabeza y obvio el comentario de él. Estaba tan molesta aun por la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior, que no vio la doble intencionalidad en las palabras del saiyajin

\- Eso no te daba el derecho de lavarles el cerebro… ¿Que-les-dijiste? – exigió entre dientes

\- ¿Estás insinuando acaso que yo tuve que ver en esto? – preguntó, haciendo un gesto de indicar a su alrededor - No seas ridícula. Lamento decirlo, pero no fue mi idea… Tu madre insistió en que, dada las circunstancias, deberíamos compartir habitación…

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto!... – dijo muy enfadada, luego puso sus manos en las caderas - ¡Y tú aceptaste de inmediato!…

Vegeta le sonrió con ironía

-Supongo que me pareció un ejercicio interesante. Además, la loca puede ser muy convincente… ¿te molesta acaso?

\- ¡Por supuesto que me molesta!

\- Entonces, hice bien…

\- Era de esperarse que no te quedarías tranquilo e intentarías hacerme la vida de cuadritos. Pero lamento que eso no te funcionará... nosotros no somos una pareja felizmente casada, ni siquiera somos pareja.

Vegeta fingió confusión un momento.

\- ¿casada?... ¡Oh, por supuesto! Te refieres a ese estúpido ritual terrestre... No, pero tu familia pareció aceptar de muy buena gana el hecho de que si lo somos según las leyes de mi planeta… Tal vez no felices, pero si atados.

\- ¿Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y en qué momento yo acepté?

-Cuando me obligaste a decir que eras mi compañera…Aunque el asunto fue sellado cuando te apareaste conmigo… y te preñaste.

\- ¡Deja de decirlo así, mono idiota!... ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Fue un maldito accidente!... Además, yo no sé nada de tus estúpidas costumbres…

-No es mi problema si finges estar amnésica… - respondió el saiyajin.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No recuerdo que lo mencionaras!

\- ¿No?… Yo recuerdo perfectamente haberlo comentado, en aquella cantina… Que ahora convenientemente no lo recuerdes no es mi problema…

Ella masajeó sus sienes. Si seguía así sufriría algún ataque de algo. Frunció y ordenó

-Vete, este cuarto es muy pequeño para los dos.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo del espacio… pero no me moveré. Me fue asignado este cuarto y si tanto te molesta puedes ir a dormir a otro.

\- ¡Pues eso es lo que haré!

Sacó molesta algunas cosas del armario y salió hecha una furia.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y estaba de vuelta.

Vegeta sonrió ampliamente al verla volver.

\- ¿La cama era muy pequeña? – preguntó sarcástico, sabiendo que ella había intentado ir a dormir a la habitación que ocupara él antes.

Sobre la sien de Bulma apareció una pequeña vena, que comenzó a crecer hasta que no aguantó más y empuñando su mano, exclamó

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi madre había preparado una habitación de bebé en tu cuarto?!

Vegeta con toda calma, le respondió

\- ¿Por qué te lo diría?… De todas formas, no me hubieras creído...

Bulma lo miró con suspicacia, comprendiendo de inmediato que él se estaba cobrando de lo que había pasado en Temkari

-Hay muchas habitaciones en esta casa…- argumentó - ¡Puedes ir a una de invitados!

Vegeta cambió su rostro a uno de pocos amigos

-Ni lo sueñes… Está cama es más cómoda que cualquiera de esta casa – dijo saliendo de la cama, dispuesto a enfrentarla.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro

\- ¡Desvergonzado! ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

Vegeta se sonrió ampliamente.

-No te hagas la mojigata ahora… - respondió cruzándose de brazos – así duermo yo…

\- ¡Sal de una vez! – le indicó la puerta, con los ojos cerrados

-Ja, ja, ja… No lo haré, escandalosa… si tienes algún problema, díselo a tu madre… - replicó, recogiendo del suelo su ropa interior y procediendo a vestirse– ¿Serías capaz de destrozarle el corazón a esa pobre mujer?

Bulma abrió un poco uno de sus ojos y al ver que él ya estaba vestido, respiró intentando tranquilizarse y volvió a mirarlo

-De acuerdo, Vegeta… Si no tengo otra opción dejaré que te quedes en MI casa. Pero ni creas que eso te da algún derecho sobre mí… Tienes prohibido tocarme…

-Ni quien quisiera… - dijo volviendo a la cama, recostándose nuevamente, pero sobre el cobertor - Ya vez lo que pasó cuando lo hice...

Eso enfureció aún más a la joven

\- ¡¿Qué mierda estás insinuando?! – exclamó llevando sus manos a las caderas

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? - contra atacó él.

Bulma llevó una de sus manos a su frente. Realmente el saiyajin la estaba sacando de quicio. Suspiró hondo y respondió

-De acuerdo, Vegeta… entraré al baño a vestirme y cuando salga no quiero ver tu estúpida sonrisa pegada a tu estúpida cara de mono

El saiyajin se sonrió de lado y volvió a sentarse, para poder verla de frente

\- Lo lamento, pero no puedo complacerte… - luego agregó con maldad - Pero si tanto te repugna, puedo sacarte los ojos… y la lengua.

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

\- ¿Aun te atreves a amenazarme, imbécil? Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo…

-Puede ser, mujer… Sin embargo, solo te estaba ofreciendo una solución que nos satisfaga a ambos…

La muchacha se sentía frustrada. Él parecía tener respuesta para todo lo que ella le dijera. Le hizo un desprecio y se metió al baño, pasando el seguro. Comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que podía, con su pijama de conejitos. Era lo menos sexi que tenía, pero le pareció que era lo adecuado, dada las circunstancias.

" _Maldito idiota… ¿cree que me podrá amargar la existencia? No, señor. Dormiré en mi cuarto, aunque tenga que compartir la cama con ese descerebrado hijo de perra y conociéndolo querrá tener intimidad conmigo y me negaré… eso lo hará irse de mi habitación y me dejará en paz de una vez por todas …. Aun no comprende que lo que hizo está mal. Mas encima insiste en culparme y para peor convenció a mis padres de que teníamos una relación feliz… ¡Uy, como lo detesto!"_

De repente recordó que aún tenía una opción de sacarlo de su habitación.

Salió del cuarto de baño y buscó su bolso. Estaba segura que lo había visto en el suelo cerca de la entrada.

Vegeta no dejaba de observarla, mientras ella revisaba su mochila. De hecho, no sacaba la vista de su trasero.

\- ¿Piensas huir otra vez?

\- ¿Qué más te da lo que haga? … De todos modos, aprendí del mejor…

El saiyajin sonrió complacido.

-Debo decir, entonces, que eres una pésima alumna…

Bulma le dio una mirada muy fiera y a continuación sacó un frasco amarillo de tapa roja, de unos veinte centímetros de alto

\- ¿Así que una pésima alumna? … Vegeta, es tu última oportunidad de salir de MI habitación… de lo contrario vaciaré el contenido de este bote sobre ti – Entrecerró sus ojos para agregar en tono de amenaza– Y no será para nada agradable…

Vegeta se acomodó en la cama y reposó una mano sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras con la otra se afirmaba de la superficie de la cama. La miró incrédulo al verla con el frasco entre sus manos _"¿Qué? ¿me está amenazando con alguna extraña arma terrícola? Es una idiota si piensa que sus inútiles inventos podrán dañarme…"_

\- ¿Crees que le temo a un ridículo recipiente? – respondió con seguridad

Bulma al oírlo se envalentonó. Abrió el frasco y lanzó el contenido hacia la cama.

Una cantidad considerable de gusanos voló por los aires.

Vegeta al ver la lluvia que caería sobre él, puso cara de pánico y de un salto quedó pegado al muro donde estaba la cabecera de la cama

\- ¡MIERDA!

-JA, JA, JA… - rio, Bulma de buena gana, de manos en las caderas - ¿Qué pasa?... No te lo esperabas ¿verdad?

Vegeta sintió su sangre hervir, pero por no por ira, sino más bien por la excitación. Ese, literalmente, había sido un truco bastante sucio. Pero debía reconocer que ella fue muy inteligente al usar eso en su contra. A pesar del asco que recorría su cuerpo, pensó de inmediato en como tornar las cosas a su favor.

Frunció profundamente. Levitó sobre la cama y avanzó hacia Bulma, lentamente

Bulma se asustó. Ella solo quería asustarlo, no esperaba que causaría esa reacción en el saiyajin. Vegeta tenía esa mirada de asesino, que creyó que había desaparecido de su repertorio para con ella.

Instintivamente retrocedió

\- ¿Q-Qué me vas a hacer?

El saiyajin descendió a un paso de ella y la observó a los ojos. Tenía ganas de castigarla por su osadía. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar su frágil cuello y azotar esa terca cabeza contra el muro, mientras la penetraba una y otra vez hasta caer rendido. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse firme. Poseerla sería admitir que la necesitaba, que no la odiaba como le había dicho, es más pensó que hacer eso sería como premiarla. Ella debía sufrir, era la única forma de hacerla recapacitar y pagar por su falta, según él.

Se alejó un poco y cerró sus ojos. Sin decir nada, volteó y tomó el resto de su ropa con una de sus manos. Luego le dio una última mirada cargada de desprecio y salió por la puerta, dejando a Bulma totalmente confundida.

No supo por qué, pero la mirada que le envió Vegeta la dejó dolida. Avanzó hasta la cama y agarró la colcha. La tomó con cuidado de las puntas y la sacó al balcón. Pensó que, aunque había conseguido sacarlo, tal vez se había extralimitado un poco con él.

Dejó su carga en el suelo y se apoyó en la baranda, mientras observaba las estrellas _"No sabía que le afectaría tanto… Solo eran unos gusanos inofensivos… -_ pero una epifanía la golpeó. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza – _"¡Oh, por Kami! Tal vez su fobia se deba a alguna clase de trauma…" -_ bajó sus brazos y apretó sus puños a los lados – "… _De ser así me comporté como una maldita perra… ¿Qué tal si Freezer se dedicaba a torturarlo con algo similar pero más horroroso?... Tal vez lo encerraba en un cuarto lleno de esas cosas cuando niño, o lo obligaba a comerlos o cosas peores… Ay no… Mi intención era sacarlo de mi cuarto, pero no de esta forma… No así. Fue como si lo hubiera roto… su mirada era tan fría, tan llena de desprecio… ¿Y si ya nunca más confía en mí?... ¿O si se va y nunca más vuelve? Sé que dije que criaría a mi bebé sola… pero amo a ese maníaco y lo único que quería era darle una lección, esperando que reconociera de una vez que se equivocó..."_

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a formarse en su pecho. Este comenzó a crecer convirtiéndose poco a poco en una pena tan grande que no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña

\- ¿qué fue lo que hice? – fue lo único que logró preguntarse entre sollozos.

…

Vegeta, vestido de riguroso negro y descalzo, estaba sentado en la cima del domo. Cerró sus ojos y frunció. Por poco lo echaba todo a perder, aunque debía admitir que Bulma había puesto mucho de su parte. _"¿Por qué siempre me provoca con sus expresiones y sus desplantes de altanería? Maldita mujer… Debo tranquilizarme, de lo contrario terminaré siendo yo el que suplique… ¡Demonios!"_

Estuvo cerca de una hora en ese lugar, cuestionándose. Se sentía molesto y confundido. Debería haberse marchado hace horas, pero algo lo retenía. Y sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Aún no había acabado con Bulma, deseaba seguir molestándola, pero había surgido cierto inconveniente que no había considerado. No podía evitar sentirse excitado ante la idea de tomarla como solía hacerlo después de una discusión. Necesitaba su cercanía, ansiaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo _"Si tan solo la hubiera empujado contra el muro… ¡No! Debo mantener a raya mis instintos. La quiero ver suplicando por mi perdón… espero que resulte, porque ya no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo… No ahora… ¿Hmn? Al fin se durmió…_ (sonrió)… _Iré a "despedirme", después de todo siempre reclamaba que no le avisaba antes de marcharme…"_

Se dejó caer, deslizándose por el edificio y luego, levitando suavemente, descendió en el balcón de su nueva habitación para ingresar por el ventanal. Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo toda desparramada.

Agradeció que la muchacha se deshiciera del cobertor, donde habían estado esas cosas. De solo pensar en ello sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Respiró hondo y se aproximó sigilosamente, recostándose en el poco espacio que había dejado ella libre. Recordó un truco que había utilizado anteriormente con ella.

Se acercó al oído de Bulma y le susurró

-Mujer… muévete, para que pueda acompañarte…

Ella se removió suavemente, quedando de espaldas a él.

El saiyajin sonrió triunfal y se recostó de espaldas, con las manos sobre su pecho. Le dio una última vista a su ex amante, antes de cerrar sus ojos y disponerse a descansar un momento _"Dormiré un par de horas y luego me iré. Con eso bastará para dejar mi olor en la habitación… Se necesita más que una estúpida lata de gusanos para deshacerse de mi…"_

…

Comenzó a amanecer en la Capital. A lo lejos se escuchaba el trinar de las aves.

Vegeta despertó, pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y totalmente quieto, ubicándose en el lugar y momento en que estaba.

Abrió sus ojos y observó a la mujer que estaba prácticamente encaramada sobre él, con un brazo sobre su pecho y una pierna sobre su cadera.

Le pareció que lucía más hermosa que nunca, pero desechó de inmediato los pensamientos de amor y deseo que se habían comenzado a formar en su mente.

Frunció e intentó zafarse de la pierna que lo aprisionaba lo más suave posible, empujándola por la rodilla. Entonces se dio cuenta que su compañera tenía el sueño más pesado que de costumbre.

Agarró el brazo de la muchacha, lo levantó por la muñeca y dejó caer varias veces sobre su pecho. Se sonrió al percatarse que su compañera dormía como si estuviera borracha.

Siguió juagando con el brazo de Bulma, sin embargo, ella se movió y terminó dándose ella misma un golpe en la cara.

Vegeta puso cara de horror, pero se tranquilizó en seguida, al ver que ella continuaba durmiendo, mientras murmuraba

-mmm, Vegeta…

" _¿Está soñando conmigo?... Hmn, espero que sea una pesadilla… Será mejor que me largue de una buena vez, por culpa de este asunto estoy perdiendo tiempo de entrenamiento y eso es lo que menos tengo en este momento…"_

 _-_ Nos vemos, mujer gritona – susurró a modo de despedida.

Intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo parecía inmovilizado por una fuerza invisible que parecía jalarlo hacia ella. Maldijo para sus adentros. Nuevamente era acechado por aquel sentimiento que lo unía irremediablemente a ella, más allá de todos sus desencuentros y malentendidos, más allá de las leyes de cualquier raza.

Apoyó un codo sobre la cama y se la quedó observando, mientras que, con su otra mano, retiraba un mechón de cabello turquesa del rostro de la joven _"Eres la mujer más irritante, vulgar, grosera y escandalosa que he llegado a conocer… te detesto por todo lo que hiciste crecer en mí y por después dejarme, como si fuera un guante viejo… Sin embargo, ya te reclamé como mía y ni tu ni yo podemos cambiar eso… ¿Por qué habrá cortado su cabello? … " ._ Su vista se posó en los labios de la muchacha, que parecían llamarlo. Estaba tan cerca, a solo unos centímetros _"Tal vez pueda…"_

Frunció y acercó su rostro al de Bulma, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta. Tragó duro, como queriendo devolverlo a su lugar, pero solo consiguió que latiera más fuerte. Ya no lo soportó y finalmente presionó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso lleno de ternura.

…

Bunny se había levantado temprano y estaba preparando el desayuno para Vegeta, cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta que daba a la sala. Se extrañó de verlo vestido con su traje de batalla y además su aguda vista de madre la hizo percatarse de que cargaba un morral.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro y exclamó

\- ¡Oh, Vegeta! ¿No me digas que mi hija te corrió de la casa?

Vegeta le dio una mirada seria y dejando su carga a un lado tomó asiento.

-No… me voy a entrenar fuera…

\- ¡Que alivio! Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás esta vez?

Vegeta la miró extrañado un momento, al parecer el viejo no le había comentado nada. Eso lo hizo alegrarse en cierta forma, pero le preocupaba que ella soltara que él no estaría en la Tierra.

\- Serán solo unos días… Pero necesito que Bulma crea que aún estoy aquí… ¿No le dijo nada el profesor?

La señora depositó una bandeja con hot cakes delante del saiyajin, mientras preguntaba

\- Oh, claro que me lo comentó… Es un excelente plan para recuperarla… ¡Qué romántico!

Vegeta se ruborizó y dijo bastante enojado

-No es con esa intención… Solo quiero darle una lección por terca

\- ¡Oh!... ¿sabes, Vegeta? El otro día vi un pajarito…

Vegeta decidió interrumpirla.

-Señora, si me va a salir con alguna fábula, cuento o parábola, le recomiendo que se ahorre el trabajo y me diga de una buena vez lo que piensa.

Bunny sonrió

-De acuerdo, querido …Simplemente pienso que sería una buena idea si le das un presente. Es una de las costumbres más apreciadas por las mujeres en la Tierra… aunque si te disculparas podrían volver a estar juntos en este instante…

Vegeta frunció y miró hacia la comida que tenía delante de él.

-Sabe que no me interesan esas estupideces sentimentales de ustedes los terrícolas. Y no tengo por qué pedir perdón por algo que no hice… - volvió a mirar a Bunny, para agregar - Ahora, si no le importa, quiero desayunar tranquilo para poder marcharme antes de que la cabeza dura de su hija despierte…

-Ay, no te preocupes… - comentó cerrándole un ojo - Seguramente despertará después del mediodía…

Vegeta no respondió, puesto que ya había comenzado a tragar. Pero Bunny pudo notar un leve rubor en el rostro de su yerno, que según ella lo hacía lucir adorable.

…

Tuvo un sueño dulce. Vegeta la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba con esa pasión que tanto extrañaba. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaban, al tiempo que se dedicaban todo tipo de caricias. Lo oyó susurrar su nombre, junto con la promesa tácita de nunca jamás apartarse de su lado.

Unos golpecitos a su puerta la despertaron. Inmediatamente seguidos de estos, oyó la voz de su madre, que ingresaba a su cuarto

-Buenos días… venía a ver como habías amanecido…

Se sentó y bostezó, estirándose.

-Awwwwmmm… - _"Otra vez ese sueño… Siempre se corta en la mejor parte" -_ Amanecí bien, mamá… ya me levanto.

-Espero que no te moleste que me lleve la ropa sucia…

\- No – dijo, pero entonces lo notó. Su madre tomaba de los pies de la cama la ropa del saiyajin

\- ¿Y eso?

\- ¿Qué amor?

Bulma rodó sus ojos

-Esa ropa, mamá – se corrigió, indicándole el canasto que sostenía su madre.

Bunny se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Oh! ¿esto?... Ay, Bulma. Todavía estás soñando… Es la ropa de Vegeta … ¿no lo recuerdas?

Bulma frunció. Sí, recordaba haber discutido con él, pero también recordaba perfectamente que se había ido a dormir sola.

Y entonces sucedió.

-Entonces… ¿no fue un sueño?… - tomó la almohada de al lado, luego las sábanas y finalmente su propio pijama. Todo olía a Vegeta, indicándole que su día ya empezaba mal.

-Querida ¿estás bien?

Se llevó una mano a su frente, mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas. Se ruborizó al pensar que quizás había pasado algo entre ella y Vegeta, pero luego frunció al pensar que él probablemente se había aprovechado de las circunstancias. Poco le importó que su madre aun estuviera de pie en medio de su cuarto.

-Ese desgraciado… seguramente se metió entre mis sabanas mientras dormía… Es un atrevido, sinvergüenza, aprovechado… ¡Me engañó completamente, haciéndome creer que se había ofendido por lo de los gusanos! – se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mientras continuaba reclamando – Esto no se queda así… - volteó a ver a Bunny - Hoy mismo, mamá, hoy mismo, como que me llamo Bulma lo sacó a patadas de esta casa. No puede seguir pasándose de listo conmigo…

Bunny se sonrió y le comentó

-Eso va a estar difícil, hija…

\- ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? ¿Crees que no soy capaz?

\- No es eso… es solo que no puedes. Me lo encontré esta mañana y dijo que volvería muy tarde… _"Ji, ji, ji… pobrecito… se dio demasiadas vueltas esta mañana antes de marcharse… eso solo significa lo difícil que debe ser para él separarse de mi Bulma… ¡está tan enamorado!... y eso de jugar a esconderse ¡Me encanta!"_

Bulma la miró intrigada. Su madre se había quedado en las nubes.

\- No importa... supongo que tendré que encontrarlo en algún momento…

\- ¡Jugarán a las escondidas! – exclamó Bunny, como volviendo a la realidad.

-¿?

-Si… ¿te comenté alguna vez que con tu padre…

Bulma decidió interrumpirla, ya que conocía muy bien la anécdota.

-Sí, mamá… gracias por la imagen mental que creía olvidada… Pero nosotros no estamos jugando a las escondidas…

Iba a meterse al baño, pero algo la hizo voltear

\- Oye anoche me dieron algo cuando me desmayé ¿Qué era?

Bunny puso cara de loca

-mamá ¿no lo recuerdas? - insistió Bulma

-Sí… pero más bien te sacamos algo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me hicieron? – preguntó, comenzando a revisar su cuerpo

\- ¿Cómo fue lo que dijo…?... – se preguntó, llevando un dedo a su mejilla, luego de un momento habló nuevamente – Ahora lo recuerdo… Los bebés saiyajin son más fuertes y crecen más rápido, y aunque es poco probable, al parecer tu organismo comenzó a producir más sangre que para un bebé humano. Lo que provocó que te desmayaras cuando te alteraste, ya que no puedes descargar esa energía extra, bueno, no de la forma que lo hace un saiyajin…

Bulma se quedó sorprendida. Era como haber escuchado hablar a Vegeta con la voz de su madre.

Finalmente preguntó

\- ¿Me desangraron?

-Así suena exagerado… pero, sí… un poquito, cariño... Pero no te preocupes, Vegeta dijo que era necesario y que la almacenáramos para el parto… ya que era imposible que recreáramos una incubadora adecuada…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – exclamó desencajada. Ella no había considerado aun esa parte de traer un bebé al mundo.

-Ay, hija, deja de gritar… ¿ahora comprendes lo preocupado que está tu esposo por ti?

La muchacha rodó sus ojos y se metió al baño. Era una batalla perdida discutir con su madre.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello con la toalla, vio algo que llamó su atención y en lo cual no había reparado.

Sobre una de las mesas de noche había un papel, sobre este había un pendiente de un metal plateado, casi blanco, que no pudo reconocer de inmediato. De éste colgaba una piedra azul ovalada, encastrada en el mismo metal. Era una joya exquisita. Se aproximó y con cuidado tomó la joya, observándola muy de cerca.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Se ve similar a la hemimorfita, pero no sabía que hubiera en este tono de azul tan oscuro…

Su atención volvió al papel, lo desdobló y se encontró con una verdadera sorpresa

" **Este es por conservarlo.**

 **El otro es tuyo, si me encuentras.**

 **V."**

Abrazó la hoja contra su pecho. _"Nunca imaginé que fuera a tener un gesto tan romántico… ¿esta es tu forma de disculparte?... No, solo está desafiándome…De acuerdo Vegeta. Acepto tu reto."_

…

Continuará…

* * *

Bien, eso fue por ahora. Sinceramente no quedé muy conforme con el capítulo, pero la creatividad ha estado medio esquiva estas semanas. He estado con poco tiempo disponible por las vacaciones (INCREÍBLE, LO SÉ) y eso no ayuda mucho al proceso…

Sé que no avancé mucho, pero quiero aclarar que es debido a que quiero que las cosas retornen un poco a la normalidad antes de que nazca Trunks. En el próximo capítulo ya comenzamos a avanzar más rápido, así que espero que sujeten sus cinturones.

Les agradezco por el apoyo y si no quieren dejar comentarios, los comprendo. Yo tampoco lo haría (es broma).

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoriteadores. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Ahora nos vamos con los personalizados. Bienvenidos los nuevos.

Saludos a: un invitado misterioso (Planeo llegar hasta donde me dé la imaginación), meisuke2016, BrieffsUchiha, Vainilla, Kinzoku no joo, Pauly, GOLLUM E HIJOS, Roshell101216, aniyasha, Miinoled, ella123456 y bunybriss.

¡Casi lo olvido otra vez! Los invito a visitar la página de Tumblr de Vainilla, para que vean sus creaciones. Esta bajo el seudónimo de vainillaskycream. ;). Plasmó una hermosa escena del capítulo 42 de este fic.

Un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima.


	46. Intercambio de banderas blancas

Hola a todos!

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo y lamento la demora, en serio.

Disfruten y léanlo con responsabilidad… Si, hay lemon.

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

 **Intercambio de banderas blancas**

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde en la Capital del Oeste, pero las nubes que cubrían casi por completo el cielo daban la impresión de que fuese más temprano.

Bulma salió hacia el jardín delantero, era un día cálido, por lo que solo vestía con un top corto, sin hombros y un short de mezclilla. Su cabello tomado en una coleta.

Una suave brisa meció los mechones sueltos de su cabello, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos y disfrutarla.

Se quedó de pie, observando la gran esfera blanca que aun decoraba su jardín. Ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos que por un momento pensó que no sería capaz de entrar sin ponerse a llorar.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Bulma estaba en la cocina de la nave, vestida solo con un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas, maldiciendo, mientras trabajaba en el aparato de comunicación que le había solicitado el saiyajin._

 _\- ¡Por un demonio! ¡estúpido tornillo!_

 _Vegeta, solo en ropa interior, ingresó a la cocina y se la quedó viendo un momento. Bulma levantó su vista hacía él y dejó de fruncir, para sonreírse e ir hacia él y depositar un beso en sus labios, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos_

 _\- ¡Buenos días, Vegeta!_

 _El saiyajin se ruborizó un poco, al parecer, nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a esas muestras de cariño espontáneas de ella._

 _Bulma, al ver su incomodidad soltó una risita nerviosa y se apartó de él, regresando a su lugar. Vegeta, por su parte, se dirigió hacia la cafetera._

 _-Creí que dormirías un poco más… - comentó, Bulma, intentando meter un tornillo minúsculo en su sitio._

 _-No hay quien pueda con tus gritos… -respondió él, comenzando a servirse una taza, de espaldas a ella – Llevas media hora maldiciendo… ¿acaso será así el resto del viaje? - volteó a verla un momento - No me quejo, pero preferiría que fuera bajo otras circunstancias…_

 _Bulma dejó el destornillador sobre la mesa y volteó a verlo_

 _-No era mi intención, Vegeta… solo quiero terminar luego este aparato, pero no logro concentrarme…_

 _El saiyajin se sonrió y le dijo, antes de beber un sorbo de café_

 _-Gracias, pero preferiría que no me culparas a mí por tu incompetencia…_

 _Bulma se sonrojó y lo vio tomar asiento en frente de ella._

 _-No seas engreído, Vegeta… – le dijo, cuándo lo tuvo al frente - No pienso en ti todo el día…_

 _Vegeta dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la miró a los ojos. No le dijo nada, pero la expresión en su cara era más que suficiente para darle a entender que no le creía._

 _Bulma se iba a cruzar de brazos fingiendo molestia, pero sus reflejos la traicionaron y sin querer, con una de sus manos tiró el dispositivo que tenía montado sobre unas pinzas. Instintivamente trató de agárralo y se pasó a llevar la mano con el soldador eléctrico. Vegeta había visto todo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para alejar a tiempo la herramienta, sin embargo, logró que solo fuera un roce, de lo contrario el dorso completo de la muchacha se hubiera lastimado_

 _\- ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el fregadero_

 _Vegeta se puso de pie al mismo tiempo y la acompañó._

 _Ella dejó su mano bajo el agua fría unos momentos, sin atreverse a mirar._

 _-Déjame ver, mujer…_

 _-No… Ni yo quiero ver… - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quería llorar por el dolor, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Vegeta._

 _Él noto esto. Ella era una débil mujer intentando hacerse la fuerte y valiente delante de él._

 _Tomó la muñeca de la joven y retiró su mano del agua. Acto seguido, cogió un paño de cocina limpio y se dispuso a secar delicadamente la mano lastimada. Observó la quemadura con atención. No era de cuidado, con suerte desaparecería en unos días, pero supuso que a ella debía dolerle, tanto su piel como el orgullo. Había notado, en más de una ocasión, que ella tenía varias cicatrices casi imperceptibles de anteriores accidentes._

 _-No es primera vez que te ocurre algo así… – dijo sin soltarla ni apartar la vista de la herida - Eres muy torpe, mujer…_

 _Eso bastó para ponerla a la defensiva, haciéndola olvidar por un momento el ardor que sentía en su mano._

 _-Es tu culpa, Vegeta…_

 _Él levantó su vista y se la quedó mirando a los ojos._

 _\- Hmn… ¿Lo ves? Sabía que terminarías culpándome… Pero tienes razón, siempre supe que te era irresistible…_

 _Ella se lo quedó observando y sonrió, supo de inmediato que él estaba intentando animarla._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Suspiró y pasó una mano por sus mejillas.

Ese hombre sabía perfectamente cómo tratarla, a pesar de lo bipolar y orgulloso que era, le había demostrado que ella le importaba y sabía que, a pesar de todo, él la seguía amando. Él mismo lo había reconocido, tácitamente, pero lo había hecho _"Nadie deja de amar de la noche a la mañana… no lo sabré yo. Pero al parecer diferimos bastante en lo que a pertenencia se refiere… No comprende que pertenecer en una relación es una forma de decir que compartimos algo especial… que somos parte el uno del otro. El cree que le pertenezco como un objeto… ¿Debí habérselo explicado? Quizás, pero a esta altura ya no importa, supongo"_

…

Sí, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que cruzó palabra con él y se sentía entre frustrada y aliviada. Frustrada por que no había conseguido dar con el saiyajin y aliviada por el mismo motivo, ya que si se lo encontraba seguramente se pelearían nuevamente, no llegando a acordar nada y solamente hiriéndose con las palabras.

Los primeros días creyó que le había hecho trampa, marchándose de su hogar, esto, porque había visto el enorme agujero en su patio, señal inequívoca de la presencia de una nave. Cuando preguntó, su padre le comentó que seguramente Vegeta la había escondido en alguna parte. Ella se quedó con esta explicación, ya que no había motivo para que su padre le mintiera.

Intentó muchas veces esperarlo hasta altas horas de la noche, pero el sueño terminaba venciéndola. También trató de encontrárselo en los laboratorios y en la cocina, pero no tuvo éxito. Su madre, al verla buscar al saiyajin, le dijo que se había mudado a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y que la dejaba cerrada durante el día. Esa explicación también tenía lógica, puesto ella misma había encapsulado las cosas de Vegeta, y las había dejado sobre la misma mesa donde encontró el pendiente. A la mañana siguiente la caja ya no estaba.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el príncipe usaba su ki para ubicarla y así evitar encontrarse con ella. Y no lo culpaba. Ella después de todo le había pedido que se fuera y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se mantendría alejado de ella por un tiempo, sin contar el desafío que le había dejado impuesto.

Había retomado su trabajo en la compañía, aunque sus padres le insistieron en que no era necesario. Pero terca como era, decidió que trabajaría hasta que su condición se lo permitiera.

Su barriga apenas comenzaba a asomarse, sus nauseas habían vuelto y sus hormonas comenzaban a alborotarse irremediablemente, haciéndola llorar por tonterías que antes la habrían hecho simplemente encogerse de hombros. Su libido había aumentado y eso le provocaba buscar de vez en cuando al responsable de su estado para dos cosas, asesinarlo, por evitarla o saltarle encima, para calmarse. En esos momentos extrañó no tener el rastreador y aunque intentó construir otro, había un componente que no pudo replicar. Así que, al no encontrar al saiyajin, terminaba de muy mal humor y el que se cruzara por delante, inevitablemente, terminaba pagando los platos rotos. Casi siempre eran empleados de la compañía que no tenían idea de lo que le ocurría a la heredera.

Sus padres seguían en el mismo plan. Ambos intentaban que retomara su relación con el saiyajin, tema que ella ya no evitaba y aunque continuaba con su orgullosa postura de no dar su brazo a torcer, le comenzaba a afectar lo que le decían. Ya que, no podía negarse a sí misma que lo extrañaba. Se sentía hastiada y confundida. Hubo días en que lloró por horas, odiando a Vegeta con todo su ser y otros en que pensaba que necesitaba verlo siquiera de lejos para saber que estaba bien.

Hacía unos días atrás lo escuchó hablar, lo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Justamente fue el día que iría a su primer control de embarazo. Salía de la oficina de su padre y acababa de cerrar la puerta tras ella, cuando se activó el comunicador, y él, con la amabilidad de siempre, exigía algo. No entendió mucho y no quiso devolverse, para no parecer interesada. Cuando regresó, preguntó por el saiyajin intentando parecer casual. El profesor le dijo que el príncipe quería que ella configurará la gravedad de la cámara. Ella se negó rotundamente, explicándole que no pensaba trabajar para Vegeta porque tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer, que perder su tiempo en las necesidades ficticias del saiyajin y que, si quería algo, que se lo pidiera él mismo, ya que sabía dónde encontrarla.

…

Acomodó su cinturón de herramientas, que colgaba a un lado de su cadera y avanzó hacia la nave. Su padre le había comentado hace unos días que le había hecho mantención y que solo había una falla en la compuerta inferior, pero que no era para nada grave. Ella pensó que sería buena idea revisarla, ya que ese día no tenía nada más que hacer, por lo que le serviría para distraerse. Además, ya era hora de enfrentar sus recuerdos y verlos como lo que eran. Hermosas experiencias que posiblemente jamás se repetirían.

La compuerta descendió y ella, con toda calma subió. Una vez dentro se sorprendió al ver que nuevamente estaban las dos filas de asientos y que el nivel superior ahora era solo un amplio espacio, con solo una bodega al fondo. _"Mi padre, siempre tan práctico… Supongo que la modificó por si hay que huir de los androides…"_

Descendió al nivel inferior y se dispuso a revisar el desperfecto, pero algo llamó su atención. La habitación que ocupaba Vegeta estaba con la compuerta cerrada. Se imaginó que su padre estaría trabajando dentro, ya que no lo había visto desde el desayuno.

Dio un par de golpecitos a la compuerta

\- ¿Papá? ¿estás ahí dentro?

Silencio.

Bulma se extrañó mucho ante esto. Pensó que tal vez también tenía alguna falla, por lo que, sacando un destornillador, comenzó a intervenir la placa del costado.

Luego de unos segundos, el tablero electrónico hizo un "clic" y la compuerta se abrió.

\- No he perdido el toque – comentó, orgullosa

Se dispuso a ingresar a la habitación, que para variar estaba con las luces apagadas. Extendió la mano, en busca del interruptor, pero algo parecido a un gruñido la detuvo.

Bulma encendió la luz y ahí pudo verlo, sentado en la cama. Vegeta parecía haber estado durmiendo, se le notaba en sus ojos. Estaba vestido solo con el uniforme azul, sin los guantes y descalzo. Su ropa estaba rota en varias partes, que dejaban ver algunos rasguños. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Bulma era que estaba sin rasurar, parecía que no se hubiese afeitado en días.

\- ¿Por qué encendiste la luz? – preguntó él, con sus ojos entrecerrados

Bulma no pudo responder. Se había quedado paralizada. No sabía que le pasaba, era como si su cuerpo no respondiera. Había pensado tantas veces en qué le diría cuando lo viera, había imaginado tantos escenarios distintos y ahora, justamente que lo tenía en frente, su mente se había quedado totalmente apagada.

Vegeta se quedó observándola desde su lugar, sin decir nada. Pasó una mano por su cabeza, como quien acomoda su cabello al despertar.

Ese momento de silencio para la muchacha fue una eternidad, una eternidad en la que le pareció que el saiyajin se veía más atractivo que nunca.

Vegeta se incorporó y avanzó hacia ella, quedando a solo un cuerpo de distancia. Levantó una de sus cejas, mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonreía, para decir muy suavemente

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a empezar a gritarme?

Bulma al fin reaccionó, pero no de la forma que ella quería. Su corazón dio un vuelco, su rostro se sonrojó y tuvo que tragar para poder decir

-No… digo, no lo haré, creo… - logró decir, apartando su mirada.

El saiyajin la miró extrañado un momento. Pero enseguida lo supo, podía casi saborear su victoria. Ella lo quería de vuelta y el aprovecharía esa ventaja a su favor.

\- ¿Por qué no? - dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella - Es lo único que haces cuando me ves… - luego de aspirar hondo, se alejó -Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, me retiro… - dijo, volviendo a la cama, para tomar el morral que había utilizado de almohada, quedando de espaldas a ella - Hoy comenzaré a entrenar en la cámara ¿Configuraste la gravedad?

Bulma lo miro confundida. No se hablaban desde hace mucho, lo último que habían hecho era discutir y ahora él se comportaba como si nada. Eso la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

Vegeta, se hecho el bolso a la espalda y volteó a ver a Bulma

-Mira, Bulma, no tengo tiempo para tus patéticas exigencias sentimentales. Necesito que dejes operativa la cámara ahora mismo. No puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

\- ¡NO!

\- ¿Hum?

\- No voy a trabajar para ti… No, a menos que me ofrezcas una disculpa.

Vegeta sin pensarlo, casi como un autómata, llegó hasta ella de un rápido movimiento y la obligó a recostarse contra el muro. Colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca, mientras dejaba caer su bolso a un lado.

Bulma abrió sus ojos, confundida.

-MMMM…MMMM

-Escúchame, mujer… No voy a disculparme por algo que nunca llegue a concretar, eso está fuera de discusión. ¡Olvídalo de una maldita vez! - hizo un alto en su discurso para rodar sus ojos y decir - No me importa si me lames la mano, no voy a soltarte hasta aceptes terminar con este asunto. Eres mi mujer y debes aceptarlo de una maldita vez.

Bulma frunció. _"¿Qué acepte que soy su mujer?... está demente. Primero que acepte que se equivocó y luego veremos… ¿cree que puede dejar las cosas así nada más y seguir como si nada?… Maldito saiyajin obtuso…"_

Vegeta no le sacaba la vista de encima, su respiración se volvió cadenciosa. Ya estaba imaginando todas las formas posibles en que la tomaría. Sin embargo, volvió a la realidad. Su siguiente movimiento dependía de lo que ella decidiera

\- ¿Y bien, Bulma?

Ella asintió despacio, no porque aceptara, sino porque necesitaba su boca libre.

Al ver que ella aceptaba, Vegeta bajó la mano que cubría su boca, pero según sus palabras no la soltó. Ahora su mano bajo estratégicamente al estómago de la muchacha, manteniéndola en su lugar, mientras la otra se apoyaba en el muro, encerrándola.

Bulma sintió contraerse su estómago al sentir la mano del saiyajin contra su piel desnuda _"¿Por qué no me puse el overol en vez de esta ropa tan reveladora?... Aunque se siente tan cálido… ¡No! Eso es lo que él quiere. No va a lograr enloquecerme… pero debo reconocer que es un excelente intento… ¡Estúpidas hormonas!"_

Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse y le dijo, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía

\- Te ayudaré con tu estúpida cámara, pero no pienso aceptarte de vuelta en mi vida, mientras tú no hayas reconocido que te portaste como un cretino…

Se detuvo al sentir que Vegeta comenzaba a deslizar su pulgar a modo de caricia. Eso provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza, sin embargo, intentó parecer que el hecho de que él la tocara no le provocaba nada.

Vegeta sonrió imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Qué tan idiota me crees? – preguntó, acercando ahora sus labios a los de Bulma – Déjate de tonterías… Te dije que yo decidía cuando se terminaba esto… No quiero un intercambio de culpas… - bajó su vista a los labios de Bulma - De hecho, tengo algo más en mente que quiero…

Bulma sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, si seguía así le saltaría encima. Decidió contra atacar

-Tú… no sabes lo que quieres, Vegeta…

-Lo sé perfectamente bien, Bulma… - susurró contra su boca - ¿y tú?... ¿lo sabes?

Ella iba a responder, pero su boca cobró vida propia y comenzó a buscar la del saiyajin, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Pero Vegeta hizo todo lo contrario. Se apartó de ella y luego de darle su más estudiada sonrisa, salió de la habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y con una excitación que casi la hace alcanzar un orgasmo. Casi.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

El saiyajin respondió desde el pasillo

-Deja de perder el tiempo y alista la cámara de gravedad, mujer.

Bulma apretó los puños a los lados y salió de la habitación hecha una furia. Lo alcanzó a ver, subiendo por el elevador.

Esperó su turno y lo alcanzó a ver casi saliendo de la nave

\- ¡Espera, Vegeta!

El saiyajin se sonrió, de espaldas a ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó sin voltear, fingiendo molestia.

Bulma dio un par de pasos hacia él

-Aun me debes algo… - dijo estirando su mano

El príncipe se volteó a verla, con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡No te hagas el desentendido!

Vegeta respondió con toda naturalidad, levantando una de sus cejas y enviándole una de sus más sensuales miradas

-No seas impaciente, Bulma. Te lo entregaré más tarde.

Y diciendo esto, volvió a mirar al frente y se marchó.

Bulma quedó de piedra. Mil ideas vinieron a su cabeza, pero de solo imaginar lo que él había insinuado, su rostro se volvió una brasa.

…

Vegeta encontró el ki que buscaba, de solo hacerlo su espalda se tensó. Fue a su encuentro, en el jardín trasero. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba restaurado, pero se decepcionó, dentro de lo que cabía, al ver que no habían reemplazado la pagoda.

Bunny volteó y le regaló una sonrisa. Acto seguido se sacó sus guantes de jardinería y avanzó hasta él.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que regresaste!

-Si, como sea… ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

-En el tercer cuarto de la planta baja… - metió la mano al bolsillo de su delantal y agregó – Aquí esta es la llave, querido… Tus cosas las dejé empacadas para que las puedas llevar a tu cuarto, ya sabes… arriba.

Vegeta recibió la tarjeta en silencio y comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¿ya te encontró? – preguntó Bunny

El saiyajin volteó a verla

-De hecho, sí… pero no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy en la Tierra ¿me comprende?

\- Por supuesto, mis labios están sellados…

-Bien… Avíseme para la cena.

Dicho esto, caminó hacia la casa.

Bunny exclamó, detrás de él

-¡Bulma debe estar muy feliz!

Vegeta frunció y continuó su camino.

Llegó al cuarto de huéspedes. Él nunca había utilizado alguna de esas habitaciones, la única vez que recordaba haber estado en ese sector de la casa, fue en el tiempo en que conspiró para sacar a Yamcha de la casa. Dejó su carga en el suelo y se dejó caer de espaldas, sobre la cama, diciéndose a sí mismo que había sido un imbécil por no activar el modo de hibernación de la nave. Pero necesitaba pensar, además de mantener su ki a raya, para no llamar la atención al volver.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Se levantó y sacudió un poco sus ropas. Frunció molesto y escupió un poco de sangre. Era el segundo traje que destrozaba en menos de dos semanas "Maldita sea… si sigo así terminaré entrenando desnudo… ¿Por qué mierda no llama el anciano? Ya debería estar lista…"_

 _Voló de vuelta a su nave y se apoyó en ella. Sin pensarlo mucho presionó el botón del comunicador._

 _Se oyó la voz del profesor_

 _-Hola, muchacho_

 _\- ¿Está lista la cámara?_

 _-Estaba por llamarte…_

 _\- ¿Eso es un sí?_

 _-Bueno, el recubrimiento está listo… pero parece haber un fallo en el sistema de gravedad y no he conseguido dar con el problema… ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que solo alcance las seiscientas unidades?_

 _Se escuchó un bufido._

 _-Dile a tu hija que lo haga._

 _-No creo que quiera ayudar, Vegeta… Bulma, parece que nuevamente está alterada… ¿crees que deberíamos… - el profesor no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. Al parecer era difícil para él hablar con su hija de hacer ese procedimiento._

 _Vegeta se llevó una mano a su puente nasal y meditó un momento antes de responder._

 _-No, yo lo haré esta vez…Supongo que es momento de que regrese… ¿aún no sospecha nada?_

 _-No… ella cree que aún estás aquí._

 _Vegeta sonrió de lado_

 _-Me sorprendes gratamente, anciano… Creí que no serían capaces._

 _-No lo hacemos por ti, Vegeta…_

 _-¿?_

 _-Tenías razón… Aunque ella no lo diga, se le nota que la hace feliz el saber que no te marchaste…_

 _Vegeta cortó la comunicación y frunció. No podía comprender por qué ella no estaba furiosa por saber que él estaba aún allí… Esa era su idea y la muy loca se alegraba de tenerlo en casa. Se irguió en su lugar y observó el interior de la nave. Era tiempo de volver. Debía intentar corregir las cosas, a su manera._

 _Ingresó a la nave, digitó las coordenas y se preparó para el despegue._

 _Dos días después, de madrugada, aterrizó en las montañas del Este._ _Escondió su nave en aquella grieta donde la humana le había entregado la semilla. No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió al Corporación, donde luego de pensarlo un momento, se dirigió a la blanca esfera, para poder dormir allí, antes de confrontar a su mujer. Aunque más bien tenía en mente hacerle un par de jugarretas antes de dejarse encontrar. Sin embargo, su plan no dio resultado, pues se había quedado profundamente dormido._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Y ahí estaba ahora, en aquella habitación. Tendido de espaldas, con un pie colgando y sonriendo de lado. _"Hmn… si juego bien mis cartas, mañana a esta hora tendré todo bajo control y estaré tranquilamente_ _entrenando en mi nueva cámara…"_

…

Bulma estaba instalada en la cocina. Luego de su encuentro con Vegeta, había ido a tomar un poco de agua para poder tranquilizarse. De repente recordó que la última vez que se había sentido así debieron sacarle sangre para estabilizarla. Había investigado sobre el tema y le sorprendió mucho que Vegeta tuviera ese tipo de conocimiento también. Sonrió al pensar en él como una biblioteca ambulante. _"No es de extrañar, después de todo… Se leyó toda la biblioteca y tiene una excelente memoria… ja, ja, ja, es como un súper villano de las historietas"_

Sonrió por sus pensamientos y se dirigió a las oficinas, pero se encontró con su madre

-Mamá ¿has visto a papá?

-Creo que tuvo que salir a una junta…

\- ¡Oh!… Supongo que puedo esperarlo ¿Puedes decirle que me busque apenas llegué?

-Claro, querida…

Bulma comenzó a alejarse, pero su madre no pudo evitar preguntarle

\- ¿Así que lo encontraste?

Bulma volteó a verla, con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, acabo de encontrarlo durmiendo en la nave.

\- ¡Me imagino que fue muy excitante! – exclamó la señora

Bulma rodó sus ojos y retomó su camino, mientras murmuraba

-Si… muy excitante… _"demasiado para mi gusto"_

Cruzó la puerta de los laboratorios y tomó dirección hacia su oficina. Debía ir por su computadora personal, para configurar cierta cámara.

…

Bunny estaba plantando unas nuevas flores en el camino que llevaba a la puerta principal y en eso apareció una señora mayor, algo regordeta y de cabello cano.

-Buenas tardes, Bunny

\- ¡Oh! Sally ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Estuvimos de viaje un tiempo, con Sam…- la señora dudó antes de continuar - Disculpa, es que no quiero parecer indiscreta, pero… Ese joven que vino de visita la otra vez, tu sabes, el bajito musculoso, ¿se va a quedar por mucho tiempo?

Bunny la miró extrañada un momento y luego dio con la persona por la que preguntaba.

\- ¿Te refieres a Vegeta?

\- ¿Así se llama?

-Sí… ¿Por qué tu interés, querida? Porque si es para una cita, lamentablemente el joven Vegeta es el esposo de mi hija, es decir es un hombre com-pro-me-ti-do

La señora la quedó mirando un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza, para después preguntar

\- ¿Tights se casó? No tenía idea. ¡Felicidades! Yo creí que te había salido, tu sabes…

-Oh, No... Aunque yo también lo pensé en algún momento… pero no, al parecer solo le gusta la soltería… y escribir. Le ha ido muy bien como novelista.

-Entonces se casó tu hija menor…

-Sí, pero por las leyes de otro lugar… Ni te imaginas ¡Vegeta es un príncipe!

\- ¿En serio? Debe ser de algún reino del Sur ¿no?

-No sé exactamente en qué lugar quedaba su reino… - dijo llevando un dedo a su mejilla

\- ¿Quedaba? ¿Acaso tuvieron un golpe de estado?

-No, Sally… Su reino fue destruido… creo que por un ejército malvado o algo así…

\- ¡Oh, qué pena!... Pero entonces ¿se quedarán a vivir aquí?

-Por supuesto. El pobrecito de Vegeta no tiene donde más ir…

La señora se quedó pensando un momento

\- ¿Sabes si hay alguien interesado en comprar alguna propiedad, aquí en el barrio?

\- ¿Van a vender su casa?

-Este, sí… Sam se retiró y queremos vivir nuestra vejez en un lugar, tu sabes, menos ruidoso…

-Comprendo. La Capital del Oeste es muy bulliciosa…

-Sí… la Capital

Bunny fue la que se quedó pensativa ahora un momento. Pero al fin exclamó

\- ¡Puede que a mi esposo le interese!… Apenas vuelva le preguntaré y te aviso.

-Ay ¿serías tan amable?

-Por supuesto, querida.

-Muchas gracias, Bunny… - dijo comenzando a despedirse - ¿me llamas entonces?

-Sí, querida… Que estés bien.

-Tú también…Nos vemos, adiós.

…

Tres horas después, Bulma estaba sentada en el suelo con su procesador en las piernas, al lado de la tapa del sistema de gravedad, que ahora al ser más potente, yacía bajo la habitación. Ya casi estaba terminando. Tuvo que rehacer varias conexiones dañadas, instalar un nuevo microprocesador y configurar el límite de gravedad _"Ni crea que lo dejaré entrenar como un maníaco…Además si no le doy el máximo ahora, tendré más opciones en caso de que se ponga testarudo…"_

Sintió unos pasos detrás y se giró para saludar a su padre. Pero como de costumbre, no era él. Vegeta, vestido con solo sus pantaloncillos de entrenamiento y zapatillas, además de completamente aseado, venía dispuesto a usar la cámara cuanto antes.

\- ¿Terminaste?

Ella rodó sus ojos y volteó a su ordenador. Era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde quedó ese saiyajin considerado y gentil? – preguntó, sin verlo

-No sé de quién hablas… Además, yo pregunté primero.

El príncipe se había convertido definitivamente en sapo. Pero al parecer venía de buen humor.

\- ¿Estás de buenas? Me alegro que por lo menos uno de los dos esté feliz… - continuó tecleando, sin verlo - En unos minutos tendrás a tu disposición seiscientas unidades.

-Tu padre pudo haber hecho eso… Auméntalo.

-No pienso hacerlo… Si querías un límite específico pudiste haberlo dicho… Tu solo dijiste "Deja de perder el tiempo y alista la cámara de gravedad, mujer" – dijo, imitándolo.

Vegeta se sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-De acuerdo… - hizo una pausa dramática y volvió a mirarla para decir - Tú ganas. Me equivoqué

Bulma dejó de teclear, fue como si su corazón se hubiera detenido.

Volteó para poder verlo a los ojos. El saiyajin la miraba y sonreía.

\- ¿E-es en serio, Vegeta?

-Por supuesto… En este momento lamento no haberte dicho que necesitaba una gravedad mínima de mil…

Bulma lo miró molesta y volvió a teclear

-No sé por qué te pongo atención, siquiera… No sabes más que decir tonterías para molestarme ¿Tanto te gusta verme furiosa?

-En realidad…sí. Es un buen pasatiempo.

Bulma apretó sus dientes para no alterarse y comenzar a gritarlo. _"Tranquila Bulma, debes ser diplomática… él solo busca sacarte de quicio, tú puedes con esto"_

-Ah, por cierto, Vegeta ¿lo trajiste?

Ahora fue un tono burlón el que uso para soltarle

-Siempre lo llevo conmigo…

Bulma volvió a rodar sus ojos.

\- ¿Puedes hablar en serio un momento?

-Lo intento… - aseguró dando unos pasos más hacia ella - pero tu ingenuidad me lo impide...

-Hablaba de mi premio… Gane tu estúpido juego, por si lo olvidaste.

-No lo he olvidado… - le respondió desinteresado - Aunque lo que mereces más bien es un "duro" castigo…

Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon. Ahí estaba nuevamente con sus indirectas _"Menos mal que me detesta… te conozco lo suficiente Vegeta, tu no me odias… Solo sigues dolido porque te abandoné ¿verdad? … No pienso enojarme, no te daré el gusto. A ver qué opinas de los nuevos arreglos que estoy ingresando "_

-Está bien, la aumentaré a mil unidades- dijo, pareciendo despreocupada, reingresando unas líneas y luego cerrando el ordenador.

Él se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿Qué pretendes ahora, Bulma?

-Nada, Vegeta… - dijo ella, comenzando a desconectar, con una voz algo más aguda de lo habitual - ¿por qué dices eso?

Él entrecerró sus ojos

-Hmn… - se aproximó un poco más, hasta quedar a un par de pasos de la joven – Es sospechoso que aceptaras tan fácilmente...

-¿? ¿Quién te entiende? … - preguntó, mientras cerraba la tapa del centro de gravedad - Ya está operativa para mil unidades ¿No era eso lo que querías?

El saiyajin se la quedó mirando un momento, durante el cual la muchacha se puso nerviosa. Sentía sobre ella la profunda mirada de su ex.

-Sé lo que piensas hacer…

Ella puso cara de loca, pero no volteó.

\- ¿y qué es lo que pienso hacer según tú?

-Hmn… Sé que tienes en mente algún loco plan, pero lamento decirte que no te servirá de nada.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos, molesto

\- No voy a disculparme por lo…

-Yo tampoco – lo interrumpió, volteando a verlo y apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo – Solo quiero que saques de su error a mis padres… Error que tú les metiste en la cabeza.

Vegeta la miró hacia abajo.

\- ¿Error dices?… Todo lo que dije era verdad.

\- ¿En serio, Vegeta? ¿Ataques de paranoia e histeria?

\- Eres la prueba viviente de ello, mujer- respondió con seguridad.

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamó, levantándose de su lugar, para enfrentarlo – ¡Tú sabías que me alteraría por todas las estupideces que les dijiste!

Vegeta se puso las manos en las caderas y le sonrió, comentando tranquilamente

-Corrección, mujer… Fuiste estúpida al alterarte por lo que les dije… Si hubieras sido más astuta, simplemente los habrías convencido de lo contrario, y ellos te hubieran creído a ti en vez de a mí. Sin embargo, cada maldita palabra que dije era cierta… Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez exageré con lo de la paranoia…

\- ¡Por supuesto que exageraste! – exclamó ella, agitando sus brazos

-Pero funcionó bastante bien… Ahora, déjate de idioteces y sal de una vez, para que pueda entrenar.

Bulma lo miró desafiante

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me entregues el otro pendiente… No es que me importe realmente, Vegeta, pero es la prueba de que te vencí en tu juego.

Él frunció un momento y luego le dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

-De acuerdo, mujer… está en mi habitación.

Bulma se lo quedó viendo y luego lo sobrepasó, yendo hacia la salida. Vegeta la seguía de cerca.

Pero la muchacha no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación. Apenas traspasó la puerta el saiyajin cerró la compuerta, quedándose solo dentro.

-VEGETA, ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO

El saiyajin la miró por la ventanilla y le sonrió de lado, para después ir hacia los controles que estaban en el muro. Pero no activo la gravedad, en cambio cerró sus ojos y esperó.

Mientras tanto, Bulma comenzó a patear la puerta, y a gritarle.

\- ¡Abre la maldita puerta, desgraciado! ¡No puedes tratarme así! ¡No he sacado mi computadora! ¡VEGETA! ¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR!

Él no podía oírla, pero luego de unos minutos salió de la cámara y vio que Bulma estaba tirada en el suelo. Se acuclilló junto a ella, escuchando atento, mientras fruncía. Su corazón latía cansado y lento.

-De no ser porque siento la presencia de la criatura, no sabría que la está cargando…- dijo, apoyando una mano sobre el vientre de la muchacha

Sin embargo, su mirada se perdió un instante. El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir a intervalos. Vegeta se angustió.

\- Demonios...

La tomó en brazos y se dirigió a su cuarto lo más veloz que pudo.

…

Bulma abrió sus ojos de golpe y se incorporó inmediatamente sobre la cama. Miró el reloj y vio con desilusión, que ya eran pasadas las once de la noche.

\- ¡No otra vez! – exclamó e inmediatamente lo recordó y susurró, llevándose una mano a la frente - Vegeta… estaba en la cámara con él cuando…

Encendió la lámpara y miró su brazo, buscando alguna marca de aguja. Pero no tenía nada, ni un moretón y ni siquiera le dolía. Pero si descubrió que tenía un pequeño corte en su muñeca, como de un centímetro _"¿Qué es esto? Genial… ahora pareceré suicida… ¿? ¿está cicatrizado?… Esto no se consigue con el gel que creamos… Si sabía hacer esto ¿Por qué no lo aplicó cuando quedó herido aquella vez?"_

Se dirigió al baño, donde se dio una rápida ducha y al salir se vistió con una camisola blanca, ligera. Secó y cepillo su cabello. Para luego meterse de vuelta a la cama, dispuesta a descansar

Una brisa movió un poco las cortinas, se levantó pues le provocó un escalofrío. Caminó hacia el ventanal e iba a cerrar cuando lo vio. De espaldas a ella, apoyado en el barandal. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora en vez del pantalón de entrenamiento, vestía uno holgado de color gris y una camiseta azul de manga corta.

-Al fin despiertas, mujer… - le dijo sin voltear.

\- ¿Tú me hiciste el procedimiento? – preguntó de manera cordial.

-Hmn… - lo vio asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Bulma sonrió. Al parecer había logrado ponerlo incómodo. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el balcón y se paró al lado de él, imitándolo.

\- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Vegeta la miró de soslayo.

-Espantoso… Pero sabía que algo tramabas.

Bulma rio ruidosamente un momento, pero luego se tranquilizó y le dijo con una voz suave.

-Lo de la compuerta también fue astuto… Gracias, digo, por lo otro…

El saiyajin se volteó a mirarla, confundido. Él esperaba gritos y recriminaciones, en cambio ella parecía feliz y encima le daba las gracias.

-¿? …Tal vez me excedí con la cantidad…

-No. Me siento muy bien… Pero dime ¿Cómo le hiciste para que quedará así? – dijo, enseñándole su muñeca.

Vegeta sonrió _"Ahí está el motivo… quiere información. Después de todo no somos tan diferentes…"_

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿No te basta con poder hacer lo que más te gusta sin desplomarte?

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y frunció un momento

-Está bien si no quieres decirme…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan amable?

\- ¿Por qué no? Tú fuiste amable conmigo…

Vegeta frunció.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Voló por los pasillos hacia el cuarto de huéspedes que ocupaba. El pulso de Bulma se volvía cada vez más lento. Se sintió como un cretino, puesto que sabía de su condición y aun así la fustigó, pero su intención era probar algo que tenía en mente, no asesinarla_. _La culpa comenzó a invadirlo, pero no era momento para eso. De un puntapié abrió la puerta y la recostó en la cama, yendo directo hacia el morral. Estaba nervioso, por lo que le costó más de lo que esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba._

 _Lo había adquirido en su último viaje, aunque en su momento se maldijo por gastar esa cantidad exorbitante en una chatarra que usaría solo unos meses, lo compró de igual forma._

 _Cuando al fin lo halló, lo cogió y lo más rápido que pudo lo instaló en la muñeca de la joven. Era un brazalete de una pulgada de grosor y de color blanco, con unos botones en uno de sus costados y una pequeña pantalla verde. Aguantó la respiración, oprimió el botón rojo un par de veces y esperó._

 _El aparato zumbo suavemente y de uno de sus costados comenzó a aparecer una especie de cápsula transparente que crecía rápidamente, al irse llenando con la sangre de su compañera. "Maldita sea, funciona" pensó, sin atreverse a respirar, mientras escuchaba atentamente el latir del corazón de Bulma._

 _Luego de unos segundos nada más, el aparato piteó y se encendió la pantalla. El saiyajin al fin exhaló y procedió a retirarlo. La observó, su rostro se veía tan apacible. La cogió nuevamente en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación de ambos, donde la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama._

 _Después volvió por la cápsula, llevándola a la oficina del profesor._

 _-Está hecho… déjala con el resto._

 _\- ¡Oh!... – dijo el señor Briefs, mirando confundido la extraña capsula - Si, en seguida… - Luego la tomó y agregó, comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida - Oye, muchacho, ¿ella está bien?_

 _Vegeta se lo quedó mirando un momento y después respondió_

 _-Sí. Tu hija está bien._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

No, él no había sido amable con ella. Solo había hecho lo que le correspondía hacer. Por mucho que estuviera aun molesto con ella, no podía arriesgarse a perderla y con ella a su descendiente. Los sentimientos que habían crecido en él, lo hacían sentir remordimiento. Nunca antes de venir a la Tierra había sentido aquello. Sintió deseos de confesarse, de aceptar que era en parte responsable de todo lo ocurrido. Pero como siempre, su orgullo habló por él

-Te dije que ya no soy ese… - le respondió, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la habitación – Supongo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir y tú también deberías hacerlo. Mañana deberás reparar la cámara.

Estaba agotado y algo adolorido, ya que después de dejar al profesor, se había ido a probar su nueva cámara de gravedad y descargar un poco de la rabia y frustración que sentía. Pero tuvo muchos problemas debido a que digitaba un valor y aunque aparecía en la pantalla, la gravedad que se producía era otra totalmente distinta. Estuvo varios minutos, tratando de descifrar el truco, pero no lo consiguió. Finalmente decidió ir a esperar que despertara Bulma para recriminarle eso.

Bulma se dio cuenta que se había terminado la magia. Era momento de volver a la realidad, aunque había notado algo extraño en la mirada del saiyajin. Se volteó a verlo, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería que se quedara. Estaba realmente confundida.

\- ¿Piensas dormir aquí? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo? – contra preguntó, deteniéndose en la entrada.

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó ella, no muy segura de lo que decía - ¡Te dije que no voy a dormir contigo! ¡No hasta que reconozcas tu error!

El hombre reaccionó, pestañeando un par de veces. Creyó que las cosas estaban bien y ella le salía otra vez con eso.

Se giró a verla y observó que la muchacha, nuevamente estaba furiosa. Verla enojada siempre lo hacía desearla más de lo normal, sin mencionar esa energía extraña que le brindaba su estado. Luchó internamente, se sentía cansado y deseaba tenerla nuevamente, pero no quería o mejor dicho no podía decirle que se había equivocado, simplemente por qué él no quería ser el que cediera.

Suspiró hondo. Realmente estaba agotado. Ya se le habían terminado las ideas, no encontraba la forma de hacerla recapacitar y tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de pelear. Por otro lado, casi la había matado y eso le afectaba, más de lo que podía admitir.

Sonrió de lado y dejó caer su cabeza un momento, negando.

\- No voy a volver a discutir sobre eso... – se cruzó de brazos y volteó su vista hacia el cuarto - Esta es mi habitación también y voy a dormir aquí te guste o no – aclaró, finalmente.

-No…

-Bulma, termina con tus estupideces de una maldita vez… Esta es mi habitación, esa es mi cama y tú eres mi mujer…- sentenció señalando cada cosa que mencionó - Ahora voy a ir a descansar y voy a dar por terminada esta patética charla

-Oye, yo no soy tu mujer. Además, pudiste dormir casi un mes en un cuarto de invitados… ¿Por qué no vuelves ahí? o acaso ¿estás esperando que te saque yo misma otra vez?

El dejó caer sus brazos y respondió

-No tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo… Ni yo para negarme.

Bulma mordió su labio inferior. Efectivamente, ella no tenía la fuerza para sacarlo, aunque lo deseara no había forma de que lo pudiera echar con sus propias manos, o pies. Pero entonces comprendió a lo que él se refería. Le estaba pidiendo una tregua.

-Yo… Tienes razón. No puedo echarte…

-Lo sé – murmuró él, volteando su vista hacia la calle.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos. Bulma se rascó su brazo, en señal de indecisión. Finalmente avanzó hasta quedar frente al saiyajin

-Vegeta…

El volvió su vista a ella, indicándole que la escucharía

-Yo no voy a perdonarte, mientras tu no lo hagas… por lo tanto, tú no me pidas perdón, porque yo tampoco lo haré… - enunció, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron un poco. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, estaban en un callejón sin salida, cuyos muros estaban hechos de pura terquedad, forjada al fuego de sus orgullos.

Sonrió también, aunque más bien fue como una mueca de rendición

-Puede que tengas razón… - bajó su vista para sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego extendió su mano y cogiendo la de Bulma, depositó con suavidad la joya que le debía. Con ambas manos rodeó la de la muchacha, haciendo que ella apretara su puño con el pendiente en su interior.

\- Hmn… Esto da por sellado nuestro asunto – murmuró, mirándola a los ojos. Luego agregó – Nunca te he dicho esto, pero… - hizo un alto, en el cual suspiró, pues lo que iba a decir le resultaba bastante difícil -… creo que si Vegetasei existiera… tú hubieras sido una reina legendaria… tanto por tu inteligencia como por tu belleza.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, sintiendo que su estómago se apretaba y que unas lágrimas de emoción caían por sus mejillas.

El príncipe de los saiyajins le había hecho un cumplido.

Bulma depósito un beso en los labios de Vegeta. El reaccionó enseguida, sujetándola por la espalda, como para no dejarla ir.

El beso comenzó suave, cada cual saboreando los labios del otro. Poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad. Bulma, aun sosteniendo el pendiente en su puño, rodeó su cuello, mientras él comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, por sobre su ropa, desde la cadera hasta su espalda.

Profundizaron el beso, ella se rindió definitivamente y el olvidó todo su rencor. Vegeta, supo entonces, que quería más de ella, necesitaba volver a ser uno con ella.

Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar al contacto del de su mujer, sin embargo, la apartó un momento para decirle

-Póntelos.

Bulma lo miró un momento y comprendió de inmediato. Entró a la habitación y se dirigió a una de las mesas. De su alhajero, sacó el compañero del pendiente y procedió a colocarlos en sus orejas. Una vez lista, se volteó a verlo, con su rostro cubierto con un intenso rubor y una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo? – preguntó, con algo de timidez.

Vegeta le sonrió complacido y le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara nuevamente a él. Una vez la tuvo enfrente se la quedó viendo un momento y luego volvió a besarla. Retomando lo que habían comenzado.

Bulma comenzó a enredar sus dedos en aquel extraño cabello, pero que tanto le gustaba, sin creer aún, que estuviera nuevamente entre esos brazos, que la hacían sentir mil y una sensaciones. Comenzó a gemir suavemente en la boca del saiyajin, percatándose en ese momento que ya no había marcha atrás.

-Te extrañé tanto – susurró casi, contra los labios de su amante.

Vegeta no respondió, pero sintió que su pecho se inundaba de aquella energía que le gustaba tanto sentir, la misma que lo hizo suspirar fuerte como si rebalsara su cuerpo.

La tomó por la cintura, haciéndola retroceder hasta que toparon con un muro, junto al ventanal. La aprisionó con su cuerpo y. luego deslizó sus manos bajo el camisón, para poder acariciar los muslos de la joven.

Bulma suspiró al sentir el contacto de sus manos con su piel nuevamente y como pudo, deslizó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar la erección del saiyajin, comenzando con un juego morboso por encima de la ropa, que hizo gruñir bajo a Vegeta. Él a su vez continuó subiendo, pasando por su suave trasero, deteniéndose un momento en sus caderas, las que apretó posesivamente.

Bulma se vio obligada a soltar a su presa, cuando el saiyajin bajó los tirantes de su camisón. La prenda descendió, dejando a la vista sus senos.

Vegeta la alzó por las axilas, obligándola separar sus piernas y a rodear su cadera, mientras se afirmaba de sus hombros y sostenía su peso en la muralla. Vegeta no perdió el tiempo y bajó su rostro hacia los montes de ella que se le ofrecían tan apetitosamente. Los atendió con pasión, lamiendo y succionando alternadamente. Luego deslizó una de sus manos a las nalgas de la muchacha. Apretó una con descaro, mientras rozaba su miembro sobre la pelvis de Bulma.

Vegeta volvió a sus labios, para después desviar el camino de sus besos hacia el cuello de la joven, donde comenzó a deslizar su lengua suavemente hasta alcanzar su oído

-Para ser una perra desgraciada, sabes delicioso…

Bulma se sonrojo intensamente ante el comentario del saiyajin. Esa era una de las cosas que extrañaba de él. La forma en que hacía que un insulto resultara completamente lleno de erotismo. No podía quedarse atrás

-Y tú un hijo de perra egoísta que sabe muy bien lo que quiero– contra atacó, obligándolo a besarla.

El saiyajin sonrió contra su boca y expiró con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños mordiscos sobre sus labios.

-Eres mía… solo mía.

Ella sintió que le movían el suelo, por lo que se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del saiyajin. Ese hombre sabía perfectamente como volarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, encontró una doble lectura en sus palabras y le dijo

-Tú también eres mío… solo que aún no lo comprendes.

Vegeta se sonrió contra sus labios y luego volvió a profundizar su beso, invadiéndola completamente con su lengua.

Bulma respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo, respondió a la profunda intromisión. Se volvió una batalla por el control. Ambos querían ser el dueño del otro nuevamente, pero el placer los forzaba a buscar hacer explotar al otro.

Él no esperó más y llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de Bulma. Apenas comenzó a tocarla, Bulma se estremeció contra él, alcanzando su primer orgasmo. Él, algo sorprendido, la sostuvo, presionando su centro hasta que la sintió ponerse laxa. Acto seguido, Vegeta se giró, con ella a cuestas y la llevó a la cama. La dejó caer con rudeza y comenzó a lamer la parte interna de uno de sus muslos, agradeciendo que la mujer se hubiera cambiado de ropa. Fue subiendo por la pierna, observando como su compañera se retorcía de placer y acariciaba ella misma uno de sus montes. Sonrió y levantó su camisola, dejándo a la vista sus bragas. A continuación, se lanzó a lamer su intimidad por sobre la prenda. La muchacha gimió tan fuerte, que instintivamente mordió su labio, como para no hacer escándalo. Vegeta se sonrió contra la intimidad de ella y ayudándose con una de sus manos, la estimuló, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba.

Bulma ahora gimió y se retorció, llevando sus manos a la cabeza de su amante, estaba segura que alcanzaría su siguiente orgasmo en cualquier momento.

El saiyajin se irguió y bajó su pantalón. Tomó su miembro erecto y acarició con él la entrepierna de su compañera. Vio como Bulma lo observaba con una mirada lujuriosa, eso solo significaba una cosa: ella lo quería dentro.

No la hizo esperar más y rápidamente se deshizo de las bragas de la joven, bajándolas por sus piernas. Las lanzó a un rincón, para después ubicarse en la entrada. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió de lado, comenzando a entrar, primero lentamente pero después, separó los muslos con sus manos, entrando hasta el fondo, sin dejar de sujetarla por la cara interna de sus rodillas.

Bulma gritó y él inmediatamente se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, mientras la embestía. Apoyó sus codos sobre la cama, mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de ella, por detrás.

Primero fue despacio, pero luego de unos momentos, ambos comenzaron a sacudirse en un ritmo frenético. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se tocaban que parecía una primera vez. Ella recorrió esa espalda esculpida por las batallas, bajando hasta cerca de aquella marca, mientras él la apretaba contra su pecho, sintiendo la cálida suavidad de su piel y de sus deliciosos montes contra sus pectorales.

Bulma se estremeció, en un violento orgasmo y Vegeta al sentirla, cambió de posición, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de ella. Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, alcanzándola y desparramándose en su interior, acompañado de varios gemidos roncos, sintiendo aun las fuertes contracciones de su compañera alrededor de su miembro.

Permanecieron en esa posición unos momentos, mientras calmaban sus respiraciones. Bulma abrió sus ojos y vio que Vegeta permanecía con los de él cerrados, aun disfrutando de la posición.

Ella tomó su rostro y lo obligó a acercarse para besarlo. Él respondió de inmediato, sintiendo como su miembro regresaba a estar listo para un segundo ataque.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, otra vez. Necesitaba hacerle saber que aun la amaba, de hecho, no podía sacar eso de su mente. La quería de vuelta en su vida, en su rutina, en su todo. Se apartó de ella, ya que pensó que de seguir besándola terminaría aceptando verbalmente que la quería. La tomó de las caderas, obligándola a girarse. Besó su espalda y descendió, haciendo un camino de besos, mordiscos y lamidas hasta su entrepierna, pasando por ambos glúteos. Su intención era clara, deseaba que ella volviera a explotar a su alrededor.

Bulma yacía boca abajo, su cabeza sobre sus brazos y la retaguardia levantada. Podía sentir en su entrepierna la lengua y la respiración de Vegeta. Cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que su excitación crecía, obligándola a cambiar la posición de sus brazos. Hundió su rostro contra la cama, conteniendo sus gemidos, mientras sus manos arrugaban la colcha, como buscando de donde asirse para no comenzar a flotar.

El saiyajin no soportó más, tomó posición detrás de ella y sin siquiera darse cuenta, como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo, entró de una vez, sujetándola por las caderas.

La espalda de Bulma se arqueó por el placer y Vegeta comenzó a embestirla nuevamente, al tiempo que apretujaba sus nalgas. Al hacerlo su mente divagaba entre que la detestaba, la necesitaba o la amaba. No podía decidirse, eran tantas emociones y tantas sensaciones juntas para él que jamás había sentido más que desprecio y odio, casi desde que tenía uso de razón.

Luego de varios minutos, Bulma se tensó por completo al llegar al clímax. El saiyajin, continuó embistiéndola un poco más, hasta que ya no pudo contenerlo y dejándose caer sobre ella, mientras se aferraba a sus hombros, la llenó nuevamente. Pero esta vez no gimió, en cambio un par de palabras salieron de su boca, casi inconscientemente

-Te amo… - susurró

Bulma abrió sus ojos, sorprendida y volteó a verlo, como pudo. Apenas pudo apreciar parte de su rostro, él parecía aun concentrado en su placer. Volteó al frente nuevamente y se dejó caer rendida, junto con el cuerpo de su amado saiyajin.

Eso lo decidía todo para ella. Aceptaba oficialmente ser la esposa del saiyajin.

…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero me llegaron visitas de esas que se quedan varios días… Así que, si buscan un culpable de la demora, fueron ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como les dije avanzamos algunos meses más y estoy feliz porque logré que se reconciliaran. Pero mi lado malvado me dice que deberán distanciarse nuevamente… ¿Por qué? Bueno porque así me imagino que fueron las cosas.

Antes de los saludos les cuento que al estamos por llegar a los 500 reviews ¡WOW!

Como hacen en las tiendas, el review 500 tiene derecho a un one- shot a su gusto!

Eso. Ahora, como siempre, darles las gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoriteadores. Pero sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus reviews. bunnybriss, meisuke2016, ella123456, Vainilla, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254, Miinoled, BrieffsUchiha, Aye, Roshell101216, Elena Gomez, Kinzoku no joo, rocio-mzgr564 y a Luz Py.

La otra vez me preguntaron por una página de face. Hice una hace unos días bajo el mismo nombre que mi seudónimo por si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica o pregunta.

Vuelvo a recomendar la página de **Tumblr** de mi amiga Vainilla "vainillaskycream" (Si, eres mi amiga oficialmente)

No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda alargar la historia. Creo que deben quedar unos tres o cuatro capítulos a lo sumo. Me he encariñado mucho con ella y con ustedes. Si desean que sean más capítulo no duden en hacérmelo saber, y ahí vemos que podemos hacer.

Un abrazo grandote y cuídense. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega.


	47. Nuevas circunstancias

**Capítulo 47**

 **Nuevas circunstancias**

La luz del sol ingresó a la habitación por el espacio abierto entre las cortinas y junto con él, el sonido de las aves. El saiyajin permanecía apoyado en uno de sus codos, mientras observaba a la humana dormir.

Llevaba despierto bastante rato, pero no tenía deseos de dejar la calidez de las sábanas. Aspiró hondo y

sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, mientras una idea se colaba en su cabeza. Era momento de despertarla.

Se aproximó a su oído y susurró con suavidad

-Mujer…

Ella, se removió en su lugar y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Pudo apreciar el rostro de Vegeta mirándola apaciblemente.

-Mmm, hola… - respondió algo somnolienta aun. Su atención se fijó en que el cuarto estaba bastante iluminado - ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca del mediodía – respondió él.

Bulma lo miró un momento, extrañada. Vegeta estaba de un humor excelente, probablemente por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero lo que no le cuadraba a Bulma, era que el saiyajin se hubiese quedado hasta esa hora aun en la cama con ella. Según su historial, cada vez que dejaba entrever alguna muestra de cariño o "patético comportamiento humano" para con ella, terminaba distanciándose o la trataba de manera abusiva, como si de esa forma pudiera huir y borrar sus acciones.

Siendo así, lo que había dicho debería ser suficiente para que se desapareciera por un año completo o que se comportara como un cretino desgraciado, diciéndole alguna tontería o molestándola con algo. De hecho, en su viaje por el espacio, él siempre buscaba como hacerla enojar antes, durante o después de alguna situación en la que dejaba entrever lo que sentía realmente por ella. Inclusive en su tiempo de felicidad, él encontraba el modo de escabullirse de los sentimientos.

Entonces lo descifró. El príncipe no debía recordar lo que había dicho. Pero esto, le dejaba entonces más dudas que certezas, ya que pudo haberlo dicho inconscientemente o peor aún, ella pudo haberlo imaginado producto de la pasión del momento.

Como fuera, pensó que lo mejor era disfrutarlo mientras durara. Se estiró en su lugar y luego lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te quedaste… - le dijo, sonriendo.

Vegeta se sonrió, burlón

-Digamos que no tengo donde más ir…

-¿? ¿Por qué lo dices? … Suena a como si no quisieras estar aquí…

Vegeta frunció y le dijo

-No digas tonterías… Si no me he ido a entrenar es debido a que saboteaste la gravedad.

Bulma frunció también. Eso fue lo que duró su momento de romanticismo.

\- ¿Me despertaste porque quieres que vaya a trabajar?

Vegeta le dio una sonrisa de lado, mientras le decía con un tono suave

\- Sabía que no eras estúpida…

Bulma lo empujó por el pecho.

-Eres un…

Vegeta, que se había dejado empujar por ella, volvió a acercarse y sin mediar palabra, depositó un beso en sus labios, mientras la muchacha intentaba alejarlo. Pero poco a poco la resistencia de Bulma fue cediendo y terminó rodeándolo nuevamente con sus brazos, murmurando contra la boca del saiyajin

-cretino…

Vegeta solo se sonrió, comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven. Descendió por su cuello, donde la mordió suavemente, para después continuar bajando hasta alcanzar uno de sus montes con su boca, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro. Ella llevó sus manos al cabello del saiyajin, gimiendo y estremeciéndose por las caricias de su compañero. La mano de Vegeta comenzó a descender hasta alcanzar la cálida humedad de la joven. Bulma arqueó su espalda y luego de unos de minutos, durante los cuales sintió los dedos del saiyajin invadir su interior, alcanzó su orgasmo. Vegeta dio una última lamida al pezón que tenía a su alcance y subió, para volver a besarla.

Bulma suspiró y decidió devolverle el placer que le había entregado. Empujó suavemente al saiyajin, obligándolo a quedar de espaldas, lo miró a los ojos seductoramente y lo besó en los labios, para comenzar un camino de descenso por su piel. Vegeta se apoyó en sus codos, para poder ver lo que ella hacía y sonrió al adivinar sus intenciones.

Ella al fin llegó a su objetivo, comenzando a lamer y a dar suaves besos sobre el extremo, mientras lo sujetaba desde la base. El saiyajin gruñó bajo y cerró sus ojos un momento, disfrutando de la placentera sensación. Bulma rodeó con su boca el miembro de Vegeta, succionando suavemente, sin embargo…

Un par de golpecitos a la puerta los dejó congelados.

-Bulma, querida… - dijo Bunny entrando a la habitación - ¿amaneciste bien?

El saiyajin puso cara de espanto mientras que con un rápido movimiento cubrió a su mujer con el cobertor, mientras maldecía a su mujer internamente, por no haber dejado la puerta del cuarto con seguro.

Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos y sintió que un par de manos sujetaban su cabeza obligándola a permanecer en aquella posición.

-¡COMO SE LE OCURRE ENTRAR SIN PERMISO! – reclamó Vegeta, totalmente fuera de sí - ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TIENE MODALES!.

Bulma se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no se atrevió a mover, a pesar de que su boca comenzaba a acalambrarse.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó Bunny, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, pero enseguida agregó, con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Qué bueno! ¡No hay nada como una buena reconciliación!…

La vena de la sien de Vegeta apareció, al tiempo que ordenaba, sin soltar la cabeza de Bulma.

-ARGG… LÁRGUESE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ¿NO VE QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS?

Bunny lo miró un segundo y luego de parpadear un par de veces, dijo

-¡Disculpa, querido! Tienes razón… ya no los interrumpo. ¡Diviértanse y bajen cuando estén listos! ¡Les prepararé un desayuno reponedor! - Por fin salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella, diciendo desde el pasillo - ¡Necesitaran beber muchos líquidos!

Vegeta vigiló el ki de su suegra y se aseguró que estuviera a una distancia segura, mientras Bulma comenzaba a dar manotazos para que la soltara. Vegeta así lo hizo y la muchacha se apartó de él, furiosa

-¿Por qué no me dejaste apartarme?

Vegeta desvió la mirada y cerró sus ojos. Estaba bastante ruborizado.

-¿Crees que dejaría a la loca esa verme desnudo?... – después agregó entre dientes, mirando hacia el suelo - Sé que lo ha intentado más de una vez…

Bulma frunció y se sentó sobre sus propias piernas.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Como dices esas cosas de mi madre! - exclamó, mirando luego hacia la puerta del baño - ¿Sabes? creo que es mejor que vayamos a desayunar de una vez…

El saiyajin frunció y volvió a mirarla, al darse cuenta que su mujer pensaba dejar la actividad hasta allí. Se incorporó y tomando a Bulma por los hombros la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla, debía convencerla de retomar lo iniciado.

Por suerte para él, resultó.

…

Una hora después, bajaron a desayunar. Pero su madre no estaba en la cocina. Los estaba esperando con su padre en el comedor. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos al entrar y Bulma al ver la postura defensiva de él, supuso que lo que sus padres querían era una conversación familiar. Al parecer habían estado esperando que ellos volvieran a estar juntos para poder dejar en claro las cosas.

-Buenos días, muchachos, …por favor tomen asiento – dijo el profesor ya sentado a la mesa, mientras bajaba a Tama de su hombro.

Bulma iba a avanzar, pero Vegeta interpuso su brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? – increpó el saiyajin.

Bunny se aproximó a ellos y dijo, con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! No es nada terrible, cariño… Desayunen, mientras conversamos. Deben tener mucha hambre.

Los estómagos de ambos rugieron, como si respondieran por ellos.

-Hmn… - hizo Vegeta, mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacía una mueca, considerando sus opciones.

-Vamos, Vegeta… - dijo Bulma, jalándolo y dándole una sonrisa - ¿No creo que vayan a asesinarnos?

El saiyajin cedió y ambos tomaron asiento, comenzando a devorar casi al mismo paso. Aunque Vegeta no les sacaba la vista de encima a sus suegros.

Sus padres no pudieron evitar sonreírse., mientras la pareja desayunaba. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, el profesor carraspeó para llamar la atención de los tortolitos.

-Vegeta… Hace un tiempo atrás nos comentaste que ustedes se habían unido según las leyes de tu planeta…

La peli turquesa casi se atora.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Por qué preguntas eso justo ahora?

-Querida, no interrumpas a tu padre… - la reconvino Bunny, guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente.

Bulma optó por quedarse callada, aunque le intrigaba en sobremanera el motivo real de aquella escena.

El profesor se cruzó de brazos y prosiguió, mirando al saiyajin

-No pongo en duda tu palabra, muchacho… pero Bulma lo negó hasta el cansancio. Además, mi deber como padre me obliga a hacerlo… ¿Realmente son marido y mujer?

El aludido sonrió. Él sabía que, por lo menos la señora, estaba interesada en que su hija cumpliera con el ritual terrestre. Recordaba perfectamente todo ese asunto con el insecto, pero para él no era más que una estupidez sin sentido. Estaba seguro que en algún momento los padres de su mujer sacarían el tema de realizar una ceremonia al estilo terrestre. Y aunque, ya habían aceptado su unión, sabía también de las excentricidades de aquella familia que parecía tomarse todo a la ligera excepto las celebraciones.

Bulma bajó las manos a sus rodillas, mientras miraba a Vegeta. Este no movía un musculo, estudiando a al profesor, quien tenía simplemente una mirada curiosa. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron siglos, lo vio sonreírse malignamente y recostarse en la silla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. El saiyajin lo estaba disfrutando.

-Hmn… Por supuesto.

Y eso fue todo lo que respondió.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza.

-Mmmm, comprendo… ¿Bulma?

La joven miró a su progenitor _"Debo estar dormida todavía… esto es demasiado surrealista"_

-Este, sí… – respondió Bulma, con prisa y no muy segura.

Sus padres voltearon a verla, y Vegeta amplió su sonrisa

\- ¿Lo son o no, querida? - preguntó Bunny

Bulma miró a Vegeta, se le vino a la mente inmediatamente la frase que creyó oírlo decir. Así que respondió, algo ruborizada

\- Si acepto que todo lo que me dijiste es cierto, supongo que sí lo somos…

Vegeta la miró extrañado un segundo, pero luego volteó su vista hacia la mesa.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar - comentó el señor Briefs - Sin embargo, Vegeta… Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso… ¿No te parece?

Vegeta levantó su vista, para ver a los ojos al anciano _"Justo lo que pensaba… Aunque la buena comida nunca está demás…"_

Bebió un poco de jugo y respondió.

-Estoy de acuerdo… No hay más que hablar. Nosotros nos unimos según nuestras leyes y con eso basta. Si lo que desean es dar un banquete, no me opongo, siempre y cuando estemos solo los ahora presentes. Pero no realizaremos la ceremonia terrícola… Y si eso es todo, me retiro – dijo, poniéndose de pie, dada por terminada la charla. Luego miró a Bulma, agregando con brusquedad– Mujer, date prisa… Quiero comenzar mi entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Bulma lo miró, primero confundida y luego molesta por su repentino cambio de humor.

\- Iré cuando me plazca ¿me oíste? Acepté ser tu esposa, no tu esclava.

-Como digas… - comentó dirigiéndose a la salida - Pero tú saboteaste la cámara, así que debes repararla.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo, mientras salía.

…

Más tarde, en el interior de la cámara, Vegeta estaba impaciente y se le notaba. Sus manos se apretaban y soltaban incesantemente a sus costados. Estaba realmente ansioso por probar su cámara mejorada.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Luego de entregarle al anciano las cápsulas con el material se había dirigido hacia la cámara._

 _Había visto los planos antes de llevarse a Bulma, después del incidente de la bañera, por lo que conocía perfectamente la ubicación de la misma y su funcionamiento._

 _Al entrar quedó fascinado con lo amplio del lugar, era por lo menos dos veces más grande que la nave, y seguía la línea de la propiedad con su forma de domo. Definitivamente no era lo mismo verlo en papel que ejecutado. Sobre su cabeza podía ver el generador de gravedad, un enorme circulo gris, que reemplazaba al estorboso sistema central de la nave. Sonrió complacido, mientras recorría el interior, imaginando todo lo que podría incrementar sus poderes en aquel lugar._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Llevaba media hora esperando a Bulma y esta no aparecía. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir la presencia de la muchacha.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó, sintiéndose como un novato y saliendo de la cámara. Por culpa de su ansiedad había olvidado completamente lo del recubrimiento anti ki.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, ubicó a su esposa. Frunció al percatarse que estaba en los laboratorios y que no estaba sola. Comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos, bastante molesto, sin embargo, cuando llegó frente a las puertas de ingreso al subterráneo, una voz lo hizo detenerse.

Era Bunny.

\- ¡Vegeta, que bueno que te encuentro! ¿Ibas a ver a Bulma?

-Eso intento – dijo tomando las manillas.

-Bueno, tendrás que esperarla un momento.

\- ¿? – volteó a verla.

-Cariño ¿Qué no te lo dijo? Justamente hoy tenía programada una junta con inversionistas. Está mostrándoles las instalaciones, junto con mi esposo…

Vegeta frunció en profundidad. Él era la prioridad de Bulma. Él y su cámara.

-No me importa. Ella debe reparar lo que hizo.

Iba a entrar cuando la mano de su suegra se posó en su hombro

-Debes aprender a darle su espacio…

-No voy a discutir sobre eso con usted en este momento… Es imperioso que ella repare la cámara.

Bunny le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Insisto en que deberías esperarla… Está atendiendo a unos caballeros y no creo que se vea bien que la interrumpas...

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y entrecerró su mirada. No le gustó para nada el tono de orden de su suegra. Sin embargo, prefirió no darle mayor importancia, comprendiendo, además, que cualquier intento de disuadirla sería inútil.

-Hmn… Por esta vez esperaré – luego se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, bastante enojado - Pero ni crea que le perdonaré esta falta de respeto a su hija.

Dicho esto, se retiró por donde había venido.

Bunny simplemente lo miró alejarse por los pasillos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

…

Dos horas después Bulma ingresó a la cámara. Apenas puso un pie dentro, Vegeta arrugó su nariz.

\- ¿Por qué mierda tardaste tanto?

Bulma lo miró primero con sorpresa y luego frunció, avanzando hacia donde había dejado su ordenador el día anterior.

-No lograrás enojarme, Vegeta… - le comentó, comenzando a abrir la tapa - Estuve ocupada en los laboratorios…

El volteó a verla

\- ¿Y haciendo qué, precisamente?

-Tenía algo pendiente… - respondió, mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas y conectaba su ordenador, para comenzar a trabajar.

Vegeta se descruzó de brazos y caminó hacia ella

-Sabías que tenías que reparar tu desastre… Esa era tu prioridad.

Bulma lo miró extrañada. Vegeta se veía bastante molesto, sin embargo, lo atribuyó a su demora en venir a activar la gravedad

\- ¿Mi prioridad? Ay, deja de decir tonterías, Vegeta. Sabes que tengo más cosas que hacer además de estar al pendiente de ti … - dijo, mientras volvía su vista al ordenador y comenzaba a teclear – Además, ya estoy en ello ¿o no?

Vegeta bufó molesto y apartó su vista. Sabía que ella había omitido lo de las visitas y quería saber por qué, pero por varios minutos se debatió entre ser directo o no.

Luego de un momento de silencio, en el que solo se oía el sonido de las teclas, Vegeta soltó, casi gruñendo.

-Me estas ocultando algo.

Bulma se detuvo, pestañeó un par de veces y volteó a verlo. Vegeta estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirándola atentamente, alejado a solo un par de pasos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cabeza a un costado, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos

-Hueles a otros hombres.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – preguntó, molesta.

Él volteó a verla

-No estoy insinuando nada… Lo comento porque es verdad

Bulma cerró sus ojos y suspiró con fastidio

-No voy a soportar que me cuestiones de esa manera… - volvió a mirarlo – Además, estas muy equivocado. Si huelo a otras personas es porque tuvimos visitas en los laboratorios y no eran solo hombres.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada. Luego le dijo en tono de burla

\- ¿Te era tan difícil decir eso?

-No creí que te importara…

-Me importa porque esas visitas son las culpables de que no esté entrenando aún.

-Eres imposible… - le dijo molesta, pero luego suavizó su mirada y agregó con un tono juguetón - ¿No será que estás celoso, Vegeta?

El saiyajin se volteó enojado, evitando mirarla, ya que sintió su rostro ruborizarse.

\- ¡Cállate! Sabes que esas cosas me tienen sin cuidado

-Como digas… es que eso parecía… – dijo ella, volviendo a su labor.

Vegeta la miró de soslayo. El sí estaba celoso, puesto que recordaba a la perfección que cuando tuvieron visitas de inversionistas y él estaba presente, uno de los tipos había intentado algo con Bulma, y aunque no eran compañeros en ese momento, de todos modos, era probable que volviera a ocurrir. Eso era lo que le molestaba, que se le siguieran insinuando tipejos a su mujer, aun cuando ella era suya. Maldijo a los humanos por su falta de sentido de olfato. Bulma olía a él y ninguno de esos imbéciles podía notarlo.

La muchacha terminó con la configuración y procedió a desconectarse. Se sonrió al pensar en que Vegeta la estaba celando, sin embargo, debía evitar que volviera suceder, pues últimamente eran más frecuentes las visitas de negocios y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una pelea por celos infundados o una intromisión del saiyajin en los laboratorios, espantando a los inversionistas.

Una vez lista, cerró la tapa y cogiendo su ordenador entre sus brazos, se puso de pie y miró al saiyajin para explicarle el asunto. Este permanecía con los ojos en un punto cualquiera, tratando de no prestarle atención. Pero, al verlo así, no pudo evitar preguntarse _"¿realmente dijiste que me amabas o solo lo imaginé?_

\- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma tan ridícula? – preguntó repentinamente el saiyajin.

Bulma se sorprendió, ya que Vegeta ni siquiera parecía verla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse sorprendida, pero debía hacerle entender que estar con otras personas era parte de su trabajo ahora.

\- ¿Te preocupa que haya estado con otros hombres y que me hayan invitado a salir?

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo, volteando su rostro de la vista de ella.

Bulma al ver que se había molestado, supuso que era verdad.

-Pues lo lamento mucho, Vegeta, pero vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote, ¿me oíste? Porque, lo quieras o no ahora tengo más responsabilidades en la Corporación y de vez en cuando tendré que atender a las visitas...

–Me da igual lo que creas, Bulma… - respondió sin mirarla – Tus tonterías me tienen sin cuidado…

-Ja, ja, ja… Sí, seguro… Si tanto te molesta, hay una solución para eso… - se burló ella, levantando una de sus manos, moviendo su dedo anular

Vegeta volteó a verla y le dijo, aún más molesto

\- ¡No participaré del ridículo ritual terrícola y es mi última palabra!

Bulma suspiró, con fastidio.

-De acuerdo, Vegeta. Si no quieres que los demás sepan que estoy en una relación contigo, solo te queda confiar en mi… - comenzó a salir de la cámara, con su ordenador bajo el brazo, pero antes de salir agregó burlona – Aunque eso no evitará que me inviten a salir de vez en cuando… Nos vemos.

Y diciendo esto, la muchacha abandonó la cámara, dejando ahora a Vegeta pensativo y molesto. Pero poco le duró, ya que la ansiedad por comenzar a entrenar era más fuerte. Se aproximó al tablero, dispuesto a probar sus límites con la tranquilidad de saber que los demás guerreros no sabrían de sus nuevos poderes.

Sin embargo, no fue una sonrisa la que adornó sus labios. La imagen de Bulma, siendo cortejada por alguna inútil sabandija, no salía de su cabeza.

Frunció profundo, digitó en la consola y comenzó a asesinar humanos imaginarios, vestidos de traje y corbata.

…

La familia Briefs estaba reunida en la sala, bebiendo después de la cena y viendo la televisión. Vegeta no se había presentado a cenar, pero todos comprendieron que se debía a que estaba entusiasmado con lo de la cámara nueva.

\- ¿Un poco de jerez, amor? - preguntó Bunny.

-Gracias, querida…

-Disculpa que no te ofrezca, hijita – volteó a ver a Bulma - pero tú sabes que ahora no puedes beber alcohol…

Bulma rodó sus ojos. Su madre a veces era la reina de lo obvio

-No tienes que recordármelo, mamá. Pero gracias por tu preocupación de todas formas.

Bunny le sonrió y se apresuró a sentarse.

-Llegamos justo al comienzo, querido.

La joven volteó a ver el televisor y efectivamente estaba comenzando una teleserie

-Papá ¿aun ves la novela?

-Te dije que me había convencido la trama…

Bulma se sonrió y le soltó

-Admítelo, no fue la trama, fue mi madre…

Su padre se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rio

-je, je… tienes razón hijita

-Silencio… - los hizo callar Bunny - Hoy Sean le pedirá matrimonio a Samara…

Bulma sonrió amargamente. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre. Su animó cambió repentinamente y sintió una incomodidad en su pecho.

\- Yo, mejor me voy a ir a dormir… - comentó bajito, mientras se ponía de pie - Estoy muy cansada.

-Espera, querida… - la detuvo su madre, sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla - Hay algo que se me olvido preguntarles hoy en el desayuno…

Bulma, volteó a ver a su madre

\- ¿De qué se trata, mamá?

-Bueno… Es algo que quizás no tiene importancia para ustedes, pero sabes que soy una romántica empedernida… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que convenzas a Vegeta de casarse aquí en la Tierra? Digo, por nuestras leyes…

Bulma frunció. Era un tema que había intentado evitar, sobretodo porque Vegeta había sido bastante tajante cuando se lo mencionó

-Lo dudo mucho, mamá… Las cosas son como son y no quiero presionar a Vegeta.

-Bulma, hijita… - le habló, volteando a verla - entonces ¿No habrá anillo, ni vestido, ni fiesta con invitados?… - luego agregó con algo de melodrama, llevándose las manos a su pecho - Es que acaso ¿nunca veré a una de mis hijas caminar al altar?

La joven miró a su madre y suspiró

-Mamá, lo lamento… sé cómo te sientes… Pero tú misma siempre me recordabas que él es un príncipe de otro lugar y que sus costumbres son totalmente distintas a las nuestras… No puedo pedirle más.

-Bulma tiene razón, querida…- interrumpió el profesor – El pobre muchacho ha hecho un esfuerzo enorme por acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado y a sus sentimientos por nuestra hija. No creo que sea prudente presionarlo por ahora…

Bunny puso cara de tristeza al oírla, pero al voltear a la pantalla cambio de inmediato a una de ilusión. Mientras, Bulma al verla así de entusiasmada, sonrió, con algo de pesar. El tema la hizo ponerse algo melancólica, por lo que se disculpó y se retiró a de una vez a su cuarto.

…

La muchacha iba avanzando por el curvo pasillo, mientras divagaba _"Es una estupidez… ¿Qué cambiaría?... Estamos bien así… No necesitamos eso… Además ¿Cómo se los diría a mis amigos? Sería algo como ¡Hola, muchachos! ¿adivinen qué? ¡Me caso con Vegeta!… Ja, suena ridículo… Es decir, en algún momento tendrán que enterarse y realmente no debería importarles… Pero, por otra parte, sería más sencillo simplemente invitarlos a mi matrimonio y sorprenderlos con una gran fiesta… Mi madre dice que la comida todo lo arregla…"_

Dio un suspiro antes de entrar a su cuarto y una vez en el interior, se aproximó al balcón. Había estado trabajando en su laboratorio toda la tarde, después de ver a Vegeta, pero la conversación con el saiyajin la había dejado con un mal sabor de boca. No quería pensar en ello, pero eso de que la celara y que al mismo tiempo no quisiera unirse en matrimonio por las leyes terrícolas, le molestó. Ella había soñado con que, cuando se uniera en matrimonio, haría una fiesta en grande, con muchos invitados y luciendo despampanante en su vestido, gritándole al mundo entero, que ahora era una mujer casada.

Suspiró y se recostó en el barandal, continuando con sus pensamientos _"¿Y cuándo nos volvamos a ver? Es obvio que preguntarán por el bebé y habrá recriminaciones y tal vez más de alguno me llame traidora, ya que la mayoría odia a Vegeta... y viceversa…_ (Se irguió en su sitio y observo el cielo) … _¡Bah! Supongo que aparte de llevarse la sorpresa de su vida no pasará nada más… ¡Que mierda!, No cambiaría por nada del mundo lo que tengo con Vegeta ni por mil fiestas, pero… sin embargo… ¿No es lo que toda chica quiere?"_

Maldijo por enésima vez sentirse tan emocional y decidió que lo mejor era dormir de una vez, pero inevitablemente sus lágrimas la acompañaron hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

…

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la dura superficie y sonrió, sintiendo el sudor brotar copiosamente por todo su cuerpo. Al fin lograba ponerse al día con su entrenamiento. Pero, recién al apagar la gravedad se dio cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Había estado encerrado más de dos días.

Lo atribuyó a estar entrenando en un subterráneo y a la excitación de poder entrenar al fin con tranquilidad. Se secó el sudor, dejándose la toalla en los hombros y salió con rumbo al cuarto que compartía con su mujer. Ya era entrada la noche en la Capital del Oeste.

Iba a la mitad de la escalera, cuando de la nada, apareció Bunny desde la sala, envuelta en una bata rosa y con rulos en su cabello.

-Disculpa, querido… No quiero parecer insistente… Pero parece que le pasa lago a mi hija. Ha estado muy callada y eso es raro en ella… ¿no te ha comentado nada al respecto?

-Hmn… No quisiera parecer maleducado, señora, pero no tengo ni la más puta idea de lo que habla.

Bunny se lo quedó viendo. Ella estaba en el pasillo y lo miraba hacia arriba de las escaleras, donde Vegeta estaba con un pie por delante y afirmado en el barandal.

-Vegeta… ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-No lo sé… ¿Puede?

La señora sonrió

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué ingenioso!... pero ¿Por qué no quieres realizar la ceremonia?

Vegeta bajó su pie y soltándose del barandal se cruzó de brazos.

-Si mal no recuerdo – respondió molesto, volteando a verla con el ceño fruncido - le expliqué que mi pueblo no reconoce los sentimientos a los que están habituados ustedes, pero, aun así, nuestras uniones son más fuertes y definitivamente duran toda la vida… Por eso es que no llevaré a cabo un ritual que carece de sentido y que puede ser roto en cualquier momento… Además, tanto su hija como ustedes, parecieron aceptar aquello sin problema, así que ahora no me venga con esa mierda de que es necesario para que seamos considerados una pareja… Y con respecto a su hija, ya se le pasará…

Bunny lo miró seria

-Lo comprendo, Vegeta… - comentó, para agregar levantando su dedo índice - Pero debes saber qué sin un anillo, ella seguirá siendo una mujer soltera y codiciada por los demás hombres…

Una vena apareció en la sien del saiyajin. Recordó inevitablemente lo de las visitas. _"Ahora ella con lo de ese estúpido anillo… malditas hembras"_

-Sinceramente no me interesa… Ahora, si no tiene nada más que decir, me retiro. Con su permiso.

-Sí, querido. Que descanses

Bunny se lo quedó viendo algo preocupada, pero luego sonrió y siguió al saiyajin, para ir a su propia habitación.

…

Pasaron unas semanas, en las cuales Vegeta entrenó a diario, pero había tomado precauciones para estar atento a las horas. Así que volvió a su rutina de desayunar, entrenar, comer, entrenar, cenar, tener sexo con Bulma y dormir. Algunas noches acompañaba a su nueva familia hasta la sobremesa, y "participaba" de la conversación a su estilo, pero en otras, tragaba en silencio, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Bulma, por su parte, a pesar de estar feliz de haber retomado su relación con el saiyajin, no podía sacar de su cabeza el asunto de la ceremonia que no tendría. Por esto mismo, a veces se disculpaba y se retiraba temprano a su cuarto, con la excusa de que estaba cansada, pero solo era para encerrase a llorar. Odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Vegeta había notado el cambio de ánimo en ella, pues varias noches, al llegar a su cuarto, encontraba a la muchacha dormida, pero con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, esto lo hacía fruncir más de lo habitual y optaba por no despertarla, para evitarse problemas.

Una de esas noches, Vegeta cenó con la familia, pero estaba en esos días en que ignoraba olímpicamente a todos, comiendo con avidez y luego levantándose para retirarse a meditar o a merodear por las instalaciones.

Esta vez se dirigió al jardín trasero. Una vez fuera, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó la cajetilla, junto con el encendedor, que le había quitado aquella vez a Bulma. Tomó el último cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Él no era ningún despistado. Él también había llegado a la conclusión de que su mujer se comportaba de manera extraña. Pero él ya había dicho su última palabra y no estaba dispuesto a realizar semejante espectáculo ni menos frente a los imbéciles de los amigos de ella. Conocía perfectamente bien la dinámica del asunto y para él era simplemente ridículo e indigno. Además, él era el príncipe de los saiyajins, tenía un orgullo y una reputación que mantener. Ya estaba unido a la humana, y eso bastaba. No era un estúpido y sentimental terrícola y no importaba lo que opinara la demente de la madre de Bulma o su mujer, él no cedería en aquello.

Su vista vagó por el cielo nocturno. Sacó las cuentas y se percató de que ella iba a necesitar nuevamente ser tratada. De hecho, lo había estado esperando pensando en que podría utilizarlo a su favor nuevamente.

Lanzó la colilla al suelo y se quedó observando la pequeña luz que se extinguía en el césped.

Respiró hondo y volteó a ver hacia la propiedad, para monitorear la presencia de su mujer. Acto seguido frunció y se dirigió a su cuarto.

…

Vegeta entró a la habitación y avanzó con cautela hasta la cama. Se sentó en ésta y observó que su mujer había estado llorando nuevamente. Bufó molesto, pero de igual manera se recostó, pegado a su espalda, dejando descansar una de sus manos en la cadera de la joven.

-Mujer, despierta… - murmuró, cerca de su oído.

Ella con sus ojos cerrados respondió

-Mmm, Vegeta… ¿Qué ocurre? …

Se la quedó mirando un instante, luego sonrió y respondió

\- Te tengo una sorpresa... Esas cosas te gustan ¿no?

Bulma abrió un poco uno de sus ojos e intentó mirarlo

\- No voy a caer en eso nuevamente…

Vegeta no pudo evitar carcajearse recordado la situación que hizo a Bulma comentar aquello.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Estaban en la nave. Habían ingresado después de ver ese ridículo eclipse. Ella lo había arrastrado de vuelta a la nave para cenar, diciéndole que se diera prisa o se quedaría sin comer. Sin embargo, después de haber estado besándose con ella, no tenía intenciones de cenar. Ella lo había encendido y pensó que sería una buena idea tener una ronda de sexo antes de la comida._

 _\- ¿No fue agradable ver el eclipse? – preguntó la muchacha, de manera casi inocente – Fue una sorpresa que justo estuviéramos en este lugar y poder apreciarlo._

 _Bulma se dirigió a la cocina y Vegeta la siguió. Una vez en la habitación ella se dispuso a poner la mesa, mientras él la observaba. Le encantaba verla moverse de un lugar a otro llevando cosas. Deseaba poseerla ahí mismo, era un sentimiento que iba más allá de su instinto de alimentación._

 _-Hmn… ¿te tengo una sorpresa? – soltó, casi sin pensarlo._

 _Bulma volteó a verlo curiosa e interesada._

 _\- ¿Qué es?_

 _\- Cierra los ojos._

 _Bulma un poco escéptica, aceptó. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que Vegeta guiara una de sus manos. Cuando lo sintió, abrió sus ojos más que furiosa_

 _\- ¡¿esa es tu sorpresa?! ¡Eres un maldito depravado, Vegeta!_

 _Él se sonrió._

 _-Debes aceptarlo, mujer… ¿No dijiste que debería darte algún presente al ser tu pareja?_

 _Luego de unos segundos, en que lo miró molesta, Bulma se sonrió, llevando su mano nuevamente al cuerpo del saiyajin, mientras le decía_

 _-Entonces supongo que es tu forma de decirme que no tienes hambre aun…_

 _\- Digamos que no precisamente de comida…_

 _Bulma amplió su sonrisa y lo abrazó, comenzando a besarlo._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

-Ja, ja, ja... – rió Vegeta, con escándalo.

Bulma lo empujó con su hombro y él se dejó hacer.

\- ¡No te rías tan cerca de mi oído! – exclamó, aun medio dormida, apoyándose en sus codos.

Vegeta se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bulma restregó uno de sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, observando con dificultad los movimientos del saiyajin.

-Awwwwmmm… - bostezó y miró el reloj, eran la una con veinte de la mañana. Frunció y le preguntó - ¿De verdad no podía esperar hasta mañana?

Él encontró lo que buscaba y lo arrojó a los pies de Bulma

-¿? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la muchacha, cogiendo el extraño cilindro blanco

Él se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama, mientras le explicaba

-Es el dispositivo que utilice para estabilizarte…

\- ¿Esto? – preguntó, despertando completamente

-Así es…– respondió y agregó, mientras indicaba cada cosa– Este botón es para activarlo y desconectarlo, este para ingresar la cantidad… y aquel es el de inicio…

\- ¿Y el del centro? – lo interrumpió ella

Vegeta frunció.

-Ese no…

\- ¿Por qué?

-Es para transfusiones… Pero si lo presionas por accidente y no está la cápsula…

Bulma comprendió de inmediato.

-Moriría…

-Así es…

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Hmn… - hizo apartando su vista.

Desde que dedujo el problema adyacente del embarazo Bulma, no dejó de intentar recordar donde había sido que había visto un aparato que sirviera a ese propósito. Ese había sido uno de sus motivos de volver al espacio, además de entrenar tranquilo mientras esperaba la cámara y, obviamente, hacer rabiar a su mujer.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Entró a aquella cantina, con su habitual disfraz de mercenario. Recordó que, en la base de ese planeta, había visto alguna vez utilizar aquel aparato. El problema era que aun reinaba el caos y la mayoría de los asentamientos habían sido saqueados. Debía obtener información y pensó que ese era el mejor lugar para hacerlo._

 _Se acercó a la barra, guardó sus gafas y pidió algo de beber para no levantar sospechas. Estaba seguro que encontraría alguna pista de lo que buscaba, ya que el mercado de ese lugar era uno de los más grandes del imperio._

 _Una mujer, de piel verdosa se le sentó al lado_

 _\- ¿Buscas compañía?_

 _Vegeta la miró de soslayo. Era una mujer bastante voluptuosa. Sin embargo, de inmediato arrugó su nariz. Su olor le era realmente desagradable._

 _-No… pero busco a alguien… ¿conoces a un sujeto llamado Jorko?_

 _-No me digas que eres de esos depravados… No es que sea mi asunto, pero hay un cobro extra…_

 _Vegeta levantó una de sus cejas y volteo a verla. Si no fuera porque estaba unido a la terrícola, no hubiera dudado en saltarle encima a la tipa esa. Sobre todo, porque hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de lo que se perdió cuando se negó a ir de fiesta con sus subordinados, sin contar que estaba bastante necesitado en ese momento. Pero su unión era más fuerte de lo que pensaba._

 _-No… solo estoy en busca de cierto dispositivo… ¿conoces al bastardo?_

 _-De hecho, sí… pero lo que sé te va a costar…_

 _\- ¿Cuánto?_

 _\- ¿Qué ofreces?_

 _Vegeta metió una mano a su chaqueta y sacó un par de gemas._

 _\- ¿Es suficiente?_

 _La mujer se quedó mirando extasiada la mano del saiyajin. Iba a cogerlas, pero Vegeta apretó su mano y las volvió a guardar._

 _-Quieta, perra… No, hasta que me des su ubicación._

 _La mujer se sonrió._

 _-Sígueme… - dijo, luego de unos momentos en los que pareció evaluar la situación._

 _La mujer se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la salida, volteando a ver seductoramente si es que Vegeta la seguía._

 _Él así lo hizo. La siguió fuera de la cantina y luego por unos callejones, hasta que llegaron a uno sin salida._

 _Vegeta observó que la mujer se detenía, dejándolo adelantarse un par de pasos._

 _\- ¿Qué mierda intentas, maldita? – preguntó, algo intrigado._

 _La mujer le sonrió y luego llevando su mano a su boca, dio un silbido._

 _Inmediatamente dos enormes tipos aparecieron a sus espaldas._

 _Vegeta sonrió y volteó a verlos_

 _\- ¿Ladrones? Vaya si escogí buena compañía… Pero lo que ustedes no saben es que soy extremadamente fuerte y que no tengo compasión por nadie…_

 _Los hombres saltaron a atacarlo, dando unos alaridos horrorosos, pero Vegeta los esquivó con gracia. Acto seguido, golpeó con su codo a uno en su nuca y el otro que se volteó, luego de errar su golpe, fue pateado de frente en su cabeza por el saiyajin. Ambos sujetos cayeron muertos de inmediato._

 _La mujer abrió con espanto sus ojos y se dispuso a correr. Pero Vegeta fue más rápido y de un solo golpe la hizo volar unos metros estrellándose en un muro y derribándolo._

 _El saiyajin avanzó hasta quedar detrás de la mujer y escupió asqueado._

 _-Maldita puta mentirosa…_

 _Levantó su mano derecha, para terminar con la vida de la alienígena, pero se detuvo, al ver que del agujero salió un sujeto de piel anaranjada, calvo y con antenas en su cabeza, en la que se apreciaba un par más de ojos._

 _\- ¿Quién derribó mí muro?_

 _Vegeta se quedó mirando al sujeto y preguntó_

 _\- ¿Jorko?_

 _El alienígena lo observó y preguntó_

 _\- ¿Tú eres el culpable?_

 _-Ja, ja, ja – rió escandalosamente el saiyajin. No podía creer su buena fortuna._

 _El alíen ahora abrió todos sus ojos como platos. Esa risa era inconfundible._

 _\- ¿Ve-Vegeta?_

 _\- ¿Quién más? Justamente te estaba buscando_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? Te ves diferente…_

 _Vegeta lo miró a los ojos y dijo bastante serio_

 _-Necesito cierto dispositivo… un anillo de vida… pensé que tu podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo, por los viejos tiempos._

 _-Em… seguro… todo por un viejo conocido, pasa… ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo carne de prito … ¿la has probado, supongo?_

 _Vegeta asintió, mientras sentía que su boca se hacía agua._

 _El sujetó miró al montón de rocas. La mujer estaba enterrada de la cintura para arriba y parecía intentar liberarse, sin resultado_

 _-Oye… esta se te quedó viva …_

 _-Mhn… no me interesa._

 _\- ¿Puedo follármela?... Hace mucho que no lo hago con un humanoide – preguntó, haciendo un ademán con su abultado abdomen_

 _-Como gustes… pero luego lávate todas tus manos. No sé cuantos más la hayan usado…_

 _Jorko se sobó sus dos pares de manos._

 _Vegeta ingresó a la vivienda por el mismo agujero que había hecho. Era un verdadero basurero ese lugar, pero no podía ser de otra forma, conociendo al propietario._

 _Una vez dentro tomó uno de los cigarrillos negros que estaban desparramados sobre una caja metálica y luego de encenderlo tomó asiento, mientras esperaba que volviera su contacto. Una vez que entró Jorko, lo obligó a asearse antes de servirle, después cenaron y conversaron de muchas cosas. Vegeta le explicó lo que necesitaba y el sujeto le dijo que justamente por la mañana harían una subasta de artículos médicos en el mercado. Él podía robarlo sin problemas, pero debía seguir pasando desapercibido. Así que participaría como un comprador común y corriente, ya que tampoco era seguro que tuvieran aquel dispositivo._

 _Al día siguiente acudió, pero nunca pensó que le saldría tan cara la postura. Al parecer ese objeto era bastante escaso._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

\- eso no tiene importancia… - respondió, haciendo una pausa antes de agregar - Ahora es tuyo.

\- ¿En serio me lo regalas? – preguntó ella, con ilusión.

Vegeta solo asintió y Bulma se sintió reanimada. Era el mejor regalo que pudieron haberle hecho.

-Quiero que me hagas el procedimiento… enséñame – casi murmuró la joven, intentando entregarle el brazalete.

Vegeta volteó a verla.

-Ya sabes cómo funciona… No necesitas que lo haga yo.

-Vamos… Por favor, Vegeta… Si lo haces, podríamos divertirnos después… – suplicó, extendiendo su brazo

El saiyajin le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

-¿No que tenías mucho sueño, mujer?

Bulma le sonrió, aun con su brazo extendido hacia él

-Sabes que si me haces el procedimiento desaparecerá mi cansancio… visto de esa forma, es un arreglo que nos beneficia a ambos…

El saiyajin frunció, al tiempo que la miraba estrechando su mirada. Cogió el brazo de la muchacha y tomando el aparato, lo colocó con gentileza en la muñeca de Bulma. Luego procedió a encenderlo, y ella frunció un momento al sentir como una ventosa en su piel. Vegeta la observó atento, sin embargo, ambos bajaron su vista para ver cómo se llenaba la cápsula. El aparato, una vez llenado el recipiente, emitió un pitido y Vegeta retiró con cuidado la cápsula.

-Es sorprendente… Aunque arde un poco cuando está cauterizando…

El saiyajin la miró, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ahora por tu culpa tendré que bajar a los laboratorios – comentó, con fingida molestia.

Ella le sonrió al verlo levantarse y salir del cuarto con la cápsula.

Mientras lo esperaba, Bulma observó con más cuidado el dispositivo. Estaba realmente extasiada con la tecnología que le había regalado el saiyajin. No pudo evitar sonreírse al recordar a Vegeta colocando aquel aparato en su mano. "Fue tan… especial. Creo que lo mejor es no pensar más en aquello de la ceremonia… Él ha hecho lo imposible por mantenerme a su lado y yo solo me he dedicado a pensar en tonterías… Lo amo tal cual es, no cabe duda de ello"

Cuando Vegeta volvió, ella dejó el aparato sobre una de las mesas de noche y esperó que él se sentara a su lado para besarlo, atrayéndolo hacia sí con sus brazos. Vegeta primero se tensó, pero luego respondió, comenzando a empujarla, hasta quedar sobre ella. Pero se detuvo al percatarse de que la panza de su mujer los separaba sutilmente.

Ella notó la sorpresa en los ojos del saiyajin y le comentó, sonriendo

-Hace mucho que no me abrazabas… y tu hijo parece crecer rápido.

-Hmn… - hizo él, algo incómodo, manteniendo su mirada en la barriga de su compañera.

Bulma lo vio indeciso y eso le causo gracia. Al parecer Vegeta dudaba entre tomarla o no ahora que la criatura empezaba a ser más notoria.

Ella decidió tomar la iniciativa y tomando su rostro lo besó suavemente, indicándole que no había nada que temer. Vegeta comprendió la señal y bajó una de sus manos, por el costado de Bulma delineando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su muslo, mientras sostenía su peso en su codo contrario, aumentando la profundidad del beso. Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose unos minutos, pero para Vegeta era extraño hacerlo con ese pequeño bulto entre ambos, así que se acomodó al lado de su compañera y la hizo voltearse de espaldas a él, comenzando a besar su cuello y espalda, mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la tanga de Bulma, retirándolas, con ayuda de ella.

Una vez se deshizo de la prenda, abrió las piernas de la joven y comenzó a estimularla. Bulma se presionó contra él, emitiendo leves grititos de placer. Vegeta deslizó su otra mano por debajo de su compañera y comenzó a apretujar uno de sus pechos, por debajo de la camiseta de la joven.

-Auch…Despacio, es que, ahora duele – murmuró ella, algo avergonzada.

Vegeta, algo contrariado, se detuvo, pero ella con su propia mano le indicó la presión que debía ejercer, cosa que el saiyajin llevó a cabo como todo un maestro, luego de comprender la nueva situación en que se encontraba ella.

Continuó acariciándola en su centro hasta que la sintió estremecerse contra él, así que sin esperar más tomó su miembro y con cuidado se acomodó en la entrada de Bulma, comenzando a penetrarla.

Suspiró al sentir la calidez de su interior y lentamente ingresó hasta el fondo, quedándose unos momentos así. Pero no fue mucho lo que esperó, necesitaba liberarse con urgencia, así que procedió a entrar y salir de ella, al tiempo que Bulma lo sujetaba de su cadera, animándolo a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Un grito ronco salió de su garganta al tiempo que la llenaba y mordía suavemente el cuello de su mujer. Bulma suspiró y así se quedaron por unos minutos, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

Se apartó suavemente del cuerpo de su mujer, quedando de espaldas en la cama. La atrajo hacía él, con su brazo, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran el costado de Bulma, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro y su mano sobre su pecho.

Ella cerró los ojos, para poder disfrutar el sonido del corazón del saiyajin. Vegeta, mientras tanto, se deleitaba con el olor de su cabello y casi sin darse cuenta preguntó

-¿Aun estás molesta por la tontería esa?

Bulma lo miró hacia arriba.

-¿De qué hablas?

Vegeta se ruborizo un poco y respondió algo incómodo.

-Hmn… De la ceremonia terrestre... Recuerdo que estabas entusiasmada con ese asunto… cuando estabas con el insecto…

Bulma sonrió. Podía sentir la incomodidad en las palabras de saiyajin.

-Bueno… es que es algo importante aquí en la Tierra…

Vegeta la interrumpió

-Sabes lo que pienso de eso…

-Lo sé, y sé que no es tu culpa… ¿pero crees que alguna vez…

-No, Bulma… y será mejor que no insistas. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no haré ese tipo de cosas.

Ella no respondió. Pensó que lo mejor era no molestarlo, por el momento "Quizás, más adelante… estoy segura que terminará cediendo. Si no le importara no habría sacado el tema… Eso solo me demuestra que estuvo preocupado por mi"

Suspiró y prefirió cambiar de tema

\- Gracias, Vegeta

Vegeta la miró de soslayo, algo confundido

-¿?... ¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por el dispositivo…

El saiyajin frunció volviendo a ruborizarse. Su nivel de incomodidad ya estaba bastante elevado.

Bulma acarició el pecho del hombre, mientras se sonreía.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que sería una buena idea replicarlo… digo, para ayudar a más personas…

-Eres una aprovechada… - comentó, sonriendo de lado, al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el brazo de la mujer.

Bulma se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que si… pero es que es un invento tan ingenioso…

-No es ingenioso. Solo te sorprende que supere la patética tecnología de aquí…

La mujer se quedó en silencio. Él tenía razón, la tecnología médica del planeta Tierra no le llegaba ni a los talones a la conocida por el saiyajin. Pero pensó que ella podría mejorar eso, en la medida que consiguiera que él se la siguiera enseñando o regalando.

-De igual forma… Me gustan tus obsequios…

-Hmn… - hizo, cerrando sus ojos y agregando - No te acostumbres, mujer… y será mejor que te duermas. Me estás aburriendo con tanta charla.

Bulma hizo un mohín con sus labios y respondió, fingiendo molestarse

-No seas aguafiestas, Vegeta… - hizo una pausa y agregó… Oye, Vegeta… ¿Estuviste fumando?

Vegeta abrió muy grande sus ojos, al verse atrapado

-¡Hmp!... – no supo cómo responder.

Ella se sonrió, pensando en que seguramente Vegeta lo había hecho solo por relajarse antes de darle el dispositivo. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del saiyajin y cerrando sus ojos, murmuró.

-Por lo menos ya descubrí donde quedaron los cigarrillos que me quitaste aquella vez…

Vegeta no respondió, solo la miró de soslayo y sonrió, suavizando su gesto.

Bulma cerró sus ojos y susurró

-Te amo, Vegeta.

Él se sonrojó por tercera vez, pero esta vez hasta sus orejas. Debía cortar esa charla lo antes posible, así que frunció y ordenó

-Duérmete de una maldita vez… a menos que quieras que te folle nuevamente.

Ella soltó una risilla nerviosa y se estiró para besarlo, apoyándose en el cuerpo del saiyajin.

Vegeta respondió al beso y comenzó a acariciar uno de los senos de la joven. Él también quería poseerla nuevamente. Cosa que ocurrió inevitablemente.

…

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Son…

Milk abrió sus ojos e intentó enfocar.

-Oh… Gokú…

Su esposo la besó suavemente en los labios y se separó del cuerpo de su mujer. Dejándose caer a un lado, colocó sus manos tras la nuca, mientras comentaba mirando distraídamente al techo.

-¿Sabes algo, Milk?

-¿Qué cosa, Gokú? – preguntó su esposa, mirándolo con ternura

\- Creo que Vegeta está ocultando su ki a propósito…

La mujer pestañeó un par de veces y apoyándose en su codo, para poder verlo a los ojos, le reclamó

-¿Gokú, acabamos de hacer el amor y lo primero que comentas es sobre ese horrible saiyajin?

El hombre la miró de reojo

-No era mi intención, Milk… es solo que me gustaría saber que tan fuerte se ha vuelto… Además, yo también soy saiyajin…

Milk se envolvió en el cobertor y se levantó de la cama

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Gokú, enderezándose en la cama

-¡A dormir a la sala! – exclamó molesta, tomando algo de ropa y avanzando hacia la puerta

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si siempre duermes aquí…

Las cejas de Milk se fruncieron

-¿Por qué? Pues, porque no voy a dormir contigo… ¡No mientras sé que me haces el amor pensando en ese monstruo!

El portazo lo hizo sobresaltarse y mirar incrédulo por donde había salido su mujer. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia y se dejó caer en la cama, volviendo a su posición anterior.

-Vegeta es muy listo… - murmuró - Me pregunto ¿qué clase de entrenamiento estará llevando a cabo en casa de Bulma?

…

Varios días después, Vegeta estaba en el interior de la cámara entrenando desde antes del amanecer. Dando saltos y haciendo piruetas, mientras era presionado por la gravedad aumentada.

Sin embargo, tuvo que interrumpir sus ejercicios, debido a que su estómago rugió con fuerza. Entonces recordó que no había desayunado, así que salió a comer algo. Pero al salir de la cámara sintió incrementada la presencia de Bulma, por lo que fue a buscarla, encontrándola en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, apoyando en el umbral de la puerta, viéndola terminar de ponerse el labial.

-Te lo dije… - le respondió mirándolo por el espejo y apreciando que el saiyajin aún estaba con su ropa de entrenamiento - ¿Por qué no te has vestido, Vegeta?

La miró extrañado. Recordaba que le había dicho algo después del sexo la noche anterior, algo de visitar al médico. Pero cuando ella había dicho "tenemos" pensó que se refería a ella y su cría. Su mujer de hecho, se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora estaba con un vestido rosa de manga corta, que llegaba a las rodillas y que ocultaba astutamente su pequeña barriga. La admiró un momento antes de decir

-Ya estoy vestido…

Bulma frunció y terminó de acomodarse el maquillaje

-Me refiero para salir… Hoy me acompañarás al médico a controlar mi embarazo… ¿Lo olvidaste?

Vegeta frunció y comentó

-No iré a ninguna parte… ¿Por qué no viene él aquí?

Bulma rodó sus ojos

\- ¡Qué buena idea!... Podría decirle que traslade toda su consulta a mi casa… ¡No! Mejor vas y te traes el edificio completo.

-No tienes que por qué ser sarcástica… Págale más o contrata a un grupo de médicos e instálalos en los laboratorios.

Bulma se giró a verlo, un momento

-Por favor, Vegeta… Las cosas no funcionan así aquí en la Tierra… ¿No quieres sentir el corazón de tu hijo o hija?

Él se cruzó de brazos

-Hmn… _"Puedo oírlo sin problema, solo apoyándome en tu barriga…"_ ¿No puedes recrear ese simple dispositivo?

Bulma se miró por enésima vez al espejo y observó a Vegeta por el reflejo del mismo, levantando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo… Además, en la Tierra es una costumbre que el padre de la criatura vaya a los controles de embarazo….

Vegeta se sonrió y le soltó

-En Vegetasei la consorte era controlada en sus aposentos y el rey ni se aparecía por ese lugar… hasta que paría…

Bulma golpeó con ambas manos la superficie.

-De acuerdo… ¡No me acompañes, puedo ir sola si tanto te complica!

-Sabía que comprenderías, mujer – respondió burlón, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Bulma mordió su labio inferior, molesta y apretando sus manos a los lados grito

-¡VEGETA!

El saiyajin la oyó desde el pasillo, pero la ignoró y continuó su camino hacia la cocina, aunque ya estaba maquinando algo.

…

Bulma regresó del médico con energías renovadas, aunque no pudo averiguar el sexo de su bebé, el médico le dijo que todo estaba en orden. Además, estaba feliz, porque no hubo ningún comentario sobre algún apéndice extra en su bebé, lo que atribuyó a que debieron confundirlo con el cordón umbilical o algo más. De esta forma no tuvo que dar explicaciones del porque su bebé tenía colita.

Trabajo durante la tarde en los laboratorios, pero de repente sintió un ataque de sueño, así que colgó su bata y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir un poco antes de la cena.

Entró a la habitación y no pudo evitar recordar la escena de Vegeta por la mañana.

 _"Ese saiyajin no entiende las indirectas cuando le conviene…"_

Estaba tan cansada, pero por suerte todo estaba bien con el bebé y el médico le había dicho que en la próxima visita podría saber que era, si quería.

Vegeta también estaba de muy buen ánimo. Había tenido un excelente avance en su entrenamiento esa tarde, por lo que decidió dar por terminada su rutina más temprano.

Al terminar se bañó y vistió, en el cuarto habilitado al lado de la cámara, pensando en el encuentro que tendría con su mujer después de la cena. Definitivamente, le gustaba más cuando estaba molesta, así que la haría rabiar un poco más antes de ir a la cama.

La encontró por su ki en el cuarto de ambos y supuso que ella querría tener un encuentro antes de la cena. Cosa que había ocurrido en anteriores oportunidades, y que lo hizo sonreírse ladinamente.

…

Bulma ya había caído casi en la inconsciencia, por lo que no sintió entrar al saiyajin. Éste se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, lo que hizo que ella abriera un poco sus ojos.

Vegeta, la abrazó por atrás y ella pudo sentir en su trasero la dureza de su miembro.

Suspiró antes de murmurar.

-No, Vegeta…

\- ¿Hum? – hizo él, no comprendiendo.

-Solo quiero dormir un rato…

-Dormirías mejor después de esto – comentó él, sujetándola por la cadera mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo

Ella se sonrojó. Dudando un poco de su decisión. Pero estaba realmente cansada, sus parpados de hecho estaban cerrados.

El saiyajin deslizó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos.

-Mmm… - hizo Bulma al sentir la placentera caricia, pero al mismo tiempo, intentando detenerlo con su mano izquierda

\- ¿Ves que si quieres?

La muchacha respondió

\- Te dije que no… ¿Acaso no estás ni un poco cansado?

-No… - respondió él en un tono bajo, intentando seducirla – No puedes negarme tener sexo contigo antes de la cena…

Bulma intentó no enojarse. Aunque estaba aburrida de aceptar los caprichos de Vegeta y que él no aceptara los de ella.

-Por favor, Vegeta… En serio… Solo quiero dormir.

-¡Hmp¡– hizo molesto, deteniendo sus acciones.

Que ella no quisiera tener sexo, lo descolocó totalmente. Nunca antes se había negado y eso lo hizo pensar que quizás se estaba cobrando lo de la mañana.

Respiró hondo e hizo un último intento, ya que no quería retirarse como un perdedor. Deslizó su mano, intentando alcanzar la intimidad de su mujer, desde el muslo, metiéndose por debajo de la tela del vestido.

La mano de Bulma nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Vegeta, olvídalo… No.

Eso fue suficiente para él. Era el príncipe de la raza más poderosa jamás conocida, no iba a suplicarle a su compañera por sexo.

Se levantó de la cama y la amenazó

-De acuerdo, pero ni creas que después estaré disponible para ti, mujer.

Bulma entre dormida y despierta se sonrió por lo infantil de aquellas palabras. Sabía perfectamente que estaba sacando de quicio al hombre, pero no había de otra. Ella necesitaba dormir y a pesar de que él intentará retarla con ese comentario, no caería tan fácilmente. Pensó que también era una buena forma de hacerlo pagar por dejarla plantada en la mañana. _"Él no puede simplemente salirse con la suya todo el tiempo"_

Se acomodó para seguir descansando, mientras sentía al guerrero retirarse de su cuarto.

…

Varias horas después, Vegeta volvió a la habitación. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se había presentado a cenar. Cazó y comió fuera, mientras en la casa, la familia Briefs estaba extrañada ante la ausencia del saiyajin, excepto Bulma, que sabía perfectamente el porqué de la ausencia de su esposo.

Dejó caer su camiseta al suelo y miró a su compañera. Ella dormía plácidamente.

Frunció y se terminó de desvestir, metiéndose luego al lado de Bulma.

Estuvo una hora intentando conciliar el sueño, luego bufó al darse cuenta de que no podría dormir, no tan cerca de ella.

 _"¡Maldita hembra egoísta y vengativa!"_

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras le daba una mirada de rabia Bulma. _"No caeré en tu estúpido juego… tarde o temprano me suplicarás… Hmn, después de todo esto me beneficiará. Así podré encerrarme a entrenar sin interrupciones"_

Se puso de pie y busco ropa para ir a entrenar. Una vez listo, se dispuso a salir con rumbo a la cámara de gravedad.

…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, sin más les agradezco por la paciencia y como siempre bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores y favoriteadores.

Como siempre, agradecer por los reviews, son maravillosos.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasarse a dejar sus comentarios a:

Vainilla, Kuran-Bella, ella123456, lula04gonzalez, noemed, Lady Kiam, Lul-locanime, bunybriss, BrieffsUchiha, Nyrak, meisuke2016, Roshell101216, Josselinherna14, Megumi007, Lourdes y a Lismary90. Mil gracias.

Un abrazo y hasta la próxima

¡ESTA HISTORIA QUEDARA PAUSADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO!


	48. Instinto de Conservación

Hola. Estoy de vuelta. No se quejen, sé que me demoré pero no pienso dejar abandonada la historia. Aunque esté con tendinitis no pienso abandonarla. Seguimos hasta el final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

 **Instinto de Conservación**

Pasaron algunos días y con suerte si se veían para cenar. Nuevamente estaban enojados y ninguno pensaba en ceder esta vez. De puro terco, el saiyajin le había pedido a Bunny que trasladara sus cosas a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, aunque más bien solo había conseguido ponerse en evidencia…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-Señora, necesito que lleve mis cosas a una de las habitaciones del nivel inferior… - le solicitó a Bunny, mientras desayunaba_

 _La señora se giró a verlo, sorprendida_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez están peleados? Pero, cariño ¿Ahora qué ocurrió?_

 _-Nada que le incumba… -después refunfuñó, mientras atacaba un sándwich - Su hija es una maldita rencorosa…_

 _Bunny volteó hacia el mueble, donde estaba preparando jugo y sonrió._

 _-Oh, comprendo, querido… ¿Así que Bulma se negó a hacer travesuras contigo? Jo, jo, jo …- rio, yendo hacía el saiyajin, y mientras le servía jugo, agregó - No te angusties a veces pasa durante el embarazo…_

 _Vegeta sintió su rostro enrojecer y que el sándwich se había atascado en su esófago._

 _\- ¡Hmp! – hizo, casi ahogándose. Se dio un par de golpes al pecho y apuró el jugo. Suspiró al sentir que podía respirar nuevamente y luego frunció, aun sonrojado, dejando el vaso con violencia sobre la mesa._

 _-No diga estupideces… - logró decir al fin, con su voz algo áspera._

 _-Ay, no debes avergonzarte, querido… - Bunny, nuevamente le lleno el vaso - Es totalmente natural, por lo menos en las mujeres de la Tierra... Ya te acostumbraras, solo dale unos días…_

 _Vegeta bebió de un sorbo el vaso y se levantó, molesto_

 _\- ¡Hmp! Cuando termine, solo deje la tarjeta en la puerta… Entrenaré hasta tarde._

 _-Por supuesto, Vegeta... Y no te preocupes demasiado por lo otro…_

 _Vegeta frunció profundo y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Estaba herido en su orgullo de macho, pero, a pesar de lo molesto que estaba con su esposa, cada vez que estaba fuera de la cámara monitoreaba su presencia, porque, aunque lo negara, él la extrañaba. Bulma, por su parte, prefirió darlo por su lado. Se encogía de hombros cada vez que sus padres le preguntaban que le pasaba a Vegeta, y aunque también lo extrañaba, seguía pensando que ella no tenía por qué aguantar los berrinches del príncipe y que le serviría para bajarlo un poco de su nube de egocentrismo.

…

Uno de esos días, Vegeta se la encontró "casualmente" en uno de los pasillos.

Bulma iba revisando unos papeles que había llevado a su cuarto, para leerlos con detención antes de dormir, y se dirigía a su oficina. Cuando levantó la vista ya era demasiado tarde, se dio de golpe con el saiyajin, desparramando todos los papeles.

Lo miró con furia.

\- ¡Vegeta! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-Ja, ¿a propósito, dices?... – preguntó, comenzando a alejarse – Deberías dormir más, la falta de descanso te está afectando.

Bulma se agachó a recoger los papeles y le gritó

\- ¡Fíjate que he dormido mejor que nunca ahora que lo hago sola! ¡Saiyajin grosero!

Vegeta simplemente levantó una ceja, indicándole que no le creía. Luego le dio la espalda y continuó su camino.

Bulma se quedó maldiciéndolo unos momentos, mientras terminaba de ordenar el desorden. Sin embargo, al ponerse de pie sonrió. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la extrañaba, pero que no se lo diría directamente.

…

Dos días después de su encuentro con su taimado esposo, se oyó un enorme estruendo en la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma saltó en su cama y miró asustada hacia todas partes.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡NOS ATACAN!

Se levantó y, poniéndose una bata, se asomó al balcón.

Lo único que pudo ver fue una nube de polvo que asomaba por el costado derecho del jardín.

-Ay, no…

Salió de su cuarto y avanzó por el pasillo. Luego bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, imaginando que Vegeta era el responsable de la destrucción de la casa de sus vecinos.

Cuando llegó por fin a la zona de desastre se encontró con su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Qué es todo esto?

Su madre sin voltear a verla, le comentó

-Hola, hija… No es nada. Tu padre compró la casa de los vecinos y hoy comenzaron las demoliciones…

\- ¿Qué? ¿y por qué no estaba enterada de esto? – preguntó, indicando hacia la derrumbada propiedad

-Ay, querida, es que recién ayer cerramos la compra -dijo Bunny, como si fuese lo más lógico.

Bulma insistió, al no recibir una respuesta satisfactoria

-Me refería a porque la están demoliendo

Bunny al fin se giró a mirarla

-Es que necesitábamos más espacio…

\- ¿Más espacio, dices? Pero ¿Para qué?

Por detrás de ellas apareció el señor Briefs con un casco blanco en su cabeza.

-Buenos días, hijita…

-Papá, ¿Por qué no me comentaste nada de esto?

El profesor se encogió de hombros

-Porque queríamos darte una sorpresa... – respondió el señor Briefs, de lo más calmado.

-Y vaya que lo hicieron… ¡Casi me matan del susto!... Pero aun no me dicen porque demoler la casa…

-Ja, ja, ja… Disculpa, hijita… Es que hace un tiempo que tengo en mente trasladar las oficinas administrativas aquí… además quiero crear, antes de retirarme, un centro de investigación médico. La ubicación es ideal, ya que podremos conectar los laboratorios con el nuevo edificio... Además, Vegeta nos comentó que preferías tener a nuestro nieto en la casa, por lo que contrataremos al mejor equipo para que te atienda y los instalaremos allí para que estén a tu disposición ¡las veinticuatro horas! - el señor Briefs se llevó una mano a la nuca y agregó - Aunque creo que no calculé muy bien lo que se demoraría en estar listo el edificio… Supongo que tendremos que instalarlos en algún rinconcito mientras, je, je…

\- ¡Tu esposo es maravilloso! ¿No lo crees, Bulma? ¡Siempre tan atento a tus necesidades! – exclamó Bunny, haciendo que Bulma girara a verla.

La joven iba a protestar, ya que ella no había pedido nada de eso. Pensó que tuvo razón al pensar que hubo "guante blanco" en lo que estaba ocurriendo. De hecho, que el saiyajin siempre encontrara la manera de salirse con la suya la ponía de malas.

Sin embargo, por sobre el hombro de su madre, vio una silueta muy familiar a un costado de su casa. Suavizó su mirada al atraparlo, ya que el saiyajin al darse cuenta de su descuido, dio media vuelta y desapareció tras el muro.

" _Ay, Vegeta… eres terrible… Siempre tomando decisiones por mí… ¿Qué te costaba consultarme?... Pero, después de todo, creo que no es una idea tan descabellada… Así podría mantener mi embarazo en secreto y darles una sorpresa a mis amigos cuando nos veamos… Además, aún está ese asunto del parto…"_

Volvió a mirar a sus padres y respondió

-Sí, es perfecto… Aunque eso no estaba totalmente decidido aún…

-Pero no puedes negar que es una excelente idea, hija… - dijo el profesor - Que mejor que poder controlarte aquí mismo, con médicos de confianza y sin arriesgarnos a que la prensa te persiga por tu embarazo… además, recuerda que está eso del parto, Bulma... Aún no sabemos con certeza cómo son los nacimientos de los bebés mitad saiyajin…

Bulma asintió, y luego miró hacia los escombros que comenzaban a retirar. Colocó las manos en sus caderas y exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- ¡Wow!… ¡Ya puedo imaginarlo!

Sus padres sonrieron al verla tan animada.

…

Entrenaba con ahínco, sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que se estaba estancado. Decidió para por ese día, así que apagó la gravedad y sin más, se dirigió a su habitación, en el primer piso.

Cuando llegó, se desvistió, bastante molesto. Últimamente, ese era su único estado de ánimo. Todo el día molesto. Molesto porque su entrenamiento no rendía lo esperado, molesto porque le costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches y molesto porque a la loca de su mujer parecía no afectarle su ausencia.

Soltó el aire, molesto, pensando en meterse en la bañera. Eso lo ayudaría a relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

Cuando terminó, salió solo con la toalla amarrada a la cintura. Se acercó a la cama, para tomar el pantalón de pijama, que Bunny siempre le dejaba listo sobre ésta. Pero al hacerlo gruñó, algo sorprendido, pero molesto

\- ¿Cómo demonios…

La criatura se lo quedó observando, con curiosidad

El saiyajin miró hacía la ventana, buscando una explicación, y vio que estaba cerrada. Que hubiera ingresado junto con él por la puerta era la única opción, aunque le pareció imposible no verlo visto entrar. Pero de repente lo recordó. Se dirigió al baño y encontró la ventanilla abierta. Entrecerró sus ojos y pensó un momento en el asunto, ya que era muy poco el espacio para que el intruso hubiese podido ingresar sin hacerse daño.

Volvió al lado de la cama y por primera vez en muchos días, sonrió

-Eres un astuto desgraciado y terco… - murmuró, comenzando a acercar una de sus manos al minino.

Tama automáticamente se irguió y comenzó a restregarse bajo la extremidad del príncipe. Un ronroneó profundo fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación por unos minutos. El saiyajin le ofreció el dorso de su mano y el gato restregó ahora su cabeza

-Mew…

-Suplicar no te servirá de nada… Ni creas que esta noche dormirás en mi cama – le dijo, tomándolo del pellejo del cuello, para luego soltarlo cerca del suelo.

Hecho esto, se metió bajo las cobijas y se acomodó de lado, con una mano bajo la almohada. Cerró sus ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos y sintió un peso extra sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su acompañante cuando le dijo

-De acuerdo, sabandija… pero es la última vez.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se fue quedando poco a poco dormido, con el sonido del motorcito de Tama de fondo.

…

Pasaron unas semanas más y la pareja continuaba sin reconciliarse. Las obras del nuevo edificio ya estaban bastante avanzadas y el equipo de médicos para tratar a Bulma, fue instalado momentáneamente en el extremo Sur de la propiedad, con una vista privilegiada al jardín y la piscina.

Bulma terminó de trabajar tarde y evaluaba la posibilidad de tomarle la palabra a sus padres y descansar del trabajo de la compañía, ya que comenzaba a sentir molestias en su espalda, sin contar el cansancio crónico. Al principio lo había atribuido a que talvez necesitaba realizarse nuevamente aquel procedimiento.

Para esto se había dirigido a su flamante equipo médico, compuesto por un médico en jefe, un cirujano, tres enfermeras y dos técnicos. Les enseñó a los profesionales a utilizar el nuevo dispositivo, obviamente, mintiéndoles sobre su origen. Pero, aun así, después de hacerlo, sus ataques de sueño continuaban. El médico en jefe, un hombre mayor de apellido Soup, que era un excompañero de una de las universidades donde estudió su padre, le dijo que no se preocupara, que era totalmente normal y que intentara descansar más.

Así que, salió de su oficina y se dirigió a buscar a su padre a los laboratorios.

Cuando al fin lo halló, el profesor estaba terminando de soldar una vieja bicicleta.

-Hola, papá… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, acercándose al anciano

Su padre se levantó la mascará de soldar y volteó a verla

\- ¡Oh, Bulma!… ¡Eres tú! … Solo estaba haciendo una pequeña reparación a mi amiga… ¿sabes? Por un momento pensé que eras Tama, je, je …

\- ¿Tama? Y ¿Por qué creíste eso? ¿Es que acaso está perdido?

-Lo que ocurre es que hace un par de días que no lo veo… - respondió cruzándose de brazos, como meditando, pero luego agregó - Pero no te preocupes, no es primera vez que escapa a hacer travesuras, ja, ja, ja…

Bulma se lo quedo viendo un momento.

-Emm – mordió su labio antes de decir - ¿y lo buscaste en la habitación de Vegeta?

\- ¿De Vegeta dices? Te refieres al cuarto de huésped al que se autoexilió, je, je, je…

-Sí, tú sabes lo dramático que puede ser a veces… - le respondió con una sonrisa algo fingida. Después, agregó – Te lo comento, porque cuando él no estaba, Tama buscaba su olor para dormir…

El señor Briefs le sonrió de vuelta

-Entonces, caso cerrado… y ¿Me buscabas para algo, hijita?

-Es cierto… Sé que dije que no dejaría mi labor en los laboratorios, pero creo que es momento de tomarme unas vacaciones…

\- ¿Quieres irte de viaje?

-No es eso, papá… es que últimamente me he sentido muy cansada… Pero solo dejaría el laboratorio, seguiré con la contabilidad…

-No quiero decir te lo dijimos, pero comprendo que quieras descansar… Por mí no hay inconveniente, hija - iba a encender un cigarrillo, pero se arrepintió – Oye, esa barriga crece cada día más rápido ¿y cuando sabrás lo que es?

-Este… el doctor Soup me dijo que en un par de semanas… pero estoy convencida de que será un niño…

\- ¿y eso por qué? – preguntó, extrañado

La muchacha miró hacia su barriga

-Bueno… es que ha comenzado a moverse y mucho… leí por ahí que los niños son más inquietos en el vientre.

-Sea lo que sea será bienvenido…

-Sí… Bueno – dijo poniendo sus manos detrás, de manera infantil – como sea, no te quito más tiempo. Te veo mañana… ¡muack! - terminó lanzándole un beso con la mano y saliendo de los laboratorios.

El científico encendió al fin su cigarrillo y sacándose la máscara, se dirigió a la salida.

-Vaya, vaya… - comentó para sí mismo, dando una calada – … ¿quién lo diría? Me pregunto si Vegeta ya lo sabrá también…

…

Una de esas noches, Vegeta estaba de pie en su antigua habitación, vestido aun con su ropa de entrenamiento. Miraba dormir a su esposa, que dormía apaciblemente, recargada en su lado izquierdo.

Era un maldito hábito y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo había retomado, porque en cierta forma lo tranquilizaba.

Vegeta se aproximó lentamente, a acariciar el rostro de su mujer, como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, como anhelando que esta despertara y lo invitara a quedarse con ella. Pero sabía que si eso ocurría él soltaría algún comentario mordaz, ella otro y así sucesivamente, lo que podría terminar en sexo salvaje o en una nueva pelea, aumentando su lejanía. Desechó la idea, ya que, en su mente, aun creía que era ella quién debía buscarlo ahora.

" _¿Quién lo diría? Yo el gran príncipe de los saiyajins unido a una insignificante terrícola… Pero debo reconocer que de insignificante no tiene nada, no… ella es quién despertó en mi al súper guerrero saiyajin que ahora soy… Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho solo un par de años atrás, seguramente hubiese asesinado al portador de tan inverosímil noticia… Sin embargo, no me arrepiento. A pesar de que sea una mujer escandalosa y vulgar, es audaz e inteligente… y debo aceptar que eso es lo que llamó mi atención. Su maldito carácter, tan similar al de nuestra raza… Hmn, si tan solo no fuera tan terca… Supongo que deberé ser paciente, no tengo otra opción…"_

Miró la hora en el despertador de Bulma y decidió que era momento de ir a su habitación. Retiró la mano del rostro de su mujer. Ella murmuró algo y se acomodó, quedando de espaldas en la cama, cubriendo casi toda la superficie.

Vegeta frunció.

" _Hmn… Maldita acaparadora… Y ahora vienen los ronquidos…"_

Bulma, efectivamente, comenzó a roncar como motor fuera de borda.

Sonrió complacido consigo mismo al percatarse de lo bien que la conocía. Observó la ya notoria barriga, que había quedado totalmente descubierta y abrió sus ojos un poco, con sorpresa, al notar un leve movimiento en ella. Acercó lentamente su mano y la posó sobre la blanca piel de Bulma, sintiendo lo tersa y tensa que estaba. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo contener la respiración y sus ojos se abrieron en completo asombro _"¿Qué es esto? … ¡Se mueve!"_

Vegeta sonrió. Ya había experimentado aquello.

Recordaba, vagamente, haber tocado a su madre cuando estaba preñada de su hermano menor y sentirlo moverse. Pero esta vez era su semilla la que quería hacer notar su presencia. En su planeta, los cachorros eran extraídos antes de alcanzar la madurez en el útero de sus madres y llevados a incubadoras hasta los tres años, para mantener a las hembras activas y listas, ya fuese para luchar o para aparearse nuevamente. Pero la reina, por una antigua costumbre, debía parir a sus hijos de manera natural para demostrar su fuerza.

Frunció en profundidad. El ki de su hijo parecía ahora más humano que saiyajin. Eso lo hizo en un comienzo extrañarse, pero pensó luego que era absolutamente factible, pues recordaba que Gohan ocultaba su verdadero potencial, mostrando un poder bajísimo en el rastreador cuando lo tuvo secuestrado Raditz.

Sonrió y retiró su mano. Se quedó observando los leves movimientos un momento más y luego salió de la habitación por donde había llegado.

…

Sonó la alarma de su despertador y Bulma rezongó por tener que levantarse tan temprano. Miró a su lado, solo para verificar que, como todos los días, estaba sin compañía. De todos modos, se removió entre las sábanas y disimuladamente, olfateó la almohada del lado de Vegeta y suspiró, al comprobar que otra vez no había venido a dormir.

Se estiró, se sentó en la cama, y observó su barriguita.

-Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto… Tu padre es tan…Ay, ¡qué más da! – se encogió de hombros - Ya se le pasará… supongo.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas, luego fue hacia el baño y poniéndose de lado frente al espejo, sujeto su camisón y observó su ya notoria barriga.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que tendré que cambiar completamente mi guarda ropa. Veamos si logro entrar en el traje celeste…

Se duchó, se maquilló y peinó. Luego se colocó la blusa, aunque con algo de dificultad. Sus senos parecían querer escapar de la prenda.

-Espero que logre que me vean a los ojos, je, je…

Intentó entrar en los pantalones, pero el cierre no subió

-Supongo que los pantalones ya no son una opción… - comentó, lanzando los pantalones sobre la cama y volviendo a hurguetear en su closet

Golpearon a su puerta.

\- ¿Si? Adelante- respondió sin voltear, mientras sacaba una falda blanca.

Bunny entró, con cuidado

-Hola, hija. Permiso. Venía a avisarte que te esperan en los laboratorios… ¿otra vez dormiste sola?

-Hola, mamá, gracias… Y sí… ¿Aun traumatizada? – preguntó mirando el ancho de la prenda

-No, amor… pero no quisiera interrumpirlos nuevamente si están en medio de una reconciliación… ¿Aun no se hablan?

-De hablarnos lo hacemos… - respondió comenzando a ponerse la falda y frunciendo un poco- Pero ambas sabemos cómo es de orgulloso y cabeza dura…

-Creo que deberías hablar con él e intentar arreglar las cosas – dijo sentándose en la cama – No es bueno para una pareja estar distanciada. Mucho menos si viene un bebé un camino…

-Mamá… - le llamó la atención, logrando con suerte subir el cierre de la falda - te dije que no voy a ser yo la que ceda… Si él se molestó por una tontería que sea él quien se disculpe.

Bunny puso cara de angustia y argumentó

-Pero no quiero ver que has estado llorando nuevamente… ni tampoco quiero verlo a él escondiéndose, como un animalito asustado… ¡Parece alma en pena!

-Ay, mamá… - dijo poniéndose los zapatos - Él lo hace por llamar la atención, … y de soberbio y malcriado que es… y yo lloró porque mi embarazo me tiene así. Imagina que el otro día lloré porque no quedaban fresas…

Bunny le sonrió

-Entonces no insistiré, cariño… Sin embargo, sería lindo que estuvieran en buenos términos otra vez ¡Hacen tan linda pareja!

Bulma rodó sus ojos y tomando su cartera, salió de la habitación.

-No te preocupes… Como tú misma me dijiste una vez, siempre vuelve… Solo espero que se le pase la rabieta antes de que nazca el bebé…

Su madre solo se la quedó viendo. Para ella los dos eran igual de testarudos y no le estaba agradando para nada que pelearan tanto.

…

Mientras, en la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta estaba disminuyendo su transformación gradualmente, pero de un momento a otro regresó de golpe a su estado natural. Se quedó viendo la nada y gruñó con molestia. Desde que se había enojado con Bulma, su concentración se había ido a la mierda.

Secó el sudor de su frente y cuerpo con la toalla. Luego la arrojó lejos y cogió una botella de agua de las tres que estaban tiradas en el suelo. La abrió y bebió con avidez el contenido. Acto seguido, salió de la cámara y cerró sus ojos.

Su ceño se frunció aún más.

-Maldita sea… - murmuró entre dientes.

Su mujer estaba con visitas, en los laboratorios. Era momento de marcar su territorio.

…

Bulma era seguida por las instalaciones por un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje. Sobre su tenida se había puesto la bata de laboratorio abierta, y avanzaba con soltura por uno de los laboratorios. A pesar de ir hablando, iba pensando sobre lo agradecida que estaba de que su pequeña barriga estuviese creciendo solo hacia el frente, lo que haría probablemente que su cintura se mantuviera aun después el embarazo. Sabía que se veía atractiva porque muchos de los tipos esos, la miraban como queriendo desvestirla.

De repente se detuvo y volteó, haciendo que el grupo de hombres hiciera lo mismo.

-Y aquí, señores, es donde nuestros técnicos especializados trabajan en los próximos modelos de robots asistentes – dijo, indicando a unos prototipos que estaban sobre unas mesas – Si lo desean podemos hacer una demostración en la...

Se quedó callada de golpe, ya que sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros, intensos y muy familiares. Vegeta, vestido de civil, esto es, de polera azul y pantalón de vestir negro, estaba apoyado en uno de los muros y no le sacaba la vista de encima.

Sintió el corazón en la garganta y un leve mareo.

-Señorita Briefs ¿se siente bien? – le preguntó uno de los visitantes.

-E-este, sí… - respondió algo contrariada, afirmándose en una mesa y volviendo a mirar al grupo – Como les decía, podemos ir a la sala de pruebas… Es por aquí – dijo indicándoles el camino – los alcanzo en un minuto…

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo, mientras Bulma llamaba a uno de los empleados

-Rod, puedes…

-Si – respondió un joven de cabello corto rojo, comprendiendo de inmediato y llevándose a los visitantes por una puerta lateral.

Bulma volteó su vista hacia donde había visto a Vegeta. Este le sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se cabreara.

Avanzó lo más veloz que sus tacones se lo permitieron y llegó frente al saiyajin

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso ¿estropeaste la cámara?

\- ¿No puedo solo venir a verte? – respondió Vegeta, desviando su mirada hacia los trabajadores.

\- ¿Ahora quieres verme?... Por si perdiste la memoria me has estado evitando...

-Te recuerdo, Bulma, que tú me evitaste primero…

\- ¡Porque estaba cansada!

\- ¿Ahora no lo estás? – preguntó burlón, volviendo a verla.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Solo pregunto por tu salud, escandalosa… Hace mucho que no te veía… ¿Notaste que estas más gorda?

-Por supuesto que estoy gorda… ¡Estoy embarazada, idiota!

Vegeta se inclinó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Luego se enderezó y comentó

-No… no es solo eso... Te vez hinchada ¿tal vez deberías ver al matasanos?

La vena en la sien de Bulma se hinchó y Vegeta se la quedó mirando

-Tus venas también se ven hinchadas…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si vienes a hacer las paces, no lo estás haciendo correctamente… Además, este no es el momento. Por si no lo notaste estoy ocupada.

-Si… lo noté. Pero no vengo a hablar de eso… Necesito que diseñes robots…

Bulma pestañeó, incrédula

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste. Necesito nuevos robots… para mi nueva cámara.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención más de lo que quisiera.

-Vete… - susurró, jalándolo del brazo invitándolo a salir - No voy a trabajar para ti en este momento. Pídeselo a mi padre... Además, me estás dejando en vergüenza.

-No necesitas mi ayuda para eso… - dijo, soltándose del agarré de su mujer y cruzándose de brazos - Y no me moveré de aquí. No hasta que me des una fecha de entrega de los robots.

Bulma frunció, comprendiendo que el saiyajin intentaba nuevamente manipularla.

-Olvídalo… Si quieres quedarte, de acuerdo, hazlo – dijo, bastante molesta, alejándose hacia la sala de pruebas.

Vegeta se sonrió.

Bulma entró a la habitación lateral. Los inversionistas ya estaban viendo el segundo prototipo, el que estaba siendo descrito por Rod.

Cuando terminó la presentación, que duró aproximadamente una hora, Bulma les habló a los visitantes

-Bien, señores… ¿Alguna pregunta?

Un tipo de baja estatura, levantó una de sus manos, pero fue interrumpido, por el sonido de un altavoz. A continuación, una voz femenina, que Bulma reconoció de inmediato dijo

 _\- Señora Bulma, su esposo la espera con ansias en su oficina…_

 _-Argg, ¡Yo no dije que dijera eso!_

 _-Oh, que dice que es urgente._

 _\- ¡Mejor cállese!_

Bulma miró consternada hacia el altavoz. Luego sonrió nerviosa y miró a sus posibles socios.

-Este, lo lamento mucho, señores… debo irme… Pero pueden hacerme las consultas que quieran por teléfono – dijo, entre dientes, con una gotita en su cabeza.

Los hombres se miraron, entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

\- ¿Su… esposo? – se atrevió a preguntar uno, de cabello alborotado rojo

El cuarto completo comenzó a murmurar. Bulma suavizó su tono de voz, intentando acallar los murmullos.

-Sí… les agradezco mucho por venir y espero sus llamadas. Rod, por favor acompaña a los señores – dijo, saliendo de la sala de pruebas, lo más calmada que pudo.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, casi corrió a su oficina, pensando en todo lo que le diría a ese par.

Cuando llegó, efectivamente se encontró a su madre y al saiyajin. Bunny sonreía, mientras estaba siendo empujada por la espalda por Vegeta, que intentaba inútilmente sacarla de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué mierda están tramando ustedes dos?

Bunny la miró, mientras Vegeta solo se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza para no verla.

-Oh, querida…

\- ¡Querida nada! - la interrumpió Bulma - ¡Me acaban de dejar en vergüenza!

-Amor, no fue mi intención… - se disculpó Bunny - Pero es que Vegeta…

-No intente culparme, señora… – se defendió el saiyajin – ¡yo no le dije que dijera eso!

\- Pero, querido, era la única forma de que arreglen sus diferencias…

\- ¡Usted es incapaz de seguir una simple instrucción!

-Pero si eso es lo que querías, cariño…

Bulma no soportó más

-SILENCIO LOS DOS

Ambos se quedaron mirándola, sorprendidos.

-No te alteres, Bulma… Después me agradecen – respondió, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su retoño y apresurándose a salir de la habitación.

Una vez los dejaron solos, Bulma miró furiosa a Vegeta.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu escusa? – lo interrogó, cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta se la quedo viendo y le respondió

-Tu madre tiene la culpa…

-Oh, no, Vegeta… No intentes culpar a mi madre… ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

Él la miró con calma, aunque en el fondo quería saltarle encima. Verla tan furiosa, después de tanto tiempo, simplemente lo enloquecía.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Vegeta, con fingida inocencia - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – lo cuestionó, casi histérica

\- ¡¿Quién te entiende mujer?! Primero me reclamas porque no reconozco que estamos unidos frente a los demás terrícolas y ahora que lo hago te molestas.

\- ¡NO! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Y aun así ¡eso no te da derecho para hacerme tal espectáculo!

Vegeta frunció profundo y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Supongo que te agrada que te miren como a un trozo de carne?

\- ¡No digas estupideces!… Solo eran posibles socios ¿Hasta cuándo vas a aceptar que eso es parte de mi trabajo?

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos y preguntó, en un tono bajo

-Hmn… Pues deberías estar descansando…

Bulma lo miró molesta

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? – luego dejó caer sus brazos y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, comprendiendo de inmediato - Eso solo puede significar una cosa… - lo apuntó con un dedo - ¡Que has interrogado a mis médicos!

Vegeta volvió a mirarla y respondió, cruzándose de brazos

-Ja, no seas ridícula… ¿Por qué haría tal idiotez?

Bulma se sonrió

-Eso es fácil… Lo haces porque te importo.

Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa, pero cargada de maldad.

-No, mujer… Lo que me importa es el cachorro. Tu puedes irte al diablo cuando quieras…

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio ella, dando un par de pasos y afirmándose con una mano en la mesa - ¡Eres el peor de los mentirosos que conozco, Vegeta! Si no, ¿Por qué más me harías esa escena tan rebuscada de celos frente a los inversionistas?... Admítelo. Me extrañas.

El saiyajin tragó duro, al verse sorprendido. Sin embargo, entrecerró sus ojos y busco la salida digna

-Siempre tan engreída, pero al parecer tu inteligencia se ha ido a tu panza… Supongo que deberé explicártelo de manera que lo comprendas…

-Te escuchó – respondió Bulma, obviando el insulto y cruzándose de brazos, se apoyó con su trasero en la mesa.

Vegeta se sonrió y continuó

\- El asunto es muy simple… porque aun eres mi mujer y siendo así me debes respeto. No voy a tolerar que andes en esas fachas paseándote delante de otros machos…

Bulma lo miró incrédula

\- ¿Estas fachas? – preguntó indicándose a sí misma - ¡Es ropa formal, saiyajin obtuso!

Vegeta se aproximó a ella y la miró a los pechos.

-Supongo que tú no te das cuenta… O mejor dicho creo que lo haces a propósito, pero bastaría que estornudaras para que escapen de tu blusa… Así – dijo, al tiempo que con un rápido movimiento arrancaba el primer botón y dejaba asomarse los pechos de Bulma, solo envueltos en su brasier.

Bulma se sonrojó y se cubrió como pudo

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!

Vegeta ahora subió su vista y viendo que ella estaba descuidada, la tomó por las mejillas con una de sus manos y simplemente la besó.

Bulma pensó en alejarlo, pero ella también lo extrañaba. Así que respondió al beso.

Lamentablemente para ella, este fue muy breve.

Vegeta se apartó de ella y entrecerró su mirada, observando hacia la puerta.

-Espero que tengas pronto mis robots, mujer vulgar… y cierra tu bata, tendrás visitas.

Y así sin más se retiró de la oficina.

Bulma quedó entre furiosa y frustrada. Se asomó a la puerta, tal como estaba y gritó

\- ¡Uyy! ¡Maldito arrogante, desgraciado y misógino!

Sintió una voz detrás de ella y con velocidad juntó su bata, cubriendo sus pechos.

-Disculpe, venía a ver si estaba todo bien… – dijo Rod, no muy seguro.

Bulma volteó a verlo, con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, este… sí, Rod. Gracias… - luego frunció - ¡es que no te imaginas cómo le gusta sacarme de quicio a ese mono!

El muchacho sonrió, comprensivo

-No solo a usted, Bulma… Aquí en los laboratorios todos le tenemos pánico a su esposo… Aunque sinceramente, admiro lo intuitivo que podía llegar a ser, digo cuando venía a visitar los laboratorios… Y si no es indiscreción, apostaría mi sueldo a que por eso usted lo eligió como pareja, además de por lo fuerte que es…

La muchacha lo miró extrañada y algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Dijiste a mi esposo? E- esto… es un malentendido, por supuesto… es decir, yo y ese energúmeno. No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – terminó moviendo su mano en negación absoluta y sudando un poquito.

El joven amplió su sonrisa y le dijo

-No es necesario que siga ocultándolo, Bulma… Su padre nos contó que se habían casado en secreto… – comentó el joven, poniendo una mano frente a su rostro a modo de secreto.

Bulma lo quedó mirando, y a continuación no pudo evitar reírse, primero suavemente y luego de forma histérica, tanto por la ocurrencia de su padre, como por la sinceridad del muchacho, pero sobre todo por liberar la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo.

Era su turno de componer las cosas o de lo contrario, estaba segura que Vegeta sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de llamar su atención.

…

Esa noche, el príncipe no se presentó a cenar nuevamente. Tenía pensado en ir a comer después de que se retiraran los Briefs y luego iría a visitar a la escandalosa de su mujer, para molestarla con lo de los robots.

Estaba recostado sobre la cama, solo con su pantalón de pijama y con los ojos cerrados. Un par de golpes a la puerta lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Hmn? – hizo, abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia donde venía el sonido.

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó la voz de Bulma

-Soy yo…

Se sentó en la cama, pero no se atrevió a responder de inmediato, pues lo sorprendió que su mujer lo buscara tan pronto.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Te traigo la cena.

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos. Sospechaba que su mujer tramara algo para desquitarse de lo de la tarde.

-Está abierto… - dijo, intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

Bulma ingresó tímidamente, junto con ella venía un robot ancho, de los que mantenían la comida.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre… haz entrenado todo el día y mi madre me dijo que no saliste a comer nada…

-No tenía apetito – dijo, casi sin pensarlo.

Ella lo miró extrañada un momento. Luego se aproximó a la cama y acomodó el robot delante del saiyajin

-Bueno, te traje de cenar… yo, si no te importa, me voy… - dijo girándose hacia la salida

Él no respondió. Sin embargo, estiró su mano y sujetó a Bulma por la muñeca.

-Si me importa… - comentó con un dejo de desconfianza – Prefiero que me acompañes.

Bulma volteó a ver el agarré en su muñeca. Luego lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

-De acuerdo… Supongo que debes estar aburrido de comer solo…

Vegeta frunció y sin dejar de mirarla, la soltó.

-No es eso… - dijo, cogiendo una camiseta que estaba sobre la cama y se colocándosela. Acto seguido, le hizo espacio a su lado. Ella de inmediato tomó asiento y levantó la tapa del robot.

Él miró sorprendido el contenido del dichoso robot. Traía todo para que cenaran dos saiyajins.

-Eres una…. – susurró Vegeta.

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé… Admítelo, Vegeta. Pensaste que me vengaría…

-Para ser franco sí, era lo que esperaba…

-Bueno, no voy a negarlo… Pero luego me di cuenta de que era inútil ponerme a tu nivel… Aunque por si acaso mejor no comas esto… - dijo retirando un recipiente con algunos rollos de anguila – es que esos los preparé yo y no quiero que te indigestes y después me culpes.

Vegeta la miró divertido y se sonrió. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y exclamó

-Oye, ¡huele bien!… Mi madre sí que se lució con la cena ¿Comenzamos?

Vegeta asintió y comenzaron a cenar, en absoluto silencio, evitando mirarse el uno al otro. En el fondo ambos estaban avergonzados por haberse molestado por algo tan fácil de componer.

Cuando terminaron, Bulma suspiró feliz y miró a Vegeta.

\- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón… - comentó de repente, necesitando hacer conversación.

\- ¿? – levantó una de sus cejas, volteando a verla – siempre la tengo… pero necesito que refresques mi memoria…

Bulma se recostó en la cama, quedando apoyada en sus codos

-Fue una buena idea que los médicos se instalasen en la propiedad…

-Hmn… - hizo desviando su mirada hacia los platos vacíos - Era lo indicado, después de todo tendrás al descendiente de la sangre real saiyajin…

-Supongo… - murmuró Bulma, apartando su mirada también.

Vegeta tragó un poco de saliva acumulada en su boca y le dijo

-Debo aceptar que tú también tenías un poco de razón…

Bulma lo miró extrañada

\- ¿en qué?

El saiyajin, al ver que ella lo observaba, agregó, con una sonrisa ladina

\- He dormido mejor solo…

Bulma frunció y se incorporó, quedando nuevamente sentada

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente

-Creí que aceptarías tus errores, no que me soltarías una pesadez…. – Se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse – Creo que no fue tan buena idea venir ¡Eres incorregible!

El saiyajin le sonrió seductoramente.

-Lo sé… Pero podrías intentarlo… tengo un par de ideas…

La muchacha infló sus mejillas y salió, azotando la puerta.

…

Bulma ingresó a su habitación y se recostó sobre la puerta dando un suspiro. Sin embargo, un par de manos la sujetaron por los brazos, obligándola a quedarse pegada a la superficie, mientras sentía los labios del saiyajin adueñarse de sus labios, con una necesidad casi indescriptible.

-Vegeta, no… - pudo susurrar apenas contra los labios de su esposo

Él inmediatamente, invadió con su lengua la boca de la mujer, impidiéndole hablar. No soportaría si ella se negaba nuevamente, no podría estar sin su olor ni su calor. Profundizó aún más el beso, si eso era posible, quería devorarla. Bulma sintió que le faltaba el aire, no tanto por el beso, sino por el peso del saiyajin sobre su cuerpo.

Vegeta, por suerte para ella, pareció darse cuenta de aquello. La tomó por las caderas y la giró, dejándola de espaldas a él. No podía controlarse, necesitaba poseerla urgentemente, así que de un rápido movimiento levantó la falda con una mano, mientras con la otra se deshacía de las bragas.

\- ¡Vegeta! – gritó ella espantada.

Él se detuvo un momento, pero solo para atacar el cuello de la mujer, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba sus senos, intentando liberarlos de una nueva blusa.

Bulma suspiró, extasiada al sentir la cálida lengua del hombre rozar su cuello y respirar agitado en su oreja. Se sentía prisionera, allí contra la puerta afirmada con ambas manos. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sintió a su intimidad humedecerse.

El príncipe aspiró hondo, sabiendo de inmediato que ella estaba totalmente lista para penetrarla. Con su mano libre, bajó su pantalón y tomando su miembro lo guio directamente a la intimidad de su esposa, acariciándola con este. La muchacha cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio, a la espera de que él entrara. Un gritó salió de su boca, cuando sintió que el saiyajin entraba completamente, mientras la sujetaba de su cadera con una mano, mientras con la otra continuaba acariciando sus pechos.

Vegeta la embestía con fuerza, aunque medida, pero aun así se vio obligada a pasar de apoyarse en sus manos a sus antebrazos, mientras su frente rozaba la superficie de vez en cuando.

El saiyajin llegó a su liberación, dando un grito ronco, que hizo a Bulma estremecerse. Ella también alcanzaría pronto su orgasmo, pero se sorprendió al sentir que Vegeta se apartaba de ella e iba a reclamarle por egoísta, pero él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama, donde nuevamente la ubicó con el trasero expuesto hacia él y comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente, como una bestia insaciable. Ella intentó voltearse para darle una mirada recriminatoria, pero en ese instante la mano de Vegeta se dirigió a su vulva, comenzando a estimularla salvajemente. Ella ya no podía contener los gemidos, sintiendo como el saiyajin entraba y salía de ella, haciéndola experimentar sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Él la sujetó con fuerza, aumentando el ritmo de sus embistes, sabiendo que llegaría pronto al clímax.

Bulma sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por la violencia de su orgasmo, mientras el saiyajin volvía a gruñir, liberándose en su interior. Luego simplemente, se dejó caer sobre ella, mientras besaba su espalda y sacaba su miembro del interior de ella.

Ambos se estiraron en la cama, sin decir nada. Vegeta se apartó un instante para acomodarse y luego la abrazó por detrás. Ella se acomodó feliz, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su esposo.

Poco a poco fueron cayeron en la inconciencia, abrazados, oyendo la respiración del otro.

…

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Vegeta despertó por un aumento sorpresivo en el ki de su hijo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

Estaba del lado contrario al que recordaba haberse acostado, de frente a su mujer. Su mano izquierda estaba en alto, formando un cuchillo de ki y dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia el vientre de Bulma. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, despertando completamente, al percatarse de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. De no ser por su crío, que intentó defenderse a él y a su madre, los habría asesinado a ambos.

Retiró su mano, observándola, choqueado. Sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban, por lo que simplemente se dejó caer apoyándose contra la cama. Miró sus manos, estaban temblorosas y un sudor frío cubría su frente. No lo soportó más. Apoyó sus manos en la mullida alfombra, apretándolas con fuerza, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

" _Estuve a punto de matarla… Esto… ¿qué mierda ocurrió?"_

Estuvo así unos minutos, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió, se limpió la nariz en con el dorso de una mano y respiró hondo, volviendo a mirar a Bulma, que parecía totalmente ajena a lo ocurrido.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando tranquilizarse, pero el ki de su hijo aún estaba elevado. Casi con temor llevó su mano al vientre de su compañera.

" _Yo…yo lo…"_

Fue interrumpido por un movimiento rápido proveniente del interior, fue como una pequeña patada contra su mano, sin embargo, fue suficiente para hacerlo sentirse aún peor.

Su hijo lo veía como una amenaza y quería partirle la cara.

Sintió un sudor frío recorrerle ahora la espalda, comprendiendo absolutamente todo lo ocurrido. A su mente instantáneamente llegó un recuerdo que cría olvidado, de una conversación que sostuvo con Nappa en su juventud.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Era en una taberna, luego de purgar el planeta Sharpei 4. Los tres saiyajin estaban en la barra, ya que, al ser día de paga, el lugar estaba atestado. De un momento a otro Raditz apuró su vaso y dijo_

 _-No sé ustedes dos, pero necesito distraerme… Me voy por unas putas… ¿se anima alguno?_

 _Vegeta, para variar puso mala cara. Nappa, aunque tenía ganas de ir a tirarse a alguna de las nativas, al ver al príncipe de tan mal humor, prefirió quedarse._

 _-Está bien, idiota… Pero después no llores si se te inflama el pito…_

 _Raditz colocó ambas manos en la barra y poniéndose de pie, le respondió_

 _-Lo que pasa es que te doy envidia, Nappa… Las hembras siempre me prefieren a mí…_

 _-Ja, ja, ja – rio Nappa, haciendo luego un ademán de mostrar sus músculos – Todas prefieren a los hombres grandes y fuertes._

 _La boca de Vegeta se apretó en una mueca, mientras cerraba sus ojos._

 _-Lo que digas, Nappa…- replicó el peli largo, llevando su mano a su cabello - Pero sabes muy bien que yo soy más atractivo y joven… - luego volteó a verlo - ¡Tú eres un maldito viejo calvo! Ja, ja, ja…_

 _Vegeta ahora sintió un tic en una de sus cejas._

 _-El cabello no importa… lo importante está siempre abajo… - le respondió el grandulón._

 _Raditz iba a abrir su boca, pero Vegeta los interrumpió_

 _\- ¡Ya lárgate de una maldita vez, imbécil! Sabes que las putas solo te buscan por dinero… Lo mismo a ti, Nappa._

 _El más joven no dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la barra. Nappa apartó su vista y bebió de su vaso_

 _-Eres un maldito malcriado, Vegeta… Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco…_

 _\- ¡Cállate, Nappa! Ni siquiera sé por qué te quedaste…_

 _-Mi deber es para contigo, príncipe… No puedo dejarte solo en un bar. Tenemos demasiados enemigos entre las filas de Freezer… Eso lo sabes._

 _Vegeta refunfuñó y se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un golpe. Acto seguido, le indicó al cantinero que quería otro, mientras decía_

 _-Me da igual… Sabes que la muerte es algo que ansío… No soporto esta maldita vida._

 _Nappa negó levemente con la cabeza._

 _Vegeta, de dieciséis años, ya estaba harto de servir al lagarto, sin mencionar que también estaba en una edad más que difícil. Había comenzado a sentir el celo un par de años antes, pero se mantenía casto por respeto a la tradición de Vegetasei. Freezer en esa oportunidad le dijo que le tenía un presente, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue encerrarlo por tres largos meses con unas putas, las que cambiaba regularmente, y aunque Vegeta tuvo sus dudas al principio, las terminó asesinando a todas y cada una, de todas las maneras que se pudo imaginar. Sabía que el depravado lo estaría vigilando día y noche, junto con sus lacayos, a la espera de que él tomara a alguna hembra. Ese fue, según él, su primer gran triunfo contra la lagartija. Pero no duró mucho, ya que el rumor de que al príncipe le gustaban los machos corrió rápido entre la tripulación. Muchos comenzaron a murmurar y otros directamente se le insinuaban. Inclusive habían intentado violarlo en una oportunidad, por eso era que Nappa no se despegaba de su lado, no mientras no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo._

 _Él, era el príncipe y aunque no tuviera más que dos súbditos, era más que suficiente. A pesar de los malos tratos que recibía, a pesar de los castigos y las malas pagas, él debía conservar el orgullo de su raza hasta la muerte. Y eso era lo que buscaba ahora, morir pronto para acabar de una vez con su miserable existencia. Pero no lo haría por mano propia, se había convertido en un asesino voraz y cada misión que le encomendaban, la realizaba de manera suicida, demostrando el orgullo de su raza, pero al mismo tiempo a la espera del dulce descanso._

 _Durante las purgas muchas veces no comía, ni dormía. Nappa lo había regañado en más de una oportunidad por eso, porque le afectaría en su desarrollo, pero él respondía que lo hacía porque de esa formaba lograba alcanzar su mayor potencial. Obviamente mentía._

 _Su escolta lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _-Pues a pesar de eso, deberías estar agradecido de estar con vida… Se lo debes a tu nivel de pelea._

 _Miró extrañado al calvo, que en realidad no lo era. Nappa había se había comenzado a rapar su cabeza, cuando Freezer destruyó Vegetasei. Supuso, en ese entonces, que era una muestra de debilidad, por el luto que rendía a su compañera clase baja._

 _Una mueca de fastidio se formó en su rostro._

 _-No me vengas con idioteces… ¿Cómo podría agradecer la mierda de vida que llevo?_

 _Nappa respiró hondo y continuó_

 _-Quizás no lo sabes, pero tú no eres el primogénito, Vegeta… antes de ti hubo otros._

 _Vegeta abrió sus ojos, pero no volteó a verlo._

 _-Así es, príncipe… - continuó Nappa, con sorna- antes de que tu nacieras, tu padre, el rey Vegeta, tuvo dos hijos más…_

 _\- ¡No digas estupideces! – comentó, dando un golpe en la barra._

 _-No lo son… El rey Vegeta procreó dos vástagos antes de que tú nacieras… Y no fue con tu madre…_

 _El cantinero se aproximó a ellos, con una botella en su mano._

 _Nappa se quedó en silencio, mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran a Vegeta el trago que había ordenado, cuando vio que el sujeto se retiraba, continuó_

 _-Los príncipes anteriores fueron asesinados, uno por ser hembra y el otro a horas de ver la luz… y por las propias manos del rey… También mató a las perras, que murieron defendiendo a sus cachorros… Aquí entre nos, en ese momento peleaban como demonios, por lo que supe… Pero era la única manera de asegurar un linaje poderoso al trono… los saiyajins no perdonamos la debilidad – bebió de su vaso y agregó en un tono bajo - …Después de todo, debo aceptar que el maldito de Freezer tiene razón… no somos más que unas bestias…- terminó diciendo, con un dejo de melancolía._

 _Vegeta había quedado de piedra con el relato de Nappa, de hecho, mantuvo su mirada perdida. Sin embargo, siendo un joven rebelde, lo pensó solo un poco y supuso que todo era un embuste del saiyajin para sermonearlo._

 _\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Crees que soy tan imbécil para tragarme ese montón de basura? ... además ¿Por qué metes a ese desgraciado en todo esto? – preguntó el príncipe, volteando recién a verlo._

 _Nappa lo observó un momento antes de continuar_

 _\- ¡Por un demonio, Vegeta!… - se exaltó - ¡No son mentiras!_

 _-Ja – hizo en tono de burla – Pues entonces se lo tenían bien merecido…morían porque eran unas mierdas. Eso es todo ¿no?... Pues no me interesa, idiota._

 _Nappa soltó el aire cansado, ese muchacho iba a ser su ruina_

 _-Vegeta, sé que no te importa… pero es parte de tu herencia y harías bien en recordarlo…_

 _\- ¡Tsk! – hizo el joven saiyajin, hastiado con la compañía de grandote._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

" _Mierda…"_

Retiró despacio su mano de la panza de Bulma y poniéndose de pie, le dio una última mirada a la barriga de su esposa y salió finalmente de la habitación, pues temió que el cachorro dañara a su madre al sentirlo tan cerca. Pensó en ir hacia la cámara de gravedad, pero desechó la idea al instante, puesto que no tenía la concentración necesaria para entrenarse, su mente ahora estaba preocupada de otra cosa, sin contar que había aprendido algo nuevo: los cachorros nonatos podían sentir un ki amenazante y defenderse.

Se retiró a su nueva habitación y se dispuso a dormir. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en aquello. Así que se levantó y salió a dar un paseo nocturno por la propiedad.

…

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Vegeta estaba descalzo y solo con su pantalón de pijama, sentado en el jardín anterior, cerca de la nave, mirando despuntar el alba.

Había pensado por horas sobre el dilema de asesinar a su cachorro. Él no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que su voluntad no sería suficiente para impedir que cometiera aquella barbaridad llegado el momento.

La señora Briefs lo miraba preocupada desde la cocina. No pudo evitarlo y salió a llamarlo para que desayunara. Pero Vegeta la ignoró y continuó sentado en el césped. Entonces Bunny se aproximó a él.

\- ¿No tienes hambre, querido?

-Hmn…

Bunny recogió su falda y se sentó al lado del saiyajin. Este frunció.

-Deje de meterse en mis asuntos.

Bunny sonrió y miró hacia las montañas del Este

\- ¿Te preocupa el futuro?

\- ¿Qué parte de déjeme en paz no comprende?

Bunny, como siempre, lo ignoró y comentó

-No siempre podemos saber lo que ocurrirá… Solo podemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que las cosas resulten lo más cercano a lo que deseamos…

Vegeta volteó a verla. Esa mujer era tan enigmática, que lo descolocaba, además estaba eso de que siempre lo aconsejaba, disimuladamente.

Meditó un momento antes de responder, mirando nuevamente hacia las montañas.

-Sé lo que debo hacer. No necesito ayuda de nadie para eso.

-Lo sé, cariño… - dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la cocina – Pero primero debes alimentarte. Debes estar fuerte para derrotar a esos robots...

Vegeta la imitó y caminó tras ella, no sin antes dar una mirada hacia la dirección donde estaba el cuarto que compartía con Bulma.

Luego de desayunar, emprendió el vuelo, lejos de la Corporación Cápsula. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar con tranquilidad.

…

Continuará…

* * *

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, je, je.

Gracias a todos los que se han integrado como lectores.

Pero como siempre gracias infinitas a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Saludos a:

Lul-Locanime, meisuke2016, Lourdes, Kinzoku no joo, Miinoled, Roshell101216, ella123456, BrieffsUchiha, Nyrak y sobre todo a Vainilla, aunque me debes un fan art ㈴1

Un abrazo a todas y no se pierdan la continuación. Para los que no lo saben, subí la historia conmemorativa de los 500 reviews, lleva como título "La Campiña" y es un UA, pero es lo que solicitó la ganadora.

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.


	49. Hermanos

Hola amigos.

Ya estamos con la continuación. Espero que la disfruten.

Es larga duración así que ya saben... Quejas en el departamento de quejas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

 **Hermanos**

Poco a poco comenzó a amanecer en la Capital.

Bulma se estiró, con cuidado. Pero frunció al notar que nuevamente estaba sola en aquella cama. Se giró y olfateó el aire, casi instintivamente. Aún podía sentir el olor del saiyajin.

-Mmm…Vegeta – murmuró mientras observaba el suave movimiento de las cortinas, pero su bebé le llamó la atención moviéndose un poco

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó llevándose una mano a su barriga – Bueno, iremos a comer… Supongo que tu padre debe estar entrenando. Así que hoy solo seremos nosotros y tu abuela en la cocina.

Suspiró al levantarse de la cama y sintió algo extraño, como que cierta ansiedad comenzaba a inundarla. Prefirió no pensar en ello, mientras iba a tomar una ducha antes de bajar. Sin embargo, durante su baño pensó en que sería una buena idea diseñar los robots que tanto quería Vegeta. Después de todo, nuevamente estaban bien.

…

Vegeta permanecía sentado en el borde de un risco, observando el árido paisaje. Con suerte se había colocado una camiseta, antes de desayunar con Bunny, por lo que aún permanecía descalzo y en pijama.

Bufó cansado. Su cabeza le dolía de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, llevaba dos días en ese lugar y aún no sacaba nada en limpió.

Pensó por momentos que no sería una idea tan descabellada deshacerse del crío y de su mujer, ya que, por su causa, estaba perdiendo el rumbo de su real objetivo. Por causa de su familia se estaba convirtiendo en un debilucho sentimental y eso era algo que no le convenía para nada en absoluto, si lo que deseaba era ser emperador del universo en el corto plazo.

Era su meta desde que comprendió que era el poder lo más importante en este universo, mucho más importante que la muerte de su padre y más importante que la destrucción de su mundo. Por eso fue que finalmente no se dio por vencido, por eso soportó tantos años al servicio del lagarto, aguantando todo tipo de humillaciones y vejaciones, mientras ideaba como lograr derrocarlo y quedarse con el puesto de emperador.

Sin embargo, sus problemas no podían resumirse con solo aceptar que se estaba desviando del camino y componerlo de un golpe. No. Ahora él poseía sentimientos, o quizás siempre los tuvo, pero nunca los había dejado aflorar. Los sentimientos siempre estuvieron fuera de su educación, arrancados de cuajo de la cultura saiyajin. Ellos eran guerreros fuertes y orgullosos. Sentir apegó por alguien te hacía débil, y él mejor que nadie sabía que los débiles eran usados y desechados o simplemente asesinados.

Pero en la otra mano, estaba ese otro asunto. Él estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sentía por la humana y también satisfecho de que fuera ella quien cargara con su descendencia. Estaba unido a Bulma y aunque conscientemente aceptaba que sería padre de un mestizo, había surgido ese pequeño inconveniente. Una tradición milenaria que le clamaba tomar la vida de su propia sangre, una "mejora" evolutiva implantada en sus genes, a punta de cientos de cachorros asesinados, por el solo hecho de no poder demostrar ser dignos al trono en el momento de nacer.

Su instinto le solicitaba sacrificar a su crío, a cambio de conservar el poderío de su linaje real.

Pero él no deseaba la muerte de su cachorro. Ya había aceptado que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado era tener un hijo híbrido con la científica. Ya estaba demostrado que sería un ente poderoso. Sin agregar que sería malditamente inteligente y astuto. Sería su orgullo y una excelente pieza en la conquista del Universo. Además, tampoco podía quejarse de la elección de la madre, le traería todo tipo de beneficios tecnológicos a su Imperio, sin contar que era la mujer más audaz y deseable que hubiera conocido. Sí, todo parecía perfecto. El problema era encontrar la forma de poder continuar mejorando su nivel en aquella maravillosa cámara, sin deshacerse de ellos.

Apreció el vasto desierto y levitó, descendiendo suavemente sobre un cráter. Frunció el ceño al recordar que posiblemente era donde intentó expulsar su ki para destruir a los humanos y no logró más que ponerse en vergüenza, por la poca energía que le quedaba cuando lo hizo. No sabía realmente porque volvía siempre allí, al lugar donde se había enfrentado a Kakaroto, aquella primera vez que visitó la Tierra.

Le agradaba ese lugar para meditar, a pesar de los malos recuerdos que le traía a su mente. Para él era donde había comenzado todo. Lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que toda esa confusión que sentía no había comenzado allí, sino el día en que se enteró de la existencia de ese saiyajin clase baja…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _El planeta Cairon 9, parecía un planeta olvidado por los dioses. Por lo único que habían sido enviados allí era por los recursos minerales. Su débil sol solo aparecía por un par de horas, por lo que era bastante frío._

 _Se suponía que debían exterminar a la población, pero cuando llegaron solo encontraron cadáveres putrefactos, lo que podía indicar solo dos escenarios: o alguien se les había adelantado o la población había muerto víctima de alguna enfermedad. Los científicos estimaron que debían permanecer en cuarentena hasta saber si estaban contagiados de algo antes de volver. Pero, Vegeta creía firmemente que el lagarto los había enviado allí a propósito para joderlos, como siempre ocurría después de que alguno le faltara el respeto._

 _Así que allí estaban, encerrados en sus cápsulas a la espera de que les avisaran que podían volver y sin poder usar por periodos muy largo el modo de hibernación._

 _De un momento a otro se oyó la voz de Raditz_

 _-Oye, Nappa… Cuéntanos una historia…_

 _Vegeta gruñó y Nappa respondió_

 _-No soy una maldita cachorrera…_

 _-Pero lo fuiste, ja, ja, ja… - rió Raditz - y es gracioso porque es verdad, ja, ja, ja…_

 _-¡Cállate, idiota!_

 _-Vamos – insistió, luego de suspirar para calmar su ataque de risa - dinos como terminaste con una clase baja…_

 _-¡Deja de decir idioteces!… Solo eran rumores y lo sabes, imbécil._

 _-Oh, por favor, Nappa… Haz estado con más críos que cualquiera… Debes tener alguna historia que no sepamos…_

 _-Ustedes ya no son críos… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas alguna historia tú, Raditz? ¿Qué opinas, Vegeta?_

 _Vegeta decidió hacerse el dormido. Ese par lo tenía harto._

 _-Parece que Vegeta nos abandonó – observó Nappa, al ver que su superior no respondía._

 _-Era de esperarse… Nunca se relaja y tiene un carácter horrible…Y dicen que su padre era igual, y el padre de su padre…_

 _Vegeta apretó el ceño._

 _-No me obligarás a hablar mal de él, ¿me oíste? – le llamó la atención el calvo._

 _-Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes… - murmuró entre dientes el pelilargo._

 _-Te escuche, Raditz... – le llamó la atención Nappa - Pero, hablando de familia… Tú ¿Tenías un hermano, cierto?_

 _Hubo un momento de silencio. A Raditz le dolía pensar en su familia., ya que él sabía lo que era tener una._

 _-Sí, …Kakaroto..._

 _\- ¿Murió en la explosión o después?_

 _-No, Nappa…. – respondió, algo indeciso - Mi hermano puede que aun esté con vida…_

 _Vegeta puso atención. A él no le interesaba la vida de sus subordinados ni mucho menos sus familias muertas, pero si lo que decía Raditz era cierto, ahora podría llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente para derrotar de una vez por todas a Freezer._

 _\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Nappa - ¡Pero eso es imposible!… ¡Freezer se encargó de asesinar a todos los cachorros saiyajins a excepción de ustedes!_

 _La boca de Vegeta se apretó en una mueca._

 _-Lo sé, Nappa… Pero también sé que Kakaroto fue enviado a otro planeta distinto al designado, un poco antes de que explotara Vegetasei…_

 _-Ya veo… Y ¿No me dirás como lo sabes?_

 _Otra vez silencio. Hasta que Raditz decidió hablar, aunque el tema lo ponía algo incómodo_

 _-Oye, esto, Nappa… - dijo, acercando su rastreador al comunicador._

 _Se oyó una voz de mujer, seguramente de la madre de Raditz, hablaba con rapidez y se podía apreciar el temor en su voz_

" _Hijo, ayer sacamos al pequeño Kakaroto de la incubadora… Tu padre tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que lo envió al planeta Tierra… creo que es un lugar que no tiene nada de interés para el Imperio… Si algo malo llegase a pasar no dudes, por favor, en ir por él… ¿Qué es eso?... ¡Bardock tenía razón!... ¡Raditz debes encontrar a Kakarot..."_

 _Luego interferencia y silencio._

 _-¿qué mierda fue eso?- preguntó Nappa_

 _-Una llamada perdida de mi madre, quedó guardada porque en ese momento me estaban dando un aviso desde la central… La conservo de imbécil que soy, supongo…_

 _Nuevamente reinó el silencio entre los hombres_

 _-¿Freezer sabe de esto? – preguntó repentinamente Vegeta_

 _-Ve-Vegeta… No sabía que estabas despierto…_

 _-¡Responde de una maldita vez, Raditz!_

 _-No, Vegeta… es primera vez que se lo enseño a alguien…_

 _\- Hmn, comprendo… Entonces tu hermano posiblemente está con vida ¿cierto?_

 _-Sí, se podría decir… Si no fuera porque Freezer me descubriría, iría por él… No debe ser difícil, ya que debió haber purgado ese planeta…_

 _-Por supuesto, Raditz… - casi ronroneó Vegeta - ¿te gustaría ir a visitarlo?_

 _\- ¿Qué estás pensando hacer, Vegeta? – preguntó Nappa_

 _Vegeta lo ignoró y agregó_

 _\- ¿Qué dices, Raditz?_

 _El pelilargo abrió sus ojos sorprendido y respondió, emocionado_

 _\- ¡Demonios, Vegeta! ¡Pues claro que quiero verlo!... – luego bajó su entusiasmo y agregó - De todos modos, es un saiyajin…_

 _-Tú lo has dicho… – comentó Vegeta – … y los saiyajins debemos estar juntos._

 _-Pero si voy, Freezer notará mi ausencia…_

 _Vegeta se sonrió_

 _-No, estimado Raditz… Tengo en mente asesinarte, metafóricamente, claro está… - luego dijo, como para sí mismo - Así que Kakaroto, ¿eh?_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando los recuerdos. Debía encontrar la forma de seguir entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, sin asesinar tanto a su mujer como a su hijo. Tenía que lograr concentrarse nuevamente en ser el más fuerte y destruir a los androides, para después encargarse de ese saiyajin de pacotilla. Y aunque estaba seguro de que ya lo había sobrepasado, no podía dejarse estar. Pensó que eso sería un grave error.

-Maldito Kakaroto… - murmuró.

-Dime, Vegeta…

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se giró hacia la voz. El otro saiyajin puro estaba a solo unos metros detrás de él.

Frunció en profundidad y le espetó.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kakaroto?

-Hola… Solo pasaba por aquí…

Vegeta le dio nuevamente la espalda y apretó sus puños con ansiedad. Tenía unas ganas enormes de borrarle esa cara de idiota de un puñetazo, de no ser porque dijo que acabaría con esas chatarras primero ya le habría caído a golpes.

-No mientas, imbécil… ¿A qué viniste?…

\- Bueno, me descubriste… - respondió Gokú amablemente, para luego agregar - Lo que ocurre es que me llamó la atención que estuvieras tan lejos de casa de Bulma…

Vegeta apretó sus labios en una mueca. Pero luego sonrió y agregó

\- Hmn… ¿Qué? ¿Tu novia namekiana se aburrió de espiarme?

El más joven lo miró contrariado un momento, pero enseguida comentó

-Ah, te refieres a Piccoro… No, él no es mi novia, Vegeta… además yo ya estoy casado con Milk…

Vegeta se molestó. Le enervaba la ingenuidad de su rival.

-¡Tsk!… De todas formas, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una basura como tú.

-Me imagine que dirías eso… - respondió serio Gokú - Siempre quieres estar solo y lo respeto, pero pronto lucharemos del mismo lado y …

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y le ladró, interrumpiéndolo

\- ¡Déjame en paz, Kakaroto!… - luego agregó, en un tono de amenaza - A menos que quieras adelantar tu derrota.

-Está bien, Vegeta, me iré… – respondió, frunciendo y llevándose un par de dedos a su frente - Espero verte para lo de los androides…

-Ahí estaré, Kakaroto. No lo dudes.

El saiyajin más joven se desintegró y Vegeta soltó el aire aliviado.

Miró el horizonte y frunció profundamente. Aunque no quería admitirlo, su rival le había dado la respuesta a su dilema.

…

Más tarde, en la sala de los Briefs

\- ¿Mamá? … ¡Aquí estás!… Oye ¿has visto a Vegeta?

La señora se encogió de hombros y le respondió sin sacar la vista de la pantalla

-No, querida… desde ayer que no sé nada de él…

La mujer se quedó pensativa un momento. Su esposo no había estado entrenando, ni tampoco había aparecido para cenar, y ni que decir de ir a dormir con ella.

Tomo asiento junto a su madre y le dijo

-Esto es muy extraño… ¿Crees que se haya marchado?

-No, amor… seguramente anda por ahí… tu sabes cómo es… - le dijo Bunny, como dándola por su lado.

-Pero se supone que nos habíamos reconciliado… - golpeó sus rodillas con sus puños y exclamó - ¡UY! ¡Sigue comportándose como el mismo idiota de siempre!

-No seas así, querida… - la reconvino, volteando a verla al fin. Luego agregó con un dedo en alto - A los hombres, sin importar de donde sean, les es difícil manejar un embarazo… ¡es algo tan ajeno a ellos!

Bulma se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre.

-Puede que tengas razón – dijo poniéndose de pie – Lo mejor será no pensar en eso… De todos modos, avísame si lo ves – terminó diciéndole, mientras salía de la habitación.

-Sí, hija… - le respondió, volviendo a ver la pantalla - ¡Oh! ¡Ese Sean nuevamente está metiéndose en problemas!

…

Vegeta, en ese mismo instante, estaba en los laboratorios, buscando al señor Briefs. Debía hablar con él para poder llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente y sabía que el anciano no se negaría, no si lo persuadía de la manera adecuada.

Lo encontró en el último nivel, dándole instrucciones a un grupo de científicos

-…. y de esta forma evitaremos el problema de la carga inicial de la secuencia… ¿Creen que puedan tenerlo listo para la convención?

-Sí, señor Briefs… - respondieron los jóvenes.

El científico asintió y se volteó a ver sobre su hombro, al escuchar cierto barullo proveniente del resto de sus trabajadores. Fue cuando vio a su yerno, de pie en la entrada de brazos cruzados. Inmediatamente sonrió.

Se aproximó a Vegeta y lo saludó

-Hola, Vegeta ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Vegeta lo miró serio un momento y luego relajó su ceño, solo un poco para decirle

-Necesito unas modificaciones en la cámara de gravedad…

El profesor lo miró extrañado

\- Estoy para ayudarte… Dime ¿De qué se trata?

Ahora el saiyajin se descruzó de brazos y le ordenó, mientras se giraba y comenzaba a avanzar por la puerta

-Acompáñeme… aquí hay demasiados oídos.

El señor Briefs comprendió de inmediato que se trataba de algo importante. Por lo que lo siguió de inmediato.

…

Una mañana, unos días después, se activó el comunicador de su habitación. Bulma aun dormía, o mejor dicho eso hacia hasta que se oyó

-¡QUERIDA, YA LO VI!

Bulma frunció y se incorporó un poco mientras respondía, cubriéndose un oído y abriendo solo uno de sus ojos.

-Mamá, cálmate… ¿de qué estás hablando?

-DE VEGETA… ACABO DE VERLO Y ¡NO VAS A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

Ese chillido la hizo espabilar completamente. Se levantó como pudo y colocándose una bata, se dispuso a ir a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo el saiyajin. Notó que la prenda ya no le cruzaba por delante, lo que la hizo suspirar y dejarla simplemente abierta, debajo llevaba una camisola rosa, así que salió tal cual estaba.

Llegó al pasillo y ahí se encontró con Bunny, que le dijo con prisa

-Apresúrate, cariño…

-Mamá… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Vegeta?

-Tienes que verlo – le dijo jalándola del brazo

\- ¿Pero no es más fácil decírmelo y ya?

-No, querida… apresúrate…

Llegaron donde estaban las habitaciones de huéspedes y Bunny suspiró

-Oh, me temo que te tardaste demasiado… - comentó Bunny

\- ¿Qué yo me tarde? ¿Qué pasó, mamá? ¿Dónde está Vegeta?

Bunny se paró en frente de uno de los cuartos, el cual tenía la puerta abierta.

-Eso fue lo que pasó – le dijo apuntando hacia el interior

Bulma se asomó a mirar y observó que la habitación estaba toda revuelta, no estaba Vegeta, no estaban sus cosas y no estaba el colchón ni las cobijas.

\- ¡AY, NO! – exclamó la joven, llevándose las manos a su boca e ingresando a la habitación. Respiró hondo y agregó con algo de temor - ¿Dónde está Vegeta ahora, mamá?…

-No lo sé, querida… Hace un rato, cuando vine a asear las habitaciones, me lo encontré volteando todo dentro del colchón y mencionó algo de que no quería ser molestado… luego de eso corrí a llamarte, porque me dijiste que te avisara apenas lo viera…

Bulma volteó a ver a su madre sorprendida

\- ¿Pero a donde se fue con todo?

-No me dijo… pero no te angusties, cariño… la nave aún está afuera…

La peli turquesa lo pensó un momento y dejando a su madre sola, emprendió rumbo hacia la cámara de gravedad. Estaba segura que él no dejaría su adorada cámara por nada del universo, apresuró el paso mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta a lo que había dicho el saiyajin _"¿Y ahora qué le pasó a ese maniaco bipolar? Espero que tenga una buena excusa para lo que sea que está haciendo… Debe estar en la cámara, no hay otra posibilidad… pero si no está allí, puede que haya tomado la nave en la que regresó… Pero ¿por qué se marcharía?"_

Sobrepasó la curva del pasillo que conducía a la cámara, y no sabía por qué, pero sentía ansiedad, como si en el fondo tuviera miedo de hablar con el saiyajin. Se pasó la mano nerviosa por el cabello, acomodándolo tras sus orejas y finalmente llegó frente a la cámara.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la compuerta simple, había sido reemplazada por una de tipo estanca, con volante. Ya no existía la ventanilla, solo aleación, soldaduras y tuercas.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió… ¡esto debe ser obra de mi padre! pero ¿por qué?

Miró a un costado y vio que por lo menos aún estaba el comunicador externo.

Dudó un momento antes de presionar el botón. No sabía con que se encontraría, ya que Vegeta no tenía motivo para aislarse de esa manera, no le encontraba lógica.

Conteniendo casi la respiración terminó presionando el botón. Pero no dijo nada, solo observó.

Su ceño se frunció y ladeo un poco su cabeza, intentando comprender la situación. Vegeta estaba acomodando las cosas que había extraído de la habitación en una orilla de la cámara, luego lo vio ir a una puerta lateral, que antes no existía, llevando algunos objetos en sus manos. Supuso de inmediato que su padre le había habilitado un baño en el costado.

-Vegeta…

El saiyajin que venía saliendo del cuarto contiguo, le gruñó sin verla

-¿Qué quieres?

Bulma sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Este… ¿qué se supone que haces?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – respondió volteando hacia ella.

Bulma sintió ahora que su vena de la sien se hinchaba

-¡Eso lo sé! Pero necesito saber ¿por qué? Se supone que ya no estamos peleados y ahora te estás mudando a la cámara… Dime, Vegeta ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y volteó su vista hacia el colchón que había dejado en el suelo. Luego de un par de segundos, contestó

-Creo que te lo dije en otra oportunidad…

Bulma frunció

\- ¿de qué mierda hablas?

-Sabes perfectamente, que mi prioridad es derrotar a esos androides…

-¿Crees que aislándote en la cámara lograrás ser aún más fuerte?

Vegeta apretó sus labios _"No puedo decirle que dormiré aquí para no asesinarlos… Y si no lo hago dormido, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento… No debo acercarme ¡Demonios!… Quisiera follarla en este instante, pero hasta así mi instinto podría despertar…"_

Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ¡Respóndeme, Vegeta! ¿Es eso?

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones… - contestó molesto - Nuestra unión te prohíbe interferir en mi entrenamiento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó incrédula

Vegeta rodó sus ojos, para luego avanzar hasta el tablero.

-Lo aceptaste cuando te tomé por compañera… - le recordó, para luego exclamar - ¡Deja de hacer preguntas innecesarias y vete de una maldita vez, Bulma! – exigió, viéndola a los ojos, mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Bulma se sintió terrible, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que su bebé la pateaba bastante fuerte. Se fue directo al área donde estaban sus médicos, necesitaba algo para el dolor. Pero estaba segura que no tendrían nada para curarle el corazón, el que sentía roto. No podía comprender por qué el saiyajin se comportaba como un cretino. No le encontraba sentido a su rechazo.

Suspiró con fastidio. Era como si Vegeta hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y nadie le hubiera avisado.

…

Ambos guerreros se veían exhaustos. Habían entrenado todo el día en las montañas cercanas al monte Paoz y ya sus fuerzas estaban bastante menguadas, sin embargo, aun mantenían su pose defensiva.

\- ¿Qué dices?... ¿Te das por vencido?

-Mgrr… No seas engreído, Gokú… - luego forzó una sonrisa y agregó - Aún podría mandarte al otro mundo…

El saiyajin sonrió también, a pesar que sentía su cuerpo adolorido. Tenía ganas de continuar, pero no quería sobre exigirle a su contrincante.

-Entonces, podemos dejarlo en un empate… ¿Qué dices, Piccoro?

El aludido lo pensó un momento. También deseaba continuar, pero sabía que estaba cerca de su límite, por lo que deshizo su postura de pelea y descendió. Gokú, inmediatamente lo imitó.

El namekusejin se quedó de pie unos momentos, mientras respiraba hondo calmando su respiración. Tenía varias heridas de distinta gravedad, las que comenzó a regenerar lentamente. Para el día siguiente estaría como nuevo.

El saiyajin criado en la tierra simplemente apenas tocó suelo, se sentó para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el prado.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Piccoro habló.

-Tu mujer no dejó entrenar hoy a Gohan…

Gokú volteó a verlo, desde donde estaba

-No te preocupes por eso… Estará listo para la batalla… Además, si las cosas salen mal, es mejor que pase tiempo con Milk…

La boca de Piccoro se torció en una mueca de desagrado.

-Tu siempre tan despreocupado…

El guerrero de cabello alborotado volvió a dejarse caer y colocó sus manos tras su nuca, mientras decía

-No lo creas… Solo que esta vez no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos… Son androides, y aunque he luchado antes con los de la patrulla roja, Trunks dijo que eran casi invencibles… Y él era un súper saiyajin…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Piccoro tenía desde hace unos días una pregunta en mente, pensó que era el momento adecuado para salir de su duda.

-¿Qué te dijo Vegeta? – soltó como quién pregunta del clima.

Gokú puso cara de culpable y luego respondió

-¿Cómo sabes que fui a verlo?

Piccoro se aproximó unos pasos y le dijo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Por favor, Gokú. No subestimes mi inteligencia… Aunque Vegeta intentó ocultarlo, su ki se elevó bastante y el tuyo también…

El joven sonrió

-Supongo que me emocioné un poco. Pero no me dijo nada que no diría Vegeta… Parece que tiene problemas…

Ahora fue Piccoro el que lo miró extrañado

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se veía más molesto de lo normal… - respondió Gokú, como pensativo

-Pareciera que lo conoces de toda la vida…- comentó el namekuseijin

Gokú miró al cielo. Enormes nubes blancas pasaban a gran velocidad y un poco más abajo una parvada de gansos cruzaba el cielo.

-Mmm… No sé cómo explicarlo, Piccoro… pero cuando estoy con él siento algo extraño… como si quisiera estar en otro lugar… Pero no me refiero a alejarme de él. Es como si echara de menos algo…

Piccoro frunció. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su compañero de entrenamiento. Por lo que le dijo

-A eso se le conoce como nostalgia… Me ocurrió lo mismo cuando visité Namekusei…

Gokú se quedó pensando en eso. Luego respondió

-Aún detesto a Vegeta… digo, por lo que les hizo a los muchachos… pero no puedo odiarlo… ¿Crees que se deba a la nostalgia?

-Mhn… Supongo. Tal vez tu sangre de saiyajin lo reconoce como a un hermano…

El saiyajin levantó sus cejas y se quedó meditando el asunto. El conoció a su hermano, pero no había sido para nada agradable.

Piccoro decidió que era momento de retirarse. La charla lo estaba incomodando.

-Te veo mañana temprano… - le recordó, elevándose unos metros, para después agregar con fastidio - Y convence a la madre de tu hijo, para que lo deje entrenar… Necesitamos a todos los guerreros disponibles.

Diciendo esto, Piccoro se alejó, no tenía ánimos de sentir nada por el momento.

…

Una semana después de que Vegeta se trasladara a su nuevo hábitat, Bulma estaba trabajando en su oficina, ingresando datos de contabilidad. Aún estaba sentida por el comportamiento de Vegeta. No podía entender el cambio de actitud de su esposo de un día para otro. Sabía lo bipolar que podía llegar a ser, pero le dolieron demasiado sus palabras. Odiaba sentirse así. No había sido tampoco para tanto, puesto que ella había mantenido, más veces de las que quisiera, discusiones aún más fuertes e hirientes con el saiyajin. Pero, de un momento a otro, terminó llorando sobre su escritorio, nuevamente, ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de sentir la pasión del saiyajin esa noche, Vegeta ya no la veía igual probablemente por su embarazo.

Y así estaba, como una plañidera, recostada sobre su escritorio, cuando su manilla se giró.

Se volteó presurosa y secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber asegurado la puerta.

Escuchó a alguien entrar y luego un bufido familiar.

-Bulma.

Oír su nombre en aquella voz la hizo estremecerse, al mismo tiempo que sentía un movimiento brusco en su barriga.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó sin voltear

-Necesito nuevos trajes… - respondió él, con una voz suave, casi de disculpa, lo que lo hizo fruncir y apartar su mirada, ya que realmente no había querido sonar así.

Bulma abrió muy grande sus ojos y apretó sus labios. Luego, le respondió, sin voltear. Sentía un nudo en su estómago y la criatura en su vientre no dejaba de moverse.

-Te los haré… -le dijo, intentando sonar lo más neutral posible - los tendrás en dos semanas.

Vegeta asintió y se giró para salir de la oficina.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle la verdad, pero pensó que eso sería aún peor de lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Además, podía sentir el ki de su cachorro elevarse defensivamente. Debía mantenerse firme en su decisión. Era lo mejor para los tres.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a salir.

-Vegeta, espera... – dijo ella, repentinamente, obligándolo a detenerse.

Él no volteó a verla. Le chocaba ver a la joven tan sentimental, pero comprendía que era parte del proceso que estaba viviendo.

\- ¿Hmn? – hizo indicándole que la escuchaba.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste dormir en la cámara?

Vegeta se quedó en silencio. No quería decirle que lo hacía porque de lo contrario podría matarla.

\- Ya conoces la respuesta – soltó, escuetamente.

Bulma se envalentonó y se giró en la silla para poder verlo, pero una angustia parecida al temor a morir la inundó, haciéndola dudar un momento antes de hablar

-Sé que es necesario que entrenes, no tienes que repetírmelo. Lo has dicho no sé cuántas veces, desde que decidiste enfrentarte a los androides y a Gokú… - apretó sus puños, para evitar llorar y agregó - Pero no puedo comprender qué clase de demente entrenamiento piensas realizar esta vez … es decir ¿Por qué demonios debes dormir allí?

El saiyajin no le respondió. Pensó que, si era necesario alejarla, tendría que hacerlo. Pero, se estaba poniendo nervioso, pues notaba claramente que el ki de su hijo continuaba aumentando.

Bulma lo miró confundida, con sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos aguados. Respiró hondo, para intentar calmarse, pero su truco no funcionó y sus lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos cuando comenzó a soltar todo lo que le dijo a continuación

\- ¿acaso estás molesto conmigo por algo que ignoro? Porque de ser así es mejor que lo digas de una vez… ¡yo no soy una maldita adivina! ¡No puedo saber que mierda tienes en tu cabeza!

Vegeta volteó a verla sobre el hombro, formando una sonrisa maligna

-Es lo indicado, Bulma… Y créeme que no necesitas saber más.

La mujer se puso de pie y le dijo, con sarcasmo

-¡Oh, claro! Seguramente voy a correr a decírselo a Gokú… ¿Es eso?

Vegeta se giró completamente, y cruzándose de brazos le dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos

\- ¿Piensas que es por eso? – luego abrió sus ojos y la miró con maldad – Cuando te dije que no necesitas saber es porque realmente no necesitas hacerlo. Así que déjame continuar con mi entrenamiento y concéntrate en fabricar los trajes y los robots que te solicité…

-¡OYE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU COMPAÑERA! ¡QUE CONFIAS EN MI!

Vegeta ignoró sus gritos y le dio la espalda.

-Avísame cuando los tengas listos.

Y diciendo esto, se apresuró a salir.

Bulma quedó de una pieza, aún más confundida que antes con la respuesta de su esposo. Se sentó lentamente y se llevó una mano a su frente, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa.

-No puede ser cierto… - dijo negando con su cabeza – Es que, acaso… ¿ya no me ama?... – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, hasta que no aguantó más y gritó, golpeando la superficie – ¡Maldito el día en que me enamoré de ese saiyajin sociópata!… - luego volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos - No comprendo… es como si no me quisiera cerca… ¡Auch! – chilló llevándose una mano a su vientre - Deja de patearme, por favor… yo no soy saiyajin… el saiyajin que nos pone de malas es tu padre.

…

Días después, muy temprano, en la cocina.

Vegeta entró y como siempre sonrió disimuladamente al ver que estaba todo dispuesto para que desayunara. Eso era lo que le agradaba de Bunny, que sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre mantenía comida a su disposición. Era la única comida que hacía en la casa. Las demás le eran llevadas a la cámara y él mismo dejaba los robots fuera para dormir. En donde guardaba antes agua, ahora también metía algunos refrigerios para tenerlos a mano durante el día.

Así que tomó asiento y comenzó a comer. Pero de inmediato frunció.

\- ¡Buenos días, apuesto Vegeta! – lo saludó Bunny - ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-Hmn… - respondió molesto.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es estupendo… - comentó, mientras se colocaba un delantal - Sé que quieres estar solo, por lo que me marcharé enseguida… a decir verdad serán solo unos minutos.

Vegeta rodó sus ojos y prefirió ignorarla. Se abocó simplemente a engullir la amplia fuente de huevos con tocino y a beber su café.

Bunny comenzó a sacar carne de la nevera, le agregó especias y las dejó dentro de una enorme olla, todo esto mientras seguía con su charla.

-Acompañaré a mi esposo a una convención… ¡Oh! Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?... Bueno, por eso es que pienso ir de compras con Bulma uno de estos días… Pero no te preocupes, cariño, porque también traeremos cosas para ti…

Vegeta continuaba desayunando, pero la vena de su sien continuaba aumentando. La señora parecía estar molestándolo a propósito.

Bunny terminó con lo que había venido a hacer y finalmente se dirigió a la puerta. Vegeta relajó su ceño un momento, a la espera de la paz y tranquilidad.

-Nos vemos, querido… - dijo Bunny desde la puerta, pero se detuvo, haciendo que el saiyajin volviera a fruncir con intensidad - ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido… ¡Qué memoria la mía! Bulma me dijo que te avisara que lo que le pediste ya estaba listo y que, si te interesaba saber lo que era, le preguntarás directamente a los médicos.

Ahora si abandonó la cocina, pero el saiyajin no dejó de fruncir. Detuvo su tragadera, para beber un sorbo de su taza. _"Hmn… Así que ella ya lo sabe… Le haremos creer que no me importa, después de todo no debo parecer interesado… Pero, por otra parte, pensé que no haría lo que le solicité… Perfecto, no esperaba menos de ella, sin embargo, la haremos esperar. No estoy de humor en este momento para soportar sus reclamos…"_

Por supuesto que no estaba de humor. Su entrenamiento decaía bastante cada vez que se alejaba de su mujer. Era algo que debía remediar, pero aún no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

…

Transcurrió cerca de un mes. Vegeta continuaba enclaustrado, y no se atrevía ni a ir a ver dormir a Bulma, por temor a que la criatura le provocara algún daño interno y además porque creía que su instinto asesino podría despertar en cualquier momento. Continuaba saliendo solo a desayunar y regularmente les solicitaba informes a los médicos sobre el estado de ella, bajo amenaza de que no divulgaran sus visitas.

En cierta forma se sentía como su padre y eso le provocaba, por una parte, orgullo y por la otra, asco.

Bulma creía que Vegeta posiblemente había dejado de quererla, y pensó que eso podía ser factible, tal como le había pasado a ella con Yamcha. Solo le quedaba hacerse a la idea nuevamente de que sería una madre soltera y que tendría que soportar ver al saiyajin hasta que terminara lo de los androides, ya que recordaba perfectamente que el plan de Vegeta era marcharse a conquistar el Universo una vez que terminara sus asuntos aquí en la Tierra. Pero no deseaba resignarse. Quería oírlo de él mismo, cosa que parecía totalmente imposible ya que su esposo no le daba más que evasivas.

Obviamente, ninguno de los dos podía negarse a sí mismo que extrañaba al otro.

…

Bulma se retiró esa noche temprano a su habitación. Una vez en su cuarto, no pudo evitar pensar en su esposo y aquel repentino rechazo, que la hacía sentir miserable. Se sentó en su cama, como cada noche, llevando a cabo su ritual de desahogo. Solo en su habitación liberaba su alma de todo el dolor que sentía, ya que durante el día se hacía la dura e indiferente, concentrándose en su trabajo para no sentir.

Por momentos lloró, en otros mordió su almohada ahogando un grito y como novedad, lanzó cosas para descargar su ira.

Le llamó la atención que su bebé parecía disfrutar lo de lanzar cosas, ya que se movía suavemente en su interior, lo que la hizo sonreír un momento. Finalmente decidió hacerse la valiente y preguntarle directamente al saiyajin por sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ella nunca había tenido miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, cosa que le había traído más de algún problema en su juventud, pero a pesar de ello era lo que debía hacer. Así saldría de dudas y no tendría que seguir especulando ni sufriendo con respecto a su relación con el príncipe. Retomaría nuevamente las riendas de su vida, a su estilo. Si aún la amaba, lucharía por él y si no, simplemente continuaría como ella sabía hacerlo. Con la frente en alto y orgullosa de ser la gran Bulma Briefs.

Con su mente ya más clara, apagó su lámpara y se dispuso a dormir. Aunque ya no dormía cómodamente, ya que su barriga la obligaba a dormir de lado, cosa que le molestaba, porque ella prefería dormir de espaldas. Luego de unas maromas en la cama, al fin se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, sin dudarlo más se vistió y en vez de ir a desayunar, se dirigió a la cámara a paso firme. Una vez frente a la entrada, no lo pensó y activó el comunicador. Allí vio de inmediato a su casi ex-esposo, haciendo piruetas vestido con su típica ropa de entrenamiento.

-Vegeta… Tenemos que hablar – dijo sin pensarlo más.

-No tengo nada que tratar contigo… A menos que traigas lo que te solicité– respondió, sin dejar de hacer sus piruetas.

Bulma se molestó. Había trabajado bastante en los trajes y en los robots, emocionada con la idea de verlo cuando los fuera buscar. Pero no contaba con que Vegeta no tenía en mente ir por ellos. Y como ella no quería discutir con el saiyajin en esos días, había optado por pedirle a Bunny para que le avisara.

\- ¡Hace semanas que mi madre te dijo que estaban listos! – se metió la mano a un bolsillo de su jardinera maternal y sacó dos cápsulas, que le mostró a Vegeta para luego dejarlas sobre el comunicador - Si tanto los quieres ¡aquí los tienes!

\- Tu madre… no era la que debía avisarme… - comentó mientras hacía un giro frente a la pantalla

\- ¿Y eso que más te da? Los tuve en el tiempo que te dije y ni siquiera preguntaste por ellos…

El saiyajin se dejó caer con pesadez sobres sus dos pies. Se encogió de hombros y le dijo

-Supongo que ya no importa… - luego comenzó a dar puñetazos al aire, mientras le preguntaba - ¿Entonces que mierda quieres?... Si es por lo de la consulta… No necesitas mi compañía…

-Ni quien la quisiera… - respondió ella cruzándose de brazos - No, Vegeta, no se trata de eso... Ya lo dejaste muy en claro aquella vez.

-Hmn… Si no es nada que me interese, vete... – le dijo, sin dejar de lado sus ejercicios - interfieres mi rutina…

-No, hasta que hablemos – insistió, aunque el saiyajin la estaba sacando de sus casillas con sus evasivas. Por lo que finalmente exclamó

\- ¡Demonios, Vegeta! ¿Te puedes estar quieto un momento? ¡Tenemos que hablar!

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo, parando en seco un golpe y volteando a verla con una sonrisa burlona - y ¿que se supone que estamos haciendo, genio?

\- ¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria contigo! – exclamó, pero se dio cuenta que si empezaba a gritarlo no sacaría nada en claro. Debía calmarse, por lo que respiró hondo.

Miró a su esposo, este simplemente estaba allí de pie, observando la pantalla con su eterno ceño fruncido. Debía preguntárselo de una vez, para terminar con aquella incertidumbre.

Pero Vegeta no solo la miraba, sino que la estaba grabando en su memoria, hace mucho que no la veía y pensó que el embarazo le sentaba bastante bien. Su cabello había crecido bastante y lo llevaba suelto, como cuando viajaron a Temkari. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y cerró sus ojos un momento, apartando cualquier sentimiento que pudiese afectar a su juicio.

\- Necesito dejar en claro que pasa entre nosotros… - le solicitó Bulma, con algo de ansiedad - Es decir, debo saber… Si tú…Si tú aun tienes sentimientos por mi…

Vegeta abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de su mujer, pero de inmediato corrigió su falta, soltando una carcajada bastante estudiada.

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio colocando sus manos en las caderas - ¿De eso querías parlotear?…

-¡Vegeta!

Él volvió a su seriedad y agregó, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que levantaba una ceja – No tengo tiempo para reclamos sentimentales. En menos de un año solar aparecerán esas chatarras y no puedo dejar de entrenar solo para oír tus idioteces… - luego la miró directamente e hizo un gesto de pedir permiso, agregando con una sonrisa – Si eso era todo… ¿puedo continuar, mujer?

Bulma se quedó observándolo y frunció. Enseguida, apagó el comunicador y se retiró, furiosa. No había obtenido más que evasivas nuevamente. Sin embargo, le extrañó que Vegeta la molestara como solía hacer, ya que últimamente ni siquiera cruzaba palabra con ella. Eso le indicó que no le era del todo indiferente al saiyajin, lo que en parte la dejó más tranquila y con la esperanza de que las cosas se podrían solucionar. Debía confiar en él y esperar a que terminara con lo que fuera que estaba intentando hacer. Pero había algo más, la forma en que la miraba, se le hiso sospechoso, definitivamente Vegeta ocultaba algo.

…

Llegó a su oficina y sacó el enorme archivo de contabilidad. Debía ingresar los datos del día anterior y aunque le parecía una soberana tontería, pensó que le serviría para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera darle vueltas al asunto del rechazo del saiyajin.

En eso estaba cuando un par de golpecitos a la puerta la puso en alerta. La puerta se entreabrió y se asomó la cabeza de su padre

-¿Puedo pasar, hija?

-Claro, papá… ¿qué ocurre?

El científico ingresó y ella le indicó que tomara asiento.

Una vez sentado le dijo

-Bulma, venía a preguntarte si aún estás de acuerdo en que vaya a la Convención Científica de este año…

-Pero ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno, para serte franco no quisiera perderme el nacimiento de mi nieto, je, je… - dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Bulma lo miró con dulzura

-Ay, papá… No tienes de qué preocuparte… Aún falta un par de meses para que nazca y por lo que me dijo el doctor Soup, todo va excelente… Vayan tranquilos, que está barriga no irá a ninguna parte…

\- ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, papá… Y si llego a estar en peligro, está Vegeta… - bajó su vista al escritorio - Aunque si lo pienso bien, no sé si pueda contar con él… Con ese extraño experimento que está llevando a cabo…

El profesor la miró y suspiró

-Ya verás que sí… Sí está entrenando de esa manera tan exhaustiva debe ser para protegerlos a ustedes…

-¿Crees que lo hace por nosotros?… - le preguntó volviendo a verlo a los ojos - Lo siento por bajarlo de tu pedestal, pero Vegeta es un maníaco sicópata y si está entrenando de esa manera, es para alimentar ese ego enorme que tiene y vencer solo a los androides, para dejar en ridículo a Gokú… Ah, y no creas que me olvidé que tú le ayudaste…

El anciano sonrió y se puso de pie

-Ja, ja… No lo hice por molestarte hija… Pero tú sabes que Vegeta no acepta un no por respuesta… Es un muchacho muy convincente.

-Ay, ni que lo digas… - respondió Bulma, forzando una sonrisa.

El señor Briefs prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, en cuanto a lo otro. Si me dices que todo estará bien, entonces nos iremos tranquilos.

-Sí, papá… no te preocupes. Y espero que te vaya bien con la exposición…

-Gracias, querida…

El profesor salió de la oficina de Bulma y ella se quedó pensativa un momento. _"Mi padre, siempre buscando excusas para justificar a ese pesado… lo mismo mamá… Si lo pienso es gracioso pensar que Vegeta lucharía por nosotros. No es más que un egoísta cabezota… Bueno, que se le va a hacer…"_

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su trabajo.

…

Vegeta sintió su estómago gruñir con fuerza y él mismo gruñó también. Se dirigió a la consola, apagó la gravedad y deshizo su transformación. Luego, se secó el sudor con una toalla y la dejó sobre sus hombros, mientras se dirigía a su pequeño abastecimiento de bocadillos. Frunció molestó, pues no quedaba más que una barra energética.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó, azotando la puerta de su nevera.

Decidió ignorar a sus tripas y bebió dos botellas de agua. Pero su estómago volvió a rugir, ahora con más fuerza.

Culpó a la señora Briefs, ya que al parecer ella estaba con ganas de platicar nuevamente, por lo que comió poco y rápido, para evitar su parloteo incesante. Por lo mismo había olvidado llevar cosas para abastecerse.

Soltó un bufido y con la toalla aun sobre los hombros, salió de la cámara, para poder ir a comer algo. Se concentró con cuidado en las presencias de los habitantes y entonces se dio cuenta de que había un intruso en la casa. "Seguramente se trata de algún insecto de poca monta… Veamos que hace en mi territorio…"

Por marcar su espacio olvidó completamente lo de no acercarse a Bulma, porque no había nada que le molestara más que alguien intentando sacarle información a su mujer o, mejor dicho, acercándosele.

Caminó hacia donde sentía la presencia y llegó hasta la sala, donde se asomó con cara de malvado, dispuesto a enfrentar al intruso. Era su hogar y debían haberle avisado siquiera que vendría alguien.

Pero su cara de maldad cambió inmediatamente a una de completa sorpresa, cuando vio quien estaba de visita.

En la sala estaba Bulma, bebiendo algún refresco, acompañada de una mujer muy delgada, de cabello corto rubio y que vestía de colores oscuros. Apenas se detuvo en la puerta, ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo.

\- ¡WOW! – exclamó la muchacha rubia, poniéndose de pie, al verlo – No es para nada como me lo imaginaba… ¿En serio es un príncipe alienígena?

Vegeta quedó de piedra. No se esperaba ver a una amiga de su mujer. Había creído que se encontraría con alguno de los desesperantes insectos, amigos de Bulma. Además, no comprendía por qué su mujer divulgaba información sobre él.

-Sí, Tights. Te presento a Vegeta – dijo Bulma, sintiendo una patadita en su vientre.

\- ¿Acaso eres mudo? – preguntó la rubia, viéndolo con esa misma mirada curiosa de su compañera.

Entonces lo recordó todo. Él sabía que Bulma tenía una hermana. Lo confirmó cuando los padres de Bulma se fueron unos días de la casa un tiempo atrás. También la había visto en esos álbumes que le mostró Bunny y en una fotografía que tenía su mujer dentro de un libro. Pensó en ese momento, que no se parecían en nada. También recordaba que los señores Briefs cada cierto tiempo iban a verla, pero que ella nunca venía de visita. Eso era sospechoso.

\- ¿Por qué no me notificaste que vendría tu hermana? - interrogó, mirando a su esposa.

Bulma lanzó una risotada, algo forzada, mientras sujetaba su barriga.

-Ja, ja, ja…. Vegeta, no te enojes. Ni yo sabía que vendría. Justo iba a salir con mamá, cuando llegó de sorpresa.

El saiyajin se sintió confundido. No sabía cómo actuar delante de su cuñada.

\- ¿No vas a saludarme, cuñado? – le preguntó Tights, como quién saluda a un niño.

Tights sabía cómo era el carácter del saiyajin. Su madre no paraba de hablar de él cuando la llamaba o la visitaba. Cuando se enteró que su hermana estaba esperando a su sobrino, reacomodó su agenda de viajes, para poder ir a verla lo antes posible. Pero le fue imposible, así que decidió que mejor iría cuando naciera la criatura. Sin embargo, su madre la había llamado para pedirle que se quedara unos días, mientras ellos iban a la Conferencia, para que Bulma no se sintiera tan sola. Le pareció perfecto, ya que coincidió con la entrega de su último libro, así que contaba con algunos días, antes de irse de gira promocional.

Vegeta se sonrió de lado. Decidió que debía tratarla tal como a los demás habitantes de la casa. Se cruzó de brazos y le espetó

-Antes de decir si es un placer o no conocerte, dime… ¿eres igual de escandalosa que tu hermana o solo es un gen recesivo?

Bulma frunció y le llamó la atención

\- ¡Vegeta!... – Exclamó, pero esta vez un puntapié un poco más intenso la detuvo de seguir gritando.

Tights se rio ante la ocurrencia

\- ¿Sabes, Vegeta? Eres simpático… Aunque al parecer eres tan gruñón como dicen…

Vegeta levantó sus cejas y la miró extrañado

\- ¿Me llamaste gruñón?

Bulma tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se le hacía demasiado familiar esa escena.

-Sí… - respondió la rubia - Tienes mal carácter ¿eh?... Bueno, debo decir que eres hecho para mi hermana… ¡Eres todo un ejemplar!

Vegeta se sonrojo y se molestó, todo junto

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – exclamó el saiyajin, apretando sus puños.

A Tights le corrió una gotita por su sien, mientras sonreía nerviosa. Le pareció gracioso que un tipo que se veía tan rudo, se sonrojara por una tontería como esa. De todos modos, se atrevió a continuar

-Cuñado… si no estás muy ocupado ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas? Es que planeo escribir una nueva novela de ciencia ficción y me gustaría saber más detalles de otros planetas, digo, como referencia… ¿No tienes problema, cierto?

La peli turquesa decidió intervenir

-Tights, no creo que sea buena idea… - dijo levantándose con cuidado del sillón y comenzando a jalar a su hermana - Vegeta está muy ocupado con su entrenamiento y además quería pedirte que me acompañaras de compras… Mamá extravió su labial favorito y sin él no va a ninguna parte…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué mal! – exclamó siguiendo a su hermana. Luego desde la puerta le gritó al saiyajin - ¿Puede ser después, cuñado? ¡Me quedaré unos días…!

Vegeta frunció y se marchó hacia la cocina por algo de comer. Ya tenía suficiente con su escandalosa, como para aguantar a otra que al parecer no se enojaba por nada. Y que para rematar era igual de parlanchina que la loca mayor.

…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Tights miró a Bulma y le preguntó preocupada, al ver que la peli turquesa se afirmaba la barriga.

\- ¿Te duele algo, hermanita?

-Sí, es que este bebé patea bastante duro…

\- ¿Cómo hace rato?

-No… Cuando lo tocaste fue amable… Ahora parecía como que estaba dando de patadas de luchador…- comentó Bulma, recomponiéndose. Pero de inmediato se llevó las manos a las caderas y la increpó

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso en la sala, Tights?

Ella la miró extrañada

-¿? ¿De qué hablas, Bulma?

La peli turquesa frunció.

-¡No lo niegues! Le estabas coqueteando a Vegeta…

-Ja, ja, ja…. – no pudo evitar reírse

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Bulma, contrariada.

-Hermanita, definitivamente deben estar afectándote las hormonas… Aunque tu esposo es muy sexi, no me interesa en lo más mínimo como hombre… Tú sabes que me encanta obtener información de lugares nuevos.

Bulma relajó su ceño y le preguntó

\- ¿y qué pasó con Jaco? ¿Acaso él no es tu informante?

La rubia puso cara de hastío.

-Él ya me ha dicho todo lo que sabe… y últimamente no lo han enviado a misiones nuevas, por lo que no he podido acompañarlo… todo ha estado bastante aburrido… - puso su mano frente a su cara como para contar un secreto – Pero la verdad, yo creo que lo suspendieron…

Bulma frunció un momento y luego suavizó su mirada

-Tienes razón… Disculpa, Tights… es que con esto del embarazo me comportó más loca de lo normal… Además, últimamente Vegeta y yo no hablamos mucho…

-No te preocupes… - dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro - Ya se le pasará. He leído por ahí que es una etapa normal por la que pasan algunos hombres… Yo tengo mi propia teoría.

\- ¿Tú tienes una teoría? – preguntó Bulma, ya más relajada – Pues siendo así, quiero oírla.

Tights se puso sería y respondió

-Creo que se sienten totalmente intimidados por las capacidades femeninas…

Ambas rieron.

Bulma se quedó observando a su hermana, mientras lo hacían. La envidiaba, era muy parecida a su madre en ese sentido, todo se lo tomaba con calma.

Apareció su madre en medio y las tomó a las dos por los brazos

\- ¿Están listas, queridas? Me alegro mucho de tener una tarde de compras con mis dos niñitas… Recuerden llamarme hermana ju, ju, ju – terminó guiñándoles un ojo.

Bulma rodó sus ojos y Tight resopló cansada. Bunny les sonrió y agregó

-No pongan esas caras… Saben que es una broma. ¡Vamos, muchachas! Apresurémonos antes de que se nos haga tarde…

Las tres mujeres dejaron la Corporación en un vehículo.

...

Por la noche, luego de cenar, la familia compartía en la sala de estar del primer piso. Aunque solo la familia Briefs, ya que Vegeta continuaba encerrado en la cámara.

\- Y dime, hermanita… - inició conversación Tights - ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para el bebé?

Bulma bajó la vista para responder

\- Este… No, aun no lo he pensado…

\- Pero ¿cómo? Yo ya tendría una lista para niño y una para niña… ¿Si quieres te ayudo a elegir?

Bulma levantó su vista hacia su hermana y contestó

\- Gracias, Tights, pero prefiero esperar a saber que es… Voy a esperar hasta que nazca.

\- Como quieras… - le contestó su hermana, comprensiva - pero pienso que deberías continuar con la tradición familiar

Bulma no pudo evitar pensar en que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre eso con el saiyajin.

\- ¡Eso suena fabuloso! – exclamó Bunny – Hay muchos nombres muy lindos…

Bulma se encogió de hombros. Realmente no se sentía de humor para hablar sobre su bebé. Aunque se había prometido que lo iba a querer y a proteger, hasta de Vegeta si fuera necesario, aun no sentía ese vínculo especial del que tanto le había hablado su madre.

-Tights… – intervino el profesor, al ver que Bulma no estaba de ánimos, intentando desviar el tema de conversación - ¿Ya viste el cuarto de tu sobrino?

-La verdad es que no… ¿puedo? – preguntó mirando a Bulma

-Sí, seguro… - respondió la peli turquesa.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para poder ir al segundo nivel. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante se activó el comunicador

-¡Mujer, ven de inmediato!… está estúpida cosa se descompuso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Bulma, pero sobre todo Tights que no esperaba que ese hombre tratara así a su hermana, sabiendo aún que había alguna visita. Había oído las historias de su madre sobre aquello, pero creyó que estaba siendo exagerada, como de costumbre. Además, durante la tarde se enteró del problema que tenía su hermanita con él saiyajin. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Bulma se dirigía furiosa al comunicador, vio un brillo especial en la mirada de su hermana. Sonrió y tomando a sus padres de los brazos, dijo, bajito

-Vamos, no nos metamos en la reconciliación…

Estaban por subir la escalera cuando oyeron

\- ¿QUE TE PASA, VEGETA? ¿ACASO SE TE OLVIDÓ QUE TENGO VISITAS?

…

Bulma partió hecha una furia hacia la cámara. Cuando llegó, Vegeta estaba recostado en la entrada y la miraba con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – interrogó la científica, al llegar a su lado. Sintió de inmediato a su bebé moverse.

Vegeta respondió

\- ¿Por qué crees que le haría algo? Esa porquería dejó de funcionar en medio de una de mis técnicas. Agradece que evité que se destruyera la propiedad…

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo, no parecía malherido. Pasado su momento de preocupación, le reclamó

\- ¿Qué te agradezca? ¡Eres un abusivo!... Estaba ocupada, Vegeta… Y lo sabías… Además, eres un grosero ¡¿Que te costaba acompañarnos hoy a cenar?!

Vegeta la ignoró y entró a la cámara, mientras le decía

-En el tiempo que perdiste gritándome hubieras solucionado el maldito problema…

-Uyy, ¡Cállate, antes de que me arrepienta de haber bajado! – exclamó, siguiéndolo

Una vez dentro, Bulma buscó una caja de herramientas que tenía en un gabinete, bajo la consola. Luego se aproximó a la tapa y, sentándose al lado, con bastante dificultad, la sacó con toda calma. Vegeta la miraba hacer, sin perder detalle de la anatomía de su esposa, no sabía por qué, pero las redondeces de aquel cuerpo se le hacían demasiado atractivas. Sí, prácticamente la estaba devorando con la mirada.

La peli turquesa frunció al remover la tapa. El problema era un cable quemado.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó, volteando a verlo, pero en ese momento sintió una patada, que intentó disimular. El saiyajin la miró suspicazmente, y respondió.

-Ni idea… supongo que los materiales no están al nivel de mi poder…

Bulma rodó sus ojos, volviendo su atención al supuesto problema y luego de ver qué tipo de cable era, comentó

-Voy a tener que ir a buscar un repuesto…

Se comenzó a levantar y agregó

-Creo que en mi oficina teng… ¡AUCH! – exclamó, quedando a medio camino y agarrándose la barriga

Vegeta, estiró sus manos hacia ella para sostenerla, pero se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. El nivel de pelea del bebé se había elevado de golpe.

Ella levantó su vista hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de lágrimas. A pesar del dolor, le sonrió a su esposo al notar su expresión. Pensó que era una excelente oportunidad de sonsacarle algo sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Vegeta… - le dijo con algo de dificultad - él, me acaba de patear… será un bebé muy fuerte…

Él se la quedó viendo, con sus manos aún a medio camino hacia ella. Bulma no sabía que ya lo había sentido moverse. Pero lo que no sabía su mujer, era que él era el causante de los ataques del bebé en su interior.

El saiyajin se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y le dijo, apartando su mirada e intentando sonar seco

\- Es lo de esperarse… Después de todo tiene sangre saiyajin…

\- ¿Te gustaría… sentirlo moverse? – preguntó ella tomando la mano derecha de Vegeta y acercándola a su vientre.

Vegeta se sintió horrorizado, si el bebé le causaba ese daño a su mujer con solo tenerlo cerca, no se podía ni imaginar que ocurriría si llegase a tocarla en la barriga. No sabía cómo actuar en esa situación. El jamás vio a su padre preocupado por el bienestar de su madre, lo único cierto era que la había dejado morir, obedeciendo las órdenes de Freezer.

Además, las saiyajins estaban hechas para resistir ese tipo de embistes de la naturaleza. Pero Bulma, su mujer, era una débil humana que intentaba lidiar con un embarazo saiyajin, y no de cualquier saiyajin, ella cargaba al heredero del príncipe.

Entró en pánico, si la llegaba a tocar, con su hijo así de agresivo, posiblemente la mataría. Dudó un momento, si morían ya no tendría que preocuparse por aquella debilidad, pero de solo pensarlo su corazón pareció detenerse un segundo. Debía actuar rápido, así que optó por la acción que más le acomodaba, mientras decidía que hacer.

Huir.

Retiró su mano con brusquedad, le dio una última vista al vientre de Bulma y avanzó hasta la puerta, desde donde le dijo, solo volteando un poco su cabeza.

-Volveré más tarde. Espero que para entonces hayas reparado el desperfecto...

Salió de la vista de su esposa y se detuvo en el pasillo, apretando sus puños a ambos lados _"¡Me comporte como un idiota!... Hmn, pero no pude evitarlo, ¡maldita sea!… solo verla me hizo desearla nuevamente… ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? No puedo ni acercarme, sin que mi propio hijo intente atacarme y ¿pensaba que podría tener sexo con ella?… ¡demonios!... ¿Qué está mal conmigo?"_

Ni el mismo se entendía. Decidió buscar un sitio donde permanecer mientras Bulma se encargaba de la cámara.

Por su parte, Bulma se quedó volteada hacia la puerta, bastante desilusionada. No comprendía que había estado mal, si él parecía haber vuelto a ser el de siempre con ella. De hecho, era obvio que había inventado esa falla solo para verla, y sin nombrar la expresión que pudo ver en su rostro cuando el bebé la pateó. Entonces lo notó _"Es verdad, me patea con fuerza solo cuando estoy cerca de Vegeta… ¿puede reconocer a su padre?... Eso es sorprendente… Se nota que será muy inteligente"_

Resignada, pero un poco más animada, retiró la pieza dañada y se dirigió a su oficina.

Mientras revisaba entre sus cosas, buscando un repuesto, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. No entendía el motivo de que Vegeta dañara la cámara, si finalmente no quería ni tocarla. Lamentablemente una idea terrible se coló en su cabeza _"es imposible… Pero no puedo dejar de sentir que algo está terriblemente mal … ¿Qué otra explicación hay para lo que hizo? Después de todo hace más de un mes que no salía de la cámara… hasta ahora y no fue precisamente para acercarse a mi... Ay, Bulma, deja de pensar idioteces… ¡es de Vegeta y Tights de quienes estás dudando!… Es tonto solo pensarlo… es imposible que haya habido una conexión a primera vista entre ellos… Debe ser una tonta coincidencia. Sí eso debe ser, lo mejor será ir a reparar esa cosa y luego irme a dormir. Tights tiene razón, esto del embarazo realmente me está afectando…"_

…

Vegeta se alejó por los pasillos de la Corporación. Buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde esperar que su mujer terminara de reparar la cámara, para poder volver a dormir allí. Subió a la habitación que compartiera con Bulma y se metió a la ducha. Aun se sentía tenso por lo ocurrido en la cámara. Al salir revisó el armario y se vistió, con zapatillas, un pantalón ancho negro y una polera azul manga larga. Una vez listo se dirigió a la cocina, comería algo mientras esperaba a Bulma, para luego poder ir a descansar.

Pero al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Tights, que justamente subía a hablar con sus padres.

-Hola, cuñado… Pensé que estarías con Bulma

Vegeta frunció el ceño y pasó por el lado de la rubia, mientras le decía

-Pues pensaste mal… La escandalosa de tu hermana está reparando la cámara…

-Oh, qué mal…- dijo desilusionada, pero de inmediato cambio su humor para agregar - Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿podríamos conversar un rato?

-No – le respondió y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Tights no se dio por vencida y de una carrera pasó por su libreta de notas y su grabadora, que estaban en su cartera, sobre un sillón de la sala. Luego, sin dudarlo siguió al saiyajin. Nadie se escapaba de sus entrevistas.

…

Vegeta estaba vaciando la nevera y frunció al sentir la presencia de la hermana mayor de su mujer. Pensó en que su ki era muy similar al de Bunny.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Oye, no seas grosero… Ya te lo dije, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas. De todos modos, ninguno tiene nada que hacer por ahora…

Vegeta levantó una ceja y le indicó el cerro de alimentos.

-Voy a comer…

Iba a agregar "solo", pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¿Me puedes hacer un sándwich? Así te acompaño

Ahora la expresión de Vegeta pasó a una de incredulidad _"¿Prepararle un sándwich? Esta está más loca que su madre…"_

-Si quieres algo, ve y prepáratelo tu misma… - le gruñó.

Tights se sonrió

-Sí, no hay problema…- comentó, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose al mesón - ¡Me alegra mucho que aceptarás que te acompañe!

Vegeta frunció profundo, al darse cuenta que lo había hecho caer en un vil truco. _"La desgraciada es igual a su madre"_

Dejó los alimentos sobre la mesa y se dispuso a tragar, con la idea en mente de ignorar a la muchacha.

Tights se preparó un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y tomó asiento cerca del saiyajin. Aunque su primera impresión fue de sorpresa al verlo tragar tal cantidad de alimentos.

-Tú sí que comes ¿eh?... Bueno, dime Vegeta… este ¿Cómo era tu planeta?

Vegeta frunció y la ignoró. Aunque le llamó la atención que ella preguntara en pasado, supuso que ya sabía bastante de él y supo de inmediato quién podía ser la responsable de divulgar dicha información.

-Vamos… después de todo somos familia… además te prometo que con la información que me des, solo escribiré una novela de ficción…

\- ¿de ficción? – no pudo evitar preguntar

\- Sí… -asintió la rubia y luego agregó, comprendiendo - Oh, disculpa… ¿No te lo había dicho Bulma?… ¡soy una escritora!

Él si lo sabía. La madre de su mujer se lo había dicho en más de alguna oportunidad, pero a él no le interesaba. Lo pensó mejor y concluyó que no sería mala idea distraerse un poco molestando a la mujer esa. Ya que hace mucho que no hacía más que pensar en sus problemas y en cómo mejorar sus técnicas. Además, estaba cansado de tener que permanecer encerrado como si se tratara de una bestia, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y distención.

-De acuerdo, humana… - respondió con una sonrisa ladina - Responderé solo si lo considero conveniente… - luego la amenazó - Pero si haces una sola pregunta estúpida me retiraré enseguida…

Tights levantó sus cejas, analizando la oferta. Pensó que de todas formas no tenía nada que perder y que solo debía ser astuta para conseguir la información que necesitaba.

-Acepto tu oferta, cuñado – respondió con una sonrisa la rubia – Y me agrada eso de que me llames "humana", me hace recordar que estoy con un alienígena, ya sabes, después de todo somos de planetas totalmente distintos. Para la entrevista, ¿te puedo tratar de "saiyajin"?

Vegeta la miró extrañado y luego sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. " _No se parece en nada a ella…"_

-Comprendo… Pero, te advierto que no estoy aquí para ser agradable…

Tights lo miró a los ojos y entrecerró su mirada. Luego volvió a sonreír y le dijo

-Está bien… Entonces, seré lo más breve posible… - vio que aún quedaban alimentos en los platos del saiyajin, por lo que agregó - Pero termina de comer, yo te espero.

El saiyajin frunció, ya que a él nadie le decía que hacer. Pero como aún tenía hambre, así que continuó.

Luego de unos minutos, en que ambos comieron en silencio. Tights se atrevió a decir

\- ¿Podemos comenzar, cuñado?

El príncipe levantó una ceja y luego se puso serio nuevamente. Limpio su boca y yendo a la nevera sacó una cerveza. Tights solo lo miraba hacer, hasta que lo vio tomar asiento nuevamente. Acomodó su lapicera entre sus dedos y preguntó, al tiempo que con su otra mano activaba la grabadora

-Muy bien… ¿Podrías contarme algo sobre la cultura saiyajin?

Vegeta bebió un sorbo antes de responder, indicándole el dispositivo con un gesto de su cabeza

-No puedes guardar registro de esto…

\- ¿Te refieres a la grabadora? No te preocupes… Yo me apego a la ética y si quieres nos apegaremos al secreto entrevistado-entrevistador, es decir, no voy a divulgar nada de lo que digas, si así lo quieres... Además, como te dije es para una novela, la gente pensará que lo inventé.

Vegeta la miró con suspicacia y le advirtió

-Entonces no uses el nombre saiyajin para referirte a mi… ni a mi raza.

\- ¿Esa es tu condición? – preguntó extrañada Tights.

-Sí… ¿algún problema, humana?

Tights sonrió. No era algo que no pudiera solucionar.

-Está bien, Vegeta… Sabía que eras hermético, pero no me imaginé que tanto… Prometo no usar la palabra saiyajin.

Vegeta se recostó en su lugar, tronó su cuello y luego dijo, haciéndose el interesante

-Estoy listo… ¿Y tú, humana?

Tights se puso seria y se preparó para comenzar a disparar sus preguntas.

…

Al día siguiente Bulma se despertó cansada. Estiró su mano para apagar el despertador y se encontró con un papel.

Era una nota de su madre

"Querida, decidimos marcharnos a la convención lo antes posible.

Por favor no dejes que el bebé nazca antes de que regresemos.

Cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarnos

Un beso.

Papá y Mamá"

Sonrió y decidió que era mejor levantarse de una vez. Aprovecharía la visita de su hermana para ponerse al día con chismes y anécdotas. Sin embargo, aun sentía esa espina de duda clavada en su pecho.

Se duchó y al salir, se colocó un vestido maternal amarillo, cepilló su cabello y se colocó un labial suave. Pero en vez de ir a la cocina a desayuna, se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad, para ver que todo funcionara correctamente y no lo iba a negar, quería ver nuevamente a Vegeta.

Activó el comunicador y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba apagada. Espero unos minutos, por si Vegeta estaba en el baño lateral, pero nada. Decidió entrar.

Una vez dentro se dirigió al cuarto lateral y, dudando un poco, dio un par de golpes. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se envalentonó y abrió de un golpe la puerta.

El baño estaba vació, lo que significaba que el saiyajin no estaba en la cámara.

Su corazón latió fuerte y sintió sus rodillas doblarse. Se apoyó en la puerta del cuarto de baño y respiró agitada, temió lo peor. Ya que a esa hora Vegeta siempre estaba entrenando y era imposible que estuviera aun vagando, sabiendo que estaba su cámara en funcionamiento.

Debía saber con urgencia dónde estaba su esposo. Así que se calmó y se dirigió con seguridad al único lugar donde Vegeta podía estar, si no estaba en la cámara de gravedad: la cocina.

…

Vegeta no podía sentirla más. Sin embargo, esto no le causaba ningún alivio, puesto que estaba seguro que pronto nacería su cachorro. Era lo mejor para todos, aunque sospechaba que su mujer lo odiaría el resto de su vida, por no estar a su lado cuando diera a luz _"las hembras humanas son demasiado complicadas"._

Pero se dijo a si mismo que no le importaba, después de todo él era un saiyajin y debía comportarse como tal. _"allá ella si quiere enfadarse, de todas formas me había dicho que era capaz de hacerse cargo sola del crío…"_

Faltaban solo ocho meses para que aparecieran los androides y ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Debía aumentar sus poderes y mejorar sus técnicas para salir victorioso, antes de poder proclamarse emperador y conquistar el universo.

No sabía que tan poderosos eran sus futuros oponentes. Con Freezer era diferente, pues tenía una idea del potencial que podía alcanzar. Pero los androides eran casi imaginarios, con un poder de pelea desconocido, al igual que sus técnicas.

\- ¡Maldición! – murmuró entre dientes, cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

Intentaría dormir un rato, después de todo se había mantenido despierto toda la noche por culpa de su cuñada.

…

En la cocina Bulma solo encontró a Tights, escribiendo en una portátil, acomodada en una de las cabeceras de la mesa del desayunador.

-Hola, hermanita – saludo la rubia la verla entrar.

\- Sí... Hola ¿Qué haces? - preguntó, no muy amable Bulma.

Tights la miró extrañada un momento y luego le respondió, con tranquilidad.

-No mucho… transcribiendo algunas cosas para mi novela… ¿Cómo te fue con Vegeta?

Bulma frunció, mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

-Mal… Ayer me pateó el bebé frente a él y simplemente me dejó sola… - le comentó luego de beber.

Tights se quedó en silencio un momento, luego comentó

-Eso es malo… Te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta ¿No quería tenerlo?

Bulma se puso a la defensiva

-Por supuesto que sí. Es más. él fue el de la idea…

La rubia deslizó su lengua por sus labios, antes de comentar

\- Tal vez está asustado…

\- ¿Asustado? – preguntó Bulma, interesada, tomando asiento al lado de su hermana

-Sí, hay hombres que entran en pánico con la paternidad…

Bulma se la quedó observando. Su madre también le había dicho aquello.

\- ¿Tú crees que sea eso lo que le pasa?

Tights se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo

-Es lo más probable…

Bulma lo pensó un momento y comentó, no muy convencida

-Puede que tengas razón… Pero tratándose de Vegeta es casi imposible saber que pasa por su cabeza.

Tights continuó escribiendo, mientras le comentaba

-No lo creas… - dijo guiñándole un ojo - Yo puedo sacarle información a cualquiera que me proponga…

Bulma se la quedó mirando. Esa frase le sonó a que su hermana sabía algo que ella no. Además, conocía perfectamente lo insistente que podía llegar a ser la rubia cuando requería información y que era altamente probable que hubiera perseguido a Vegeta con tal de sonsacarle algo.

-Creí que habías conseguido hablar con él, digo, por lo de tu novela…

La rubia levantó la vista del ordenador

\- ¿por qué lo crees?

A Bulma no le gustó para nada que su hermana le respondiera con otra pregunta

\- ¿Hablaste con él, Tights?

Su hermana volvió la vista a su escrito

-Este… si, pero no mucho…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con no mucho? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

La rubia detuvo su teclear y miró a su hermana

-Me dijo algunas cosas, hermanita… Pero no es necesario que te exaltes… Solo fue una charla amistosa y con fines informativos - respondió Tights, recordando inmediatamente parte de la conversación que había tenido con su cuñado

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Ya llevaban varias horas conversando. Contrario a lo que creía Vegeta, la muchacha no era tan desagradable como la madre de su mujer. Era como estar con una versión distinta de Bulma, y aunque se expresaba de manera similar y también era bastante agresiva, cuando requería obtener información, lo que la diferenciaba era que poseía un carácter más pacífico, como si nada le importara realmente. También notó que era bastante inteligente y astuta, por lo que era fácil hablar con ella. A pesar de eso no pensaba abrirse totalmente con ella, aunque sentía la necesidad de liberar su conciencia._

 _Primero había decidido no tomarla en serio. Durante su charla no le había dicho nada real de su planeta, inventó una historia basada en algún mundo de todos los que había visitado. Y no porque le preocupara divulgar información sobre su mundo, sino porque simplemente recordaba poco y nada._

 _No podía negarlo, aunque ella intentaba presionarlo con sus preguntas, se sentía en cierta forma cómodo con la conversación._

 _En un momento se levantó y trajo cervezas para ambos_

 _-Gracias, pero yo no bebo… me haré otro café – dijo Tights, levantándose y sirviéndose de la cafetera._

 _\- ¿Por cuantos años eres más vieja? – preguntó Vegeta, con la clara intención de incomodarla_

 _Tights se extrañó por la pregunta, ya que eso era algo que el saiyajin debiera saber, pero comprendió de inmediato que era con otra intención, así que se encogió de hombros y le respondió_

 _-Casi trece años…- luego volteó a verlo - ¿Por qué?_

 _-Hmn… Solo curiosidad – respondió bebiendo de su lata._

 _\- ¿Tú tenías hermanos, Vegeta?_

 _Él frunció. No se lo había dicho a su mujer y no tenía planeado soltárselo a la rubia._

 _-No… - respondió, abriendo su cerveza - En mi planeta solo podía haber un descendiente al trono._

 _Tights noto que él ocultaba algo._

 _-Entonces fuiste muy desafortunado… - le comentó, volviendo a la mesa._

 _-¿?_

 _Tights volvió a tomar asiento y bebió un sorbo de su café. Luego respondió, mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarrillos_

 _-Porque nunca sabrás lo que se siente… digo, tener un hermanito._

 _-No me interesan esas tonterías... Y no deberías hablar tanto al respecto… que yo sepa nunca se ven con Bulma…_

 _-Pero eso no quiere decir que no la quiera… - dijo la rubia, encendiendo el cigarro y soltando una bocanada – Y no lo vayas a tomar como una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿por qué te alejaste realmente de ella?... Es decir, no creo que haya sido solo por tu entrenamiento…_

 _Vegeta la miró a los ojos y entrecerró los de él. Esa no era una pregunta estúpida, de hecho, era una pregunta que no se había atrevido a responderle a su mujer. Respiró hondo, evaluando si confiarle aquello a esa mujer o no. Después, de unos segundos, que parecieron siglos, preguntó, intentando parecer desinteresado._

 _\- ¿Si te respondo a eso ¿quedará bajo ese presunto acuerdo entrevistado-entrevistador?_

 _-Por supuesto, Vegeta… eso es algo que respeto y que, como escritora, estoy obligada a cumplir – le dijo, seria._

 _Vegeta sonrió de lado, amenazante y le dijo_

 _-Si me llego a enterar que soltaste algo de lo que te voy a decir, te prometo que no vivirás tanto como para alcanzar a arrepentirte de aquello…_

 _Tights por primera vez en toda la noche, tragó duro. No podía imaginar que tan terrible era lo que le podría decir su cuñado como para amenazarla de esa manera. Prefirió mantener la compostura y le respondió_

 _-Lo prometo, Vegeta…_

 _El saiyajin volvió a tomar asiento y apartó su mirada hacia las latas que estaban sobre la mesa. Bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de cerveza y decidió hablar_

 _-Si eres tan inteligente como pareces, respóndeme a esto ¿Cómo puedes permanecer al lado de alguien si tu cultura te obliga a asesinarlo?_

 _La rubia abrió muy grande sus ojos, en sorpresa._

 _-Ahora si te doy miedo… - comentó el saiyajin, sonriendo. Después agregó - Pero ese es el maldito problema. Tu sobrino es un mestizo y debo asesinarlo por tradición… Pero no es necesario que pongas esa cara… ya tomé precauciones para evitarlo…_

 _Tights se recompuso de la sorpresa inicial y le dijo_

 _-Si ya tomaste precauciones, supongo que esas son no acercarte a mi hermana… Pero no creo que sea ese todo el problema… Hoy la llamaste por algún motivo que desconozco… o quizá porque querías probarte a ti mismo… Pero me atrevería a decir que tal vez… ¿la extrañabas?_

 _Vegeta abrió sus ojos un momento, pero de inmediato recobro su cara de póker._

 _-Esa es una estupidez… y sabes lo que significa, humana – dijo poniéndose de pie._

 _Tights se molestó._

 _\- ¡No es una estupidez! – exclamó intentando retenerlo - Si lo que intentas es que te ayude, debes decirme que es lo que realmente ocurrirá si te acercas a Bulma… ¡No me has dado la información necesaria y lo sabes! ¿Qué más hay que no se lo puedes decir a mi hermana? ¡No creo que todo se resuma a una tonta tradición! ¿serías capaz de asesinarla? Pues no lo creo, y lo sé debido a que, si no la has matado aún, es porque realmente la amas._

 _Vegeta encontró el parecido familiar al fin._

 _Se quedó en su lugar y sin mirar a la humana, le respondió_

 _-No te estoy pidiendo tu maldita ayuda… ¡No necesito ayuda de nadie para resolver mis asuntos! - bajó su tono para agregar – Y además… no soy yo del que debes preocuparte…_

 _A Tights se le apretó el estómago y se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos, casi presentía lo que diría el príncipe a continuación_

 _-Si me acerco a tu hermana… mi cachorro la asesinará desde dentro…_

 _-Pero… ¡eso es espantoso! – exclamó la rubia, horrorizada._

 _-Bienvenida a mi mundo… Así somos los saiyajins y así seremos… No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto ¿comprendes?_

 _Tights se quedó pensativa. De ser así, que Vegeta siquiera estuviera en esa casa era un peligro para su hermana._

 _-Debes marcharte enseguida – murmuró_

 _El saiyajin logró oírla perfectamente._

 _\- ¿Marcharme?_

 _-Hay una nave allá afuera, Vegeta… ¡Pues tómala! No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que, si mi sobrino o sobrina no mata a mi hermana solo porque la echas de menos, serás tú quien lo asesine o a ambos._

 _Vegeta la miró sorprendido. La hermana de su mujer tenía razón, era la única manera de poder entrenar sin poner en riesgo la vida de su familia. Debía renunciar también a su cámara de gravedad, para conservarlos._

 _El saiyajin no dijo nada más. Se puso de pie, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a recolectar lo que necesitaría para su viaje._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Bulma se la quedó viendo, expectante. Decidió que era momento de obtener respuestas claras

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡Dímelo!

-Bueno… Para empezar, creo que él te ama y mucho… pero no puede estar contigo en este momento… es decir, no es que no lo quiera…

\- ¡Tights!

-Cálmate, ¿quieres?… Lo entrevisté para mi novela y le pregunté por el tema de su quiebre contigo… Luego una cosa llevó a la otra.

Bulma se sintió mareada y asqueada

\- ¿Cómo que una cosa llevó a la otra? ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Vegeta?

Tights la miró confundida un momento. Luego comprendió a lo que se refería su hermana, por lo que dijo, mientras fruncía

\- ¡No es lo que piensas, Bulma!

La peli turquesa se puso de pie, y miró hacia abajo a su hermana

\- ¿qué no es lo que pienso?... entonces dime de una maldita vez, hermanita ¡¿qué fue lo que quisiste decir?!

La rubia suspiró y le dijo

-Bulma…Escúchame con atención y no te vayas a alterar… Vegeta se marchó de la Tierra… Pero créeme que fue lo mejor para todos

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿CONVENCISTE A MI ESPOSO DE IRSE DEL PLANETA CUANDO ESTOY A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ Y ME DICES QUE ESO ERA LO MEJOR PARA TODOS?

-Bulma, por favor… ¡tranquilízate!… Yo no lo convencí, él lo hizo por que quiso.

La peli turquesa comenzó a pasearse histérica por la cocina. Solo paró para increpar a la rubia.

\- ¡NO, TIGHTS!… ¡No voy a tranquilizarme? …¡Por un demonio! Eres mi hermana, sabías que yo lo amaba y ¿lo incitaste a dejarme?

Tights se sentía terrible, ella no quería lastimar a su hermana, pero tampoco podía decirle los verdaderos motivos de Vegeta para marcharse de la Tierra. Se lo había prometido.

-Bulma… ¡Trata de entender!... ¡Era peligroso que permaneciera a tu lado!… - exclamó poniéndose de pie también y golpeado la mesa con sus manos.

-Pues claro que sé que es peligroso… - grito continuando con su paseo - ¡Por Kami! … ¡es un maldito saiyajin, orgulloso, terco y por lo que veo también manipulable! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que le diste permiso para abandonarme cuando más lo necesito?!

¡FAPP!

Bulma patinó y terminó de espaldas en el piso de la cocina.

\- ¡Bulma! ¿Estás bien? - exclamó Tights yendo de inmediato a ayudarla

-¡Suéltame! No necesito tu ayuda ¡Traidora! – exclamó Bulma, apartándola

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreírse al darse cuenta del mimetismo de su hermana con el saiyajin. Luego buscó con que se había resbalado su hermana y entonces lo notó.

\- ¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?! – ladró la peli turquesa, molesta al ver a su hermana sonriendo.

-¡HERMANA! ¡Vas a ser mamá!

-¡Por supuesto que voy a ser mamá! ¿Qué no se me nota?

-CALLATE, BULMA... TU BEBE VA A NACER AHORA,

Bulma miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una posa de líquido amniótico. Estaba tan concentrada en la discusión que no se había dado ni cuenta de que había entrado en labor. Y las contracciones las estaba confundiendo con patadas del bebé, debido a su estado alterado.

-Ay, no… Ay, no… ¿Qué hago? – preguntó Bulma, mirando con angustia a Tights, mientras se sostenía en sus codos.

La rubia voló al comunicador. Bunny le había dejado claras indicaciones en caso de que su sobrino decidiera adelantar su llegada.

-Llamaré a tus médicos…

Tights oprimió el botón que tenía forma de cruz roja y dijo

-ATENCION, BULMA ACABA DE ROMPER FUENTES

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra la señora? - le preguntaron de inmediato.

Tights miró hacia el techo con fastidio y luego frunció

\- ¡En la cocina, obviamente! ¡QUE NO TE APARECE EN TU MALDITO COMUNICADOR!

-No se exalte… Vamos en camino.

Mientras tanto, Bulma sentía una contracción muy fuerte

\- ¡AAAAYYYY! – gritaba, apretando sus dientes.

Tights corrió hacia ella e intentó contenerla

-Resiste, hermanita… Todo saldrá bien.

-Ah, ah, ah…- hizo intentando calmarse, volteando a ver a su hermana - Para ti es fácil decirlo… ¡No vas a tener un estúpido bebé saiyajin!

Tights se apresuró en tomarla de la mano, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Aprieta mi mano, Bulma…

La más joven así lo hizo, pero luego recordó lo que había oído de desangrarse en el parto

-Tights… - dijo, mirando a su hermana - tengo miedo… estoy segura de que voy a morir…

-No digas eso, hermanita… No te preocupes… estaré contigo todo el tiempo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…

Bulma asintió, aguantando una contracción y en eso entraron los médicos. La subieron a una camilla aerodeslizadora y la llevaron directo a la zona Sur de la propiedad.

…

Continuará.

* * *

Hola, sé que no tengo perdón por la demora, pero ya muchos saben que he tenido algunos problemas que solucionar.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por el inmenso apoyo que le han dado a esta historia y por lo mismo les prometo que no la abandonaré. Se terminó convirtiendo en mi historia favorita y por lo mismo casi me dio un infarto cuando vi que la habían plagiado.

Bueno, eso ya está solucionado. Así que sin nada más que agregar al asunto, quiero darle las gracias a los nuevos seguidores y a los que la han señalado como favorita.

Pero sobre todo a aquellos que me regalan un pedacito de su tiempo dejando un comentario o una palabra de aliento.

Itzel, leslaut, Blackwell, lula04gonzalez, Lourdes, TheSaiyanBlood, Lulu-locanime, Kinzoku no joo, meisuke2016, Yesenia22, Miinoled, Roshell101216, ella123456 y Nyrak.

Vainilla a ti te dejé para el final, porque has sido muy especial conmigo. Gracias por ayudarme con la revisión y por tu apoyo ¡Te pasaste! Sé que ser editora es complicado, por el tiempo, pero lo has hecho fabuloso.

Oh, y casi lo olvido… Gracias "Meisuke Nueno", no estoy segura de cuál es tu nickname aquí, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Espero que nos podamos leer pronto.

Un abrazo a todos, pero de esos que casi, casi duelen. Casi.


	50. Calores, dolores y amores

Hola, sé que es imperdonable lo que me he tardado. Pero he tenido muchas cosas que me han retrasado.

Sin más les dejo el nuevo capítulo. No hay lemon, así que no se me entusiasmen más de la cuenta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

 **Calores, dolores y amores…**

Unos minutos después en la Corporación, el silencio habitual era interrumpido por unos alaridos capaces de atravesar los gruesos muros de la edificación.

\- VEGETA… MALDITO DESGRACIADO …AAAAHHHHHHH… Uh, Uh, Uh…

Gritaba a todo pulmón la peli turquesa, acomodada en la camilla situada en medio de la habitación. Sudaba a chorros y no podía dejar de sentir miedo ante lo que se le venía.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Tights increpó al doctor, mientras lo remecía - ¡Maldición! ¡Haga algo!

-E-estamos en ello… pero comprendan que aún no está lista… Tranquilas, por favor.

El doctor Soup se dirigió a revisar los monitores, presuroso. Aunque de haber sabido en lo que se metía cuando aceptó ser el que trajera al nieto de su amigo, no lo hubiera hecho ni por todos los zenis del mundo, ya que la hija de su amigo parecía más bien la protagonista del exorcista. Y qué decir del padre del bebé, que le provocaba escalofríos cada vez que acudía a pedir informes del embarazo.

-SÁQUELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ… YA NO AGUANTO… Uh, Uh, Uh… AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH… VEGETA, VOY A MATARTE... Uh, Uh, Uh…. VOY A ENCARGARME DE QUE SUFRAS LA MAS DOLOROSA DE LAS MUERTES…AAAAAYYYYYYYY…COMO DUELE, MALDITA SEA….

Efectivamente, Bulma sentía que sus tripas se abrían desde su interior y no pensaba guardarse nada de lo que sentía.

El doctor y los demás corrían por la sala revisando instrumentales y lectores. De repente un técnico se aproximó al anciano, diciéndole algo al oído. El doctor abrió muy grande sus ojos y dijo

-E-eso es imposible…

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermana? ¿El bebé está bien? – preguntó Tights, Que estaba atenta a lo que ocurría

-POR UN DEMONIO, DIGANME QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO Y POR QUE NO NACE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, Uh, Uh, Uh…

-Bulma, debes ser valiente… - le aconsejó el doctor, luego les dijo a los demás - ¡Preparen todo!

Ambas lo miraron asustadas

El hombre al ver que ambas lo observaban, les dijo

-Aun no estas lo suficientemente dilatada para que salga tu bebé… Pero por lo visto tu pequeño no quiere esperar…

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESO? – preguntó Bulma, desencajada

Tights puso cara de horror. Se imaginaba lo peor, por lo que preguntó

\- ¿Hay algo que puedan hacer?

-Sí, vamos a ayudarlo a salir lo antes posible… No te preocupes, ya fuimos advertidos al respecto…

-HAGA LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O PROMETO QUE LOS ASESINARÉ A TODOS…UH, UH, UH…. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

El hombre miró a Tights y le dijo

-Ponte cerca de ella y no sueltes su mano…- Luego le dijo a la peli turquesa – Vamos a sacarlo, Bulma… ya no tardamos.

La muchacha vio con horror como los médicos aproximaban hacia ella, un carrito donde estaba instalado un refrigerador transparente, con las bolsas que contenían su sangre.

\- ¿Estás lista?

-Mhm – asintió con su cabeza mientras observaba el contenedor.

-Vamos a anestesiarte…- agregó el médico - y dadas las circunstancias te sedaremos completamente.

\- ¡NO! – exclamó ella, fuera de sí, volviendo a mirar a su médico.

Todos voltearon a verla, extrañados.

-Bulma, tendremos que realizarte una cesárea de urgencia…- intentó convencerla el doctor Soup - Y, aun así, es mejor que permanezcas inconsciente.

\- ¡NO!… - gritó, para luego agregar con un hilo de voz – Yo… AHHHHHHHH…. Uh, Uh, Uh… Yo quiero verlo nacer… - Aguantó una nueva contracción, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando caer un par de lágrimas e inmediatamente se explicó - ¡SI LLEGÓ A MORIR QUIERO HACERLO VIENDO SU ROSTRO!...

Todos quedaron consternados.

El doctor asintió en silencio y luego agregó

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres, Bulma… te realizaremos el procedimiento tradicional… - luego volteó a ver al personal - ¡Vamos muévanse!

Bulma, entre lágrimas y sudor, sonrió, dejándose hacer.

…

La pequeña nave se dirigía a un cuadrante que le permitiera estar a una distancia segura de la Tierra, para poder volver a la brevedad, en caso de ser necesario. Por lo mismo, se había asegurado de dejar un mensaje para el señor Briefs, en un lugar donde estaba seguro que Bulma no lo hallaría, si es que sobrevivía. Las instrucciones dejadas, obviamente eran a su estilo. Escuetas, claras y con una amenaza al final.

En el interior se podía apreciar a Vegeta durmiendo, no muy plácidamente. Estaba bañado en sudor y su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre. De un momento a otro despertó abruptamente, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla, sin embrago no recordaba haber soñado nada. Levantó su vista y observó por la ventanilla. Ya había sobrepasado el límite del sistema solar, pero no se sentía tranquilo. Cierta incomodidad en su pecho le indicaba que algo no marchaba bien, por lo que revisó los controles, para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Observó que su reserva de combustible estaba casi a la mitad, lo que significaba que le alcanzaría con holgura para un viaje de un año, pero bufó al comprobar que el gas de hibernación no lo acompañaría tanto tiempo. Además de eso, no había nada extraño, por lo que supuso que se debía a la incertidumbre que le provocaba el inminente nacimiento de su cachorro.

Chistó y activó el modo hibernación, para evitar pensar en ellos mientras llegaba a su destino.

…

Amanecía en la montaña Paoz. El namekuseijin estaba de pie, observando la salida del sol. Por su espalda apareció Gokú, que venía caminando desde su casa.

-Hola, Piccoro… ¿Otra vez dormiste aquí afuera? – preguntó, cuando llegó a su lado. De inmediato comenzó a hacer algunos estiramientos, para agregar – Sabes que Milk te dijo que podías usar el cuarto que usa Ox Satán…

El de tez verde frunció. Había días en que su compañero de entrenamiento estaba demasiado parlanchín, y al parecer este sería uno de esos días.

-Sabes perfectamente que no necesito una habitación… Te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión.

-Oh, es verdad… pero aun así… Es extraño que no duermas.

Piccoro decidió cortar el tema

-Mhgr… ¿Dónde está Gohan?

-Ya viene… Anoche se quedó estudiando hasta tarde y me costó mucho trabajo despertarlo esta mañana, ahora debe estar desayunando y… - de repente volteó su rostro hacia el Oeste y exclamó - ¡Vaya! ¡Ya se estaba tardando!

El namekuseijin lo miró extrañado

\- ¿de qué hablas?

Gokú volteó a ver a Piccoro

\- ¿De quién más?... Por supuesto que de Trunks.

\- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó, algo espantado, Piccoro. Un millar de ideas terribles lo invadieron.

-Sí, …Tu sabes – respondió Gokú - …el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta... Acaso ¿lo olvidaste, Piccoro?

Una vena comenzó a aparecer en la sien del namekuseijin, mientras oía hablar al saiyajin.

-Déjate de bromas, Gokú… Por supuesto que sé quién es Trunks, pero no siento el ki de ese muchacho… ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Muchacho? - lo miró extrañado el joven y luego de unos momentos comprendió – No, Piccoro. Yo te hablo del bebé… Ya nació el hijo de Vegeta…

El namekuseijin se molestó. Él no podía sentir el ki del nuevo saiyajin, no desde esa distancia.

-Dime… ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

\- ¿En serio no lo notas? Si se parece mucho al de Vegeta…

Piccoro frunció. No comprendía como el saiyajin podía sentir esa presencia y él no. Prefirió no seguir hablando de aquello y le respondió

-Entonces, ese asunto ya está cerrado y espero que no vuelvas a hablar de ello - tomó su postura de ataque y gritó, mientras le lanzaba un golpe - ¡En guardia, Gokú! ¡Hoy el entrenamiento irá en serio!

El saiyajin se sonrió y resistió la patada con su antebrazo, para luego devolver el ataque.

Con esto dicho se dio por comenzado el entrenamiento de aquel día.

…

Mientras, en la Corporación, Bulma aún estaba en la sala médica, pero ya todo había terminado. Su equipo médico aun la mantenía conectada al suero y a un par más de monitores. También habían instalado a su lado una pequeña cuna alta. Sin embargo, ésta estaba vacía.

Estaba agotada, a pesar de no haber sentido nada cuando nació su bebé. Quería verlo, ya que aún no había podido cargarlo en sus brazos, producto de la anestesia local que le habían suministrado, la cual terminó adormeciendo su cuerpo hasta sus brazos. Pero recordaba nítidamente el llanto de su pequeño y cuando se lo aproximaron a su rostro y pudo apreciar que era tan pequeño y frágil, pero que, así y todo, había heredado el ceño fruncido de su padre.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo y vestida impecablemente de blanco, revisaba sus signos vitales en uno de los monitores, luego se aseguró que el suero estuviera goteando correctamente. Miró a Bulma y le sonrió, mientras se aproximaba a acomodarle la almohada.

-Está todo en orden… Ya le traerán a su bebé… ¿Podrá hacerlo sola?

-Este, creo sí… Gracias – respondió, asintiendo levemente con su cabeza.

-Será mejor que recoja su cabello, está muy largo… y los bebés suelen aferrarse a él con fuerza.

Bulma observó unos mechones que caían por su pecho. Acto seguido volvió a ver a la pelirroja y le preguntó

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Sí, señora.

La técnico sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un sujetador de color azul e hizo lo solicitado por Bulma.

-Está lista – dijo apartándose, luego de haber recogido el pelo de Bulma en un coqueto moño – Más tarde volveré para ver qué tal va todo…

-Te lo agradezco…

La mujer asintió y se aproximó a la puerta. Pero se detuvo, ya que justo en ese momento ingresaba Tights, que sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

La rubia entró despacio y luego de sonreírle a su hermana, avanzó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de la cama.

-Es tan pequeñito… Mira nada más… Oye, ¡Es idéntico a Vegeta, pero en versión linda! – decía una orgullosa tía, sosteniendo a la criatura. Esta comenzó a llorar y a mover sus manitas.

Bulma, aun algo adormilada y adolorida, le respondió

-Acércamelo, Tights… Está llorando… Debe tener hambre…

\- ¡Tú debes descansar! – le ordenó su hermana, mientras mecía a Trunks para calmarlo - ¡Nunca había cargado un bebé en brazos!... bueno, aparte de ti… El pediatra dijo que estaba completamente sano y que nunca había visto un bebé tan fuerte, je, je… - luego volvió su vista a su sobrino - ¿Quién es el muchachito más fuerte? Tú lo eres… tú lo eres…

Bulma frunció.

-Tights, déjate de juegos… Debo alimentarlo…

La rubia hizo un mohín con sus labios, pero de inmediato le entregó el pequeño bulto a Bulma

\- ¡Esto no me lo pierdo! - le dijo, mientras se sentaba al borde de la camilla - …Aunque pensándolo bien ¡Ugh!

Bulma se acomodó, recibiendo al bebé. No podía creer que esa criaturita hubiera salido de ella. Su hermana tenía toda la razón al comentar que era idéntico a Vegeta, excepto porque su cabecita estaba casi completamente calva, de no ser por una leve pelusilla de color oscuro "Supongo que después su cabello crecerá y será idéntico al de él…" Lo sostuvo con cuidado, viéndolo como lloraba y movía sin control sus brazos y piernas.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron al ver que el bebé comenzaba a olfatear y a boquear contra el pecho de su madre.

\- ¡Es simplemente asombroso! – exclamó Tights - Es decir, ¡Mira nada más como busca con desesperación su alimento…

Bulma se sonrió con ternura y liberó uno de sus pechos e intentó que su hijo mamara, tal como le había explicado la mujer que había estado con ella antes de que llegara Tights. El bebé de inmediato reaccionó, aferrándose con sus manitas a su fuente de alimento y calor, dejando de llorar al instante. Bulma amplió su sonrisa y miró a su hermana, mientras exclamaba emocionada

\- ¡Mira! ¡Está comiendo!... Es tan extraño, digo, esto de ser madre y amamantar…

Tights se acercó a mirar y le dijo, en tono de broma

-Más te vale que seas una vaca… porque si traga como su padre, estarás en problemas…

Justo en ese momento el pequeño abrió finalmente sus ojos y miró a su madre. Bulma se sorprendió al ver que eran del mismo color que los de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, al verse reflejada en esos pequeños orbes, sintió una calidez extraña inundarla. Cuando salió de su breve trance miró a su hermana y la regaño.

\- ¡No digas eso! – luego bajo su tono de voz para decir - Pero es verdad, es idéntico a Vegeta… Si no fuera por el color de sus ojos…

La rubia se quedó viendo la conmovedora escena en silencio, pero luego de unos segundos comentó

-Sí, son del mismo tono tuyo, pero puede que aun los cambie… Oye, apropósito ¿No se supone que debería tener una cola?

Bulma la miró extrañada, pero al instante reaccionó

\- ¡Tienes razón! Lo había olvidado completamente… ¡Auch!, Sí que tenía hambre… Pero supongo que eso es porque Vegeta no la tenía cuando… - inmediatamente se sonrojó – bueno, tu sabes…

\- ¡Eres toda una seductora, hermanita! Pero, para serte sincera yo creo que es por la genética…- sentenció Tights - Tus genes deben ser más fuertes que los de él…

Bulma se quedó pensativa un momento

-Puede ser… Pero ¿entonces eso quiere decir que no será muy fuerte?

-Es hermoso y está completamente sano, eso es lo único que importa. – la reconfortó la rubia.

Bulma no dejó de pensar en aquello. Si el bebé no era fuerte, recordó que Vegeta le había dicho que lo mataría.

-Pero si él no es fuerte… se supone que Vegeta deberá asesinarlo…

Tights se quedó de piedra. No imaginaba que su hermana sabía de aquello. Pero Vegeta se había alejado de ella para no hacerlo, por eso sabía que el saiyajin no tenía intenciones reales de matar a su propio hijo.

-Debió estar bromeando, hermanita… - dijo, intentando darla por su lado.

-No creo que haya estado bromeando…

Su hermana al verla deprimirse, le dijo para cambiar el tema

\- Y ¿Ya decidiste como se llamará? No podemos seguir llamándolo bebé o cosita…

Bulma levantó su vista y le sonrió, mientras le decía

-Es cierto. Debo elegir un buen nombre… y que siga la tradición de nuestra familia… No quiero que mi bebé tenga un nombre saiyajin… ¡Son horribles y me recuerdan a la lista del mercado!

-Oh, claro y los nombres de interiores son mejores…

-Sí – le respondió orgullosa – Son originales y suenan muy bien.

Tights sonrió y le preguntó

\- Como sea… pero ¿supongo que lo dices por los otros alienígenas que vinieron con Vegeta?

-Si… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Uno se llamaba Raditz y el otro Nappa!

Ambas rieron en complicidad.

-Ya me lo imagino… Te imaginas llamarlo Mush, ja, ja, ja… - rio Tights

-No, no… mejor lo llamaremos Turnip

Tights apuntó a su hermana, mientras le cerraba un ojo

\- ¡Ya lo tengo!… llámalo Kakaroto, ja, ja, ja

Bulma dejó de reír y exclamó

\- ¡Estás loca, Tights! Ese nombre está prohibido en esta casa….

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… es que ese es el nombre del rival de Vegeta…

-No me digas… ¿Así que mi cuñado tiene un némesis?… ¿por qué no me extraña? – luego hizo una pausa y dijo, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y posaba ambas manos sobre éstas – Pero, fuera de bromas ¿Qué te parece Trunks?

\- ¿Trunks?... – preguntó Bulma mirándola sorprendida - ¿Pero ese no era el nombre que tenías reservado por si eras madre?

-Será mi regalo para tu bebé... – comentó, acariciando la mejilla rebosante de su sobrino - Siendo sincera, ambas sabemos que eso ya no ocurrió… Además, se oye fuerte. Muy apropiado para un niño mitad alienígena…

\- Te lo agradezco, hermanita… - Bulma volvió a ver a su bebé que había comenzado a llorar, por lo que lo cambio de lado para que siguiera mamando y agregó – Aunque él parece completamente terrícola…

-Eso sí… Pero tu esposo no podrá negarse… - luego agregó haciendo un gesto de fuerza con su brazo - ¡Es un nombre poderoso!

La mirada de Bulma se volvió triste al escuchar hablar del saiyajin, Necesitaba una respuesta de lo que habían dejado pendiente. Luego preguntó, mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

-Tights… ¿Qué pasó con Vegeta?

Su hermana se la quedo viendo. No respondió, solo apretó sus labios.

\- ¿No puedes? ¿acaso te amenazó? ¿Es eso? – insistió Bulma, con algo de desilusión en su rostro – Si tan solo pudieras decirme lo que te dijo, quizás podría comprender mejor porque se marchó… No te estoy culpando, pues sé lo impulsivo y obcecado que es Vegeta… pero necesito saber él porqué… ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Tights lo pensó un momento. Tenía en su poder la clave para que su hermana recuperara las esperanzas en su esposo y la completa confianza en ella, pero estaba atada de manos. Sin embargo, dudó un momento e iba a abrir su boca, dispuesta a contarle a Bulma sobre lo que le había dicho Vegeta cuando fue interrumpida por una voz maternal que la hizo apretar sus ojos.

\- ¡Queridas!

\- ¡Mamá, Papá! – exclamó Bulma

Los señores Briefs hacían su entrada triunfal a la habitación de la muchacha.

Lo siguiente fue un flash enceguecedor, al tiempo que Bunny exclamaba, sosteniendo aun la cámara de fotos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Esta se va directo a mi álbum de favoritas!

\- ¡MAMÁ! – Exclamaron al unísono las hermanas.

…

El gas se disipó. Estaba por llegar su destino. Apenas abrió los ojos, soltó un bufido, ya que inevitablemente volvió a pensar en su mujer y su cachorro. Trató de despejar su mente, pero le fue imposible, ellos eran el motivo de que ahora estuviera recorriendo nuevamente el espacio y, aunque no deseaba pensar en ello, existía la remota posibilidad de que ella o ambos, fallecieran antes o durante el parto. Eso le hizo sentir un nudo en su estómago, pensando en que quizás no hubiera sido tan buena idea abandonar a su mujer.

…

Al día siguiente, el señor Briefs avanzaba por los laboratorios recibiendo felicitaciones por ser abuelo. Sonreía y daba las gracias, a cuanto empleado se le cruzaba para saludarlo. Lo único que lamentaba era que no se había quedado para presentar su proyecto, pero el orgullo de recibir un premio ni se comparaba con el orgullo de ser abuelo.

Como venía recién apareciendo por esos lados, tenía varias cosas que revisar, pero de repente Rod lo alcanzó y le dijo

-Profesor… ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, muchacho… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien… Ya tengo casi en su totalidad el inventario de la bodega… Aunque hay algo que no he podido clasificar…

\- ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno, parece ser una nave… pero necesito que me lo confirme ya que no he podido abrirla…

-¿?... Bueno, tengo tiempo, así que vamos a ver de qué se trata…

Llegaron a la bodega, ubicada en un costado del último nivel e ingresaron. Caminaron entre varias filas de cajas y partes variadas de inventos antiguos. Finalmente llegaron al objeto que mencionaba el joven, el anciano se llevó una mano a la nuca y comenzó a reír. Era efectivamente una nave esférica, con un extraño logotipo en la compuerta.

-ja, ja, ja…. Me había olvidado por completo de esto…

Rod lo miró extrañado, mientras le preguntaba

\- ¿Entonces sabe que es?

-Por supuesto…ja, ja, ja… Es una nave, pero sin querer alguien la cerró y no pudimos volver a abrirla otra vez, ya que funciona con un control remoto… y este se perdió – sonrió y se giró para salir de la bodega - Solo etiquétala como nave traída desde Namekusein.

Rod se encogió de hombros e hizo lo solicitado.

Luego de dejar a Rod, el profesor se dirigió a su laboratorio personal, mientras pensaba en aquella nave, la que habían ido a buscar con unos técnicos, días después de que viniera su nieto del futuro a advertirles de los androides. Efectivamente se había olvidado de ella. Se sonrió e ingresó al laboratorio. Tenía planeado comenzar a trabajar en algunos juguetes para su nietecito. Se acomodó en su mesa de planos y comenzó a pensar, mientras sacaba un bolígrafo. Pero al meter la mano en el bolsillo de su bata lo notó. Había un papel doblado, que ni cuenta se había dado que traía.

Lo tomó con cuidado, pensando en que quizás era alguna nota que había tomado distraídamente, pero al terminar de desdoblarlo se encontró con la letra inconfundible de su yerno.

" _Me marché a entrenar fuera, en la nave que conseguí, por motivos que obviamente no mencionaré. Aun así, necesito de tu discreción en este asunto._

 _El comunicador esta funcional, te lo hago notar porque espero que me contactes en el caso de que llegase a ocurrir algún evento que requiera de mi presencia._

 _Ni una palabra de esto a tu hija, de lo contrario consideraré tal acto como traición."_

Leyó con calma, se sonrió y luego volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo. A continuación, se quitó las gafas y las limpió con la punta de su bata, comentando para sí mismo

-Ay, muchacho… Primero quieres encerrarte y ahora huyes…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Ingresaron a la oficina del científico. Éste tomó asiento e invitó al saiyajin a hacer lo mismo. Vegeta aceptó y una vez estuvieron frente a frente le dijo_

 _-Necesito que refuerces la entrada de la cámara… además de instalar un cuarto de baño dentro que posea las mismas características de recubrimiento…_

 _El profesor se lo quedó observando un momento, meditando en qué podría estar pensando hacer Vegeta para pedir aquellas modificaciones. Cuando tuvo una idea del motivo, le comentó_

 _-Sí, podría hacerlo… pero, dime, muchacho… ¿esto tiene que ver con Bulma y tu hijo?_

 _El saiyajin frunció, aún más._

 _\- Argg… ¡Qué estupidez! – exclamó Vegeta, exaltado, dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo saltar en su lugar al señor Briefs - ¿Cómo demonios tendría que ver con esto?_

 _El anciano se apresuró a disculparse_

 _-No era mi intención incomodarte…_

 _-No me incomodas… Me enervas con esas preguntas tan fuera de lugar… - luego se cruzó de brazos y reclinándose en la silla, cerró sus ojos y agregó - Si necesito enclaustrarme, es porque iniciaré un nuevo entrenamiento, manteniéndome bajo gravedad aumentada las veinticuatro horas de este inmundo planeta hasta que sea hora de enfrentarme a esos androides y no quiero que tu hija se me acerque a importunarme… ya bastante tengo con que este preñada y paranoica…_

 _El profesor solo se lo quedó viendo. Vegeta nuevamente estaba evadiendo su mirada, manteniéndose alejado de su escrutinio. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que el saiyajin tomaba esa actitud solo cuando intentaba ocultar algo a toda costa._

 _-Está bien, Vegeta… en un par de días estará todo listo._

 _El saiyajin volvió a mirar al científico a los ojos, mientras se ponía de pie y colocando ambas palmas sobre la mesa, dijo_

 _-Eso espero… y como siempre, ni una palabra de esto a Bulma._

 _El señor Briefs lo miró extrañado._

 _\- ¿Pero no te parece algo extremo? digo… Ella querrá saber, ya sabes cómo es…_

 _\- Hmn… Simplemente evita decírselo - lo cortó, para luego agregar - Ya tienes experiencia con eso… Yo hablaré con ella, llegado el momento._

 _-Como quieras, muchacho… Te avisaré cuando esté todo listo._

 _Vegeta asintió, a modo de despedida y se retiró de la habitación._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

El científico se acomodó nuevamente sus gafas y comenzó a garabatear sobre la hoja. Sin embrago, luego de lanzar unas cuantas líneas, se cruzó de brazos y dijo, para sí mismo

-Mmm… Supongo que querías que te avisara cuando Bulma entrara en trabajo de parto… Bueno, eso ya no se pudo…- se estiró en la silla y agregó - Creo que le hará bien estar unos días más sin saberlo… Está asustado por lo que creía que podría pasarle a Bulma, de eso no me cabe duda alguna… Pero parece que olvido un pequeño detalle… Conociéndolo, llegará a la misma conclusión que yo, …Pobre muchacho confundido…

…

Al fin la nave tocó suelo, posándose sobre un prado de color negruzco. Vegeta levantó su vista y observó el paisaje, a través del cristal, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Este variaba entre tonos aguamarina y negro. Buscó alguna presencia y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al darse cuenta que aquel planeta estaba en el más completo de los abandonos.

La compuerta se abrió, soltando el gas presurizado y el saiyajin salió, sujetándose del borde. Enseguida aspiró hondo, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Este era delgado, y la gravedad de aquel planeta era de aproximadamente treinta veces la de la Tierra.

Salió de la esfera y apretó sus puños con ansiedad, estaba seguro que su primogénito nacería en cualquier momento, ya que la gestación de ellos duraba menos que la terrestre. Esto lo había averiguado comparando lo que él recordaba, con los libros de la biblioteca. Quería estar presente cuando naciera, pero al mismo tiempo se le apretaba el estómago de solo pensar en que inevitablemente podría asesinarlo y que de ser así, sería frente a su mujer.

…

Bulma y su bebé dormían plácidamente, ahora instalados en su habitación. Lo tenía acostado a su lado en la cama, abrazándolo suavemente. Habían pasado tres días ya desde que nació el nuevo integrante de la familia y Tights había subido a despedirse, ya que debía volver a la isla donde vivía. Pero al verla, decidió que era mejor marcharse sin hacerlo. Así se ahorraría otra incómoda plática con su hermana sobre el abandono de su esposo.

Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando se encontró con su padre, que llevaba algo a la habitación del pequeño Trunks.

-Hola, papá… ¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, es un juguete, cariño…

-Es un muñeco muy lindo…

-Sí, lo mandé diseñar… - comentó ingresando a la habitación - pensé que debía tener cosas blandas, coloridas y amistosas en su cunita…Está inspirado en el mejor amigo de Bulma…

Tights lo siguió al interior del cuarto y preguntó

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es?

-Oh, es cierto… Tu no conoces a Gokú personalmente…

Tights ladeó su cabeza

-Oh, ya recuerdo, el compañero de aventuras de mi hermana…

-Si… por si no lo sabías, él también es saiyajin… - le dijo el profesor, dejando el juguete en la cuna. Luego agregó - al igual que Vegeta

-Eso es muy interesante… Y él… ¿tiene hijos?

-Pues claro… Tiene uno de diez años, creo… Es un pequeño muy inteligente. Su nombre es Gohan…

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo… y ¿no supieron de ningún inconveniente cuando nació Gohan?

El profesor la miró intrigado

-No, vinimos a saber de él cuando ya tenía unos años... ¿Lo preguntas por Bulma?

La chica se quedó en silencio un momento. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con alguien de lo ocurrido con el saiyajin y su padre no pasó por alto la ansiedad de ella.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió con Vegeta?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Si, quería, pero se veía impedida de hacerlo.

-Este, sí, pero… Creí que tu sabrías porqué se marchó… y mamá tal vez también, porque los he visto muy tranquilos a pesar de lo ocurrido… Pero estoy impedida de hacerlo… le prometí que no diría nada al respecto, pero yo…

Su padre la miró comprensivo y le dijo, mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos y acariciaba dentro de ellos el papel que le dejó el saiyajin.

-No te angusties, cariño… Estamos tranquilos porque conocemos a Vegeta y sabemos que todo lo que hace es con un fin… y tu madre, bueno, tú sabes cómo es… Pero sé perfectamente que él haría lo que fuese por Bulma…

Tights se alteró un poco ante las palabras tan calmadas de su padre

-Pero entonces, ¿Solo esperarán a que vuelva?… ¿No sería mejor que te contara y ver cómo ayudar a Bulma?

El profesor le sonrió

-No, hija… Si Vegeta te pidió no hablar de ello, es mejor respetarlo…

La rubia apretó sus puños a los lados

-Pero es que me da tanta pena ver a mi hermanita desanimada. Debería estar feliz por el nacimiento de Trunks, sin embargo, ha estado muy deprimida… ¡Ella lo ama y sé que aún piensa que yo lo incité a dejarla!

-No te preocupes por eso, hijita… Bulma estará bien, ya ha pasado por cosas peores… Es una muchacha muy fuerte y Vegeta debe ser quien le explique… – La tomó del brazo y agregó – Vamos… acompáñame con una taza de té, antes de que te marches…

La rubia asintió y bajó junto a su padre.

…

A esa misma hora, cerca de la capital del Norte, en medio de los enormes acantilados nevados, los guerreros habían detenido sus ataques, ya que el último, para variar, había enviado lejos al más joven de los tres.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Gokú levantó su vista hacia el namekuseijin, comprendiendo que preguntaba el porqué estaba masajeando su hombro izquierdo.

-Sí, Piccoro… Debió zafarse mi hombro con el último ataque de Gohan… Tengo el brazo algo adolorido…

Piccoro frunció profundo y le dio una mirada suspicaz. Tuvo el presentimiento de que eso era más que un hombro fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es solo eso, Gokú?

El saiyajin lo miró extrañado, pero enseguida le respondió serio.

-Sí, en serio… Mañana amaneceré como nuevo… - volteó a ver dónde sentía la presencia de su hijo - ¡Gohan se ha vuelto muy fuerte! ¿no crees?

-Mhnn… Supongo – respondió el de tez verde fingiendo desinterés, aunque su mirada se unió a la del otro hombre.

Unos segundos después, Gohan ascendió hasta llegar donde estaban los adultos. Traía su ropa hecha jirones y su rostro lleno de barro

\- ¿Por qué quedaste tan sucio? – le preguntó Gokú

-Este… es que donde caí la nieve estaba algo derretida, papá

El de pelos necios se aproximó a su hijo y acuclillándose para ponerse a la altura de él le dijo, mientras posaba sus manos en los pequeños hombros del niño.

-Lo lamento, Gohan… No era mi intención que te hicieras daño…

-No te disculpes, papá…- respondió mirándolo a los ojos - Esto es parte del entrenamiento… Siempre dolerá.

Piccoro sonrió con orgullo, disimuladamente.

-Vamos a casa… ¡Debes estar hambriento! – exclamó Gokú, levantando al pequeño y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros.

Los tres volaron hacia el Este, por donde en ese momento comenzaba a ocultarse el débil sol de invierno.

…

Unas semanas después y Bulma estaba exhausta, tenía ganas de llorar y de mandar la maternidad al demonio. Pensó que seguramente en el planeta de Vegeta los días duraban menos tiempo que en la Tierra, ya que su bebé apenas dormía dos horas y despertaba pidiendo alimentarse o cambiarse. Su madre se había ofrecido a ayudarla y aunque al principio se negó, cambió drásticamente de opinión una noche, ya que se había puesto histérica y había terminado gritando a Trunks.

Trunks lloraba en sus brazos y no lograba tranquilizarlo. El pequeño había crecido un poco, al igual que el volumen de sus gritos y estaba ganando peso considerablemente. Su color de ojos seguía siendo azul y Bunny, como buena abuela, había comentado que así se quedarían y que estaba segurísima de que su cabello pronto comenzaría a volverse más claro. De hecho le apostó al color lila, cosa que su hija le dijo que era casi imposible.

Bulma se paseaba nerviosa por el cuarto, meciendo a su pequeño que no paraba de llorar, pero de un momento a otro no aguantó más. Tenía tanta pena y rabia contenida que, sin pensarlo realmente, gritó

-MALDICIÓN, TRUNKS ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MI?

Bunny, que justamente estaba en la habitación del bebé, acomodando unos juguetes, la oyó y se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto contiguo, para hacer recapacitar a su hija.

-Bulma, no tienes por qué tratarlo así… ¡es solo una criatura!

La peli turquesa volteó a verla con los ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé, mamá?... ¡No quiere dormir o comer!… Ya revisé su pañal, le rasqué la espalda y ¡no se calla!… Por su culpa no he dormido casi nada desde no sé cuánto tiempo...

-Tres semanas y dos días, querida…

La muchacha rodó sus ojos y exclamó

\- ¡No te estaba preguntando!... ¡Solo era una expresión!

Bunny suspiró y se aproximó con calma a su hija

-Cariño, tranquilízate… ¿quieres dejar de gritar? Pones de malas al pequeño Trunks…

-Lo sé… pero ¿es que acaso no puedo estar yo de malas también? Estoy harta… ¡Esto es horrible! Con suerte duerme un par de horas y es imposible alcanzar el sueño profundo en ese tiempo… ¡es idéntico a su padre!… ¡Lo único que hace es fastidiarme!

Bunny posó una mano en el hombro de Bulma y le dijo

-Querida… estás cansada y eso te provoca desquitarte con el bebé… pero él no tiene la culpa…

\- ¡Claro que sé que él no tiene la culpa de parecerse al maníaco desgraciado de Vegeta!

Ahora su madre abrió muy grande sus ojos y la gritó

\- ¡BULMA!

La muchacha volteó a ver a su madre asombrada y confundida. Ella jamás la había gritado así.

Bunny al notar que tenía la atención de su hija le dijo, más clamada

-Hija, sé que te sientes sola y despechada, pero no es motivo suficiente para que trates así a tu hijo…

-Mamá… – iba a replicar, pero se arrepintió al darse cuenta de lo inútil que sería seguir argumentando en ese estado.

\- Sé que no quieres mi ayuda, ni la de nadie… - continuó Bunny - pero desde un principio te dijimos que no estarías sola en esto. Ahora, dame a Trunks y ve a dormir… Ya verás que mañana amanecerás como nueva.

Bulma sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Con cuidado le entregó el pequeño a Bunny y luego le dio un beso en la frente, mientras le acariciaba su cabecita y le decía

-Lamento lo que dije, Trunks… Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…

Bunny sonrió y se llevó al pequeño de la habitación.

La joven, una vez sola, se sentó en la cama y se permitió llorar, pues se sentía tal cual dijo su madre. Extrañaba a su esposo, pero peor aún, no se sentía unida a su bebé. Era como si fuera el hijo de alguien más que le hubieran dejado a cargo, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien vendría por él y ella volvería a su antigua vida, así como si nada.

Su llanto, que había comenzado como un leve gemido, terminó convirtiéndose en verdaderos gritos.

Necesitaba desahogarse. Su corazón le dolía y, esto sumado al estrés de no poder dormir y de pensar en porqué realmente Vegeta se había marchado, la estaba llevando a una depresión y lo intuía. Debía sacar fuerzas desde donde no las tenía para ser una buena madre para ese pequeño y darle todo el cariño que seguramente su padre no había tenido. Lo último que necesitaba era que su bebé se convirtiera en un patán sin sentimientos, como Vegeta. Y aunque él había demostrado tenerlos hacia ella, sabía ocultarlos muy bien y eso la desconcertaba. Definitivamente quería que su bebé creciera sabiendo expresarlos y que recibiera mucho amor. Pero a pesar de estar molesta con Vegeta, lo extrañaba y quería verlo nuevamente, sin embargo, estaba aquel tema del poder de su hijo, lo que la hacía temer el día que retornara a la Tierra.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro, y continuó llorando por cerca de una hora, hasta que la venció el cansancio y se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta, entrando casi al instante en un profundo sueño.

…

Gokú despertó de golpe, sintiendo su pecho apretado. De inmediato frunció, mientras una de sus manos se agarraba la camiseta a la altura del corazón.

-Agg, k-k…

Por los olores que inundaron su sentido del olfato, supo de inmediato que su esposa ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

Se asustó al pensar que lo que estaba sintiendo era producto de la enfermedad que le había advertido Trunks, ese dolor de su brazo izquierdo había persistido, pero no le había dado importancia, ya que muchas veces las lesiones podían mantenerse por un tiempo, sobre todo si no se tenían semillas del ermitaño a mano.

Apretó sus dientes, intentando no llamar la atención de su esposa, pero por suerte recordó que tenía la medicina a mano, en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche.

Se enderezó con mucha dificultad, para luego quedar sentado, llevando la otra mano hacia el mueble. Le costaba en demasía respirar, por lo que se apresuró en abrir el cajón y una vez tuvo en su poder lo que necesitaba, destapó el frasco y del mismo envase logró echarse un par de píldoras a la boca. Lo dejó como pudo sobre la superficie, mientras tragaba y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, a la espera de que funcionara. Estuvo varios minutos así, en los cuales creyó que su corazón se detendría para siempre, sin embargo, sus latidos se normalizaron y sintió, con alivio, como su pecho se descomprimía y que nuevamente podía respirar normalmente.

Se sentó en la cama y tapó el frasco, guardándolo nuevamente en su lugar. Aunque sin querer pasó a llevar la lámpara de noche y ésta, a su vez, empujó un portarretrato al que se le trizó el vidrió al darse contra el suelo. Era una fotografía de su boda.

Justo en ese momento oyó a Milk, gritándole desde la sala.

-Gokú ¿ya despertaste?

-Este… ¡Sí! – respondió, sobresaltándose un poco.

\- ¡El desayuno está listo! Por favor avísale a Gohan, para que se levante…

\- ¡Ya voy, Milk!... – le respondió, agregando bajito, mientras miraba el portarretrato y lo cogía para volver a ponerlo en su sitio - Kami-Sama, por favor que no se enoje por esto…– luego exclamó para sí mismo, poniéndose de pie de un salto - ¡Es fantástico! Esta medicina funcionó a la perfección… Ahora a comer y a continuar con el entrenamiento…

Tomó su ropa de una silla que estaba en la habitación, comenzando a vestirse. Cuando terminaba de amarrar sus pantalones miró hacia la ventana, donde se había posado una avecilla lila - ¡Vaya! Es una verdadera suerte que Trunks nos visitara…

Se terminó de vestir y se fue directo a buscar a su retoño.

…

Por la mañana Bulma se sentía mejor, pero al verse sola en la cama, un sentimiento de angustia la inundó y fue en busca de su bebé. Comprendió en ese instante que su madre tenía razón, al no tener a Trunks cerca de ella se le formaba una especie de vacío en su pecho, pero como buena científica que era, lo atribuyó al cambio hormonal y cerebral que sufren las mujeres al convertirse en madres. Prefirió no pensar más en ello y con premura se colocó una bata, encaminando sus pasos hacia el cuarto de Trunks. Pero no estaban, ni su bebe ni su madre, entonces se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí estaba Bunny, preparando el desayuno. Pero no había ni rastros de su bebé.

-Mamá…

\- ¡Buenos días, querida! ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, bien… este ¿y Trunks?

La señora se sonrió de espaldas a su hija

-Está con tu padre… lo llevó a los laboratorios para presumirlo.

Bulma se abrazó a sí misma y avanzó hasta la mesa, tomando asiento. Observando la nave donde habían viajado con Vegeta. Extrañaba mucho aquellos días, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ese viaje había fortalecido aún más lo que sentía por el saiyajin.

\- ¿Aun te sientes cansada? – le preguntó su madre, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-Este… creo que no. Solo algo melancólica…

Bunny le sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también extraño a Vegeta… Pero sea lo que sea lo que lo llevó a marcharse debes comprender que debió tener sus motivos…

Bulma respondió con fastidio, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y miraba un tazón de leche frente a ella.

-Si. Volverse más fuerte y derrotar a Gokú… Además de abandonarme cuando más lo necesitaba…

-No, querida… - comentó su madre, acercándole una bandeja con panqués – Ya te lo he dicho, creo que él se marchó porque se sintió abrumado con la idea de ser padre. Dale tiempo… ¡Ya verás como todo se soluciona cuando regrese!

Bulma se la quedó viendo un momento

-No lo sé… Ahora me da un poco de temor que vuelva…

Su madre la miró extrañada

\- ¿Por qué, cariño?

-Es que… temo por la vida de Trunks.

-Ay, querida… Tu sabes perfectamente que Vegeta ladra, pero no muerde. Además, recuerda que lo que te dijo fue para el bien del pequeño…

-Sí, lo sé… pero es que todo ha pasado tan rápido, mamá… Además, cuando lo dijo parecía estar hablando totalmente en serio… Quizás quería un hijo, pero uno que fuera similar a su raza… ¡Trunks ni siquiera tiene una cola!

-Bueno… eso es un misterio que no podremos develar hasta que crezca un poco ¿no crees?... Sin embargo, estoy segura de que será un muchacho muy fuerte y apuesto. ¡Deja de preocuparte! Ahora solo debes estar bien para tu bebé… él es quien te necesita ahora.

-Sí, supongo… Es que no sé si tenga madera de madre como tú…

-Ay, querida… Tranquila. Ya verás que sí.

La señora se iba a retirar, pero Bulma le habló nuevamente. Hace mucho que quería preguntarle algo.

-Em… ¿Mamá?

-Dime, querida…

-Tú… este, ¿Tú me quisiste desde que supiste que me esperabas?

Bunny la miró un momento con sorpresa, pero enseguida le dio una cálida sonrisa

-Por supuesto querida… Tanto a Tights, como a ti las quise desde que supe que vendrían… Aunque siempre es difícil al comienzo, ya que es un cambio tan radical en la vida de una mujer que es imposible no sentirse confundida y agobiada… No te atormentes más… Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que esa pequeña cosita es todo para ti…

Bulma le sonrió de vuelta. Esperaba sinceramente que su madre tuviera razón, porque a ella todavía le parecía ajena la idea de haberse convertido en madre. Y Aunque tuviera reacciones de ternura por su hijo, terminaba atribuyéndolo a su cuerpo y no a su corazón.

\- ¿Por qué no le lees un poco? – le recomendó Bunny - Eso es ideal para que su cerebro se desarrolle sano y fuerte.

Bulma la miró sorprendida. No esperaba que su madre le diera ese tipo de ideas. Su rostro se iluminó.

-Por supuesto, mamá. Es una excelente idea… Pero esperaré a que mi papá deje de presumirlo…

Bunny sonrió complacida y salió finalmente.

Bulma se quedó meditando sobre esto, mientras desayunaba. Ella tiempo atrás había decidido hacerle frente a esta aventura y no era ninguna cobarde, además de proponerse defender a su bebé hasta de Vegeta, si la situación así lo ameritaba " _Si aún no crecen en mí los sentimientos de madre, los creare a punta de esfuerzo y ocupándome del desarrollo de Trunks… Además, si el idiota de Vegeta no desea ser parte de la crianza de nuestro hijo, no me importa... No voy a quedarme como una estúpida esperando a que regrese… Estoy harta de que crea que puede hacer lo que quiera, sin darme ni una maldita explicación… Debo criar a mi hijo como lo que es, un chico terrícola, heredero de la Corporación más grande de la Tierra… Y si ese saiyajin retrogrado y terco no le agrada ¡bien puede irse al demonio!"_

…

El Maestro Karin se dirigió a la planta superior y se aproximó a una vasija. En seguida frunció y fue en busca de su asistente.

\- ¡Yajirobe! - gritó

El hombre llegó corriendo, pero tuvo que regular su respiración antes de responder

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Maestro?

\- ¿Dónde están las semillas?

-No sé de qué me habla… - dijo, desviando su rostro mientras posaba sus manos en su nuca.

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota!

Yajirobe volteó a ver al viejo gato

-Está bien, viejo… Tenía hambre y como no estabas me las comí…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Si… – respondió, hurgándose la nariz - es que no tenía ánimos de comer arroz nuevamente…

\- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

\- ¿Qué?

-Eres un…. – intentó buscar un adjetivo, mientras lo amenazaba con su bastón - ¡Gñau! ¿Te las comiste todas?

-No soy imbécil… Si me las comía todas reventaría…

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡LAS SEMILLAS, IDIOTA!

-Ah… están en ese plato – le respondió indicando un cuenco de arcilla

El gato se dirigió presuroso a revisar donde le había dicho el muchacho, pero vio con decepción que solo quedaban diez.

Dio un salto y golpeó a Yajirobe con su bastón

-Maldito gordo glotón… ¡Esas semillas eran para Gokú y los otros!

-Auch, espera… ¿por qué me culpas a mí?

\- ¡PORQUE TU TE LAS COMISTE!

-Es tu culpa… Tu no dijiste nada de que no podía comerlas…

El gato refunfuño y se lo quedó viendo un momento.

-Espero que con estás alcance – comentó tomando el cuenco y vaciando las semillas en una bolsita de género – Creo que tengo el castigo perfecto para ti…

\- ¿Qué? ¿un castigo? – preguntó exaltado, luego se cruzó de brazos y le dijo – Estas loco si piensas que voy a limpiar otra vez tu caja de arena…

\- ¡Cállate, insolente!… - le gritó, luego se lavó una oreja - Miau… No tiene caso discutir contigo… Irás a ayudar en la batalla contra los androides ¿me entendiste?

-Como digas, viejo… pero quedará en tu conciencia si llego a morir…

-No tendría tanta suerte, barrigón.

-Bah!... – hizo el hombre dirigiéndose a la planta baja - Iré a dormir un rato. Mi barriga me pesa mucho…

\- ¡Un sinvergüenza! – exclamó el gato, recordando el adjetivo que no había podido hallar - ¡Eso es lo que eres!

Karin prefirió no decirle nada. La compañía de ese muchacho le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo había veces que deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos.

…

Bulma, que estaba vestida con un vestido holgado blanco y con sus cabellos tomados en una trenza, sacó un enorme libro de ciencias de la biblioteca y lo acomodó en el suelo, junto al moisés de Trunks. Estaba dispuesta a crear ese vínculo y a seguir con la tradición familiar de ser grandes científicos. Después de todo tanto ella como Vegeta eran mentes brillantes, por lo que su hijo no podía ser menos.

Levantó con delicadeza a Trunks y sentándose en el suelo, lo acomodó, recostándolo sobre sus piernas. En seguida cogió el pesado libro y lo abrió en el piso, delante de ambos y le dijo, antes de comenzar a leer.

-De acuerdo, bebé… Hoy empezaremos a conocer los libros de esta enorme biblioteca… Hay libros de muchas cosas. Pero hoy leeremos este. Así que pon atención… - bajó su vista a las páginas y comenzó - La materia, incluso la que constituye los organismos más complejos, está constituida por combinaciones de elementos. En la Tierra, existen…

Trunks, con su eterno ceño fruncido miraba atento hablar a su madre.

Así estuvieron cerca de una hora, hasta Bulma vio que Trunks comenzaba a bostezar.

-Creo que alguien quiere dormir…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió en ese mismo instante y apareció Bunny

-Querida ¡Aquí estaban! Tienes visita… ¡Oh! y el cartero te dejó esto – dijo aproximándose a ellos y entregándole un pequeño paquete café a Bulma.

Bulma volteó a ver su madre, extrañada y recibió el extraño paquete con una de sus manos, ya que la otra sostenía la cabecita de Trunks.

\- ¡Vaya! Es de Tights… ¿Será una copia de su nueva novela?

-Creo que es muy pronto para eso, cariño… aunque con tu hermana nunca se sabe… - comentó Bunny para luego agregar – te esperan en la sala... Es…

\- ¡No me digas, mamá! … Quiero que sea sorpresa para mí también…

-Como tú digas, querida… Iré a avisar que vas en seguida… - dijo Bunny, saliendo por donde entró.

Bulma dejó el paquete sobre la alfombra y cogió a Trunks en brazos, mientras le decía imitando a Vegeta

-Vamos a ver quién se atreve a poner un pie en los dominios del príncipe de los saiyajins… ja, ja, ja. Quienquiera que sea, de seguro se llevará una gran sorpresa.

…

En ese mismo instante, en un edificio del centro de la Capital del Oeste...

Yamcha ingresó a su apartamento, acompañado de su fiel amiguito azul y exclamó con alegría

\- ¡Al fin en casa, Puar!

-Sí, Yam… Aunque extrañaré mucho el desierto…

\- ¿Qué vas a extrañarlo? Te llevabas viendo televisión. Aquí tendrás a lo menos tres veces los canales que teníamos allá…

-Je, je… - rio su amigo, pero enseguida preguntó al ver a su compañero fruncir - ¿Qué ocurre Yamcha?

El guerrero dejó su bolso en el suelo y avanzó hacia el enorme ventanal

-Este… Bulma olvidó venir a ver mis plantas…

El gatito volteó a ver y efectivamente en las macetas solo había ramas secas.

-Supongo que debe estar muy ocupada…

-O quizás no ha estado en casa…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque el maestro me comentó que se iría de vacaciones un tiempo atrás… Pero al parecer ya volvió, ahora que estamos más cerca, puedo sentirla.

\- ¿Piensas ir a verla?

-Noooo… negó de inmediato - Con ese maniaco, asesino y entrometido de Vegeta en la Corporación, ni de broma… Aunque parece que él no se encuentra en la propiedad en este momento. Sin embargo, nunca se sabe… -volteó a ver a Puar - ¿Sabes? Descansaremos un par de meses y luego volveremos a entrenar.

\- ¿Le harás caso al maestro otra vez?

-Con parar un par de meses no le haremos daño a nadie…- enseguida suspiró y agregó - Además, estaba harto de aquel lugar…

El minino se aproximó y colocando una patita en su hombro le dijo

-Ánimo, Yam…

Su amigo le sonrió un momento y luego se dispuso a desempacar "Sé que dije que no volvería a intentar nada con ella… pero no puedo sacármela aun de mi corazón… Aún te amo, Bulma y espero sinceramente que hayas tomado la decisión correcta… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Espero que se haya dado cuenta de que ese saiyajin no es más que un bastardo desgraciado… No seré yo quien la busque para volver. Ella sola caerá rendida nuevamente en mis brazos… ¡Ya verás, Bulma! Pondré todo mi empeño para que veas que soy el hombre que mereces…"

…

La mandíbula del maestro y de la tortuga, descendieron varios centímetros al ver a la joven ingresar a la sala con un bebé en brazos.

-Hola, Maestro… ¡Que sorpresa verlo por aquí!

-Bu-Bulma… - dijo Roshi, intentando recomponerse de la sorpresa

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

\- ¿E- ese bebé es tuyo?

-Por supuesto… - dijo cerrando los ojos un momento - ¿De quién más sería?

Roshi y la Tortuga se miraron un momento, incrédulos. Luego el anciano volteó a ver a Bulma

-Pero ¿por qué Yamcha no nos dijo nada de esto cuando hablamos?

Bulma tomó asiento frente al anciano y sonrió, mientras veía a Trunks

-Pues… seguramente porque él no sabe que ahora soy madre…

\- ¡Vaya! Se sorprenderá mucho cuando sepa que fue papá…

Bulma sonrió

-Lamento sacarlo de su error, maestro. Pero este niño no es hijo de Yamcha…

El cuello del anciano se estiró varios centímetros

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero entonces, muchacha dime ¿de quién es?

Bulma tomó a su bebé y lo colocó de modo que el maestro pudiera ver su rostro

\- ¿Qué no adivina?

Roshi se quedó viendo a la criatura, inclusive bajó un poco sus gafas para hacerlo. Luego volvió a mirar incrédulo a Bulma

\- ¿No me digas que…

-Efectivamente… Vegeta es su padre y su nombre es Trunks.

El anciano salió volando por los aires, mientras la tortuga aun miraba impávida a la criatura.

\- ¡Sabía que sería una sorpresa! – exclamó Bulma, acomodando nuevamente a Trunks entre sus brazos.

El maestro se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá y le dijo

-Vaya, sí que me has sorprendido, Bulma… Y ¿Vegeta lo sabe?

-Si… Aunque de momento no está acá en la Tierra… Se fue a entrenar al espacio.

-Oh, eso si no es sorpresa…

\- ¿Qué insinúa?

-Nada malo, querida… Es que conociendo a Vegeta, era lógico que estuviera entrenando… Por lo que sé, él solo quiere ser más fuerte que Gokú… y asesinarlo.

-Sí… pero no creo que llegue a esos extremos. Como todos decimos por acá _"Vegeta que ladra, no muerde"_ \- luego agregó con algo de melancolía - Aunque tenía de todo para entrenar aquí… pero, bueno, supongo que no hay nada que hacer… Siempre termina haciendo lo que le viene en gana.

Los anteojos del anciano brillaron un momento. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

\- Bulma… Sé que te parecerá extraño que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero la última vez que hablé con él me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su interior…

\- ¿De qué habla, maestro?

-Pues… De que ese malvado e intempestivo muchacho que conocimos ha cambiado, no del todo, pero su corazón poco a poco se ha ido transformando y eso es solo gracias a ti… - enseguida volteó a verla – Bulma, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, y creo que los detalles deben ser muy sabrosos e interesantes… pero por tu mirada, muchacha, intuyo que no querrás contarme nada… - finamente suspiró, llevando sus manos a su espalda - Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, Yamcha va a estar devastado…

Bulma miró con suplica al maestro

\- ¡Por favor! No le diga nada de esto… prefiero decírselo en persona… al igual que a los demás.

El maestro la miró comprensivo

-Como desees, Bulma… Pero dejando a un lado esto, venía a pedirte un favor.

\- ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Quería saber si podías ayudarme a abastecer el submarino… Sé que es muy desvergonzado de mi parte, pero cuento con pocos recursos, tu sabes, debido a que no hemos participado en más Torneos…

Bulma sonrió comprensiva

-No se preocupe… - dijo, poniéndose de pie - De inmediato arreglamos eso.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, Bulma…

En eso Trunks comenzó a llorar, la vista del maestro bajó a los pechos de la joven

-Oh… el pequeñín tiene hambre… Deberías amamantarlo ahora mismo y no me molestaría acompañarlo, je, je, je– le recomendó para luego hacer un gesto de mamar con sus labios y de apriete con sus manos

– smuack, smuack…

Bulma lo miró con furia y le gritó, mientras le daba un golpe de puño, dejando al maestro de cabeza en el suelo bajo este.

\- ¡Ni que estuviera loca para darle de mamar delante suyo!… - Se enderezó y fue a la salida – Espérenme aquí unos minutos, vuelvo enseguida… ¡y ni se le ocurra escabullirse para espiarme!… Vamos, bebé… no llores, ya vamos a comer…

…

Comenzaba un nuevo día, con la débil luz estelar iluminando parcialmente aquel paisaje aguamarina. La nave permanecía cerrada y dentro estaba durmiendo el saiyajin. Llevaba dormido casi un día completo, debido al cansancio que le había provocado el entrenamiento extenuante al que se había sometido. Claramente su intención era caer agotado para no tener que pensar, por lo que había entrenado sin descanso alguno por más de setenta horas. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que no soportó más y se arrastró prácticamente hasta la nave. Se acomodó como pudo en el asiento y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban presionó el botón que cerraba la compuerta. Cerró sus ojos e intento descansar, pero su mente se negaba a apagarse.

Llevaba ya un mes en ese solitario lugar, y aunque durante los primeros días, sintió la necesidad de saber de Bulma y su criatura, su orgullo le impedía comunicarse con su planeta adoptivo, por lo que solo le quedaba hacer conjeturas al respecto. Para él había dos opciones, la primera era que el profesor no lo hubiese contactado, porque su mujer aun no daba a luz o la segunda, que no lo hiciera porque ambos hubieran fallecido y que probablemente lo culpaban por aquello. Sin embargo, él había advertido de todos los escenarios posibles al doctor Soup, pero esto no era ninguna garantía de éxito. Para él los humanos eran un desastre en cuanto a tecnología médica se refería. No por nada aún no creaban tanques de recuperación, sin mencionar que sus métodos anticonceptivos eran una vergüenza.

Deseó incontables veces que fuese la segunda opción la que detenía al científico de contactarlo, pero no alcanzaba a terminar de verbalizar aquello cuando, al mismo tiempo, le bajaba el arrepentimiento, provocándole angustia, pero también vergüenza de sí mismo. Esos pensamientos se fijaban en su mente y lo mantenían despierto por lo menos un par de horas más de lo que tenía planeado, maldiciendo aquel sentimiento que lo unía a su mujer.

De un momento a otro comenzó a murmurar en sueños y a removerse en su lugar. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y sus puños se apretaron sobre sus muslos. Podía casi oler y saborear a su humana, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo despertar sobresaltado

… _Vegeta…_

Abrió sus ojos y observó el lugar donde se encontraba. Al recordar todo, respiró hondo. Estaba bañado en sudor y podía sentir su ropa humedecida a la altura de la pelvis.

-Mierda… - murmuró, para luego apretar su mandíbula dibujando una mueca de hastío en sus labios.

No era primera vez que le ocurría, desde hace un par de semanas que tenía casi a diario sueños húmedos con su mujer. Sin embargo, eso no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones, ya que últimamente despertaba desorientado, seguro de oír la voz de Bulma llamándolo y ese día no fue la excepción.

Llegó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco en aquel maldito planeta olvidado, y, aunque le gustaba la soledad, parecía haber perdido la costumbre. Además, cuando trabajaba para Freezer podía interactuar con ese par de imbéciles o con los soldados, pudiendo hacer uso por lo menos de su sarcasmo.

Así que, como siempre, barajo sus opciones, decidido a buscar una solución. Frunció y miró por la ventanilla. Necesitaba con urgencia salir de aquel lugar, de lo contrario estaba convencido de que terminaría enloqueciendo.

Salió al exterior y observó la inmensidad del vacío. La extrañaba más de lo que creyó posible, deseaba tenerla cerca, sentir su calidez, su aroma. Echaba de menos su carácter osado e inclusive lo terca y gritona que era. En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a enfrascarse en una de sus acaloradas discusiones, que terminaban siempre encendiéndolo.

Se elevó en busca del lago donde acudía a asearse. Luego de unos minutos lo divisó, en medio de unas montañas. Aceleró el vuelo y descendió en la orilla, sobre unas piedrecillas aguamarina casi blanquecinas. Sonrió al ver el cristalino líquido, del cual emanaba vapor.

Se desvistió por completo y se sumergió en las cálidas aguas, comenzando primero a relajarse, para luego proceder a asearse.

Exhaló con fuerza, puesto que irremediablemente llegaron a su mente por enésima vez los recuerdos de su imprudente acto antes de marcharse.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Entró sigilosamente a la habitación de su mujer, con el corazón en la garganta… sabía que era peligroso para su compañera y para su cachorro, pero no podía marcharse sin verla una última vez. Después de todo tenía planeado volver cuando aparecieran esos androides y si las cosas se complicaban podía ser la única oportunidad que tendría de contemplarla si es que ella llegaba a morir._

 _Allí estaba ella, durmiendo recostada de lado, con una mano bajo la almohada y con el rostro hacia él._

 _Vegeta agradeció que su mujer estuviera en aquella posición, ya que podría observarla desde el ventanal. Sin embargo, bastó con que pusiera un pie sobre la mullida alfombra, para que el poder de pelea de su hijo comenzara a incrementarse._

 _Tentó a su suerte un poco más, avanzando un paso. Se quedaría solo un minuto, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder grabar en su mente su rostro y su aroma._

" _Demonios… No voy a dañarte, si es lo que crees" pensó como hablándole a su crío. Enseguida ocultó su ki, en un intento desesperado de hacer comprender a su descendiente que no tenía intención de hacerle daño a su madre o a él._

 _Pero solo funcionó en parte, ya que la energía que emanaba del vientre de su mujer se mantuvo, pero no continuó incrementándose._

" _Perfecto… ya nos estamos entendiendo… ¿Por qué mierda no pensé antes en esto?"_

 _Prefirió no tentar más a su buena fortuna y se quedó en su sitio. Si hubiera tenido su cola, seguramente la tendría entre sus piernas en ese preciso instante. Esa sola idea lo hizo fruncir de inmediato, pero su vista se fijó en el rostro de Bulma y suavizó su gesto._

 _Permaneció de pie, allí en la entrada, por unos instantes más, luego volvió a fruncir y se giró para marcharse de una vez por todas"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Se preguntó en ese instante si debió hacer eso desde un principio, pero ocultar su ki no era una solución definitiva. _"Si, esa era una posibilidad… pero eso solo impediría que mi semilla no la asesine… ¡Mierda!... Ahora me pregunto si hubiera actuado de la misma forma de no saber lo que me dijo Nappa…"_

Se recostó, dejando solo su cabeza fuera del agua y cerrando sus ojos se decidió a relajarse un momento más antes de salir del agua termal, pero luego de unos momentos, una idea lo golpeó con violencia haciéndolo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y confusión _"¿Y si todo era un invento?... Hmn... No sería la primera vez… Argg ¡Ese inútil de Nappa me sigue fastidiando, aun después de muerto!"_

Se sentó y apoyó sus manos en el fondo, mientras exclamaba

\- ¡Es verdad! Ahora recuerdo que Gohan tenía un poder bajísimo y solo demostró lo fuerte que era cuando Raditz atacó a Kakaroto… Mi hijo, siendo mitad terrícola obviamente no evidenciará su verdadero potencial a menos que sea presionado…" - apretó sus dientes con rabia, exclamando enseguida – ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo mierda omití aquello?... Si al nacer me siente cerca es muy probable que elevé su ki y entonces...

Se puso de pie y tomando su ropa entre sus brazos voló desnudo hasta donde estaba la nave. Buscó un traje limpio y mientras se vestía. dijo

\- Por otra parte, no deseo encerrarme como un animal mientras espero a que nazca, pero es la única forma… ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto en contactarme ese viejo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le hice caso a la entrometida esa?

Casi de un salto se metió en la nave y cerró la compuerta. Digitó las coordenadas de la Tierra, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba

\- Tengo que volver ahora mismo y finiquitar este maldito asunto de una vez por todas. Si estoy en lo correcto puedo solucionar esto y volver a entrenar en la cámara…

Pero para su sorpresa la nave no despegó. Miró los controles y descubrió con horror que no había combustible.

Descendió y revisó el exterior. Estaba todo bien, por lo que volvió a entrar y dio un golpe en la consola lateral. La aguja se movió un poco indicando que estaba a un cuarto. Vegeta intentó nuevamente despegar y nada.

-Maldita sea…

Salió ofuscado y caminó unos pasos, meditando. Estaba varado en aquel planeta y sus nervios estaban que reventaban. Entre esto y lo de Bulma, no aguantó más. Necesitaba sacar de su cuerpo toda la frustración que sentía, por lo que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, elevando su ki hasta transformarse en súper saiyajin

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

La única forma en que podría liberarse en ese momento, era destruyendo algo.

Miró al cielo y buscó una de las lunas que acompañaban a ese cielo. La divisó en el horizonte, tan rosada como lo recordaba.

Apuntó con su palma abierta y envió una bola de energía, haciéndola volar en pedazos.

Se sintió algo aliviado al destruirla, pero no era suficiente para liberar su furia.

\- ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!

Nuevas descargas de energía salieron de sus palmas, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del espacio.

…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Muchas gracias por continuar conmigo. Espero de corazón que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Ahora retomamos el orden y la continuidad, ya que había una confusión debido al capítulo denuncia que había subido, ya saben por aquel desagradable asunto.

Como pueden notar estoy alargando la trama más de lo que tenía planeado y eso solo porque muchos de ustedes así lo solicitaron. Esta historio sobrepasó en mucho las expectativas que tenía, con decirles que ya lleva más de ¡74 mil lecturas! Estoy muy emocionada y agradecida por el apoyo. Con decirles que me invitaron a participar en un concurso de fics para una revista digital. Vamos a ver qué tal resulta aquello.

Como siempre, darles la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, seguidores y favoriteadores. Cuando termine les prometo que aparecerán todos en los créditos.

Con cariño, un saludo especial a quienes dejan sus comentarios. Gracias a: Lul-locanime, TheSaiyanBlood, Lourdes, lula04gonzalez, Isis Blackwell, leslaut, Itzel, meisuke2016, Ella123456, Lol0210, Miinoled, yazzGranger, Kinzoku no joo, Chachis88 (dejaste muchos, je,je), Nicole, josselinpaolaaguilarhernandez, Lilith, Casandra y a Vainilla. Espero no haber olvidado a nadie.

Casandra : Hola. Primero que nada, gracias por acompañarnos. Comentaste en una precuela de esta historia, así que aprovecharé de responderte por aquí. El motivo de la represión de los personajes fue principalmente porque no quería que fuese el clásico Vegebul, quería darle un toque diferente. Por tu último comentario, supongo que ya llegaste a los capítulos donde está el porqué de mi decisión. ¿No fue una sorpresa?

Ya todo dicho, no me queda más que enviarles a todos y cada uno un enorme abrazo. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.


	51. Necesidades básicas

Hola, al fin estoy de regreso con la continuación.

Por favor no se enojen conmigo por la tardanza. Y no quiero excusarme, pero los últimos capítulos suelen ser los más difíciles de armar.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

 **Necesidades básicas.**

Vegeta estuvo recorriendo aquel enorme planeta por más de un día y no encontraba aun ni un mísero asentamiento en pie, solo ruinas y devastación. Debía encontrar a como diera lugar una nueva nave o un repuesto para la actual.

Miraba en todas direcciones, manteniendo una velocidad moderada para no perder detalle. _"¡Mierda! Si no doy con un maldito lugar donde encontrar algo de utilidad estaré en graves problemas… ¡De todas las malditas naves tenía que tomar la que estaba descompuesta!... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ese bastardo debió hacerlo a propósito… Si… ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?… Argg, todo es culpa de Bulma y los malditos sentimientos que tengo por ella… Por su causa me he convertido en un imbécil que no logra sacársela de la cabeza…"_

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Luego de cerrar el trato por la nave con Li-Ka, se quedó a pasar la noche en su casa. No quería volver al desierto, pues en su mente aún estaban frescos los recuerdos del reciente rechazó de su mujer._

 _El motivo de quedarse en casa de la impostora era utilizar a la muchacha como su recadera por un día, ya que necesitaba adquirir ciertos bienes para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. Por lo que, apenas amaneció le encargó a la hembra que le consiguiera algunas cosas en el mercado a cambio de entregarle una cápsula con artículos exóticos de un planeta desconocido, trato que la muchacha aceptó de inmediato._

 _Li-Ka regresó casi al anochecer._

 _\- ¿Conseguiste todo? – le preguntó con brusquedad apenas entró._

 _-Este, si… - respondió, extendiéndole un morral_

 _Vegeta lo recibió y le dio la espalda, para comenzar a revisar las cosas sobre el catre donde había dormido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar decirle con sorna_

 _\- ¿Puedes dejar esa forma y volver a la normalidad? Me molesta en demasía verte suplantando a una saiyajin…_

 _La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida e hizo lo solicitado, volviendo a su forma de osita._

 _-Cumplí con mi parte… - dijo extendiendo su patita - ¿Dónde está lo que me prometió?_

 _Vegeta la miró por sobre su hombro y metiendo su mano a su armadura le lanzó una cápsula, regresando de inmediato a lo suyo_

 _\- ¿Solo debo apretar este botón también?… - preguntó la muchacha, apenas recibió el pequeño envase._

 _-Sí. Dentro está lo que te prometí – le respondió él, seco._

 _Li-Ka no esperó ni un momento y activó el dispositivo, arrojándolo luego al centro de su casa. De inmediato apareció una caja metálica, de unos cincuenta centímetros de alto, la que se apresuró en abrir._

 _En el interior había una infinidad de artículos de aseo y cuidado personal, que Bunny había empacado para el saiyajin._

 _\- ¿No me va a decir de qué planeta son estas cosas? – preguntó Li-Ka, destapando un frasco de shampú y llevándolo a su nariz, agregó - Son tan lindas y olorosas…_

 _Vegeta frunció profundo y respondió, mientras comenzaba a guardar de vuelta en el morral sus nuevas pertenencias_

 _-Eso no te incumbe…_

 _-Tiene razón… Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Vegeta_

 _El saiyajin se sonrió, pues ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Así que se echó el morral a la espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta_

 _\- ¿Ya se va? – preguntó extrañada Li-Ka._

 _-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí… - le respondió sin voltear y agregó - y ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿comprendes?_

 _Ella asintió y Vegeta salió de inmediato a la calle, encaminando sus pasos a lo que ahora era la casa de gobierno de aquel lugar._

 _Cuando arribó en la construcción, frunció extrañado al no sentir ninguna presencia custodiando el hangar. Aun así, se movió como una sombra, intentando no despertar sospechas de ninguno de los seres que circulaban por los pasillos._

 _Cuando llegó a la zona de despegue se sonrió, avanzó hasta las naves y comenzó a revisarlas, verificando cual estaba en mejores condiciones. En eso estaba cuando sintió una presencia muy débil cerca suyo_

 _\- Igk… ¿Piensas robarme? – le interrogó una voz de hombre, mezclada con un chillido._

 _Vegeta volteó y se encontró con un temkariano algo entrado en años y que tenía una enorme barriga. Vestía con unos pantalones azules y camisa roja, sobre la cual se podía apreciar un enorme medallón, al parecer de oro, con una gema amarilla en su centro._

 _\- ¿Quién mierda eres? – preguntó el saiyajin, al tiempo que se erguía y se cruzaba de brazos_

 _-No has respondido mi pregunta, príncipe Vegeta…_

 _\- ¡Sí que corren rápidos los rumores! – bromeó, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el roedor._

 _\- ¿Por qué quieres una de mis naves? – preguntó el temkariano._

 _\- ¿Tus naves? Ja, ja, ja… Entonces eso quiere decir que eres el rey rata… Bueno, si lo consideras bien, te darás cuenta de que ahora son mías…_

 _Un leve brillo apareció en los pequeños ojos del roedor._

 _-Puede ser, Vegeta… Pero no podrás sacar ninguna. No, sin el código de autorización…_

 _\- ¿Les pusiste un maldito código? Sí que eres astuto…_

 _-Toda nuestra raza se caracteriza por ello…_

 _-Lo sé… Aunque creí que su rey sería un idiota adicto al queso…_

 _\- Y yo que el príncipe de los saiyajins sería más que un mono roba naves…_

 _El saiyajin lo miró serio un momento, frunciendo en profundidad. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus labios._

 _-ja, ja, ja… - rio Vegeta - Me caes bien, imbécil… Pero dejando de lado nuestras mutuas apreciaciones. ¿Qué quieres a cambio del código?_

 _El rey rata lo miró con seriedad, llevando sus manos a su espalda, comenzando un breve paseo. Se detuvo y le dijo_

 _-Cuando asumas tu rol de emperador del Universo, quiero que te olvides de este planeta …_

 _Vegeta se lo quedó observando un momento. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos y comentó_

 _-Me parece justo… De todos modos, no hay nada que sea de mi interés en este mugroso lugar… - enseguida volvió su vista al rey y agregó - ¿Cuál es el código de despegue?_

 _El gobernador se sonrió y le respondió_

 _-Igk… el código es 1234._

 _-Bien jugado, rey rata… - comentó, entrecerrando su mirada sobre el rey para luego darle la espalda, cogió su morral y se adentró en la nave que había elegido. Ingresó los números, desbloqueando el sistema y despegó de inmediato. No quería permanecer en Temkari por más tiempo"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Apretó sus puños, sintiendo una ira asesina invadirlo, al tiempo que aumentaba su aura

 **-** Esa maldita rata de alcantarilla… ¡Lo supo todo el tiempo!... Argg, ¡Lo primero que haré como emperador del Universo, será destruir ese patético nido de ratas!

Finalmente divisó unas edificaciones en medio de unas montañas. Aumentó la velocidad y descendió en una especie de plaza central. Un viento helado lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente, mientras avanzaba entre las ruinas. No había un alma en ese lugar, sin embargo, se movía instintivamente, evitando los callejones y las entradas que le parecieran sospechosas.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Estos imbéciles arrasaron con todo! - exclamó, mientras avanzaba y observaba, con frustración, que no quedaban más que desperdicios.

Se elevó nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

Estaba furioso, ya que estaba perdiendo el poco tiempo que le quedaba para afinar su entrenamiento. Sus fuerzas mermaban, pero no pararía a descansar. Debía encontrar a como diera lugar la forma de salir de ese planeta cuanto antes.

Entró en la antigua base. Era su última esperanza y, aunque la había dejado de lado pensando que era inútil buscar allí, agotaría todas las instancias antes de tener que ser él quien llamara al padre de la mujer para pedir ayuda. _"Preferiría mil veces quedarme a esperar que algún idiota pasase por aquí antes que llamar para decir que estoy varado… Eso sería humillante…"_

Unos minutos después y Vegeta estaba literalmente de cabeza dentro de un contenedor, en lo que solía ser el área de despegue de esa base, buscando frenéticamente un repuesto para su nave.

Por el aire volaban las piezas inservibles a medida que el saiyajin las descartaba. Cuando no encontró lo que buscaba se sentó al lado de la enorme caja metálica y descansó un momento, mientras llevaba una mano a su frente, masajeando sus sienes _"Maldita sea… No hay nada útil… ¡Estúpidos hijos de perra!"_

Estaba por tirar la toalla cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, algo que llamó su atención. Al fondo del hangar, detrás de otro contenedor, que estaba con su tapa abierta, se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser una nave. Se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió a investigar. Cuando estuvo frente a la esfera, pudo ver que era un modelo más reciente, pero estaba desmantelada, lo que lo hizo fruncir profundamente. Se inclinó, para poder revisarla, comprobando que aparentemente solo le habían retirado el emisor de atmósfera y el sistema de navegación. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ya que eso era lo único faltante.

Se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones contiguas al hangar, en busca de herramientas para poder retirar el convertidor de energía atmosférica. Si tenía suerte, podría cambiarlo por el de su actual nave y no necesitar buscar combustible.

…

El nuevo príncipe de los saiyajin estaba próximo a cumplir tres meses de edad. Bulma continuaba intentando de todos los modos posibles conectarse con él. Sin embargo, notaba a su bebé algo decaído por lo que supuso que algo no andaba bien, esto sumado a que estaba durmiendo más de lo acostumbrado. Lo de que durmiera más fue un alivio, pero cuando estaba despierto lloraba poco y parecía adormilado. Lo único que parecía animarlo era cuando mamaba y aunque su madre le había dicho que eso podía ser porque estaba creciendo muy aprisa, Bulma no podía evitar pensar en que algo malo le ocurría a su niño.

Decidió llamar al pediatra de Trunks. Este era hijo del doctor Soup y estaba al tanto del peculiar origen de su paciente. El doctor Miso los visitaba puntualmente cada mes, para controlar al pequeño heredero.

En menos de media hora arribó a la propiedad, encontrándose con Bulma, Trunks y Bunny. La revisión la realizó en la enfermería, donde habían habilitado de todo para este fin.

Al finalizar el control, el médico les hizo notar que Trunks en vez de estar ganando peso, lo estaba perdiendo desde su última visita. La recomendación fue comenzar a darle papillas y rellenos altos en nutrientes, ya que, para sorpresa de todos, los dientes de Trunks estaban comenzando a brotar.

Lamentablemente, el pequeño saiyajin rechazó la nueva comida de plano. No había caso, lloraba como si lo estuviesen golpeando cada vez que intentaban alimentarlo con algo que no fuese leche materna.

Así que Bulma ahora estaba angustiada. Pensó que tal vez era ella la culpable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Trunks, por no sentirse aun realmente conectada a él. Que quizás el pequeñín intuía que algo andaba mal y por eso se negaba a separarse de su seno. Ella continuaba amamantándolo con regularidad y le decía cuanto lo quería, que no quería que nada malo le pasase, pero no importaba cuanto lo amamantara. Su leche parecía ya no ser suficiente para el pequeño saiyajin, lo que comenzó a provocarle una crisis nerviosa.

Bunny, en un intento desesperado, decidió llamar a su yerno. Era el único que podía ayudarlas.

Se dirigió al laboratorio de su esposo, quien estaba trabajando en un nuevo juguete para Trunks.

-Querido, hola – lo saludo al entrar.

-Hola, amor… - dijo el profesor, volteando a verla - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito hablar con Vegeta… - respondió Bunny, muy tranquila, pasando hacia el comunicador.

El intentó detenerla, corriendo a interponerse frente al aparato con los brazos extendidos

-Pero, querida… ¡Sabes que no debemos molestarlo!

-No – respondió Bunny, ignorando la advertencia - Él dejó estipulado en la nota que lo contactáramos si era necesario. Y esto es muuuy necesario…. Si no nos dice que comía cuando era bebé es muy posible que nuestro nietecito se enferme…

El anciano dio un suspiro y asintió comprensivo.

Bunny presionó el botón del comunicador y esperó. Esperó por varios minutos y no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Qué extraño? Siempre entrena cerca de la nave…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó su marido.

-Porque lo conozco muy bien y sé que no se alejaría… No si espera noticias de su familia…

-Deberás intentarlo más tarde… quizás esté ocupado en este momento.

Así hizo Bunny.

Intentó más tarde y al día siguiente y al siguiente. Estuvo una semana completa intentando comunicarse con su yerno, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que se empezó a desesperar también. Debían encontrar pronto una solución a su dilema.

…

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz

-Milk, dame más…

-Ese es tu decimo platillo, Gokú ¡Te he dicho que no comas tanto antes de ir a entrenar!

-Oh, vamos. Milk… Sabes que me gusta mucho tu comida.

Ella suavizó su gesto y llenó nuevamente su plato

-De acuerdo, Gokú… - dijo entregándole lo que le pidió - Me alegra mucho que no te hayas enfermado y el que comas de esa manera solo es prueba de ello… ¡Me habían preocupado tanto cuando me dijeron que te enfermarías del corazón y que morirías!

Gohan, que estaba atento a la escena comentó

-Sí, mamá… Mi papá está muy sano y fuerte, como siempre…

Milk le sonrió a su pequeño y volvió a tomar asiento junto a ellos mientras decía

-Eso es porque se alimenta muy bien… Sin embargo, creo que eso de los androides no son más que mentiras para poder continuar de vago y no tener que trabajar…

Gokú puso cara de culpable

-No digas esas cosas… Estoy seguro de que esos tipos vendrán.

Milk lo miró molesta

\- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? Se supone que te enfermarías dentro de estos tres años y eso, gracias a Kami, no ha ocurrido…

-Solo lo sé… - respondió nervioso.

\- ¡Puras mentiras! – reclamó su esposa, comenzando a alterarse.

-Milk, ese muchacho no tenía motivos para mentirnos, tal vez las cosas solo cambiaron un poco... – intentó defenderse. Además, no quería preocupar a su familia contándoles del episodio que había sufrido producto de la enfermedad. No había motivo, el dolor no había vuelto a presentarse y se sentía mejor que nunca.

\- ¡Eso no me basta, Gokú! – exclamó su esposa, golpeando la mesa, haciendo saltar algunos platos y sacando al guerrero de sus pensamientos - ¡Nada más buscas excusas para no traer dinero a casa!… Sin contar el mal ejemplo que le das a nuestro Gohan…

Padre e hijo bajaron sus cabezas, avergonzados.

Milk suspiró. Comprendiendo que solo estaba amargando el ambiente, por lo que suavizó su gesto y les dijo más calmada

-Terminen de comer y vayan a entrenar de una vez con Piccoro. Y espero que esta vez, Gohan, no vuelvas como si hubieras estado en una guerra…

Gokú y Gohan apuraron la comida y luego de dar las gracias a Milk, se retiraron.

La mujer se quedó observando por donde salieron y suspiró

-Gracias Kami… ¡No sé que habría pasado si mi Gokú nos hubiera abandonado!

…

Bulma estaba en la cocina, intentando inútilmente que Trunks comiera una papilla.

-Vamos, Trunks… Esto está muy rico…

El pequeño le apartó la mano con brusquedad. A pesar de su corta edad, su fuerza sobrehumana y su terquedad, ya comenzaba a notársele.

\- ¿Aun no quiere? – preguntó su madre, ingresando al cuarto.

-No, mamá… No quiere comer, solo pasa colgado del pecho, pero no es suficiente para él… ¡No sé qué haré!

Bunny la miró un momento. Una idea se había colado en su rubia cabeza, por lo que le dijo

\- ¿Y si le das carne cruda?

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es solo un bebé… ¡Podría enfermarse!

-Lo sé, querida, pero también es un lindo saiyajin…. – comentó aproximándose a ellos y acariciando el rostro de su nieto – Eso lo ayudaría con su comezón de encías y además, por si no lo recuerdas, era lo que te gustaba comer cuando lo estabas esperando…

Bulma miró a Trunks, evaluando lo que le dijo su madre. Sin embargo, la idea le pareció demasiado descabella. No quería enfermarlo, teniendo en cuenta que al estar bajo el peso normal era posible que sus defensas estuvieran disminuidas. Estaba preocupada y bastante desorientada en cuanto a cómo criar a un niño mitad saiyajin. Internamente culpaba a Vegeta por haberse alejado de ellos, sin siquiera dejarle instrucciones de cómo tratar con su hijo. Pero recordó que ella no era la única mujer casada con un extraterrestre de esa raza, por lo que de un momento a otro se puso de pie y miró decidida a Bunny.

-No tengo otra opción.

\- ¿De qué hablas, cariño?

Tomó a Trunks en sus brazos y le respondió

-Mamá, saldré un momento…

\- ¡Oh! Entonces supongo que te esperamos para la cena… ¡Ah! Y no olvides llevar la pañalera…

Bulma asintió y salió de la cocina.

…

Milk, como todos los días después del desayuno, había comenzado a juntar los trastos para lavarlos. Llevó todo a la cocina y comenzó a refregar, cuando vio por la ventana de la cocina, frente a ella, que una estela atravesaba el cielo. Pensó que seguramente el despistado de Gokú había olvidado algo. Continuó con lo suyo, pero en eso llamaron a la puerta.

Extrañada, se limpió las manos en su delantal y fue a atender.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con Bulma sosteniendo un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Milk… - saludó de manera tímida la peli turquesa – este… ¿está Gokú?

La morena de inmediato la interrogó

\- ¿E-ese bebé es tuyo?

-Sí…

\- ¿Y para qué quieres a _mi_ _Gokú_? – le preguntó seca la morena, interrumpiéndola.

Bulma rodó sus ojos. La mujer de su amigo tenía un carácter peor que el de ella.

-Milk, no vine a ver a Gokú… Necesito hablar contigo… - le aclaró.

-No me digas que ese hijo es de… - Dijo apuntando al bultito. Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Se imaginó lo peor del mundo, por lo que exclamó con histeria - ¡No es posible! ¡No me digas que vienes a decirme que ese hijo es de Gokú y que me ha sido infiel contigo!

Bulma se enfureció ante la acusación

-NO… ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?... ¡Este bebé no es de Gokú!

Milk se cruzó de brazos, recobrando un poco la compostura y le hizo un breve desprecio

-Disculpa, pero siempre he sospechado que te gusta _mi Gokú…_

Bulma la miró incrédula _"¿acaso está demente?… Uy, de no ser porque es la única que sabe de esto…"_

-Milk, por favor… - intentó más calmada - Necesito pedirte un consejo. Créeme que si no fuera necesario no te molestaría…

-Está bien, pasa… Los muchachos salieron a entrenar, así que estamos solas… – le respondió, dándole espacio para que entrara.

-Gracias… Oye ¿y fueron muy lejos? – respondió Bulma, ingresando a la propiedad.

La más joven no respondió, simplemente avanzó hasta la sala. Bulma se sintió algo desanimada ante la actitud de su anfitriona.

Ambas mujeres se acomodaron en la pequeña sala. Milk fue la primera en hablar

-Dime, Bulma… ¿para que necesitas de mis consejos? Que yo sepa siempre has sido una mujer muy independiente e inteligente…

" _Ahí está nuevamente con ese tono condescendiente… ¿Cómo la soporta Gokú?"_ Respiró hondo, buscando las palabras correctas, para poder hacerse entender de un modo que Milk no la criticara

-Milk… sé que nosotras nunca no hemos llevado bien…

-Estás en lo cierto y no es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Siempre estás metiendo a mi familia en problemas…Además de darle alojamiento a aquel terrible saiyajin, por culpa del cual me convertí en una joven viuda por un año completo y más encima después me quitaron a Gohan y luego te lo llevaste fuera de la Tierra, solo para que pudieras revivir a tu antiguo amante…

Bulma no soportó y poniéndose de pie gritó, haciendo llorar a Trunks.

\- ¡YA BASTA MILK!

La morena la imitó

\- ¡NO ME GRITES EN MI CASA!

Bulma iba a responder, pero el llanto de su bebé la hizo recobrar sus cabales. Por discutir con Milk casi olvida el motivo de su visita.

\- ¿Ves lo que consigues? … ¡Oh! disculpa… - dijo, comenzando a mecer a su bebé y tomando asiento nuevamente - No es mi intención molestarte… No hubiera venido si no fuera porque realmente necesito preguntarte algo… la vida de mi bebé depende de ello.

Milk se sintió algo apenada, sin embargo, hacía mucho que necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que le provocaba esa mujer de pelo turquesa. Respiró hondo y preguntó

\- ¿Tu bebé está enfermo?

Bulma la miró a los ojos.

-Si… y necesito tu ayuda, pues tú eres la única que ha criado un bebé saiyajin…

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron como platos

\- ¿Ese bebé es saiyajin?… ¿y dices que no es de Gokú?

Bulma acomodó a Trunks en sus brazos

-Es hijo de Vegeta…

La morena se exaltó

\- Pero ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Él es uno de los malos…! Dejó a mi Gokú con sus huesos hechos polvo, mató a tus amigos, torturó a mí Gohan en aquel planeta…

Bulma la interrumpió

-Vegeta no mató a nadie ¿me oyes?... Uy, No vine a que me criticaras por mis decisiones, Milk… - suspiró hondo buscando fuerza y paciencia ante las recriminaciones de la mujer, pero las lágrimas amenazaron con salir cuando agregó - Compréndeme, por favor, no tengo idea de cómo cuidarlo adecuadamente… Además, Vegeta se fue al espacio y estoy prácticamente sola en esto…. Pero si no quieres ayudarme solo dilo y me iré.

Milk se quedó en silencio observando al pequeño. Ella era madre y sabía los sacrificios que se hacían por un hijo, puesto que, para ella, Gohan era lo más importante, más importante aún que la supervivencia de la Tierra e inclusive que su esposo.

La morena se puso de pie y se acercó a Bulma. Estiró su mano y acaricio una de las manitas del pequeño.

-Bulma… ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

La peli turquesa observó a Trunks y le dijo

-Está perdiendo peso y no quiere comer papillas, solo se está alimentando de mi leche, pero sé que no es suficiente… Si sigue a este paso…

Milk suspiró, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago. Pero supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

-Descuida, Bulma… Tu pequeño no morirá y ya verás cómo se pondrá muy hermoso, a pesar de ser hijo de quien es… – dijo apartándose y dándole la espalda, para ir hacia la cocina.

Bulma frunció

\- ¿Me ayudarás o solo seguirás criticando a Vegeta?

Milk se giró y le dijo

-Disculpa, pero es algo que no puedo evitar… Pero te contaré que con Gohan tuve el mismo problema, pero se arregla tan fácil que casi no podrás creerlo…

\- ¿fácil dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Espera aquí… vuelvo enseguida con la solución…

Bulma miró por donde se iba Milk, no comprendiendo. Pensó que tenía alguna medicina o algo por el estilo.

Aguzó su oído al oír ruido proveniente de la cocina, primero de un cuchillo sobre una tabla, luego una licuadora y finalmente una cuchara golpeado sobre algún cuenco. Enseguida se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció una sonriente Milk, con un pocillo.

-Dale de esto…- dijo, extendiéndoselo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¡No seas desconfiada!… No soy una bruja malvada como para intentar envenenar a un bebé…

Bulma frunció y tomó la pequeña cuchara, llevando un poco de la extraña papilla rosa a la boca de su bebé, el cual olfateó el aire un segundo y al siguiente pareció saltar sobre la cuchara.

\- ¡Es increíble!... – exclamó Bulma - ¿Me darás la receta?

-No es ningún misterio… - dijo con autosuficiencia – solo es carne cruda…con arroz cocido.

\- ¡QUE!

-Ay, no seas tan exagerada, Bulma… - le respondió de lo más tranquila - Dámelo, quiero alimentarlo… ¡Hace tanto que no le doy de comer a un bebé!... Echo de menos esa sensación…

Bulma le entregó Trunks a la morena y vio como los ojos de la mujer brillaban al darle cada cucharadita. _"Me encantaría ser tan buena madre como Milk… es como si hubiera nacido para ello…"_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la peli turquesa al ver la conmovedora escena. Pero aún tenía una duda, la que quiso aclarar de inmediato

\- ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? Es decir, Gokú no recordaba nada de su antigua vida…

-Bueno… - respondió Milk, mientras le continuaba dando de comer a Trunks - Fue más bien pura casualidad. Cuando Gohan era pequeño, también pasó por esto... Estaba delgado y decaído… Un día que estaba preparando la cena, lo tenía junto a mí en un mecedor. En un descuido de mi parte, el pequeñín se tragó una pieza de sushi… ¡Ni te imaginas lo asustada que estuve creyendo que se enfermaría!... pero fue todo lo contrario, ya que el muy glotón pidió más, así que, con algo de temor le di otra y otra pieza … Al ver que se ponía feliz con eso, comencé a dárselo en sus papillas. Pronto mejoró y volvió a ser el niño risueño de siempre… No sé cómo no lo había pensado antes, ya que era lo único que calmaba mis náuseas cuando estaba embarazada…

Bulma al oír aquella historia se sintió muy tonta. Tonta, por no haberle hecho caso ni a sus instintos ni a su madre. _"Así que de eso se trata finalmente… para lograr ser una buena madre debo dejar de usar tanto mi cerebro… ¡Qué ironía!"_

La peli turquesa le sonrió a la otra mujer y le dijo

-Gracias, Milk…

La morena la miró y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Si le pican sus encías prueba dándole unas lonjitas ¡Estoy segura de que te funcionará! – Luego agregó algo molesta - Son bebés muy fuertes, pero en sus instintos de alimentación se les nota demasiado lo terrible de su origen…

Más tarde, Bulma se retiró feliz de la casa de los Son, no sin antes pedirle a Milk, encarecidamente que no le comentara nada de lo de su bebé a Gokú ni a Gohan, ya que deseaba darles la sorpresa cuando se vieran dentro de unos meses. La morena aceptó, aunque al oír la extraña petición se encogió de hombros.

Bulma subió a su aeronave, junto a su bebé y tomó rumbo de vuelta a la Corporación, con más confianza en su futuro desempeño como madre.

…

El saiyajin fue sintiendo como poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia. _"Mhn… ¿Qué mierda ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que estoy en la nave? "_

En seguida frunció y la vena de su sien se marcó, al recordar él porque estaba en aquella situación.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Después de haber retirado el motor de la nave se lo llevó hacia donde estaba instalado su campamento. Cambio la pieza con suma facilidad, pero al encender los controles para verificar su funcionamiento, se activó repentinamente el modo de hibernación._

 _-Mierda… - murmuró asustado, intentando apagarlo._

 _Pero no funcionó, con velocidad puso su mano sobre la consola, en un vano intento por sacar el dispositivo, pero sus manos no respondían. Lo último que recordaba era formar una pequeña esfera de kí en sus palmas, buscando desesperadamente destruir el sistema. Sin embargo, la bola se deshizo y sus brazos cayeron de manera inerte sobre sus piernas, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño._

 _-No… - susurró viendo de manera borrosa el tablero, donde brillaba la luz burlona del sistema de hibernación._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

\- ¡Maldita nave del demonio! – exclamó golpeado sus piernas - ¿Qué más puede salir mal? ¡Este estúpido viaje solo ha sido una maldita pérdida de tiempo! – luego apretó un puño, de manera amenazante - Argg, cuando encuentre a esa maldita perra voy a matarla… ¡Nunca debí dejarme convencer por ella!...

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, podían haber sido días, así como un año completo, lo que lo hizo molestarse en sobremanera.

Con rabia arrancó de cuajo la pieza que activaba dicha función y la hizo añicos en su puño. Estaba harto de que las cosas no le resultaran como él quería.

Miró los controles y vio con alivio que el combustible estaba a tope. Seguramente se había recargado mientras estaba dormido, por lo que de inmediato ingresó las coordenas de la Tierra, antes de que al aparato se le ocurriese fallar nuevamente. Debía volver cuanto antes, necesitaba confirmar su teoría, para poder retomar su entrenamiento, si es que aún estaba a tiempo para hacerlo, antes de enfrentarse a los androides. Lo que lo hizo pensar en que, si ya habían atacado, probablemente su familia podría haber muerto. Apretó sus ojos, negando _"No. No puede haber pasado tanto tiempo… A lo sumo había carga para solo unos meses… Sí, eso es. Solo estuve dormido unos cuantos meses… Aún estoy a tiempo de enfrentarme con esas chatarras"_

Se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando la nave despegó. Por fin volvería a la Tierra y todo retomaría su curso natural.

Necesitaba urgentemente volver a entrenar como debía en su cámara.

…

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la Tierra, habían pasado dos meses desde el fascinante descubrimiento de Bulma, sobre la crianza de los saiyajins. Estaba radiante y sentía que las cosas mejoraban paulatinamente. Aun así, seguía extrañando a Vegeta, pero se había hecho a la idea de que tal vez el saiyajin había decidido comenzar su conquista del Universo, olvidándose de ellos. Aunque muy en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de que el regresara algún día.

Por lo mismo y para no pensar tanto en él, dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a estar con su bebé. Lo llevaba al parque, a los laboratorios y a su oficina, solo dejándoselo de vez cuando a Bunny, cuando tenía alguna reunión importante con inversionistas, a las que acompañaba a su padre.

Era una deliciosa tarde. Ese día Bulma había terminado temprano con sus labores y estaba en la habitación de Trunks, cambiándole el pañal. Tenía planeado leerle en la biblioteca, como cada tanto hacía. Pero al terminar de vestirlo, no encontró por ninguna parte su gorrito.

Miró a su bebé, fingiendo molestia.

-Trunks, que te he dicho de lanzar tus cosas a cualquier parte… ¿Ah?... -Lo regañó con cariño, buscando enseguida con la mirada donde podría estar el accesorio. Sin embrago, sus ojos se posaron en un objeto casi olvidado por ella, que no sabía cómo había ido a parar sobre una cajonera. Con todo el ajetreo de su nueva vida de madre y el asunto de la desnutrición de Trunks, se había olvidado por completo del paquete que le había enviado su hermana.

\- ¿Sabes, bebé?… Hoy cambiaremos de planes y te leeré una novela… Seguramente será mucho más interesante que la lectura que tenía planeada para hoy… ¿y sabes por qué? Bueno, porque tía Tights escribe sobre cosas de otros mundos y por eso estoy segura de que te gustará…

Buscó un nuevo gorrito para su bebé y mientras se lo colocaba, le dijo

-Vaya… Después de todo la abuela tenía razón… Tu cabello está cambiando, pero ¡ahora te vez tan calvo! – exclamó, colocándole un sobrerito rojo con orejas redondas - Bueno, pequeñín, este nuevo gorrito lo disimulará… espero que pronto te crezca… porque tengo un amigo calvito y no le ha ido muy bien que digamos con las chicas… - se cruzó de brazos y se quedó viendo a su hijo - Espero que eso no te pase a ti… Mmm, aunque con ese gesto tan hostil… - enseguida lo animó – No te preocupes, Trunks ¡Lo compensarás con un excelente carácter e inteligencia!

Dicho esto, lo levantó con cuidado de la cama y lo acomodó en su brazo derecho, para después avanzar hasta el velador y llevarse el misterioso paquete.

…

Tres sombras se movían en medio del desierto. Avanzaban casi a rastras, cansados, con hambre y sin más motivación que los berrinches de su líder.

Mai y Shu, seguían a Pilaf a través de los monolitos de piedra.

\- ¿Cuánto falta, señor?

-Menos… Tenemos que encontrar las ruinas de mi castillo… - les respondió, para luego comentar para sí mismo - Mmm, estoy seguro de que hay que doblar por aquí…

-Pero… ¿Cree que encontraremos algo en pie? – preguntó Mai

-Si… Solo deben confiar en mí, su gran líder ¿Cuándo los he defraudado?

Los secuaces se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno se atrevió a corregir a Pilaf.

-Deberíamos pensar mejor en cómo conseguir alimento… - dijo Shu – aquí ni siquiera hay animales…

-En el castillo debe quedar algo aun… De mi despensa secreta

\- ¡¿Su despensa secreta?! – preguntaron sus secuaces al unísono.

-Este, sí…

\- ¡¿Nos ocultaba comida?!

\- ¡No!… Bueno… ¡Sí!… - exclamó, para luego gritar, haciendo una rabieta - ¡Pero es que siempre me quedaba con hambre después de cenar!…

-Pero si usted era qui… - intentó rebatirle Mai

\- ¡Pero nada! – la interrumpió Pilaf - ¡Sigan caminando!…

Sus compañeros así lo hicieron.

…

Bulma ingresó en la biblioteca. Dejó a Trunks en un moisés y se dispuso a abrir el regalo de Tights. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era un reproductor de cintas portátil, similar a las grabadoras telefónicas.

-Vaya… creí que sería un libro… Bueno, veamos de que se trata…

Dejó el aparato sobre el escritorio y cogió a Trunks, para llevarlo con ella al cómodo sillón. Sentó a su bebé en su regazo y llevó el dedo hacia la tecla, pero en ese instante, ingresó Bunny, interrumpiéndola

-Cariño…

-Dime, mamá – respondió, levantando su vista.

-Hoy saldremos con tu padre a cenar… Venía a avisarte que dejé la cena preparada…

-Sí, gracias… Papá ya me lo había comentado ¡Diviértanse!

Bunny le sonrió y los dejó nuevamente solos.

-Okey, ahora sí, Trunks – dijo presionando al fin la tecla de play, comenzando en seguida a reproducirse la grabación.

" _ **(Sonido de tecla)**_

 _T: Muy bien… ¿Podrías contarme algo sobre la cultura saiyajin?_

 _V: No puedes guardar registro de esto…_

 _T: ¿Te refieres a la grabadora? No te preocupes… Yo me apego a la ética y al secreto entrevistado-entrevistador, es decir, no voy a divulgar nada de lo que digas, Vegeta... Además, como te dije es para una novela, la gente pensará que lo inventé._

 _V: Entonces no uses el nombre saiyajin para referirte a mi… ni a mi raza._

 _T: ¿Esa es tu condición?_

 _V: Sí… ¿algún problema, humana?_

 _T: Está bien, Vegeta… Sabía que eras hermético, pero no me imaginé que tanto… Prometo no usar la palabra saiyajin._

 _V: Estoy listo… ¿Y tú, humana?_

 _ **(Silencio breve, seguido del sonido de una lapicera golpeando una lata)**_

 _T: Claro que sí… Oye, ¿te gusta la cerveza?_

 _V: Saca tu estúpido lápiz de mi bebida… ¿Por qué mierda preguntas eso?_

 _T: Disculpa, fue un reflejo… Pero no sé… Es que esperaba que me dijeras si se parecía a alguna bebida alienígena…_

 _V: Si se parece mucho…_

 _T: ¿Solo me dirás eso?_

 _V: Gröktner… ¿Contenta?_

 _T: Por favor… sabes que no me harás enojar. Así que sería ideal que me ayudaras._

 _V: Hmn… Lo sé, en eso difieres bastante de tu hermana…_

 _T: Si, todos dicen que soy más bien como mamá… Bueno, nos estamos desviando de la entrevista, así que dime ¿A qué raza perteneces?_

 _V: Buen intento… Mejor suerte para la próxima._

 _T: De acuerdo, me atrapaste. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo…Siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo era tu planeta natal?_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _V: Bueno, mi planeta era bastante pequeño, sin embargo, contaba con abundantes fuentes de agua y tenía una enorme luna, que cuando alcanzaba su plenitud se volvía de un rojo sangre._

 _T: ¿Y la gente era toda igual de fuerte que tú?_

 _V: Sí, somos una raza de guerreros_

 _T: ¿Y contra quien luchan?_

 _V: Escucha, mi pueblo se caracteriza por enaltecer la supremacía sobre los más débiles, por lo que vivimos de las guerras y de la conquista. Te podrás hacer una idea de lo que eso significa…_

 _T: Si, comprendo…_

 _ **(Silencio largo. Luego sonido de una silla y de una cerveza abriéndose)**_

 _T: ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _V: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _T: Este… es que te vez algo cansado… digo, has estado entrenando y ahora bebiendo…_

 _V: Hmn… A ti no te incumbe lo que haga o no…_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _T: Supongo que no… ¿Podemos seguir?... ¿Cómo es la vida allí?_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _V: …Vivimos relativamente en paz entre nosotros, los hombres se dedican a las guerras al igual que las mujeres._

 _T: Mmm ¿Eran solo guerreros? Es decir ¿No había agricultores, arquitectos u otras profesiones?_

 _V: Si los había, pero no eran de nuestra raza…_

 _T: Supongo que con eso te refieres a que eran esclavos…_

 _V: ¿Eso no te molesta?_

 _T: No. Es lo esperable de una raza que se dedica a la guerra… Mejor dime ¿Cómo era su gobierno? ¿Conocían la democracia?_

 _V: ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué parte de lo que te dije de mi raza no te quedó claro?_

 _T: Oh, Vamos. Se supone que hacemos de cuenta que no sé nada de ti. Solo responde ¿quieres?_

 _V: Monárquico, patriarcal y basado en un sistema de clases…_

 _T: ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Hablas de clases sociales?_

 _V: Por supuesto._

 _T: ¿Podrías hablarme de ellas?_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _V: No hay mucho que decir al respecto… Están los "clase alta" y los "clase baja". Ésta, era designada desde el momento del nacimiento. Por ejemplo: yo soy un "clase alta", debido a que mi poder de pelea es elevado. Es más, nací con el poder de pelea más alto jamás registrado…_

 _T: Wow, que impresionante… Y eso ¿lo sabían sometiendo a pruebas médicas a los recién nacidos?_

 _V: Si. Pero al principio solo se consideraba a los progenitores. Si los bebés no eran aptos se los asesinaba…_

 _T: ¡Oh! Pero eso ¿era al principio o siempre lo hicieron así?_

 _V: Eso fue antes de que tuviéramos la tecnología que detectaba el poder de pelea…_

 _T: Comprendo… Entonces más que clases eran castas… definidas por la fuerza de sus habitantes… Interesante… Entonces no era por poder político, sino que solo por la fuerza…_

 _V: Te equivocas. Estaban estrechamente ligadas, ya que, si demostrabas con el tiempo tener un poder de pelea decente, podías aspirar a cargos importantes dentro del reino._

 _T: ¿Qué puesto ocupabas en el reino?_

 _V: Era de la realeza…_

 _T: ¿Eras?_

 _V: Si… y es todo lo que diré al respecto._

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _T: Y dime una cosa ¿ustedes poseían escuelas o lugares donde se educaban?_

 _V: No. Solo los "clase alta" podían aspirar a un tutor. Pero la realeza era la única con derecho a ser instruida en todas las ciencias conocidas._

 _T: Dijiste que era una monarquía, supongo que los matrimonios eran arreglados_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _V: Eso es correcto. La consorte del rey era elegida de entre las guerreras de élite…_

 _ **(Silencio largo, seguido de sonido de cerveza abriéndose)**_

 _T: Muy bien… este. Puede que te sientas algo incómodo con esta, pero ¿Tu anatomía es idéntica a la nuestra?_

 _ **(Sonido de golpe sobre la mesa)**_

 _V: ¿Acaso estás ciega?… Si no fuera por la ausencia de cola y la variación cromática de su cabello y ojos, serían igual a nosotros…_

 _T: ¿Eso significa que solo tienes un corazón o solo un estómago? Porque al ver como comes uno tiende a pensar que son más de uno… Y ¿tu pene? ¿está en el lugar correcto? Porque imagino que nuestros cuerpos no deben funcionar de la misma forma… Bueno, aunque fuiste capaz de conquistar a mi hermana y ahora esperan un hijo, pero ella siempre ha sido algo disfuncional para elegir pareja, además…_

 _ **(Gruñido y golpe en la mesa)**_

 _V: ¡Somos iguales y punto!_

 _T: No tienes por qué enojarte, je, je… te creo… Lo que pasa es que imagino que debe haber razas que tienen sus órganos en otros lugares, eso es todo… Ja, ja, ja… ¡hubiera sido tan divertido!_

 _V: ¡Hmp!_

 _ **(Silencio y sonido de Tights aclarando su garganta)**_

 _T: ¿Y la cola? ¿Puedes contarme que pasó con tu cola? Porque se supone que tenías una…_

 _ **(Sonido de lata abriéndose)**_

 _V: No quiero recordarlo… Solo te diré que cuando perdí la mía pensé que crecería nuevamente… Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió…_

 _T: Entonces la perdiste para siempre… ¿Y que se sentía? Digo, tener una cola…_

 _V: ¿Cómo diablos quieres que responda a eso? Es como si te preguntara cómo se siente tener un maldito brazo… Solo la tenía…_

 _T: Mmm… y ¿Se movía como la de los perros?_

 _V: ¿Cómo la de los perros?_

 _T: Si… es decir, si cuando tenías rabia se erizaba o si cuando estabas triste se bajaba…_

 _ **(Sonido de Vegeta aclarando su garganta)**_

 _V: Hmn… Era algo por el estilo, pero la manteníamos enrollada alrededor de la cintura… Solo los "clase baja" no saben controlarla a la perfección..._

 _ **(Silencio y golpeteo de lápiz)**_

 _T: ¿en qué tipo de naves viajan ustedes?_

 _V: Naves estándar…_

 _T: Eso no me dice nada… ¿Cómo eran?_

 _V: Esféricas, unipersonales, rápidas y cómodas…_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _T: ¿? Y ¿Cómo le hacían durante los viajes? ¿Paraban a comer?_

 _V: ¿Parar a comer?_

 _T: Si, en algún lugar… Tú sabes, para beber algo y alimentarse o ir a hacer sus necesidades…_

 _V: No. Nos manteníamos durmiendo todo el viaje…_

 _T: Acaso ¿pueden hibernar?_

 _V: No. Las naves poseen un sistema de hibernación._

 _T: Interesante … ¿Son como éstas?_

 _V: ¡¿Cómo demonios…_

 _T: Soy psíquica… y dibujo lo que viene a mi mente._

 _V: ¿Estás insinuando que tienes poderes mentales?… ¡No seas ridícula!_

 _T: Ja, ja, ja… Tienes razón… No tengo super poderes… Las vi cuando llegaron la primera vez… por televisión…_

 _V: ¡Hmp! ¡Eres tan insoportable como la mujer que te parió!_

 _T: Vamos, Vegeta… ¡no hay porque ponerse groseros!_

 _ **(Sonido de gruñido)**_

 _V: Seguirás con tus preguntas o ya puedo retirarme…_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _T: Ya casi… ¿Eres casado?_

 _V: No._

 _T: ¿No?_

 _V: ¿Qué acaso estás sorda?_

 _T: Pero y ¿entonces?_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _V: ¿Te preocupa que no esté unido legalmente a tu hermana? Creí que esto se trataba de obtener información para tu tonta novela…_

 _T: ¡No es una tonta novela!..._

 _V: ¿Ganarás dinero con ella?_

 _T: Pues… si… ¿pero eso que tiene que…_

 _V: Es una tontería… Sin embargo, quiero una tajada…_

 _T: ¿Qué?_

 _V: Lo que oíste… Acepta darme el treinta por ciento de las ganancias y responderé inclusive a las preguntas estúpidas…_

 _T: El cinco por ciento y me basta con que me digas que la quieres_

 _V: ¿Hmp? Estás loca… El veinticinco y te explicó, además, cómo se elegía a la madre de los príncipes._

 _T: No. Diez y me conformo con que muevas la cabeza para decirme si o no con respecto a Bulma. Y no contaría como pregunta estúpida ya que, si lo piensas, es un aspecto cultural bastante interesante… Es decir, saber si los alienígenas tienen sentimientos como nosotros…_

 _V: Veinte y te diré como se declara a una pareja formalmente unida…_

 _T: Pero… ¡oh! Está bien, tú ganas._

 _ **(Silencio y sonido de una lata abriéndose)**_

 _V: Según nuestras tradiciones, cuando la hembra pare un cachorro vivo y viable del macho que la eligió... Solo entonces pasan a ser una pareja formal ante el resto…_

 _ **(Suspiró de Tights, seguido del sonido de una silla y de la puerta de la nevera)**_

 _T: Gracias, pero yo no bebo alcohol… me haré otro café._

 _ **(Sonido de sillas)**_

 _V: ¿Por cuantos años eres más vieja?_

 _ **(Sonido de taza llenándose)**_

 _T: Casi trece años… ¿Por qué?_

 _V: Hmn… Solo curiosidad_

 _ **(Silencio)**_

 _T: ¿Tú tenías hermanos, Vegeta?_

 _V: No…_ _ **(Sonido de cerveza abriéndose)**_ _En mi planeta solo podía haber un descendiente al_ _trono._

 _T: Entonces fuiste muy desafortunado…_ _ **(sonido de silla)**_ _…_ _Porque nunca sabrás lo que se siente…_ _ **(Sonido de encendedor)**_ _…digo, tener un hermanito._

 _V: No me interesan esas tonterías... Y no deberías hablar tanto al respecto… que yo sepa nunca se ven con Bulma…_

 _T: Pero eso no quiere decir que no la quiera… Y no lo vayas a tomar como una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿por qué te alejaste realmente de ella?... Es decir, no creo que haya sido solo por tu entrenamiento…_

 _ **(Silencio)**_

 _V: ¿Esto quedará todo bajo ese presunto acuerdo entrevistado-entrevistador?_

 _T: Por supuesto, Vegeta… eso es algo que respeto y que, como escritora, estoy obligada a cumplir._

 _V: Si me llego a enterar que soltaste algo de lo que te voy a decir, te prometo que no vivirás tanto como para alcanzar a arrepentirte de aquello…_

 _ **(Silencio)**_

 _T: Lo prometo, Vegeta…_

 _ **(Silencio)**_

 _V: Si eres tan inteligente como pareces, respóndeme a esto ¿Cómo puedes permanecer al lado de alguien si tu instinto te ordena asesinarlo?..._ _ **(Silencio) …**_ _Ahora si te doy miedo… Pero ese es el maldito problema. Tu sobrino es un mestizo y debo asesinarlo por tradición… Pero no es necesario que pongas esa cara… ya tomé precauciones para evitarlo…_

 _T: Si ya tomaste precauciones, supongo que esas son no acercarte a mi hermana… Pero no creo que sea ese todo el problema… Hoy la llamaste por algún motivo que desconozco… o quizá porque querías probarte a ti mismo… Pero me atrevería a decir que tal vez ¿la extrañabas?_

 _V: Esa es una estupidez… y sabes lo que significa, humana_

 _T: ¡No es una estupidez! Si lo que quieres es que te ayude debes decirme que es lo que realmente ocurrirá si te acercas a Bulma… ¡No me has dado la información necesaria y lo sabes!_

 _ **(Silencio breve)**_

 _V: No te estoy pidiendo tu maldita ayuda. No necesito la ayuda de nadie para resolver mis asuntos… Y además… no soy yo del que debes preocuparte…_ _ **(Silencio breve) …**_ _Si me acerco a tu hermana… mi cachorro la asesinará desde dentro…_

 _T: Pero… ¡eso es espantoso!_

 _V: Bienvenida a mi mundo… Así somos los saiyajins y así seremos… No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto ¿comprendes?_

 _ **(Silencio largo)**_

 _T: Debes marcharte enseguida._

 _V: ¿Marcharme?_

 _T: Hay una nave allá afuera… ¡Pues tómala! No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que, si mi sobrino o sobrina no mata a mi hermana solo porque la echas de menos, serás tú quien lo asesine a él o a ambos._

 _ **(Silencio, seguido de unos pasos y la puerta de la cocina abriéndose y cerrándose)**_

 _ **(Suspiro de Tights seguido de sonido de un encendedor)**_

 _T: Y ahora… ¿qué le diré a Bulma?_

 _ **(Silencio. Tecla.)**_

 _ **(Sonido de tecla)**_

 _T: Hermanita como te darás cuenta, yo no hice nada malo con tu esposo… Reconozco que le dije que se fuera. Pero espero que comprendas que lo hice por tu bien y el de tu bebé… ¿Te acuerdas de uno de tus primeros inventos "El polvo de la verdad"? Bueno, no le digas a tu esposo, pero dejé caer accidentalmente un poco en su bebida... ¡Creí que no funcionaría! Puedes agregar a tus estudios que el sistema digestivo de los saiyajins es muy resistente, puesto que al parecer le afectó de manera casi mínima, pero eficiente… Bueno, Bulma. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y espero que las cosas se solucionen pronto. Tienes un gran hombre a tu lado, bueno donde sea que esté ahora. Pero te puedo asegurar que él te ama más de lo que podría llegar a admitir algún día… Dale saludos a Mamá, Papá y a mi sobrino favorito, un beso._

 _ **(Sonido de tecla)"**_

Bulma quedó de una pieza. Acababa de conocer el verdadero motivo del alejamiento de su esposo. Sintió como si todos los recuerdos de estos últimos meses se agolparan en su cabeza y que, a modo de rompecabezas, iban encajando con los todos los sacrificios que había hecho Vegeta con tal de no dañarla a ella y a su descendiente _"¡Por Kami! Él no me evitaba porque ya no me quisiera… lo hacía porque no quería hacernos daño…"_

Se llevó una mano a la boca y no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar, pero no de tristeza, sino que más bien de felicidad, al saber que Vegeta la amaba mucho más de lo que ella podía haber llegado a imaginar.

Estrechó en su pecho a su bebé y murmuró, entre lágrimas, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de él, suavemente.

-Trunks, mi bebé… Papá nos ama…

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Y Hasta aquí quedamos por ahora, muchachas. Espero que no sean muy duras conmigo, pero es que nunca quedo conforme por como quedan los capítulos y me imagino que a ustedes a veces también les debe pasar lo mismo. Además no pude revisarlo tatas veces como quería.

Una vez descargada mi atormentada alma, paso a saludarlos.

Gracias a los nuevos, los antiguos y a los misteriosos seguidores que, aunque no se manifiesten, sé que están allí.

Un abrazo apretado y un beso gigante para:

Lilith, Chachis88, Casandra, Meisuke2016, Lourdes, carols2497, josselinpaolaaguilarhernandez, Nyrak, Kinzoku no joo, ella123456, , Roshell101216, lunaticaxvgta, Vainilla, Itzel, Lul-locanime y varios más que no sé sus nombres, pero que son igual de queridos.

Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo cap.


	52. Información es poder

Hola. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Tuve muy poco tiempo libre, por eso la demora. Así que cualquier queja, dejaré la ventanilla de reclamos abierta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

 **Información es poder**

Bulma salió de la biblioteca, casi en cámara lenta o más bien así le pareció. Sentía como si su cuerpo completo no pesara nada y lo atribuyó a las mariposas que revoloteaban en la boca de su estómago.

Su pequeño la miraba intrigado, pero no emitía ni un sonido. Sin embargo, podía sentir la suave y cálida energía de su madre, por lo que cerró sus ojitos y se aferró a ella, disfrutándolo, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos para dirigirse a la cocina para cenar.

Se instalaron, y comenzaron a cenar. Pero al hacerlo no podía dejar de pensar en su esposo, por lo que suspiraba cada tanto, logrando que su hijo la mirara con curiosidad _"Cuando lo oí decir que me amaba aquella vez, pensé que lo había imaginado. Pero gracias a Tights pude comprobar que fue cierto, que no era mi mente jugándome una mala pasada… Ah, Vegeta…"_

Se sentía plena, llena de fuerzas renovadas con las que creía que sería capaz de vencer, inclusive, a la próxima amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.

-Tu padre es un guerrero muy poderoso, Trunks… - le comentó, mientras le daba de comer - Tú has heredado esa fuerza y espero que aprendas a usarla para el bien… Pero también quiero que aprendas a expresar tus sentimientos… No hacerlo solo crea malentendidos que dañan a quienes amamos… - le decía, con una voz suave, sabiendo que su pequeño aun no comprendía lo que ella le decía, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Volteó su vista hacia la ventana de la cocina al oír un ruido afuera, pero solo se encontró con que ya había oscurecido y que las luces del jardín comenzaban a encenderse paulatinamente.

Luego de cenar, hizo dormir a Trunks y lo acomodó en su cunita, permaneciendo unos minutos viéndolo descansar _"Vegeta me ama y lo demostró sacrificando su propio entrenamiento por mantenernos a salvo… ahora que lo pienso, si no fuera por él, ahora no estaría viendo a nuestro hijo dormir, tan lindo e inocente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor"_ Soltó un suspiró y se aproximó a la salida _"Pero ese testarudo jamás aceptará abiertamente sus sentimientos por nosotros, … ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cabezota?"_

Apagó la luz y dejó la puerta entreabierta, tomando rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez hubo llegado a su cuarto, se cambió y metió en la cama, con calma. Inmediatamente recostó su cabeza en la almohada, prosiguiendo con su dilema _"Sin embargo, ¿por qué no confió en mí? Si tan solo me hubiera dicho la verdad lo hubiera comprendido y hubiéramos buscado una solución juntos, pero no. Siempre con sus misterios y sus tontos juegos de poder… Sé que es su forma de ser, pero no puedo permitir que nuestra relación continúe de esta manera… Debo encontrar la forma de hacerlo reaccionar y que comprenda de una buena vez que, si quiere tenernos a su lado, deberá aprender a confiar… Pero ¿cómo? … ¡Oh, Kami! ¿Qué haré si vuelve? Por mucho que le importemos eso no cambia que su hijo sea mitad terrícola y que Vegeta se vea en la obligación de asesinarlo, si es que no es fuerte… ¿Cómo evitarlo?..._ (un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la almohada) _No me queda más remedio que mantener a Trunks alejado de él… No puede acercársele y eso es definitivo. Por mucho que lo ame no puedo permitir que le haga daño a nuestro hijo… Tampoco sé cómo reaccionará mi bebé al tenerlo cerca… Si Vegeta decide volver alguna vez, no podré decirle que estoy enterada de todo, de su conversación con Tights y de sus verdaderos motivos para evitarme. Tampoco podré decirle que yo también lo amo y que me ha hecho mucha falta... El supone que estoy molesta por su abandono… ¿Por qué la vida debe ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no puedo tener un final feliz y ya?"_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando buscar una solución a su dilema, hasta que se quedó dormida.

…

Vegeta salió de la nave y observó a su alrededor. El bosque estaba en total oscuridad y el silencio era solo interrumpido por una que otra avecilla, que anunciaba que quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer. Respiró hondo y expiró, cruzando sus brazos complacido por haber regresado al fin. Aun no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente desde su partida, por lo que estaba realmente desconcertado con respecto a eso. Inmediatamente se concentró, buscando presencias conocidas y se percató de que aún estaban todos con vida _"Perfecto… Tal como lo pensé. Solo debieron pasar unos cuantos meses…"_ Su vista giró repentinamente hacia el Este _"¿Qué es eso?… ¿Mi cachorro?..._ (Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios) … _Supongo que eso solo significa que todo salio bien… Ambos están vivos y puedo sentir su ki saiyajin desde esta distancia… Debo comprobar mi teoría, de lo contrario no me quedará de otra que encerrarme en la cámara nuevamente… La escandalosa de Bulma debe estar furiosa por mi partida, sin embargo, no puedo decirle la verdad. Deberá aceptar mi regreso… es mi mujer y eso no podrá negarlo ahora"_

Volteó a ver la nave y chistó molesto, sin embargo, no la destruyó y prefirió emprender el vuelo de regreso con ella a cuestas hacia la Corporación. No deseaba deshacerse de ella y confiaba en que, tanto Bulma como el profesor, podrían reparar esa chatarra después.

Cuando llegó a su destino, descendió suavemente en el jardín trasero, donde el agujero que había dejado en su anterior retorno a la Tierra había sido rellenado. Le molestó no ver la pagoda, pero no le dio más importancia que la necesaria. El alba comenzaba a apuntar en el horizonte y las luces de la cuidad se iban apagando lentamente a medida que iba aclarando.

Sabía que tanto su mujer como su cachorro estaban dentro de la propiedad. Pero lo que no le agradó fue sentir la presencia de cierto individuo muy cerca para su gusto. Frunció profundamente y avanzó hacia el jardín delantero, rodeando la propiedad. Tenía en mente pasar por algo de comer y luego ir a encerrarse a la cámara de gravedad, para retomar lo que había dejado pendiente, antes de su partida.

Antes de entrar, miró hacia el segundo nivel, donde sabía que estaba su hijo. Respiró hondo y sin pensarlo más levitó hasta el ventanal. Lo que debía hacer a continuación no le agradaba para nada, pero estaba en la obligación de salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Una vez frente al cuarto, que antiguamente fuera suyo, corrió sin problema la puerta de vidrio e ingresó, mientras bajaba su ki al mínimo. Buscó con su mirada la cuna, pero al hallarla, lo único que pudo apreciar fue un pequeño bulto dentro. Sostuvo el aliento mientras avanzaba y con cuidado se asomó al borde. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el rostro de su hijo. _"¿Pero que demonios?"_

Trunks dormía plácidamente de espaldas, con sus puñitos cerrados a cada lado de su cabeza, que estaba cubierta por un gorrito oscuro con orejas de gato. Vegeta frunció al ver sus cejas casi inexistentes, por el color claro de estas.

Él recordaba haber visto bebés saiyajin, en algunas de sus escapadas por el recinto donde estaban los médicos. Y lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era todo lo contrario a lo que recordaba, excepto por la robustez del crío. Los bebés, que estaban preparados para ser enviados a otros mundos, eran más grandes e incluso su cabello ya estaba definido. Por lo que ver a un híbrido de pocos meses y que más encima fuera su hijo, lo dejó realmente confundido. Tanto así, que olvidó por completo el motivo del porqué estaba en esa habitación. Su sorpresa había sido tal, que lo único que pensaba era en encontrar un mínimo símil con su raza. Le sacó la gorra y se encontró con una pelusilla lila, que se concentraba por completo cerca de la frente. Los ojos del saiyajin se quedaron fijos en aquella visión _"¿Qué clase de macabra broma de mierda es esta? Se supone que es mi hijo… Puedo sentir su energía, no hay margen de error ...sería el colmo si no tuviera…"_ Vegeta, aun algo choqueado, procedió a verificar una cosa más. Necesitaba encontrar lo que caracterizaba a su pueblo, por lo que retiró, ansioso, la manta que cubría a su hijo y lo giró, revisándolo.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está su cola? – comentó preocupado, sin casi pensar en lo que hacía, mientras movía el pañal solo para comprobar que su hijo no la tenía. Soltó al infante, dejándolo en su posición inicial, mientras su mente intentaba encontrarle algo de lógica del asunto _"¿Podría ser que Bulma se la cortara? No, imposible…no hay marca de laceración…"_ Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando, de repente vio como el niño abría sus ojos y lo miraba, sin dejar de fruncir. El hombre, sin dudarlo siquiera, lo tomó por las axilas y lo acercó a su rostro, solo consiguiendo sorprenderse aún más _"¿Ojos azules?... Pero ¡Si son idénticos a los de Bulma! Argg, si no fuera porque sé que es mi hijo, podría apostar a que ella me engañó… ¡Demonios! ¡Es totalmente terrícola!... Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?... Se supone que es el descendiente de la sangre real de Vegetasei… y solo… ¡solo parece un crío cualquiera!... ¡Esto es un completo deshonor!"_

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un momento más, cada cual analizando al otro casi con curiosidad. Pero, de repente, el niño hizo algo con lo que Vegeta no contaba. Con una velocidad increíble para su edad, cogió del cabello a su padre con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a dar repetidas bofetadas a su rostro.

Vegeta puso cara de espanto. El infante se había aprovechado de que estaba con su ki al mínimo y le estaba dando una paliza tal, que esperaba se quedara entre esas cuatro paredes. Trató de sacárselo de encima y solo consiguió que Trunks le rasguñara el rostro, intentando aferrase a este.

-Por un demonio, suéltame… - le ordenó en voz baja, intentando alejarlo lo más posible _"Esto… Esto no está funcionando"_ \- ¡Maldita sea!... ¡No me obligues a hacerlo! – agregó, asustado, pensando en que si aumentaba su ki las cosas se pondrían aun peor. Además, temía que su instinto despertara y le ordenara asesinar al mestizo.

Pero debía sacárselo de encima, por lo que aumentó la presión sobre el pequeño y logró zafarse, sacrificando algunos mechones de cabello. Inmediatamente lo dejó de vuelta en la cuna, lo que solo provoco que el pequeño comenzara a berrear como si lo estuvieran golpeando.

Vegeta levantó su vista asustado hacia la puerta. Bulma y Bunny avanzaban hacia él, por lo que optó por salir disparado por el ventanal.

…

Bulma había despertado sobresaltada, por el llanto de su bebé. No era un llanto normal, era como si le doliera algo. Por lo que se apresuró en ponerse una bata e ir al cuarto contiguo para ver que le había ocurrido. En la puerta casi choca con su madre.

-Oh, ¿Qué tiene mi nietecito? – preguntó Bunny, ya vestida, entrando a la habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – exclamó Bulma asustada, ingresando también.

El pequeño había dejado de llorar. Simplemente estaba con su ceño fruncido, arrodillado y agarrando de los barrotes de su cuna, mientras observaba atento a la amplia ventana, la cual estaba entreabierta.

Bulma lo cogió en brazos y comenzó a revisarlo asustada, creyendo que algún animal o insecto, había entrado y atacado a su hijo, mientras Bunny se apresuraba en mirar por la ventaba en busca del posible atacante.

\- ¿Hallaste algo mamá?

-No, querida… Solo un par de mirlos… Ellos no lo habrán hecho ¿verdad?

-Lo dudo mucho… Por suerte Trunks está bien, solo debió ser un susto… - comentó Bulma de manera sobreprotectora, sujetando la cabecita de Trunks y agregó - Está habitación nunca me gustó para mi bebé… es muy fácil ingresar a ella desde el jardín…

-Tienes razón, querida… Hoy mismo cambiaré su habitación a la del fondo…

Bulma asintió y se retiró con su hijo en brazos, para comenzar su día. Por su parte, Bunny se apartó de la ventana para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pensando en que más tarde debía sin falta hacer lo solicitado por su hija. Pero vio algo que llamó su atención. A los pies de la cuna había unos cuantos cabellos negros. Se los quedó observando y enseguida se apresuró en ir a la cocina.

…

Vegeta estaba de pie bajo el ventanal, recostado sobre un muro en el primer piso. Sentía su corazón agitado y su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre. _"¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? Mi hijo me reconoció como una amenaza, pero el desgraciado no elevó su ki más de lo necesario ¿por qué?"_ Miró hacia arriba, escuchando a las mujeres hablar. Su corazón dio un vuelco al oír a Bulma. Pero entonces una idea se le vino a la mente _"Se supone que cuando estaba dentro de ella podía elevar su poder de pelea de manera dramática… y ahora solo tomó ventaja de mí, para atacarme y después se puso a berrear como un maldito cobarde… Aunque debo admitir que el cachorro es bastante astuto"._ Tocó su mejilla percatándose de que tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre _"Hmn, aun así, es peligroso estar cerca de él… Hasta no estar completamente seguro, es mejor mantenerme a distancia… Pero de algo sí estoy seguro. Bulma lo sobreprotege demasiado… lo terminara convirtiendo en un maldito inútil…"_

Volvió su vista al frente y se dirigió a la cocina. Iría a recoger víveres y se encerraría en la cámara a entrenar y esperar el momento adecuado para encarar a su mujer respecto a la crianza de su hijo, pero en el fondo sabía que era otro el motivo de querer ver Bulma.

…

Bunny entró a la cocina y llevó sus manos a su rostro.

-Oh… ¡Así que estás de vuelta! – exclamó, cuando superó la sorpresa inicial.

-Si… ¿algún problema?

-Por supuesto que no, querido… ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-Tsk…- _"como la mierda" -_ ¿Dónde está la carne seca? – preguntó molestó, buscando en la alacena.

-Está en ese otro mueble – le respondió Bunny de lo más tranquila, mientras le señalaba en otra dirección y agregaba - ¿No vas a desayunar?

-No… - dijo Vegeta, encontrando lo que buscaba y sacándolo del mueble, comentó – Me voy de vuelta a la cámara.

-Comprendo… ¿Qué te pareció? ¡No es una preciosidad?

\- ¿Preciosidad? – preguntó levantando una ceja, extrañado, mientras volteaba a ver a su suegra

-Tu hijo…- le aclaró ella - Dime si no es una ricura…

Vegeta volteó su vista, molesto. Lo que hizo sonreír a la señora, que ya había atado cabos sueltos en su cabecita rubia al ver revuelto el cabello de su yerno.

\- ¡Hmp! Ese crío me tiene sin cuidado… y esos adjetivos no son los indicados para un saiyajin. Así que le solicitaré que deje de usarlos.

-Vamos, querido… ¡No estés malhumorado por haberte perdido el parto!

-Argg, ¡Deje de decir estupideces! – exclamó cogiendo toda la comida que pudo en uno de los robots y comenzando a salir le comentó, con un tono maligno – Esas no son más que tonterías de ustedes los terrícolas… Si no tiene nada importante que informarme, me retiro… - Iba a salir, pero recordó algo y volteó a ver a Bunny con una sonrisa bastante escalofriante – Le solicitaré que no le diga a su hija que regrese… Quiero "sorprenderla" …

Bunny le asintió sonriente, pues a ella le encantaba ese lado de Vegeta de querer estar sorprendiendo siempre a su hija.

…

Unos minutos después, bajó Bulma con Trunks. Iría a desayunar y luego se dirigiría a su oficina a trabajar. Le extrañó no encontrar a su madre en la cocina, pero supuso que se había tardado mucho en alistarse.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió a las puertas que llevaban a los laboratorios, pero un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella. Era una especie de presentimiento, miró a su bebe y este se la quedó viendo, como intentando descifrar a su madre, pero enseguida extendió sus bracitos hacia su busto, buscando que su madre le diera de mamar

\- ¡Eres un glotón, Trunks… Ni bien acabas de desayunar y ya quieres un tentempié… - retiró la manita de encima de ella y agregó, fingiendo estar molesta - No, jovencito. Mamá debe ir a trabajar y luego de eso veremos…

…

Transcurrieron las horas y los ocupantes de la enorme casa estaban cada cual en lo suyo. Bulma estaba en su oficina, terminando de revisar el balance, Bunny comenzaba a preparar la cena, el profesor en los laboratorios y Vegeta, después de intentar retomar su entrenamiento, lo que no le fue posible pues seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de su hijo, había llevado varias de sus cosas nuevamente a la habitación de Bulma, con la idea en mente de sorprenderla allí. Pero al finalizar su trabajo, cambio de opinión y pensó que sería mejor encontrarse con ella antes. Además, había sentido aquella molesta presencia aproximarse, por lo que prefirió estar atento a lo que tramaba y averiguar si era recurrente su presencia en la propiedad.

Yamcha estaba de pie frente a la puerta principal, sumamente nervioso. Hace mucho que no veía a su ex novia y no sabía con que se encontraría. Había tomado la firme decisión de ir a visitarla esa tarde, luego de varios intentos fallidos, en los que cruzaba la puerta de la Corporación y se devolvía enseguida a su apartamento, cargando a veces chocolates y otras flores o ambos. Tenía la esperanza de que las cosas no hubieran funcionado entre Bulma y el príncipe ególatra y que estuviese lo suficientemente vulnerable como para regresar con él.

Sabía que el saiyajin estaba en la propiedad, porque podía sentir débilmente su ki y, además, había visto la gran nave en el antejardín, aunque esta estaba con sus luces apagadas las veces que la observó. Tenía muchas dudas, pero conociendo a Bulma supuso que esta probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que Vegeta no era el hombre indicado para ella.

Dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse, miró su traje azul, perfectamente planchado y sus zapatos impecablemente lustrados. Se arregló el cabello un poco y tocó a la puerta principal, sintiendo que su corazón latía en sus oídos, mientras apretujaba ansioso la base del ramo de camelias que traía de regalo.

Unos segundos después, se abrió la puerta y apareció tras ésta una Bunny, muy sonriente y animada

\- ¡Oh!… ¡Hola, querido!… ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Este, si…Hola, Bunny ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias… Pero, pasa de una vez, Yamcha… ¡qué hermoso ramo de flores!

Ambos entraron y la señora lo acompañó a la sala

\- ¿vienes de visita o te quedarás esta vez?

-Bueno, yo pensaba en pasar a saludarlos nada más…

-Que pena ¡sabes que me encanta tener invitados!… - dijo Bunny con pesar. Enseguida se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, exclamando horrorizada - ¡Pero que maleducada soy! Ven, toma asiento mientras te traigo algo de beber…

-Sí, gracias… pero ¿podría decirle antes a Bulma que estoy aquí?

-Enseguida, cariño… ¡Ella estará muy feliz de verte!

Yamcha abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras sentía dar un vuelco en su corazón _"¿Estará feliz de verme? Eso quiere decir que las cosas no salieron bien con ese miserable… ¡Perfecto! Vine en el mejor momento…"_ pensó animado, haciendo un gesto con su puño _._

…

Bunny bajó presurosa las escaleras y sin tocar, entró a la oficina de su hija

-Tienes visita… ¡Y no adivinarás nunca quién es!

Bulma, que estaba llenando unos libros, levantó la vista hacia su madre

\- ¿En serio? Justo estaba pensando en sacar a pasear a Trunks … me pregunto ¿quién podrá ser ahora?

Bunny abrió su boca y solo alcanzó a decir

-Es el…

-No, mamá… - la detuvo Bulma - Te he dicho que no me digas quien viene a verme.

-De acuerdo, querida… Te está esperando en la sala principal…

-Gracias… Dile que voy enseguida…

La señora dejó la habitación y Bulma se levantó sacando a su bebé de la manta en que estaba entretenido con unos juguetes, para ir a ver de quién se trataba esta vez.

\- ¿Vamos Trunks? ¡Veamos a quién sorprendemos esta vez!

…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yamcha _"Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¡Viene con Vegeta! Puedo sentirlos acercándose… ¡No puede ser! ¿qué hago?"_ Miró hacia todas partes y decidió saltar detrás del sofá y esconderse

Bulma llegó a la sala, junto con Trunks y Bunny, que traía una bandeja con refrescos. Ambas mujeres pusieron cara de extrañeza al no ver a nadie en la sala

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué raro? – comentó Bunny - Estaba segura de que le dije que esperara aquí…

\- ¿Hum?... ¿De quién se trataba, mamá?

-Del joven Yamcha…

\- ¡¿Yamcha?! – preguntó, algo exaltada.

Trunks estiró una de sus pequeñas manitos e indicó, como si quisiera agarrar algo hacia el mueble, tras el cual el guerrero estaba oculto, sudando a chorros.

\- ¿Qué pasa, bebé? – le preguntó Bulma.

Yamcha puso cara de loco _"¿bebé?... No me imaginaba que Vegeta aceptara esa clase de sobrenombres… No debí venir, fue una pésima idea…"_

-Quizás tuvo algo urgente que hacer – comentó Bunny, buscando una explicación.

-No, mamá… creo que ya sé dónde está – respondió la peli turquesa dirigiéndose al sofá y llamando a su exnovio – Sal de ahí, Yamcha… Ya sabemos que estás escondido tras el sofá.

El guerrero se asomó tímidamente y al hacer contacto visual con Bulma sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Pero enseguida se recompuso y llevó una mano a su nuca, avergonzado

\- Hola, Bulma… y ¿bebé?

-Hola, Yamcha… - lo saludó de vuelta su amiga - ¿Querías sorprenderme? Pues creo que el sorprendido eres tú, ja, ja, ja

-Lo lamento… - dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia sus anfitrionas - Pero es creí que Vegeta venía contigo…

Los ojos de Bulma se apagaron un poco al decir.

-No te preocupes por eso… él, no se encuentra en la Tierra.

Bunny apretó sus labios, evitando hacer cualquier comentario al respecto.

\- ¿No? … ¿Qué raro? Estaba seguro de que sentí su ki en la propiedad, pero creo que me equivoqué, je, je… Estás son para ti… - dijo entregándole las flores.

-Gracias, son muy bellas – respondió Bulma, recibiendo con una de sus manos las camelias. Trunks de inmediato comenzó a apretar los capullos y a soltarlos, viendo cómo se deformaban bajo su fuerza.

-Le encanta hacer eso…- comento la peli turquesa, al ver lo que hacía su bebé

Yamcha ahora miró al niño y no pudo evitar preguntar

-Oye… ¿Es el bebé de tu hermana?

Bulma lo miró seria, algo angustiada. Había planeado decirle a Yamcha cuando se encontraran todos presentes y así ahorrarse el drama que este haría al enterarse, por lo que nunca pensó en que tendría que decirle a solas lo de su nueva situación. No deseaba partirle el corazón a su ex novio, pero era inevitable que algún día se enterara. _"Esto no terminará bien…. Solo somos amigos, pero no quiero dañarlo más de lo que lo he hecho… Ya puedo oír sus reclamos junto con su mirada de decepción y despecho…"_ Definitivamente no quería perder la amistad de Yamcha, por lo que debía hacerlo entender sus motivos he intentar conservar la amistad del guerrero, pero aun así no pudo evitar que su estómago se apretara por la ansiedad.

Bunny al ver el estado de confusión de su hija, supuso que esta sería una conversación difícil para los jóvenes. Por lo que intentó distender el ambiente, diciendo, mientras dejaba los vasos sobre la mesa de centro

-Bien, muchachos, les dejaré esto y me retiraré para que puedan conversar tranquilos… ¿Quieres que me lleve a Trunks, querida?

-Este, si mamá, gracias – respondió la muchacha, algo desorientada aun por sus pensamientos.

La señora se llevó al infante y las flores. Bulma vio salir a su madre y suspiró, sin atreverse a mirar a Yamcha

\- ¿Qué pasa Bulma? ¿No me vas a decir? – insistió su amigo, algo confundido al ver la precipitada salida de la señora.

Bulma volteó a ver a su amigo y se sentó con calma en el sofá, invitándolo con un gesto a hacer lo mismo. Enseguida miró a Yamcha a los ojos y le soltó sin más

\- Yamcha, ese bebé no es de mi hermana… es mío…

El ex ladrón del desierto sintió una punzada en su pecho y como si le removieran el suelo bajo sus pies, por lo que se sentó lentamente en un sillón, al costado de Bulma, descansando sus manos en sus rodillas.

Ambos se sumergieron en un largo silencio.

Luego de unos minutos, Yamcha miró a su amiga. No podía digerir que ella fuese madre y que él no fuese el padre. De hecho, esa era la pregunta que venía a continuación, pero no se atrevía a formularla.

Bulma por su parte, sabía que él quería preguntar si Vegeta era el padre. Pero no tenía las fuerzas para decírselo y ver como se derrumbaría su amigo.

Finalmente, Yamcha abrió su boca y dijo

-Es de…

-Sí – se apresuró en responder ella, dando un pequeño salto en su lugar.

Una especie de rabia incontenible se apoderó del guerrero. Rabia en parte hacia él mismo, por haberla dejado ir de manera tan torpe. Sin embargo, también la culpaba a ella y por lo mismo, necesitaba sacar todo eso de su cuerpo, por lo que las palabras comenzaron a brotar de sus labios sin contención, mientras mantenía sus puños apretados sobre sus piernas.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible, Bulma? Se suponía que no querías hijos por el momento, me diste largas por no sé cuánto tiempo, diciendo que querías esperar a casarte… ¡También que era peligroso traer niños a un mundo bajo amenaza!… y ahora como si nada ¡te embarazas de ese enano desgraciado!... ¿Cómo mierda pudiste? E-Él no tiene sentimientos… Solo sabe utilizar a las personas para su beneficio personal. Tú nunca le importaste, solo se quedó por lo que le dan en tu casa… Y por lo que tú le diste… Siempre ha sido así y eso nunca, jamás cambiara… ¿Qué otra muestra quieres? ¡Él se marchó y tú estás aquí muy tranquila ocupándote de su pequeño bastardo!

Bulma lo miró impávida un momento, había soportado estoicamente los descargos de su ex, pero al oír que trataba de bastardo a su hijo, sintió que algo se activó dentro de ella. Sus puños se apretaron y bufó por la nariz. Levantó su vista hacia su ex y respondió

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a expresarte así! ¿Me oyes? Ese "enano desgraciado" como lo llamas es el padre de mí bebé y su "pequeño bastardo" es mi hijo… Y por si no estabas enterado ¡Los amo a ambos!

La boca de Yamcha se abrió, pero no salió nada de ella, por lo que Bulma continuó.

\- Creí que tu visita era para saber cómo estaba, como lo hace un amigo de verdad…Pero veo, con decepción, que aún no superas lo de nuestro rompimiento… Creo haber dejado perfectamente claro que lo nuestro se había acabado y que sentía algo por Vegeta… No me salgas ahora con tus reclamos de novio despechado, ya que ¡tú mismo lo aceptaste, cuando te marchaste!

Yamcha no aguantó y poniéndose de pie comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mientras gesticulaba

\- ¿Te estás oyendo?... ¡esto es una locura!... E-estás defendiendo al imbécil ese… ¿Acaso él está orgulloso de su hijo? ¿Te dijo alguna vez que te amaba como yo solía hacerlo a diario?... Yo, yo te propuse matrimonio, te di un anillo, te di mil cosas y tú… Tú lo elegiste ¡precisamente a él!... ¡Maldición, Bulma!... Te enamoraste de un vil mercenario, un... - casi dice ladrón, pero prefirió guardarse eso, y continuó - un asesino déspota con aires de grandeza… Un miserable que no ha hecho nada más con su vida que dedicarse a extinguir vidas y ¡AUN ASÏ LO ELEGISTE A ÉL!

Bulma ahora lo miró furiosa, levantándose de su asiento también.

\- ¡CLARO QUE LO DEFIENDO! Porque te puedo asegurar que Vegeta me ama y no necesito que me lo diga a cada instante. Él es lo bastante hombre para demostrarlo de maneras que tu jamás comprenderías, Yamcha…. Y lo más importante ¡Yo lo Amo!

Yamcha frunció, no creyendo lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de su ex

\- Bulma, estás muy confundida… Ese imbécil solo te utilizó y cuando vio que esperabas un hijo huyó como un cobarde… ¡ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ!... Además, ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no se está revolcando con otra en este mismo instante?

Bulma no dudo en responder, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por la rabia

\- ¡Porque él no es como tú!

\- ¡Claro que no es cómo yo! – exclamó volteando a verla completamente y tomándola por los hombros, agregó, con un tono de decepción – Yo… yo jamás te hubiera dejado sola, mucho menos sabiendo que esperabas un hijo…

Los ojos de Bulma se aguaron y mordió su labio inferior para evitar que salieran las lágrimas. Ella sabía que Vegeta no se había ido solo por capricho. Sus motivos eran precisamente los que le demostraron lo que sentía por ella, pero no quería ventilar sus intimidades frente al guerrero.

-Eres un infeliz, Yamcha… Vegeta no nos abandonó…

\- ¿No? Y entonces… - dijo, con los dientes apretados, aumentando la presión de su agarre - ¡¿Porque no está aquí con ustedes?!

\- Porque… Bueno… este…- dudó un momento y luego le gritó - ¡Porque se está preparando para lo de los androides!

Yamcha la miró incrédulo. Se negaba a creer que había perdido para siempre al amor de su vida, y que ella estuviera como hechizada por el saiyajin. Respiró hondo y exclamó, sujetándola aun por los hombros

-Pues ¡Te mintió!… seguramente está destruyendo planetas y gente inocente… - buscó la mirada de su ex y exclamó, suavizando su mirada, buscando una leve chispa de esperanza en los ojos de ella - ¡Vuelve conmigo Bulma! Seré un buen padre para tu hijo y un esposo amoroso para ti… - dicho esto, la atrajo contra su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la cabeza de Bulma - ¡Seremos nuevamente felices juntos!

Bulma no sabía cómo responder a eso, no sin decirle que Vegeta se había ido para no asesinar a su hijo, pues eso era darle más argumentos a Yamcha para que continuara criticando su relación con el saiyajin. Iba a empujarlo para explicarle que ella ahora era una mujer casada, pero fue interrumpida, por la voz del saiyajin.

\- ¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo aquí?

Yamcha sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, al oír aquella voz. Mientras, Bulma, aun sujeta por Yamcha, abrió muy grande sus ojos y se quedó estática. No podía creer que el saiyajin estuviera de vuelta, irrumpiendo como solía hacerlo.

-Ve- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó Yamcha, volteando a verlo.

-El mismo – dijo el aludido, con un tono maligno, mientras avanzaba desde el pasillo hacia la pareja, vestido solo con sus pantalones de entrenamiento y sus zapatillas– Y si ya terminaste lo que sea que estabas haciendo, te solicitaré que retires tus asquerosas manos de Bulma, a menos que estés dispuesto a molerte a golpes conmigo... – en seguida le sonrió - Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, a mí no me molestaría para nada que me desobedecieras…

Yamcha en ese instante se dio cuenta de que aún mantenía abrazada a Bulma, por lo que la soltó y volteó completamente hacia Vegeta, colocándose defensivamente delante de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? … ¿No te bastó con aprovecharte de Bulma? ¿Por qué diablos no la dejas que continúe con su vida?

-Yamcha, no… - intentó intervenir Bulma, comprendiendo que Vegeta podría malentender las cosas.

Vegeta lo miró de arriba abajo, levantando una de sus cejas, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera en la vida. _"¿Acaso esta excusa de humano está insinuando que Bulma ahora está con él?"_ Sintió un peso en su estómago y no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se apretara ante la insinuación del guerrero de las cicatrices de que tenía algo con su mujer. Pero él había oído la mayor parte de la conversación y sabía que Bulma lo había estado defendiendo ante Yamcha, por lo que se le ocurrió hacerse el ofendido para entretenerse a costa de ambos.

Se cruzó de brazos y dio un par de pasos más hacia ellos, soltando con sorna

\- ¿Qué me aproveché de ella? Ja, ja, ja… No me hagas reír, gusano… Y no tengo porqué darle explicaciones a una sabandija como tú, pero te informo que esa mujer que tú tanto codicias, ahora es mía y por su propia voluntad.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Yamcha, desencajado y confundido.

Vegeta, aprovechando el lapsus del guerrero, agregó

\- Lo que oíste, basura… y ahora ¡Largo de mi casa, desgraciado!

\- ¡OYE! – intervino Bulma, empujando a Yamcha para hacerse espacio. Dejando a ambos hombres con cara de espanto, pues no sabían a cuál de los dos se dirigía. Pero enseguida lo supieron, cuando agregó - ¡No puedes estar tratando así a mis amigos y por si lo olvidaste, yo no soy un objeto!

Esa sola frase de Bulma le hizo saber que ella aún estaba molesta por su partida, lo que en el fondo le dolió. Pero lo disimulo con una máscara de rabia, sacando su orgullo de saiyajin y soltándole con desprecio

-Si tanto te importa esté imbécil ¡Quédate con él!... – enseguida agregó, en tono de amenaza - pero el mestizo es de mi propiedad.

Y diciendo esto se retiró de la sala.

Bulma puso cara de horror y salió corriendo tras el saiyajin. Yamcha solo la miró alejarse, no entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría, pero intuyó que su amiga probablemente necesitaría ayuda, por lo que decidió seguirla.

…

La peli turquesa le dio alcance a su esposo frente al cuarto de su hijo.

\- ¿qué crees que haces, Vegeta? – preguntó, sujetándolo del brazo, agitada por la carrera.

El saiyajin bajó su vista al agarre de su mujer. Esperaba con ansías tener un encuentro a solas con ella. Deseaba hacerla pasar un mal rato solo con el fin de verla enfurecer, así que le respondió, volteando su vista hacia la puerta

-Lo que te dije, Bulma.

Ella se interpuso entre él y la puerta, exclamando

\- ¡SI PIENSAS MATAR A MI HIJO TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI!

Ahora Vegeta la miró confundido un segundo, pero enseguida le aclaró

-No es necesario. El cachorro es fuerte…- mintió, ya que, aunque sabía el poder que podía desplegar su hijo, aun no planeaba la forma de que lo demostrara frente a él, como cuando estaba en el vientre. Sin embargo, agregó para molestarla - Me lo llevaré y no sabrás nunca más de él.

Bulma quedó sorprendida ante tal afirmación, pero su madre interna afloró.

-NO. EL ES MI HIJO Y SE QUEDA CONMIGO

-Mujer, no permitiré que _mi_ _hijo_ sea criado por el imbécil de tu amante…

\- ¿Mi amante? – preguntó confundida.

-Oíste bien... – respondió, poniendo una mano en la manilla, por el costado de Bulma y agregando con desprecio - ¿Sino porque más lo defenderías?

Bulma abrió muy grande sus ojos, creyendo que Vegeta había malentendido lo ocurrido.

-Vegeta…

\- No necesito oír tus patéticas excusas... –la interrumpió. Acto seguido, acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de su mujer – Sin embargo, estoy considerando seriamente hacerlos pagar a ambos por su impertinencia… _"Si…ese imbécil me las pagará más tarde por su atrevimiento…"_

-N-no es lo que piensas – dijo ella, intentando sonar segura ante la proximidad del saiyajin. Deseaba decirle que sabía todo sobre su repentina partida, decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero eso era traicionar a Tights y aunque eso le costase un mal rato con el saiyajin, estaba dispuesta a mantener su secreto. Optó entonces, por intentar detenerlo de otra manera - ¡Yamcha solo vino de visita!… ¡Por lo demás no tenías motivos para comportarte así con él!

Vegeta la miró directo a los ojos ahora. Sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba en ella, puesto que a él le ocurría lo mismo. Pero quería hacerla rabiar, extrañaba estar así con ella, discutiendo y viéndola sacar toda su artillería.

-Tienes razón… No tengo pruebas que me aseguren lo contrario… Por lo que dejaremos esa conversación pendiente para después, ya que tengo algo más importante que hacer ahora…

-NO – insistió la mujer, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Vegeta gruñó, apretando la manilla consiguiendo deformarla levemente.

-Apártate de la maldita puerta, Bulma. A menos que quieras que te lleve por delante.

\- ¡No pienso moverme! Tú no serías capaz de hacerme daño, Vegeta...

Vegeta se sonrió y la miró a los ojos, casi de modo seductor.

\- ¿Eso crees?... Entonces, averigüémoslo - agregó con maldad, girando la manilla y comenzando a avanzar arrastrando a la mujer delante de él, tal como había dicho.

Bulma intentó en vano mantenerse en su lugar, ya que era llevada hacia el interior del cuarto por el cuerpo del saiyajin. Terminó en medio de la habitación, pegada al cuerpo de Vegeta. Se sentía frustrada por no poder defender a su bebé ante la fuerza descomunal de su progenitor, por lo que hizo un amague de empujar al saiyajin y le dio finalmente una patada en la canilla, que Vegeta simplemente no se esperaba.

\- ¡Maldita seas! – exclamó el saiyajin, agachándose para sobarse.

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio orgullosa de poder haber pillado a Vegeta con la guardia baja - ¡Si no quieres más de eso, sal del cuarto de mi hijo!

Vegeta levantó su vista de su pierna y miró a su mujer, molesto

\- ¡Por un demonio!… ¡Sigues igual de imbécil, Bulma!

Ella lo miró, entre sorprendida y extrañada. No entendió hasta que vio que la habitación estaba vacía. Miró hacia todas partes, mientras gesticulaba.

\- ¿Dónde están sus cosas? ¿Qué hiciste con mi bebé?

Vegeta, ya compuesto un poco del dolor, le dijo

-Lo tiene la loca…en otra habitación ¿Ni siquiera sabes dónde está tu hijo y te haces llamar madre?

\- ¡Tú, cállate! Que de padre no tienes nada.

\- ¡Hmp!… - fue lo único que pudo hacer, desviando su vista. Ese había sido un doloroso "touché".

Bulma suspiró, buscando tranquilizarse. A pesar del momento de pavor por el que había pasado, recordó que lo que decía Vegeta no podía ser en serio, sobre todo si le confirmaba que sabía dónde estaba su hijo y aun así había decidido llevarla al lugar equivocado. Supuso que su plan era sacarla de quicio como siempre. Pero ella era poseedora de la verdad y decidió en ese momento aprovecharse de la situación _"¿Quieres hacerme rabiar? Ya verás de lo que soy capaz…"_ Se quedó de espaldas a él y se sonrió casi malignamente, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que un bebé truncaría los planes de Vegeta de seguir entrenando.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que regresaste?

-Hmn… ¿Eso no te incumbe?... Ya estoy de vuelta y eso debería bastarte.

-Siempre tan engreído, Vegeta – comentó volteando a verlo - Claro que no me importa, pero de haber sabido que estabas de vuelta habría tomado precauciones para que no intentarás llevarte o asesinar a mí hijo.

-Ah ¿Sí? - respondió, levantando una ceja, intentando sonar convincente - Déjame decirte que me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas… El cachorro es fuerte y tú estabas advertida al respecto… - enseguida agregó - Pero ya que tanto insistes, te dejaré quedártelo hasta que termine los asuntos que tengo pendientes en este estúpido planeta.

Bulma se sonrió al comprobar que tenía razón. Vegeta no tenía ni la más mínima intención de marcharse, menos a solas con un bebé. Él no entendía nada de cómo cuidarlo y hacerlo solo trabaría sus planes. Tanto de demostrar su poder en la batalla contra los androides como de conquistar el Universo. Así que avanzó un par de pasos, hasta quedar frente a él y le dijo con sarcasmo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Oh, ¡Qué amable! Vegeta, en verdad te agradezco la oferta… -enseguida agregó, cerrando sus ojos - pero Trunks se quedará a vivir en la Tierra y es mi última palabra.

\- ¿T-Trunks? – preguntó Vegeta, algo descolocado _"¿Ese es el nombre del descendiente real de Vegetasei?"_

Bulma notó la confusión en el saiyajin, por lo que se envalentonó

-Si, ese es el nombre de _tu hijo…_ ¿Algún problema con eso, Vegeta?

El hombre apretó un puño frente a su rostro y exclamó, furioso.

\- ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese? ¡No, mujer!… Su nombre es Vegeta y así se queda.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás demente?

Vegeta le hizo un leve desprecio para decir

-Es el nombre de mis ancestros… ¡No puedes romper una tradición de siglos!

-Pues lo lamento mucho, Vegeta… - dijo ella, descruzando sus brazos para llevar una de sus manos a sus caderas y con la otra señalaba y golpeaba el pecho del saiyajin acompañando cada oración - Tú no estuviste presente cuando nació, no te has hecho cargo de él y ni siquiera lo has visto. Así que no tienes nada que opinar al respecto.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y le respondió, cerrando sus ojos, bastante molesto mientras se apartaba un paso

-Me niego a llamarlo de esa forma tan ridícula…

\- ¡Como gustes, saiyajin terco y retrógrado! Pero su nombre es Trunks y así se queda… - dijo Bulma, avanzando hacia la puerta - Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a poner a mi hijo a resguardo.

-No podrás ocultarlo por siempre… - le dijo Vegeta, entrecerrando su mirada sobre ella.

-Claro que lo sé… ¡No soy estúpida!... ¡Pienso traerlo para que conozca al idiota de su padre al fin!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó desencajado, sin dar crédito a la tontería que intentaba hacer Bulma.

\- Lo que oíste – le dijo desde la puerta – Voy a buscar a Trunks para que te conozca y si haces el más mínimo intento de llevártelo, le avisaré a mis amigos, para que te den una paliza peor de la que recuerdas...– dijo finalmente y lo dejó solo en el cuarto, dando un portazo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios _"Tal como suponía… Vegeta no tiene ni la más remota intención de dañar a Trunks, ni de llevárselo con él… Lo haremos rabiar y que así pague por todo lo que me hizo sufrir por no confiar en mi"_

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y se quedó viendo a la nada _"Bulma se ha vuelto loca… le dije que intentaría llevarme al cachorro y planea traérmelo… No puedo… Debo volver a la cámara cuanto antes y encerrarme hasta estar completamente seguro"_

Salió del cuarto de su hijo, pero enseguida frunció y miró hacia donde estaba la escalera, pues se percató de que cierta persona aún estaba dentro de la propiedad. Así que cambió su destino para ir a desquitarse de Yamcha y poder liberar algo de tensión de su sistema, antes de volver a entrenar.

Pero Yamcha supo de inmediato que estaba en graves problemas, por lo que se apartó del muro donde había estado espiando y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Vegeta, por su parte, comenzó a apurar el paso, cosa que hizo que Yamcha comenzara a correr hacia la salida. Debía salir de esa casa a la brevedad. Ya no tenía nada que hacer con Bulma y no deseaba ser asesinado por el saiyajin.

…

Bulma volvió a la habitación con Trunks, no hallando a Vegeta. Por lo que se sonrió y le dijo a su bebé

-Lo lamento Trunks… al parecer tu padre tuvo un ataque de "timidez"

Se giró para ir a buscar a Vegeta donde fuese que estuviera, pero unos gritos desde el jardín llamaron su atención.

…

Vegeta sonrió maléficamente y voló hacia el guerrero de la cicatriz. Con una velocidad increíble se posicionó frente a este, justo antes de que cruzara la reja de la propiedad.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas, insecto?

-E-eso a ti no te importa, Vegeta…

-Tienes razón, me importa una mierda lo que hagas al salir de aquí… Pero quiero asegurarme de que no volveré sentir tu estúpida presencia en mis dominios… - dijo avanzando, haciendo retroceder a Yamcha un par de pasos, que intentaba en vano ordenar en su mente una respuesta para Vegeta.

Pero lamentablemente para el saiyajin y por suerte para el ex ladrón, fueron interrumpidos.

\- ¡¿Y ahora que demonios crees que haces, Vegeta?! – gritó Bulma, desde el balcón del segundo piso, con Trunks en sus brazos.

Yamcha levantó su vista aliviado. En cambio, Vegeta, frunció y se cruzó de brazos, bastante molesto.

\- ¡No te metas, Bulma! – gritó, sin mirarla

\- ¡Claro que me meto! - gritó igual de molesta - ¡Deja en paz a Yamcha!

-No, Bulma… - respondió Yamcha, con una sonrisa fingida, mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos - … No pasa nada… ¡Vegeta solo me acompañaba a la salida!

La mujer lo miró incrédula

\- ¿Lo estás encubriendo?

-No, pero…

-Uy… ¡Son como un par de niños! ¡Vuelvan dentro de inmediato!… La cena estará lista pronto y espero verlos a ambos en la mesa.

Y diciendo esto, Bulma se entró, soltando una risita nerviosa cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de los hombres.

-Y-ya la oíste Vegeta… - comentó Yamcha, intentando distender el ambiente. Acababa de darse cuenta de que su vida dependía ahora de quedarse junto a su amiga. Era la única que podía evitar su asesinato a manos del sicópata saiyajin.

-Hmn… ya después me encargaré de ti… No creas que me he olvidado de tu patética escena… - Escupió, dando media vuelta, yendo hacia a la cámara _"Hmp… Si cree que puede darme órdenes solo por ser la madre de mi cachorro, está muy equivocada…"_

…

Veinte minutos después y ya estaban casi todos instalados y cenando.

\- Vaya esa noticia si que no me la esperaba – comentó el profesor - ¿Así que volvió Vegeta, querida?

-Si… - le respondió sonriente Bunny - Y lo vieras ¡está más guapo que nunca!

Yamcha puso mala cara ante este comentario.

-Y tú, muchacho… - lo interrogó el señor Briefs - ¿Vas a entrenar aquí nuevamente?

-Bueno… mi intención era venir solamente a ver como estaban…- luego miró a Bulma – pero si pudieran aceptarme nuevamente aquí, no me vendría mal…

Bulma lo miró intrigada no pudiendo evitar preguntarle

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu entrenamiento en el desierto?

-Pues… Lo que pasa es que no me puedo acostumbrar a la soledad de las dunas… Tú me conoces, Bulma…Ya no soy el chiquillo antes… A decir verdad, hace unos meses que regresé, pero no me atrevía a venir, por lo mismo que ocurrió hoy. Vegeta me detesta y es obvio que el sentimiento es mutuo…

Ella le sonrió comprensiva y le dijo

-Por mí no hay problema con que te quedes… Después de todo solo faltan tres meses para la batalla… - terminó con un dejo de tristeza.

-Es verdad – comentó Yamcha, mostrando aflicción.

-Vamos no pongan esas caras… ¡Ya verán que saldrán victoriosos como siempre! – los animó Bunny, acercándoles más comida y enseguida agregó – Bulma, querida ¿porqué tu esposo no nos acompañó?

El rostro de Yamcha se desencajó, al tiempo que casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca. Tragó y miró a Bulma, sorprendido.

\- ¿Esposo? - pudo preguntar Yamcha, al fin.

-No le hagas caso a mi madre…- le recomendó la peli turquesa - Es más bien algo de la cultura de Vegeta…

Yamcha ahora la miró confundido

-Espera… quieres decir que ¿estás casada por las leyes de los saiyajins?

-Algo así… supongo – respondió ella, como bajándole el perfil a la conversación y agregó fingiendo molestia - Pero Vegeta se pone tan insoportable a veces que me dan ganas de pedirle el divorcio – bromeó ella.

Yamcha la miró, comprendiendo que su ahora amiga si estaba enamorada del saiyajin y que para que este la tomara como su esposa, debía sentir algo por ella finalmente. Suspiró cansado, eso le derrumbaba todas sus esperanzas de volver a conquistarla.

-Ahora entiendo porqué Vegeta estaba tan enojado cuando me encontró abrazándote… - comentó, intentando sonar gracioso

Bulma bebió un poco de su vaso de agua antes de comentar

-Si, a veces se comporta como un idiota. Pero después se le pasa… Cuando lo conozcas mejor lo sabrás.

\- ¿Quieres que me haga amigo de Vegeta? – preguntó incrédulo - No, Bulma. Puedo aceptar que ahora es tu esposo, puedo soportar que sea el padre de tu hijo, podría soportar que hablarás de él todo el día, pero no podría ser amigo de un ser tan despreciable como él… Olvídalo.

Bulma levantó una ceja y luego le dijo, intentando convencerlo

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo invites a salir… Solo que trates de llevarte en paz con él. Después de todo te quedarás un tiempo con nosotros…

Yamcha se la quedó viendo. No podía dejar de sentir algo por su ex novia _"No puedo dejar de amarte Bulma… Pero si eres feliz con él, puedo conformarme con solo estar cerca de ti y conservar nuestra amistad…"_

Le sonrió a Bulma y le dijo

-De acuerdo… Por ti, intentaré llevarme mejor con Vegeta.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si… Después de todo. Si tú crees que no es tan mala persona, no me queda más que confiar en tu palabra…

Bulma le sonrió feliz. Pero Bunny insistió

\- ¿Querida, y Vegeta?

-Ay, mamá… - respondió Bulma, dándole algo de papilla a Trunks - ¿Dónde más podría estar?

-Entonces ¿están peleados otra vez? - preguntó el profesor.

-No… - respondió, algo distraída y con un tono más alto de lo normal - Está vez no…

Yamcha la miró extrañado. Iba a preguntarle por la escena que había presenciado en el pasillo, pero prefirió dejarlo para después. Si Bulma estaba tan tranquila con ello, probablemente no debió ser más que una más de esas peleas en las que él ya no sería el protagonista.

…

Mientras tanto, en la cámara. Vegeta estaba mascullando y dando golpes

\- ¡Maldito insecto rastrero!

Dio una patada

\- ¡Hijo de perra!

Ahora un par de golpes al aire

-Argg…

Lanzó una descarga de ki sobre uno de los robots, haciéndolo estallar.

-Ese imbécil… No podía venir en peor momento… Debe estar de zalamero, intentando congraciarse con ella… Más me vale ignorarlo por ahora y ocuparme de lo que realmente importa – en seguida sonrió – …después de todo, los accidentes suelen ocurrir…

Sacudió su cabeza alejando cualquier idea de enfrascarse con Yamcha en alguna tontería vengativa y se dispuso a proseguir con su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Como extrañaba esto! – Exclamó, continuando con los golpes al aire – después de todo saber que ese idiota está presente, me ayuda a concentrarme…

Continuó por casi una hora más, hasta que lo venció el cansancio, dando por terminado el entrenamiento. Además, su estómago le estaba reclamando por haberse saltado la cena. Tomó una toalla y secó su rostro, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Hmn... Al parecer la loca se olvidó de atenderme… A esta hora ya debería tener un robot con comida en la puerta… - comentó extrañado, pero en eso se activó el comunicador.

-Yujuy…

Vegeta se sonrió de espaldas a la cámara. Enseguida retomó su actitud de siempre y ladró

\- ¡Ya era hora!…

Se aproximó a la compuerta y abrió para entrar su cena. Pero se encontró con Bunny, que lo esperaba sonriente

-Querido… Venía a preguntarte si nos acompañas a beber algo.

Vegeta observó que la señora no traía su comida.

\- ¿Dónde está mi cena?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Bulma dijo que no te la trajera pues te había dicho que cenaras con nosotros y entonces…

\- ¡Argg!

No respondió más que eso y dejó a Bunny, mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos.

La señora lo siguió mientras le decía

\- ¡Que bueno que aceptaste!

La vena en la sien del saiyajin se marcó y apretó su mandíbula hasta hacer chirriar sus dientes. Su mujer quería enloquecerlo y era totalmente consciente de ello. Pero dejarlo sin cenar era una afrenta que no le iba a perdonar.

…

Mientras tanto en la sala, Bulma y su padre disfrutaban de una película, mientras Trunks permanecía mamando, acomodado en los brazos de su madre, cubierto por una manta delgada de color celeste. Yamcha había salido hace solo unos minutos en busca de sus pertenencias para pasar una temporada en la Corporación. Y su madre se había excusado, diciendo que iría a preguntarle a Vegeta si los acompañaba en la sala.

De repente Bulma le dijo a su padre.

-Papá, aprovechando que estamos solos, quería preguntarte algo…

-Lo que quieras, cariño – respondió con dulzura el profesor.

Bulma dudó un momento antes de comenzar a hablar

-Este… Cuando Vegeta se encerró aquella vez en la cámara… tú sabes, antes de marcharse. ¿Qué te dijo para convencerte de ayudarlo?

El profesor acomodó sus gafas antes de responderle

-Hija, Vegeta no me amenazó, si es eso lo que quieres saber… Él me dijo quería aumentar sus horas de entrenamiento… Lo que a mí me pareció algo excesivo, pero…

\- pero ¿qué? – preguntó impaciente, ella.

-Es algo complicado, hija… Al parecer necesitaba estar solo. Yo pensé que se debía a los nervios de ser padre. Pero cuando se marchó comprendí que tuvo otros motivos…

Bulma miró a su padre unos momentos, antes de confesarle

-No es necesario que lo encubras, papá. Yo, ya lo sé… - casi murmuró - Lo sé todo.

Su padre la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿De qué hablas, hijita? Acaso ¿él te lo dijo?

-No… él no ha dicho nada al respecto… No puedo contarte cómo, pero me enteré de la verdad tan solo ayer… - bajó la vista a su bebé y continuó - Por eso quería saber si tú estabas al tanto y si tenías alguna idea de cómo conseguir que Vegeta no tema acercarse a Trunks… Hoy intenté que lo viera, pero intuyo que debe haber algo más… porque, aunque sé que le importa su hijo, pareciera no querer estar cerca de él…

El profesor le dio una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Sabía que Tights había encontrado la forma de comunicarse con su hermana y revelarle la verdad, sin traicionar su promesa. Pero él realmente solo tenía una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con respecto a lo que hizo huir a Vegeta del planeta, por lo que le respondió

-Bulma… Solo sé que si Vegeta hubiera querido hacerle daño a mi nietecito, lo hubiera hecho apenas regresó… Está muy confundido en este momento, pero sé que se dará cuenta de que no es posible que cometa una barbaridad como esa… Los cambios son difíciles y debes considerar que para él fue un gran salto pasar de ser… bueno, quien era, a ser padre y tener una familia…

Bulma bajó su vista y sonrió al ver que su pequeño se había quedado dormido, por lo que dijo usando un tono más suave

-Lo sé papá… Pero, es que yo…

El anciano la miró, comprensivo

-Sé que lo extrañas, Bulma y que en el fondo estás sentida aun con él… Pero ya verás que las cosas se solucionarán…- enseguida le sonrió - y no lo hagas sufrir mucho, él ya ha tenido bastante de eso…

\- ¿Fui muy obvia? – preguntó mirando a su padre.

\- Claro, hija… Y sabes perfectamente que pronto estará aquí reclamando por dejarlo sin cenar, je, je, je…

Efectivamente, Vegeta entró a la sala y miró a los presentes. Se le notaba demasiado que estaba molesto. Pero no comenzó a gritar ni a lanzar amenazas, ya que encontrar a Bulma con su hijo en brazos, le provocó un sentimiento nuevo que lo hizo parar en seco, quedándose hipnotizado ante esto a solo unos pasos de la entrada.

Bunny pasó por detrás de él y se dirigió a la licorera.

\- ¿Qué te sirvo, querido?

Esa pregunta lo hizo salir de su trance. Miró a Bulma a los ojos y le dijo

\- ¿Crees que dejarme sin cenar es la forma adecuada de tratarme?

-Shhh… Habla más bajo por favor…

\- ¡Tsk!… - hizo, apartando su rostro.

\- No te molestes, Vegeta… Sé que no es la forma adecuada – le respondió tranquilamente Bulma, mientras retiraba a Trunks y se acomodaba la ropa, bajo la manta – Pero creí que era la única manera de sacarte de tu cámara…y poder conversar como dos adultos.

Vegeta frunció profundo. Necesitaba saber que tramaba su mujer, pero no quería decir nada delante de terceros, por lo que se quedó en silencio a la espera de que los padres de su mujer se dieran cuenta de su incomodidad.

En ese momento los señores Briefs comprendieron que salían sobrando en lo que se venía. Así que con toda calma se despidieron

-Bueno… - dijo estirándose el señor Briefs - Ya es tarde. Así que los dejamos para que conversen tranquilos…

-Si, buenas noches queridos y buenas noches pequeño Trunks- se despidió Bunny.

Vegeta sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo al oír el nombre de su hijo nuevamente, siendo acompañado de un diminutivo. Apenas sintió lejos a los señores Briefs, preguntó

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Bulma?

Ella lo miró y le dijo con toda calma.

-Bueno, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que Yamcha se quedará un tiempo con nosotros y que no quiero que lo molestes

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Sabía que dirías eso… Pero me conformo con que lo dejes en paz.

-No cuentes con ello, mujer… Ese idiota ya se había marchado y no me extrañaría que tú misma lo hayas invitado a quedarse, solo para fastidiarme…

-Como digas… - dijo suspirando cansada - Pero quedas advertido... Segundo, y más importante, quiero que conozcas a tu hijo – dijo, descubriéndolo y acomodándolo en sus brazos. Enseguida se puso de pie, al tiempo que Vegeta se ponía a la defensiva.

-No me place conocer al mestizo.

Bulma lo miró molesta.

\- ¿Quién te entiende? Primero me amenazas con llevártelo y ahora no quieres verlo… Tú querías un hijo y ahora vas a conocerlo quieras o no… - agregó avanzando unos pasos más hacia Vegeta

\- ¡Aléjalo de mí! – gritó Vegeta, alterándose un poco.

Con el escándalo, Trunks despertó, abrió sus ojitos y vio a su padre. Un berrido similar al de la mañana comenzó a formarse en su garganta para salir de inmediato por su pequeña boca.

Bulma supo al instante que Vegeta había sido quien había hecho llorar a su hijo por la mañana. Se sonrió internamente _"Así que fue él… Debo averiguar por que pareciera temerle a Trunks, pero mientras tanto me divertiré a costa de él, je, je…"._ Comenzó a mecer a su bebé, para intentar calmarlo, sin éxito. Levantó su vista hacia el saiyajin y exclamó, con fingida molestia

\- ¡Ves lo que hiciste! – luego miró a Trunks – Ya, bebé… No llores… Sé que papá es horrible y muy gritón, pero es tu padre y no hay nada que hacer al respecto…

-Argg… ¡Deja de malcriarlo! – exclamó Vegeta, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los berridos de su hijo - ¡Es un saiyajin y no necesita de arrumacos que lo hagan crecer como un inútil!

Bulma ni lo miró para decir

\- ¡Claro que necesita el cariño de su madre!... y de su padre. Es un bebé, Vegeta y no quiero que crezca odiando y sin saber demostrar sus sentimientos… - luego agregó entre dientes - como otro saiyajin terco y obstinado que conozco.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, evitando mirar a Bulma cuando dijo

\- ¡Bah!... ¡Los saiyajins no necesitamos de esas basuras!… - enseguida volvió a verla, entrecerrando su mirada y comentó, intentando sonar hiriente para alejarla – A propósito, ...él ni siquiera parece un saiyajin.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, dejando de mover a Trunks.

-Ya me oíste, Bulma… ¡No fuiste capaz de darle ni un solo rasgo de mi raza!

\- ¿Me estás culpando por su apariencia?

\- ¿A quién más culparía?

Bulma ahora lo miró desafiante

\- Eso solo significa que tengo mejores y más fuertes genes que tus idiotas células de saiyajin. ¿Qué querías? ¿Que fuera idéntico a ti? … - avanzó un par de pasos más, con Trunks llorando aun en sus brazos, quedando a solo dos metros de Vegeta y agregó - ¿Sabes? ¡Me alegro de que no sea así! De lo contrario tendría que ver tu tonto rostro cada vez que lo miro.

Vegeta quedó descolocado en su lugar. No podía pensar con claridad, debido a los gritos de su hijo por lo que exclamó, furioso

\- ¡Argg! ¡Haz que se callé de una maldita vez!

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – le instó Bulma, extendiéndoselo - ¡Eres su padre después de todo!

Vegeta frunció, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante asustado.

\- ¡Ese no es trabajo de un macho!

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera intentarás cargarlo?

-Yo…- titubeó un momento, pero enseguida exclamó - ¡No es mi maldito trabajo! - dijo finalmente, bastante turbado, dando media vuelta y abandonando la sala.

Para sorpresa de Bulma, Trunks se calmó apenas sintió alejarse a su padre. Así que sonrió y le dijo

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Trunks?... Parece que no habrá como convencer a tu padre de que te cargue en brazos… y tú tampoco quieres nada con él... Bueno, ya hicimos lo posible hoy, ya mañana veremos... Lo mejor será ir a descansar…

Salió también de la sala y se dirigió a las escaleras. Pero en eso oyó una voz que la llamaba

-Hey, Bulma…

\- Yamcha ¡Ya volviste!

-Si… Este, quería saber en dónde puedo instalarme…

-Espérame un momento… Iré a dejar a Trunks en su habitación… luego bajo y te ayudo…

-Gracias… Te espero en la sala, entonces.

Bulma le sonrió y subió a dejar a su hijo al nuevo cuarto destinado para él. Había que decorarlo, pero pensó que estaría bien así por ahora. Luego de cerciorarse de que Trunks estaba dormido, bajó para ayudar a Yamcha instalarse. Pero no lo encontró, teniendo de inmediato un mal presentimiento al respecto.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Sé que estuvo breve, pero espero que para el próximo tenga más tiempo y consiga hacerlo más extenso. Lo estoy alargando lo más posible, aunque había pensado en terminarlo en el próximo, creo que aún podemos crear algunas situaciones más. Por eso mismo introduje a Yamcha en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que me acompañen en el siguiente.

Gracias a los nuevos y a los antiguos. Y muy especialmente a:

Lourdes13, lunaticaxvgta, Lol0210, Nyrak, GOLLUM E HIJOS, Kinzoku no joo, ella123456, lilith, Miinoled, Megumi007, Vainilla, Meisuke2016, cindy-chan, Maka Jarrah, Maryann y princesslysis.

Como siempre un abrazo y cuídense mucho.


	53. Una cuestión de confianza

Hola ¿Me extrañaron? Yo también a ustedes.

Les dejo el capítulo y nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

 **Una cuestión de confianza**

Bulma se dirigió corriendo hacia el único lugar donde pensó que Vegeta podría haber llevado a Yamcha para golpearlo, sin que los demás guerreros se enteraran. O esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó.

Apenas estuvo frente a la compuerta, presionó con fuerza el botón del comunicador y gritó

\- ¡Vegeta, abre de inmediato!

No hubo respuesta. De hecho, el saiyajin no estaba en la cámara.

Bulma volvió sobre sus pasos, preocupada. Encaminándose hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes, donde los revisó uno por uno, finalmente exclamando, al cerrar la última puerta.

\- ¡Uyy!... ¡Este par de brutos salieron a golpearse lejos y yo sin el rastreador! – _"Debo encontrarlos, de lo contrario son capaces de matarse… ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas precisamente a mi?"_

…

Luego de su encuentro con Bulma, Vegeta se había ido directo a la cocina, para arrasar con todo lo que encontró a su paso, mientras maldecía a su mujer y calmaba su saiyajinesca hambre.

A pesar de haberla extrañado todo este tiempo, en ese momento se sentía molesto con ella por varios motivos. Primero, por presionarlo a aceptar lo que él claramente no quería. Segundo, por no darle un cachorro con un mínimo de parecido con su raza y tercero, pero no menos importante, por invitar a Yamcha a que se quedara en la casa, sobre todo sabiendo el trabajo que le había costado sacarlo. Pero finalmente, luego de un par de maldiciones más, se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto consigo mismo, por no comportarse como un verdadero saiyajin y hacer uso tanto de su fuerza como de su nuevo estatus, para deshacerse de todo aquello que lo importunaba. Si, ahora era cabeza de esa pequeña familia que conformaban Bulma, su hijo y él, y aunque aún no lo asimilaba del todo, sabía que esa nueva posición le otorgaba el derecho de manifestarse si algo de lo que hacía su mujer no le parecía.

Continuó masticando y tragando, mientras su mente no dejaba de trabajar _"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se atreve a desafiarme? Es una ilusa si cree que puede hacer lo que quiera solo por ser la madre de mi hijo… Soy un macho saiyajin y la mujer de un saiyajin debe acatar lo que él decida… Argg, ¡Y ese crío del demonio! Parece saber que no puedo atacarlo y toma ventaja de aquello, escudándose en su madre… ¡maldito cobarde!... Pero esto no se quedará así. Bulma debe dejar de tratarlo como un estúpido chiquillo humano… ¡Es un saiyajin y no puede tener debilidades! ...Voy a encararla esta misma noche y dejarle en claro que ahora sus decisiones pasan por mí y que no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme como lo hizo…"_

Seguía engullendo, mientras su molestia se acrecentaba, cuando de repente frunció profundamente y detuvo su ataque al trozo de carne que estaba frente a él, al percatarse de cierto movimiento dentro de la propiedad _"_ _¡Ese maldito insecto! que ni crea que logrará salirse con la suya… Hmn, sin embargo, ha sido de ayuda para mi concentración. Supongo que con un buen susto aprenderá a no meterse con mis pertenencias…"_

Sintió a Bulma caminando hacia donde estaba Yamcha.

Vegeta se puso de pie, pensando en que lo correcto sería ir a averiguar que tanto se traían ellos dos. No era que desconfiara realmente de Bulma, pero sabía que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo enojar. Además, recordaba perfectamente lo insistente y empalagoso que podía llegar a ser el ex novio de su mujer, por lo que pensó que era mejor salir de dudas. Y no porque estuviera celoso, no. Sino que simplemente porque debía defender su territorio. Después de todo Bulma era suya y la había ganado limpiamente, según él.

Se iba a retirar de la cocina, cuando una idea le llegó de golpe, haciéndolo detenerse en su lugar y sonreirse _"_ _Ja, ja, ja… Ahora lo comprendo, Bulma… pero lamento informarte que no caeré en tu ridículo juego… Hmn, definitivamente lo está haciendo a propósito… Si. Seguramente crees que lograrás molestarme con eso, pero estás muy equivocada… Ignoraré tus estupideces y te sentirás como una tonta por siquiera intentarlo…"_

Ya más confiado, volvió a tomar asiento frente a lo que quedaba de su cena, sin embargo, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista en dirección a las habitaciones del primer nivel, volviendo a fruncir.

…

La mujer regresó por el pasillo, pero en eso sintió un ruido proveniente del jardín trasero, por lo que se asomó por una de las mamparas, encontrándose a su amigo.

\- ¿Yamcha? – preguntó, casi incrédula de encontrarlo sano y salvo.

El guerrero, que estaba lanzado piedras a una pequeña alberca artificial, se detuvo y volteó a ver a Bulma.

\- ¡Oh! Volviste… Bueno, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo hacer dormir a tu hijo, por lo que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire… Además, la noche está preciosa…

La mujer suspiró aliviada y observó lo que decía Yamcha

-Si, tienes razón… es una hermosa noche… - comentó, avanzando hacia su amigo y luego dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo agregó – Oye ¡Vaya susto que me diste!... Yo creía que te estabas moliendo a golpes con Vegeta…

\- ¡Auch! ¿Viniste a rescatarme o a golpearme de parte de Vegeta?… – respondió con simpatía el guerrero, mientras se sobaba el brazo, para luego comentar - Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no he vuelto a verlo… _"Pero puedo sentirlo cerca al desgraciado"_

-Supongo que aún está molesto… - dijo Bulma, con algo de tristeza. Para después cambiar su semblante y decirle, sonriente – No importa… Vamos, que ya es tarde…

Lo tomó del brazo y lo guio hacia el interior de la casa. Mientras Yamcha la miraba con ternura, recordando cuando eran novios y ella siempre lo jalaba a algún restorán o tienda.

Luego de pasar por la sala a recoger el equipaje de Yamcha, Bulma y éste, se dirigieron a una habitación de las destinadas para los huéspedes. El hombre ingresó y Bulma aprovecho de despedirse desde la puerta, con una sonrisa

-Bueno, hasta aquí puedo acompañarte… ¡Buenas noches, Yamcha!

-Igualmente y gracias…

Bulma se iba a retirar, pero él guerrero la detuvo, sujetándola sorpresivamente de una de sus manos.

\- ¿? – miró extrañada hacia el agarre y luego a Yamcha.

-Este… Quería disculparme por lo de la tarde… Es decir, por las cosas que te dije… No debí portarme tan grosero contigo…

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Yamcha… - le respondió Bulma, retirando su mano con suavidad de la de su ex - Después de todo es comprensible… - agregó, mirándolo a los ojos _"Es que acaso ¿Nunca vas a superar lo nuestro?... Bueno, supongo que eso es porque soy irresistible, je, je…"_

El guerrero dudó un momento, pero decidió continuar con la conversación.

\- Si, supongo que era lo que esperabas de mí… - dijo avergonzado. En seguida la miró serio y agregó, algo nervioso - pero, hay algo más sobre lo que quisiera hablarte…

\- ¿qué es?... – preguntó intrigada, para luego cruzarse de brazos para decirle - Oye, Yamcha… estás actuando muy extraño… ¿No estarás esperando que volvamos? ¿O sí?

-No, para nada… perdona, no era mi intención… - de disculpó él – y no quiero sonar entrometido, pero escuché tu pelea con Vegeta y me gustaría saber si está todo bien entre ustedes… y no me malentiendas… es solo que me preocupo por ti…

\- ¡Oh! Eso… No es nada, Yam. No te preocupes. Y sí, está todo bien – le respondió ella, restándole importancia al asunto – De todos modos, te agradezco…

Pero el guerrero insistió

-Bulma… Puedes confiar en mí… Te conozco lo suficiente y aunque intentes ocultármelo, sé que tienes problemas en tu matrimonio y me gustaría que contaras conmigo para ayudarte… Es decir, si es que quieres… Además, hace tanto que no hablamos y, no sé, podríamos charlar un rato en la sala o donde prefieras…

Bulma lo pensó un momento, mientras miraba a Yamcha. _"No parece tan mala idea… después de todo, necesito contarle a alguien todo lo que me ha pasado… Pero no puedo. Esto es algo que debo tratar con sumo cuidado… y no sé cómo lo tome Yamcha… es que, ¡hasta para mí es difícil!... No. No puedo decirle, esto es algo entre Vegeta y yo…"_

-Te lo agradezco, en serio… - respondió finalmente la peli turquesa - pero no es necesario… Esto es algo normal entre nosotros, así que no te preocupes… Además, no creo que sea buena idea que te involucres...

Yamcha la miró con algo de decepción, ya que esperaba que su amiga confiara aun en él y que se quedara haciéndole compañía un momento más, pues podía sentir que Vegeta estaba en las proximidades y temía por su propia seguridad. Pero no le diría a su amiga que estaba preocupado por aquello. Por lo que reunió fuerzas para animarse y decirle

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión sabes que puedes contar conmigo… - hizo una pausa dramática y agregó - para lo que sea…

Bulma le sonrió. Comprendiendo de inmediato que su ex no estaba dispuesto aun a tirar la toalla. Decidió aceptar la oferta de la manera más diplomática posible.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta ¿de acuerdo? Pero después no te vayas a arrepentir, si es que te pido que me acompañes de compras - le aclaró ella, cerrándole un ojo, para después tomar rumbo hacia su propia habitación.

El guerrero se la quedó viendo un momento, con cara de bobo, mientras la mujer desaparecía por la curva del pasillo y una vez la perdió de vista, se metió a su cuarto. Pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, esta se trabó. Se volteó intrigado y entonces vio, con espanto, unos dedos en el borde superior la puerta y que, tras ésta, estaba el resto del saiyajin

\- ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué demonios quieres?... – preguntó Yamcha, cargándose sobre la superficie, para impedir que el hombre no ingresara, aunque en el fondo sabía que una simple tabla no evitaría que el saiyajin lo asesinara si estaba de ánimos de hacerlo. Entonces recordó que su amiga era su única salvación, por lo que agregó - ¡Bulma dijo claramente que me dejarás en paz!

El saiyajin emitió una risa ahogada y sin soltar la puerta, le comentó

-Sé lo que dijo, gusano… Pero creo que no fue lo suficientemente específica… Así que te preguntaré de una vez ¿Cómo deseas morir, sabandija?

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Vegeta? – preguntó Yamcha, ahora un poco asustado, aumentando la presión sobre la puerta.

Vegeta se frustró un poco al ver que el hombre no comprendía su oscuro sentido del humor, sin embargo, decidió posponer su asunto con él, al sentir que Bulma se dirigía a su habitación, por lo que simplemente dejó todo en una simple amenaza.

\- ¡No eres más que basura! - le espetó, agregando después – Pero si lo que deseas es prolongar en algo tu miserable existencia, deberás evaluar con cuidado tus acciones, sabandija… – y diciendo esto, soltó la puerta, provocando que Yamcha se azotara tras ésta, mientras él cortaba camino hacia el balcón de su dormitorio.

\- ¡Auch!... – exclamó Yamcha - ¡Maldito sicópata!... – enseguida suspiró, cansado - Pero no me queda de otra que soportarlo, hasta que peleé con Gokú… - una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Si. Él se deshará de este imbécil para siempre…

…

Cuando llegó al segundo nivel, Bulma suspiró. Estaba segura de que Vegeta se le había anticipado y que la estaría esperando en su habitación. El saiyajin no estaba en la cámara, ni tampoco en ninguno de los cuartos de huéspedes, además lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que intentaría abordarla nuevamente a solas.

Las cosas definitivamente no se habían dado como ella esperaba. Si bien, sabía que Vegeta jamás de los jamases correría a sus brazos y la besaría al llegar, como hacían los hombres de la Tierra, la frustraba que no le hubiese avisado de su retorno y peor aún que no confiara en ella. Que no le contara sobre su pasado de mercenario lo podía comprender, pero que no le quisiera decir algo tan importante como la forma en que se relacionaban los saiyajins con sus crías, o sobre las tradiciones de su pueblo, la hacían sentirse traicionada en cierta forma. De no ser por Tights, estaría aun en el limbo, sin saber lo que ocurría en su relación con el saiyajin. Pero realmente ya no le preocupaba su situación legal, lo que le preocupaba en ese preciso instante, era con qué humor encontraría a Vegeta, después de lo ocurrido en la sala. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él y no sabía aún cómo hacerlo.

Avanzó por el corredor, hasta alcanzar la puerta de su alcoba. Colocó la mano sobre la manilla y se detuvo un momento, buscando ordenar sus ideas _"De acuerdo… tranquila, Bulma… ya estamos aquí y debemos enfrentarlo nuevamente… Pero no puedes decirle que lo extrañaste_ _… Mucho menos que estás al tanto del porqué de su decisión..._ _Según él estás molesta y sentida por su abandono… Pero debemos intentar llegar a algún punto medio, que nos satisfaga a ambos y averiguar porqué no quiere acercarse a su hijo a pesar de que no es capaz de dañarlo, así que ¡Ánimo!"_

Respiró hondo y giró finalmente la manilla de su cuarto, ingresando con cuidado y buscando en la oscuridad la silueta del saiyajin, pero no lo halló. Extrañada, encendió la luz, ingresando luego al baño y después al balcón, pero no había ni rastros de Vegeta. _"Parece que esta vez sí que se molestó… Ya no tiene nada que temer, su hijo no me mato y él tampoco a Trunks… Acaso ¿Tanto le molestó que Trunks no parezca un saiyajin? … Yo muriéndome de los nervios y de las ganas de estar con él y el muy tonto me evita ¡Es un idiota! "_

\- ¡No me importa! – exclamó frustrada, volviendo dentro - … Si quiere seguir de terco y resentido, ya verá que yo puedo ser igual o peor que él – luego agregó, no muy convencida - De todas formas, ya me había acostumbrado a su ausencia…

Fue a darle una última mirada a su hijo, sin saber que Vegeta efectivamente había estado en la habitación, con la clara intención de encararla por lo ocurrido y ponerla en su lugar, pero en el último segundo había cambiado de opinión, moviéndose al cuarto contiguo.

…

En el cuarto contiguo, Vegeta apretó sus puños sintiéndose frustrado por huir en el último momento. Él no era ningún cobarde, tal vez un poco convenenciero, pero jamás un cobarde. Sin embargo, de tan solo sentir a Bulma girar la manilla, simplemente entró en pánico, preso de la confusión. A pesar de que había decidido ponerla en su lugar por lo del cachorro y la sabandija, no tenía muy claro que le diría definitivamente a su mujer, ya que también deseaba recuperarla, pero al mismo tiempo no quería parecer interesado. Sentía su cabeza hecha un verdadero lio, cosa que lo enfurecía.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y se mantuvo en alerta, al sentir a Bulma salir de la habitación _"No es posible… Acaso ¿piensa en ir a encontrarse con ese imbécil? No puedo permitirlo… Nadie se burla de mí y vive para contarlo…"_ Iba a moverse, pero de inmediato se sintió como un imbécil, al notar que ella regresaba a la habitación, después de ir a ver a su hijo _" ¡Mierda! ¿Que me importa lo que diga Bulma? Ahora me debe obediencia… Pero si asesino al mestizo, ella es capaz de vengarse volviendo con el insecto ese… ¡Maldición! Debo volver a la cámara… Ahí podré sacar toda esta ira de mi sistema, mientras aumento mis poderes… Eso es lo único que debiera preocuparme ahora… Solo entrenar para derrotar a esas chatarras y hacer añicos a ese inútil de Kakaroto, luego de humillarlo frente a los imbéciles que tiene por amigos… Ya después me ocuparé de cómo solucionar este asunto…"_.

Salió del cuarto con rumbo a su cámara de gravedad, pero al cruzar la puerta no pudo evitar que su vista se posara en la de al lado. Bulma, la causa y solución a sus problemas, estaba allí, sin la protección de su hijo y a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia, totalmente a su alcance esta vez. No a cientos de miles de kilómetros, mientras él permanecía aislado del resto del Universo sobreviviendo y conteniéndose. Sin contar el ridículo contratiempo que sufrió, cuando quiso regresar.

 _"Demonios… De todas formas, si voy a encerrarme a entrenar por lo que queda de tiempo, bien podría estar con ella una vez… Si. Solo una vez y después de vuelta a la cámara"_. Frunció el ceño y se aproximó a la habitación. Llevó su mano a la manilla, pero no logró entrar al recordar como se había comportado Bulma con él _"¡Maldita mujer! No se merece mis atenciones, no después de cómo me ha tratado"._

Se apartó y avanzó un par de pasos, alejándose, pero paró en seco y sus puños se apretaron a los lados _"¡No!… Ella debe pagar caro por su insolencia..."_ Nuevamente se giró, pero esta vez sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pues la puerta en cuestión estaba entreabierta y de esta se asomaba Bulma, que lo observaba divertida, vestida solo con una polera blanca de tirantes y una tanga celeste.

\- ¿Te decidirás de una vez o planeas pasearte toda la noche por el pasillo?

Vegeta recobró la compostura y se cruzó de brazos

-A ti no te incumbe lo que…

-Ya, termina con eso, por favor – lo interrumpió Bulma, frunciendo levemente y recostándose en el umbral - Es tarde y quiero dormir ¿podrías ir al grano?

\- ¡Hmp! – hizo Vegeta, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer - ¡No tengo nada que discutir contigo!

-Y entonces ¿qué se supone que hacías paseándote frente a mi habitación?

El saiyajin se quedó en blanco y su boca se abrió levemente, buscando con qué atacar a su mujer, mientras ella solo lo miraba curiosa y le preguntaba.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Argg… ¡A ti no te importa lo que haga! – exclamó alejándose.

Bulma se sonrió e intentó detenerlo, diciéndole.

-Vegeta, espera…

Pero él no se detuvo, por lo que la muchacha trotó hasta alcanzarlo

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo secó, al verla a su lado.

-Pensé que podríamos hablar un momento… Hace mucho que no nos veíamos y también me gustaría saber por que te marchaste… o por lo menos porque me evitaste tanto tiempo…

Vegeta apretó su mandíbula.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, Bulma…

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó, poniendo sus manos en las caderas - ¡Se supone que soy tu pareja por lo que merezco saber la verdad!

El saiyajin la miró de soslayo un segundo y enseguida cerró sus ojos para decirle

-Hmn, si tanto te importa. Me fui a entrenar…

Bulma entrecerró su mirada sobre su esposo. Para ella era claro que él saiyajin al parecer no soltaría la verdad ni bajo tortura. _"Uy, sigue igual de terco"_

Intentó sonar molesta cuando le preguntó

\- ¿Me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba solo por tu estúpido entrenamiento?

Él la miró nuevamente, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese tono de voz solo lo usaba cuando quería conseguir algo y para él era obvio lo que ella quería. Pero no podía decírselo. No hasta saber la verdad con respecto a su situación con el crío.

-Esto ya lo discutimos antes y no voy a repetirlo – respondió Vegeta, mirando luego al frente para agregar - En tres meses aparecerán esas chatarras y quiero asegurarme de poder hacerlas trizas con mis propias manos, al igual que al idiota de Kakaroto – volteó su rostro hacia ella y agregó, levantando una ceja - ¿Satisfecha?

-Claro que no… Dime entonces ¿Por qué volviste antes? Perfectamente te pudiste quedar entrenando hasta que fuera el día de la pelea…

Vegeta relajó su ceño para responder

-No te incumbe… Pero te lo diré de todas formas. Simplemente volví porque estaba aburrido…

La mujer se lo quedó viendo un momento. Comprendió de inmediato que él solo deseaba divertirse a costa de ella nuevamente.

\- ¿Aburrido? ¡Oh, claro!… - comentó Bulma, con sarcasmo – Olvidaba lo que te gusta divertirte a costa mía… ¿Tienes algún juego en mente o solo te dedicarás a hacerme rabiar con alguna de tus maquinaciones?

Vegeta se sonrió y volteó hacia ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, para decirle con burla

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Tengo un par de ideas en mente, pero no serán para nada placenteras para ti…

Bulma se sonrió maliciosamente para decirle

-No creo que quieras enfrascarte precisamente conmigo en ese tipo de jugarretas, Vegeta… Sabes que soy mejor que tú en esas cosas… - enseguida frunció y le preguntó directamente - Mejor dime de una vez, Vegeta… ¿Qué problema tienes con Trunks? ¿Fue por él que te marchaste?

El saiyajin entrecerró su mirada. Esa pregunta era demasiado directa y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de responderla por ahora. _"Es curioso que pregunte eso precisamente… ¿la idiota de su hermana me habrá traicionado?... No. Creo que me descuide con ese detalle… Aun así, no puedo decirle la verdad… No aún"_

\- ¡Déjate de estupideces! – exclamó molesto – En vez de estar haciendo preguntas inútiles, mejor responde ¿Por qué mierda invitaste a la sabandija a quedarse?

Bulma lo miró con suspicacia, pues Vegeta estaba cambiando el tema claramente para no tener que responder. Pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer con respecto a ese tema.

\- No discutiré eso. Ya está hecho y no voy a correrlo solo porque tú lo quieres… Además, yo pregunté primero y quiero que me respondas…

-Deja de insistir con esas ridiculeces- cerró sus ojos un momento y agregó - Ya te dije que me fui por mi entrenamiento… - volvió a mirarla, para decirle después - Pero con respecto al insecto, solo te diré que, si me llego a encontrar "casualmente" con él, no responderé por mis actos… y sabes que yo no amenazo en vano…

Bulma no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante lo dicho por Vegeta. Éste la miró enojado y preguntó

\- ¡¿De que demonios te ríes?!

-Olvídalo… - dijo ella, limpiándose una lágrima, mientras retomaba su seriedad - Está bien. Advertiré a Yamcha sobre eso… Sin embargo, aún hay una disculpa pendiente…

Vegeta se sonrió y le dijo

-De acuerdo. Te escucho.

-Espera un segundo… - dijo la peli turquesa, frunciendo - ¿Por qué tendría que disculparme, según tú?

Vegeta también frunció _"Vamos a llevarla justo donde la necesito… sería imprudente si saco el tema del cachorro ahora"._ La miro fijamente y le espetó

-No te hagas la inocente... Lo sabes perfectamente… Para empezar, me debes una disculpa por invitar al idiota ese a quedarse – dijo indicando hacia el corredor para después cruzarse nuevamente de brazos y cerrar sus ojos, agregando - y no me has dado una bienvenida como corresponde a un saiyajin de mi rango… Y no me refiero precisamente a una ridícula fiesta de bienvenida…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bulma, sonrojándose levemente ante la insinuación de Vegeta.

Él la miró y volvió a sonreírse

-Lo que oíste, Bulma… En vez de recibirme con un banquete, me dejaste sin cenar y ahora me increpas por acercarme a _mi_ habitación…

Bulma lo miró incrédula un momento para después gritarle

\- ¡Tú dejaste en claro que no tenías nada que discutir conmigo!

El saiyajin la miró de arriba abajo con lascivia y luego se sonrió ladino, para decirle

-No me refería a discutir…

Ahora el rostro de Bulma se volvió una braza, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el saiyajin.

\- ¡Olvídalo! No voy a dormir contigo… No después de que te marchaste sin avisar.

\- ¿y quién habló de dormir? – preguntó Vegeta, en un tono seductor - Te perdonaré lo de la cena si accedes a mi petición…

\- ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No!... – exclamó Bulma, apretando sus puños a los lados, olvidándose completamente de hacer las paces con su esposo - Me dejaste sola cuando estaba por nacer Trunks, sin dejarme ni una maldita nota o algún instructivo en caso de que algo malo pasara… Además, no me avisaste cuando regresaste y, aun así, te has portado como un completo idiota… - se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio - Olvídalo, Vegeta, no me tendrás de vuelta hasta que te disculpes por haberme abandonado…

\- ¡Yo no tengo porque disculparme! … te guste o no soy un saiyajin y a nosotros no nos interesan esas cosas…

\- Bueno, señor saiyajin, pues entonces ¡te quedarás con las ganas! – exclamó ella, dando por cerrada la discusión y tomando rumbo a su habitación _"¡Maldición! No hay de otra… Muero de ganas por estar con él, pero no le daré el maldito gusto de salirse con la suya… Debe aprender la lección y si de terquedad se trata, puedo ser peor que él"_

Vegeta la miró impávido un momento, pero al siguiente gruñó y tomó rumbo hacia la cámara

\- ¡Tsk! - _"Estúpida hembra… Solo me hace perder valioso tiempo de mi entrenamiento con sus tonterías… Pero ya verá. Más temprano que tarde la tendré rogando frente a mi puerta…"_ Pero no avanzó mucho más ya que vio como Bulma se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo, que probablemente había despertado por los gritos, pero Vegeta sabía perfectamente que no había sido solo eso. Ya que mientras discutía con Bulma había percibido el ki del pequeño incrementarse _"No hay forma de que pueda estar con ella, no si mi hijo esta tan cerca… No sé de que sea capaz, pero es mejor no arriesgarse por ahora… Hmn, si tan solo consiguiera llevármela a la cámara"_ Apuró el paso y bajó por la escalera, quedándose un segundo detenido, evaluando sus posibilidades. Sin embargo, frunció profundo y continuó su camino _"¡No! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en esas estupideces!"_

Llegó a su destino y se encerró a entrenar por lo que quedaba de noche. Mientras tanto, Bulma llevaba a Trunks con ella a su habitación, para poder calmarlo.

…

A la misma hora, en otra de las habitaciones del segundo nivel, los señores Briefs estaban empijamados y cómodamente metidos en su cama. Bunny se terminaba de acomodar su cubre-ojos rosa, mientras el profesor ojeaba distraído una revista de ciencia.

\- ¡Estoy muy feliz de que la casa esté llena nuevamente! – comentó la señora, disponiéndose a descansar.

Su esposo la miró de reojo y le respondió esbozando una sonrisa, volviendo a su lectura

-Ay, querida… Tú no estás feliz solo por eso…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Bunny, volteando hacia él, levantando su accesorio de belleza nocturna, para poder mirarlo con un ojo.

-Pues, porque te conozco… Estás a la espera de que pasen cosas emocionantes…

-No seas aguafiestas, amor… ¡Al público hay que darle lo que pide!, ju, ju, ju… Y yo estaré en primera fila para verlo… Ambos sabemos lo aburrido que estaba todo sin Vegeta…. Además, ahora que volvió Yamcha, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, amor… Te conozco y sé que ya tienes algún loco plan en tu cabecita…

Bunny se acomodó su cubre-ojos sobre la frente y contraargumentó, dando énfasis con uno de sus índices

-Lo que tú no has pensado es que todo esto es para ayudarlos a que se reconcilien… ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo de recién?

\- Sí los oí, cariño. Pero ¿ayudarlos?... Pienso que deberías dejarlos… Ellos solucionaran tarde o temprano sus diferencias…

-No, amor, eso puede tomarles demasiado tiempo… - dijo con tristeza la mujer, para luego animarse y agregar –Confía en mí, querido. Esos dos se aman y conseguiré que vuelvan a ser los tortolitos de antes… ¡Va a ser tan romántico!

El profesor suspiró y cerró su revista, dejándola sobre la cama

-Supongo que sin importar lo que diga, tu harás de las tuyas… - enseguida colocó una de sus manos sobre la de su mujer - Está bien, querida. De todos modos, ya tenemos con nosotros a nuestro nieto, por lo que no creo que dañemos el curso de la historia… Pero no seas muy cruel con Vegeta… Ya tiene suficiente con Bulma…

La señora se hizo la ofendida y sonrió

\- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso de mí?... Tú sabes que adoro a ese muchacho desde la primera vez que puso en pie en esta casa – comentó feliz, tomando el rostro de su esposo para darle un breve beso en la mejilla. Enseguida agregó, mientras se acomodaba su cubre-ojos nuevamente y se recostaba

– Buenas noches, querido.

El señor Briefs sonrió y la imitó, apagando la luz de la lámpara de noche, para poder descansar.

-Buenas noches, amor.

…

Milk entró al baño como todas las mañanas, antes de que saliera el sol. Ella siempre había sido una mujer madrugadora y desde que estaba casada con Gokú que había tomado el hábito de levantarse aún más temprano, para poder preparar la enorme cantidad de comida que engullía su esposo.

Sonrió al recordar sus primeros días de casada con el saiyajin. Todo era novedoso para él y, porque no decirlo, ella también aprendió muchas cosas en la intimidad.

Se duchó y se preparó para comenzar su día. Abrió el botiquín y de él sacó una cajita blanca, de manera casi mecánica.

Pero, al sostenerla en sus manos, dudó.

Desde la visita de Bulma, que una idea se había fijado en su mente. Le había afectado más de lo que creyó, el haber vuelto a cargar y dar de comer a un bebé. Deseaba aumentar su prole, pero estaba indecisa ya que los medios económicos no estaban como para alimentar una boca más. Sin embargo, extrañaba y anhelaba tener un segundo hijo, un niño que sería un compañero y confidente para Gohan o quizás una niña que la acompañara en su vejez.

Negó con la cabeza y sacó la píldora correspondiente, sin embargo, no logró ponerla en su boca.

 _"Ay, Kami… los años pasan y no quiero ser una vieja decrépita cuando pueda tener a mi segundo hijo…"_

Miró sus ojeras marcadas y que su piel no era tan lozana como antaño. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en sí misma. No si lo que sabía del futuro podía hacerse aun realidad. ¿Qué haría embarazada y sin su esposo? No se lo podía imaginar, y prefirió ni intentarlo, recordando lo mucho que sufrió cuando le quitaron a Gohan y Gokú estaba momentáneamente muerto.

No podía darse el lujo y punto. Intentó nuevamente llevarse la píldora a su boca, pero se detuvo en el último instante _"¿Pero y si tengo razón? ¿Si todos no son más que inventos para evadir sus responsabilidades? Gokú no ha tenido ni siquiera una gripe… ¿Cómo puede ser que se enferme de algo mortal?"_

Miró una última vez la pequeña esfera blanca _"No puedo evitar lo que siento ¡Quiero ser madre otra vez! Y Gokú tendrá que apoyarme…Además, él adora a Gohan ¿Cómo no va a querer otro bebé?"_

Tiró la pastilla al inodoro y la vio girar hasta desaparecer. Ya estaba decidido. Buscaría embarazarse de nuevo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y, aunque Gokú era algo reacio a relacionarse de manera íntima, encontraría la forma de convencerlo.

…

Transcurrió una semana completa y los habitantes poco a poco volvieron a sus rutinas. Lo que fue un claro indicador para la señora Briefs de que debía hacer algo al respecto. Definitivamente no le agradaba ver a su hija peleada con su esposo, ni mucho menos que le solicitara que lo dejara sin comer hasta que el saiyajin saliera de su auto confinamiento. Por lo mismo le llevaba comida a escondidas, ya que ella no podía ser tan cruel como su retoño. Para cubrirse, le dijo a su hija que Vegeta salía a desayunar muy temprano y que lo veía de vez en cuando por la propiedad.

Pensaba en esto mientras alistaba la mesa, cuando miró por la ventana, apreciando que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Pero también pudo ver que su hija salía al jardín, llevando consigo a Trunks en sus brazos. La muchacha se veía algo desanimada, por lo que salió a conversar con ella para saber que le ocurría.

-Querida – le dijo cuando la alcanzó cerca de la nave - ¿vas de salida?

-No… - contestó Bulma, girándose a ver a su madre y, poniendo su mejor cara de mártir, agregó - Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire… Hoy tuve mucho que hacer y papá me pidió un poco de ayuda en los laboratorios…

\- ¿Estás cansada? Pues creo que es tiempo de contratar a una niñera… A veces tengo que salir a alguna caridad o de compras y no siempre estoy cuando me necesitas…

-No quiero eso, mamá… Lo he pensado, pero no deseo que otra persona se haga cargo de los cuidados de Trunks…

Bunny la miró comprensiva un momento y le dijo

-Pero no es necesario que esté todo el día con él… Podría ser solo para cuando lo necesites… Como cuando tienes que ir a los laboratorios…

-No lo sé… - dijo Bulma, bajando la vista a su bebé – es que tú sabes… Trunks es muy especial y no sé si debamos traer a alguien de fuera y someterlo a la fuerza de mi hijo… Además, se ha vuelto muy terco y ahora, que comenzó a gatear, no se está nunca quieto … Sinceramente, me gustaría mucho que Vegeta me ayudara de vez en cuando, pero creo que es un caso perdido – sonrió con tristeza y agregó – Debí adivinar en lo que terminaría esto cuando me fijé en ese saiyajin idiota…

Bunny le sonrió cariñosamente y le dijo

\- ¿Y si le dices al joven Yamcha que te ayude?

\- ¿A Yamcha? – preguntó la muchacha, extrañada.

-Por supuesto, cariño… - respondió su madre, inclinándose para acariciar una manita de Trunks – Después de todo, él sabe el origen de mi nietecito y tiene la fuerza para lidiar con él, en caso de que sea necesario…

Bulma se lo pensó un momento y exclamó

-Tienes razón ¿Cómo no pensé antes en eso? – luego le cerró un ojo – Yamcha no podrá negarse, pues me dijo que me ayudaría si lo necesitaba…

Bunny le sonrió complacida y enseguida se volvió a sus labores. Bulma le sonrió al verla alejarse y le dijo a Trunks

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo antes de la cena?

El pequeñín solo la miró como siempre, con ese gesto que le recordaba tanto a Vegeta haciéndola suspirar.

…

Ya era pasado el mediodía en la montaña Paoz, cuando Gokú y Gohan se encontraron con Picorro. Padre e hijo venían de vuelta de almorzar.

Se saludaron, pero el guerrero de las mechas necias no pudo evitar estirarse y bostezar.

Piccoro volteó a ver a Gokú, con una mirada suspicaz. Aunque parecía desinteresado en el estado del saiyajin, no podía sacar de su cabeza que algo raro le ocurría, por lo que le preguntó

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

\- ¿Eh? – lo miró el guerrero, mientras se restregaba un ojo.

El namekuseijin le aclaró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Desde hace unos días que has estado distraído y bostezas más de normal, Gokú…

El hombre lo miró extrañado un momento y luego le respondió

\- ¡Oh! Eso… - se sonrió, con algo de vergüenza, llevando su mano a su nuca - Bueno, lo que ocurre es que Milk me está enseñando a manejar …

\- Así que aún insiste con eso… - comentó Piccoro, con fastidio.

-Sí… Pero preferí no contradecirla, ya que no sé si moriré o no en esta batalla…

\- Mhgr… - hizo el de tez verde - ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con tu estado?

Gokú miró a Gohan y luego se aproximó a Piccoro, para decirle a modo de secreto

-Es que me enseña de noche, pero después de las clases Milk, se pone muy cariñosa y bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra… - luego se apartó y agregó con algo de picardía, mientras codeaba al de tez verde - Si me entiendes ¿verdad Piccoro?

El namekuseijin no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la indiscreción de su compañero de entrenamiento. Él no tenía porque crearle imágenes mentales que después no podría borrar, por lo que gritó colérico

\- ¡Eso no me interesa! ¡No necesito saber nada de tu vida marital!

-Je, je, je – rio Gokú de manos en la cintura, mientras Gohan miraba confundido a los dos hombres.…

…

Por la tarde, del siguiente día, Bulma aún pensaba en cómo arreglar su relación con Vegeta, mientras llenaba unos registros. Estaba segura de que él la evitaba a propósito y decidió darle su espacio para que pensara bien las cosas. No quería presionarlo más, no después de cómo había reaccionado. En eso estaba, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

-Hijita, hola – saludó el profesor.

-Hola, papá…- respondió, algo distraída - ¿necesitas algo?

-En realidad no… - comentó, ingresando - Solo te traigo unas viejas fotografías que encontré de convenciones de años pasados…

-¿?... – lo miró extrañada, para luego cerrarle un ojo - ¿recordando viejos tiempos, papá?

-Je, je… Algo así… Bueno, es que hay unas en particular que estaba seguro de que serían de tu interés…

La muchacha recibió las fotografías que le entregó su padre y comenzó a pasarlas…. Oye, estabas muy guapo… ¿A esto te referías?

-Je, je, je… No, querida… Si te fijas, en esa foto, que es la de la bienvenida, aparece el doctor Maki Gero…

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Cuál es?

-El segundo a la izquierda… - le indicó el profesor.

\- ¡Oh! Así que este tipo es el famoso doctor Maki… No se ve tan temible…

-Esa es la última vez que se presentó a una convención…- comentó el profesor, llevando sus manos a su espalda - Luego de eso supongo que comenzó a trabajar para la Armada de la Patrulla Roja, porque nunca más se supo de él… Supongo que a eso se debió que se le diera por muerto…

\- Comprendo… - dijo Bulma, mirando la fotografía - ¿No tienes fotos más actuales?

-No. Lo lamento…

-Bueno…. Supongo que podría usar el método que utilizan en la policía para agregarle años a las personas desaparecidas… si es que se puede ser más viejo…

-Esa es una magnifica idea…

-Oye ¿Y recuerdas que fue lo que presentó aquella vez?

-Mmm… Déjame pensar…Creo que era un prototipo de robot que podía identificar las expresiones humanas…

\- ¡Que interesante!... digo, para su época era todo un visionario.

-Si, era un hombre muy inteligente e ingenioso. Es una lástima que se haya vuelto malvado… Si lo deseas te puedo traer revistas científicas de la época a ver si encuentras algo más de tu interés. Las tengo almacenadas en la bodega.

-Creo que podrían servirme… Aunque los cabezas dura de mis amigos solo piensan en pelear, no estaría de más tener algo de información respecto a ese sujeto…

-Entonces voy por ellas, hijita

-Sí… Gracias, papá…

El científico salió de la oficina y Bulma permaneció un momento más mirando al extraño hombre de la fotografía _"En esta foto parece un hombre bastante viejo… ¿Cuántos años puede tener ahora este sujeto? ¿ochenta? ¿noventa? O ¿Quizás más de cien? "_

-Mmm… ¡Es un anciano decrépito! – exclamó, haciendo que su hijo volteara a verla desde la manta donde estaba instalado jugando - ¿Será posible que haya encontrado la fórmula de la vida eterna?... – miró a Trunks que la estaba observando y le comento – No le hagas caso a mamá, amor… - enseguida volvió a sus cavilaciones - Sin embrago, es un misterio que un hombre tan viejo pueda seguir trabajando en experimentos… Bueno, el maestro Roshi ya no envejece, pero eso fue gracias a que bebió un líquido mágico de la torre Karin… - se recostó en la silla y suspiró - ¡Cómo me gustaría conocer su laboratorio!… ¡Debe ser algo sorprendente! Después de todo, si es capaz de construir unos androides tan poderosos… - luego puso cara de preocupación - Pero no me queda de otra. Si mis amigos se enteran de que tengo la intención de encontrar ese lugar, son capaces de asesinarme… Supongo que tendré que conformarme con ir a ver a esos androides el día de la batalla… - volvió a mirar a su bebé - ¿Te parece Trunks? ¿quieres ir con mamá?

El pequeño estiró sus brazos hacia su madre

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quién es el niño más listo? Pero no me refería ahora… Iremos cuando sea el momento y aprovecharé de presentarte a los que faltan ¿de acuerdo?

Su hijo solo la miró extrañado, para luego volver a sus actividades.

-Solo espero que tu padre esté de ánimos de acompañaros… ¿Me pregunto cuanto más tardará en reconocer que está cometiendo un enorme error al alejarse de nosotros?

…

El agua fría recorría el cuerpo del saiyajin. Se había metido en la ducha por tercera vez en ese día, luego de entrenar unas horas _"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo encararla?... Estos malditos sentimientos humanos no me han traído más que problemas. De no ser porque me ayudaron a convertirme en un súper saiyajin diría que son completamente inútiles…¡Demonios! Se suponía que recuperaría el control de mi vida y nuevamente estoy aquí, encerrado como una bestia, sin poder beneficiarme de mi unión con Bulma… ¡¿Que mierda estoy pensando?! Soy el príncipe de la raza más poderosa. Mi entrenamiento debe ser mi prioridad y no mi estúpida familia… Ellos no son nada… Mi prioridad es otra… Kakaroto, ya falta muy poco para tu derrota…"_

…

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

No voy a disculparme, pues he tenido algunos problemillas que no vienen al caso explicar. Para que estén al tanto, no voy a hacer más de uno o dos capítulos más, ya que quiero empezar con lo de los androides.

Como siempre agradecer a todos, los nuevos los antiguos y los fieles.

Un enorme abrazo a: GOLLUM E HIJOS, Lourdes13, Bris Vernica, Candelaria Sarai, lunaticaxvgta, Un Fic Mas (cambiaste de nick ¿eh?), Vainilla, TheSaiyanBlood, Zelda, ella123456, Nyrak y silkie 19.

Zelda: Uff, no sé si pueda. Es que eso del reencuentro es medio dramón y a mí me gustan las cosas más graciosas, pero voy a evaluarlo.

Cuídense y nos leemos en la próxima.


	54. El que espera ¿desespera?

Saludos a todos y todas.

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les guste ㈴1

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

 **El que espera ¿desespera?**

A eso de las nueve de la mañana, Yamcha estaba desayunando solo en la cocina, cuando entró Bulma cargando en sus brazos a Trunks.

\- ¡Buenos días, Yam! – lo saludó Bulma, para enseguida cubrir con una de sus manos su boca y bostezar ruidosamente.

Su amigo dejó el sándwich sobre el plato que tenía enfrente y volteó hacia ellos.

-Hola… - respondió el hombre al saludo, con una sonrisa - ¡Oh! y hola también a ti pequeñín… ¿Qué pasó, Bulma? ¿No te dejó dormir?

La aludida dejó a su hijo en la sillita de bebé y se dirigió a buscar el desayuno donde su madre lo dejaba listo para ella y Trunks, mientras le decía a Yamcha

-Si, hoy se despertó tempranísimo, sin contar que anoche me desvelé un poco revisando un proyecto… Pero últimamente ¡no me deja hacer nada sola! Lo que me dificulta mucho concentrarme en el trabajo - volteó a ver a su amigo - ¿Sabías que no puedo ni ducharme tranquila? Todo le llama la atención y está muy inquieto… realmente temo por su seguridad… Aunque sea un bebé fuerte, podría hacerse daño sin la supervisión adecuada…

Yamcha la miró extrañado un momento y enseguida le respondió

-No creo poder darte un consejo para eso… Es el primer bebé que conozco… Es decir, no sé nada de atender niños…

\- ¿Hablas en serio, Yam?

-Si…- respondió, para luego encogerse de hombros - No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé… Lo más cerca que he estado de un niño fue de Gokú, cuando nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas?, Además, él prácticamente se cuidaba solo y no era tan pequeño como lo es tu hijo…

Bulma llevó un dedo a su mejilla, recordando un momento esos tiempos, pero enseguida miró molesta a Yamcha, ya que claramente éste estaba tratando de desviarse del tema

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… pero entonces ¿Cómo pretendías ser un buen padre?

El guerrero convenientemente desvió la pregunta hacia el padre ausente de Trunks

-Eso es diferente… - le dijo algo dolido - Si fuera mi hijo, pondría todo de mi parte para ayudarte y criarlo como un hombre de bien…

Bulma frunció.

-Ese es un comentario muy mezquino de tu parte…

-No te molestes, Bulma… - enseguida agregó con algo de despecho – Pero es la verdad. Me hubiera gustado ser el padre de tu hijo, pero tú ya elegiste…

Bulma suspiró con fastidio y terminó de servir la comida de Trunks. Tomó asiento junto a Yamcha para alimentar a su hijo y comer algo ella. Le dio algo de su papilla y dijo con voz cansada, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano libre

-Es una verdadera lástima…

Yamcha la miró interesado

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… - respondió Bulma, poniendo cara de mártir - Es que me ha surgido algo de trabajo extra en los laboratorios y me serviría mucho si alguien vigilara a Trunks mientras lo hago… ¡realmente necesito ayuda con eso!... – enseguida lo miró con ilusión - Había pensado en pedírtelo a ti, ya que eres tan amable y fuerte… Pero si no puedes... -suspiró - ¡Que se le va a hacer!

Yamcha se la quedó mirando un momento _"¿Quiere que cuide al hijo de ese bastardo?... ¡Eso no es justo!... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando! Si la ayudo con su hijo será más fácil reconquistarla… ¡Gracias Kami! … Aunque sea el hijo de Vegeta terminaría siendo mi hijastro y Bulma mi esposa, sobre todo ahora que Vegeta la ha dejado de lado… ¡Es perfecto! Y si todo resulta bien, luego de la batalla sin duda que Gokú se deshará para siempre de ese maldito saiyajin asesino y tendré el camino completamente libre"_

Los ojos de Yamcha se pusieron babosos un momento, pero enseguida recobró la compostura y aclaró su garganta antes de decir, lleno de seguridad

-Bulma, yo ofrecí ayudarte en lo que sea… Si necesitas que alguien se encargue de tu hijo mientras estás ocupada, yo soy el indicado…

Bulma se sonrió, pues su plan había salido a la perfección. Miró a Yamcha con agradecimiento, mientras le decía

\- ¡No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, Yamcha! ¡Eres el mejor de todos!

El guerrero asintió sonrojándose un poco, mientras bebía un sorbo de su café, feliz de su decisión.

…

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y Vegeta permanecía durmiendo en el interior de la cámara, en una cama estilo japonés, que le había facilitado su suegra. El día anterior había realizado un entrenamiento realmente extenuante con el fin de concentrarse únicamente en su objetivo principal y alejar cualquier pensamiento que tuviese que ver con su familia.

Sin embargo, su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido del comunicador, que lo hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe.

-Buenos días, apuesto Vegeta

Se incorporó y miró hacia la compuerta, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza, ordenando su cabello _"Mhn… Es la loca…"_ Se desperezó un poco, pero enseguida su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa _"¡¿Es la loca?! Maldita sea, me quedé dormido"_

\- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó, intentando no sonar contrariado

-Te traje el desayuno… y algunos artículos de aseo…

Se levantó y fue hasta la consola, donde digitó la clave de liberación del cerrojo.

Bunny ingresó, trayendo consigo un carrito con viandas en su parte superior y unas cajas en la bandeja inferior.

\- ¡Qué bueno que aproveches de dormir un poco más, querido! Siempre estás entrenando y eso, aunque es bueno, debe ser compensado con las respectivas horas de descanso…

-Mhn… - hizo como respuesta, frunciendo. Aunque no pudo evitar que sus tripas también respondieran, al sentir el delicioso aroma que salía de las charolas.

-No te quito más tiempo...- dijo la mujer soltando una risilla y agregando después – Pero, por si te interesa hoy viene el médico del pequeño Trunks, por su revisión mensual…

Vegeta se giró y dándole la espalda a la mujer, respondió

-Ya le he dicho que me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase con ese crío…

Bunny lo miró un momento con ternura y al siguiente agregó, ampliando su sonrisa

-Como digas, cariño… Pero ten en cuenta que los hijos crecen rápido y nunca es suficiente el tiempo que tenemos para disfrutarlos. Sobre todo, cuando son pequeños…

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada. Él era un saiyajin y por lo mismo no tenía por qué estar atento a las necesidades de su cachorro, para eso estaba su mujer y hasta la misma loca que tenía allí, a solo unos pasos de él. _"¿Por qué demonios insisten en que debo involucrarme con el cachorro? Yo no soy un estúpido humano… Hmn, sin embargo, si lo dejo todo en manos de ellas lo terminarán estropeando más de lo que ya está… Argg ¡Me importa una mierda! Él no parece un saiyajin ¡Que lo críen como les dé la maldita gana!"_

Volteó a ver a su suegra, molesto

\- ¡Lárguese de una buena vez y deje de decir estupideces! – continuó con indiferencia - Me importa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase a ese niño…

Bunny se sorprendió un momento, pero luego sonrió y le dijo

-Como digas, querido. Nos vemos más tarde…

Bunny se retiró y Vegeta, luego de cerrar la cámara, se aproximó a la comida y se la quedó viendo un momento mientras pensaba _"Esa mujer cree que soy estúpido. ¿Cómo si no supiera lo que intenta hacer? Pero no caeré en una trampa tan burda, no esta vez… Esperaré a que el sujeto se marche para sonsacarle información"_

Levantó una de las tapas y se le hizo agua la boca.

-Mejor será que coma algo y luego de entrenar, esperaré el momento adecuado para ir al encuentro del dichoso médico…

…

Por la tarde, el doctor Miso dejaba la propiedad luego de revisar a su pequeño paciente. El pediatra iba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre las cualidades asombrosas de Trunks, mientras llegaba a la verja de salida, cuando vio a un extraño hombre vestido con ropa deportiva. Éste estaba apoyado en uno de los muros, junto a la entrada de la propiedad, pero al verlo se irguió en su sitio y no dudó en avanzar hacia él, con paso firme.

Cuando lo tuvo en frente, Miso lo miró extrañado. No conocía a ese individuo, pero algo en él se le hizo bastante familiar y escalofriante a la vez.

-Buenas tardes, señor – lo saludó a modo de despedida el médico, intentando pasarlo de largo.

-Hmn…- hizo Vegeta, sin mirarlo siquiera - ¿Eres el médico de mi hijo?

Miso volteó a verlo, sorprendido.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Es usted el señor Vegeta? Es un placer conocerlo… Soy el doctor Miso

\- No sé si pueda decir lo mismo – se cruzó de brazos y agregó, mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad – Responde a mi pregunta, que mi paciencia tiene un límite y no creo que estés dispuesto a averiguarlo…

Ahora el médico se puso nervioso. Conocía historias del horrible carácter que tenía el padre de su paciente, y aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de saber más del origen de las cualidades del pequeño, prefirió no indagar en aquello, por lo que optó por tratarlo lo más amistoso y educado posible.

-Este… sí, así es… Yo realizo las evaluaciones médicas de su hijo... Pero permítame felicitarlo ¡es el bebé más fuerte que he conocido!

Una levísima sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del saiyajin, mientras el doctor agregaba

-De no ser por aquel episodio, diría que es el niño más sano del mundo.

Vegeta levantó una ceja intrigado y preguntó

\- ¿A qué diablos te refieres con eso?

-Bueno – dijo, pasando un dedo por el cuello de su camisa, sintiéndose algo intimidado por el saiyajin – Creí que usted estaría al tanto… - hizo una pausa y prosiguió - Hace unos meses Trunks estuvo muy delicado de salud…

Vegeta ahora lo miró con cierto aire de preocupación, que intentó en vano no externalizar

\- ¡Explícate!

Miso tragó saliva y decidió continuar con su relato, mientras apretaba con nerviosismo el mango de su maletín

-Sí, disculpe usted … Hace unos meses, su hijo tuvo una baja considerable de peso que lo tuvo bastante delicado… Por lo que he podido deducir, necesita más calorías que los bebés comunes... Se intentó adelantar el cambió de alimentación, del pecho a alimentos sólidos. Sin embargo, él no respondió bien. Un tiempo después, cuando pensábamos que no había mucho más que hacer, una amiga de su esposa nos dio la solución, ya que había pasado por una situación similar… - llevó una mano a su nuca y agregó con alivio - Estuvimos muy preocupados, pero por suerte todo salió bien…

Vegeta frunció profundamente y dejó de prestarle atención a Miso. _"¿Una amiga?_ _¿De qué demonios está hablando este sujeto?… No comprendo. Mi hijo estuvo enfermo y no fueron capaces de contactarme para advertirme de la situación… ¿Qué mierda pasa por la cabeza de estos miserables humanos?... Pero esto no se quedará así ¡Necesito una explicación inmediatamente y ese viejo tendrá que dármela!"_

Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, buscando el casi inexistente ki del profesor. Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que recién, al entrar al cuarto, se percató de que era el de su hijo y que en él estaba la Bunny, Bulma, Trunks y por supuesto el profesor. El saiyajin se quedó estático en su sitio un momento, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer, mientras era observado con sorpresa y extrañeza por la familia Briefs completa, excepto Trunks que estaba en su cunita y que, al sentir la cercanía de su progenitor, había comenzado a llorar.

Bunny rompió el momento

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, querido?

\- ¡Hmp! - hizo Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos

Bulma lo miró recelosa un momento. A pesar del nerviosismo que le causó ver a su esposo luego de la discusión que habían tenido, se sonrió y le dijo

-Ven, Vegeta… Mi padre diseñó un nuevo juguete para Trunks… - enseguida miró a su hijo - Pero al parecer no le agradó mucho…

El hombre se mantuvo en su lugar. No sabiendo aun cómo reaccionar, pero de algo estaba seguro. No se aproximaría a su hijo, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¡No me interesan sus estupideces!… Necesito hablar con el anciano…

-Voy enseguida, muchacho

Vegeta se sonrió de lado y dijo

-Estaré afuera, profesor… - a continuación, comentó, con un tono despectivo - Aquí apesta….

Bulma no se pudo quedar callada

-Oye, guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios… - dio unos pasos hacia él y exclamó, mientras gesticulaba - ¡Si apesta es porque Trunks come como tú lo haces y no creo que tus deposiciones huelan precisamente a flores!

El saiyajin volteó a verla por sobre su hombro

-Bah, cállate…- le ordenó - ¡Y calma al niño ese antes de que lo calle yo!

La peli turquesa no se iba a dejar mandar, menos ahora que Vegeta no había demostrado ni el menor interés por su propio hijo desde que regresó, por lo que exclamó

\- ¡Ambos sabemos que es por tu culpa que llora así!

Vegeta la miró, algo sorprendido

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto… Cada vez que te acercas el pobrecito se pone a llorar… - enseguida se cruzó de brazos, para agregar con molestia - Supongo que es porque sabe la clase de padre que tiene…

-Es tu culpa que se comporte como un maldito cobarde… - le rebatió su esposo.

\- ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó indicándose a si misma - Si tu fueras un mejor padre, él no te temería…

Vegeta la miró con odio y se dirigió a la salida

\- No tengo porque escuchar tus malditos reclamos… ¡Me largo de aquí!… - enseguida miró al profesor y le espetó - Te espero afuera, viejo.

Dicho y hecho. Salió del cuarto, dando un portazo que hizo saltar a los presentes.

-Ustedes dos deberían sentarse a conversar… - comentó Bunny, con preocupación, mientras cogía a su nieto en brazos para calmarlo.

\- ¡¿Conversar?! – exclamó Bulma, molesta - Mamá ¿No te das cuenta de que él es un terco y que cree que solo sus motivos son importantes? No. Yo no pienso buscarlo para hablar el tema de su lejanía con nuestro hijo… - enseguida gritó, como para que Vegeta la escuchara - ¡No mientras se siga comportando como un idiota insensible!

Bunny suspiró y el profesor se dirigió a la salida, mientras decía

-Tu madre tiene razón…

Su hija le dio una mirada de rencor a lo que el anciano respondió

\- Yo… Será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere Vegeta… Te espero en los laboratorios, querida…

Bulma le asintió y su padre salió finalmente del cuarto.

…

El señor Briefs salió al pasillo y vio a Vegeta, que estaba apoyado en uno de los muros.

-Hmn, creí que ya no vendrías…

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, muchacho? - preguntó el profesor parándose frente a él - ¿Nuevos robots o tienes alguna otra petición para tu entrenamiento?

Vegeta lo miró a los ojos y le dijo

\- ¿Por qué no me contactaron cuando el cachorro estuvo enfermo?

El profesor se sorprendió, pero enseguida dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio mientras se retiraba sus gafas y las limpiaba en su delantal

-No fue nuestra culpa… – dijo el profesor. Luego se colocó nuevamente las gafas y agregó – Intentamos comunicarnos contigo, pero tú no respondías… Supusimos que estabas muy ocupado con tu entrenamiento…

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada, mientras sus ojos ahora observaban el vació _"Ahora entiendo… Todo esto ocurrió cuando estuve varado en aquel lugar…"_ Miró nuevamente al profesor con frialdad, para decirle

-Aun así, debiste notificarme apenas regresé.

-Pero Vegeta… - se defendió el señor Briefs - Si apenas has asomado la nariz desde que volviste…

-Esas solo son escusas baratas… - dijo con un tono despectivo, retirándose del muro y comenzando a alejarse comentó – Sin embargo, me da lo mismo lo que le pase a ese niño… Es una vergüenza para mi raza…

Sin darle tiempo al anciano a responderle, se alejó para volver a meterse en la cámara.

El profesor se lo quedó viendo. Para él como para su esposa era demasiado fácil leer las verdaderas intenciones de su yerno.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez llegará el día en que ellos se comporten como una familia… - suspiró - Tal vez mi querida esposa tiene razón y necesitan nuestra ayuda…

Siguió por donde se había marchado el saiyajin, para bajar a su laboratorio.

…

En un edificio abandonado, en las afueras de la Cuidad del Oeste. Tres personas comenzaban a instalarse junto a una improvisada fogata.

-Gran Pilaf, hoy fue un buen día - comentó Shu, comenzando a sacar unos víveres desde dentro de una bolsa de papel.

-Si, trabajar en la limpieza de las casas siempre es bien pagado… Ahora tenemos alimento para darnos un buen festín, ja, ja, ja…

-Fue una lástima que no hubiera más que comida podrida en el castillo – comentó Mai, entre dientes.

-Si y el camino de regreso a la civilización fue lo peor… - la secundó Shu.

-Y que perdiéramos el tiempo reconstruyendo un tonto radar ¿Para qué? - continuó Mai - ¡Ya no estamos tan jóvenes para esos trotes!

-Tienes razón… - la apoyó el can – Mi artritis canina me afecta mucho… Ya no puedo ni casi caminar sin que me duelan las patas…

\- ¿Verdad?… - respondió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos - A veces pienso que intentar conquistar el mundo solo nos ha traído problemas…

Pilaf mientras tanto sentía su vena de la sien hincharse, hasta que no aguantó más y gritó

\- ¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías y sirvan la comida!... Cuando reunamos el dinero suficiente, iremos a buscar las esferas y esta vez le pediremos a Shen-Long ¡que nos haga jóvenes otra vez!

Sus secuaces lo miraron con ilusión un momento, sin embargo, Mai al ver algunas de las cosas que sacaron de la bolsa, preguntó

\- Emperador ¿compró un abrelatas?

\- ¿Un qué?

-El abrelatas… Si no, no podremos abrir las latas, señor…

Pilaf puso cara de culpable. No había pensado en eso.

\- ¡No tiene un abrelatas! – exclamó Mai, de manos en la cintura.

\- ¡No me grites!… Hay que buscar en alguna de las habitaciones de este hotel abandonado…. Aún debe quedar algo…

Mai dejó caer sus hombros y se dispuso a ir en busca del dichoso abrelatas. Avanzó por lo oscuros pasillos, linterna en mano, hasta que se topó con un muro derrumbado. Lo miró con atención y encontró una grieta por la que se aventuró con dificultad, llegando a otro pasillo. Se aproximó a la primera puerta que encontró y alumbró con la linterna. Pero al ver el interior, un grito de terror salió de su boca

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH – gritó, cayendo sentada y retrocediendo hasta topar con el muro a su espalda.

Sus amigos llegaron corriendo

\- ¿Qué pasó, Mai?

La mujer apuntó con su mano temblorosa hacia la oscuridad

\- E-es…

Pilaf, muy asustado, se escudó en Shu, mientras lo empujaba

-V-ve y revisa…

El can tomó la linterna del suelo y apuntó hacia el interior del cuarto, con evidente temor.

Un grito de horror salió de la boca de los tres, al tiempo que sus rostros se teñían de azul. La habitación en cuestión parecía sacada de una historia de terror. Había basura por todas partes y algunas prendas de vestir, lanzadas descuidadamente. Se podía distinguir una colchoneta, pero a unos pasos de la ventana rota, había un enorme charco de sangre seca, el que continuaba, formando un rastro hacia la puerta, acompañado de unas marcas de manos que obviamente arrastraron al cuerpo dueño de éstas.

Los tres salieron corriendo a tropezones, hasta donde habían dejado los víveres.

Cuando pudo recuperar el aire, Mai exclamó

\- ¡E-e-es la escena de un crimen!

-E-eso quiere de-decir ¿qué hay un fantasma en este lugar? – preguntó Shu, bastante temeroso.

-N-No sean to-tontos… Los fa-fa-fantasmas no existen…- les aseguró Pilaf, que luego recuperó un poco su postura de líder y agregó, con una gotita en su sien - ¡Además, no tenemos donde más ir!

Todos se quedaron pensativos unos minutos hasta que el mismo Pilaf los animó

-Lo único que debemos hacer es evitar esa habitación… Ahora no pensemos en ello y busquemos como abrir estas cosas.

Los otros le asintieron, no muy convencidos.

…

Transcurrió casi un mes completo, y de no ser por la existencia de Trunks, cualquiera hubiese pensado que la amenaza de los androides la habían recibido solo hace unos días, ya que los ocupantes de la casa hacían exactamente mente lo mismo que tres años atrás.

Yamcha había conseguido intensificar su entrenamiento en los jardines, pero sin la compañía de su inseparable amigo peludo. Puar, había decidido quedarse con el viejo Roshi, para no tener que encontrarse a Vegeta, cosa que el guerrero pensó que era totalmente comprensible, considerando todo lo ocurrido en su estadía anterior.

Entrenaba por las mañanas y por las tardes se dedicaba a rondar a su amiga y ayudarle en algunos deberes menores, como cargar a Trunks, cuidar a Trunks y pasear a Trunks. Él sabía que Bulma se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad, pero no le importaba, seguía aferrado a la esperanza de que, al finalizar esos dos meses, Gokú asesinaría a Vegeta y él tendría el camino libre nuevamente.

Bulma, por su parte, seguía dedicándole tiempo a la empresa y a su hijo. Estaba muy dolida por la actitud de Vegeta, por lo que decidió dejar pasar el tiempo para que él pudiese meditar las cosas y a ella se le pasara un poco la rabia. Aun lo extrañaba y estaba segura de que el saiyajin sentía lo mismo, pero su maldito orgullo seguía interponiéndose entre ellos.

Vegeta, como era de esperarse, no volvió a salir de la cámara, excepto para recibir los robots que le llevaba Bunny con comida. De todas esas interrupciones, el momento de la cena, se había vuelto un momento del día que esperaba con ansías, ya que su suegra le comentaba las cosas que hacía Bulma y su cachorro sin preguntárselo siquiera. Sin embargo, desde hace un par de semanas, se había convertido en una tortura, pues era la misma señora que le decía que su hijo y su mujer pasaban tiempo con la sabandija, lo que comenzó a amargarlo aún más, haciéndolo dudar de su decisión de mantenerse a distancia. Pero lamentablemente él mismo había dicho, a todo el que quiso oírlo, que su hijo no le importaba.

Definitivamente su bocota no dejaba de meterlo en problemas.

Aquel fatídico día, el día que las noticias de Bunny ya no fueron de su agrado, había dejado de lado sus ejercicios solo unos minutos antes de que llegara la mujer, a la espera de que se activara el comunicador. Pero lo que él no sabía era que su suegra estaba a punto de poner en marcha la fase dos de su plan

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Bunny accionó el comunicador y su rostro apareció frente a Vegeta, que se encontraba de pie en medio de la cámara, bebiendo un poco de agua_

 _-Yujuy, Vegeta. Te traje de cenar y realmente lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero tuve algunas cosas que atender atentes…_

 _Vegeta se limpió la boca y miró hacia la video cámara, con una mirada de fastidio_

 _\- ¡Deje el robot y márchese! – exclamó, sabiendo que eso no asustaría a la mujer y que sin importar lo brusco que fuera, ella haría como siempre y lo ignoraría._

 _-Pero cariño… Hoy pasó algo muy divertido con Trunks…_

 _-No me interesa en lo más mínimo ese mocoso – respondió, mientras dejaba la botella con calma en el suelo._

 _-Vamos, Vegeta. Sé que no hablas en serio… - comentó Bunny - Deberías hacer como su "Tío Yamcha"_

 _\- ¿Tío Yamcha? - preguntó algo confundido, girándose de inmediato hacia la video cámara. Pero enseguida se recobró de la impresión, para agregar con sarcasmo, de manos en las caderas - No me haga reír con tonterías… ¡Solo márchese y déjeme en paz!_

 _\- ¡Es que tú no sabes! – insistió Bunny - El joven Yamcha hoy jugó al caballito con Trunks… ¡Hubieras visto lo feliz que estaba tu bebé!... ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido… - comentó buscando en el bolsillo de su delantal - te traje una fotografía…_

 _\- ¡Lárguese! – gritó entre dientes_

 _Bunny respondió, de lo más tranquila_

 _-Está bien, querido… ¡Nos vemos mañana, Vegeta! Y que disfrutes la cena…_

 _La señora cortó la comunicación y se retiró, mientras Vegeta salía furioso y lo primero que hacía era incinerar la fotografía que estaba pegada con cinta sobre el robot._

 _\- ¡Tsk! – hizo al verla. En ella estaba su hijo sobre la espalda de Yamcha._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 _"No me interesa lo que haga el cobarde ese con la sabandija…"_ Intentó convencerse, mientras se dirigía a la consola y aumentaba la gravedad _"Solo debo enfocarme en aumentar mis poderes…"_ Apretó sus puños a los lados y apenas sintió la presión sobre su cuerpo dio un salto al centro del espacioso lugar y, comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía a los robots, inmediatamente hizo piruetas para esquivar los ataques de vuelta. Sin embargo, una de las bolas de energía dio un rebote inesperado y lo golpeó de lleno en su brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, mientras se lo sujetaba, adolorido. _"Maldita sea…_ _¡Todo es culpa de ese imbécil!... Argg, pero se lo advertí… No podré entrenar tranquilo hasta que los ponga en su lugar… ¡Nadie se burla de mí en mis propias narices!"_

No le hacía ninguna gracia que su cachorro pasara tiempo con Yamcha, pero lo había soportado solo porque no deseaba exponerse a que los demás pensaran que realmente le importaba su hijo. Lo que más le disgustaba era que en algunas fotos aparecía Bulma, sonriente y muy cariñosa para su gusto con la sabandija, lo que hacía que Vegeta devorara en tiempo récord su comida, para volver a entrenar con aún más ahínco. Sin embargo, ya había sido suficiente. Era momento de "platicar" con su mujer.

Apagó la gravedad y se dirigió al baño, donde se duchó y atendió su lesión.

…

Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba preparando un baño para Trunks. El niño, todo manchado con comida, la miraba hacer desde un corralito, atento a todos los movimientos de su madre, hasta que algo más llamó su atención.

La mujer se volteó para sacar un cambio de ropa de uno de los muebles y cuando lo encontró volvió a mirar a su bebé, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Trunks no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡No otra vez! – exclamó dejando caer sus brazos a los lados.

Efectivamente no era la primera vez que su hijo se escapaba. Ya en otras ocasiones el pequeño se había dado a la fuga, con la clara intención de investigar por su cuenta. Por suerte el resto de la familia e inclusive algunos de los empleados de la compañía, estaban al tanto de este comportamiento, por lo que Bulma se dirigió al comunicador y dio el aviso

\- ¡Trunks se escapó otra vez!

Yamcha, Bunny y el señor Briefs dejaron de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron la búsqueda.

Bulma bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el último lugar donde había encontrado a Trunks la vez anterior que el pequeño huyó, mientras exclamaba

\- ¡Trunks es demasiado travieso para la edad que tiene! Ya verá ese jovencito cuando lo encuentre…

…

Vegeta salió al pasillo y se concentró en sentir el ki de su mujer. Apenas lo sintió tomó dirección de inmediato hacia ella. La sentía moverse hacia el jardín de las mascotas. Pero no era la única que se dirigía hacia ese lugar, también Yamcha iba en esa dirección, lo que lo enfureció de sobremanera. Ya que supuso que los encontraría precisamente en uno de esos momentos que le comentaba la señora Briefs

\- ¡Malditos! ¡Esto no se los perdonaré!

Corrió por los pasillos hasta que llegó al jardín. Intentó calmarse un poco antes de ingresar y enseguida avanzó hacia el interior, buscando con su mirada de depredador a su mujer y al guerrero. Los encontró de espaldas a él, muy juntos cerca del estanque, mientras reían de algo. Enseguida vio, como entre risas, el amigo de su mujer pasaba cariñosamente un brazo por los hombros de esta.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Trunks, que estaba sentado en el suelo, comenzó a llorar y Yamcha se giró, al sentir la presencia del saiyajin, dejando de reír al instante mientras su rostro palidecía. Vegeta estaba ahora a solo unos pasos de ellos.

Bulma también volteó, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, cuando Vegeta ya estaba sobre Yamcha. De un salto había derribado al ex ladrón y lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, sujetándolo por el cuello con una de sus manos

-Te lo advertí, maldito miserable – dijo entre dientes.

-Vegkkk – fue lo único que salió de la garganta de Yamcha, intentando en vano soltarse del férreo agarre que tenía sobre su cuello

\- ¡Vegeta, detente! – gritó Bulma, intentando separarlos.

El saiyajin miró con furia a Bulma y le gritó

\- ¡Cállate, maldita sea, si no quieres ser la siguiente! - en seguida volvió a dirigirse a Yamcha, aumentando la presión de su agarre y sonriendo lleno de maldad - Pero esto no se quedará así...Dale mis saludos al desgraciado de Freezer, ya que esta vez me desharé de ti para siempre, gusano….

Bulma quedó impávida un momento, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Vegeta. Pero al oír lo ultimó que dijo, se le ocurrió un plan para detenerlo. Cogió a Trunks, que no dejaba de llorar y arriesgando el todo por el todo lo interpuso en el campo visual de su esposo.

Vegeta, que con su otra mano ya estaba formando una esfera de energía para aniquilar a Yamcha, movió la vista un segundo hacia su hijo. Pero ese tiempo fue el suficiente para tornar su rostro de color azul y provocarle una arcada, deshaciendo de inmediato la esfera y soltando a su presa para poder llevar ambas manos a su boca. Trunks sostenía en sus manitos dos gordos gusanos y por el barró que tenía en su boca, era evidente que se los había estado comiendo.

Yamcha no lo pensó dos veces y se zafó con un rápido movimiento de debajo del saiyajin, alejándose de inmediato un par de pasos, comenzando a sobarse el pescuezo.

Vegeta no aguantó más, se sostuvo con sus manos sobre el césped y devolvió todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

\- ¿Q-Qué es lo que le pasa? – preguntó Yamcha, aun asustado.

Bulma suspiró y acomodó a su hijo en brazos

-No es nada… ¿Por qué no me esperas en la sala un momento, Yamcha?

\- ¿Segura?... Él podría hacerte daño, a ti o a tu hijo – dijo, intentando sonar valiente.

Bulma ahora frunció y le ordenó

\- ¡No me contradigas y solo hazlo!

Su amigo, aun algo tiritón y no muy convencido, se retiró. Mientras Bulma se aproximaba a Vegeta para ver cómo se encontraba.

Se inclinó junto al saiyajin, e iba a colocar una mano sobre su espalda cuando, repentinamente, Trunks se zafó del brazo que lo sostenía y se colgó del cabello de su padre, jalándolo con fuerza. El saiyajin aun descompuesto y furioso como estaba, no lo soportó e irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas, agarró a su hijo por uno de sus regordetes brazos, alejándolo de sí y disponiéndose a golpearlo con su mano libre, gritó

\- ¡Maldito engendro cobarde! ¡Te voy a enseñar a respetarme!

Bulma de inmediato le arrebató a Trunks, sosteniéndolo de manera protectora contra su pecho, mientras el pequeño volvía a llorar descontroladamente

\- ¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer Vegeta? – gritó la peli turquesa, casi fuera de sí.

El saiyajin quedó estático en su sitio. Había estado a punto de golpear a su hijo, y esta vez completamente consciente. Una mezcla de vergüenza, rabia y frustración comenzó a formarse en su pecho, por lo que decidió marcharse cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Se puso de pie y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano. Enseguida miró a Bulma y le advirtió

-Mas te vale que lo mantengas alejado de mi… La próxima vez no me contendré.

Bulma se sorprendió ante tal declaración, cambiando su rostro de uno de furia a uno de infinita compasión, pues había comprendido el porqué del comportamiento de su esposo.

-Espera… - dijo e intentó acercarse unos pasos, pero se detuvo y prefirió preguntar desde su sitio - ¿Te encuentras bien, Vegeta?... Es decir, lo que ocurrió recién…

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo Vegeta, silenciándola, mientras abandonaba definitivamente el jardín, oyendo tras de sí el llanto de su cachorro _"Maldición… Esto ha sido lo más vergonzoso por lo que he pasado… Maldito crío y maldita mujer… ¡Me tienen harto!... ¡Yo no quería una maldita familia! … esto es inaudito… Yo, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin siendo sometido por una miserable humana y por mi propio cachorro… Argg, ¡Malditos sentimiento! ¡Estúpido planeta!"_

Bulma lo vio alejarse, mientras volvía a fruncir. _"¿Por qué se comporta así? Es un idiota… Esto es algo que se puede solucionar, solo debo averiguar porque Trunks lo ataca de esa manera… Además, no quiero que el pobre de mi hijo termine pensando que Yamcha es su padre… Eso no es justo ni para él ni para Yamcha"_

Esperó un momento y salió también del jardín, iría a darle un baño a su hijo para luego ir a hablar con su esposo y aclarar de una vez por todas sus dudas.

…

Unos minutos después, en la sala principal…

-Disculpa la demora… - comentó Bulma al entrar.

Yamcha se levantó de un brinco del sofá y se acercó preocupado hacia Bulma

-Bulma ¡Qué bueno que estés a salvo!... Estaba muy preocupado, pues creí que Vegeta les haría daño a ti y a Trunks…

-Ay, no seas exagerado, Yamcha… - respondió ella, dándolo por su lado.

\- ¿Me dirás que fue lo que pasó?

-Este, no fue nada importante… - respondió algo distraída – lo que ocurre es que el despistado de Vegeta comió algo que le sentó mal…

-Pero Bulma ¡Si come igual que Gokú! – enseguida agregó, algo suspicaz - ¿estás segura de que solo era eso?

\- ¡Por supuesto!… Que Gokú coma sapos y culebras no significa que todos los saiyajin tengan un estomago igual de resistente…

-Si tú lo dices…

-Olvídalo ¿quieres? – dijo enojada.

-No te molestes, pero debes reconocer que Vegeta es un peligro para cualquiera, inclusive para ustedes…

-Lamento mucho que te haya atacado… No sé qué fue lo que le pasó… - se disculpó Bulma.

\- ¿Qué más le va a pasar? Esto solo te demuestra la clase de sujeto que es… – comentó Yamcha, incrédulo, llevándose luego una mano a su garganta - Casi me rompió el cuello…

\- Lo lamento mucho, Yamcha, pero supongo que Vegeta solo estaba defendiendo su territorio… Debe sentirse intimidado con la presencia de otro hombre ¿no lo crees? – terminó diciendo con algo de coquetería, para calmar a su amigo.

Yamcha frunció y respondió

-Por lo mismo no puedo fiarme de él… ¿Cómo pensaste que podría llegar a ser su amigo?

-Sé que es algo temperamental, pero hay que saber cómo tratarlo… - hizo una pausa y le sonrió a Yamcha, mientras le preguntaba - Oye ¿podrías cuidar a Trunks un momento por mí?

\- ¿? – la miró extrañado - ... Supongo que sí… ¿Qué harás?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito bajar a los laboratorios a revisar el nuevo dispositivo en el que está trabajando mi padre… – mintió ella, entregándole al pequeño.

\- ¿No me dirás de que se trata?

-No aun… es que es confidencial.

-De acuerdo… Pero no tardes mucho ya que quiero llevarte a ti y a Trunks a ver una película…

-Lo prometo… y gracias, Yamcha… Eres un amor … - enseguida miró a su bebé - Trunks, vuelvo enseguida… ¡Pórtate bien con el tío Yamcha! – se despidió, sonriéndole, mientras salía de la habitación.

El guerrero bajó su vista al niño y le dijo, cuando Bulma desapareció.

-Vamos, Trunks. Iremos a dar un paseo por el vecindario mientras tu madre trabaja… Pero no te acostumbres a decirme tío…

El pequeño lo miró extrañado, con su eterno ceño fruncido.

…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hasta aquí quedamos por ahora, espero poder actualizar muy pronto, pero últimamente la inspiración ha estado algo esquiva, va y viene y eso no se puede evitar.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y por seguir acompañándome. Como siempre saludos para los nuevos, los viejos y los que me regalan un review.

Saludos en especial para:

Lourdes13, que tengo que decirlo me encantan tus comentarios ¡Son tan extensos! Y me entretengo mucho leyéndolos.

Mariannymatheus, ja, ja, ja. No seas ansiosa. Ya estoy de regreso y espero ir actualizando con más regularidad.

Vainilla, amiga muchas gracias por el apoyo, pero no me incites a tardarme, malvadilla.

Lunaticaxvgta, Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Amorxvguett, hola. Los fics anteriores son **130 dias que cambiaron la historia** y **Mientras no estabas.** Espero que los disfrutes.

Princess Narin, Muchas gracias por tus palabras, casi casi me sonrojo.

IrisVB, Gracias y espero que Toriyama no lo lea o le va a dar un ataque de algo, ja, ja, ja… Intentaré no tardar demasiado.

Bueno eso sería por ahora. Espero poder tener el tiempo y la inspiración para poder actualizar lo antes posible, ya tengo un fic a medias y con este serían dos y no es la idea ¿verdad?

Un abrazo grandote para todos, sobre todo para los que lo han pasado mal por estos días y cuídense mucho ㈴2


	55. Una serie de errores afortunados

Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Estamos a muy poco del final, por lo que decidí dividir los últimos capítulos en más partes para que me acompañen un poco más (Je, je, je… Que mala soy)

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

 **Una serie de errores afortunados**

Cerca de una media hora más tarde, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

Bunny, que estaba en la sala, se dirigió a atender, encontrándose frente a ella a tres personas, vestidas de blanco, con guantes de limpieza en sus manos y con pañuelos sujetando su cabello.

-Buenas tardes – saludo la señora - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes, hermosa dama… - la saludó de vuelta el más bajito - ¡SOMOS EL SERVICIO DE LIMPIEZA EXPRESS DE PILAF!

La señora los miró un momento y luego les dijo

-Lo lamento, queridos… Pero la limpieza ya fue hecha…

El rostro de los sujetos cambió a uno de infinita tristeza.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó el de tez pálida, con ojos rogones - ¿Segura que no le faltó nada?… ¿Sacudir alguna alfombra o lavar la loza? También limpiamos áticos, sótanos y baños… ¡inclusive desatascamos inodoros!

Bunny les dirigió una mirada llena de compasión. Se notaba que los pobres necesitaban el dinero, por lo que llevó un dedo a su mejilla y les comentó

-Ahora que lo pienso… Creo que me faltó aspirar las habitaciones… ¿Podrían hacerlo por mí?

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI! – respondieron los tres con entusiasmo.

-Entonces, pasen… En total son 23 dormitorios.

\- ¿Tiene 23 dormitorios? - preguntó Shu, impresionado

-Eh, sí… - respondió mirando a Shu, levantando su vista luego hacia el cielo y comentó - Aunque no todas están siendo utilizadas en este momento… - volvió a mirarlo y preguntó - ¿ocurre algo malo, querido?

Pilaf le dio un codazo a su compañero perruno y aclaró, sobándose las manos codiciosamente

-No pasa nada, señora… lo que ocurre es que él se emocionó por la cantidad, porque es un entusiasta de la limpieza… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA OPORTUNIDAD!

-No, por el contrario, gracias a ustedes… - les respondió Bunny con una enorme sonrisa.

Entraron y la señora les mostró donde estaban los cuartos, enseguida se retiró, diciéndoles

-Si me necesitan, solo llámenme por uno de estos comunicadores – señaló al aparato en el muro y agregó dando un aplauso - ¡Es que está por comenzar la novela!

Pilaf se sonrió malignamente, al calcular lo que cobrarían por aquel trabajo y enseguida les dijo a sus secuaces

\- ¡Manos a la obra, muchachos! – luego sonrió malignamente y agregó en voz baja - Estos ricachones pagan muy bien…

...

Bulma apuró el paso cuando alcanzó el pasillo donde estaba la cámara _"No puedo seguir esperando… Debo saber de una vez por todas que está pasando y porque Trunks lo atacó de esa manera… ¿Será por eso que no quiere acercarse a él? ¿Teme responder sin querer a los ataques de su propio hijo como casi ocurre ahora? …Es de suma importancia hallar la forma de que Trunks deje de verlo como una amenaza, pero primero debo saber porque lo hace… No puedo aceptar simplemente que él no pueda crear lazos afectivos con Trunks, nuestro hijo lo necesita… y yo también"_

Llegó frente a la cámara de gravedad y una vez allí, accionó de inmediato el comunicador.

\- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó Bulma - ¡Tenemos que hablar!

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo él. Sabía que Bulma lo buscaría para aclarar lo ocurrido, pero no se esperaba que lo hiciera enseguida. Detuvo sus ejercicios y volteó a verla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y decía - Ya lo hemos hecho y no me place repetir la experiencia…

-No seas idiota… ¡Sal de esa estúpida cámara!

\- ¡Vete, Bulma!… ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a la sabandija?

Bulma frunció molesta y respondió

\- ¡Mi maldito problema es contigo no con Yamcha!

El saiyajin se giró completamente hacia la cámara y levantando su mano, a modo de revolver, envió un certero rayo, que hizo volar en pedacitos la videocámara.

-Uyy…. – hizo la peli turquesa - ¡Sé que todavía puedes oírme! ¡No podrás evitarme por siempre! ¡VEGETAAAA!

El saiyajin no respondió, solo escucharla lo había hecho desconcentrarse de sus ejercicios. Pero no tenía la intención de salir. No después de aquel incidente en el jardín _"¡Demonios!… Vete de una maldita vez, mujer… Si sigue fastidiándome no responderé…"_

Bulma se quedó de brazos cruzados, pensando en cómo abrir la cámara desde fuera, pero luego de revisar el exterior, se dio cuenta de que era totalmente imposible. El sistema que había integrado su padre estaba instalado de tal forma que solo podía ser desactivado desde el interior, lo que supuso enseguida había sido idea del saiyajin. _"Maldición, no hay forma de modificarlo desde aquí… ¿Qué no habrá alguna manera de sacar a Vegeta? De lo contrario tendré que venir a la hora en que cena…_ "

Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Volvió a presionar el botón del altavoz y dijo

-Bueno, ya que no quieres salir… ¡Aprovecharé de hacer una fiesta e invitaré a todos mis amigos!

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¡Voy a invitar a Gokú y le enseñaré tu mejorada cámara de gravedad!

Nada.

\- ¡Maldición, Vegeta! – exclamó, a forma de súplica - De acuerdo, si lo que quieres oír es que te extraño, pues es verdad que te he echado mucho de menos… En este momento no estoy molesta por que me dejaste, ni siquiera estoy molesta porque volviste sin avisarme, ni tampoco por cómo te has comportado con nosotros… Solo quiero saber ¿qué es lo que ocurre?… Necesito que me digas si sabes por qué Trunks te rechaza de esa forma… Por favor, Vegeta… abre…

Silencio.

\- ¡Por un demonio! - exclamó Bulma, mientras intentaba en vano que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos por la frustración. Enseguida, juntó todo el aire que pudo reunir en sus pulmones para gritar - ¡Si quieres quedarte encerrado hasta la batalla con esos estúpidos androides! ¡Pues hazlo!... ¡Cómo te dije una vez! ¡No voy a esperarte por siempre, ESTÚPIDO SAIYAJIN CABEZA HUECAAAAA!

Bulma, estaba que echaba humo por la nariz por lo que dio un suspiro largo y decidió ir a calmarse un momento, antes de volver por Trunks. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, así que se dirigió a su laboratorio secreto, para buscar la manera de poder abrir la cámara _"Está muy equivocado si cree que puede ignorarme… Voy a sacarlo de allí y ponerle punto final a esta situación sea como sea…"_

En el interior, Vegeta permanecía en su sitio, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos a los lados. Había escuchado atento todo lo que le dijo su mujer. Aunque todos no eran más que reclamos sentimentales no pudo evitar que sus puños se apretaran. Nuevamente volvía a experimentar aquel sentimiento de pérdida que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y eso no le agradó para nada _"¡Demonios! No puedo continuar entrenando así… Le diré la maldita verdad y terminaré con este asunto de una vez por todas"_

-Hmn… Si tanto te interesa saber, Bulma… Te lo diré, pero solo porque estoy harto de tus tonterías sentimentales… – dijo, para llamar su atención.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la mujer, por lo que comprendió de inmediato que ella se había marchado.

Esto, contra su voluntad, le dolió. _"Me importa una mierda lo que diga Bulma… Sin embargo, ya me estoy cansando de este estúpido juego … Es imposible continuar con mi entrenamiento si no tengo más que interrupciones… Ya no soy un maldito soldado que tenga que aguantar las idioteces de los demás… No, yo soy Vegeta. El príncipe de los saiyajins, el hombre más fuerte del Universo y no toleraré más impertinencias ni faltas de respeto… Acabaré con toda esta porquería en este mismo instante"_

…

Yamcha llegó al parque y tomó asiento en una banca, mientras observaba a Trunks en la carriola. Estaba algo aburrido, pero pensó que todos esos sacrificios tendrían su recompensa. Pensaba distraído en ello, cuando un par de chicas se le aproximó

-Hola… - dijo tímidamente una de las muchachas - ¿Tu eres Yamcha?

\- ¡Claro que es él! – exclamó la otra.

El hombre miró a las recién llegadas y les respondió

-Hola, sí mi nombre es Yamcha… es que acaso ¿nos conocemos?

-No, pero mi amiga, Rin y yo te vimos cuando llegaste a este lado del parque y yo estaba segura de que eras tú y por eso decidimos venir a conocerte…

-Es que eres muy famoso… ¿Nos regalarías un autógrafo?

El guerrero se sonrió complacido. Hace mucho que no tenía la atención de sus admiradoras.

-Bueno, si… pero no estaba preparado…

-No te preocupes… Yo traigo con qué – dijo una de las muchachas sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Yamcha se puso de pie e hizo lo que le pidieron. Al devolverles las cosas, una de las chicas exclamó

\- ¡Es un bebé muy lindo el que tienes allí!

-Sí, tu hijo es una preciosura… Pero parece que está molesto…

-Je, je… No. Él no es mi hijo, es de una amiga y le hago el favor de cuidarlo….

\- ¡Oh! Eso es muy considerado… y tierno.

-Si, además de guapo eres muy responsable… ¿Por qué te retiraste? No te vez para nada viejo… ¡Todo lo contrario!

-Ya basta, muchachas – dijo, sonrojándose nervioso - Ustedes dos son muy amables, je, je, je – agregó, con una sonrisa boba, mientras se llevaba una mano a su nuca.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos… - dijo una de las chicas, pero enseguida agregó coqueta – Oye, pero si no tienes nada que hacer más tarde podríamos salir…

Yamcha se lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente respondió

-Será en otra ocasión… es que ya tengo un compromiso para hoy…

-Vamos… ¡No seas malo! – dijo una tomándolo por un brazo.

-Si… ¡Prometemos portarnos bien! – exclamó la otra, cogiéndose del otro brazo del hombre.

Justo en ese instante, Trunks comenzó a llorar, por lo que Yamcha se soltó de las muchachas y se inclinó sobre el cochecito.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al bebé? – pregunto Rin.

Yamcha ignoró a la chica, en cambio, miró a Trunks y lo notó bastante incómodo, por lo que decidió regresar a la propiedad.

-Lo lamento… pero tengo que irme… Debe echar de menos a su mamá…

\- ¿Nos dejarás tu número?

-Sí, por favor, Yamcha…

El guerrero se lo pensó un momento _"Si Bulma llega a contestar, pensará que no estoy interesado en ella y echaría a perder mis planes… Aunque pensándolo bien estas muchachas son muy guapas… ¡No! Tengo que continuar como hasta ahora para que vea que no soy el mismo mujeriego de antes…"_ \- No lo tomen a mal, pero prefiero que no me llamen, chicas – Se dispuso a marcharse, agarrando la carriola _-_ Es que realmente no puedo, lo lamento, en serio…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué mala suerte!

\- ¿Pero por qué?

-No puedo decirles… - les respondió, ya algo angustiado por los gritos de Trunks - Pero deséenme suerte…

\- ¡Así lo haremos! – exclamó una despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

\- ¡Adiós, guapo! – gritó la otra, cerrándole un ojo, coqueta.

Yamcha miró a Trunks, mientras apuraba el paso hacia la salida.

\- ¡Te debo una! De no ser por ti, pequeño, seguramente hubiera aceptado la invitación de esas chicas… Menos mal que aún no hablas, sino estaría en graves problemas…

…

Vegeta estaba por llegar a la entrada de los laboratorios, cuando, al pie de la escalera, se encontró con un sujeto de baja estatura, vestido de blanco, cuya actitud le pareció demasiado sospechosa. Decidió encararlo para saber qué hacía en la propiedad, ya que era primera vez que lo veía.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres? – preguntó, parándose detrás de él y mirándolo hacia abajo.

El hombrecillo dio un brinco y se llevó las manos a su espalda, girándose hacia el saiyajin.

-E-este yo… Soy del servicio de limpieza, señor…

\- ¿De limpieza?... – Preguntó intrigado _"Hmn, esto se me hace muy extraño… La loca nunca ha traído a alguien para hacer ese tipo de trabajo"_

El individuo se veía demasiado nervioso por lo que Vegeta le ladró

\- ¿Qué ocultas, sabandija?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo me gusta poner mis manos en la espalda para mejorar mi postura… si eso…je, je…

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada

-Comprendo… Entonces no te importara mostrarme tus manos…

Pilaf comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

\- ¿A qué esperas? – lo apuró el saiyajin.

-Bueno… es que yo…

Vegeta no se pudo contener más y agarró al sujeto por la camiseta. Fue entonces que el objeto que ocultaba Pilaf cayó al suelo. Vegeta abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y enseguida le sonrió malignamente a Pilaf, arqueando una ceja

\- ¿Así que no ocultabas nada, insecto?

-Je, je… ¡No me haga daño por favor, señor! ¡Soy muy muy pobre y creí que podría vender eso para conseguir algo de dinero!

-Eres una maldita rata…- comentó, para luego indicar al objeto y agregar - ¿Qué tanto sabes de ese artefacto?

\- ¿Yo? … - preguntó de vuelta y agregó con pánico, al ver que Vegeta fruncía aún más - este nada, señor… ¡Le juro que no sé nada!

El saiyajin lo pensó un momento, para él era tan simple hacer desaparecer a ese ladrón para siempre. Pero eso le significaría meterse en problemas con su familia política, además, él tenía algo más urgente que hacer, por lo que le dijo

-No quiero volver a ver tu horrendo rostro por aquí ¿me comprendes, infeliz?

-Si, señor… Lo que usted diga… - enseguida colocó sus manos frente a su rostro a modo de ruego - pero no me lastime…

Vegeta lo soltó con brusquedad y recogió el radar, dejándole de prestar atención al pequeño emperador mientras se metía el artefacto en su bolsillo. De inmediato tomó rumbo hacia el laboratorio de su mujer _"Es demasiado descuidada… Un día se meterá en problemas por ese maldito rasgo suyo…"_

Pilaf se sacudió un poco y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a la salida. Debía alejarse lo antes posible de aquella casa y de ese extraño sujeto, por lo que decidió que esperaría afuera al resto de sus amigos.

Una vez fuera respiró con alivió y miró la casa, mientras decía

\- ¡Maldita sea! … Solo espero que a esos inútiles no se les olvide cobrar… ¡Ahhhh! ¿Y yo que pensaba que no tendría que gastar dinero en construir un radar nuevo? ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Todo por culpa de ese idiota!

…

Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba en su laboratorio montando un dispositivo para poder derribar la puerta de la cámara. Era una especie de ariete giratorio, que en su centro tenía un enorme engranaje, conectado a otros más pequeños, que hacían oscilar una pieza larga y cilíndrica, de un metal muy resistente.

-Un par de vueltas más a esta tuerca y estará casi listo… Ya verás, Vegeta ¡Saldrás de esa tonta cámara quieras o no!

Trabajaba a toda máquina para poder confrontar al saiyajin lo antes posible, cuando se le resbaló la llave de tuercas que estaba utilizando, la que dio un bote en el suelo cayendo a sus espaldas. Bulma se giró a recogerla, pero sin darse cuenta pasó a llevar el interruptor del dispositivo, el que hizo un ruido de chirrido cuando la punta de su trenza se atascó en el engranaje

-Ay, no… ¡Demonios! – exclamó intentando en vano desatascar su cabello de los engranajes.

El dispositivo poco a poco se iba tragando la trenza de Bulma, jalando peligrosamente su cabeza hacia el engranaje mayor, obligándola a doblar su cuerpo hacia atrás. En un intento desesperado trató de alcanzar el interruptor que estaba a su espalda, pero apenas si podía rozarlo sin lograr apagarlo.

Era momento de gritar

\- ¡AUXILIO!… PAPÁ… NECESITO AYUDAAAAAA

Lamentablemente justo en ese momento recordó que su padre le había dicho que subiría a tomar té con su madre.

-AHHHHHH…. NO QUIERO MORIRRRRRR

Su cabeza ya estaba a unos centímetros de la enorme rueda con dientes, que giraba lentamente, dando un brinco cada vez que el cilindro alcanzaba su punto máximo. Bulma apretó sus ojos en resignación, esperando el dolor, cuando oyó que la computadora le daba la bienvenida a Vegeta.

Bulma frunció y se maldijo por su mala suerte _"De todos los seres egoístas y convenencieros de la Tierra, Kami-Sama ¿Tenías que enviarlo precisamente a él? ¡Mierda! No tengo otra opción"_

-VEGETAAAA AUXILIOOOO – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El saiyajin corrió hacia Bulma, pero al verla en aquel dilema, se quedó de pie en la entrada y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo burlón

-Vaya, vaya… - comentó, mientras observaba el dilema en que se encontraba su mujer – Esto es muy interesante…

Bulma lo miró enojada

-No empieces… ¡No ves que voy a morir si no desconectas esta cosa!

Vegeta amplió su sonrisa y avanzó hasta el ariete. Le dio una rápida ojeada al dispositivo y enseguida jaló unos cables que estaban a la vista. El aparato se detuvo, pero el cabello de Bulma estaba atascado y ella no podría liberarse sola de aquello.

-Supongo que esto era para derribar alguna compuerta… - comentó el saiyajin, apoyándose en la máquina y agregó, observando a la mujer - como la de mi cámara…

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó, viéndolo con dificultad - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedaría tan tranquila esperando a que salieras?

Vegeta casi podía ver la furia salir por cada poro de la piel de su mujer. Pero ella misma lo sacó de sus pensamientos, preguntándole con fastidio

\- ¿Te vas a quedar allí parado como tonto o me ayudarás a desatascarme?

Vegeta se sonrió con maldad y colocándose frente a ella, le dijo con toda calma.

-Tranquilízate, Bulma… Creo que es momento de negociar…

\- ¡Yo no voy a negociar nada contigo!

-Si lo pones así… – dijo, haciendo ademán de retirarse y agregó – Supongo que podrás esperar a que venga alguien más a sacarte...

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – exclamó ella, intentando girarse hacia él, pero enseguida sintió un tirón en su cabeza - ¡Ay, mierda!

El saiyajin la ignoró y se aproximó a la salida.

\- ¡ESPERA! – gritó Bulma

Él se detuvo a solo un paso de la entrada y volteó a verla interesado.

\- ¿Acaso oí que cambiaste de opinión?

La peli turquesa lo miró resignada

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio, Vegeta? Digo, si hipotéticamente aceptara tu ayuda…

El saiyajin volvió junto a ella y le dijo

-Te sacaré de allí a cambio de que dejes de fastidiarme con lo del cachorro…

-Olvídalo - dijo ella, intentando acomodarse, pues su espalda ya comenzaba a dolerle al igual que su cuero cabelludo - Necesito saber el porqué del comportamiento de Trunks contigo… y viceversa…

-Hmn – hizo, desviando su mirada un momento -… Eso es algo normal en los saiyajins – mintió – los cachorros siempre han repelido a sus padres…

Bulma frunció frustrada. Era obvio para ella que Vegeta le estaba mintiendo

\- ¿Crees que me tragaré semejante historia? Pues no… Si fuera solo debido a eso, no te hubieras comportado… como lo has hecho… y me lo hubieras dicho de un principio solo para pavonearte de tus estúpidas tradiciones sangrientas.

-Mhn… - hizo volteando a verla, para luego entrecerrar su mirada _"Maldita mujer astuta"_

\- ¿Y bien? – lo apuró ella

-No estás en posición de pedir, mujer…

-Eso ya lo sé… Pero sabes que me merezco… la verdad…

El saiyajin vio que su compañera estaba bastante incomoda y eso le comenzó a causar cierto escozor.

-De acuerdo… Te sacaré de tu ridículo problema… pero a cambio quiero a la sabandija fuera de la casa…

-No puedo hacer eso tampoco… ¿Por qué no me ayudas primero? Prometo que haré cualquier otra cosa que me pidas, pero no echaré a Yamcha…

Vegeta frunció profundo y se la quedo viendo a los ojos. _"¿Por qué no quiere sacar a la sabandija de la casa? Es que acaso ¿aún tiene sentimientos terrícolas por él?... No, imposible. Me acaba de decir que me extraña... Sin embargo, puede que tenga razón con respecto a lo del cachorro… Odio admitirlo, pero tendré que decirle lo que ocurre y esperar que lo acepte sin más… de lo contrario no podré continuar con mi entrenamiento…"_

-De acuerdo, Bulma - dijo finalmente - pero aún no he terminado contigo…

-Está bien… solo ¿quieres darte prisa? Me duele mucho la espalda...

Vegeta miró el artefacto, descubriendo que la larga trenza de Bulma estaba totalmente triturada por la presión de las piezas metálicas. Enseguida frunció en profundidad, puesto que, si destruía la máquina o si intentaba desbaratarla, le causaría un gran daño a su compañera, así que optó por lo que pensó que sería la única forma de no lastimarla. Juntó un poco de energía en su mano derecha, cortando el cabello de Bulma lo más cercano posible al engranaje.

Bulma se vio al fin liberada por lo que se llevó primero las manos a su espalda, estirándola. Pero enseguida llevó las manos a su cabellera, descubriendo que tenía las puntas chamuscadas y que de su largo cabello ya solo quedaba una triste melena.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hermoso cabello?! – exclamó bastante confundida, pero enseguida frunció y agregó, mirando enojada a Vegeta - ¿Por qué lo cortaste? ¿No podías simplemente destruir la maquina?

Vegeta se la quedó viendo un momento _"¿Por qué hace tanto escándalo si acabo de hacerle un favor?… Hmn, no hace más que gritarme todo el maldito tiempo…Sin embargo, verla así de furiosa me provoca de sobremanera… ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?... se lo tenía merecido por descuidada"_ A su pesar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y dándole la espalda, le dijo, bastante molesto

\- ¡Bah, deja de quejarte!… Me dijiste que te liberara, pero no especificaste cómo… Además, le hice una mejora a tu espantosa apariencia… - se giró a verla por sobre su hombro y agregó - Pero aun no comprendo cuál es tu afán de conservar al insecto ese… Su presencia me desagrada y tu insistes en ponérmelo por delante… ¿Acaso deseas que lo asesine? Porque de ser así, créeme que sería un verdadero placer…

Bulma levantó una de sus cejas al ver la actitud de su esposo, pero pensó de inmediato que el motivo de ese reclamo no era solo defender su territorio, sino que no estaba dispuesto a perderla frente a Yamcha. Sin contar ese cumplido disimulado hábilmente, que la hizo sentirse realmente bien _"Vaya… ¿así que según tú me veo bonita así? Bueno, supongo que le debe recordar a cuando nos conocimos, je, je…"_

Se sonrió para sus adentros y le dijo, finalmente fingiendo molestia

-Bueno, tienes razón…. Supongo, que gracias por salvarme, aunque no fuera de la manera correcta… - enseguida comentó con un tono más amistoso, mientras movía su nueva melena, mirándose en uno de los paneles de acero pulido de uno de los muros - De todos modos, ya era hora de un cambio… Pero deberé ir al salón a que lo emparejen…- se giró a mirar a Vegeta y agregó - Y con respecto a Yamcha. Comprende que no es que quiera tenerlo aquí, conmigo… Lo que pasa es que no puedo correrlo de la casa, porque él me es de mucha ayuda en este momento…

Vegeta volteó a verla completamente, algo confundido

\- ¿De ayuda dices? – pero enseguida agregó con burla - No me hagas reír… Ese idiota no es más que un bueno para nada.

Bulma le sonrió. Su esposo seguía celoso de su amigo, lo que la hizo sentirse esperanzada con respecto a arreglar su situación.

-Es en serio, Vegeta... Verás, él me ayuda vigilando a Trunks cuando debo bajar a los laboratorios… Es que se nos escapa cada vez que puede… - terminó exclamando, mientras fruncía - ¡Es demasiado inquieto!

Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse ante la declaración de su mujer. Sabía de las escapadas de su cachorro por Bunny, y recordó que él cuando niño era igual, siempre escapando de sus tutores para poder explorar por su cuenta.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Vegeta, de cinco años de edad, avanzaba presuroso por uno de los largos corredores del palacio. Sabía que su tutor lo seguía de cerca. El olor del viejo saiyajin le era inconfundible, además de desagradable._

 _Se suponía que debía estar aprendiendo sobre historia antigua del reino, pero eso definitivamente no era del interés de su joven mente. Él esperaba comenzar pronto con la parte de su entrenamiento físico, que incluía pelear con los adultos, por lo que se dirigía a ver los combates diarios de los élites. Estaba tan cerca, a solo unos cuantos pasos de la enorme puerta que daba al espacio de luchas, cuando fue cogido con fuerza por su cola, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer_

 _\- ¡Te tengo, joven príncipe! - exclamó Charato, victorioso._

 _\- ¡Suéltame, viejo inmundo! – gritó, casi sin fuerzas intentando agarrarse de los adoquines que cubrían el suelo del corredor._

 _-Eso te pasa por descuidado… ¿Qué acaso olvidaste, joven Vegeta, que la primera regla de un élite es mantener su cola enrollada a la cintura?_

 _\- ¡Que me sueltes, anciano!_

 _Charato comenzó a reír y luego a sermonearlo, mientras lo llevaba del rabo de vuelta a sus estudios, pero no contaba con que Vegeta era más tenaz de lo que imaginaba cuando algo se le metía en mente. El pequeño reunió todo el poder que pudo, en una esfera que lanzó a la espalda del anciano, justo donde nacía la cola, causándole una grave quemadura._

 _\- ¡Ahhh, pequeño demonio! – gritó el viejo, soltándolo y girándose a verlo con furia._

 _Fue entonces que Vegeta se sonrió de manera maligna y formando rápidamente una bola de energía aun mayor que la anterior en su palma derecha le dijo_

 _-Ya no necesito de tus servicios, viejo idiota…_

 _\- ¡Noooooooo! – gritó el anciano al recibir el ataque de lleno en el torso, para luego caer muerto a los pies del niño, cuando el pasillo se oscureció._

 _-Te lo tenías merecido por estúpido… La segunda regla de un élite es nunca subestimar al enemigo - comentó Vegeta, girándose luego para dirigirse hacia la puerta – No eras más que un debilucho bueno para nada._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio Vegeta de tan solo recordar la cara de horror de su antiguo tutor al verse sorprendido por su ataque.

Bulma lo miró contrariada

\- ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

Vegeta prefirió no referirse a aquello, por lo que le dijo, con una media sonrisa en sus labios

-Supongo que la sabandija si sirve para algo… Así que lo usas de "cachorrera"

\- ¿cachorrera? – preguntó Bulma intrigadísima.

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y le contestó

-Es un término saiyajin para referirse de manera despectiva a quienes cuidan de los infantes… - le aclaró, para volver a fruncir – Pero, aun así, no lo quiero en la propiedad… _"Ni tampoco cerca de lo que me pertenece"_

Bulma frunció.

-Vegeta… No voy a ceder en eso a menos que tú comiences a comportarte como un verdadero padre para tu hijo… - enseguida agregó con una sonrisa insidiosa - o quizás ¿lo que quieres es reemplazarlo como _cachorrera?_

 _-_ ¡Tsk! – chistó furioso - ¡Ni de broma! ¿me oyes? No pienso repetirlo. Eres mi mujer y debes acatar lo que yo diga… Además, estás en deuda conmigo… y el cuidado del crío es tu responsabilidad…

Bulma se molestó por las palabras tan insensibles de su esposo.

\- ¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil, Vegeta! Si yo acepté tener a tu hijo, tú por lo menos deberías poner algo de tu parte en su cuidado ¿me oíste?… - terminó haciéndole un desprecio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¡Hmp! – hizo Vegeta, al ver la reacción de Bulma. Pero luego se calmó y agregó con un tono de severidad – A pesar de que el cachorro sea fuerte no puedo considerarlo mi hijo. No hasta que demuestre que es un saiyajin digno de su estirpe…

Las palabras de Vegeta cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Bulma, que enseguida se descruzó de brazos y apretó sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras exclamaba, furiosa

\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo considerarás tu hijo?! Eres, eres… ¡Eres un completo idiota!

-Grita cuanto quieras… - dijo Vegeta, con toda tranquilidad - Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-No, Vegeta… ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! - reclamó, avanzando hasta quedar a solo un par de pasos de él, comenzando a gesticular - ¡Demonios! Tú no sabes cuánto sufrí al quedarme sola con él… No tenía idea de si moriría o no en el parto, no sabía cómo alimentarlo correctamente y aún hay muchas cosas que no comprendo sobre él… Sin embargo, he llegado a quererlo como no tienes idea, cosa que me fue muy difícil por la mirada tan hostil que heredó de ti… por lo mismo te maldije en más de una oportunidad por tu abandono… ¡¿Quién te entiende, Vegeta?! …Primero me dices que no lo puedes aceptar como tu hijo porque no se parece a ustedes ¿Y ahora me dices que no lo considerarás tu hijo solo porque no se comporta como un estúpido saiyajin?

-Hmn…- hizo, analizando lo que le decía su mujer, bajando su mirada. Podía comprender lo difícil que había sido para ella convertirse en la madre de su cachorro. Pero en su planeta los machos no tenían nada que ver con los niños hasta que tenían la edad suficiente para ser entrenados y, aun así, el entrenamiento de la élite era destinado a tutores. Sin contar el asunto ese de que su hijo lo rechazaba desde aquel incidente. Aunque le pesara, él no podía hacer lo que quería su mujer. Eran tantos los motivos que no sabría por dónde empezar y cada uno de ellos solo haría que Bulma se enfureciera más y eso era lo que ahora deseaba evitar. La extrañaba y no tenían ni la más mínima intención de volver a la cámara sin antes hacer las paces con ella. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la tomara inmediatamente para calmar el calor que sentía a diario desde no sabía ya cuánto tiempo. Pero a pesar de ello debía mantenerse firme para evitar sucumbir ante ella y aceptar tus demandas. _"Demonios, ¿Por qué me es tan difícil tomar una decisión? De tan solo tenerla frente a mí me hace dudar… ¡maldita seas Bulma!"_

Como siempre su cabeza era un mar de conflictos que parecían nunca acabar.

Respiró hondo y finalmente sentenció, mirándola nuevamente

\- Básicamente, así es y es algo que no discutiré …Simplemente te lo estoy informando, para que no intentes forzarme a algo que sencillamente no haré…

Bulma le dio su más fiera mirada de odio, para decirle

\- Pues esto no se quedará así… Trunks será terrícola, pero al mismo tiempo es mitad saiyajin y siendo tu hijo deberás involucrarte en su crianza tanto como yo… ¡Maldición, Vegeta! ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que realmente ocurre?

El hombre entrecerró un poco su mirada, pero no hizo nada más, manteniéndose en silencio. Tenía toda la intención de sincerarse, pero no lograba hacer salir las palabras correctas de su boca.

Bulma se comenzó a molestar por la poca empatía que mostraba externamente el saiyajin, por lo mismo decidió continuar, pero modificando un poco su estrategia

-Vegeta… Por favor… No quiero seguir en pie de guerra contigo e imagino que tú tampoco lo deseas… Vamos. Es que acaso ¿ya no confías en mí?

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, pero enseguida su vista se desvió hacia la dirección en que sentía el ki de su hijo. Este estaba incrementándose desde hace unos instantes y por lo que había experimentado hace poco, sabía que el crio podría ir en su búsqueda para proteger a su madre _"Maldita sea, no puedo arriesgarme a otro ataque del cachorro… Si llego a hacerle daño todo esto se ira al demonio… Tengo que convencerla de que me acompañe a la cámara, solo allí podré hablar con ella sin interrupciones…"_

Volvió a mirar a Bulma y le dijo

-Está bien.

Bulma lo miró esperanzada, lo que lo animó a continuar.

-Te lo diré, pero para ello necesito que vayas más tarde a la cámara…

\- ¿A la cámara? Pero ¿por qué?

-No me cuestiones… Te veo allí, a la hora de la cena…

Bulma lo miró extrañada un momento _"Acaso ¿me está invitando a cenar con él para reconciliarnos? Uy, qué nervios… Pero, un momento… Esto puede ser una excusa para no decirme la verdad… ¿cree que soy tonta? Seguramente este es otro de sus planes para evitarme…"_

-No sé porque tanto misterio… - comentó finalmente Bulma, cruzándose de brazos, mientras lo miraba con desconfianza – Acepto tu condición. Pero espero que no sea una trampa para evadirme como lo has hecho hasta ahora…

-No hay trampa – le aclaró él, avanzando hacia la salida - Ve a la hora señalada y te lo diré todo...

Bulma se lo quedó viendo sorprendida, pero de repente frunció, recordando que a esa hora debía alimentar a su hijo. Por lo que lo detuvo, diciéndole

\- ¡Espera, Vegeta!… ¿Qué pasa si no puedo acudir? Es decir, a esa hora tengo que alimentar a Trunks…

El saiyajin se detuvo y se giró un momento para decir

-Sé que encontrarás la forma… - enseguida recordó que tenía otra cosa que decirle a Bulma, por lo que se sonrió y le comentó -Antes de que lo olvide… No me debes una… sino dos.

La mujer lo miro intrigada

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Vegeta se metió la mano en el bolsillo y dejó el radar del dragón sobre una mesa, para luego marcharse, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su mujer y decir – Deberías mantenerlo en un lugar seguro…

Bulma lo vio salir, extrañada. Aunque pensó en reclamarle por meterse a revisar su cuarto, pensó que ya no venía la caso y que no le ayudaría en nada seguir discutiendo por tonterías con Vegeta.

Suspiró y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios. Enseguida se quitó sus guantes de trabajo y aprovecho de dejar el radar en uno de los cajones de un escritorio.

-Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra que confiar y arriesgarme a acudir a su cita… - miró su reloj pulsera y exclamó - ¡Ay, no! ¡Solo tengo un par de horas para estar lista!

Dejó el laboratorio corriendo. Era momento de ir a prepararse para una posible cena de reconciliación.

…

Yamcha, con Trunks en sus brazos, buscaba desesperadamente a Bunny por la casa, ya que no había logrado consolarlo. Revisó su pañal, intentó darle alguna golosina y finalmente le hizo morisquetas, las que empeoraron aún más la situación. No buscó a Bulma, porque pensó que aún estaba en los laboratorios y no deseaba molestarla, no sí quería demostrarle que podía ser un buen padre para el hijo del saiyajin.

Subió las escaleras para buscar a la señora en alguna de las habitaciones del segundo nivel. Pero al abrir la tercera puerta, se encontró con una mujer algo mayor, que realizaba el aseo.

\- ¡Oh! Perdone usted…

-No hay problema… - dijo Mai, apagando la aspiradora - ¿Necesita algo?

-Este… yo… disculpe ¿ha visto a la señora Briefs? - preguntó el guerrero, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos, que no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿La señora Briefs? – preguntó algo extrañada - ¿Se refiere a la señora rubia?

-Si, ella… ¿la ha visto?

-No… Pero veo que su bebé está muy inquieto…- enseguida agregó – Si quiere le puedo ayudar… ¡Me encantan los niños!

\- ¿Sabe usted algo de bebés? – preguntó con esperanza el guerrero.

-En realidad no mucho. Pero he visto como algunas señoras los tranquilizan… - respondió, quitándose los guantes y avanzando hacia Yamcha, agregó – Démelo un momento…

Yamcha le entregó a Trunks y Mai lo recibió con cuidado, comenzando a arrullarlo entre sus brazos, mientras le cantaba una suave canción de cuna, de la cual recordaba algunas partes y otras las tarareaba. Poco a poco el bebé se fue calmando, mientras no dejaba de observar a la extraña que lo sostenía. De un momento a otro se durmió contra el regazo de Mai.

\- ¡Es increíble! Muchas gracias, señora – dijo Yamcha en un susurro, luego de suspirar aliviado.

Mai se mantuvo un momento más observando al bebé dormir plácidamente, pero enseguida levantó su vista y respondió suavemente

-No hay de que… ¡Tiene un hermoso bebé!

-No es mío, es de una amiga. Pero oiga, si vuelvo a tener este problema la buscaré sin dudarlo…

-Oh, eso no será posible… - comentó Mai, algo contrariada – Yo solo estoy aquí por hoy.

Yamcha la miró con detención y enseguida le dijo

-Pero su cara se me hace familiar… ¿En serio es la primera vez que trabaja aquí?

-Si – respondió ella, mirando también a Yamcha - Aunque ahora que lo dice, su rostro también se me hace conocido…

\- ¡Oh! Debe ser de las revistas… - respondió, llevándose una de sus manos a su nuca y enseguida agregó, algo avergonzado – Es que soy un famoso beisbolista… De todos modos, muchas gracias por calmarlo…

Mai se sonrió y le entregó al niño, esperando a que Yamcha dejara la habitación para continuar con su trabajo.

…

Bulma llegó al pasillo donde estaba su habitación y vio pasar por su lado a un hombre con apariencia lobuna, que vestía de blanco y llevaba puestos unos guantes para la limpieza, además de guiar un carrito de limpieza.

-Este, hola… - lo saludó, algo extrañada

-Hola – respondió el hombre, dándole una mirada cansada, siguiendo su camino con calma.

Bulma se lo quedó viendo, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino, encontrándose con Yamcha que venía del fondo del corredor

-Bulma ¡Qué bueno que ya te desocupaste! – enseguida la miró con detención y exclamó alarmado – Pero ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

Bulma tuvo que mentirle para salir del paso

-Ni te imaginas… Cuando estaba en el laboratorio hubo una pequeña explosión y por poco me quemo la cabeza… - enseguida se percató de que el guerrero no estaba con su hijo, por lo que le preguntó - … Oye ¿y Trunks?

\- ¡Oh! Lo acabo de dejar durmiendo en su habitación… - acercó una mano hacia su amiga y le preguntó - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estás segura?

-Si, no te preocupes… - le respondió alejándose un poco, para enseguida cambiarle el tema - Espero que no te haya dado muchas molestias…

-No, para nada – mintió él también – Es un niño muy tranquilo…

\- ¿En serio crees eso?

-Si, se porta muy bien cuando está conmigo… - respondió el guerrero con una sonrisa.

-No sabes cómo me alegro de que no te haya causado problemas… Si me disculpas voy salir un momento…

-¿?

-Es que debo ir al salón a que me arreglen este desastre antes de la cena… - le aclaró ella.

Yamcha se sonrió.

-Me parece bien… Recuerda que tenemos una cita más tarde…

Bulma lo miró con cara de loca, había olvidado por completo lo de la salida al cine.

\- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – preguntó extrañado el guerrero – Quedamos de ir a ver una película con Trunks...

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Bulma

-Si, es cierto… No te preocupes. Estaré lista para que podamos salir…

\- Muy bien… Te veo más tarde…

-Si, je, je… - rio nerviosa - Nos vemos…

Bulma se metió en su habitación y una vez dentro, recargó su espalda en la puerta _"¿Qué haré? Le dije a Vegeta que iría a verlo a la hora de la cena, pero había olvidado por completo lo de Yamcha… Tengo que idear la forma de escaparme… ¡No tendré otra oportunidad como esta para arreglar las cosas con él!"_

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, para hacerme saber que opinan.

Como en cada entrega un cariñoso saludo a los nuevos, los antiguos y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta laaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia.

Saludos especiales a:

Lula04gonzalez, Lourdes13, Roxy Pierce (¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!), mariannymatheus, lunaticaxvgta, meisuke2016 y Vainilla.

Un abrazo gigante y cuídense mucho.


	56. Toda la carne a la parrilla

**Capítulo 56**

 **Toda la carne a la parrilla**

Bunny acababa de despachar al servicio de aseo de Pilaf, cuando vio bajar a su hija presurosa las escaleras.

-Mamá… Voy al salón, regreso enseguida… - le comentó Bulma al pasar a su lado - ¿podrías cuidar a Trunks por mí?

-Si, querida… - le respondió su madre, girándose enseguida a verla - ¡Oh! Pero ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Bulma cogió las llaves del pocillo de la entrada y las metió en su bolso, enseguida se llevó una mano a su melena y le respondió

-Oh, esto… Es una larga historia y prometo contártela después… - enseguida avanzó hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a ésta y le dijo, volteando a ver a su madre con un dedo en alto – Oye, mamá… ¿Sabes? Necesito que me hagas otro favor…

-Lo que quieras, cariño – le respondió de inmediato su madre.

La peli turquesa se lo pensó un momento y enseguida dijo

-Bueno, es que es algo complicado… Y no es que sea algo muy terrible… A ver… ¿Cómo te lo explico?

-No te atormentes, hijita… - la interrumpió, sonriente Bunny - Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Bulma le sonrió de vuelta y cruzándose de brazos se dispuso a contarle su idea

-Verás… lo que necesito es que…

…

A la misma hora, en la cámara el sistema de gravedad se mantenía inactivo.

Dentro estaba el saiyajin, cruzado de brazos mientras observaba un punto indeterminado. Llevaba aproximadamente media hora de pie en ese mismo lugar, meditando. Se sentía ansioso y eso no le permitía concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

-Tsk… - hizo, molesto _"No sé por qué me siento así… Si solo debo decirle el verdadero motivo de todo este asunto… Sin embargo, debo admitir que es una apuesta arriesgada. El solo pensar en que debo reconocer mi actuar en esa ocasión, me hace pensar en retractarme ya que lo más probable es que ella me mande al demonio y conociéndola, intentará deshacerse de mi al costo que sea… Bah, ¡que me importa! Si no le parece, bien puede irse al mismísimo infierno con su moralidad terrícola… Además, ella sabía perfectamente en lo que se metía cuando aceptó ser mi compañera… ¡Maldita sea! Si fue ella quién lo pedía gritos…"_ Se sonrió levemente y relajó un poco su ceño _"Si, no tengo de qué preocuparme… Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que se ha comportado de forma muy sospechosa… Hmn, lo mejor será soltarle todo de una maldita vez. Ya veremos después… Por ahora solo debo calmarme y esperar el momento de nuestro encuentro"_

Optó por buscar en qué matar el tiempo. Miró a su alrededor y frunció en profundidad al ver el desastre que era aquel lugar. Por todas partes había restos de robots, botellas de agua vacías y algunos envoltorios de alimentos. Se agachó a recoger un envase de agua y lo arrugó en su mano, mientras decía

-De todas formas, no puedo entrenar entre tanta porquería…

Se dirigió a la consola y activó un botón de la esquina. Inmediatamente se abrió una compuerta lateral y de ésta, salió un pequeño robot aspiradora, de no más de medio metro de alto, que se dirigió de inmediato a hacer su trabajo.

-Hmn, con eso bastará… - comentó, viendo cómo se realizaba la limpieza.

Enseguida miró a un costado y vio las cajas de los robots de entrenamiento, las que se dirigió a encapsular, pero luego de pensarlo decidió dejarlas donde estaban

\- ¿Qué mierda me pasa? – se preguntó, extrañado - Estoy actuando como un idiota nuevamente… - se cruzó de brazos y agregó – Además, bastante tuve que soportar su maldito desorden cuando viajamos por el espacio…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Aún faltaba para que llegaran a Temkari. Por lo que ambos estaban en una de sus actividades favoritas. Se besaban acaloradamente en la cama de Bulma, hasta que el saiyajin se giró con la intención de quedar recostado de espaldas. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo_

 _\- ¿? – se extrañó al sentir algo puntiagudo tras de sí. Llevó su mano a su espalda y con asombro sacó un destornillador. Se lo puso frente al rostro a Bulma y le preguntó - ¿Qué mierda significa esto?_

 _Bulma se sonrió y le respondió_

 _\- ¡Gracias! En serio creí que jamás lo encontraría…_

 _-No me agradezcas, mujer… este artefacto acaba de atacarme…_

 _-No exageres – dijo tomando la herramienta, para después agregar – si te fijas tiene una forma especial… Sin él no podría terminar mi comunicador_

 _-Aún no me respondes…_

 _-Ay, Vegeta… Solo intenté de adelantar trabajo mientras tu dormías…_

 _-Pudiste hacerlo en la cocina._

 _-Es que me dolía la espalda… y por si no lo recuerdas fue por tu culpa - se quejó ella_

 _Él se sonrió y le dijo_

 _-En ese caso, supongo que tendré que hacer todo el trabajo…_

 _Bulma se sonrojó e iba a abrazarlo, pero Vegeta detuvo una de sus manos y la miró de manera severa, para luego quitarle el destornillador y arrojarlo hacia un rincón_

 _\- ¡Vegeta!_

 _-No es mi problema que seas tan desordenada… Ya lo hallarás cuando recojas el cuarto…_

 _-Uyy, está bien… - dijo, haciéndose la enojada, pero enseguida, usando un tono sensual y aproximando sus labios a los de Vegeta le preguntó- ¿en que estábamos?_

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

A pesar de sus palabras y del recuerdo esperó pacientemente a que el robot finalizara su labor, no sin fastidiarlo de vez en cuando, parándose delante del intruso, para que éste, al creer que chocaba con un muro, cambiará su trayectoria.

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio al verlo desviarse, pero nuevamente frunció al decir – Debo buscar la forma de distraerme, de lo contrario terminaré destruyendo alguna cosa…

El robot se guardó nuevamente en la pequeña compuerta y Vegeta se sonrió al ver que su cámara estaba despejada.

-Mucho mejor… creo que ya encontré la forma de matar el tiempo.

Frunció y comenzó a concentrarse, inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante, mientras doblaba levemente sus rodillas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó expulsando su ki, buscando convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Después de unos segundos lo consiguió, por lo que observó sus manos, para luego apretar sus puños repetidas veces y decir

– Mucho mejor, ya no tengo ningún inconveniente al transformarme… Ya verás Kakaroto, quedarás asombrado ante mi poder… y después… - sonrió malignamente, pero no pudo aguantar la carcajada que salió de su garganta de solo imaginar la cara de sorpresa de su adversario – Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

…

Llegó la hora de la cena y Bulma ya no podía más de los nervios. Luego de ir al salón de belleza para que arreglaran el desastre de su cabello, se había metido en su cuarto a elegir la ropa adecuada para su encuentro con Vegeta, pero no podía decidirse si usaba algo casual o algo realmente despampanante. Sin embargo, recordó que debía fingir que saldría con Yamcha al cine, así que se decidió por una falda de mezclilla, botas y una blusa de color azul a rayas. Enseguida se maquilló solo un poco, sin dejar de pensar en que probablemente podría al fin reconciliarse con el saiyajin.

Su madre le había avisado que en veinte minutos cenaban, por lo que alistó a Trunks también, bajando luego al amplio comedor, donde la mesa estaba preparada y un delicioso aroma inundaba ese sector de la propiedad.

Apareció Yamcha y la saludó, tan cordial como siempre. Bulma notó al instante que se había vestido algo más formal de lo normal, con un traje verde y camisa amarilla _"Ahora que lo veo así, me da algo de pena dejarlo plantado, al parecer se esmeró y mucho… Bueno, para otra vez será, después de todo el cine no irá a ninguna parte, lo que no puedo decir de Vegeta… Solo espero que todo resulte bien"_

\- Oye ¡Al parecer tu madre preparó algo muy delicioso para la cena de hoy! – exclamó el guerrero, llamando su atención.

\- ¡Oh! Este, sí…- respondió Bulma, algo ida.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Yamcha, tomando asiento junto a su amiga.

\- No es nada… Creo que aún estoy algo nerviosa por lo que me pasó en el laboratorio…

\- A pesar de eso, te vez muy hermosa esta noche… Aunque creo que te queda mejor el cabello largo… ¿Sabes? deberías dejarlo crecer nuevamente…

Bulma lo miró directamente para responderle

-Aun no lo sé… Es que, teniéndolo así, no debo preocuparme por nuevos accidentes…

-Tienes razón, je, je… Con lo descuidada que eres no me extrañaría que te volviera a pasar…

\- ¡Oye! ¡Cómo que descuidada! – exclamó molesta.

-Vamos, no te enojes, Bulma… Solo digo que debes hacer lo que consideres mejor y si prefieres dejarte el cabello corto, no me opondré, ja, ja, ja…

\- ¿Y por qué tendrías que oponerte?

-Es verdad… disculpa… - respondió avergonzado - Es que me dejé llevar, je, je, je…

Justo en ese momento apareció Bunny con la comida

-Ya chicos, lamento hacerlos esperar… - les dijo, comenzando a servir la cena, pero una vez todo servido les dijo, llevando un dedo a su mejilla

\- Por lo visto tu padre se tardará un poco más de lo habitual… No les molesta que lo esperemos ¿verdad?

-Por mi está bien… - le respondió Yamcha, mirando con codicia la comida - Pero debo decir que muero de ganas de probar los platillos que preparaste...

-Tienes razón, Yamcha…Mamá, realmente todo se ve delicioso

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Es que me sentía inspirada esta tarde.

Todos rieron y en eso el señor Briefs entró a la habitación

-Disculpen la demora… - dijo, algo agitado, acomodando sus lentes y bajando a Tama de su hombro agregó – Espero no haberlos retrasado mucho…

-No te preocupes, querido… Apenas acabo de traer la comida…

-Qué bueno, cariño, porque muero de hambre…

Todos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a cenar, excepto Bulma que se dedicaba solo a alimentar a su hijo. Sus padres platicaban sobre cosas del día, pero la peli turquesa no podía seguir el hilo de dicha conversación porque su mente solo podía divagar sobre los posibles escenarios de su encuentro con Vegeta.

Yamcha la miró unos momentos, notando que su amiga no había tocado su comida, por lo que le dijo

\- ¿No vas a cenar, Bulma? ¿No me digas que estás a dieta otra vez?

\- No es eso… - respondió ella - Es que quiero concentrarme en que Trunks no se salpique de comida, como hace siempre …

El guerrero quedó conforme con la explicación y continuó cenando. Pero Bulma, sin querer comenzó a hacer tiritar una pierna, con nerviosismo. Ya no lo soportaba, se suponía que debía estar en la cámara y aun no podía escaparse de la cena.

Pero cuando pensaba que ya no podría acudir a su cita con su esposo, sonó el comunicador

\- ¡Necesito que alguien baje y más le vale que tenga una buena excusa para explicar porque la gravedad falla!

Yamcha de inmediato puso mala cara, mientras el señor Briefs se ponía de pie, para acudir al llamado de su yerno. Sin embargo, Bulma lo detuvo

-Papá, no es necesario que vayas…

Yamcha se sonrió, pero le duró solo un milisegundo su alegría

-Yo bajaré a ver que hizo ahora… - agregó la peli turquesa, consiguiendo que su amigo se fastidiara.

\- ¡Pero, Bulma! – exclamó el ex ladrón – Sabes muy bien que ese imbécil solo quiere llamar la atención…

Bulma volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa

-No es para tanto, Yamcha… Solo iré a ver qué ocurrió con la cámara, para que mi padre pueda cenar tranquilo… - dejó su servilleta en la mesa y agregó, poniéndose de pie - Ah, y continúen cenando. No es necesario que me esperen…

-Querida… - la detuvo su madre y le preguntó a continuación - ¿serías tan amable de llevarle la cena al guapo de Vegeta?

-Supongo que si… Pero si me tardo mucho, mamá ¿Podrías encargarte de Trunks? Deje un biberón para después en la nevera, solo debes calentarlo…

Yamcha se puso de pie y le dijo

\- Pero Bulma ¿Es que no vamos a salir?

\- Lo lamento, Yamcha… - dijo, volteando a verlo - Pero todo depende de la falla que haya tenido el sistema…

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – exclamó, mirándola a los ojos – Habías quedado primero de ir al cine conmigo y Trunks… ¡Eso es más importante que ayudarle a ese sicópata egoísta!

Bulma lo miró molesta, ya que Yamcha estaba siendo igual o peor de egoísta que el saiyajin en cuestión, pero enseguida suavizó su gesto. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era pelearse con su amigo.

\- No seas tan dramático, Yamcha – le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo - Recuerda que mientras más fuerte se vuelva Vegeta, más oportunidad tendremos de vencer a los androides… - dio un suspiró y agregó – No te molestes ¿quieres?… Podremos salir en otra ocasión…- enseguida miró con ternura a Trunks y le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabecita – Amor, mamá tiene que ir a ver al gruñón de tu padre… No le des muchos problemas a tu abuelita y a tu tío Yamcha ¿quieres?…

Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se retiró.

Yamcha se dejó caer en su silla y cruzó sus brazos, evidenciando su molestia _"Ni que ese desgraciado hubiera sabido que iba a salir con ella… ¡No es más que un bastardo arrogante! Maldito el día que volvió a la vida…"_

Bunny al ver que el guerrero estaba molesto, intentó animarlo, diciéndole

-Si tanto quieres ir a ver esa película, cariño, yo podría acompañarlos…

Yamcha miró a la señora y tratando de sonar cortés, le respondió, volviendo a acomodar sus antebrazos sobre la mesa

-No te preocupes, Bunny… Se me quitaron las ganas de salir… y también el apetito.

La señora le sonrió comprensiva y continuó charlando con su esposo, mientras se cambiaba de lugar para poder vigilar a su nieto mientras comía.

\- ¿Supongo, cariño, que hiciste eso que te pedí?

-Sí, querida… Por eso fue que me tardé... Me costó mucho trabajo realizar la misión que me encomendaste, je, je, je…

-Ay ¡Pero si era lo más simple del mundo!

-Eso lo dices solo porque tú eres muy convincente, amor.

-Por supuesto… ¡A mi nadie se me resiste! ju, ju, ju…

Yamcha los miró un momento y enseguida suspiró fastidiado. No entendía ni media palabra de lo que decían los señores Briefs, y por lo demás, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que lo único que tenía en su mente en ese momento era el rencor y la envidia que sentía hacia el saiyajin.

…

Bulma se detuvo en el pasillo, al ver que la compuerta estaba cerrada. Soltó un suspiró para tranquilizarse y avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente a ésta, dudando un momento _"Espero que esto no sea uno de sus estúpidos juegos"_ .

Activó el comunicador y dijo

-Vegeta, abre por favor…

El timón giró y de inmediato la compuerta se movió a un costado, dándole a entender que podía pasar.

Ella no lo dudó e ingresó, encontrándose con él saiyajin, que permanecía de pie a un lado de la consola. Parecía recién salido de la ducha, y, además, no estaba con su acostumbrada ropa de entrenamiento. En su lugar, usaba un pantalón deportivo ancho, una camiseta gris con mangas de color más oscuro y zapatillas. Avanzó hasta quedar a su lado y lo saludó, con algo de nerviosismo, intentando sonar amistosa.

-Hola

-Te tardaste… - comentó él, manteniéndole la mirada.

-Pero vine ¿no? – le respondió ella con más confianza, avanzando hacia el centro del espacioso lugar, junto con el carrito donde traía la comida.

-Veo que esta vez no te olvidaste de traerme la cena – le respondió él, mientras cerraba la puerta e ingresaba el código - Es satisfactorio ver que comienzas a atenderme como me merezco…

Bulma dio un suspiro de fastidio.

\- ¿Quieres empezar una discusión justo ahora? – le preguntó volteando a verlo.

-No. Pero pensé que sería bueno recordarte tus errores…

-Mira, ya estoy aquí y también tu comida... Sabes que solo vine porque me prometiste que me dirías lo que ocurre…

-Te llamé porque la cámara está fallando… - comentó Vegeta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La mujer comprendió de inmediato que la intención del saiyajin era enfurecerla.

-No lograrás hacerme enojar… Sabes que eso no es cierto, además ¡Ni siquiera estabas entrenando!

Él desvió su mirada para decirle

-Hmn, supongo que tienes razón, pero sinceramente pensé que lo habías olvidado… Por lo que infiero que tu enviaste al anciano… Ya se me hacía muy sospechoso eso de que quisiera hacerle una actualización al sistema de gravedad justo ahora…

Bulma le sonrió complacida y le cerró un ojo, diciéndole

\- ¡eres muy listo!

Esto último, a Vegeta no le hizo ninguna gracia, pues no comprendía porque su mujer había armado todo ese montaje para poder bajar a hablar con él, si era mucho más sencillo dejar el crío a cargo de alguien y ya, por lo que comentó, algo receloso

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no bajaste?

Bulma se lo quedó viendo un momento, pero enseguida le respondió con sinceridad

-Bueno, la verdad es que no quería que Yamcha se enterará... Conociéndolo es muy probable que se sintiera mal si le decía la verdadera razón por la que bajé…

El saiyajin entrecerró su mirada e intentó ignorar la declaración de su mujer, pero sin quererlo se sintió bastante incómodo con ello.

-Hmn, así que lo hiciste para no afectar los estúpidos sentimientos de tu cachorrera… Ya veo… - comentó, apartando su mirada, mostrándose bastante ofendido.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Bulma ofuscada, para enseguida arremeter – Vegeta, por favor. Deja de sacar conclusiones equivocadas… Si le estoy ocultando este encuentro a Yamcha es solo porque temo que no me quiera ayudar con Trunks si se llega a enterar de que bajé por otro motivo que no fuese revisar la cámara…

El saiyajin la miró a los ojos y frunció profundamente, mientras Bulma agregaba

\- Deja de pensar en tonterías ¿quieres? - exclamó dando unos pasos hacia él - ¡Podríamos mejor ir a lo importante!… - enseguida le sonrió - Después de todo, por eso estoy aquí…

Vegeta se la quedo viendo, sin poder evitar que una levísima sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios _"Es cierto, no solo ella se puede beneficiar de la sabandija… Si él se ocupa del cachorro no tengo por qué hacerme cargo yo… De esa forma podría continuar con mi entrenamiento sin preocupaciones, excepto que no quiero que un don nadie toque lo que me pertenece por derecho y aunque el mocoso sea una deshonra, es mi sangre la que corre por sus cobardes venas… Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que Bulma es una maldita manipuladora y que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere… incluyendo eso de darle falsas esperanzas al imbécil ese…"_

\- ¿Dime si no fue una idea brillante? – preguntó Bulma, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hmp!… - hizo Vegeta, al verse interrumpido. Decidió seguir fingiendo molestia, por lo que frunció profundo y se aproximó al carrito. De tan solo sentir el aroma que desprendía de éste, se le hizo agua la boca y había un buen motivo para ello. Su suegra le había enviado su platillo favorito.

-Quiero comer antes… - dijo él, sin más.

-Y ¿Por qué mejor no me lo cuentas mientras cenamos?

Vegeta se la quedó viendo, mientras levantaba una ceja, haciéndose el que no comprendía.

Bulma frunció levemente al notar que el saiyajin parecía no querer compartir los alimentos con ella.

-Oye, me citaste a la hora de la cena. Así que deja de hacerte el extrañado… - le aclaró Bulma, cruzándose de brazos _"¿y yo que pensaba que esto sería una especie de cena romántica? ¡Qué diablos! Eso me pasa por creer que un saiyajin tendría ese tipo de detalles"_

Vegeta, al ver que había logrado su cometido, se sonrió de lado y sacando una cápsula del bolsillo de su pantalón, la activó y la lanzó a un par de metros de distancia. Bulma ahora lo miró sorprendida, pero enseguida se llevó las manos a las caderas y exclamó, al ver que lo que aparecía era una mesa con dos sillas.

\- ¡Te gusta hacerme pasar malos ratos! – le reclamó la mujer.

Vegeta amplió su sonrisa y le respondió

-Por supuesto… Aunque, contrario a lo que piensas, este mobiliario es el que utilizo a diario… Pero ya que estás aquí, supongo que puedo cenar en tu fastidiosa compañía…

Bulma se relajó al ver que el humor de Vegeta estaba mejorando, por lo que sirvió la cena y enseguida tomó asiento, mientras él se dirigió a su nevera personal, de donde sacó una botella de vino, lo que hizo a Bulma sonreírse disimuladamente

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!... Pero no creo que sea buena idea que beba…

\- ¿? – la miró confundido el saiyajin.

-Es que aún estoy amamantando y puede que le haga daño a Trunks…

Vegeta no pudo evitar levantar una de sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad ante lo que oía.

-Como desees… - le respondió, retomando su seriedad de siempre - Pero dudo mucho que eso le afecte en algo al cachorro… Además, sé por tu madre que ya come solo, por lo que ciertamente ya no necesita de tu leche…

-Pero según su pediatra…

-Tonterías… - la interrumpió él – Es un saiyajin y no tiene sentido que siga colgado de tu pecho… Solo son estúpidas costumbres de ustedes los terrícolas – sentenció finalmente.

Bulma lo miró divertida, puesto que, aunque Vegeta lo negara, se le notaba que estaba al pendiente de las cosas de su hijo y de ella.

-De acuerdo… En ese caso creo que podría beber una copa…

Vegeta sonrió pensando en que había ganado la batalla, enseguida destapó la botella y sirvió la copa de la mujer, para luego entregársela y decir

-Aun así, debo aclararte que sigues malentendiendo las cosas, Bulma… el vino es solo para acompañar la carne...

Ella rodó sus ojos.

-Ya entendí que nada de lo que hagas esta noche será por mi causa…- comentó ella, fingiendo estar enojada, mientras le recibía el rojo licor - pero no tienes por qué ser tan desagradable.

Vegeta terminó de servir su copa y tomó asiento, comentando

-Digamos que aprendí de la mejor – bromeó él. Enseguida se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y agregó - Sin embargo, antes de que comiences a comer, hay algo que debo solicitarte…

\- ¿? – lo miró extrañada Bulma, por sobre el borde de la copa.

-Me refiero a que me dejarás cenar en paz y luego charlaremos ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Quieres que me quede en silencio mientras engulles como contratado?

-Así es.

Bulma se sonrió y le dijo, cerrándole un ojo.

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo a cambio de que me salvaras…

Vegeta se exaltó y la miró molesto, levantando un dedo de manera amenazante

\- ¡No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo! …Eso aún no lo he decidido…

Bulma se encogió de hombros, para enseguida sonreírse y decirle

-Está bien… De todas formas, no perdía nada intentándolo… Sinceramente pensé que estarías con la guardia baja y que me safaría de deberte un favor…bueno dos, según tú… - luego se puso seria y agregó - Oye, a propósito ¿por qué sacaste el radar de mi cuarto? No estarías pensando en…

Vegeta bufó y se la quedó mirando, a la espera de que guardara silencio.

-Uy, ¡De acuerdo!… me mantendré callada…- respondió ella, retomando su cara de enfado. Pero luego cambió a una de intriga cuando le dijo - Aunque debo admitir que esta reunión tan misteriosa me causa mucha curiosidad, es decir, después de cómo te trató Trunks en el jardín, es de suponer que algo muy malo pasa entre ustedes dos, porque ese comportamiento podría esperarlo de ti, lo que me lleva a pensar que en cualquier caso…

Vegeta comenzó a desesperarse, así que la interrumpió

-Argg… ¡Ya cállate! ¿Me dejarás cenar o no?

Bulma le mostró su lengua, en un gesto bastante infantil y se dispuso a comer. Aunque bajo otras circunstancias hubiera desatado una buena discusión, en este momento estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por saber lo que ocultaba el saiyajin.

Comenzaron a cenar y aunque Vegeta parecía calmado, no podía dejar de sentir que la ansiedad continuaba creciendo dentro de su ser, por lo que casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a devorar sus alimentos con mayor voracidad a la acostumbrada _"Demonios, tengo que decirle la maldita verdad… Hmn, por otra parte, podría convencerla de que es cierto eso de que es algo con lo que nacen los saiyajins… ¡No! Ella seguramente conoció al hijo de Kakaroto desde que nació y ese idiota clase baja probablemente no pasó por esto… Fue debido a ello que no me creyó cuando se lo dije en el laboratorio…"_ Miró a la mujer disimuladamente _"Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no cenaba en su compañía…"_

Bulma por su parte, estaba bastante nerviosa, por lo que no pudo comer mucho, dedicándose mayormente a beber, para intentar tranquilizarse. _"¿Por qué sigue dilatando tanto este asunto?... Si es algo tan terrible, no creo que sea peor que amenazarme con matarlo o llevárselo… él ya no es capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas… Obviamente tiene que ver con lo que le dijo a Tights, eso de que nuestro hijo podía asesinarme al sentir cerca a su padre y es lógico, pues recuerdo que reaccionaba pateando muy fuerte cuando él se nos acercaba y no lo culpo, por la forma tan idiota en que se comportaba Vegeta… Pero, por lo demás, lo veo muy preocupado y de seguro que es porque está temeroso de responder a los ataques de nuestro bebé… Uyy, necesito saber por qué Trunks ataca a su padre de esa manera... dudo mucho que se deba a una condición de su raza, pues nunca supe que Gohan hiciera algo así con Gokú…"_ Bulma apuró su copa y se sintió algo avergonzada al cruzar su vista con la del saiyajin _"¿Por qué me tiene que mirar así?... Mmm, ya casi se me había olvidado como tragaba, realmente es todo un espectáculo verlo comer…"_

El saiyajin dio por terminada la cena, bebiendo luego un largo sorbo de vino. Enseguida observó a Bulma y le dijo, mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa

\- Hmn... había olvidado lo exasperante que es cenar en tu compañía.

-Y yo lo aburrido que es verte tragar como condenado a muerte… - respondió de inmediato ella, sonriendo porque al parecer ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

\- Déjame aclararte algo, Bulma… - le dijo, volviendo a llenar ambas copas - Lo de condenado es una exageración de tu parte, en cambio nadie puede negar que eres realmente exasperante…

\- ¿En serio? Pues entonces te faltó decir que además de exasperante, soy escandalosa, vulgar y…

-Torpe.

\- ¡Oye!

-No podrías negarlo, aunque quisieras, ja, ja, ja... No después de tu accidente de hoy, ja, ja, ja... - rio él, mofándose del aprieto en que la encontró.

Bulma a pesar de haberse molestado por el recordatorio, cambió su expresión por una de ternura al verlo reír con tantas ganas. Ya que hace mucho que no veía a Vegeta tan relajado.

…

Bunny terminó de hacer dormir a su nieto y enseguida se dirigió a la sala, llevando con ella un pequeño monitor para bebé.

Al llegar se sentó en el sillón junto al señor Briefs, quien veía una película, y dejó en la mesita el monitor mientras comentaba

-El pequeño Trunks estaba realmente agotado…

-Pienso que debió cansarse cuando Yamcha lo llevó a pasear por la tarde…

-Si, pobrecito… - comentó ella, mirando la pequeña pantalla del aparato, volteando enseguida a ver a su esposo - Oye, querido… ¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a nuestra hija?

-Mmm… No lo sé. Pero pienso que bien, tomando en cuenta que aún está con Vegeta… De lo contrario ya estaríamos escuchando gritos y amenazas, je, je…

La señora se recostó junto a él y le dijo

-Uyy, ¡que nervios! De solo imaginar que ellos estarán…

\- ¡Cariño! – exclamó el profesor, algo espantado

-No seas malpensado… - le regañó ella, dándole una leve palmadita en la pierna – Yo iba a decir _"llegando a un acuerdo"_

El señor Briefs se sonrió y respondió, mientras volvía a ver la película.

-Eso espero, querida… por el bien de Trunks, eso espero…

Bunny se sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, para poder poner atención también a la televisión.

…

Vegeta se sonrió, puesto que la conversación que estaban teniendo con su mujer le recordaba a cuando viajaban hacia Temkari. Sin embargo, ya era hora de cortar aquello. A pesar de sentirse realmente cómodo, lo que venía a continuación no sería para nada agradable, por lo que respiró hondo y desviando un momento su mirada, le comentó, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible

-Supongo que ahora querrás saber el maldito porqué de hacerte venir aquí…

-Claro que sí, Vegeta… - comentó Bulma, mirándolo preocupada - Sea lo que sea no puede ser peor que todo lo que ya me has dicho, incluyendo todas esas tonterías sobre que Trunks no te importa y que no lo consideras tu hijo… Sé que no es así…

-Hmn… - hizo él, algo indeciso entre aceptar o negar aquello.

Bulma se envalentonó por el silenció de él y continuó

-Pero es que acaso ¿Aún no te das cuenta? Tú no eres capaz de hacerle daño a Trunks… Además, ya dejaste en claro que él era lo bastante fuerte para no hacerlo. No por nada querías llevártelo contigo…

Él frunció profundamente, pues había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero luego de lo ocurrido en el jardín de las mascotas, ya no estaba tan seguro. Por lo mismo fue franco al decirle

-Te equivocas, Bulma…No debiste tentar la suerte del cachorro de esa manera… ¡Fue estúpido de tu parte!

\- ¡No digas eso! – le contradijo, exaltándose un poco - Hoy estuviste con él y no fuiste capaz de hacerle daño…

\- ¡Porque tú me detuviste, mujer! – le confesó él, para luego bajar el tono de su voz y agregar casi para sí mismo, mientras miraba hacia un punto cualquiera de la mesa – Hmn, de lo contrario sin duda le hubiera dado una buena golpiza al mocoso, por insolente - enseguida volvió a mirar a su mujer a los ojos y le dijo – Bulma, esto es importante y no voy a repetirlo, así que escúchame atentamente… - lo pensó un segundo, buscando las palabras correctas y entonces le soltó de una sola vez - No puedo acercarme al cachorro… No desde que estuve a punto de asesinarlos, cuando aún estabas preñada…

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!... - preguntó horrorizada, no dando crédito a lo que había oído – Vegeta… Pero eso ¿Cuándo pasó?

Vegeta al ver la primera reacción de Bulma, dudó un segundo, pero ya no había posibilidad de marcha atrás, por lo que continuó

-Ya no tiene importancia… Y no he acabado, así que guarda silencio…

\- ¡No me digas que me calle! – exclamó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la mesa un par de pasos, quedando de espaldas a él – Lo que me dices es terrible… ¡Me niego a creerlo! - volteó a verlo y le preguntó - ¿Cómo es eso de que nos ibas a asesinar?

\- ¡Maldición, Bulma! – gritó él, levantándose también, para luego cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Dio un suspiro de fastidio mientras cerraba sus ojos y agregó - Estoy harto de toda esta mierda, así que cierra la maldita boca y déjame acabar…

Bulma abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y no se atrevió a decir nada más. Inconscientemente se llevó la punta de su pulgar derecho a su boca. _"Ahora que lo pienso, eso debió pasar la noche anterior a cuando se desapareció y luego decidió mudarse a la cámara… ¡Claro! Allí comenzó todo esto… Pero finalmente no nos hizo daño, lo que sin duda alguna confirma que nos quiere… Pero él se ve bastante preocupado, por lo que debe haber más… Lo mejor será escuchar el resto de lo que tenga que decir… Yo tampoco deseo continuar así y estoy segura de que debe ser algo que lo complica lo suficiente como para tener que sincerarse de esta manera…"_

Efectivamente ella también estaba harta de aquella situación y quería más que nada en el mundo volver a estar en buenos términos con el saiyajin, ya que lo extrañaba más de lo que jamás imaginó, por lo que usó un tono calmado para decirle

-De acuerdo, Vegeta… - se cruzó de brazos también, y dijo – continúa… Prometo que no volveré a interrumpirte…

Vegeta se sorprendió momentáneamente por las palabras de Bulma, ya que no se esperaba que ella aceptara oír el resto de buenas a primeras, pero prefirió no darle mayor importancia a ello, ya que su atención ahora estaba en lo que diría a continuación. Así que respiró hondo, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados y desvió su mirada, comenzando con su relato

-Hmn… Cuando te dije que asesinaría a mi descendiente si éste no era fuerte, no mentía... Mi linaje y tradiciones exigen que se mantenga la supremacía de poder y pureza de nuestra raza… Debo reconocer que cuando supuse lo fuerte que sería un híbrido terrícola, no creí que mi instinto me ordenaría llevar a cabo lo que ha sido realizado por siglos por la realeza de Vegetasei: interrumpir la vida de los cachorros que no cumplan con los estándares requeridos para gobernar – hizo una pausa y cerró sus ojos, sin quererlo el recuerdo de aquella noche le había causado un vacío en su pecho, que lo hizo sentirse patético. Tragó saliva y continuó, alzando un poco la voz, mientras apretaba sus puños – Pero no pude hacerlo, ya que el crío incrementó su poder de pelea en un intento desesperado por defenderlos… En ese instante retomé el control sobre mi cuerpo y supe que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonarle la vida… De no ser por su instinto de supervivencia, ahora estarían muertos… - volvió a verla y agregó – Es por eso que me considera una amenaza, tanto para él como para ti…

Bulma lo miró a los ojos, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de decir Vegeta _"Estaba en lo cierto…Entonces a eso se refería cuando habló con Tights y le dijo que Trunks podía matarme desde dentro con solo acercarse… Nuestro hijo cree que su padre aún tiene intenciones de asesinarnos… Esto explica por qué se encerró en la cámara cuando regresó y por lo mismo me pidió venir aquí… Es el único lugar donde no puede detectar a Trunks ni viceversa… Pero mi hijo ya no está dentro mío y no puede hacerme daño… El verdadero problema es que mi bebé no soporta a su padre y supongo que para Vegeta debe ser muy difícil contenerse siendo un saiyajin tan temperamental… ¡Pobre de Vegeta!... debe ser horrible que tu propio hijo te rechace… Pero por culpa de su maldito orgullo no fue capaz de sincerarse antes… Hubiésemos buscado una solución juntos y no habríamos pasado por todo este suplicio…"_

Esa confesión terminaba de cerrar el rompecabezas. Sin embrago, ella estaba segura de que su esposo ya no era el ser despiadado de antes, por lo que le dijo

-Pero, Vegeta, aunque Trunks te ataque… ¡Tú ya no eres capaz de cometer esa clase de atrocidades!

El saiyajin sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho al oír la declaración de su mujer, por lo que exclamó, girándose completamente hacia ella, mientras apretaba un puño frente a él

\- ¡No vuelvas a ponerlo en duda! Soy el príncipe de los saiyajins y actuar de manera despiadada es parte de mí, te guste o no… Eres consciente de que en mi mundo los descendientes debían cumplir con ciertos requisitos y si no lo hacían simplemente se les eliminaba - enseguida la miró con maldad, para agregar - Por otra parte, deberías estar agradecida de que les haya perdonado vida...

\- ¡No me digas que debo estar agradecida! - gritó Bulma, furiosa - ¡Qué tonterías dices!... Si mal no recuerdo, tú mismo me dijiste que no sabías casi nada de las tradiciones de tu planeta.

Vegeta se la quedó viendo un momento, antes de responder. Era cierto, él hasta hace poco no recordaba casi nada de su vida en su planeta natal, pero desde que dejó que los sentimientos entraran en su duro corazón, había comenzado a tener sueños vívidos de cosas que creía totalmente enterradas en su subconsciente. No la hizo esperar más y le dijo, fingiendo indiferencia

-Nappa me lo comentó en algún momento… Aunque lo detestaba, él fue el último de mis tutores… Además, es algo instintivo de la realeza…

La peli turquesa lo miró impávida _"No. Me niego a creerle... Vegeta definitivamente ya no es así. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, él no es tan malvado como la primera vez que llegó a la Tierra… De lo contrario no estaría aquí confesándome lo que hizo. Si fuera tan despiadado como dice ser, no se habría detenido y nos hubiera matado sin ningún remordimiento… Él ha cambiado, lo sé porque estoy segura de que me ama y de que también le importa lo que le ocurra a su hijo. De eso no me cabe la menor duda… Y eso de que fuera precisamente uno de sus amigotes el que se lo dijo, no es ninguna garantía de que sea verdad…"_

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Ambos bebieron y continuaron cenando._

 _\- ¿Qué celebramos? - preguntó ella de manera inocente_

 _Él no levantó la vista de su comida para responder_

 _-Nada en especial…_

 _Ella no quiso seguir indagando. Sin embargo, tenía una pregunta que hace tiempo deseaba formular_

 _-Vegeta… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _El saiyajin la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Luego dejo de tragar y asintió con su cabeza._

 _Bulma sonrió._

 _-Bueno, una vez mi madre te preguntó cómo era que cortejaban a las mujeres en su planeta… - dijo, con toda serenidad – y tú no quisiste responder, bueno, del todo…_

 _Vegeta se tensó un momento. Sin embargo, contra atacó_

 _\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? Podrías preguntarme por cualquier cosa del maldito universo y ¿me preguntas eso? – terminó la oración llevándose la copa a sus labios, luego volvió a mirarla y dijo – Lo siento, pero no puedo responder a ello…_

 _Ella se molestó un poco. Hace mucho que quería saber exactamente como era que se emparejaban en su planeta y él la evadía_

 _\- ¡¿Por qué no?! No es justo que solo yo tenga que responder a tus preguntas…_

 _Él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y agregó_

 _\- Es algo que simplemente desconozco. Y lo poco que sé de ello, es lo que me contaron esos idiotas, lo que indica claramente que puede que no sea verdad… - volteó su mirada hacia la mesa - Además, para mí, es un tema que no tiene mayor importancia._

 _Ella se dio cuenta de que el hombre no soltaría ni una palabra al respecto._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Bulma pestañeó un par de veces, recobrando un poco la compostura. Estaba muy segura de que todo no era más que un invento del subordinado de Vegeta.

\- Creo que el equivocado eres tú, Vegeta… ¡Todo eso no me suena más que a un invento de ese sujeto! – exclamó Bulma, bastante confiada.

Vegeta arqueó una de sus cejas, impresionado por la conclusión de su mujer, ya que él mismo había tenido la misma impresión.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo en su momento… - le contestó él, desviando luego su vista para agregar - Pero después de lo ocurrido hoy, no podría asegurar nada…

Bulma dejó caer sus hombros levemente. Sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de encontrar una solución. No era posible que Vegeta nunca más pudiese acercarse a su hijo, solo por una tonta tradición saiyajin, la cual dudaba mucho que fuera cierta. Lo pensó un momento y enseguida le dijo

\- Pero, aun así, cabe la posibilidad de que te haya implantado la idea en tu cabeza… ¿Qué tal si fuese eso?

\- ¿Implantarme la idea? – preguntó el saiyajin, volteando a verla, mientras abría un poco sus ojos en sorpresa.

Bulma al ver su reacción, avanzó hasta quedar frente a él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le preguntó

-Vegeta, dime algo… Cuando Nappa te lo dijo, probablemente fue para intentar cambiar algo en ti… ¿recuerdas en qué circunstancias te lo dijo?

El saiyajin lo meditó un momento _"Hmn… ¿Será posible?… Recuerdo que en ese momento yo buscaba la muerte, ya que no soportaba la idea de que trabajaría para Freezer el resto de mi vida… Pero ahora que lo pienso, el idiota de Nappa omitió lo de mi hermano… Tarble, a pesar de lo débil que era, no fue asesinado, sino que mi padre simplemente lo desterró el día de su nacimiento..."_

Entrecerró su mirada y una levísima sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ya que se le había ocurrido una nueva idea.

-Puede que tengas razón… - dijo finalmente, dándole esperanzas a Bulma. Pero enseguida la aterrizó, cuando agregó - Sin embargo, dudo mucho que pueda acercarme al crío… No tiene siquiera la apariencia de un saiyajin, sin mencionar que has hecho un pésimo trabajo con su crianza…

A la peli turquesa no le gustó para nada el tono de Vegeta y mucho menos lo dicho por él.

\- ¡¿Qué insinúas?! – exclamó furiosa - ¿Acaso me estás culpando de ser una mala madre? No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso… Es tu culpa por no decirme las cosas en su momento… Si no te hicieras siempre el enigmático, no estaríamos teniendo esta tonta conversación ahora…

-No intentes culparme de eso, Bulma… y no te hagas la inocente - le dijo con mofa, para luego agregar de manera despectiva - Tú y tu familia lo han malcriado de una manera casi obscena. Por lo que dudo mucho que pueda siquiera fingir ser un saiyajin…

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Vegeta?

Vegeta frunció en profundidad y por fin se desahogó de algo que tenía guardado desde que regresó a la Tierra

\- Argg, si hay algo que me enfurezca más que su apariencia es que lo único que sabe hacer _tu hijo_ es chillar y escudarse en ti ¡Es un maldito cobarde!... La mayor prueba de ello es que aprovecha de atacarme cada vez que estoy vulnerable… ¡Es inconcebible que un descendiente de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo se comporte de esa manera!

Bulma entrecerró su mirada y le soltó con rabia- ¡Por qué es un bebé! ¡Idiota cabeza hueca!... Uyy ¡eres un tonto!... ¿Qué querías? ¡¿Qué le enseñara a matar y destruir desde que nació?! Pues olvídalo… Yo solo quiero que tenga una vida normal… No quiero que sea como tú… y por si por si no lo recuerdas, Gohan era igual cuando pequeño…

Vegeta sintió su sangre hervir cuando oyó el nombre del hijo de su rival

\- A eso me refiero, maldición… ¡Ustedes los terrícolas no tienen idea de cómo debe ser criado un saiyajin!

-Y entonces ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Ah? ¡Si no querías que fuera criado como un terrícola debiste habérmelo notificado!

\- ¡Hmp! – hizo él, al verse atrapado ante el demoledor argumento de su esposa. Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al tiempo que volteaba levemente a ver a Bulma y le decía

\- Entonces hay una sola forma de solucionar esto… - sentenció el saiyajin.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó algo insegura de si quería oír o no la respuesta.

-No me queda otra opción más que enviarlo a otro planeta… hasta que pueda verificar su verdadero potencial…

Bulma apretó sus puños a los lados y no pudo evitar gritarle

\- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR MI PLANETA NATAL!

-Solo me refería al cachorro… - le aclaró él, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que me deshaga de mi hijo? Eres un…un…

Él la detuvo, con su ya consabido sermón.

-Eres mi mujer y estás obligada a acatar mis órdenes, Bulma… Y a menos que tengas una mejor idea de cómo conseguir que tu hijo se comporte como un verdadero saiyajin, no me dejas otra opción… Sinceramente no tengo planeado quedarme encerrado como un maldito animal…

Bulma apretó sus labios evitando desatar a toda costa una guerra de gritos con el obstinado saiyajin. Estaba totalmente decidida a no darse por vencida. Debía haber una forma de cambiar el comportamiento de su hijo lo suficiente como para que no se volviera un bárbaro sin sentimientos y que tanto él como su padre se reconciliaran, sin tener que mantener a uno de los dos encerrados o fuera del planeta. pero para ello era necesario saber cómo se educaba a un saiyajin, para poder encontrar la manera de alterar levemente el comportamiento de su bebé, lo suficiente para que Vegeta lo aceptara y que Trunks no intentara atacarlo nuevamente.

Suspiró e intentó recobrar la calma.

-Bueno… - dijo avanzando hasta la silla que ocupara para cenar y dejándose caer en ella agregó, mientras se cruzaba de piernas - Supongo que sabrás que es imposible que hiciera algo que nunca me comentaste… Así que mejor dime de una vez ¿Cómo se supone que debe ser criado un saiyajin según tú?

Vegeta arqueó levemente una de sus cejas _"¡Maldita sea! Tiene razón, es imposible que los humanos sepan como encargarse de un cachorro saiyajin… ¡La prueba viviente de ello es el imbécil de Kakaroto y el ingenuo que tiene por hijo!"_

Vegeta relajó su gesto y le dijo

-En mi planeta los cachorros se criaban lejos de sus padres…

Bulma al ver que él seguía con el mismo argumento, lo regañó

\- ¡Vegeta! Se supone que necesitamos una solución que no implique que alguien salga de la ecuación…

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo contrariado. Pero enseguida arremetió - ¿Y qué demonios quieres que te diga? ¡Así era la vida en Vegetasei!… Los machos no se ocupaban de los críos hasta que tenían la edad suficiente para ser entrenados y la mayoría de las veces eso era tarea de una "cachorrera" … Además, los más débiles eran enviados hacia otros mundos…Como pasó con el idiota de Kakaroto…

Bulma prefirió obviar el comentario mal intencionado y dijo

-Pero tú me contaste que viviste en el palacio y que a veces tu padre te enseñaba cosas…

-Sé perfectamente lo que dije… Pero antes de eso tuve un tutor… - luego agregó con un dejo de altanería - Además, para mi querido padre yo era su orgullo…

Bulma se sorprendió bastante al oír que se refería a su padre con cariño a pesar de saber que entre los saiyajins estaban prohibidos esa clase de sentimientos. Sin embargo, comprendió de inmediato la insinuación de Vegeta. Para su esposo, el pequeño aún no cumplía con sus expectativas saiyajinescas. Pero eso no la desanimaría. Encontraría la forma a como diera lugar de que Vegeta se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo y de que éste aceptara al saiyajin como su padre.

\- Si, como digas, Vegeta – comentó ella, algo molesta por lo último dicho por el saiyajin. Enseguida apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y llevó una mano a su frente, agregando - Hay que pensar en otra cosa… No es posible que esto no tenga otra solución…

Vegeta la observó con algo de incredulidad. No se esperaba ese tipo de desplante de fortaleza que estaba mostrando su esposa, por el contario esperaba más gritos y recriminaciones por sus declaraciones. Sin darse cuenta se apoyó contra la mesa y volvió a cruzar sus brazos. A continuación, cerró sus ojos, meditando el asunto con calma. _"Hmn… No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero está actuando muy extraña, como si nada de lo que digo le molestara realmente… ¿Será por haberse convertido en madre?... No quisiera admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón… Me es imposible apartarla del cachorro. Sin embargo, mi plan de conquista del Universo la involucra directamente a ella. Sin su inteligencia y capacidad de crear tecnología me sería imposible… Aunque, por otro lado, podría dedicarme a reclutar soldados mientras el mocoso crece… Pero no sé si soportaré estar alejado de ella tanto tiempo… ¡Maldita sea! Debo encontrar la forma de que ese niño me demuestre su poder lo antes posible, de lo contrario tendré que encerrarme por un par de meses más y luego volver a marcharme… No. Yo no estoy dispuesto a autoexiliarme nuevamente, ahora este lugar me pertenece y no pienso renunciar a él… Ya tuve suficiente con la vez que estuve varado en ese estúpido planeta como para tener que seguir conteniéndome "_

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, cada cual buscando una salida que no implicara asesinar o desterrar a algún integrante de la familia.

De un momento a otro, Bulma mesó su cabello en frustración, mientras exclamaba

\- ¡Uyy, demonios! ¡No se me ocurre nada!... – enseguida dio un suspiró y mirando a Vegeta con cara de pena, le dijo - ¿sabes? estoy cansada…

El saiyajin levantó su vista hacia la mujer

\- ¿Hum?

La peli turquesa se levantó con calma de su asiento y avanzó un par de pasos hacia Vegeta, que la miraba extrañado. Luego le habló suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras fruncía levemente

\- Ya es tarde y estoy agotada… De esta forma no puedo pensar en nada… - enseguida puso una mano sobre el rostro de Vegeta, gesto que lo hizo estremecerse y mirarla ahora con intensidad. _"¿Qué mierda está haciendo? Acaso… ¿se está despidiendo? No puedo permitírselo… si la traje hasta acá, no fue solo para charlar…"_

Bulma agregó, con una voz suave

-Vegeta… No quiero perderte a ti, ni a Trunks, por lo que te prometo que encontraré la forma de solucionar esto ¿de acuerdo? Necesito tu ayuda, así que, si se te ocurre algo más que no tenga que ver con tus terribles tradiciones, avísame – al terminar esta última frase, retiró su mano y se dispuso a marcharse.

Vegeta apretó sus dientes. Un _"No te vayas"_ fue atajado en su garganta por su enorme orgullo, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que le devolvió la esperanza de retener a Bulma. La mujer se quedó de pie frente a la consola y le preguntó

\- ¿Cuál es el código para abrir la compuerta?

-No es de tu incumbencia…

\- ¿Acaso crees que modificaré algo?

El saiyajin le dio una mirada de suspicacia.

\- Uyy, ¡eres imposible! - se quejó ella, mientras se daba media vuelta - Está bien, no miraré mientras lo haces…

Vegeta avanzó hasta ella, pero contrario a lo que pensaba Bulma, no abrió. En cambio, se quedó frente a su mujer y le dijo

-Cierra los ojos.

\- ¡No voy a hacerlo!

Vegeta levantó una de sus cejas y le aclaró

-Sabes que eres tanto o más tramposa que yo…

Bulma lo miró, molesta. Pero enseguida obedeció, puesto que Vegeta tenía razón en pensar que ella intentaría averiguar el código de acceso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara al sentirse completamente vulnerable frente al saiyajin.

Vegeta sonrió ladino al ver que ella hacía lo solicitado _"Parece totalmente dispuesta a que la tome, puedo oír su respiración entrecortada y sentir ese delicioso aroma…"_ Aspiró hondo, provocando que Bulma apretara sus ojos instintivamente. Él volvió a fruncir _"¡Demonios! Si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, sería un completo idiota"_

Sin pensarlo más, aproximó su rostro al de la mujer y al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros, simplemente la besó.

Bulma sintió que su mundo se movía por completo, pues hacía mucho que esperaba que el saiyajin volviera demostrarle su afecto, por lo que respondió de manera inmediata, profundizando el contacto de sus bocas. En seguida llevó sus manos hacia la espalda baja de Vegeta y lo atrajo más hacia ella, dándole a entender que ella estaba total y absolutamente de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez que emanaba del saiyajin.

Vegeta gruñó con satisfacción al ver que no estaba equivocado, por lo que comenzó a acariciarla por sobre la ropa, lo que hizo que Bulma se estremeciera y suspirara. Ella obviamente deseaba volver a estar entre esos brazos, que ahora comenzaban a recorrerla con una necesidad casi infinita. No lo pensó dos veces y deslizó una de sus manos hacia el bulto que comenzaba a sobresalir del pantalón de su esposo, logrando que éste dejara escapar un gruñido bajo, pero cuando intentó liberar su miembro, Vegeta abrió sus ojos y la apartó de golpe, sujetándola por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma, bastante ofuscada por la interrupción.

Vegeta lo pensó un momento y enseguida le preguntó, no muy convencido de lo que salía de su boca.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a tener otro hijo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó apartándose, para luego agregar frunciendo - ¡No me digas que quieres ser padre otra vez! Ya te dije que no dejaré que me apartes de Trunks…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó él, cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me haces semejante pregunta justo ahora?

\- ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! – preguntó de vuelta, cerrando sus ojos un momento para comentarle - Sabes perfectamente que tu estúpido método de anticoncepción no funciona…

Bulma al oír el argumento de su esposo, no pudo evitar carcajearse, mientras se apoyaba en la consola

-Ja, ja, ja…

-¿? – Vegeta se extrañó ante la reacción de Bulma y la observó con rabia - ¿Qué mierda te causa tanta gracia?

-Es que tú no sabes… - le aclaró ella, intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa – ¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos al espacio?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo – respondió algo incómodo - pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto…

Bulma se puso seria para hacerle también una pequeña confesión

-Bueno, entonces recordarás que yo no tuve tiempo de empacar mis cosas…

El saiyajin entendió de inmediato lo que había ocurrido, por lo que exclamó

\- ¡Debí preverlo! Obviamente la loca esa debió planearlo… Es una maldita conspiradora…

\- ¡Oye! – le reclamó su mujer – ¡Es de mi madre de quien hablas!

Vegeta rodó sus ojos.

-Lo sé perfectamente, créeme – le soltó con burla, pero enseguida frunció y comentó - Sin embargo, debí suponer que ella estaba tras todo esto…

-Vegeta, después de todo fue tu culpa por no llevarme desde un principio… - comentó Bulma, para agregar después con algo de ternura – Aunque de haberlo hecho no me hubiera convertido en madre… ni tú en padre…

Vegeta comprendió que ella estaba conforme con cómo se habían dado las cosas. No quiso interrumpirla, aunque sinceramente estuvo a punto de soltarle una pesadez respecto a su última declaración.

Bulma continuó

-Yo me molesté mucho con ella cuando lo averigüé… ¿Quién iba a imaginar que me empacaría vitaminas en vez de las píldoras?… Pero la verdad es que ella no sabía que yo había comenzado a tomarlas. Por lo que no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito… Es que no me imagino que sea tan maquinadora…

Vegeta se medio sonrió y comentó con maldad

-Supongo que ya no serviría de nada si la extermino… - apartó su vista un momento _"Hmn…después de todo la demente de su madre terminó haciéndome un favor…",_ luego volvió a mirar a Bulma y le preguntó, de manera brusca

\- ¿Las estas tomando ahora?

-Digamos que las dejé por un tiempo… - le respondió, para luego agregar con un tono seductor, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su esposo y comenzaba a acariciarle el pecho, cerca del corazón - Pero luego de pensarlo mucho, supuse que era mejor estar preparada… por si alguna vez te decidías a volver con nosotros…

Vegeta frunció un momento, pues no lograba comprender aun porque ella se estaba comportando tan amable con él después de todo lo que le había hecho _"No logro dilucidarlo… le acabo de confesar que pude asesinarla y que su hijo es una deshonra para mi raza y aun así me está tratando como si nada hubiese pasado… Definitivamente las mujeres de la Tierra están dementes…"_ Una epifanía lo golpeó tan fuerte como una bola de ki _"No… ella sabía de esto desde antes de que yo volviera…"_

Detuvo la mano intrusa, y la miró a los ojos, mientras entrecerraba su mirada

\- Acabo de comprender porque actúas más loca que de costumbre… La infeliz de tu hermana tuvo que ver en esto

Bulma abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, cosa que fue como una confirmación para el saiyajin. Pero enseguida lo desmintió

\- ¿Y-yo no sé de qué hablas Vegeta? ¿Mi hermana?... este… ¿hablas de Tights?

\- ¡No te hagas la inocente! - exclamó, apretando un poco la mano de Bulma – ¡Por supuesto que me refiero a ella!… Esa desgraciada debió contártelo todo… Esa es la maldita razón de que aceptes tan bien todo lo que he dicho y hecho.

Bulma retiró su mano con brusquedad y le soltó

-De acuerdo, ya que nos estamos sincerando. Te diré que sí… Estaba enterada del porqué te marchaste, Vegeta. Pero Tights no me lo contó… De casualidad hallé la cinta de la entrevista que te hizo…

\- Mientes… - le dijo él, con sus dientes apretados, para agregar después con furia - ¡Ella debe pagar por su traición!

Bulma intentó no externalizar lo nerviosa que estaba. Debía proteger la palabra de su hermana a como diera lugar, por lo que se sonrió retadora y le dijo al saiyajin

\- ¡Buena suerte con ello! Si tu prefieres ir en búsqueda de una venganza ficticia contra Tights en vez de tener relaciones conmigo, allá tú… Pero ni creas que te lo perdonaré si llegas a hacerle algo…

-Argg… - hizo, colocando frente a ella un puño amenazante, pero enseguida se volvió a cruzar de brazos y le respondió - ¡Hmp!... Supongo que ya no viene al caso tampoco… Tu insidiosa hermana puede continuar con su patética vida… pero no quiero volver a saber de ella _"y espero sinceramente que no vuelva a aparecerse por aquí… Esa mujer sabe demasiado y no sé si pueda contenerme de asesinarla, ni de enfrentarla otra vez… ¡maldita perra traicionera!"_

\- ¡Oh, vamos Vegeta!… - le dijo más calmada - ¿Te das cuenta de que solo estás arruinando el momento?

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo volteando su rostro.

Bulma se sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Cogió su copa y se giró hacia Vegeta, apoyándose en la superficie mientras bebía _"Por qué tiene que ser tan impetuoso… sé que con el tiempo terminará perdonándola, después de todo gracias a ella volví a recuperar la fe en él… de lo contrario hubiera sido un proceso muy doloroso volver a ver a Vegeta como lo que es realmente y no como lo que él quiere aparentar con su comportamiento tan sicótico… Por lo mismo quiero que Trunks crezca como un terrícola, a pesar de su increíble fuerza… Un momento ¡Eso es!"_

Bebió un sorbo, para luego comentar, haciéndose la interesante

-Tengo la solución para nuestro pequeño problema…

Vegeta cambio su expresión a una de extrañeza y volteó a verla. Bulma sin mirarlo le preguntó

\- ¿Qué opinarías si logró que Trunks se comporte como un saiyajin?

Vegeta frunció y le ordenó de inmediato

-Explícate.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos y le respondió

-Bien, a lo que me refiero es que haré que _nuestro hijo_ comience a utilizar su fuerza para otras cosas que no sean solo llorar y gatear descuidadamente por ahí… es decir, podríamos entrenarlo desde ahora… - cambió su tono a uno de regaño cuando agregó - Oye ¿No será que inventaste todo eso solo para evadir tus responsabilidades?

Vegeta le dio una mirada fingida de severidad y le respondió

\- ¿Y crees que me fui al espacio solo para hacer creíble mi mentira?

Bulma se lo quedó observando, comprendiendo que lo que le decía Vegeta era verdad. Él no hubiera dejado su adorada cámara por nada del mundo, además era poco probable que le hubiera mentido a Tights, eso lo sabía por su exabrupto reciente. Pensó que desde ahora las cosas solo podían mejorar, por lo que le dijo, con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón… Pero ¿Crees que Yamcha quiera ayudarme con eso?

-La sabandija… ¡Ni lo sueñes, Bulma!… Tendrás que hacerlo tú misma.

\- ¿Yo?

-Si… Una vez me dijiste que sabías algo de "artes marciales", además es tu deber como su madre.

-Pero Vegeta – se defendió Bulma - yo no sé nada de controlar lo que los muchachos llaman ki… - enseguida lo miró con suspicacia - Además, Yamcha ya es nuestra "cachorrera"

Vegeta frunció un momento. Podía soportar que el insecto vigilara a su hijo de vez en cuando, pero no que fuera su tutor _"¡Ese imbécil!... Sería el colmo de la deshonra… No puedo permitírselo"._ Se aproximó hacia ella y le dijo

-La otra opción es simplemente encerrarme con el mocoso y ver que sucede…

-Olvídalo… No voy a someter a Trunks a un tonto experimento solo para comprobar tu nivel de tolerancia…

-Es eso o modificas ese ridículo comportamiento que tienes con tu hijo a partir de mañana…

Bulma frunció

-Oye, dije que iba a entrenarlo, no que dejaría de quererlo… Además, los bebés necesitan sentirse amados por sus madres… y sus padres

-Sigue insistiendo con eso y lo terminarás convirtiendo en un bueno para nada… - comentó dándole la espalda.

-Ya verás - le respondió al tiempo que le cerraba un ojo - Aunque no lo creas Trunks se convertirá en el saiyajin más fuerte que hayas conocido, y esto será gracias a que crecerá sabiendo de sentimientos desde un principio…

Vegeta se giró a verla por sobre su hombro y levantó una ceja, incrédulo ante las palabras de Bulma _"Puede que tenga razón… después de todo gracias a esos estúpidos sentimientos me terminé convirtiendo en el poderoso súper saiyajin… Pero no le diré que estoy de acuerdo… eso sería admitir que yo también los poseo"_

Bulma al ver que él no respondía le preguntó

\- ¿Y bien?

El saiyajin volteó completamente hacia ella. Él necesitaba dejar todo en claro en ese mismo instante, no podía esperar meses encerrado a la espera de que su hijo le demostrara su verdadero poder de pelea. Por lo mismo frunció y le dijo

-Has como quieras…. Pero tu solución es a muy largo plazo…

-Oh, tienes razón… No había pensado en eso…- respondió con desilusión Bulma, bebiendo luego un largo sorbo de vino y agregando con sarcasmo– Gracias por mostrarme la falla de mi brillante plan… eres un pesado.

Nuevamente permanecieron en silencio. Pero Vegeta está vez comenzó a impacientarse, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba seguro de que su mujer se marcharía en cualquier momento. Sus dedos golpeteaban incesantemente, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. _"Maldición… Debería simplemente tomar al mocoso, traerlo aquí y hostigarlo hasta que reaccione… Pero ella no me lo permitirá, ni mucho menos me lo perdonará si llegase a matarlo… Argg, si tan solo pudiera dejarlo encerrado a él en la cámara mientras estoy fuera…"_ Abrió sus ojos y volteó a ver a Bulma. Ella justamente en ese momento se llevaba la mano a la boca para cubrir un bostezo.

-Mhn… - hizo molesto. Ese gesto solo significaba que su mujer pronto se marcharía y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de que eso ocurriera.

-Creo que volveré mañana… hace mucho que no bebía y creo que ya me está afectando…

-Nadie se marcha hasta que solucionemos este asunto – sentenció él.

\- ¿Me estás secuestrando? - preguntó ella, despabilando un poco.

-Tómalo más bien como una extorsión… No te irás hasta que dejemos este asunto zanjado. De lo contrario lo haremos a mi modo.

-Ya te dije que no me separarás de mi hijo… Así que deja de usar eso para amenazarme que no te funcionará

-Sabes muy bien que no es una maldita amenaza…

\- Lo que digas, Vegeta… - dejó la copa sobre la mesa y agregó, en un intento por molestarlo y hacer que retomaran lo que habían comenzado - Pero no obtendrás nada de mí hasta que cambies esa actitud…

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron un poco más de lo normal _"Comprendo… ¿Así que quiere jugar?... Muy bien, jugaremos…"_ Volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez con una expresión de depredador

-No… En este mismo instante voy a terminar lo que interrumpimos hace un momento… Así que más te vale que no intentes detenerme, porque lo haré con o sin tu consentimiento... - _"Ya he estado suficiente tiempo conteniéndome y si realmente es cierto eso de que está bajo un método de anticoncepción no tengo de qué preocuparme"_

La peli turquesa abrió muy grandes sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que había conseguido más de lo que buscaba

\- ¡N-No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida… Bulma Briefs.

Bulma sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Que ella recordara, Vegeta nunca la había llamado por su nombre completo. Por lo que supuso que eso no terminaría bien para ella. Aunque, por otro lado, de tan solo imaginar lo que podría tener en mente el saiyajin, la había hecho sentirse bastante excitada.

El saiyajin amplió su sonrisa y dirigiéndose con toda calma a la consola, desactivó las luces principales, dejando el lugar nada más que iluminado con las luces de emergencia. Estás eran luces azulinas, que poco y nada iluminaban, excepto por la zona de salida y el baño.

Bulma no se atrevió a abandonar su lugar, permaneciendo de espaldas a la mesa mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos al borde de ésta. Enseguida vio como Vegeta se desvanecía y aparecía delante de ella, haciéndola emitir un pequeño gritito que a él le pareció bastante sensual.

\- ¿acaso me temes?

-No más que tú a mi – le respondió Bulma esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Vegeta bajó su vista a los labios de Bulma. No dijo nada más, simplemente la tomó por la cintura con una de sus manos, acercándola de manera algo brusca hacia su cuerpo para luego comenzar a besarla, mientras deslizaba su otra mano hacia la nuca de la mujer, como para evitar que escapara.

Ella solo atinó a poner sus manos sobre el pecho del saiyajin, mientras le daba acceso completo al interior de su boca. Vegeta al percatarse de que ella estaba receptiva a su forma de actuar, llevó la mano que la sujetaba por la cintura hacia su trasero, comenzando a apretar con fuerza medida uno de los glúteos de _su mujer_. Sí, porque quien estaba allí era _ella,_ en carne y hueso,su compañera, con la que tantas veces había tenido febriles sueños, tanto dormido como despierto, esperando como un animal en celo el momento de volver a sentir el sabor de su piel y ese olor tan único que lo hacía enloquecer. Al fin estaba con _ella_ y no tenía planeado volver a separarse de su cuerpo, no hasta saciarse completamente.

La oyó gemir, suavemente contra su boca, provocándole de inmediato una dolorosa erección que pedía ser liberada a gritos. No lo pensó dos veces para apartarse y girarla, dejándola de espaldas a él, enseguida la empujó con su cuerpo, obligándola a apoyarse sobre la mesa.

-Vegeta… - susurró, intentando girarse a verlo.

-Silencio, mujer… - le recomendó él, mientras comenzaba a acariciar los muslos de ella, hasta alcanzar el borde de la falda, todo esto sin separar su pelvis de ella - Luego me lo agradeces…

Bulma sintió que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas, por lo que volvió su vista hacia el frente, a la espera de que Vegeta actuara.

Él se sonrió maliciosamente, mientras que con sus manos continuaba su camino en ascenso, levantando desde dentro la prenda, para luego dejarla enrollada en la cintura de su mujer. Acto seguido, y sin ninguna delicadeza, bajó de un golpe la ropa interior de Bulma, haciéndola gritar por lo sorpresivo del movimiento. Él simplemente se inclinó y aspiró profundamente, al tiempo que con ambas manos separaba las nalgas de la mujer. Inmediatamente, sujetó a Bulma por la cadera con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra bajaba un poco su propia ropa. Una vez hubo liberado su miembro, lo guio con su mano libre y se hundió en la intimidad de la mujer de una sola vez.

Ella no pudo evitar que una sonora maldición saliera de su garganta, pues no se esperaba que Vegeta fuera a ser tan brusco con ella.

\- ¡Oh, mierda!

Él se sonrió levemente y comenzó a embestirla, consiguiendo que Bulma comenzara a gritar con cada empuje mientras que algunas de las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa comenzaban a quebrarse estrepitosamente al caer de ésta por el movimiento.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que el saiyajin se recostara sobre ella y llevando una mano por debajo de la camiseta de ella comenzó a acariciar de manera desesperada uno de sus pechos, sin dejar de penetrarla, hasta que, de un momento a otro, emitió un grito ahogado mientras se liberaba al fin en el interior de su compañera.

Ella pensó que ahí terminaría todo, pero cuan equivocada estaba. Vegeta le susurró cerca de la nuca, haciéndola estremecerse

-No creas que he terminado contigo…

Efectivamente, el saiyajin se incorporó, llevándola con él mientras la sujetaba por su estómago. Enseguida se separó de su cuerpo para obligarla a voltearse, comenzando nuevamente a besarla para después bajar a su cuello, donde, luego de lamerla depositó un mordisco, justo en el inició de su hombro.

-Auch… ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? – preguntó Bulma, frunciendo levemente por el dolor.

-Hmn… porque sabes deliciosa… - respondió él, comenzando a lamerla donde la había mordido.

Ella suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarlo hacer, él de inmediato besó su garganta y prosiguió su camino hacia sus pechos, para lo cual de una sola vez rasgó la polera que traía puesta su mujer.

\- ¡Vegeta!

-Guarda silencio, mujer… - le ordenó, mientras se deshacía también del brasier, rompiendo los broches.

-No puedo salir desnuda de la cámara…

Él pareció hacer caso omiso al reclamo de ella, la levantó por la cintura y la dejó sentada en la mesa, mirándola a los ojos con malicia, retirando de un jalón la tanga que aún permanecía colgando en uno de los botines de su mujer.

-No pienses en tonterías en este momento… - se sacó su camiseta y la lanzó a una silla, volviendo enseguida a besar a su compañera para luego apartarse y agregar – Puedes usar eso… Así que ya no me interrumpas a menos que quieras que mantenga tu maldita boca ocupada…

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, pero enseguida lo abrazó y lo obligó a volver a besarla. Pero él no tenía en mente solo besarla, por lo que se apartó, comenzando a acariciar y lamer alternadamente los pechos de su compañera, logrando que ella se apoyara en los hombros de él, mientras lo acariciaba con sus piernas en los muslos. Una de las manos del saiyajin comenzó a descender para ir a perderse en la intimidad de su mujer, logrando que la espalda de Bulma se contrajera por el placer provocado. Continuó estimulándola, sin dejar de besar sus montes hasta que la sintió estremecerse, fue entonces que la tomó por la espalda para poder acercarla y besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

Cuando ella languideció, la miró con placer. Estaba seguro de que nunca se aburriría de ver esa expresión en el rostro de Bulma.

La soltó, permitiendo que ella se apoyara con sus manos sobre la mesa y procedió a retirarse el pantalón y las zapatillas, comentándole

-Acabas de estropear mi mesa…

Bulma se sonrió, algo somnolienta y le respondió

-Mmm... Como si hubiera escasez de muebles en esta casa

Él le sonrió de vuelta y volviendo sobre ella, volvió a besarla comenzando ambos a acariciarse, buscando cubrir cada centímetro de piel del otro. Él no soportó más y deslizando el frente de su prenda, volvió al ataque entrando en ella, comenzando a embestirla con violencia.

El saiyajin no pudo evitar eyacular varias veces, saliendo de vez en cuando del cuerpo de su compañera solo para retomar el ritmo y volver a poseerla, sintiendo como ella pedía por más. De un momento a otro, la cogió por los glúteos, obligándola a afirmarse de su espalda con sus brazos y piernas, en un apretado abrazo, sin dejar de besarla.

Fue entonces que el saiyajin hizo algo que su compañera no se esperaba, poco a poco, mientras la poseía comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar a un par de metros del suelo. Bulma pensó que eso era lo más excitante que había hecho en su vida. Entre las embestidas del saiyajin y la sensación de vació no pudo contenerse más y, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, alcanzó un violento orgasmo que la hizo apartar sus labios para recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo mientras gemía y se aferraba a él con fuerza. Vegeta al sentir las contracciones de ella no pudo contenerse más y dando un par de embistes más, alcanzó su propia liberación emitiendo una serie de sonidos roncos producto del placer.

Permanecieron en el aire, abrazados por unos momentos, hasta que el saiyajin abrió sus ojos y la miró de soslayo, apreciando solo su melena turquesa en la penumbra. Subió una de sus manos hacia la espalda de la mujer, haciéndola reaccionar.

-Mmmmm… Eso fue… - murmuró ella, abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Se apartó del hombro donde descansaba para llevar su rostro frente al del saiyajin y lo miró a los ojos, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él.

-Hmn… - hizo él, cerrando sus ojos para evitar que ella escudriñara en su interior y agregó, frunciendo profundamente – No te malacostumbres.

Ella se sonrió y se percató de que comenzaban a descender, por lo que se apartó para ver como bajaban.

-No seas así – le respondió sin soltarse, volviendo a verlo – Esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho… Definitivamente hay que repetirlo…

Él la miró, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas

\- Si tanto deseas fornicar conmigo, puedes volver mañana… supongo que podría sacrificar un momento diario de mi entrenamiento para ese menester…

\- Engreído…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Vegeta. Contrario a sus pronósticos parecía que ahora todo retomaba su curso, pero no quería apartarse de ella. Sin embargo, ya no debía retenerla más con él. Aunque quisiera, sabía que ella debía volver a su habitación y estar atenta a su cachorro, por lo que casi a regañadientes rompió la unión de sus cuerpos y se subió la parte anterior de su bóxer, mientras ella se quedaba de pie frente a él e intentaba bajarse la falda que tenía enrollada en su cintura.

Había algo más que debía pedirle a su mujer antes de que se marchara, algo que era de suma importancia para la batalla contra los androides. Pensó que no habría mejor momento para decírselo, aprovechando que ella estaba con una excelente disposición a ayudarlo. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y le dijo

\- Bulma… Antes de que lo olvide. Voy a necesitar más trajes de combate y una armadura nueva…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya rompiste todos? – preguntó ella, mientras se cubría su desnudo torso con los brazos.

-Así es – le respondió mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa y de una de las sillas tomaba su camiseta y se la lanzaba a Bulma, quien la atrapó con sus manos, procediendo a vestirse. Enseguida el saiyajin agregó – Y aunque no fuera el caso, necesito que aumentes la resistencia de los trajes…

\- ¿Qué aumente la resistencia? – preguntó quedando con la camiseta a medio poner.

-Si… - respondió apartando su vista _"No sé qué tan fuertes sean esos sujetos, pero deben ser aún más poderosos que el desgraciado de Freezer"_ volvió a ver a Bulma y le comentó - Desde que me convertí en súper saiyajin me di cuenta de que no soportan mucho tiempo mi poder y sinceramente no tengo intenciones de terminar luchando desnudo…

-Comprendo… Mañana mismo me pondré a trabajar en eso…

Vegeta se la quedó viendo, estaba seguro de que ella podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, dudó un momento antes de agregar

-Haz para los imbéciles de tus amigos también...

-¿? - lo miró extrañada ella - ¿Para todos? ¿Te refieres a que les darás de tus uniformes a los muchachos?

-Hmn... - hizo apartando su vista un momento - No debería, pero esas ropas que utilizan no son aptas para combatir...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la peli turquesa _"Si que está cambiado... No lo admitirá nunca, pero sé que está preocupado por lo que ocurrirá en la pelea contra los androides... y parece que también lo está por mis amigos"_

Vegeta la miró con algo de recelo, adivinando que ella estaba pensando en su proposición, por lo que le ladró

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Vegeta... - le respondió con algo de nerviosismo. Enseguida se puso seria y le dijo - Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, son unas ropas muy poco prácticas...

-No es por lo que piensas... _"Será una batalla difícil, y aunque sea un super saiyajin y haya superado los poderes de Kakaroto, puede que necesite usar a esos idiotas a mi favor..."_

-Yo no he pensado en nada... - cambió rápidamente de tema - ¿sabes? Creo que es mejor que me vaya de una vez… - Mañana tengo mucho que hacer, tu sabes trunks, los trajes… - luego miró por los alrededores - Mmm, no encuentro mis bragas...

Vegeta la miró extrañado, cayendo en la treta de ella. Él tampoco recordaba hacia donde las había lanzado, por lo que le dijo

-Bah, eso no importa… Después de todo no creo que "haya escasez de esas cosas"

Bulma se sonrió

-Tienes razón. Supongo que ya deben estar estropeadas…

Él le asintió y se dirigió hacia la consola, mientras Bulma lo seguía de cerca.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó cuándo encendió las luces y vio a Bulma parada junto a él.

-Oye… No seas así… Ya no tienes por qué ocultarme el código…

Él suspiró resignado y procedió a digitar en la consola

Bulma al ver el código de liberación de la compuerta se sorprendió

\- ¿Por qué elegiste ese número? – le preguntó curiosa, volteando a verlo por sobre su hombro

-No es de tu maldita incumbencia.

-Pero como no quieres que me interese si lo que acabas de digitar es la fecha de nacimiento de tu hijo.

-No es cierto. Ese código me lo dio tu padre

Bulma lo miró con suspicacia

\- ¿en serio? Y dime, Vegeta ¿desde cuándo dejas que los demás se metan con tus cosas?

-No se me dio la gana modificarlo…

-Por favor, Vegeta…- enseguida Bulma frunció y exclamó - ¡Dices que Trunks no te importa, pero tus acciones dicen todo lo contario!… No eres más que un cretino mentiroso y convenen…

No alcanzó a decir nada más, puesto que Vegeta la calló, tomándola por la cara con una de sus manos, depositando en sus labios un beso brusco, para luego soltarla

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – exclamó Bulma, dándole un empujón que no sirvió de nada.

\- ¿De hacer qué? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente, mientras le sonreía

-Uyy… Mejor me voy de una vez… ¡Ya volviste a ser el pesado de siempre!

Él se sonrió

-Deja de quejarte… Sabes que te soy irresistible.

Bulma le hizo un desprecio y se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes decirle

-No te creas tanto, Vegeta… Mañana veremos quién es más irresistible para quien… - Una vez fuera le gritó para molestarlo - ¡Hasta mañana, _"mi querido"_ Vegeta!

El saiyajin apretó sus ojos tanto por el tono chillón como por el epíteto usado por ella para referirse a él. Enseguida cerró la compuerta y se giró a ver el desastre que era aquel lugar nuevamente, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse esta vez

-Supongo que las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba… No quisiera admitirlo, pero extrañaba a la escandalosa…

Activó nuevamente el servicio de aseo y mientras esperaba que este se hiciera, sacó una botella de agua. La destapó con calma y bebió, para luego volver a sonreírse al recordar lo que habían hecho con su mujer.

-Hmn…Si. Eso hay que repetirlo… Pero la próxima vez no será aquí…- miró hacia la compuerta - Muy pronto podré volver a mis aposentos…

…

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y Yamcha no podía pegar ojo.

Luego de la cena se instaló en la sala a ver la televisión, mientras esperaba a que regresara su amiga, pero al cabo de un rato se comenzó a aburrir por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dormir e interrogar a Bulma al día siguiente sobre lo ocurrido.

Pero una vez recostado en su cama, comenzó a darse vueltas, pensando en qué podría estar pasando en aquella cámara que hiciera que Bulma se demorara tanto en salir. Después de lo ocurrido en el jardín esperaba lo peor por parte del saiyajin, pero por otro lado sabía que su amiga era la única capaz de dominar a ese sujeto. Se sentó en la cama y mesó sus cabellos intentando dilucidar el enigma, pero solo llegaba a la conclusión de que Vegeta probablemente se estaba aprovechando de ella, haciéndola trabajar solo por el gusto de tener la atención de ella.

Sus dientes rechinaron y sus puños se apretaron, sintiendo como esa habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña, por lo que no aguantó más y se vistió. Iría a esperar a Bulma cerca de la cámara.

…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores. He estado con muchos quehaceres y como notaran este capítulo era indivisible. Espero que haya quedado entendible y que hayan disfrutado la reconciliación de este par de tercos.

Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a los que se han unido a esta loca-loca historia.

Para los que se pasaron a dejarme un comentario les mando un tremendo abrazo. Me entretengo mucho leyéndolos, el feed back es increíble, puedo sentir todo su apoyo y cariño. Así que paso a saludarlos: Bulveggokmil, meisuke2016, Lourdes13, marianny matheus, Vainilla, Miinoled, lunaticaxvgta, Amorxvguett, bunny bulma, AnneBrief7, Sv GoldenRiver tG y a Megumi007.

No les prometo cuando saldrá el siguiente, ya que sinceramente he estado con muchos pendientes más las actividades de fin de año en el colegio de mi monita. Así que les pido que me tengan paciencia por fis, ya que, aunque me tarde no la dejaré inconclusa, además ya solo quedan dos meses para la llegada de los androides, así que no nos queda mucho.

Un abrazo y cuídense, para que nos leamos en la próxima entrega.


	57. Sal de ahí

**Hola gente bella ¡tanto tiempo sin leernos!**

 **Después de muchos meses me he animado a volver a escribir. Sé que se han preguntado que me pasó… Yo estoy bien, ahora. Solo necesitaba un tiempo para reorganizar mi vida, ya que cómo no muchos saben a principio de año perdí a mi padre, luego de una enfermedad fulminante.**

 **Ahora puedo decirlo con algo más de liviandad, pero ya no tener a los padres es difícil. Ya no esta ese consejo o esa palabra de consuelo. Había pasado por esto antes, puesto que mi madre falleció hace solo cinco años atrás… es duro, pero uno no puede quedarse con la pena para siempre.**

 **Así que aquí estamos, retomando esta historia y el resto de las cosas que, por motivos obvios, tuve que abandonar por un tiempo…**

 **No los demoro más y los dejo con el capítulo 57 reeditado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

 **Sal de ahí…**

Bulma se sonrió mientras oía como se cerraba la compuerta, enseguida se giró y comenzó a avanzar dando brinquitos de felicidad por el pasillo. Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe y observó por encima de su hombro _"¿Eh? Me pareció oír algo…"_

Volteó completamente sobre sí y llevó su mano a su pecho con alivió al ver que se trataba de Tama.

-Casi me matas del susto…- susurró. _"¡Gato tonto!... De todas formas, será mejor que me comporte, no vaya a ser que Yamcha esté por ahí…"_ Suspiró y llevó las manos a su espalda mientras continuaba avanzando, pero no pudo evitar volver a sonreírse de manera pícara _"¡Ay, pero no puedo evitar sentirme en las nubes!… Aunque por un momento pensé que me dejaría ir sin más… Pero soy más lista que él y no puede negar que mis encantos femeninos son irresistibles, je, je, je… Bien, ya que está todo solucionado, solo debo lograr que Trunks entienda que su padre no quiere dañarlo realmente… eso sí que será difícil…"_

…

Yamcha, mientras tanto, manejaba su deportivo con rumbo al centro de la cuidad. Nunca se esperó que justamente cuando estaba por descender al nivel donde se encontraba la cámara, fuera interceptado por Bunny, quien le solicitó un favor de suma urgencia.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _-Yamcha, querido ¡Al fin te encuentro! – dijo Bunny, parándose delante del guerrero, vestida con su bata y sus rulos._

 _\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó preocupado_

 _\- ¡Oh! La verdad es que sí… - luego agregó con angustia - ¡Necesito que me ayudes!… Es algo de suma importancia…_

 _Yamcha miró a Bunny y luego el pasillo, dudando en ayudarla o no._

 _-Si, seguro… creo que tengo un momento…_

 _-Uy, ¡qué bueno! – dijo colgándose del brazo del guerrero, obligándolo a tomar el camino contrario - Lo que ocurre es que nos quedamos sin pañales para mi lindo nietecito y necesito que vayas por más…_

 _\- ¿Qué? Pero es que yo…_

 _\- ¡Oh! Eres tan amable…- lo halagó, comenzando a avanzar - ¡Vamos date prisa! Trunks no puede quedarse desnudito toda la noche y lo sabes ¿Verdad?_

 _Yamcha asintió y solo se dejó guiar hacia la salida…_

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

-Maldición… - dijo en voz baja, para después apretar el volante y exclamar, mientras miraba atento a todos lados de la calle - ¡No doy con ninguna tienda o farmacia!... No sé cómo se pueden quedar sin pañales tan pronto, si hace tan solo dos días vi llegar el pedido de mercadería… pero pensándolo bien, ¡ese niño es una máquina de hacer popo!

Detuvo su vehículo frente a una luz roja y en eso notó, por el retrovisor, cierto movimiento en la acera.

\- ¡Suelta mi bolso!

Una muchacha estaba siendo asaltada.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Déjala en paz! – gritó el guerrero, saliendo de un brinco de su vehículo.

El bandido, al verse sorprendido, le dio un empujón a la chica por el pecho, arrancándole su collar de perlas, las que saltaron hacia todas partes. El sujeto se dio a la fuga con su botín, mientras la chica intentaba levantarse del montón de bolsas de basura donde había ido a dar.

– ¡A qué estás esperando!… - le ordenó a Yamcha la muchacha, consiguiendo finalmente ponerse de pie - ¡síguelo!

Yamcha no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras el sujeto, logrando detenerlo en una esquina, con una certera patada en la espalda, que logró derribar al corpulento hombre.

-Oh, no… ¡Mi computadora! – exclamó la muchacha, llevándose las manos a su cabeza, asustada al ver que su maletín caía al suelo junto con el ladrón.

Yamcha tomó el bolso, mientras el sujeto salía huyendo a trastabillones.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado!... – gritó la chica, llegando al lado del guerrero, pero enseguida agregó, arrebatándole su bolso – Solo espero que no lo hayas dañado...

\- ¿? – la miró confundido un momento, para luego preguntar preocupado - Te acaban de atacar y ¿solo preguntas por tu bolso?

-Si. Oye, no es primera vez que me pasa… Puedo defenderme sola…

\- ¿Crees que puedes defenderte? – preguntó incrédulo el guerrero, al ver que la muchacha era de contextura delgada, por lo que aparentemente no se veía muy fuerte.

-Por supuesto… Las mujeres debemos saber defendernos de sujetos como esos…

Yamcha frunció un momento, mientras le decía

-De todos modos, no deberías andar sola de noche…

\- ¿Lo dices porque soy mujer?

-N-no me refería a eso… - negó él de inmediato.

La chica frunció molesta, acto seguido, abrió el maletín y revisó su contenido, mientras comentaba – Parece que todo está en orden… Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a trabajar…

\- ¿A trabajar? ¡Pero si pasa de media noche!

\- ¿Qué te extraña? – preguntó ella, molesta.

\- Bueno es que, yo…

\- ¿Por qué los hombres son tan mal pensados? - preguntó frunciendo levemente - Para que lo sepas, soy supervisora en sistemas de seguridad. Por eso trabajo de noche…

Yamcha se sintió algo tonto, pero justo en ese momento notó que una de las rodillas de la muchacha sangraba, por lo que se lo hizo notar.

-Estás lastimada…

La chica miró su rodilla y que, además su ropa estaba bastante sucia. Tenía también un rosetón en el cuello, donde antes había estado su collar.

-Mmm, supongo que no puedo presentarme así…

-Oye, mi apartamento está a unas cuantas calles - le ofreció Yamcha - Si quieres puedes pasar a asearte allí…

-No lo creo… No acepto nada de desconocidos.

\- ¡Oh! Perdona, mi nombre es Yamcha… - dijo él, extendiendo su mano de forma amistosa.

La chica simplemente lo dejó con la mano estirada, mientras respondía

\- Me llamo Ivy.

Yamcha, algo contrariado, guardó su mano y le preguntó

\- Bueno… ¿Ahora si me dejarás ayudarte?

La chica lo miró de arriba a abajo y le respondió, disponiéndose a retirarse

-No. Prefiero volver a casa y avisar desde allí… Adiós.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte…

\- ¡Dije adiós! – exclamó Ivy, comenzando a alejarse, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Yamcha se la quedó viendo marcharse y luego de unos momentos regresó a su vehículo _"Vaya muchacha malagradecida… ¡Ni siquiera aceptó mi ayuda!… No es posible ¿será que estaré perdiendo mi toque con las mujeres?... No. Lo que pasa es que esa chica es tan orgullosa y altanera como Bulma…"_

Encendió el motor y se quedó pensativo un momento, antes de arrancarlo _"Bulma ¿Por qué eres tan terca? Me gustaría poder convencerte de que solo pierdes tu tiempo con ese maníaco, pero estás tan ciega y obsesionada con él que sé que no me harás caso… ¿Debería olvidarme de ti y pensar en buscarme una nueva novia? … ¡Maldita sea! No he podido olvidarme de ti en todo este tiempo. No, sé si podría estar con alguien más en este momento…"_

Iba a tomar rumbo de vuelta, cuando recordó por qué estaba en la calle.

-Ay, no… ¡Casi me olvido de los pañales!

Continuó con su búsqueda hasta que al fin encontró su encargo, en una gasolinera.

Volvió a Capsule Corp. y apenas cruzó la puerta se encontró a Bunny, que lo esperaba ansiosa en la entrada, con Trunks en sus brazos.

\- ¡Gracias, querido! No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti… - le dijo la señora, recibiendo el paquete de pañales de manos del guerrero

-Disculpa, Bunny… - preguntó Yamcha, algo indeciso - ¿sabes si Bulma ya se desocupó?

-Oh, creo que se fue a dormir… estaba realmente cansada la pobre…

Yamcha se sonrió amargamente y se despidió de Bunny, tomando rumbo hacia su habitación. Tenía ganas de saber que había hecho tardarse tanto a su amiga, pero su salida había demorado más de lo previsto.

Entró a su cuarto y se desvistió con desgano, para enseguida dejarse caer en su cama. Miró hacia la ventana y observó la cortina, que se mecía suavemente por la brisa nocturna, mientras pensaba _"Es como si el destino me jugara en contra, alejándome de Bulma cada vez más… Quiero creer que las cosas entre ellos están mal, porque, aunque ella me diga que lo ama, sé que Vegeta no está interesado en ella. Solo se casó con Bulma para restregármelo en la cara, de eso estoy seguro… Lo único que le importa a ese bastardo es volverse más fuerte para matar a Gokú… Me gustaría mucho hablar con ella y saber que la demoró tanto, pero no puedo… No quiero saber que estuvo en sus brazos… eso… sería demasiado para mí… No. Lo mejor será seguir fingiendo como si nada pasara y ver cómo se comporta Bulma… Además, ya casi se termina el tiempo de ese saiyajin… Disfruta mientras puedas, Vegeta…"_

Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormirse pronto, para poder continuar entrenando al día siguiente y actuar como el "tío Yamcha", hasta que todo esto acabara.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Al abrir sus ojos vio el enorme emisor de gravedad del techo y una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios. _"Hmn… Nada mal… realmente necesitaba esto…"_ pensó, mientras dejaba que las imágenes de la velada se colaran en su mente. Se sentó y con una de sus manos ordenó un poco su cabello, dirigiendo su mirada inmediatamente a la mesa que había quedado sin encapsular _"Aun puedo sentir su aroma… y sus gritos"._

Sin dejar de sonreír se levantó y al pasar por el lado de la mesa vio que, cerca de las patas de una de las sillas, estaba la braga desaparecida. Frunció un momento y usando solo su dedo índice, envió una pequeña descarga de energía, pulverizando al instante los muebles. Continuó caminando con toda calma hacia el cuarto de baño, para comenzar su día. Al terminar, se lavó las manos y mojó su rostro, para después mirarse en el espejo, mientras pensaba _"Hmn, ella sabía el porqué de mi exilio y aun así me dejó sufrir solo por darse el gusto de vengarse, obligándome a sincerarme con ella ¡Maldita astuta!… Por suerte este asunto finalmente está zanjado y podré poner toda mi concentración solo en lo que debe preocuparme, mientras ella se ocupa del crío… Es una hembra obstinada y es terriblemente obsesiva, lo que sin duda hará que cumpla con lo que me propuso… Eso me recuerda que yo también tengo asuntos que atender al respecto…"_

Se sonrió ladino y salió con rumbo hacia la consola. Una vez frente a ésta, activó el comunicador

-Profesor… Necesito que bajes a la brevedad.

-Bajo enseguida, muchacho – le respondieron.

Esperó pacientemente por algunos minutos, hasta que oyó que se activaba el comunicador de la puerta

-Buenos días, Vegeta... – lo saludó el señor Briefs, desde fuera.

El hombre se aproximó a la consola y abrió la compuerta. El profesor ingresó, junto con un carrito de viandas, comentando

\- Mi esposa aprovechó de enviarte el desayuno … Dime ¿para qué me necesitas está vez? ¿Se te acabaron los robots?

El saiyajin volteó a verlo con una media sonrisa

-No se trata de eso… A decir verdad… hay un par de cosas que necesito…

El doctor Briefs se acomodó sus gafas y lo miró a la espera de sus indicaciones.

…

Bulma, por su parte, despertó con el llanto de su bebé.

-Mmm… Ya voy Trunks… ¿Dónde se mete mamá cuando la necesito?

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, por lo que hizo un amague de levantarse, pero notó que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Fue entonces que recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Es cierto… - dijo, saliendo finalmente de entre la calidez de sus sábanas y poniéndose su bata de levantar, agregó yendo hacia la puerta - Debo hacer los nuevos trajes y comenzar con el entrenamiento de Trunks.

Se apresuró en llegar al cuarto de su pequeño.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Extrañabas a mamá? – le preguntó, mientras lo cogía en sus brazos.

El pequeño dejó de llorar y se aferró a los pechos de su madre

\- ¿Así que tienes hambre? Eso lo solucionaremos en un momento… pero lamento informarte que ya no habrá más de éstas para ti…

El labio inferior del pequeño comenzó a asomarse, amenazando con hacer un berrinche. Bulma frunció levemente y le dijo

\- Está bien, pequeño chantajista… Pero de hoy en adelante tendrás que ir diciéndoles adiós.

Trunks la miró a los ojos, no comprendiendo mucho de lo que decía su madre.

Se sentó con él en brazos, en un sillón cerca de una ventana y procedió a darle de mamar, mientras oía a lo lejos algunos gritos de Yamcha, que seguramente se debían a que estaba practicando en el jardín.

-Mmm… Tu Tío Yamcha está entrenando, al igual que tu papá… Ambos deben volverse muy fuertes y estar listos para enfrentarse a los tipos malos… Solo espero que todo salga bien y que nadie muera en combate… ¿Sabes Trunks? Hoy tú también comenzarás con tu entrenamiento… No será como el de ellos, pero supongo que te hará bien un poco de ejercicio…

Unos minutos después Bulma volvió a su cuarto y se bañó junto con su bebé, para después bajar a la cocina, donde se encontró con su madre

-Buenos días – los saludó Bunny - ¿Cómo amaneció mi nietecito hermoso?

-Muy hambriento, como siempre… - respondió Bulma, acomodándolo en su sillita.

Bunny les sonrió y le sirvió el desayuno a su nieto, mientras Bulma se servía un poco de jugo.

-Aquí tienes, Trunks… Un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno ¡solo para el bebé más lindo del mundo!

Bulma sonrió y tomó asiento, al tiempo que preguntaba

-Oye ¿y papá?

-Oh, hace un momento lo solicitó tu esposo… Al parecer hoy se despertó tarde…

Bulma bebió un sorbo y enseguida comentó, haciéndose la interesante.

\- Así que el "señor orgulloso" está de haragán hoy… ¡Que extraño! ¿no crees?

Bunny no aguantó y se acomodó al otro lado de Trunks, miró a Bulma y le dijo, ansiosa

-Ay, Bulma querida. No puedes engañar a tu madre… ¡Cuéntame de una vez! ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-Mmm… - hizo ella, como indecisa, pero enseguida puso sus ojos babosos y no se pudo contener al gritar - ¡Me fue excelente!... – enseguida le cerró un ojo a su madre - No puedo darte los detalles, pero puedo decir que las cosas entre nosotros están muy bien…

-Oh ¡Cuánto me alegro! – exclamó Bunny dando un pequeño aplauso con sus manos. Pero enseguida se llevó un dedo a su mejilla y le preguntó – pero entonces ¿Por qué Vegeta no salió a desayunar?

Bulma se la quedó viendo un momento, antes de responderle

-Oh, eso… Bueno, lo que ocurre es que hay un pequeño inconveniente con eso…

Bunny notó la preocupación en el tono de voz de su hija, por lo que preguntó

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Espero que no sea nada grave, querida…

Bulma miró a su madre, dudando entre decirle o no, pero finalmente soltó

-Lo que pasa es que Vegeta no puede acercarse a Trunks…

\- Pero ¿por qué no? – insistió la rubia.

La peli turquesa soltó un suspiro.

-Lo que ocurre es que Trunks lo rechaza... No lo quiere, mamá… Es por eso que intenta atacarlo cada vez que lo encuentra con la guardia baja…

Su madre le dio una cálida sonrisa y obviamente una solución

-Oh, pero eso se arregla fácil, querida… Solo deben pasar más tiempo juntos… Es normal que Trunks lo desconozca ¡Si casi no se han visto! Digo, con lo ocupado que ha estado el pobre de Vegeta preparándose para esa pelea…

Bulma apoyó su rostro en una de sus palmas, mientras le decía con desgano

-Mamá, si todo fuera tan sencillo…

Su madre pestañeó un par de veces extrañada, pues para ella parecía algo muy simple de solucionar.

Terminaron de desayunar y Bulma cogió a Trunks, disponiéndose a abandonar la cocina. Su madre le preguntó extrañada, al ver que su hija salía hacia el pasillo en vez de ir al jardín.

\- ¿No se lo dejarás a Yamcha?

-Más tarde mamá… Hoy comenzaré a entrenar a mi bebé…

\- ¿A entrenarlo? ¿para qué? – preguntó Bunny, aún más confundida, pero enseguida llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, exclamando horrorizada - ¡No me digas que Trunks también peleará con los malos!

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso, mamá?... – exclamó Bulma - Lo que pasa es que debo ayudarlo a que aprenda a controlar esas fuerzas enormes que tiene…

Su madre le sonrió, comprendiendo enseguida que eso había sido una sugerencia de su yerno.

\- ¡Oh! Me alegro mucho, querida… Pero ten cuidado ¿quieres?...

-Si – asintió - Nos vemos más tarde, mamá… - se despidió Bulma, saliendo finalmente y tomando curso hacia el jardín de las mascotas.

Bunny se la quedó viendo marcharse, para enseguida comenzar a recoger las cosas de la mesa, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus delgados labios.

…

Pasaron varios días, durante los cuales Bulma continuó puntualmente yendo a ver a su esposo, pero ya no acudía a la hora de la cena, sino que esperaba a que Trunks estuviera dormido y que su amigo se hubiera retirado a su habitación, lo que, por lo general, ocurría luego de una leve conversación sobre pasar tiempo juntos, cosa a la que Bulma se negaba argumentando que o estaba muy ocupada o muy cansada.

Durante las mañanas, después del desayuno, Bulma llevaba a su hijo al jardín de las mascotas y lo animaba a treparse a algunas rocas y árboles, además de dejarlo jugar con algunos animales, cosa que antes no hacía por temor a que le ocurriera algo, pero pensó que Vegeta tenía razón. Ella lo había estado sobreprotegiendo más allá de toda lógica, pues su hijo no era solo un bebé terrícola, sino que era un saiyajin y como tal, debía aprender a utilizar sus dones desde pequeño y qué mejor que hacerlo bajo su atenta vigilancia. Por otra parte, aún no lograba encontrar un material tan resistente como deseaba para los nuevos trajes de combate solicitados por Vegeta, pero trabajaba en ello gracias a la ayuda de Yamcha, que continuaba entrenando por las mañanas y por las tardes vigilaba Trunks. Pero lo que no sabía Bulma era que su amigo había comenzado a sospechar, ya que ella siempre tenía alguna excusa para no quedarse a platicar con él por las noches, además de postergar indefinidamente cualquier salida con él.

En cuanto a Vegeta, él había incrementado sus horas de entrenamiento, pensando en la proximidad de la batalla. Para ello había decidido disminuir sus horas de sueño. Sin embargo, y contra su voluntad, tuvo que admitir que su concentración había mejorado bastante desde que había recuperado a su mujer. Aunque todavía le molestaba no poder salir de la cámara con libertad, la sola idea de desplegar su poder ante los guerreros de la Tierra lo hacía no solo sonreírse, sino que carcajearse a mandíbula batiente, haciendo su encierro más llevadero.

…

Aquella tarde, Bulma continuaba trabajando en su laboratorio. Luego de estar con su pequeño en el jardín, se lo había dejado encargado a Yamcha como todos los días. Esperaba al fin encontrar una aleación aún más resistente, por lo que ingresaba datos sin cesar a su ordenador, dirigiendo su vista de vez en cuando a un listado que tenía junto a ella impreso en varias hojas computacionales _"Esto está muy complicado… la vez anterior fue más sencillo ya que solo debía replicar una muestra… Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Vegeta pidiera trajes de combate para los demás... ¡Es increíble! Eso solo confirma lo cambiado que está… Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a eso que dijo mamá… ¿sería posible que Trunks acepte a su padre con solo pasar más tiempo con él?"_ Sacudió su cabeza alejando la idea _"¿en qué estoy pensando? Si ya vi de lo que es capaz Vegeta cuando Trunks lo ataca… "_

El monitor en ese momento le arrojó la cantidad de doscientos setenta y ocho, volviéndola a la realidad.

-Mmm… - hizo, acercándose a mirar más de cerca los números que brillaban en amarillo entre otros verdes de la pantalla. Enseguida chasqueó sus dedos y exclamó – ¡Qué bien! ¡Eso es a lo que llamo un buen número!

Justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta e ingresó a la oficina su madre con una bandeja repleta de refrigerios

-Cariño, te traje una merienda…

-Gracias, mamá, pero pensaba en subir pronto…

-Ay, no es ninguna molestia… - le respondió, dejando las cosas sobre otro mueble - Además, Trunks salió hace un momento a dar un paseo con el joven Yamcha, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte… Dime querida ¿En que trabajas ahora?

-¡Me alegro mucho por Trunks!... Estaba buscando materiales para confeccionar un nuevo traje de combate para Vegeta… Pero ¿a qué no adivinas?… ¡al fin los encontré!

-Oh, ¡Eso lo hará muy feliz!... - frunció un momento - Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe… - enseguida volvió a sonreír -Hijita, no te quito más tiempo… ¿Te aviso para cenar?

-No. Voy a subir un poco antes para cambiar a Trunks…

-Ay, no te preocupes, Bulma. Yo lo haré por ti.

Bulma aceptó de inmediato

-Gracias, mamá. Eres muy amable.

-Sabes que me encanta cuidar a mi nietecito... – se dirigió a la puerta y agregó - Te veo más tarde, querida… y tu solo preocúpate de terminar tu proyecto.

Bulma vio como salía su madre y su vista se dirigió de vuelta a su ordenador.

-Bien ¡Comencemos!

Presionó un comando e imprimió lo necesario para recolectar sus materiales.

…

Yamcha acababa de llegar al parque con el pequeño Trunks. Había visto cierto movimiento en la casa y prefirió evitarlo, ya que, si no era Bulma ni su padre quien estaba causando ese ruido, pensó que probablemente era Vegeta el que se había aventurado a salir y él, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de encontrárselo.

Sacó al pequeño del coche para que jugara en el arenero, cerca de unos juegos infantiles que a esa hora estaban vacíos. Enseguida volvió y se sentó en una banca, mientras dejaba su cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos _"Bulma cree que no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que me evita para ir a verse con ese desgraciado por las noches ¡que arreglos de la cámara ni que nada! No son más que mentiras… Pero no puedo hacer nada, después de todo es su esposa y dice amarlo, pero me duele demasiado pensar en que ella se entrega cada noche a ese bastardo… ¡Ay Kami Sama! ¿Qué puedo hacer para no sentir este dolor?"_

De repente oyó que alguien le hablaba.

-Hola…

Yamcha levantó su vista extrañado, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de una muchacha de cabello verde y largo. No recordaba el nombre de la chica, sin embargo, como buen conquistador que era, hizo el intento.

\- Este… Tu eres…

-Ivy – lo interrumpió ella - y no te preocupes por eso. No esperaba que me recordaras… Disculpa ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Sí, claro – respondió el joven, dándole espacio, aunque con algo de desconfianza.

La chica se sentó junto a él, acomodando su falda con sus manos y dejando su bolso a un lado, para luego decirle

\- ¡Es una suerte que te haya visto desde el otro lado del parque!

Yamcha la miró extrañado y preguntó

\- ¿U-una suerte?

La chica dio un suspiró y se animó a continuar.

-Lo que pasa es que te debo una disculpa… - luego desvió su mirada hacia el frente y agregó - Me ayudaste el otro día y yo me comporte muy grosera contigo... Cuando volví a casa me sentí terrible y creí que nunca podría disculparme contigo por eso…

-No te preocupes… - sonrió el, llevándose una mano a la nuca - Era de esperarse que no quisieras recibir ayuda, sobre todo después de lo que te pasó…

-Gracias por entenderlo… - le sonrió ella, para enseguida mirar hacia el arenero y preguntar - Ese bebé ¿es tu hijo?

-No – respondió él, mirando a Trunks - Es de mi amiga… Lo que ocurre es que ella trabaja por las tardes y yo le ayudo a cuidarlo… – dijo casi en un suspiro.

Ivy frunció levemente

-No pareces muy contento con ello… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Bueno… Es que… - dijo, dudando un momento entre decirle o no a la muchacha - No. Olvídalo…

\- ¡Vamos! Prometo no decirle a tu amiga – le dijo ella, cerrándole un ojo.

Yamcha le sonrió.

-Puede ser… Pero no sé si sea correcto que te lo diga… Es que es complicado…

-Bien. Si no quieres decirme no importa… Pero te vez muy desanimado… - Ivy cambió su semblante a uno más alegre y le preguntó - ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado? Eso siempre me anima…

Yamcha la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, gracias…

La muchacha le sonrió y fue a comprar a un carrito cercano, mientras Yamcha la miraba _"Ella es muy amable y muy linda… Sé que no debería, pero no me haría mal un poco de compañía mientras… Ay, cuando dejará de dolerme lo que siento por ella…"_

-Ten… - le dijo la muchacha, extendiéndole un helado - espero que te guste de fresa…

-Gracias… - respondió Yamcha, recibiendo el cono.

Conversaron de muchas cosas, sobre el trabajo de la muchacha y sobre los tiempos de jugador de él, pero, luego de un par de horas, Ivy miró el reloj que estaba en un claro del parque y le dijo a Yamcha

-Oh, ¡vaya! Se me fue volando la tarde… - comentó poniéndose de pie, para luego voltear a ver al guerrero y decirle - Lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Yamcha… Pero debo marcharme, ya sabes… trabajo…

\- ¿Te veré de nuevo? – preguntó el guerrero, imitándola.

Ella le sonrió.

-Si vienes seguido al parque, es probable… Siempre paso por aquí de camino a casa…

-Bueno, yo no vengo muy seguido, pero podría arreglarlo… - respondió él.

-Entonces es una promesa… Adiós, Yamcha.

-Hasta pronto, Ivy… y gracias por el helado y la compañía...

La muchacha cogió su bolso y se marchó, regalándole una cálida sonrisa, mientras que el guerrero de la cicatriz se la quedaba viendo con cara de bobo…

-Si que es muy linda ¿No crees Trunks? – preguntó al niño, sabiendo que él no le respondería.

El pequeño se lo quedó mirando un momento, pero enseguida sus ojitos comenzaron a pesarle y restregó uno de ellos, para luego dar un enorme bostezo.

-Si, es mejor que volvamos con tu mamá… ella debe estar preocupada…

…

Mientras tanto, Bulma ya había finalizado con sus llamadas, por lo que decidió subir a ver a Trunks.

-Seguramente llegó agotado y Yamcha lo llevó a dormir como aquella vez – comentó, mientras apagaba su computadora.

Abandonó los laboratorios y se dirigió al cuarto de su bebé. Pero en el corredor se encontró con su padre

-¿?... Hola, papá… Oye, ¿sabes si Yamcha regresó con Trunks?

-Si, pero creo que ahora mi nietecito está con tu madre…

Bulma iba a ir buscar a su bebé, pero una idea cruzó por su mente _"Mmm, podría aprovechar de ir a darle la buena noticia a Vegeta…"_

Se dirigió de inmediato hacia la cámara. Una vez allí, activó el comunicador

\- ¡Vegeta! ¡Te tengo muy buenas noticias!

El saiyajin deshizo su transformación, tomó una toalla y se la puso sobre los hombros. Enseguida se dirigió hacia el comunicador y ladró

-Más te vale que sea urgente… Estaba a la mitad de algo importante…

Bulma frunció extrañada un momento, ya que hace mucho que Vegeta no le respondía mal

\- Oye ¿Se puede saber por qué estás de malas?

Vegeta apretó su mandíbula. Si estaba de mal humor, pero además de la interrupción, era también por cierto episodio ocurrido con su suegra solo hace unos momentos…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Llevaba varias horas de intenso trabajo, cuando se activó el comunicador, oyendo de inmediato la voz de Bunny_

 _\- Vegeta… Te traje una merienda…_

 _Él se lo pensó un momento y decidió que sería bueno parar para comer, después de todo había desayunado muy temprano y ya tenía algo de hambre._

 _-Hmn… Ya le abro – respondió._

 _Se aproximó a la consola de mandos y digitó el código de liberación. Apenas se abrió la compuerta ingresó Bunny, pero esta no venía sola._

 _-Mira, Trunks… Aquí es donde entrena el fuerte de tu padre…_

 _Vegeta abrió sus ojos como platos e instintivamente retrocedió un paso._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué demonios trajo al mocoso?!_

 _-Bueno, la verdad es que Bulma me dijo que tu lindo hijito te rechaza y pensé que sería una muy buena idea que comenzaran a pasar tiempo juntos… Así que aproveché de robármelo un momento para que viniera a verte…_

 _\- ¡No lo quiero aquí!_

 _-Pero ¿qué cosas dices, Vegeta?... Mira él tiene muchas ganas de estar contigo…_

 _Contrario a lo dicho por la rubia, Trunks había comenzado a llorar, mientras su abuela avanzaba hacia el saiyajin._

 _Vegeta, por su parte y sin notarlo siquiera, había comenzado a elevar su ki, solo consiguiendo que el bebé llorara con aun más fuerza, haciendo que sus oídos comenzaran a doler._

 _\- ¿Qué no lo entiende? ¡No lo quiero!... – exclamó, aún más molesto prosiguiendo a amenazarla, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien - ¡Si se aproxima un paso más voy a matarlos a ambos!_

 _Bunny sonrió, pues sabía que su yerno era incapaz de hacerles daño._

 _-Oh, vamos, querido… - dijo, dando un par de pasos más hacia el saiyajin – Será solo un momento…_

 _-Tsk… - hizo, dándoles la espalda y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho – Ya le he dicho que no me interesa ese crío, así que lárguese de una vez…_

 _-No seas así… Solo debes relajarte y verás que él te aceptará sin problemas…_

 _\- ¿Relajarme? – preguntó volteando a verlos por sobre su hombro - ¿De qué demonios está hablando?_

 _-Los bebés son muy sensibles a los cambios de humor de las personas a su alrededor… - le aclaró Bunny, intentando hacerse oír por sobre los berridos de Trunks - Si estás alterado, obviamente que tu pequeño se alterará también…_

 _Vegeta frunció en profundidad._

 _-No me interesa – Le dijo finalmente, procediendo a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, mientras pensaba "Maldita loca… ¿cree que con solo relajarme se solucionara esto? Argg, me tiene harto con sus cosas…"_

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Luego de pensarlo un momento, abrió finalmente la compuerta.

-Hmn… ¿Qué quieres, Bulma? – le preguntó, parándose en la entrada como evitándole el paso.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo, con coquetería

-Bueno, yo venía a avisarte que al fin di con los materiales perfectos para tus nuevos trajes…

Vegeta levantó una ceja, sorprendido _"¡Vaya! Pensé que le tomaría por lo menos un mes"_

\- ¿Ya los hiciste? – preguntó seco, retomando su expresión de siempre.

-No aun, pero…

-Entonces no es importante… - comentó Vegeta, comenzando a cerrar la compuerta. Pero Bulma se lo impidió, sujetando la misma.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es una excelente noticia!

El saiyajin realmente no estaba de humor, cada día quedaba menos para la batalla y debía aprovechar de entrenar cada minuto que tuviera disponible. La miró a los ojos y le dijo, con la clara intención de echarla

\- Excelente noticia sería que ya los tuvieras listos… ¿Necesitas algo más? Porque creo haberte dicho hasta el cansancio que no interrumpas mi entrenamiento a menos que desees unirte a él… Cosa que por tu atuendo dudo mucho…

Bulma ahora sí que se molestó

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué mierda estás actuando así? ¡Cuando estás con ese humor no hay quién te aguante!

\- No estoy distinto de otros días… Pero tú ¿no podías esperar hasta más tarde?

Bulma se cabreó.

\- ¡Claro que podía esperar! Pero creí que te alegrarías por ello, no que te comportarías como un imbécil…

\- ¡Tsk!… En vez de venir a fastidiarme deberías estar aprovechando tu tiempo en controlar al mocoso…

-Sabes muy bien que eso lo hago por las mañanas… - le dijo, cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos -No soy tan fanática como otro… Y su nombre es Trunks, no mocoso…

\- ¡Hmp! - hizo él, algo contrariado, para después arremeter – Aun así, no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo… Busca que más hacer en vez de venir a molestar…

\- ¡Eres un cabezota! Ni creas que vendré más tarde…

\- Mejor ¡Así podré entrenar tranquilamente al fin!

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó ella con sus dientes apretados.

-Lo que oíste, Bulma… - le soltó con arrogancia.

-Uyy ¡ESTA BIEN! – exclamó ella, apretando sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo - ¡avísame cuando se te haya pasado lo idiota!

\- ¡PERFECTO!… ¡Y tú cuando se te haya pasado lo inoportuna! – exclamó él, cerrando la puerta en las narices de su mujer, mientras pensaba _"Maldición, dos interrupciones en un día es demasiado… ¡Malditas hembras terrícolas!"_

Bulma bufó y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el nivel superior de la propiedad, sin dejar de despotricar en contra del saiyajin.

\- ¡Estúpido Vegeta!… No es más que un maldito ególatra egoísta… Siempre ha sido igual, no le importa nada más que su estúpido entrenamiento y volverse más fuerte… La única vez que fue capaz de comportarse medianamente decente fue cuando no podía entrenar… - llegó al pasillo del primer piso - De acuerdo, si no quiere que lo moleste, así haré, pero después que ni crea que vendré a buscarlo… ¡idiota malagradecido!

-Oye, Bulma… - la llamaron desde el corredor

\- ¡Oh! Yamcha… - exclamó volteando hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con preocupación el guerrero.

-Si… - respondió algo molesta - Es que Vegeta a veces me saca de quicio… - prefirió cambiar de tema y exclamó - Oye ¡Qué bueno que llevaras a pasear a Trunks!

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, yo pensé que le haría bien salir al parque…

\- Muchas gracias, Yamcha… De verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti…

Estás últimas palabras animaron al guerrero

-No tienes nada que agradecer, je, je – respondió llevándose una mano a su nuca, algo avergonzado. Enseguida miró a su amiga y le dijo - Oye ¿crees que podríamos charlar hoy después de la cena?

Bulma lo miró un momento, antes de contestar

-No lo sé… Es que como sabes, estoy haciéndole unos ajustes a la cámara y es importante que los haga cuando Vegeta no la está ocupando… Además, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado en la compañía… y está eso de aquel proyecto secreto que te mencioné la otra vez…

-Mmm, eso lo entiendo, pero por favor dime que lo pensarás…

-Prometo avisarte apenas termine con eso ¿de acuerdo? – le respondió ella cerrándole un ojo de manera coqueta.

-Está bien… Tú ¿vienes a cenar?

-Si, pero primero voy a ir por Trunks y a darme una ducha… Te veo después.

-Claro – respondió él, viéndola alejarse. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que su amiga nuevamente había estado en compañía del saiyajin, sin embargo, se había animado a preguntarle sobre pasar un momento juntos al oírla reclamar en contra de éste. Ahora estaba más seguro de que las cosas no marchaban tan bien entre ellos, pero aun así debía ir con cautela.

…

Un poco más tarde, estaban por terminar de cenar. Bulma se puso de pie para tomar a Trunks y llevarlo a dormir, cuando su madre la detuvo

-Querida… Has estado tan atareada… Deberías tomarte un descanso, yo me ocupo de hacer dormir a mi nietecito…

Bulma la miró intrigada un momento, pero no le pareció tan mala idea, ya que así podría darse el lujo de tomar un relajante baño e irse a la cama más temprano. Ya que, como estaba peleada con Vegeta, no tenía nada más que hacer que dedicarse tiempo a ella por fin.

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, mamá… Definitivamente necesito un respiro - le respondió, entregándole a su bebé.

\- ¿Por qué no salen a divertirse con el joven Yamcha?… - dijo Bunny, acomodando a Trunks en su regazo – Han estado muy ocupados y deberían ir a distraerse un momento…

Bulma miró con cara de loca a su mamá, mientras Yamcha no desaprovechó la oportunidad

\- ¡Es una gran idea!… ¿Qué dices Bulma? Por la salida que me cancelaste…

-Este… Yamcha, no creo… Awwwwmmm - bostezó ruidosamente, llevándose la mano a la boca para cubrirse, agregando después con ojos somnolientos – Perdona, pero es que en serio estoy agotada…

Yamcha se la quedó viendo, pues a él le parecía que ella estaba bastante animada, hasta antes de que bostezara

-Vamos, será solo un momento…

Sus padres la miraron expectantes, mientras movían su cabeza afirmativamente.

-De acuerdo, Yamcha… - aceptó finalmente - Pero solo un momento. Mañana debo levantarme muy temprano.

El guerrero se sonrió y se puso de pie, para decir

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?... – enseguida miró a Bunny y al profesor y les dijo - Muchas gracias por la comida… Con permiso…

Salió de la habitación seguido de su amiga. Una vez estuvieron en el corredor, ella preguntó

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Pensaba en que podríamos ir a ver una película…

-Oh, entonces déjame ir por Trunks… - dijo ella, deteniéndose.

-Pero si Bunny se ocupará de él… Vamos, Bulma… - insistió, poniendo cara de súplica.

En eso pasaron por detrás de ellos el señor Briefs con Trunks en sus brazos y Bunny llevando el carrito con la cena de Vegeta.

-Ve, cariño… - dijo la señora - Te servirá para relajarte…

-Si, nosotros cuidaremos a este hermoso pequeñín… - agregó su padre.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Yamcha al ver que tenía el apoyo del resto de la familia.

Bulma lo miró frunciendo, al darse cuenta de que no podría escaparse tan fácilmente.

-Está bien, pero no iré a ver ninguna película… Saldremos a beber algo y volveremos enseguida…

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó el guerrero con una enorme sonrisa.

…

Se activó el comunicador de la cámara de gravedad y Vegeta detuvo sus ejercicios, cayendo pesadamente bajo su peso, aumentado por la gravedad.

-Querido, abre… te traigo tu cena…

Vegeta frunció y preguntó, bastante molesto

\- ¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que hoy estaría listo lo que le solicité al profesor?

-Oh, No es eso… Lo que pediste está listo, solo falta instalar algunas cosas…

Él rodó sus ojos, con fastidio

-No me diga que el anciano está decidiendo donde poner el maldito aparato de música…

-Ay, Vegeta… ¡Qué bromista!… No. Me refería a los muebles…

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un balbuceo

\- ¡¿Trajo al mocoso otra vez?! – preguntó, casi horrorizado

-Si, tú sabes… él _necesita_ estar con su padre…

\- ¡Le especifiqué claramente que no lo quiero aquí!

-Pero es que no tengo con quien dejarlo… además, tu lindo hijito aun no quiere dormir…

Vegeta sintió un tic en su ojo derecho al oír que su suegra seguía refiriéndose de forma tan vergonzosa de su crío.

\- ¡Hmp! – hizo furioso - ¿Por qué no lo deja con la perezosa de su hija?

-Pero, querido… Si tú mismo dijiste que mantuviéramos a Bulma ocupada hoy…

Vegeta se maldijo en ese mismo instante por haber solicitado aquello.

-Argg… ¿y la sabandija?

\- ¿Sabandija? ¡Oh, Te refieres al joven Yamcha!… Bueno, él es quien mantiene ocupada a nuestra Bulma…

El saiyajin sintió que su pecho se contraía, como hace mucho no le pasaba. Sus cejas casi se unen en una sola, mientras sus puños se apretaban a los lados de su cuerpo. Sus dientes chirriaron y sintió como la ira recorría todo su cuerpo.

Bulma, "su mujer", estaba a solas con el único humano sobre la tierra al que precisamente no quería cerca de ella, ni mucho menos a solas. Estuvo tentado de preguntar dónde estaban, pero presintió que la respuesta a esa pregunta lo haría molestarse aún más " _¡Maldita sea! Debí ser más específico y decirle a ese estúpido viejo que la mantuviera ocupada en el laboratorio…"_

Resopló, buscando calmarse, ya que había estado a punto de salir en busca del par. Cruzó sus brazos y le dijo a Bunny

\- ¡Deje la comida y llévese al mocoso!

-Pero Vegeta…

\- ¿Qué no me oyó?

No hubo más respuestas por parte de Bunny por lo que Vegeta supuso que por fin le había obedecido _"Argg, lo único que saben hacer es fastidiarme… Pero en cuanto a Bulma, ya verá… esto no se quedará así. Le dije que no desperdiciara el tiempo y lo primero que hace es salir a pasear con el insecto ese…"_

Espero un par de minutos y apagó finalmente la gravedad. Enseguida abrió la puerta y asomó primero su cabeza, para cerciorarse de que efectivamente la mujer se había alejado con su crío. Acto seguido, cogió el carrito y simplemente lo entró, volviendo a encerrase.

…

En un restaurant en el centro de la cuidad.

Bulma y Yamcha acababan de llegar, sin embargo, apenas entraron, ella lo arrastró a la barra. El joven estaba sonriente por haber conseguido salir con su exnovia, además Bulma se notaba bastante ansiosa, lo que atribuyó a que necesitaba olvidarse del saiyajin un momento.

-Me alegró mucho que aceptaras salir conmigo… - comentó el guerrero, tomando asiento.

-Sí… - le respondió ella, sin sentarse siquiera - que bueno ¿verdad?… - enseguida miró al hombre que estaba tras la barra y lo llamó - Hey, ¿nos atiendes?... Queremos una cerveza y un… - volteó a ver a su amigo de nuevo - ¿Qué quieres un jugo, una gaseosa, café o qué?

-Bulma… - llamó su atención Yamcha, tomándola por el brazo, algo preocupado - ¿Qué haces?...

-Si, disculpa… - volvió a hablarle al hombre – a mi amigo tráigale un jugo de naranja…

Yamcha la soltó, mientras fruncía levemente

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?... Yo… Creí que saldríamos a relajarnos y charlar un momento

-No. Yo dije que vendríamos por un trago y eso es lo que hacemos, Yamcha…

Su amigo se la quedó viendo, pasmado, al tiempo que el barman les entregaba lo que pidieron. Enseguida reaccionó al ver que efectivamente le servían un trago con alcohol a Bulma

\- ¿Una cerveza? Pero Bulma… ¡Tu aun estás amamantando!

-Ay, Yamcha… Te preocupas demasiado… - le respondió, tranquilamente para enseguida comenzar a beber.

El pestañeó incrédulo de la situación, sobre todo porque pudo apreciar cómo su amiga apuraba su vaso

\- ¿Te lo tomarás de un sorbo? – preguntó algo espantado.

Ella dejó de beber para responderle.

-No ¿Cómo se te ocurre?… Es solo que tenía mucha sed…

El guerrero volteó su vista hacia el frente para preguntarle

\- ¿Por qué te estás comportando así? … es que acaso ¿no querías salir?

Bulma se sonrió nerviosa

-No es eso… Bueno, la verdad, sí… Es que echo de menos a Trunks…

Yamcha frunció, mirándola a los ojos

\- ¿Pero si apenas has estado con él hoy?

Bulma suspiró con cansancio antes de responder.

-Por lo mismo, Yamcha… ¿Tú crees que es por gusto que lo dejo a cargo de ti o de mi madre? No. Es porque debo terminar lo antes posible ese proyecto en el que estoy trabajando… - enseguida puso cara de mártir y comentó - Además, es muy duro ser una buena madre y estar a cargo de la empresa más grande de la Tierra…

Yamcha la miró con algo de desconfianza.

-Comprendo… Pero por eso mismo, deberías aprovechar de relajarte un momento… Ser madre y estar con tanto trabajo debe ser muy difícil… Vamos, intenta no pensar en lo demás y conversemos de algo… Como en los viejos tiempos…

-Está bien, Yamcha… Lo lamento… - se disculpó Bulma, para luego sonreírle nuevamente y decirle – Dime ¿cómo has estado?

Su amigo se la quedó observando con cara de incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bulma, con algo de brusquedad.

-Bulma, nos vemos todos los días… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo

-Es justo donde quería llegar… - enseguida puso una mano sobre la de su amigo - Yamcha, no necesitamos a salir a conversar, lo hacemos todos los días. Te veo a diario y me ayudas mucho, cosa que te agradezco, pero realmente pienso que esta salida fue innecesaria…

Yamcha suspiró. Su amiga en cierta forma tenía razón, pero aun así a él le dolía que ella se comportara tan fría con él. Decidió que era momento de encararla.

-Tienes razón… -le comentó levantándose para marcharse, mientras sacaba su billetera y cancelaba. Luego sin mirarla directamente le dijo - Tu esposo debe estar esperándote…

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en sorpresa un momento.

\- ¿Vegeta esperándome? Ja, ja, ja… - rio fingidamente - ¿Cómo crees eso?... No, tú sabes que a él solo le importa ser el más fuerte y cosas por el estilo… y aunque lo amo, nosotros no tratamos mucho últimamente, no como pareja… Tú mismo has visto que pasa encerrado y casi ni nos vemos… Además, es un fastidioso que no hace más que hacerme enojar y…

-Bulma, por favor… - la interrumpió él - No es necesario que me lo ocultes… Te desapareces todos los días después de la cena y me evitas a propósito durante el día… Pero lo entiendo… Es normal que quieras estar con él antes que conmigo… Y no te preocupes por mí, en serio… Estoy bien.

La peli turquesa cambio su tono defensivo por uno de aflicción.

-Yamcha, no era mi intención… Es que yo… pensé que no querrías ayudarme si te enterabas de que Vegeta y yo no estábamos peleados…

-Ja, ja, ja… - rio él, llevándose una mano a su nuca – No ¿Cómo pensaste eso? Soy tu amigo y mi deber como tal es ayudarte, además aceptaste que entrenara en tu casa otra vez, bueno a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros… Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerte… ja, ja, ja…

Bulma pudo apreciar que, aunque Yamcha reía, en el fondo estaba dolido.

-Yamcha… - lo llamó, con algo de compasión.

\- Volvamos a casa… - dijo él, comenzando a marcharse - Y no te preocupes, por Trunks… Es decir, él me ha tomado cariño…supongo que casi como a un padre…

Bulma frunció, sin embargo, lo siguió.

Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el coche. Subieron y Bulma le comentó, mientras se colocaba el cinturón, intentando sacar de su error al guerrero por su último comentario.

-Gracias por comprenderlo, Yamcha… Pero no es que Vegeta no le importe su hijo…

-Por favor, Bulma. No soy tan imbécil… - dijo, poniendo en marcha el automóvil - ¡Si ni siquiera sale de esa habitación!

-No es lo que crees… - intentó explicarle la peli turquesa - Es decir… ¿sabes? Es mejor que te diga lo que pasa…

Yamcha la miró extrañado, pues no sabía que le podía estar ocultando Bulma

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Ella le respondió, no sin antes dar un suspiro

-Lo que ocurre es que Vegeta no puede acercarse a Trunks…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó su amigo – Pero ¿Cómo es posible eso? Es decir, él es su padre…

-Sé que parece raro, pero así es… - asintió ella, pero no quería decirle el real motivo a su amigo, por lo que lo omitió, agregando – Trunks, bueno él… no sabemos aún por qué, pero rechaza a su padre… es más, lo ataca y reacciona muy mal cuando lo tiene cerca… Es por eso por lo que Vegeta permanece encerrado…

Yamcha la miró con sorpresa _"Eso no me lo esperaba… Así que su propio hijo lo rechaza… seguro que es por su ki maligno… Pero no es una mala noticia, si ese desgraciado no puede crear lazos con Trunks, mucho mejor para mí"_

-Eso es muy lógico… - comentó, con un tono de sabelotodo - Después de todo tu pequeño debe sentir la presencia malvada de Vegeta…

Bulma mordió su labio, evitando contradecirlo.

-Este, sí… supongo que es por eso…

Comenzaron a avanzar camino a la Corporación. Yamcha se sintió victorioso, por lo que le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayamos aclarado todo… - lo pensó un momento y se le ocurrió decirle a su amiga lo de la chica del parque, _"si, tengo que decirle que estoy viendo a alguien más. Así creerá que no la estoy celando ni nada por el estilo"_ \- A propósito, quería comentarte que conocí a una muchacha muy agradable… en el parque…

Bulma lo miró extrañada un momento y luego le dijo, con una sonrisa

\- ¡Así que tienes una novia!

-No, no es mi novia… pero podría llegar a pasar… Bueno, te lo digo nada más, para que no creas que sigo persiguiéndote…

\- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!... – exclamó aliviada - Yo aquí pensando que tú aun estabas enamorado de mí…

-No… eso ya lo superé – mintió, mirándola un momento – Aunque aún no es nada serio, creo que es mejor que siga con mi vida ¿no crees? – terminó sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y enseguida miró al cielo, que se estaba cubriendo de oscuras nubes.

-Parece que va a llover… Mejor nos damos prisa.

-Como ordenes – respondió él, activando el techo de su convertible y acelerando rumbo a la Corporación, mientras pensaba en que había sido muy buena idea decirle eso a su amiga, ya que así, ella no sospecharía nada cuando tuviera que consolarla por la muerte del saiyajin.

…

Pilaf miró con orgullo las esferas. Al fin habían conseguido reunirlas y todo gracias al dinero que habían recibido por su último trabajo. Con éste había comprado una aeronave de ocasión y los materiales para poder fabricar su propio radar, luego de encontrar, gracias a su buena memoria, la esfera que apareciera en el radar que había visto en casa de Bulma.

\- ¿Qué pediremos, gran Pilaf?

\- ¡Eso ya lo habíamos hablado, par de inútiles!

Sus secuaces lo miraron extrañados y Pilaf les aclaró

\- Obviamente que pediremos ser más jóvenes y luego volveremos a reunirlas y pediremos que yo sea el emperador de la Tierra…

\- ¡Es una excelente idea!… Pero ¿de qué viviremos mientras tanto? – preguntó Shu.

\- Si, gran Pilaf…

\- ¡Ustedes no entienden nada! ¡Si somos jóvenes podremos trabajar más fácilmente!

\- ¿Pero no sería mejor pedir primero ser gobernantes y luego pedir ser jóvenes? – el can.

Pilaf se lo quedó viendo, algo indeciso. Pero enseguida le respondió

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! No podemos dejar que las demás personas sospechen cuando vean a su rey rejuvenecido de la noche a la mañana… ¿Cómo explicarías eso?

Mai y Shu lo miraron atónitos y enseguida exclamaron

\- ¡Perdón por dudar de usted, gran emperador!

Ya más tranquilo, el autonombrado emperador avanzó hasta las brillantes esferas y gritó

\- ¡SAL DE AHÍ SHEN LONG Y CUMPLE NUESTRO DESEO!

…

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Bulma y Yamcha regresaron a la Corporación. Se despidieron y Bulma subió de inmediato a ver a Trunks, como acostumbraba cada noche antes de ir a dormir. Pero al entrar, Trunks abrió sus ojitos y le pidió que lo cargara. Bulma lo pensó un momento _"Podría llevármelo a dormir conmigo esta noche… De todas formas, no pienso ir a ver al terco de Vegeta hasta que se le pase ese maldito humor con el que está y eso tomará por lo menos un par de días…"_

Así que cogió a su bebé entre sus brazos y le preguntó

\- ¿Quieres dormir con mamá hoy?

No esperó respuesta y se dirigió con Trunks hacia su habitación. Una vez allí lo acomodó en la cama con cuidado, ya que su pequeño estaba a punto de volver a dormirse. Cuando comprobó que no se despertaría, se desvistió, quedando solo en ropa interior y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro se miró en el espejo y luego se dispuso a llenar la bañera. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar el agua cuando un grito la hizo salir apresuradamente.

-ARGG… ¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE!

Lo que encontró al salir era una verdadera pesadilla. Trunks estaba encaramado sobre la espalda de Vegeta, propinándole golpes en la cabeza, mientras se sostenía de la camiseta de su padre. El saiyajin estaba de pie junto a la cama, luchando inútilmente por sacárselo de la espalda.

\- ¡TRUNKS, NO! – gritó Bulma, llamando la atención de su hijo.

El bebé miró a su madre, parando su ataque, pero no sin antes darle una última bofetada al saiyajin, el que no soportó más y expulsando su ki, envió al bebé contra un muro, cayendo luego sobre la cama.

\- ¡MALDITO ENGENDRO COBARDE!

Trunks hizo un enorme puchero y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡VEGETA! – exclamó la mujer, dándole una mirada recriminatoria a su esposo, antes de correr a socorrer a su bebé.

El saiyajin pestañeó, recuperando la compostura. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándolo, mientras nuevamente bajaba su energía al mínimo. Sin embargo, luego del susto, lo que se dibujó en su rostro fue una mueca de asco. Había bajado su energía y aun así su hijo no volvía a arremeter contra él. Solo lloraba como siempre hacía cuando estaba en brazos de su madre. Eso lo enfureció aún más que el ataque reciente de Trunks.

\- ¡Por un demonio! ¡Tú estúpido entrenamiento no ha servido de nada! – le gritó, extendiendo un dedo hacia ellos. Enseguida apretó un puño frente a él y gritó - ¡esto se acaba ahora!

Se aproximó a su mujer y le arrancó el pequeño de los brazos, tomándolo por el pijama.

\- ¡Vegeta no! – intentó detenerlo ella.

\- ¡Cállate! - le ordenó, mientras sostenía al bebé, para luego agregar con rabia – ¡Él debe entender de una buena vez con quién está tratando!

\- ¡OLVIDALO, VEGETA! ¡BAJALO AHORA MISMO! – le ordenó Bulma.

-Argg – hizo él, comenzando a elevar nuevamente su energía. A él nadie le daba órdenes.

…

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de la casa de Gokú

-Mmm…- hizo Piccoro, elevando su vista al cielo. Sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba _"Alguien reunió las esferas… Pero no fue Vegeta… Aunque ha mantenido su ki oculto la mayoría del tiempo y eso no me da muy buena espina… Ese desgraciado debe estar tramando algo… No es posible que esté entrenando todo el tiempo de esa forma…"_

En ese momento, Gokú se materializó a unos pasos de él

-Hola, Piccoro…

-Mhgr…

-Oye… Parece que habrá tormenta…

-Alguien llamó a Shen Long… - le aclaró el de tez verde.

-Oh, así que sí era eso… - comentó llevándose una mano a la cabeza a modo de visera - ¿Quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho?

El namekuseijin volteó a verlo y le comentó

-Ni idea… pero, si alguien utilizó las esferas, no podremos utilizarlas nosotros en caso de emergencia…

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Piccoro… - comentó, el de mechas necias, llevándose las manos a su cintura - confiemos en que todo resultará bien y que no las necesitaremos…

-Sigues igual de confiado, Gokú…

-No es eso… Pero por si las moscas… ¡Intenta no morirte! ¿Quieres?

El namekuseijin le envió una mirada de reproche, la que no fue vista por su interlocutor puesto que éste elevó su vista hacia el cielo nuevamente.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos avisarle a Gohan?…

Piccoro simplemente sacudió su cabeza con fastidio. Aun no podía comprender como funcionaba la mente de su antiguo rival.

…

De vuelta en la alcoba de los Briefs-Vegeta

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! – gritaba Bulma, intentando acercarse a su hijo, mientras que el pequeño lloraba a gritos.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra inmiscuirte! – gritó él, logrando que Bulma retrocediera un paso - Ya después me encargaré de ti…

Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos, Vegeta parecía más enojado que nunca. Pero aún no comprendía que era lo que iba a hacerle a su bebé.

En eso se abrió la puerta y se asomó Bunny, con sus rulos y con una mascarilla de noche. Los miró a ambos y enseguida preguntó

\- ¿Qué pasa, queridos? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Vegeta simplemente gruño, mientras su mujer gritaba

\- ¡Mamá, Vegeta no quiere devolverme a Trunks!

Bunny se sonrió y le respondió

\- ¡Oh! Así que solo es eso… ¡Me alegro tanto Vegeta! Yo sabía que recapacitarías…

El saiyajin le bufó con fastidio, para enseguida ladrar

\- ¡Largo! ¡Esto no es su asunto!

-Tienes razón, cariño… Buenas noches – y diciendo esto, la señora desapareció por donde había venido.

\- Pero ¡Mamá! ¿No vez que le está haciendo daño? – gritó Bulma, intentando en vano retener a su madre. Enseguida volvió a mirar a su esposo que aun miraba hacia la puerta - ¡No me importa si tengo que hacerlo sola!¡Entrégame a mi hijo en este mismo instante!

Vegeta no le respondió. Estaba sumido en una ira que hace mucho no sentía. Había acudido a su habitación apenas el profesor le avisó que todo estaba listo. En un principio quería darle la sorpresa a Bulma, pero luego de oír donde y con quien estaba, decidió que su visita sería para recriminarle su salida con la sabandija. Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que su mujer precisamente esa noche se le ocurriera llevar al cachorro a dormir con ella.

 **Flash Back**

 _Entró por el balcón, como hace mucho no hacía. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, lo que le pareció ideal a sus propósitos. Avanzó con calma y miró cual sería el mejor lugar para esperar a Bulma y recriminarle su salida._

" _Por lo visto está en el baño… Perfecto. La esperaré en la cama… Así me verá apenas salga y estaré en una buena posición para reclamarle por su falta de respeto…"_

 _Se aproximó a la amplia cama y sin pensarlo más se sentó en el borde, a solo un par de pulgas de la cabeza de su hijo. Trunks solo rodó un poco su cabecita hacia su progenitor, quien estaba demasiado preocupado de su problema con Bulma como para notar que había un pequeño bultito en la cama._

" _¡Maldita traidora! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió salir con ese gusano?... Debió hacerlo para fastidiarme por como la trate en la cámara… Pero aun así ¡ella es mi mujer y …"_

 _No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos._

 _Trunks al sentir el incremento violento en la energía de su padre, abrió sus ojitos y descubrió que estaba junto a la presencia asesina. Frunció profundo y lo siguiente que hizo fue simplemente trepar veloz por la camiseta de Vegeta. Este al sentirlo subir se había puesto de inmediato de pie, pero ya era tarde, su hijo había logrado trepar casi hasta su cabeza y había comenzado a propinarle golpes, como siempre._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

El saiyajin estaba sumamente furioso, pero ya no sabía si era más porque ella había aceptado salir con el ex ladrón, sabiendo que eso era una falta de respeto hacia él o por la insolencia de su cachorro.

Sentía que debía darles una lección a ambos para hacerse respetar de una vez por todas.

Finalmente, no lo pensó más y lanzó al pequeño al suelo, al lado contrario de la cama de donde estaba Bulma, cerca del ventanal. Enseguida le gritó, casi fuera de sí

\- ¡Voy a darte una lección que no olvidarás en toda tu maldita vida!

Trunks comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, mientras extendía sus bracitos hacia su madre. Bulma decidió que ya era suficiente. Su hijo no estaba listo para enfrentar a su padre y eso era más que obvio. Decidió cambiar de estrategia, puesto que los gritos no estaban funcionando para llamar la atención del saiyajin.

-Vegeta, déjalo… él… él está muy asustado… - le suplicó Bulma, subiéndose a la cama para acercarse con cautela a su hijo.

Su esposo, sin sacarle la vista de encima al cachorro, respondió

\- ¡Vete, maldita sea!

\- No. Hasta que me digas que vas a hacer…

-Ya te lo dije… ¡Ahora, déjanos solos!

\- ¡No!... es decir… es mi bebé y tengo que saber que planeas hacer con él…

Vegeta apretó sus dientes ante la negativa de ella y sin pensarlo, dirigió su palma hacia el pequeño, para después formar una esfera de ki de un tamaño bastante razonable. En ese momento, solo deseaba matarlo. Sin embargo, algo le impedía terminar su trabajo. La esfera comenzó a desaparecer y luego nuevamente se agrandaba, mientras decidía que hacer _"Es lo mejor… No es útil a mis propósitos tener un descendiente que no es capaz de mostrar sus capacidades cuando la ocasión así lo amerita… Sin embargo, es mi valiosa sangre la que corre por sus venas… ¡No! No es más que un patético cobarde que solo gusta de estar en los brazos de su madre… Argg, Bulma… ella es la maldita culpable de todo… Pero ¿Por qué no puedo finiquitarlo?... Solo un disparo y todo habrá terminado… Pero el poder de pelea que demostró aquella vez fue… ¡Mierda! ¡Debe morir! es una completa deshonra… ¡Demonios!... No puedo hacerlo…"_

Bulma temió por la vida de su hijo, pero al ver lo indeciso que estaba su esposo, se armó de valor. Fuera lo que fuera que decidiera hacer su compañero debía detenerlo. Tragó saliva y se bajó con cuidado de la cama, avanzando hacia el saiyajin. Llegó a su lado y suavizó aún más su tono para agregar - Vegeta, escúchame… deja que me lo lleve… - se atrevió a dar un paso más y le dijo - Por favor… tranquilízate… Te prometo que podrás confrontarlo, pero necesita más tiempo…

Vegeta volteó a ver a Bulma, sin deshacer la esfera, recordando de inmediato lo dicho por su suegra. _"¿Qué? ¿Ella también? … ¡Demonios, no! No voy a calmarme… No mientras ese mestizo continúe comportándose de esa manera tan cobarde…"_ _la esfera creció nuevamente_ _"Argg, pero tiene razón. No puedo confrontarlo ni mucho menos asesinarlo en este momento… no con ella presente… ¡Maldita sea!… De acuerdo, deberé acceder por esta vez, pero ella pagará por esto…"_

Finalmente, la energía desapareció de su palma, al tiempo que respiraba hondo.

Estaba consciente de que había sobre reaccionado, pero en el fondo la culpaba a ella, por desafiarlo abiertamente al salir con el guerrero de la cara cortada.

Le dio una fiera mirada a su mujer. Enseguida desvió su rostro, para gruñir entre dientes, mientras bajaba su brazo.

\- Sácalo de aquí… y déjalo en su maldita habitación...

Bulma no esperó a que se lo pidiera dos veces y saltó a coger a su pequeño entre sus brazos, enseguida le devolvió la mirada asesina a Vegeta antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Esto no se quedará así, Vegeta…

El saiyajin la miró de soslayo y le respondió con voz malvada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Por supuesto que no… Bulma.

Bulma una vez fuera, miró a su bebé que aun lloraba y suspiró, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Acto seguido comenzó a revisarlo, diciéndole

-Por lo visto no fue más que un susto… pobrecito, ya, tranquilo… ya pasó, bebé… _"¡No sé qué tiene en la cabezota Vegeta!… Pero claro que esto no se queda así… No puede venir y cambiar de opinión a su antojo… Teníamos un acuerdo y se suponía que lo respetaría… ¡Maldito bipolar!"_

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, tomándole más de una hora que Trunks se calmara y volviera a dormir. Una vez lista, regresó hecha una furia de vuelta a su habitación, para poder confrontar a Vegeta, pero se encontró con que el saiyajin no estaba por ninguna parte. Su corazón dio un brinco y gritó horrorizada

\- ¡AY NO! ¡TRUNKS!

Así que nuevamente corrió de vuelta al cuarto de su hijo. Debía detener lo que fuera que tenía en mente hacer su esposo.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Bueno eso sería por ahora. Ya estoy de cabeza trabajando en los capítulos finales así que solo les piso un poco de paciencia ¿vale?

Saludos a Lourdes 13, sala8184, amorxveguett, Vainilla, Bulveggokmil, lupis, Miinoled, marianny matheus, meisuke2016, Lerouxa, AnnigonzalezB, Nyrak, Sv GoldenRiver tG, Laura014, Iris Chvez, Scar2000, Dharma Altair, Megumi007, Mary Hernandez, Gust-17 y finalmente a TheSaiyanBlood ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Como siempre les mando un enorme abrazo, cuídense mucho y ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	58. Tómalo con calma

Hola ¡Los sorprendí! ¿eh? Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo…

* * *

 **Capítulo 58**

 **Tómalo con Calma**

Vegeta dió un bufido de fastidio al tiempo que detenía su avance.

Apenas sintió que tanto el ki de Bulma como el de su cachorro desaparecían, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados, debatiéndose entre seguirla o no. Finalmente avanzó por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo. _"Argg, maldita sea. Ella es la culpable de todo. Si no fuera porque se lleva de metiche en mis asuntos ya habría podido encarar al mocoso y dado por cerrado este problema… malditas hembras del demonio … ¿Porque mierda insisten en decirme que debo hacer? Soy un saiyajin, ¡no tengo porque obedecerle a un par de hembras terrícolas!"_

\- ¡Tsk! -hizo escupiendo a un lado, molesto.

Estaba harto de que las mujeres de la casa intentaran manipularlo – Maldito par de fastidiosas… Solo saben hacerme perder el tiempo…- comentó para sí mismo, continuando con su camino, mientras cavilaba _"Hmn… tiempo… ¡eso es de lo que menos dispongo en este momento!… Debería hacerles pagar caro a ambas por su insolencia… ¿Qué me calme? ¡Están dementes!"_

Siguió su camino y casi darse cuenta de ello, llegó al jardín delantero. Miró la propiedad, percatándose de que estaba justo bajo el ventanal de su habitación. Había dado una vuelta en círculo sin pensarlo, cosa que lo hizo molestarse.

Respiró hondo, puesto que la idea de aniquilarlas a ambas con sus propias manos se había fijado en su mente. A pesar de lo molesto que estaba, definitivamente debía tranquilizarle o de lo contrario terminaría destruyendo alguna cosa en la propiedad, lo que no excluía a su mujer y a su suegra.

No pudo evitarlo y dio un puñetazo al muro, sacando algo de irá de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó, manteniéndose en su posición, observando como las grietas de su golpe habían llegado hasta casi el segundo piso.

Retiró su puño y observó con detención el daño hecho a la propiedad.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me siento así?… ¡Todo es culpa de esas hembras!… Lo único que saben hacer es interferir en mis malditos planes… - se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos para comentar - Aunque las desmembrara parte por parte, jamás entenderán mis motivos… Su patética raza les impide ver lo que es realmente importante… - abrió sus ojos y miró nuevamente hacia la casa - ¡Par de metiches!… Un príncipe como yo tiene deberes que cumplir y uno de ellos es garantizar el poderío de mi raza… No tengo porque cuestionarme por hacer algo de lo que advertí infinidad de veces a Bulma… Sin embargo, esas dos… Argg…- deshizo su posición para dar un nuevo golpe al muro, pero se contuvo en el último segundo. Respiró hondo y soltó sus brazos a los lados, mientras sus puños se apretaban en ansiedad - Definitivamente me debo estar volviendo loco por siquiera considerarlo, pero…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla, comenzando a meditar con calma sobre lo ocurrido – Hmn…– su mirada se angostó sobre un punto cualquiera al agregar - Recuerdo que mi padre también me dijo en alguna oportunidad que esa era la forma correcta de enfrentarse al enemigo…

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en sus recuerdos...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Cayó de bruces contra el empedrado y al incorporarse sintió de inmediato la sangre brotar de su labio. Con arrogancia se llevó su enguantada y pequeña mano a su rostro limpiando el rojo hilo que corría hacia su barbilla. Enseguida levantó su vista y miró a su objetivo con mala cara. Él era un príncipe. Se sabía más fuerte que cualquiera y debía demostrarlo, por lo que se puso de pie y volvió a atacar, sin embargo, solo consiguió el mismo resultado. Volvió a rodar por el suelo dando con su espalda sobre las piedras del muro._

 _\- ¡levántate, príncipe! – le ordenó su padre - ¿crees que podrás vencerme con esos patéticos ataques?_

 _Vegeta gruño y volvió a lanzarse con la ira recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero una vez más falló en su intención de golpear a su progenitor. Se iba a levantar por enésima vez, pero el rey lo detuvo, levantando una mano frente a él_

 _\- ¡Alto! – le ordenó - ¡Esto no está funcionando!… No puedes atacar si comienzas a desesperarte… respira y recupera tu compostura, de lo contrario no lograrás nada…_

 _Vegeta gruñó bajo y lo observó con odio. Como detestaba cuando lo aconsejaban sobre cómo llevar un combate._

 _\- ¡No me digas que hacer! – gritó el pequeño, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque._

 _Su padre lo miró con orgullo un momento, pero al ver que su retoño volvía sobre él, dio un giro, logrando evadirlo con elegancia para después sujetarlo por la espalda mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre el pequeño cuello del príncipe en una llave_

 _\- ¡Cálmate Vegeta y lograrás tu objetivo!_

 _Vegeta pasó de sentirse furioso a sentirse realmente frustrado. Él se sabía poderoso y no era posible que no fuera capaz de acertarle un maldito golpe a su padre. Forcejeó un momento logrando que el rey lo dejara caer. Volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea mientras gritaba furioso_

 _\- ¡Tú siempre dices que soy el más fuerte de nuestra raza! ¿cómo quieres que me calme si ni siquiera soy capaz de golpearte una vez?_

 _El rey se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos un momento, antes de responderle_

 _\- ¿De qué te sirve tener tanto poder si no sabes controlarlo?… ¡entiéndelo de una maldita vez! Si peleas intempestivamente, solo conseguirás que tu adversario tome ventaja de aquello… Debes pensar con cuidado cada golpe y analizar muy bien a tu enemigo antes de atacar. Si no puedes comprender esto tan simple, solo pierdo el tiempo entrenándote…_

 _Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron en sorpresa un momento. No deseaba dejar de ser entrenado por su padre, así que contra su voluntad evaluó las palabras dichas por él. Le tomó un par de minutos asimilarlo, pero finalmente lo comprendió._

 _Respiró hondo, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados y respondió_

 _-Si, padre… - luego levantó su cabeza y preguntó - ¿me seguirás entrenando? ¡porque te aseguro que esta vez no fallaré!_

 _Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rey._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Abrió sus ojos, sin embargo, se quedó quieto en su sitio un momento.

" _Es verdad… Por poco y olvido esa lección… He estado actuando sin pensar bien las cosas. Todo por culpa de esos estúpidos sentimientos… ¡que idiota he sido! … Soy un guerrero de élite, el príncipe de mi raza… pero, sobre todo, un estratega sobresaliente… y este asunto requiere de una buena estrategia, no de soluciones parciales…"_

\- Por supuesto… - casi ronroneó, dirigiendo su mirada al frente. Se cruzó de brazos y agregó con calma – es una apuesta arriesgada y creo saber cómo llevarla a cabo, pero deberé esperar el momento indicado...

Se sonrió y levantó la vista hacia su habitación.

\- Luego definiré los detalles… aún requiero de una explicación… Ni crea que zafará de esto tan fácilmente…

…

Bulma venía de vuelta del cuarto de su pequeño, luego de confirmar que Vegeta no estaba allí. Ahora se dirigía a la cámara donde estaba segura de que su esposo había vuelto allí, como siempre hacía luego de una discusión.

Iba pasando frente a la puerta de su cuarto, cuando su brazo fue tomado sorpresivamente, obligándola a ingresar de costado por la puerta

\- ¡Ahhh!

Su boca fue silenciada al instante por una mano muy conocida, mientras su espalda daba con el muro interior de su cuarto.

\- Tranquila- le susurró Vegeta, mirándola directamente a los ojos – A menos que quieras que despierte el mocoso… - enseguida se sonrió malignamente y agregó - y sabes muy bien lo que eso significa…

Ella lo miró un segundo, pero al siguiente empujó al causante del susto, apartándolo, para después preguntarle en un susurro

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Vegeta?

Él miró molesto el intento de golpearlo de Bulma, sin embargo, no le dijo nada al respecto, solo cerró la puerta de la habitación, para luego cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho dando un suspiro de fastidio. Enseguida frunció y le preguntó, sin mirarla

\- ¿Mi problema? No me hagas reír… Tú eres la que insiste en hacer más complicadas las cosas, Bulma.

\- ¿Qué yo complico las cosas? – preguntó ella, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

Vegeta la miró divertido.

-En efecto…- respondió tranquilamente para luego preguntar - Mejor dime ¿Qué demonios hacía el crío aquí?

\- ¿? – Bulma lo miró con cara de loca - ¿Cómo que qué hacía Trunks aquí? – preguntó en voz alta, segura de que no se oiría nada en el cuarto de su hijo. Luego frunció para agregar - ¡Tú explícame, Vegeta! ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Y porque estás de regreso? ¡Teníamos un trato!

\- Hmn… ¿en serio? - le preguntó él con una media sonrisa - Por si no lo recuerdas no soy muy asiduo a respetarlos… y tú tampoco por lo visto.

\- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – exclamó ella, apretando los puños a los lados - No he faltado a mi palabra…

\- Ja… ¿eso crees? No eres más que una hipócrita…

-Si de eso se tratara… - le soltó Bulma, levantando una de sus cejas y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Vegeta la miró molesto un momento, para luego decirle

\- ¡Solo dedícate a responder maldita sea y déjate de rodeos! ¿Qué mierda hacía el mocoso aquí?

Bulma le hizo un leve desprecio al responder

-Yo lo traje… ¿algún problema con eso, Vegeta?

\- ¡Hmp! ¡No está en edad de dormir contigo! - sentenció el saiyajin, cerrando sus ojos, para luego de un momento de silencio agregar – Sigues consintiéndolo a pesar de mis advertencias…

Bulma volteó a verlo con perplejidad

\- ¿Qué? ¿Después de que casi lo matas me sales con consejos de paternidad? ¡Realmente tienes un problema en esa cabezota tuya!

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo molesto, para luego comentarle - No es un estúpido consejo… Solo te estoy dejando en claro que este no es su lugar… - enseguida apuntó con su dedo hacia la puerta - ¡Él tiene su maldita alcoba! ¡Allí es donde debe estar!

Bulma sintió que afloraba su instinto materno.

\- ¡¿Qué no es su lugar?! – preguntó, mientras gesticulaba - ¡Es mi pequeño y puede dormir conmigo las veces que quiera!... Tú eres el que no puede estar cerca de él y por lo mismo acordamos que te quedarías en la cámara hasta que pudiéramos solucionarlo ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? - la peli turquesa hizo una pausa y exclamó, casi fuera de si - Además, ¡¿Era necesario ese despliegue de poder?!

Vegeta la miró y le respondió, seco

\- Por supuesto… Sin embargo, tú te entrometiste como de costumbre…

\- ¡Claro que debía detenerte! Tú eres terriblemente fuerte y él… ¡él es un bebé, por Kami! - lo miró enojada para advertirle - No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa, Vegeta… es que acaso ¿no podías esperar como habíamos quedado?

Él frunció profundamente, para responder entre dientes

-Estoy harto de esperar a que tu ridículo entrenamiento de frutos… - cambió su tono a uno suave para agregar - Es por eso por lo que me vi en la obligación de encontrar una solución más satisfactoria…

-Ah ¿sí? Pues al parecer no fue tan satisfactoria, Vegeta…- le dijo irónica, para después exclamar - ¡estuviste a punto de matarlo!

-No seas absurda… Solo le di un buen susto al cobarde ese… espero sinceramente que haya aprendido su lección…

\- ¡No es un cobarde! ¡es un bebé, Vegeta! ¿Cuándo lo comprenderás?

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo él, volteando su rostro, para enseguida volver a mirar a Bulma y agregar – Eres tú la que no lo comprende, mujer… El mocoso tiene sangre de saiyajin ¡Deja de tratarlo como un maldito inútil!

-No me digas como debo tratar a mi hijo… Eso lo sé… - dio un suspiro profundo, buscando algo de paciencia para poder entender a su sicótica media naranja. Luego de unos segundos, le dijo

\- Esta bien, digamos que todo fue un tonto malentendido, pero ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez que loco plan pusiste en marcha esta vez? – enseguida agregó con sarcasmo, no pudiendo evitarlo - Porque por lo visto te salió todo taaan bien…

\- Argg… - hizo él apretando sus dientes un momento y casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Enseguida miró a un punto cualquiera y le dijo con soberbia – Haré como que no escuche tu ridículo intento de molestarme… - hizo un alto para agregar, levantando uno de sus dedos - Solo te daré una pista y si eres tan inteligente como dices serlo, lo comprenderás de inmediato

\- ¡No estoy para juegos! – lo interrumpió ella.

-Ni yo, mujer. Pero la satisfacción de ver tu ridículo rostro de sorpresa es más fuerte… -hizo una pausa dramática y agregó, mirándola a los ojos – Kedrat.

Efectivamente Bulma abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Sin embargo, estaba tan molesta con Vegeta que decidió no elogiarlo por su idea, sino que, todo lo contrario

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que ese era el gran plan de su alteza, señor príncipe de los saiyajins?... – comentó con ironía. Enseguida se llevó un dedo a su barbilla y agregó, mirando hacia el cielo raso - Aunque eso explicaría el nuevo papel tapiz en la habitación de Trunks… - volvió a mirar a su esposo, llevando sus manos a las caderas y le reclamó – ¡Eres un tonto, Vegeta! ¿Cómo diablos querías que adivinara que había quedado algo de material y que lo usarías para recubrir la habitación de Trunks? – se alejó un par de pasos y lo miró furiosa - Pudiste perfectamente habérmelo comentado en la tarde, en vez de comportarte como un troglodita… ¿hasta cuándo dejarás de portarte así? ¿Tanto te divierte hacerme enfadar?

\- No estoy de humor para tus malditos regaños…- gruñó, entre dientes el saiyajin, dándole la espalda. Enseguida se sonrió con maldad y agregó, mientras giraba levemente su cabeza para poder ver la reacción de su mujer – Pero debo confesarte que sí. Es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en este planeta de locos…

-Uyy… No esperaba otra respuesta viniendo de ti… No eres más que un…un…

\- ¿Te molestó mi comentario? ¡Qué lástima! – comentó él, con sarcasmo, volteando su vista al frente y cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos - Porque de ser así, te molestarás aún más…

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que no te gustará para nada lo que te diré a continuación … y ya que estás tan interesada en saber sobre mis planes, te informo que desde ahora dormiré aquí… y espero que no te hagas ilusiones al respecto, Bulma, porque solo vendré a descansar y luego volveré a la cámara… No tengo en mente fornicar con una maldita traidora…

La mandíbula de Bulma descendió un poco, sin comprender aun las palabras del saiyajin. Pero enseguida se recompuso y le dijo

\- ¡¿Qué yo te traicione?! ¡Cada día estás más loco, Vegeta!… - volvió a reunir aire en sus pulmones, luego de resoplar por la nariz, demostrando su enojo y agregó - Pero entonces, si no quieres dormir conmigo ¿porque tomarte entonces la molestia de venir aquí? ¡Podrías dormir perfectamente en un cuarto de huéspedes!

-Ja ¿en el mismo nivel que el insecto ese? Ni lo sueñes, Bulma…– respondió el saiyajin, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el ventanal y agregando, mientras su vista se posaba en un punto cualquiera – Esta es mi habitación y dormiré aquí cuando se me dé la maldita gana… Estoy harto de dormir en la cámara… Y eso no es todo…

-Ah ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no… Quiero que sepas que también planeo salir a comer y a pasearme las veces que quiera por la propiedad… Es lo que corresponde a mi posición...

Bulma lo miró incrédula, sacando sus propias conclusiones con respecto a lo dicho por él _"¿qué? Piensa andar como si nada paseándose a toda hora… ¡No puede ser! Eso solo significa que…"_

-Espera… - dijo dando un par de pasos hacia él - ¿estás insinuando que debo mantener a nuestro hijo encerrado?

Vegeta volvió a retomar su seriedad, respondiendo– Obviamente… es la única forma de recuperar mi territorio…

\- ¿Tú territorio? – preguntó la peli turquesa, pestañeando un par de veces, extrañada.

-Así es… - respondió Vegeta - Hasta ese idiota que tienes por cachorrera tiene más privilegios que yo en esta casa y es algo que no puedo permitir…

Bulma ahora sí que se molestó de verdad

\- ¿Privilegios? ¿De qué mierda hablas? Si mis padres pasan al pendiente de ti las malditas veinticuatro horas… Además ¡Te he ido a ver cada noche desde que hablamos!

-Si, como quién visita a un prisionero… – se apresuró en responder él, con algo de resentimiento.

Bulma sintió de inmediato algo de compasión por su esposo, por lo que suavizó su gesto y avanzó hacia él. Era obvio que el saiyajin estaba cansado de permanecer encerrado y eso a ella también le afectaba y podía comprender lo terrible que podía sentirse Vegeta. Pero lo que acababa de hacerle a su hijo no se lo podía permitir. Debía encontrar nuevamente un punto de equilibrio en su relación, sin parecer la que cediera

\- Vegeta… - dijo, cuando llegó junto a él. Enseguida colocó una mano en su brazo para después llevar su otra mano al rostro del saiyajin, obligándolo a mirarla, cosa a la que Vegeta no se negó. Bulma lo miró directo a los ojos, continuando con su discurso – Nosotros ya habíamos aclarado esto… Entiendo y agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no puedes arriesgar a nuestro hijo… Sabes que aún no está listo y, además, ¡Me hiciste pasar un susto enorme! Hubiera sido una buena idea que me avisaras de todo esto antes… Sé que debe ser terrible para ti permanecer encerrado, pero es por el bien de Trunks…por favor… solo te pido que resistas un poco más…

El saiyajin simplemente entrecerró su mirada sobre su esposa, sintiendo la calidez de su tacto contra su rostro. Necesitaba estar con ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba casi instantáneamente, siendo algo que no podía evitar. Estaba por dejarse convencer, pero al oír el tono compasivo de ella, reaccionó, apartándose. Él era quien mandaba y aún estaba disgustado por la salida de ella.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia el ventanal y le dijo, molesto

-Supongo que eso es lo que quieres ¿no es así, Bulma? Para poder seguir haciendo de las tuyas…

\- ¿De las mías? ¿Qué estás insinuando, Vegeta?

El saiyajin cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dijo

\- ¿Creíste que no me enteraría de que saliste a una estúpida cita con la sabandija?

Bulma al fin comprendió el porqué del comportamiento de su esposo.

\- ¿estás así porque salí con Yamcha? - le preguntó insidiosa -... Vaya, Vegeta ¡te desconozco!

\- ¡Cállate!… - le ordenó, molesto - Me importa una mierda lo que hagas o no con el imbécil ese. Pero te recuerdo que ahora eres mi mujer y no puedes faltarme el respeto de esa forma.

\- ¡Yo no te he faltado el respeto, Vegeta!... Además, estás muy equivocado… No fue una cita… ¿Que acaso tus informantes no te dijeron que fueron ellos mismos quienes me lo pidieron?

\- ¡Hmp! - hizo volteando su rostro lejos del escrutinio de Bulma, ya que había sentido cierto rubor cubrirlo - No trates de zafarte de ello culpando a tus padres…

Bulma se sonrió

\- Así que de eso se trata… ¿De que no resultaron tus tontos planes y por eso te desquitas conmigo y con Trunks?

\- ¡No digas estupideces, Bulma!

-Sabes que no son estupideces, Vegeta… Estás molesto porque querías sorprenderme y el sorprendido fuiste tú…

-Tsk… Cierra la maldita boca y escúchame por una vez. No voy a volver a permitir tus insolencias ni las del cachorro, así que es mejor que comiences a comportarte. Y de paso dile a la loca esa que tienes por madre que no intente forzarme nuevamente a pasar tiempo con el crío o pagará con su vida las consecuencias de su atrevimiento.

Bulma se lo quedó viendo un momento _"Vaya, debí imaginarlo… ¡Mi madre y sus ocurrencias! No por nada insistió en eso de que Vegeta debía pasar tiempo con él… ¿Cuándo aprenderá que con Vegeta las cosas no son tan simples?... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no fue capaz de hacerle daño nuevamente… Pero estuvo cerca… Ay, Vegeta ¿Qué haremos?"_

Respiró hondo antes de responder

\- De acuerdo, Vegeta, intentaré no salir con Yamcha, si tanto te molesta…

-Ya te dije que no me importa.

-Uy, como digas… También hablaré con mamá de ese asunto que dices… pero en cuanto a Trunks no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Es que ¡no puedo mantenerlo encerrado todo el día!

-Haz como quieras… Pero te advierto que podría encontrarme con él en cualquier momento… Y lo mismo aplica para tu preciada cachorrera…

Bulma le dio una mirada de fastidio, mientras le decía

-Ah ¿sí? Pues te advierto yo también que, si le llegas a hacerle daño a alguno de ellos, soy capaz de matarte ¿me oíste?

Vegeta volteó a verla con incredulidad un momento, sin embargo, esa amenaza le pareció bastante atractiva. Una media sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras la veía dirigirse al ropero

-Me parece justo…- le dijo, agregando después con algo de lascivia - Aunque quisiera verte intentándolo…

Bulma simplemente rodó sus ojos y se dispuso a buscar un pijama en el ropero, agregando - Haz como quieras, Vegeta... – le dio la espalda mientras agregaba – Ahora, si me disculpas, me prepararé para dormir… _" Veamos quien le da una lección a quien mi querido Vegeta…je, je, je..."_

Vegeta bufó fastidiado al ver que ella lo estaba dando por su lado. Decidió mofarse de ella comentando

-Hmn… infiero por tus palabras que me estás retando a hacerlo…

Bulma sacó una camisola para luego avanzar hasta la cama y dejarla sobre ésta, acto seguido, se desabrochó el brasier con calma mientras le comentaba

-No es eso… - bajó los tirantes y continuó - Solo que no te contesto como debiera, porque eso sería alargar esta discusión y créeme que lo único que deseo en este momento es descansar… - terminó de sacarse la prenda y se lo quedó viendo directamente a los ojos para poder ver la reacción de su esposo - Así que sería bueno que te decidieras de una vez si vas a quedarte a dormir o no…

Vegeta al verla con sus senos al aire no pudo evitar tragar duro, pero enseguida le dio la espalda y le gritó

\- Yo… ¡Por supuesto que me quedaré! Te dije que no pienso volver a dormir en la cámara.

Bulma se sonrió triunfal _"Mmm ¿podrás solo dormir con una traidora?… ya veremos…"_ Volvió a ponerse sería para decirle

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces acuéstate y déjate de tonterías… - se colocó la camisola y agregó, abriendo la cama - Hoy tuve un día terrible y no estoy de humor para nada…

-No intentes pasarte de lista conmigo, Bulma… Se perfectamente lo que intentas hacer, pero no te dará resultado… Más te vale que te vayas comportando de una maldita vez, porque la próxima no seré tan misericordioso…

-Si, como digas… - dijo ella metiéndose bajo la colcha - Buenas noches Vegeta y espero que no intentes nada ¿me oíste? – le advirtió finalmente Bulma, dándose media vuelta y quedando volteada hacia la orilla derecha de la cama, lo más lejos del otro extremo que pudo.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y le respondió, con fastidio

-Ni quien quisiera dormir con una vulgar traidora insolente…

Bulma lo ignoró y se tapó hasta las orejas. _"tú te lo buscaste, saiyajin terco y desconfiado… Se merece un castigo por lo que hizo… aunque me duela…"_

Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron un poco _"¿Qué? ¿piensa ignorarme?… Pero no caeré en su maldito juego… Voy a cumplir mi palabra y me quedaré a dormir un rato para poder volver a entrenar… Estoy seguro de que me buscará…"_

El saiyajin decidió que ya no discutiría, ya que por lo menos había conseguido salir victorioso de la charla con su esposa. Ella no saldría más con Yamcha, cosa que lo alegraba más de lo que pudiera admitir. Además, ella intervendría para que la loca mayor dejara de acosarlo con lo de su cachorro. Pero lo mejor de todo era que podría volver a pasearse con libertad en sus dominios. En cuanto a lo del encierro de su crío, eso podía arreglarse. Solo que tendría que ser cuidadoso, si no quería que se repitiera una escena como la reciente.

Sonrió satisfecho, en parte, al pensar que él era el ganador de la noche. Sin embargo, al mirar la cama que compartiría con ella, volvió a fruncir _"Maldita hembra del demonio… No hace más que fastidiarme y sacarme de quicio… Hmn, sin embargo, logré salir de esa celda y desde ahora podré pasearme por la casa con toda tranquilidad… ¡Como extrañaba dormir con comodidad! Después de todo soy un príncipe y es lo que me merezco…"_. Se quitó su ropa descuidadamente e hizo lo mismo que Bulma, se acostó y se quedó lo más orillado posible, dándole la espalda. Miró de reojo a su mujer _"Maldita sea… No debí decirle que vendría solo a dormir… pero es lo correcto después de lo que hizo. Además, mi voluntad es más fuerte… Soy un saiyajin de elite… El príncipe de mi raza… Nada puede doblegarme… En unas horas volveré a entrenar y veré si puedo poner en práctica esa nueva técnica… Solo espero que la cámara la resista…"_

Vegeta se enderezó un poco para tomar el despertador y programar la alarma con rabia, enseguida cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó dormirse. Pero, para su mala suerte, esto le tomó más tiempo del esperado, ya que su mujer comenzó a roncar a los pocos minutos que se despidió de él, dejando en claro que realmente estaba agotada.

" _Demonios"_ pensó, apretando sus dientes y la colcha.

…

Bunny se levantó como todas las mañanas y comenzó a prepararse para empezar su día. Una vez lista, pasó a echarle un vistazo a su adoración. Por lo que se asomó a la habitación de Trunks, pero para su sorpresa, lo encontró despierto jugando con sus peluches

\- ¡Hola, pequeño Trunks! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

El pequeño le extendió sus bracitos

-Ven acá, lindura… - le dijo, cogiéndolo en sus brazos – Iremos a desayunar, mientras la abuela prepara la comida para tus padres…

El niño le sonrió y la mujer salió con él del cuarto.

Pasaron frente a la habitación de Bulma, y Bunny se detuvo, pues le extrañó no oír el ronquido de su hija.

-Esto es muy raro…

Se dispuso a abrir un poco la puerta para echar un vistazo. Como de costumbre, ésta estaba sin seguro, así que asomó su cabeza y lo que vio la hizo sonreírse de oreja a oreja.

En la habitación y contra la voluntad de ambos, la pareja permanecía abrazada al medio de la cama. Dormían plácidamente, como hace mucho no hacían. El despertador no había sonado y marcaba las seis y veinte de la mañana.

Vegeta, con lo molesto que estaba, se había olvidado de activar el botón de encendido.

Bunny volvió a juntar la puerta y le dijo a su nieto

\- ¿Quieres ver a papá y mamá? Si ¿verdad, mi bebito hermoso?

Trunks no alcanzó a darse cuenta y su abuela lo ingresó con ella por la puerta, haciéndole un gesto con su dedo de que guardara silencio.

Avanzó con cautela, hasta el borde de la cama. Una vez se percató de que tanto su hija como su yerno estaban profundamente dormidos, acomodó al pequeño con mucho cuidado en el espacio que había entre las piernas de ambos. En seguida le hizo señas de que se quedara tranquilo y salió de la habitación.

Trunks vio cómo su abuela se iba, pero no hizo ni un movimiento, quedándose sentadito en su lugar. Pero luego de unos minutos, comenzó a buscar a su madre, sin darle importancia a la presencia de Vegeta.

-Mmm… Vegeta… - susurró Bulma, removiéndose un poco.

-Hmn… - hizo él, aun medio dormido, abrazándola un poco más.

-Debo ir a atender a Trunks… - dijo ella.

Enseguida se oyó un balbuceo que hizo que el saiyajin abriera sus ojos de golpe, saliendo de la cama de un brinco

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios entró aquí?! – preguntó exaltado

Trunks de inmediato comenzó a llorar, por lo que Bulma despertó completamente, dándose cuenta enseguida de que su pequeño estaba a los pies de la cama

\- ¿Trunks? No, bebé, no llores… - le dijo aproximándolo a su regazo, para tranquilizarlo – Ya sé que tu papá da miedo… sí, a mí también me asusta mucho… pero es la única cara que tiene.

-Argg – gruño él, mientras recogía su ropa del suelo, para enseguida dejar la habitación solo en ropa interior, dando un portazo.

Bulma logró calmar a su bebé, dándole de mamar, mientras le decía sonriente

-Supongo que tu abuelita fue la culpable ¿verdad Trunks? Pero gracias a ella no necesito más pruebas… Tu padre es incapaz de hacerte daño… O eso creo… Bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Sin embargo, aún me preocupa que quiera confrontarte…

…

Vegeta llegó a la cocina y allí se encontró a Bunny. Sin esperar a que la mujer siquiera lo notara le preguntó con brusquedad

\- ¿Usted metió al mocoso en el cuarto?

Bunny se giró hacia él, con una sartén en su mano, llena de huevos revueltos y lo saludó

-Buenos días, Vegeta… ¡qué bueno que vengas a desayunar!

\- ¡Responda!

Bunny simplemente preguntó, con fingida inocencia

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso hice mal?

El saiyajin rodó sus ojos _"Maldita mujer demente…"._ Decidió pasar al desayunador, mientras le decía

\- Ni se lo ocurra volver a hacerlo… es peligroso.

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad – respondió Bunny, poniendo cara de preocupación - Tienes toda la razón, querido… Mi hermoso nietecito podría haberse caído de la cama…

-Tsk – hizo él _"No gano nada explicándole las cosas a ella… es imposible que comprenda que podría asesinar al crío... Con estos problemas domésticos solo me estoy alejando de mi real objetivo…"_

Se sentó a desayunar, pero no se esperaba lo que ocurriría a continuación. Bunny sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal un pequeño artefacto rectangular y colocándoselo frente a los ojos, le dijo

\- ¡Sonríe, Vegeta!

Un flash sorpresivamente enceguecedor lo hizo poner cara de espanto, pero enseguida se levantó de su lugar y le arrebató a la señora la cámara de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué demonios me hizo?

-Vegeta, no te enfades… - le dijo con una gotita en su sien - Solo te tomé una fotografía…

El rostro del saiyajin se volvió pura perplejidad por un segundo, pero al siguiente, retomó su actitud de siempre y le ladró a Bunny

\- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esa estupidez?! Por menos que eso he matado a más hombres de los que pueda recordar….

Bunny le sonrió nerviosa, y recuperando con rapidez la pequeña cámara de las manos de su yerno, le dijo, mientras la devolvía su bolsillo

\- ¡Vamos! No es para tanto, querido…

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo dándole la espalda, bastante ofuscado.

-Solo quería una foto tuya para que tu bebé se acostumbre a verte más seguido… es que como te llevas entrenando todo el tiempo…

Vegeta se la quedó mirando un momento, pero al siguiente volteó su vista hacia la comida y le comentó

\- Hmn, para su información, señora, es un alivio que ese mocoso no me reconozca… - volvió a mirarla y agregó - Pero le advierto una cosa. Si vuelve siquiera a intentar nuevamente algo como lo que hizo, voy a encargarme de que sea la última fotografía que tome en su vida… ¿me comprende?

Bunny se lo quedó viendo y le respondió, de lo más tranquila

-De acuerdo, la próxima vez te avisaré… No sabía que eras de esas personas que no les gustan ser fotografiadas…

-Argg – gruñó el saiyajin y volvió a tomar asiento para poder terminar de desayunar, sin embargo, no alcanzaron a pasar un par de minutos cuando Yamcha apareció por la puerta.

El guerrero se quedó estático en la entrada, mientras murmuraba

\- Vegeta…

El saiyajin lo ignoró y siguió comiendo, mientras Bunny volteaba a ver al recién llegado

\- Buenos días, joven Yamcha… ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Este si… gracias. Pero creo que se me quito el apetito… Voy a salir a correr antes…

Vegeta se sonrió disimuladamente.

\- Pero querido – le llamó la atención Bunny al guerrero - No es bueno que te ejercites con el estómago vacío…

-No te preocupes, Bunny… Es solo que, aunque desayune me darán nauseas… Nos vemos después.

Y diciendo esto se retiró

\- Pobrecito… - comentó la rubia - Se fue sin desayunar.

Vegeta terminó de comer y le dijo

\- Yo no me preocuparía por él…

\- Ah, ¿no?

\- No. Los insectos de su clase solo comen desperdicios… - se puso de pie y agregó antes de marcharse, con algo de mofa – Debería guardarle las sobras.

\- ¿eh?

El saiyajin no dijo nada más y se retiró de la cocina.

Bunny se lo pensó un momento y luego exclamó, mientras limpiaba la superficie de uno de los muebles

\- ¡Ay, este Vegeta! Siempre con sus bromas…

…

A mediodía, Bulma se dirigió con Trunks hacia el jardín delantero. Planeaba dejárselo a Yamcha como todos los días y de paso comentarle a su amigo lo que le había comentado Vegeta.

-Hola, Yam ¿Todo bien? – lo saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

El guerrero se giró hacia su amiga y le dio una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que detenía sus ejercicios.

\- ¡Oh! ¡hola, Bulma! Hoy vienes más temprano. Acaso ¿pasó algo?

-No… Bueno, sí. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo en los laboratorios… ¿podrías…

-Sabes que es un placer encargarme de este pequeñín…- bajó su vista al infante y lo saludó, mientras lo tomaba en brazos - ¡Hola Trunks!

Bulma dudó un momento antes de comentarle

-Este… Yamcha… Antes que nada, debo decirte algo…

\- ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno… es sobre Vegeta…- le respondió Bulma, mientras se rascaba un brazo distraídamente - Ha decidido que no entrenara tantas horas... es decir, tiene en mente volver a pasearse por la casa y hacer sus comidas fuera…

\- ¡Oh! Fue por eso que me lo encontré hoy en la cocina… Bueno, supongo que venías a advertirme por si me lo encuentro otra vez…

-Si, pero ten cuidado… Es que hoy, por lo menos, no está de muy buen humor…

\- ¿Solo hoy? Bulma, ese tipo… perdón, Vegeta nació con ese genio y lo sabes…

La peli turquesa no pudo evitar molestarse un poco

-No seas así, Yamcha… él puede ser mal genio, pero es muy agradable cuando quiere…

-Tú lo has dicho, pero Vegeta nunca parece estar de buenas… Bueno, pero si me dejarás a Trunks tendrás que esperarme…

-¿?

-Es que deberé cambiarme. Llevo entrenando mucho rato y estoy bastante sudado… - le devolvió al niño y agregó - Además, si como dices, Vegeta andará suelto, creo que es mejor que me lleve a Trunks al parque…

-Si, claro… ¡es una excelente idea!

Yamcha se retiró hacia su alcoba, mientras Bulma se quedaba viendo por donde se marchaba

-Por lo menos lo tomó a bien… Ahora que lo pienso, él es el mejor amigo que tengo… - enseguida levantó a su bebé y le dijo - ¿qué dices Trunks? Tú también debes cambiarte para salir… No vaya a ser que conozcas a una linda jovencita y no puede verte en esas fachas… - su vista se fijó en su casa - ¿? ¿y esa grieta?... Mmm, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Yamcha y decirle que sea más cuidadoso cuando entrene en el jardín…

…

Vegeta estaba de pie en medio de la cámara. Había decidió que era momento de poner en práctica una técnica que llevaba días desarrollando en su mente, pero había estado reticente a ejecutarla por temor a que la cámara no resistiera y en consecuencia destruyera la propiedad.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, respirando calmadamente. Enseguida abrió sus ojos de golpe y gritó, transformándose en super saiyajin

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Una vez listo comenzó a reunir energía para luego lanzarla, intentando controlarla

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH… LA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN DE SUPER VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAA

Una enorme esfera salió de su palma, con baja velocidad.

El saiyajin apretó sus dientes y comenzó a maniobrarla para que no llegara a los muros, pero siendo una técnica nueva y bastante poderosa, se le dificultaba bastante su manejo.

Comenzó a sudar, mientras intentaba en vano manejarla _"¡Rayos! Esto… esto no funciona, maldita sea… No me queda otra opción…"_

Solo había una forma de evitar el desastre. Por lo que voló a recibirla directamente, pero la energía era demasiado potente y no pudo detenerla.

El temblor en la propiedad se sintió hasta en sus cimientos.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Y aquí quedamos…

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Sé que es un poco breve, pero me gusta dejarlos con la duda de lo que ocurrirá (que mala soy, mua ja ja).

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Ah, y gracias a Lourdes13, Vainilla y a bulveggokmil por el apoyo. Las estimo mucho, en serio.


End file.
